Vanguard Blue Hour
by Digidramon
Summary: Robert, Samuel, Agatha and Charles are Team Avalon. Fighting to get to the very top of the UK Vanguard League, can they succeed? Complete.
1. Ride 1: Stand Up

_**Vanguard – Blue Hour**_

This is the newest card game around. This is the game which has enthralled young people and children worldwide. This is Vanguard.

Well... this is basically my first Vanguard fic. Ever since a certain _other _card game anime series sold its soul to the great devil that is nonsensical plot and horrible characters, I've kinda gravitated to Vanguard as a medicine of sorts for my aching soul. Well, I already did, but not so much. And so this is the result.

This fic is set in the UK. I -live- in the UK, so I know it fairly well. And as such hopefully I can give a good impression of what the culture here's like. However, this is set in the UK... in the world of the Vanguard anime. Vanguard anime rules regarding certain cards like Blaster Blade and King of Knights, Alfred are therefore in effect, though I am assuming for one Clan in particular that it is not restricted to one owner. For the purposes of this fic I assume that Vanguard does get to the UK at some point. Also, technology is slightly different. Though not commonplace, hologram technology has expanded to the point of feasibly creating large arena-wide holograms, as shown in the series itself.

According to my handy fanfic timeline, this fic is set roughly in July 2012. As such Vanguard has reached its fourth set in the English version of the game, sets in this version of the game conform to their real-life contents with the very odd exception where certain rare cards are confirmed, primarily Blaster Blade and Alfred. Set 5 is two months away from release in the timeline, so will only show either in epilogue chapters to the main plot, or (hint hint) sequel fanfics.

Now, I will try to depict Vanguard gameplay as fluidly as possible without the visual medium of an anime or manga. I will also do my best to make sure the reader is aware of what's going on and isn't going 'When did he play that card?' and other such questions. Card stats for cards can be found at the _end of the chapter in which that card is first __**played**__._ Cards called to the playing field, specifically. Cards which are mentioned as sent to the Drop Zone, Soul Charged or called to guard will not be counted unless their skill activates in one of these locations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard. It is the creation of Akira Itou and property of Bushiroad. Credit and thanks to both of those parties for creating this beautiful and enjoyable series to heal my aching heart.

And with the admin out of the way, time to being. _Stand up, the Vanguard!_

_**Ride 1: Stand Up**_

_The shadow rose. Its silhouette was illuminated by the edges of light radiating from the eclipsed moon, crimson eyes blazing. Like a demonic avatar of ruin, it hung, and it burned with an aura of tangible malice and fury which radiated like heat from its form._

"Counterblast," he declared, turning over two cards.

A moment later, a card fluttered to a set of others, creating a total of six. The total which cost a player a game of Vanguard, it was his victory. "Good game."

"You too," his opponent nodded, quietly gathering their cards and walking away. The victor relaxed into his seat.

"That's all the regulars?" he queried. No one answered. Then someone stepped forward.

"Not all of them," she said. He regarded her, seeing a young woman with blue-dyed hair, sharp brown eyes and a hard look on her face. "You haven't faced me yet."

"Oh?" he asked quietly. "Is that a challenge?" She seemed to waver for a moment, caught between acceptance and refusal. Then she held up her deck.

"Yes."

"I never deny a challenge," the victor said. "Let's do this."

VBH1

A boy walked across a busy pavement, dodging around the throngs of people milling past. Dressed in funeral black trousers and a crumpled, creased white shirt, he walked through the heat-shimmering air, sweat glistening on his face. A black blazer was slung carelessly over his arm, the top two buttons of his shirt hanging loosely open. In his hand was clutched a deck of cards. Vanguard cards. A silver-grey backpack was slung from one shoulder, swaying slightly with every step he took.

Passing through a towering mass of scaffolding, he trudged along past several shops before stopping outside the one he had walked down here for. Posters were pinned in the windows, depicting dragons, knights, insects, more. A large sign proclaimed its name in bold letters: Card Shop Avalon. With a slight smile, the young man pushed open the door and stepped inside.

He gazed around, taking in everything. The posters hung on the white walls, the tables scattered around, at which people sat, placing cards down and facing one another. The counter to his right, a man stood behind it smiling, dressed in a gray apron over white shirt and black tracksuit bottoms.

"Hello there, Robert," the owner greeted with a smile. "Here to buy anything today?" His face seemed to perpetually smile, mouth creased by endless upward turns of his lips, and his blue eyes sparkled joyfully at overseeing this place of relaxation and enjoyment.

"No, Mr Owens, I'm just here... well, to see if I can get a Cardfight or two, I guess," Robert commented. "Anyone good hanging around today?"

"Well, funny you should..."

"I activate the skill of Phantom Blaster Dragon," a voice said calmly and clearly from across the shop. Robert and the manager both looked to see a young man facing the blue-haired woman across a table, on which were placed several cards. With a stoic gesture, he flipped over two cards to his left, and then placed three more onto a small pile at his right. "_Damned Charging Lance_, by Counterblasting two cards and sacrificing three of my Shadow Paladin Rearguards, Phantom Blaster Dragon will gain 10000 Power and one Critical for this turn." He gestured across the table to his opponent. "Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks the Vanguard. _Shadow Erosion_!"

The young woman glanced across the three cards she held, before letting out a sigh of resignation. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, first check," the young man declared, revealing a card. "No Trigger, second check." He revealed a second. "Got it, Critical Trigger. All effects to my Vanguard." The young woman looked in shock for a moment, before picking up two cards one after the other and letting them fall to her left.

"That's game..." she finally said.

"Good game," her opponent concluded. All around, muttering erupted from the other patrons of the shop.

"Damn... he even beat Agatha!"

"If he even beat someone from our shop Regionals team..."

"That's everyone in here beaten by him!"

The young woman finished collecting her cards, and stood, walking to the shop's counter. She leaned against it, running a hand through her hair.

"He even beat me," she murmured, gazing down at the deck in her hand.

"Who is he?" Robert asked.

"Samuel," Mr. Owens said, leaning back to the wall, arms folded behind his head. "He turned up a few days ago, and started challenging people in here. He's beaten everyone he's faced so far... and now he's even beaten one of the star players who came in the top four of the shop tournament six months ago." He glanced to Agatha.

"He hasn't faced or beaten me yet," Robert murmured, looking at his own deck. Agatha's head snapped up.

"You're going to try and face him?" she asked. "Robert, I'm sorry, but I have to be blunt. I've been playing this game practically since it started, and I was good enough to make our team for Regionals. The team which got us to the Regional _finals_. You're a new player who started three weeks ago, using a Trial Deck. A Trial Deck. You don't know what Samuel's like. He's... amazing." She paused as though unsure how to continue. "No matter what I did, he was able to keep playing the game at his own pace and keep me from retaliating enough to win. Then he took what damage I did do and used it to power his finishing blow."

"_Damned Charging Lance_," Robert repeated softly. He glanced across the shop to where Samuel sat, taking in the mysterious champion. Deep black hair fell over his eyes, which were visible for instants, a deep dark blue shade like ink. Dressed in plain, unassuming clothes, a plain black shirt and a neat pair of camouflage trousers, he didn't seem much like an imposing monster. And yet you could see it in his eyes, a steel which promised a harsh battle.

Robert stared at the dark player who lurked in the corner. Samuel stared back. His face was angular, handsome but with a sharpness to it, a predatory shape. His appearance spoke of his power even when he tried to appear plain and unassuming. Finally, the young man's lips parted.

"Do you want something?" Samuel asked quietly, voice easily crossing the card shop. Everyone stopped, and looked. There was suddenly a tension in the air, thick and heavy.

"Yes," Robert answered. "I hear you've been beating everyone here."

Samuel glanced around for a brief moment, before fixing his gaze back where it had started. "That's right."

"Well... now there's someone in this room you haven't beaten," the schoolboy challenged. "So I'm going to end your winning streak here and now. I challenge you to a Cardfight, Samuel!" All the eyes in the store turned to him at this declaration. The room was silent, everyone waiting with baited breath for the dark-clad one's response.

"Is that so?" Samuel answered. "I never refuse a challenge. You know my name, but who are you?"

"Robert," the young man answered. "I'm going to try and break your winning streak here and now."

"You're welcome to try," his opponent smiled. "Well, come over here. Make yourself at home. I don't bite." Robert crossed the store, aware of Agatha following him as well as everyone's' gazes pinning him down. His brave new challenger. He took his seat, gazing into the depths of Samuel's inky eyes across the table. Slowly, both players withdrew their Decks, Samuel taking his from a sleek black deck box at his belt, Robert taking his own from his blazer pocket, setting the blazer and his backpack down under the table.

He quickly fanned his deck, plucking a card from it and setting it face-down to the appropriate space on the Cardfight mat before him. Samuel just took the front card and set it down, apparently he had placed his starter Vanguard there beforehand for ease of retrieval. This done, both shuffled their cards and set them down, before holding out their fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they recited quietly, before opening their fists, Samuel's into a flat shape like a paper sheet, Robert's into a scissor-like one.

"First turn to you, then," Samuel commented, making five draws as his opponent did the same. "Agatha, please don't loom over the table like that. It's distracting." Agatha pulled back from where she had indeed been leaning over the table, and retreated with a sour look, leaning against the adjacent table to watch the game. Samuel regarded his hand. "I'll mulligan these two." He placed two cards back onto his deck, shuffled it, and made two draws.

"I'll mulligan three," Robert answered, repeating the process except replacing three cards. Samuel smiled, holding a hand out to his face-down Vanguard. He touched his fingers to the card, preparing to flip it over.

"Stand up... _the Vanguard_!" He flipped over his card. "Fullbau!"

Robert did the same. "Stand up, Vanguard! Cosmo Claw!" Both set their faces into determined expressions, imaging the alternate world in their minds.

_They stood under a dark sky, three moons hanging above them and blazing with light. The moons seemed close together, as though aligning. Around them rose a desolate landscape, empty bare rocky wasteland. The wind howled mournfully across the field, as auras of power surrounded the two, dark purple around Samuel's astral form, a vibrant gold around Robert's. The auras burst into blazing life, reshaping into different forms._

_Samuel's burst first, revealing a sleek armored dog, its body jet-black with icy blue patterns running across it. A visor of icy blue covered its eyes, the creature giving a dark howl towards the moons before glaring daggers at its opponent. **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**_

_Robert's aura burst into a nimble golden lion, forged from futuristic metal, with burning deep blue eyes **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"My turn," Robert declared, having won their pre-match Rock-Paper-Scissors. He drew a card. "I Ride Cosmo Roar!" Plucking a card from his hand, he slapped it down.

_The golden form of Cosmo Claw burst into aura, blazing and reshaping into the form of a monstrous crimson and silver cybernetic saber-tooth tiger, missile pods attached to its back and blades of crackling power igniting from its spine. **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw's skill," he continued, "when I Ride a Dimension Police onto it, I can call it to the Rearguard Circle." He took the card from beneath his Vanguard and slid it back and to the left.

_In a flash of golden aura, the gold lion reformed with a grating roar. **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"I end there."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Roar/Empty  
>Back Row: Cosmo ClawEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Samuel said softly, doing so. He quickly scanned his hand. "Ride, Blaster Javelin!" He played one of his cards.

_Dark violet aura surrounded Fullbau, burning up until it burst to reveal a dark-armored knight, wielding a long black lance tipped by a viciously barbed point. With a silent glare, Blaster Javelin settled to a battle-ready stance. **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**_

"Since I Rode Javelin onto Fullbau," he continued, fanning his deck, "I can add one Blaster Dark from my deck to my hand." He took the named card, flashing its face to his opponent before placing it into his hand. Quickly shuffling his deck, he replaced it on its space. "And while Fullbau is in my Soul, Javelin gains 2000 Power."

_Power blazed darkly around Javelin as a mirage of Fullbau appeared behind him in eerie silence. **[Blaster Javelin – 8000 Power]**_

"I now call Gururubau," the dark-clad played declared, playing a second card.

_With a ferocious howl, a lithe black-and-crimson wolf took form, snarling viciously and baring its fangs. **[Gururubau – 7000 Power]**_

"Gururubau attacks your Vanguard," Samuel declared, "and when its attack targets the Vanguard, Gururubau gains 2000 Power during that battle."

"No guard," Robert said quietly.

_Gururubau howled and surged forward _**[7000 Power + 2000 Power = 9000 Power]**_, a blur of black which struck Cosmo Roar and ripped into the android, sending sparks flashing from damaged circuitry before Samuel's wolf retreated._

Robert took a card and placed it onto his Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"Blaster Javelin attacks," Samuel spoke calmly, turning the card sideways.

"No guard," his opponent responded.

"Drive Trigger, check," he revealed the top card of his deck, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – No Trigger]**

_Blaster Javelin charged, drawing back his spear. He struck, stabbing the weapon's barbed point into Cosmo Roar and causing sparks to burst from the impact point, before drawing back before his opponent could respond._

"Damage check," Robert responded.

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

The schoolboy frowned at the late Trigger, as Samuel spoke, 'Your turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Gururubau  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

Robert drew calmly. "Ride, Twin Order!" He slapped a card down.

_Blazing light surrounded Cosmo Roar, reforming into a slender humanoid form. A crimson and black android stood, drawing twin laser-blades from its belt as it struck a dynamic pose, the blades humming softly. **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**_

"Next, I Call another Twin Order, and Glory Maker!" Two more cards fell into place.

_A second android formed, blue instead of the crimson of the Vanguard, followed by a pale blue woman in an elegant dress appearing from the light behind Robert's Vanguard, clasping her hands in prayer. **[Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Glory Maker – 6000 Power]**_

"Glory Maker boosts, and my Vanguard attacks Blaster Javelin!"

"No guard," Samuel answered.

"Drive Check!" Robert called, revealing the card.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

_The android leapt up and descended, slashing with its blades **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**. Blaster Javelin narrowly evaded, the blades crashing down beside it._

"Damage check," Samuel spoke.

**[Damage Check – Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – No Trigger]**

"Cosmo Claw boosts, and Twin Order attacks! Cosmo Claw's skill! When it boosts, the boosted Unit gains 3000 Power!"

_The blue Twin Order surged forward, swathed in golden aura **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power]**. It slashed its laser-blades into Blaster Javelin, who met them with the haft of his spear._

Samuel placed the card into his Damage Zone. "Draw Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

He made a draw even as Robert frowned, "Cosmo Claw's skill. At the end of the turn it boosted, I shuffle it back into my deck." He placed the card onto his deck, and shuffled it. "Turn end."

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

"Draw," Samuel said calmly. He plucked out a single card from his hand, holding it up and gazing at it as he chanted softly. _"Black knight, cleave with your unholy sword! Ride, Blaster Dark!" _He slapped the card down atop Blaster Javelin's.

_Blaster Javelin was consumed in a spiraling flare of violet flames, before a dark sword cleaved through the fire. The knight stepped forth, clad in jet-black armor adorned with lines of blazing pale blue. Resting his blade's point on the ground, Blaster Dark glared in a chill silence across the field at Robert's Units. **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**_

"Blaster Dark gains 1000 Power if Blaster Javelin is in the Soul," he continued, "and I now activate his skill. I Counterblast two to retire your Rearguard Twin Order." He flipped over the two cards in his Damage Zone.

_The illusory form of Blaster Javelin appeared behind Blaster Dark, fading into the dark knight's form **[Blaster Dark – 10000 Power]**, then Samuel's Vanguard pointed his blade at the blue Twin Order, causing the android to convulse and then shatter into nothingness. _

"I move Gururubau to the back," Samuel said, sliding the wolf's card to the back row, "and call Cursed Lancer and Knight of Darkness, Rugoth." He placed two cards down.

_In flares of violet flame, a black-armored knight astride a dark horse, wielding a barbed lance, and a knight on foot also in black armor, wielding a massive blue energy sword and a baleful red katana appeared on his field. **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power] [Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power]**_

"Knight of Darkness, Rugoth attacks your Vanguard," the Shadow Paladin player declared calmly.

"Guard, Army Penguin!" Robert retorted.

_Rugoth charged with a snarl, drawing back his monstrous blade. However, a dark blue penguin-shaped robot took form in front of Twin Order, shielding the android with its own body **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**. With a cry of anger, Rugoth cut down Army Penguin, but was left unable to strike Twin Order. He retreated, growling bitterly._

"Blaster Dark attacks Twin Order," Samuel called, turning the card sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Check," his opponent said quickly, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Black Sage Charon – No Trigger]**

_Blaster Dark surged forward, raising his mighty sword. He cleaved a vicious arc with the blade, ripping a large gash across Twin Order's chest in a spray of sparks, before drawing away as the android fell to a knee. _

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"Gururubau boosts, and Lancer attacks," Samuel spoke quietly, turning both cards sideways.

_Surrounded in blazing violet flame, Cursed Lancer spurred his horse onward, drawing back his lance **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**. The lance stabbed into Twin Order's chest, a spray of sparks erupting on impact before the knight withdrew._

Robert placed a card into his Damage Zone again.

**[Damage Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

"When Cursed Lancer hits the Vanguard and I have a Shadow Paladin Vanguard, I can unflip one Damage," Samuel said, turning Abyss Freezer's card back over. "Turn end."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Knight of Darkness, Rugoth/Blaster Dark/Cursed Lancer  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Gururubau  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (F), Abyss Freezer (U)<strong>

"Draw," Robert smiled, plucking a card from his hand. "I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" He slammed the card down atop Twin Order's with a slight chuckle.

_In a flash of blinding light, Twin Order was consumed, rising and reforming. From the light, a gigantic form emerged, a massive white, red and blue mecha wielding a large sword and a star-shaped shield. Eyes blazing, Daiyusha stood like a sentinel of the universe. **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"I call Cosmo Beak, Justice Strider, and Karenloid Daisy!" He let the remaining three cards in his hand fall to their spaces on the field.

_Three new Units exploded from bursts of brilliant light, a colossal red and silver bird-mecha, a green-armored cheetah-man with vicious claws on his gauntlets, and a violet feminine android, blades flickering from its wrists. **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Justice Strider – 6000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Beak, Counterblast! When it's called to the Rearguard, I can Counterblast two to give any other Dimension Police I control 4000 more Power! Daiyusha, receive the power of the cosmos!" He turned over the Daiyusha and Justice Cobalt in his Damage Zone.

_Light shone from Cosmo Beak's wings, swathing Daiyusha in radiant power as lines of energy ignited across the mecha's form **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power]**_

"Glory Maker boosts, and Daiyusha attacks Blaster Dark!" Robert declared passionately. "Both their skills activate! When Daiyusha attacks and its Power is 14000 or more before it gets boosted, it gains one Critical! When Glory Maker boosts a Dimension Police and I have four or more Damage, it boosts by an extra 4000 Power!" He turned both cards sideways.

"No guard," Samuel smiled, closing his eyes.

"Twin Drive, check!" He revealed the first card. "Critical Trigger, get!" Samuel's eyes opened as Robert showed him the card with a smile.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Daiyusha and the Power to Cosmo Beak! Second check!" He revealed a second card, leaving him with two cards in his hand. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

_Daiyusha stormed forward, drawing back its blade as radiant power burned around it **[14000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 3]**. It slashed down with the sword, smashing Blaster Dark under its incredible power before the black knight emerged from the impact, snarling as he used his sword to boost himself to his feet._

Samuel placed down a card into his Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Gururubau – No Trigger]**

"Second check." He revealed this card. "Stand Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Darkside Trumpeter – Stand Trigger]**

"I give the Power to Blaster Dark, and Stand Lancer. Third check." He placed down the third Damage, leaving him with a total of five.

**[Damage Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

"Justice Strider attacks Cursed Lancer," Robert continued, smiling. "Strider's skill, when it attacks and my Vanguard's Power is 12000 or higher, it gains 3000 Power for that attack!"

_Justice Strider raced forward, drawing back his claws **[6000 Power + 3000 Power = 9000 Power]**. He struck Cursed Lancer, shattering the dark knight into motes of blackness. _

"Daisy boosts, and Cosmo Beak attacks Blaster Dark!"

"I call Grim Reaper as a Guardian," Samuel responded, playing the card.

_Cosmo Beak shrieked **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power] **and unleashed a blinding salvo of light from its wings. However, a black-armored man with fiery crimson hair took form, brandishing a scythe as he took the blasts for Samuel's Vanguard **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, leaving Blaster Dark unharmed. _

"Turn end," Robert muttered.

**Robert  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Justice Strider/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Cosmo Beak  
>Back Row: EmptyGlory Maker/Karenloid Daisy  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Cosmo Roar (U), Glory Maker (U)<strong>

Samuel drew, and silently plucked a card from his hand.

"This is it," he murmured. _"Sacrifices must be made to attain your goals. Demonstrate my meaning! I Ride... __**Phantom Blaster Dragon**__!" _With that, he swiftly placed down the Grade 3 card atop Blaster Dark's.

_A tornado of blazing darkness engulfed Blaster Dark, howling and raging. From the darkness, black wings spread, crimson eyes burning into life. A barbed glaive slashed through the blackness and it emerged, a monstrous black dragon, with fell wings and lines of blazing pale blue running over its flesh. Snarling, the nightmare rose, readying its twin-bladed glaive to cleave flesh and metal alike... **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"While Blaster Dark is in my Soul, Phantom Blaster Dragon gains 1000 Power," Samuel said.

_A mirage of Blaster Dark appeared, fading into Phantom Blaster Dragon's menacing form. **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 11000 Power]**_

"Call, Abyss Freezer," the player continued, dropping a card down to the field. "Now... I activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill. I Counterblast two cards," he flipped over Abyss Freezer and Gururubau in his Damage Zone, "and retire three Shadow Paladin Rearguards,"

_A dark-armored angel appeared beside the monstrous black dragon **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power] **, only to be met by the vicious nightmare slashing three savage arcs with its glaive. All three of its fellow Shadow Paladins were cleaved apart, shattering into nothingness with screams of agony. Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, the pale blue lines on its flesh burning to bloody red. **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"...to have it gain 10000 Power and one Critical for this turn!" Samuel finished. "_Damned Charging Lance_!" He took two more cards from his hand and played them. "I call Rugoth and Black Sage Charon."

_In flares of blackness, the vicious knight appeared, followed by a black-clad young man with pale blue eyes, clutching a black spell-book close to his chest. **[Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power] [Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]**_

"Rugoth attacks Cosmo Beak," the player spoke, turning the dark knight's card sideways. Robert realized what he was up to. Even if he guarded this attack, either way would leave him with too little Shield to block Phantom Blaster Dragon's attack boosted by Black Sage Charon.

"No guard," he whispered quietly.

_Rugoth leapt up to Cosmo Beak, drawing back his massive blade before swinging and slashing the mecha in two. It burst into shards which instantly faded._

Samuel finally let his calm facade drop, a slight smile reaching his lips. "Charon boosts, and Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks the Vanguard."

"No... guard..." Robert admitted.

"Twin Drive, check," Samuel declared. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch Nemain – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed the next card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger] **

_Phantom Blaster Dragon erupted forward, wings spread wide, glaive drawn back to strike **[21000 Power + 8000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**. It struck and the glaive swung, tearing into Daiyusha in a scream of burning darkness._

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

The fifth and sixth cards fluttered to Robert's Damage Zone, no Heal Trigger presenting itself to save him. It was finished. Samuel had won.

"Good game," the Shadow Paladin player said very quietly.

For a moment there was silence, and then groans from the rest of the card shop at the continuation of the hated and feared player's winning streak. As everyone turned away, some of their words drifted across to the defeated player.

"At least we'll have a strong guy in our shop team for Regionals..."

"That jerk? Seriously? All he wants is to beat people!"

"You really think Mr. Owens would let a guy like that on our shop team?"

"Robert." He looked up to see Samuel had moved to stand over him. "Can I see your deck?"

"Uh... sure, I guess," he said, collecting his cards back into the one whole deck again and handing it to Samuel. The young man fanned the cards and studied them intently.

"Emissary of the Exalted Justice?" he queried. "You played against me with a Trial Deck?" He paused. "How long have you been playing?"

"Three weeks," Robert admitted. Samuel frowned and handed the deck back.

"Did you know I'd beaten everyone else in this shop that I've faced?" the Shadow Paladin player asked. "Did you challenge me knowing that?"

"Yes," the Dimension Police user retorted.

Samuel shook his head slightly. "You don't understand, do you? You don't know where I stood before I came here." He looked back at the table, down at his cards. His gaze fixed on Phantom Blaster Dragon for a moment, before returning to Robert. "Tell me, what do you want to do, Robert? Are you planning to keep playing just for fun, or are you aiming for something more?"

Robert looked down at the deck in his hand. "I guess.. I want to try and go as far as I can," he said. "I mean... I've thought about entering the shop tournament, and trying to get to Regionals... maybe even Nationals..."

"Hm," his former opponent mused. "If that's the case, you'll need to evolve your deck." He looked at his own cards again. "It took me some time to build this Shadow Paladin deck until I felt truly happy with it... you need to do the same. Collect cards and build up your deck until you find its power at its peak." He moved and began collecting his cards back into a deck.

"Yeah... but this deck is all I can really afford," Robert answered. "My family... well... we're not doing too well."

Understanding flashed in Samuel's eyes. "The reason you play with a Trial Deck is because you can't afford anything else?" Robert nodded as his former opponent finished collecting the cards, fanning his deck to find Fullbau and place it at the front.

"I can't buy too many boosters... maybe one a week," he explained. "Mum doesn't really explain all the finances to me, but we're just scraping by, I think."

"And yet you have such big dreams," Samuel murmured, sliding his deck back into its case. "Anyone should be able to achieve their dreams..." He paused and glanced across the store to where racks of cards sat by the counter. Booster packs gleamed in their foil, Trial Decks and expansion packs lay stacked neatly on the shelves. Samuel crossed to this, and scanned the racks, before plucking two boosters from them and moving to the counter.

"Yes, Samuel?" Mr. Owens asked, looking curious at the selection. "Empty Shadow God Eclipse? Aren't you happy with your deck?"

"I'm happy with mine," the victor answered. "These are for someone else." Understanding flooded the shop owner's face, followed by a smile.

"That'll be... four pounds ninety-eight pence, please." Samuel reached into his pockets and withdrew a wallet, taking a five pound note from it and handing it to the shop owner, who handed him the boosters and a two-pence piece. Placing the change into his wallet, which he replaced in his pocket, Samuel crossed the shop again and handed both boosters to Robert.

"Consider these a gift," he said with a slight smile.

The rest of the store burst into mutterings. "He's buying him cards?"

"Really?"

"He's not so cold after all?"

Robert looked at the two boosters in his hand. Several Shadow Paladin Units adorned the pack covers, ones he recognized from the game he had just played, Fullbau, Darkside Trumpeter, Blaster Javelin and Blaster Dark. "You're buying me these?"

"You want to reach that spotlight?" Samuel smiled. "Then I'll do what I can to help you reach it. But cards won't make you ready for what you'll face... you have to train yourself and improve as much as you improve your deck." He gestured to the boosters. "Go on, open them."

Slowly, Robert opened the first booster. He scanned the five cards within slowly, taking them in. Army Penguin, Tail Jaw, Lava Arm Dragon, Dancing Wolf and Platinum Ace gazed back at him. Placing them to the table, smiling slightly at the appearance of Platinum Ace, he turned to the next booster.

He opened the seal, and revealed five more cards. Dark Sage Charon, Garnet Dragon Flash, Enigman Ripple... wait. Was that?

"Diamond Ace, the Dimension Police Omni-Guard," Samuel noted. "That's a lucky pull." Robert nodded, gazing at the Grade 1. Omni-Guards were a key part of most decks, he knew.. He ignored the last card in the booster, Doranbau, fixated on the new Unit.

"So... you're aiming to go to Regionals?" Agatha asked. Robert glanced at the young woman. "We'll see if you can make it, Robert." She glanced at Samuel. "I expect I'll be seeing you aiming for a spot on our shop team too, huh?"

"Indeed," the Shadow Paladin player nodded. "And Robert... with some luck, I hope to see you in those top four as well." Robert looked up at him, expecting a joking, mocking expression. What he got was a serious, but reassuring smile. "I believe I'll see you there. Just work at that deck of yours, huh?"

"I will," Robert nodded...

VBH1

_**Card of the Day:**_

_**Phantom Blaster Dragon  
><strong>_Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
>Power 10000No Shield/Critical 1  
>United Sanctuary – Abyss Dragon – Shadow Paladin<br>Continuous [V]: While you have 'Blaster Dark' in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.  
>Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2, Retire 3 of your 'Shadow Paladin' Rearguards] During this turn, this Unit gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical.<br>_'Death and Despair are my swords! Whirl, Shadow Erosion!'_

_**Card Stats:**_

(Author's Note: Units marked with an * are fakes created by me or someone else. Credit will be given to others if I use their fake cards, if credit isn't given, the cards are my own inventions. Feel free to use any of them so long as I am credited.)

_Robert's Cards:_

Cosmo Claw*  
>Grade 0Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 3000/Shield 10000/Critical Trigger  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Dimension Police' onto this Unit, you can call it to the Rearguard Circle.<br>Auto [R]: When this Unit boosts, the boosted Unit gains 3000 Power until that battle's Close Step. Then, during that Battle's Close Step, shuffle this Unit back into your Deck.  
>(Credit for helping me design this card goes to Neo Ark Cradle forum member, Dionsama.)<p>

Cosmo Roar  
>Grade 1Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 6000/Shield 5000  
>Activate [R]: [Rest this Unit] Select 1 'Dimension Police'. During this turn, the selected Unit gains 2000 Power.<p>

Twin Order  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 10000/Shield 5000

Glory Maker  
>Grade 1Alien – Dimension Police/Power 6000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit boosts a 'Dimension Police' Vanguard and you have 4 or more cards in your Damage Zone, during that battle, the boosted Unit gains 4000 Power.<p>

Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha  
>Grade 3Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 10000/No Shield  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Attack Step, if this Unit's Power is 14000 or more, during that battle this Unit gains 1 Critical.<p>

Cosmo Beak  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 8000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit is called to the Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, choose another 'Dimension Police' you control, it gains 4000 Power during this turn.<p>

Justice Strider*

Grade 1/Alien – Dimension Police/Power 6000/Shield 5000

Auto [R] When this Unit attacks, if your Vanguard's Power is 12000 or higher, it gains 3000 Power until that battle's Close Step.  
>(Credit for helping me design this card goes to Dionsama.) <p>

Karenloid Daisy  
>Grade 1Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 8000/Shield 5000

Samuel's Cards:

Fullbau  
>Grade 0Hi-Beast – Shadow Paladin/Power 5000/Shield 10000  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Blaster Javelin' onto this Unit, search for up to 1 'Blaster Dark' from your Deck, reveal it and add it to your hand.<p>

Blaster Javelin  
>Grade 1Human – Shadow Paladin/Power 6000/Shield 5000  
>Continuous [V]: While you have 'Fullbau' in your Soul, this Unit gains 2000 Power.<br>Auto [R]: [Discard 1 Grade 3 'Shadow Paladin' from your hand] When this Unit is called to the Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, search for up to 1 'Phantom Blaster Dragon' from your Deck, reveal it and add it to your hand.

Gururubau  
>Grade 1Hi-Beast – Shadow Paladin/Power 7000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit attacks a Vanguard and you have a 'Shadow Paladin' Vanguard, during that battle, this Unit gains 2000 Power.<p>

Blaster Dark  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Paladin/Power 9000/Shield 5000  
>Continuous [V]: While you have 'Blaster Javelin' in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, retire 1 of your opponent's Rearguards.

Knight of Darkness, Rugoth  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Paladin/Power 10000/Shield 5000

Cursed Lancer  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Paladin/Power 9000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard and you have a 'Shadow Paladin' Vanguard, you may unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.

Abyss Freezer  
>Grade 0Angel – Shadow Paladin/Power 5000/Shield 5000/Draw Trigger

Black Sage Charon  
>Grade 1Giant – Shadow Paladin/Power 8000/Shield 5000

VBH1

Next time, Robert returns to Card Shop Avalon, just in time for a game between Agatha and a player with high aspirations. As theatrics and trickery collide with sacrifice and brute power, who shall stand victorious?

It's Ride 2 – Looming Shadows


	2. Ride 2: Looming Shadows

(Author's Note: From this chapter onward only the stats of fake cards will be given at the end of chapters. The stats of any card not given at the end of its first appearance chapter can be found by searching the card on the Cardfight Vanguard Wiki. I'm doing this to cut down on unnecessary info and save myself some writing time. I will however be keeping the Card of the Day feature.)

_**Ride 2: Looming Shadows  
><strong>__Card of the Day: Barking Manticore_

Agatha made her way through the bustling crowd, walking up the beige-paved high street. Shops passed by on either side, some of which she glanced at, taking in the displays in their windows. Her deck was in its case at her belt, the young woman dressed in a blue shirt, gray skirt and black leggings.

Turning right at the top of the street, she headed alongside a busy road past a large, imposing bank. Coming to a set of traffic lights, she stood among the small crowd waiting for the signals to change, gazing through them across the road. The lights flickered from green to orange and then to red, the light opposite changing from red to green, and the crowd surged across. Agatha left the throng of people, heading along the street, passing shops by until finally she reached the one she was heading for: Card Shop Avalon.

Entering the shop with a cursory glance at the posters in the window, she found the place half-empty. Several tables were occupied, with cardfighters engaged in pitched conflict across the battlefield of their game mats. On the table beside the counter, a player dramatically held up a card before throwing it down to the table. "Ride! Oracle Guardian Apollon!"

The young woman glanced sideways, seeing Robert and Samuel sat together at a table by the window, engaged in their own game.

"Counterblast, _Damned Charging Lance_," Samuel declared, flipping over the necessary two Counterblast cards, before placing three cards into his Drop Zone. From the brief glances she caught of them, Agatha recognized the sacrificed cards as Blaster Javelin, Skull Witch Nemain and Abyss Freezer. "Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Gururubau, _Shadow Erosion_!"

Robert scanned his field, then his hand, and gave a slight sigh. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, check," his opponent declared, revealing the two cards. "Got it, Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Cursed Lancer and draw one card." He made a draw.

"Damage Check," Robert murmured, placing down two cards into his Damage Zone. "No Heal... good game."

"You too," Samuel acknowledged, beginning to pick up his cards.

"They've been going at it for a while now," Mr. Owens commented from his place behind the counter, where he was studying a deck of cards intently. "That's the third game Samuel's won."

"Really?" Agatha asked.

"Yes," the manager answered, still gazing at the deck he had in hand. "I have to say... he's definitely on a whole other level to everyone else here."

"True," the young woman admitted, recalling her own game with the Shadow Paladin user. "What's that deck?" she asked, changing the subject.

"This? Something I'm experimenting with," he commented, fanning the cards and showing them to her.

"Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster... Dogu Mechanic? Nubatama and Nova Grappler?" Agatha queried, examining the cards.

"Yes," the manager replied. "I'm playing around with Nubatama, trying to make the deck work. It's interesting, really, working with a four-card Clan."

"I bet it is," she smiled. "Anyway... I'm going to go and see those two." He nodded.

"Have fun with your friends," the man smiled, turning his gaze back to the deck as Agatha turned and strode over to where Samuel and Robert were picking up the last cards from their game.

"Hello," Samuel said, picking up the last card from his side of the field, Fullbau. Placing the black Hi-Beast's card at the bottom of his deck as always, he slid the cards into their case at his belt.

"Hey, Agatha," Robert murmured, placing Cosmo Claw at the bottom of his own deck and pocketing it. He was no longer dressed in his school uniform, instead wearing a gray shirt and black tracksuit bottoms.

"I see you lost again," she replied.

"Yeah," he nodded, gazing down at Cosmo Claw's card solemnly. "I have a tough opponent." He glanced meaningfully at Samuel, who smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't feel too down," the Shadow Paladin user replied. "You still have a long way to go, but remember, I'll help you on the way to your dreams. I think you have the potential to reach what you're aiming for, after all." On the table beside them, another game started as two Vanguards were flipped over.

"Stand up, Vanguard! Dragon Egg!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Larva Phantom, Giraffa!"

"Tachikaze against Megacolony, huh?" Agatha murmured, glancing across at the table and seeing the two players ready to begin. One drew, then plucked a card from his hand and played it.

"Ride, Savage Warrior!" He pulled Dragon Egg's card from beneath the new Vanguard's. "Dragon Egg moves to the back. Turn end."

"So, are you going to enter the shop tournament?" Agatha queried, looking pointedly at Samuel.

"I'm still considering," he replied. "I hear some people only show up here for that... so, hm. New opponents are always interesting." He retrieved his deck from its case and fanned it, glancing across his cards. "And maybe I could help some of you achieve your dreams that way."

"Ride, Savage Destroyer! Now, call, Bombarding Dragon Cannongear! Cannongear's skill forces me to retire a Rearguard, like Dragon Egg. Egg's Counterblast, when it's retired, I can Counterblast one to return it to my hand instead!"

"Maybe," Robert mused quietly.

"So," Agatha murmured, "the new sets. We have that Comic Style Pack just before Regionals... and Twin Sword Awakening right before Nationals."

"Indeed," Samuel nodded. "I hear there are new Dimension Police in Twin Sword Awakening, Robert. You might want to give it a look when it comes out."

"There are new Shadow Paladins in that set too," Agatha noted. "Are you interested in any of them?"

"Hm... I'll wait for details on what we'll be getting before I get too excited," the Shadow Paladin user shrugged. "I'm not desperate to alter my deck, I'm happy with this one and how it plays."

"It's a good deck," she replied. "I can understand that."

"Yeah, it is," he spoke, looking down at his cards. He folded the deck once again and slid it back into its case.

"Now, Ride! Tyrant Death Rex!" The Tachikaze player on the adjacent table dramatically played his card, hurling it to the table. Robert, Samuel and Agatha turned to look, the Tachikaze ace card in action was a sight to behold. "Call! Hungersaur Gigarex! Savage Warrior!" Two more cards fell to the field. "Cannongear attacks Lady Bomb!"

"So you don't have that card in your hand," his opponent muttered. "Raider Mantis guards!" He slapped a card down before placing it into the Drop Zone.

"Dragon Egg boosts and Death Rex attacks! Rex's skill, when it attacks and it's the Vanguard, it gains 5000 Power!"

"No guard."

"Twin Drive, first!" The first card was revealed. "No Trigger. Second!" And then the second card was turned over. "Got a Draw Trigger! 5000 Power to Gigarex, and I draw!" The player made a draw.

"Damage Check... no Trigger."

"Death Rex's skill, when it's attack hits as the Vanguard, I have to retire a Rearguard. I Counterblast for Dragon Egg's skill." He took Dragon Egg back in his hand, before pointing to Savage Warrior and Gigarex in turn. "Gigarex and Warrior's skills activate, when I retire a Rearguard, they gain 1000 Power for the turn. Now... Warrior Boosts and Gigarex attacks! Their total Power is 23000!"

"No guard," the opposing player said. "Damage Check... Stand Trigger."

"I end my turn."

"Stand and..."

"Stop." Samuel gazed over the table, to the Megacolony player. "You just placed a card from your sleeve on top of your deck."

"What?" the player responded. Samuel reached out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling it back to let several cards slip out. They fell to the table, where Agatha took them in, recognizing them as Shrapnel Scorpio, Medical Combatant Lamprey and Raider Mantis. Samuel flipped over the top card of the accused's deck, revealing Hell Spider.

"I just saw you place Hell Spider from your sleeve onto your deck," the Shadow Paladin user snarled. "That's cheating... and if there's one type of Vanguard Fighter I despise, it's cheaters." He drew back, eyes blazing suddenly. "Don't let me find you cheating again. Ever."

"How the hell... are you going to take his word? That guy?" the cheater snapped to his opponent.

"I don't know," the Tachikaze player replied quietly. "Because although Samuel is someone we like to hate because he's beaten us all, he is at least honest and fair. That much he's proven." He paused. "I believe his word. And if you cheated... as one of this shop's former team representatives, I can't continue this game in good conscience."

Agatha took a good glance at the player as he said this. "Richard?"

He looked up, and smiled slightly. "Agatha... it's been a while. Good to see you." He turned his gaze back to his opponent. "I'm sorry. But I can't keep going after what you've done." He began to pack up his cards, solemnly regarding the Megacolony player as he did so.

"Damn it... you can't just stop the game on some guy's word!"

"If I continue, I'll be wondering if Samuel was telling the truth," Richard answered. "I can't keep going with a game if I have to wonder that." He finished packing up the cards, placing Dragon Egg on the bottom of his deck, which he pocketed. Sulking, the Megacolony user began to gather his own cards.

"I'm sorry about your game," Samuel said quietly. "But I cannot accept cheating. I refuse to."

"I can understand that," Richard mused. "One player cheating can ruin an entire game, after all." The Megacolony player shot him a look as he finished packing up his cards and retreated to the opposite side of the card shop.

"Indeed," the black-clad player nodded solemnly.

"Richard," Agatha said quietly. "Since it's been a while, and since your game... failed, how about a Cardfight? You and me, like old times."

"Sure," Richard nodded. "Just like old times..." He retrieved his deck as Agatha moved to sit opposite him, pulling out her own deck. The two placed down their starter Vanguards, shuffled their decks, and set them down on the mats. Drawing five cards each, they held out their free hands.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Their hands flashed into shape, Agatha's into a scissor-shape, Richard's into a flat paper-like form.

"First turn to me," the young woman murmured, plucking two cards from her hand and placing them on her deck. Shuffling it, she drew both cards, while Richard replaced three of his cards.

_The two stood in astral form within a great circus tent, with all the props and paraphernalia of the carnival life lying scattered around the ring in which they stood. In the stands already, demons, gremlins and other freakish spectators looked on eagerly, chanting for the game to begin. _

"Stand up! Vanguard!" they both declared, flipping over the two cards.

"Underworld Manager!" _A purple aura exploded around Agatha's astral form, fading to reveal her new Vanguard. While the card depicted a portly male, Agatha's mental image reformed it into a slender, more attractive female, purple-skinned and clad in a neat black business suit. The demon struck an elegant pose with a knowing smirk as she regarded Richard __**[Underworld Manager – 5000 Power]**_

"Dragon Egg!" _An aura of burning red consumed Richard's astral body, and reshaped into a small, crimson dragon. Clad in the remnants of a dull white eggshell, the creature gave a warm chirping sound as it rose to its full height, which was roughly up to Underworld Manager's waist. __**[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power]**_

"Draw," Agatha said, drawing a sixth card. "I Ride Skull Juggler!" She slapped a card down.

_Underworld Manager chuckled as her body reformed in a burst of purple aura, becoming a tall gremlin clad in vibrant red and yellow clothes, juggling a set of three skulls nimbly. The Juggler chuckled as it glared menacingly at Dragon Egg. **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**_

"Underworld Manager's skill," she declared. "When I Ride a Pale Moon onto it, I can Soul Charge one card." She took the top card of her deck and smiled as she saw it, before placing it underneath Skull Juggler.

**[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"That's a lucky start," Samuel commented.

"How so?" a watcher queried.

"Pale Moon is a Clan which focuses on the Soul," the Shadow Paladin player explained. "Some cards in that Clan need Crimson Beast Tamer in the Soul to activate their skills."

"Skull Juggler's skill," Agatha continued. "When I Ride or call it and have a Pale Moon Vanguard, I can Soul Charge one." She slid another card underneath Juggler with a grimace.

**[Soul Charge – Spiral Master – Draw Trigger]**

"However," Samuel mused, "due to Pale Moon's Soul Charging in order to get needed cards into the Soul, they run the risk of losing Triggers from that same useful technique."

"Turn end," Agatha said, glancing over the five cards left in her hand.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Richard declared. "I Ride Sonic Noah!"

_With a cute 'yip' Dragon Egg blazed and reformed into a lithe golden-armored raptor, the dinosaur snarling fiercely as it took the field **[Sonic Noah – 8000 Power]**_

"Dragon Egg's skill, when I Ride a Tachikaze onto it, it moves to the back," Richard continued, sliding the card back behind the Vanguard. "I Call a second Noah!"

_Dragon Egg reformed with a second 'yip', even as a crimson clone of the Vanguard Unit appeared to the right of it. **[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power] [Sonic Noah – 8000 Power]**_

"I attack with the Rearguard Noah!"

"No guard," Agatha declared calmly.

_The crimson raptor lunged and struck, slamming Skull Juggler with a lash of its tail before drawing away._

"Damage check. Critical Trigger," she recited, revealing the card.

**[Damage Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Juggler."

"Dragon Egg boosts and my Vanguard attacks!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check!" he announced, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Bombarding Dragon Cannongear – No Trigger]**

_Surrounded in crimson aura from Dragon Egg, the golden Vanguard charged **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power] **It struck Skull Juggler with a lash of its tail, knocking the gremlin to the ground._

"Damage check."

**[Damage Check – Mirror Demon – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Richard concluded.

**Richard  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Sonic Noah/Sonic Noah  
>Back Row: EmptyDragon Egg/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Agatha declared. "I Ride Crimson Beast Tamer!"

_Skull Juggler cackled as it burst into flames, which faded to reveal a stunning white-haired elf wearing a tight purple leotard and wielding a whip of crackling flame. The Beast Tamer smirked and struck a pose, twirling her whip nimbly **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power]**_

"Crimson's skill," the young woman continued. "As I have another Crimson Beast Tamer in my Soul, Crimson gains 3000 Power during my turn."

_Crimson Beast Tamer laughed and lashed her whip fierily as a burning red aura surrounded her. **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 11000 Power]**_

She played three cards. "I call Mirror Demon, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Darkmetal Bicorn."

_Three flares of darkness welled up, forming into a clown-like demon emerging from an ornate mirror, a blue-clad younger counterpart to Crimson Beast Tamer, and finally a large goat-like monster clad in dark armor. **[Mirror Demon – 8000 Power] [Turquoise Beast Tamer – 6000 Power] [Darkmetal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, Bicorn attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard," Richard replied.

_The Bicorn surged across the field and rammed its horns into the golden Sonic Noah, making the dinosaur snarl in pain._

"Damage check," he continued. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hungersaur Megarex – No Trigger]**

"Crimson Beast Tamer attacks!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check," Agatha declared. "Got it, Critical Trigger!" She revealed the card with a smile.

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Crimson, and the Power to Mirror Demon," she called.

_Crimson Beast Tamer surged forwards, drawing back her whip **[8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power, Critical 2] **With a fierce cry she lashed the flaming whip, which smashed into Noah and made the raptor snarl in pain._

"Damage Check," Richard murmured.

**[Damage Check – Tyrant Death Rex – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Bombarding Dragon Sledgeanklo – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger!" he called triumphantly. "I give the Power to my Vanguard!" With that, he made a draw.

"Turquoise boosts, and Mirror Demon attacks!" Agatha countered. "During my turn, if Crimson Beast Tamer is in my Soul, Turquoise gains 3000 Power!"

"I guard with Pack Dragon Tinyrex!" her opponent retorted, smiling.

_Mirror Demon charged, swathed in icy energies **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 22000 Power]**, but was met by a trio of lithe green raptors which blocked its path, hissing and glaring with crimson eyes **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**._

"Turn end," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Mirror Demon/Crimson Beast Tamer/Darkmetal Bicorn  
>Back Row: Turquoise Beast TamerEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Dynamite Juggler (U), Mirror Demon (U)<strong>

"Draw," Richard called out. "I Ride Hungersaur Megarex!"

_With a roar Sonic Noah burst into crimson aura, reforming into a towering amber-armored tyrannosaurus with burning golden eyes, covered in gleaming blades **[Hungersaur Megarex – 10000 Power]**_

"Next, I call Savage Warrior, then Bombarding Dragon Cannongear!" He slapped two cards down to his left Rearguard column.

_Two units formed in flares of crimson, first a tribal warrior wearing an ornate headdress formed from a massive skull, wielding a blade made of bone, then a massive yellow-armored dragon with large cannons attached to its back. **[Savage Warrior – 6000 Power] [Bombarding Dragon Cannongear – 11000 Power]**_

"Cannongear's skill, when I bring this Unit to the field, I have to retire one of my Rearguards," he continued. "I activate Dragon Egg's skill, when it's retired, I can Counterblast one to return it to my hand." He flipped over the Hungersaur Megarex in his Damage Zone and placed Dragon Egg in his hand. "Savage Warrior's skill activates, during my turn when one of my Rearguards is retired, Warrior gains 1000 Power for the turn."

_Bombarding Dragon Cannongear turned suddenly, and its jaws crushed down on Dragon Egg, smashing he infant dragon into pixels. At the same moment, a burning aura lit around Savage Warrior, making him stand more proudly. **[Savage Warrior – 7000 Power]**_

"Clever," Agatha mused softly. "Now Warrior and Cannongear's combined Power is exactly 10000 above Crimson Beast Tamer's..."

"Exactly," Richard smiled. "I haven't gotten rusty yet, Agatha. If anything, since I started using this full Tachikaze Deck after Set 3, I've gotten better. Sonic Noah attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

_The lithe crimson form of the armored raptor dashed forward and slammed into Crimson Beast Tamer, knocking her down. The lithe elf nimbly turned her tumble into a cartwheel, standing with a laugh._

**[Damage Check – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Megarex attacks!" her opponent declared.

"I call Dynamite Juggler as a Guardian," Agatha answered quietly, placing the card down.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Richard retorted.

**[Drive Check – Savage King – No Trigger]**

The sight of this card sent gasps through the audience.

_Megarex snarled and plowed forward, a monstrous force of destruction. However, a cackling gremlin manifested in its path, hurling three sticks of dynamite which exploded, hurling the dinosaur back **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**_

"Savage King... a Comic Style card?" Agatha questioned. "How... how do you have that card now? The Comic Style Pack isn't out for another two weeks!"

"Agatha's right," Samuel added. "A card like Savage King isn't available to the public yet... how do you have it?"

Richard sighed, placing Savage King's card into his hand. "My uncle works in Vanguard Distribution for the company. As such he gets the occasional card ahead of schedule as an employee bonus. This time he got Savage King and decided to give it to me, since he knew I run a Tachikaze deck. That's how I have this card."

"Interesting," Robert murmured. "Getting a card most can't have yet ahead of schedule... huh."

"That's why that guy with the Megacolony Deck challenged me," the Tachikaze user explained. "He heard I had this card from a player I defeated with it, and decided to challenge me for the prestige of beating someone with a rare card." He turned Savage Warrior and Cannongear's cards horizontally. "Now... boosted by Savage Warrior, Bombarding Dragon Cannongear will attack your Crimson Beast Tamer!"

"No guard," Agatha muttered after an cursory glance at her hand.

_Ribbons of crimson energy flowed from Savage Warrior to Cannongear as the latter roared **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**, before firing twin blasts of burning force from its cannons. The blasts struck Crimson Beast Tamer and exploded into fiery plumes, the Tamer's scream audible even over the roars of the detonations._

"Damage Trigger, check," she continued. "No Trigger." She placed the checked card into her Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Richard concluded.

"Four Damage already... that's a tough situation," one of the spectators muttered.

**Richard  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Bombarding Dragon Cannongear/Hungersaur Megarex/Sonic Noah  
>Back Row: Savage WarriorEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Hungersaur Megarex (F), Tyrant Death Rex (U), Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha said, turning her Units to upright position then drawing one card. Smiling slightly, she plucked a card from her hand. _"Incarnation of primal rage, break your cursed chains! I Ride Barking Manticore!"_

With that, she threw the card down atop Crimson Beast Tamer's dramatically.

_Crimson Beast Tamer gave a savage, predatory leer before bursting into shadows which reformed into a monstrous dark metal cage. The cage trembled as the crimson form inside lashed and tore at the bars before finally the construction exploded into a rain of shrapnel, though many of the pieces either missed Richard's Units or bounced harmlessly from the Tachikaze forces' formidable armor. And from the remnants it stalked forward with a snarl, a monstrous crimson lion with a pale blue mane and monstrous bat-like wings. Roaring, Manticore stood proudly at the center of Agatha's force, staring down the opposition. **[Barking Manticore – 10000 Power]**_

"Barking Manticore's skill," the young woman continued. "When I Ride this Unit, I draw one card," she made a draw, "then place one card from my hand into the Soul." She took a card from her hand and slid it under Barking Manticore. "And Manticore's skill, during my turn, while Crimson Beast Tamer is in my Soul it gains 3000 Power."

**[Soul Charge – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

_A glow of fiery red aura surrounded Barking Manticore, the monster roaring once again **[Barking Manticore – 13000 Power]**_

"A Grade 3... why get rid of a card she could call and attack with?" a spectator wondered.

"Grade 3s have no Shield," Samuel answered. "Agatha's probably got other Units she can call in her hand, so by sacrificing a card which can't guard, she loses comparatively little."

"I now call Skull Juggler, move Darkmetal Bicorn back, and call Hungry Pierrot in front of it!" Agatha declared, playing a card, sliding Darkmetal Bicorn back, and calling a second Unit in front of the moved Grade 1.

_A cackling clone of Agatha's Grade 1 from several turns previously manifested behind Barking Manticore, juggling its skulls eagerly as Darkmetal Bicorn drew back. The instant the goat-beast was clear, a monstrous yellow ogre formed from the shadows, chewing on the metal shell of a tank gripped in its hands. **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Hungry Pierrot – 9000 Power]**_

"Juggler's skill, Soul Charge," she continued, sliding a card into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

"Now, Darkmetal Bicorn boosts, and Hungry Pierrot attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard, Savage Shaman!" Richard answered.

_Hungry Pierrot lumbered forward, swathed in energy **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**, only to be met by the form of a withered old man clad in tribal gab, a sinister smirk on his face as he stood between the ogre and Hungersaur Megarex. **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Shield]**_

"Skull Juggler boosts! And Barking Manticore attacks!" Agatha called.

"No guard," he replied.

"Twin Drive, first check." She revealed the card with a smile, a crimson sheen flashing from the icon in its top right corner. "Got a Draw Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"I give the Power to Mirror Demon and draw," she drew a card, "second check!" She revealed a second card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

_Barking Manticore howled in fury as shadowy power swathed it, blazing and raging around its form like a corona **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**. The monster tore forward and struck Megarex, clawing and biting at the armored dinosaur with talons and fangs before retreating to the Pale Moon side of the field once more._

"Damage Trigger, check," Richard declared. "No Trigger." He placed the card to his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Pterodactyl Skyptera – No Trigger]**

"Turquoise boosts, and Mirror Demon attacks!" Agatha continued.

"No guard," her opponent responded.

_Mirror Demon cackled as it raced forward, surrounded in icy aura **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 9000 Power = 22000 Power]**. It lashed out and punched Megarex in the face with surprising power, knocking the dinosaur staggering as the clown demon drew back to its mirror._

"Damage check, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Savage Destroyer – No Trigger]**

"Mirror Demon's skill," Agatha spoke. "When its attack hits, I can Counterblast one," she flipped over a card in her Damage Zone, "to send it to the Soul and Superior Call any other Pale Moon Unit from my Soul." She slid Mirror Demon's card into the Soul and retrieved another from the stack. "Superior Call, Crimson Beast Tamer!" She let the card fall into place, replacing the Soul with her Vanguard on top.

_Mirror Demon cackled as it burst into a whirlwind of shadows, from which Crimson Beast Tamer stalked, lashing her whip with a smirk. **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power] **Then an aura of flame surrounded her from the Crimson Beast Tamer still lurking in the shadows of Agatha's Soul. **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 11000 Power]**_

"Crimson Beast Tamer attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Savage Warrior," Richard countered, placing the card down.

_Crimson Beast Tamer lunged, lashing her whip, only to have it strike into the primitive form of Savage Warrior. **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**_

"Turn end," Agatha finished, scanning her three-card hand.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Crimson Beast Tamer/Barking Manticore/Hungry Pierrot  
>Back Row: Turquoise Beast TamerSkull Juggler/Darkmetal Bicorn  
>Damage: Dynamite Juggler (F), Mirror Demon (U), Elephant Juggler (U), Crimson Beast Tamer (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," her opponent began, drawing. "I now Ride Hungersaur Gigarex!" He threw the card down to the table.

_Megarex roared as it was consumed by blazing crimson power, burning and reshaping. From the light the Grade 3 emerged, a monstrous dinosaur-dragon covered in golden and crimson armor, with spine-like blades protruding viciously from its back. Emerald eyes gleaming, Gigarex rose to an imposing height with a fierce roar. **[Hungersaur Gigarex – 10000 Power]**_

"I move Sonic Noah back, then call Savage King and Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo!" He pulled Noah's card to the back row, then placed down two cards.

_Two spiraling bursts of crimson erupted, the first shattering to reveal another savage human, this one clad in somewhat regal blue and gold clothes and wielding a stone machete. Behind Gigarex, another dinosaur rose, a grey-skinned Ankylosaurus covered in crimson spines, a club-like spiked ball at the end of its tail. **[Savage King – 9000 Power] [Bombarding Dragon Sledgeanklyo – 4000 Power]**_

"Next, I activate Sledgeankylo's skill. By sending it to the Soul," he slid the Trigger Unit under Gigarex's card, "one Tachikaze I control gains 3000 Power this turn. I select my Gigarex." He plucked a card from his hand. "Call, Dragon Egg!"

_Sledgeankylo burst into crimson power which wrapped around Gigarex, soaking into the monstrous dinosaur's body and empowering it. As Gigarex roared, the small infant form of Dragon Egg reformed once again. **[Hungersaur Gigarex – 13000 Power] [Dragon Egg – 4000 Power]**_

"Now for my most potent combo... Sundering Charge!" Richard declared. "Savage King's skill! By Soul Blasting one card and retiring a Tachikaze Rearguard, King gains 3000 Power for the turn! I'll use that skill three times in succession!" He took the three cards from under his Vanguard and placed them into the Drop Zone, flipped over three cards in his Damage Zone, and took Dragon Egg into his hand."Dragon Egg is sacrificed three times... Savage King, Power plus 9000!"

_Dragon Egg shattered into three plumes of crimson which swirled into Savage King, making the mighty warrior roar a mighty cry to the heavens which remained resolutely out of sight beyond the Pale Moon circus tent. **[Savage King – 18000 Power]**_

"No way... he _doubled _his Unit's Power in one move!"

"It's _double 9000_!" another spectator cried dramatically, drawing strange looks from the rest of the audience.

"Hungersaur Gigarex's skill," Richard continued with a smile. "During my turn, when a Tachikaze Rearguard is retired, Gigarex gains 1000 Power per retired Rearguard! Since I retired Dragon Egg three times for King's skill, Gigarex gains 3000 Power!" He paused. "Also, Savage Warrior's skill triggers the same number of times!"

_Swathed in crimson power, Gigarex gave a mighty roar as though seeking to outdo Savage King's almighty cry. The sound caused the whole tent to tremble, the audience cowering fearfully and covering their ears. Similarly, the Savage Warrior still present on the field bellowed his own cry, though it paled in comparison to either King of Gigarex's terrible roars __**[Hungersaur Gigarex – 16000 Power] [Savage Warrior – 9000 Power]**_

"Now, go, Savage King! With a boost from Sonic Noah, King will attack your Manticore!"

"No guard!" Agatha answered sharply.

_Savage King roared and charged forward, crimson energy burning around his form. **[18000 Power + 8000 Power = 26000 Power]** With a cry, the king slashed his blade into Barking Manticore, making the beast howl in pain and rage._

"Damage Trigger, check," she continued.

**[Damage Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger, get," Agatha smiled, placing the card down. "I can't heal because I had less Damage prior to the Trigger, but I'll apply the 5000 Power to Manticore."

_A glow of emerald power surrounded Barking Manticore, Agatha's Vanguard standing with renewed strength. **[Barking Manticore – 15000 Power]**_

"Now! Hungersaur Gigarex, attack Barking Manticore!" Richard continued, face suddenly more determined, a hint of worry in his eyes. The Trigger had presented Agatha a chance to turn the game around, and he needed to quash that advantage fast with a Trigger of his own.

"Guard, Rainbow Magician," she replied. "Hungry Pierrot Intercepts." She placed one card down and slid the second to the Guardian Circle.

"Twin Drive, check!" Now that Agatha had enough guard to block a single Trigger, his best chance was to hand any Triggers he checked over to Cannongear. With Crimson Beast Tamer's Intercept and the unknown card she had gained through Rainbow Magician's Trigger effect the previous turn, the maximum potential Shield she could possibly muster with 15000, which a Double Trigger would overcome. The chances were, given that a Pale Moon Deck had to run two Draw Triggers, she had less Shield available, in which case a single Trigger would allow Cannongear to break through for the victory.

**[Drive Check – Hungersaur Gigarex – No Trigger] **

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. "No Trigger. Second check!" He revealed the second card, his frown turning to a smile as he saw the flash of gold.

**[Drive Check – Black Cannon Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

"Got a Critical Trigger!" he declared. "All effects to Bombarding Dragon Cannongear!"

_Gigarex plowed forward, snarling and raging, only to be met by an elegant white-suited elf casually shooting a deck of cards from one hand to the other, and Hungry Pierrot lumbering forward **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. With a fierce snarl, Gigarex smashed into them, striking with blades and talons to tear the two into pixels, but even so the Vanguard Unit was still unable to strike Manticore. Meanwhile golden aura blazed up around Cannongear, empowering the Rearguard dinosaur **[Bombarding Dragon Cannongear – 16000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Now, Bombarding Dragon Cannongear, attack and bring this to the finale!" Richard called dramatically. "Final attack!" The audience held its breath. Agatha's face was unreadable as Richard turned his cards sideways.

"You always did like to rush into your grand finales," she commented. "Even back when it was Kagero and your finisher was Blockade." She smiled. "Good times... but you rushed in too fast this time, Richard. I call as my Guardian, Underworld Hypnotist!" Richard gasped as she played the card. "Hypnotist's skill! By dropping a Pale Moon from my hand," she placed Nightmare Doll, Alice into her Drop Zone, "I'll completely block your attack."

_Canongear snarled, its cannons charging with incredible burning power **[16000 Power + 9000 Power = 25000 Power, Critical 2]**. With a great roar the artillery dinosaur unleashed twin blasts of heat and light toward Manticore, the blasts burning the floor under them to pitch-black. However, with a chuckle, a slender form clad in a crimson cloak took the stage, holding out an arm at the end of which a golden pendulum slowly swung. The blasts slammed into Underworld Hypnotist, and both Agatha's Omni-Guard and the attack which had threatened to end the game were gone into shadows._

"So close," Richard chuckled. "I've missed this."

Agatha looked at her cards as she placed Underworld Hypnotist into the Drop Zone. She had missed such a challenge too... until Samuel had appeared and lit the fire in her soul once again. She had lost, but that game had reminded her of the days when she had stood in Team Avalon, alongside Richard, the trusted second, and Gabriel... the first. The ace.

"Turn end," Richard concluded, smiling.

**Richard  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Bombarding Dragon Cannongear/Hungersaur Gigarex/Savage King  
>Back Row: Savage WarriorEmpty/Sonic Noah  
>Damage: Hungersaur Megarex (F), Tyrant Death Rex (F), Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo (F), Pterodactyl Skyptera (F), Savage Destroyer (U)<strong>

Agatha regarded the positions of all the Units in play, calculating. Richard couldn't survive, she knew. Not without a Heal Trigger. And that phrase came back, from the fire recently reignited, the phrase which had always brought the game to a knife's edge.

"Final Turn!"

Gasps echoed through the audience as she made the announcement, and Richard smiled.

"It's been too long since I heard those words said with some meaning to them," he chuckled. "Go on. Try and keep that promise."

"Stand and draw," she declared, glancing at her drawn card. "I call Barking Cerberus."

_From the space so recently vacated by Hungry Pierrot, a whirl of shadows formed into a strange three-headed hound, one head white and adorned by a top hat and monocle, the middle striped purple and green and topped by a jester's hat, and the third black highlighted with golden yellow. _**_[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]_**

"Darkmetal Bicorn boosts, and Barking Cerberus attacks your Gigarex!"

"Guard, Dragon Egg!" he shot back, throwing the card into place.

_Barking Cerberus howled and barked with all three heads, racing forward with shadow swirling around it _**_[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]_**_. However, the infant form of Dragon Egg appeared in its path, blocking the bizarre creature from reaching its intended target _**_[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]_**_. Bemused and saddened, Barking Cerberus drew back._

"Skull Juggler boosts and Barking Manticore attacks!"

"I guard with Cannon Tiger, and use Cannongear's Intecept!" Richard replied, placing the two cards to guard.

"_25000 guard total... one Trigger to break through," _Agatha thought. "Twin Drive! First check!" She revealed the card with a frown at the lack of a Trigger icon.

**[Drive Check – Turquoise Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" The second card was revealed, equally lacking in a Trigger icon. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

_Barking Manticore snarled and charged, claws bared and fangs ready to strike _**_[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]_**_. However, it was blocked by the lumbering form of Cannongear and the sudden appearance of a crimson-armored tiger with large cannons mounted on its back _**_[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]_**_. Barking Manticore tore the two guardians into pixels of crimson, then stalked back, snarling bitterly._

"Nothing else left," Agatha murmured. "Now, Turquoise Beast Tamer boosts, and Crimson Beast Tamer attacks! With their skills, the total Power is 20000!"

Richard shook his head slightly. "No guard. It all comes to this, then."

_Crimson Beast Tamer charged, burning with energy as she lashed her whip at Gigarex _**_[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]_**_. The whip struck home and sent flames screaming up, consuming Gigarex in their folds. The armored dinosaur howled in pain as it was wrapped in an inferno._

"Damage Trigger," Richard said quietly. "Check." He drew the card, and an icon flashed, but he shook his head. The flash was blue.

**[Damage Check – Pack Dragon, Tinyrex – Stand Trigger]**

He let the card fall into place, completing his Damage at six cards.

_The flames became too much, an inferno of hellish fire which consumed Gigarex, shattering it into pixels. The inferno was blasted out by the detonation of Richard's Vanguard form, leaving his astral body facing Agatha's Barking Manticore. With a solemn nod acknowledging the victor, the ghostly visage of the Tachikaze player faded away, leaving Agatha's Pale Moons victorious._

"Good game," Richard concluded.

"You too," Agatha smiled. The two teammates held their gaze for a moment, recalling their trials all those months previously, and then they broke eye contact. With that, they began to gather up their cards.

"I don't get it," Robert murmured. "If he couldn't guard everything... why guard Agatha's attacks and just use up his guards?"

"Because some players, even when faced with near-certain defeat, choose to struggle to the end," Samuel replied. "Some people will sit down and accept their fate... others keep fighting until the very last instant." He leaned back in his chair. "Neither way is right or wrong. It just depends how you see the prospect of loss."

The two former teammates finished collecting their cards, pocketing their decks.

"That was a fun fight," Richard smiled. "Can we play again sometime?"

"Of course," Agatha answered. "We were on that team together once. I'd be glad to play against an old teammate... the same goes for Gabriel, if he ever comes back." She cast her gaze across the shop. Many of the posters were periodically replaced with new ones as new sets and decks loomed, but one by the counter had not been changed since it had been placed there. A fiery dragon loomed ominously, swathed in flames, armed with a burning sword and monstrous cannon.

Agatha looked away from the poster which Mr. Owens had left in memory of Gabriel's time at the shop, and how the young man had led Team Avalon up into the ranks of the Regionals. But now Gabriel had gone, left for somewhere else, far away from the shop whose best he had led toward glory.

She stirred from her memories at Richard's gasp, glancing back to see the cheating Megacolony player step around her and stop. He gazed down at Samuel, wringing his hands in and out of each other, clearly nervous. Before she hadn't regarded him that much, now she took him in, seeing a slender youth clad in a loose white shirt and baggy brown trousers, his deck held in a green case which protruded slightly from his pocket.

"Yes?" Samuel asked, gazing at the player.

"I... I want a game with you," the Megacolony user asked. Samuel was silent for a moment.

"You want a game with me?" he repeated, prompting a nod. "After I watched you blatantly cheat in a game. You expect me to play against you when the only game experience of you I have is watching you slip a card on top of your deck to gain advantage?"

"Look... I won't cheat. If I do and you see, you can just call an auto win..."

"No," the Shadow Paladin player snapped. "I refuse to play a game like that. If I play a game, I expect the winner to be decided fairly, through skill and luck." He fell silent again, pondering. Finally, he gave a slight smile. "I may have a solution."

"What is it?" the Megacolony player questioned. "What do I need to do?"

"First, what's your name?"

"Isaac."

Samuel glanced to Robert. "If you defeat my friend Robert here, Isaac," he gestured to the Dimension Police player, "and you do so without cheating, you'll have your game with me." The audience which had dissipated after the end of Agatha and Richard's game all glanced in shock at this declaration from their places across the shop.

Robert whirled and gazed at him in horrified shock.

"What?"

VBH2

_**Card of the Day:**_

_**Barking Manticore  
><strong>_Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
>Power 10000No Shield/Critical 1  
>Dark Zone – Chimera – Pale Moon<br>Continuous [V]: During your turn, if you have 'Crimson Beast Tamer' in your Soul, this Unit gains 3000 Power.  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle, draw 1 card, then send 1 card from your hand to the Soul.<br>_Crimson Beast Tamer: 'Now, time for the show to begin!'_

VBH1

Next time, Samuel sets up for a fight between Robert and Isaac. Even with his opponent's foul play kept under control by the Shadow Paladin user's sharp eyes, Robert is hard pressed by the forces of the criminal society, Megacolony. With the aid of one of his deck's foremost cards, can he overcome the restrictive strategy employed by his opponent to achieve victory.

It's Ride 3 – The Binding Ties


	3. Ride 3: The Binding Ties

_**Ride 3 – The Binding Ties  
><strong>Card of the Day: Cosmo Siege_

_Samuel glanced to Robert. "If you defeat my friend Robert here, Isaac," he gestured to the Dimension Police player, "and you do so without cheating, you'll have your game with me." The audience which had dissipated after the end of Agatha and Richard's game all glanced in shock at this declaration from their places across the shop._

_Robert whirled and gazed at him in horrified shock._

"_What?"_

"What?" Isaac added in unison.

"It's simple," Samuel said. "I want proof that you can play through a game without cheating. Robert wants to play to try and get better at the game. That way it's a win-win solution. Robert gets a game and you get a chance to prove yourself."

"Fine," the Megacolony player finally answered. "I'll play this game of yours, if that's what you want." He glanced at Robert. "So, are we going to do this?"

The Dimension Police player looked at Samuel. "I..."

"Don't worry," the dark-clad player smiled. "I believe you can do this."

Robert frowned in response. "Why do you want me to fight your battles for you?"

"I don't," Samuel replied. "I want you to fight these battles so you can grow stronger. You say your dream is to reach the Nationals? If you want to reach those heights, you need to gain strength and skill, Robert." He gestured to Isaac. "The more you fight, the more you'll learn. I can mentor you on tactics and deck-building all day long, but ultimately, the only way for you to improve is to put those lessons into practice."

Behind the counter, Mr. Owens looked over, regarding the Cardfighters in silence as he held his Nova Grappler/Nubatama hybrid deck in hand. Samuel's words came to him, ringing true.

"He's right," the manager finally spoke, drawing their attention. "Ultimately, you can teach someone all you want about a subject, but the only way for them to get better is to use that knowledge in a practical situation." He paused. "The way I see it, if Isaac wishes to demonstrate that he can fight without cheating, then it's a good opportunity for you to try and apply what you've learned from facing Samuel."

Robert considered this. "I guess," he finally said.

"So, will we do this or not?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," the Dimension Police user concluded, retrieving his deck from its silver case. Isaac smiled and drew his own deck from its case, Agatha leaving her seat to allow Robert to take it as Isaac set himself down opposite. The two placed down their starter Vanguards, shuffling the decks and setting them into place. They quickly drew their opening hands, Robert redrawing three cards, Isaac one.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they recited, fingers snapping into symbols. Robert's became a clenched fist, Isaac's a pair of scissors, and the latter frowned. Smiling, Robert placed his hand to the card of his starter Vanguard.

_The two stood in a city of radiant lights, spires and towers reaching desperately for the starry sky overhead. Forms flashed past, android beasts, aliens, and overhead angelic forms shone brightly into the night, wings spread wide as they swooped and glided through the heavens. Auras burned around their bodies, golden around Robert and sickly green around Isaac._

"Stand up, Vanguard! Cosmo Claw!" _The aura exploded into motes of gold, coalescing into the golden android lion __**[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Stand up, Vanguard! Larva Phantom, Giraffa!" _The sickly green aura reshaped into a fleshy-colored larva, with pincers for hands and burning red eyes. __**[Larva Phantom, Giraffa – 5000 Power]**_

"Draw," Robert called, scanning his hand. "I Ride Karenloid Daisy!"

_Golden aura flared around Cosmo Claw, reforming into the purple android. Blades flickered from their compartments in Daisy's forearms as she settled into a fighting stance **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw moves to the rearguard through its skill," he continued, sliding the card back and to the left.

_In a burst of gold, Cosmo Claw reformed **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Now I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Cosmo ClawEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Isaac spoke calmly, already picking his new Vanguard. "I Ride Phantom Black!"

_The hideous form of Giraffa burst with sickly green, reforming in a black-armored man, his armor trimmed in white and the lenses on his helmet an amber shade **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, Phantom Black attacks Karenloid Daisy," he called.

"No guard," Robert decided with no hesitation. Of course, there were very few situations where you would guard the first attack of the game.

"Drive Trigger, check... got a Critical Trigger!" Isaac announced, smiling as he revealed the golden-glowing icon in the card's corner. "All the effects go to Phantom Black!"

**[Drive Check – Shrapnel Scorpio – Critical Trigger]**

_Phantom Black leapt up, swathed in golden aura **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power, Critical 2]**. The insect-like soldier crashed down with a stunning kick to Daisy's chest, hurling the android staggering as the Megacolony soldier landed nimbly back at his position._

"Twin Damage check," Robert murmured, shaken by the early appearance of a Critical Trigger.

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Isaac finished, still smiling. No doubt he thought the Critical Trigger had given him some early advantage.

**Isaac  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Black/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Robert said. _"I can't let this get to me... it's just a minor setback. I can still pull ahead."_

"I Ride Pulsar Enforcer!" he called, playing the new card.

_Golden light burst around Daisy, reforming into a slender, elegant silver android, with glowing golden eyes and a streamlined futuristic blaster built into its right forearm. Settling into a combat stance, Pulsar Enforcer stood ready for battle **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**_

"Next, I call Twin Order, and Justice Strider!" He played two more cards, leaving his hand at three.

_The crimson android appeared beside its silver comrade, drawing his beam sabers, as the armored cheetah-man rose from a flash of gold behind Pulsar Enforcer **[Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Justice Strider – 6000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw boosts, and Twin Order attacks!" Robert announced. "Cosmo Claw's skill! When it boosts, the boosted Unit gains 3000 Power!"

_Twin Order raced forward, golden motes burning around it **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 16000 Power]**. It slashed its golden blades across Phantom Black's form , the Megacolony Unit hissing in pain as the beam sabers struck._

"Damage check, no Trigger," Isaac recited calmly.

**[Damage Check – Bloody Hercules – No Trigger]**

"Now, Justice Strider boosts, and Pulsar Enforcer attacks!" Robert called. If this hit...

"No guard," his opponent answered.

"Drive Trigger, check!" He revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

Still, it was a Grade 3, and he could make good use of it. Plus, now Pulsar Enforcer's skill could activate.

_Emerald light shone around Pulsar Enforcer as it raised its futuristic blaster and loosed a volley of electric blue bolts from it **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**. The barrage slammed into Phantom Black and knocked him staggering._

"Damage Check," the Megacolony user opposite him called. "No Trigger.

**[Damage Check – Karma Queen – No Trigger]**

"When Pulsar Enforcer's attack hits, I can activate its skill," Robert smiled. "I Counterblast two," he flipped over both of his damage cards, "to draw a card." He made one draw.

"Now D-Police get a freaking Libra clone? Does everyone need one?"

"Well, to be fair, the only Counterblast D-Police had before was Cosmo Beak. They can make good use of a Libra clone."

"I end my turn, and Cosmo Claw's skill activates. Since it boosted, I shuffle it into my deck," the Dimension Police fighter explained, taking the card and shuffling it into his deck.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Strider/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (F), Cosmo Beak (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Isaac said, smiling slightly. "I Ride Lady Bomb!"

_Phantom Black was consumed by the green aura, which reformed into a woman clad in a skintight red and orange bodysuit. Gossamer wings spread behind her as she chuckled, juggling a pair of red spheres **[Lady Bomb – 9000 Power]**_

"I activate Lady Bomb's skill," he continued, chuckling slightly. "When she's called, I can Counterblast two," he flipped both cards in his damage zone, "and pick one of your Rearguards, like Justice Strider. Then, that Unit can't stand in your next Stand Phase."

_Chuckling menacingly, Lady Bomb hurled one of the spheres she was juggling. It crashed down onto Justice Strider and exploded, coating him in strands of sticky webbing. Roaring, the cheetah-man tried to escape, but was unable to break the threads binding him in place._

"I Call Bloody Hercules! Tail Jaw! Stealth Millipede!" He threw down three of the cards he held, leaving him with three in his hand.

_In flashes of sickly green light, the Units appeared, a humanoid black beetle with belts of ammunition slung across its chest, dual-wielding machine guns, a large dark red-brown centipede with vicious mandibles at the end of its tail, and a massive black millipede with two long arms ending in blades **[Bloody Hercules – 10000 Power] [Tail Jaw – 8000 Power] [Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power]**_

"Tail Jaw attacks your Pulsar Enforcer!" Isaac called. "Jaw's skill, when it attacks and all my opponent's Units are rested, it gains 3000 Power!"

"No guard," Robert decided.

_The massive centipede lashed out with its tail **[8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**, the mandibles at its tip crashing closed and slicing into Pulsar Enforcer's body._

"Damage check... got a Critical Trigger!" he called out, smiling as the critical icon on the card flashed. "I give all the effects to Pulsar Enforcer!"

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

_Golden light blazed around Pulsar Enforcer as the android stood, empowering it **[Pulsar Enforcer – 14000 Power]**_

"Stealth Millipede boosts, and Lady Bomb attacks!" Isaac declared, a tone of irritation entering his voice at the Critical Trigger's appearance. "Stealth Millipede's skill, when it boosts my Megacolony Vanguard and all your Units are rested, the boosted Vanguard gains 4000 Power for that battle!"

"No guard," Robert replied.

"Drive check!" He revealed the card, and frowned as no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Phantom Black – No Trigger]**

_Lady Bomb blazed with sickly green, drawing back one arm to hurl her remaining bomb **[9000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 19000 Power]**. The sphere hurtled through the air and crashed into Pulsar Enforcer, detonating and consuming the android in flames._

"Damage Trigger, check," his opponent announced. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"Bloody Hercules attacks Twin Order!"

"Guard, Cosmo Roar!" Robert countered, throwing the card down.

_Bloody Hercules brought up its machine guns and opened fire, only for the android lion to appear in the path of the bullets and take the barrage for Twin Order **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**._

"Why protect Twin Order? He could've saved his guards if he had."

"Not really," Samuel replied. "Twin Order's Intercept is worth the same Shield as Cosmo Roar's guard.

"Turn end," Isaac muttered as Robert placed Cosmo Roar into his Drop Zone.

**Isaac  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bloody Hercules/Lady Bomb/Tail Jaw  
>Back Row: EmptyStealth Millipede/Empty  
>Damage: Bloody Hercules (F), Karma Queen (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert spoke, standing up all his card except the restricted Justice Strider. "Now, I Ride Cosmo Siege!"

_An explosion of golden power erupted around Pulsar Enforcer, transforming into a towering silhouette. The light burst, revealing a towering, slender robot. A streamlined head rose, encased in a dome-like mask from which golden eyes burned, Cosmo Siege's form encased in thick silver armor. Clenching its immense fists, the titanic mecha rose up, gazing down upon the Megacolony Units. **[Cosmo Siege – 9000 Power]**_

"I call Cosmo Beak and Karenloid Daisy!"

_Two flashes of golden light erupted, bursting into the immense crimson and silver bird mecha, and the purple android **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"I activate Cosmo Beak's skill, and Counterblast two to give Twin Order 4000 more Power!" Robert continued , flipping over the two face-up damage cards.

_Golden light flowed from Cosmo Beak to Twin Order, empowering the crimson android **[Twin Order – 14000 Power]**_

"Now, Twin Order attacks Lady Bomb!"

"No guard," Isaac replied.

_Twin Order raced forwards and slashed its beam blades into Lady Bomb, making the woman snarl in pain. _

"Damage check."

**[Damage Check – Stealth Millipede – No Trigger]**

"Now, Cosmo Siege attacks the Vanguard! _Cosmo Breaker_!"

"I guard with Shrapnel Scorpio!" Isaac retorted. "Without a booster, your Vanguard's easy to guard, Robert!"

"Damn.,.. Twin Drive, first check!" Robert called, revealing the card. A crimson icon flashed. "Got a Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Cosmo Beak and draw!" He made a draw.

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed the next card, but no icon shone this time.

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

_Cosmo Siege roared forward, drawing back a mighty fist to crush Lady Bomb under its might. However, a golden-armored insect-man appeared and took the punch **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power], **preventing the towering mecha from striking Lady Bomb._

"Karenloid Daisy boosts and Cosmo Beak attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard," Isaac smiled, as though this damage opened some new option for him.

_Swathed in light, Cosmo Beak unleashed a salvo of radiance from its wings towards Lady Bomb **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. The laser bursts struck and exploded, consuming the woman in flames._

"Damage check," the Megacolony user said, glancing at the card and taking in the flashing blue icon. "Got a Stand Trigger." He set it down.

**[Damage Check – Sonic Cicada – Stand Trigger]**

"Turn end," Robert finished.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Cosmo Siege/Cosmo Beak  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Strider/Karenloid Daisy  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (F), Cosmo Beak (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Twin Order (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Isaac smiled. "I Ride Hell Spider!" He threw the card down. "I'm going to win this! This is when I prove to you," he glanced to Samuel, "that I can win fairly!"

"If you could win fairly," Samuel murmured under his breath, "why did you cheat?"

_Lady Bomb chuckled as she burst into sickly aura, reforming into the towering form of a pale-skinned spider-man with four muscular arms. His chill blue eyes glared fiercely at the Dimension Police Units opposite as he hissed **[Hell Spider – 10000 Power]**_

"Hell Spider's skill! I Counterblast two to stop your Justice Strider standing next turn!" He flipped over both of the damage cards he had accumulated over the last turn.

_Hell Spider opened its jaws and sent a jet of webbing spraying forward to encase Justice Strider, the armored cheetah-man having only just freed himself from the last cluster of threads._

"I call Phantom Black and Gloom Flyman!" Isaac called, playing the two cards.

_A clone of his second Vanguard of the game appeared behind Tail Jaw, before an anthropomorphic fly-man appeared with a harsh buzzing **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power] [Gloom Flyman – 7000 Power]**_

"Gloom Flyman boosts, and Bloody Hercules attacks!"

"No guard," Robert muttered.

_Bloody Hercules opened fire **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]** sending a volley of bullets hammering up at Cosmo Siege. _

"Damage check," he recited, placing the card down. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"Stealth Millipede boosts and Hell Spider attacks," Isaac smiled. "Spider's skill, when it attacks and all your Units are rested, it gains 3000 Power!"

Robert smiled, plucking a card from his hand and placing it down, causing Isaac's wide smile to turn into a frown. "Diamond Ace guards! I discard Army Penguin," he placed Army Penguin into the Drop Zone from his hand, "to completely nullify your attack!"

"So he finally used it... the card from those boosters you gave him," Agatha commented to Samuel. The Shadow Paladin player didn't reply, but a smile spread across his lips.

"Damn it," Isaac muttered. "Twin Drive! Check!"

**[Drive Check – Master Fraud – No Trigger]**

"Damn it... second!" He drew the second card, preparing to reveal it.

**[Drive Check – Shrapnel Scorpio – Critical Trigger]**

"Got a Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Tail Jaw!" He revealed the card, icon shining in the corner brightly.

_Hell Spider hissed and charging, burning with power **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**, but a crimson android with rectangular crystal shields attached to its limbs appeared, blocking the insect-man's path. Crashing its shields together, Diamond Ace unleashed a barrier of light which hurled the opposing Vanguard back with a snarl of pain. Meanwhile, golden aura began to burn around the centipede form of Tail Jaw **[Tail Jaw – 13000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Now, Phantom Black boosts, and Tail Jaw attacks!" Isaac called out.

"I call Justice Rose to guard! Cosmo Beak and Twin Order Intercept!" Robert answered, playing one card, then sliding his two Grade Twos to the Guardian Circle.

_Tail Jaw hissed and lashed its tail menacingly at Cosmo Siege **[13000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power]**, preparing to finish off Robert's Vanguard form. However, a pink-clad alien woman formed in the monster centipede's path, hair blowing wildly in the wind as Cosmo Beak and Twin Order joined her **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 29000 Power]**_

"I end my turn," Isaac said bitterly.

**Isaac  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Bloody Hercules/Hell Spider/Tail Jaw  
>Back Row: Gloom FlymanStealth Millipede/Phantom Black  
>Damage: Bloody Hercules (F), Karma Queen (F), Stealth Millipede (F), Sonic Cicada (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. _"This has to be it... the last turn. Otherwise... I've lost. I can... I think I can."_

"Now... I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" He played the card.

_Light exploded around Cosmo Siege, blazing golden and reforming into the towering form of the colossal mecha. From the light Daiyusha's sword and shield emerged, the cosmic defender taking both in its hands **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Siege's skill activates," he smiled. "When I Ride a Dimension Police onto Siege, the new Vanguard gains 4000 Power for the turn."

"And that means..." Isaac realized.

"Daiyusha's skill activates, because its Power is now 14000, it gains one Critical!" Robert declared triumphantly.

_Light blazed across Daiyusha's form, igniting lines of energy **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"You may have Daiyusha's skill... but you still have no chance of hitting Hell Spider," Isaac said. "And if Daiyusha's attack can't hit, you can't make use of that extra Critical."

Samuel gazed across the scene. _"I know you can break out of this, Robert. I know you can win... now just prove me right."_

"I call Justice Strider, then I'll retire the Strider you locked and call Galaxy Convoy in its place!" Robert answered to his opponent, playing one card, placing the horizontal Justice Strider into his Drop Zone, then playing another card.

_A flash of light exploded to the left of Daiyusha, and the emerald-armored cheetah-man stalked from it, before its clone behind Daiyusha shattered into motes which reformed into a dove-shaped mecha, golden eyes gleaming from its head as it gave a mechanical call **[Justice Strider – 6000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**_

"I activate Convoy's skill, when it's called, one of my other Dimension Police Units gains 2000 Power for that turn," the young man continued. "I choose Justice Strider. Next, I move Karenloid Daisy to the front." He slid Daisy's card forward to the front row.

_Silver-white aura shone around Justice Strider, empowering him **[Justice Strider – 8000 Power] **as Daisy strode forward to stand at Daiyusha's side._

"Now, Daisy attacks Tail Jaw!"

Isaac's eyes widened as he realized. "You... you're taking out my Intercepts!"

"I've worked it out... if I remove your Intercepts, the chances are you either can't guard Daiyusha, or I'll break your guard with one Trigger," Robert replied.

"Damn... no guard!" With that, he placed Tail Jaw's card into the Drop Zone.

_Daisy lunged forward and struck in flashes of steel, slicing through Tail Jaw and shattering it._

"Still... Justice Strider can't hit Hercules or Hell Spider!" Isaac declared.

"If my Vanguard's Power is 12000 or more, Justice Strider gains 3000 Power when it attacks," his opponent retorted. "With that boost, Justice Strider attacks Bloody Hercules!"

"No guard," the Megacolony player muttered.

_Justice Strider lunged and slashed with his claws **[8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**, ripping through Hercules and shattering him._

Isaac placed the card into his Drop Zone as the spectators looked on, aware this was probably Robert's final chance at victory.

"Galaxy Convoy boosts, and Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha attacks!"

"Guard, Shrapnel Scorpio, Raider Mantis!" Isaac countered. Robert understood, his opponent was betting on no Triggers appearing. But just one Trigger and this attack would hit.

"Twin Drive, first check!" He revealed the card, but no icon flashed, prompting a groan from the spectators. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"Come on..." he muttered under his breath. On the next table, Samuel looked on, as did Agatha, gleams of expectation in their eyes. "Second check!" He drew the card and slowly turned it over. There was a flash.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"Got a Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Daiyusha!" Isaac gasped in shock at the appearance of the Trigger, not only would Robert's attack now hit, but the chances of survival for the Megacolony player were cut by the addition of another damage to the two he would have taken. Now he would need two Heal Triggers to survive the attack.

_Daiyusha stepped forward, burning with energy as it raised its sword to deal a monstrous blow to Hell Spider **[14000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power, Critical 3]**. The golden form of Shrapnel Scorpio appeared to try and stop the mecha, accompanied by a vibrant green mantis-man **[1000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. However, Daiyusha's blade fell and slashed the guardians into motes of green without slowing, smashing down onto Hell Spider and crushing the Vanguard under the full might of the empowered Super Dimensional Robot._

"Damage check," Isaac finally said after a short silence. He revealed the first card, and a crimson icon flashed. "Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Hell Spider and draw a card." He made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Raider Mantis – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check." If this wasn't a Heal, Robert knew, his opponent had lost regardless of what the third check would be. Slowly, Isaac turned the card over. You could have cut the tension with a knife as slowly, inch-by-inch, the art and stats were revealed.

"No Trigger." The tension shattered, and Robert gave a sigh of relief as Isaac let the card drop to his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Hell Spider – No Trigger]**

_The sword slowly lifted away, leaving a crushed and broken Hell Spider. The Vanguard's form broke, and Isaac stood, his astral body gazing up at Daiyusha. Silently, he gazed at the victorious mecha. And then, he was gone._

Robert looked around at the crowd. There were nods, acknowledgments. And it hit him. Despite his misgivings, despite the struggle, he had won.

"That was a good game," Samuel said. "Both of you put up an excellent fight."

"Thank you," Isaac replied. He was staring down at the guards which still lay in place. Raider Mantis and Shrapnel Scorpio still stood protectively before Hell Spider, except they hadn't been enough to protect the Vanguard from Robert's final attack.

"What now?" Robert wondered. He picked up Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha's card and gazed at it.

"You told me after our first cardfight that you wanted to try and reach the top four of the shop tournament," Samuel mused. "That you wanted to aim for Regionals. Perhaps even Nationals. You've achieved a win here now. So the question is, are you still determined to achieve those aims?"

The young man gazed at Daiyusha's card for a short while, before answering. "Yes."

"In that case, keep fighting," the Shadow Paladin player nodded. "I'll do my best to coach you, and I'm sure Agatha will help too. Right?" He glanced to her.

"Yes," she added. "Robert, if you want to try and aim that high, then you have my support. Just be warned," she smiled, "if you're standing in my way in the shop tournament, don't expect too much mercy."

"Of course not," he smiled in return. "I wouldn't have it any other way. If I'm going to make it there, I want to earn it."

"That's the spirit," Mr. Owens chuckled from across the store.

"After all," Robert continued. "What good is there having success fall into your lap? I think that people should work to achieve their dreams and goals. No matter what they might be, if you just have them given to you, then is it really worth getting them?"

"I feel the same," Samuel murmured. He withdrew his Shadow Paladin deck from its case, staring at it. "You know the lore about these Shadow Paladins, Robert?"

"They're defectors from United Sanctuary, aren't they?" the young man answered.

"The Shadow Paladins are a faction who broke away because they felt United Sanctuary needed to change," the older player elaborated. "They joined under the leadership of," he fanned the deck, pulling a card from it and revealing it, "Phantom Blaster Dragon to try and achieve that aim."

"Shadow Paladins are among the most evil factions on Cray," one of the audience members frowned. "They're up there with Megacolony and Dark Irregulars. Seriously, those rebels are rebelling against a Nation whose other clans are Royal Paladins and Oracle Think Tank."

"Every system has its flaws," Samuel shrugged. "Sometimes people consider things flaws when most don't. In any case, the Shadow Paladins are defectors from an authority they feel is corrupt and weak." He placed Phantom Blaster Dragon's card back into his deck. "That's the point... they abandoned the relative stability and comfort of life in United Sanctuary to achieve their aims. They made sacrifices to try and reach their goals." He folded the deck and gazed at Robert. _"Sacrifices must be made to attain your goals," _he recited.

"Your chant from when you ride Phantom Blaster Dragon," Agatha murmured. "That's its meaning? That you have to make sacrifices to reach your dreams?"

"I believe that you do," he said, sliding the deck back into its case.

"You're referring to a card which sacrifices its allies as sacrificing them to achieve an aim?" Robert muttered.

"Sometimes, though... you have to be careful what you're willing to sacrifice to reach your dreams," Samuel said quietly. A glint of emotion shone in his eye. "Phantom Blaster Dragon, and several other Shadow Paladins, are willing to sacrifice anything and anyone to achieve their goals. Comrades. Friends. Lovers, even. There are some things it's not worth sacrificing, even for your dreams." He stood. "I need to go now... but keep that in mind, Robert. There are sacrifices you'll need to make to reach the heights you're aiming towards," he stepped away, reaching down to pick up the rucksack which lay under his chair, "but some of those sacrifices aren't ones worth making." With that, he walked out of the door, and was gone.

"Why is it," Agatha muttered, "that boys like him just love being so annoyingly cryptic?" She shot a glare through the window at Samuel's vanishing form. "Do they think it makes them attractive or something?"

"Who knows?" Isaac chuckled. "Anyway," he started to gather his cards, "it looks like I won't be getting a game with him any time soon, so I think I'll be heading off home."

"Isaac." The Megacolony player looked up from collecting his cards. "It was nice fighting you."

"Oh... it was nice fighting you, too," Isaac replied, nodding to Robert. "Maybe I'll fight you again sometime." He finished collecting his deck by placing Larva Phantom, Giraffa at the front, and slid it into its case.

"I hope so," Robert smiled, turning his gaze back down to his Dimension Police cards. "Because by then, my deck will be stronger than it is now."

The Megacolony user chuckled. "In that case I look forward to it even more. I'll see you later, Robert."

"See you later," the young man nodded as Isaac retrieved a rucksack of his own from under his chair and was gone out of the door with a nod to Mr. Owens.

"So, what now?" the manager asked, gazing to Agatha, then Robert.

"I'll train," Robert answered. "I'll keep fighting and improving until the shop tournament. And then... I'll take part. I'm heading up for Regionals, and Nationals if we can make it."

"I'll be heading there too," Agatha said, gazing at the poster of the burning dragon by the counter. _"Gabriel... you led us there last time. For you... I'll make sure at least one of our team is on this new one come Regionals."_

"For Gabriel, huh?" Mr. Owens wondered. "It's a pity that guy had to move. He was always a good player, and the way he was ready to drop a game to start teaching a new player what to do, or give advice to a first-timer on what to buy or how to improve their deck... it was nice to have someone like that."

"It's strange not having him here," Agatha murmured.

"Who's Gabriel?" Robert asked.

"A player who used to come here," she explained. "He was good... amazingly good. Back then, he, Richard and I were like a team, the best three in the shop. We won through the last shop tournament together, and went up to Regionals."

"What happened?"

"We got knocked out after three rounds," the Pale Moon user sighed. "Still... it was an incredible feeling, fighting there. I can only imagine fighting at Nationals." She glanced down to the deck case at her belt. "It's funny... I ran Koko Oracles back in those days. Still have the deck lying around at home somewhere, but since we got Set Three, I've used Pale Moon more. They're just my thing, I guess." She laughed. "It was kind of funny going from a no Soul deck to a Soul-Charge Deck like Pale Moon."

"Richard ran Kagero, you said during your game with him... you ran Koko Oracles... what did Gabriel run, then?" Robert wondered. Agatha nodded to the poster.

"That poster's still there in his memory, of what he did for this shop," she said. "Back in those days, that was his ace. Blazing Flare Dragon." She sighed. "I wonder what he uses now, whether he still uses that same deck, or if he's changed to something else."

"I thought you stayed in contact?" the manager cut in. "Didn't he give you his email, or his phone number, or something?"

"He did," Agatha answered. "But one day... I guess he changed numbers or something. I still wonder why he never told me..." She ran a hand through her hair, gazing at the Blazing Flare Dragon poster. "I guess I miss him." Mr. Owens opened his mouth to answer, but a sound intervened, a snatch of song.

"What...?" Robert began, before Agatha answered him by retrieving her phone from her pocket.

"Yes?" she spoke into it. "I didn't forget about the dentist, mum. I'll be leaving the shop in a minute and heading down to get the bus home." She paused, evidently listening to her mother. "Yes, I know it's getting late, I just lost track of time with watching a game, and I was just talking to some friends, and... yes, I know. I'll be heading down to get the bus now." She paused again. "I love you too," she replied quietly. "Bye." With that, she hung up. "Sorry, I need to go now. Dentist's appointment, and I live out of town so..."

"Don't worry," Robert smiled. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Robert," she nodded, pocketing her phone. "Keep up some practice, okay? Samuel and I can coach you, but you need to put the work in too."

"I know," he said. "Besides, it's not like it's boring playing Vanguard. I can practice and enjoy myself, heh."

"That's true," she chuckled. "See you later." With that, she was gone, walking out of the door and leaving Robert to collect up his cards.

"So, you're really going to try and reach the shop team, huh?" Mr. Owens asked. Robert turned and looked at the manager.

"Yes," he replied. "I know Samuel's going to be on that team. I expect Agatha will be there too. I want to reach it, and they think I can do it... so I'm going to prove them right, if I can." He finished collecting up his deck and placed it back in its case. "The shop tournament's in a week. Since it's holidays now I can be here every day. And I'm going to use that time to keep practicing and getting better."

"Well, if you're determined, and you're willing to put in the hard work to get ready," the manager smiled, "I wish you luck, Robert."

"Thank you."

VBH3

_**Card of the Day**_

_**Cosmo Siege**_  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Power 9000No Shield/Critical 1  
>Star Gate – Battleroid – Dimension Police<br>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Dimension Police' onto this card, during that turn, that Unit gains 4000 Power.

Auto [V]: When this Unit attacks and its Power is 13000 or higher at the start of the Attack Step, it gains the following skill: [Auto [V]: When this Unit's attack hits, draw 1 card] until that battle's Close Step.  
><em>'The power of justice can break any barrier! Shatter it, Cosmo Breaker!'<em>

_**Card Stats:**_

Pulsar Enforcer  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 9000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [VR]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit's attack hits and you have a 'Dimension Police' Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 1 card.

(Credit for helping to design both Cosmo Siege and Pulsar Enforcer go to the Neo Ark Cradle forum user, Dionsama.)

VBH3

Next time, as the Shop Tournament begins to loom, opponents with their eyes set on the four places of the shop team begin to emerge. Robert's training and practice for the tournament has begun, but with tough competition looming, only time will tell if he will achieve his aim of reaching the Regionals.

It's Ride Four – Opposing Forces!


	4. Ride 4: Opposing Forces

_**Ride 4: Opposing Forces  
><strong>Card of the Day: Oracle Guardian Apollon_

"Now, I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" Robert raised the card high. He wore a sky blue jacket and gray jeans, casually dressed for the summer holidays. He brought his Unit's card to the table, placing it down atop the Vanguard circle.

_In a flare of radiant light, Robert's previous Vanguard, Twin Order, was consumed, growing and transforming into the colossal form of Daiyusha. The giant robot raised its hands, its sword and shield forming in bursts of energy **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"Call, Cosmo Beak!" He threw the card to its position. "Beak's Counterblast, by Counterblasting two, Daiyusha gains 4000 Power!"

_From a flash of radiance Cosmo Beak soared, shrieking, before unleashing radiance from its form which swathed Daiyusha **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Glory Maker boosts, and Daiyusha attacks! Glory Maker's skill! Since I have four Damage, my boosted Dimension Police Vanguard gains 4000 more Power!"

_The ethereal alien clasped her hands in prayer, causing cool blue aura to surround Daiyusha as the mecha stepped forward, raising its blade to deliver a mighty blow **[14000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power]**. Opposite, his opponent's Vanguard gazed up in fear. A purple-skinned titan of a snake-man wielding flaming swords which to him were like daggers, Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha showed clear fear as Daiyusha towered over it in turn._

"Guard! Blue-Ray Dracokid! Berserk Dragon! Dragon Dancer Monica!" his opponent called in return, throwing down the three cards. "If you don't get a Trigger..." the Kagero player muttered under his breath.

_The three guardians appeared between Daiyusha and Yaksha, an armored dragon-man wielding a bronze-hue cannon of some kind, a monstrous black two-headed dragon, and an attractive woman clad in loose crimson fabric **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 29000 Power]**_

"Twin Drive, first check!" Robert declared, revealing the card. No icon flashed for him as he held it up. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"Now... second check!" He drew the card and revealed it, a green icon flashing. "Got it! Heal Trigger!" His opponent gave a soft gasp of surprise and shock.

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"I give the Power to Daiyusha, and heal one damage." He took one of the face-down cards in his Damage Zone and placed it into the Drop Zone.

_Emerald light blazed brightly around Daiyusha, empowering the mecha further **[24000 Power + 5000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**. Its blade slashed, cleaving through the three guardians to strike down on Yaksha with an almighty blow. The Demonic Dragon Berserker raised his blades to defend himself, but the sword fell inexorably and smashed into the Vanguard, crushing the snake-man to the volcanic rock of the battlefield._

"Damage check," the Kagero user muttered. "'First." He revealed the card, a golden icon flashing. "Got a Critical Trigger." Setting the card down, he briefly considered.

**[Damage Check – Demonic Dragon Mage Raksha – Critical Trigger]**

"Power to Yaksha, second check," he continued, slowly revealing the card. No icon flashed this time, and he set the card down with a sigh of resignation.

**[Damage Check – Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka – No Trigger] **

"That's the end," he admitted. "You were a good opponent, Robert."

"Thank you," the Dimension Police user smiled. "You were great." He reached out a hand, and his opponent took it, the two performing a respectful handshake.

"I see you're getting in your practice." The two looked to the side to see Agatha standing, overlooking the game with a smile. "A win, huh?" She wore a white shirt decorated with red patterns, and a knee-length gray skirt.

"Yep," Robert replied, gazing across the cards. "Daiyusha came through for me again."

"Doesn't that card always win it for you now?" she laughed softly.

"Not against Samuel," he answered. "Still... I don't need to beat Samuel... hopefully." He picked up his deck and fanned it open, gazing across the cards until he found the one he was looking for. "Besides, I still have a hidden ace waiting in the wings."

"Hm... that deck is still more or less the Trial Deck it's built around so this 'hidden ace' would be..." Agatha murmured.

"Yeah, Enigman Cloud," Robert nodded.

"Cloud's a good card, but don't get too reliant on it if you have to face Samuel," she said. "He's an amazingly good player... the only person I ever fought before who I'd say was close to that sort of skill was Gabriel."

"_Gabriel again, huh," _he thought. _"Why is that guy coming up so much? Is it the fact he won't be in the shop team this time?"_

His defeated opponent finished collecting his cards. "Good game, Robert. See you later."

"See you later," Robert replied as the young man left. Agatha took the abandoned seat, gazing across the table. It seemed as though she was staring at him, but Robert knew she was looking past him, to the poster again. Why? He wanted to ask, but it almost seemed too personal a thing to ask about, and so he was left with an awkward silence.

"So," she finally asked."How's your practice going?"

"Okay," he replied. "I'm winning some games, at least. I don't have to be amazing to get through the shop tournament, just good enough. Not an incredible player like you or Samuel."

"I'm not incredible," Agatha said quietly. "I lost to him too. It wasn't even that much of a fight. He was in control most of the time."

"Really?" Robert wondered. "Huh." He paused. "You said Gabriel was like that."

There was suddenly something in her eyes, some emotion. "Gabriel was something else compared to Richard and I. We were good, I suppose, but he was beyond us. It wasn't his fault we lost where we did. Richard and I couldn't cope. We lost, even though he won his game in that third match at Regionals. So we were out, not because Gabriel was weak, but because his team weren't strong enough." She sighed. "I know he wanted to go further than that, and I think... he could have made it."

"Like Samuel?" The question hung in the air for some time after it was spoken.

"Samuel's the same, but different," Agatha mused. "He's got that skill, but it's like he's lost the drive. So he's just fighting for the sake of fighting rather than for some dream." There was another pause. "In any case, he's going to be there, in the shop tournament. So... I expect he'll be on the team by the end."

"He uses Shadow Paladins," Robert murmured. "They're not even that strong a Clan."

"It's not the Clan that matters, it's the skill you use them with," she replied. "He knows what he's doing with that deck. And the key to the Shadow Paladin deck above all is knowing what you're doing. When to use skills like _Damned Charging Lance _to gain the most advantage. If you can do that, you've got a pretty strong deck."

"Well, he definitely knows what he's doing... I'll just hope I don't fight him before I reach the final four," he said quietly.

"We'll see." She paused again. "So, have you been doing anything else?"

"I've traded a few cards," he said, holding up a set of three cards. "Getting hold of some more useful cards for my deck." She looked over the cards, another Diamond Ace, a Pulsar Enforcer, and a Platinum Ace.

"Hm, those are good cards," Agatha noted. "You're going to need to keep improving your deck as we head up through the ranks, so trading can help you get hold of some useful cards."

"Now then..." the voice was collected, but conveyed a sense of resolution, as though the speaker was focused entirely on this moment, "Final Turn!"

Agatha's head snapped to the noise, taking in the game two tables across. The speaker was crisp and neat, with dull blonde hair and icy gray eyes. "Final Turn..." she echoed softly.

"What's so special about Final Turn?" Robert asked.

"It's a gimmick, to be honest," she said. "It's something the really elite pros use to make themselves look cool. The team that beat our shop team last Regionals used it... well, the guy I faced did, at least. It's what pro players say to hype the crowd up to what's about to happen."

"Which is... their win?"

"Yeah... I said it to Richard in our game as, I guess, a reminder."

"Do you see this?" the blonde-haired young man asked. "I've been keeping track. Your hand only has 15000 Shield total in it. Coupled with the 5000 Shield from Black Panther's Intercept, that's 20000 Shield. Not enough to guard all my attacks." He smiled.

Agatha rose slightly, enough to survey the field. The speaker was apparently using Oracle Think Tank, his Vanguard was Oracle Guardian Apollon, which was supported by Weather Girl Milk. A second Apollon was placed to the left with no boost, and to the right Maiden of Libra with Oracle Guardian Gemini in support.

"I call Luck Bird to boost my rearguard Apollon," the player smiled, playing the card. "Luck Bird's skill. When I call this Unit, I can Soul Blast two," he took the two cards from the stack beneath his Vanguard and placed them into his Drop Zone, "to draw one card." Drawing, he surveyed the opponent's field, Agatha's gaze turning to the same. This field consisted of the Vanguard General Zaifreet boosted, naturally, by Dudley Dan, on the left MVP Black Panther was boosted by Gyro Slinger and on the right Wonder Boy was placed behind Sky Diver. "Luck Bird boosts and Apollon attacks your Black Panther." He turned the newly-called Unit and the clone of his rearguard sideways.

_A majestic golden bird flapped its wings, sending motes of light to the ornate marble statue in front of it. The marble burst, releasing a powerful golden robot, weapons unfolding from its casing **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**. Apollon's weapons charged, preparing to fire._

"No guard," the opposing Spike Brothers player admitted.

_Apollon's weapons systems unleashed their fury at once, a volley of lasers, bullets and missiles firing to atomize the black-armored panther-man. Black Panther was reduced to motes in a single instant._

As the Spike Brothers user placed the retired Rearguard into the Drop Zone, his opponent smiled. "I activate Apollon's skill. When it's the Rearguard and its attack hits, I can Counterblast two," he flipped over two cards in his Damage Zone, "to draw." He drew once, bringing his hand to four. A look of stunned shock covered his opponent's face. "So you worked that one out, huh? Now Milk's skill will activate when I attack, bringing my Vanguard Apollon to 20000 Power total. Weather Girl Milk boosts! My Vanguard Apollon attacks!"

_An even more ornate statue cracked open as motes of light flew from the pretty fairy woman behind it, Milk clad in a yellow dress, purple butterfly wings spreading behind her. Apollon burst from the statue, weapons unfurling to launch a vicious firestorm **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

The Spike Brothers player scanned his hand. "No guard."

"Twin Drive," his opponent smiled. "First." He revealed the card and there was a flash of blue. "Got a Stand Trigger."

**[Drive Check – E-Alarmer – Stand Trigger]**

"I'll give the effects to my Rearguard Apollon," he announced, turning the card horizontal again.

_Blue aura shone around Apollon as the Oracle Guardian released its weapons from their holdings once again **[Oracle Guardian Apollon – 15000 Power]**_

"Now, second check!" He revealed the card, but no Trigger icon flashed.

**[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian Wiseman – No Trigger]**

_The Vanguard Apollon unleashed a volley of lasers and munitions from its formidable arsenal, the barrage striking the towering cyclops robot which was General Zaifreet like a hailstorm of fire. The monstrosity roared as the sheer force of the bombardment knocked it staggering back and finally sent it crashing to the ground._

"Damage Check," the Spike Brothers player muttered, revealing the card. A Trigger icon flashed, but golden light shone, not the green which would save him. "Got a Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Silence Joker – Critical Trigger]**

_Zaifreet struggled to try and stand, burns and rents running all across its armor, but was forced to stay on one knee. Its form began to fracture and break, finally shattering to reveal the astral form of the defeated player. With a nod, the ghostly image was gone, leaving the Oracle Think Tank forces victorious._

The blonde young man leaned back in his chair, regarding his defeated opponent. His face was set into a expression of triumph as he picked up his Vanguard's card, neatly twisting his fingers in a way which spun the card in the air for a moment, before he deftly caught it between two fingers.

"Show-off," Agatha muttered.

"Huh," Robert mused. "Everything was just for the audience there, wasn't it?"

"I know the type," she replied. "Theatrics and all, people like that consider games of Vanguard a performance where the audience needs to be appeased. They try to win while keeping their audience entertained."

"So, what's the problem?"

"None," Agatha sighed. "Just bad memories." She paused, then elaborated. "The guy who beat me at the last Regionals was like that. He was turning the game into art for the audience to admire. Everything was just like a grand performance building to a finale." She retrieved her deck from its case, gazing at the cards. "He won in the end. Lion Heat's Counterblast to stand its booster Unit, then a Stand Trigger to stand Heat. I couldn't block that attack." Her eyes were clouded as she remembered.

_**[Drive Check – Battle Raizer – Stand Trigger]**_

"_No..." The word slipped out before she could stop it as the card hung in the air, the blue Stand icon shining brilliantly._

"_Excellent," he laughed. "Lion Heat, stand up! Power to Lion Heat!" The white beast king rose, burning with blue aura **[Lion Heat – 15000 Power]**. "Now then, Lion Heat, drop the curtain on this show! Burning Soul Knuckle!" Power flowed from Tough Boy to Lion Heat, igniting the white lion-man's gauntlet. Roaring the monstrous being tore forward, trailing flame as he drew back his fist and Agatha closed her eyes, hoping for the salvation of a Heal Trigger._

"Are you okay, Agatha?"

"I'm fine," she answered, glancing at Robert. "Just memories." She noticed he had gathered up his cards again, and was holding the deck in his hand.

"I'm going to need to go now," he admitted. "Mum wants me home early today. My aunt's coming round with my cousin."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled.

"Say hi to Samuel for me," he answered, standing and sliding his deck into its case. "See you, Agatha." With that, he turned and walked away, giving a parting nod to Mr. Owens as he left. Agatha was left with her memories, running a hand through her hair as she gazed around the shop.

VBH4

Robert pulled open the door and passed through it into his room. His private space comforted him as he head the muffled voices from the room below. He gazed around.

Several posters adorned walls with wallpaper in a state of disrepair, largely Vanguard. The exalted holy form of Soul Saver Dragon, the monstrous visage of Demon World Marquis Amon, the angelic being which was Enigman Storm, all three gazed from the posters at him. Other posters were there too, one for another card game depicting a serious-looking young man with black, gold-striped hair wearing weathered motorcycle leathers, holding up a card. Behind him loomed a majestic yet beautiful silver-white dragon with ragged wings, a face ending in a bladed point, and plates of armor encasing its forearms, shoulders, chest and shins.

There was relatively little furniture in the room, a bed with a plain blue bedspread, a chest of drawers, and a desk covered in stickers and pen markings from when he was younger. A few binders were arrayed neatly on the desk, containing the Vanguard cards he had managed to collect so far which didn't fit into his deck. The carpet was starting to run somewhat threadbare, and the light bulb seemed to be verging on breaking completely by how it flickered when he had it on, but the room was at least comfortable.

Sighing as the voices raised themselves somewhat louder, he crossed the room and sat on his bed, withdrawing his new cards from his pocket and his deck from its case. He needed to decide what to switch out. Fanning the deck, he examined his cards, finally plucking out a Justice Strider to switch for the new Diamond Ace. He pondered for a moment, before removing one each of Cosmo Roar and Galaxy Convoy, adding in Pulsar Enforcer and Platinum Ace in their places. Taking the three replaced cards, he retrieved one of the binders from his desk, opening it and sliding them into the sleeves within. Closing and replacing the binder, he gazed down at his altered deck. Hopefully the new cards would work well.

He gazed around the room. A model of something on his desk caught his eye. He smiled as he saw it, the pale blue form of the rocket-plane, its nose cone crimson in hue. Running down its side in crimson letters were words: Thunderbird 1. The model was from a show he had watched a lot when he was younger, about a secret organization dedicated to saving people caught in disasters. And that was what he wanted to do too. The reason he had been drawn to the Dimension Police when he had taken up Vanguard was their dedication to justice. Their unrelenting heroism. So much like the heroes he admired in TV and books, the Dimension Police resolved to fight the evil of the world to save people and bring justice. That was his dream, to join the coastguard, or the firefighters. Some kind of job which would allow him to help and rescue people caught in disaster.

But there was something else about the Dimension Police that had drawn him to them. Their bonds with one another... something embodied by his true ace. Enigman Cloud. He knew its flavor text well now, having studied the ace card of the Trial Deck which he had started the game with over and over.

_'With our bonds, justice will always prevail! Shine, Enigma Gate!' _The Dimension Police deck was about Rearguards supporting the Vanguard to allow it to unleash its true power. Without the bonds of his Units, Robert's deck would fail. And that was something else he saw. Rescue groups like firefighters had to work together, coordinating their efforts to save people. Those who made the effort to save lives in dangerous conditions forged something more. They became comrades forged from disaster and fire, united in their dedication to saving others. They couldn't abandon each other.

"_Dad..."_

Sighing softly, he placed the deck back in its case and laid the case down on his desk. The raised voices were still audible from below, though their exact words were incomprehensible.

"Hey." He looked up to see a girl standing at the doorway to his room. With shoulder-length black hair and warm green eyes, she resembled him, and given she was dressed in a loose white shirt and neat black jeans, if her hair were a little shorter, she could have passed for a boy.

"Hey, Alice," he sighed. "Mum and Aunt still going at it?" She sighed.

"Yes," she replied. "You know what Mum's like... and your mum... well. I guess they're still sisters after all."

"True," Robert sighed, leaning forwards and clasping his hands together. "I wish Mum wasn't so proud. If she'd just accept Aunt's help..."

"But she won't," Alice said. "You know what she's been like ever since your dad..." Something flashed in Robert's eyes, something cold and bitter and dark, cutting her words to silence.

"I know," he said quietly. She glanced around, apparently trying to change the subject, and her eyes rested on the silver deck case.

"Vanguard cards?" she asked.

"Yeah... look at them, if you want," he said, smiling to his cousin. She crossed the room and withdrew the cards from the case, fanning the deck open.

"Dimension Police?"

"Yeah," he answered. "They're the Clan I liked best when I was choosing a Trial Deck to start with."

"Fair enough," she replied. "Are you going to try and enter a shop tournament, then?"

"Yes... there's a tournament at Card Shop Avalon in five days," he explained. "I'm joining that. I have some friends who are joining too."

"Huh," she mused. "I might just enter that, then." He looked at her, surprised.

"You play Vanguard?"

"I've played longer than you have, from the sound of it," Alice smiled. "I don't have my deck with me, but, well I guess you'll see it if I'm in the shop tournament."

Robert smiled. "I guess that means I'm not hearing what it is yet?"

"I'll keep it a surprise," his cousin chuckled. There was silence, except for the sound of the two women in the room below arguing. Robert sighed.

"They'll stop soon," Alice said. "Mum'll realize she's not getting through to your mum." She folded Robert's deck, sliding it back into the case and handing it back to her cousin. He took it with a nod.

"Alice! We're leaving!"

"I told you," she smiled slightly, before stopping as she saw the look on Robert's face. "Hey, don't worry. In a few weeks we'll be back."

"I know," he replied. "It's fine... I'll see you soon, I guess."

"I'll try to come to that card shop and meet you there," Alice smiled.

"Alice!"

"I'm just coming!" she called back. "See you, Robert."

"Goodbye," he said in return. His cousin stood and strode from the room, turning to walk down the stairs and meet her mother. Robert was left staring down at his deck. "I'll see you there, Alice."

VBH4

The door to Card Shop Avalon opened, and in walked Samuel. He wore a gray shirt and dark blue jeans under a knee-length gray coat, his black deck case at his belt as always.

He gazed around, taking in the games. People were preparing for the shop tournament with games. There were laughs of delight and smiles as the games went on. They were having... fun.

Moving from the door, he took a seat opposite Agatha.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied. He gazed across the games, taking in the players. There were smiles and laughs. Even with the seriousness of the shop tournament looming, the players practicing for it were having fun. It was different. Even though these people were aiming to reach the pinnacle of Vanguard, the Nationals... they were still enjoying themselves while reaching up towards that glory. It was remarkable. Even with the seriousness and the cold ruthlessness of the Nationals awaiting, here they laughed and smiled and joked.

He preferred this. He had seen that cutthroat world, and this was better. To be able to treat an opponent as a friend, to be able to accept a game's result regardless of whether it was victory or defeat. Vanguard was a game. It was what it was, what it always had been. It was what it always should be.

"You look distracted," Agatha commented.

"Just thinking," he answered, leaning back in his seat. He regarded her now, the former team member. Every now and then she would glance at that poster. Gabriel... the mysterious ace, the one regarded with admiration and respect just as Samuel himself was regarded with suspicion and bitterness. It was like everyone here had only good things to say about the champion who had led their shop team up through Regionals. "What was Gabriel like?"

"Hm?" she responded. "He was... kind. He always had patience for people, even if it took him ages to teach a new player the game, he was willing to sit and talk them through it. But when he was playing to win..."

"_Now then... Final Turn!"_

"_You... you're bluffing! Putting on a show! You can't..."_

"_Oh? Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara, Counterblast! I Counterblast one and move Kimnara to the Soul to retire Marron." A fireball rocketed across the field and engulfed the blue-clad sage, shattering him to motes. "Now I have five Soul. Blazing Flare Dragon's Soul Blast! One of your Rearguards is retired! Burn, Gallatin!" Another fireball erupted, consuming the knight as flames blazed around the Units opposite. "Blazing Flare Dragon, Relentless Sutherland, Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka. When your Rearguards are retired in the Main Phase, these Units gain 3000 Power! I've retired two of your Rearguards, so my Units gain 6000 Power each!" _

"...he was incredible."

"Perhaps I'll face him someday," Samuel murmured.

"That'd be an interesting fight," she smiled. "Considering you're the only player I've seen here who's on his level..."

"Why did he want to reach Nationals?" he asked.

"I don't know. He never said... I think he just wanted to play and win."

"For the thrill of victory, huh?" Samuel mused. "That's fair enough, so long as you can handle defeat." He paused. "What do you think of Robert?"

"That was random," Agatha noted. "As for what I think... I think he's just a kid who's in it to have fun. I get the feeling he's playing Vanguard just because he enjoys having something to do."

"He's a good kid," the Shadow Paladin user stated. "Naive, but good." He paused. "I wonder if he could handle Nationals."

She shrugged. "Maybe we'll see, if we're lucky enough to get that far." She fell silent as something occurred to her. "Why do you say that, anyway? Do you think we can get there?"

"If the wind blows right, then yes," he nodded, smiling slightly. "But Nationals is broadcast to the country, and it's in front of a stadium full of people. That much pressure is hard to cope with." There was a short pause.

"We're assuming he'll get to the team," Agatha commented.

"I believe he can make it," Samuel replied. "If we can teach him, and if he learns, then he'll have a good shot at joining the shop team."

"True," she said. "I think he can make it too. And I hope he does... now we're supporting him, to see him fail after that..." Her words trailed off. "Where did you come from, anyway? You just turned up here one day, and you've never said where you came from or why you started coming here?"

He glanced away. "I moved from London to down here. My parents wanted to get out of the city, and we have relatives here in Winchester, so they figured we might as well move somewhere closer."

"You live out of town? Where?"

"Alresford," he replied. She nodded, she vaguely knew the town several miles out into the countryside. "It means I have to get a bus to come here, but still, it's not that bad."

"True... it's only, what, ten minutes on the bus?"

"About that, yes," Samuel nodded. "It's not too bad. It could be longer."

"Yeah," Agatha murmured. "So, what do you think of that card profile they released this morning?" Samuel considered for a moment.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord? It seems interesting enough," he mused. "It's... strange, though. Phantom Blaster Dragon is more offensive and risky. Whereas Phantom Blaster Overlord is almost too restrictive. It's turned from a more fragile offensive card into a defensive tank." He paused. "I like Shadow Paladins as they are, offensively-focused. I like the risk attached to Phantom Blaster Dragon. Phantom Blaster Overlord just feels, well, off."

"No sacrifices for its skill?" Agatha queried, to which Samuel nodded.

"What drew me to Shadow Paladins was that, to a degree," he explained. "The sacrificing reminds me that to achieve my aims, I'll need to make sacrifices. To have their new ace card move away from that just seems wrong. I don't know, Overlord is a good card, I just don't particularly like it."

"I hope we get some good Pale Moon cards," the young woman muttered. "We've got the manga pack coming up though, so whether we'll get too much in Set 5..."

"I expect we will," Samuel shrugged. "I hear Dark Irregulars are getting support in Set 5, supposedly a Draw Trigger."

She looked at him, surprised. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have a friend whose brother works in distribution for the company," he explained. "Every now and then I hear something from them about upcoming stuff in the new sets. Apparently Dark Irregulars are getting some support, and a Draw Trigger's supposedly among that support."

"Dark Irregulars with a Draw Trigger," Agatha murmured. "That's almost scary."

"I played Dark Irregulars for a bit in Set 3," Samuel replied. "Consistency is their biggest issue right now. It'll be good for them to get a Draw Trigger, and I doubt it'll make them too powerful. Two Draw Triggers, maybe. But just one, I think will improve them without making them too consistent."

"Hopefully that's true," she said. "I wonder what else they'll give Dark Irregulars, then."

"We'll have to wait and see," Samuel smiled. "In any case, if we get more new Shadow Paladins, Dimension Police and Pale Moon, if you, Robert and I are on the shop team at Nationals... well, those cards could help our decks."

"Depending on what they are," Agatha pointed out. "Dimension Police and Pale Moon have multiple play-styles, and the new cards may not support the specific styles Robert and I use."

"True," he considered. "In any case, hopefully some of the new cards will help your decks." He glanced down at his watch. "Hm, plenty of time." He considered. "Well, do you want to get in some shop tournament practice?" He pulled his deck from its case, holding it up.

"I guess I could use it," she smiled, retrieving her own deck. They pulled out their starter Vanguards, placing them face-down on the table, before shuffling their decks, setting them down and drawing their opening hands.

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Fullbau!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Underworld Manager!"

VBH4

_**Card of the Day:**_

Oracle Guardian Apollon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Battleroid – Oracle Think Tank<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 2 cards, then select 1 card from your hand, return it to your deck, and shuffle your deck.<br>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 1 card.  
><em>'Danger! Danger! Intruder alert! Proceeding to exclusion.'<em>

VBH1

Next time, Samuel's Shadow Paladins take the battlefield once again. This time, facing an opponent who regards the sacrifice theme of Shadow Paladins wasteful, Samuel finds himself pressed to demonstrate the true power of the deck he chose to wield.

It's Ride 5 – Power from the Fallen! 


	5. Ride 5: Power from the Fallen

_**Ride 5: Power from the Fallen  
><strong>Card of the Day: Skull Witch Nemain_

A new day came, and more fights passed by in Shop Avalon. The fighters played and played, preparing for the shop tournament, which now lay only three days away. Indeed, Mr. Owens had placed a poster in the shop window advertising it. _Shop Avalon Tournament – 23/7/2012 – Come, fighters, and aim for the shop team!_

Samuel gazed at this poster, taking in the Units placed on it. Phantom Blaster Dragon and Soul Saver Dragon gazed back, dark and light posed opposite one another, with the Vanguard logo between them. He turned his gaze to his own dragon. Phantom Blaster Dragon, the dragon from hell, the creator and master of the Shadow Paladins. The Shadow Paladins were a group bonded by a shared desire to overthrow United Sanctuary and reforge it into a better order, but Phantom Blaster Dragon had taken those passions and aroused them, creating his army. Playing on the flaws of the heroes he had dragged them into darkness and turned them into mere pawns, manipulated and moved in accordance with the plan, then discarded when they were no longer needed.

Turning away from the poster, he strode on, opening the shop door and walking in. As usual for a holiday season, the shop was full of people, most in games as they prepared for the shop tournament. The sight of people facing one another with smiles of determination brought a slight smile to Samuel's lips.

"Hello, Samuel," Mr. Owens commented from behind the counter, where he was fiddling with a deck, probably his Nova Grappler-Nubatama hybrid.

"Hello," the Shadow Paladin user replied, scanning the store. His gaze finally fell on Robert and Agatha, the two sat discussing something. Crossing the store, coat-tails swishing about his legs as he did so, Samuel moved to stand beside them. "Hey."

"Hey," Robert replied, raising a hand in greeting. His deck was spread over the table, apparently it was what the two were discussing. Samuel examined the cards.

"You've been altering it?"

"Trading, pulling some stuff from boosters," Robert elaborated. "I think it's getting better."

"Hm, it is," Samuel noted. "But it still needs work." He paused. "Your deck will never be truly finished, Robert. As new sets and cards come out, you'll find ones you want to use in your deck. That's how it works."

"True," Robert nodded. "I'll have to see what Dimension Police get in Set 5, I guess. What about you? Thinking of using Phantom Blaster Overlord?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "I don't particularly like Overlord."

"It's a pretty powerful card."

"It's powerful because it has 13000 Power in both turns if you have Phantom Blaster Dragon in your Soul," Samuel replied. "Its third skill isn't as versatile as _Damned Charging Lance_. It's strictly speaking a lower cost, but it's harder to use."

"In other words it's powerful because it's defensive, rather than because it's offensive," Robert mused.

"Exactly."

"Interesting," the Dimension Police user murmured.

"Speaking of Set 5, are you planning how you'll improve your deck?" Samuel asked.

"Hm... not really."

"Well, that new Grade 3 Dimension Police they revealed today... Miracle Beauty?"

"Yeah," Agatha confirmed.

"She seems to indicate Dimension Police might be getting more Stand-oriented gameplay from Set 5," he continued.

"The 10000 Power Grade 3 who Stands the Rearguard in the same column when she's stood?" Robert asked, dredging up his memories for details.

"That's the one," Agatha nodded. "She could work with Enigman Rain, and Dimension Police do have a Stand Trigger, though it's not in your Trial Deck."

"Besides, if Dimension Police get Stand-oriented cards, I'd expect a second Stand Trigger from Set 5," Samuel stated. "It would make sense."

"I like the style I have now, I suppose," Robert finally said. "The Rearguards supporting the Vanguard to unlock its true potential. It's kind of what drew me to Dimension Police to begin with, so I like the deck style I'm playing with."

"So a Vanguard-focused Dimension Police deck?" Agatha queried.

"Yes," he nodded in response, retrieving his deck and looking at the front card. A white angelic form gazed back. "My Rearguards power up the Vanguard to unlock its true abilities, extra Criticals, draws on hit, or other powers. That's my deck's focus."

"So your winning image is your Vanguard striking the final blow," Samuel smiled. "Mine's the same. Except where your Dimension Police support the Vanguard willingly, Shadow Paladins sacrifice the Rearguard to achieve victory. More power from a greater cost."

Robert didn't respond. _"More power from a greater cost... is that sacrifice even a cost to the one making it?" _He was reminded once more of his mental image during his fight with Samuel, of Phantom Blaster Dragon callously slashing down its allies. Nothing but cold rage had burned in the monster's eyes as its glaive rent bodies and shattered lives. _"Was it so easy for you too...?"_

"Winning image?" Agatha wondered.

"The image you have of your deck's victory," the Shadow Paladin fighter explained. "It's something I picked up a while back, advice someone gave me." He went silent, recalling. _"So, Samuel, what's the winning image for that deck of yours?"_

"Winning image..." Agatha said softly, considering. What was her image of victory? Barking Manticore, she supposed. Empowered by a Crimson Beast Tamer lurking in the shadows of the Soul, boosted by Turquoise Beast Tamer, Darkmetal Bicorn, Skull Juggler, some Unit pushing its Power to 10000 or more above the opposing Vanguard's strength. That was her deck's true power.

"I've got you thinking about it, haven't I?"

"If Set 5 has new cards, I guess I should try to improve my deck with the ones which fit in," she replied. "i don't know where they'll take Pale Moon, but hopefully something will help my deck."

"Indeed," Samuel smiled. "I'm hoping the same about my deck."

"So," Samuel glanced up as someone stepped up beside him, "you're the guy who's been beating everyone."

"Yes," he answered, taking in the speaker. Dark blue eyes glared down at him from under a messy tangle of black hair, the young woman dressed in a gray sleeveless top and dark jeans, a blue deck case at her belt. "I don't think I've played against you yet."

"You haven't," she answered sharply. "Who do you think you are?"

Samuel turned to fully face her. "I think I'm a Vanguard fighter. Nothing more, nothing less."

"A Vanguard fighter who stepped into this shop and became its best player," the young woman retorted. "Why? Why did you come here in the first place?"

Something clouded Samuel's eyes at this. "Because I couldn't stay where I was," he finally said. "I came here for a change."

"I also heard," she continued, "that you use Shadow Paladins."

"That's true." He withdrew his deck from his case and fanned it open, revealing the cards. She scanned them without a word.

"Shadow Paladins, a deck which draws power from sacrificing one's cards," she said quietly. "How can you win with such a wasteful strategy? Cutting down your allies for a turn's gain?"

Samuel's eyes narrowed slightly. "You think the sacrifices my deck makes for victory aren't worth it?"

"I think your deck sacrifices too much in return for too little."

"Oh? If you believe that, would you like to test my deck?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask." She opened the deck case on her belt, drawing out her own deck.

"Ruth's seriously thinking of fighting that guy?"

"Looks like it... this should be interesting, at least."

Samuel stood, folding his own deck and walking with Ruth to the next table across. Sitting down, the two quickly drew their starter Vanguards from the decks and placed them down. The cards were shuffled and set down, the two quickly running through their pre-match preparations. A small crowd gathered, gazing at the field as the players drew their opening hands, redrew their unwanted cards, and decided the first turn with rock-paper-scissors.

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Fullbau!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Guiding Zombie!"

_The darkness swirled menacingly around the two as their astral bodies stood on a dark coastal shore. An imposing black castle topped the cliffs above, while the two stood on a beach, Ruth standing close to the raging seas, Samuel with his back to the mountains rising from the cliffs. Auras of dark blue and black burned around them, before reforming. From Samuel's aura burst the sleek form of Fullbau, while from Ruth's a pallid gray zombie in a neat dinner suit appeared, holding a lantern. While Guiding Zombie was depicted as a male on the card's art, Ruth's mental image changed it subtly to a female form. **[Fullbau – 5000 Power] [Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**_

"Draw," Samuel said, having won the rock-paper-scissors. "I Ride Blaster Javelin!"

_In a burst of dark fire Fullbau vanished and was replaced by the spear-wielding knight **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**_

"Fullbau's skill," he continued. "When I Ride Blaster Javelin onto Fullbau, I can add one Blaster Dark from my deck to my hand." He quickly searched through his deck, taking the named Unit from it, flashing it to Ruth. Placing Blaster Dark into his hand, he shuffled the deck and set it down. "Also, while Fullbau is in my Soul, Blaster Javelin gains 2000 Power."

_An illusory Fullbau appeared briefly behind Javelin as dark aura writhed around the knight **[Blaster Javelin – 8000 Power]**_

"I end my turn there."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Ruth declared. "I Ride Samurai Spirit!"

_Guiding Zombie burst into blue aura, from which stepped an imposing crimson suit of samurai armor. However, the armor seemed unoccupied, until spectral flame blazed up from the neck and formed into a burning face, the spirit roaring as it drew its katana **[Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**_

"I activate Guiding Zombie's skill," Ruth continued. "When I Ride a Granblue Unit onto this card, I can call it to the Rearguard." She took Guiding Zombie's card and placed it onto the circle behind Samurai Spirit.

_With a groan Guiding Zombie reappeared, now its usual male body as opposed to the Vanguard image's female form **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**_

"It's like my Cosmo Claw," Robert mused.

"Quite a few Clans have starter Vanguards who Superior Call themselves from the Soul when they're Ridden on," Agatha explained. "Not all of them are Triggers like Cosmo Claw though."

"With a boost from Guiding Zombie, Samurai Spirit attacks!"

_Roaring, Samurai Spirit tore forward, swathed in blue aura **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel responded.

"Drive Check," Ruth revealed the card. "No Trigger.

**[Drive Check – Chappie the Ghost – No Trigger]**

Robert frowned. "A non-Trigger Grade 0? But she already has a starter Vanguard, and she must have sixteen Triggers... so why run more Grade 0s?"

"Some decks do," the Pale Moon user explained. "Granblue uses Chappie the Ghost because it has a useful skill. Some Soul-based decks use cards like Rock the Wall or Giro which move to the Soul after guarding as a way to provide extra defense and boost the Soul at once."

_Samurai Spirit made a slash with his katana, striking against Javelin's spear with incredible strength. The knight strained to hold off the blow and barely resisted being hit._

"Damage Trigger, check," Samuel stated. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Black Sage Charon – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Ruth concluded.

**Ruth  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Samurai Spirit/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGuiding Zombie/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw." He plucked a card from his hand. "Now, I Ride Blaster Dark!"

_Violet flames consumed Blaster Javelin before the dark sword cleaved through them, releasing Blaster Dark. The dark knight was deathly silent as he fell into a combat stance, blade ready to strike **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**_

"Blaster Dark's skill," Samuel explained. "While Blaster Javelin is in the Soul, Blaster Dark gains 1000 Power."

_A phantom of Javelin appeared for an instant behind Dark, violet aura burning around the knight **[Blaster Dark – 10000 Power]**_

"Two stages," Robert murmured. "Now he just needs Phantom Blaster Dragon..."

"I call Blaster Javelin," the Shadow Paladin user declared, "and Cursed Lancer."

_The black knight appeared behind Blaster Dark, glaring silently across the field with his spear at the ready, then the black mounted knight formed to Dark's left. **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**_

"Blaster Javelin's skill," Samuel called. "When he's called to the Rearguard, I can discard one Grade 3 Shadow Paladin," he placed Dread Disaster Dragon into his Drop Zone, "to add one Phantom Blaster Dragon from my deck to my hand." He fanned his deck, plucking the card from it and placing it into his hand. Shuffling his deck and setting it down, he briefly considered. "Now, Cursed Lancer attacks Samurai Spirit!2

_The knight spurred his mount forward, lowering his lance to thrust it into Samurai Spirit._

"Chappie the Ghost, guard!" Ruth snapped, placing down the Grade 0.

_Lancer's weapon impacted with a white blobby ghost in a blue admiral's coat and hat, Chappie giving a chuckle even as it was blasted to nothingness. However, its defense left Samurai Spirit unharmed **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**_

"Chappie the Ghost's skill," she continued, smiling. "When this Unit guards, I can send one Granblue from my deck to the Drop Zone." Fanning her deck, Ruth quickly searched through it and retrieved her chosen card, placing Spirit Exceed into the Drop Zone. Samuel nodded as she set Chappie down atop Exceed's card.

"Javelin boosts, and Blaster Dark attacks!"

_The blade-wielding knight burned with dark aura as he raced forward, drawing back the Blaster Dark sword as the cool blue lines on his armor briefly flashed crimson **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Ruth announced.

"Drive Trigger, check." He revealed the card, and an icon flashed gold. "Critical Trigger, get."

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Blaster Dark." He tapped the Trigger to Blaster Dark's card as Ruth gave a look of annoyance at this turn of events.

_Blaster Dark made a vicious slash with his dark sword, cleaving a monstrous gash across Samurai Spirit's armor._

"Damage Check, first" his opponent said quietly. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**

"Second check," a blue icon flashed, "Stand Trigger." Her voice soured on the last two words.

**[Damage Check – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]**

"Turn end," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyBlaster Javelin/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage Charon (U)<strong>

"Draw," Ruth announced. "Ride, Ruin Shade!"

_Samurai Spirit shattered into spectral flame, from which emerged a noble-looking figure clad in a regal blue coat and hat, wielding an elegant cutlass and a round buckler. Tails of white hair lashing behind her in the fierce wind, Ruin Shade struck an imposing figure on the night **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power]**_

"Next, I activate Guiding Zombie's skill," Ruth smiled. "By moving this Unit back to the Soul, I send the top three cards from my deck to the Drop Zone." She slid Zombie's card back into the Soul, then placed Riptide Banshee, Captain Nightmist and Chappie the Ghost into the Drop Zone from her deck.

"So there it is," Agatha murmured.

"Self-milling?" Robert wondered.

"Did you ever play Yu-Gi-Oh?" she queried, to which he nodded. "You've heard of the Lightsworns, right? They're a deck based on the same principle, milling your own deck to get the cards you need into the Graveyard. Granblue mills because their Units have revival skills. They can return from the Drop Zone for a cost."

"I call Dancing Cutlass!"

_From the spot previously occupied by Guiding Zombie violet flames flashed, before a crimson red scimitar emerged from them, burning with a dark, vicious aura **[Dancing Cutlass – 5000 Power]**_

"Cutlass' skill," Ruth called. "When I call it and my Vanguard is a Granblue, I can Soul Blast two cards," she took Guiding Zombie and Samurai Spirit from her Soul and set them into the Drop Zone, "to draw once." She made a draw. "Next," her eyes narrowed, "I'll show you how to make sacrifices and do so for a true gain. Samurai Spirit's skill! While this Unit lies sleeping in my Drop Zone, I can Counterblast one and retire one Granblue," she flipped over the Ruin Shade in her Damage Zone and placed Dancing Cutlass into the Drop Zone, "to Superior Call Spirit!"

_With a roar the cursed, possessed armor reformed, drawing its katana **[Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**_

"Now I call Knight Spirit," Ruth smiled.

"So that's what you were aiming for," Samuel realized. "This should be interesting."

_A suit of knight armor appeared beside Samurai Spirit, spectral flames burning to form a face as it drew a broadsword **[Knight Spirit – 5000 Power]**_

"And now... Spirit Exceed's skill activates from the Drop Zone!" she announced. "I send my Rearguard Samurai Spirit and Knight Spirit to Soul, and Superior Ride Spirit Exceed!" She quickly placed both spirits into the Soul, before taking Spirit Exceed's card from the Drop Zone and setting it down atop her Vanguard.

_The two spirits flowed into Ruin Shade, consuming her in spectral fire which exploded, releasing Spirit Exceed. A monstrous empty armor emerged, half Knight Spirit's European plate, half Samurai Spirit's Japanese samurai armor. Violet and azure flames lapped around the Grade 3 as it drew a broadsword and katana, roaring ferociously **[Spirit Exceed – 10000 Power]**_

"This is what my deck can do," Ruth declared. "By exchanging one life for another I've managed to reach Grade 3 a turn early!" She plucked two cards from her hand and played them. "I call Evil Shade! Commodore Blueblood!"

_A dark spirit with burning red eyes, wielding a cutlass appeared behind Spirit Exceed, while to the Vanguard's left appeared a noble-looking figure with pallid skin, clad in a crimson admiral's uniform and wielding a musket **[Evil Shade – 6000 Power] [Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power]**_

"Now then... Blueblood, attack Blaster Dark!"

_The Commodore raised his musket, preparing to fire at the dark knight._

"No guard," Samuel replied calmly.

_The bullet flashed across the field and struck, sending Blaster Dark staggering, though his armor absorbed much of the impact._

"Damage Trigger, check," he revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – No Trigger]**

"Now, Evil Shade boosts, and Spirit Exceed attacks!" Ruth continued. "Evil Shade's skill! When it boosts my Granblue Vanguard, I can mill the top two cards of my deck to have the boosted Unit gain 4000 Power for that battle!" She placed Licking Ghost and Dandy Romario into the Drop Zone, grimacing at the loss of the Heal Trigger.

"That's the disadvantage to Granblue milling, isn't it?" Robert noted. "Like with your Pale Moon deck's Soul Charging, you can lose Triggers." Agatha nodded.

"You can also run the risk of decking out if you mill too many cards," she added.

_Burning with dark power, Spirit Exceed charged, raising its twin blades to strike at the knight opposing it **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel decided.

"Twin Drive, first check!" Ruth revealed her card, and smiled as a golden icon flashed. "Got a Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Riptide Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Spirit Exceed, and the Power to Blueblood," she continued, placing the card into her hand and preparing to draw the next, "second check!" She revealed the second card, disappointment flashing in her eyes as no icon appeared. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skeleton Swordsman – No Trigger]**

_Spirit Exceed slashed with its blades, golden aura writhing with the black around its form **[20000 Power, Critical 2]**. Blaster Dark attempted to block both of the weapons, but only managed to hold off the broadsword as the katana slashed to cut into his side. The knight snarled in pain as Spirit Exceed drew back._

"Twin Damage Check, first," Samuel called, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – No Trigger]**

"Second check," once more no icon shone, "no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Ruth concluded, smiling.

**Ruth  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Commodore Blueblood/Spirit Exceed/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEvil Shade/Empty  
>Damage: Ruin Shade (F), Skeleton Lookout (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel announced. He plucked a card from his hand, and held it, ready to play. _"Sacrifices must be made to attain your goals. Demonstrate my meaning!" _He threw the card down. _"I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

_A tempest of burning shadows consumed Blaster Dark, and with a roar Phantom Blaster Dragon erupted from it, bladed wings spreading as it snatched its mighty glaive from the darkness. The lines of blue on its armor flashed balefully as the monster hovered, eyes blazing with hate **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 ****Power]**_

Robert looked on, the memories of his fight with Robert returning, how that card had ended it.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill," Samuel spoke quietly. "While Blaster Dark is in my Soul, Phantom Blaster Dragon gains 1000 Power."

_The phantom of the dark knight flashed into being behind the monstrous dragon before fading as the monster roared **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 11000 Power]**_

"I call Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha."

_In a burst of shadows a dark-clad figure appeared, with pale hair, a green scarf's tails lashing around him in the wind **[Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**_

"Babd Catha's skill," he said. "When I call this Unit, I reveal the top card of my deck, and should that card happen to be a Shadow Paladin, it's Superior Called." He revealed the card, Gururubau, and placed it down.

_The vicious dark wolf appeared behind Babd Catha with a snarl **[Gururubau – 7000 Power]**_

"You say I sacrifice my Units for nothing?" Samuel asked quietly. "Sacrifices have to be made to get to your goals. You sacrifice your Units to give life to other Units. Whereas I sacrifice my Units to give power to the living. Now, demonstrate my meaning! Phantom Blaster Dragon's Counterblast, _Damned Charging Lance_!" He flipped over two of his damage cards.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, and its glaive slashed. Babd Catha, Gururubau and Blaster Javelin howled in deathly agony as the blade ripped through them, cleaving their souls from their flesh and letting their death empower the dragon from hell. And Phantom Blaster Dragon rose proudly, shadows burning as pale blue became bloody red **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"That was a mistake," Agatha muttered. "Is he trying to pressure her? He just let himself get goaded into paying that cost early into the game..."

"Now, I call Black Sage Charon," he continued, setting the card down behind Cursed Lancer.

_In a whirling shadow the dark sage appeared, smiling coldly as he opened his spellbook **[Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]**_

"Charon boosts, and Lancer attacks!"

_The dark lancer charged as violet lightning crackled across his form **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**_

"No guard," Ruth answered.

_The lancer hammered forward and slammed into Spirit Exceed, smashing the possessed armor into the ground._

"Damage check," she said calmly.

**[Damage Check – Monster Frank – No Trigger]**

"Lancer's skill allows me to unflip one Damage," Samuel spoke, unflipping Black Sage Charon. "Now, Phantom Blaster Dragon, attack! _Shadow Erosion_!"

_Roaring with power, Phantom Blaster Dragon tore forward, darkness blazing around its form._

"Guard, Riptide Banshee, Samurai Spirit! Blueblood Intercepts!" Ruth countered.

_With a wail, a pale, skeletally thin woman in a ragged dress appeared, accompanied by the rusted, tattered form of Samurai Spirit. Blueblood leapt forward into the path of the raging dragon also, standing protectively with his comrades **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**_

"Twin Drive, check!" Samuel announced, drawing the card and revealing it. A green icon flashed brilliantly. "Got a Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon, and heal one Damage!" He took the face-down Knight of Darkness, Rugoth from his Damage Zone, moving it to the Drop Zone.

**[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

"Second check!" He drew the card slowly, the audience holding their breaths in anticipation. He revealed it, and no light shone.

"No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demon World Castle Siege Perilous – No Trigger]**

"Siege Perilous?" Ruth muttered, clearly unfamiliar with this card.

"You'll see," Samuel replied calmly.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon roared fiercely, slashing with its glaive **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]** The three guard Units were cut down effortlessly, but their sacrifice was able to prevent the monster from striking at Spirit Exceed. With a snarl, the dragon from hell withdrew, leaving the opposing Vanguard unharmed. _

"That's the end of my turn," he finished.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage Charon (U), Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod (U), Phantom Blaster Dragon (U)<strong>

"Draw," Ruth announced. "I call Ruin Shade! Blueblood! Dandy Romario!"

_To Spirit Exceed's right appeared the dashing piratess, drawing her cutlass, while to the right the pallid admiral and a dashing man in a dark tuxedo, with the pallid flesh of the undead, took form **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power] [Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power] [Dandy Romario – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, Ruin Shade attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon," she declared. "Ruin Shade's skill, when it attacks I can mill two cards from my deck," she placed Gust Jinn and Captain Nightmist into the Drop Zone, "to have her gain 2000 Power for that battle."

_Ruin Shade charged in silence, drawing back her cutlass **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"I Intercept with Lancer," Samuel replied.

_The dark knight vanished and reappeared in the path of the piratess, taking the slash of the cutlass and shattering **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_

"Now, Evil Shade boosts, and Spirit Exceed attacks!"

_The samurai-knight armor hybrid charged, drawing back its swords **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," her opponent spoke.

"Twin Drive, check!"

**[Drive Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

"No Trigger, second check," she continued.

**[Drive Check – King Seahorse – No Trigger]**

"No Trigger," she muttered bitterly.

_Spirit Exceed slashed with its two blades, striking at Phantom Blaster Dragon with all its might **[16000 Power]**. The monstrous dragon howled in pain, slashing its glaive to try and strike its attacker, but the ghostly warrior pulled away._

"Damage Check," Samuel replied quietly.

**[Damage Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"No Trigger," he admitted.

"Dandy Romario boosts, and Commodore Blueblood attacks!" Ruth called.

_The admiral raised his musket and loosed a round towards Phantom Blaster Dragon **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel declared.

_The shot struck home and Phantom Blaster Dragon growled in pain._

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Ruth finished.

**Ruth  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Ruin Shade/Spirit Exceed/Commodore Blueblood  
>Back Row: EmptyEvil Shade/Dandy Romario  
>Damage: Ruin Shade (F), Skeleton Lookout (U), Monster Frank (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel spoke. "I call Skull Witch Nemain." He placed the card down to Phantom Blaster Dragon's left.

_In a flash of crackling violet lightning an elf woman appeared, wearing a revealing black leather outfit. Dark horns rose from her black hair, and shards of crystal hovered around her, Nemain clutching a crystal skull in her hand **[Skull Witch Nemain – 3000 Power]**_

"Skull Witch Nemain's Counterblast," he continued. "When I call Nemain as a Rearguard, I can Counterblast one and discard one Shadow Paladin," he flipped over a Damage card and placed Darkside Trumpeter into the Drop Zone, "to draw two cards." He made two draws. "Next, I call Galebau."

_In a second flash of lightning a large black wolf formed, its claws and fangs viciously serrated, blade-like wings spreading from its back **[Galebau – 7000 Power]**_

"When Galebau is called, I can Counterblast one," he flipped a second Damage, "to draw one card." With that he drew, leaving his hand at four once again. "Finally, I call Abyss Freezer and Demon World Castle Siege Perilous."

_The black angel formed, and then in front of it appeared a towering black golem, with castle battlements upon its shoulders and forming a crown on its head. Wielding a monstrous obsidian blade in hand, Siege Perilous towered, unmoving but menacing **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power] [Demon World Castle Siege Perilous – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, let me show you how these Units can make sacrifices to achieve victory," he spoke. "Phantom Blaster Dragon's Counterblast, _Damned Charging Lance_!" He flipped over the two remaining face-up Damage cards.

_Nemain, Abyss Freezer and Galebau howled as the glaive massacred them, cutting them down in an instant. Crimson lines ignited across the dragon's form as Phantom Blaster roared, powered up by the sacrifices of its allies **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Now," Samuel smiled, "Siege Perilous' skill triggers." He gazed at the Demon World Castle. "During a turn in which I retired three or more Shadow Paladin Units, Siege Perilous will gain 8000 Power!"

_Crimson lines blazed into life across the towering golem's form as Siege Perilous raised its immense blade **[Demon World Castle Siege Perilous – 16000 Power]**_

"I call Rugoth, and Arianrhod."

_The knight of darkness took form in front of Charon, and behind Phantom Blaster Dragon formed a beautiful witch wearing a white lab coat over black leather, glasses perched on her nose. Arianrhod gave a chuckle as her lord towered before her, gazing across the field. **[Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power] [Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**_

"Now... Siege Perilous attacks Spirit Exceed!"

_The monstrous golem strode forward, raising its colossal blade._

Ruth glared over her hand and quickly made a decision. "Blueblood Intercepts and King Seahorse guards!"

_The titanic sword fell and the two guardians were crushed into nothingness, but Spirit Exceed was safe **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Arianrhod, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks! _Shadow Erosion_!"

_Particles of shadow flowed from the witch to the monstrous dragon, igniting dark aura around Phantom Blaster Dragon's form. With a roar the dragon erupted forward, drawing back its glaive to strike.**[21000 Power + 7000 Power = 28000 Power, Critical 2]**_

Ruth considered. She couldn't guard this, so she would bet on no Critical Trigger, and leave enough Shield to guard Rugoth's attack. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, first check," her opponent spoke, revealing the card. No icon flashed from it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Black Sage Charon – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he continued, revealing the next card. And sapphire light shone, Ruth's eyes widening in horrified shock. "Got a Stand Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Darkside Trumpeter – Stand Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Siege Perilous." He turned the Demon World Castle's card upright once more.

_The black dragon snarled viciously as it drew back the glaive **[28000 Power, Critical 2]**. The blade stabbed forward like a knight's lance, spearing into Spirit Exceed and impaling the cursed armor viciously._

Ruth cursed under her breath. Only a Heal Trigger on her sixth Damage could save her, now she didn't have enough Shield to guard both Siege Perilous and Rugoth. "Double Damage check."

**[Damage Check – Monster Frank – No Trigger]**

"No Trigger, second check." The next card was turned over, and emerald flashed. Ruth's eyes widened further. "No... not now. Heal Trigger..."

**[Damage Check – Licking Ghost – Heal Trigger]**

"I had lower Damage before getting the Trigger, so I can't heal," she muttered, "but I'll give the Power to Spirit Exceed."

_Emerald light shone around Spirit Exceed, empowering the cursed armor **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"Go, Rugoth!" Samuel called.

_As violet lightning crackled along his blade's edge from Charon's spells, the knight of darkness exploded forward in deathly silence **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**_

"Ruin Shade Intercepts!"

_The ghostly piratess leapt into Rugoth's path and was effortlessly cut down, the knight letting a snarl break his silence as he was forced to withdraw from his true target **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_

"End this, Siege Perilous," Samuel said with a note of definite finality.

_Raising the colossal blade once more, the titanic golem lumbered forward to finish the battle with a single stroke **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

Ruth sighed. "No guard."

_The blade fell, and Spirit Exceed was crushed to the ground under its incredible might._

"Damage Trigger, check," Ruth murmured, revealing her sixth Damage.

**[Damage Check – Dandy Romario – No Trigger]**

The young woman gazed at the card for a moment, before letting it fall, admitting her defeat.

_Spirit Exceed's armor shattered, leaving Ruth's astral form. With a silent glance across the opposing ranks, the young woman acknowledge her defeat by nodding to Phantom Blaster Dragon, and was gone._

"You were a good opponent," Samuel said calmly.

"So were you," Ruth muttered. "I don't get it... how can you win so much with a deck focused on sacrificing so much card advantage?"

"Because I know how to use it," he said. "I might make the odd mistake, but usually... I've had to learn the best move to make in any situation. I came here from a place where every mistake was brutally punished, and that's why I left. Because there was no room for error, or for enjoyment." He sighed. "I didn't want to play Vanguard that way."

Agatha listened thoughtfully to this. "A place like that... I wonder."

"What is it?" Robert asked. "What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing," she replied. "Just an odd thought."

"I suppose something like that would be horrible," Ruth said softly. "In any case, I'm still hoping you'll lose one day."

"So do I," Samuel confessed. "Winning all the time, what good is that? Sometimes you have to lose to get better." He smiled. "Will I see you at the shop tournament?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "Maybe I'll beat you there."

"Maybe," he answered. "For all we know, you'll never get to face me there."

Hearing this banter brought back a memory to Robert. _"I'll try to come to that card shop and meet you there."_

Alice. She hadn't appeared yet, but he knew she'd be at the shop tournament.

"_I'll be ready, Alice," _he thought. _"I'll be ready... everyone."_

VBH5

_**Card of the Day:**_

Skull Witch Nemain  
>Grade 2Intercept  
>United Sanctuary – Elf – Shadow Paladin<br>Power 3000/Shield 5000/Critical 1  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1, discard 1 'Shadow Paladin' from your hand] When this Unit is called to the Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 2 cards.<br>_'Be at ease. You will most certainly contribute to our victory.'_

_**Card Stats:**_

Galebau  
>Grade 1Hi-Beast – Shadow Paladin/Power 7000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [VR]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 1 card, then during that turn's End Phase, discard 1 card.

Demon World Castle Siege Perilous  
>Grade 2Golem – Shadow Paladin/Power 8000/Shield 5000  
>Auto [VR]: During your turn, if 3 or more 'Shadow Paladin' Rearguards are retired, this Unit gains 8000 Power for that turn.

(Credit for creating the above two cards goes to Neo Ark Cradle forum user, Dionsama.)

VBH5

Next time, the shop tournament is almost at hand, and Robert continues to train in order to reach the heights of the shop team. When a player who almost reached those lofty heights in the last tournament challenges him, will he prevail with the power of his ace card?

It's Chapter 6 – Clouded Horizon!


	6. Ride 6: Clouded Horizon

_**Ride 6 – Clouded Horizon  
><strong>Card of the Day: Enigman Cloud_

"_Final Turn!"_

Samuel sighed as the phrase was spoken. He was sat in his room on his bed, which was covered in a black and silver bedspread. The blue walls had several posters neatly placed upon them, primarily Vanguard. Blaster Dark stood proudly on one such poster, framed by violet lightning as he held the Blaster Dark aloft. On another, Phantom Blaster Dragon hung menacingly before the crescent moon, posed dynamically with its glaive held behind it, wings outstretched.

Samuel was sat on the bed, a black laptop perched on his lap, with which he was watching footage from a recent professional league game. Although Regionals and Nationals only took place bi-annually, there was a class of highly skilled Vanguard fighter teams who participated in exhibition matches the rest of the time to both keep their skills honed and audiences entertained.

"_And in a shock move, Peter Harvey of the powerful Team Bright Dawn has claimed victory! With the earlier win by Mary Prescott, Team Bright Dawn has now claimed victory over their opponents, Team Burning Hearts!"_

"Showoffs," Samuel muttered. He had watched this 'Bright Dawn' for a while. Despite not participating in a high-level tournament yet, the team had managed to get noticed by some hotshot agent and brought to this level of Vanguard fighting. And yet, out of four members, only three regularly fought. Peter Harvey, the team's second in command if the MC was accurate, Mary Prescott, the reserve, and John Andrews, the regular third player on the team. Their leader remained in the bunker, watching his team go to battle. Of all the recorded matches Bright Dawn had participated in, Samuel had only found one game in which Luke Adams had stepped onto the battlefield personally.

He closed the laptop. Bright Dawn were living the high life of Vanguard, he mused. Let them. Let them enjoy their fickle fans and empty fame. Clearly, they were willing to make the sacrifices needed.

"_The light of Heaven shall empower the hearts of the heroes! Incarnation of light, descend now!"_

Samuel set the laptop aside and took up a deck from his bedside table. He fanned it open and found the card he was searching for, Phantom Blaster Dragon. Plucking the card from his deck, he gazed at it.

"Let's fight this, and win," he mused. "If only to support Agatha and Robert in reaching for their dreams."

VBH6

"Attack, Barking Manticore!"

Robert walked through the door into Card Shop Avalon to be greeted by those words. He turned to see Agatha facing a boy he didn't know, the young woman swiftly turning two of her cards sideways.

"No guard," her opponent admitted. "Damage check." He revealed his card, one which Robert recognized as a Shadow Paladin from its artwork, Black Sage Charon. "No Trigger." The young man let the card drop to his Damage Zone, completing the set at six Damage.

"You played well," Agatha commented. As Robert walked over to the two, he took in their fields. The young man opposite Agatha was clearly using a Shadow Paladin Deck, but it seemed to be devoid of rarer cards like Phantom Blaster Dragon or Skull Witch Nemain, the front line was composed of Rugoth, Darkmetal Dragon as the Vanguard, and a Grade 3 he didn't recognize.

"Demon God of the Silver Spear, Gusion," he read from the card.

"Yeah," the defeated player said. "It's a pretty good card. Decent for last turn plays."

"I see," Robert murmured. He took in Agatha's field. As usual, Barking Manticore prominently occupied her Vanguard circle, and to its sides were Crimson Beast Tamer and Barking Cerberus. Supporting them were Turquoise Beast Tamer, Skull Juggler, and Darkmetal Bicorn.

The Shadow Paladin user began to pack up his cards, while Agatha turned to Robert. "So, how's the practice going?"

"Good," he answered. "I think I have a chance at this shop tournament, at least." As he spoke, the defeated Shadow Paladin user got up and walked away to the other side of the shop.

"If you feel you can do it, that boosts your chances," Agatha smiled. "If you go in feeling that you'll lose, then you won't be fighting at your hardest." She looked across her cards. "I'm going to get to the finals... I swear I will. I'm going to be on the shop team again. I owe it to Gabriel to make sure at least one of us is there again." And there he was again. The legend of the shop, the master of dragons. Was Agatha fighting for that shop team place solely because she believed she owed it to Gabriel, he wondered.

"I'll try to get there too," he said. "I want to prove Samuel right... he believes in me. So I'll let him know he was right to believe."

"So you're fighting for him," Agatha mused. "Well, if we both have something to fight for, let's hope we can make it through to the team." She looked at him again. "Just be warned, if I have to fight you before then, I'll be fighting at my hardest."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled. "Let's just hope the brackets are nice to us."

The shop door opened, and the two looked to see Samuel walking in. He looked deep in thought, earbuds pressed into his ears and connected to the I-Pod in his pocket by trailing black wires. He crossed the store to them, removing the earbuds and cutting off his music with a tap of the I-Pod's controls, placing the earbuds into his pocket.

"You look like something's wrong," Agatha commented.

"I'm just thinking," Samuel replied. "I've been watching pro matches." He paused. "There's a team there which has done... amazingly well."

"Which one?"

"Team Bright Dawn," he said, bringing a frown to her lips.

"I haven't heard of them," she answered. "Are they a new team?"

"They entered pro level a month ago," he explained. "Since then they've beaten several high-ranking teams and headed right up through the ranks." He paused. "Still, not anything we have to worry about. Not yet, anyway."

"Not yet?" Robert repeated.

"There are rumors going around the internet that Bright Dawn are planning to enter Regionals this year," the Shadow Paladin fighter said. "To try and increase their reputation. It won't matter unless we reach Nationals, since Bright Dawn are based in London."

"You don't think Bright Dawn might not reach Nationals?" Agatha noted.

"I've watched enough of their matches to say that's looking like a slim possibility," Samuel replied. "They tend to win two-zero in their games, and their leader hardly ever plays. It's usually the second player and either the third or the reserve who win the matches."

Agatha whistled. "That's impressive."

"Still, at this point, we should focus on the here and now," he said.

"We?" Robert queried. "We're not a team yet, Samuel. We still have to get through the shop tournament."

"I have a feeling we'll all make it," he smiled. "I could be wrong, but I think the three of us will be in that team at the end of the tournament."

"I hope so," Agatha said. "You're one of the strongest players I've ever seen. We could do with someone like you on the shop team this time, Samuel. And as for you, Robert, you've done well for someone who's only been playing for a month."

A slight blush came to Robert's cheeks. "Thank you." He withdrew his deck from his belt and looked at it. "But it's not just me. My deck's gotten better too. If I hadn't improved this deck like I have, I wouldn't have won half of those practice games."

"You still owe those victories to your own skill," Samuel said. "You don't have some of the best cards in the Dimension Police arsenal, but you've still managed to gain the skill to win even without the best cards."

"Samuel's right," Agatha nodded. "You have come far in a short time, Robert."

"Oh? Is that so?"

The young woman groaned and turned. Stood behind the three was a tall, muscular young man, wearing a crimson jacket and beige trousers. His blonde hair was neatly combed down, his green eyes gazing piercingly through white-rimmed glasses. Like most in the store, he had a deck of Vanguard cards in a case at his belt.

"Hello, Kenneth," she said in a dry tone.

"It's Ken, Agatha," Kenneth smiled. "What I'm interested in, is why you're praising this newbie so much."

"Because he's done well given the time he's been practicing for the shop tournament, _Ken_," Agatha muttered. "Don't start this argument again."

"What argument?" Robert wondered.

"You say this guy's gotten good enough to have a serious shot at the shop team in a week?" Kenneth asked. "I don't think so."

"Ken, here, is under the impression that you can't improve at Vanguard without spending weeks and months in constant training," Agatha sighed. "I think that different people improve at different speeds, so if you have enough natural talent..."

"Natural talent?" the young man cut in. "Natural talent is a poor substitute for hard work, Agatha. Even Gabriel put in the work to improve."

"Gabriel was more talented at Vanguard than you'll ever be," she shot back. "He trained hard, yes, but you saw what he was like in his first few games. Try telling me he wasn't talented."

"Oh, Gabriel," Kenneth chuckled. "The man who can fail at nothing, according to you. Regardless, this isn't about Gabriel. This is about your current trainee, and how good he's gotten." He paused. "We can debate this all day long, but ultimately, only one test can really prove this." He withdrew his deck from its case, holding it up. "Robert, I challenge you to a Vanguard fight!"

Robert stared at him for a moment in silence. Then his lips curved into a smile, and he held up his own deck. "I accept your challenge."

"You have nothing to prove," Agatha noted quietly.

"If I back down, he'll just take it as a sign of weakness," Robert answered. "Besides, I need to practice against more and more people." She considered this, then nodded, placing her cards back into a deck and vacating the table to allow Robert and Kenneth to sit down. The two placed down their starting Vanguards, shuffled their decks and set them down. They drew their opening hands, Robert replacing two cards, Kenneth replacing four, and quickly went through the motions of rock-paper-scissors.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two called, flipping over the cards.

"Cosmo Claw!" _In their mental images, the two found themselves in an immense stone colosseum, dust and sand billowing in the wind underfoot. In the stands, humans, salamanders, dragons and dragonmen gazed upon the arena, bellowing and cheering in anticipation of the battle to come. Robert's astral body burst with golden aura, reforming into the mechanical lion __**[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Guerilla Tiger!" _Kenneth gave a bow to the audience and bloody red engulfed him, his body reforming into a large black tiger, covered in armor and blades. The beast settled into a light stance with a snarl, hungrily eying up the opposition __**[Guerilla Tiger – 5000 Power]**_

"Guerilla... Tiger?" Robert echoed, clearly unfamiliar with this Unit.

"It's the starter Vanguard for the Phoenix Colosseum Clan," Kenneth explained. "They're not a particularly new Clan, but they're a bit obscure." He smiled. "Still, that means more surprises for you. Anyway, since I won our rock-paper-scissors, the first turn is mine." He drew. "I Ride Spike Trampler!"

_Guerilla Tiger snarled again as its body burst into bloody aura, reforming into a large centaur with barbed spikes attached to its hooves. Pawing at the ground with one hoof, the centaur drew its weapon,a large serrated circular blade with a handle running through the center **[Spike Trampler – 8000 Power]**_

"Guerilla Tiger's skill activates," Kenneth continued. "When I Ride a Phoenix Colosseum onto this Unit, I call it to the Rearguard Circle." He slid the Tiger directly back behind Spike Trampler.

_With a roar, the armored tiger reappeared **[Guerilla Tiger – 5000 Power]**_

"I'll end my turn there."

**Kenneth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Spike Trampler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert declared, glancing over his hand. "Ride, Karenloid Daisy!"

_Cosmo Claw was engulfed in light, reforming into the slender purple android. Blades flickered free from Daisy's wrists as it settled into a combat stance **[Karenloid Daisy – 6000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw moves to the back," he continued, "and I call Cosmo Roar."

_The golden mechanical lion appeared in a flash of light, then the silver saber-tooth tiger took form, armaments unfolding from its body **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power] [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw boosts," he spoke, "and Cosmo Roar attacks!"

_Golden aura flowed from Cosmo Claw to the mechanical saber-tooth, which unleashed a volley of lasers from its weapons **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

"No guard," Kenneth announced.

_The blasts slammed into Spike Trampler and exploded, consuming the centaur in flames._

"Damage Check." He revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Darkmetal Taurus – No Trigger]**

"Now, Daisy attacks!" Robert declared.

_The android tore forward, drawing back its blades to strike the centaur._

"No guard," his opponent repeated.

"Drive Check!" He turned over the card and no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

_Daisy slashed its blades, tearing into Spike Trampler with a vicious resolve._

"Damage Check," Kenneth said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Storm Wing • Crystal Thunder – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded, smiling slightly. "Cosmo Claw returns to my deck." He took the card and shuffled it back into the deck.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Cosmo Roar/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Kenneth announced. "You'll regret leaving a Grade 1 Rearguard for me to target. Let me show you what Phoenix Colosseum's power is! Ride, Darkmetal Taurus!"

_The wounded Spike Trampler gave a roar of anger as it exploded into crimson light, reforming into a monstrous black bull coated in dark armor, spikes adorning the adamant plates **[Darkmetal Taurus – 9000 Power]**_

"Call, Assault Fighter • Claw Strike! Deathspike Chariot!" he continued, throwing down two cards to the left side of his field.

_With a snarl a brutal-looking wolf-man appeared from a flare of crimson, clad in light gladiator armor and wielding monstrous clawed gauntlets. Behind him formed a large golden chariot covered in spikes, drawn by two jet-black horses with burning crimson eyes. **[Assault Fighter ****•**** Claw Strike – 8000 Power] [Deathspike Chariot – 4000 Power]**_

"Now, Deathspike Chariot boosts, and Claw Strike attacks," Kenneth smiled, "Cosmo Roar!"

"What?" Robert muttered. "No guard!"

_As golden aura engulfed it from the Chariot, Claw Strike dashed forwards **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**. His gauntlets swung and Cosmo Roar was rent down the middle, exploding into slag as Claw Strike leapt away._

Robert placed the retired Unit into his Drop Zone. "I don't get it... why attack the Rearguard?"

"Deathspike Chariot's skill," Kenneth said. "When it boosts a Phoenix Colosseum Rearguard and the attack hits a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard, the boosted Unit stands!" He turned Claw Strike's card upright once more as Robert's eyes widened. "Claw Strike attacks Karenloid Daisy!"

_Just as he arrived back at his home turf, Claw Strike was moving again, drawing back his claws to rip into Daisy._

"Army Penguin guards!" Robert answered.

_A strangle blue penguin robot appeared in the wolf-man's path **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power] **and was promptly torn into scrap, but its sacrifice left Daisy unharmed. _

"Now, Guerilla Tiger boosts, and Darkmetal Taurus attacks!"

_Crimson aura flowed from the tiger to the bull, and Darkmetal Taurus snarled, charging forward to impale Daisy with its monstrous horns **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"No guard," his opponent replied.

"Drive Check," Kenneth called. A golden icon flashed as he revealed the card, and he smirked.

**[Drive Check – Blaze Gladius – Critical Trigger]**

"Got a Critical Trigger! All the effects to Darkmetal Taurus!"

_Golden aura burned around the bull as it charged **[14000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power, Critical 2]**. Like a freight train it plowed into Daisy, its horns stabbing into the android brutally and ripping into its internal circuitry. Tossing its head to dislodge the battered android, Taurus drew back._

"Double Damage Check, first," Robert muttered, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed the next card, and golden light flashed. "Got a Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"I'll finish there," Kenneth said with a note of finality. "And because I used Deathspike Chariot's skill this turn, it returns to my deck." He shuffled the Trigger back into his deck.

**Kenneth  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Assault Fighter • Claw Strike/Darkmetal Taurus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Empty  
>Damage: Darkmetal Taurus (U), Storm Wing • Crystal Thunder (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert announced. "I Ride Pulsar Enforcer!"

_In a pulse of silver, Daisy reformed into the majestic android. Pulsar Enforcer raised its blaster weapon towards Darkmetal Taurus in a cold silence **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**_

"Now, call, Twin Order, Galaxy Convoy, Karenloid Daisy!" He threw down the three Units.

_In flares of light, the crimson android, the white dove mecha and the sleek purple android formed, Twin Order and Karenloid Daisy drawing their respective weapons **[Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"Galaxy Convoy's skill," he called. "When this Unit is called, I select one of my Dimension Police, and that Unit gains 2000 Power for the turn. I choose Pulsar Enforcer!" He paused. "Now, Daisy boosts, and Enforcer attacks your Taurus!"

_The silver android raised its pulse cannon, power crackling down the barrel as the Vanguard prepared to fire **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**_

"No guard," Kenneth answered calmly.

"Drive Check," Robert declared. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

_The Enforcer fired its cannon, a blast of crackling electric blue hammering into Darkmetal Taurus and sending the bull staggering back._

"Damage Trigger, check," Kenneth spoke, revealing the card. "No Trigger." Disappointed, he placed the card down.

**[Damage Check – Assault Fighter • Blood Fist – No Trigger]**

"I activate Pulsar Enforcer's skill," Robert declared. "Since its attack hit, I can Counterblast two," he flipped over both of his Damage cards, "and draw." He drew a card. "Now, with a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Twin Order attacks!"

_White motes flew from the dove-mecha to Twin Order as the android charged, empowering it to greater heights **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"I guard with Blaze Gladius!" his opponent countered, throwing down the Critical Trigger from the previous turn.

_As Twin Order charged, a flash of flame tore through the air. A burning sword slammed into the ground between the android and Darkmetal Taurus **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**. The impact sent a wave of flames screaming up into Twin Order, hurling the android back. Even as the Gladius and its flames faded, Twin Order crashed back down, overcome by the fire._

"Turn end," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Galaxy ConvoyKarenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (F), Justice Cobalt (F)<strong>

"Draw!" Kenneth announced. "Now, behold one of this arena's mightiest fighters! _Ride, undying terror of the blackest wilds! Come forth, Hexvenom Hydra_!"

_With a monstrous roar Darkmetal Taurus exploded with crimson. The crimson aura rose, towering over the battlefield, and from it emerged black scales. Nine reptilian heads reared up, hissing and spitting viciously as demonic crimson eyes glared, eighteen in total. Fangs dripped acidic spittle from the hydra's nine maws as the beast howled an earthshaking scream of bloodlust, lashing its tail as its eyes fixed on Robert's Units **[Hexvenom Hydra – 11000 Power]**_

"Now, I activate Guerilla Tiger's skill," he declared. "I Counterblast one and retire Tiger," he flipped over a Damage card, then placed the tiger into his Drop Zone, "to select two of your Rearguard Circles in the same column." He smiled a dark smile. "Then the Units in those circles switch positions."

"What?"

_Guerilla Tiger howled and tore past the monstrous hydra occupying the field before it. It rushed into Twin Order and with a vicious snarl ripped into the android, knocking it back. Then it kicked off of the crimson robot and struck Galaxy Convoy, smashing the dove mecha to the ground. Guerilla Tiger leapt back, aiming to retreat safely, but it was struck by a blast from Pulsar Enforcer's cannon, shattering into motes._

Robert looked at the Units whose positions he had just switched. "So this is the other half of your strategy."

"Phoenix Colosseum is a Clan which preys on the weak and weeds them out from the strong," Kenneth smirked. "This deck brings the weak to the battlefield and then crushes them, leaving the strong without support." He plucked two cards from his hand. "Now, I call Ticket Vendor! Assault Weresaber!"

_Behind Claw Strike formed a bizarre figure, a crimson-scaled dragon holding a large reel of tickets, with a large white hat with TICKETS HERE written on it in large crimson letters. Then beside it, behind the monstrous form of Hexvenom Hydra, a vicious wolf-man took shape, armed with twin broadswords and clad in a few plates of steel armor **[Ticket Vendor – 4000 Power] [Assault Weresaber – 5000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Ticket Vendor, go, Claw Strike! Attack Galaxy Convoy!"

_The ticket-holding dragon raised its free hand in a gesture of support as Claw Strike tore forward, readying his weapons to rip Galaxy Convoy apart **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

Robert scanned his hand. He didn't have the Shield to waste on guarding this attack, so it was probably better to allow it to hit. But still, what did Claw Strike do? And that Ticket Vendor? Could he afford to let this through? But then again it would probably cost him more to guard.

"No guard," he decided.

_The wolf-man ripped into Galaxy Convoy, tearing the mecha apart in a flurry of savage blows. It exploded into slag as Claw Strike leapt away, shards of metal raining to the sand below._

"Two skills now activate," Kenneth chuckled. "First, Ticket Vendor. When the Phoenix Colosseum it boosts successfully attacks a Grade one or lower Rearguard, I can Counterblast one and Retire Vendor," he flipped over a Damage card and placed Ticket Vendor into his Drop Zone, "to draw two cards." He made two draws. "Secondly, Claw Strike's skill. When its attack hits a Rearguard, I can move the Rearguard behind the attacked one to the front circle." Robert grimaced and slid Twin Order's card forward.

At least it hadn't been too devastating. Two more cards in Kenneth's hand was a problem, true, but it could have been worse, and moving Twin Order forward meant now he had access to its Intercept.

"Now then, Assault Weresaber boosts, and Hexvenom Hydra attacks!" the Phoenix Colosseum player announced.

_The monstrous hydra reared up to its full height, venom seething in all nine of its terrifying maws as it let out a predatory shriek which promised only death **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert answered.

"Twin Drive," Kenneth declared. "First check!" He revealed the card, but no icon shone from it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed the next card, and sapphire light flashed. "Got a Heal Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Arena Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

"I heal and give the power to Hydra!" he called triumphantly, removing the flipped Darkmetal Taurus from his Damage Zone.

_Hexvenom Hydra roared, unleashing torrents of acidic venom from its mouths. The venom smashed into Pulsar Enforcer, steam rising as the acid substance ate into the android's body. _

"Damage check," Robert spoke, revealing the card and giving a grimace as no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Kenneth concluded, smiling.

**Kenneth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Assault Fighter ● Claw Strike/Hexvenom Hydra/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyAssault Weresaber/Empty  
>Damage: Storm Wing ● Crystal Thunder (F), Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert called. "I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!"

_Light consumed Pulsar Enforcer's form, and expanded, releasing the towering form of Daiyusha. Sword and shield appearing in its hands, the giant mecha stood ready, gazing silently at Hexvenom Hydra **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"I call Glory Maker and Platinum Ace!" he continued, throwing down two cards.

_Behind Twin Order, the ethereal alien woman appeared, hands clasped in prayer, while to Daiyusha's right, a sleek alien clad in silver armor formed, his body shining with radiant light **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Platinum Ace – 9000 Power]**_

"Karenloid Daisy boosts, and now, Daiyusha attacks!"

_Power flowed from Daisy to Daiyusha, the towering mecha striding forward and raising its sword, looking like some ancient hero when pitted against the monstrous hydra opposite **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**_

"No guard," Kenneth answered.

"Twin Drive, first check!" Robert said, revealing the first card. "Got a Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Daiyusha and the Power to Platinum Ace. Second check!" He turned over the next card but no Trigger icon glowed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Damage check," Kenneth murmured. "First."

**[Damage Check – Hexvenom Hydra – No Trigger]**

"No Trigger, second," he continued.

**[Damage Check – Spike Trampler – No Trigger]**

"Go, Platinum Ace!" Robert declared.

_The silver alien rushed forward, swathed in brilliant power **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"I guard with Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist," Kenneth answered.

_As Platinum Ace drew back his fist to strike, a stocky goblin clad in spiked armor appeared in its path, taking the punch for the towering hydra **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_

"Why guard that?" a spectator asked.

"By guarding these attacks, Kenneth gives himself more leeway next turn," Agatha mused.

"Glory Maker boosts! Go, Twin Order!" Robert ordered.

_As the alien behind it prayed, Twin Order surged forward, beam sabers ready to strike **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"Guard, Arena Doctor!" his opponent retorted.

_As Twin Order erupted towards Hexvenom Hydra, a pair of orderlies carrying a stretcher appeared, a bloody sheet thrown haphazardly over the person on the stretcher. With a nod to each other, the orderlies heaved the stretcher forward, sending the mangled sheet-wrapped corpse flying into Twin Order and knocking the android back **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_

"Turn end," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Platinum Ace  
>Back Row: Glory MakerKarenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

"Now then, stand and draw," Kenneth announced. "I call Flank Fighter ● Piercing Gale, Flare-Burn Dragoknight and Lizard Shieldsman Rimund."

_A relatively small armored wyvern formed behind Claw Strike, its armor a sky-blue shade and machine guns strapped to its wings, while beside Hexvenom Hydra a noble crimson humanoid dragon appeared, clad in blood-red armor and wielding a large broadsword. Finally a muscular dragoman wielding a large kite shield appeared behind Dragoknight **[Flank Fighter **** Piercing Gale – 7000 Power] [Flare-Burn Dragoknight – 9000 Power] [Lizard Shieldsman Rimund – 6000 Power]**_

"Dragoknight's skill," he smiled. "When I call this Unit, I select two of your Rearguard Circles in the same column, then the two Rearguards in those circles switch places! I select the circles for Twin Order and Glory Maker!"

_Dragoknight stabbed his blade into the ground, causing it to crack open. Fire and magma burst from the rupture and consumed the space around Glory Maker and Twin Order. When the flames faded, the two had switched positions, Dragoknight pulling his blade free with a dangerous gleam in his eyes._

"Now, Hexvenom Hydra's Counterblast!" Kenneth laughed, flipping over the three face-up Damage cards he had accumulated. "At a cost of Counterblast three, Hydra gains 5000 Power and the ability to Stand after his attack hits a Rearguard, at the cost of his Twin Drive."

_A miasma of dark power burned around Hexvenom Hydra as its nine heads roared in unison, eyes burning **[Hexvenom Hydra – 16000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Assault Weresaber, Hydra attacks Platinum Ace!"

_The Hydra reared up, venom burning in its maws **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert replied.

"Drive Check." He revealed the card, and a golden icon shone brilliantly.

**[Drive Check – Deathspike Chariot – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Claw Strike!"

_Hexvenom Hydra roared and unleashed its power, streams of venom shooting down and consuming Platinum Ace. The alien was blown to motes by the force of the attack. _

"Hydra stands," Kenneth continued. "Now, go Claw Strike! Attack Daiyusha!"

_As crimson aura blazed around it from Piercing Gale, Claw Strike ripped forward towards the Super Dimensional Robot **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Cosmo Claw and Galaxy Convoy guard!" Robert shot back, throwing down the cards.

_The golden lion and the dove mecha formed before Daiyusha **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, taking Claw Strike's attack and bursting apart._

"Hexvenom Hydra attacks Glory Maker!" the Phoenix Colosseum player continued.

_Once again the Hydra reared up, venom burning in its nine throats._

"No guard," Robert admitted.

"Drive check," he revealed the card, but no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Storm Wing ● Crystal Thunder – No Trigger]**

_The tide of venom roared forth and consumed Glory Maker in its folds, the woman screaming before she burst into motes of light. _

"Because I just Retired a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard with a Phoenix Colosseum Unit, Assault Weresaber's skill activates," Kenneth smirked. "Weresaber stands!" He turned the card upright. "And due to its skill, Hydra stands once more!" He moved his hand forward and turned the Vanguard's card upright for the second time. "Now! With a boost from Assault Weresaber, Hexvenom Hydra attacks your Vanguard!"

_As power blazed around its form, the dark hydra reared up once again, roaring with fury. Eyes burning, it prepared to unleash the tide of venom for the third time **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert said in return, scanning his hand. He would have to hope on no Trigger appearing here, he didn't have enough Shield to guard Dragoknight if a Critical Trigger came up, unless a Trigger also appeared in his Damage Check.

"Drive check," his opponent announced. He revealed the card, and once more no Trigger shone. "No Trigger," he muttered.

**[Drive Check – Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist – No Trigger]**

_The tide of venom poured forth and slammed into Daiyusha, burning into the heroic mecha and forcing it to stagger back under the corrosive tide. But Daiyusha rose proudly from the torrent, standing at its full height and gazing unrelentingly into Hexvenom Hydra's hate-filled eyes._

"Damage check," Robert announced. He revealed the card, but no Trigger icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"Rimund boosts, and Dragoknight attacks!"

_Flare-Burn Dragoknight erupted forwards, swathed in an aura of blazing flame **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"No guard."

_The blazing sword tore an arc across Daiyusha's chest, knocking the robot staggering as fire burst into its face. _

Silently Robert revealed the card, and a golden flash ignited. "Got a Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Claw – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Kenneth smiled. "So due to its skill, Weresaber is now retired."

**Kenneth  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Assault Fighter ● Claw Strike/Hexvenom Hydra/Flare-Burn Dragoknight  
>Back Row: Flank Fighter ● Piercing GaleEmpty/Lizard Shieldsman Rimund  
>Damage: Storm Wing ● Crystal Thunder (F), Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist (F), Hexvenom Hydra (F), Spike Trampler (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. He looked at the card he had drawn, eyes widening. _"Cloud... can I win it this turn?"_

He held the card up, beginning to chant. _"Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side! I now Ride... __**Enigman Cloud**__!"_

With that, he threw the card down atop Daiyusha's dramatically.

_A pillar of light erupted around Daiyusha, consuming the Super Dimensional Robot in exalted power. A pair of shimmering white wings spread from the light, wispy like mist, followed by arms. The light burst, and Cloud was revealed, a towering angelic alien clad in form-fitting futuristic armor of shining white. Blue eyes shining, the Enigman rose to his full height, shrouded in an aura of light **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**_

"I move Twin Order forwards, then call Cosmo Beak and Cosmo Roar!" he continued, sliding Twin Order's card forwards before throwing down two more cards.

_In bursts of light, the mechanical bird and lion took form **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Beak's Counterblast!" he declared, flipping over the two cards. "Cloud gains 4000 Power!"

_An aura of brilliant white blazed into life around Enigman Cloud, the Enigman standing heroically in the center of the arena as the spectators and opposing Phoenix Colosseum Units were forced to shield their eyes from the glare **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**_

"Now, Daisy boosts, and Cloud attacks!" Robert commanded. Kenneth quickly considered, weighing up the options.

_As motes of light flew to him from Daisy, Enigman Cloud raised a hand, and unleashed a blinding pulse of light from it towards Hexvenom Hydra **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**_

"No guard," he finally decided. Robert guessed that he could only completely guard this attack by leaving himself unable to guard Twin Order, and so his only safe bet was to hope no Critical Trigger appeared.

"Twin Drive," he declared. "First check." He revealed the card, but no icon shone.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"Come on..." he muttered. "Now, second check!" He revealed the card, and an emerald light flashed. "Got it, Heal Trigger!" He smiled. "I give the Power to Cosmo Beak, and heal!" He took a card from his Damage Zone and set it into the Drop Zone.

_The blast of light connected with its target and detonated in a radiant flare of white-hot energy. Kenneth's Vanguard screamed as the attack seared into its form. _

"Damage check," Kenneth said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Assault Fighter ● Claw Strike – No Trigger]**

"You haven't won," he noted. "I have enough Shield left to guard both of your attacks."

"Oh? Don't you know Enigman Cloud's skill?" Robert smiled. Kenneth's frown faded.

"What is it?"

"When Enigman Cloud attacks and his Power is 14000 or higher when the attack begins, he gains a new skill," Robert said. "And that skill is that when Cloud's attack hits, I can Superior Call a Grade 2 or lower Dimension Police from my deck to an empty Rearguard Circle."

"What?" Kenneth exclaimed as Robert picked up his deck and fanned it.

"Those who follow justice are never truly alone," he murmured, plucking a card from the deck. "Cloud's skill, _Enigma Gate_! Superior Call, Karenloid Daisy!" He tossed the card down.

_Enigman Cloud raised a hand, light flashing around his form, and from the sky overhead a light shone in answer. A radiant meteor burst from orbit and crashed to the field, before Daisy rose up **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"This is the finish," Robert declared. "Now! Cosmo Roar boosts, and Twin Order attacks!"

_As light shone around it, Twin Order charged, drawing its beam sabers **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"Looks like this is it," Kenneth murmured. "Unless..." He drew the top card of his deck, not revealing it. "Damage Check."

_The blades struck home, slicing into Hexvenom Hydra and cleaving through its necks. Where the blades cut the flesh burned, preventing the hydra from using its most infamous power, and soon only one head remained. Howling in agony the last head lashed to bite Twin Order in half, but a glowing fist met it as Enigman Cloud stepped across the field to assist its ally. Calling light to its hand, Cloud formed a glowing blade and slashed a brilliant arc with it._

_And the last head crashed down. _

**[Damage Check – Blaze Gladius – Critical Trigger Trigger]**

Kenneth set the card down silently, completing his Damage at six.

_Hexvenom Hydra's battered body shattered into flames, which faded to leave Kenneth's astral form. He gazed up at the brilliant form of Enigman Cloud, a smile coming to his lips. With a nod, he was gone._

"That was a good fight," he finally said. "I guess you have gotten strong... even if it was luck which let you get Cloud to finish things."

"I guess it was," Robert mused, gazing at Cloud's card. On the art, the Enigman stood proudly with his wings outstretched, holding out a hand as Cosmo Beak swooped past. "But in this game luck decides a lot, I suppose."

"True enough," Kenneth chuckled.

"That was well-played, both of you," Samuel said, smiling. "And that finish was impressive, Robert. I get the feeling that Cloud will come in handy in future."

"So do I," Agatha nodded. "Especially since the shop tournament's only two days away."

"_Just two days," _Robert thought. "I'm going to do my best."

"I guess I was wrong to doubt you," Kenneth cut in. "I think you have a shot at the shop tournament. Just a shot though." He chuckled. "Still, it'd be interesting to see you fight your way to the top. You were a good opponent, Robert." He held out a hand.

"Thank you," the Dimension Police user answered, taking the offered hand and shaking it. As he did so, his gaze fell to Enigman Cloud's card once more. _"Cloud... you're my ace. Let's fight these battles, and win."_

BH06

_**Card of the Day:**_

Enigman Cloud  
>Grade 3Twin Drive  
>Star Gate – Alien – Dimension Police<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit attacks, if its Power is 14000 or more at the start of the attack step, it gains the following skill until that battle's Close Step: [Auto [V]: When this Unit's attack hits, you may call 1 Grade 2 or lower 'Dimension Police' from your Deck to an empty Rearguard Circle.]<br>Auto [V]: When your 'Dimension Police' Rearguard's attack hits the Vanguard, this unit gains 2000 Power until the end of the turn.  
><em>'With our bonds, justice will always prevail! Shine, Enigma Gate!'<em>

_**Card Stats:**_

Guerilla Tiger  
>Grade 0War Beast – Phoenix Colosseum/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Phoenix Colosseum' onto this Unit, you can call it to the Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1, Retire this Unit] Target 2 of your opponent's Rearguard Circles in the same column. Any Unit in each of those circles moves to the other targeted circle.

Spike Trampler  
>Grade 1Centaur – Phoenix Colosseum/8000 Power/5000 Shield

Darkmetal Taurus  
>Grade 2War Beast – Phoenix Colosseum/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit's attack hits a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard and you have a 'Phoenix Colosseum' Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit Stands. If you do, Retire this Unit during the End Phase.<p>

Assault Fighter ● Claw Strike  
>Grade 2War Beast – Phoenix Colosseum/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits a Rearguard, you can target the Rearguard behind the retired Unit and move it to the front Rearguard Circle.

Deathspike Chariot  
>Grade 0Living Weapon – Phoenix Colosseum/4000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical Trigger  
>Auto [R]: When the attack of a 'Phoenix Colosseum' boosted by this Unit hits a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard, Stand the boosted Unit. At the end of a turn in which this skill was used, return this Unit to your Deck and shuffle it.<p>

Hexvenom Hydra  
>Grade 3Hydra – Phoenix Colosseum/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have no other 'Phoenix Colosseum' Units in play, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Activate [VR]: [Counterblast 3] Until the end of this turn, this Unit gains 5000 Power, loses 'Twin Drive!' and gains the following skill: [Auto [V/R]: When this Unit's attack hits a Rearguard, Stand this Unit.]

Ticket Vendor  
>Grade 1Flame Dragon – Phoenix Colosseum/4000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1, Retire this Unit] When the attack of a 'Phoenix Colosseum' boosted by this Unit hits a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 2 cards.<p>

Assault Weresaber  
>Grade 1War Beast – Phoenix Colosseum/5000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: During your Battle Phase, when your 'Phoenix Colosseum' attacks and hits a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard, you can Stand this Unit. If you do, Retire this Unit during the End Phase.<p>

Flank Fighter ● Piercing Gale  
>Grade 1Wing Dragon – Phoenix Colosseum/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When the attack of a 'Phoenix Colosseum' boosted by this Unit hits a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard, you can move this Unit to a front-row Rearguard Circle. If you do, Stand this Unit.<p>

Flare-Burn Dragoknight  
>Grade 3Flame Dragon – Phoenix Colosseum/9000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When you call this Unit to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, target 2 of your opponent's Rearguard Circles in the same column. Any Unit in each of those circles move to the other targeted circle.

Lizard Shieldsman Rimund  
>Grade 1Dragonman – Phoenix Colosseum/6000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [Guardian Circle]: [Discard 1 'Phoenix Colosseum] When you call this Unit to the Guardian Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this battle, your 'Phoenix Colosseum' is not hit.<p>

(All credit for the Phoenix Colosseum Clan goes to the Neo Ark Cradle forum user Dionsama, known here on as Desgarroth, as does thanks for letting me use them.)

BH06

Next time, it's the start of the Shop Tournament. As Robert, Agatha, Samuel, and other hopefuls all stand to compete for a place on the shop team, Robert finds his first match is against a player wielding a deck which threatens to shatter his defenses with overwhelming force.

It's Chapter 7 – Into the Battle!


	7. Ride 7: Into the Battle

_**Ride 7 – Into the Battle  
><strong>Card of the Day: General Zaifreet_

Robert sat at his desk, his deck laid out before him. Each of the different cards lay in a stack atop the other copies of that card, so from where he sat, he could read the text of any card in his deck. Karenloid Daisy, Cosmo Claw, Pulsar Enforcer, Enigman Cloud, he scanned them all.

"_I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" _

His gaze fell on Daiyusha's card as he recalled the games he had used the card in. His lost fight with Samuel, his game against Isaac, and most recently, against Kenneth. And of course many of the training fights he had played had been ended by the appearance of the mecha. Enigman Cloud was his ace, but Daiyusha was dependable, the Grade 3 he could make most use of.

He turned to Enigman Cloud's card. He had only been able to use the card once in his recent cardfights, but when he had unleashed it, it had resulted in a victory.

"_Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side! I now Ride... **Enigman Cloud**!" _

He picked up the Enigman's card. Although he only had one copy, if he managed to get it into play, he could easily just call out whatever Unit he needed with its skill. He nodded. With Cloud, he could assemble his comrades, and with them, he could reach out and grasp victory.

Robert looked to the side of where his deck was laid out, picking up the white flyer. Emblazoned in vibrant red on the front was the Vanguard logo and the words 'Vanguard National Tournament August 2012'. Once more he read the words within, specifically a single sentence: 'First Place Prize - £10,000 to be divided among the winning team.' Though two more statements were listed along with this, Robert's gaze was firmly fixed on the single sentence. £10,000... even divided among a team, that would leave a fair sum.

Putting the flyer down, he looked back to his deck. "All of you, for mum's sake. Let's fight up to there, and win that prize." He glanced back at his door. The house was silent, his mother having already gone to work before he had gotten up. The sun was climbing in the sky outside, he would have to leave soon to get to Card Shop Avalon in time for the twelve o'clock start of the shop tournament. There was another reason for fighting to Nationals, though. He wanted to get the prize money to help his mother, true, but he also wanted to prove something by fighting to that level. He wanted to prove to Samuel and Agatha, the two best players in the shop, that their faith in him was not misguided. That he was capable of reaching to the heights they too dreamed of reaching. He knew they could reach the shop team, and higher.

But now he believed that he could reach that high too. He _wanted _to reach that high, and join the two up there on the battlefield of the best.

With a nod, he began to collect up his deck, putting the separate piles together to create the complete deck. Once that was done, he placed it into its case on his belt. He then folded the flier and pocketed it, before moving to the door and looking back at his Vanguard posters.

From downstairs a knock sounded at the door, and Robert was gone from the room, shutting his door behind him. He rushed down the brown-carpeted stairs to the white-painted door, opening it. There in the doorway stood Alice, his cousin wearing a grey shirt and skirt.

"Hey," she smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Let's go." He stepped out, closing the door behind him and producing a key from his pocket. With the key he locked the door, pocketing the piece of metal once more.

"I'm not going to hold back if we have to fight," Alice said.

"I know," he chuckled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. If I'm going to make my way up to the shop team, I'll earn my place there." He smiled. "But, Alice, I'm going to get there. I owe it to Agatha and Samuel." And unconsciously his hand went to his pocket, and the folded flyer for Nationals within. Alice noted this.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Oh... just nothing," he replied, withdrawing his hand. "Let's go."

VBH7

"_The holy knight blessed to reach the Holy Grail, descend now! I Ride Knight of Godspeed, Galahad!" _

Samuel sighed as he watched the video. The memories swirled in his head, the bitter reminders of those days. Back then he had used a deck of hope and idealism, but then he had seen what his dream truly was, and so he had taken up the deck of darkness and rebellion. Shadow Paladins embodied what he had learned, that sacrifice was necessary to achieve one's goals. Tachikaze could have embodied the same, true, but there was a difference. With Tachikaze, one recovered what they lost, using skills such as Dragon Egg's to revive what was sacrificed. Shadow Paladins had only one such skill, and even that was a single use skill. They reflected the truth he had learned, once you made your sacrifices to gain your goals, the things you sacrificed could not be gotten back. And all too often the gains made were temporary, fickle fame, fickle fans.

"_I refuse to be a puppet! Borngal boosts! Galahad attacks!" Motes of light flowed from the pure white Hi-Dog to the magnificent knight astride the sleek hoverbike. With a fierce cry, Galahad sent his mechanical steed racing towards the opposing Vanguard. _

"_You're not so strong as to overcome fate. Defend me, March Rabbit of Nightmareland. I drop one Dark Irregulars from my hand, and your attack is cut short."_

_A cackling white rabbit in a dark waistcoat appeared, gazing at a pocket-watch. Idly, it raised a hand and snapped its fingers, causing the air to ripple. Galahad struck the rippling air and was tossed back, crashing down in an undignified manner. _

His gaze turned from the laptop to the Shadow Paladin deck on his bedside table. The top card seemed to gaze back. As usual, it was Phantom Blaster Dragon, the dragon from hell. He had formed the Shadow Paladins, and led them into revolt against their home. He was a reminder of that lesson Samuel had learned.

"_Had you just accepted the offer given to you, then you would stand victorious, ready to rise further. But you did not, and so I must turn you into just another failed hope. Demon Eater has served me well, building my Soul to ever-greater heights, but now she must begone." The dark-haired elf in the white dress chuckled menacingly as darkness ripped through her. "From the depths of hell, the monarchs of demons stride forth to make war upon the world! I now Ride...!" _

_A monstrous form reared up, a single eye burning from its head as bloody-red wings spread. Four vicious arms unfolded, ending in savage claws. A gaping maw opened in the stomach, snarling and dripping saliva. And the Demon World Marquis rose proud._

"_Demon World Marquis Amon!"_

"No," he muttered to the cardfight playing on the screen. "If I had taken that offer, I wouldn't have become anything great." He reached out and took up the Shadow Paladin deck. "It wasn't worth it... was it?"

"_Demon World Marquis Amon's skill! During my turn, his Power rises by 1000 for every Dark Irregulars in my Soul!" Holographic images burned into life around Amon, cards. Dark Queen of Nightmareland, Alluring Succubus, Succubus of Decadence, Demon Eater, and more gazed back. He counted them with rising dread. Thirteen in total. That meant..._

"_There are thirteen cards in my Soul, so Amon gains 13000 Power!" The nightmarish being snarled in fury as blackness writhed about its mangled, misshapen body **[10000 Power + 13000 Power = 23000 Power]**_

Just as the monster lunged, boosted by a Prisoner Beast to beyond any hope of guarding, Samuel stopped the video. He didn't need to see more, he could experience it better from his memories. The hopelessness as he realized he was unable to guard the Vanguard's attack, the shame at being defeated by a deck like Dark Irregulars, the anger at himself for not accepting that offer. It had abated, but there was a part of him which sometimes made him wonder: what if he had accepted?

His gaze turned from the nightmare which had crushed his dreams before, down to the incarnation of his current beliefs. He wondered for a moment, was it worth participating in the shop tournament? He expected he would win, not with any pride or arrogance, but just the knowledge he had reached higher than his potential opponents in the tournament. And if he did win, he would lead the shop team onwards, through Regionals, and up to Nationals. Once they got there, the nightmare would start again, and the same choice would be presented to him and the others who fought beside him.

He thought of Robert and Agatha. The young man reaching for his dreams, and the player fighting in memory of one she had been close to. Were their dreams worth him getting involved? He had no guarantee either of them would make it to the shop team, particularly Robert. And yet, he wanted to help them where he could. Perhaps it was that they both, Robert in particular, reminded him of what he had used to be. Innocent and naïve, reaching up towards a dream with idealistic thoughts. Didn't everyone deserve to be able to follow their dreams?

He nodded, closing the laptop and setting it aside. Standing from the bed, he took a last look at his deck before placing it into its case. That was why he would fight, then. He would fight to make the shop team because he was sure no matter who reached it alongside him, they would have dreams of their own, dreams of fame and glory. Perhaps he would steer them from those dreams with his own experience, perhaps he would lead them closer to what they desired. Either way, he would fight to help those who were only reaching for dreams of their own.

With that last thought, he left the room. The tournament was in a few hours, so he needed to head out to the shop.

VBH7

Agatha's room was a relatively small one, the walls painted purple and a red carpet spread across the floor. On the crimson bedspread, a black and white cat lay curled up asleep. Beside the bed, Agatha sat at her desk, studying her deck as music played softly from the CB player in one corner of the desk.

"_Waist-deep in thought because  
><em>_When I think of you I don't feel so alone..."_

She moved a card from the front of her deck to the back, and Crimson Beast Tamer's artwork was revealed. The key to her deck, she mused. Without it, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Barking Manticore couldn't achieve their full potential. She moved the card to the back of the deck, revealing another card. Nightmare Doll, Alice. Likewise, the Soul-Swapper Units were useful to her deck, allowing her to gain more and more attacks.

She fanned the deck and retrieved Underworld Manager from it, placing the card at the front of the deck. Folding it, she proceeded to place her cards in their case. Her gaze turned to a framed photo at the back of the desk. She was standing beside Richard and another young man, the three holding out decks. At the front of Richard's deck in the photo was Sealed Dragon Blockade, at the front of her own was Scarlet Witch Koko. She looked at the other young man in the photo. He stood calmly with a smile on his face, passive yet somehow dominating the picture. His brown eyes sparkled warmly even from the imitation of a photograph, neat black hair made disorderly by the winter breeze. The deck in his hand had his ace card at the front, Blazing Flare Dragon.

"Gabriel," she murmured. "I'll find you now. I know you'll be fighting to try and get to the top... so I'll meet you there. Even if it's as opponents, I'll find you." She smiled slightly. "And then, maybe... you'll come back."

"Agatha! We need to go!"

"Coming, mum!" With that, she clipped the deck case to her belt and was gone, leaving the photo behind.

VBH7

The shop was slowly filling up when Robert and Alice stepped in. The two waved goodbye to Alice's mother before the car pulled away, leaving the cousins to enter the shop.

"Hello, you two," Mr. Owens smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Are Samuel and Agatha here yet?" Robert asked.

"Not yet," the manager answered. "Give them some time, they both live out of town, after all." He glanced to the list of participants. "Sixteen players overall... if you want to get to the shop team, there are some tough fights ahead."

"I'll do my best," Robert answered. "Alice." His cousin looked at him. "If we end up fighting... I'm going to play to my best, and try my hardest to win."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she laughed. "But I'm not going to lay down and let you win if that happens. Robert. I'll be fighting to win as well."

They were interrupted by a chuckle from Mr. Owens. "Excellent! That's what tournaments need, fighters going at it with all their heart and soul! If you all don't give it 100 percent, then the tournament won't have been the best it could be!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Owens," Alice said. "Your tournament will have all my spirit."

"Mine too," Robert said. "I'm fighting to get on that team, and I'm not going to stop trying to reach it."

"Perfect," the manager chuckled. "Everyone else taking part is saying the same. If everyone's trying their hardest to reach the top, we should get some spectacular fights."

"I'll make sure to make a spectacle of my fights, heh." Robert and Alice turned to regard the speaker, a neatly-dressed boy with immaculately combed and gelled brown hair. He wore a crooked smile on his lips and a crisp black blazer and trousers clung to his form, his green eyes gleaming with mirth. "After all, the audience is as important as the game."

Robert felt like he knew this young man, and he struggled to recall.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Fights are a grand spectacle, you see," the young man smiled. "One should aim for victory in a way which keeps the audience gripped to the action, eagerly anticipating every move in advance. And in that way, you build up to the grand finale." As he said the last words, Robert was reminded.

"_Final Turn!"_

"I saw you fighting a few days ago," he said. "You beat a Spike Brothers player."

"Ah, so you've seen me at work," the Oracle Think Tank user chuckled. "Oh, pardon me. I'm Charles, it's nice to meet you both." He held out a hand, and uncertainly Robert took it, the two exchanging a formal handshake. Then the smartly-dressed young man turned to Alice, bowing gracefully before straightening, leaving her clearly embarrassed by the formality and unsure of what to say. A trio of onlookers gave soft chuckles, but Charles was unaffected.

"I've been brought up to be polite, no matter the circumstances," he explained. "It may seem quaint in this time, but still, I believe tradition is something to be continued." He paused. "So, are the two of you participating in the tournament?"

"Yes," Robert nodded.

"I am, too," Alice confirmed.

"Excellent," Charles smiled. "I shall look forward to seeing how far the two of you progress." His smile widened further. "Of course, should I come into conflict with either of you, I can promise only defeat."

Robert frowned. "You sound pretty sure."

"I've yet to face much of a challenge here," Charles noted. "I hear that this 'Samuel' may offer something of one, but unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to fight him yet." His hand fell to his pocket, which presumably held his deck. "Perhaps this tournament will offer me a chance at last."

"Maybe," Alice mused. "Hopefully he beats you," she added under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly, prompting a curious look from the Oracle Think Tank player.

"Hm, where is Samuel, anyway?" Charles wondered. "I don't see him here."

"I think he'll be here soon," Mr. Owens replied. "I can't see him being the type to miss something he's resolved to join, somehow."

VBH7

The bus rumbled along the roads, heading through the countryside. Within, Samuel gazed out at the passing fields, smiling slightly. Beside him, Agatha sat, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, noting the earbuds he was wearing.

"Hm? Oh, _The Real World_," he explained, before noting a slightly confused expression on her face. "By Owl City." Recognition gleamed in her eyes at this.

"You're a fan?"

"I like his music, yes," Samuel confirmed. "I think I like how... abstract it is. It's not like most of the music out there." Throughout this speech, Agatha's lips were curving into a frown.

"You're just like him," she murmured softly, sadly.

"Gabriel?" he wondered.

"Yes," Agatha said. "It's like you walked in and now you're taking his place." She looked at the Shadow Paladin user severely. "You're already considered the best player in the shop, the kids love you for being so 'amazing and tough', you like the same music he did..." She let the sentence trail off. "But you can't replace him, Samuel. You're not him."

"I'm not trying to replace him."

"But you still are!" she snapped. "Helping Robert the way you have... that's what Gabriel would do if he were here. He's gone and I don't know where, but I won't let you just come and fill his place. Because I'm going to find him and if I can I'm going to bring him back."

"So your concern with me is that he won't have a place to come back to?" Samuel queried.

"Yes," she answered with a curt nod. "You're a good guy, Samuel, but I feel like, even accidentally, you're filling the place Gabriel left. But you're not him, and you can't be him."

He sighed. "What if you don't find him, Agatha? What if you lose today and don't make the shop team?" She was silent. "I'm not trying to steal Gabriel's place from him, but at the same time, what if he doesn't come back?"

"If I don't make the shop team, then if you do and you meet him at Regionals or Nationals... tell him I miss him," she murmured. "But I'm not planning to lose."

"You didn't answer my last question," Samuel pointed out. "What if Gabriel doesn't come back? What then, Agatha?"

"Then I'll live with it... but I want to at least get back in touch with him," she replied. With that, the two fell into an uneasy silence.

VBH7

"Alright, everyone! Can the tournament players gather over here?" Mr. Owens called, standing before a board pinned up to the wall with a white cloth covering it.

From the crowd the sixteen participants slowly emerged, Robert and Alice walking over from by the counter along with Charles. Samuel and Agatha finished a hushed conversation and crossed the store from the window, and slowly the other eleven players trickled from the throng of people in the card shop.

"Now then," the shop manager announced. "This tournament is going to be a single elimination one, if you lose, you're out! And the top four players at the end will form our shop team to head to Regionals, and if they're lucky, maybe even Nationals!" He reached for the cloth covering the board. "The brackets are on this board. Are you all ready and prepared? Once I reveal this, you cannot modify your decks, and the tournament will officially begin." All sixteen confirmed their readiness with nods and statements. "In that case, let this shop tournament begin!" With that, he whipped the cloth away, revealing the board and the tournament brackets. Robert quickly scanned them.

_Robert vs. Daniel  
>Alice vs. Harry<br>Hannah vs. Elliot  
>Agatha vs. Ryan<br>Charles vs. Isaac  
>Richard vs. Kenneth<br>Oliver vs. Kate  
>Samuel vs. Ruth<em>

Noting the positions of the others on the brackets, something became apparent to Robert. If he was going to face Samuel in this tournament, he would have to reach the final due to the way the brackets had been organized. Not only that, but to reach the final, he would likely have to face Agatha first. This he hadn't expected. Still, even if he lost to Agatha, getting that far would place him on the team, so all he had to do was win against his first two opponents. A frown came to his face when he noticed that one of these opponents was quite possibly going to be Alice. Still, he had a game to play through before he could get to that opportunity arising, so first things first...

"Daniel..." he murmured, glancing around his fellow competitors, this 'Daniel' was one he hadn't yet met. Then one of the others waved at him, a lean boy wearing a gray tracksuit. He possessed an athletic build, which along with tracksuit made Robert suspect he was on a sports team of some kind.

"Hey," the athletic boy nodded. "I'm Daniel. You're Robert, right?" The Dimension Police user confirmed this with a nod. As with Charles, Daniel seemed vaguely familiar from somewhere. But this time Robert couldn't remember exactly _where _he had seen Daniel. "Well, looks like everyone else is getting started. So, how about we get this show on the road?" He smiled more widely. "After all, the longer we wait, the more nervous we'll both get."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you're not nervous," Daniel chuckled, and Robert noted that for all the jokes and smiles, the sportsman's eyes betrayed a hint of nervousness. "Everyone's nervous before big things like this. It comes with the territory. If you've ever gone into a big play, or a sports match, or something, you'll know the feeling."

"I guess I am kinda nervous," Robert admitted.

"Good," the sportsman said. "That's just natural. The important thing is not to let that cripple you." Robert glanced around, taking in the faces of the other players. Indeed, he saw the same nervousness on some faces, but when he looked to Samuel, Agatha and Charles, he saw only resolute determination. Daniel noticed this. "As for those three, well, I get the impression they've been to places where there's a lot more at stake than this. Once you come under pressure enough, you adapt to it, I suppose."

"Yeah," the Dimension Police player muttered.

"Anyway, let's get this started, since everyone else is," Daniel mused, and indeed, the shouts of 'Stand up, Vanguard!' were beginning around them. "How about this table?" He indicated one of the tables set aside for the tournament games. Of the sixteen tables arrayed around the shop, eight had been marked as occupied for tournament purposes, and this table was the only unoccupied one of these eight left.

"Right," Robert said, taking his seat at the table. Daniel gave a reassuring smile as he sat down opposite.

"Just to warn you," he said, taking a card from the top of his deck and placing it to the Vanguard circle face-down, "just because you're a new player doesn't mean I'll take this easy on you. After all, there's a spot on the shop team waiting, and I'll be damned if I don't put up a fight for it."

"Good," his opponent said, taking his own starter Vanguard from his deck and setting it into place. "Otherwise if I win, I'd feel guilty for beating someone who was holding back." The two quickly drew and mulliganed their opening hands, before performing rock-paper-scissors.

"In that case, I'll be sure to give you the full power of this deck's companionship," Daniel chuckled. "Royal Paladins and Dimension Police are team players, they say. Well, I'll show you a different type of team play with this deck. Let's image!" The two hands moved to the cards, preparing to flip them over.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The cards were flipped, and mental images formed.

"Cosmo Claw!" _As always, Robert's astral body burst into the golden lion. But as his form reshaped, he took in the area of Cray they had appeared in. A massive stadium rose around them, an American football pitch? A rugby pitch? With his limited understanding of these sports he was unable to work out which it was. Regardless, the seats were packed, both with human spectators, and with more outlandish beings, goblins, ogres, even the odd demon and succubus here and there. The mechanical lion gazed around in silent wonder, before turning its glare upon Daniel's astral body __**[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Mecha Trainer!" Daniel answered. _His astral image erupted with dark aura and transformed into a robotic form clad in a dark blue tracksuit, a baseball cap perched neatly atop its head. Mecha Trainer gave a bow before straightening, standing proudly as the crowd cheered __**[Mecha Trainer – 5000 Power]**_

"Spike Brothers, huh..." Robert murmured, recognizing this Unit.

"That's right," Daniel stated. "Spike Brothers, one of the most renowned sports teams on the surface of Planet Cray. Now then, you won our rock-paper-scissors, so you can go first."

Robert drew. "In that case, I'll Ride Glory Maker!" He threw down his Unit.

_Vibrant light shone up around Cosmo Claw, reforming it into the azure form of Glory Maker. However, Robert's mental image twisted the female Unit into a male clad in an elegant toga. Clasping his hands in prayer, the transformed Glory Maker gazed across the field with the same expression of nervous determination Robert himself was wearing **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw moves to the back," he continued, sliding the card back.

_In a second flash, Cosmo Claw reformed with a mechanical snarl **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Turn end."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Glory Maker/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyCosmo Claw/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Daniel said. "I Ride Gyro Slinger!" He threw down his own card.

_Mecha Trainer's form burst into shadows and reformed, creating a tall, muscular figure clad from head to toe in dull steel armor. Brandishing a rugby ball made of metal with bladed edges, Gyro Slinger bellowed an incoherent cry **[Gyro Slinger – 7000 Power]**_

"Mecha Trainer moves to the back," he continued, placing the card behind and to the left of his Vanguard. "Then, I call another Gyro Slinger in front of it." He set down another card.

_Mecha Trainer reformed from motes of shadow, before a second armored figure manifested in front of it. **[Mecha Trainer – 5000 Power] [Gyro Slinger – 7000 Power]**_

"Now, my Vanguard attacks Glory Maker!"

_With a roar, the Vanguard Gyro Slinger charged, raising the metal ball in its hand._

"No guard," Robert declared.

"Drive Check," Daniel announced, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – High Speed Blackie – No Trigger] **

_The Vanguard Unit slammed its rugby ball into Glory Maker, making the Unit cry out in pain as the blow landed._

"Damage check," Robert retorted. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"Now, Mecha Trainer boosts, and my Rearguard Gyro Slinger attacks!" Daniel commanded with a fierce gesture across the table.

_Trails of darkness flowed from Mecha Trainer to Gyro Slinger as the Rearguard Unit surged forward, drawing back a hand clenching its bladed ball **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert said quietly.

_Glory Maker cried out in pain as a second blow landed with immense force._

"Damage check," he revealed his next card, and a golden icon glowed. "Got a Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn there," Daniel finished, smiling triumphantly at achieving two Damage already.

**Daniel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Gyro Slinger/Gyro Slinger/Empty  
>Back Row: Mecha TrainerEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert stated. "Ride, Platinum Ace!"

_Glory Maker burst with silver light and reformed into the shining platinum alien, its crimson eyes glowing fiercely **[Platinum Ace – 9000 Power]**_

"Next, I call Cosmo Roar, and Masked Police Gurender!"

_With a grating mechanical roar, the saber-tooth tiger took form, followed by a noble figure dressed in armor with a notable insect motif. Striking a heroic pose, Gurender stood proud, his white cape blowing in the wind **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power] [Masked Police Gurender – 8000 Power]**_

"I activate Cosmo Roar's skill! By resting it, one of my other Dimension Police gains 2000 Power this turn, and I choose Platinum Ace!" He turned Cosmo Roar's card to the horizontal position.

_Cosmo Roar growled, falling into a more passive stance as silver motes glowed around Platinum Ace **[Platinum Ace – 11000 Power]**_

"Now, Gurender attacks your Vanguard!" he announced.

_With a cry, the heroic figure leapt skyward, preparing to descend and land a heavy kick to Gyro Slinger._

"Gurender's skill! When he attacks, my Dimension Police Vanguard gains 2000 Power!" Robert declared. "And since Platinum Ace now has 13000 Power, his skill activates, giving him an extra Critical!"

_Gurender saluted Platinum Ace as he rocketed skywards, causing motes of silver light to burn brightly around the heroic alien **[Platinum Ace – 13000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Cheerful Lynx, guard!" Daniel barked, throwing down his card.

_In a flare of dark motes a purple-furred cat-man took shape between Gurender and Gyro Slinger, dressed in a sports uniform. Smiling widely, the cat-man stood in the way of Gurender's kick **[7000 Power + 5000 ****Shield = 12000 Power]**, before the blow landed and shattered it into motes._

"Now, Cosmo Claw boosts! Go, Platinum Ace!" Robert called passionately.

_Golden motes flew from the mechanical lion to the platinum warrior, who rocketed forward, swathed in his power **[13000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"No guard!" Daniel countered.

"Drive Check!" Robert called out. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

_Platinum Ace impacted with Gyro Slinger, unleashing a vicious punch which smashed the armored being into the ground with incredible power. _

"Damage check, first!" Daniel called. "Got a Draw Trigger!" He revealed the card, a red icon shining brightly.

**[Damage Check – Cheerful Lynx – Draw Trigger]**

"I give the Power to my Vanguard and draw. Second check," he revealed another card, no icon flashing. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cheer Girl Marilyn – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert smiled. "So Cosmo Claw is shuffled into my deck." He took the card and placed it onto his deck ,quickly shuffling the cards before setting them back down.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Platinum Ace/Empty  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

"Stand, and draw!" Daniel called out. "Let me show you part of this deck's teamwork, Robert! I Ride MVP Black Panther!"

_In a flare of dark flames, the new Unit took its position, a dark panther-man dressed in a uniform which was more like battle armor than anything else **[MVP Black Panther – 10000 Power]**_

"Next, I'll activate Mecha Trainer's skill," he continued. "I Counterblast one and Retire Trainer to add any Grade 1 or less Spike Brothers Unit from my deck to my hand." He flipped over the Cheerful Lynx card, moved Mecha Trainer to his Drop Zone, and quickly retrieved his chosen card from his deck. "Next, Gyro Slinger moves back! I call High Speed Blackie! And the lynchpin of my deck, Dudley Dan!"

_Two pillars of dark flame erupted, forming into Units. First appeared a cackling wolf-like demon, dressed in a purple uniform and wielding a crimson rugby ball fiercely. Then the second pillar shattered behind MVP Black Panther, disgorging a short man dressed in heavy armor-uniform, smirking fiercely. **[High Speed Blackie – 9000 Power] [Dudley Dan – 4000 Power]**_

"Dudley Dan boosts, and MVP Black Panther attacks!"

_The black-armored panther man erupted forward, drawing back its claws to strike **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert declared.

"Drive Check!" Daniel announced with a grin, though no Trigger flashed. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Juggernaut Maximum – No Trigger]**

_The black panther landed its blow, ripping at Platinum Ace with vicious swipes of its claws. _

"Damage check," Robert said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger] **

"Now, Gyro Slinger boosts, and Blackie attacks!" his opponent continued.

_Motes of shadow flowed from the armored sportsman to the wolf-like demon **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**, before Blackie tore forward with a wild cackle. _

"I guard with Justice Rose!" the Dimension Police user retorted, throwing the card down.

_The pink-clad alien took form in front of Platinum Ace **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, before the demon's fist struck home and shattered her into motes. _

Robert placed Rose's card into his Drop Zone, and Daniel considered the field and hands for a moment. "Turn end."

**Daniel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: High Speed Blackie/MVP Black Panther/Empty  
>Back Row: Gyro SlingerDudley Dan/Empty  
>Damage: Cheerful Lynx (F), Cheer Girl Marilyn (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert announced. "Now, I Ride Cosmo Siege!"

_Platinum Ace was consumed with light, erupting skyward and expanding into the towering silver mecha. With a roar, Cosmo Siege struck a pose, clenching its mighty fists **[Cosmo Siege – 9000 Power]**_

"Now, I call Karenloid Daisy and Twin Order!"

_In two bursts of silver light, the purple android formed behind Cosmo Siege, while Twin Order formed to the right **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Cosmo Roar, Gurender attacks Blackie!" Robert commanded. "Gurender's skill! Cosmo Siege gains 2000 Power!"

_The Kamen Rider-like Dimension Police saluted Cosmo Siege, causing an aura of light to blaze brightly around the mecha **[Cosmo Siege – 11000 Power]**. Then, as motes of light swirled around him from Cosmo Roar **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**, Gurender leapt skyward, preparing to descend and strike Blackie down with a fierce kick._

"Cheer Girl Tiara, guard!" Daniel cried in answer.

_Motes of shadow collected in Gurender's path, coalescing into a busty young woman with vibrant pink hair, dressed in a skimpy cheerleader's uniform. Smirking, Tiara struck a seductive pose **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, before crying out in pain as the kick struck home and shattered her into motes. _

"Now, Daisy boosts, and Cosmo Siege attacks!" the young man called out dramatically. _"Cosmo Breaker!" _

_Motes of silver flowed from Daisy to the towering mecha, Siege drawing back one fist __**[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**__. With a mighty cry, Cosmo Siege hurled its fist forward to strike MVP Black Panther._

"No guard!" Daniel replied sharply.

"Twin Drive, first check!" He revealed the card and a flash of gold shone. "Got a Critical Trigger! Critical to Vanguard! Power to Twin Order!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed another card, but no icon shone this time. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

_The gigantic mecha's fist plowed into MVP Black Panther, crushing the panther-man into the ground with incredible might. _

"Double Damage check," Daniel called. "First." He turned over the card, but no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Panzer Gale – No Trigger]**

"Second," he revealed this card, and once more no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Sky Diver – No Trigger]**

"Now, Twin Order attacks MVP Black Panther!"

_Twin Order raced forward, drawing its beam swords **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

Daniel briefly considered, before placing a card down. "I guard with Silence Joker!"

_In a pulse of shadows, a dark sportsman clad in violet armor which crackled with lightning appeared, chuckling softly **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. Twin Order's swords struck home, shattering Silence Joker, but leaving Daniel's Vanguard unharmed._

"Turn end," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Cosmo Siege/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarKarenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Galaxy Convoy (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Daniel smirked. "It's about time I showed you what I meant by teamwork, eh? _Hellish captain of Cray's greatest sports team, take the field and lead your forces to victory! I now Ride the mighty, General Zaifreet_!"

_A pillar of purple flames consumed MVP Black Panther, fading to disgorge a titanic figure. Zaifreet emerged, a colossus in jet-black armor, a pale blue eye glowing balefully from his helmet as wing-like blades extended open behind his back. Raising one mighty hand and clenching it into a fist, Zaifreet roared, the spectators in the stands going wild at the sight of him. __**[General Zaifreet – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, call! Wonder Boy! Juggernaut Maximum!" Daniel declared, throwing down two more cards.

_Two columns of purple aura erupted, the first disgorging a slender man in a padded uniform, the second unleashing an armored colossus with a skull-like helmet, spikes adorning its armor. **[Wonder Boy – 8000 Power] [Juggernaut Maximum – 11000 Power]**_

"Now then," the sportsman chuckled. "Let's draw out some of those defenses and soften up the opposition. With no boost, Blackie attacks!"

"With no boost?" Robert echoed.

"High Speed Blackie's skill!" Daniel declared. "When this Unit attacks, I can Soul Blast one," he took Gyro Slinger from the Vanguard's Soul and placed it into his Drop Zone, "to have Blackie gain 5000 Power during the attack!"

"What?" Robert exclaimed.

_Cackling, Blackie tore forward, swathed in dark aura **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"Damn it... no guard," he admitted.

_Blackie slammed into Cosmo Siege, hammering the mecha with a blow from the metal rugby ball clutched iin its grip._

"Damage check." He turned over the card, but no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

"Now, because I used Blackie's skill, it has to return to my deck," Daniel admitted, shuffling the card into his deck. "Now then, Juggernaut Maximum, let's pound the defense some more! With no boost, Maximum attacks!"

For a moment confusion clouded Robert's features before realization struck like a bolt from the blue. "Maximum has the same skill?"

"Exactly!" his opponent crowed. "Soul Blast! Maximum gains 5000 Power!" He placed MVP Black Panther into his Drop Zone.

_With a fierce cry, Juggernaut Maximum exploded forward, ready to tackle Cosmo Siege **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"Not this time!" Robert snapped. "Cosmo Claw guards!"

_With a roar, the golden lion appeared in Maximum's path **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**. The titanic ogre struck the Trigger Unit and crushed it into motes, but was forced to draw back off the pitch from exhaustion._

"Maximum retreats to my deck," Daniel said. "Now, for the best play of all," he turned Dudley Dan's card sideways. "Dudley Dan boosts Zaifreet, and at this moment, I activate his skill." He turned over two of his Damage cards. "I pay a cost of Counterblast two, plus send one Spike Brothers from my hand to the Soul," he slipped a second Dudley Dan into his Soul, "to Superior Call one Spike Brothers from my deck!"

"What?"

"This is the ultimate play of the Spike Brothers – _Hell Onslaught_!" Daniel announced. "Come forth once again, my star player, Juggernaut Maximum!" He threw down the Grade 3 in front of Wonder Boy, and Robert paled.

_Dan threw a black sphere into the air, and it exploded in a whirlwind of shadow. The darkness burst and Juggernaut Maximum took the field once again **[Juggernaut Maximum – 11000 Power]**_

"And now, Zaifreet attacks! Zaifreet's skill, when he's boosted by a Spike Brothers, he gains 3000 Power!"

_Power collected around General Zaifreet as the monstrous armored Unit raised one hand **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 4000 Power = 17000 Power]**. Hellish flames burned in his grip, preparing to strike forth and biurn into Robert's Vanguard._

Robert scanned his hand. He had the ability to guard Zaifreet, true, but it would leave him utterly defenseless against Juggernaut Maximum. Either way, a Critical Trigger would finish him, barring a Heal Trigger. So he had one choice, leave Zaifreet unguarded and bet on no Critical Trigger.

"No guard," he confessed.

"Twin Drive, first!" Daniel declared. "No Trigger." Regardless, his smile widened when he revealed the Unit.

**[Drive Check – Sky Diver – No Trigger]**

"General Zaifreet's skill activates!" he called. "When his Drive Check reveals a Grade 3 Spike Brothers, I can Superior Call that Unit to an empty Rearguard Circle. Come forth, Sky Diver!" He threw the card down.

_In a swirling tempest of purple aura, a slender, tall form appeared, clad in a red and green flight suit with bladed wings spreading behind it **[Sky Diver – 11000 Power]**_

"Now, the second check!" He revealed this card, and golden aura shone.

"No...!" Robert gasped, stunned into silence by the card he was shown.

"Got a Critical Trigger!" Daniel cried in triumph. "Zaifreet gains one Critical! I give the additional Power to Sky Diver!"

**[Drive Check – Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger]**

_With a contemptuous glare of scorn, Zaifreet unleashed his power, sending a blazing fireball at Cosmo Siege **[17000 Power, Critical 2]**. The blast struck home and Cosmo Siege was consumed in a raging pillar of hellish flames. _

It all rested on this. He had two Damage checks, and if just one was a Heal Trigger, he would survive this. Just one...

"First check," he said, turning over the card. No shining icon flashed for him. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

Was it over so soon, he wondered as he reached for the second card. Was his battle already lost?

"_No... it can't end here," _he thought. _"Please... it can't."_

The small cluster of spectators held their breath in anticipation as Robert reached for the second card, preparing to reveal it and determine his fate. From nearby tables, Samuel and Agatha looked up from their own games, having heard Daniel's cry of triumph. Both took in the situation, understanding.

"One last chance," Samuel muttered.

"You can do it," Agatha said under her breath.

"Here I go," Robert said, and his face hardened with determination. "Second check!" He grasped at the second card, lifting the edge, and then ripping the card from his deck. There was a moment of pregnant silence.

"Got a Heal Trigger!"

The audience gasped as one just as the emerald icon ignited with light, shining for all to see.

**[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"I heal one, and give the Power to Cosmo Siege!" Robert cried, placing the Justice Rose card into his Damage Zone, then moving Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha's card into the Drop Zone.

"You may have escaped that," Daniel said. "But I still have two more attacks! Gyro Slinger boosts! Go, Sky Diver!"

_Sky Diver rocketed upwards, wings spreading to their outermost extent **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 23000 Power]**, before shooting at Cosmo Siege, aiming to tear through the mecha._

"Gurender, Twin Order, protect me!" Robert called. "Intercept!" He slid the two Grade 2 Units into place, protecting himself from Sky Diver's onslaught.

_The android and the masked hero leapt into Sky Diver's path **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power]**, taking the demonic being's attack and shattering into motes. A moment later, Cosmo Siege's fist struck, pounding Sky Diver back to the stadium's surface._

Daniel gritted his teeth. "You can't guard this one! Wonder Boy boosts! Juggernaut Maximum attacks! And now, Soul Blast! Maximum gains 5000 Power! _Final Charge_!" He threw the Dudley Dan card from his Soul into the Drop Zone.

_Roaring as power seared vibrantly around his form, Juggernaut Maximum exploded skyward, drawing back a burning fist **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power]**_

"No!" Robert retorted. "My deck answered my call for help when I needed it! I'm not going to fail my allies after that! Diamond Ace, protect me!" He threw down the Omniguard. "Then, I drop this Galaxy Convoy from my hand for a perfect guard!"

Daniel's face twisted with utter shock. "No way!"

_As Juggernaut Maximum raced towards Cosmo Siege like a blazing comet, the crimson and silver form of Diamond Ace appeared in his path. Crashing its shield-panels together, Diamond Ace unleashed a barrier of light, preventing the meteoric punch from impacting with its intended target._

Daniel slumped down, eyes dull with shock and horror. "You endured my ultimate rush... that's..." He took Maximum's card from his field and shuffled it into his deck. It was clear to both players that the sportsman's position was bleak. He had only a single 10000 Shield Unit in his hand, and no Intercepts. However, he could afford to take one Damage. "Turn end."

**Daniel  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Sky Diver/General Zaifreet/Empty  
>Back Row: Gyro SlingerDudley Dan/Wonder Boy  
>Damage: Cheerful Lynx (F), Cheer Girl Marilyn (F), Panzer Gale (F), Sky Diver (U)<strong>

"Stand, and draw," Robert announced. It was clear to him that however tenuous Daniel's position was, his was just as bleak, if not more so. He likely wouldn't last through another turn of attacks from the Spike Brothers deck he was facing, so he had to end the game in this turn.

"I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!"

_A pillar of cosmic light surrounded the animalistic mecha, and it emerged transformed into the majestic visage of Daiyusha. Taking its sword and shield in hand, the Super Dimensional Robot stood proud **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Siege's skill! When I Ride a Dimension Police onto Siege, the new Vanguard gains 4000 Power!" He smiled. "And since Daiyusha's Power is now 14000, it gains an extra Critical!"

_An aura of stellar power surrounded Daiyusha, lines of energy igniting across its form as its eyes burned with a stern resolution **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Call, Pulsar Enforcer!" He threw the card down in front of Cosmo Roar.

_In a pulse of energy, the silver android took form, aiming its pulse weapon at Zaifreet's baleful eye **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**_

"No..." Daniel gasped.

"Karenloid Daisy boosts," Robert spoke. "Now, Daiyusha, attack the Vanguard! Bring this to its end!"

_Swathed in an aura of exalted radiance, Daiyusha charged. The majestic robot drew back its sword, preparing to strike at Zaifreet with all of its tremendous might **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"I... can't guard," Daniel groaned. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, first check!" He revealed the card, and no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed another card, but once more no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

_With a great cry, Daiyusha swung its sword. The colossal blade struck Zaifreet, blazing with all the power of justice, and cleaved into the demonic general. Howling, Zaifreet was smashed to the ground, cracks running across his armor as his eye widened in shock and horror. Perhaps he already knew this was the end. _

"Double Damage Check," Daniel said quietly, completely stunned by Robert's reversal. "First." He revealed the card and a crimson icon flashed. "Got a Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Zaifreet and draw."

**[Damage Check – Cheerful Lynx – Draw Trigger]**

He drew one card, then revealed his second Damage. "Damage check... no Trigger." He let the final card fall, ending the game.

**[Damage Check – General Zaifreet – No Trigger]**

There was a moment of silence, and then the spectators around cheered. Robert was mobbed by a excited cluster of supporters, some who had only been supporting an underdog with little belief he actually would win.

"That was awesome, Robert!"

"I can't believe you turned that around!"

"God, that sixth Damage Heal... could you teach me how to pull Triggers like that?"

"Please, people, let him breathe," Mr. Owens said, standing over the cluster of people. They stepped away, leaving Robert. Disbelief was still present in his expression. He had done it. He had won.

VBH7

"I activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill! _Damned Charging Lance_!" Samuel announced from across the store. "Now, Charon boosts! End this, Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

"Since Alice's attack hit, Counterblast!" Agatha called. "Alice moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call Crimson Beast Tamer! Now, Crimson Beast Tamer, attack!"

Both final damage cards fell near-simultaneously, leaving both the Shadow Paladin user and Pale Moon fighter victorious. They collected their decks and met Robert at the center of the shop.

"So we all got past Round One," Samuel said. "Congratulations, Robert." He smiled for a moment.

"I'd save the congratulations," Agatha cut in. "We all still need to win one more game to make the team. And Robert would've lost that last one if he hadn't gotten a Heal Trigger."

"That's how Vanguard fights go sometimes," Samuel mused, glancing over to the corner of the shop. Daniel was stood there, muttering something which probably went along the lines of 'damn Heal Trigger'. The Shadow Paladin user looked away. People had to learn to take their losses gracefully sometime. Then again, perhaps being able to avoid doing so was a luxury he hadn't had time for. The higher you rose, the more famous you became... the more you lost.

"All the Round One fights are concluded!" Mr. Owens announced. "All players still in the tournament, please gather for the announcement of Round Two's matches!"

VBH7

_**Card of the Day:**_

General Zaifreet  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Demon – Spike Brothers<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's Drive Check reveals a Grade 3 'Spike Brothers', call that Unit to an empty Rearguard Circle.<br>Auto [V]: When this Unit is boosted by a 'Spike Brothers', during that battle, this Unit gains 3000 Power.  
><em>'You uncultured swine should kneel before me! General Blast!'<em>

VBH7

Next time, Robert needs to win one more fight in order to make the shop team. However, his opponent is his own cousin. He wants to head for success in order to help his family, but Alice stands in his path, and despite their family bond, she isn't going to back down. Against her deck, Robert will have a tough fight to win. Can he find victory?

It's Chapter 8 – Chance of Success!


	8. Ride 8: Chance of Success

_**Ride 8: Chance of Success  
><strong>Card of the Day: Flarewhip Dragon_

"Alright," Mr. Owens announced. "The first matches have had their results determined, and eight players have moved forward to the second round. Robert, Alice, Elliot, Agatha, Charles, Richard, Oliver, and Samuel have all advanced." He turned to the brackets, where he had drawn red lines up from the victorious players' names and connected for their matches. The eight surviving players checked these match-ups.

_Robert vs. Alice  
>Elliot vs. Agatha<br>Charles vs. Richard  
>Oliver vs. Samuel<em>

"Alice," Robert murmured, glancing through the group of players. Their eyes met, his cousin smiling back confidently.

"Let the games begin!" Mr. Owens announced.

Alice made her way through the crowd to Robert. "Looks like we're facing off after all, huh?"

"Yeah," her cousin said quietly. "I'm not holding back, though."

"Neither am I," she smiled. "Let's see who's making it to the shop team, cousin." With that brief exchange, the two made their way to a table, retrieving their starter Vanguards from their decks and setting them down.

"_Even if it's Alice I have to beat, I'm not going to lose here," _Robert thought. _"I'll win this." _The two shuffled their decks, and drew their opening hands. Alice quickly redrew three of her cards. "I'll keep this," he decided.

"Now then," Alice smiled, savoring the moment. "Let's start this off! Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Cosmo Claw!" _As usual Robert's astral form burst into the golden lion, the android beast snarling as it fell into a combat stance. **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Lizard Soldier Conroe, stand!" _Alice smirked as her own astral body burst into flames. The vibrant fire whirled away and disgorged a reptilian soldier clad in dull brown armor, wielding a flaming axe and a black buckler. Due to Alice's image, Conroe's form was more lithe and feminine then usual, its eyes glaring across the field viciously __**[Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**_

_The battlefield came into focus, a plateau of volcanic rock. Around, rivers and pools of lava seethed, pathways of black rock picking their way through the molten liquid. In the dark skies overhead, the majestic silhouettes of dragons soared. This was the home turf of the infamous Kagero Clan, the elite aerial assault force of the Dragon Empire._

"I'll go first," Alice said, drawing a card. "I Ride Iron Tail Dragon!"

_Conroe snarled as it burst into flames. From the fire a large crimson dragon emerged, lithe and vicious. Its tail lashed, tipped by a glowing barbed point **[Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power]**_

"When I Ride a Kagero, Conroe moves to the back," she continued, sliding the card back.

_In a flash of flame, the Lizard Soldier took form once again, now more masculine in appearance **[Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**_

"I end my turn."

**Alice  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Iron Tail Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Robert declared. "I Ride Cosmo Roar!"

_Cosmo Claw faded into motes of light which reformed into the silver saber-tooth android **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**_

"Claw moves to the back."

_In a flash of radiance, Cosmo Claw reformed behind Cosmo Roar **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Claw boosts, and Roar attacks!" he declared.

_Cosmo Roar gave a fierce cry, firing a volley of missiles from the launchers on its back **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

"No guard," Alice replied calmly.

"Drive Check," Robert announced, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

"_Cloud... you're here," _he thought. _"Against Kagero, I think I'll need you."_

_The missiles hammered into Iron Tail, detonating in a flash of energy which slammed the dragon back. It rose from the smoke, growling fiercely._

"Damage check," Alice declared quietly. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dragonic Executioner – No Trigger] **

"I end my turn," Robert concluded. "Cosmo Claw goes back to the deck."

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Roar/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Alice said. "Now, I Ride Dragon Knight Berger!"

_Iron Tail Dragon growled and burst into an inferno of fire. A monstrous dragon rose from the flames, and on its back rode a knight in black armor, wielding a scimitar and a large crimson shield **[Dragon Knight Berger – 8000 Power]**_

"I use Conroe's skill. I Counterblast one and retire Conroe," she flipped over her single damage and moved Conroe to the Drop Zone, "to add any Grade 1 or lower Kagero from my deck to my hand." She quickly searched through her deck, retrieving the chosen card and showing it to Robert. "I choose Embodiment of Armor, Bahr." With that, she shuffled the deck and set it back down. "I call Bahr."

_In a flash of flames, her new Unit manifested behind Berger, a demonic being with pale blue flesh clad in crimson armor. Roaring, Bahr drew a black scimitar **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, Bahr boosts and Berger attacks!" Alice commanded.

_Embers burst from Bahr's form and swirled around Berger as the knight spurred his dragon onwards, the majestic beast snarling **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard!" Robert answered.

"Drive Check!" she turned over the card, and there was a crimson flash. "Got a Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Berger and draw." She made a draw.

**[Drive Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

_Berger's dragon howled fiercely, power blazing around it as it reared back **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**. With a mighty bellow it unleashed a surging jet of flames from its maw. The white-hot inferno washed over Cosmo Roar, consuming it in incredible heat for a few instants. _

"Damage check," Robert said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn there," his cousin spoke, smiling.

**Alice  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Dragon Knight Berger/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
>Damage: Garnet Dragon Flash (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert declared. "I Ride Pulsar Enforcer!" He threw down the card.

_In a blaze of light, Cosmo Roar reformed into the silver android, pulse cannon raised and ready to fire **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**_

"Now, I call Gurender, Army Penguin and Glory Maker!"

_In bursts of light, the heroic man, a strange blue penguin-shaped robot, and the praying alien woman took form, the former to Enforcer's left, the latter behind it **[Masked Police Gurender – 8000 Power] [Glory Maker – 6000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Penguin, Gurender attacks Berger!" he called. "Gurender's skill! Enforcer gains 2000 Power!"

_Masked Police Gurender saluted Pulsar Enforcer, then leapt skywards._

"No guard," Alice said quietly.

_The masked hero descended and delivered a stunning kick to the knight astride the dragon._

"Damage check," she continued. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard Baryi – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Pulsar Enforcer attacks!" Robert called.

_Glowing with energy, the android raised its arm **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]** and loosed a hail of laser shots from it towards Berger. _

"No guard," Alice replied.

"Drive check," he declared, revealing the card. "Got a Heal Trigger!" There was a flash of emerald, confirming this statement. "I have less Damage than you, so I can't heal, but I give the Power to Pulsar Enforcer."

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

_The shots hammered into Berger, making the knight growl in pain._

Alice turned over the damage. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

"_Blazing Core Dragon..." _Robert thought. _"Is she running that type of deck...?"_

"I end my turn there."

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Army PenguinGlory Maker  
>Damage: Twin Order (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alice said. "Let me show you my ace, Robert." She smiled, raising up a card. _"In any army there are comrades who stand together. Even the most heartless of dragons may gain power from its comrades! I Ride Flarewhip Dragon!" _She threw down the card atop Berger's.

_The dragon knight and his majestic steed burst into a brilliant flame. The inferno raged, and from its depths a shadow emerged. A monstrous crimson dragon reared up, clad in silver armor and wielding a large bladed whip. Roaring, Flarewhip Dragon spread its wings, glaring across the field **[Flarewhip Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, I Call Gatling Claw Dragon, Blazing Core Dragon, Iron Tail Dragon, and Garnet Dragon Flash!" She plucked four more cards from her hand and threw them down.

_In pulses of flame, four Units appeared. First was a humanoid dragon clad in crimson armor, with a gatling gun fixed to one arm. In front of it a monstrous crimson dragon with lines of fire burning over its form appeared, raising a large black sword. A clone of Alice's first Vanguard appeared to the back right, and then in front of it a demonic dragon took form, crimson and black, wielding a thin scimitar. **[Gatling Claw Dragon – 4000 Power] [Blazing Core Dragon – 9000 Power] [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power] [Garnet Dragon Flash – 9000 Power]**_

"I activate Gatling Claw Dragon's skill," she continued. "I Counterblast one, and Gatling moves to the Soul." She flipped over a damage card and slid Gatling Claw into the stack of cards under Flarewhip Dragon's. "In return, one of your Grade 0 Rearguards is retired.

_Gatling Claw brought up its arm and unleashed a hail of burning shots from its gatling gun. The shots hammered into Army Penguin, shattering it into motes. Then Gatling Claw Dragon burst into embers, flowing into Flarewhip Dragon. _

"In Gatling Claw's place, I call another Bahr!" Alice said, playing the card.

_Behind Blazing Core Dragon, a second copy of the demonic swordsman appeared, drawing his scimitar **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**_

"Now then... Iron Tail boosts, and Flash attacks your Vanguard!" she continued, gesturing across the field.

_An aura of flames blazed around Garnet Dragon Flash as it rose into the air on tattered wings **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**. Snarling, the demonic dragon ripped forward, drawing back its scimitar. _

Robert quickly considered. "No guard."

_With a fierce roar, the crimson dragon made a slash with its blade, ripping a jagged gash across Pulsar Enforcer's chest armor. _

"Damage Check," he said. "Got a Critical Trigger!" Indeed, there was a golden flash from the card.

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the effects to Pulsar Enforcer."

"Garnet Dragon Flash's skill," Alice smiled. "When Flash's attack hits the Vanguard, I give 3000 Power to one of my Kagero Units. Blazing Core Dragon, receive Flash's strength!"

_Blazing Core Dragon growled as an aura of burning energy ignited around it **[Blazing Core Dragon – 12000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Bahr... go, Flarewhip Dragon!" she called.

_Flames blazing around it, Flarewhip Dragon rose, roaring fiercely **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**. With a savage cry, it drew back its whip, and let it loose, the bladed links aimed to slash into Pulsar Enforcer._

"Protect me, Justice Rose!" Robert answered.

_Motes of green appeared before Pulsar Enforcer, coalescing into the pink-clad alien **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**_

Alice grinned. "Twin Drive." She turned over the card, and though no Trigger appeared, her smile widened.

**[Drive Check – Berserk Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Robert," she said with a hint of mirth. "Did you wonder what I meant with Flarewhip's chant?" She held up the checked Berserk Dragon. "Take a note of this Unit's Race."

"Flame Dragon," Robert said. "So? It's still not a Trigger." His eyes widened. "Unless..."

"Flarewhip Dragon's skill! When this Unit's Drive Check reveals a Kagero Flame Dragon, it gains 3000 Power!" Alice laughed, placing Berserk Dragon into her hand. "Triggers aren't the only way to power up a Unit, Robert!" She moved her hand back to her deck. "Now, second check! If this is a Trigger or a Flame Dragon, my attack passes!" She turned over the card and though there was no flash, Robert groaned. "No Trigger, but it's a Flame Dragon!"

**[Drive Check – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Flarewhip Dragon gains another 3000 Power, so the attack lands," she smiled.

_Flarewhip Dragon's weapon ripped through Justice Rose effortlessly **[18000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 24000 Power]**, before crashing onto Pulsar Enforcer. The bladed whip tore into the android and smashed it against the rock underfoot._

"Damage Check!" Robert said, his shock at his guard being broken lending a rough edge to his voice. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"Now, Blazing Core Dragon attacks with a boost from Bahr!"

_Flames blazed around the volcanic dragon as it rose into the air, drawing back its sword to strike **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"No guard."

_The sword tore across Pulsar Enforcer, ripping another gash in the android's armor. _

Robert turned over the next Damage card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Alice smiled. "I said I wouldn't go easy on you, Robert. Now show me what you're capable of."

**Alice  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Blazing Core Dragon/Flarewhip Dragon/Garnet Dragon Flash  
>Back Row: Embodiment of Armor, BahrEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr/Iron Tail Dragon  
>Damage: Dragonic Executioner (F), Wyvern Guard Baryi (F), Blazing Core Dragon (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said. "You want to see what I'm capable of?" He held up a card. "Let me show you! _Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side_!" He threw the card down. _"I Ride... __**Enigman Cloud**__!" _

_Pulsar Enforcer burst into a pillar of radiant light, and the misty wings spread from it. Swathed in glorious power, Enigman Cloud rose, gazing silently across the hellish battlefield **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, I call Karenloid Daisy, and Twin Order!"

_In flashes of light, the two androids appeared, Daisy supporting Gurender, Twin Order standing alone. **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Daisy, Gurender attacks!" he continued. "Gurender's skill! Cloud gains 2000 Power!"

_Swathed in energy, Gurender leapt skywards, saluting Enigman Cloud **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**. He landed on the Enigman's hand, and Cloud hurled its fellow Dimension Police forward, Gurender preparing to deliver its fierce kick to Flarewhip Dragon._

"I guard with Iron Tail," Alice replied. "Blazing Core Intercepts."

_The crimson dragon formed from glowing embers, as Blazing Core Dragon beat down its wings and soared into the attack's path. Gurender struck both with mighty kicks, shattering them into motes, but Flarewhip Dragon was adequately protected by the sacrifice of its fellow dragons._

"Now, Glory Maker boosts," Robert declared. "Go, Cloud!"

_Light blazed around Enigman Cloud as Glory Maker prayed, empowering the superhuman being further **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]**. With a fierce cry, Cloud let loose with its power, sending a cascade of burning light shooting at Flarewhip Dragon._

"No guard," his cousin answered.

"Twin Drive, first," he turned over the card and a crimson light flashed. "Got a Draw Trigger." He made a draw. "Twin Order gets the 5000 Power."

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check," the next card was turned over, with no icon flashing this time. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

_The volley of radiance struck Flarewhip Dragon and exploded, searing the majestic drake with a glorious light. _

"Damage Check," Alice replied, revealing the card. An emerald icon flashed. "Damn, you're early. Got a Heal Trigger."She considered for a moment. "I give the Power to Flarewhip."

**[Damage Check – Dragon Monk Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"Now, Twin Order attacks Flarewhip Dragon!" Robert declared.

_Twin Order leapt forward, drawing its beam-swords **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"I guard with Blue-Ray Dracokid!" Alice retorted.

_The blue-armored draconic soldier took form, hefting its cannon **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**_

"Turn end," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Karenloid DaisyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Cosmo Roar (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alice announced. "I call Berserk Dragon!"

_In a burst of hellish flame, the black twin-headed dragon appeared, roaring fiercely **[Berserk Dragon – 9000 Power]**_

"Berserk Dragon's Counterblast," she smiled. "When this Unit appears, I can Counterblast two to Retire one of your Grade 2 or lower Rearguards. Burn, Gurender!" She flipped over her two remaining face-up Damage cards.

_Berserk Dragon roared and let loose torrents of flame from its maws. The flames washed over Masked Police Gurender, consuming him and reducing him to silver motes. _

"With a boost from Iron Tail, Garnet Dragon Flash attacks!"

_Garnet Dragon Flash tore forwards once more, drawing back its scimitar to strike **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert answered. He couldn't afford to take the chance of guarding this while Alice's Vanguard might still check a Critical Trigger, leaving him unable to guard. A second sixth damage Heal saving him was not likely.

_Flash's blade ripped into Enigman Cloud, the heroic alien standing silent and resolute regardless._

"Damage check," he turned over the card, and it flashed golden. "Got a Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to Enigman Cloud!"

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

Alice grimaced. "I give Garnet Dragon's skill bonus to Flarewhip Dragon." She paused. "With a boost from Bahr... go, Flarewhip Dragon!"

_With a monstrous roar, her Vanguard lashed its blade-whip towards Enigman Cloud **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. As it struck towards the majestic superhuman, the whip caught fire, flames blazing around it._

"Not this time," Robert replied. "I guard with Diamond Ace! Then, I drop Army Penguin for a perfect guard!" Alice's eyes widened as the Omniguard Unit appeared.

"Damn it... Twin Drive, first!" She turned over the card, and grimaced even more. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Flarewhip Dragon – No Trigger]**

If Robert hadn't used a Perfect Guard, this Flame Dragon would have empowered Flarewhip Dragon by 3000, meaning that even one Trigger would let her bypass the usual guard he could muster. But now it was just a Grade 3 with no Shield, practically useless to her.

"Second check," she said, almost growling with frustration.

**[Drive Check – Blue-Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**

As the golden icon flashed, Alice's grimaced widened further. She would have won if Robert had guarded with the usual amount of Shield. "Critical Trigger. I give everything to Berserk Dragon."

_The burning whip smashed against Diamond Ace and was effortlessly repelled. _

"Now, Bahr boosts... finish this, Berserk Dragon!"

_The monstrous black dragon roared, unleashing streams of flame from its two maws **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Cosmo Beak and Gurender, guard!" Robert countered.

_The gigantic eagle mecha and the masked hero took form **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, before the flames washed over and consumed them._

"I end my turn," Alice muttered. At least Robert's hand was at zero.

**Alice  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Berserk Dragon/Flarewhip Dragon/Garnet Dragon Flash  
>Back Row: Embodiment of Armor, BahrEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr/Iron Tail Dragon  
>Damage: Dragonic Executioner (F), Wyvern Guard Baryi (F), Blazing Core Dragon (F), Dragon Monk Genjo (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert declared.

"Damn... he has to win this turn, or he's almost certain to lose."

"No way he can do that."

"Be quiet and let the guy try his best!"

"I call Galaxy Convoy!" the Dimension Police user called out.

_In a flare of light, the white dove mecha took form **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**_

"Convoy's skill! I give 2000 Power to Enigman Cloud for this turn!"

_Particles of light shone around Cloud, empowering the gigantic being to greater heights **[Enigman Cloud – 12000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Convoy, Twin Order attacks!" he announced.

_Particles of light shimmering around it, the crimson android charged **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

Alice swiftly considered. If she guarded Twin Order, she would be left unable to guard Enigman Cloud's attack, and a Critical Trigger would finish the game.

"No guard," she declared.

_The android leapt up, slashing its blades in rapid arcs across Flarewhip Dragon's chest. The dragon growled in pain._

"Damage Check." She turned over the card, and no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard Baryi – No Trigger]**

Robert's face slowly moved from a grimace to a smile. "Enigman Cloud's skill."

"What? Cloud hasn't even attacked yet!"

"Cloud has another skill," he explained. "When my Dimension Police Rearguard's attack hits the Vanguard, Cloud gains 2000 Power."

_Energy shone radiantly around Enigman Cloud, empowering the angelic being further **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**_

Alice paled at this. "But that means..."

"Cloud's Power will be 14000 when it attacks," her opponent smiled. "And if its attack lands, its other skill will activate." He lowered his hand to Glory Maker's card, turning it sideways. "Are you ready? Glory Maker boosts," in a blur his hand moved, turning Cloud's card sideways, "and Enigman Cloud attacks Berserk Dragon!"

_Cloud brought up a hand, power burning brightly around its form **[14000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power]**. With a cry, it let loose with radiance, sending a dozen arrows of burning light rocketing towards Berserk Dragon._

"Berserk Dragon?" Alice muttered. "Why...?" She glanced over her hand. Robert's decision meant she was unable to guard Cloud's attack, which left only one option. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive," her opponent called. "First." He turned over the card, to no flash. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He turned over the card, and there was an emerald flash. "Got a Heal Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"I give the Power to Daisy, and Heal one." He took one of the cards from his Damage and moved it to the Drop Zone.

_The blasts struck home, detonating in blazes of brilliant energy which reduced Berserk Dragon to embers._

"Now, I activate Cloud's skill!" Robert declared triumphantly. "Come forth, my ally! _Enigma Gate_!" He fanned open his deck and plucked the chosen card from it. "Superior Call, Cosmo Beak!"

_Cloud raised its hand, unleashing a pulse of light. The answering pulse flashed from orbit, and Cosmo Beak descended **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Daisy gains 4000 Power!"

_Power shone radiantly around Karenloid Daisy, pushing the android's strength to greater heights **[Karenloid Daisy – 17000 Power]**_

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "You..."

"This is the end," Robert said, voice full of determination. "Daisy boosts! Attack, Cosmo Beak!"

_Power surged from Karenloid Daisy to Cosmo Beak, the eagle mecha burning with energy as it beat its wings forward and unleashed a glorious salvo of light **[8000 Power + 17000 Power = 25000 Power]**_

"Damn... I can't guard," Alice muttered. "No guard!"

_The blasts of light hammered into Flarewhip Dragon and detonated, sending the dragon crashing to the ground with a howl of pain._

"Damage Check." The card was drawn and gazed at for a moment. Then it fell and was revealed to all.

**[Damage Check – Lizard Runner Nafud – Stand Trigger]**

Alice looked at the sixth damage in silence, before turning to Robert. There was amazement in her eyes, but it quickly gave way to a mix of pride and disappointment. "Are you sure you'd only been playing for a month?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Robert answered, smiling slightly. "You're a good fighter, too."

"So, you're on the shop team," his cousin mused. "Do me proud while you're there, huh?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

VBH8

_The monstrous form of Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha rose, hissing fiercely as it clutched its daggers. Around it stood Bahr, Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, Dragon Knight Neharen and Relentless Sutherland. _

_Opposite, Agatha's field rose on various pieces of circus apparatus. Atop some sort of thin tower stood her Vanguard, an elegant elf magician dressed in a neat purple suit and cape. Agatha's image transformed the male Unit into a slender, pretty female with a mischievous smirk, clutching her top hat. Around Robert stood Barking Cerberus, Crimson Beast Tamer, Darkmetal Bicorn, Turquoise Beast Tamer, and Spiral Master._

"Time to finish this," Agatha murmured, looking across the field at her opponent. Elliot was a tall, thin young man, wielding a Retire Kagero deck. All it had done was bring back Agatha's memories and make her more determined than ever to win the fight.

"Darkness Magician, Robert's skill," she declared. "Soul Charge." She took the top card of her deck, and slid it into the Vanguard's stack.

**[Soul Charge – Barking Manticore – No Trigger]**

She checked the top card of her deck, and set it down again. "With a boost from Turquoise, Robert attacks!"

_The blue-clad tamer lashed her icy whip with a chuckle, leaning against Robert to avoid falling from the tower. With a smile, Agatha's Vanguard brought up her top hat, a strange purple eye appearing from its depths **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power]**. A bolt of crackling violet lightning tore from the eye towards Yaksha._

"Dracokid, Carbuncle, guard!"

_The blue-armored dragon child appeared, raising its cannon, as a crimson panther-creature also took form **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Shield]**_

"_If she's bluffing..."_

"Drive Check," Agatha declared. "First." She revealed the card, to no flash. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Underworld Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Second check," she smiled, and suddenly Elliot realized the flaw in his plan. Although she had bluffed on the first check, it was entirely possible for her to not be doing so on the second. She turned over the card, and there was a golden flash. "Got a Critical Trigger! All effects to Robert!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Damage check," Elliot said, revealing his sixth damage. There was no flash of light.

**[Damage Check – Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha – No Trigger]**

"You haven't lost your touch, that's for sure," he murmured.

"I can't lose my touch," Agatha replied. "Not if I'm going to go and find Gabriel." She nodded slightly. "You fought well too. Sorry I was so harsh on you... it's just that your deck reminds me of his."

"I chose it because of him," Elliot mused. "He touched everyone here somehow, Agatha. If you want to try and get him back in touch, you have all our support."

VBH8

_The two dragons glared at one another across the field. On one side of the moonlit mountains, Phantom Blaster Dragon rose, silent. Yet, anger radiated from it like heat. The monster gripped its lance tightly, as though it wished to strike and end the life of the arrogant beast opposite._

_Opposing it was an equally monstrous dragon, with crystalline purple scales and dark armor. Darkmetal Dragon hefted a large crimson scimitar in hand, snarling near-constantly. _

"Now, go, Darkmetal Dragon!" Oliver commanded. "Darkmetal's skill! When this Unit Drive Checks a Shadow Paladin, it gains 2000 Power!"

_Darkmetal Dragon roared and tore forward, drawing back its scimitar as Gururubau howled behind it, empowering it to greater strength **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**_

"Guard, Mac Lir," Samuel answered. "I drop this card to get a perfect defense." He placed Dread Disaster Dragon into his Drop Zone.

_In a pulse of shadows, the dark knight appeared, raising his twin shields to block Darkmetal Dragon's attack._

Oliver gritted his teeth. "Even after wasting so many resources and wasting so much, you're still hanging on?"

"Sacrifices aren't wasteful," his opponent replied. "Not when they're necessary to achieve victory."

"Twin Drive!" Oliver barked. "First!" The card was revealed, no icon flashing from its corner. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demon God of the Silver Spear, Gusion – No Trigger]**

"Damn... second check!" He turned over this card and a golden icon flashed. "Damn! Got a Critical Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," he muttered.

**Oliver  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Demon World Castle Fatalita/Darkmetal Dragon/Darkness Maiden, Macha  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonGururubau/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Darkmetal Dragon (F), Gururubau (F), Darkside Trumpeter (U), Abyss Healer (U), Darkness Maiden Macha (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel spoke. His field consisted of Phantom Blaster Dragon as Vanguard, while arrayed around it were Demon World Castle Siege Perilous, Witch of Secret Medicine Arianrhod, and Black Sage Charon.

"I call Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha."

_In deathly silence the black-clad mage appeared **[Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**_

"Babd Catha's skill," he continued. "When I call this Unit, I reveal the top card of my deck." He turned it over, revealing Blaster Javelin. "Since it's a Shadow Paladin, Superior Call."

_In a whirling mass of shadow, the spear-wielding knight took form **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**_

"I don't use Javelin's skill. Now," he turned over two of his damage cards, "you say I'm wrong about sacrifices? Let me show you what these sacrifices can do. Phantom Blaster Dragon's Counterblast! _Damned Charging Lance_!"

_The glaive slashed three brutal arcs, ripping into Babd Catha, Blaster Javelin, and Arianrhod. The three cried out and shattered into motes, as crimson aura blazed around Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

His opponent looked over the cards in his hand. "N-no..."

"Siege Perilous gains 8000 Power from its skill."

_That same crimson aura blazed around the sword-wielding golem, empowering it **[Demon World Castle Siege Perilous – 16000 Power]**_

"Come forth, Rugoth," Samuel said.

_The knight of darkness appeared in a blur of shadows, drawing his two blades **[Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power]**_

"Siege Perilous, attack Fatalita. Rugoth, attack Macha," he commanded.

_The two sword wielders strode forward. With a sweep of Siege Perilous' blade, the other monstrous fortress-being was cleaved asunder, bursting into motes, while Rugoth's only sword tore into a coldly beautiful woman dressed in black armor. Macha gasped in pain as the blade ripped through her, shattering her into black fragments._

"Time to end this," the Shadow Paladin user said. "You've fought well, but now... Phantom Blaster Dragon, attack Darkmetal Dragon!"

_Empowered by Charon's black magic, the jet-black nightmare ripped through the night **[21000 Power + 8000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**. The glaive swung and stabbed into Darkmetal Dragon, crushing the other dragon into the rock._

"Damage check," his opponent said, revealing the card. But no icon flashed to save him.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – No Trigger]**

Samuel was silent. "You're an idealist using a deck which acknowledges the truth. But you've tried to modify it away from what Shadow Paladins truly are." He paused. "You put up a good fight, but you haven't achieved the full potential of the Clan you're trying to use."

"So?" Oliver snapped back. "You think sacrificing is the only way to use Shadow Paladins? Well, you're the high and mighty guy who beats everyone. Forgive me for trying to play outside the box." With that, he collected his deck and was gone.

VBH8

"Round 2 is concluded," Mr. Owens declared. "We'll take a ten minute break to give our finalists time to recover from the exhausting battles they've already had, then we'll get back into the action!"

Robert. Samuel. Agatha. Charles. The four stood together by Mr. Owens, the eyes of the shop on them. They were the shop team, the four who would carry the hopes and wishes of this tiny place into greatness. They were Team Avalon.

VBH8

_**Card of the Day:**_

Flarewhip Dragon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire – Flame Dragon – Kagero<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's Drive Check reveals a 'Kagero' 'Flame Dragon', this Unit gains 3000 Power until that battle's Close Step.<br>_'Pulsing, burning magic steel, Billion Flare Whip!'_

VBH8

Next time, as the shop tournament moves into its final rounds, the four chosen fighters of the shop team rest and reflect on their past fights, while reaffirming their motivations to keep moving forward.

It's Chapter 9 – Reflecting Image. _****_


	9. Ride 9: Reflecting Image

_**Ride 9: Reflecting Image  
><strong>Card of the Day: Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha_

Robert sat in a corner of the shop. People were grouped on the tables nearby, some of the losers from the tournament being consoled by friends, others silently admiring the four who had reached the shop tournament. Feeling uncomfortable with their gazes, Robert looked down at his deck. The card at the front was Enigman Cloud, the card which had defeated Alice with the bonds between the Dimension Police Units.

As though his thoughts had called her, Alice sat down in the chair opposite him. "Hey."

"Hey," he answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff..." he murmured. "I'm fighting Agatha next."

"So? It's not like you have to win," Alice smiled. "You've gotten far enough, haven't you? It doesn't matter if you lose."

"I know, but I want to do more," Robert said quietly. "It's just... I want to show them I can do this. That I'm not going to weigh them down at Regionals, or at Nationals, even."

"I'm sure you won't," his cousin said reassuringly. "You've done well to get this far, Robert. It's not a big deal if you lose this next fight."

"I'm still going to try and win," he sighed. "I want to do more... I just feel like if we lose at Regionals, and it's my fault..."

"You think they'll hate you for it?" She paused. "You're so silly sometimes. Never forget it, no matter how big things get, Vanguard is still just a game. It doesn't kill you if you lose. It's not like the world's going to end if you lose one card game, huh?"

"True," Robert said, smiling. "I guess I just feel I finally found something I can be good at, and I don't want to fail at it." He reached into his pocket. "There's something else."

"Hm?"

He produced the flyer for Nationals. "If we manage to win, there's a great cash prize for the winning team. That, and the winning team gets all sorts of sponsorship deals. Vanguard's gotten pretty big worldwide... there's a lot of money in being a professional fighter."

"You want the prize to help your mum?" Alice asked.

"She won't take benefits money or Aunt's money out of pride," Robert said sadly. "If it's money I've earned through my own hard work... she should take that."

"So it's not just the fun of it you're fighting for, or the glory," she mused. "It's to help your mum." She smiled. "In that case, I wish you luck, Robert. Just do your best, and I'm sure you'll succeed."

"I hope so," he murmured.

"You've got Samuel and Agatha on the team too, remember. And they're two of the best players I've ever seen."

"I don't want to be relying on them both to win all the battles for me," Robert replied. "Otherwise I'll feel like I haven't earned the prize if we get to the end. No, if our team wins, I'll make sure I do my part."

"That sounds good." The two looked to see Mr. Owens standing over them. "Don't worry, I'm just checking on all the finalists. Are you okay, Robert?"

"Yes," the Dimension Police user nodded.

"That's good," the manager smiled. "Well, we have five more minutes before the finals start, so I'll leave you to it." With that he walked away.

Robert looked down at his deck again. "Do you ever feel like your deck wants to win as much as you do?"

"Hm? Oh, I get that feeling sometimes," she replied. "It's like how when you need it most, your deck will come through for you."

"Like with that Heal Trigger..."

"_Here I go," Robert said, and his face hardened with determination. "Second check!" He grasped at the second card, lifting the edge, and then ripping the card from his deck. There was a moment of pregnant silence._

"_Got a Heal Trigger!"_

"If Rose hadn't come when she did, I'd have lost," he murmured.

"Exactly," Alice said. "Sometimes, your deck lets you pull off a miracle." She paused. "But I wouldn't rely on miracles, Robert. There's a reason we value them so much, after all."

"Right," he nodded. "Still... it's nice to know that sometimes, I might get a helping hand from my deck."

"Some people call that luck." It was Charles, the slick young man chuckling softly. "Still, a turnaround from nowhere is good to entertain the audience, heh."

"How did your fights go?" Alice asked.

He sighed. "Boring. Lukewarm. Megacolony... easy to get around when replacing your Units is simple. And Tachikaze, even with a surprise in store... I miss having good competition. I couldn't even turn those lukewarm fights into decent spectacles."

"Right..." Alice muttered, her eyes narrowing.

"You didn't even enjoy those fights?" Robert asked.

Charles shook his head. "It's hard to enjoy one-sided fights. I barely had a challenge fighting those two."

"Even Richard?" the Dimension Police player queried. "He was on the shop team last time."

"If he was, he's rusty," Charles replied dismissively. "Either way, I think I'll enjoy fighting Samuel. A challenge would be nice, rather than the lukewarm rubbish I've had to put up with so far."

"Nice to see you have such a high opinion of everyone," Alice growled under her breath.

"I've seen Richard fight... I think you're playing down his skills," Robert said.

"Meh," Charles shrugged. "I didn't get any impression of incredible skill from him. Perhaps he was unlucky, or perhaps you overestimated his potential from what you saw." He considered. "Or maybe you just haven't seen truly skilled fighters yet."

"I don't like your attitude," Alice snapped.

"Have you fought at Nationals level then?" Charles replied sharply. "I doubt you have. So you haven't seen truly skilled Vanguard fighters. Until you've faced champions, my friend, don't try and lecture me about how I judge players."

Alice looked like she was about to respond, but she simply sat back and was silent. Her eyes continued to glare at Charles, who simply shrugged off her scorn.

"Judge me if you like," he said. "I really couldn't care less if I'm liked or not." He turned to Robert. "So, teammate. I hope you're planning to pull your weight."

"Of course I am," Robert replied sharply. "I'm not going to sit and let you do all the work, if that's what you mean."

"Good," Charles said. "Otherwise you'd just be dead weight, and I can't stand for that." He stood up. "See you around, teammate." With that, he was gone.

"I hope Samuel beats that stuck-up little brat into pulp," Alice growled bitterly. "Arrogant pest..."

VBH9

"Charles beat you, huh?" Agatha said quietly.

"I don't know how, and I wish I'd crushed him," Richard muttered. "He's a stuck-up, arrogant brat."

"He's fighting Samuel next," the Pale Moon user mused. "If anyone can beat Charles, it's that guy." She paused. "If I didn't hate them both I'd probably be more interested."

"You hate Charles because he's an arrogant jerk," her former teammate noted. "But Samuel..." He paused. "It's because it's like he's taking Gabriel's place, right?"

"You noticed too?"

"Hard not to, considering I knew Gabriel as well as you did," Richard shrugged. "I mean, the guy was like the heart of this place. He kept us all knitted together and working hard. Now he's gone he's left this... empty space, and now Samuel's here, helping new players like he would, being the best like he would..."

"I can't stand it," Agatha murmured. "If I find Gabriel and convince him to come back... no one else should fill his space. No one else _can _fill that space."

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Richard asked.

"He will! For us... as soon as he can come back, I'm sure he will."

"Then why did he leave the way he did?" her friend said. "You remember it. We came back from losing Regionals and suddenly he was... distant. Like us losing drove a wedge between us and him. Then he left and he didn't give us a phone number, an email address, or anything to stay in touch. He walked out on us, Agatha."

"If he has issues with us, we can work them out," she retorted. "I just need to find him, and talk to him... I can convince him."

"You're always so loyal to him," Richard sighed. "Maybe he doesn't want this place anymore, Agatha. Maybe us losing made him realize he wanted more."

"How can you say that?" she said, aghast. "You know what he wanted! He wanted to win... with us."

"I don't like Samuel slipping into that place any more than you do," he said quietly. "But at the same time, you have to accept that maybe, Gabriel won't want to come back even if you do find him. Don't you think if he wanted to stay in touch, he'd have given us a phone number, an email address, some way for us to contact him?"

She was silent.

"I have to go now, but think about it," her friend spoke. "What happens if you get far enough to find Gabriel again and he doesn't _want _to come back? What will you do then?" With that, he was gone, leaving Agatha with silence and her memories.

"_Go, Scarlet Witch Koko!" Her mental image presented her ace Unit, the crimson clad sorceress wielding the staff tipped by a blazing red crystal, unleashing a volley of crimson bolts across the field. The opposing Vanguard, the towering visage of Monster Frank, was hurled back by the force of the attack as a sixth card fell to the opponent's Damage Zone._

"_Damn," her opponent muttered, quickly grabbing his cards and leaving._

"_That was an excellent fight, Agatha." She looked to see Gabriel standing over her, the brown-haired boy smiling. "You're getting quite good with that deck."_

"_T-thank you!" she muttered._

"_Really," he said reassuringly. "You're a good fighter, Agatha." He held up his deck. "Why don't you try your hand against me?"_

"_Sure!"_

"Of course he wants to come back," she said under her breath.

"_I may be your teacher, Agatha, but the only way for a student to learn is for the teacher to push them hard! I Superior Ride the incarnation of my soul, the blazing dragon whose flames consume everything! Appear, my Vanguard, Blazing Flare Dragon!"_

_On the astral battlefield she imaged it, his previous Vanguard, Blazing Core Dragon, vanishing into a monstrous pillar of flame which gave way to the burning dragon. Swathed in white-hot flames Blazing Flare rose, wings spreading wide as it raised its gatling cannon and sword, giving a mighty roar **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"If I meet him again, and talk to him, I can get him to come back..."

"_You think just because you've won so far that you'll beat me?" Gabriel's opponent chuckled grimly. "You have one turn before I set true hell loose on you!"_

"_Hell, eh?" Gabriel replied calmly, drawing. "You speak as though you can truly present Hell with that Granblue deck of yours." He paused, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Let me show you a true hell. Berserk Dragon, come forth." He threw down the card and in the virtual reality the twin-headed dragon appeared. "Counterblast. Burn, Skeleton Swordsman!" Twin torrents of fire roared forth and all that was left of the skeletal S-Special Interceptor were charred bones and ashes. "Blazing Flare and Joka gain 3000 Power apiece. Next, Kimnara's Counterblast. Burn, Samurai Spirit!" _

_The Demonic Dragon Mage turned into a ball of blazing flame and shot forward, incinerating the possessed armor before the last embers flowed into Blazing Flare Dragon's form. "Blazing Flare and Joka power up once again." He lifted Blazing Flare Dragon's card and removed the Soul from underneath, fanning the five cards. "Blazing Flare Dragon's Soul Blast. Burn to ashes, Nightmist!" A fireball exploded from his blazing Vanguard's cannon, consuming the gentlemanly pirate into ash. _

"_N-no..."_

_Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You promised me hell?" He paused. "With a boost from Joka, Berserk Dragon attacks!" Flames surged forth and consumed the squid-headed form of King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk. "Blazing Flare Dragon... end this!" _

"I'll win this tournament," she muttered. "I'll meet Samuel in the final round and beat him, just for you."

"Win for Gabriel?" Mr. Owens asked. She jumped. "Sorry."

"Yeah... I want to win this for him," Agatha said. "He's not here, but someone from the old team should take that place, I think."

"Mmm, it's good that newcomers are getting to the shop team, right?"

"Sure."

"Just not Samuel?" the manager asked. "Agatha, I can see how you look at Samuel. What's your problem with him?"

"Nothing."

"You think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not," she replied. "I have no problem with Samuel."

"I'm not an idiot, Agatha," Mr. Owens retorted sternly. "What. Is. Your. Problem."

"Fine," she sighed. "It's how he waltzed in here, beat everyone, and suddenly now the kids adore him. He puts on his goody-goody act by helping Robert, he's become the best player here, and I'm sick of it. He's taking a place which only one person can fill."

The manager sighed. "This is about Gabriel, isn't it? Agatha, I know you of all of us were closest to him, but you have to let it go sometime. You can't keep a place in this shop empty on the off chance he comes back."

"Why not?" Agatha said coldly. "He was the best one here. Everyone adored him. Why should I give up hope he'll come back? Everyone's been saying I should, well, I want to know why."

"I'd like to see him walk back through that door too, you know. But he left without leaving any way for any of us to reach him, Agatha. We don't have his phone number, his address, or anything." He paused. "Gabriel was planning to come to university here in Winchester, but clearly those plans changed after Regionals. Don't you think that indicates he didn't want to stay here?"

"Maybe he couldn't get a placement here."

He sighed. "Agatha, find him if you want and if you can. I'm just saying that I think he doesn't want to come back here."

"I can still believe," she muttered. "And I'm not going to give up on him just because you all have." Mr. Owens was silent as he walked away, with a look of pity in his eyes. Agatha just sat in silence.

She looked at the deck she held in her hand. She had won two fights with it already. Robert was an opponent she didn't expect to find much trouble in facing, he was still relatively new to Vanguard. As for Samuel... she would have to use all her skills and hope for some real luck to beat him. Still, she trusted in her deck and her ability. They had carried her this far. They could carry her further. She recalled the previous two fights.

"_Stand and draw!" she declared, drawing the card. "Now, with a boost from Darkmetal Bicorn, Barking Manticore attacks!" With a snarl, the monstrous lion-beast ripped across the field, empowered by its skill **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. It pounced towards the opposing Vanguard, a towering steel-gray robot armed with twin fiery orange katana and cannons mounted on its shoulders._

"_Twin Blader, guard!" the opponent called. "I drop Three Minutes for a perfect defense!" He discarded the card and a robot which seemed related to Robert's Twin Order in design took form, wielding twin laser blades with which it fended off Manticore's attack._

"_Twin Drive," Agatha said. "Got a Draw Trigger. I draw, then give the Power to Cerberus." _

_**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**_

"_Second check," she revealed this card. "No Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**_

_Twin Blader vanished as Barking Manticore growled, stalking away. "Now, with a boost from Turquoise Beast Tamer, Barking Cerberus attacks!" Snarling, the three-headed beast erupted forward **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 24000 Power]**._

"_Red Lightning guards! King of Sword Intercepts!" her opponent snapped, throwing down his guard, then sliding the Intercept into place. _

_In a flash of crackling lightning, a crimson-armored alien which crackled with electricity formed, before being joined by the towering form of King of Sword, a giant mecha adorned with playing card designs and wielding a large sword **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**_

"_Skull Juggler boosts! Nightmare Doll, Alice attacks... NGM Prototype!" _

"_What?" _

_The giant blonde-haired doll in the red and white dress reached out **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**, grabbing up the black-armored robot and slowly crushed it in her hand until it burst into pixels. _

"_Since Alice's attack hit, Counterblast! Alice moves to the Soul," she flipped over a card and slid the Grade 3 into the Soul, "and I Superior Call Crimson Beast Tamer!" _

_In a flash of flames the red-clad tamer took form, lashing her whip menacingly **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"_Now, Crimson Beast Tamer, attack!" _

_The Tamer raced across the field, and lashed her whip, causing an inferno to blaze up around Gold Rutile and send the robot staggering to its knees._

"_Damage Check... no Trigger."_

_**[Damage Check – Death Metal Droid – No Trigger]**_

That had been a straightforward fight, and one more straightforward fight lay straight ahead, hopefully. Then, after that, chances were she would have to fight Samuel, one of two players she had fought in this shop and never beaten. That had to change, she had decided.

VBH9

"_Go, Knight of Godspeed, Galahad! Shining Protector!" _

"_This can't be... I can't guard!"_

"_Galahad's attack hits! You take two Damage!"_

"You look lost in thought."

Samuel looked up to see Mr. Owens standing there. "I was just remembering," he sighed.

"Funny things, memories," the manager said whimsically. "Some peoples' memories chain them to the past and they refuse to let go." He glanced to Agatha. "Some peoples' memories inspire them to fight on and change things for the better." He looked now to Robert. "What do your memories hold for you?"

"A lesson," Samuel replied, looking at the card he had placed on the table.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon," Mr. Owens noted. "You use that card, that deck, because you believe that no goal can be achieved without making sacrifices."

"You've guessed that much?"

"Mmm, it's not hard to work out," the manager smiled. "I wonder why you came to that conclusion."

"Experience," Samuel shrugged. "It's true in practice, isn't it? Money, time... you have to sacrifice these things to achieve your goals. You see it in chemical reactions. To gain something something must be lost. You can't make fire without burning materials. You can't make a chemical without sacrificing another chemical." He paused. "We don't progress without sacrifices. There are always the people we remember who made progress through great sacrifices."

"Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds," Mr. Owens quoted quietly.

"Progress bought through the deaths of dozens of thousands," Samuel muttered. "That's the way of our world. Every progress has a price." He took his Phantom Blaster Dragon card in hand. "I believe that is the way things must be, so my deck embodies that belief. I progress by making sacrifices. Victory bought through the lives of my Units."

"Interesting," the manager noted. "But why are you still fighting? You said you wanted to support Robert and Agatha before, so now they're on the shop team, why keep going?"

"I'm fighting Charles next, aren't I?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"I don't like him," Samuel said. "He reminds me of other people I've met, people who only cared about turning Vanguard into mindless theatrics for the audience." He cast his mind back.

"_Had you just accepted the offer given to you, then you would stand victorious, ready to rise further. But you did not, and so I must turn you into just another failed hope."_

Out of Mr. Owens' sight, his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Hm, well, I think some people see Vanguard as entertainment," the manager said. "It's been greatly commercialized since it became popular. Nationals are broadcast to the country, after all. To be honest it reminds me of football. That's the same, a game turned into entertainment for the masses."

"Do you think it should be that way?" Samuel asked.

"I don't really mind either way," the man shrugged. "Perhaps it would be better if such huge stakes weren't imposed on competitors, but on the other hand, a hobby like Vanguard can bring people together as partners and allies."

"_And yet all I see high up in the establishment is corruption and backstabbing," _Samuel thought. _"No one gives a damn, but it's there." _

"Well, I'd better get ready for the finals," Mr. Owens said. "They'll start in a minute or two, so be ready, eh?"

"I will be," the Shadow Paladin player said, leaving the manager to walk away. He placed Phantom Blaster Dragon's card back at the front of his deck, holding the cards in his hand. Two games had passed in the tournament already, and been easily won. He recalled them, his fight against Oliver, and the previous fight against Ruth.

"_Time to finish this," he declared. "Stand and draw." Ruth's field stood immensely depleted, with Spirit Exceed as her Vanguard once again. Stood beside it was Ruin Shade, her only Intercept, and in her hand was another Spirit Exceed, Riptide Banshee, and one unknown card. _

"_I activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill! Damned Charging Lance!" _

"_No..." Ruth said softly._

_The dragon roared, its glaive striking at its fellow Shadow Paladins. Cursed Lancer, Blaster Javelin and Abyss Freezer were impaled and cut down by the weapon, shattering into motes. Crimson ignited in place of blue on the dragon's form, its eyes gleaming a dangerous bloody red as dark aura blazed around it. **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"_Now, Rugoth, attack Ruin Shade!" _

_The knight charged and with a slash of his blade, Ruin Shade was cut down and shattered. _

"_Charon boosts... end this, Phantom Blaster Dragon!" _

_The black dragon roared and stalked forward, drawing back the glaive **[21000 Power + 8000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"_No guard..." Ruth admitted. _

"_Twin Drive." Silently he revealed the first card. "No Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**_

"_Second check," he turned over this card. Once again no icon flashed. "No Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Skull Witch Nemain – No Trigger]**_

_The glaive thrust forward and speared into Spirit Exceed, crushing the possessed armor down against the ground as Phantom Blaster Dragon howled in triumph. _

_Two cards fell to Ruth's Damage Zone. "No Triggers."_

_**[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**_

_**[Damage Check – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**_

"Robert, Samuel, Agatha, Charles!" The declaration brought him out of his thoughts. "The finals are about to begin! Finalists, please gather over here!"

Samuel stood. Across the store, the other three finalists rose, gazing at each other for brief moments before moving to the place at the back of the shop. There they stood, everyone looking at them with anticipation. It was time for the finals to begin.

VBH9

_**Card of the Day:**_

Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Battleroid – Dimension Police<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit attacks and its Power is 14000 or higher at the start of the Attack Step, during that battle, it gains 1 Critical.<br>_'Super Dimensional Combining, Daiyusha!'_

VBH9

Next time, Robert faces Agatha in a heated battle as the fight between Samuel and Charles also begins. Against his new teammate, will Robert prevail, or will he be defeated by her superior skill and experience at Vanguard?

It's Chapter 10 – Art of the Shadows!


	10. Ride 10: Art of the Shadows

_**Ride 10: Art of the Shadows  
><strong>Card of the Day: Nightmare Doll, Alice_

"The time has come!" Mr. Owens declared passionately. "These four have fought their way to the top! Overcome great opponents! Won battles of great skill and passion!"

"Why is he talking like that?"

"There's a term for that," one of the audience members muttered. "Hamming it up."

"NOW... they shall face their greatest trial! Fighting each other!" the manager announced. "As teammates, they will have to cooperate, but for now, it's time to see how these four weigh up against one another! Let the finals... START!" With that, he ripped the covering cloth from the board, revealing the match-ups. The four finalists scanned them, confirming what they already knew.

_Robert vs. Agatha_

_Charles vs. Samuel_

"Why bother doing that when we knew the matches already?"

"It's called dramatics, my friend. He's doing it for the atmosphere."

Robert and Agatha's eyes met, as did Samuel and Charles'. The two pairs moved to their tables, retrieving their decks from cases and pockets, ready for battle.

"Good luck," Alice called to Robert as he took his seat, bringing a smile to his lips. He and Agatha took their starter Vanguards from their decks, setting them down.

"I'm not holding back," Agatha said warningly. "Samuel and I may have tried to teach you about Vanguard and how to get better, Robert. But as an old friend once said to me, the only way for a student to learn is for the teacher to push them hard. So from this moment on, I'm coming at you full force with no mercy."

"In that case I'll show you how much I've learned and how far I've come," Robert answered. "But don't turn this into anything more than a game, Agatha." He smiled. "Nothing's really at stake. So enjoy yourself." He drew his opening hand and quickly redrew two cards.

Agatha frowned slightly. _"He says he wants to show me how much he's learned, then tells me to enjoy myself?"_

"_Hey, Agatha. Once we get past this stage, there are stakes to our fights, so fun takes a backseat," Gabriel said. "Enjoy yourself while you can, huh."_

"I'll make sure to enjoy this then," she smiled, drawing her own hand. Quickly redrawing three cards, she held out a hand. "Ready?"

"Sure." The rock-paper-scissors was played, and then the two cards flipped over.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Underworld Manager!" _Cray rose in their mental images, but not a battlefield specific to one Clan. It seemed rather like the Pale Moon circus had come to put on a show in the brightly-lit city of the Dimension Police, with their immense tent pitched in a great courtyard. Aliens and robots milled around the edges of the courtyard, barred from the battlefield. Agatha chuckled softly and shadows whirled about her form, changing her into her attractive, curvaceous take on Underworld Manager __**[Underworld Manager – 5000 Power]**_

"Stand, Cosmo Claw!" _Opposite, Robert set his face into a determined visage as golden aura consumed him, fading to release Cosmo Claw onto the battlefield __**[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Draw," the young woman said. "I Ride Darkmetal Bicorn!"

_In a burst of whirling shadows, the dark-armored goat-like beast appeared, giving a gruff bleat **[Darkmetal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**_

"Manager's skill," she continued. "Soul Charge." The top card of her deck was placed into the Vanguard's stack.

**[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger] **

"I'll end there," she smiled. _"Perfect."_

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Darkmetal Bicorn/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw!" Robert called out. "Ride, Diamond Ace!"

_Cosmo Claw burst into light, and the silver and crimson Omniguard Unit emerged, striking a dynamic pose **[Diamond Ace – 6000 Power]**_

"I Superior Call Cosmo Claw!"

_Cosmo Claw appeared once more, growling softly **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Cosmo Claw, Diamond Ace attacks!" he called.

_Diamond Ace burst forward, drawing back one arm to strike **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

"No guard," Agatha replied.

"Drive Check," he turned over the card, and golden light flashed. "Got a Critical Trigger! I give everything to Ace!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

_The robot lashed out with a punch **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power, Critical 2]**, and struck Darkmetal Bicorn as hard as it could, knocking the goat-creature back. _

"First check," his opponent said, turning over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Turquoise Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Second check," she continued. "Got a Draw Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Spiral Master – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw. "I give the Power to Bicorn."

"Turn end," Robert concluded. "Cosmo Claw returns to the deck."

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Diamond Ace/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Agatha smiled. "Ride, Elephant Juggler!"

_A towering ogre rose from the purple shadows, chuckling merrily as it juggled three elephants with ease **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**_

"I call Barking Cerberus, Midnight Bunny, and Rainbow Magician!" she continued, throwing down the three cards.

_To Elephant Juggler's left, the manic three-headed beast appeared, barking with glee, then directly behind the Vanguard the pink-clad bunny-girl took form, and finally to Bunny's right, Rainbow Magician appeared with a charming smile to the pretty lady on his left. **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power] [Rainbow Magician – 4000 Power]**_

"Elephant Juggler's skill," Agatha smiled. "When I call a Pale Moon to the Rearguard Circle, I Soul Charge one for each." She took the top three cards of her deck and slid them into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Now, Barking Cerberus attacks!" Agatha commanded.

_With a wild bark, the cerberus raced forward to tackle Diamond Ace._

"Army Penguin, guard!" Robert retorted.

_The blue penguin robot appeared in Barking Cerberus' path **[6000 Power + 5000 Shield = 11000 Power]**, before being struck by Agatha's Unit and smashed into pixels. Whimpering, Barking Cerberus withdrew._

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, go, Elephant Juggler!" the young woman ordered.

_Shadows flowed from Bunny up to the titanic form of Elephant Juggler, who chuckled as it hurled one of its elephants down at Diamond Ace **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," her opponent muttered.

"Drive Check," Agatha said, turning over the card. "Got a Draw Trigger." She made a draw. "I give the Power to Rainbow Magician."

**[Drive Check – Spiral Master – Draw Trigger]**

_The elephant crashed into Diamond Ace and crushed it into the ground before vanishing into purple mist and reappearing with the other two Agatha's Vanguard was juggling._

"Damage Check," Robert muttered. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Platinum Ace – No Trigger]**

"Now, Midnight Bunny's Counterblast," his opponent called, flipping over the Turquoise Beast Tamer in her Damage Zone. "Bunny moves to the Soul," she slid the card into the stack and retrieved another card from it, "then, I Superior Call Nightmare Doll, Alice!"

_In front of Rainbow Magician, the monstrous doll appeared, eyes deep with sorrow as she gazed across the field **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**_

"Because I called a Pale Moon, Elephant Juggler's skill activates once more," she noted, taking the top card of her deck and sliding it into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Mirror Demon – No Trigger]**

"Next, with a boost from Rainbow Magician, Alice attacks!"

_Slowly the giant doll reached out for Diamond Ace, shadows swirling ominously around her form **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert decided.

_Alice clutched Diamond Ace in her hand, crushing the robot as it writhed and tried to break free. Eventually it managed to rip free, but its armor was battered and mangled._

"Damage check," he murmured, turning over this card. "Got a Heal Trigger." He frowned. "I can't heal, but I'll give the Power to Diamond Ace."

**[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"I activate two skills," Agatha declared. "First, Rainbow's skill. I Soul Charge one," she slid a card into Elephant Juggler's stack, "and shuffle Rainbow into my deck." She placed the card on top of her deck, which she shuffled and placed down again.

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Then, Alice's skill," she continued, flipping a Damage card. "Alice moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call Midnight Bunny once again."

_Nightmare Doll, Alice faded into shadows and swirled into Elephant Juggler, before the shadows burst up behind the Vanguard and reformed into Midnight Bunny **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**_

"Juggler's skill, Soul Charge." She slid yet another card into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Underworld Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMidnight Bunny/Empty  
>Damage: Turquoise Beast Tamer (F), Spiral Master (F)<strong>

"Draw," Robert said. "I Ride Twin Order!"

_Diamond Ace burst with light and reformed into the heroic crimson android, drawing its beam-swords **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**_

"I call Cosmo Claw, Twin Order, and Cosmo Roar!"

_The golden lion, crimson android, and silver tiger formed around his Vanguard, standing at the ready for battle **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Cosmo Claw, my Vanguard attacks Elephant Juggler!" he called.

_Twin Order raced forward, leaping up towards the titanic ogre and drawing back its swords **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Agatha replied calmly.

"Drive Check," he revealed the card, and grimaced as no Trigger appeared. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

_The android struck, slashing its two blades across Elephant Juggler's face and making the ogre cringe in pain._

"Damage Check," his opponent said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hungry Pierrot – No Trigger]**

"Cosmo Roar boosts, and my Rearguard Twin Order attacks!"

_The second Twin Order charged, drawing its beam-swords **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"Dynamite Juggler guards," Agatha replied.

_The cackling gremlin appeared and hurled its sticks of dynamite, the explosions blocking Twin Order's attack easily **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_

"Claw goes back to my deck," Robert murmured. "I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Platinum Ace (U), Justice Rose (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha smirked. _"Incarnation of primal rage, break your cursed chains! Ride, Barking Manticore!"_

_With a terrible roar, her Vanguard was consumed by shadows, then Barking Manticore leapt forth. The beast gave a predatory howl, baring its fangs __**[Barking Manticore – 10000 Power]**_

"Manticore's skill," she said. "I draw one," she made a draw, "then send a card from my hand to the Soul." She revealed the card with a smile.

**[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"No..." Robert muttered, knowing what this meant.

"I call Spiral Master and Turquoise Beast Tamer," Agatha declared, playing the two cards.

_The silvery gillman appeared behind Barking Cerberus with a hiss, while the icy blue-clad elf took form behind Barking Cerberus with a playful smile **[Spiral Master – 5000 Power] [Turquoise Beast Tamer – 6000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, go, Barking Manticore!" she ordered. "And because I now have Crimson in my Soul, Manticore's skill activates!"

_With a fierce roar, the terrifying beast pounced forward, drawing back its claws to strike **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert answered.

"Twin Drive, first," she turned over the card and there was a flash of emerald. "Got a Heal Trigger. I give the Power to Cerberus, and heal." She took one of her face-down Damage cards and moved it to the Drop Zone.

**[Drive Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

"Second check," she continued, revealing another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

_Manticore struck home, its claws ripping a vicious gash across Twin Order's chest._

"Damage Check," her opponent declared. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"Now, Midnight Bunny's Counterblast!" Agatha smiled. "Bunny goes to the Soul, and I Superior Call Nightmare Doll, Alice once again!"

_Midnight Bunny burst into shadows which whirled up, coalescing into the titanic doll **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Turquoise, Alice attacks!"

_The Nightmare Doll reached out as icy aura shone around her form **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 ****Power = 19000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert muttered.

_Alice grabbed up Twin Order, crushing the android in her grip before it could finally escape._

"Damage check." He turned over the card, and a crimson icon shone brilliantly. "Got a Draw Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"I draw, and give the Power to my Vanguard," he decided.

"With a boost from Spiral Master, Barking Cerberus attacks!" Agatha called.

_Howling, Barking Cerberus leapt forward **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"Guard, Justice Cobalt!" Robert snapped in retort.

_The blue-armored wolfman appeared in Cerberus' path, preventing the three-headed beast from striking its intended target **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**_

"I end my turn there," Agatha smiled.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Barking Manticore/Nightmare Doll, Alice  
>Back Row: Spiral MasterEmpty/Turquoise Beast Tamer  
>Damage: Spiral Master (F), Hungry Pierrot (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert announced. "Now, I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!"

_In a flare of cosmic light, Twin Order reformed into the towering form of Daiyusha **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, I activate Cosmo Roar's skill," he continued. "By resting it, one of my Dimension Police gets 2000 Power." He turned the card to a horizontal position. "I give that Power to Daiyusha.

_Cosmo Roar growled as an aura of silver radiance appeared around Daiyusha, empowering the Vanguard Unit **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 12000 Power]**_

"Next, I call Pulsar Enforcer, and Galaxy Convoy!"

_The silver cannon-armed android appeared to Daiyusha's right, while the dove-mecha rose proudly behind the Vanguard Circle. **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**_

"Convoy's skill!" he smiled. "My Vanguard gains another 2000 Power!"

_The Vanguard Daiyusha glowed with incredible power, lines of energy igniting across its form to signify its own skill activating **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, my Vanguard attacks!" Robert called out.

_Daiyusha stepped forward, drawing back its sword to deliver an almighty blow to Barking Manticore **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"No guard," Agatha replied.

"Twin Drive!" he announced. "First check." He turned over the card, but no icon flashed from it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" The second card was revealed, and there was a flash of crimson. "Got a Draw Trigger!" He made a draw. "I give the Power to Twin Order."

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

_Daiyusha's sword fell, crushing Barking Manticore to the ground with incredible power._

"Damage check, first," Agatha said calmly. She turned over the card, revealing the glowing crimson icon. "Got a Draw Trigger." She drew one card. "I give the Power to Manticore."

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check," she continued. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Barking Manticore – No Trigger]**

"Twin Order attacks... Alice!" Robert decided.

_Twin Order leapt forward, drawing its beam-swords **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"I guard with Sweet Pierrot!" Agatha retorted.

_With a laugh, a green-clad clown appeared in Twin Order's path **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, and was promptly cut down by the android, leaving Alice unharmed._

"I end my turn," Robert concluded quietly.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Pulsar Enforcer  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarGalaxy Convoy/Empty  
>Damage: Platinum Ace (U), Justice Rose (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha said, grinning. "Are you ready, Robert? Call, Skull Juggler!"

_With a cackle the skull-juggling gremlin appeared from the shadows **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**_

"Juggler's skill, Soul Charge," she continued.

**[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Juggler, Manticore attacks!"

_Roaring, Barking Manticore lunged forwards **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"Diamond Ace guards!" Robert countered. "I drop Army Penguin for a perfect guard!"

_The crimson and silver robot appeared, unleashing the barrier of golden light._

"Twin Drive," she declared. "First check." She turned over the card and was met by no Trigger icon. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Mirror Demon – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Once more, no Trigger was revealed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

_Barking Manticore struck Diamond Ace's barrier, but was repelled easily by the shield. Stalking away, the beast growled in frustration._

"With a boost from Turquoise Beast Tamer, Alice attacks your Vanguard!" the young woman continued, unfazed by the lack of Triggers.

_Alice reached out for Daiyusha, seemingly uncaring about the sheer size of her target **[10000 Power + 6000 ****Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power]**_

Robert glanced at the resources available to him. "No guard."

_The Nightmare Doll grabbed Daiyusha's face, her fingers managed to crumple and crush the metal with unbelievable strength. Then Daiyusha slammed its shield into the assailant, forcing Alice to retreat. _

"Damage check," he revealed the card, and there was a golden flash. "Got a Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Daiyusha!"

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"Alice's Counterblast!" Agatha retorted. "Come forth, Crimson Beast Tamer!"

_Alice burst into shadows which whirled, reforming into Crimson Beast Tamer. With a malicious smirk, the elf struck a pose, lashing her burning whip **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"Now, Crimson, attack Pulsar Enforcer!"

_The blazing whip lashed out and wrapped around Pulsar Enforcer, consuming the Unit in flames and causing it to shatter._

"Spiral Master boosts, now Barking Cerberus attacks!" the Pale Moon user declared.

_Barking Cerberus lunged forward, howling in anticipation that its attack might finally hit **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"Twin Order Intercepts!" Robert answered.

_Twin Order leapt into the attack's path and was shattered. Barking Cerberus withdrew, whimpering sadly._

"Turn end," Agatha concluded. It had been a good turn. Robert's resources were quite depleted, and barring a miraculous turnaround, it was likely the next turn would bring her victory.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Barking Manticore/Crimson Beast Tamer  
>Back Row: Spiral MasterSkull Juggler/Turquoise Beast Tamer  
>Damage: Spiral Master (F), Hungry Pierrot (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Barking Manticore (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert called. _"I have to win this now..."_

"I call Cosmo Beak and Cosmo Siege!"

_The two mecha appeared, Cosmo Beak soaring upward, Cosmo Siege towering over the field **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Cosmo Siege – 9000 Power]**_

"Beak's Counterblast," he declared. "Daiyusha gains 4000 Power!"

_Power blazed brightly around the titanic form of his Vanguard, the lines of energy igniting once again and signifying the activation of Daiyusha's skill **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Now, Cosmo Siege attacks Crimson Beast Tamer!"

_The giant mecha hurled its fist forward to crush Crimson Beast Tamer._

"Cerberus Intercepts," Agatha replied calmly.

_With a bark, the cerberus leapt forward and took the blow for the crimson-clad elf, shattering into motes **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Cosmo Roar, Cosmo Beak attacks Crimson Beast Tamer!"

_Cosmo Beak threw its wings forward, unleashing a cascade of laser bolts towards the beast tamer._

"I guard with Sweet Pierrot!"

_The emerald-clad clown appeared with a chuckle, before the lasers struck and shattered his form **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**_

"Why would you do that?" Robert muttered. "And now, the grand finale! With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, end this, Daiyusha!"

_Daiyusha surged forward, drawing back its blade for the final strike **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

Agatha shook her head slowly. "Did you think I'd use up so much Shield if I wasn't capable of protecting myself from your finisher?" she asked.

Robert paled. "You don't mean..."

She placed the card down. "I guard with Underworld Hypnotist, and drop this Hungry Pierrot." The second card fell to the Drop Zone. "Perfect guard."

_The shadow-swathed hypnotist appeared, slowly swinging his medallion like a pendulum._

Robert wordlessly performed his Drive Checks, before finally muttering, "No Triggers."

**[Drive Check – Masked Police Gurender – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger] **

_Daiyusha's sword fell, but struck the medallion and was hurled back, sending the mecha staggering away. With a soft chuckle, Underworld Hypnotist faded into the shadows. _

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Cosmo Siege  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarGalaxy Convoy/Empty  
>Damage: Platinum Ace (F), Justice Rose (F), Cosmo Siege (U), Army Penguin (U), Justice Cobalt (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha said. "Time to bring this to a close." She plucked a card from her hand and played it. "I call Nightmare Doll, Alice."

_From the shadows, the towering doll emerged, standing like an ancient monolith over the battlefield **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Barking Manticore attacks," she commanded.

_Howling fiercely, Barking Manticore erupted across the field, claws ready to strike **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

Robert scanned his hand. Gurender, Glory Maker, and Platinum Ace. Combined with Cosmo Beak's Intercept, this gave him 20000 Shield in total. Not enough to block Agatha's attacks, not with two of her attackers hitting the 20000 Power mark. But if he checked a Heal Trigger, he would have enough.

"No guard," he confessed.

"Betting on it, huh?" Agatha murmured. "You've made a good fight of it. Let's see if the cards want to pay you back this time." She placed her hand on the top of her deck. "Twin Drive, first check!" She revealed the card and no icon showed itself. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"What a coincidence," she mused, holding the card up to show her opponent. "The Unit which shares your name appearing now. I wonder if we're being told something." She smiled. "In any case, second check." The next card was turned over, a golden icon flashing. Robert's eyes widened.

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Got a Critical Trigger," Agatha declared, over the sound of the audience's muttering. "I give the extra Critical to Manticore, and the Power to Alice." She placed the card into her hand, looking at Robert silently for a moment. "You've been a good opponent."

_The savage beast plowed into the titanic mecha, knocking Daiyusha staggering under the force of the assault. The Super Dimensional Robot lost its balance, crashing to the ground._

"It's not over yet," Robert declared. "If I can check two Heals, I'll survive." He reached for his deck. _"I'm not done... you helped me get this far, Samuel. I want to prove to you how far I've come in person... now, please, give me what I need to survive this!" _

"First check!" He turned over the card, gazing at it in silence for a moment. The tension could have been cut with a knife as he looked at the card, which was held in such a way no one else could see it. Then he let it fall.

"No Trigger." It was over.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

For a moment there was silence, then the audience started to speak.

"Congrats, Agatha! You're going to the final match!"

"That was a brilliant finish!"

"You're doing Gabriel proud! Keep up the good work!"

Robert sat and listened to the praise of his victorious opponent. He had been defeated. Not only that but it had been so... effortless on Agatha's part. He had fought with all his strength, and she had overwhelmed him regardless. They had fought before, true, but always as training. She had never fought with the strength and passion she had shown in this game.

"You did well." He looked up to see Mr. Owens standing there. "Don't worry about it. You put up as good a fight as you could. No one's going to judge you after that."

"Yeah," Agatha said from across the table, silencing the admiring fans around her. "You fought well, Robert. Don't beat yourself up over losing." She smiled. "You had fun, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Than you've done what you told me to do," the young woman said. "And truth be told, I enjoyed myself too." She paused.

"You did well just to get this far." It was Richard this time, the former team player emerging from the crowd. "Plus, remember, Agatha was on the shop team last time. She's not anyone you should feel ashamed of losing to, Robert." He smiled. "They're all right. You did your best."

Robert looked at the last card in his Damage Zone. _"Cloud... everyone... thank you for fighting this battle with me."_ He turned his gaze back to the people around him. There were sympathizing looks everywhere.

"Thank you, everyone," he said. "You're right." He began to collect up his cards.

"There's a consolation match for third place," Mr. Owens noted. "You'll fight whoever loses in the other match there."

Everyone's gazes turned to the other table, where Samuel and Charles were still locked in a fierce-looking fight.

VBH10

"Apollon, finish this!"

_Rockets and shells erupted from the robot's arsenal towards the nightmarish form of a pitch-dark dragon clad in armor with jagged, barbed edges. Its eyes blazing like burning coals, the Dread Disaster Dragon howled defiantly at the oncoming barrage, sparks crackling across its body. _

"Grim Reaper, Abyss Healer, guard," Samuel replied coldly.

_The scythe-wielding demon and the dark-clad angel took form in the barrage's path, taking the volley and shattering **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 31000 Power]**_

Charles smirked. "Well, well, it looks like you want to keep putting on a show for this audience of ours."

"You're persistent," Samuel mused. "I can see you're skilled enough." He paused. "But it's time we brought these theatrics to the end."

"Oh, we'll see," Charles said. "Turn end."

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Wiseman/Omniscience Madonna/Oracle Guardian Apollon  
>Back Row: Petal FairyWeather Girl Milk/Oracle Guardian Gemini  
>Damage: Lozenge Magus (F), Luck Bird (F), Omniscience Madonna (F), Victory Maker (F), E-Alarmer (U)<strong>

"Draw," his opponent declared. "I call Blaster Dark."

_The pitch-black knight stepped from the darkness, raising his unholy sword **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Arianrhod, Dark attacks!" he called.

_Blaster Dark raced forward with a savage cry, drawing back his blade to strike **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"Guard, E-Alarmer," Charles smirked.

_A cute blue robot with an alarm clock for a face appeared **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, only to be cleaved in twain by a slash of Blaster Dark's sword. The Stand Trigger Unit burst into pixels. _

"Now, Charon boosts, and Dread Disaster Dragon attacks," Samuel ordered.

_Dread Disaster Dragon howled, unleashing bursts of lightning from across its form towards the opposing Vanguard **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**_

"I guard with Battle Sister Chocolat!" Charles answered. "I drop this Dream Eater for a perfect guard!"

_A cute-looking woman in a nun's habit appeared, wielding a large machine gun. With a wail of panic she opened fire, quickly losing control of her weapon and sending rounds flying everywhere. This chaos somehow deflected Dread Disaster's attack, the monstrous dragon growling._

"Twin Drive," Samuel declared. "First check." He revealed the card, and a blue icon flashed. "Got a Stand Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Darkside Trumpeter – Stand Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Blaster Dark," he placed Trumpeter's card in his hand, "now, second check." He turned over the next card, from which no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

Charles glared over his hand, which consisted of a Maiden of Libra and a second Chocolat. The Omniguard would have stopped an attack from Samuel's last Rearguard, Cursed Lancer, regardless of a Trigger power-up, but with Blaster Dark free to launch another attack, it was over unless he drew a Heal Trigger.

"Now, Blaster Dark, attack!" Samuel called.

_Once more the pitch-dark Blaster charged, blade ready to strike **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

Charles sighed. "Looks like this is the grand finale, unless a Heal Trigger comes to save me." He smirked. "No guard, then."

_The blade struck his Vanguard. Omniscience Madonna was normally female, but Charles' image twisted it into a male wizard, wearing regal green and gold robes. The Vanguard cried out in pain as the Blaster Dark sword ripped across his chest, the knight wielding it ruthless in his attack._

"Damage check," Charles said. "Oh, well. No Trigger." He let the card fall. "I guess it's your game, then."

**[Damage Check – Weather Girl Milk – No Trigger]**

The crowd seemed unable to decide whether to cheer Samuel or not. Regardless, the Shadow Paladin player collected up his cards, giving a meaningful glance to Agatha. She nodded in return.

"So," Charles smiled. "There's a game for third place, Mr. Owens?"

"Yes," the manager answered. "You'll be fighting Robert next, and once that result is determined, the final fight of the day will be held. Samuel and Agatha, take a break. Relax, watch this if you want."

"I'll watch," Agatha said.

"So will I," Samuel added almost immediately.

The manager smiled. "Very well. Charles, Robert, if you two could come here please." Robert stood from where he was sat in the shop corner. He had been defeated by Agatha, true. But he could win this game, and show both of his mentors how far he had come. Charles was a tough opponent, he was sure. But both of them had come just as far, fought just as hard.

It was time to show the power of his deck to the full.

VBH10

_**Card of the Day:**_

Nightmare Doll, Alice  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Workerroid – Pale Moon<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1, send this Unit to the Soul] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, select 1 'Pale Moon' in your Soul except 'Nightmare Doll, Alice' and call it to the Rearguard Circle.<br>_'This is a nightmare you will never awaken from! This is Endless Nightmare!'_

VBH10

_**Card Stats:**_

Dread Disaster Dragon  
>Grade 3Abyss Dragon – Shadow Paladin/Power 10000/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: [Retire 1 'Shadow Paladin' Rearguard] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit gains 4000 Power until that battle's Close Step.

(Dread Disaster Dragon was created by Desgarroth. Creative credit goes to him, as does thanks for letting me use it.)

VBH10

Next time, Robert fights Charles in a consolation game for the third place. Against Charles' Oracle Think Tank deck, Robert struggles just to let his attacks hit and deal damage, while Charles continues to optimize his hand at every turn. Against such an efficient strategy, can Robert prevail?

It's Chapter 11 – The Unbreakable Guard! 


	11. Ride 11: The Unbreakable Guard

_**Ride 11: The Unbreakable Guard  
><strong>Card of the Day: Battle Sister Chocolat_

"It's time for the third-place match to begin!" Mr. Owens called. "On this side," he held up his left hand, "Charles, the slick, confident pro from the Nationals!" Charles smiled and bowed to the audience neatly, straightening with an even wider smile.

"You were at Nationals?" Robert wondered.

"I didn't get too far, evidently," Charles replied dismissively. "I was beaten, unfortunately."

"And on this side!" the manager continued, "Robert, the rising star of this shop! In this battle of the old versus the new, the experienced versus the rookie, who! Will! Prevail?"

"Man, he's rolling with this large ham thing."

"At least it's entertaining. I hope he comments in the finals, at any rate."

"Why?"

"Because I get the feeling that Samuel and Agatha won't be saying anything entertaining."

"Fighters! Take your places!" Mr. Owens called. Robert and Charles took their seats at the table, placing down their decks. "Place your Vanguards!" The two Vanguard cards were set into place. "Draw your hands!" The two hands were immediately drawn by both players, Charles smirking playfully, Robert's expression more serious. "Mulligan!" Two cards on each side were redrawn. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"...is he taking it a _bit _too far?"

"Maybe..."

"Let the fight... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Cosmo Claw!" _The golden lion rose with a snarl _**_[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]_**

"Lozenge Magus," Charles answered. _Opposite Cosmo Claw, the Oracle Think Tank starter rose up, a beautiful white-haired woman dressed in a skimpy outfit composed mainly of lozenge-shaped patches of cloth. Clutching a staff in hand, Lozenge Magus took on Charles' grin of indifference __**[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**_

_Around the two, the battlefield solidified, a wide plain under a cloudless sky with the sun shining down radiantly. The breeze blew softly across the field as the two Units stood at the ready._

"Draw," Robert said. "Ride, Karenloid Daisy!"

_Cosmo Claw reformed with golden light, transforming into the lithe purple android **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"I Superior Call Cosmo Claw, and end my turn."

_The golden lion appeared once more, rising up behind Daisy **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**_

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyCosmo Claw/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Charles said. "Now, I'll Ride..." he glanced over his hand and plucked the card from it, "Oracle Guardian Gemini!"

_Lozenge Magus burst into white light, reforming into a pain of floating naked cherubs **[Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**_

"Next, like your Cosmo Claw there, Lozenge Magus can Superior Call herself when I Ride a new Vanguard," the pro said, placing Magus' card down once again. "And I'll call Petal Fairy to support Gemini." He glanced across the audience. "Ready for some excitement to start, ladies and gentlemen?"

_Lozenge Magus rose up behind and to the left of Gemini, while directly behind the Vanguard a cute-looking fairy clad in a dress made of petals appeared **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power] [Petal Fairy – 6000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Petal Fairy, Gemini attacks," Charles called with a smirk.

_The two cherubs' eyes began to glow fiery red, before laser beams shot from them towards Daisy **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert answered.

"Check the Drive Trigger," the Oracle Think Tank user chuckled. "Ah, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

_The four beams smashed into Daisy, sending the android skidding back._

"Damage check," his opponent said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"Petal Fairy's skill," Charles announced. "When the Unit Petal boosted hits, I can drop one card from my hand," he placed a Dream Eater into his Drop Zone, "and draw a new one." He made a draw. "Now, turn end."

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian Gemini/Empty  
>Back Row: Lozenge MagusPetal Fairy/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Robert declared. "I Ride Platinum Ace!"

_Daisy burst into golden light and emerged transformed into the platinum-armored alien **[Platinum Ace – 9000 Power]**_

"Next, I call Masked Police Gurender!"

_The insect-motif superhero appeared in a burst of golden aura, striking a pose **[Masked Police Gurender – 8000 Power]**_

"Gurender attacks!" he called. "Gurender's skill, Platinum Ace gains 2000 Power!"

_Gurender saluted the Vanguard and leapt skywards._

"No guard," Charles replied.

_The superhero descended and delivered a kick to one of the cherubs, smashing it against the ground._

"Damage check," he turned over the card, but no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Omniscience Madonna – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Cosmo Claw, Platinum Ace attacks!"

_Platinum Ace exploded forwards, shining with brilliant energy **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 17000 Power]**_

"No guard," Charles repeated, smiling as usual.

"Drive Check!" Robert announced, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

_The heroic alien struck the remaining cherub, unleashing his power in a flash of energies which smashed the robot down alongside its fellow._

"Damage check," the slick pro said. "Got a Stand Trigger."

**[Damage Check – E-Alarmer – Stand Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn there," Robert finished. "Cosmo Claw returns to the deck."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Platinum Ace/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (U)<strong>

"Draw," Charles said. "Ride, Maiden of Libra!"

_Gemini burst into light and reformed into a beautiful angel clad only in bandages, wielding a pair of golden scales in her hand **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**_

"I Call Security Guardian," he continued.

_A large metal sphere appeared before him, unfurling arms tipped by weapons systems, as a crimson eye glared from its apex **[Security Guardian – 8000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Lozenge Magus, Security Guardian attacks!"

_The robot unleashed volleys of lasers and bullets from its weapons across the field towards Platinum Ace **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert answered.

_The barrage struck home, knocking the alien flying._

"Damage check," he turned over the card, "no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Petal Fairy, Maiden of Libra attacks!" Charles declared.

_Libra held up her scales, unleashing a blast of golden light from them **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"No guard!" Robert countered.

"Check the Drive Trigger," his opponent chuckled. "Got a Draw Trigger." He drew. "I give the Power to Libra."

**[Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

_The blast slammed into Platinum Ace, smashing the alien down once again._

"Damage Check," Robert muttered. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"I activate two skills," Charles smiled. "First, Libra's skill. When her attack hits, I can Counterblast two," he flipped over the two cards, "and draw." He drew a card. "Then, Petal Fairy's skill." He discarded Dream Eater, and draw a card.

"What's with the discard and draw?"

"Hand optimization," Agatha said. "By discarding cards he doesn't need and drawing new ones, Charles controls his hand so that he'll have the cards he needs to play effectively."

"It's a strategy every Clan has to a degree, but Oracle Think Tank have it most," Samuel elaborated. "Their whole strategy revolves around both increasing your hand size, and then optimizing that hand for your needs."

"Lozenge Magus goes back to my deck," Charles said. "And I'll finish there."

**Charles  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Security Guardian/Maiden of Libra/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyPetal Fairy/Empty  
>Damage: Omniscience Madonna (F), E-Alarmer (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert declared. "I Ride Cosmo Siege!"

_Platinum Ace rose up, bursting with energy and transforming into the towering animalistic mecha. Clenching its fists, Siege roared **[Cosmo Siege – 9000 Power]**_

"I call Glory Maker, Twin Order and Galaxy Convoy!"

_The beautiful praying alien appeared behind Siege, as the crimson android appeared to the right, and the white dove formed behind it **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**_

"Galaxy Convoy's skill – Siege gains 2000 Power!" he announced.

_Cosmo Siege glowed with brilliant white energy **[Cosmo Siege – 11000 Power]**_

"I see," Charles noted. "You're planning to use Siege's skill to build up your hand when its attack hits." He smiled. "Clever."

"Now, Gurender attacks Security Guardian!" Robert declared.

_Masked Police Gurender leapt up once more, saluting to Siege as he did so. **[Cosmo Siege – 13000 Power]**_

Charles simply smiled. "No guard."

_The kick slammed into Security Guardian, fracturing the robot's armor before shattering it._

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Siege attacks!" Robert announced.

_Siege erupted forwards, drawing back its fist to deliver a mighty blow to Maiden of Libra **[13000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]**_

"Powering up the Vanguard to give it new skills..." Charles murmured, a smirk of amusement clear on his lips. "So there's that typical Dimension Police strategy. But letting you draw more cards would be silly of me, wouldn't it?"

"You're going to guard this?" Robert asked.

"I think I will," the Oracle Think Tank user chuckled. "Guard, Battle Sister Chocolat!" He placed the card down. "Then, I drop this," he discarded Dream Eater, "for a perfect guard."

"What?" Robert exclaimed. "You're on two damage!"

"Is there a rule?" Charles replied. "Besides, I think our audience are entertained by it." Indeed, the audience was muttering.

"Show-off," Agatha muttered.

"It's not unusual for a Nationals player," Samuel noted. "At that level, the battle partly becomes about entertaining your audience.

_A cute-looking elf dressed in a nun's habit and wielding a large machine gun appeared. With a wail, she opened fire, unleashing a volley of shots across the field as she quickly lost control._

"Twin Drive, first check!" Robert called, surprise at the Omniguard still clear in his tone. He turned over the card, and a golden icon shone. "Perfect! Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Siege and the Power to Twin Order!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed this card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Twin Order attacks!"

_Twin Order raced forward, drawing its blades back to strike Maiden of Libra **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"That's a pity," Charles mused. "Oh well. No guard."

_The blades slashed into Libra, making her cry out in pain._

"Check the Damage Trigger, first." He turned over the card and there was a flash of emerald. "Early, Lozenge... oh well. Got a Heal Trigger, I'll give the Power to Libra."

**[Damage Check – Lozenge Magus – Heal Trigger]**

"Second check," he continued, revealing another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Red-Eye – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," the Dimension Police user finished.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Cosmo Siege/Twin Order  
>Back Row: EmptyGlory Maker/Galaxy Convoy  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charles said, smiling. "Now then, I Ride Oracle Guardian Apollon!"

_Maiden of Libra reformed in light, transforming into the majestic marble statue of a Greek god. **[Oracle Guardian Apollon – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, I call Omniscience Madonna! Luck Bird! Gemini!"

_The green-robed sorceress appeared, swathed in magical aura, as behind her the golden bird took form. Finally, Oracle Guardian Gemini appeared behind the space vacated by Security Guardian **[Omniscience Madonna – 10000 Power] [Luck Bird – 5000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**_

"Luck Bird's skill," Charles continued. "I Soul Blast two," he took the two cards from his Vanguard's Soul and set them into the Drop Zone, "to draw." He made a single draw. "Now, I call Maiden of Libra."

_In a flare of light, the bandage-clad angel formed, raising her scales **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Luck Bird, Madonna attacks Siege."

_Omniscience Madonna raised her hand, unleashing a blast of shining golden energies from it **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"I guard with Justice Cobalt!" Robert answered.

_The blue-armored wolf-man appeared, taking the blast **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power] **and shattering into motes._

"With a boost from Petal Fairy, Apollon attacks!" Charles continued.

_Apollon's true form burst from the statue, weapons systems unfurling and unleashing their fury across the field **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," his opponent said.

"Check the Drive Trigger, first," the Oracle Think Tank user smiled, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian Apollon – No Trigger]**

"Hm... second check," he mused, revealing the card. "Excellent, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Apollon and the Power to Libra."

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

_The barrage slammed into Siege, knocking the towering mecha back several steps. _

"Damage check," Robert said. "Got a Draw Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"I draw, then give the Power to Siege," he called. "Second check." He revealed the next card, but no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"Petal Fairy's skill," Charles replied. "Discard," he placed the checked Apollon into his Drop Zone, "then draw." He made the draw. "Then, Apollon's Counterblast!" He flipped over his two face-down Damage cards. "I draw two cards," he made two draws, "then shuffle a card from my hand into my deck." He took a card and shuffled it into the deck. "No doubt you have Daiyusha or Cloud in your hand. But even if you do, using their skills won't help you win." He placed his hand on Libra's card. "With a boost from Gemini, Libra attacks!"

_Libra fired a blast of light from her scales across the field **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power + 22000 Power]**_

"Gurender Intercepts!" Robert answered. "I guard with Pulsar Enforcer!"

_The masked hero leapt into the path of the barrage, as the silver android appeared beside him **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]** both shattering into motes_

"Oh well," Charles smiled. "You're done next turn anyway. Turn end."

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Security Guardian/Oracle Guardian Apollon/Omniscience Madonna  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiPetal Fairy/Luck Bird  
>Damage: Omniscience Madonna (F), E-Alarmer (F), Lozenge Magus (F), Oracle Guardian Red-Eye (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. Charles was probably right. The problem was that he would have to deal two Damage in this turn to win. Normally it would be difficult... except...

"I now Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!"

_In a flare of light, Cosmo Siege burst and reformed into the crimson, white and gold mecha. Daiyusha drew its sword and raised its shield, standing ready to begin its attack **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Siege's skill! Daiyusha gains 4000 Power!" he continued. "And Daiyusha's skill! Because it now has 14000 Power, it gains an extra Critical too!"

_Cosmic energy blazed around Daiyusha, empowering the Super Dimensional Robot as the lines of energy ignited across its form **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"I call Galaxy Convoy, Daisy and Cosmo Beak!"

_The two bird-like mecha appeared in flashes of shining light, giving piercing cries, while the purple android rose up behind Cosmo Beak **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power] [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"Galaxy Convoy's skill! Daiyusha gains another 2000 Power! Then Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Daisy gains 4000 Power!" Robert announced. "If I'm going down next turn, I'll end it this turn!"

_Bursts of immense power ignited around Daiyusha and Daisy, empowering the two robots **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 16000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 12000 Power]**_

"Oh?" Charles smirked. "At the least you're making a spectacle of it. 10000 Power to your Units in a turn... what an impressive show." He paused. "Maybe you're better suited for Nationals than I thought."

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks!" Robert cried. "Glory Maker's skill! Since she's boosting while I have at least four Damage, Daiyusha gets an extra 4000 Power!"

_Swathed in incredible energy, Daiyusha charged,drawing back its sword to deliver an almighty blow to Apollon **[16000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"You realize if I have a perfect guard, all of that Power will go to waste?" Charles smirked. "I admire your theatrics, but I fear you've lost your senses."

"_Do _you have a perfect guard?" Robert replied sharply.

Charles chuckled. "Fortunately..." the audience gasped, "for you, no. But I do have these." He threw down two cards and slid Libra's card forward. "E-Alarmer, Psychic Bird, guard! Libra, Intercept!" He glanced at the last two cards in his hand, Security Guardian and Lozenge Magus. He could guard whatever Robert could still throw at him, as long as a Critical Trigger didn't appear.

_The bandaged angel soared forward as the white alarm-clock robot and a vibrant green bird appeared, defending Apollon **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 35000 Power]**_

"Twin Drive!" Robert called, "first check!" He revealed the first card, but no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"Come on..." he muttered. "Second check!" He turned over the card, and there was a brilliant flash of gold.

"I don't believe it," Agatha said in disbelief.

"Sometimes when you need it most, your deck gives you a miracle," Samuel mused simply.

"Got a Critical Trigger!" Robert declared. "I give all the effects to Cosmo Beak!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

For the first time in the match, Charles' smile slipped. "No way..." He looked at his hand, Lozenge Magus and Security Guardian. Even the 15000 Shield the two combined gave him wouldn't be enough to stop this attack.

_The sword fell, cleaving through the three defenders and shattering them into motes._

"With a boost from Daisy, Cosmo Beak attacks," Robert said, hope burning in his eyes, hope that he could win.

_Cosmo Beak beat its wings, firing a salvo of blazing light across the field **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 12000 Power = 25000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Damn... no guard," Charles muttered.

_The blasts struck home, consuming Apollon in blazing, hungry flames._

"Check the Damage Trigger," he said. He turned over the first card but no icon was there. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Gemini – No Trigger]**

"Come on, Heal Trigger... second check," he turned over the next card and stared at it for a moment, as though willing it to change. Then he just shrugged, and let it fall. "Oh well... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Apollon – No Trigger]**

Charles looked up from the last damage. "You're better than I thought," he noted.

"Thank you," Robert nodded. "Well... I guess it's time for the winners to fight now, huh?"

"Indeed," Charles smiled. "Let's leave our dear teammates to it." There was a mirthful edge to his voice as he spoke. He began to collect his cards, and Robert did the same.

The two vacated the table, moving to another nearby so they could watch the final match.

"So," Robert wondered, "why are you fighting here?"

"I guess I want another shot at Nationals," Charles shrugged. "Last time I got hauled out rather unceremoniously at the first round... not a fitting end, I don't think."

"I suppose," the Dimension Police user mused. "Who did you lose to? Anyone big?"

"Only one of the best teams in the country," the sharply-dressed young man replied. "Team Celestial Dusk. Ever heard of them?"

"No," Robert confessed. "But I don't really follow the big teams, so I'll take your word for how big they are."

Charles glanced to follow Samuel and Agatha, who were moving to the front of the shop. "Well, they're about the best team in the league. They were the winners at the last Nationals, after all." He paused. "Amazingly good players, all three of them." He was about to continue, when Mr. Owens cut him off.

"Everybody listen! The final round is about to begin!"

"Well then," Charles smiled. "Looks like it's time for the champions to clash. This ought to be fun."

VBH11

_**Card of the Day:**_

Battle Sister Chocolat  
>Grade 1Boost  
>United Sanctuary – Elf – Oracle Think Tank<br>Power 6000/Shield 0/Critical 1  
>Auto: [Discard 1 'Oracle Think Tank' from your hand] When this Unit is called to the Guardian Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this battle, your 'Oracle Think Tank' is not hit.<br>_'No no no! Go away!'_

VBH11

Next time, the shop tournament comes to a close with an explosive final battle! In one corner, Samuel, the elite, skilled Shadow Paladin user who believes that sacrifices are necessary to achieve progress! In the other, Agatha, the Pale Moon user who stands as the sole member of the last shop team on the new one, seeking to defeat Samuel, who she believes is taking the position Gabriel left behind! Who will prevail?

It's Chapter 12 – Clash in the Twilight!


	12. Ride 12: Clash in the Twilight

_**Ride 12: Clash in the Twilight  
><strong>Card of the Day: Darkness Magician, Robert _

"Everybody listen!" Mr. Owens called. "The final match of this shop tournament is about to begin! On one side, the black knight from parts unknown, Samuel! With his Shadow Paladins, he has gotten this far! Will he reach the Holy Grail, the pinnacle which is absolute victory?" He paused. "And facing him, our own warrior maiden from the previous shop team, Agatha! Her Pale Moon deck has brought her to the final stage also, but will they allow her to end Samuel's winning streak?"

Agatha and Samuel stood just behind the manager. The two exchanged a silence glance that conveyed a promise. Each of them would fight their hardest to win this battle and defeat their opponent. It was nothing less than their solemn oath as Vanguard fighters, to fight fairly and with all their might. Anything else was superfluous to requirements for this final battle.

"Samuel versus Agatha," Robert murmured. "I wonder how this will turn out."

"Have they fought before?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Samuel won," the Dimension Police user recalled. "He hasn't been beaten yet..." He remembered.

"_Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals. Demonstrate my meaning! I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

"Shadow Paladins are a powerful Clan, it's true," Charles noted. "Their strength is in their hand advantage. Because they need to have resources to spare on skills like _Damned Charging Lance_, they have several useful draw skills, like Skull Witch Nemain. That combined with swarming abilities like Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha's allows you to sacrifice and replace your Units while maintaining relative hand advantage."

Once more Robert recalled his own fight with Samuel.

_"Call, Abyss Freezer," the player continued, dropping a card down to the field. "Now... I activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill. I Counterblast two cards," he flipped over Abyss Freezer and Gururubau in his Damage Zone, "and retire three Shadow Paladin Rearguards,"_

_A dark-armored angel appeared beside the monstrous black dragon **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power] **, only to be met by the vicious nightmare slashing three savage arcs with its glaive. All three of its fellow Shadow Paladins were cleaved apart, shattering into nothingness with screams of agony. Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, the pale blue lines on its flesh burning to bloody red. **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

_"...to have it gain 10000 Power and one Critical for this turn!" Samuel finished. "Damned Charging Lance!"_

"That's their true power," he murmured. "Sacrificing their own Units to gain more strength."

"Indeed," Charles nodded. "Pale Moon are more about manipulating your Soul. By sending cards you don't need into your Soul, you retrieve the cards you do need from it. It'll be interesting to see if Agatha can win this based on that strategy."

"Fighters! Take your places!" Mr. Owens declared, gesturing to the two seats at the table in front of him. Samuel and Agatha took their seats, their gazes meeting for a few seconds.

"I'll beat you here," Agatha said quietly. "I won't let you take the place Gabriel left behind before I can bring him back."

"I've told you," Samuel said. "I'm not trying to take his place. From how you describe Gabriel, he sounds like a nice guy, and I'd be glad to meet him someday. But if you want to turn this into some grudge match, then all I'll give you is the best I have."

"Good," she retorted. "Then let's both give it our all." She plucked the starter Vanguard from her deck and placed it down. "Gabriel... this is for you," she muttered under her breath.

"It seems our two fighters are already setting up for a heated match!" Mr. Owens announced as Samuel set down his own starter Vanguard. "Now, draw your hands, and mulligan!" The two drew their cards, then Agatha replaced one card, Samuel redrawing three. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

The two quickly went through the motions, Agatha defeating her opponent with a flat paper-symbol to his tight fist rock.

"Stand up!" Mr. Owens called. "Let the fight... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Underworld Manager!" Agatha called.

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Fullbau!" Samuel countered.

_A rocky canyon formed around them, the sheer walls rising up towards the starry heavens overhead. One of Cray's three moons shone directly over the canyon, lending an eerie silver light to the battlefield as the two astral images appeared. Agatha donned the fiendishly beautiful appearance of her altered Underworld Manager, while Samuel took on the dark form of Fullbau. **[Underworld Manager – 5000 Power] [Fullbau – 5000 Power]**_

"Draw," Agatha said. "Ride, Turquoise Beast Tamer!"

_Underworld Manager burst into shadows, reforming into the blue-clad elf. Lashing her whip, the beast tamer took on Agatha's features and cold smile **[Turquoise Beast Tamer – 6000 Power]**_

"Manager's skill – Soul Charge," she continued, taking the card from the top of her deck and placing it into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

"Turn end," she concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Turquoise Beast Tamer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Samuel called. "I Ride Blaster Javelin!"

"Of course," Charles chuckled.

_Fullbau was consumed by dark flames, which faded to release the spear-wielding knight **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**_

"Fullbau's skill," the Shadow Paladin user continued, fanning his deck and retrieving Blaster Dark's card from it. "Now, I call Black Sage Charon."

_With a smile, the feminine-looking young sage appeared, opening his spell-book **[Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]**_

"Black Sage Charon attacks!"

_Charon raised a hand and cast a bolt of dark lightning from it towards Turquoise Beast Tamer._

"No guard," Agatha replied.

_The bolt struck Turquoise Beast Tamer, making her scream in pain as sparks of darkness wracked her body._

"Damage Check," she turned over the card, "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Now, go, Blaster Javelin!" Samuel declared.

_Calling a battle cry, Javelin charged, drawing back his spear to strike. _

"No guard," Agatha repeated.

_Turquoise Beast Tamer cried out in pain as Blaster Javelin's spear struck, knocking her to the ground._

Wordlessly, the young woman revealed the damage card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Samuel ended.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Black Sage Charon/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Agatha declared. "I Ride Elephant Juggler!"

_With a chuckle, the towering ogre rose over the field, juggling its elephants from hand to hand **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**_

"I call Skull Juggler! Barking Cerberus! Hungry Pierrot!" she continued, throwing down the three cards.

_The skull-juggling gremlin, the three-headed beast and the tank-munching ogre all appeared around her Vanguard **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Hungry Pierrot – 9000 Power]**_

"I activate the skills of Skull Juggler and Elephant Juggler – Soul Charge." She took the four cards on top of her deck and slid them into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

Noting the identity of the last card, Agatha smiled. "Perfect." She turned her attention back to her Units. "Now, Elephant Juggler attacks!"

_The towering ogre hurled one of its elephants towards Blaster Javelin with a chuckle._

"No guard," Samuel said.

"Drive Check," she turned over the card to be met by a flash of red. "Got a Draw Trigger." She considered as she made a draw. "I give the Power to Hungry Pierrot."

**[Drive Check – Spiral Master – Draw Trigger]**

_The elephant crashed into Blaster Javelin, knocking the spear-wielder flying back._

"Damage Check," her opponent replied. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Skull Juggler, Hungry Pierrot attacks!" Agatha declared.

_Hungry Pierrot lumbered forwards, drawing back a fist to strike **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard."

_The monstrous fist hammered into Blaster Javelin, knocking him down once more._

"Damage check," Samuel called. "Got a Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Blaster Javelin," he decided.

"Pierrot's skill," Agatha retorted. "When this Unit's attack hits and I have a Pale Moon Vanguard, I Soul Charge one." She placed yet another card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Turquoise Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Now, Cerberus attacks Charon!"

_Howling in excitement, the cerberus raced forwards._

"Abyss Freezer, guard," Samuel quietly replied.

_The dark-armored angel took form from the shadows **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**, intercepting Barking Cerberus' attack and shattering as the enemy Unit struck. Whimpering, Agatha's Unit withdrew. _

"Turn end," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Hungry Pierrot  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Skull Juggler  
>Damage: Skull Juggler (U), Midnight Bunny (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel spoke. "I Ride Blaster Dark!"

_Swirling violet flames consumed Blaster Javelin, before the sword cleaved through them. Blaster Dark emerged, settling into a battle-ready stance **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**_

"Charon moves back," he slid the card back, "then I call Skull Witch Nemain! Cursed Lancer!"

_The skull-clutching witch and the dark-armored knight appeared, Nemain smirking as Lancer maintained a resolute silence **[Skull Witch Nemain – 3000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**_

"Nemain's Counterblast," Samuel continued, flipping over a damage card, and discarding a second Cursed Lancer. He made two draws, scanning his hand. "Now, I call Blaster Javelin."

_The spear-wielder appeared behind Dark, hefting his weapon **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**_

"I activate Javelin's skill," he placed a Phantom Blaster Dragon into his Drop Zone and fanned his deck, "by dropping a Grade 3 Shadow Paladin, I can add a Phantom Blaster Dragon from my deck to my hand."

"Why discard a Unit to search for the same Unit?"

"It thins his deck," Charles explained. "By reducing the number of Grade 3 Units still in his deck, he cuts the risk of getting one when he doesn't need it." As he spoke, Samuel retrieved a second copy of his ace from the deck, placing it into his hand, before shuffling and replacing the deck.

"Lancer attacks!" the Shadow Paladin user declared.

_Cursed Lancer spurred his horse onwards, charging towards Elephant Juggler._

"Guard, Spiral Master," Agatha replied.

_The silver-scaled gillman appeared in the attack's path **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Blaster Javelin, Blaster Dark attacks!" Samuel called.

_Swathed in shadows, Blaster Dark charged, drawing back his blade to strike with a mighty slash **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Agatha replied quietly.

"Drive Check," he turned over his deck's top card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Black Sage Charon – No Trigger]**

_Blaster Dark jumped skyward, his sword cleaving across Elephant Juggler's chest in a mighty arc and causing the ogre to cry out in pain. _

"Damage check," Agatha replied. "Got a Critical Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Elephant Juggler," she declared.

"With a boost from Charon, Nemain attacks Hungry Pierrot!" the dark-clad player ordered.

_Nemain loosed a blast of crackling lightning from the skull clutched in her grip towards Hungry Pierrot **[3000 Power + 8000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

Agatha considered for a moment. _"Nine... ten next turn. That's enough." _"No guard."

_The blast of lightning struck Hungry Pierrot and shattered him into motes of shadow._

"Turn end," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Blaster Dark/Skull Witch Nemain  
>Back Row: EmptyBlaster Javelin/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Dark Shield Mac Lir (F), Grim Reaper (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha smiled. _"Incarnation of primal rage, break your cursed chains! Ride, Barking Manticore!"_

_With a fearsome roar, Elephant Juggler was consumed by whirling shadows, from which Barking Manticore emerged. The mighty predator roared its dominance once more, wings spread wide, fangs bared for the enemy to see **[Barking Manticore – 10000 Power]**_

"Manticore's skill," she declared, drawing a card, then sliding another into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"I call Elephant Juggler, and Darkmetal Bicorn."

_In the space vacated by Hungry Pierrot, Elephant Juggler appeared, while Darkmetal Bicorn rose behind Barking Manticore **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power] [Darkmetal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Bicorn, Manticore attacks!" she declared. "Since Crimson Beast Tamer's in my Soul, Manticore's skill activates!"

_Barking Manticore leapt forward with a growl, claws ready to strike **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel answered.

"Twin Drive, first check," she called, revealing the card, only to find no icon. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Second check," she continued, revealing the next card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Darkmetal Bicorn – No Trigger]**

_Manticore struck at Blaster Dark, the pitch-dark knight straining to hold off the wild beast with just his sword. He managed to keep himself safe from harm, though several times claws scraped at his armor with sprays of sparks. _

"Damage check." Samuel held up the card, a crimson icon glowing on it. "Got a Draw Trigger." He picked up another card. "I'll give the Power to Blaster Dark."

**[Damage Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

"Cerberus attacks Lancer!" Agatha growled, irritated by his luck.

_Barking Cerberus lunged forward, growling fiercely._

"Nemain Intercepts!" Samuel replied.

_The skull witch flashed forward in a whirl of shadows, taking the hit for Cursed Lancer **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Elephant Juggler attacks Blaster Dark!" Agatha commanded.

_An elephant was hurled, flying towards Blaster Dark **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel answered.

_The elephant smashed into the dark knight, sending him crashing to the ground._

Silently, he turned over the next card of his deck, placing it down. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"I'll finish there," Agatha said, smiling with satisfaction.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Barking Manticore/Elephant Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptyDarkmetal Bicorn/Skull Juggler  
>Damage: Skull Juggler (U), Midnight Bunny (U), Dynamite Juggler (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Samuel called. _"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals. Demonstrate my meaning! I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

_Blaster Dark howled in agony before pitch-dark flames consumed him, bursting into embers as Phantom Blaster Dragon emerged from the inferno. Roaring in rage, the nightmarish dragon snatched its glaive from the air, glaring across the field with hate-filled eyes __**[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"I call Gururubau."

_With a howl, the monstrous wolf took the field, snarling viciously **[Gururubau – 7000 Power]**_

"And now... Phantom Blaster Dragon's Counterblast! I sacrifice these Shadow Paladins so that I can achieve victory!" he declared. _"Damned Charging Lance!"_

_The glaive slashed three dark arcs on the air, cleaving through Cursed Lancer, Gururubau and Blaster Javelin. The three howled in agony as they shattered, the pale lines of light on Phantom Blaster Dragon;s armor igniting with a fearsome blood red as the dragon roared __**[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"I call Charon, Siege Perilous, and Rugoth!"

_A second Black Sage appeared, exchanging glances with his twin, as the sword-wielding golem and the dark knight took form also, blades at the ready. **[Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power] [Demon World Castle Siege Perilous – 8000 Power] [Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, Rugoth, attack Barking Manticore!" he declared.

_The knight of darkness raised his larger blade, charging forward._

Agatha closed her eyes. "No guard."

"What?" the audience gasped collectively.

_The sword slashed through the air, ripping across Barking Manticore's face and making the lion-like beast snarl in pain._

"Damage check," she said, holding up the card. "Well. No Trigger." She let the card fall.

**[Damage Check – Barking Manticore – No Trigger]**

"Why did she let that through?" Robert muttered. "She could have guarded... couldn't she?"

"I wonder..." Charles murmured.

"This is the final strike!" Samuel declared. "Now, with a boost from Charon... attack, Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

_Roaring, his monstrous dragon spread its wings and exploded forward, drawing back its glaive to strike a lethal blow to Barking Manticore **[21000 Power + 8000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**_

Agatha smiled. "You're just a broken record, playing that move over and over. But this time? It's not going to crush your opponent!" She threw down a card. "Guard, Underworld Hypnotist!"

Samuel looked surprised, the first time Robert had seen him shaken. "Hypnotist..."

"I drop Darkmetal Bicorn from my hand," she continued, "for a perfect guard."

_The dark-clad hypnotist appeared, swinging its pendulum in the path of the attack._

"In that case, Twin Drive," he said, shaking off the shock. "First check." He turned over the card, and there was a flash of emerald. "Got it, Heal Trigger." He took the face-down Dark Shield Mac Lir from his Damage and moved it to the Drop Zone. "I give the Power to Siege Perilous."

**[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed the next card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – No Trigger]**

_Phantom Blaster's glaive swung, only to strike the rippling air around Hypnotist's pendulum and rebound, knocking the nightmarish dragon back._

"Now, with a boost from Charon, Siege Perilous attacks!" Samuel announced.

_The towering golem strode forwards, drawing back its monstrous blade **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard," Agatha smiled.

_The blade fell and smashed onto Barking Manticore, crushing the beast against the ground._

"Damage check," Agatha said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of Darkness, Rugoth/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Demon World Castle Siege Perilous  
>Back Row: EmptyBlack Sage Charon/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Grim Reaper (F), Abyss Freezer (F), Blaster Javelin (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha declared. "Did you wonder why I haven't used any Counterblasts so far, Samuel?"

Recognition glowed in his eyes suddenly. "You were preparing to..."

"I call Darkness Magician, Robert!" she announced, throwing down the card.

_The elf magician appeared behind Barking Cerberus, bowing neatly as he took off his top hat **[Darkness Magician, Robert – 10000 Power]**_

"Robert's Megablast!" Agatha called. "Counterblast five!" She flipped her entire Damage Zone in one sweeping motion. "Soul Blast eight!" She took almost all the cards from her Soul and discarded them, leaving behind Crimson Beast Tamer and Elephant Juggler. "Vanish into the twilight! Robert's Megablast, _Hellgate Illusion_, sends all of your Grade 1 or lower Rearguards into your Soul!"

"The power of a Megablast," Charles smirked. "I'm impressed."

_Robert laughed as he raised his hat, causing a vibrant aurora to coat the field. A vortex of dusky orange and purple appeared, centered on Phantom Blaster Dragon, and tendrils of light burst from it, snatching up both Charon. Wailing, the two sages were swept into the maelstrom, which vanished once it had absorbed its prey._

"So that was her plan," the Oracle Think Tank player mused. "Against most decks, _Hellgate Illusion _can easily backfire due to giving the opponent more fuel for a Soul Blast. But Shadow Paladins have no Soul Blast capability, and on top of that, she's just denied him potential resources for a second usage of Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill. Very clever indeed."

"Plus, on top of that," another spectator commented, "she left Crimson Beast Tamer in her Soul, so Manticore still gets its bonus when attack."

"Now, with a boost from Bicorn, Manticore attacks!" Agatha declared fiercely.

_Roaring, the lion-like beast leapt forward, swathed in shadows **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard!" Samuel retorted.

"Twin Drive, first!" she turned over the card, and the golden Critical icon flashed. "Got a Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Manticore and the Power to Cerberus!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check," the young woman continued, and there was no flash of light. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Hungry Pierrot – No Trigger]**

_Barking Manticore crashed into Phantom Blaster Dragon **[21000 Power, Critical 2]**, clawing and biting at the nightmarish being. Phantom Blaster roared, grabbing the assailant with its free hand and hurling Manticore back._

"Damage check, first," Samuel declared, turning over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – No Trigger]**

"Second check," the next card was revealed, no icon shining from it once again, "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"Now, Cerberus, attack!" Agatha barked.

_The cerberus leapt forward, barking with its three mouths **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"Intercept, Rugoth!"

_The knight of darkness leapt forward, taking the charge and shattering. As usual, Barking Cerberus retreated, whimpering._

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Elephant Juggler attacks!"

_The massive being hurled an elephant at Phantom Blaster Dragon **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"Abyss Healer, guard!" Samuel countered.

_The beautiful blonde-haired angel appeared, taking the elephant and shattering into motes **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_

"Turn end," Agatha muttered.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Barking Manticore/Elephant Juggler  
>Back Row: Darkness Magician, RobertDarkmetal Bicorn/Skull Juggler  
>Damage: Skull Juggler (F), Midnight Bunny (F), Dynamite Juggler (F), Barking Manticore (F), Crimson Beast Tamer (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel said. "You've been a good opponent. But this is the end."

Agatha's eyes narrowed. "You think so? You don't have any boosts for your Units."

"I call Demon World Castle Cerleon," Samuel replied. "Then, Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha."

_A new golem towered over the field, wisps of black magic floating around it, crimson eyes glaring from its head, then the Dark Sorcerer appeared behind it **[Demon World Castle Cerleon – 8000 Power] [Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**_

"Babd Catha's skill," he said, turning over the top card of his deck to reveal a second Babd Catha. "Superior Call."

_A clone of the dark sorcerer appeared behind Phantom Blaster Dragon, smirking **[Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**_

"I activate my new Babd Catha's skill," he revealed the next card of his deck, Skull Witch Nemain, and placed it down.

_The scantily-clad witch appeared, smiling grimly **[Skull Witch Nemain – 3000 Power]**_

"Counterblast," he flipped over a card and discarded Gururubau, then drew two cards. "And now... give your lives that I might achieve victory! _Damned Charging Lance_!"

_The Babd Cathas and Nemain screamed as they were cut down, Phantom Blaster Dragon growling fiercely as power surged through its body **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"You still can't win!" Agatha snapped. "Even with Siege Perilous' skill, Cerleon can't hit any of my Units! I'll still stop you here!"

"Demon World Castle Siege Perilous' skill gives it 8000 more Power," Samuel said. "And now, I activate the skill of Demon World Castle Cerleon. During a turn in which three or more of my Shadow Paladins were Retired as costs from the skill of Shadow Paladin Units, I can retire Cerleon to Superior Call two Grade 0 Shadow Paladins from the Drop Zone." He took two cards from his Drop Zone. "Be reborn, Abyss Freezer, Abyss Healer!"

Agatha went pale. "What?"

_Cerleon shattered, the shadows swirling from its form and coalescing into Abyss Freezer and Abyss Healer **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power] [Abyss Healer – 5000 Power]**_

"I call Dread Disaster Dragon, and Arianrhod," the Shadow Paladin user murmured.

_The monstrous barbed dragon reared up, snarling, while the coat-clad witch appeared behind it, putting a hand on her hip and giving a vicious smirk **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power] [Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**_

"No..." Agatha muttered. "I can't lose..."

"This is the end," Samuel replied. "With a boost from Abyss Freezer, Siege Perilous attacks!"

_The sword-wielding golem lumbered forward, drawing back its blade **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

Agatha looked at her hand and field. She had Dynamite Juggler, Hungry Pierrot and Barking Cerberus in her hand, plus Elephant Juggler and Barking Cerberus' Intercepts. A total of 30000 Shield. If she guarded Siege Perilous, she wouldn't have enough to guard Phantom Blaster Dragon, and letting that Unit hit would be near-certain loss.

"No... guard," she muttered bitterly.

_The sword fell, smashing Manticore to the ground under the full power of the Demon World Castle._

Agatha turned over the card silently, and her eyes widened as the emerald icon flashed. "Got a Heal Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

"I give the Power to Manticore and heal!"

"That might give her a chance!" one of the spectators cried. "Just maybe... she can win this..."

"Sixth damage Heal... come on... you can win..." another muttered.

"With a boost from Abyss Healer, go, Phantom Blaster Dragon!" Samuel declared. _"Shadow Erosion!" _

_Phantom Blaster Dragon roared forwards, drawing back its glaive for a final blow **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"I guard!" Agatha retorted. "Dynamite Juggler, Hungry Pierrot, guard! Elephant Juggler Intercepts!"

_The three guardians appeared in the dragon's path, protecting Barking Manticore from further harm **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 35000 Power]**_

"Twin Drive," the young man said. "First check." He turned over the card, and no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – No Trigger[**

"Second check," he revealed another card, and no Trigger appeared once more, "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dread Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

Agatha smiled. _"Perfect... he can't hit with Dread Disaster Dragon, and I should be able to finish this next __turn."_

_Phantom Blaster Dragon howled as its glaive massacred the defenders, shattering them into shadows, but the dragon was unable to strike Barking Manticore and was forced to retreat._

"She guarded Phantom Blaster Dragon again," Robert said, surprised. "Maybe she can win this after all."

"Samuel has one more attack," Charles noted. "If she can survive that, then... maybe."

"Last attack," Samuel murmured. "With a boost from Arianrhod, Dread Disaster Dragon attacks!"

"You can't win this," Agatha replied. "I have enough Shield-"

"Do you?" her opponent replied. "Dread Disaster's skill!"

She gasped. "What?"

"Unleash the tainted lightning, _Damned Charging Storm_!" he declared. "When Dread Disaster Dragon attacks, I can retire a Shadow Paladin Rearguard to give it 4000 more Power for that attack!"

_Dread Disaster's talons snatched up Abyss Freezer, crushing the angel in its grip as sparks crackled across its body. Freezer screamed, shattering as bolts of dark lightning ripped from the dragon's form and speared towards Barking Manticore. **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

The two cards in Agatha's hand fell to the table. She had a look of pure stunned shock on her face. This was the end, and yet for a moment, she tried to reject that truth. Finally, she gave in to the reality. "No guard."

_The lightning slammed into Barking Manticore, tearing through its form with incredible power. The beast howled in agony, collapsing as the attack ended._

Agatha silently picked up the next card of her deck, gazing at it, then letting it fall with a look of resignation.

**[Damage Check – Barking Manticore – No Trigger]**

"And the winner is... SAMUEL!" Mr. Owens declared, as though he'd been eagerly awaiting this moment. "With his Shadow Paladin deck, he has risen right to the top and achieved full victory in this shop tournament!"

"No way," one of the spectators murmured in disbelief. "Even that Heal Trigger didn't turn the tide..."

Samuel looked across the table at his defeated opponent. "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm stealing Gabriel's place. But let me ask this now. Will you put that aside when we fight as a team? We need to be united to win where we're going."

Agatha looked across the store at Robert and Charles. The former nodded, while the latter was resolute, smirking. She looked back at Samuel.

"Very well," she muttered. "I'll fight with you and the others. But don't try and stop me from bringing Gabriel back if we find him, Samuel."

"Of course not," he replied, holding out a hand. "Well, then, teammate... you were a good opponent. I look forward to fighting alongside you."

She considered for a moment, then just turned away. "Don't expect me to be too happy about you taking the lead, either." Frowning, Samuel withdrew his hand.

"As long as you fight to your best," he said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't just be letting me down. You'd be letting Charles down, and Robert too." He gathered his cards quickly, placing them back into a single deck. "Keep that in mind, Agatha." With that, he retreated to the shop's corner, passing through a crowd of admirers.

"Wow, you were awesome, Samuel!"

"That was a neat finisher!"

"Great job, man!"

Agatha silently collected up her own cards. _"Damn it... Gabriel, I'm sorry..." _Her eyes burned with shame and a chill anger. _"I'll get stronger, I promise. And one day, I _will _beat him."_

Robert took out his own deck and looked at it. He had made the shop team. But his loss to Agatha had told him something. There were still many battles to fight, and if he was going to win them for his team, he still had to get better.

And he would.

VBH12

_**Card of the Day:**_

Darkness Magician, Robert  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Elf – Pale Moon<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1. Then, look at the top card of your deck, and place it on the top or bottom of your deck.<br>Activate [V/R]: [Soul Blast 8, Counterblast 5] Send all of your opponent's Grade 1 or lower Rearguards to their Soul.  
><em>'Vanish into ze twilight! Hellgate Illuzion!' <em>

VBH12

_**Card Stats:**_

Demon World Castle Cerleon  
>Grade 2Golem – Shadow Paladin/Power 8000/Shield 5000  
>Continuous [R]: During your Main Phase, when 3 or more 'Shadow Paladin' Rearguards were Retired as a cost for the skill of a 'Shadow Paladin' Unit, this Unit gains the following skill: [Activate [R]: [Retire this Unit] Select 2 Grade 0 'Shadow Paladin' Units in your Drop Zone and Call them to separate Rearguard Circles.]<p>

(Demon World Castle Cerleon was created by Desgarroth. Credit for it goes to him, as does thanks for letting me use it.)

VBH12

Next time, the newly forged team rest and reflect on their battles in the shop tournament, while also looking ahead at the battles to come.

It's Chapter 13 – Image of the Future.


	13. Ride 13: Image of the Future

_**Ride 13 – Image of the Future  
><strong>Card of the Day: Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka_

"Mum! Mum!"

Robert burst through the door, happiness plain on his face as he closed it behind him. "Mum!" His cry echoed through the house. But only silence answered him.

His wide smile slowly falling from his face, the young man trudged up the stairs, suddenly glum. The realization that his mother still hadn't returned from work dampened his spirits considerably as he entered his room and slumped down onto his bed.

Reaching into his pocket, Robert withdrew his deck. It still seemed almost surreal. Had he really beaten Daniel and Alice? Had he really gotten to the shop team?

Yes, he had. He was going to Regionals along with Samuel, Agatha and Charles. They were the chosen four. Team Avalon, they were named. Together, they would carry the wishes of Card Shop Avalon to the Regional level, and luck allowing, beyond.

"Thank you," he said, gazing at the deck which was fanned in his hand. "All of you, thank you for fighting at your best with me." He sincerely did thank his deck. Without the miracle it had given him when fighting Daniel, he wouldn't even have passed the first round. And against Alice, once again, his cards had given him the key to victory.

_"Do you ever feel like your deck wants to win as much as you do?"_

_"Hm? Oh, I get that feeling sometimes," she replied. "It's like how when you need it most, your deck will come through for you."_

But now, even having experienced that miraculous intervention first-hand, he couldn't shake the memory of how the bond between fighter and deck had failed Agatha.

"_Got a Heal Trigger!"_

Even that miracle hadn't been enough, and Agatha had still been defeated. It hadn't mattered, true. But the same could happen in a game where far more was at stake.

"_Unleash the tainted lightning, Damned Charging Storm!" he declared. "When Dread Disaster Dragon attacks, I can retire a Shadow Paladin Rearguard to give it 4000 more Power for that attack!" _

_The two cards in Agatha's hand fell to the table. She had a look of pure stunned shock on her face. This was the end, and yet for a moment, she tried to reject that truth. Finally, she gave in to the reality. "No guard."_

Still, from this point on, his loss didn't mean the end. Even if he failed, his teammates could still win their own fights in the three against three team battles and thus claim victory for Team Avalon. At the same time, he didn't want to have to rely on his team to carry him through.

Placing the deck onto his desk, he pulled the folded flier for Nationals out of his other pocket, and unfolded it. He gazed at the first place prizes once again.

"One step closer," he murmured. He looked down at the floor. Were his mother home, she would be downstairs in the living room, resting from a hard day at work. But she worked longer and longer hours with each passing month, and whenever her son did see her, she was always worn-down and tired-looking. Yet she continued to push herself harder and harder. They never spoke about the money problems or the unceasing work she undertook to try and solve those problems, but Robert had gleaned enough from the snatches he caught of arguments between his mother and aunt.

"Damn you," he muttered. It was his father's fault. That was the stance his aunt endlessly adopted. After all, if the man had possessed enough of a conscience to stay and look after the son he had fathered, he would have shouldered the financial burdens too. But just as Robert's mother refused to accept help from her sister or the government, she seemed unable to place the blame on its rightful holder. Not once had Robert ever noticed her blaming her former lover for the situation she and her son had been left in. He knew it infuriated his aunt. Even though she had recognized trying to get her sister to accept this truth as a hopeless cause, she still indicated her frustration in every conversation with her.

Putting the flyer down, Robert glanced over his deck once again. It had carried him to victory, but he knew that despite his additions, it was still largely the Emissary of the Exalted Justice Trial Deck. He would have to talk to Mr. Owens about getting hold of more cards to upgrade the deck further. After all, mainly luck had got him through the shop tournament. He needed skill and a better-built deck to get further along with his team. But still, from this point on, he would fight his hardest to help his team reach the top. That was what he resolved.

VBH13

Agatha sat in her room, studying her deck intently. Even with the power of Darkness Magician, Robert's Megablast, even with Barking Manticore's skill, she hadn't won against Samuel. Her strongest combos and power plays hadn't been enough to overwhelm him.

"Why?" she muttered. "Why wasn't that enough?" Truth be told, it wasn't just that she had failed her promise to defeat Samuel. If she couldn't beat him with this deck, could she count on being able to beat the opponents at Regionals? At Nationals, even?

It was a simple enough strategy, using Crimson Beast Tamer in the Soul to empower Turquoise Beast Tamer, Crimson Beast Tamer and Barking Manticore. Yet it hadn't been enough to defeat Samuel's Shadow Paladin deck twice now.

"_This is the end," Samuel replied. "With a boost from Abyss Freezer, Siege Perilous attacks!"_

How could a strategy based around sacrificing one's own cards be so efficient and effective? Was it Samuel's skill with the deck? Or were Shadow Paladins really that powerful?

"_Got a Heal Trigger!"_

Even that miraculous appearance of the Heal Trigger hadn't been able to stop Samuel's empowered Units from crushing her defenses and ending the game completely.

"_With a boost from Arianrhod, Dread Disaster Dragon attacks!"_

"_Unleash the tainted lightning, Damned Charging Storm!" he declared. "When Dread Disaster Dragon attacks, I can retire a Shadow Paladin Rearguard to give it 4000 more Power for that attack!" _

She put the deck down on the desk, looking up at the photo of herself stood beside Richard and Gabriel. "Damn it... why couldn't I win? Is it my deck? My skills? Was I just unlucky?"

"_And the winner is... SAMUEL!" Mr. Owens declared, as though he'd been eagerly awaiting this moment. "With his Shadow Paladin deck, he has risen right to the top and achieved full victory in this shop tournament!"_

"You should have been here," Agatha murmured. "If you were... he wouldn't have gotten there. I know you could have beaten him, Gabriel." She looked away from the picture. "Please be there... so I can find you again. I can't watch him take your place." She drifted into memories, recalling Gabriel.

_The opposing field was strong enough, most would have concluded. With a pair of Knights of Truth, Gordon on the field, plus Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine, Flogal and one other card in their hand, Gabriel's opponent had a total of 40000 Shield at least to protect their Vanguard, Crimson Butterfly Brigitte. Still, Gabriel didn't look too scared. As usual, his Vanguard was the flame-swathed form of Blazing Flare Dragon, with a second to its left, and an empty space on the right. Boosting these spaces, from left to right, were Iron Tail Dragon, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr and Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka. _

"_I think you're done," Gabriel said calmly. His opponent looked surprised._

"_You need to hit with two attacks to win," she retorted. "And you know I have enough shield to guard all of your attacks should I feel like it."_

"_Do you?" Gabriel replied. "I call Gatling Claw Dragon." The crimson-armored dragonic foot-soldier appeared, hefting its gatling weapon in hand **[Gatling Claw Dragon – 4000 Power]**. "Counterblast. Gatling Claw moves to the Soul, and I retire the Govanon behind Brigitte." Gatling Claw Dragon unleashed a flurry of fire bullets from its weapon, perforating the stocky gnome and shattering him, before the dragonic soldier transformed into flames and swirled around Blazing Flare Dragon. _

"_Joka and my Blazing Flare Dragons gain 3000 Power apiece. Now, I call Berserk Dragon." With a vicious roar, the black twin-headed dragon reared up **[Berserk Dragon – 9000 Power]**. "Counterblast. The left Gordon is retired." Streams of flame poured from the twin maws and consumed Gordon, burning him to motes. "And now, Blazing Flare Dragon... Soul Blast! The right Gordon is retired!" Blazing Flare Dragon roared, unleashing a hellish volley of flames from its cannon which consumed the second Gordon. _

"_My Blazing Flare Dragons and Joka now have gained 9000 Power apiece, while you have lost 20000 Shield," Gabriel noted, smirking. "You now can guard at most one of my attacks." His opponent took a step back, stunned by the revelation. "With a boost from Bahr, my Vanguard Blazing Flare Dragon attacks!" _

_Roaring savagely, the monstrous dragon took flight, flames burning about its form as its cannon glowed with molten heat **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 27000 Power]**_

_The young woman glanced over her hand. "No guard!"_

_Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. "Twin Drive. First." He turned over the card, and there was a molten glow of crimson. "Get, Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Berserk Dragon, and draw."_

_**[Drive Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**_

"_Second." He revealed the second card, and there was no flash. "No Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Relentless Sutherland – No Trigger]**_

"_Damage Check," she flashed the card, but no icon shone. "No Trigger."_

_**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**_

"_With a boost from Joka, Berserk Dragon attacks!" Twin streams of fire erupted forth, blazing towards the Crimson Butterfly..._

"_The winner is Gabriel Collins!" _

Agatha sighed. It had felt wonderful, fighting at his side, slowly rising through the ranks of the Regionals. That first match had been effortless triumph, Gabriel claiming victory over his Royal Paladin-using opponent with ease, then Agatha herself defeating a Spike Brothers deck. Another match had passed, and although Richard had lost, the team had still won. It had felt like they could actually succeed and reach the pinnacle of the Vanguard championships. And then she had lost. And then Richard had lost. Their dream had shattered in an instant.

And now, once again, she had failed Gabriel. He wasn't here this time, but that didn't change the truth. She had made a promise to defeat Samuel, and she had broken it. Maybe it was her deck, perhaps it was her luck, or even her skills, but _something _had been lacking in that fight. Luck changed with every fight, and she could train more at fighting, but if there was something about the deck which was wrong...

Suddenly, the black and white cat curled up at her side gave a meow, uncurling as bright emerald eyes gazed up at her. Smiling slightly, she reached out with her free hand and began to stroke the animal, causing it to purr. "Hey, it's okay, girl."

"Agatha!"

She stood up. "Coming, mum!" With that, she left the room and rushed down the stairs, through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"So, how did your tournament go?" her mother asked. She was a slender, attractive woman with brown eyes the same shade as her daughter's, and chestnut brown hair.

"Fine," Agatha murmured, taking her place at the table to the left of the door. There was music playing from the radio on the counter, a song she vaguely knew. "I got second place."

"Who did you lose to?"

"Samuel," the young woman muttered.

"That boy you're always talking about?" her mother wondered, tipping a saucepan full of spaghetti and water into a sieve over the sink. "The one you're obsessed with?"

"I'm not obsessed with him," Agatha retorted.

"Really?" the woman chuckled. "That's not how it seems to me, dear." She set the sieve of spaghetti aside and quickly moved to stir a saucepan full of mince in crimson sauce. "After all, you're always mentioning him and how you're going to win against him in a fight."

"I'm just tired of him swanning around the shop acting like he owns the place just because he beat everyone," her daughter replied. "That's not his place. He doesn't have the right to show up and suddenly take the place Gabriel left behind."

Her mother sighed. "I know you and Gabriel were... close, but you'll have to let go sometime, Agatha." She turned off the cooker on which the mince was being heated, and retrieved two plates from the rack overhead.

_'Wanna tell her,  
>But would that be selfish?'<em>

"Yeah," Agatha murmured. "I know." She paused. "But now I'm on the team... we can find him again. I'm sure he'll be at Regionals, or Nationals, and if he is..."

The brown-haired woman poured out the spaghetti onto the plates, dividing it evenly between the two. Then she turned back to the mince in the sauce. "Perhaps. But even if you do find him, Agatha, haven't you asked yourself if he _wants _to come back?" Her daughter was silent at this. "I know it's hard to let him go, but look at the signs he's given you. No contact details, no address, nothing. I'm sure Richard's said this already, he's a smart young man. If Gabriel wanted you to stay in touch, he'd have helped you."

_'You've been living this way so long,  
>You don't know the difference,' <em>

"I don't know why he left the way he did," her daughter murmured. "If anything, I want to find him so I can find out why he didn't leave me... us a way to keep in touch." Her mother finished adding the mince to the spaghetti, and moved the two plates of spaghetti bolognese to the table.

"If you do, you may not like the answer he gives you. Keep that in mind."

"I know," Agatha said, picking up the fork by her plate and beginning to twist a strand of spaghetti around it. "I know." She paused. "Where's dad?"

"Working overtime," she sighed. "As much as he likes being a journalist, I really wish his hours were more consistent." She picked at her own meal. "So, if you made the shop team, you'll be heading to the Regionals in a week?"

Agatha nodded, not replying as her mouth was still full.

"If you want, I can take a day off of work to come and watch you," she said. "I'm sure Jenny won't mind."

Her daughter swallowed the spaghetti. "That'd be good, thank you." She paused. "I wonder if he has anyone to come and watch him fight."

"Samuel?"

"No... Robert," Agatha answered. "The only person who was really there to watch him was also taking part... I wonder if he has any family or friends who can come and watch him when we fight at Regionals."

"Perhaps you should ask," her mother replied. "I hear it's tough to take part in big competitions and stand in front of a crowd like that."

"_Was it hard?" _the young woman wondered. _"Last time... I was scared, I guess, but Gabriel helped me get over the nervousness and just get on with the fights."_

"I suppose it's tough if you don't have someone supporting you," she mused, picking at the spaghetti with her fork. "I'll make sure to help him... if Samuel doesn't get there first." There was a suspiciously bitter undertone to the last six words.

Her mother sighed. "Are you going to be like this about Samuel all the time? Anyone would think he was the devil from how you act about him."

"He's not the devil," Agatha muttered. "If he was the devil, I could live with him more easily." She gazed down at her meal silently for several moments. "It's because he's like Gabriel that I can't deal with him."

_'How do you heal a heart,  
>That can't feel it's broken?'<em>

VBH13

"I'm home!" Samuel called as he walked in through the front door. The alluring scent of baking cake came to him as he stepped into the hallway, and he stopped, breathing in the rich smell. As he did so, the sound of a song came to him, presumably played from a radio.

"Hey." A girl poked her head around the doorway to the left ahead of him. Sharing his sharp features and black hair, she was clearly his sibling, though unlike his dark blue eyes, hers were a warmer shade of green.

"Where are mum and dad?" he wondered.

"Mum's upstairs doing some writing," his sister replied. "Dad's mowing the lawn." She paused, glancing back into the kitchen. "I'm making that cake, so we should have it after dinner."

"That's good," he smiled.

"How did your tournament go?" she asked, looking at him again.

"I won," Samuel stated.

"That's good," the girl smiled. "So, who's on your team? That Agatha girl? Or this Robert?"

"Both of them got onto the team," he reported. "Along with this one guy... Charles, he's called." His expression noticeably soured. "He's the usual arrogant pro type, being melodramatic for his audience."

"At least he sounds entertaining," she shrugged, glancing back into the kitchen. "And the two you wanted on the team the most got there."

Samuel was silent for a moment. "True."

"You say Agatha's a good player, but what about Robert? Didn't you say he was a new player?"

"Agatha can handle herself at Regionals, she's fought there before," her brother replied. "As for Robert, he's been playing Vanguard for about a month. With some more training from Agatha and I, he should be ready to fight at Regionals."

"That's good." She paused, ducking back into the kitchen, presumably to check on the cake. Samuel moved to the doorway, standing against the frame and looking into the room. From here, he could more clearly hear the song playing from the radio in the far corner of the room.

"They're still playing this song?" he wondered.

"_Who You Are_?" she mused. "Yeah. I guess it's popular enough for them to keep playing it." She stood up and closed the oven door. "Just a bit longer and this should be done."

Samuel smiled. "I look forward to it. As for the song, well, at least it's a good one. There are worse songs to keep on the air." He reached down to his belt, where the case containing his Shadow Paladin deck was clipped. "Anyway, I'm going to catch up on some league matches. I'll be down later." With that, he was gone, vanishing up the stairs.

"See you later," his sister murmured ruefully, clearly familiar with the concept of her brother retreating to the solitude of his room.

VBH13

A short while later, Samuel sat in his room quietly, headphones plugging his ears as he perched his laptop on his thighs and gazed at the video feed. Next to him was curled up a black cat, one of his fingers idly scratching his pet behind the ear.

"_Behold as eternal night falls across the world, and tremble in fear as the dragon from the depths of hell rises under the pale moonlight! Awaken, Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

_The nightmare dragon rose up, glaive held at the ready, crimson eyes glaring across the field with insatiable hunger. It roared in hunger and rage **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"_Oh my! Morgan Kane of Team Eternal Nightfall has Ridden his trump card, the mighty Phantom Blaster Dragon! His opponent, Scott Johnson of Team Jungle Fighters, might be in trouble!"_

"Eternal Nightfall..." Samuel mused. From his observations, they were one of the most fearsome teams in the leagues. A trio dressed in black leather coats, they cut imposing figures even before they revealed their powerful decks and immense prowess with those decks. The team consisted of Morgan Kane, the leader, Alistair Bardon, often regarded as the second-in-command, and Gerard Machen.

"_Now, I offer these Shadow Paladins to the goddess of battle! Grant me victory! Damned Charging Lance!"_

Samuel watched as onscreen Phantom Blaster Dragon cut down its allies, glowing with fiery crimson power. "Theatrics," he muttered. But regardless of how over dramatic these pro players could be, there was no denying they were tough opponents to face.

The pitch-dark dragon ripped through the holographic battlefield on Morgan's command, and the glaive swung. The opposing Vanguard was cut down, ending the game there and then with the assistance of a Critical Trigger.

"_The winner is Morgan Kane!"_

Samuel looked at the video as the camera focused in on Morgan, revealing his vicious smirk. The dark-clad pro had a gleam of satisfaction in his eye, a predatory smile on his lips. "So this is the true face of Eternal Nightfall," the Shadow Paladin user muttered disdainfully. From what he knew, Team Eternal Nightfall had claimed second place at the previous Nationals, behind only one team: Celestial Dusk.

Thinking of that team, he clicked an option on the tab bar at the side of the screen, loading another video. Celestial Dusk had had an exhibition match the day before, and it was this he now loaded up. As he watched the first battle, a fight between Elizabeth Penrose of Celestial Dusk and Ryan Cleaver of Team Dark Steel, he reflected on them. Celestial Dusk were legendary figures in the British Vanguard league, having claimed the title of champions of the first Nationals. Even now they maintained a strong stance in the leagues, with their only real rival being Eternal Nightfall, their famous enemy ever since the first Nationals had been decided by the battle between them.

There were other teams who had achieved strong positions at the Nationals, of course. Jungle Fighters and Dark Steel were but two of these. And then there were a few who had succeeded in making a name for themselves since, first and foremost of which were the rising stars. Team Bright Dawn, a team it was whispered might even be able to compete with the likes of Eternal Nightfall and Celestial Dusk. He recalled one of the few Bright Dawn fights he had watched.

"_The power of love will open a path, and from that path the emissaries of justice will draw new strength! Descend, beautiful bringer of hope! I Ride Enigman Rain!" _

_Celestial radiance consumed the previous Vanguard, bursting as brilliant wings spread open. A shining form emerged, a more feminine member of the Enigman race. Wings spread wide, Rain rose up, gazing across the battlefield in silence **[Enigman Rain – 10000 Power]**_

"Dimension Police, just like Robert," he murmured. From what he could recall, the young woman had used several of the same Units as Robert. However, her deck's playing style seemed different to his, and there was a clear experience gap.

"_Rain's attack hit your Vanguard," Mary said. She was a fairly plain-looking girl, perhaps a year younger than Agatha, with neatly brushed black hair and warm blue eyes. Dressed in a white shirt and gray skirt, she didn't seem special. But, as a member of Bright Dawn, she commanded the attention of all present. "So two skills now activate. Firstly, Rain's own skill. When her Power is 12000 or higher at the start of her attack, if that attack hits the Vanguard, one of my Rearguards stands. Stand up, Glory Maker!" She turned the card upright. "Next, Commander Laurel's skill. When the Vanguard's attack hits, by resting four of my Rearguards, my Vanguard stands!" She instantly turned four of her cards to rest, Galaxy Convoy, Masked Police Gurender, Twin Order and Commander Laurel, then Rain rose up once again, swathed in energy **[Enigman Rain – 17000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"_N-no..."_

_Mary glanced back at her team's bunker, where her three teammates sat. One of them gave a single nod, and she turned back to the game. "With a boost from Glory Maker, Enigman Rain attacks," she declared. "Enigma Purge!" _

_Power burst across the field from Rain's hands, a radiant wave which blazed towards the opposing Vanguard **[17000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**._

"_No guard," her opponent called out. _

_The radiant light crashed down on the Vanguard, Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin, and consumed him in cosmic energies. There was a mighty explosion of heat and light, blocking anyone from seeing the entire side of the field, before the light dimmed. The result was revealed as a card fluttered to the opposing Damage Zone._

_**[Damage Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**_

"_The winner is Team Bright Dawn's Mary Prescott!"_

He wondered for a moment, could Bright Dawn really make it to the top? It was an interesting question. From what he had seen, they had strong fighters, but so did their opponents. Perhaps he would see if the newly formed Team Avalon could make it to Nationals.

Samuel turned his thoughts to his team. Robert, the inexperienced rookie. Agatha, the bitter fighter defeated in her last attempt to reach the glory of Nationals. Charles, the slick, eccentric pro. Could they win together? Yes. He believed they could, if they fought as allies and fought their hardest.

The cat at his side purred as if agreeing, and he smiled. They would fight and with luck they would win. All he knew was that for his teammates, he would fight to the best of his ability. That was the responsibility given to him by his place on the team, and he gladly accepted it, if only to help Robert and Agatha towards their dreams.

Robert wanted to reach Nationals. So he would fight for Team Avalon to get through Regionals and up to Nationals, then. Agatha wanted to find Gabriel again. So despite her prickly attitude towards him, he would cope with it and fight to his best so that they could progress and hopefully find Gabriel, somewhere. For Robert's dream, and for Agatha's dream, he would fight and prevail.

VBH13

_**Card of the Day:**_

Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka  
>Grade 1Boost  
>Dragon Empire – Dragonman – Kagero<br>Power 6000/Shield 5000/Critical 1  
>Auto [VR]: During your Main Phase, when your opponent's Rearguard is sent to the Drop Zone, this Unit gains 3000 Power during that turn.  
><em>'As long as she is around, the Demonic Dragons will never perish.'<em>

VBH13

Next time, at Card Shop Avalon, the four members of the shop team begin to alter and improve their decks in preparation for Regionals. Looking forward at the battles to come, the members of the team switch out old cards and add in new ones, preparing for the challenge of the Regionals. Meanwhile, Alice and Richard, their firm supporters, meet and enter into a Cardfight of raging dragons against savage dinosaurs!

Find out in Chapter 14 – The Path to Regionals!


	14. Ride 14: The Path to Regionals

_**Ride 14: The Path to Regionals  
><strong>Card of the Day: Savage King_

The door to Card Shop Avalon opened, and Alice walked in, her deck case attached to her belt. Today she wore a blue shirt with a Chinese dragon emblazoned in white across the chest, and black jeans.

"Good morning," Mr. Owens said from behind the counter. The manager was sorting through several piles of booster packs.

"Morning," she nodded in return, checking the booster packs. "You got the Comic Style Pack?"

"Yup," he replied. "I'm just going to put them up for sale in a minute."

"That's good," Alice smiled. "Is Robert here?"

"Not yet," the manager said. "Samuel and Agatha are, and they're already going through some packs. Well. Agatha is. Samuel's changed a couple of cards in his deck and that's about it."

Alice looked across the store to where Agatha was sat at a table. The blue-haired young woman had cards laid out across the table, and she was examining them with a critical eye. "It looks like she's making quite a few changes."

"I think she's revamping her deck," Mr. Owens shrugged. "Probably because of her loss to Samuel yesterday. That was a pretty bad loss, considering even a sixth Damage Heal didn't change the result."

"Yeah," Robert's cousin murmured. "A loss like that... that's a terrible loss."

"Chance plays a large part in Vanguard," the manager noted. "Sheer luck can turn the tide of a game just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Any idea how she's changing her deck?"

"None," he shrugged, finishing sorting through the boosters. "Anyway, I'm going to put these up now, so if you'll wait a while, you'll be able to buy some."

"Sure," Alice nodded, and walked further into the store, leaving the manager to his business. She walked over to where Agatha was sorting through cards, and glanced over the scattered Pale Moon Units.

The blue-haired young woman glanced up. "Hey." She turned her gaze back to the cards.

"Hey," the Kagero user replied. "Dancing Griffin... Burning Hippogryph... new Units, huh?"

"Right," Agatha said. "If I'm going to fight well at Regionals, I think my deck could use some revamping." The other reason, the loss to Samuel, was left unspoken. "Where's Robert?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged. "I think he might be here later."

"Hm," the Pale Moon user murmured. "I suppose it's not urgent. I'd just like to try and keep up his training." She picked up one of the cards on the table and examined it. Alice took note of what it was – Darkness Magician, Robert. Considering for a moment, Agatha placed the card onto a pile, taking another copy from among the scattered cards and adding that to the pile too.

"Do you think Robert can fight at Regionals?" the other girl asked after a short pause.

"I think he can fight," Agatha shrugged. "As for winning... that's why I want to continue his training. He only won his games in the shop tournament through luck for the most part, and we can't always rely on good fortune. If we're going to succeed, everyone on our team needs to be skilled enough to fight at a higher level. Samuel evidently can," this statement was notably bitter, "and Charles, despite his melodrama, does play reasonably well. Robert is the weakest link in the team, unfortunately."

"Robert beat Charles, though," Alice frowned.

"He beat Charles, yes," the blue-haired young woman admitted. "But in terms of respective experience, Charles is on a whole more experienced than Robert is. And it's not just the fighting ability that matters. At Regionals and Nationals, you're fighting in front of a crowd. That sort of pressure can throw people off their games, cause them to make mistakes. In order to fight well at that level, you need to be able to cope with the pressure."

"Huh," the Kagero user mused. "Could he cope with that pressure? I think... maybe, he could."

"Why do you think that?" Agatha asked, picking up another card from the table.

"Robert's used to being alone most of the time," she explained. "He's learned to tune out the world and just focus on whatever he's doing. Maybe, that'll help him at the next level."

"Perhaps."

VBH14

"Why are you fighting in the team?"

Samuel looked up. Richard stood over the table, gazing down at him.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Because I'm interested," the Tachikaze player said, taking the seat opposite. "You don't seem all that excited about going to Regionals."

Samuel shrugged. "I'm not."

"So why are you fighting on the shop team? Why enter the shop tournament at all?" Richard wondered. "You know Agatha isn't happy about you being there."

"She'll have to accept it," he murmured. "I understand why she doesn't like me, but I'm not going to stand down because of that." He paused. "As for why I joined the team, it's for her, and for Robert."

"Huh?" Richard said, surprised.

"Robert wants to reach as high as he can into the leagues," Samuel explained. "Agatha wants to find Gabriel again and try to bring him back. I'm fighting to give them a chance to reach their dreams. Personally, I don't care to go to Regionals, or to Nationals. But if it's to help those two, Robert especially, I'll fight my hardest to lift this shop's team up into the spotlight."

"So you're only fighting for those two... why? Why don't you care about this for yourself? If you reach the top, there's a lot to gain."

"The prize for victory in those leagues is a tainted chalice," the dark-clad player muttered. "What do you really gain, Richard? Money? Fame? What are any of those things truly worth? When you have to sacrifice so much to get them..."

"What do you mean?"

Samuel pondered for a second. "Nothing... it's nothing. Just know, Richard. I'm not seeking riches or fame. I just want to fight and have fun. That's what Vanguard is. What it always should be." There was a strange look in his eyes as he said this.

"Oh?" It was Charles, and Samuel's expression briefly showed irritation, before he collected himself. "Vanguard should be fun, you say? Oh, I agree. But then there's no reason you can't have fun while looking for riches and fame, eh?"

"Chasing wealth and glory makes people willing to do whatever it takes to win," Samuel muttered. "It makes people cold and ruthless."

"Is that at Nationals?" Richard asked.

"Of course not," Charles replied, shooting Samuel a look. "Don't you watch games? Everyone fights to their best and I'm sure they have fun doing it."

"You got eliminated early in," the Shadow Paladin user murmured. "What do you know about Nationals?"

"What about you?" the suit-clad young man snapped back. "What do _you _know about Nationals?" There was sharp tension in the air as they glared at one another.

"Calm down, guys," Richard called. "Samuel, what do you mean?"

"Nothing," Samuel said quietly. "It's nothing." He stood up, glancing at his watch. "I need to go. I have a doctor's appointment soon."

"Alright... I'll see you later," the Tachikaze player said.

"Keep up your practice, Charles," the coat-wearer said, departing with that.

"Oh, I will," Charles muttered, sinking into the vacated seat. "Arrogant son of a..."

"Do you have any idea what he meant?" Richard asked.

"Not a clue," the sharply-dressed player shrugged. "He enjoys being cryptic far too much, I swear." He paused. "So, you're Agatha's friend. Her teammate from last time."

"Yeah."

"I assume you're planning to come and watch our games at Regionals," he smirked.

"Yes, I'll be there to do some cheering," Richard smiled. "Not just for Agatha though, for all four of you. I think that Robert could use the support."

"Robert," Charles murmured, his expression changing to a mixture of bitterness and interest. "I don't understand him, to be honest. He doesn't seem to have much of a motive for trying to reach the Nationals."

"I think he wants to prove to Samuel and Agatha that they were right to believe in him. Aside from that... I get the impression he has another reason to fight, but if he does, it's one he just doesn't want to share yet."

"Interesting... maybe I'll talk to him later," Charles shrugged. "Anyway, I think I'll buy some new boosters and see if I get anything good from my deck. See you around." He stood and walked across the shop. For a short while, Richard sat alone. He took out his deck and began to look through it, recalling his loss to Charles.

"_Final Turn!"_

"Hey." He looked up, and saw Alice standing next to him, looking uncertain. "You're Richard, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "And you're Alice, right?"

She laughed. "I am." She took the seat Charles had recently left. "So, I saw you, and you looked lonely, so... here I am."

"Heh," he said. "How's Robert? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I haven't seen him either," Alice replied. "I'm waiting for him, actually." There was a short pause. "You're a friend of Agatha's, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was on the last shop team with her and Gabriel." He considered for a moment. "And you're Robert's... friend? Relative?"

"Cousin," she confirmed. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Waiting for the new packs, I guess," Richard shrugged, glancing across the store. Mr. Owens was still placing the new Comic Style boosters onto the racks by the counter. "Well, it looks like it'll take a while for those to be ready, hm." He glanced down at his deck. "We never got to fight in the tournament... how about a game now, while we wait?"

Alice considered this for a moment. "I suppose... I don't have anything else to do until Robert gets here anyway." She retrieved her own deck from its case. The two placed their starter Vanguards down on the table, shuffling the decks and setting them down.

They drew and redrew their hands, went through the rock-paper-scissors for the first turn, and then placed their hands on the face-down starter Vanguards.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Dragon Egg!"

"Lizard Soldier Conroe!"

_The dusty expanse of a great desert rose around them, with the sun blazing down overhead. The two stood atop a great plateau of sand, astral auras burning around them. Then they were consumed by blazing light, and transformed, Richard taking on the crimson baby dragon's form, Alice becoming the emerald-scaled lizard soldier. __**[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power] [Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**_

"Me first," Alice said. "Draw." She scanned her hand. "Ride, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

_With a roar, Conroe burst into flames, and from them emerged the demonic swordsman **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**_

"Conroe is Superior Called," she continued. "Then, I end my turn."

_Growling, Conroe took form from flames once again **[Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**_

**Alice  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Richard smiled. "I Ride Savage Warrior!"

_Dragon Egg burst with crimson power, reforming into the tribal human wielding his bamboo and stone spear **[Savage Warrior – 6000 Power]**_

"Superior Call, Dragon Egg!" He slid the card back.

_With a cute growl, Dragon Egg reformed **[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Dragon Egg, Savage Warrior attacks!"

_Roaring a battle cry, Savage Warrior charged, drawing back its spear **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]**_

"No guard," Alice replied.

"Drive Trigger, check," Richard called out, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Savage King – No Trigger] **

_The warrior's spear stabbed into Bahr, knocking the possessed armor back several steps._

"Damage check," she turned over the card, and no Trigger icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Garnet Dragon Flash – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Richard concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Savage Warrior/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyDragon Egg/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Alice announced. "Ride, Blazing Core Dragon!"

_Bahr vanished into a pillar of white-hot flame, reforming into the lava-clad form of Blazing Core Dragon. Hefting its obsidian sword in hand, Blazing Core roared **[Blazing Core Dragon – 9000 Power]**_

Across the store, Agatha lifted her head and glanced at the fight on the nearby table. "Blazing Core Dragon..." A memory came to her.

"_Superior Ride!" Gabriel declared. "Awaken, Blazing Flare Dragon!"_

_Blazing Core's form detonated into a pillar of flames, which burst, and from it emerged a molten form. Blazing Flare Dragon rose with a fearsome roar, hefting sword and cannon, ready for battle._

"I activate Conroe's skill," the young woman declared. "I Counterblast one and retire Conroe to search one Grade 1 or lower Kagero from my deck and add it to my hand." She flipped over her single damage, moved Conroe to the Drop Zone, and retrieved a card from her deck. "Now, I call Bahr, Iron Tail Dragon,and Dragon Knight Berger!"

_The demonic swordsman, blazing crimson dragon, and black-armored dragon-riding knight appeared from flashes of flames **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power] [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power] [Dragon Knight Berger – 8000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Iron Tail Dragon, Dragon Knight Berger attacks!"

_Berger spurred his dragonic steed onwards, roaring a mighty battle cry as the crimson dragon charged **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"No guard," Richard answered.

_The knight's sword swung, striking down at Savage Warrior ferociously._

"Check the Damage Trigger," he turned over a card and let it fall, "no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hungersaur Megarex – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Bahr, Blazing Core Dragon attacks!" Alice continued fierily.

_Roaring, the burning dragon erupted forward, drawing back its obsidian blade to deliver a magnificent slash **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**_

"No guard!"

"Drive Trigger, check," Alice called, turning over a card and revealing a glowing crimson icon. "Got a Draw Trigger. I draw and give the Power to Blazing Core." She made a draw.

**[Drive Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

_The dragon's sword slashed in a burning arc, cleaving into Savage Warrior in a burst of embers and knocking him flying back._

Richard revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Sonic Noah – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Alice finished.

**Alice  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Dragon Knight Berger/Blazing Core Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Iron Tail DragonEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr  
>Damage: Garnet Dragon Flash (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Richard called out. "I Ride Bombarding Dragon Cannongear!"

_With a mighty roar, Savage Warrior burst into raging flames, reforming into the towering machine-dinosaur **[Bombarding Dragon Cannongear – 11000 Power]**_

"Cannongear's skill forces me to retire Dragon Egg," he continued, "but I use Egg's Counterblast, returning it to my hand." He turned over a damage card and retrieved Dragon Egg. "Now, I call Dragon Egg, Hungersaur Megarex and Pterodactyl Skyptera!"

_Three Units formed around Cannongear, the crimson dragon cradled in its eggshell, the large orange dinosaur, and a streamlined crimson-armored pterodactyl with guns built into its wings **[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power] [Hungersaur Megarex – 10000 Power] [Pterodactyl Skyptera – 6000 Power]**_

"Now, with a boost from Dragon Egg, Megarex attacks!"

_Roaring, the orange dinosaur erupted forwards, jaws ready to crash down on Blazing Core Dragon **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"No guard!" Alice retorted.

_The fearsome jaws smashed closed, Blazing Core Dragon growling in pain as the dinosaur's teeth bit into it._

"Damage Check." She turned over the card, but no icon shone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Skyptera, Cannongear attacks!" Richard continued. "Cannongear's skill! When it's the Vanguard and it's boosted by a Tachikaze, it gains 2000 Power for that battle!"

_Cannongear roared, unleashing a volley of burning shots from its cannon **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]**_

"No guard," his opponent said.

"Check the Drive Trigger... get, Stand Trigger!" Richard announced. "I give all the effects to Megarex!" He turned the card upright once again.

**[Drive Check – Pack Dragon Tinyrex – Stand Trigger]**

_The barrage impacted around Blazing Core Dragon and detonated, sending flames washing over the lithe dragon. _

"Damage Check," Alice turned over another card, "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard Baryi – No Trigger]**

"Now, go, Megarex!"

_The monstrous dinosaur erupted forwards once again, snarling ferociously **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"Berger Intercepts," Alice retorted. "Because he's Intercepting while I have a Kagero Vanguard, Berger's skill activates, _S-Special Intercept_! He gains 5000 Shield!"

_The dragon knight and his steed moved into the path of Megarex **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, taking the dinosaur's charge and shattering. Megarex was left to stalk away._

"I end my turn," Richard concluded.

**Richard  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Hungersaur Megarex/Bombarding Dragon Cannongear/Empty  
>Back Row: Dragon EggPterodactyl Skyptera  
>Damage: Hungersaur Megarex (F), Sonic Noah (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alice said, plucking a card from her hand. _"In any army there are comrades who stand together. Even the most heartless of dragons may gain power from its comrades! I Ride Flarewhip Dragon!"_

_With a mighty roar, Blazing Core Dragon was consumed in flames, before the whip-wielding Flame Dragon emerged, growling as embers danced around its form __**[Flarewhip Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"Come forth, Berserk Dragon, Dragonic Executioner!"

_There were two pulses of flames, which burst into the black two-headed dragon and a dark green dragonic soldier wielding a blazing scimitar **[Berserk Dragon – 9000 Power] [Dragonic Executioner – 10000 Power]**_

"Berserk Dragon's Counterblast! Megarex is Retired!" She turned over the two face-up cards in her Damage Zone, and Richard grimaced, moving the Grade 2 Unit to his Drop Zone. "Now, Dragonic Executioner attacks! Executioner's skill, when it attacks your Vanguard, it gains 2000 Power!"

_The dragon soldier exploded forward, drawing back its scimitar to deliver a fearsome blow **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**_

"No guard," Richard answered.

_The scimitar struck, ripping across Cannongear's face._

"Check the Damage Trigger," he turned over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hungersaur Gigarex – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Bahr, Flarewhip Dragon attacks!"

_Flarewhip Dragon roared, drawing back its whip then lashing it forwards in a burst of flames **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**_

"_Flarewhip's skill means I can't safely guard this with the resources I have," _Richard mused. _"I'm better off letting it hit and then guarding Berserk Dragon with this Tinyrex." _"No guard."

"Twin Drive, first!" Alice called, revealing the card. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Flarewhip and the Power to Berserk Dragon!"

**[Drive Check – Blue-Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**

"Also, because I checked a Kagero Flame Dragon, Flarewhip Dragon gains 3000 Power," she smiled. "Second check." The next card was turned over, with no icon flashing this time. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger] **

"I checked another Flame Dragon, though, so Flarewhip Dragon gains another 3000 Power."

_The whip tore forwards **[18000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 2]**, and slammed into Cannongear, consuming the dinosaur in a burst of flames._

"Check the Damage Trigger, first," Richard said, turning over a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pterodactyl Skyptera – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed the next card, and a crimson icon shone. "Get, Draw Trigger! I draw and give the Power to Cannongear!" He made a single draw.

**[Damage Check – Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo – Draw Trigger]**

"With a boost from Iron Tail Dragon, Berserk Dragon attacks!" Alice declared fiercely.

_Streams of flame roared from Berserk Dragon's maw, threatening to consume Cannongear and end the battle **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"Guard, Tinyrex!" Richard countered.

_A small cluster of small dark green raptors appeared in the path of the flames **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**, taking the attack's impact and defending Cannongear._

"Turn end," Alice concluded.

**Alice  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Berserk Dragon/Flarewhip Dragon/Dragonic Executioner  
>Back Row: Iron Tail DragonEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
>Damage: Garnet Dragon Flash (F), Iron Tail Dragon (F), Wyvern Guard Baryi (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Richard muttered. He was on the edge of defeat. But now he could begin to fight back. _"Shaking the earth itself with your fearsome presence, rampage throughout the land! Tyrant king, strike terror into your foes! I Ride... Tyrant Death Rex!"_

_Cannongear burst into a pillar of molten crimson, reforming into the towering form of a monstrous T-Rex, covered in armored steel plates. Its golden eyes glaring hungrily across the field, the infamous boss card of the Tachikaze Clan reared up, giving a fearsome roar **[Tyrant Death Rex – 10000 Power]**_

"Call, Savage King, Sonic Noah, Hungersaur Gigarex!" he continued.

_The primitive warrior king, lithe golden raptor and monstrous golden-armored Spinosaurus-type dinosaur appeared around the form of the dinosaur king **[Savage King – 9000 Power] [Sonic Noah – 8000 Power] [Hungersaur Gigarex – 10000 Power]**_

"Now, Savage King's skill! I Soul Blast one," he retrieved Savage Warrior from his Soul and moved it to the Drop Zone, "and Retire Dragon Egg to have King gain 3000 Power this turn!"

_Dragon Egg shattered in blazing crimson, swathing and empowering Savage King **[Savage King – 12000 Power]**_

He turned over a Damage card. "Counterblast, Dragon Egg returns to my hand!" He recovered the Grade 0 with its precious 10000 Shield from his Drop Zone. "Now, Gigarex attacks! Due to its skill, each time I retire a Tachikaze Rearguard, Gigarex gains 1000 Power!"

_Roaring ferociously, Hungersaur Gigarex stormed forwards **[10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"Berserk Dragon Intercepts!" Alice retorted. "You may have power on your side, but I won't let you use it to the max!"

_Berserk Dragon soared forwards and was promptly obliterated by a blow of Gigarex's talons **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Skyptera, Tyrant Death Rex attacks! Death Rex's skill activates!" Richard smirked. "When this Unit is my Vanguard and it attacks, it gains 5000 Power!"

_Death Rex lunged forward with astonishing speed, preparing to crush Flarewhip Dragon in its immense jaws **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard!" his opponent replied.

"Check the Drive Trigger! First!" He revealed a card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Savage Destroyer – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" Another card was revealed, and yet again no Trigger appeared. "No Trigger..."

**[Drive Check – Savage Warrior – No Trigger] **

_Death Rex's jaws closed around Flarewhip Dragon, trying to crush the whip-wielding dragon with its fangs, but Flarewhip was barely able to hold the mighty jaws apart with its arms._

"Death Rex's second skill activates," Richard continued. "If it's the Vanguard, when its attack hits, I have to Retire a Rearguard." He flipped over a damage card. "Skyptera is retired, but I activate its Counterblast, moving it to my hand!" He placed the card into his hand. "With a boost from Sonic Noah, Savage King attacks Flarewhip Dragon!"

_The tribal leader charged with a fearsome cry, drawing back his machete for a fearsome strike **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"No guard," Alice replied.

_The machete swung and slashed across Flarewhip Dragon's chest in a brutal arc._

Alice wordlessly revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Berserk Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Richard concluded. Despite the apparent advantage of Alice's position, he wasn't in such a bad position himself.

**Richard  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Hungersaur Gigarex/Tyrant Death Rex/Savage King  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Sonic Noah  
>Damage: Hungersaur Megarex (F), Sonic Noah (F), Hungersaur Gigarex (F), Pterodactyl Skyptera (U), Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alice announced. "I call Dragonic Executioner and Iron Tail Dragon!"

_In front of the first Iron Tail, a copy of the green-scaled dragon warrior appeared, while behind her original Executioner, a second Iron Tail appeared _**_[Dragonic Executioner – 10000 Power] [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power]_**

"Now, I use each of my Iron Tail Dragons' Counterblasts," she declared. "At a cost of Counterblast one, Iron Tail Dragon will gain 1000 Power!" She flipped over her two unflipped damage cards. "I give each Iron Tail 1000 more Power!"

Richard gritted his teeth. This didn't help his position at all.

"With a boost from Iron Tail, the right Executioner attacks!" Alice declared, turning the cards sideways.

_Executioner charged forwards, drawing back a scimitar for a fearsome blow _**_[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]_**

"Dragon Egg, Skyptera, guard!" Richard countered.

_The dragon in the eggshell and the crimson-armored pterodactyl formed in the attack's path _**_[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]_**

"With a boost from Bahr... go, Flarewhip Dragon!" she cried.

_Flarewhip Dragon lashed its weapon forwards, the bladed links swathed in blazing flame _**_[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]_**

"Archbird, guard!" Richard barked. "I drop Gigarex for a perfect guard!"

_A strange golden bird with the features of both a dinosaur and a bird appeared, defending Death Rex with a blazing golden glow._

Alice gritted her teeth. "Twin Drive, first!" She turned over the card, only to reveal no icon. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Wyvern Guard Baryi – No Trigger]**

"Come on... second check!" She turned over the card, and there was a flash of vibrant blue. "Get! Stand Trigger! All effects to my rested Executioner!"

**[Drive Check – Lizard Runner Nafud – Stand Trigger]**

_The blazing whip lashed into Archbird and rebounded from the prehistoric being's shining barrier, before Archbird faded away._

"Now... end this, Dragonic Executioner!" Alice declared, knowing that with his hand and field, Richard couldn't guard these attacks.

_Once more, Executioner charged forward, drawing back its scimitar for a final blow _**_[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]_**

"Savage Shaman, guard!" Richard snapped in return.

_In a shimmer of emerald, a tribal-looking man in primitive attire formed, an ornate headdress decorating his skull _**_[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]_**_. However, the shaman was swiftly cut down, though the sacrifice left Death Rex unharmed._

"So you're that type of fighter, huh...?" Alice mused. "With a boost from Iron Tail Dragon, my last Executioner attacks!"

_Roaring, the second Dragonic Executioner charged, swathed in flames as it prepared for the final strike _**_[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]_**

"No guard," her opponent sighed. "I guess this is down to Lady Luck now. Check the Damage Trigger." He slowly turned over the card, gazing at it for a moment. Finally, with a sigh, he let it fall. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Tyrant Death Rex – No Trigger]**

"I guess I'm not quite as good as I thought I was," he mused. "First I lose to Charles, now this..."

"You got unlucky," Alice shrugged. "It can happen to anyone."

"Still, it feels strange to be losing like this," Richard sighed. "But still, I guess it doesn't matter so much. The ones who need to win are Robert, Samuel, Agatha and Charles. We're just going to be their cheerleaders."

"In that case we still have an important role, Richard," Alice replied. "It's going to be tough for them at Regionals. So we have to let them know that they have people supporting them and cheering them on to victory the whole way, right?"

"Heh, of course," he smiled. "I just feel kind of down that I'm losing lately."

"Sometimes people have losing streaks," she shrugged. "I'm sure you'll start getting good luck again soon." The shop door opened at this moment, and she glanced across the store. "Hey, Robert!"

Her cousin crossed the store to the table, taking in the cards. "Wow... you beat Richard?"

"He got unlucky," she said. "So, how are you? Come to get some new cards?"

"Yeah... I feel like my deck kind of needs it," he said. "I have a few cards stored up,so I was going to do some trading for new Dimension Police Units." As he spoke, Mr. Owens took his place at the counter.

"Alright, everyone!" he declared. "The Comic Style packs are now available for sale!" As one, about half of the people in the shop stood up and rushed towards the racks of Comic Style boosters, ready to buy new cards and improve their decks.

"Let's get some cards, then," Alice smiled, standing and recovering her deck. They noticed Agatha at the front of the crowd around the boosters, the blue-haired young woman striding to the counter with several boosters in hand. She talked briefly with the manager, and handed him some money, before he gave her the change.

Returning to her seat, Agatha began to open the first booster. Foil shone from the first card, and she looked at it, taking in the image. She pulled the card from the booster and read the effect text. "Wow... this works well with these cards." She considered her new deck. She supposed there was some space she could make for this new Unit, especially since it did mesh well with the new strategy she had planned in the new deck.

She glanced across the store, to where Samuel sat. The Shadow Paladin player acknowledged her with a nod, and returned to regarding his own deck. With a curt nod in return, she looked first to her deck, then to the new card. "Golden Beast Tamer... maybe you'll be the card to help me win against him..."

VBH14

_**Card of the Day:**_

Savage King  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire – Human – Tachikaze<br>Power 9000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Activate [VR]: [Soul Blast 1, Retire 1 'Tachikaze' Rearguard] This Unit gains 3000 Power until this turn's End Phase.  
><em>'We are King, We will be the strongest King, feel our King's Break!'<em>

VBH14

Next time, the newly named Team Avalon arrive at the Regionals venue. But amidst the crowds lurk their future opponents, and as confrontations with these teams reveal the battles to come, old friends and new adversaries will be revealed to Robert, Samuel, Agatha and Charles.

It's Chapter 15 – The Regionals!**  
><strong>


	15. Ride 15: The Regionals

_**Ride 15: The Regionals  
><strong>Card of the Day: Blazing Core Dragon_

The week passed by quickly. Training, relaxing, configuring decks, it all passed in a blur for the members of the shop team. And all too soon the appointed day arrived, the day when Regionals began. In and around the city, the four awoke, some roused by their loved ones, others rising of their own accord.

Woken by her mother, Agatha sat up in bed and took her deck in hand, glancing through the cards she had checked and checked again. This deck had been put through its paces plenty of times over the past week. She was confident it would carry her through the trials to come.

"I'll drop you off at the shop," her mother called from outside her room. "We'll go in an hour, so you have time for breakfast before we leave."

"Thanks," the blue-haired young woman called back, still looking at her deck. The front card drew her attention as always. The golden-haired tamer clad in burgundy and white smiled from the image, whip held in her hands. "Golden Beast Tamer... everyone... I'm relying on you for this. Don't let me down." It was a silly superstition, but it made her feel better about the battles ahead if she felt that her deck was behind her.

VBH15

Samuel woke up, sitting up. He listened, hearing his family rising from their sleep throughout the house. Turning to his desk, he retrieved it and began to check through the cards for one last time. His additions were clear to him, few as they were. But he had been testing the deck, and knew it worked better than before. With this deck, he could succeed at Regionals, he knew. The question was whether Robert and Agatha could also rise to the challenge and claim victory.

"Of course they can," he murmured. And he did believe it. He had the utmost faith in their abilities, having watched them train over the past week to sharpen their skills. The question was whether luck would favor them or not. Hopefully it would, but if it didn't...

He shook his head, banishing those thoughts. They couldn't do anything about luck besides hope and pray. They would just have to accept what they were given, and do the best with what they had.

There was a knock at his door. "Samuel?"

"Yes, mum?"

"I'm taking you and Leah to the shop in half an hour, so you need to be ready by then," she replied.

"Okay." He placed the deck back on his desk, and got out of bed, ready to get dressed and truly begin the day of reckoning.

VBH15

The sunlight shone through the window, rousing Robert from his slumber. Groaning, the young man sat up. His deck was placed on his desk, as he had spent many hours the previous night double and triple-checking it for the final time. He took it in hand once again, checking the new cards he had acquired and added. Satisfied, he gazed at the front card. As always, it was Enigman Cloud.

"Cloud," he murmured. "All of you... let's do our best today, for the team."

Someone knocked on his door. "Robert?"

"Yes, mum?"

"We'll be leaving soon, I need to get to work, so I'll drop you off at the shop on the way," she said.

"Okay," he replied, sighing softly. "I'll be ready in a bit." He took one last glance at Enigman Cloud's card, replacing his deck on the desk, before standing up.

VBH15

Outside Card Shop Avalon, Mr. Owens loaded a case of some sort into a blue minibus, whistling a tune to himself. The shop was already locked up, with a large sign reading 'CLOSED FOR REGIONALS' taped to the inside of the door.

"Hey," Charles said, walking up. The young man drew strange looks from passers-by, since he was as always dressed neatly in a blazer and trousers.

"Hello, Charles," the manager said. "You're here early."

The Oracle Think Tank player shrugged. "The early bird gets the worm, they always say." He paused. "So, what are your thoughts on the team?"

Mr. Owens gave him an odd look. "I think the team's a good one. Agatha and Samuel are both high-level players, and Robert looks like he's catching up to them fast. And you're a pretty good fighter yourself, I must say. I think the team's in with a good chance this time."

"Hm, that sounds about right," Charles nodded. "As inexperienced as Robert is, he is improving, at least. And of course, Samuel and Agatha are fairly good at this." He smiled. "I guess all that's left is to hope luck's on our side."

"Right now I'm hoping they're here on time," the manager murmured.

"They will be, if only because no one would be stupid enough to miss this chance," the sharply-dressed young man said. "Besides, the Regionals are just over in Southampton. That's a... fifteen, twenty-minute drive?"

"About that, but I'm trying to leave more time in case of traffic."

Charles nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Even if it's just Regionals, this is pretty big."

"Did you bring anyone along to watch?" Mr. Owens wondered.

"Evidently not," Charles replied. "Do you know if the others are bringing anyone?"

"Agatha's mother's coming, and I think Robert's cousin and Samuel's sister are too... ah, here's Alice now." Charles turned to see a car pulling up nearby. One of the doors opened, and Alice stepped out, wearing a white shirt, blue skirt and gray leggings.

"I'll see you later, mum," she said, smiling to her mother, who was sat in the car's driver's seat. She closed the door, and with a few words to her daughter, the woman departed, driving down the street. Alice walked over to the minibus. "Hey."

"Hello," Charles nodded.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"We're waiting for them," Mr. Owens explained. "Hopefully they won't be too long." As he spoke, another car pulled up, and Robert got out. His mother was sat in the driver's seat, a pale, haggard young woman with thinning brown hair and bags under her eyes.

"I'll see you tonight," the young man said quietly, closing the door behind him. Nodding, his mother drove away, leaving her son to walk over to the others. "Hey."

"Hello there," Mr. Owens smiled. "So, that's two of you... now we're just waiting on Samuel and Agatha."

"So, how are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Nervous, I guess," Robert murmured. "But... excited too. It's like all week I've just been waiting for this, and now it's finally time."

"I know the feeling," Charles mused. "It's been kind of boring all week and now it's time we had some real fun."

Alice frowned. "I don't think that was quite what he..."

"Oh, look, Samuel's here," Charles cut in. Indeed, a black car pulled up, and Samuel got out, followed by his sister. Charles smirked at the sight of the girl, before adopting a charming smile.

"Hey," Samuel said, as he walked up. As usual, he wore his black coat, this time over dark blue jeans and a deep purple shirt. Meanwhile, his sister wore a long white shirt and a knee-length purple skirt. The two dark-haired siblings stopped just slightly away from the group. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister, Leah."

"It's nice to meet you," Robert smiled warmly to the new girl.

"Indeed, it is _very _nice to meet you," Charles said charmingly, stepping forward. "So you're Samuel's sister? I can certainly see the resemblance... I wonder if you also have his skills?"

"I don't think so," Leah replied. "From what I hear, Samuel's done quite well here, and he was at Nationals level before." A stunned silence descended.

"What." Charles was dumbstruck, turning to look at Samuel. "You were _what_?"

Samuel sighed. "I was at the professional league for a while. That's all."

"What happened?" Robert asked.

The coat-clad young man looked down at the pavement. "I left." The conversation was brought to an abrupt end by the appearance of a third car, this time containing Agatha and her mother. The two got out, striding over to the group.

"Hey," Agatha greeted. "Who's this?"

"Agatha, this is my sister, Leah," Samuel said, apparently glad to change topics. "Leah, meet Agatha."

"It's nice to meet you," the girl said, holding out a hand, which Agatha shook.

"The same to you," the Pale Moon user replied. "So, you're coming along to watch?" Meanwhile, her mother stepped over to Mr. Owens, and the two began a quiet talk.

"That's right," Leah smiled. "I wish you all luck."

"Thanks," Robert nodded.

"That's very kind of you," Charles added, still wearing his charming smile. "So, who are we waiting for? Anyone else?"

"Richard," Alice said. "He's the last person we're waiting for."

"Meh, hopefully he won't take too long," the Oracle Think Tank player muttered. "It'd be a drag to be delayed by a spectator."

Samuel shot a glare at him. "Aren't you glad people are willing to come and cheer us on?"

"Of course," Charles replied. "But not if they're holding us up."

"I'm sure he won't be too long," Agatha snapped. "Just be patient, Charles."

"Whatever."

VBH15

Fifteen minutes later, another car pulled up, and Richard got out. "Sorry if I was holding you up," he commented, walking over to the group. "I overslept."

"It's no trouble," Samuel said, shooting a look at Charles.

"Let's get moving," Mr. Owens cut in. "I don't want to get caught in traffic. Everyone, into the minibus." He opened the back doors, and all of the teenagers filed into the back, sitting down on seven of the eight seats. Mr. Owens closed the doors, then he and Agatha's mother went to sit in the front of the minibus.

The engine roared into life, and the minibus began to move, accelerating down the street and towards Regionals.

VBH15

Twenty-five minutes later, the minibus came to a halt in a space within a large car park. The occupants gazed out of the left side, across the car park, to a large dome-shaped building. Perhaps it had been intended as a stadium for indoor sports, but now it had been occupied by the Vanguard establishment. Large banners were hung above the entrances, adorned with images of Units, and the words 'Vanguard Bi-Annual Regionals 3/8/2012'.

"Wow," Robert murmured. Meanwhile, his teammates seemed unimpressed, probably because they had seen this before, if not greater spectacles. Richard was similarly dismissive, having participated in Regionals before.

"I presume you haven't registered the team yet?" Samuel queried.

"I've registered you as members," Mr. Owens replied. "But you'll need to verify final details, like the name, on entry here."

"What will the name be?" Robert asked. "Any ideas?"

"Team Avalon," Agatha stated. "Like last time."

"Naming the team after the shop?" Charles murmured. "Seems a bit lazy, doesn't it? And 'Avalon'... naming our team after a place a legendary king went _after _his fighting was done." Agatha glared at him. "But, hey, if you want the name, I could live with it."

"It makes sense," Samuel mused. "We're here representing the shop. Why shouldn't we name our team after the shop we're representing?"

"Yeah," Robert nodded. "If we're here for everyone back at the shop, we should say that we're representing them."

"So it's settled then?" Mr. Owens asked, glancing across each face in turn. There were three nods, and a grudging shrug from Charles. "Team Avalon it is, then." He nodded. "How about the lineup? Who are the mains, and who's the alternate?"

"Thinking about it, Samuel, Robert and I should be the mains," Agatha said.

"What?" Charles exclaimed. "But Robert has the least experience of the four of us!"

"He also beat you in the third-place match at the shop tournament," she retorted. Charles gritted his teeth.

"He only got there through luck," he snapped back.

"He's right," Robert admitted. "If I hadn't checked that Heal Trigger against Daniel..."

"You won your other matches with average luck at best," Samuel replied. "I think we have proof you can stand on the main team. Besides, if you feel like you really can't play at this level after trying, we can always have Charles play instead for the rest of the tournament. It's part of why teams are recommended to have an alternate."

"I suppose you're right."

"Meh, I'm not happy about this," Charles said bitterly. "But if you're all set on that order, I'll run with it." He paused. "Besides," he muttered, "I doubt he can handle this sort of level anyway."

"I'll go register that then," Mr. Owens said. "In the meantime, you guys should mingle with the other teams while we wait for the games to start. Don't forget, even if you're enemies on the battlefield, you can be friends with the people you fight here."

Samuel smiled. "Right." That was how it should be. Fighters shouldn't carry a grudge off the battlefield, they should bear mutual respect and acknowledgment of each others' skills.

"So, go to the main hall and do that, while I register the final details," Mr. Owens nodded. "Let's go." He got out of the minibus, while Samuel opened the back door and the teenagers filed out.

"We'll go and get seats," Alice said, standing with Agatha's mother, Richard and Leah.

"See you there, then," Agatha nodded. "We'll make sure to do our best."

"Yeah," Robert added. "Don't worry. We'll fight our hardest."

"I'm sure you will," Leah smiled. "Good luck, all of you." With that, the four spectators departed, leaving the team and Mr. Owens.

"Right then," the manager said. "Let's move." He led the four towards the great arena building.

VBH15

The lobby of the building was a great expanse, crowded with people. Underfoot, slate-gray tiles formed the floor, while the roof overhead consisted of white panels. The doorways were glass, as were the lower walls, letting in the sunlight. At the opposite end of the lobby, a semicircular desk was placed, with several flustered receptionists trying to deal with the final entry details of all the participating teams. These teams milled around, chatting and boasting, some making last minute checks to their decks.

"Wow," Robert murmured, taking it all in.

"Don't get left behind," Agatha warned as the other three began to walk off. "Come on. Let's meet some of the competition."

"Can it be?" The blue-haired young woman snapped her head around, searching out the speaker. She found them, a lithe, slender young woman with a physique of an athlete. Dressed in white tracksuit bottoms and a gray shirt emblazoned with an emblem of a Vanguard Unit (a deep blue puppy with bat-like wings, recognizable to Agatha as Wingal), she had a predatory air of readiness to her.

"Rachel," Agatha smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"The same to you, dear," Rachel smiled. "But my... your lineup seems to have changed. Where are Richard and Gabriel?" A flicker of sadness passed over Agatha's eyes at the last name.

"Richard's spectating, and Gabriel's... not on the team this time," she explained. "But enough about my team. How are Team Wild Fangs, anyway?"

"We're not Wild Fangs anymore," Rachel commented. "This time, we're entering as Team United Spirit." She smirked. "Oh, your other teammates and mine haven't met yet, have they? How rude of me." She smiled to Agatha. "If you would please introduce your comrades?"

"Samuel, Robert and Charles," she replied, gesturing to each in turn. "Guys, this is Rachel Hunter, the leader of a team I fought with Richard and Gabriel at last Regionals."

"Fought?" Rachel repeated, chuckling. "You dismiss your win so easily, Agatha. It was a glorious fight, and I'm proud that if I lost to any team, it was yours. So many teams have weak spirits, it was nice to fight someone with a real fire in their soul." Her eyes deepened with memory.

"Did you fight Gabriel?" Robert asked.

"How did you ever guess?" the opposing team leader laughed. "Yes, I did. Such a skilled player... anyway, I digress. Robert, Samuel, Charles, I'd like you to meet my teammates." She gestured to her sides, where two players stood. One was another woman, dressed in a rich green dress which reached to her knees, a crimson scarf tossed loosely about her neck. Her lustrous brown hair reached her mid-back, and her green eyes sparkled from behind her spectacles. The other was a man, dressed in a gray tracksuit with crimson trim, his deck attached to his belt in a steel-gray case. Like Rachel, his physique was lithe and athletic.

"Cynthia Gardner, at your service," the dress-clad woman nodded.

"Graham Stern," the man added. "It's good to meet you. If you're anything like Agatha's former teammates, should we meet in the tournament, I'll enjoy the battle."

"I'll enjoy fighting your team again," Agatha said. "It was a good fight last time."

"That's if we happen to meet," Cynthia smirked. "Still, I have high hopes. Your team looks like a good one, even without Gabriel."

"If we should meet you," Samuel said, "we'll be glad to show you how good we are."

"That's the spirit," Graham chuckled. "Anyway, we had better be going. Plenty of teams to meet before this begins." He held out a hand. "So, what do you say then? You enjoyed fighting our team last time, Agatha. Want to try and meet us here again?" Nodding and smiling, Rachel and Cynthia likewise held out their hands.

"Shall we?" Agatha asked, looking to her teammates. Samuel and Robert nodded, smiling, while Charles shrugged. "Very well then." She took Rachel's hand, while Samuel took Graham's, and Robert took Cynthia's. "We'll do our best to try and meet you in the tournament, if the brackets are kind." The team members shook hands, holding each others' gazes.

"You look inexperienced and new," Cynthia commented to Robert. "But I can tell that you're determined, at least. The resolve to aim for victory is the first step on the road to being a great fighter, and you seem to have made that step by reaching this place." She nodded. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you," the newbie player said. The three broke their handshakes, and with nods of respect to the members of Team Avalon, Team United Spirit departed into the crowd, passing a trio dressed in rich purple suits, one with orange hair, one with red-dyed, and one purple-dyed.

"Quite the turnout this time," the purple-haired player said as they passed.

"They were great," Agatha commented to her teammates. "Wild Fangs... United Spirit... whatever they call themselves, I can see they're the same. They're out for victory, but they want to have a good time and fight worthy opponents at the same time."

"That's probably the best type of team you'll meet," Samuel mused. "Ones with real skill, but with respect for their opponents... and themselves." He stared after the departing trio. "I find myself hoping we do meet them in this tournament. United Spirit look like they'd be good opponents."

"Trust me, they will be," the blue-haired young woman nodded. She was glancing around the lobby, taking in the other teams, trying to find a face she recognized.

Robert reflected on Cynthia's words. "She thinks I have potential?"

"You do," Samuel said. "Haven't you proven that to yourself yet? You've proven it to us, Robert. I believed in you back then, after we first fought, and I believe more than ever now we've come this far."

"He's right," Agatha said, looking slightly annoyed about agreeing with Samuel. "You always had the potential to get here, Robert. You just needed the training, and a bit of luck. The question now is if you have the potential to get further." As she spoke, Robert remembered Samuel's words.

"_Indeed," the Shadow Paladin player nodded. "And Robert... with some luck, I hope to see you in those top four as well." Robert looked up at him, expecting a joking, mocking expression. What he got was a serious, but reassuring smile. "I believe I'll see you there. Just work at that deck of yours, huh?"_

"I think I can get further," he said. "If I have your support."

"You do," Agatha murmured, still scanning the crowd. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "It... it's..."

"Who is it?" Samuel asked, following her gaze. He found a young man in the crowd. Dressed in a bright crimson coat with jagged swallowtails, he cut an imposing figure. Under the coat, he wore a black shirt and dark jeans, his brown hair cut into bangs which flowed to the left across his forehead. The young man looked up, revealing deep, hard brown eyes.

"It's Gabriel!" Agatha gasped, stunned. For a moment, there was no movement. She and Gabriel stood still, eyes meeting across the room. Finally, Agatha took a step forward. "Gabriel!"

Acknowledgment flashed in his eyes. He knew it was her, he recognized and remembered his former teammates.

And he turned away.

Agatha's expression of gleeful joy slipped slightly, surprise overtaking her excitement. "Gabriel!" She moved, dodging through the throngs of people, trying to reach him as he slowly walked away. "Gabriel!"

"Hey, watch out!" She ducked around an irate, tall man and stopped. She glanced wildly around, trying to find him. Finally she caught a glimpse of his coat moving through the crowd and moved to pursue it.

"Gabriel!" she cried. "Stop!"

As she raced forward, suddenly there were people, shifting and moving. She couldn't find a way through them. She glanced around, trying to find Gabriel, and was met by a strange figure dressed in a regal crimson cape and a gray mask covering the top half of his face.

"Behold," he announced, smirking. "For now you shall all behold the man who will stand above you in victory! You shall learn to tremble at the mention of my name! Fear the name, Char-" At this point, he stumbled, catching a foot on his cape and toppling to the ground. Quickly rising to his feet, in the process revealing the ornate black and gold uniform under the cape, he continued. "Fear the name, Charlie Andrews!"

"Who does this guy think he is?"

"Who the hell is he dressed up as?"

"I think I know..."

"Please, move!" Agatha snapped, pushing into the crowd.

"Who is this who dares interrupt me?" Charlie bellowed.

"I'm sorry," Agatha retorted. "But I need to get through!"

The masked man laughed. "Without acknowledging my-"

Annoyed, Agatha pushed past him, and rushed onward. "Gabriel! Gabriel! _Gabriel_!" But no matter how hard she looked into the crowd, she couldn't find him. He had vanished into the throngs of people.

"Agatha!" It was Samuel, the Shadow Paladin user running up, swiftly followed by Robert and Charles. "That was Gabriel?"

"Yes," she muttered. "Why? Why did he turn away from me like that?"

"I don't understand," Robert said, bewildered. "I thought Gabriel was your friend? Your teammate?"

"He was," Agatha said, stunned. "I don't understand either. Why...?"

Charles looked thoughtful. "He didn't leave you contact information when he left." The three other members of Team Avalon looked at him, surprised. "Richard told me." He paused. "So he didn't want you to stay in touch. I don't know, maybe you're not as friendly with him as you thought."

Agatha whirled around. "What are you saying?"

"He just turned away and ran from you, basically," the suit-wearer explained. "That's not the sign of a friend, Agatha. I get the impression he wasn't expecting to see you here, nor was he happy to see you."

"But why?" Agatha muttered, a hint of anger entering her tone. "Why wouldn't he be happy to see me?"

"If he's here, chances are he's participating," Samuel noted. "If we fight our way up, we may face his team, and if we do, maybe you can get some answers." He scanned the crowd. "Wherever he's gone, I doubt we'll get the chance to meet him face-to-face except in a match. He looked quite keen to avoid talking to you."

"You don't get it," she growled. "It's _Gabriel_. I just can't see why he wouldn't be happy to see me again." She recalled their time together as teammates, how they had fought side-by-side as part of the original Team Avalon.

"_Ride, Blazing Core Dragon!" The molten dragon rose up, blazing with energy. "Gatling Claw, Iron Tail, call." The two dragons took form, the dragonic infantry soldier to Blazing Core's left, the lithe raptor-like dragon to the right. "Counterblast! Gatling Claw and Iron Tail move to the Soul! When the three seals gather, the burning dragon whose flames consume everything is unleashed! Superior Ride, Blazing Flare Dragon!" _

_The three dragons detonated into howling, raging flames, and from the inferno, it rose. Crimson-scaled, clad in armor, wielding sword and cannon, Blazing Flare Dragon ascended into the air, roaring with power._

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"Well, that's another reason to win then," Charles mused.

"If you want answers," Samuel said, "then we'll fight to try and help you get to Gabriel."

"Samuel's right," Robert said. "We'll help you to get your answers, by winning these games we're going to fight." He reached for his deck case, laying a hand on it. "We're teammates, Agatha. We'll help."

"And to be honest, I want to find out what happened as well," the Shadow Paladin user said. "Something isn't quite right about this. There's a piece of the puzzle we're missing about Gabriel, and the only way to find it is probably to face him and get an answer."

Robert pondered for a moment. Team United Spirit. The strange man in the mask. And Gabriel's team. Were these the opponents lying ahead? It seemed like it. But no matter how tough they might have seemed, he knew something. With the support of his deck, and of his team, he would fight the battles, and win them.

"_All participants! The time has finally arrived! The battles are about to begin! Proceed to the main hall, and prepare for the brackets to be declared!"_

"It's time," Samuel said simply. "Let's move." He turned, and began to lead the team in the direction the crowd of Regionals teams were walking, towards great doors to either side of the registration desk. Mr. Owens ran up and joined them as they advanced into the entrances, and towards their destiny.

VBH15

_**Card of the Day:**_

Blazing Core Dragon  
>Grade 2Intercept  
>Dragon Empire – Flame Dragon – Kagero<br>Power 9000/Shield 5000/Critical 1  
>Activate [V]: [Counterblast 1, select 1 'Gatling Claw Dragon' and 1 'Iron Tail Dragon' from your Rearguard Circles and move them to the Soul] Search your deck for 1 'Blazing Flare Dragon', and Ride it. Then, shuffle your deck.<br>_'When the three sealed dragons gather, the Lord of the Explosive Flames shall be revived!'_

VBH15

Next time, Team Avalon's first battle of the Regionals begins. Faced with the enigmatic, over-dramatic Charlie and his team, Robert and Agatha choose to take the first two games of the tournament. Opposing them are the cosmic forces of the stars themselves, wielding immense power. In the first battle, Robert is paired off against Charlie himself, and is hard-pressed against the strange young man's powerful deck.

Witness their battle in Chapter 16 – I am Gundam!


	16. Ride 16: I am Gundam

_**Ride 16: I am Gundam  
><strong>Card of the Day: Stern Blaukruger_

The main arena of the Regionals building was a vast expanse, with a polished laminate floor. The stands rose halfway up the walls around them, while on the floor, several terminals had been installed, each equipped with a Vanguard playmat.

The teams stood at one end of the arena, gazing down it at the crowds. Robert scanned the throngs of people, trying to find Richard, Alice, Leah and Agatha's mother, but they were clearly lost in the crowds.

"Put these on," Mr. Owens said, holding up four pairs of colored fingerless gloves, one purple, one silver, one black and one gray. All four pairs were trimmed with white, and had colored gems on their backs, garnet on the purple gloves, sapphire on the silver, white on the black, and topaz on the gray.

"What are they?" Robert asked.

"Vanguard Fight Gloves," Samuel explained. "You need them to activate and interact with the holographic systems at Regionals and Nationals." He took the black gloves from the manager and slipped them onto his hands. Agatha took the purple pair, while Charles considered for a moment, then took the gray ones. Left with the silver gloves, Robert took them and slid them on, flexing his fingers a few times.

"_Everybody listen!" _the voice of the MC announced. _"I'm MC Philips, and I'll be the Master of Ceremonies for this Regionals competition!" _From his position about halfway down the arena, the MC raised a hand. _"Now, everybody, let's give a warm welcome to some very special people... the Vanguard Fighters who will be participating today!"_

The crowd burst into cheers at his command, filling the hall with applause for some time. Once the applause died down, the MC continued. _"Now, allow me to explain today's format! The participant teams stand at thirty-two, drawn from all across the Hampshire area! As such, there will be three rounds of single elimination matches! If your team loses two games in a match during these rounds, you are eliminated from the competition! So strive your hardest to avoid that! One those three rounds are over, we'll be left with four teams, the strongest four! At this point, we will have a format change to a Round Robin! Each of the remaining teams will fight the other three teams, and at the end of these matches, we will total up the results, and the two teams with the greatest number of matches won in the Round Robin will advance to the exalted stage which is Nationals!" _He paused for a moment. _"In the event that the Round Robin yields a tie, the individual wins of each team's players will be counted to determine the result! So, now that's out of the way, I'll introduce the sixteen teams participating!" _

A great cube descended from the ceiling, with a screen attached to each of its horizontal sides. These screens lit up, displaying team names to the audience. _"Now, these teams will be divided into four blocks of eight, and within those blocks they will fight until one team from each block is left." _On the screen, the team names vanished. _"For the purposes of fairness, the blocks are randomly determined by our computer, which will also randomly determine each round's matches." _

The screen divided into four, one section for each block, and the names of the teams in each block appeared.

"Where are we?" Robert asked, scanning the names.

"Block B," Samuel replied, reading over the names in the block. Robert did the same.

_Block B:  
>Team Cosmo Nova<br>Team Dragonic Soul  
>Team Avalon<br>Team Tri-Disaster  
>Team Heroic Chance<br>Team Victory's Key  
>Team United Spirit<br>Team Ascension _

"We're in the same block as United Spirit," Agatha mused, smiling. "Perhaps we'll get to fight them sooner rather than later."

"Do you recognize any other teams from that list?" Samuel asked.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "They're all new names to me. They might be ones I fought last time under different names, I suppose, but the likelihood is they're all new."

"Right," he noted. "In that case, we probably shouldn't try to guess anything about the opposition. There's too little to go on."

"_Now, let the pairings be determined!" _the MC declared. _"Computer, pair!" _The screen faded out of focus for a few moments as the match-ups were decided, then it came back into focus. Robert immediately scanned Block B.

_Block B – Round 1 Pairings  
>Avalon vs. Cosmo Nova<br>Heroic Chance vs. Dragonic Soul  
>United Spirit vs. Victory's Key<br>Ascension vs. Tri-Disaster_

"Cosmo Nova?" Charles murmured. "Who are Cosmo Nova?"

"Who are Avalon?" a voice wondered.

Agatha groaned. "Not this guy..."

"We're Avalon," Charles called. "Who's Cosmo Nova?"

"That would be us!" A group emerged from the crowd, a trio of fighters. The center one was Charlie, dressed in his red cape and half-mask, while to his left was another young man, with silver-dyed hair and large red glasses which obscured his eyes, dressed in a black and white uniform. On the right was a young woman with an exasperated look on her face, wearing a plain white coat buttoned up to the neck. Charlie's eyes narrowed at the sight of Agatha. "You?"

"Yes, me," Agatha replied.

"You... you dared to interrupt my grand introduction!" the masked man exclaimed. "It seems fate has allowed me some sweet revenge for that! Your team will crumble under the might of us – Team Cosmo Nova!" He struck a pose, as did the team member to his left. The young woman on his right just slapped a hand to her face.

"Must you be so melodramatic, Charlie?"

"_Teams, report to your places! From Block A, Nightmare Beast and Volcanic Soul! From Block B, Avalon and Cosmo Nova! From Block C, Daemon Carnival versus Star Oracle! And from Block D, Daybreak versus Shadow Beast!"_

"To Arena B, then," the young woman said. "I'm Bethan, by the way. This is my brother Charlie, who I gather you've met. And this," she gestured to the man with the glasses, "is Noah."

"It's good to meet you," Noah said. "But I warn you in advance, you'll be defeated by our overwhelming strength." He winced as Bethan lightly slapped him around the head.

"Enough of that, both of you," she snapped. "Be nice."

"Nice to see someone on this team isn't insane," Charles muttered under his breath.

"Shall we start, then?" Samuel asked as Agatha shot a look at their suit-clad teammate.

"Let's," Charlie nodded. The two teams proceeded across the arena floor to one of the pairs of consoles. There were four pairs in total, evenly spaced out to give enough room for the matches to take place undisturbed by the other games. Taking opposite sides of the space, the two teams looked across it to each other.

"I'll go first," Robert decided. "I think I can take on someone from this team, and if I can't, it'll warn us to reorder the lineup, right?"

"Yeah," Charles said. "If you do badly enough, maybe we could switch you out for me." He clearly wasn't taking his position as the team alternate very well.

"We'll see how it goes," Agatha replied sharply. "I'll take the second fight, then."

"That leaves the third game for me," Samuel acknowledged. "Good luck, both of you."

"Thanks," the two answered in unison.

"Robert is first for us," Agatha called across the field. "Who's your first player?"

"That would be me," Charlie said, stepping up to the console with a smirk. "It's a pity I can't fight you and get personal justice for how rudely you interrupted me," Agatha and Bethan rolled their eyes, "but your teammate will be good enough an opponent, I think." He withdrew his deck from a pocket of a uniform, retrieving his starter Vanguard card from the top.

"I assure you," Robert called, taking his own place, "I'm not going to let you win easily."

"All the better then," the masked man laughed. "A glorious battle brings me far greater satisfaction when at last I stand victorious!" Robert took his own deck from its case, and set down his starter Vanguard. The decks were shuffled and placed down.

"I'll mulligan two," Robert said, checking his opening hand. He redrew two cards, while Charlie returned and redrew three of his cards.

"Dice roll," the official presiding over the match announced. The two selected the appropriate controls on the consoles, and the holographic system whirred into life, sending two immaterial dice falling from the sky. Robert's landed on two, while Charlie's came up as a four. "The first turn is awarded to Charlie Andrews of Team Cosmo Nova!" He checked his watch, holding up the other arm. "Let the match between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Charlie Andrews of Team Cosmo Nova... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two called in unison, turning over the cards. The field was consumed in light as the holographic system whirred into full life, generating the virtual image of Cray around the players.

"Justice Flag!" Robert called as the light began to fade into the battlefield. As a futuristic metropolis of Star Gate rose around them, skyscrapers lancing upwards toward the starlit sky, his Vanguard appeared. Carrying a banner of laser-light at the tip of a long lance, Justice Flag was an armored figure akin to Gurender, but more lightly-armored, with a brilliant red visor and white armor trimmed in red. Twirling his lance elegantly, the knight-like warrior struck a pose **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Blaujunger!" Charlie declared in answer. The light around him coalesced into a towering mecha armed with a beam rifle. Robert had limited experience with the Nova Grappler Clan, but he had caught a glimpse of the card as Charlie flipped it over, and he was sure that Blaujunger was meant to be blue, not the vibrant shade of crimson the Unit's holographic projection wore as its color scheme. **[Blaujunger – 5000 Power]**

"A new starter Vanguard?" Agatha commented. "He's not using Cosmo Claw... when did he get that new Unit?"

"He got lucky with a few booster packs," Samuel replied. "From what I gather, his aunt bought him some to celebrate his win at the shop tournament, so I guess he got Justice Flag from that." He stopped, considering. "I think he got some other new Units too."

VBH16

Somehow, Alice, Leah, Richard and Agatha's mother had gotten seats close to the MC, so had to look over to the left to take in Robert's fight.

"Blaujunger?" Richard noted. "So he's using a Nova Grappler deck based around _that _series, huh?"

"What series?" Agatha's mother asked. Though her daughter had been playing the game since it had been released, and even before that via the internet, she herself was unfamiliar with many aspects of Vanguard, especially the varied array of cards available to fighters.

"The Blau Ride Chain," Richard elaborated. "Evolving-type Units consisting of four cards, which range from the Grade 0 Blaujunger up to the Grade 3 Stern Blaukruger. In that type of deck, you're looking to ride each Unit in succession onto its predecessor, moving up the chain of evolution to reach the pinnacle."

"The Blau cards are meant to be blue," Alice frowned, having seen the deck in action before. "Why is that Blaujunger he's using appearing as red, then?"

Nearby, the MC was wondering the same. "Why is Blaujunger red?" he hissed to a nearby assistant.

"That boy fighting with the Nova Grappler deck is the son of the venue's owner," the assistant explained, reading over the information on some papers. "His father made a request on his behalf that the holographic system be programmed to render his Units in crimson."

The MC frowned. "Why?"

"From what I gather, the father didn't understand that either," the technician noted. "Apparently the boy just said something along the lines of 'red ones go faster' or 'red ones are better' or... something."

"Well, as long as it's an authorized change," the MC muttered.

VBH16

"Draw!" Charlie announced. "Do you know what this is, Robert?"

Robert looked puzzled. "A robot?"

His opponent was dumbstruck. "No... you're meant to say," he drew in a breath, striking a dynamic pose where his arm pointed straight upwards like an arrow, "IT'S A GUNDAM!"

"Um... okay..." his opponent murmured.

"Mr. Andrews, if we could please proceed with the game..." the official said, unamused.

"Oh, sorry," the masked man said, taking a card from his hand. "Ride, Blaupanzer!" He placed the card down and Blaujunger was consumed in light, reforming slightly and gaining new components. The robot which emerged looked very similar to its predecessor, the only difference being the blade-like fins attached to its shoulders and hips, and a large double-barreled laser weapon affixed to its left forearm **[Blaupanzer – 6000 Power]**

"Blaujunger's skill!" he continued. "When I Ride on that Unit with Blaupanzer, I search my deck for one Blaukruger and add it to my hand!" He fanned open his deck and took a Grade 2 Unit from it, showing the card to Robert before placing it in his hand. Quickly shuffling and replacing his deck, he continued. "While Blaujunger is in my Soul, Blaupanzer gains 2000 Power!" An orange aura glowed briefly around his new Vanguard **[Blaupanzer – 8000 Power]**

"It's just like Fullbau and Blaster Javelin..." Robert muttered, recalling his experience with the Shadow Paladin equivalent of this Ride Chain.

"_Since I Rode Javelin onto Fullbau," he continued, fanning his deck, "I can add one Blaster Dark from my deck to my hand." He took the named card, flashing its face to his opponent before placing it into his hand. Quickly shuffling his deck, he replaced it on its space. "And while Fullbau is in my Soul, Javelin gains 2000 Power."_

"Turn end," Charlie concluded. "Don't be fooled by this, Robert. This is just the calm before the storm!"

**Charlie  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaupanzer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Robert said. "Calm before the storm, you say? I'll make sure to let loose a storm now! Ride, Karenloid Daisy!" Light blazed around Justice Flag, reforming into the lithe purple android **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "Justice Flag is Superior Called!" Once more the lance-wielding soldier took form, twirling his weapon nimbly **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"I call Cosmo Roar!" With a bark, the mechanical saber-tooth tiger appeared in front of Justice Flag **[Cosmo ****Roar – 6000 Power]**. "With a boost from Justice Flag, Cosmo Roar attacks!"

Justice Flag brandished his lance, sending a bolt of light shooting into Cosmo Roar and empowering the android **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**. Howling, Cosmo Roar unleashed a barrage of missiles from its shoulder launchers.

"No guard," Charlie answered. The missiles struck his Vanguard and exploded, swathing Blaupanzer's torso in smoke and flames. "Damage check." He held up the revealed card, allowing his opponent and the official to verify it. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Toolkit Boy – No Trigger]**

"Now, go, Karenloid Daisy!" Robert continued. His Vanguard sprinted forwards, drawing back one arm to strike at Blaupanzer with its blades.

"No guard," Charlie repeated.

"Drive check," his opponent said, turning over his card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Fort – No Trigger]**

The slender android leapt upwards and its blade slashed across Blaupanzer's face, leaving a jagged gash in the metal. "Damage Check." He revealed another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dancing Wolf – No Trigger]**

"I'll finish my turn with that," Robert said. At least he had gained a decent lead.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Cosmo Roar/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charlie smirked. "Now for my Vanguard to evolve once more! Ride, Blaukruger!" He threw down the card he had retrieved with Blaujunger's skill. Light swathed his Vanguard again, fading and revealing a more advanced crimson mecha. While again Blaukruger shared most features with its lower form, arrays of blade-like fins adorned its shoulders and hips, and in place of the beam rifle, it now wielded a blazing golden laser katana. Hovering over the battlefield, Blaukruger cut an imposing figure **[Blaukruger – 9000 Power]**

"While Blaupanzer is in my Soul," he continued, an orange aura flashing around his Vanguard for a moment, "Blaukruger gains 1000 Power." The aura faded away, but Blaukruger rose more proudly, empowered **[Blaukruger – 10000 Power]**. "And now I call Genocide Jack! Eisenkugel! Blaupanzer! Arise, my robots!"

Three more Units took form around his Vanguard, To the right, a sleek, vicious black dinosaur-like mecha appeared, armed with savage claws and spines, though at this moment it was slumped over, inactive **[Genocide Jack – 11000 Power]**. On the left, a slender mecha in the style of the Blau Units appeared, lithe and armed only with a strange metal sphere attached to one arm in place of a hand. Though Eisenkugel was normally blue, like the Blau Units, Charlie had somehow altered its coloration in the hologram to red **[Eisenkugel – 10000 Power]**. Finally, behind Eisenkugel, a copy of his Grade 1 Vanguard manifested, as crimson as the previous Blaupanzer **[Blaupanzer – 6000 Power]**

"Blaupanzer's skill," Charlie called. "When I call it to the Rearguard, I can drop one Grade 3 Nova Grappler," he discarded a Death Metal Droid, "to search out a Stern Blaukruger from my deck and add it to my hand." He quickly fanned his deck, scanning the cards for his prize.

"_Stern Blaukruger... if these Blau Units are like Samuel's Blasters, the chances are Stern Blaukruger is going to be like the Phantom Blaster Dragon of the set... the boss card," _Robert thought. _"I have to be ready for it!"_

Charlie finally located the card he was searching for, revealing it before placing it into his hand. He shuffled and replaced his deck. "Perfect... I have my trump. Now, Jack's skill. Genocide Jack has Restraint, so it can't attack." He smiled. "But if I should pay a Counterblast," he flipped over one Damage, "for that turn, Restraint is removed! Rev into high gear, Jack!" The dinosaur-mecha reared up, roaring as its eyes flashed a fiery red color. "Now then, Blaukruger attacks your Vanguard!"

The lithe mecha raced forward, drawing back its beam-blade to strike.

"No guard!" Robert answered.

"Drive Check," Charlie called, revealing his card. "Mmm, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

The katana slashed into Daisy, who leapt away, but was still cut by the tip of the blade and sent tumbling to the ground from the blow's force.

"Damage Check," Robert revealed a card, and there was a golden flash. "Perfect! Get, Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Karenloid Daisy!"

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

Charlie looked annoyed as golden aura shone around Daisy **[Karenloid Daisy – 13000 Power]**. "That's a shame. Anyway, Blaukruger's skill activates. When its attack hits the Vanguard, I unflip one Damage." He flipped his sole face-down damage face-up again. "Now, Genocide Jack attacks Cosmo Roar! Eliminate that target!" His dinosaur-mecha roared, unleashing a beam of orange energy from its maw.

"No guard," Robert said. The beam struck Cosmo Roar and annihilated it in an explosion of smoke and ash.

"With a boost from Blaupanzer, Eisenkugel attacks! Eisenkugel's skill activates, when it attacks, it gains 2000 Power!" The mecha raised its arm as power surged into it from Blaupanzer **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**, before shooting the metal sphere towards Daisy.

"No guard!" The sphere slammed into Daisy and sent her flying back, as a cable rewound and sent the sphere flying back to Eisenkugel's arm. "Damage Check!" Robert turned over another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Masked Police Gurender – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Charlie  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Genocide Jack/Blaukruger/Eisenkugel  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Blaupanzer  
>Damage: Toolkit Boy (U), Dancing Wolf (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. "I Ride Cosmo Fort!" He played a card, and Daisy burst with light, transforming into a large mecha covered in thick steel plates, a single golden eye gazing down from its head **[Cosmo Fort – 10000 Power]**

"I call Twin Order, Pulsar Enforcer and Galaxy Convoy!" The three Units appeared, Galaxy Convoy supporting Twin Order, Pulsar Enforcer in front of Justice Flag **[Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**. "With Convoy's skill, I give Pulsar Enforcer 2000 more Power this turn!" Pulsar Enforcer glowed with white light **[Pulsar Enforcer – 11000 Power]**.

"Now, with a boost from Justice Flag, Pulsar Enforcer attacks!" The android raised its pulse weapon and let loose a volley of shots towards Blaukruger **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Charlie replied.

"Don't, you idiot!" Noah cried from behind him.

"No coaching!" the official barked. As he spoke, the shots hammered into Blaukruger and detonated, shaking the mecha with explosions.

"Damage Check," the masked man said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Eisenkugel – No Trigger]**

"Pulsar Enforcer's skill," Robert said. "When this Unit's attack hits, I can Counterblast two and draw one card." He flipped over both of his Damage cards and made a draw. "Now with a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Twin Order attacks!" Twin Order raced forwards, white energy shining around it **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Guard, Red Lightning!" Charlie retorted. There was a flash of lightning, and a being of blazing crimson energy formed in the attack's path **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, being slashed apart by a blow of Twin Order's blades.

"I end my turn," Robert concluded, leaving a look of puzzlement on Charlie's face.

"Why haven't you attacked with Cosmo Fort?"

"I can't," he explained. "Cosmo Fort has Restraint, like Jack, the difference being I can't remove Fort's Restraint." Charlie looked shocked.

"Why Ride it then?"

"You'll see."

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Cosmo Fort/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FortEmpty/Galaxy Convoy  
>Damage: Justice Cobalt (F), Masked Police Gurender (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charlie declared. "Now, let me show you my true power! _Burning, shining spirit, reach out and gain the power to grasp victory! Give me your power, for now... I AM GUNDAM! Ride, __**Stern Blaukruger**__!" _

A pillar of burning white light consumed Blaukruger, and a silhouette emerged, before the light faded to reveal it entirely. Great wing-like arrays of blade-fins extended out behind Stern Blaukruger, orange lights blazing across their surfaces. Wielding a large beam rifle and a laser cannon, the pinnacle of Charlie's Ride Chain soared, hovering above the field as its eyes glowed fiercely **[Stern Blaukruger – 10000 Power]**

"Stern Blaukruger's skill! While Blaukruger is in the Soul, Power plus 1000!" Charlie declared as the lights burning on his Vanguard's form shone even brighter **[Stern Blaukruger – 11000 Power]**. "I call Tough Boy!" Behind the Vanguard, a bulky steel robot appeared, its eyes burning a fiery orange **[Tough Boy – 8000 Power]**. "Counterblast! Jack revs into high gear!" The dinosaur-mecha roared as it rose from its lethargic slump, eyes burning viciously.

"Now, Jack attacks Pulsar Enforcer!" The beam of destruction lanced from Jack's maw across the field.

"Targeting a Rearguard?" Agatha murmured.

"He wants Stern Blaukruger's attack to hit," Samuel mused. "So he's taking out an Intercept. He's also unintentionally making a good move. If an Unit attacks Cosmo Fort without a boost, it loses 5000 Power for that battle."

"Yeah... Robert's trying a risky strategy," she noted.

"No guard!" Robert answered. The beam struck Pulsar Enforcer, and the android vanished into a fiery explosion.

"Now, with a boost from Tough Boy, Stern Blaukruger attacks Cosmo Fort!" Charlie bellowed. "Behold my power! Targeted and firing! _Stardust... SHOOTING_!" Stern Blaukruger opened fire **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**. Not only did its rifle and cannon fire, but every light on its body suddenly became a beam weapon, unleashing lances of incandescent light across the field.

"No guard!" Robert cried. He missed the smirk which came to his opponent's lips as he made this declaration, more concerned by the maelstrom aimed at his Vanguard.

"Guard it, you idiot," Charles hissed under his breath. He wanted to call out, but after seeing Noah admonished by the official previously, he held himself in check. "Damn. If you lose because of this..."

"Twin Drive," Charlie declared. "First check!" He held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – King of Sword – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" This time, when he revealed the card, a golden icon flashed on it. "Perfect! Get, Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Stern Blaukruger!"

**[Drive Check – Shining Lady – Critical Trigger]**

VBH16

"All to Stern Blaukruger?" Leah echoed. "But why? The Critical, yes, but it can hit even without the extra Power."

"He's going to use its skill," Richard said grimly. "And that's bad news for Robert..."

VBH16

The laser lances tore through the air **[19000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 2]** and smashed into Cosmo Fort in unison. Robert's Vanguard vanished into a pillar of raging, hellish energy for several moments before emerging battered and scarred by the bombardment.

"Damage Check, first!" he called. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he turned over another card, but no icon shone this time, "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Now... let me show you what the true strength of this deck is!" Charlie laughed. "Stern Blaukruger's skill can activate when its attack hits the Vanguard!" He flipped over his two last face-up Damage cards. "I Counterblast two, and drop two Nova Grapplers from my hand," he discarded King of Sword along with a Blaukruger," and not only does Stern stand, but so does the Unit behind it! _Sternen... BLITZ_!"

"What?" Robert exclaimed in horror as energy blazed around Stern Blaukruger and Tough Boy, the two Units rising to battle-ready positions once again.

"You couldn't guard the first time, so I doubt you can now that Stern's even stronger!" the masked man declared. "Even though Stern's Twin Drive is negated, I'll still finish this now! With a boost from Tough Boy, go, Stern Blaukruger! Eliminate the target! _**Stardust Shooting, Hyper-Burst Mode**_!" Once more, lances of power fired from across Stern Blaukruger's body, hurtling towards Cosmo Fort, but this time they coalesced into a single stream of white-hot energies **[16000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No, you're wrong!" Robert snapped in return. "Diamond Ace, protect me! I drop this Unit for a Perfect Guard!" He threw down the Omniguard Unit, and discarded Cosmo Siege. Diamond Ace appeared before him, generating the barrier of vibrant gold.

"What... this can't be!" Charlie cried. "Drive Check!" He revealed the card. "Grrr, no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Stern Blaukruger – No Trigger]**

The stream of laser-light struck the barrier and shattered into millions of motes on impact.

"Wow..." an audience member commented. "Even if that failed... he almost won..."

"Yeah..." another said. "I guess even if he does act kind of goofy, he's quite strong after all."

"You stopped my finishing move, even when you had such a disadvantage..." Charlie muttered. "With a boost from Blaupanzer, Eisenkugel attacks your Vanguard!" The steel sphere rocketed across the field **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert said. The projectile slammed into Cosmo Fort, knocking it back a step before recoiling back to Eisenkugel. "Damage Check." He turned over the next card, and a crimson glow shone. "Get. Draw Trigger." He made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Damn it all... I end my turn," Charlie said.

**Charlie  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Genocide Jack/Stern Blaukruger/Eisenkugel  
>Back Row: EmptyTough Boy/Blaupanzer  
>Damage: Toolkit Boy (F), Dancing Wolf (F), Eisenkugel (F)<strong>

VBH16

"Whew... that was close," Alice said. "If he didn't have that Perfect Guard..."

"Don't think he's out of the woods yet," Richard warned. "He might have endured all that, but he only has two cards in his hand against that field of Charlie's. And Charlie only has three Damage right now. Robert's far from safe. He's in a pretty bad position."

"There was a reason he Rode Cosmo Fort rather than Twin Order or Pulsar Enforcer though," Leah noted.

Richard considered. "Yes. There is a benefit to Cosmo Fort which the Restraint balances out. But the question is, can Robert win even if that benefit is applied... it's possible, but it depends entirely on Charlie's ability to guard."

VBH16

"_Robert Macmillan is in a tough position following that devastating turn from Charlie Andrews! With a majorly depleted hand and five Damage to Charlie's three, can Robert make a comeback before he is overwhelmed?"_

"Now the MC decides to notice our match," Robert muttered. The air was full of tension, the MC's words had drawn the audience's attention to the game. But, even so, even with the nervousness and the worry, Robert forced himself to focus. He had chosen Cosmo Fort for a reason. And he did have the Unit which worked perfectly with it. Now he just had to do all he could.

"Stand and draw!" he declared. _"Perfect..."_

He held a card aloft. _"When the bonds of Justice unite, not a force on earth or Heaven can stop them! Behold the true bonds of Justice incarnate! I now Ride... Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" _

Cosmo Fort burst into light, reforming into the massive white and red mecha. Drawing its sword and hefting its shield, Daiyusha stood proud **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**

"Heh heh heh," Charlie laughed. "You never told me you had a robot of your own! Well then, I guess this'll be the face-off, huh? Super robot versus real robot! But I assure you, my Gundam will prevail this time!" He laughed, striking a dramatic pose, pointing right at Daiyusha. "Daiyusha, mighty though you are, next turn you'll fall before Stern Blaukruger!"

"Cosmo Fort's skill!" Robert declared in response. "When I Ride a Dimension Police, the new Vanguard gets 5000 Power and an extra Critical for that turn!" Daiyusha burned with incredible power, lines of light shining across its body **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 15000 Power, Critical 2]**. "And now, Daiyusha's own skill! Since it has more than 14000 Power, it gains 1 Critical!" Once more Daiyusha glowed with energy **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 15000 Power, Critical 3]**

Charlie's smile abruptly vanished. "Critical... _**3**_?" he gasped, taking a step back in shock.

"I call Glory Maker! Cosmo Roar!" his opponent called. The beautiful alien woman appeared behind Daiyusha, as his second copy of the robotic saber-tooth tiger formed in front of Justice Flag **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**. "Justice Flag's Counterblast! I Counterblast one to have Daiyusha gain 1000 Power!" He flipped over a damage card and Daiyusha shone with energy **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 16000 Power, Critical 3]**

"_Robert Macmillan is set up for a comeback finisher! Will he succeed?" _the MC announced.

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Cosmo Roar attacks Genocide Jack!" Cosmo Roar fired a volley of missiles towards the towering black mecha, swathed in white light **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard!" Charlie retorted. The missiles struck and blew Jack into pixels.

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Twin Order attacks Eisenkugel!" Robert continued. Charlie's eyes widened as the android rushed forward.

"You're taking out the Intercepts!"

"Exactly... I'll make sure my finisher goes through!" his opponent said. Charlie glanced across his hand, which consisted of Stern Blaukruger, Shining Lady and Three Minutes.

"No guard," he muttered. Twin Order's blades slashed and Eisenkugel was cleaved in twain at the waist, exploding into motes of light.

"Final attack!" Robert announced. "With a boost from Glory Maker! Go, Daiyusha! Finish this!" The Super Dimensional Robot erupted forwards, swathed in a blazing nova of white-hot power. Drawing back its sword, Daiyusha prepared to deliver the final strike **[16000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 3]**

"Damn it... no guard!" Charlie admitted.

"Twin Drive! First!" the Dimension Police user called. He held up the card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Masked Police Gurender – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" he revealed another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

The sword fell and cleaved through Stern Blaukruger with incredible force, tearing a line of burning blue across the mecha's frame. There was a second of pregnant anticipation, and then the crimson mecha detonated, sending a shockwave washing across the field.

Three cards fell to Charlie's Damage Zone in sequence, no Trigger icons flashing as they did so.

**[Damage Check – Genocide Jack – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dancing Wolf – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Death Metal Droid – No Trigger]**

Stern Blaukruger exploded into pixels, followed shortly by the other Units and then the battlefield, as the official made his declaration. "The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon!"

Charlie's hands were rested on the console, propping him up. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "Impossible... how could I lose...? I had the advantage... I would have won next turn..."

VBH16

"He did it! He won!" Alice exclaimed.

"So that combo did pay off... just," Richard murmured. "Cosmo Fort combined with Daiyusha, creating a Critical 3 attack... that's a powerful move."

"Yeah," Leah murmured. "I guess Robert is a strong fighter after all... or at least, strong enough."

"He took a gamble and it paid off this time," Richard said. "But that doesn't necessarily make him a strong fighter. He got by on luck this time. It might not be the same in his next fight."

"Still, he did win this one," Alice said. "

"Oh, I'm not denying his win was good, just that it took some luck. If Charlie had been able to guard, things would have been quite different," Richard mused.

VBH16

"You... how the hell could you have done that?" Charlie said bitterly, looking up at Robert.

"I was lucky," Robert said. "That's it, I guess."

"Damn you... that can't be it! I was a turn from winning!"

"You jinxed yourself," Noah noted.

"What do you mean?"

"That line," the glasses-wearer said. "'It's a Gundam'." He slapped a hand to his face.

"But he said it!" Charlie said. "That means he should have..." His voice trailed off.

"No. You said it," Noah sighed. Charlie's eyes widened in shock and horror as he realized the implications, and remembered.

"_Do you know what this is, Robert?"_

_Robert looked puzzled. "A robot?"_

_His opponent was dumbstruck. "No... you're meant to say," he drew in a breath, striking a dynamic pose where his arm pointed straight upwards like an arrow, "IT'S A GUNDAM!" _

"DAMN!"

"Calm down, Charlie," Bethan said. "If Noah and I win our matches, the team still advances. Get back here." Gritting his teeth, Charlie seemed to consider disobeying, before finally retrieving his cards and withdrawing. Bethan stepped forward. "That was a good win. But now I'm afraid Noah and I have to beat your teammates."

"We'll see," Agatha retorted, stepping up. "You did well, Robert. Now I'll try and seal the win for us."

"Thank you," Robert nodded. He collected his cards and retreated to Samuel and Charles.

"That was a nice finisher," Samuel mused. "A Critical 3 attack... risky buildup, but a decisive finisher all the same. Now let's see if Agatha can win her game."

"Yeah..." the Dimension Police user murmured.

"The second fight of the match between Teams Avalon and Cosmo Nova will now begin!" the official declared. "From Team Avalon, Agatha Gladstone, and from Team Cosmo Nova, Bethan Andrews!"

The two placed down their starter Vanguard and proceeded through the other pre-match preparations, before finally standing ready.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Around the two, the holographic field coalesced into the circus tent field of the Pale Moon Clan.

VBH16

"Attack, Lion Heat!" Bethan called.

The white beast-man roared as he charged, drawing back a fist. Behind him, the slender form of Dancing Wolf boosted the attack, already empowered by its skill **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"Dynamite Juggler, Sweet Pierrot, guard!" Agatha snapped in return. The dynamite-wielding gremlin appeared beside a green-clad masked clown, the two standing firm **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]** even as a blow from Lion Heat's mighty gauntlet blew them into motes. Behind them, Agatha's Vanguard, her feminine take on Darkness Magician, Robert, stood quietly, top hat perched atop her head.

"Turn end," Bethan muttered, glaring over her hand. Her Drive Check that turn had been fairly sparse, leaving her with only enough Shield to guard Agatha's attacks if she were to risk guarding Robert only enough to block no Triggers.

**Bethan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Lion Heat/Gold Rutile/Magician Girl Kirara  
>Back Row: Dancing WolfToolkit Boy/Tough Boy  
>Damage: Red Lightning (F), Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm (F), Tough Boy (F), Lion Heat (F), Three Minutes (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha declared. "Robert's skill. Soul Charge." She slid the top card of her deck into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

She then picked up the top card of her deck, considering. "I'll put this back on top." She put the card back.

Bethan's eyes widened. _"It must be a Trigger... but... maybe it's a bluff? Could it be?" _She glared down at her hand. Round Girl Clara, Cannon Ball, Gold Rutile and Tough Boy.

"With a boost from Purple Trapezist, Robert attacks!" Agatha called. Her Vanguard took off her top hat, producing the demonic eye from the shadows within, as behind her a petite succubus in a skimp leotard chuckled, patting the suit-clad magician on the shoulder **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"_Is it a Trigger... isn't it?" _Bethan thought. _"If it's a Critical Trigger... I'm finished..." _She plucked two cards from her hand. "Cannon Ball! Tough Boy! Guard!" A stocky spherical robot appeared beside the stout gray robot, the two protecting Gold Rutile from harm **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Check," the Pale Moon user said, smiling. "No Trigger." Bethan's eyes widened.

"_She was bluffing?"_

**[Drive Check – Gravity Beast – No Trigger]**

"Second check," Agatha continued, revealing another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

The bolt of lightning flashed from the eye and reduced the guarding units to sparks of light. _"I'm finished unless I get a Heal..." _Bethan thought.

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Barking Cerberus attacks!" Agatha continued. The patchwork creature leapt over the field, howling **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard..." her opponent muttered. Cerberus plowed into Gold Rutile and toppled the sword-wielding mecha, barking gleefully at finally being able to land an attack. "Please, Clara... Damage Check!" She turned over the card, and stared at it for a second.

It fell, no icon shining from it. "No Trigger. You win."

**[Damage Check – Magician Girl Kirara – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Agatha Gladstone!" the official declared. "Team Avalon wins the match!"

Bethan was silent for a moment. "Congratulations," she said curtly. Picking up her cards, she drew away, back to her team. Agatha collected up her deck, and turned to see her teammates walking up to her.

"That was a good fight," Samuel said. "Nice bluff at the end there."

"Thank you," she nodded. "So. That's one round down, two more to go."

"Yeah," Robert said. "Let's fight our hardest and win them, huh?"

"Right."

VBH16

_**Card of the Day:**_

Stern Blaukruger  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Battleroid – Nova Grappler<br>Power 10000/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: If you have 'Blaukruger' in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2, discard 2 'Nova Grappler' Units from your hand] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, Stand all Units in the same column as this Unit, and this Unit loses 'Twin Drive!' until the End Phase.  
><em>'Blast through the galaxy! Sternen Blitz!'<em>

VBH16

_**Card Stats:**_

Justice Flag  
>Grade 0Alien – Dimension Police/Power 5000/Shield 10000  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Dimension Police' onto this Unit, call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1] Your 'Dimension Police' Vanguard gains 1000 Power until the End Phase.

Cosmo Fort  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Dimension Police/Power 10000/Shield 5000  
>Continuous [V]: This Unit has 'Restraint'<br>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Dimension Police' onto this Unit, that Unit gains 5000 Power and 1 Critical during that turn.  
>Auto [V]: When a Unit attacks this Unit and is not boosted, that Unit loses 5000 Power until that battle's Close Step.<p>

(Credit for designing the above two cards goes to Desgarroth.)

VBH16

Next time, in the second round, Avalon are pitted in a harsh match-up, and Robert once again takes the first game. Against a set of powerful new cards from the Comic Style pack, can he find the path to victory?

It's Chapter 17 – Power of the Swarm!


	17. Ride 17: Power of the Swarm

_**Ride 17: Power of the Swarm  
><strong>Card of the Day: Machining Stag Beetle_

"_The exciting match between Team United Spirit and Team Victory's Key may be coming to a close! In this second game, Graham Stern of United Spirit is fighting Diana Williams of Victory's Key!"_

"This is the finish!" Graham declared. _"Technology's evolution cannot be halted! Ever-advancing, ever-refining, until at last it reaches the pinnacle of power and efficiency! Appear before us, Perfect Raizer!" _

His previous Vanguard vanished into a blinding pillar of light, which faded to reveal a towering crimson and silver mech, high-tech and advanced to futuristic levels. Its eyes glowing fierily, Perfect Raizer towered over the field, exhaust venting from the jets which held it aloft **[Perfect Raizer – 11000 Power]**

"Perfect Raizer's skill!" the tall man declared. "All my 'Raizer' Rearguards move to the Soul!" Two Units on his field, Battle Raizer and Hi-Powered Raizer Custom, were swiftly moved to the Soul, their holographic images bursting into motes and flowing into the Vanguard. "Because Perfect Raizer would lose 2000 Power if I had no other Raizers in play, call! Raizer Custom! Magician Girl Kirara!"

A sleek orange mech and a girlish sorceress clad in purple, brandishing a star-tipped wand appeared in place of the disappeared Units **[Raizer Custom – 6000 Power] [Magician Girl Kirara – 9000 Power]**

"Now, Perfect Raizer's skill! For each 'Raizer' Unit in my Soul, it gains 3000 Power!" Graham announced. "I have four, Battle Raizer, Raizer Custom and two Hi-Powered Raizer Custom! In addition, since I have at least four Raizers in the Soul, Perfect Raizer gains one Critical!" Perfect Raizer glowed with fiery energy, its jets whirring up to full blast **[Perfect Raizer – 23000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No... no way!" his opponent cried. Her Vanguard, Knight of Blue Flames, Dynas recoiled in shock, fear spreading across the female knight's face.

"So that's what Riding those Raizer Units and maintaining Battle Raizer on the field was about," Agatha mused. "To build up to a Ride of Perfect Raizer." The four members of Team Avalon, along with Mr. Owens, had taken a place in the section of the stands reserved for participants whose games weren't currently ongoing.

"It's a new strategy from the Comic Style pack," Samuel observed. "And a devastating one if you make it work."

"With a boost from Shout," Graham declared, "go, Perfect Raizer!" The titanic mecha erupted across the field, drawing back one fist **[23000 Power + 7000 Power = 30000 Power]**.

"They'll be tough opponents," Robert murmured quietly. Below, Perfect Raizer's fist struck a meteoric blow onto Dynas, consuming the Vanguard in an explosion of blazing crimson energy. A moment later, the energy cleared enough to reveal the result.

"_And with that stunning final attack by Perfect Raizer, Graham Stern clenches a two to zero victory for his team over Team Victory's Key!" _the announcer declared. _"With that level of skill both he and Cynthia Gardner presented in their fights, I'd say Team United Spirit have proven that they've spent the six months since last Regionals improving! And it's definitely paid off!"_

"They are better," Agatha said. "It's not just stronger decks, their playstyles have tightened up. They're not leaving much room for errors."

"Good," Samuel said. "It's not worth much if every opponent is beaten easily."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked. "Winning is our foremost concern."

"What good is winning if you don't win in a challenging match that you enjoy?"

"Winning is good enough," the suit-clad teenager replied. "If it's easy to win, that's all the better. Having fun is fine, but winning should be the priority once you start playing for anything serious."

"He's right," Agatha cut in before Samuel could launch his retort. "We have to focus on winning now. Having fun is good, and it's nice to have a challenging opponent, but we're fighting to win, not to have a good time."

"I think... they're right," Robert added. "We're fighting for something serious now. We should make winning the first thing we aim towards."

Samuel said nothing, though a troubled expression spread over his face. He regarded the other matches.

"_Team Raging War's Joel Guerra is now entering what may be the final stage of a fearsome fight against Team Howling Soul's Leanne Wilkins! Will Joel bring about the victory which seems evident, or will Leanne be able to endure?"_

The four looked across the battlefields to one on the opposite side of the hall. From this distance, the fighters' features were indistinct, but their Units were clear enough. On Leanne's side of the field, a cute mermaid idol took the Vanguard position. Clad scantily in a pale blue halter top, long golden hair shimmering in the field's sunlight, Top Idol Flores rose. Judging by the Units arrayed around Flores, Leanne was running some sort of hybrid between the Bermuda Triangle and Oracle Think Tank Clans.

Meanwhile, Robert noted Joel's Units. He recalled several of them. Spike Trampler. Assault Fighter ● Brute Edge. Storm Wing ● Crystal Thunder. It was a Phoenix Colosseum Deck, like the one Kenneth had used against him in that one fight.

Joel evidently made a shocking declaration, because his opponent stepped back in shock, and a moment later the announcer revealed exactly what had been said. _"Joel Guerra has declared his Final Turn! Can he hold true to this promise?"_

Joel played a card, and a whirling maelstrom of flames consumed the battlefield. The spectators tried to follow the action, but all that was clear was a blazing silhouette racing forth. A meteoric arc of flame swung through the air and struck Flores, unleashing a howling inferno which consumed Leanne's Units. When at last the holographic field faded, the result was clear. Joel had won.

"_With a win from Joel Guerra to add to the earlier victory by Gabriel Collins, Team Raging War advances to the next round!"_

"Gabriel Collins?" Agatha echoed. "Then that's Gabriel's team?"

"Apparently so," Samuel nodded. "I'd have liked to see what happened there more clearly. That Unit... he was clearly using Phoenix Colosseum, but I'm not sure about that Unit he used there." He paused. "We'll need to be careful if we fight Raging War... if they're as tough as Joel is..."

"We need to win two more matches to get to the Round Robin in the finals," Charles dismissed. "And so do they. Let's not rush too far ahead."

"Right," Robert murmured.

"_With that win from Team Raging War, the first round fights have come to a close!" _the announcer declared. _"From each block, four teams have advanced! From Block A, Teams Nightmare Beast, Cosmic Might, Titan's Wrath and Heaven Matrix advance! From Block B, Teams Avalon, Heroic Chance, United Spirit and Tri-Disaster advance! From Block C, Teams Daemon Carnival, Angel's Light, Final Domination and Deepest Corruption move forward! Finally, from Block D, Teams Daybreak, Just Cause, Eternal Fantasy and Raging War are through to Round 2!"_

"_Now, computer, make the pairings for Round 2! Let's get the next round of battle underway!" _The screen blazed with colors as the computer made its choices, then the pairings were revealed. The eyes of Team Avalon instantly moved to the pairings for Block B.

_Block B – Round 2 Pairings  
>United Spirit vs. Avalon<br>Heroic Chance vs. Tri-Disaster_

"Against United Spirit... this early?" Robert exclaimed.

"I thought this might happen," Samuel mused. "The brackets can be cruel at times. Still, this will be a good fight, at least." He looked across the team. "Robert, Agatha, shall we run with the same order we did against Cosmo Nova?"

Robert considered. He wanted to suggest that he move to last in the lineup. But then he caught himself. He had beaten Charlie against the odds, hadn't he? And backing down now would only prove Charles right, that he didn't have the courage and skill to stand and fight on this level.

"I'm fine with it," he said.

"Rachel will go last," Agatha mused. "And if I fight anyone on that team, I want to fight her. Samuel, are you okay taking the second place?"

"Yes," he nodded. "In that case, Robert first, me second and you last." He glanced over to the least experienced member of the team. "Are you sure you can handle having the first fight, Robert?"

"I'm not going to back down, not after I've proven to you... and to myself that I can fight here," he said. "I'll keep that place, and I'll do my best for the team."

"Right," Agatha said. "Do your best. Judging by their last game, Cynthia will go first, and she's not easy to beat. I had a tough fight with her last time, and I only just won."

"I know." He did know. He had watched Cynthia and Graham in action, and he was certain that Team United Spirit wouldn't be as easy to overcome as Cosmo Nova had been. But still, he wanted to test his mettle. Some would call it pushing his luck. After all, he had won his game with Charlie by the skin of his teeth. But it was something he couldn't explain. A sense that if he backed down, he'd be in some way shaming all the effort he had put into reaching this competition. He had to at least try against these stronger opponents. If he just retreated to the back, what would that prove about his ability?

"_Fighters, to your places! From Block A, Team Nightmare Beast versus Team Titan's Wrath! Block B, Team Avalon versus Team United Spirit! Block C, Team Final Domination versus Deepest Corruption! And from Block D, Team Just Cause versus Team Raging War!"_

"Let's move," Samuel said.

VBH17

The two teams stood opposite one another. On one side, Samuel, Robert, Agatha and Charles. On the other, Graham, Cynthia and Rachel.

"I hope you fight well," Rachel called across the hall. "It'd be a shame if the rivals we promised to meet in this tournament didn't live up to our expectations."

"I assure you that we'll fight our hardest," Agatha replied, smiling warmly. "Robert's our first fighter."

Cynthia smiled. "And I'm first for us." She walked forward, Robert mirroring her on the opposite side of the field. They set down their starter Vanguard Units and went through the motions of pre-match preparation.

"Dice roll," the official ordered. The holographic dice rolled, Robert's coming up as a one, Cynthia's as a five. "The first turn goes to Cynthia Gardner of Team United Spirit." He quickly checked his watch and made his declation. "Let the match between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Cynthia Gardner of Team United Spirit... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The holographic field blazed into life, forming into a verdant, lush jungle of tangled vegetation, great trees rising overhead.

"Justice Flag!" The armored man appeared, brandishing his lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Machining Worker Ant!" Cynthia replied. On her side of the field, a large steel-plated ant rose, with fiery red eyes and sharp mandibles **[Machining Worker Ant – 5000 Power]**

"_Megacolony..." _Robert thought. _"But this isn't like what Isaac was using..."_

"Draw," she continued. "I Ride Phantom Black." Her Vanguard reformed in a flare of emerald light, transforming into the black-clad soldier with amber eyes **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**. "Turn end."

**Cynthia  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Black/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert called. "I Ride Karenloid Daisy!" Justice Flag transformed in a flash of energy, becoming the lithe purple android **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "Superior Call, Justice Flag!" The armored warrior reformed, twirling his lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**.

"Now, go, Daisy!" The android leapt forwards, drawing back a blade.

"No guard," his opponent replied.

"Drive Check," he revealed the card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

Daisy's blade struck, slashing across Phantom Black's chest. "Damage Check," Cynthia replied, holding up her card. "Also no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Paralyze Madonna – No Trigger]**

"_An Omniguard down..." _Robert mused, glancing over his hand. _"Siege, and Daiyusha. I can get Daiyusha right to Critical 2 off the bat!" _He nodded. _"If I pull that off, she'll be in a tight spot at the least."_

"Turn end," he concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Cynthia said, smiling. "Ride, Machining Mantis!" Her Vanguard transformed once again, becoming a hissing giant mantis clad in bright steel armor **[Machining Mantis – 9000 Power]**. "Mantis' skill! When I Call or Ride this Unit, if there's a Machining Unit in my Soul, it gains 3000 Power that turn!" The Mantis glowed with sickly green energy **[Machining Mantis – 12000 Power]**.

"Now I call Stealth Millipede, Machining Hornet, and Bloody Hercules!" The lithe black millipede and the beetle-man dual-wielding Uzis appeared, accompanied by a hornet-man adorned with brilliant crimson armor **[Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power] [Machining Hornet – 7000 Power] [Bloody Hercules – 10000 Power]**. "Hornet has the same skill as my Mantis!" The sickly green aura burned around Machining Hornet **[Machining Hornet – 10000 Power]**

"With a boost from Hornet, Bloody Hercules attacks!" she declared. The black beetle-man opened fire, spraying a volley of bullets towards Daisy **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power].**

"No guard!" Robert answered. The volley struck the android and perforated its armor, leaving massive dents in the chest plate. "Damage Check." He turned over the next card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Millipede, Machining Mantis attacks!" Hissing fiercely, the mantis stalked forward, drawing back a sickle-like blade **[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Robert repeated.

"Check," Cynthia said calmly, revealing the card. A crimson icon glowed. "Get. Draw Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Raider Mantis – Draw Trigger]**

"I draw," she did so, "then give the Power to Mantis." As she spoke, her Vanguard slashed with its blade, ripping a jagged gash across Daisy's armor.

"Damage Check," Robert said, holding up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"That's my turn finished," Cynthia said.

**Cynthia  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bloody Hercules/Machining Mantis/Empty  
>Back Row: Machining HornetStealth Millipede/Empty  
>Damage: Paralyze Madonna (U)<strong>

"Stand, and draw!" Robert announced. _"What is her strategy? Have Machining Units in her Soul to power up the ones she calls? There's got to be another aspect to it..."_

"I Ride Twin Order!" The crimson android appeared before him, drawing its beam-swords **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "Call! Pulsar Enforcer, Karenloid Daisy!" The two androids formed, one silver and armed with a pulse blaster, the other lithe and purple **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Daisy, Twin Order attacks!" Twin Order charged, drawing back its beam-blades to strike at Machining Mantis **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Drive Check!" With that, Robert turned over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check." Cynthia held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Bloody Hercules – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Pulsar Enforcer attacks!" Robert announced. The android fired a hail of pulse blasts from its weapon towards Machining Mantis **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Guard, Shrapnel Scorpio!" Cynthia retorted. The golden-armored insect appeared **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, preventing the attack from striking her Vanguard.

VBH17

"Why guard that? She's only on two Damage," Agatha's mother noted.

"She's blocking Pulsar Enforcer's skill... preventing Robert from gaining excess advantage," Richard frowned.

"And that means she's already gearing up to the Machining Deck's finisher," Alice said. "And if Robert doesn't have a lot of advantage, he won't be able to counter that..."

VBH17

"Turn end," Robert concluded quietly.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (U), Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (U)<strong>

"Stand, and draw," Cynthia said. "I Ride Death Warden Antlion!" Machining Mantis rose up, blazing with fiery aura as it transformed into a monstrous sand-yellow creature with muscular arms and blazing crimson eyes. Roaring, Antlion towered over the field **[Death Warden Antlion – 10000 Power]**

"Antlion's skill, Soul Charge," she declared, placing a card into her Soul. "Antlion gains 2000 Power for this turn." The gigantic insect hissed **[Death Warden Antlion – 12000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Machining Hornet – No Trigger]**

"I Call Machining Mantis!" A second copy of the steel-plated mantis appeared, drawing back its sickles with a hiss **[Machining Mantis – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Now, attack, Machining Mantis!" The mantis snarled, racing forwards with a sickle drawn back.

"Army Penguin, guard!" Robert barked in response. The strange blue penguin robot appeared, defending Twin Order **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**, before being sliced in twain by a blow of the sickle.

"With a boost from Stealth Millipede, Antlion attacks!" Cynthia continued. "Millipede's skill activates! Antlion gets an extra 4000 Power because all of your Rearguards are at rest!" The towering Vanguard roared forward, a wall of sand yellow flesh which threatened to crush Twin Order **[12000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert retorted.

"Twin Drive," his opponent smiled. "First." She turned over and held up a card. "Ah, well. No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Paralyze Madonna – No Trigger]**

"Second." She revealed the next card, and a golden icon glowed. "Get! Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Antlion and the Power to Bloody Hercules!"

**[Drive Check – Shelter Beetle – Critical Trigger]**

Antlion smashed into Twin Order and crushed the android against the ground with a blow of a mighty claw, ripping gashes into the Vanguard's chest.

"First Damage," Robert revealed a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

"Second." He held up a card, and once more no icon was shining. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"And now... with a boost from Machining Hornet, Bloody Hercules attacks!" The beetle-man opened fire once more, sending bullets cascading towards Twin Order **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**

Robert considered for a moment. He could guard, admittedly, but only at the cost of quite a bit of his remaining resources. "No Guard." The bullets hammered into Twin Order, denting its armor. "Damage Check," he held up a card. "Get. Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Cynthia concluded, evidently satisfied with the result of that turn.

**Cynthia  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bloody Hercules/Death Warden Antlion/Machining Mantis  
>Back Row: Machining HornetStealth Millipede/Empty  
>Damage: Paralyze Madonna (U), Bloody Hercules (U)<strong>

"_At the start of this game's sixth turn, Robert Macmillan is at the critical mark of five Damage! One more successful attack by Cynthia Gardner will win her the game! Can Robert mount a successful counterattack?"_

"Stand and draw!" Robert called. "I Ride Cosmo Siege!" Twin Order blazed with light, rising and transforming into the towering, animalistic mecha **[Cosmo Siege – 9000 Power]**

"I Call Galaxy Convoy and Masked Police Gurender!" The white dove-mecha and the armored superhero appeared, Gurender striking a heroic pose **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power] [Masked Police Gurender – 8000 Power]**. "With Convoy's skill, I give Gurender 2000 more Power! Then, I activate Justice Flag's Counterblast twice, giving Siege 2000 Power!" Gurender and Cosmo Siege both glowed with vibrant energy **[Masked Police Gurender – 10000 Power] [Cosmo Siege – 11000 Power]**

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Gurender attacks Antlion!" he called, his superhero leaping upwards **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**. "With Gurender's skill, Cosmo Siege gains an extra 2000 Power!" Cosmo Siege glowed with energy once more as Gurender shot downwards, preparing to deliver a mighty kick to Antlion.

"No guard," Cynthia replied, barely noticing the kick strike her Vanguard. "Damage Check." She held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Stealth Millipede – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Daisy, Cosmo Siege attacks Antlion!" Robert declared. His towering mecha of a Vanguard strode forward, drawing back a fist **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. "_Cosmo Breaker_!"

"Paralyze Madonna, guard!" Cynthia replied. "I drop Raider Mantis to completely guard this attack!"

"_Oh my! Despite being on only three Damage, Cynthia Gardner chooses to use a precious Perfect Guard to stop the onslaught of Robert's Vanguard!"_

VBH17

"Using up her guards again..." Leah muttered. "What is she thinking? There's denying your opponent advantage, yes, but this..."

"She's trying to limit the chances of anything hindering her final move," Richard observed. "The question is whether Robert can weather that storm or not..."

VBH17

"Why do you keep guarding?" Robert muttered, confused. "Twin Drive! First!" He held up his card. "Get! Critical Trigger! All effects to Pulsar Enforcer!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check!" he continued. "No Trigger!" He revealed a card which this time lacked a glowing icon.

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

Cosmo Siege's fist struck the barrier of emerald projected by the beautiful green insect-woman, rebounding away from the Perfect Guard. "Now, with a boost from Justice Flag, Pulsar Enforcer attacks!" The silver android unleashed a hail of azure shots from its weapon as Cosmo Siege fell back **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Shelter Beetle." Cynthia placed a card onto her Guardian Circle, and a shining golden beetle manifested in the attack's path, taking the shots and bursting into motes.

VBH17

"There's Cynthia's tactic," Graham nodded. "Denying her opponent any foothold or advantage in the game. I can see what Robert's going for, but..."

"He'll never get the chance to achieve his combo," Rachel nodded. "Cynthia's going to finish this now."

VBH17

"Why..." Robert murmured. "You used so much of your hand to stop me, but you're nowhere near danger!"

"Letting you gain advantage beyond the normal would only threaten my final attack," Cynthia replied. "You've fought well, Robert, but this is over."

"_Cynthia Gardner makes a bold statement! Will she live up to it?"_

"We'll see," Robert snapped. "Turn end."

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Cosmo Siege/Masked Police Gurender  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenloid Daisy/Galaxy Convoy  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (F), Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (F), Enigman Cloud (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Cynthia said. She gazed across the field in silence for a moment, taking a card from her hand. _"Evolution and progress are forces which cannot be stopped," _she recited softly. _"Fusing flesh and machine into one, the criminal syndicate creates a weapon of ultimate devastation! I now Ride... __**Machining Stag Beetle**__!" _

There was a massive explosion of heat and light, consuming her Vanguard circle in flames and white-hot energy. Out of the explosion, a monstrous figure stepped, a titanic humanoid clad in futuristic armor of green and white. Raising the twin blasters which were its forearms, Stag Beetle gave a chill, mechanical hiss, its mandibles clicking as the colossus stepped forward into focus **[Machining Stag Beetle – 10000 Power]**

"Stag Beetle's skill!" Cynthia announced. "When this Unit becomes the Vanguard, I Superior Call two Machining Units from my Soul!"

Robert's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. "That was your strategy!"

"Return, Machining Mantis!" The armored mantis appeared, replacing the mantis already in play **[Machining Mantis – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**. "Machining Worker Ant!" Her very first Vanguard appeared behind Mantis, hissing coldly **[Machining Worker Ant – 5000 Power]**

"These Units appear at rest," Cynthia continued. "But, in exchange, Stag Beetle gains Power equal to the combined base Power of those Units during this turn! This is the ultimate power of the Machining Deck, _Machining Unity_!" Blazing emerald power surrounded Stag Beetle, raising the Unit's strength to incredible heights **[Machining Stag Beetle – 24000 Power]**. "Now, Worker Ant's skill! When it appears in the Rearguard, one of my other Machining Rearguards stands! Rise up, Mantis!" She turned Machining Mantis' card to an upright position.

Robert gazed over his hand. He knew already that while he could protect himself from Cynthia's Rearguards, he couldn't stop Stag Beetle's onslaught. The Grade 3 Machining had gained too much Power, and with Stealth Millipede adding another 10000 to that total...

"Machining Mantis, cut down Pulsar Enforcer!" his opponent ordered. Robert did nothing to prevent Mantis from slicing Pulsar Enforcer in twain with a wicked sickle, the android bursting into motes.

VBH17

"It's over... unless he gets a Heal Trigger, it's over," Richard groaned. "He's not even protecting his Units. He can't stop Stag Beetle, I can tell."

"No..." Leah murmured. "It can't be over..."

"It is," Alice admitted grimly. "He just can't block both Stag Beetle _and _Bloody Hercules. He hasn't Drive Checked a Perfect Guard, so all that's left to save him is a Heal Trigger..."

VBH17

"Don't be ashamed," Cynthia called. "You fought well with what you had. But now... with a boost from Stealh Millipede! Machining Stag Beetle, final attack! _Insect Railgun_!" There was a fearsome whirring sound as the colossus' guns charged to full power, unleashing two slugs of metal at incredible speed **[24000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 34000 Power]**.

"No... guard..." The blasts punched two massive holes through Cosmo Siege's chest, and the mecha toppled to one knee, a hand clutching at the great wounds, which vomited fire and sparks.

"Twin Drive." She held up the cards one after the other. Somehow the lack of Triggers made it feel even worse.

**[Drive Check – Machining Hornet – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Water Gang – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check," Robert said. _"Please..."_

The card fell.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Cynthia Gardner of Team United Spirit!" As the official spoke, and the holographic field dissipated around them, Robert stared at the last card in his Damage Zone. He had lost.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced back to see Agatha.

"Don't worry," she said quietly. "Everyone loses sometimes. Samuel and I will do our best to keep us in this tournament, don't worry." Even with the reassurance, he still felt shattered by the loss. Like he'd been on a high ever since beating Charlie, and now the defeat had broken him out of it and smashed him back to earth. He wasn't some amazing unbeatable player. He was just a kid playing at a level he'd never really expected to reach, and he'd just been presented with the true level of strength players at Regionals held.

He retrieved his cards and walked back to the benches with Agatha. She looked at Samuel.

"Do your best," she said simply.

"I will, don't worry," he answered. "Raizers are a strong deck, but I can beat them."

"Then do," Agatha said. "Then I'll have to beat Rachel, but... I can do that." She paused for a moment as though unsure. "I'm sure of it."

Robert sat on a bench, and Agatha sat beside him.

"It was like I was outmatched the whole time... I was barely gaining any ground," he murmured.

"It happens," she said. "Don't worry. It's not the end of the world, just because you lost one game. There's still a chance we can move forward, if Samuel and I win." She nodded. "We'll win this, Robert. Don't beat yourself up over this."

VBH17

_**Card of the Day:**_

Machining Stag Beetle  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Zoo – Insect – Megacolony<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard, call up to 2 'Machining' 'Megacolony' Units from your Soul to the Rearguard Circles at Rest. Then, during this turn, this Unit gains Power equal to the total Power of those Units.<br>_'Take this! Insect Railgun!'_

VBH17

Next chapter, Samuel faces Graham, but even if he wins against this one fighter, Agatha must then prevail over Rachel if Team Avalon is to advance into the next round. Can they both prevail in these desperate struggles?

It's Chapter 18 – The Struggle for Victory!


	18. Ride 18: The Struggle for Victory

_**Ride 18: The Struggle for Victory  
><strong>Card of the Day: Fang of Light, Garmall_

"_The fight between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Graham Stern is reaching an exciting point! Disadvantaged by missing Blaster Javelin on his first turn, Samuel nonetheless continues to fight back effectively against Graham's powerful Raizer strategy!"_

"Turn end," Graham concluded.

**Graham  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: King of Sword/Hi-Powered Raizer Custom/King of Sword  
>Back Row: Raizer CustomBattle Raizer/Empty  
>Damage: Round Girl Clara (U), Magician Girl Kirara (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Blaster Javelin/Skull Witch Nemain/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyBlack Sage Charon/Empty  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (U), Abyss Freezer (U), Galebau (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel said, checking his hand. _"I have Phantom Blaster Dragon," _he considered, then looking at the card he had Drive Checked the previous turn. _"But if I Ride Dark, I can Retire one of his Raizers, forcing him to either Ride Perfect Raizer without the extra Critical, or wait another turn while he sets up his field again. Plus, doing that would give Phantom Blaster Dragon the extra 1000 Power." _He pondered for a moment, then took a card from his hand.

"Ride, Blaster Dark!" He slapped down the card, and his Vanguard, Nemain, was consumed in purple flames. Blaster Dark emerged from them, adopting Samuel's features as he raised his blade **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**

"Why Ride a Grade 2 instead of Phantom Blaster Dragon...?" Agatha wondered quietly from behind him.

"What are you up to?" Charles added under his breath.

"Counterblast," he declared, turning over two of his Damage cards. "Raizer Custom exits the field!" Blaster Dark pointed his blade, and the bright yellow machine was wracked by violet lightning, convulsing before shattering into pixels.

Graham grimaced. "Retiring a Unit essential to my strategy... how clever..."

"It's worse than that," Rachel commented to Cynthia behind him. "That leaves just one Raizer Unit to move to Soul when he Rides Perfect Raizer... he'll only have three Raizers in the Soul."

"And no extra Critical," Cynthia realized. "Waiting another turn to Ride a Grade 3 in order to disrupt his opponent's strategy... that's a clever move..."

"Blaster Javelin moves to the back," Samuel continued. "I call Cursed Lancer, and Rugoth." The mounted knight took form in front of the moved Javelin, brandishing his lance, as the dual-wielding knight appeared to Blaster Dark's right **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power] [Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power]**

"Now, attack, Blaster Dark!" Roaring a vicious cry, the knight charged, drawing back his sword **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

VBH18

"Go, Perfect Raizer! Finish this!" Graham commanded. The crimson titan rocketed forwards, blazing with energy **[11000 Power + 9000 Power + 7000 Power = 27000 Power]**.

"No guard," Samuel replied calmly. He was still on 3 Damage, safe from a finisher.

"Twin Drive," the Raizer fighter declared. "First check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he continued. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Magician Girl Kirara – No Trigger]**

Perfect Raizer hurled a fist forward, striking Blaster Dark and smashing him into the ground.

"Damage Check," Samuel said, holding up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Graham muttered.

**Graham  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Perfect Raizer/King of Sword  
>Back Row: EmptyOasis Girl/Raizer Custom  
>Damage: Round Girl Clara (U), Magician Girl Kirara (U), Perfect Raizer (U), Battle Raizer (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Blaster Dark/Knight of Darkness, Rugoth  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinBlack Sage Charon/Empty  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (F), Abyss Freezer (U), Galebau (U), Knight of Darkness, Rugoth (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel said. "Do you understand your position? You're balanced on a knife's edge due to that last turn. You're just an inch from loss, should I have the right cards."

"I know," Graham replied. "But the question is; do you have the right cards?"

His opponent smiled slightly, holding up a card. "I've enjoyed this. Now let's end it here." He began to recite the chant. _"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals. Demonstrate my meaning! I Ride Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

Blaster Dark vanished into a tempest of blazing darkness, and from the shadows Phantom Blaster Dragon emerged, spreading its wings as it snatched its glaive from the air **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"_The ace of the Shadow Paladin deck, Phantom Blaster Dragon! This match between Samuel Wilson and Graham Stern has just taken a turn for the dramatic! Can Samuel use this Unit to its full potential and finish this game?"_

"I call Darkside Pegasus," Samuel continued, playing a card. In a whirl of shadows, a pitch-dark pegasus appeared, with tattered wings and blazing crimson eyes **[Darkside Pegasus – 6000 Power]**. "I activate Pegasus' skill. When I call this Unit, one of my other Shadow Paladins gets 2000 Power for that turn, and I give the Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon." An aura of darkness blazed up around his Vanguard, empowering it **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 13000 Power]**

"And now... Phantom Blaster Dragon's Counterblast! _Damned Charging Lance_!" The wicked glaive swung, ripping into Darkside Pegasus, Blaster Javelin and Cursed Lancer. The three cried out in agony as they shattered, the bloody aura surrounding the cursed dragon as the pale lines on its body burned red **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 23000 Power, Critical 2]**

"_Oh my! There it is, the heartless power which has made Phantom Blaster Dragon infamous! Damned Charging Lance, a wicked skill which sacrifices your allies to give the Vanguard greater power! With this be enough to clinch the game for Samuel, however?"_

VBH18

"That was clever," Richard murmured. "A Unit like Darkside Pegasus only has a skill activated on-call. So once that skill is used, it can safely be used as a sacrifice for _Damned Charging Lance_ without losing a useful ability."

"What's more, the extra 2000 Power means Phantom Blaster Dragon needs 5000 more Shield for Graham to guard its attack," Leah said. "Come on, Samuel... I know you can win this here." She looked down to where Robert, Agatha and Charles were sat watching the fight. "So Robert gets another chance..."

VBH18

"Rugoth, attack King of Sword!" the black-clad fighter announced. The Knight of Darkness charged with a vicious cry, drawing back his sword.

"No guard," Graham said. The sword slung and the regal mecha was cleaved in twain, shattering into motes. Rugoth leapt back as Samuel smiled, preparing to declare the final strike.

"With a boost from Charon, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" Samuel called. "Finish this with your _Shadow Erosion_!" The dragon roared as it struck forwards, drawing back the glaive **[23000 Power + 8000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No... it can't end this way," his opponent muttered bitterly. "No guard!"

"This may be the end," Samuel mused. "Regardless, you've fought well. Twin Drive, first check!" He held up the first card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch Nemain – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed another card, and a crimson icon shone. "Got a Draw Trigger!" He drew another card. "I give the Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

**[Drive Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

Blazing with crimson and black, Phantom Blaster Dragon struck **[31000 Power + 5000 Power = 36000 Power, Critical 2]**. Its glaive speared into Perfect Raizer, ripping straight through the mecha with contemptuous ease. Roaring, the dragon ripped its weapon free and withdrew as Perfect Raizer slumped down, sparks and fluids leaking from the great wound in its chest.

"Damage check," Graham said. "First." He revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

"Second check." He examined the second card, and sighed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Perfect Raizer – No Trigger]**

Perfect Raizer faded into motes, followed by the remaining Units and then the entire battlefield itself. "The winner is Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon!"

"You were a strong opponent," Graham said. "But rest assured, Rachel won't make it easy for Agatha."

"I know," Samuel nodded, retrieving his cards. "But I have faith that Agatha can win anyway."

"We'll see."

VBH18

"He won... that's good," Leah murmured. "Now if Agatha can win, they'll still advance."

"Indeed," Richard nodded. "But still... she has to beat Rachel." He remembered. "Gabriel fought her last time, but even for him, it was a tough fight."

"So you think Agatha might not even have a chance?" Agatha's mother asked.

"Well, Mrs Gladstone," the Tachikaze player mused. "I think Agatha has a chance... she's improved a lot since then. But Rachel likely has as well... it's a tough question."

VBH18

"_Teams Avalon and United Spirit now stand at one win each! To decide which team will continue on to the third round, it's the final game of this exciting match! Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon versus Rachel Hunter of Team United Spirit! Who shall prevail?" _the MC declared. _"Let's find out!"_

"Good luck," Samuel said as he walked past Agatha.

"Thank you," she replied grudgingly. "I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask." He smiled as she walked on towards the console, and sat down on the bench beside Robert.

"Do you think she can win this?" Charles asked.

"I hope she can," Samuel answered. "Agatha's a good fighter."

"Is she good enough?" the suit-clad young man mused.

"I think she is," his teammate replied, glancing at Robert, who was sat in a sullen silence, gazing down at his deck. It was clear that he was moping over his loss to Cynthia.

VBH18

"So," Rachel said from across the battlefield. "It comes down to this."

"Yes," Agatha replied. "It does."

"Last time, you beat us," she noted. "Gabriel won you that match. But he's not on your side now." She had a look of puzzlement in her eyes. "Why? Why is he fighting on another team now?"

"I don't know," Agatha admitted. "And the reason I'm fighting now is to reach his team and ask him personally why."

"You'll have to get past me," her opponent said, and Agatha's eyes narrowed. "I can't just stand down and let you win just because you're fighting to reach him. After all, I'd love the chance to face him again."

"If you'll stand in my way, then I won't just win for my team. I'll win for Gabriel."

"Fitting, since he won last time," Rachel observed. "But let me ask you this; do you think you're at his level?"

"Perhaps not, but regardless," Agatha snapped. "I'll fight at my best to win. That's what he told me to do."

"Very well then. Let's make this a fight to remember." She smirked. "After all, you fought well in that last match. I didn't even get to fight that last time, so I'm just aching for a good fight to get me in the mood for this."

Agatha remembered, and smiled. "You want a good fight? I'll make sure to give you one, just remember that I'm fighting to the full here."

"Dice roll!" the official declared. The dice rolled, Agatha getting a three, Rachel scoring a six. "Let the match between Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon and Rachel Hunter of Team United Spirit... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two called out, flipping over the cards.

"Moon Summoner!" Agatha announced. The field around them transformed into a beautiful forest wreathed in snow, the skies overhead covered in gray clouds. Agatha's astral form reshaped itself, becoming a short male elf with shoulder-length cyan hair, wearing a tight black and red leather outfit. His golden eyes sparkled, before his features changed to match Agatha's **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

"Bleugal!" Rachel countered. Her spiritual body transformed into a fierce blue Hi-Dog **[Bleugal – 4000 Power]**. "A Pale Moon deck... you have changed since we last fought." Her smirk widened. "Let's get this started so you can show me just how good you are with it!"

VBH18

"There's her fighting spirit," Cynthia smiled. "She's hyped about this."

"Isn't she hyped for every game?" Graham chuckled. "Still, I wouldn't like to be Agatha right now. Rachel's going to go all out."

VBH18

"Draw," she continued, dramatically ripping the card from the top of her deck at arm's length. "I Ride Little Sage Marron!" She held the card up dramatically before throwing it down atop the Vanguard Circle. Bleugal reformed, becoming a slender mage dressed in white robes, holding a spellbook in hand **[Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power]**. "Bleugal's skill activates – when I Ride a Royal Paladin, it's Superior Called!" She slid Bleugal back and to the left in a swift motion, the Hi-Dog reappearing **[Bleugal – 4000 Power]**. "Turn end!"

**Rachel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Little Sage Marron/Empty  
>Back Row: BleugalEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Agatha said. "I Ride Skull Juggler." She played a card, and Moon Summoner reformed into the cackling gremlin **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Juggler's skill, Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

"Then, Moon Summoner's skill. When I Ride a Pale Moon," she retrieved the card from her Soul, "Superior Call." The elf reappeared behind Skull Juggler, giving a disturbing smile **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**. "With a boost from Moon Summoner, Skull Juggler attacks!" Cackling, the gremlin hurled a skull as shadows writhed around it **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard," Rachel answered, shifting from side-to-side slightly, as though she were unable to remain still.

"Drive Check," she held up the card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

The skull slammed into Marron, knocking the sage back a step.

"Damage Check," Rachel said, tearing the card off of her deck and revealing it to Agatha in a blur of movement. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Lake Maiden Lian – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Rachel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Little Sage Marron/Empty  
>Back Row: BleugalEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Lake Maiden Lian (U)<strong>

"Draw," her opponent said. "I Ride the Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" She played the card in an over-the-top manner, and her Vanguard reformed once more, transforming into one of the most familiar Royal Paladin Units, a blindfolded knight with a crimson scarf, wielding a shining broadsword **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**

"Now, I call Beast Knight, Garmall!" To Gallatin's left, another knight formed, this one clad in silver armor modeled after a wolf, wielding strange blades which jutted out in front of his hands **[Beast Knight, Garmall – 8000 Power]**

Agatha gave a nod of recognition. "So it's this kind of deck..."

"Garmall's skill," Rachel announced, still shifting slightly on the spot. "When this Unit appears, I can discard one Royal Paladin," she placed down a copy of Margal into her Drop Zone swiftly, "to Superior Call a Bleugal or Snogal from my deck!" She fanned her deck and took a card from it, throwing it down behind Gallatin. "Appear, Snogal!"

Behind the Knight of Silence, a snow-white wolf formed, clad in silver armor. Snarling, the Snogal was resolute as it stood behind Gallatin **[Snogal – 6000 Power]**

VBH18

"Snogal and Garmall... I know this," Leah murmured. "It's a Garmall deck."

"What does that kind of deck do?" Mrs Gladstone asked.

"A man and his dog," Samuel's sister mused poetically. "The Garmall deck is about the synergy between Snogal and a Grade 3 Unit... Fang of Light, Garmall. Each Snogal gains 1000 Power per other Snogal on your field during your turn. And Fang of Light gains 1000 Power per Snogal and Bleugal on your field. The Garmall Units, Beast Knight and Fang of Light, both have that on-call skill too. Discard to Superior Call a Snogal or Bleugal."

"If Rachel gets her field set-up the right way, it'll be very hard for Agatha," Alice said. "Pale Moon Decks don't have access to much retiring, so Rachel will be able to maintain a powerful attacking formation."

VBH18

"With a boost from Bleugal, Garmall attacks!" Rachel declared. The Beast Knight leapt forwards, drawing back one blade **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard," her opponent responded. The knight struck Skull Juggler with a slash of the blade, making the gremlin growl in pain. "Damage check." She held up a card and then placed it down.

**[Damage Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Snogal, Gallatin attacks!" she continued, her hand shaking slightly in anticipation. Gallatin raced forward, swathed in icy aura as he drew back his sword **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" Agatha repeated.

"Check," Rachel said, holding up her card. "Score, Draw Trigger! I draw, then give Gallatin the power!" She made a draw.

**[Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

Glowing with red energy now **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**, Gallatin made a slash with his sword. Skull Juggler howled in pain as the blade struck, then Gallatin leapt away.

"Damage Check," Agatha retorted. "Draw Trigger." She made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Turn end," Rachel called.

**Rachel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Beast Knight, Garmall/Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Empty  
>Back Row: BleugalSnogal/Empty  
>Damage: Lake Maiden Lian (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Purple Trapezist (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha said. "It's funny... last time, my deck was about an empty Soul. But this new deck is about having a full Soul."

"Using the Soul as a toolbox to get whatever card suits the situation," Rachel smirked. "Let's see if you have the right tools to deal with the situation."

"Ride, Elephant Juggler," her opponent said. Skull Juggler reformed in a blaze of shadows, becoming the towering ogre juggling three elephants **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**

"That Unit..." Rachel scowled, trembling slightly with her excitement. "With that, you can..."

"I activate Moon Summoner's skill," Agatha interrupted. "Counterblast one, and Summoner goes into the Soul," she flipped over a Damage and slid the card into her Soul. "Then, in exchange, I check the top seven cards of my deck," setting her hand down, she drew seven cards from her deck and scanned them, "move one Pale Moon from those seven to Soul," she chose one of the cards and slid into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Then I shuffle the remaining cards into my deck," she finished, doing so. "I call Midnight Bunny, Acrobat Cerberus, and Barking Cerberus." The pink bunny-woman and the patchwork cerberus appeared, accompanied by what seemed to be a distant relative of the Barking Cerberus, except blue, red and gold to the other's purple, white and black, posed perfectly on one leg **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power] [Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power] [Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]**. "And now, Juggler's skill! For each Pale Moon Rearguard I call, I Soul Charge one!" She took three cards from her deck and slid them into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Underworld Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Now, Acrobat Cerberus attacks Garmall!" The elegant cerberus danced forward, drawing back a paw.

"No guard!" Rachel answered. The cerberus threw a graceful punch and Garmall shattered on impact.

"Barking Cerberus attacks Gallatin!" The patchwork cerberus bounded forward, barking excitedly.

"Margal, guard!" her opponent snapped in retort, tossing the card to the Guardian Circle. A crimson Hi-Dog formed in the attack's path, clad in red armor **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**. Barking Cerberus plowed into Margal, shattering the guardian, then retreating with a whimper.

"You can see it coming, can't you?" Agatha said. "The signature power of the Pale Moon Clan."

Rachel nodded, eyes wide with anticipation. "Deadly Shadow Beast. From the Soul, your Clan calls forth its Units, allowing more and more attacks to pile up."

"Exactly." She narrowed her eyes. "Midnight Bunny, boost! Go, Elephant Juggler!" Shadows swirling around it, Elephant Juggler hurled an elephant towards Gallatin **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Rachel said. "I'll fight your strategy head-on!"

"Drive Check," Agatha called. She held up the revealed card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Gravity Beast – No Trigger]**

The elephant smashed onto Gallatin, crushing him down to the ground. "Damage Check," Rachel said. "No Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

"Now, I activate Midnight Bunny's skill," Agatha declared, smiling. "Counterblast!" She flipped over a card. "Then, I switch Bunny out for a Unit in my Soul!" She slid Midnight Bunny into the Soul and took a card from it. "Superior Call! Purple Trapezist!"

Midnight Bunny burst into shadows, which reformed on the left, becoming the scantily-clad succubus trapezist **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Now, two skills activate," she continued, smiling. "I'll resolve Juggler's first. Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Now, Trapezist's skill," Agatha said. "When this Unit appears, I can move one of my Pale Moon Rearguards into Soul, and then Superior Call any Pale Moon from the Soul except another Purple Trapezist. I'll move Acrobat Cerberus into Soul," she slid the card into the pile, "and call it once again!" She moved the card back out of the Soul. In the virtual battlefield, Acrobat Cerberus burst into shadow and then reformed **[Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power]**. "And once again, Juggler's skill. Soul Charge." She took a card from her deck and slipped it into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"_And here it is, the strength of a Pale Moon deck! By Superior Calling from the Soul, Agatha Gladstone has ensured a fourth attack this turn!"_

"With a boost from Trapezist, Acrobat Cerberus attacks!" Agatha declared. Blazing with shadows, the Cerberus ripped forwards, drawing back one paw **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard!" her opponent retorted. The paw slammed into Gallatin's chest, knocking the knight staggering back. "Check." She held up the card. "Score, Critical Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**

"Acrobat Cerberus' skill," Agatha said. "When this Unit's attack hits, I unflip one Damage." She turned one of her Damage cards back over. "I'll finish my turn there."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Acrobat Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Purple TrapezistEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Purple Trapezist (F), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

**Rachel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Empty  
>Back Row: BleugalSnogal/Empty  
>Damage: Lake Maiden Lian (U), Little Sage Marron (U), Alabaster Owl (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Rachel said, smirking. "That deck of yours is stronger than your old one. But I'll show you... the power of this team-play deck! _Ride, Fang of Light, Garmall_!" She threw the card down as dramatically and excitedly as she could, and blazing golden light enveloped Gallatin.

The knight emerged, an evolved form of the Beast Knight Agatha had cut down the previous turn. Clad in golden armor, Garmall glowed with energy, baring the blades attached to his gauntlets as he settled into a fighting stance. A rich blue cape billowed behind him as he roared a battle cry **[Fang of Light, Garmall – 10000 Power]**

"Fang of Light's skill!" she declared. "By discarding one Royal Paladin, I Superior Call Snogal!" She discarded a second copy of the Grade 3 and searched through her deck, retrieving the Grade 1 Unit and playing it. Even as she shuffled and replaced her deck, a second white wolf appeared, howling **[Snogal – 6000 Power]**. "Now, I activate the skills of these Snogals. For every other Snogal in play, each gains 1000 Power!" The two glowed with energy **[Snogal – 7000 Power x2]**.

"Next, I move Bleugal forward, and call Hi-Dog Breeder Akane!" The small blue Hi-Dog leapt forwards as on the other side of Rachel's field, a pretty red-haired young woman in a blue sleeveless jacket and black leggings appeared, wielding a beam-whip **[Hi-Dog Breeder Akane – 8000 Power]**.

Agatha's eyes narrowed. "Akane..."

"So, you know this Unit?" Rachel smirked, shaking slightly. "Counterblast!" She flipped over two of her Damage cards. "When Akane is called, by flipping over two Damage, I can Superior Call a Royal Paladin Hi-Beast from my deck! Come forth, Snogal!" Akane cracked her whip, and a third Snogal manifested, howling with its comrades as all three were empowered **[Snogal – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power x3]**

"And now, Fang of Light's skill! For each Snogal and Bleugal on my field, he gains 1000 Power!" Golden energy blazed around the golden-armored knight **[Fang of Light, Garmall – 14000 Power]**. "It's just like players on a sports team, Agatha! Just as they work together to win, my Units support one another all for the aim of getting victory!" She smirked.

"So there it is," Agatha smiled in return. "Your Royal Paladin deck's strategy."

"Now, time to strike back!" Rachel said, shifting from foot to foot on the spot. "With a boost from Snogal, Bleugal attacks Elephant Juggler!" The blue Hi-Dog barked as it leapt forwards, racing towards the towering figure.

"I guard with Rainbow Magician," Agatha replied, playing the card. The white-clad magician appeared **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**, only to be shattered by a stunning tackle from Bleugal.

"With a boost from Snogal... go, Garmall!" Rachel yelled. Power blazed around the knight as he charged, leaping up towards Elephant Juggler **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"No guard."

"First check!" Rachel grinned, holding up a card while her other hand unconsciously trembled. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" she continued. Her smile widened as she saw the card, and Agatha grimaced as she saw the golden icon. "Score! Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Fang of Light, and the Power to Akane!" Rachel declared. Garmall struck, blazing with golden flames **[22000 Power, Critical 2]**. His blades slashed across Elephant Juggler, causing the Unit to stagger back a step.

"Damage Check," Agatha growled. "First." She placed the card down after a quick flash of its face.

**[Damage Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"Second," she held up another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from the third Snogal, Akane attacks!" Rachel smiled, thrusting her empty hand forward like a lance. The Hi-Dog Breeder lashed her whip forwards towards Elephant Juggler **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard," Agatha said, revealing a card as the whip slammed into Elephant Juggler with incredible force. "Damage Check... Heal Trigger! I heal one Damage."

**[Damage Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger] **

Taking the face-down Purple Trapezist from her Damage Zone, Agatha discarded it. "This deck of yours is stronger than your last one... looks like we've both improved."

"Why don't you show me how much you've improved?" Rachel laughed, trembling with excitement. "Turn end!"

**Rachel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bleugal/Fang of Light, Garmall/Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane  
>Back Row: SnogalSnogal/Snogal  
>Damage: Lake Maiden Lian (F), Little Sage Marron (F), Alabaster Owl (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Acrobat Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Purple TrapezistEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Rainbow Magician (U), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U), Skull Juggler (U), Sweet Pierrot (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Agatha called. "I Ride Darkness Magician, Robert!" She placed the card down, and Elephant Juggler burst into motes, reforming into the slender magician. Adopting Agatha's features, Robert smirked **[Darkness Magician, Robert – 10000 Power]**. "Soul Charge." She slipped a card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

She picked up the top card of her deck, and silently put it back. "I call Purple Trapezist!" Her second copy of the purple-clad succubus appeared, striking an alluring pose **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Trapezist's skill. My other Trapezist moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call Midnight Bunny!" She slipped the Trapezist into Soul and retrieved Midnight Bunny, placing the card down behind Barking Cerberus **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**

"Now, attack, Acrobat Cerberus!" Agatha declared. The cerberus raced forward, drawing back a paw to strike Akane.

"No guard!" Rachel replied. The paw flew forward and struck Akane, blowing her into pixels.

"Now, with a boost from Trapezist, Robert attacks Garmall!" Agatha smiled. Robert took off her top hat, brandishing it as the demonic eye emerged from within **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" her opponent retorted. The eye loosed a bolt of crackling lightning across the field towards the knight.

"Twin Drive, first check." the blue-haired young woman said. "Get, Stand Trigger! Acrobat Cerberus stands, and I give the Power to Barking Cerberus!" She turned Acrobat Cerberus' card upright once more.

**[Drive Check – Hoop Magician – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check," she held up the card, revealing it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

The bolt of lightning crashed into Garmall, exploding and hurling the knight to the ground. Rachel picked up a card from her deck. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Beast Knight, Garmall – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Barking Cerberus attacks!" Barking Cerberus howled as it leapt forwards, empowered by both the Stand Trigger and Midnight Bunny's boost **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I see," Rachel murmured. "If I allow this attack to hit, you'll use Midnight Bunny's skill to Superior Call Purple Trapezist behind Acrobat Cerberus. Not only will Acrobat gain a boost, but then you can use Purple Trapezist to move Cerberus to the Soul and recall it, or another useful Unit, for another attack." She smirked. "Look at you. Standing here, facing me with moves like this. I'm glad I got such a thrilling fight as my first one here!" She chuckled. "Protect me, Epona, Lian!" A short young woman riding a golden metal beetle appeared, accompanied by a beautiful elf wielding an exalted sheathed sword in her hands **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. Barking Cerberus shattered the two into particles on impact, withdrawing with a whimper.

"You can only guard these attacks for so long," Agatha noted. "Acrobat Cerberus, attack Bleugal!" The cerberus pounced forward and removed the blue Hi-Dog from the field with a blow of its paw. "I'm whittling down your defenses, slowly, but steadily, Rachel. Soon enough I'll break through."

"That's if I let you have that chance," Rachel smirked playfully. "Enjoying yourself?" She was still trembling, as though sheer adrenaline wouldn't let her stay still for even a second.

"Just because I'm enjoying myself," Agatha admitted, "doesn't mean I'm going to stop struggling towards victory." She glanced over her field and hand. "That's it for this turn."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Acrobat Cerberus/Darkness Magician, Robert/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptyPurple Trapezist/Midnight Bunny  
>Damage: Rainbow Magician (U), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U), Skull Juggler (U), Sweet Pierrot (U)<strong>

**Rachel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Fang of Light, Garmall/Empty  
>Back Row: SnogalSnogal/Snogal  
>Damage: Lake Maiden Lian (F), Little Sage Marron (F), Alabaster Owl (U), Beast Knight, Garmall (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Rachel announced. "Come forth, Knight of Silence, Gallatin! Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes!" She threw two cards onto her Rearguard Circles, while her free hand shook.

The knight of silence took form to Garmall's left, drawing his sword, while on the right flames exploded into being. An angelic silhouette rose from the fire, with demonic horns and blazing wings. Drawing two immense scimitars, Palamedes roared, burning with energy **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power] [Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 10000 Power]**

"With a boost from Snogal, Gallatin attacks!" she declared, thrusting her arm out to point across the field. "I'll finish this now!" Gallatin raced forwards, drawing back his sword **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Hoop Magician, guard!" Agatha retorted. A cute young girl in an ornate pink costume appeared, grasping a large hoop in her hand **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. Gallatin stopped, considering for a moment, then drawing away and leaving the girl to simply fade away.

"With a boost from Snogal, Garmall attacks!" Rachel called, pointing dramatically again. The Fang of Light raced forwards, drawing back one of his gauntlet-blades to strike Robert **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard," Agatha said calmly. She didn't have enough to safely guard both Palamedes and Garmall if a Trigger appeared, so her best bet was just to take Garmall's attack and hope no Critical Trigger was checked.

"First check!" Rachel said, her hand trembling in. "One Critical Trigger, and you're finished!" She turned over the first card, but no icon shone. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Flash Shield Iseult – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" she revealed the next card, "no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

Garmall's blade slashed across Robert, making Agatha's Vanguard form cry out in pain, before the golden-armored knight leapt back.

"Damage check," Agatha said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"Now... with a boost from Snogal, Palamedes attacks! Palamedes' skill activates, when he attacks and I have two more Grade 3 Royal Paladins on my field, he gains 3000 Power!" Blazing with flames, the angelic being raced across the field, drawing back his scimitars **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. Rachel watched with wide-eyed anticipation, shaking with excitement. Was this it?

"Dynamite Juggler, guard! Acrobat Cerberus Intercepts!" Agatha retorted. The dynamite-carrying gremlin appeared as the cerebus danced forwards **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. Palamedes made two slashes with his scimitars, dispatching the two into embers with ease, before the angelic swordsman retreated.

"Turn end," Rachel concluded, her trembling calming slightly. "You think you can end this, Agatha? Let's see if you can!" She smiled widely and daringly, challenging Agatha to win.

**Rachel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Fang of Light, Garmall/Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
>Back Row: SnogalSnogal/Snogal  
>Damage: Lake Maiden Lian (F), Little Sage Marron (F), Alabaster Owl (U), Beast Knight, Garmall (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Darkness Magician, Robert/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptyPurple Trapezist/Midnight Bunny  
>Damage: Rainbow Magician (U), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U), Skull Juggler (U), Sweet Pierrot (U), Barking Cerberus (U)<strong>

Agatha made a draw. _"She has gotten stronger... is it because of Gabriel? Because last time, she lost?" _She looked at one of the cards. Was it finally time?

She held the card up. _"Together with the beasts, light up the performance and bring the circus to a grand finale! Ride, Golden Beast Tamer!"_ With that, she threw the card down onto the Vanguard circle.

Robert was consumed in blinding golden light, reforming within the radiance.

"What... is this?" Rachel gasped, shielding her eyes.

"She's riding it," Samuel murmured. "Her new trump card... Golden Beast Tamer..."

The light dimmed, and Agatha's new ace card came into focus. Clad in a uniform of rich violet and white, Golden Beast Tamer stood, adopting Agatha's features. Cracking her whip, Agatha's Vanguard smirked **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**

"Golden Beast Tamer's skill!" Agatha declared. "When I Ride Golden Beast Tamer, I can Superior Call a Pale Moon Chimera from the Soul!" She took a card from the Soul and played it. "Come forth, Dancing Griffin!" A noble creature formed beside Purple Trapezist, a winged humanoid with the claws of a lion and the head of an eagle, dressed strangely in a tuxedo **[Dancing Griffin – 7000 Power]**. "Griffin's skill! When I call this Unit from the Soul, it gains 3000 Power for that turn!" Dark shadows lashed around Dancing Griffin, empowering the creature **[Dancing Griffin – 10000 Power]**

"Now, I call Nightmare Doll, Alice!" Alice rose up, towering over the field, rising above even the tallest trees nearby **[Nightmare Doll Alice – 10000 Power]**. "Golden Beast Tamer's next skill! While she's my Vanguard, all my Rearguards in the front row gain 3000 Power!"

"What?" Rachel gasped. Golden light surrounded Alice and Barking Cerberus, empowering the two Units **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 13000 Power] [Barking Cerberus – 13000 Power]**.

"Finally," Agatha said, "Golden Beast Tamer has Restraint, and to release her, I Soul Blast three cards." She took Moon Summoner, Sweet Pierrot and Elephant Juggler from her Soul, discarding them. "With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Barking Cerberus attacks!" Barking Cerberus leapt forwards, swathed in golden aura **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Rachel glared at her hand. Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine, Flash Shield Iseult and Little Sage Marron. Combined with Gallatin's Intercept, she could stop two of Agatha's attacks at best. So her only real hope was to hope one of those attacks yielded a Trigger.

"No guard!" she said. Cerberus howled in excitement as it struck Garmall, slamming the knight to the ground with its strength and momentum, before leaping back. "Damage Check!" She held up the card, smiling triumphantly as it yielded a green glow. "Scored a Heal Trigger! I can't heal, but Garmall will get 5000 more Power!"

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

As her Vanguard rose, a glow of emerald surrounded his form **[Fang of Light, Garmall – 15000 Power]**

"You're still fighting back," Agatha said. "You were like that last time too. But you know it, don't you? I won't back down either." She flipped over a damage card. "Midnight Bunny's Counterblast!"

"Even if you call Trapezist and get a second attack with Cerberus, I can guard!" Rachel retorted. "Unless you get a Trigger, you won't win this turn, Agatha!" Her eyes were steely and resolute as she made the declaration.

"Cerberus is retired," her opponent replied. Rachel's eyes widened. "Superior Call, Burning Hippogryph!" The shadows swirled around Barking Cerberus, which shattered into motes. In its place a blazing, noble animal rose, with the head and front legs of an eagle, but the back half of a tiger, an aura of flames burning around it as it spread fiery wings **[Burning Hippogryph – 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**.

"Now you can't even hit...!"

"Hippgryph's Counterblast! When this Unit is Superior Called from the Soul," Agatha declared, turning over two more Damage, "I can Counterblast two to Superior Call a Grade 1 or lower Pale Moon from the Soul! Come forth, Dancing Griffin!" A second copy of the tuxedo-clad chimera appeared, baring its claws **[Dancing Griffin – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**

Rachel was stunned into silence. Her body still shook, but instead of excitement and determination, her expression bore only shock.

VBH18

"She'll win!" Leah gasped. "Now she has three attacking lanes, and two of them are over 20000 Power!"

"You're right," Alice smiled. "Rachel can't guard that with her resources!"

"This is the strategy you made... in case you had to face him," Richard murmured under his breath. "Golden Beast Tamer is a counterattack measure. Replenishing the field for your final strike..."

VBH18

"You... is this it?" Rachel murmured. "So this is the true strength of your deck." She smirked. "Hit me with your full power, then!"

She placed a hand on Burning Hippogryph's card. "With a boost from Dancing Griffin... final attack, Burning Hippogryph!"

The hippogryph shrieked and tore forwards, blazing with vicious flames **[11000 Power + 10000 Power = 21000 Power]**

Rachel did nothing. "No guard!" Her eyes betrayed her newfound respect for her opponent, however.

The beast struck Garmall with blazing talons, the knight crying out in pain as the flames washed over him and consumed his form. He collapsed to one knee as Agatha's Rearguard drew away, trembling with agony.

"Check," Rachael said simply, holding up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes – No Trigger]**

Garmall's form burst into motes, fading away. Slowly, the other Units, and then the field followed in his wake, leaving the hall once more. And the declaration was made. "The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon!"

"_In a stunning finale, Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon has claimed victory over Rachel Hunter of Team United Spirit! Her Pale Moon strategy gave her the tools with which to assemble victory, and so Team Avalon advances to the third round of this tournament!"_

The audience burst into cheers and applause, and behind her, Agatha heard Samuel and Robert clapping just as much. Only Charles refrained, though he allowed himself a grudging smile as an admission of her skill.

"You win," Rachel said, the shaking of her body finally stopping as she took in a deep breath. There was sweat glistening on her brow, and she slowly wiped an arm across it, softly panting. The two gazed at one another across the arena. "You have gotten stronger since back then. This new deck of yours... at full potential, it's powerful." She paused, gazing past Agatha now. "And your teammates, too. Samuel looks like a strong player. And while Robert lost, I can see he has potential."

"Thank you," Agatha said. "You were better too. Your deck, and you've trained too, haven't you?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "You say you don't know why Gabriel left you?"

"I don't."

"In that case, I wish you the best in getting your answers," Rachel said. "But from what little we've seen of him so far in this tournament, it looks like as much as we've gotten stronger, he's improved too. If you have to fight him in the end, be prepared for a harsh fight." She winked. "But, I think you'll be in with a good chance."

"I'll be ready for him," the young woman nodded. "If it comes to that fight, I'll meet him with my best."

"We're counting on you now. Try and win this," her former opponent smiled. "I think you have the potential to do that, all three of you." With that, she collected her deck and walked back to Graham and Cynthia, who both met her with reassuring smiles and nods. The three began to exchange words, as Agatha looked at the cards still laid on the console.

"_If it comes to that fight, I'll meet him with my best."_

"I won't hold back if I have to fight you, Gabriel," she said softly.

"_Never hold back. Holding back is just disrespecting your opponent. It's far better to show them how strong you truly are."_

"Good fight." She looked back to see Samuel standing just behind her, Robert lagging slightly behind him.

"Thanks," she nodded. "At least we're still in this."

"It was a close call, but yes," he said. "We're still here. Now let's try to keep it that way."

She looked back at her cards. _"I built this deck because I thought you might be waiting here... but..."_

_Acknowledgment flashed in his eyes. He knew it was her, he recognized and remembered his former teammates. _

_And he turned away._

"We need to go," Samuel said, snapping her from her recollection. "The next teams will want to get started."

"Right," she replied, quickly gathering her cards and following her teammates away. She cast one glance back at the members of Team United Spirit. Rachel met her gaze, and gave a single gesture. A thumbs-up. The message was clear.

"_You can do this."_

VBH18

_**Card of the Day:**_

Fang of Light, Garmall  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Human – Royal Paladin<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: During your turn, this Unit gains 1000 Power for each 'Snogal' and 'Bleugal' in your Rearguard Circles.<br>Auto [V/R]: [Discard 1 'Royal Paladin' from your hand] When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for 1 'Bleugal' or 'Snogal', and call it to a Rearguard Circle. Then, shuffle your deck.  
><em>'My fighting spirit shall become the fang that tears my enemies apart! Glorious Fang!'<em>

VBH18

_**Card Stats:**_

Moon Summoner  
>Grade 0Elf – Pale Moon/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Pale Moon' onto this Unit, call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1, move this Unit to the Soul] Check the top 7 cards of your deck, and send 1 'Pale Moon' from among those cards to the Soul. Then, shuffle the remaining cards into your deck.

Acrobat Cerberus  
>Grade 2Chimera – Pale Moon/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard, if you have a 'Pale Moon' Vanguard, unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.

Dancing Griffin  
>Grade 1Chimera – Pale Moon/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit is called to a Rearguard Circle from the Soul, it gains 3000 Power during that turn.<p>

Burning Hippogryph  
>Grade 2Chimera – Pale Moon/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit is called to a Rearguard Circle from the Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, select 1 Grade 1 or lower 'Pale Moon' in your Soul and call it to a Rearguard Circle.<p>

(Credit for creating the above four cards goes to Desgarroth.)

VBH18

Next time, Team Avalon advance to Round 3 of the Regionals! Disheartened by his loss to Cynthia, Robert places himself last in the team lineup, leaving Samuel and Agatha with the first two games. Against the powerful, if varied Team Tri-Disaster, can Team Avalon prevail and advance to the finals?

It's Chapter 19 – Rule of Three! 


	19. Ride 19: Rule of Three

_**Ride 19: Rule of Three  
><strong>Card of the Day: Dread Disaster Dragon_

"So," Agatha mused. "We won that fight. We just have one more round to go and if we win that, we're through to the finals."

"Right," Samuel nodded. He looked over to Robert, who was examining something. A leaflet?

"_With that stunning conclusion, Dorian Griffiths of Team Daemon Carnival has claimed victory for his team over Team Angel's Light! Team Daemon Carnival therefore advances to Round 3!" _On the field where the announced match had just taken place, a young man in a rich purple suit smirked, his hair dyed deep purple. He turned and walked away, clearly unimpressed by his opponent. _"Now, we'll have a short ten-minute break until the start of Round 3 to give the players some time to eat and refresh themselves, ready for another round of fierce fights!"_

"Meh, I'm bored of watching these fights," Charles said. "I'm going to go and get something to eat, while we have this break." He stood up and walked off, working his way through the seats to the stairs which led off the stands towards the modest food counter serving the hall.

VBH19

As he walked down a corridor towards the room with the food counter, Charles noticed someone walking just behind him, and glanced back to see Alice.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," she replied. "What are you doing down here?"

"Getting something to eat," Charles replied, shrugging. "I might as well eat something, since I think Robert might drop back and let me start fighting after that loss."

Her eyes narrowed. "What makes you think that?"

"He's moping and looks quite miserable, to be honest," the Oracle Think Tank player noted. "I know that sort of sign. I expect his self-confidence has taken a hit after losing so badly."

"That doesn't mean you can just assume he'll drop back," Alice snapped. "He still won a game. One loss doesn't suddenly mean he's going to lose every fight from now on."

"It doesn't mean he's not down about it either," the suit-wearer retorted. "And a down attitude can sink a game for you faster than almost anything else."

"You're just hungry for some glory," she snapped in return.

"Am I?" he asked. "Well, think about it. It's not just one person's glory at stake. It's the team advancing." He stopped, considering his next words. "I want to win, of course. But what you need to think about is which of us is better for the team right now. Robert, who's down over his loss, or me, fresh and ready to fight?"

"You don't know what he's fighting for," Alice growled. "He won't step back and let you take his place until he's sure you can do a better job than him."

"And who says I can't?" he shot back. "Robert's still a rookie with a month of experience, while I've fought at Nationals level. He may have beaten me before, but in terms of raw experience, I'm a better fighter."

"He still beat you," she argued.

"That proves nothing," Charles muttered. "Why do you care so much who's fighting? If the team wins, Robert wins. It's all the same."

"It's not," Alice said. "Not when you're fighting to help someone close to you."

"Oh? Who's he fighting to help then?"

She turned around and glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"He's my teammate," Charles offered. "Shouldn't I care what my teammates are fighting for?"

"Fine," she sighed. "Pretty much since Robert was born, his mother hasn't had much money. It's... complicated, but essentially she works really long hours to try and keep them in their house and living comfortably while paying off old debts. So he wants to win Nationals to get the prize money, and use it to help her pay off those debts."

Charles pursued his lips, pondering. "It's sound enough, I suppose. The prize money combined with sponsorship deals would bring in some decent money." He smiled. "Though of course that rests entirely on our team managing to win here, and at Nationals, which won't be easy."

"Just don't underestimate how determined he is to win that prize," she said harshly, walking away to a vending machine. As he stood at the counter and ordered some sandwiches, Charles was deep in thought, considering.

VBH19

"The matches start up again soon," Samuel noted, glancing up at the clock attached to the match-up screens. "Robert, we need to decide soon. Do you want to pull back for these games, and let Charles fight instead?"

"Well," the suit-clad young man offered. "Personally, I think Robert can handle things." He paused, considering. "Perhaps, though, he could take the last place in the lineup. That way you and Agatha can handle things, and Robert only needs to fight if one of you loses."

"That's... a good suggestion," Agatha grudgingly admitted. "But you've changed your tune pretty quickly. I thought you wanted to take Robert's place."

"I thought about it, and I suppose that Robert did beat me after all," Charles shrugged. "So perhaps he is the superior fighter and as such should have a place on the main lineup."

"Okay..." Agatha muttered, somewhat unconvinced. "How do you feel about it, Robert? Do you want to go with that, or let Charles fight, or keep the lineup as it is?"

Robert thought about it in silence, still looking quite down over his loss.

"I think you have potential, you know," Charles said to him. "You _can _do this. You just need to keep sight of your aims, and fight to your best to achieve them."

"Charles is right," Samuel said. "You do have the potential to fight at this level."

Robert pondered a short while longer. "I won't step down, but I'll take the last place in the lineup." He looked down at his deck again. At the front card, Enigman Cloud. "I think I can win if I need to fight, but I don't want to take too many chances about it."

"Fair enough," Charles shrugged. "So, the matches should be about to..." he was cut off by the MC.

"_It's time for the matches which will determine the four teams advancing to the finals! From Block A, Cosmic Might against Titan's Wrath! From Block B, Avalon versus Tri-Disaster! Block C will pit Team Daemon Carnival against Team Deepest Corruption! And finally, from Block D, Team Raging War against Team Eternal Fantasy!"_

"Let's finish this," Agatha said, a determined glint in her eyes.

VBH19

The four members of Team Avalon stood at one side of the Vanguard field, while opposite, the members of Team Tri-Disaster were assembled. One stepped forward, wearing a blue shirt with a team insignia on it, and gray shorts.

"I'm Eric," he called across the field. "I'll be the first fighter for us."

"I'll fight first for us," Samuel called back, stepped forward. "Samuel Wilson." He smiled. "I'll make sure to give you an enjoyable fight." As he spoke, he was thinking. _"He was the first fighter in Tri-Disaster's last two games. A Spike Brothers deck, apparently focused around Unite Attacker rather than the usual Dudley Dan tactics."_

"Sure," Eric replied. "Just be prepared to lose." He took his deck and placed his starter Vanguard down on the field, shuffling the deck and setting it down. Samuel repeated the motions on the other side of the field, the two quickly moving through the steps of pre-game preparation.

"Dice roll," the official presiding over the match declared. The two holographic dice rolled, Samuel scoring a three, Eric scoring a six. "Let the match... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Eric announced.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" his opponent retorted.

The battlefield transformed, becoming a rocky, mountainous expanse under the shadow of a dark castle. Overhead, the night sky shone with stars, Cray's three moons casting eerie silver across the field. Their astral bodies transformed, Samuel becoming Fullbau **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**, while Eric smirked viciously as he reformed into the robotic body of Mecha Trainer **[Mecha Trainer – 5000 Power]**

"Draw," Eric declared, doing so. "Ride, Wonder Boy!" He played the card, and his Vanguard transformed into the visage of the Grade 1 Unit, clutching his ball as his features were replaced by Eric's **[Wonder Boy – 8000 Power]**. "Mecha Trainer moves!" The robotic trainer reappeared behind Wonder Boy **[Mecha Trainer – 5000 Power]**

"I'll wrap this round up there."

**Eric  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Wonder Boy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMecha Trainer/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Samuel called. "I Ride Blaster Javelin!" He threw the Grade 1 down, and Fullbau reformed in a whirl of shadows, transforming into the spear-wielding knight **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power] **"Next, I activate Fullbau's skill." He retrieved a Blaster Dark from his deck, and placed it into his hand. He scanned his cards. _"No Phantom Blaster Dragon... I'll have to hope I draw or Drive Check it. Still, at least I have a Grade 3 to Ride."_

"I call Black Sage Charon." The feminine-looking boy appeared, smiling **[Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]** "Now, Charon attacks Wonder Boy!" The sage raised his hand and loosed a bolt of dark lightning from it.

"No guard," Eric retorted. The lightning struck Wonder Boy, who writhed in pain. "Check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Panzer Gale – No Trigger]**

"Now, go, Blaster Javelin!" Samuel continued.

Eric smirked. "No guard." The knight thrust with his spear, striking Wonder Boy and making the Grade 1 snarl in pain.

"Drive Check," the black-clad player said, revealing his card. "Get, Heal Trigger. I give the Power to Blaster Javelin"

**[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

"Now then, Damage Check!" Eric snapped in return. "No Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Sky Diver – No Trigger]**

"That's all this turn," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Black Sage Charon/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Eric  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Wonder Boy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMecha Trainer/Empty  
>Damage: Panzer Gale (U), Sky Diver (U)<strong>

"Draw," Eric called. "Now, take the pitch, MVP Black Panther!" With a ferocious roar, Wonder Boy transformed in a whirl of shadows, becoming the anthropomorphic black panther in the armored uniform **[MVP Black Panther – 10000 Power]**

"Now, Mecha Trainer's Counterblast!" He flipped over a Damage. "Trainer is retired, and I get to search out another team player from my deck!" He took a card out of the deck, and after shuffling and replacing the deck, played it along with two other cards. "Now, I call Cheer Girl Haley! Spike Back! Wonder Boy!" Three more Units appeared, the ace player accompanied by a cute blue-haired girl in a skimpy cheerleader's uniform waving blue pom-poms, and a slender gray-armored figure covered in spikes **[Cheer Girl Haley – 7000 Power] [Spike Back – 8000 Power] [Wonder Boy – 8000 Power]**

"Haley's skill! When she's called, I Soul Charge one!" He slid a card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Wonder Boy... let's go for a try, Panther!" MVP Black Panther raced forwards, drawing back its spiked ball to strike **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel retorted. The ball hammered into Blaster Javelin, making him snarl in pain.

"Check," he held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Spike Bouncer – No Trigger]**

"Damage check," his opponent said, revealing the card with a grimace at its identity. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Now, Spike Back, attack... Charon!" The armored figure charged, swathed in energy **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"_Clever... he's playing around Dark's Counterblast," _Samuel thought. "No guard!" Spike Back struck Charon and blew the sage into motes of shadow, before leaping back.

"That's it for this round, then," Eric concluded.

**Eric  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Spike Back/MVP Black Panther/Empty  
>Back Row: Cheer Girl HaleyWonder Boy  
>Damage: Panzer Gale (F), Sky Diver (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel called. "Ride, Blaster Dark!" Blaster Javelin vanished into blazing shadows, before the sword ripped through them, Blaster Dark emerging with a cold smirk **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + ****1000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"I call Rugoth and Arianrhod," he continued, playing two cards. The knight of darkness appeared to Blaster Dark's left, Arianrhod appearing behind the pitch-dark Blaster **[Knight of Darkness, Rugoth – 10000 Power] [Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**. "With a boost from Arianrhod, Blaster Dark attacks!"

The dark-armored knight raced forward with a snarl, drawing back his great blade **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I'll take this one," Eric smirked. The sword fell, ripping across his Vanguard's form as Samuel made his Drive Check.

**[Drive Check – Darkness Maiden, Macha – No Trigger]**

"And, check," the Spike Brothers player said. "No Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Wonder Boy – No Trigger]**

"Rugoth, attack MVP Black Panther!" Samuel declared. The knight charged, drawing back one sword.

"Spike Back Intercepts!" Eric retorted. The armored figure leapt forward, taking the slash of Rugoth's weapon **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]** and shattering into motes. "Spike Back's skill! When it moves from the Guardian Circle to the Drop Zone, I Soul Charge two cards!" He slid the top two cards of his deck into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Spike Back – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Cheer Girl Marilyn – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded. _"This mass Soul Charge... clearly building towards his finisher, Unite Attacker's Megablast."_

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Knight of Darkness, Rugoth/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (U)<strong>

**Eric  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/MVP Black Panther/Empty  
>Back Row: Cheer Girl HaleyWonder Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Panzer Gale (F), Sky Diver (U), Wonder Boy (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Eric smirked. "Now, enter the pitch, my star player! Ride, Unite Attacker!" He played the card and MVP Black Panther reformed into a towering gray-skinned ogre, clad in ramshackle armor **[Unite Attacker – 10000 Power]**

"Attacker's skill, Soul Charge! I Soul Charge one and Unite Attacker gains 2000 Power this turn!" He slipped a card into his Soul, and dark energy blazed around the Vanguard **[Unite Attacker – 12000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Unite Attacker – No Trigger]**

"I call Unite Attacker, Commander Gary Ganon, and Spike Bouncer!" A clone of his Vanguard appeared to the right, supported by a strange purple-skinned figure, with wild white hair, dressed in a long black coat. Then, in front of Haley, a muscular figure clad in a purple sports uniform under spiked armor appeared **[Unite Attacker – 10000 Power] [Commander Gary Ganon – 6000 Power] [Spike Bouncer – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Wonder Boy, Unite Attacker attacks Blaster Dark! Go for the try!" Unite Attacker charged forward, drawing back one arm to strike Blaster Dark **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Samuel considered for a mere moment. "No guard."

"Drive Check! First!" He held up the card with a smirk. "Got a Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to the Vanguard, and the Power to my Rearguard Unite Attacker!"

**[Drive Check – Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed his next card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Spike Back – No Trigger]**

Unite Attacker's fist swung forward and smashed into Blaster Dark, hurling the knight back. He landed neatly, snarling in anger.

"Damage Check, first," Samuel muttered. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed the next card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Gary Ganon, Unite Attacker attacks Blaster Dark!" The twin of his Vanguard charged, drawing back its fist to strike Samuel's own Vanguard **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**

Samuel considered. "No guard!" The fist hammered into the dark knight, hurling him back once more. "Damage Trigger, check!" He turned over a card, holding it up and smiling. "Get, Critical Trigger! Blaster Dark gains 5000 Power!"

**[Damage Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

"Gary Ganon's skill! When he boosts and the attack hits, I swap one card in my hand!" Eric barked, discarding a Cheerful Lynx and making a draw. "And now, with a boost from Haley, Spike Bouncer attacks! Bouncer's skill! For each Spike Brothers that hit the Vanguard this turn, he gains 3000 Power!" Spike Bouncer raced forward, drawing back one arm as shadows whirled around him **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power +7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Guard, Abyss Healer!" Samuel retorted. The dark-clad, blonde-haired angel took form in the panther-man's path **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, preventing the attack from landing.

"That's all for this round," Eric smirked.

**Eric  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Spike Bouncer/Unite Attacker/Unite Attacker  
>Back Row: Cheer Girl HaleyWonder Boy/Commander Gary Ganon  
>Damage: Panzer Gale (F), Sky Diver (U), Wonder Boy (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<strong>

**Front Row: Knight of Darkness, Rugoth/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (U), Blaster Javelin (U), Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (U), Grim Reaper (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel called. "I Ride Dread Disaster Dragon!" With an almighty roar, Blaster Dark was consumed in blazing shadows, which faded to unleash the barbed, vicious dragon **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"He doesn't have Phantom Blaster Dragon..." Robert muttered.

"I call Darkness Maiden, Macha," the black-clad fighter continued. The beautiful blue-haired woman appeared, clad in dark armor and a midnight blue cape **[Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power]**. "I activate Macha's skill. When I call her, I can Counterblast two to Superior Call a Grade 1 or lower Shadow Paladin into the same column from the deck." He flipped over two Damage cards and fanned his deck, retrieving a card from it. "Superior Call, Black Sage Charon!" The black-clad sage appeared behind Macha with a slight smile **[Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Arianrhod, Dread Disaster Dragon attacks Unite Attacker!" Dread Disaster Dragon howled, surging forward and drawing back its claws **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard," Eric smirked.

"Drive Check, first," Samuel announced, revealing a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dread Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He drew another card, turning it over. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

The claws slammed into Unite Attacker, ripping at it with vicious savagery. "Damage check," Eric called, holding up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cheer Girl Haley – No Trigger]**

"Rugoth, attack Unite Attacker!" The Knight of Darkness charged towards Eric's Vanguard, drawing back one sword.

"Spike Bouncer, Intercept!" the Spike Brothers fighter retorted. The spike-armored being leapt forward, taking the slash of Rugoth's sword and shattering **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Charon, go, Macha!" Samuel called. Macha charged, drawing her sword to strike Unite Attacker **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

Eric smirked. "No guard." The sword swung and tore across the ogre's chest, making it snarl in pain as Macha drew back to her allies. "Check." He revealed a card, and set it down. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Spike Back – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn there," his opponent concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Knight of Darkness, Rugoth/Dread Disaster Dragon/Darkness Maiden, Macha  
>Back Row: EmptyWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Blaster Javelin (F), Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (U), Grim Reaper (U)<strong>

**Eric  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Unite Attacker/Unite Attacker  
>Back Row: Cheer Girl HaleyWonder Boy/Commander Gary Ganon  
>Damage: Panzer Gale (F), Sky Diver (U), Wonder Boy (U), Cheer Girl Haley (U), Spike Back (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Eric smirked. "Unite Attacker, Soul Charge!" He slipped a card into the Soul, bringing the total to seven.

**[Soul Charge – Cheerful Lynx – Draw Trigger]**

"Let me show you this deck's full power! I call Silence Joker!" The wispy, immaterial demonic player formed **[Silence Joker – 4000 Power]**. "I move Joker to the Soul to activate his skill, unflipping one Damage!" He slid the card into his Soul and turned his sole face-down damage back up again.

"Call, Spike Back!" A second copy of the dark-armored player appeared in deathly silence **[Spike Back – ****8000 Power]**

"Now... let's go for the final try! With a boost from Wonder Boy! Charge, Unite Attacker!" With a fearsome roar, Unite Attacker charged forward, drawing back its fist **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Guard!" Samuel retorted. "Grim Reaper, Swiftbau! Macha, Intercept!" The scythe-wielding demon appeared, accompanied by a jet-black Hi-Dog with blazing crimson highlights on its armor and deep blue eyes. Macha leapt forward, joining the two **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"So that's your guard, huh?" Eric smirked. "Twin Drive! First!" He held up his card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Spike Bouncer – No Trigger]**

"Second!" This time, a golden icon flashed when he revealed his card. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give everything to Spike Back!"

**[Drive Check – Silence Joker – Critical Trigger]**

The ogre's arm lashed out and smashed all three guardians into motes, leaving Dread Disaster Dragon unharmed.

Samuel checked his hand. Dread Disaster Dragon, Blaster Javelin and Cursed Lancer. He could guard the Critical-boosted Spike Back, but that meant taking an attack from the Rearguard Unite Attacker, and in turn...

Eric smirked. "You see what's coming, don't you? Now, with a boost from Haley, Spike Back attacks!" Spike Back tore across the field, drawing back a fist **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power, Critical 2]**

Samuel gritted his teeth, considering. He had no real choice but to guard this and take the Rearguard Unite Attacker. Then it could unleash its skill, however.

"Megablast," he muttered. "Guard, Blaster Javelin, Cursed Lancer! Rugoth Intercepts!" The spear and lance-wielding knights appeared, then Rugoth leapt to join them **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. Spike Back obliterated the defenders with its tackle, staggering back as Dread Disaster Dragon snarled.

Eric grinned. "Perfect... now, go for the try! Unite Attacker, go!" Blazing with energy, Unite Attacker rushed forward **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel snapped. The blow impacted with his Vanguard, knocking Dread Disaster Dragon. "Check." He revealed his card, smirking at the burning red icon in the corner. "Get, Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Dread Disaster."

**[Damage Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

"It doesn't matter," Eric said. "Go, Unite's skill! Soul Blast eight!" He threw his Soul into the Drop Zone, laughing. "Counterblast five!" He flipped over his Damage Zone. "Then, I check the top five cards of my deck and can Call any number of Spike Brothers Units from those cards!"

"What?" Robert exclaimed. Eric picked up five cards from his deck, glaring over them.

"Superior Call! Sky Diver! Cheer Girl Haley! Panzer Gale!" Unite Attacker, Gary Ganon and Spike Back were consumed in light, being replaced by the flight-suit-clad demon, the succubus cheerleader and the bulky ogre **[Sky Diver – 11000 Power] [Cheer Girl Haley – 7000 Power] [Panzer Gale – 8000 Power]**. "Then I shuffle the rest of the cards back into my deck." He put the remaining two cards onto his deck and shuffled it. He smirked, placing a hand on the standing Haley's card. "Now, with a boost from Haley, Sky Diver attacks!"

Sky Diver rocketed forwards, preparing to slash at Dread Disaster Dragon **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**, only for Samuel to slap down a card.

"Guard, Nemain!" Samuel barked. The Skull Witch appeared with a smirk, before screaming as Sky Diver viciously slashed her down **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

Eric gritted his teeth. "Close... but I'll still finish this next turn! That's all for this round!" He looked at his hand. Sonic Breaker, Silence Joker, Spike Back and Cheerful Lynx. 40000 Shield total when combined with Panzer Gale's S-Special Intercept. More than enough.

**Eric  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Panzer Gale/Unite Attacker/Sky Diver  
>Back Row: Cheer Girl HaleyWonder Boy/Cheer Girl Haley  
>Damage: Panzer Gale (F), Sky Diver (F), Wonder Boy (F), Cheer Girl Haley (F), Spike Back (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Dread Disaster Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Blaster Javelin (F), Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (U), Grim Reaper (U), Abyss Freezer (U)<strong>

"Draw," Samuel said quietly. "I call Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha!" The dark-clad elf sorcerer appeared, smirking **[Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**. "Babd Catha's skill." He turned over his deck's top card, revealing Dark Shield Mac Lir. "Superior Call." He played the card, and the dark knight with the twin shields appeared behind the empty space to the left **[Dark Shield Mac Lir – 6000 Power]**. "Dread Disaster Dragon, come forth!" He played his final card, and a twin of his Vanguard appeared in front of Mac Lir **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Charon, Babd Catha attacks Unite Attacker!" With a lazy smile, Babd Catha raised his hand, unleashing grasping, spiritual claws of shadow **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Guard, Sonic Breaker!" Eric barked. A steel-armored being clutching a spiked ball appeared, before the claws ripped through him and blew him to pieces.

"With a boost from Arianrhod, Dread Disaster Dragon attacks," Samuel declared. "I activate Dread Disaster's skill. When this Unit attacks, I can retire one of my Rearguard Shadow Paladins to have it gain 4000 Power during that battle."

"What?" Eric exclaimed, looking up at the holograms. Dread Disaster grabbed up Babd Catha in its claws, roaring as it crushed the life from the dark sorcerer.

"Sometimes in order to win, you must make sacrifices," Samuel said. Babd Catha cried out in agony before shattering into motes, dark lightning crackling around the vicious dragon **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Panzer Gale Intercepts! Guard, Spike Back!" Eric growled. Panzer Gale moved forward, as Spike Back appeared **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"One Trigger..." Samuel mused. "Twin Drive! First check!" He revealed the card, frowning. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he continued, smiling as he revealed the crimson icon glowing in the card's corner. "Get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to my Vanguard!" He made a draw as he spoke, smiling.

**[Drive Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

Dread Disaster Dragon roared, unleashing a maelstrom of dark lightning. The bolts struck, shattering Panzer Gale, then Spike Back. The dragon burst forward with a savage thunderclap and struck in an aura of blazing darkness. Barbed claws slashed, and tore through Unite Attacker viciously as the dragon roared.

"Damage Check," Eric growled, holding up the card with a furious expression. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cheer Girl Marilyn – No Trigger]**

Dread Disaster Dragon roared triumphantly, drawing back as Unite Attacker slumped over and then burst into shadows, the field fading away along with the other Units.

"The winner is Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon!" the official declared, raising an arm towards the black-clad young man.

"Thank you for the fight," Samuel said simply to his opponent.

"That's what you're going to say?" Eric muttered as Samuel collected his deck, turned. and walked back to his teammates. "Damn it." He grabbed up his own cards and retreated to his team.

"_After a heated battle in which he was pushed to the edge, Samuel Wilson uses a decisive turnaround move to achieve victory over Eric Lions of Team Tri-Disaster! One more win and Team Avalon will advance to the finals of this regional tournament!"_

VBH19

"Your turn," Samuel nodded to Agatha.

"I'll win this," she said calmly. "Then... the finals."

"Just do your best," he replied. "And enjoy yourself."

"I'll make sure to win before I enjoy myself too much," Agatha replied, striding forward. "Don't worry. I've got this."

Samuel sat down on the bench beside Robert. "I don't think this team will be too much of a problem," he said. "From what we saw earlier it looks like their decks are built around Megablast abilities. Those abilities are strong, true, but they're high-cost and awkward to use. With some luck Agatha can beat this player, and we can advance."

"Yeah," Robert murmured. "Hopefully that'll be what happens."

VBH19

_**Card of the Day:**_

Dread Disaster Dragon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Abyss Dragon – Shadow Paladin<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [VR]: [Retire 1 'Shadow Paladin' Rearguard] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit gains 4000 Power until that battle's Close Step.  
><em>'Unleash the tainted lightning! Damned Charging Storm!'<em>

VBH19

_**Card Stats:**_

Cheer Girl Haley  
>Grade 1Succubus – Spike Brothers/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, if you have a 'Spike Brothers' Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 1.

Spike Back  
>Grade 2Ogre – Spike Brothers/8000 Power/5000 Shield

Auto: When this Unit is sent from the Guardian Circle to the Drop Zone, if you have a 'Spike Brothers' Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 2.

VBH19

Next time, Agatha fights the second member of Team Tri-Disaster, the strange if noble Edward Jones. Against his deck from the high seas, can she prevail and bring Team Avalon to the finals?

Chapter 20 – Pirates Can Be...


	20. Ride 20: Pirates Can Be

_**Ride 20: Pirates Can Be...  
><strong>Card of the Day: King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk_

"_Following Samuel Wilson's win against Eric Lions of Team Tri-Disaster, Team Avalon need only one more win to advance! Will Agatha Gladstone achieve that win over Edward Jones of Tri-Disaster?"_

Agatha walked to the console silently, taking in her opponent. Edward was tall, lean and darkly handsome, with sharp features, shiny black hair and narrow green eyes. Dressed in a fine blue coat and a triangular hat, he resembled an admiral more than anything else.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he smirked. "If you're anything near your teammate in skill, that is."

"I am," Agatha retorted. "And I'm not in the mood to debate with you." She set her starter Vanguard down, placing the deck on its space.

"What fun is a fight where one side is acting as cold as ice?" Edward retorted, copying her. "Lighten up, and enjoy yourself."

She drew her opening hand, glancing over the cards and choosing those she wanted to redraw. "I'm not fighting for fun. I'm fighting to win."

"So am I," he replied. "Who says you can't fight to win while having fun?" He redrew two cards, while Agatha replaced three of her own.

"If you want to fight for fun, so be it," she snapped. "I'm just here to win and take my team to the finals."

Edward sighed. "So you're this type of fighter, huh? That's a pity." He pressed the control to roll the holographic dice. "Still, I'll fight to my best. As a fighter of the savage ocean waves, I'll muster the power of the seven seas and crash over you until I win!"

"Fine," Agatha replied. "I'll overcome all that, then."

"Let the match between Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon and Edward Jones of Team Tri-Disaster... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Moon Summoner!" As the holographic image coalesced around them into the dark depths of the ocean floor, Agatha's Vanguard took form, the creepy young elf smiling darkly as he appeared **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

"Stand fast, Guiding Zombie!" Edward replied. His body transformed in the hologram field, becoming a rotted, decayed corpse version of itself clad in an old tuxedo **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**

"Granblue," Agatha muttered as her opponent made a draw.

"Stand fast, Samurai Spirit!" he called, smiling as he played the card. Guiding Zombie reformed into the possessed suit of armor, the spirit drawing its katana **[Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**. "Now, Superior Call! Stand ready, Guiding Zombie!" The rotted corpse appeared once more with a soft moan **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**. "I'll finish this stage of the battle there."

**Edward  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Samurai Spirit/Empty  
>Back Row: Guiding ZombieEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Agatha said. "I Ride Midnight Bunny!" Moon Summoner reformed into the pink-clad woman, who smiled seductively as she took on Agatha's features, upon which the smile faded to be replaced by Agatha's cold, neutral expression. **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**

"Call, Dancing Griffin!" The strange winged eagle-man appeared, baring his claws** [Dancing Griffin – 7000 Power]**. "Dancing Griffin, attack Samurai Spirit!" The eagle-man shrieked and ripped forward, drawing back his claws.

"I take the attack," Edward replied. The vicious claws raked his Vanguard's armored form, gashing the antiquated plate. "Damage Check." He held up the card slowly. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – King Seahorse – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Moon Summoner, Bunny attacks!" she continued. Midnight Bunny leapt forward, drawing back one fist **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Once more, I take the attack," her opponent replied serenely.

"Check," Agatha said curtly, holding up her card for him to verify. "Got a Heal Trigger. I give the Power to Bunny."

**[Drive Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

Midnight Bunny's fist slammed into Samurai Spirit **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**, knocking the armor back a step.

"Damage Check," Edward repeated, holding up a card, then placing it down.

**[Damage Check – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Agatha said simply.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Dancing Griffin/Midnight Bunny/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Edward  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Samurai Spirit/Empty  
>Back Row: Guiding ZombieEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: King Seahorse (U), Spirit Exceed (U)<strong>

"Draw," Edward called. "Stand fast, Ruin Shade!" His Vanguard burst with sapphire light, reforming into the mysterious pirate wielding a cutlass and buckler **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power]**.

"Next, stand ready, Cursed Pearl, Dandy Romario!" Two more figures appeared, a strange figure made entirely out of pearl, and the tuxedo-clad zombie with the rose clutched in his teeth **[Cursed Pearl – 8000 Power] [Dandy Romario – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Dandy Romario, strike, Ruin Shade!" Edward declared. "Ruin's skill! I discard two cards from the deck to give Ruin 2000 more Power!" He placed Dandy Romario and Knight Spirit into the Drop Zone, and Ruin Shade tore across the field, drawing back its cutlass **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Agatha snapped in return.

"Check," her opponent said, holding up his card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Undead Dragon Skull Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check," she said, revealing the card with a frown. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Guiding Zombie, strike, Cursed Pearl!" The strange figure ripped forward, drawing back one shining arm **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard!" The pearl figure slammed its fist into Bunny, who yelped in pain. "Damage Check!" Agatha revealed the card, then let it fall. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"And that concludes this stage," Edward concluded, smiling. "Over to you."

**Edward  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Cursed Pearl/Ruin Shade/Empty  
>Back Row: Guiding ZombieDandy Romario  
>Damage: King Seahorse (U), Spirit Exceed (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Dancing Griffin/Midnight Bunny/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Darkness Magician, Robert (U), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha spoke. "Ride, Barking Cerberus!" Midnight Bunny faded into light, becoming the strange patchwork cerberus **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]**

"I move Dancing Griffin," the winged humanoid stepped back, "and call Gravity Beast and Nitro Juggler!" A monstrous creature covered in thick armored plates appeared, followed by a purple-skinned man in a pale gray suit **[Gravity Beast – 8000 Power] [Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "Nitro Juggler's skill! Soul Charge!" She slid the top card of her deck into her Soul, grimacing when she saw its identity.

**[Soul Charge – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Next, Moon Summoner's skill!" She flipped over a damage card and placed the Grade 0 into her Soul, drawing the top seven cards of her deck. _"I need to build my Soul up... I can't count on getting another Grade 3 before I'm forced to Ride Golden Beast Tamer." _Plucking one card from the seven, she moved it to the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

Shuffling her deck, Agatha briefly considered, setting the cards back down. "Nitro Juggler attacks Ruin Shade!" The Unit raised a hand, throwing an emerald sphere from it towards Ruin Shade.

"I take the attack," Edward said. The sphere struck the shade and exploded, consuming it in flames for a brief moment. "Check." He held up his card, and a golden icon shone. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Ruin Shade!"

**[Damage Check – Riptide Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

"Barking Cerberus, attack Cursed Pearl!" Agatha snapped. Her Vanguard leapt forward with a bark.

"I take the attack," her blue-clad opponent repeated.

"Drive Check!" She held up her card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Underworld Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

Cerberus pounced on Cursed Pearl and shattered it into motes, drawing back to Agatha's field with its tail wagging. "With a boost from Dancing Griffin, Gravity Beast attacks Ruin Shade!" The monstrous armored beast surged forward, preparing to crash into Ruin Shade **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Sextant Ghoul, guard!" Edward called in return. A gaunt, emaciated being with gray flesh, bearing a great sextant on its back appeared, defending Ruin Shade **[14000 Power + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, before being smashed into pixels by the impact of Gravity Beast's charge.

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded as Gravity Beast drew back to her field.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Gravity Beast/Barking Cerberus/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Darkness Magician, Robert (F), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

**Edward  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Ruin Shade/Empty  
>Back Row: Guiding ZombieDandy Romario/Empty  
>Damage: King Seahorse (U), Spirit Exceed (U), Riptide Banshee (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Edward said, drawing a card. He took a card from his hand, holding it up. _"Beyond the Door to the Demonic Seas, the pirate king holds his court over the endless dead! Stand fast, King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk!" _

Ruin Shade burst into sapphire light, reforming into the most infamous Unit of the Granblue Clan, a noble figure dressed in a crimson admiral's coat and white gloves, wielding a whip. His flesh was a deep blue, a beard of tentacles writhing obscenely beneath his face as pale yellow eyes glared viciously across the field **[King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 10000 Power]**

"Basskirk's skill!" he continued. "Soul Charge, and Basskirk gains 2000 Power!" He slipped a card into his Soul and a sapphire aura glowed around the Vanguard **[King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 12000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Undead Dragon Skull Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Call, Undead Dragon Skull Dragon, Commodore Blueblood!" Two figures emerged from flares of light, the first the noble commodore wielding his musket, the other a monstrous skeletal dragon with purple flames burning in its eye sockets, wielding a massive barnacle-encrusted scimitar **[Undead Dragon Skull Dragon – 10000 Power] [Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I activate Cursed Pearl's skill from the Drop Zone. I move Pearl to the Soul." He took the card from the Drop Zone, and placed it into the Soul.

"Now, to remove your S-Special Intercept... Undead Dragon Skull Dragon attacks!" he announced. "Skull Dragon's skill! When it attacks and my Vanguard is a Granblue, it gains 3000 Power!" Glowing with infernal power **[10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**, Skull Dragon made a mighty slash with its scimitar towards Gravity Beast.

"No guard," Agatha muttered. The scimitar fell and Gravity Beast was smashed into motes.

"With a boost from Dandy Romario, Basskirk attacks!" her opponent called. Basskirk raised a hand **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**, and unleashed a blast of writhing sapphire from it towards Barking Cerberus.

"No guard," she said. At two Damage, there was no need to guard yet.

"Check," he smiled as he revealed a golden icon glowing in the card's corner, "get, Critical Trigger! Critical to Basskirk, Power to Blueblood!" Agatha cursed under her breath.

**[Drive Check – Riptide Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check," this time, his check did not bear fruit, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – No Trigger]**

The blast slammed into Barking Cerberus and exploded into shards of ice, ripping across the beast's body as it howled in pain. "Damage Check, first," Agatha growled. "Got a Heal Trigger! All effects to Cerberus!" Still, it was too early for her to heal a Damage, unfortunately. If only this Trigger had come second.

**[Damage Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

"Second check," she held up the next card, "no Trigger." Not only that, but she had lost a useful Unit.

**[Damage Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Guiding Zombie, Blueblood attacks!" Edward called. The gaunt commodore loosed a shot from his musket towards Cerberus with a chuckle **[15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Guard, Sweet Pierrot!" Agatha barked. The green-clad clown appeared **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, and was blown to shards by the impact of Blueblood's shot, leaving Cerberus unharmed.

"That's the end for this stage of the battle," the blue-clad man said, smiling. "During my End Phase, Skull Dragon is retired." The monstrous skeletal dragon roared and burst into motes, its card falling from his hand to the Drop Zone.

**Edward  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Commodore Blueblood/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Empty  
>Back Row: Guiding ZombieDandy Romario/Empty  
>Damage: King Seahorse (U), Spirit Exceed (U), Riptide Banshee (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Barking Cerberus/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Darkness Magician, Robert (F), Purple Trapezist (U), Sweet Pierrot (U), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha muttered. _"No other Grade 3s, and only enough Soul to negate Golden Beast Tamer's Restraint once... I'll have to try and end this quickly." _

"_Together with the beasts, light up the performance and bring the circus to a grand finale! Ride, Golden Beast Tamer!" _she chanted, placing the card down.

Golden light consumed Cerberus and the beautiful gold-haired tamer appeared, lashing her whip as she took on Agatha's features **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**. "Golden Beast Tamer's skill! Superior Call, Burning Hippogryph!" In a flash of flames, the eagle-lion hybrid appeared, spreading its blazing wings **[Burning Hippogryph – 8000 Power]**. "And then, Hippogryph's Counterblast! Superior Call, Midnight Bunny!" She flipped over two cards, and the pink-clad bunny woman appeared behind Nitro Juggler **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**

Edward smirked. "From one card you get two more at no cost to your hand. That's an interesting strategy. Of course, the question remains, is it good enough?" He turned his gaze to Golden Beast Tamer. "I've been keeping count. If you make this Soul Blast to release your Vanguard's Restraint, your Soul will fall empty, and so you'll be unable to release it again unless you somehow accumulate three more Units in your Soul."

"Soul Blast!" Agatha snapped. "Tamer's Restraint is removed!" She tossed the last three cards in her Soul into the Drop Zone. "Also, I call Underworld Hypnotist!" The black-wreathed hypnotist appeared behind Golden Beast Tamer with a cold chuckle **[Underworld Hypnotist – 6000 Power]**

VBH20

"Calling an Omniguard?" Leah exclaimed. "What?"

"She can only attack with Golden Beast Tamer this turn," Richard noted. "So she's trying to rush things to the finish here."

"Still... that's a dangerous strategy," Alice said. "If she fails now, she'll be practically defenseless after her next turn with no access to Twin Drive."

VBH20

"With a boost from Dancing Griffin, Burning Hippogryph attacks!" Agatha growled. The fiery beast launched across the field with a piercing shriek **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Riptide Banshee, guard!" Edward retorted. With a wail, a gaunt, pale-skinned woman in a tattered gray dress appeared, clutching at her shoulders with grasping claw-like hands. Hippogryph's claw slashed and cut her into motes, the banshee letting out one last scream **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Underworld Hypnotist, Golden Beast Tamer attacks!" Agatha declared. Her Vanguard raced forward, drawing back her whip to strike **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I take this," the blue-clad man said quietly.

"Drive Check, first!" There was a blue flash and Agatha smirked. "Get, Stand Trigger! Hippogryph stands! The Power goes to Nitro Juggler!"

**[Drive Check – Hoop Magician – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check!" Her second check revealed no Trigger, and she placed the card in her hand with a look of irritation.

**[Drive Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Check," Edward said, smiling when his revealed card flashed with a crimson sheen. "Get, Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Basskirk." With that, he made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Sextant Ghoul – Draw Trigger]**

"Hippogryph attacks Blueblood!" Agatha snarled. Her Rearguard leapt over the field and slashed Blueblood into motes as Edward made a dismissive gesture. "With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Nitro Juggler attacks!" The white-clad being hurled another green sphere towards Basskirk.

"I take the attack," Edward smiled, revealing his damage card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Agatha muttered. That had been her last real chance, and now it had slipped away.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Burning Hippogryph/Golden Beast Tamer/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffinUnderworld Hypnotist/Midnight Bunny  
>Damage: Darkness Magician, Robert (F), Purple Trapezist (F), Sweet Pierrot (F), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U)<strong>

**Edward  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Empty  
>Back Row: Guiding ZombieDandy Romario/Empty  
>Damage: King Seahorse (U), Spirit Exceed (U), Riptide Banshee (U), Sextant Ghoul (U), King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (U)<strong>

"So there goes your Soul, and with it, your last attack with Golden Beast Tamer," Edward mused. "Now the question is whether you can survive without your Vanguard's Twin Drive."

"Just play," Agatha muttered.

"Very well," he said, drawing. "Stand." He stood his Units, and plucked a card from his hand. "I Ride the King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk!" Sapphire light engulfed his Vanguard, vanishing to reveal exactly the same Unit **[King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 10000 Power]**.

VBH20

"Riding the same Unit?" Robert asked, puzzled.

"Four, and Riding makes five..." Samuel muttered. "He Rode the second Basskirk to boost his Soul, and with that Unit... there's only one real reason why you would do that."

VBH20

"Basskirk's skill," Edward continued. "Soul Charge." He slipped a card into his Soul, and once more Basskirk glowed with energy **[King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 12000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Licking Ghost – Heal Trigger]**

"I call Sextant Ghoul," he continued, playing the card. The gaunt figure bearing the great sextant on its back appeared **[Sextant Ghoul – 4000 Power]**. "Now, I activate Guiding Zombie's skill. It moves to the Soul, and the top three cards of my deck move to the Drop Zone." He slid Zombie into his Soul and discarded Ruin Shade, Evil Shade and Knight Spirit from his deck. "Then, Sextant Ghoul's skill! Ghoul moves to the Soul," the gaunt figure vanished, "and I check the top three cards of my deck, discard one," he took up the top three cards from the deck and promptly moved a Captain Nightmist to the Drop Zone before shuffling the other two back into his deck, "and shuffle."

"You're not just discarding," Agatha muttered. "Two more cards in Soul..."

"Have you seen the true power of Granblue before, Agatha?" Edward asked. "Some favor endless revival, an infinite hell of resurrection. Others prefer one short, vicious mass revival. But either way the message is the same." His eyes flashed menacingly as he smirked. "The true power of Granblue is... pirates can be resurrected any number of times!" He flipped over his entire Damage Zone in one move. "I activate Basskirk's skill, Megablast!" He then discarded all eight cards in his Soul. "This is the Door to the Demonic Seas!"

A swirling vortex of dark, seething water erupted around his field, concealing it from view entirely as Basskirk raised his hands and let out a mighty cry.

"_Edward Jones of Team Tri-Disaster has unleashed King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk's Megablast! This powerful skill, Bermuda Gate, allows him to revive any number of Granblue pirates from his Drop Zone! Truly this brings meaning to the famous Granblue creed, pirates can be resurrected any number of times!"_

"Open, Bermuda Gate!" Edward declared. "Revive, my Units!" The vortex burst, revealing four ominous forms looming over the field. Two Undead Dragon Skull Dragons reared up, roaring viciously, while behind them a second Dandy Romario and Samurai Spirit stood ready **[Undead Dragon Skull Dragon – 10000 Power] [Undead Dragon Skull Dragon – 10000 Power] [Dandy Romario – 8000 Power] [Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**

"Due to Cursed Pearl's skill, it's sent to my Deck when I would move it from the Soul to the Drop Zone," he said, taking the card and shuffling it into his deck."Now, with a boost from Romario, Basskirk attacks Golden Beast Tamer!" His Vanguard unleashed the blast of cold sapphire from his hand towards Golden Beast Tamer **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard," Agatha muttered.

"Check," he held up a card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he turned over the next card, and once again no icon shone, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Jin of Gust – No Trigger]**

The blast slammed into Golden Beast Tamer and exploded into shards of ice, making her scream as they ripped into her. "Damage Check," Agatha growled, revealing the card. "No Trigger." She cast a bitter glare at the card. If only she'd had this earlier...

**[Damage Check – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Samurai Spirit, Undead Dragon Skull Dragon attacks!" With a roar, the fearsome dragon erupted forward, a terrifying force of bone and cursed might **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Hoop Magician, Acrobat Cerberus, guard!" his opponent declared. The pink-clad young girl and the garish acrobatic cerberus appeared **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, and were crushed by a slash of the skeletal dragon's blade, shattering.

"With a boost from Dandy Romario, my second Skull Dragon attacks!" As its twin withdrew, the second dragon howled and burst forwards, raising its scimitar **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Dynamite Juggler, Purple Trapezist, guard!" Agatha barked. The dynamite-bearing gremlin and the scantily-clad succubus appeared **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, and like their predecessors, were smashed into motes by the blow of Skull Dragon's scimitar.

"That's the end for this round," Edward concluded, his Skull Dragons bursting into motes as their skills retired them.

**Edward  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Empty  
>Back Row: Samurai SpiritDandy Romario/Dandy Romario  
>Damage: King Seahorse (F), Spirit Exceed (F), Riptide Banshee (F), Sextant Ghoul (F), King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (F)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 0<br>Front Row: Burning Hippogryph/Golden Beast Tamer/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffinUnderworld Hypnotist/Midnight Bunny  
>Damage: Darkness Magician, Robert (F), Purple Trapezist (F), Sweet Pierrot (F), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U), Elephant Juggler (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha muttered. Without access to Golden Beast Tamer's attack and Twin Drive, her chances of winning were unlikely at best. The four cards in Edward's hand just made things worse. But, she had to try. If she could get a breakthrough, through sheer chance, then...

"With a boost from Dancing Griffin, Burning Hippogryph attacks!" Shrieking, the blazing creature erupted across the field **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"Knight Spirit, guard," Edward replied. The possessed suit of armor appeared, drawing its sword to counter the attack. It was swiftly smashed apart, leaving Basskirk untouched **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Nitro Juggler attacks!" she cried.

"Jin of Gust, guard! I drop Spirit Exceed for a Perfect Guard!" Edward retorted. As her last attack was completely blocked, Agatha slumped, hands slamming against the console in front of her. With just one card in her hand and only two Intercepts... it was over. She could see that, completely and totally.

"Turn end," she said quietly.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Burning Hippogryph/Golden Beast Tamer/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffinUnderworld Hypnotist/Midnight Bunny  
>Damage: Darkness Magician, Robert (F), Purple Trapezist (F), Sweet Pierrot (F), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U), Elephant Juggler (U)<strong>

**Edward  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Empty  
>Back Row: Samurai SpiritDandy Romario/Dandy Romario  
>Damage: King Seahorse (F), Spirit Exceed (F), Riptide Banshee (F), Sextant Ghoul (F), King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (F)<strong>

"This is the end," Edward said calmly as he drew. "Stand." He stood his Units, then performed Basskirk's Soul Charge **[King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 12000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Samurai Spirit – No Trigger]**

"I Call Nightmist!" The handsome vampire captain appeared before Samurai Spirit, drawing his cutlass **[Captain Nightmist – 8000 Power]**. "Romario moves." He slid the Grade 1 Unit forward, then turned the card sideways. "Romario attacks Hippogryph!"

The suit-clad zombie blew on its rose, unleashing a gale of razor-sharp petals which tore into Hippogryph, shattering it as Agatha made no attempt to protect her Unit.

VBH20

"It's over..." Leah said quietly, wringing her hands together in her lap. "Agatha's finished..."

"To be done in by such bad luck... it's an essential part of the game, luck, but to have it so cruelly destroy your chances..." Richard muttered.

VBH20

"With a boost from Romario... final attack, Basskirk," Edward said quietly. His Vanguard loosed a sapphire blast from his hand towards the silent, defeated form of Golden Beast Tamer **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard."

Wordlessly, Edward revealed his Twin Drive cards, no icons flashing, not that they were needed. The blast smashed into Golden Beast Tamer and exploded into raging ice, consuming her form in crystalline blades. Agatha drew a card, gazing at it, then just placing it down and completing her Damage Zone.

"No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

Golden Beast Tamer collapsed, bursting into motes, before the field followed.

"The winner is Edward Jones of Team Tri-Disaster!"

"How..." Agatha murmured, gazing at Golden Beast Tamer's card, stunned. "How could this happen...?"

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "I'm sorry that I had to win this way. I'd have much rather fought an even battle than ended things like this, believe me." With one last look of pity at her, he collected his cards and was gone, walking back to his teammates.

Agatha stood, hair forming curtains about her face as she gazed down at the cards.

"Come on," Samuel said quietly, stepping up beside her. "Robert needs to fight." Indeed, across the field, a young woman dressed in black was stepping up to Tri-Disaster's console.

"How could this happen?" she repeated softly.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Robert can win this next fight."

"I hope so," Agatha said. She slowly retrieved her cards, and drew away, walking back alongside Samuel. As she passed Robert, she met his gaze, feeling a stab of pity. She had fought to try and stop him from needing to fight, but she had failed. And if she had lost this fight, if the time came and she was forced to fight Gabriel... could she do it? Could she win against him?

VBH20

Robert stepped forward, passing Agatha. Emotions reeled through him, shock at her loss, sadness at how cruel a loss it had been, fearful anticipation of the fight to come. He took his deck from his pocket, gazing at it as he held it. He couldn't feel the texture of the cards through the material of his gloves, but he could feel it. Maybe it was just a wishful illusion, but he felt that his Units were sending their wishes to him, pledging their support.

"Let's do this," he said quietly. He might have lost to Cynthia, but now, for his team, he would overcome that loss and fight at his hardest to carry them through to the finals. For Agatha and her wish to face Gabriel to get her answers. For Samuel. And for his mother, and the prize at the end of this journey, the prize money and sponsorship deals with which he could help her escape their poor state.

For them all, he would fight, and he would win.

VBH20

_**Card of the Day:**_

King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Magallanica – Gillman – Granblue<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1. During this turn, this Unit gains 2000 Power.<br>Activate [V/R]: [Soul Blast 8, Counterblast 5] Select up to 5 'Granblue' from your Drop Zone and call them to separate Rearguard Circles.  
><em>'This is the Door to the Demonic Seas. Open, Bermuda Gate!'<em>

VBH20

_**Card Stats:**_

Cursed Pearl  
>Grade 2Ghost – Granblue/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Activate [Drop Zone]: If you have a 'Granblue' Vanguard, move this card to your Soul.<br>Auto: When this Unit is sent from the Soul to the Drop Zone, shuffle it into your deck instead.

Gravity Beast  
>Grade 2Chimera – Pale Moon/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [Guardian Circle]: When this Unit Intercepts, if you have a 'Pale Moon' Vanguard, this Unit gains 5000 Shield.<p>

(Credit for Cursed Pearl and Gravity Beast goes to Desgarroth)

VBH20

Next time, Robert faces the third member of Tri-Disaster. This team is one focusing on Megablast skills, and so the third member also uses such a powerful skill. However, her deck is one which is notorious for the ease with which it accumulates Soul, and so in the face of such a threat, can Robert find the path to victory?

It's Chapter 21 – Companions of Justice!


	21. Ride 21: Companions of Justice

_**Ride 21 – Companions of Justice  
><strong>Card of the Day: Edel Rose_

Robert took his position at the console, retrieving Justice Flag from his deck and setting it. Quickly shuffling his deck, he placed it down carefully, regarding his opponent as he did so. She was a teenage girl, fourteen or fifteen he guessed, dressed in a black dress, with black lipstick and eyeliner. She set down her starting Vanguard with cautious, deliberate motions, shuffling her deck and placing it on the appropriate space.

The two drew their opening hands, and the girl met his gaze. "You lost before," she observed, speaking quite softly. "I suppose that's why you took the last fight. Were you going to rely on your teammates to carry you through?"

Robert didn't answer for a moment, redrawing two cards. "I was hoping they'd both win, but... if I have to fight, I'll do my best and win." He looked over his hand, noting one card immediately _"Cloud..."_

"But still, you moved yourself to the last in the lineup," his opponent stated. "I think you don't feel you can win. Now I'm just wondering why you didn't let the alternate take your place, if that's so. Surely it would be better for the team to let him fight in place of someone with broken confidence from an overwhelming loss."

"You don't know me," Robert growled. "Don't pretend you understand my reasons!"

"If you have a reason to fight, then show me how resolved you are to win," she smiled. "After all, you'll need that strength to win here. I'm fighting in the name of my team's victory."

"So am I," he retorted. "I won't fail them now."

"_The final battle between Team Avalon and Team Tri-Disaster will now start! From Team Avalon, Robert Macmillan! After his crushing defeat by Cynthia Gardner of Team United Spirit last round, can he find the confidence to stand strong and prevail here? Opposing him from Team Tri-Disaster is Lucy Rayne, who has not yet fought for her team! Will Lucy prove a powerful fighter for Team Tri-Disaster and snatch them victory now?"_

"Dice roll!" the official declared. The two dice rolled, Lucy scoring a five, Robert a two. "The first turn goes to Lucy Rayne! Let the match between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Lucy Rayne of Team Tri-Disaster... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two recited in unison as the field erupted into light around them.

"Justice Flag!" As the field coalesced into a moonlit landscape of a dark gothic mansion surrounded by a great forest, the armored man appeared in mid-air above the castle courtyard, twirling his lance in hand **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Trauma Queen!" Lucy answered, her voice still soft even when she raised it. Her own Vanguard coalesced from the shadows, a woman clad in a skimpy crimson dress adorned with spikes. Trauma Queen smirked, baring her fangs **[Trauma Queen – 4000 Power]**

"Trauma Queen... Dark Irregulars," Robert muttered. From what little he knew of them, Dark Irregulars were heavily offensive as a Clan, based around accumulating Soul and converting that into Power. In other words, if Lucy was skilled with her deck, this would be a difficult fight.

"Draw," Lucy said. "Ride, Alluring Succubus!" Trauma Queen vanished into shadows, which quickly faded to reveal a curvaceous woman dressed in a skin-tight black bodysuit. Smirking, Alluring Succubus hovered in mid-air, held aloft by small black wings **[Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power]**. "Succubus' skill, when she appears and my Vanguard is a Dark Irregulars, Soul Charge." She placed the top card of her deck into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Aspiring Demon, Amon – No Trigger]**

"Then, Trauma Queen's skill. Superior Call!" The scantily-clad vampire smirked as she reappeared **[Trauam Queen – 4000 Power]**. "Turn end."

**Lucy  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Trauma Queen  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw!" Robert announced. "Ride, Diamond Ace!" Evidently he was lacking another Grade 1 option, as Justice Flag reformed into the crimson form of the Dimension Police Omniguard **[Diamond Ace – 6000 Power]. **"Superior Call, Justice Flag! Call, Cosmo Claw!" The armored lance-bearer appeared once more **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**, while the golden lion appeared directly behind Diamond Ace **[Cosmo Claw – 3000 Power]**

"With a boost from Cosmo Claw, Diamond Ace attacks! Claw's skill! Ace gains an extra 3000 Power!" Diamond Ace burst forwards, drawing back one arm **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard," Lucy replied.

"Drive Check!" Robert declared, turning over the card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check," she answered. "Likewise, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Succubus of Decadence – No Trigger] **

"_Succubus of Decadence... that card really benefits the Dark Irregulars strategy. It's good that she's lost one copy, at least." _"I end my turn, so Claw returns to my deck."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Diamond Ace/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Lucy  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Trauma Queen  
>Damage: Succubus of Decadence (U)<strong>

"Draw," Lucy said. "I saw you smile when I Damage Checked... were you happy to see part of my strategy lost?" She smiled, plucking one of the cards from her hand. "You were mistaken."

"_She had one already?"_

"Ride, Succubus of Decadence!" Alluring Succubus was wreathed in shadows, transforming into an older, even more curvaceous and beautiful succubus also clad in a black bodysuit, with crimson hair and small dark wings **[Succubus of Decadence – 9000 Power]**

"I Call Doreen the Thruster!" With a vicious smirk, a black-clad elf appeared beside Succubus of Decadence, wielding two serrated daggers **[Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power]**. "Succubus' skill activates when a Dark Irregulars appears as a Rearguard. Soul Charge." She placed a card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Blitz Ritter – Critical Trigger]**

"Due to Doreen's skill, each time I Soul Charge and have a Dark Irregulars Vanguard, she gains 3000 Power that turn," the black-clad girl continued. Darkness writhed around Doreen as the elf's smirk grew wider and more sadistic **[Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power]**. "I call a second Doreen the Thruster!" A second copy of the dark elf appeared, drawing her blades **[Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power]**. "Once more, Succubus' skill – Soul Charge!" She placed another card into her Soul, with a slight smile at its identity.

**[Soul Charge – Werewolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

Both Doreen the Thrusters smirked even more as dark power seethed around their lithe bodies **[Doreen the Thruster – 12000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power]**. "Trauma Queen's skill! I move Trauma Queen to the Soul," she slipped the Unit into her Soul, causing the vampire to burst into shadows, "and Superior Call Werewolf Sieger from it!" With a savage howl, a jet-black wolf-man with a muscular frame and vicious claws appeared **[Werewolf Sieger – 10000 Power]**. "Since another Dark Irregulars Rearguard appeared, Soul Charge!" She took yet another card from her deck and placed it into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

With the addition of two more cards to Lucy's Soul, both of her Doreen the Thrusters smiled, terrifying, savage predator smiles which promised pain and blood **[Doreen the Thruster – 18000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 15000 Power]**

VBH21

"Scores that high on a Grade 1 Unit..." Leah murmured. "That's scary."

"Dark Irregulars can get Doreen the Thruster to incredible power when you play them right," Richard said. "Of course, that level of power is hard to sustain without Succubus of Decadence, but even then that Clan has some incredibly powerful Units, like Demon World Marquis Amon." He paused. "So the question is exactly what strategy Lucy's using, and whether Robert can hold out against it."

VBH21

"Now, Doreen the Thruster, attack Diamond Ace," Lucy ordered. The empowered elf leapt from the roof she was perched on to a side wing of the mansion, racing along the roof before leaping sideways and slashing with her blades into the Omniguard.

"No guard," Robert said. The blades ripped a vicious gash across Diamond Ace's chest, and Doreen kicked off of it, landing on the opposite roof and racing back along it to the Dark Irregulars side of the field. "Damage Check." He revealed the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Doreen the Thruster, Succubus of Decadence attacks," his opponent continued. Succubus of Decadence soared forward in a blur of shadows, burning with energy **[9000 Power + 15000 Power = 24000 Power]**

"No guard," he retorted immediately. An attack of that power was too strong for him to afford to guard it so early.

"Check," Lucy said, turning over the card. Robert's eyes widened as the golden icon on the card glowed. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Succubus of Decadence, and the Power to Sieger."

**[Drive Check – White Dust – Critical Trigger] **

Blazing with dark golden flames suddenly **[24000 Power, Critical 2]**, Succubus of Decadence slashed with her sharp nails, ripping into Diamond Ace.

"First check," Robert muttered. He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he turned over another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"Now, Sieger, attack!" Lucy called. The vicious werewolf burst forward, racing over the rooftops towards Diamond Ace **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Guard, Justice Rose!" Robert barked. The pink-clad alien appeared in the werewolf's path **[6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**, and was slashed in twain by a single blow of its claws, shattering but leaving Diamond Ace unharmed. Growling, Sieger withdrew along the roof.

"Turn end," Lucy smiled. Clearly she was satisfied by the turn, having brought Robert swiftly to three Damage. "Due to Trauma Queen's skill, Sieger returns to my Soul." She slipped the Werewolf's card back into her Soul.

**Lucy  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Doreen the Thruster/Succubus of Decadence/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Succubus of Decadence (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Diamond Ace/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Cosmo Roar (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert called. "I Ride Twin Order!" Diamond Ace blazed and reformed, transforming into the crimson android **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "Come forth, Masked Police Gurender!" He threw down his card, and the armored superhero appeared before Justice Flag **[Masked Police Gurender – 8000 Power]**

"Now, Twin Order, attack Succubus of Decadence!" The android charged across the rooftops, drawing its blades.

"Guard, Cursed Doctor!" Lucy retorted. A black-clad old man appeared, clutching a dark tome in his hands **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**. "I know the power of a Dimension Police deck. By empowering your Vanguard, you grant it access to new abilities, extra Criticals in particular. So I'll blunt your attack later by defending myself here!"

"Drive Check!" he muttered. "Get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Gurender!" He made a draw.

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Twin Order struck Cursed Doctor and slashed with its blades, cutting down the old man, before drawing back. "Now, with a boost from Justice Flag, Gurender attacks!" The superhero leapt upward, shooting across the mansion courtyard **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Lucy said. Gurender hurled a vicious kick into her Vanguard, smashing Succubus of Decadence into the rooftop, before leaping away. "Damage Check." She turned over the card, and placed it down gently. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Werewolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Cosmo Roar (U)<strong>

**Lucy  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Doreen the Thruster/Succubus of Decadence/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Succubus of Decadence (U), Werewolf Sieger (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Lucy said. _"In the blackest nights, let your hearts be consumed in the shadows of fear and despair! Ride, Demon Eater!" _Shadows consumed her Vanguard's form, bursting to unveil the Grade 3. An elf clad in a plain white dress, Demon Eater hovered over the field, her long black hair spreading eerily as she smirked a chilling smile **[Demon Eater – 10000 Power]**

"At the start of my Main Phase, Demon Eater's skill activates – Soul Charge," she said, taking a card and sliding it into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Demon Eater – No Trigger]**

"Then, Demon Eater gains 2000 Power," she continued, shadows swirling around her Vanguard, but also around both her copies of Doreen the Thruster **[Demon Eater – 12000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power]**

"You powered them up again?" Robert exclaimed.

"This is the power of my Dark Irregulars deck," the black-clad girl said in a chillingly soft tone. "As I build my Soul, the power of my Units rises, creating a force you cannot hope to stop! Call!" She played a card, and the form of Werewolf Sieger rose up beside Demon Eater with a ferocious howl **[Werewolf Sieger – 10000 Power]**. "Doreen the Thruster, attack Masked Police Gurender!" The vicious elf raced across the rooftops, drawing her blades to strike down the hero.

"Guard, Army Penguin!" Robert countered. The blue robot appeared **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**, and was swiftly cut down with a slash of Doreen's blade. Disappointed, the elf withdrew to her allies.

"With a boost from Doreen the Thruster, attack, Demon Eater!" The dark elf raised her hands, and shadows gathered around her, coalescing into vicious blades. She threw her hands forward and a storm of blades shot towards Twin Order **[12000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert replied.

"Check," she held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Edel Rose – No Trigger]**

"Second check," she revealed another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

The blades slammed into Twin Order, eviscerating its armor and tearing into it before shattering back into shadows. "Damage check," he said, holding up his card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Now, Werewolf Sieger, attack Twin Order!" Howling, the dark werewolf rushed forwards, drawing back its claws.

"Guard, Justice Cobalt!" Robert declared. The blue-armored wolf-man took form **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]** and was swiftly cut down by a blow of Sieger's claws.

"Turn end," Lucy concluded.

**Lucy  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Doreen the Thruster/Demon Eater/Werewolf Sieger  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage:Succubus of Decadence (U), Werewolf Sieger (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said.

"Doesn't your position look bleak?" Lucy said. "I'll soon finish this, and leave you defeated. My team will advance while yours will fall."

"You can't decide that in advance," he retorted. "This isn't over yet."

"But my position is much stronger than yours," she said. "While you try to fight back, I'm breaking through your defenses and leaving you unable to stop my attacks. And look at your Vanguard. Standing so alone on that field. You can't succeed in this fight without your allies."

"I have allies," Robert said, expression hardening. "Let me show you their strength!" He held a card aloft._ "Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side! Descend... _**_Enigman Cloud_**_!" _

Brilliant light consumed Twin Order, and the majestic wings spread from the radiance as a ray of sunlight broke over the distant horizon of the battlefield. Enigman Cloud emerged, shining with energy, stood proud over the field of battle **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**

"I call Galaxy Convoy!" The white dove mecha appeared behind Cloud, shining brightly into the night **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**. "Convoy's skill! Cloud gains 2000 Power this turn!" Enigman Cloud glowed with energy **[Enigman Cloud – 12000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Justice Flag, Gurender attacks Demon Eater! Gurender's skill – Cloud gains another 2000 Power!" As Gurender leapt skyward **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**, Enigman Cloud glowed even more brightly **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**

"No guard," Lucy said simply. Gurender's kick hammered into Demon Eater, who snarled in pain but was otherwise unaffected by the superhero's attack. "Damage check." She held up the card, which glowed with blue light. "Get, Stand Trigger. I give the Power to Sieger, and he stands."

**[Damage Check – Dark Queen of Nightmareland – Stand Trigger]**

"_Power to Sieger? Demon Eater has a Megablast skill... she must be trying to focus my attack onto her to bring her to five Damage and open up that Megablast to her!" _Robert realized. _"Can I afford to attack her with Cloud?"_

"Enigman Cloud's skill! Since my Dimension Police Rearguard hit the Vanguard, Cloud gains 2000 Power," he declared. "And now, with a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Enigman Cloud attacks Demon Eater!" The great angelic being raised a hand, motes of light coalescing in its grip **[14000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"No guard," Lucy said. "Show me this power of yours!"

"Twin Drive!" Robert called out. "First!" He revealed the card, and placed it into his hand. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" Once again, his check revealed no Trigger.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

Cloud unleashed a burst of blazing light from its hand, and the blast struck across the field, slamming Demon Eater into the mansion and detonating. The explosion crashed through the building, sending cracks through the stonework and shattering the windows.

"Damage Check," Lucy said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Aspiring Demon, Amon – No Trigger]**

"Enigman Cloud's skill!" Robert called out. _"Enigma Gate!" _He retrieved a card from his deck. "Superior Call, Twin Order!" Cloud raised its hand, and from order a blazing light struck. Twin Order emerged from the impact, drawing its blades **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**

"What will you do now?" Lucy smiled coldly as Demon Eater emerged from the mansion, a homicidal glare plain in her eyes.

"Twin Order attacks... Doreen!" Robert called. The android raced forward, and Lucy's smile slipped.

"I see... you're playing around Demon Eater's Megablast," she concluded. "No guard." Doreen cried out as the blades tore through her, shattering into motes.

"This is the power which brings out my allies," her opponent said. "Enigman Cloud... the Unit which brings my allies to the battle, no matter how far away they might be! Just as those allies won't fail me, I refuse to fail my team, Lucy! Throw the strength of your deck at me, but I won't fail, because my friends are depending on me to pull through! Turn end!"

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGalaxy Convoy/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

**Lucy  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Demon Eater/Werewolf Sieger  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Succubus of Decadence (U), Werewolf Sieger (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U), Aspiring Demon, Amon (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Lucy said. "Do you think you've changed things so much?" She took one of her cards in hand. "You thought I would depend solely on my Megablast to win? I have other strategies too, Robert. Let me show you the great power of this Dark Irregulars deck." She raised the card up. _"Graceful and beautiful predator of the night... bury your fangs into soft flesh, and taste the sweetness of victory! I Ride... __**Edel Rose**__!" _

A swarm of bats burst from the forest, shrieking as they utterly removed Demon Eater from sight. The swarm flew skyward to the great pinnacle of the mansion's tower, and burst into shadows, coalescing. From the shadows emerged a beautiful young woman with dark cyan hair perched atop the pinnacle, dressed in a pink dress and purple stockings. Smirking in a way which bared her fangs, Edel Rose spread her arms wide, revealing the vicious claws attached to her gloves **[Edel Rose – 9000 Power]**

"You talk about 'great power', but Edel Rose is weaker than Demon Eater," Robert observed.

Lucy smiled menacingly. "Only for now. I activate Edel Rose's skill. Counterblast!" She flipped over two Damage. "If there's a Werewolf Sieger sleeping in my Soul, he can lend his mistress some of his power for the turn! Rose's skill – she gains 5000 Power and 1 Critical this turn!"

"What?" Robert exclaimed as dark aura coated Edel Rose, a shadow of Werewolf Sieger rising behind her with a growl **[Edel Rose – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**

"And why use this only once?" she continued. "I activate Edel Rose's skill again!" The dark aura blazed even more fiercely, Rose laughing as power surged through her body **[Edel Rose – 19000 Power, Critical 3]**.

VBH21

"19000 Power, Critical 3!" Alice exclaimed, shocked.

"It gets worse," Richard muttered. "Lucy has at least two cards in her hand with skills which send a card to the Soul. If she uses them both, her remaining Doreen will gain 6000 Power, pushing Edel Rose to a total of 31000 Power. Robert's lost two of his Perfect Guards, and the chances of him having a third are..."

"And if that hits, he'll need to check two Heal Triggers to survive..." Leah said quietly. "Please, Robert... please have a Perfect Guard..."

VBH21

"Call, Alluring Succubus, White Dust, Blue Dust!" The black-clad succubus appeared behind Werewolf Sieger, while on the opposite side of the field, a boy clad in white wielding a large crystal scepter and a cruel-looking young man with icy blue skin and armor took form **[Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power] [White Dust – 4000 Power] [Blue Dust – 9000 Power]**. "Succubus' skill, Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

With a slight grimace at the loss of the Heal Trigger, Lucy continued. "White Dust's skill! White Dust moves to the Soul, and I unflip one Damage!" The boy vanished as the card slipped into the Soul, and she casually turned one of her Damage cards back over. "Of course, you see why I'm doing this, right? Doreen the Thruster's skill activates twice!" The dark-clad elf smirked as black power writhed around her form **[Doreen the Thruster – 12000 Power]**

"Now, Blue Dust attacks Gurender!" The man hurled a hand forward, unleashing a spear of glistening ice from it.

"No guard," Robert said. The spear impaled Gurender and he promptly burst into motes.

"With a boost from Doreen the Thruster... final strike! Go, Edel Rose!" Lucy commanded. The vampire leapt from the pinnacle, dark wings spreading behind her as she rocketed towards Enigman Cloud **[19000 Power + 12000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 3]**

"I can't let you!" Robert countered. "Not with my friends counting on me! Guard, Diamond Ace!"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as the Perfect Guard appeared before him.

"I discard Cosmo Roar," he said. "And your attack cannot hit."

"Impossible..." the stunned girl said. "Twin Drive... first." She revealed the first card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demon Eater – No Trigger]**

"Second."Once more, no icon. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Prisoner Beast – No Trigger]**

Edel Rose lashed at Diamond Ace with her claws, trying to destroy the robot, but her attack was fruitless, and she ultimately drew away with a look of sheer disappointment.

"Sieger, attack!" Lucy growled, showing irritation for the first time. The werewolf tore across the battlefield with a howl **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert called out. The werewolf's claws ripped at Cloud, but to little effect, and it swiftly withdrew. "Damage Check." He revealed the next card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Lucy muttered. _"Next turn, I can use Edel Rose's Counterblast and attack again... then he won't be so lucky."_

**Lucy  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Blue Dust/Edel Rose/Werewolf Sieger  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Alluring Succubus  
>Damage: Succubus of Decadence (F), Werewolf Sieger (F), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (F), Aspiring Demon, Amon (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGalaxy Convoy/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Diamond Ace (U), Pulsar Enforcer (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. _"It's time to finish this... I have what I need, now."_

"I call Cosmo Beak!" With a shriek, the crimson mecha appeared **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Cloud gains 4000 Power!" Enigman Cloud began to glow with brilliant energy **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**.

"Twin Order, attack Blue Dust!" The android charged and made a slash with its beam-sabers, cutting down the icy blue figure.

"Now, with a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Enigman Cloud, attack the Vanguard!" Cloud raised a hand, and let loose its power, hurling a blast of radiant light towards Edel Rose **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Lucy looked at her hand. Prisoner Beast, Demon Eater and Blue Dust. Not enough to guard Cloud safely, even with Sieger's Intercept. So better to just leave it and bet on no Critical Trigger appearing, she could guard anything else. "No guard."

"Twin Drive!" Robert called out. "First!" He turned over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"Second," this time, a golden light shone brilliantly, and Lucy's eyes widened.. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Cloud!" Enigman Cloud began to shine brilliantly with golden aura **[14000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

The radiance crashed into Edel Rose and buried her under the brilliance of a blazing star. She howled as she was buried under the sheer power of Enigman Cloud's attack **[20000 Power, Critical 2]**

The nova of light faded, revealing a blasted crater in the ground. Edel Rose lay in the bottom, crushed by the sheer power of Cloud's final attack.

"Damage Check, first," Lucy said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Doreen the Thruster – No Trigger]**

"Second," she continued, slowly turning it over. "Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blitz Ritter – Critical Trigger]**

She stared at the final card for a moment, then let it fall. "You win."

"The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon! Team Avalon advances to the finals!" As the official spoke and the field faded away, Robert was stunned. He had done it. He had won.

"So you were able to bring out some allies," Lucy mused. "And with those allies, you won."

"Yes," he said, gazing at his Vanguard's card. _"Those who follow Justice are never truly alone."_

"Now that you've won and your team are through to the finals," the girl said, "don't screw it up. Do your best to win, huh?"

"I... we'll try," Robert nodded. "I promise you." His thoughts turned to the leaflet in his pocket. _"And not just for you.. .for Samuel, Agatha, and Charles... and for mum..."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced back to see Samuel and Agatha stood there.

"Laurel, eh?" Samuel said. "That's a good card."

"Yeah... I got a copy a while back," he answered. "And I guessed that if I had it, I might as well use it here."

"In any case, we need to move," Agatha said. "There's a half-hour break between now and the finals, so we may as well get something to eat and rest up a bit." She looked at his field. "That was a good fight. You did well, Robert."

"Thank you."

VBH21

_**Card of the Day:**_

Edel Rose  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Vampire – Dark Irregulars<br>9000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2] If 'Werewolf Sieger' is in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this turn, this Unit gains 5000 Power and 1 Critical.<br>Activate [Hand]: [Place this Unit on top of your deck] Search your deck for 1 'Werewolf Sieger', reveal it and add it to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck.  
><em>'Dye yourself red for me! Scarlet Tear!'<em>

VBH21

_**Card Stats:**_

Trauma Queen  
>Grade 0Vampire – Dark Irregulars/4000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride a 'Dark Irregulars' onto this Unit, call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Send this Unit to your Soul] Select 1 'Werewolf Sieger' in your Soul and Call it to a Rearguard Circle. During this turn's End Phase, send that Unit to your Soul.

White Dust  
>Grade 0Human – Dark Irregulars/4000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical Trigger  
>Activate [R]: [Send this Unit to your Soul] Unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.<p>

(Creative credit for the above two cards goes to Desgarroth)

VBH21

Next time, as the finals of Regionals approach, Team Avalon rest up and eat, reflecting on the fights which have passed, and the battles to come. With the shadow of Team Raging War looming, can Agatha overcome her loss to Edward and find the conviction to fight the one who introduced her to Vanguard and who served as her idol? Will Robert reaffirm his confidence and continue to fight on for his own aims?

It's Chapter 22 – Calm Before the Storm.


	22. Ride 22: Calm Before the Storm

(Author's Note: This chapter introduces a Clan of my own design -yes I'm finally using cards of my own rather than Desgarroth's-, Synthetica. I'll add a Clan profile at the end to establish their mechanics and lore.)

_**Ride 22 – Calm Before the Storm  
><strong>Card of the Day: Starburst Idol, Andromeda_

"_Following the exciting conclusion of the third round, four teams have survived the elimination stages and progressed to the finals!" _the MC declared. _"From Block A, Team Cosmic Might! From Block B, Team Avalon! From Block C, Team Daemon Carnival! And finally, from Block D, Team Raging War! Through their efforts, these four teams have made it to the final stage of this tournament! Now, before we enact the final battles, we'll take a half-hour break to allow the final four a chance to recover from the stress of their fights, and then the last struggle shall begin!" _

The crowd cheered excitedly at this declaration, while the teams scattered around the audience entered some discussion with one another.

VBH22

"Time to rest, huh?" Charles mused. "It's fair enough. For the Preliminary Elimination rounds, those three were pretty tense and stressful."

"Yeah," Samuel nodded. "We may as well rest up and get something to eat, so we're ready for these last matches." He looked at Agatha. "Raging War got through, and since it's a Round Robin format in the finals, we're sure to fight them."

"Yes," she said grimly. "I'll fight Gabriel." There was a strange look in her eyes. It wasn't quite the look of determination one might expect, but more the look of someone putting on a brave face.

"Very well," he nodded, though there was a look of doubt in his eyes.

"Right," Robert acknowledged.

"Now, let's go and rest up, get something to eat, and get ready," Samuel said, turning around. "We'll meet back here in half-an-hour." With that, they dispersed.

VBH22

"Why are you following me?" Samuel asked.

"Because I'd like some food too, as it happens," Charles replied. "Besides, you're not just getting a meal. You've got a laptop in that bag." Samuel now had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm going to check up on some other Regionals. There are a couple going on today."

"Planning ahead for Nationals?" his teammate mused. "Clever, I suppose. Assuming we get through the finals here."

"I have faith in the team," he said. "I'm sure we can push through to victory."

"As long as you're sure Agatha and Robert can handle it," Charles said. The two walked into the small cafeteria which served the stadium, and Samuel walked to a table.

"Could you get me a coffee?" he asked, digging into his pocket and retrieving a pound coin from it.

"Sure," Charles nodded. "You just get set up and ready, huh?" Smirking he took the coin and walked over to the counter to order some food and their drinks."

Samuel took his laptop from his bag and set it down on the table, opening it and booting it up. He quickly connected to the stadium's Wi-Fi, and loaded up the official site. As he'd hoped, there were options of ongoing matches from several other Regionals. Picking one (he noted it as taking place in Cornwall, which he recalled was the area Team Celestial Dusk came from), he loaded it. The match taking place didn't involve Celestial Dusk, but rather two teams he didn't know, Team Melody, and Team Exalted Arms.

"_In this exciting final match between Team Melody and Team Exalted Arms, Adam Jameson of Team Melody is facing Kay Parker of Team Exalted Arms! Adam's powerful Synthetica deck is taking a fierce toll on Kay's Royal Paladin deck!"_

Indeed, Adam's Vanguard was a shining, beautiful angel, with wings and clothes of iridescent rainbow colors. Her eyes sparkling with joy, she held a microphone in hand, hovering above the field **[Starburst Idol, Andromeda – 10000 Power]**. Around her were more Synthetica Units, a figure made of violet light with a sheep's head holding an amplifier stood right behind her **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 6000 Power]**, a being made of shimmering rainbow colors wielding a sword of light **[Constellation Knight – 10000 Power]**, a golden lion-man stood on the right **[Burning Soul, Leo – 8000 Power]**. Behind Constellation Knight was a being made of shining silver light, intricate patterns running across its flesh **[Synth Splicer – 7000 Power]**, while behind Leo was a humanoid robot manning a panel of switches and dials **[Shine Technician – 7000 Power]**

"Synthetica..." Samuel mused. He was unfamiliar with this Clan, but knew their mechanic. Synthetica was based around resting Rearguards as costs for skills, and then re-standing them so they could still attack.

**Kay  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Knight of Truth, Gordon/Knight of Conviction, Bors/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
>Back Row: Lake Maiden LienLittle Sage Marron/Knight Squire, Allen  
>Damage: Alabaster Owl (F), Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Little Sage Marron (U), Knight of Conviction, Bors (U), Flogal (U)<strong>

**Adam  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Burning Soul, Leo/Starburst Idol, Andromeda/Constellation Knight  
>Back Row: Synth SplicerSonic Conductor, Aries/Shine Technician  
>Damage: Synthetica Blimp, Pisces (U), Radiant Shell, Cancer (U), Aspiring Star, Eve (U), Concert Medic, Aquarius (U), Uranometria (U)<strong>

"_At the start of my Main Phase, Andromeda's skill," _Adam said. _"Soul Charge."_ He slipped a card into his Soul, the camera helpfully focusing on it briefly.

**[Soul Charge – Aspiring Star, Eve – No Trigger]**

"_Then, one of my Synthetica Rearguards rests, and Andromeda gains 4000 Power." _Leo fell into a knelt resting position beside Andromeda, and the angelic idol glowed with energy **[Starburst Idol, Andromeda – 14000 Power]**. _"Due to their skills, since a Synthetica went into Rest due to a skill, Aries and Leo gain 1000 Power each." _The two Units glowed brightly **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 7000 Power] [Burning Soul, Leo – 9000 Power]**. _"Now, Shine Technician's skill. I Rest it to swap a card." _He discarded once, and drew a new card. _"Next, I activate Synth Splicer's skill. By resting three of my Synthetica Rearguards, this turn, your Intercepts are sealed." _The three stood Rearguards fell into passive stances, and shards of light flew across the field, forming ropes which bound the forms of Kay's Knight of Truth, Gordon and Knight of Silence, Gallatin. His Vanguard, the white-clad Knight of Conviction, Bors, looked noticeably fazed by the loss of its supporting guardian allies. _"Aries and Leo power up again." _The two Units shone more brightly **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 11000 Power] [Burning Soul, Leo – 13000 Power]**

"_Even with that... you can only attack with Andromeda! You made a big mistake!" _Kay growled.

"_Oh?" _Adam responded, and Samuel knew the look on his face. The look of a player who was about to unveil a trump card. _"Counterblast five."_ The camera shifted immediately to catch Kay's reaction. Typically, his expression was one of shock. _"Soul Blast eight." _Adam discarded eight cards from his Soul, and smirked. _"Andromeda's Megablast! All my Synthetica Rearguards Stand, and every Unit which stands this way gains 2000 Power this turn!" _Andromeda began to sing, a beautiful melody which washed over the field. The five Rearguards around her rose, their strength renewed by the song.

"What's happening?" Charles asked, sitting beside him, and noting the field. "Andromeda's Megablast?"

"Yes," Samuel mused. On-screen, Adam's Rearguards all shone with coruscating energy **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 13000 Power] [Constellation Knight – 12000 Power] [Burning Soul, Leo – 15000 Power] [Synth Splicer – 9000 Power] ][Shine Technician – 9000 Power]**

"He'll win," Charles noted. "That opponent has four cards in his hand, and with sealed Intercepts, that's not enough."

"_With a boost from Shine Technician, Leo attacks! Blazing Soul!" _Swathed in shimmering flames, Leo burst across the field **[15000 Power + 9000 Power = 24000 Power]**

"_Epona, Govanon, guard!" _A young woman dressed in black and gold riding a golden beetle appeared beside a stocky gnome **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, before the two were shattered by a blazing punch from Leo.

"_With a boost from Aries, end this, Andromeda!" _Adam commanded. His Vanguard soared forward, swathed in brilliant light **[14000 Power + 13000 Power = 27000 Power]**. Kay obviously declared no guard, because the Synthetica fighter went ahead with his Twin Drive, checking no Triggers. Andromeda raised her hand, and from above a great burst of starlight flashed, crashing down onto Kay's field and consuming the Royal Paladin Units in brilliant radiance.

"Synthetica," Charles mused, taking a sip of his coffee and grimacing at the taste. "Why does coffee you buy in these places always taste this bad..." He reached for the packets of sugar in the rack of sauces at the table's center, retrieving a handful.

Samuel took a sip of his own coffee. "Synthetica are an interesting Clan, from what I know about them. Resting for skills, then standing. And that Megablast skill of Synth Idol, Andromeda... it's a powerful one."

"What other games are going on?" the suit-clad young man asked, tearing open the cardboard wrapping of his sandwiches and taking a bite from them. Chicken, mayonaise and salad, Samuel noted from the label.

"This one's in Cornwall," he mused, looking over the other games. "London... Yorkshire... Somerset..."

"Somerset... isn't that Eternal Nightfall's stomping ground?" Charles noted.

"Yes," Samuel nodded, selecting that game. "It seems they're not fighting at the moment. But this team are."

"What team?" Charles asked.

"Team Stygia, apparently," he said. "Against Team Holy Flame." The two looked over the fight. On the Team Stygia side was a Unit Samuel scowled at seeing. Looming over the field, Demon World Marquis Amon snarled and roared menacingly **[Demon World Marquis Amon – 10000 Power]**. Around it were arranged various other Dark Irregulars, on one side Units recognizable from Robert's fight with Lucy, Werewolf Sieger and Alluring Succubus **[Werewolf Sieger – 10000 Power] [Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power]**. The opposite column consisted of two demons, one slender, lithe and pink, the other bestial, vicious and purple **[Jet Black Poet, Amon – 6000 Power] [Aspiring Demon, Amon – 8000 Power]**. Occupying the space behind the Demon World Marquis was a second Jet Black Poet **[Jet Black Poet, Amon – 6000 Power]**

Opposite, the Vanguard circle of the other field was occupied by a burning crimson dragon clad in massive golden armor, two great cannons attached to its arms **[Amber Dragon Eclipse – 11000 Power]**. Arranged around the Amber Dragon were more Units, on the left a less-evolved version of the Vanguard, supported by a blazing reptilian beast of some kind **[Amber Dragon Dusk – 9000 Power] [Heatnail Salamander – 6000 Power]**, on the right was a dragon somewhat resembling the Amber Dragon series but darker in hue, supported by a young boy with orange skin swathed in burning flames **[Lava Arm Dragon – 10000 Power] [Flame of Hope, Aermo – 6000 Power]**. Finally, supporting the Vanguard was an even younger Amber Dragon than Dusk **[Amber Dragon Daylight – 6000 Power]**

**Team Stygia Fighter  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Werewolf Sieger/Demon World Marquis Amon/Aspiring Demon, Amon  
>Back Row: Alluring SuccubusJet Black Poet, Amon/Jet Black Poet, Amon  
>Damage: Gwynn the Ripper (F), Aspiring Demon, Amon (F), Blitz Ritter (F), Cursed Doctor (U), Alluring Succubus (U)<strong>

**Team Holy Flame Fighter  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Amber Dragon Dusk/Amber Dragon Eclipse/Lava Arm Dragon  
>Back Row: Heatnail SalamanderAmber Dragon Daylight/Flame of Hope, Aermo  
>Damage: Flame Seed Salamander (F), Heatnail Salamander (F), Amber Dragon Eclipse (F), Dragon Monk Genjo (F), Red Gem Carbuncle (F)<strong>

"_With a boost from Jet Black Poet, Aspiring Demon attacks," _the Team Stygia player declared. The demon erupted forward, blazing with darkness. _"Since I have eight Dark Irregulars in my Soul, both of these Units gain 3000 Power!" _Aspiring Demon, Amon snarled **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"_Guard, Blue-Ray Dracokid!" _The blue dragonic soldier appeared **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, and was quickly cut down by Aspiring Demon, Amon.

"_With a boost from Jet Black Poet, Demon World Marquis Amon attacks!" _The Demon World Marquis stalked forward, growling menacingly **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 9000 Power = 27000 Power]**

"_Guard, Baryi! I drop Red Gem Carbuncle for a perfect guard!" _The crimson wyvern guard appeared in Amon's path, preventing the Vanguard from landing its attack.

"_Twin Drive. First check... no Trigger. Second check... get, Stand Trigger! Aspiring Demon Stands!" _Aspiring Demon, Amon rose once again **[Aspiring Demon, Amon – 16000 Power]**, and the Kagero player paled.

"_No... no..."_

"_Go, Aspiring Demon, Amon!" _The bestial purple demon burst forwards, drawing back a vicious claw.

"_No... guard..."_ The claw fell, and with that, the battle was brought to its end.

"Dark Irregulars..." Charles mused. "You have some history with them?"

"You could say that," Samuel muttered, scanning the list of regionals. "London, huh..." He loaded up this video, bringing up another match in its closing stages.

"_How does it feel to be trapped in the webs of despair?" _one player cackled. Dressed in green, his field was occupied by Megacolony Units, Death Warden Antlion prominently occupying the Vanguard position **[Death Warden Antlion – 10000 Power]**. Meanwhile around it were Hell Spider **[Hell Spider – 10000 **Power], Tail Jaw **[Tail Jaw – 8000 Power]**, Phantom Black **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**, a humanoid figure dressed in black and gold armor **[Megacolony Combatant B – 6000 Power]**, and finally the glistening black form of Stealth Millipede **[Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power]**. _"Turn end!"_

"_Aaron Valdez of Team Web of Despair has caught Rose Todd of Team Harmonia Garden in the fearsome web of Death Warden Antlion's Megablast! With her Rearguards unable to stand, can Rose make a counterattack, especially with Aaron's Heal Trigger bringing him to four Damage?"_

**Aaron  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Hell Spider/Death Warden Antlion/Tail Jaw  
>Back Row: Megacolony Combatant BStealth Millipede/Phantom Black  
>Damage: Hell Spider (F), Raider Mantis (F), Stealth Millipede (F), Death Warden Antlion (F)<strong>

**Rose  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Battle Sister Mocha/Omniscience Madonna/Maiden of Libra  
>Back Row: Battle Sister FrappuBattle Sister Cocoa/Dark Cat  
>Damage: Dark Cat (F), Psychic Bird (F), Oracle Guardian Gemini (U), Battle Sister Mocha (U), Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (U)<strong>

Opposite Aaron was a young woman dressed in a crimson coat, with long hair dyed wine-purple. Rose was frowning, gazing over her field. Her Vanguard was especially familiar to Charles, the gold and green-clad form of Omniscience Madonna **[Omniscience Madonna – 10000 Power]**. Around her were more Oracle Think Tank Units, a lithe black cat **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**, a black-haired woman dressed in nun's robes holding a pair of knives **[Battle Sister Cocoa – 6000 Power]**, another nun, this one green-haired and holding a dowsing pendulum **[Battle Sister Frappu – 6000 Power]**, a third nun, this one blonde-haired **[Battle Sister Mocha – 8000 Power]**, and finally the angelic form of Maiden of Libra **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**. However, all of these Rearguards stood at rest, restained by the power of Antlion's Megablast.

She made a draw, bringing her hand to three cards, and smiled. _"And now I'll escape your 'web of despair'. I bring forth the goddess of flowers... Ride, Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya!" _Madonna burst with light, transforming into a woman dressed in a lilac kimono, holding a white mountain lily in her hands. Smiling warmly, Sakuya stood **[Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya – 10000 Power]**

"_Not her!" _Isaac exclaimed.

"_Sakuya's skill! When I Ride her, all of my Oracle Think Tank Rearguards return to the hand!" _All of the Rearguards glowed with light as Rose took their cards from the field, placing them back in her hand. _"And now, I call Frappu and Mocha!" _The nun holding the dowsing pendulum and the unarmed nun appeared once more **[Battle Sister Frappu – 6000 Power] [Battle Sister Mocha – 8000 Power]**. _"Next, I call Cocoa." _The knife-wielding nun appeared behind Sakuya with a smile **[Battle Sister Cocoa – 6000 Power]**. _"With Cocoa's skill I check the top card of my deck," _she looked at it, _"and send it to the top or bottom. I'll put this back." _She placed the card back on top of her deck.

"The question is... is she bluffing?" Charles wondered.

"Indeed," Samuel mused. "If she'd put it at the bottom, Aaron could have just taken Sakuya's attack, and guarded Libra and Mocha. But now the card on top of her deck may be a Critical Trigger..."

"_Now, I call Dark Cat and Libra!" _The black cat and the angelic woman appeared once more **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power] [Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**. _"Dark Cat's skill, we can both draw." _Both players made a draw, leaving them each with three cards. _"Because I drew, Frappu gains 1000 Power." _Light shone around Battle Sister Frappu **[Battle Sister Frappu – 7000 Power]**.

"_With a boost from Cocoa, Sakuya attacks!" _The goddess raised a hand, and loosed a burst of white light from it, lily petals spiraling through the blast **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**. _"Due to Sakuya's skill, when I have four cards in my hand after my Twin Drive, she'll gain 4000 Power."_

"_Lamprey and Shelter Beetle guard!" _An emerald worm-figure and the glistening gold beetle appeared before Antlion **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"_Twin Drive, first," _she smiled as she revealed a card with a glowing crimson icon. _"Got a Draw Trigger." _

"I see what she's doing," Charles realized. "One of the cards he guarded with was the card he drew with Dark Cat. So she knows that all he has to guard is an Intercept and that last card, which he must have checked via Twin Drive last turn so she knows what it is."

Rose made a draw. _"Because I drew a card, Frappu powers up once again. And I'll give the Power to Maiden of Libra." _Light shone around the nun for the second time **[Battle Sister Frappu – 8000 Power]**, as a crimson glow ignited around Maiden of Libra **[Maiden of Libra – 14000 Power]**. _"Now, second check." _Her second check revealed no Trigger, and Sakuya's attack glanced off of Paralyze Madonna, who then faded away.

"_With a boost from Dark Cat, Maiden of Libra attacks!" _Libra raised a hand and let loose a blast of light from her scales **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"_No guard." _The blast slammed into Antlion, and Aaron promptly checked his Damage, scoring no Trigger.

"_Libra's Counterblast." _Flipping over two Damage, Rose made a draw. _"And since I drew.." _For the third time that turn, Frappu glowed with energy **[Battle Sister Frappu – 9000 Power]**

Aaron looked stunned. _"No way..."_

"_With a boost from Frappu, Mocha attacks! Mocha's skill, when she attacks and I have four or more cards in my hand, she gains 3000 Power!" _Glowing with energy, Mocha raced forward across the field **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"And that's that," Charles noted as Aaron made his final Damage Check. He took one final sip of his coffee, finishing it. "So, what now?"

"I don't see any more interesting matches," Samuel mused, powering down the laptop, then closing it. He took a sip of his coffee. "I want to talk to Agatha before the next round starts."

"Yeah..." he said. "I can guess why."

Samuel slipped his laptop into his bag. "Let's go and find her."

VBH22

Agatha sat in a room in the stadium. This room, relatively plain, was most likely designed simply for the players to mill and talk, with tables placed for people to sit at and talk. Her deck was placed on the table, Golden Beast Tamer at the top.

"_That last fight... the ace of this deck failed me..." _she thought. She remembered her loss to Edward, how her Soul had run out, leaving her unable to attack with the Vanguard and get Twin Drive. _"Can I rely on the same thing not happening again..."_

She picked up the deck and fanned it open. _"I designed this to try and counter Gabriel... and now the ace of my strategy just... failed." _she looked at Golden Beast Tamer's card again. _"What if I don't get enough Soul when I'm fighting Gabriel? If I run out of Soul there..."_

She remembered.

"_When you build your deck, your cards should work in cohesion. Every piece of your strategy should contribute to the image of your victory."_

"But... what if the centerpiece fails...?" she murmured. "What then...?"

"_Test, and test again. Keep refining your deck, finding flaws and removing them. That way, ultimately, you'll create a flawless image of victory." He looked at her, holding his own deck. "It took me a while to design this and refine it until I was happy, but in the end, I got there. Now you'll need to do the same."_

"It's a flaw... so I should rebuild the deck, and get rid of that flaw..." She took the two Golden Beast Tamer cards from the deck, placing them down on the table. She had some cards with her. She could rebuild the deck.

"_Teams, in ten minutes, the finals shall begin! You will need to assemble in the main hall for that time!"_

"_It took me a while to design this and refine it until I was happy..."_

"No..." she realized. "I don't have time... there's not enough... time..." To rebuild the deck effectively at this stage would take too long. It wasn't just a straight swap. She needed to consider everything... how new cards might throw the balance of the entire deck. But if she fought Gabriel with this flawed deck...

"_Final Turn!" _

"I..."

There was a footstep. She looked up, seeing _him _on the opposite side of the room. Gabriel stood, gazing around the room. His eyes fell on her. She was panic-stricken. Scared. Worried. For a moment, there was nothing on his face, no expression, no emotion. And then she saw it in his eyes. Disappointment.

She finally found her voice. "Gabriel..."

He turned, and walked away. "We need to be heading back." For a moment she thought maybe he was speaking to her, but then she realized his teammates were probably in the corridor behind him. But that look haunted her. The disappointment. She wanted anger, but all she could find was panic. If he was so disappointed by her... could she really face him with a hope of winning? And if she lost to him... then the entire team would suffer for it. Robert had to fight one of Raging War's other members. Would it be Joel? The young woman she had seen at Gabriel's side when Joel was fighting? But surely she was just as strong... stronger than Robert?

"I..." And it came to her then. She couldn't do it. Gabriel had taught her _everything_. He had led her into Vanguard, taught her how to fight. If she fought him with this flawed strategy, this flawed deck... she knew she would lose. She had no chance... not against the person who had taught her. Not against his deck. Not against his fearsome ace...

She retrieved her cards, and as tears welled in her eyes she was gone. "I can't do this..." she muttered as she left the room, following a sign she had noticed earlier. Passing the odd player, she found the room she was looking for, and plunged into the girls' toilets. Finding an empty stall,she pushed open the door and entered, closing and bolting it behind her. Shutting the toilet lid, she sat.

"I... can't do this..." she repeated, gazing at the deck through tearful eyes. It crossed her mind that she might... no. She couldn't fight his teammates. Surely he would have trained them personally, raised them to standards she couldn't compete with as she was. But Samuel was able to fight on that level. And Charles had fought at Nationals... surely he could compete with them? Robert might not be able to, but... those two could fight Raging War better than she could.

"Please..."

VBH22

"I've been looking for you," Robert said as he walked up to Richard. The Tachikaze player was stood outside the building, gazing out across the car park.

"What for?" Richard asked.

"Advice," the young man said. "On Gabriel."

"You're worried about the Raging War fight?"

"Yeah," Robert admitted. "From how you and Agatha talk about him, Gabriel seems... strong."

"He is strong," the Tachikaze user replied. "Agatha and I sparred against him for practice back in the day. He always won. Make no mistake, when Agatha or I talk about him being a strong fighter, we're telling the truth."

"What about his team?"

"I've never heard of any of those players," Richard admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I expect Gabriel's trained them himself to prepare them for this, like he did with Agatha and I. You won't find much leeway against them either."

"Not reassuring," Robert muttered. "What was Gabriel like? Agatha seemed surprised when he... ran away from her earlier."

Richard nodded, having heard about this incident. "Agatha always liked him. He got her into the game, and he mentored her. I think she feels she owes everything she's achieved in Vanguard to him because of that." He paused, recalling. "He was friendly, I suppose. Not amazingly so, but he was warm, and he made sure to reassure everyone. He was like a big brother to every one of us, back then." His expression darkened. "But I guess after we lost at Regionals... he changed."

"How so?"

"Not much," he recalled. "Enough that Agatha barely noticed, if she did at all. I saw it though. He seemed... grimmer. He was a bit harsher with us when we trained. And then he left one day, no note, no details, no goodbye. He'd mentioned leaving for uni, so I thought it was just that... but the way he left..."

"Not how a friend would leave," Robert said quietly.

"Exactly," Richard murmured. "Agatha was torn up about it for a while... I think in the end she had this idea about finding him and leading him back to us." He paused. "How is she?"

"That's the other thing," he said. "She look torn up about her loss to Edward. And... if I can... I want to try and snap her out of it."

"Hopefully she'll snap herself out of it to fight Gabriel," Richard noted. "If she doesn't... then you have a problem. But Agatha won't pass this up. I know her... she adores Gabriel. She won't pass up the chance to fight him and try to get him back to us. Plus, I think she wants to know just why he left as he did."

"You want to know too?"

"I do, and if I could, I'd fight him to find out," he admitted. "But I can't, and Agatha can... so I know her. She will."

"I hope so," Robert muttered. "If she doesn't fight, we're down our second strongest fighter..." _"Please, Agatha..."_

VBH22

"She looked... panicked."

"You saw her?" Gabriel asked.

"Just a glimpse over your shoulder," Joel said. Tall and darkly tanned, with a faint but distinct Italian accent, Joel was clearly not native to Britain. "But I saw enough. And she did lose badly to that guy from Tri-Disaster."

"Yes," the third member of Raging War agreed. Petite and dressed in loose white clothing, Anna could easily have passed for a boy. Indeed, more than one person had already made that mistake in the past.

"If she's panicked, then there's a possibility she'll run out on the team," Gabriel mused. He didn't sound as though he wanted this to happen. "If she does..."

"The others don't seem to be much trouble," Joel cut in. "The strongest is most definitely Samuel. I don't know where the hell they got him from, but he's not new to this. I can tell from how he stands on that field. Not just Regionals, I'd swear he's been at Nationals."

"Samuel is the only issue," the red-clad leader observed. "Robert looks untrained. I expect Agatha and Samuel, and perhaps that alternate of theirs, have given him some training, but he's still inexperienced. I'm not too concerned about him. If Agatha fights, even with her deck change, I know how she fights."

"What will our lineup be?" Anna cut in. "If we assume they're retaining the one from their last match, then Samuel will go first, Agatha second and Robert third."

"I can beat Agatha," Gabriel said. "Joel, you've seen Robert's fights so far?"

"Yes," the Italian nodded. "He's inexperienced, and I expect he'll make mistakes. I can beat him."

"In that case, whether Agatha participates or not doesn't matter too much," the leader decided. "Their alternate probably isn't much of a threat, considering he is the alternate. As such, Samuel is the only difficult aspect to Avalon." He paused, considering. "Anna, you can take the first game."

Anna frowned. "Why?"

"Because if we work under the assumption that Samuel is good enough to pose a chance of defeating whoever fights him," Gabriel explained, "then it makes sense for the player on the team who is still the most inexperienced to face him. If you win, then we'll be able to achieve a better win margin, so if it comes to a tie on the Round Robin, we have a good chance of still reaching Nationals. If you lose, however, I'll take the second game and Joel the third. We can beat Agatha and Robert, and still earn the team the win."

The young woman frowned even more, crossing her arms. "This feels suspiciously like you throwing me under a bus for your own gain, Gabriel."

"Not his own gain," Joel retorted. "The way I see it, Anna, if you lose, it's to allow the team to win. Besides, even the most inexperienced member of this team is a well-trained fighter. Even if you are the alternate, I'm sure you'll at least give Samuel a run for his money."

"If you're trying to flatter me," she snapped, "you seem to be forgetting the only real reason you're turning to me is because Mia had her appointment and had to miss this."

"Anna, Anna, Anna," Gabriel sighed. "Please. We're not throwing you under a bus. Keep in mind, we need to play for the team to win. I know that losing stings, but please, just fight Samuel. You don't have to lose. Fight your hardest, and do try to win, but if you lose, just know that Joel and I will make sure to win our games so the team can keep going."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine. I'll do my best to crush Samuel so Joel won't have to put any effort into beating a newbie."

"_Teams, you have three minutes left to assemble in the main hall in preparation for the finals!"_

"Let's move," Gabriel said. The three walked from the room, heading back to the hall.

VBH22

"Where is she?" Samuel muttered.

"I was afraid this might happen," Charles observed. "I think she's panicked, and gone to hide."

Samuel turned and shot a glare at him, before stopping. "Sorry... it's just... now of all times."

"Where's Agatha?" It was Robert.

"Missing," the Shadow Paladin user said.

"What?"

"We can't find her, and we're out of time," Charles explained. "Samuel, I doubt she'll appear suddenly now."

"Right," he muttered. "Charles. If she doesn't turn up, are you ready to fight?"

The Oracle Think Tank player nodded. "I've changed up my deck a bit, and I've been waiting to really test it. Don't worry. I've got your back, guys." He smiled.

"Good," Samuel said. "Let's get moving." He led the two away towards the hall. _"Agatha... why...?"_

VBH22

_**Card of the Day:**_

Starburst Idol, Andromeda  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Angel – Synthetica<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1 and Rest 1 of your Rearguards. Then, this Unit gains 4000 Power for this turn.<br>Activate [V/R]: [Soul Blast 8, Counterblast 5] Stand all of your 'Synthetica' Rearguards. Each Unit that Stands this way gains 2000 Power for this turn.  
><em>'Angel of inspiration, give light to the masses! Stand up, Starburst Symphony!'<em>

VBH22

_**Card Stats:**_

Sonic Conductor, Aries  
>Grade 1Alien – Synthetica/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: During your Main Phase, when a 'Synthetica' Rearguard is placed at rest as a cost for the skill of a 'Synthetica' Unit, this Unit gains 1000 Power during this turn.<p>

Constellation Knight  
>Grade 2Alien – Synthetica/10000 Power/5000 Shield

Burning Soul, Leo  
>Grade 2War Beast – Synthetica/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: During your Main Phase, when a 'Synthetica' Rearguard is placed at rest as a cost for the skill of a 'Synthetica' Unit, this Unit gains 1000 Power during this turn.

Synth Splicer  
>Grade 1Alien – Synthetica/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Activate [R]: [Rest 3 of your 'Synthetica' Rearguards] If you have a 'Synthetica' Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this turn, your opponent cannot Intercept.<p>

Shine Technician  
>Grade 1Workerroid – Synthetica/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Activate [VR]: [Rest this Unit and discard 1 card from your hand] Draw 1 card.

(The Synthetica Clan is my own invention, though credit for helping me with some card designs goes to Desgarroth.)

Battle Sister Frappu  
>Grade 1Elf – Oracle Think Tank/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When you draw a card, during that turn, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<p>

(Battle Sister Frappu is my own invention.)

VBH22

_**Clan Profile: Synthetica**_

Founded in Star Gate by a young singer from the poorer parts of town, Synthetica has become a music style adored by people across the six Nations. Although it does not rival the popularity of the legendary group, Bermuda Triangle, Synthetica is regardless a group with much popularity and adoration. Though the music style brings in a good deal of revenue, it struggles to compete with the great spectacle of the Nova Grappler tournaments. However, the criminals and lowlifes of Star Gate are wary of attempting to assault a Synthetica concert, as the Dimension Police often act to protect the idols and staff of Synthetica.

Synthetica as a Clan is focused around resting Rearguards as a cost for skills, and then standing those Rearguards so that they can still attack. They have some focus on the Soul, as several of their boss cards use the Soul to trigger their abilities, as with Starburst Idol, Andromeda's Megablast.

VBH22

Next time, the destined fight between the two teams begins. Team Avalon, lacking Agatha, must fight Team Raging War. As Samuel faces Anna in the first battle, his Shadow Paladins clash against a deck which feeds on emptiness and grows in strength from it. Can he prevail and open up a chance for Team Avalon to defeat Raging War?

It's Chapter 23 – Power from the Void!


	23. Ride 23: Power of the Void

_**Ride 23 – Power from the Void  
><strong>Card of the Day: Scarlet Witch Koko_

Samuel, Robert and Charles stood clustered together, all with slightly grim expressions. Around them were the other three surviving teams, Raging War, Cosmic Might and Daemon Carnival. Robert's gaze turned to the three members of Raging War.

Joel gazed back, smirking slightly, while Gabriel regarded the members of Team Avalon.

"Where's Agatha?" he asked.

"None of your business," Samuel retorted.

"I see," the red-clad young man murmured, disappointment clear on his face.

VBH23

"There they are," Alice said, picking out the three members of Team Avalon from the crowd and pointing to them. As she gazed down, she frowned.

"Where's Agatha?" Mrs. Gladstone asked.

"She's not there?" Richard murmured, checking for himself. His conversation with Robert came back to him. '_She look torn up about her loss to Edward.'_

"Why wouldn't she be...?" Leah wondered.

"Robert said she was worried because she lost to Edward," the Tachikaze player said. "So... maybe..."

"She's too worried about the same happening to fight?" Samuel's cousin murmured quietly. "But if she's not here..."

"According to the guidelines, if one of the players isn't present, the team alternate has to fight instead," Richard recalled. "So the question will be... is Charles good enough...?"

"It doesn't need to be that way," Alice retorted, standing. "If we can find Agatha and convince her to come back in time..."

"That depends on us finding her in time," Leah noted. "And... are you sure that Charles can't win?"

"I don't doubt it," she replied. "But Agatha's still a better player, with more chance of winning, and so if she fights instead of Charles, the team has more chance to win."

"The issue is still finding her," Richard murmured.

"If she's upset over losing," Mrs. Gladstone said, "then we just need to remind her that she's still a strong fighter... that she can win. You all stay here. I'll go and find her."

"I'll come too," Alice said.

"No... I have the most chance of all of us of convincing her, I think," the woman said. "Besides, the others could still use support." With that, she began to walk away through the stands.

VBH23

"_Everybody listen! Now that the interim has come to an end, the finals of this Regionals tournament will now begin!" _the MC announced. _"For the finals, the tournament format changes to Round Robin! Each team will face each of the other three surviving teams once, and at the end, we'll total each team's wins! The top two teams from those results shall advance to the next stage – the Nationals Tournament!" _The crowd burst out cheering.

"_Now, let the pairings be decided! Computer... pair!" _The names of the four surviving teams flashed up on the great screens, and flashed back again as the computer paired them. Finally, the two pairings appeared.

_Finals Round 1:  
>Team Raging War vs. Team Avalon<br>Team Daemon Carnival vs. Team Cosmic Might_

"Raging War?" Robert gasped.

"This early..." Charles muttered. "That's..."

"Damn..." Samuel muttered under his breath. "Now, when we're down a fighter..."

"Well, well." It was Joel. "This is... interesting. It's a pity you're not at full strength for this fight." He was smiling, evidently pleased.

"Enough, Joel," Gabriel said, gazing at the opposing team. "Let's just play this through and be done with it."

"_Teams, to your places!" _the MC declared.

The two teams stared at each other for a moment, and then moved, heading for their respective sides of the field.

"I'll take the first game," Samuel said. "If I can win this game, then with some luck, one of you can win your game and we can progress from that." He paused. "Good luck."

"Good luck," Robert repeated. The team took their position, gazing across at the three fighters opposite. Samuel stepped up, taking his position at the console, while opposite Anna took her place.

"I gather you're the strongest of your team," she said frostily. "And even my teammates seem to think I'll lose to you." Her eyes narrowed as she plucked a card from her deck and placed it down. "That's not going to be the case."

"Is that so?" Samuel replied. "I can understand why your team thinks of me that way."

"You've won all your games so far, and the only close call you had was your last fight," Anna frowned. "But even that proves something. You're not unbeatable. You still need luck like the rest of us."

"Everyone needs luck," he said, plucking a card from his deck and setting it on his field. "Even the best of us." He drew his opening hand.

"We'll see how good your luck is," she said quietly, drawing her own hand. They both redrew four cards, gazing over the set hands, before rolling the holographic dice. Samuel scored a five, but Anna managed a six.

"Let the game between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Anna Brown of Team Raging War... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Anna called.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Samuel countered. The holographic field burst into being, forming the mountainous crags of United Sanctuary's upland regions. A dark castle loomed over the field as the two starter Vanguards formed. On Samuel's side of the field, Fullbau emerged from the shadows **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**, while on Anna's field, the scantily-clad form of Lozenge Magus took form, bearing a frosty expression **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"Draw," the girl recited. "I Ride Dark Cat." Lozenge Magus burst with light, transforming into the pitch-dark cat **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**. "Due to Cat's skill, we can each draw one card."The two made a draw. "Then, I Superior Call Lozenge Magus." Her starter Vanguard reformed behind Dark Cat, striking an attractive pose **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Anna  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Dark Cat/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLozenge Magus/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Samuel declared. "I Ride Blaster Javelin." Fullbau burst into shadows, reforming into the spear-wielding knight **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**. "Because I Rode Javelin onto Fullbau..."

"You can search out Blaster Dark, I know," Anna cut in. "That's the obvious opening play for a Shadow Paladin deck." Wordlessly, Samuel retrieved Blaster Dark from his deck, showing it to her and placing it into his hand.

"Blaster Javelin attacks Dark Cat!" The knight charged, drawing back his spear.

"No guard," his opponent replied.

"Drive Check," Samuel held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch Nemain – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check," Anna said coldly. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Wiseman – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 8<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Anna  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Dark Cat/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLozenge Magus/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U)<strong>

"Draw," Anna spoke. "I Ride Promise Daughter!" Dark Cat faded into light, reforming into a beautiful woman dressed in a tight black bodysuit. Wings of white steel spread out behind her as the woman adopted Anna's features, including her cold expression **[Promise Daughter – 9000 Power]**

"I call Sword Dancer Angel, White Rose Warden and Battle Sister Frappu!" The pendulum-wielding nun appeared behind a beautiful angel wielding twin swords, as on the opposite side of the field a white-clad figure adorned with white roses appeared, drawing a rapier **[Sword Dancer Angel – 8000 Power] [White Rose Warden – 9000 Power] [Battle Sister Frappu – 6000 Power]**

"White Rose Warden attacks! Warden's skill, I Soul Blast one to have her gain 5000 Power for this attack!" White Rose Warden glowed with energy as she charged forward gracefully, drawing back her rapier **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel said. Warden's rapier thrust forward as a blur of steel, stabbing into Blaster Javelin. "Damage Check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Darkness Maiden Macha – No Trigger]**

"Now, because I used her skill, Warden returns to my deck," Anna said, shuffling the card into her deck. "With a boost from Lozenge Magus, Promise Daughter attacks!" Promise Daughter raised a hand and unleashed a shimmering blast of light from it towards Blaster Javelin **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel replied calmly. Anna frowned, revealing her Drive Check.

"Get, Draw Trigger," she smirked. "I give the Power to Sword Dancer Angel." She made a draw.

**[Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Also, because I drew a card, Sword Dancer Angel and Frappu's skills activate! They each gain 1000 Power!" Both Units in the standing column glowed with energy **[Sword Dancer Angel – 14000 Power] [Battle Sister Frappu – 7000 Power]**

The blast of light slammed into Blaster Javelin and exploded, swathing the knight in molten power. He snarled in pain, emerging with singed clothes and armor.

"Damage Check," the Shadow Paladin player muttered. "Once again, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – No Trigger]**

Anna smirked coldly. "You're not so tough. With a boost from Frappu, Sword Dancer Angel attacks!" The angel soared forwards, drawing back her swords **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

Samuel glanced over his hand. "No guard." The angel's swords fell, slashing into Blaster Javelin, who growled in pain. "Damage Check." This time, the card he revealed flashed with emerald from the icon in its corner. "Get. Heal Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

Anna frowned in annoyance as Samuel moved one of his Damage cards to the Drop Zone. "Lozenge Magus returns to my deck, and I end my turn."

**Anna  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Sword Dancer Angel/Promise Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: Battle Sister FrappuEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 8<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (U), Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel declared. "I Ride Blaster Dark!" Blaster Javelin vanished into a whirling flare of shadows, and Blaster Dark stepped forward, raising his blade **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**. Samuel briefly considered. He could use Dark to retire Frappu or Sword Dancer Angel, but if he did so, he wouldn't be able to strengthen his hand with Skull Witch Nemain until the next turn. Then again, his hand was quite large anyway. But he also had to consider his other Counterblasts. Macha, Phantom Blaster Dragon...

"I don't use Dark's Counterblast," he decided. "I call Darkness Maiden Macha." The black-clad woman appeared, scowling coldly as she drew her sword **[Darkness Maiden Macha – 8000 Power]**. "Macha's Counterblast." He turned over his Damage cards and retrieved a card from his deck. "Superior Call, Black Sage Charon!" Charon appeared behind Macha, smiling slightly **[Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]**

"Now, I call Cursed Lancer, Black Sage Charon and Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod." The black-armored knight, blue-eyed sage and attractive witch appeared around his Vanguard, readying themselves for battle **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power] [Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power] [Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**

"With a boost from Arianrhod, Blaster Dark attacks!" Swathed in shadow, the knight charged, drawing back his sword **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard," Anna smiled.

"Drive Check," Samuel called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

The sword swung in an arc of shadows and tore into Promise Daughter, who gasped in pain as the blade struck her. Stoic as ever, Blaster Dark withdrew.

"Damage Check," Anna said coldly. She turned over the card, and there was a flash of green. "Heal Trigger. I give the Power to Promise Daughter, and I can't heal."

**[Damage Check – Lozenge Magus – Heal Trigger]**

"With a boost from Charon, Cursed Lancer attacks!" Samuel declared. Lancer charged, drawing back his weapon **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Dream Eater, guard!" Anna retorted. The dark elephant-creature appeared before her Vanguard **[14000 Power + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, and was struck down by the lance, shattering into motes.

"With a boost from Charon, attack, Macha!" Macha charged forward, drawing her sword **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," the sword fell, striking into Promise Daughter, "Damage Check." She turned over the card, and no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Sword Dancer Angel – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Blaster Dark/Cursed Lancer  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (F), Abyss Healer (F)<strong>

**Anna  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Sword Dancer Angel/Promise Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: Battle Sister FrappuEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U), Lozenge Magus (U), Sword Dancer Angel (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Anna smirked. "Weren't you wondering why I might run a Unit like White Rose Warden, which focuses around emptying my Soul?"

"I know what you're up to," Samuel retorted. "A few unfamiliar cards don't mean I can't see the intention of your strategy."

The young woman frowned. "In that case, I'll just get to it. Firstly, since I drew, Frappu and Sword Dancer Angel power up." The two Units glowed with energy **[Battle Sister Frappu – 7000 Power] [Sword Dancer Angel – 9000 Power]**. "Now... let me show you my true strategy." She held up a card, and it shone with blazing crimson. _"Gaining strength from the emptiness, the scarlet witch brings forth a brilliant future! Ride, Scarlet Witch Koko!" _

Promise Daughter vanished into a flare of blazing crimson, which faded to reveal a humanoid figure. Dressed in crimson and white, Koko stood, wielding a scepter tipped by a crimson ruby. As she gazed across the field, Koko took on Anna's features, her cold expression and pale hair replacing Koko's fiery smile and crimson hair **[Scarlet Witch Koko – 10000 Power]**

"Koko's Counterblast!" Anna declared. "When this Unit appears as a Vanguard and there are one or less cards in my Soul, I can Counterblast two," she flipped over two cards, "to draw two cards!" She made two draws. "Since I drew again, Frappu and Angel power up once more, by 1000 for each card!" The two Units glowed **[Battle Sister Frappu – 9000 Power] [Sword Dancer Angel – 11000 Power]**

"I call Oracle Guardian Gemini and Gallant Daughter!" The robotic cherubs appeared behind Koko, while to the Scarlet Witch's side, a female figure dressed in virgin white armor formed, with wings reminiscent of Promise Daughter's, wielding a shining longsword of blue light. **[Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power] [Gallant Daughter – 11000 Power]**

"Gallant Daughter attacks Blaster Dark! Gallant Daughter's skill! When she attacks, I can Soul Blast one to have Gallant Daughter gain 5000 Power!" Gallant Daughter struck forwards, drawing her blade to strike Blaster Dark **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Grim Reaper, guard!" Samuel retorted. The scythe-wielding demon appeared in Gallant Daughter's path **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power] **and was cut down with a silent slash of the longsword.

"Gallant Daughter returns to my deck because I used her skill," Anna continued, shuffling the card into her deck. "But now, since my Soul is empty, Koko's other skill activates – she gains 3000 Power! With a boost from Gemini, Koko attacks!" Scarlet Witch Koko raised her scepter, shining with blazing crimson **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. "Attack, _Scarlet Dreadnought_!" The witch let loose a volley of crimson meteors from the sky, the blasts shooting towards Blaster Dark.

"No guard!" Samuel countered.

"Twin Drive! First check!" Anna revealed the card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – White Rose Warden – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" She smirked viciously as a golden icon shone on this card. "Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical to Koko, and the Power goes to Sword Dancer Angel!" Koko's barrage impacted **[21000 Power, Critical 2]** with Blaster Dark, detonating in a flash of burning crimson energy. The knight emerged, snarling in pain, his visible skin blackened with soot.

"Damage Check, first!" Samuel muttered, turning over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Demon World Castle Siege Perilous – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He revealed the next card, and frowned once more. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Galebau – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Frappu, Sword Dancer Angel attacks!" The angel soared forwards, raising her swords **[16000 Power + 9000 Power = 25000 Power]**

Samuel glanced at his hand. He could guard, admittedly, but it would take a lot of resources to do so. "No guard." The swords fell, but this time Blaster Dark was ready. His sword intersected, and the three blades collided with sparks and a scream of metal. The black knight glared ferociously at the angel, who drew away with a frown.

"Damage Check." Once again, nothing. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"That's all," Anna smiled.

**Anna  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Sword Dancer Angel/Scarlet Witch Koko/Empty  
>Back Row: Battle Sister FrappuOracle Guardian Gemini/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (F), Lozenge Magus (F), Sword Dancer Angel (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Blaster Dark/Cursed Lancer  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (F), Abyss Healer (F), Demon World Castle Siege Perilous (U), Galebau (U), Dark Shield Mac Lir (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel said. Anna had already gained a fast edge over him, and it wasn't going to be easy to catch up. But he had to try, at least.

"_Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals. Demonstrate my meaning! I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!" _Blaster Dark vanished into a tempest of darkness, which burst, unleashing the monstrous form of Samuel's ace. Phantom Blaster Dragon rose up with a growl, glaring down upon Koko **[10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Phantom Blaster Dragon..." Anna murmured, her expression hardening. "Even that won't help you."

"With a boost from Arianrhod, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" Samuel retorted. His dragon erupted forward, drawing back its glaive **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**

Anna's eyes narrowed. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, first," he turned over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dread Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Second check," a golden icon shone when he revealed this card, and Anna growled in frustration. "Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Phantom Blaster Dragon and the Power to Lancer!"

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

The glaive swung through the air, blazing with golden energy **[18000 Power, Critical 2]**, slamming down into the ground and hurling Koko back in a flurry of stone shards.

"Damage Check, first!" Anna growled. "No Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Gallant Daughter – No Trigger]**

"Second!" She revealed another card. "No Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Gemini – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Charon, Cursed Lancer attacks!" The knight spurred his horse onwards and charged at Koko, drawing back his lance **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Psychic Bird, Promise Daughter, guard!" The green bird and black-clad woman appeared **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, promptly being struck down by Lancer's weapon.

"With a boost from Charon, Macha attacks!" The Darkness Maiden charged, drawing back her sword **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Nike, guard," Anna replied. The statue form of Oracle Guardian Nike took form before Koko **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, taking the slash of Macha's sword and shattering.

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Cursed Lancer  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Black Sage Charon**

**Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (F), Abyss Healer (F), Demon World Castle Siege Perilous (U), Galebau (U), Dark Shield Mac Lir (U)**

**Anna  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Sword Dancer Angel/Scarlet Witch Koko/Empty  
>Back Row: Battle Sister FrappuOracle Guardian Gemini/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (F), Lozenge Magus (F), Sword Dancer Angel (U), Gallant Daughter (U), Oracle Guardian Gemini (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Anna smirked, her smile vicious and intimidating. "You think you can stand in my way much longer... when I can end this with one blow now?"

"The question is whether you can land that one blow," Samuel retorted.

"I assure you that I can," she laughed coldly. "Final Turn!" His eyes narrowed as she spoke those words. An arrogant declaration of assured victory.

"_Oh my! Anna Brown of Team Raging War has declared her Final Turn! Will this truly be the end for Samuel Wilson?"_

Anna held up a card. " I Ride Scarlet Witch Koko!" Her Vanguard burst with scarlet aura, transforming into the same Unit once more **[Scarlet Witch Koko – 10000 Power]**. "Now, Koko's Counterblast!" She flipped over two more Damage cards and draw twice, Frappu and Sword Dancer Angel glowing as she did so **[Battle Sister Frappu – 9000 Power] [Sword Dancer Angel – 11000 Power]**

"That combo won't be so devastating now that Phantom Blaster Dragon is at 11000 Power," Samuel observed.

"Oh?" she smirked. "I call White Rose Warden and Dark Cat." The white-clad warrior appeared, drawing her rapier as the pitch-black cat formed behind her **[White Rose Warden – 9000 Power] [Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**. Both players made a draw from Dark Cat's skill, causing Frappu and Sword Dancer Angel to glow again **[Battle Sister Frappu – 10000 Power] [Sword Dancer Angel – 12000 Power]**

"I see," Samuel observed. "All three of your columns will attack at over 21000 Power, forcing me to use at least two cards to guard each." He considered for a moment. "Of course, by using Dark Cat to strengthen Frappu and Sword Dancer Angel, you've also given me additional advantage."

"It doesn't matter," Anna retorted. "I'll break through your defenses, and end this fight now! With a boost from Dark Cat, White Rose Warden attacks! Warden's Soul Blast!" White Rose Warden glowed with energy as Anna discarded the last card in her Soul, charging towards Phantom Blaster Dragon **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Grim Reaper, Nemain, guard," Samuel replied. The scythe-wielding demon and skull-clutching witch took form **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**, and were swiftly cut down by slashes of White Rose Warden's rapier, shattering into shadows.

"Warden goes back to my deck," the petite young woman smirked, shuffling the card into the deck. "Now, with a boost from Gemini, Koko attacks! _Scarlet Dreadnought_!" Koko raised her scepter, unleashing the volley of meteors from the sky overhead **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Guard, Dark Shield Mac Lir!" her opponent called. "I drop Blaster Javelin for a perfect guard." Anna gritted her teeth in frustration as the dark-armored figure appeared, summoning a shield of impenetrable shadow.

"Twin Drive," she growled. "First check!" She turned over the card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Scarlet Witch Koko – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" Once again, no icon shone, and Anna glared at the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister Frappu – No Trigger]**

Koko's meteor barrage slammed into Mac Lir's shield and exploded, consuming the Omniguard in fire and power. When the molten energies faded, Mac Lir was still there, unharmed. The Dark Shield faded away, leaving Phantom Blaster Dragon untouched.

"With a boost from Frappu, Sword Dancer Angel attacks!" The angel took flight, racing at Phantom Blaster Dragon with her swords ready to deliver a final blow **[12000 Power + 10000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Macha Intercepts," Samuel replied calmly. "Abyss Healer guards." The dark-armored woman stepped forward as the blonde-haired angel appeared beside her, the two calmly accepting their fates **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**. Sword Dancer Angel's blades fell, cutting down the two and reducing them to motes of shadow.

Anna was stunned. "You... survived everything...?"

"_Anna Brown's declaration of Final Turn has come to nothing! Masterfully, Samuel Wilson has endured her attacks and survived the turn!"_

"You were so confident of victory, despite my advantage," Samuel murmured. "Declaring your Final Turn when I had so much to defend myself..."

"I end my turn," she growled.

**Anna  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Sword Dancer Angel/Scarlet Witch Koko/Empty  
>Back Row: Battle Sister FrappuOracle Guardian Gemini/Dark Cat  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (F), Lozenge Magus (F), Sword Dancer Angel (F), Gallant Daughter (F), Oracle Guardian Gemini (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Cursed Lancer  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Black Sage Charon  
>Damage: Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha (F), Abyss Healer (F), Demon World Castle Siege Perilous (U), Galebau (U), Dark Shield Mac Lir (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel declared. "I call Swiftbau." A jet-black Hi-Dog appeared in front of Charon, lithe and vicious, its armor trimmed in lines of blazing crimson **[Swiftbau – 4000 Power]**. "Swiftbau's skill. I move it to the Soul, and one of my Shadow Paladins gains 3000 Power. I give the Power to Lancer." He slid the card into the Soul, and Cursed Lancer burned with power **[Cursed Lancer – 12000 Power]**

Samuel gazed across the field at his opponent. _"With all the drawing she's done throughout the game, it's extremely unlikely she doesn't have a Battle Sister Chocolat in her hand. If I used Damned Charging Lance only to run into a Perfect Guard... that would be disastrous at this point." _

"Call, Darkside Pegasus!" The majestic jet-black pegasus appeared with a whinny **[Darkside Pegasus – 6000 Power]**. "Pegasus' skill! Phantom Blaster Dragon gains 2000 Power!" The great dragon glowed with crimson energy **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 13000 Power]**

"What's the point to this?" Anna snapped, holding up her hand of cards. "I have these six cards, plus Sword Dancer Angel's Intercept. You think I can't survive this turn?"

"Darkside Pegasus is retired," Samuel retorted. "Come forth, Dread Disaster Dragon!" In a flash of dark lightning, the pegasus was replaced by the barbed, vicious dragon **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"You still can't win," his opponent stated.

"Why are you so desperate for me to lose?" he asked. "Even if I win, your teammates still have the chance to win this round for your team."

"Damn it..." she snarled. "You think it too? That I'm just expendable fodder?" She gritted her teeth in anger, her eyes full of rage. "Why do you all see me as the weakest link? Haven't I proven I'm good enough?"

"I don't doubt you're a strong fighter," Samuel replied. "If your teammates see you as expendable, that's a bad opinion. I think they're wrong to see anyone that way." He paused, glaring past her at Gabriel and Joel.

"I won't lose to you," Anna muttered. "Even if you think I'm strong, evidently my team doesn't. So I'll prove them wrong by ending this!"

"With a boost from Arianrhod, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" Samuel called. The mighty dragon erupted forwards, drawing its glaive back to strike **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Chocolat guards!" the young woman retorted. "I drop Koko for a perfect guard!" The machine gun-wielding nun appeared, firing a volley as she wailed in panic.

"I thought so," the Shadow Paladin user muttered. "Twin Drive, first check!" He held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed a card with a glowing crimson icon in its corner, "get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Lancer!" Anna's expression slipped, a glint of worry entering her eyes.

**[Drive Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

Phantom Blaster Dragon struck Chocolat with a vicious blow of his glaive, shattering her but leaving Koko unharmed.

"With a boost from Black Sage Charon, Cursed Lancer attacks!" Cursed Lancer charging, blazing with black and crimson energy **[12000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"Psychic Bird, Frappu, guard! Sword Dancer Intercepts!" The green bird and pendulum-wielding nun appeared as the sword-wielding angel flew forward **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**, the guardians shattering as Lancer struck them.

"With a boost from Charon, Dread Disaster Dragon attacks!" Samuel called. "Dread Disaster's skill! Arianrhod is retired, and Dread Disaster gains 4000 Power!" The witch screamed as the dragon snatched her up, crushing her in its claws until she shattered **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

Anna looked at the last two cards in her hand, Lozenge Magus and Gallant Daughter. Only 10000 Shield... not enough. There was only one chance left to her now. "No guard," she said quietly and bitterly.

Lightning erupted from Dread Disaster Dragon's form, spearing across the field and striking with a roar of thunder and a flash of burning power. Koko screamed as the powerful energy engulfed her, detonating in a flare of blazing black power.

"Damage Check," Anna said. She slowly held up the card, teeth gritted, eyes wide. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister Chocolat – No Trigger]**

Koko collapsed to her knees, and burst into motes, the field fading away around the two fighters. Anna was stood, head bowed, the last damage still held in her hand.

"The winner is Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon!"

"That's that, then," Anna said quietly. There was anger in her voice.

"Don't let the result of this fight fool you," Samuel replied. "You're a strong fighter, Anna. You pressured me well in this game."

"I still lost."

"Win... lose... does it matter so much? Don't you think your teammates will acknowledge your strength regardless?"

She looked up at him. "You... you're the one they regarded as the biggest threat," she said. "So they put me first, since I'm just the alternate. I can safely lose while they can then crush your teammates and claim the glory."

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"That was the plan," Anna said bitterly. "I fight you. If I win, well, good for me. If I lose, no issue, they'll just crush your other teammates with no problem and net the team a win."

Samuel's gaze turned to Gabriel. The red-clad leader met the accusing stare with only cold indifference. _"You... is this what you'd do in pursuit of victory?" _

"Either way, I played my part," she muttered, collecting up her cards. "I guess I'll leave it to the real stars of the show to play theirs, now."

"You were a good opponent, Anna."

"You're not the one I'm trying to prove that to," Anna said. "But thank you." With that, she was gone, walking to her teammates. Samuel let his gaze fall on Gabriel once again.

"Agatha always said you were so... wonderful," he murmured. "I should have known you wouldn't live up to her words." Gathering his cards, he turned back to his own team and retreated to them.

VBH23

"Why did you _tell them _our plan?" Joel snapped as Anna sat on the bench beside him.

"What harm is there?" she retorted. "I played my part, and they can't do anything about it. Why don't you leave me alone and look forward to playing your part?"

"Because you're risking our victory," he muttered. "You're risking my... our chance at Nationals out of..."

"Leave it, Joel," Gabriel said. He was gazing across the field, at Samuel's back.

"She gave away the plan to him!"

"As she says, they can't do a thing about it," Raging War's leader commented. "Teams aren't allowed to change their lineup mid-match. That's the rule. They know our plan but they can't counter it. Besides, even if they could change the lineup, it wouldn't matter if I faced Charles and you fought Robert, or vice-versa."

"Samuel doesn't seem to think too highly of this," Anna said.

"I might have known the strong one would be one of those holier-than-thou types," Gabriel scoffed. "Still, I'm not here to play nicely. I'm here to win."

"Right," Joel nodded.

"You got what you wanted, anyway," the blonde-haired young woman continued. "Samuel's done. So why don't you just get on with things?"

"Yes," the leader nodded. "It's time we started to show Team Avalon exactly what we're capable of." He took his deck from its case, holding it in his hand. The card at the front flashed in the light, the visage of the burning dragon gazing at him. It was time to show his haunting past the power of the flames once again.

VBH23

_**Card of the Day:**_

Scarlet Witch Koko  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Human – Oracle Think Tank<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: During your turn, when you have no cards in your Soul, this Unit gains 3000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle, if you have 1 or less cards in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 2 cards.  
><em>'Stardust, strike my enemies! Scarlet Dreadnought!'<em>

VBH23

_**Card Stats:**_

White Rose Warden  
>Grade 2Human – Oracle Think Tank/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Soul Blast 1] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, during that battle this Unit gains 5000 Power, and during that battle's Close Step, return this Unit to your deck and shuffle it.<p>

Gallant Daughter  
>Grade 3Human – Oracle Think Tank/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have no other 'Oracle Think Tank' Vanguard or Rearguards, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Auto [R]: [Soul Blast 1] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, during that battle this Unit gains 5000 Power, and during that battle's Close Step, return this Unit to your deck and shuffle it.<p>

Swiftbau  
>Grade 0Hi-Beast – Shadow Paladin/4000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger  
>Activate [R]: [Send this Unit to the Soul] Select 1 of your 'Shadow Paladin' Units, during this turn that Unit gains 3000 Power.<p>

(The above three cards were created by Desgarroth.)

VBH23

Next time, Agatha's absence forces Charles into the fray. With a revamped deck, the Oracle Think Tank user plans to give it his all. But so does Gabriel, and against such a fearsome opponent, can Charles prevail and give Avalon victory over Team Raging War?

It's Chapter 24 – God of Destruction!


	24. Ride 24: God of Destruction

_**Ride 24 – God of Destruction  
><strong>Card of the Day: Blazing Flare Dragon_

"Agatha?" Mrs Gladstone walked into the toilets, glancing around. She noticed one stall, and gazed down, recognizing the shoes she saw in the gap between the cubicle's walls and the tiled floor. "Agatha?"

She didn't reply.

"I know it's you," her mother sighed. "I know you're in there." Still no answer. "Your team are out there, fighting without you against Raging War."

Silence prevailed for another moment. "I know. I can hear the announcements."

"So why are you sitting in here, instead of fighting with your team?"

"Because I just... can't."

"Can't?" Her mother frowned. "You lost to Edward, but that was just luck, Agatha."

"It's not just luck," Agatha muttered. "It's my deck, its design, the cards in it... I don't have enough time to change those things, and if I go up against Gabriel with this flawed deck... he'll crush me."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can. I know him... how he fights... everything. I know I'm not strong enough to take him on, not when the same could happen again."

"You don't know that it will," her mother sighed.

"There's still the chance that it could."

"Agatha... you can't let worries like this hold you back. Otherwise, how will you ever face anything?"

"You don't understand," Agatha said quietly. "He's not like any other fighter... the only person who even comes close to what he's like who I've fought is Samuel. Gabriel is just... on a different level to me. I may have improved, but he will have as well... I can't fight him, not with a flawed deck. Not if I expect to win."

VBH24

"How are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Why do you care?" Anna asked. "I played my part. I lost like you expected."

"You're still my teammate," he replied. "And you still fought at your best."

"I'm fine," she said. "Just go and win." He nodded, taking one last glance at her before turning to walk to the console.

VBH24

"_Following Samuel Wilson's defeat of Anna Brown, Team Avalon needs just one more victory over Team Raging War to defeat their opponents! The next game between Agatha Gladstone and Gabriel Collins may well decide this match!"_

Robert frowned. "She's still not here..."

"I know," Samuel said. "I know." He turned to Charles. "We can't afford to wait any longer. Charles, do your best."

"I will," Charles nodded, smirking slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to win this." He took his deck from its case, and stepped forward, walking towards the console. Opposite, Gabriel copied him.

"_It seems Agatha Gladstone isn't here to fight, as Charles Bannerman, the alternate player of Team Avalon is stepping up to fight in her place! Can he prevail over Gabriel Collins?"_

"So Agatha's not here," Gabriel murmured as he and Charles stood at the consoles. "In the end, she didn't show up." He took a card from his deck and placed it onto the console. "Why?"

"I don't know," Charles shrugged. "All that matters is I'm your opponent now." He placed down his own starter Vanguard.

Gabriel's expression hardened slightly. "You don't know why she's not here?"

"You think she came and told us she wasn't going to fight?" Charles scoffed. "Of course not. She just didn't turn up."

"Right," his opponent murmured, drawing his opening hand. "It doesn't matter. You'll lose all the same."

"Are you sure?" the Oracle Think Tank user retorted. "I'm not planning to lose."

"Not just you," Gabriel said as he redrew two cards. "Your team."

Charles' eyes narrowed. "You sure are confident... are you sure your team's good enough?" He redrew three of his own cards, and the two rolled the holographic dice.

"We hadn't lost until Anna lost that last game," the Kagero user replied. "Whereas the only undefeated member of your team just had his turn. So all that's left is an inexperienced rookie, and you, the alternate."

"Don't underestimate me," Charles snarled.

"The fight between Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon and Gabriel Collins of Team Raging War will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Weather Girl Sabrina!" Charles called. A silver-haired fairy with blue butterfly wings took form, holding a scepter tipped by a snowflake. Her white dress fluttered slightly in a breeze as she stood **[Weather Girl Sabrina – 5000 Power]**

"Lizard Soldier Conroe!" Gabriel replied. The emerald-scaled lizardman rose before him, raising its axe **[Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**. The field solidified around them, a great garden surrounded by towering skyscrapers. The headquarters of Oracle Think Tank.

"What?" Gabriel said, surprised. "This means... you're ranked higher than me?"

"I've been at Nationals," Charles said. "Can you match that, Gabriel?" He smirked, but his opponent was silent.

"Draw," he said, having scored the first turn. "Ride, Dragon Monk Gojo." He played the card, and Conroe reformed in a grim-looking man dressed in a crimson robe adorned with skulls, wielding two staffs **[Dragon Monk Gojo – 7000 Power]**. "Conroe moves." He slid Conroe back, and the Unit reappeared behind Gojo **[Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**. "Now, I activate Gojo's skill. By resting it and discarding," he turned the card sideways and moved a Dragon Dancer Monica to the Drop Zone, "I draw one card." He made a draw. "Turn end."

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Dragon Monk Gojo/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Weather Girl Sabrina/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Charles said. "Ride, Oracle Guardian Gemini!" Sabrina transformed, taking the visage of the twin robotic cherubs **[Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**. "Sabrina's skill, Soul Charge!" He slid a card into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

"_I could call Artemis and go on the offensive, but... Conroe's skill, and that discard and draw tactic..." _he considered. _"Obviously he'll be trying to prepare for a Superior Ride. Plus, I can use Artemis with Athena next turn..."_

"Gemini attacks Gojo!" The cherubs fired the crimson beams from their eyes towards the dragon monk.

"No guard," Gabriel said calmly.

"Drive Check!" He gritted his teeth as he revealed a card with a glowing golden icon. "Critical Trigger... all effects to Gemini."

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

The beams impacted with Gojo **[8000 Power, Critical 2] **and exploded, consuming the monk with smoke.

"Damage Check," his opponent said, turning over a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard Baryi – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blazing Flare Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Charles muttered.

**Charles  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian Gemini/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Dragon Monk Gojo/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: Wyvern Guard Baryi (U), Blazing Flare Dragon (U)<strong>

"Draw," Gabriel said. "Ride, Blazing Core Dragon!" Gojo vanished into blazing flames, and the lithe, molten dragon emerged, drawing its obsidian blade **[Blazing Core Dragon – 9000 Power]**

"That Unit..." Charles muttered.

"You know what it can do," his opponent observed. "Conroe's skill." He flipped over a Damage, and took a card from his deck, shuffling it. "I call Gatling Claw Dragon, and Iron Tail Dragon." Two Units appeared, the dragonic footsoldier armed with a gatling weapon, and the lithe crimson dragon **[Gatling Claw Dragon – 4000 Power] [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power]**

"Crap..." Charles muttered.

"Blazing Core Dragon's skill," Gabriel smirked. "Gatling Claw Dragon... Iron Tail Dragon... Blazing Core Dragon. Three seals which bind the power of a deity of ruin. A god of destruction. Let me show you that power. Gatling Claw and Iron Tail move to the Soul, and I Counterblast one." He turned over the remaining Damage, and slid the two Units into his Soul.

Raging flames welled up, consuming his Vanguard and Rearguards in an vicious inferno. At the heart of the fire, white-hot divine fires raged to great heights.

"_A force so great it could destroy whole nations, bound by a seal of three dragons," _Gabriel chanted. _"Shatter your bonds, and rise, god of destruction! Superior Ride! Blazing... Flare... **Dragon**!" _

The flames exploded, white-hot, raging and wrathful. They poured over the land, seething, and then burst. Wings spread wide, crimson and leathery, as a great figure emerged. Crimson red adorned with dull gold, the immense beast erupted into life, a massive dragon with demonic features. Raising a blazing longsword in one hand, it pulled the other from the inferno, revealing two great gatling cannons, roaring in fury **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"I call Bellicosity Dragon, Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga, and Dragonic Overlord." Three more forms appeared, a lithe crimson wingless dragon, a pallid figure holding a whip of flames dressed in a concealing crimson shroud, and finally one of the most infamous Kagero in the game, a monstrous dragon on two legs, with wings of flame, wielding a bone-white scimitar **[Bellicosity Dragon – 9000 Power] [Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga – 5000 Power] [Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power]**

"With a boost form Makoraga, Bellicosity Dragon attacks!" The dragon unleashed a stream of flames from its maw towards Gemini, roaring **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard," Charles muttered. The flames burned into the android cherubs, wreathing them in fire. "Damage Check." He turned over a card, and no icon flashed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Wiseman – No Trigger]**

"Bellicosity's skill," Gabriel said. "When its attack hits the Vanguard, I unflip one Damage." He flipped one of his Damage cards back over. "Now, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks!" The burning dragon soared forward, drawing back its blade.

"No guard."

"Twin Drive, first." He turned over the first card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger]**

The blazing sword fell, slicing through the two cherubs and consuming them in burning flames. The two crashed down as the god of destruction withdrew with a roar.

"Damage Check," Charles said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Weather Maiden Cornelia – No Trigger] **

"Now, go, Dragonic Overlord!" The monstrous dragon erupted forwards, drawing back its scimitar.

"Victory Maker, guard!" A regal crimson bird appeared before Gemini **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**, and was swiftly cut down with a blow of Overlord's weapon.

Gabriel smirked. "You're already faced by overwhelming power. You think you can succeed here?"

"I'll fight my best," Charles snapped.

"Turn end."

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dragonic Overlord/Blazing Flare Dragon/Bellicosity Dragon  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga  
>Damage: Wyvern Guard Baryi (F), Blazing Flare Dragon (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian Gemini/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U), Weather Maiden Cornelia (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charles growled. "Ride, Oracle Guardian Athena!" Gemini reformed, becoming a beautiful silver women clad in Greek armor, wielding a spear with great elegance **[Oracle Guardian Athena – 9000 Power]**

"I Call Oracle Guardian Red-Eye, Oracle Guardian Artemis and Weather Girl Milk!" The lithe red-and-white wolf appeared next to Athena, a silver woman wielding a regal bow appearing behind it as the pink-winged fairy formed behind Athena **[Oracle Guardian Red-Eye – 9000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Artemis – 7000 Power] [Weather Girl Milk – 6000 Power]**. "Artemis' skill. When she appears, I select an Oracle Guardian Athena and that Unit gains a new skill for the turn, namely, when her attack hits I can Soul Charge one and draw one card. Now, I call Psychic Bird, and activate its skill, sending it to my Soul to draw one card." He slid the Unit into his Soul and made a draw.

"With a boost from Artemis, Red-Eye attacks Bellicosity Dragon!" The wolf howled, spectral flames appearing around it and shooting towards Bellicosity Dragon **[9000 Power + 7000 Power]**

"No guard," Gabriel said calmly. The flames slammed into Bellicosity Dragon, shattering it into motes.

"Red-Eye's skill, Soul Charge," Charles said, placing another card into his Soul and grimacing when he saw what it was.

**[Soul Charge – E-Alarmer – Stand Trigger]**

"There's the detriment of a Soul Charge strategy," Gabriel commented. "The loss of Triggers."

"With a boost from Milk, Athena attacks Blazing Flare Dragon!" Charles retorted. The goddess raced forwards, twirling her spear gracefully as she leapt at the dragon **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," his opponent said.

"Drive Check!" Charles held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Security Guardian – No Trigger]**

Athena's spear struck into Blazing Flare Dragon viciously, stabbing into the dragon, before the woman kicked off of the beast's scales and withdrew.

"Damage Check," Gabriel said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Flame-Edge Dragon – No Trigger]**

"First, Artemis' skill resolves," Charles said, slipping another card into his Soul, then drawing a card.

**[Soul Charge – Omniscience Madonna – No Trigger]**

"Then, I activate Athena's skill. When her attack hits, if I have six or more Oracle Think Tank in my Soul, I can add one of them to my hand." He took Oracle Guardian Gemini from the Soul and placed it into his hand. "Turn end."

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Red-Eye/Oracle Guardian Athena/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian ArtemisWeather Girl Milk/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U), Weather Maiden Cornelia (U)<strong>

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dragonic Overlord/Blazing Flare Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga  
>Damage: Wyvern Guard Baryi (F), Blazing Flare Dragon (U), Flame-Edge Dragon (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Gabriel said. "I call Dragon Knight Nehalem, Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara and Iron Tail Dragon." A noble knight standing atop a dark dragon appeared, twirling his spear in hand as he held a kite shield in the other. Behind Blazing Flare Dragon, the reptilian humanoid sorcerer appeared, while the lithe crimson dragon took form behind Overlord. **[Dragon Knight Nehalem – 10000 Power] [Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara – 6000 Power] [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power]**

"With a boost from Kimnara, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks!" The burning dragon soared forward, hefting its blade once more **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" Charles snapped.

"Twin Drive," a golden icon flashed, and Charles swore under his breath. "Get. Critical Trigger. I give the Critical to Blazing Flare Dragon and the Power to Overlord."

**[Drive Check – Blue-Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dragon Monk Gojo – No Trigger]**

The blazing sword fell **[16000 Power, Critical 2]**, and Athena was smashed under its burning weight, slammed against the ground.

"Damage Check, first," Charles muttered. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Artemis – No Trigger]**

"Second check." A moment passed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Apollon – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Makoraga, Nehalem attacks!" Gabriel commanded. Nehalem leveled his spear, unleashing a blast of lightning from it **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"E-Alarmer, guard!" The cute white robot appeared in the path of the lightning **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, and was blasted to atoms by the impact.

"With a boost from Iron Tail Dragon... go, Dragonic Overlord!" The monstrous dragon erupted forward, drawing back its scimitar **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"No guard!" Charles snapped. The scimitar fell and Athena was slashed down once again, crashing to the ground. "Damage Check!" A crimson icon glowed as he revealed this card. "Get, Draw Trigger." He made a draw, glad a Trigger had finally appeared for him at a good time.

**[Damage Check – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger]**

"Turn end," Gabriel concluded.

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dragonic Overlord/Blazing Flare Dragon/Dragon Knight Nehalem  
>Back Row: Iron Tail DragonDemonic Dragon Mage Kimnara/Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga  
>Damage: Wyvern Guard Baryi (F), Blazing Flare Dragon (U), Flame-Edge Dragon (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Red-Eye/Oracle Guardian Athena/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian ArtemisWeather Girl Milk/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U), Weather Maiden Cornelia (U), Oracle Guardian Artemis (U), Oracle Guardian Apollon (U), Victory Maker (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charles muttered. _"I need to step up my game... I'm on the edge, and he's barely pushing himself yet. Next turn might be the end if I'm not careful..."_

"I Ride Omniscience Madonna!" Athena burst with golden light, reforming into the golden and green sorcerer figure **[Omniscience Madonna – 10000 Power]**. _"No Apollon or Hermes... damn..."_

"Call, Security Guardian, Gemini." The spherical security robot appeared, the twin cherubs forming behind it **[Security Guardian – 8000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Artemis, Red-Eye attacks Blazing Flare Dragon!" The wolf howled, unleashing its spectral flames **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Oh?" Gabriel replied. "Guard, Blue-Ray Dracokid." The blue dragon soldier hefting its cannon appeared **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, before being blown to pieces by the impact of the flames.

"With a boost from Milk, Madonna attacks!" Charles called. Omniscience Madonna cast golden light from her hands as a hail of spears, shooting towards Blazing Flare Dragon **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Gabriel said.

"Twin Drive! First!" He turned over the card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Omniscience Madonna – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" Once more, he turned over the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

Casually, Gabriel revealed his card. "Get, Draw Trigger." Charles growled in frustration as the glowing icon shone red, and Gabriel drew. "I give the Power to Nehalem."

**[Damage Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

Wordlessly, Gabriel discarded the checked Madonna and drew a new card, as per his Vanguard's skill.

"_To Nehalem... is he trying to get me to attack Blazing Flare Dragon?" _he considered. _"There's Dragonic Overlord's skill... Eternal Flame, a powerful attack which can annihilate the opposing frontline. And with four unflipped Damage, he could also use Kimnara's skill, retiring a Rearguard and moving it to the Soul..." _his eyes widened. _"Which would also let him use Blazing Flare Dragon's Soul Blast!"_

"I've figured you out," Charles muttered. "Security Guardian, attack Nehalem!" The robot unleashed a storm of lasers and munitions with Gemini's support **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**, annihilating the Dragon Knight as Gabriel made no move to protect it.

"Very well then," he said. "I see you played around the prospect of my more devastating attack. Kimnara and Blazing Flare Dragon together, striking down the back row, while Dragonic Overlord massacres the frontline. The harmony of Kagero's overwhelming power and destructive flames." His eyes narrowed, flames dancing in their darkest depths. "But I'll just have to show you one side of my deck's power."

"Turn end," Charles said. "Throw your power at me, I'll take it."

VBH24

"I understand that you're worried, Agatha," Mrs Gladstone said. "But even so, don't you think your team should have your support?"

"They can handle it," Agatha replied quietly. "Samuel won his game. So just Charles, or Robert..."

"They're fighting Raging War right now," her mother interrupted. "The team you ran away from fighting. Everyone says they're really good, and I may not understand this game as much as any of you, but I can tell they're good at it. Agatha, even if you're worried, even if you're scared to fight... go out there and at least give your teammates the support they need against this opponent. You owe it to them for helping you get this far."

"I..."

"You do," she insisted. "What would happen if Samuel and Robert weren't fighting with you? If one of them had lost against Tri-Disaster, you wouldn't even be here right now. They're your teammates. So's Charles. And they're out there, right now, fighting to keep your team going and give you a chance to see Nationals. Go and support them, at least." There was silence for a moment, then the bolt on the cubicle slid back and Agatha emerged, clutching her deck in her hands.

"I'll support them," she said. "Just... that. I can't fight... not against this team... not against Gabriel."

"Okay."

VBH24

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Red-Eye/Omniscience Madonna/Security Guardian  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian ArtemisWeather Girl Milk/Oracle Guardian Gemini  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Wiseman (U), Weather Maiden Cornelia (U), Oracle Guardian Artemis (U), Oracle Guardian Apollon (U), Victory Maker (U)<strong>

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dragonic Overlord/Blazing Flare Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Iron Tail DragonDemonic Dragon Mage Kimnara/Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga  
>Damage: Wyvern Guard Baryi (F), Blazing Flare Dragon (U), Flame-Edge Dragon (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U)<strong>

"You've done enough," Gabriel said as he drew. "If this is the height of your ability, I need not have worried. You're no threat."

"What the hell are you saying?" Charles snapped. "Acting like it's over..."

"It _is _over," his opponent cut in. "I'm bringing this fight to the end, now.Final Turn!" The audience gasped in stunned shock.

"_Gabriel Collins has called Final Turn on his fight with Charles Bannerman! Will he succeed in ending the game here, unlike his teammate Anna Brown?"_

VBH24

"What's happening?" Mrs Gladstone asked, taking her seat. Agatha stood next to her, gazing down at the game. Her eyes misted with memories as she saw Gabriel's field dominated by the blazing god of destruction. Blazing Flare Dragon.

"Gabriel just called his Final Turn!" Leah said.

"He's doing it for dramatics," Alice scoffed. "Charles can easily..."

"No," Agatha said, causing the three to look at her, surprised. "You're wrong. It's over."

"Why are you up here... not down there?" Samuel's sister asked.

"Because I'm just watching, and supporting," she explained. "I can't fight this team... not his team."

VBH24

"You're talking crap, Gabriel," Charles said, holding up his hand. "I have five cards in my hand, plus Security Guardian and Red-Eyes' Intercepts."

"Am I?" Gabriel murmured. "I call Berserk Dragon." The two-headed jet-black dragon rose with a roar, towering **[Berserk Dragon – 9000 Power]**. "Berserk Dragon's Counterblast. Security Guardian, burn!" Streams of flame poured from the dragon's maws, consuming Security Guardian and causing it to burst into motes.

"Now, Kimnara's Counterblast. Kimnara moves to the Soul and one of your Grade 1 Rearguards is retired. Burn, Milk!" He slid Kimnara's card into the Soul and the mage turned into a sphere of flame, shooting across the field and engulfing Milk, who screamed as she shattered. "Finally, Blazing Flare Dragon's Soul Blast!" He took the five cards from his Soul and discarded them. "Red-Eye, burn!" Blazing Flare Dragon raised its gatling cannons and unleashed a storm of flaming bullets from them. Red-Eye was caught in a firestorm, and burst into embers.

"No way..."

"What was that about Intercepts?" Gabriel smirked viciously. "Now, Blazing Flare Dragon, Makoraga. From the ashes of the fallen... gain your strength!" Auras of bloody crimson surrounded the named Units, empowering them. "For each Rearguard that was retired, Blazing Flare Dragon gains 3000 Power, and Makoraga gains 5000 Power!"

The two blazed with power, his god of destruction roaring savagely. It was the bellow of a hungry war god, hungering for dead flesh, thirsting for burning blood. And it struck terror into Gabriel's hapless opponent as he stepped back in shock, Blazing Flare Dragon's baleful gaze transfixing him. **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 19000 Power] [Demonic Dragon Monk Makoraga – 20000 Power]**

"Now, I call Dragon Monk Gojo," the red-clad monk appeared behind Blazing Flare Dragon **[Dragon Monk Gojo – 7000 Power]**. "With a boost from Gojo... attack, Blazing Flare Dragon!" Blazing, the vicious dragonic god of destruction roared forth, raising its cannon **[19000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**. A roiling firestorm poured forth, racing towards the Oracle Think Tank Units.

Charles looked at his hand. Lozenge Magus, Chocolat, Gemini, Libra and Apollon. He could guard two attacks at best. Not this onslaught, not without his Intercepts, particularly Security Guardian's S-Special Intercept. And even if he did guard, he would sacrifice most of his resources to do it. His best bet was just to bet on a Heal now, leaving him able to guard both Overlord and Nehalem without expending massive resources to do so.

"No guard," he said simply.

"Twin Drive, first check," Gabriel smirked. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Second check," Charles' eyes widened in horror as a golden icon flashed, "get. Critical Trigger." He smirked even more. "I give the Critical to Blazing Flare Dragon and the Power to Dragonic Overlord."

**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

The howling, raging breath of the destructive god washed over Charles' Units like a tidal wave. In an instant, they were naught but ash on the wind, obliterated by the sheer power of Blazing Flare Dragon. And Charles himself was stunned into silence as he let two cards fall, no icons flashing from either. Gabriel had spoken the truth. This had indeed been the Final Turn.

It was over.

"The winner is Gabriel Collins of Team Raging War!"

"You..." Charles said.

"You were no challenge," Gabriel said. "Nothing but a step on the path to my goal." He gathered up his cards and turned away. "Just one fight left, but if Robert's as little a challenge to Joel as you were to me, that won't take much effort."

"Shut up!" Charles growled. "You can't just act like we're nothing!"

"Samuel is the only person on your team I can truly acknowledge," the Kagero player said quietly. "Robert is inexperienced and shows it. You step up to fight me, acting like you're an amazing champion, but you're nothing, not really. And Agatha... she's not even here." He was silent for a moment. "I thought I'd taught her better..."

"Well, if she was watching you now, I bet she'd hate to call you her teacher," the Oracle Think Tank player spat. "Dismissing your opponents as 'nothing'... acting like you can just crush everyone in your path because they're just 'steps'... what the hell is your goal?"

Gabriel was silent for a short while. "I don't have to tell you anything about my goal." And with that, he just walked away.

"Damn you," Charles muttered, collecting his deck and stalking away.

VBH24

"I doubt Robert will be much trouble," Gabriel said. "Joel, you can finish this up."

"Right," the Italian said, drawing his deck from its case.

"You crushed him," Anna mused.

"The opponents standing in our way have to be crushed and swept aside, Anna," Gabriel said, sitting down beside her. "It's the only way for us to reach our goals and dreams..."

VBH24

_**Card of the Day:**_

Blazing Flare Dragon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire – Flame Dragon – Kagero<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [VR]: During your Main Phase, when your opponent's Rearguard is moved to the Drop Zone, this Unit gains 3000 Power during that turn.  
>Activate [V]: [Soul Blast 5] Select 1 of your opponent's Rearguards and retire it.<br>_'Dragons are eternal and our breath, infinite. The demonic fire, Immortal Flame!'_

VBH24

_**Card Stats:**_

Weather Girl Sabrina  
>Grade 0Human – Oracle Think Tank/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride an 'Oracle Think Tank', Soul Charge 1.<p>

Oracle Guardian Athena  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Oracle Think Tank/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits, if you have 6 or more 'Oracle Think Tank' in your Soul, you can add 1 Grade 1 or higher 'Oracle Think Tank' from your Soul to your hand.

Oracle Guardian Artemis  
>Grade 1Battleroid – Oracle Think Tank/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, select 1 'Oracle Guardian Athena'. During that turn, that Unit gains the following skill: {Auto [V/R]: When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, Soul Charge 1 and draw 1 card.}

(The above three cards were created by Desgarroth.)

VBH24

In the final fight between Avalon and Raging War, Robert is pitted against Joel. Confident of success against a Clan he has fought before and understands, Robert attempts to fight Joel's Phoenix Colosseum deck. However, he soon finds that he hasn't seen everything that Clan has to offer, and comes up against some nasty surprises. Who will prevail?

The final fight shall be decided in Chapter 25 – The Phoenix Descends!


	25. Ride 25: The Phoenix Descends

_**Ride 25 – The Phoenix Descends  
><strong>Card of the Day: Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather_

"Sorry, Robert," Charles muttered. "That arrogant jerk was just..."

"It's fine," Robert replied. "I know Phoenix Colosseum... I can beat them." He took his deck from its case, staring down at Cloud's card. "I'll fight Joel and I'll win. I promise."

"Just do your best," Samuel said. "Remember, even if you lose this match, we can still get through to the Nationals."

"I'm going to win," he insisted. "I want to show Raging War that we're not just nobodies for them to sweep aside."

"Do your best," Charles said. Nodding, the Dimension Police fighter walked forward towards the console. On the opposite side of the field, Joel did the same.

"_Following the defeat of Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon by Gabriel Collins of Team Raging War, this final fight will decide the victor! Who will prevail, Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon, or Joel Guerra of Team Raging War?"_

The two fighters took their positions, placing down their starter Vanguards and shuffling their decks.

"Do you think you can win?" Joel asked. "Even after seeing what Gabriel was capable of? Don't you think someone trained by him will be just as fearsome, especially against a newbie like you?"

"Even if I can't win, I'm going to try," Robert replied. "I owe that to my team. Besides, I'm not scared of you. I've beaten Phoenix Colosseum before. I know the tricks of your deck, Joel."

The Italian smirked. "Is that so? Well, let's see if your experiences with my Clan have taught you everything in the Colosseum's arsenal." He drew his opening hand, and quickly redrew four cards.

"The strong preying on the weak... that's all Phoenix Colosseum is," Robert muttered. He drew his own hand, and redrew two cards. "I can defeat that."

"I doubt that," Joel retorted. "But we'll see how the cards play out." The two rolled the dice, Joel scoring the first turn with a six.

"The match between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Joel Guerra of Team Raging War will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The battlefield formed around them, taking the image of the colosseum home of Joel's Clan. Dragons, demons and the odd human cheered from the stands.

"Justice Flag!" The armored figure appeared in the midst of the great colosseum, twirling his lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Guerilla Tiger!" The great armored tiger formed opposite Flag with a roar **[Guerilla Tiger – 5000 Power]**

"Draw," Joel said. "I Ride Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist." Guerilla Tiger reformed in a flash of flames, becoming a stocky goblin armed with spiked knuckledusters **[Assault Fighter **** Blood Fist – 7000 Power]**. "Superior Call, Guerilla Tiger." With a snarl, the armored tiger reformed behind and to the left of Blood Fist **[Guerilla Tiger – 5000 Power]**. "Turn end."

**Joel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist/Empty  
>Back Row: Guerilla TigerEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Robert said. "I Ride Cosmo Roar!" Justice Flag reformed in a flare of silver light, transforming into the silver mechanical lion **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**. "Superior Call, Justice Flag." The lance-wielding knight reformed behind Roar, twirling his weapon **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Positioning to avoid Guerilla Tiger's skill?" Joel wondered aloud.

"With a boost from Flag, Roar attacks!" Robert growled. Cosmo Roar unleashed a volley of lasers across the field towards Blood Fist **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard," Joel replied.

"Drive Check," as expected, no icon shone on the revealed card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"Damage check," his opponent said, holding up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Arena Crier – No Trigger]**

"_Cosmo Fort... and Daiyusha..." _Robert thought. _"I can pull off that combo again! And if I do... at the least, he'll be left on the edge."_

"Turn end."

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Roar/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist/Empty  
>Back Row: Guerilla TigerEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Arena Crier (U)<strong>

"Draw," Joel said. "I Ride Sky Fighter ● Wyvern Tail." His Vanguard reformed in a flare of flames, becoming a vicious wyvern, its armored rider wielding a long javelin **[Sky Fighter **** Wyvern Tail – 8000 Power]**

"Now, I call Flank Fighter ● Piercing Gale, and Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive." A smaller blue wyvern formed behind Wyvern Tail , as to the right, a vicious-looking elf wielding twin spears formed, riding atop a crimson wyvern **[Flank Fighter **** Piercing Gale – 7000 Power] [Flank Fighter **** Sparrow Dive – 9000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Piercing Gale, Wyvern Tail attacks..." he smirked, "Justice Flag!"

"What?"

"Wyvern Tail's skill lets it target a Unit in the backrow of the column it's in for an attack," Joel explained as the wyvern burst skyward, its rider drawing back his javelin **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**. "Do you guard?"

"No guard," Robert said. Guarding Wyvern Tail's attack would just take too much at the moment, and it wasn't even aimed at his Vanguard.

"Drive Check," Joel said, holding up the card with a distinct smirk. "Get. Critical Trigger. All effects to Sparrow Dive."

**[Drive Check – Blaze Gladius – Critical Trigger]**

A thrust of the rider's javelin struck Justice Flag, shattering the Grade 0 Unit on impact. "Now, I activate Piercing Gale's skill. When it boosts and the attack strikes a Grade 1 or lower Unit, I can move Piercing Gale to a front row Rearguard Circle and Stand it." The smaller wyvern soared forward to stand in front of Guerilla Tiger, snarling. "Now, with a boost from Guerilla Tiger, Piercing Gale attacks!" Shrieking, the wyvern dived forward, spraying bullets from the machine guns attached to its wings **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

Robert considered. There had to be a reason he hadn't given the Critical Trigger to Piercing Gale and not Sparrow Dive, even though it seemed Piercing Gale, with Tiger's boost and the Trigger, would force 15000 Shield rather than the 10000 Sparrow Dive would force. That meant Sparrow Dive probably had some sort of power increase skill Joel was planning to use.

"Justice Rose, guard!" The pink-clad alien appeared **[6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**, and was blasted apart by the impact of the bullets.

"I see," Joel mused. "Well then. Sparrow Dive attacks! Sparrow Dive's skill, when it attacks a Grade 1 or lower Unit, it gains 3000 Power!" The elf launched forward astride his wyvern, drawing back a spear with a vicious expression **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No guard." A spear lanced down and struck Cosmo Roar viciously, the barbed point tearing into the mechanical lion, before Sparrow Dive drew away. "Damage Check, first."

**[Damage Check – Masked Police Gurender – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Once again, no Trigger.

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," a satisfied Joel concluded.

**Joel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive/Sky Fighter ● Wyvern Tail/Flank Fighter ● Piercing Gale  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Guerilla Tiger  
>Damage: Arena Crier (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Roar/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police Gurender (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert called. "I Ride Cosmo Fort!" The massive armored robot took form from light, holding itself in a defensive stance **[Cosmo Fort – 10000 Power]**

"This again, huh?" Joel mused. "You're going for that same Critical 3 attack strategy which won you your first match here." He frowned. "You think such a strategy will work against me?"

"I call Pulsar Enforcer and Twin Order," Robert said. The crimson android wielding its twin beam-swords appeared to Fort's right, as the silver pulse-blaster-wielding android formed on the left **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power]**.

"Still playing cautiously, I see," Joel noted. "No boosters?"

"Pulsar Enforcer attacks Wyvern Tail!" his opponent retorted. The android raised its arm, loosing a burst of pulse fire from it.

"Guard, Rear Fighter ● Surging Rain." A blue-clad sylph with glassy wings appeared **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**, and was struck by the pulse shot, shattering.

"Twin Order attacks Wyvern Tail!" Robert snapped. The android leapt forward, drawing its beam-blades back.

"No guard," Joel replied, letting the beam swords strike at his Vanguard. "Damage Check." He held up a card, and then set it down.

**[Damage Check – King of Apes – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Robert muttered.

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Cosmo Fort/Twin Order  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police Gurender (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive/Sky Fighter ● Wyvern Tail/Flank Fighter ● Piercing Gale  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Guerilla Tiger  
>Damage: Arena Crier (U), King of Apes (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Joel said. He held up a card, smirking viciously. _"The weak are forever prey for the strong. Devour the weak in your infernal flames and let your glory be recognized by all challengers! Ride... Arena Master... __**Phoenix Feather**__!" _

Instantly, a raging firestorm exploded into being, consuming the field in vicious flames. In the stands of the colosseum, the spectators went wild, recognizing the appearance of the Phoenix Colosseum's greatest legend, its mightiest champion. The flames burst, and from the embers, he emerged. Clad in armor the color of flames, Phoenix Feather's helm bore a plume of blazing feathers. Wielding a pair of immense halberds, the champion rose to his full height, glaring viciously across the field as he adopted Joel's features, including that dark smirk **[Arena Master **** Phoenix Feather – 11000 Power]**

"I activate Phoenix Feather's skill," Joel declared. "Once per turn, I can move a Phoenix Colosseum Rearguard to any Rearguard Circle I choose." He moved Piercing Gale's card, placing the wyvern back behind his Vanguard. "Now, I call Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash." An armored, masked swordswoman appeared, raising her blade **[Sword Fang**** Scarlet Flash – 10000 Power]**

"Now, Sparrow Dive attacks Pulsar Enforcer!" The wyvern-riding elf spurred his steed forward, drawing back a spear.

Robert briefly considered guarding, but the cards in his hand were too valuable for that right now. "No guard." The spear lanced down, and Pulsar Enforcer shattered.

"With a boost from Piercing Gale, go, Phoenix Feather!" Swathed in burning flames, Joel's avatar leapt at Cosmo Fort, drawing back his halberds **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert answered.

"Twin Drive, first." No icon shone on the card as Joel revealed it and placed it into his hand.

**[Drive Check – Spike Trampler – No Trigger]**

"Second check," this time, there was a blue flash from the revealed card. "Get, Stand Trigger. All effects to Sparrow Dive."

**[Drive Check – Crowd Rouser – Stand Trigger]**

Phoenix Feather struck like a meteor, unleashing a flaming blow with one halberd which knocked Cosmo Fort reeling backwards, while the Arena Master leapt away.

"Damage check," Robert muttered. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"Now, Sparrow Dive, attack Twin Order!" Sparrow Dive launched his steed across the field once more, and as Robert made no move to protect the Grade 2, Twin Order was cut down.

"_I'm losing my advantage so fast..." _Robert thought.

"With a boost from Guerilla Tiger, Scarlet Flash attacks!" The masked figure raced forwards, drawing back her blade **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard." The sword struck in a blazing arc, and Cosmo Fort was knocked reeling back again. "Damage Check." A crimson icon shone as Robert turned over this card. "Get, Draw Trigger." He made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Turn end," Joel concluded, satisfied.

**Joel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive/Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather/Sword Fang● Scarlet Flash  
>Back Row: EmptyFlank Fighter ● Piercing Gale/Guerilla Tiger  
>Damage: Arena Crier (U), King of Apes (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Fort/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police Gurender (U), Diamond Ace (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert growled. "I Ride Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" Cosmo Fort burst into blinding light, and Daiyusha emerged, raising its sword and shield **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**. "Cosmo Fort's skill – Daiyusha gains 5000 Power and one Critical That also activates its own skill, Critical plus one!" Daiyusha glowed with energy **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 15000 Power, Critical 3]**

"I call Glory Maker, Masked Police Gurender and Karenloid Daisy!" The alien woman formed behind Daiyusha, while on the left, the masked superhero appeared, Daisy forming behind him. **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Masked Police Gurender – 8000 Power] [Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks!" The Super Dimensional Robot charged, drawing back its sword **[15000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 25000 Power, Critical 3]**

"Oh, please," Joel said. "You think the same strategy which put paid to a nerdy fanboy will work against me?" He placed a card down. "Lizard Shieldsman Rimund, guard. And then," he placed a card into the Drop Zone. "I drop Crowd Rouser for a Perfect Guard." An armored lizardman wielding a great shield appeared, defending Phoenix Feather from attack.

"N-no..." Robert gasped.

"You didn't expect me to have this, despite the fact I've held onto a single card since this game began?" his opponent said. "You think you can just blindly attack without reading the signs, and hope everything will work out? That's not how it works here."

"You... Twin Drive!" he muttered. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he grimaced when this check revealed a shining golden icon. "Critical Trigger..."

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"All effects to Gurender."

"You see?" Joel said. "Even if I hadn't used Rimund, I could have stopped your big finisher combo with just Crowd Rouser and Blaze Gladius." He paused. "You've got this far off of luck and more talented teammates... now you're just being exposed as an overconfident rookie who's in a league he should never have entered. You can't win when you fight anyone truly good."

Robert thought on this, and then his thoughts turned to his mother, hardly home, always tired. "That's not true."

"Oh?"

"I've fought hard to get here," Robert said. "I haven't been depending entirely on Samuel and Agatha... I've fought hard by myself. Or are you forgetting that I beat Charles and Lucy? Just because this team doesn't win all its matches in two-zero smackdowns doesn't mean we're not a good team."

"Right. You beat Charlie, a nerdy fanboy, and by using a highly risky combo at that," Joel scoffed. "All I've seen of your other matches are a defeat by a superior player, and a win by sheer luck. All I see about you is a newbie who's got here through luck and skilled teammates."

"You don't get it," the Dimension Police user growled. "I have something I'm fighting for. Something important to me... and I'm not going to lay down and accept defeat while I can still fight for that goal! With a boost from Daisy, Gurender attacks Phoenix Feather!" Gurender erupted skyward, preparing to strike Phoenix Feather with a vicious kick **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No guard." The kick impacted with Phoenix Feather, except the champion had intersected his halberds, preventing the block from truly landing. Gurender leapt away, realizing it was hopeless. "Damage Check, first."

**[Damage Check – Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist – No Trigger]**

"Second check." He held up another card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash – No Trigger]**

"I won't go down so easily," Robert said. "Turn end."

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police Gurender/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Empty  
>Back Row: Karenloid DaisyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police Gurender (U), Diamond Ace (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive/Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather/Sword Fang● Scarlet Flash  
>Back Row: EmptyFlank Fighter ● Piercing Gale/Guerilla Tiger  
>Damage: Arena Crier (U), King of Apes (U), Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist (U), Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Joel said. "You say you're fighting for something, and that you won't give in while you can still fight for your goal?" He was quiet. "Well... I feel the same way. And the difference is, that I've trained hard so I can fight and win for that goal."

"You think I haven't done the same?" Robert snapped. "Why do you keep looking down on me? Haven't I done enough to prove I can do this?"

"You've done enough to prove that with luck, you can win," his opponent replied. "You're still not good enough to overcome the opponents standing in your way further down the line." He paused. "I activate Phoenix Feather's skill, moving Piercing Gale." Piercing Gale moved sideways to support Sparrow Dive.

"Now, I use Guerilla Tiger's skill." He flipped over a Damage card and moved Tiger to the Drop Zone. "Daisy and Gurender switch positions." Guerilla Tiger leapt forward, striking Gurender and shoving it back behind Daisy, before leaping away. However, a swing of Daiyusha's sword shattered the creature before it could reach safety. "Call, Spike Trampler." The spiked, armored centaur appeared behind Scarlet Flash.

"With a boost from Spike Trampler, Scarlet Flash attacks Daisy." The swordswoman leapt forward, drawing back her blade **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard."

The sword cleaved into Daisy, shattering her. "Scarlet Flash's Counterblast! The Unit behind the Unit she hit is retired!" Joel declared. He flipped over two damage, and a shockwave burst from the arc of Scarlet Flash's swing, striking Gurender and shattering him.

"No...!" Robert gasped.

"And now, Phoenix Feather's skill. When your Grade 1 or lower Rearguard is retired during the Battle Phase, Phoenix Feather gains 3000 Power!" An aura of flames burned around the Arena Master **[Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather – 14000 Power]**. "Now, Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather, attack Daiyusha!" The blazing figure erupted forward, drawing back his halberd.

"Justice Cobalt, guard!" Robert barked. The blue-armored wolfman appeared in Phoenix Feather's path, preventing the champion from striking **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," Joel called. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Arena Crier – No Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist – No Trigger]**

The halberd swung and Justice Cobalt was shattered, Phoenix Feather drawing away once more. "With a boost from Piercing Gale, Sparrow Dive attacks!" The wyvern-riding elf attacked, drawing back a spear **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert said. The spear struck Daiyusha, and Sparrow Dive drew away. "Damage Check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Joel concluded.

**Joel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive/Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather/Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash  
>Back Row: Flank Fighter ● Piercing GaleEmpty/Spike Trampler  
>Damage: Arena Crier (F), King of Apes (F), Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist (F), Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police Gurender (U), Diamond Ace (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Army Penguin (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert called. "I call Galaxy Convoy! Twin Order!" The white mechanical dove and the crimson android appeared where Daisy and Gurender had previously stood **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "Convoy's skill! Daiyusha gains 2000 Power!" The Super Dimensional Robot shone with energy **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks!" The gigantic robot charged, raising its sword **[12000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"You've got the spirit to be a champion," Joel said. "But reckless determination won't win you the matches you're trying to win. If you want this goal of yours, chasing it blindly will only lead you to failure. Blaze Gladius, Arena Doctor, guard!" The burning sword and the stretcher bearers appeared before his Vanguard, protecting Phoenix Feather from Daiyusha's onslaught **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 31000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, first check!" Robert turned over the card, "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Fort – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" He held up another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

The great robot's sword fell, slashing through the guardians and reducing them to pixels, but it didn't matter. Robert couldn't win this turn, and on his next turn, he would likely lose.

"I'm not giving in," he growled. "You think I can't win? I'll fight on until I prove you wrong, Joel! With a boost from Convoy, Twin Order attacks... Scarlet Flash!" The android raced forward **[10000 Power + 6000 Power]**, and effortlessly cut down the swordswoman as Joel made no move to guard. "Turn end."

"One last desperate move..." Joel murmured. "That's not proving anything new."

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha/Empty  
>Back Row: Galaxy ConvoyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Masked Police Gurender (U), Diamond Ace (U), Cosmo Siege (U), Army Penguin (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive/Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather/Empty  
>Back Row: Flank Fighter ● Piercing GaleEmpty/Spike Trampler  
>Damage: Arena Crier (F), King of Apes (F), Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist (F), Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash (U)<strong>

Wordlessly, Joel stood his Units and made a draw. "You've fought long enough. Even though you've shown your determination, just determination isn't enough to win you every battle. And now... I'm ending this. Your team was never a match for us, Robert. And you were never a match for me. Final Turn!"

"_Joel Guerra has called his Final Turn! Will he prevail now, or will Robert Macmillan manage to evade this final assault?"_

"You think you can win so easily?" Robert retorted. "I'm not just going to lay down and let you win!"

"I call Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist," Joel said, "and Arena Crier." The stocky goblin appeared behind Phoenix Feather, while a tall red dragon wearing a crier's uniform and wielding a great bell appeared before Spike Trampler **[Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist – 7000 Power] [Arena Crier – 7000 Power]**. "Arena Crier's skill. When this Unit appears, I select two of your Rearguard Units in the same column and switch their positions." Crier rang his great bell, sending a shockwave across the field which battered Twin Order backwards until it landed behind Galaxy Convoy. "Since Twin Order is now in the back row, its Intercept is sealed. You only have the cards in your hand to defend yourself with." He considered. "With a boost from Spike Trampler, Arena Crier attacks Galaxy Convoy."

The great dragon burst forwards, raising his bell **[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**. Robert understood the intent. It would take 10000 Shield to guard this attack, not coincidentally all he had. But if it struck, Phoenix Feather's skill would activate, raising its Power so much he would need 15000 Shield to guard its attack, too much to stop. Joel was playing with the audience, intending his finishing blow to be with his avatar, the burning warrior of flames the crowd had come to associate with him. Either way, Phoenix Feather would land the final strike.

"No guard," he admitted. The bell crashed down and Galaxy Convoy was blasted into motes.

"Not even defiant now?" Joel said. "You weren't meant to be here. Agatha... Samuel... they could handle it. But not you. You're just a weak link in the chain of your team." He paused as blazing flames swirled around Phoenix Feather, empowering the Vanguard **[Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather – 14000 Power]**. "One weak link can break the entire chain. Up 'til now, you're been lucky enough to avoid it... but now your luck has run out. With a boost from Blood Fist... finish this, Phoenix Feather! _Hell..._"

Phoenix Feather exploded upwards, blazing with flames as he drew back one great halberd for an almighty final strike **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"_...**Prominence**!" _Joel roared. His burning avatar collided with Daiyusha like a comet, the sheer force of the impact toppling Robert's colossus. Flames exploded forth, consuming Daiyusha in a vicious inferno, crushing the robot under the sheer weight of Phoenix Feather's power. Joel made his Drive Checks, no icons glowing.

Not that they were needed.

"Damage Check." He held up the card. "No..."

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

The firestorm exploded outward, consuming Robert's remaining Units. From the inferno, Phoenix Feather rose. Swathed in flames, he truly resembled some bloody deity of war more than his namesake, stood triumphant over the ashes of his enemies. As the crowd – both that of the colosseum, and the audience of the Regionals – cheered, the Arena Master raised a halberd, giving a fearsome cry of victory. Then, the battlefield broke into motes and faded away.

It was done.

"The winner is Joel Guerra of Team Raging War! Team Raging War wins the round!"

"_With an explosive final strike from his Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather, Joel Guerra has secured victory for the illustrious Team Raging War over Team Avalon! What a spectacle!"_

Joel retrieved his cards, looking at his defeated opponent. "Gabriel was right. You were barely a challenge." He was silent for a moment. "You say you have a goal you're fighting for? Something important? If you want this thing so badly, you need to get better. While you're fighting on that level, you're not getting anywhere near your goal."

"What about your goal?" Robert muttered. "What are you fighting for that's so important?"

Joel considered for a moment. "Family." He turned. "Tell me, Robert. You believe your goal is something you must achieve. Did you ever consider that your goal might pale next to the reasons others have for fighting?"

"What do you mean...?"

"If your goal is so important to you, consider just what it really is," Joel replied. "Is it fame? Fortune, perhaps? To earn the love of some childhood sweetheart?" He looked scornful even as he spoke. "Worthless, greedy, selfish aims. Some people, however, have goals which are truly worth fighting for. To help their family. To get the money for the surgery which can heal a badly injured sibling... or the care which can let a grandparent live in comfort." He paused. "What I'm saying is to look at your own aim and ask yourself – is it worth crushing the dreams and goals of others to achieve this?" With that, the Italian walked away.

"Family..." Robert repeated. His thoughts turned to his mother once more. How she was always tired. How she worked herself to exhaustion for their sakes. He pressed a hand to his pocket, feeling the leaflet inside. If the team lost like this again... his dream to reach the pinnacle of the Vanguard Championships would end here, miles from that glorious peak. Miles from the prize, and the sponsorships.

"Is it worth it...?" he wondered. He picked up his deck, placing the rest of his cards back into it. Joel's words cut deep. He had to wonder, why was Joel fighting?

VBH25

"You were right," Joel said. "He wasn't much trouble."

"I didn't expect them to be," Gabriel mused.

"I wonder what this goal he was fighting for is," the Italian mused. "Is it really something worth fighting for?"

"It doesn't matter," the leader shrugged. "Avalon is an obstacle we can put behind us now, Joel." He paused. "We're one step closer to being able to help your brother." Joel nodded, and he turned to his other teammate. "Anna, let's move. We need to be ready for the next match."

"Right," she said. As she stood, she looked at Joel. "Are you so sure that Robert wasn't fighting for something worth it?"

"What thing could he be fighting for which is worth it?" her teammate replied. "He hasn't suffered what my family suffered..." He fell silent. "Paolo..."

"Don't worry, Joel," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fighting to help you, remember that. And Gabriel... I'm sure he's thinking about him, too."

"Thank you," Joel said. "Let's keep on fighting, then." With that, the two walked away. Anna cast one last glance across the field to their defeated opponents.

"_Team Avalon..." _she thought. _"What happens to you now? Will you come back from this loss stronger, more determined? Or will you crumble and let yourselves lose?"_

VBH25

"We... lost..." Robert murmured. It was a shocking feeling. There had been personal losses before, true. He had lost to Cynthia, and it had been crushing in its own way. But this feeling of such bitter, utter defeat... that was new.

"There's nothing wrong with losing," Samuel said. "As long as you take lessons from it and move forward. And a team like Raging War... they're strong. There's no shame in losing to a strong opponent."

"But still..." He remembered his bravado before the match, how he had thought it would be simple just because Joel was using a Clan he had beaten before. It hadn't been easy. He hadn't even achieved much. His strongest combo, easily blocked at the expense of two cards. And then he had been effortlessly outplayed and defeated by Joel's brutal avatar. He couldn't forget it. Phoenix Feather striking Daiyusha down with a single fiery blow.

"We need to move," Charles said finally. "The next match's pairings will be announced soon." The three slowly walked away, not speaking.

VBH25

"Is this... because of me?" Agatha murmured. Gabriel had crushed Charles. Joel had obliterated Robert. The two were terrifying to watch in action, tearing away their opponent's resources and unleashing one mighty final blow. Blazing Flare Dragon, the god of destruction. Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather, the burning incarnation of war.

"It's not your fault," Richard said, but there was an undercurrent there of dissent. As though he knew deep down, on a level, Agatha _was_ to blame for this. Simply by running from her fight, and letting Charles stand in her place.

"What happens now?" Leah asked, her voice low.

"They're not eliminated," Agatha said after a moment. "The format means that you can still get through to the Nationals with a loss. But two losses... you're practically doomed if you get two losses."

"Are you going to go and fight with them from now on?" Alice said.

"I..." the Pale Moon fighter murmured. "I... let them down. I don't know if... I can fight..."

VBH25

_**Card of the Day:**_

Arena Master ● Phoenix Feather  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire – Salamander – Phoenix Colosseum<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have no other 'Phoenix Colosseum' Vanguard or Rearguards, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Activate [V]: Once per turn, you can move 1 of your 'Phoenix Colosseum' Rearguards to any Rearguard Circle.<br>Auto [V]: During your Battle Phase, when your opponent's Grade 1 or lower Rearguard is sent to the Drop Zone, this Unit gains 3000 Power during that turn.  
><em>'The flames of the end, become my blades! Kneel before their might! Hell Prominence!'<em>

VBH25

_**Card Stats:**_

Assault Fighter ● Blood Fist  
>Grade 1Goblin – Phoenix Colosseum/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Continuous [R]: A 'Phoenix Colosseum' boosted by this Unit can attack any Unit in the same column.<p>

Sky Fighter ● Wyvern Tail  
>Grade 2Wing Dragon – Phoenix Colosseum/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: This Unit can attack any Unit in the same column.

Flank Fighter ● Sparrow Dive  
>Grade 2Elf – Phoenix Colosseum/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit attacks a Grade 1 or lower Unit, for that battle, this Unit gains 3000 Power.

Sword Fang ● Scarlet Flash  
>Grade 3Human – Phoenix Colosseum/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, retire the Unit behind the attacked Unit.

Arena Crier  
>Grade 2Flame Dragon – Phoenix Colosseum/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, select 2 of your opponent's Rearguard Circles in the same column. Any Unit in each of those circles moves to the other selected circle.

(The Phoenix Colosseum Clan was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH25

Team Avalon has lost, but they still have two more matches to fight. Pitted against Team Cosmic Might, can they prevail after their crushing loss to Team Raging War?

It's Chapter 26 – Starlight Onslaught!


	26. Ride 26: Starlight Onslaught

(Author's Note: Two things I want to say. Firstly, after some discussion with my beta, Desgarroth, he and I have revised Galebau to only have 5000 Power, in order to balance its skill better. Secondly, for storyline and preference reasons (namely not wanting to have to retcon out Royals, Shadows and Kagero should I do a sequel), this fic is no longer considered to be set in the anime's universe. However, for continuity purposes, Blaster Blade and King of Knights, Alfred are still considered particularly rare cards.)

_**Ride 26: Starlight Onslaught  
><strong>Card of the Day: Mr. Invincible_

"_Following those tense matches, Team Raging War and Team Daemon Carnival prevailed over Team Avalon and Team Cosmic Might! Moving into the second round of this Round Robin, Raging War and Daemon Carnival have the advantage!"_

"One team down... two to go," Joel mused.

Gabriel didn't speak.

"Is something wrong?" the Italian asked. "Ever since we won against Avalon, you've been a bit quiet."

"It's nothing," the leader replied. "I just thought..."

"That Agatha would be there," Anna finished, leaning back against the wall. "Well, we still won. Avalon are out of the way. Let's just focus on the other two teams. Daemon Carnival and Cosmic Might."

"Daemon Carnival all run Pale Moon," Gabriel mused offhandedly. "Different strategies for each member, from the looks of their match, but nothing particularly difficult."

"Cosmic Might look even less difficult," Anna dismissed. "How about you let me have a fight you don't expect me to lose this time?"

"Feel free to take the first game for both," Joel shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that. Gabriel?"

"That's fine," he acknowledged. "So, Anna, first. Joel, second place?"

"Don't you feel like fighting?" the Phoenix Colosseum user wondered.

"Not especially," Gabriel said. "I've done all I really wanted to. I'll step up if I need to, but I don't think that'll be necessary, against these teams." He smiled ever-so-slightly.

"I'll fight second, then," Joel nodded. "And you'll take the third fight, if you need to. Not that you should."

"Good," their leader said. "We should be getting back for the next round." His teammates filed out, leaving him to follow them. His eyes spoke of his disappointment silently. _"Agatha... you didn't even fight me? I thought you were better than that..." _He shrugged it off. _"No matter... just have to get through these two matches. And then... Nationals."_

VBH26

"What are we going to do?" Charles said grimly. Samuel did not reply. "Agatha abandoned us. How can we deal with that now?" There was clear anger in his voice.

"Trust her."

"Trust her? After she ran away from the fight she swore to us she'd face head-on?" he scoffed. "Is this just because she's a teammate?"

"Isn't that a good enough reason to trust someone?"

"Clearly Raging War didn't trust Anna, and look where they are now," the Oracle Think Tank player retorted. "They're sailing ahead, while we're left in the dust." Samuel frowned. "Oh, this again? You hated their plan that much?"

"They threw Anna aside despite her skills, just so Gabriel and Joel could steal all the glory..."

"Really? You know, there's a term for when you do something like that, Samuel. One you might know," Charles observed. "It's called a sacrifice." He paused. "You're the one who's always saying sacrifices have to be made. So why does someone else going along with your little ideals sting you so much?"

Samuel was silent, clearly struck by the point. _"It was a sacrifice... in a way..." _He considered. _"But... they did __it so callously..."_

"I'm right and you know it," his teammate said. "Is there so much difference between your sacrifice thing, and what Gabriel did? Anna didn't want to go along with that plan, and you know, your Units never look too happy to have Phantom Blaster Dragon cutting them down. You say the sacrifices you make are for the sake of your goals. But didn't they put Anna against you for their own goals?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But..."

"But what?"

Samuel was silent once more, thinking on it. _"He's right... they sacrificed Anna's dignity as a fighter for the sake of the team's victory. One player sacrificed for the team's benefit..." _He frowned, recalling. _"The team sacrificed for one person... Henry..."_

"Let's go," he said. "Robert and Agatha will need some reassurance after that."

VBH26

"Why did you run away?" Charles demanded. "Because you abandoned us, we lost, Agatha!"

"I... couldn't fight them. Not with a deck like..."

"That's not good enough!" the Oracle Think Tank user snapped. "Are you going to run out on us every time you lose? If you do, you might as well step back and let me fight all the time. Have you forgotten that we're all fighting for something? You abandon us, you betray the team."

"I know," she murmured.

"Then why did you do it?" he retorted. "You wanted answers, didn't you? So why did you just turn and run away?" He glared at her. "The rest of us stood and fought Raging War. You were the one who wanted to fight Gabriel so much. Why... why did you just run away and hide?"

"Stop it," Robert murmured. "This doesn't solve anything."

"She ran away and if she'd stayed, she might have beaten Gabriel, seeing as she was so sure she could," Charles muttered scathingly. "Then we wouldn't have lost."

"One loss doesn't prevent us from progressing to Nationals," Samuel cut in. "If we win the next two matches, we can still proceed."

"That's not the issue. If she ran away from a fight this once, how can we trust her not to do the same in future?"

"Because she's our teammate," Samuel replied quietly. "If you don't trust your teammates, Charles, don't expect to get too far."

"I don't expect to get too far if my teammates are prone to jumping out on games at the drop of a hat," he retorted. "Either way, the two of us should take the first two fights in the next game. Get those out of the way. We can sort things out after that."

"What the hell?" Robert muttered. "You're pushing me aside too? You lost just as badly as I did, Charles!"

"Really?" But his tone was not as confident as usual, the shadow of Blazing Flare Dragon clear in his eyes. Regardless of how he tried to disguise it behind indignation at Agatha's abandonment of the team, Charles was shaken by his loss to Gabriel. It was evident to them all.

"Yes," the young man said. "If you're going to start making accusations, perhaps you should look at yourself first."

"Next to Samuel, I'm still the most experienced player here," Charles snapped. "Logic dictates the two of us should take the first two spots in the lineup, and then Agatha should take the last one, if she's going to fight at all this time."

"Logic? More like your own self-interest," Robert said.

"Stop it, both of you!" The two of them looked at Agatha, who had spoken. "Fighting isn't going to solve a damn thing... I let the team down. But don't attack Robert just because he lost, Charles. You lost as well."

"It doesn't matter," Samuel said. "One loss is something we can recover from. Let's just learn from this and move forwards." He paused.

"_The second round will begin in three minutes! All teams, report to the main arena for the pairings!"_

"Let's move," Charles muttered. "Agatha, you going to fight in this one?"

"If I need to, I guess," she murmured. "But Robert can take this one, if he likes."

"Uh... sure," the Dimension Police user murmured. "I'll take... second place?"

"No," Charles retorted. "I'll take second place. Samuel, you're fine with first place still, right?"

"If that's what you want," the Shadow Paladin user shrugged. "Let's go." With that, the four members of Team Avalon walked in silence from the room.

VBH26

"_Now, the second round will begin! Current, Teams Raging War and Daemon Carnival stand at 1 point each, while Teams Avalon and Cosmic Might have nothing! If these latter teams fail to win in this round, they're in deep trouble! So now, computer... pair!"_

The screen twisted with light, the pairings appearing after a moment.

_Team Raging War vs. Team Daemon Carnival  
>Team Avalon vs. Team Cosmic Might<em>

"I thought this might happen," Samuel said. "It's a common tactic. Pairing the winning teams and losing teams from the previous round to ensure everyone has a chance to pull back towards a win, or fall towards elimination."

"Crowd-pleasing," Charles smirked. "Of course."

"Cosmic Might... the guys who lost to Daemon Carnival last round?" Robert recalled.

"That's right."

"Indeed!" The four turned, taking in the three stood opposite them. Team Cosmic Might were eccentric, that much was clear. One was dressed in an orange outfit with fox-like features, his green eyes sparkling mischievously. The next was dressed in a black jumpsuit, with a crimson headband tied around their head, the man smirking as he looked across the competition. And finally stood a woman wearing a white kimono, her black hair tied back into a ponytail. The three were smiling with excitement and determination.

"You're Cosmic Might?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right," the jumpsuit-wearer said. "I'm Jack, and these are my friends, Ryan," he gestured to the orange-clad man, "and Hannah." The woman smiled.

"Be warned, we're going to beat you," she said. "After all, you're downtrodden and crushed by your loss, while we refuse to give up even after ours!"

"We're not giving up either," Robert retorted. "We're not going to lose here."

"We'll see," Ryan chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road." He raised his deck in hand. "I'm going to enjoy this fight, heh heh."

"That's good," Samuel smiled. "So am I. I presume you're going first?"

"That's right," the orange-clad man said.

VBH26

"The fight between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Ryan Jenkins of Team Cosmic Might will now begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two declared. The battlefield formed around them, the familiar moonlit vista of the United Sanctuary's mountains. On one side of the field, shadows coalesced into the form of Fullbau, while on the other, a crimson and white mecha formed **[Fullbau – 5000 Power] [Battle Raizer – 3000 Power]**

"Let's do this," Samuel said calmly.

"Oh, we will," Ryan laughed. "Just be warned, I'm not going to stop until you're pummelled into defeat!"

VBH26

On the fifth turn of the fight, Samuel's field stood. Blaster Dark occupied the Vanguard Circle, blade held proudly. Skull Witch Nemain hovered, smirking viciously with Blaster Javelin stood behind her. **[Blaster Dark – 10000 Power] [Skull Witch Nemain – 3000 Power] [Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**

Meanwhile, Ryan's field was near-totally filled. On his Vanguard Circle was placed a crackling figure formed of crimson lightning **[Super-Electromagnetic Lifeform Storm – 9000 Power]**, while behind it was the bulky grey form of Tough Boy **[Tough Boy – 8000 Power]**. On the right were Units not usual to a Nova Grappler deck, a small mouse perched atop a stack of books, supporting a large panda wearing a scholar's hat and clutching a large globe **[Intelligent Mouse – 4000 Power] [Geograph Giant – 10000 Power]**.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Skull Witch Nemain/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Darkness Maiden, Macha (U)<strong>

**Ryan  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Geograph Giant/Super-Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm/Empty  
>Back Row: Intelligent MouseTough Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Silver Wolf (F), Grapplemania (U)<strong>

"Draw," Ryan declared, smirking. "Now... I'll show you the true spirit of Team Cosmic Might! The unyielding soul which refuses to bow down even against the greatest of odds! A blazing spirit which fights on no matter how bleak things seem!" He held a card aloft. "This card represents our determination to succeed, and the strength with which we'll push on to victory! Ride! Cosmic hero who defies evil with his laugh! _Mr. Invincible_!"

Light consumed his Vanguard, and with a heroic laugh, a man clad in a dark blue costume and crimson cape soared, striking a heroic pose **[Mr. Invincible – 10000 Power]**

"Invincible's skill! I Soul Charge one, and unflip one Damage!" He slipped a card into his Soul and turned the Silver Wolf card back over. "Now, I call NGM Prototype!" A hulking black figure clad in dense armor appeared, raising its arms threateningly **[NGM Prototype – 8000 Power]**. "Like Mr. Invincible, I have a burning soul which doesn't know the words 'give up'! I'll keep fighting for my team no matter how desperate the odds are! NGM Prototype, attack Nemain!"

The machine rushed forwards, raising its great arms to crush Nemain.

"No guard." Samuel said. With a blow of the mighty fist, Nemain was blown into motes.

"I refuse to give up!" Ryan called. "With a boost from Tough Boy, Mr. Invincible attacks! Show us your unyielding spirit!" With a laugh, the superhero rocketed across the field, drawing back one fist **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

VBH26

"_Both players have ridden their Grade 3 Vanguards! As the indomitable Mr. Invincible takes the lead for Ryan, the mighty Phantom Blaster Dragon stands as Samuel's Vanguard! With both players neck-and-neck at four Damage, who will prevail?"_

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Knight of Darkness, Rugoth/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Empty  
>Damage: Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Darkness Maiden, Macha (U), Black Sage Charon (U), Grim Reaper (U)<strong>

**Ryan  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Geograph Giant/Mr. Invincible/Empty  
>Back Row: Intelligent MouseTough Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Silver Wolf (U), Grapplemania (U), Toolkit Boy (U), Red Lightning (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Ryan called, sliding a card into his Soul for Mr. Invincible's Soul Charge. "Call, Scientist Monkey Rue, Silver Wolf! I'll finish this now!" A large monkey holding a large beaker of chemicals appeared, supported by a lithe silver wolf **[Scientist Monkey Rue – 10000 Power] [Silver Wolf – 8000 Power]**. "Now, I activate Rue's skill! I Counterblast two, and one of my Great Nature Rearguards gains 4000 Power this turn! I use that skill twice, giving the Power to Geograph Giant!" The globe-wielding panda roared as it glowed with emerald energy **[Geograph Giant – 18000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Silver Wolf, Rue attacks!" The monkey yelled as it leapt forward, drawing back a fist **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Guard, Abyss Healer," Samuel replied. The blonde angel appeared before his Vanguard **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, and Rue smashed her into motes with a blow of his fist.

"With a boost from Tough Boy, go, Mr. Invincible!" Ryan declared. "Show him our unyielding determination!" Mr. Invincible rocketed forwards, drawing back his fist.

"Grim Reaper guards, and Rugoth Intercepts." The scythe-wielding demon appeared as the dark knight leapt forward to join him **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**.

"Twin Drive," his opponent called. "First check... get, Critical Trigger! All effects to Geograph Giant! I'll end this here!"

**[Drive Check – Red Lightning – Critical Trigger]**

"Now, second check!" He laughed as a second golden icon flashed. "Get, Critical Trigger, second! Everything to Geograph Giant! Now I'll end this! My team's unyielding spirit will lead us to victory!" Invincible struck Rugoth and Grim Reaper with a mighty punch, blowing the two into pixels.

"This is my grand finale, the blow which will open the way for my team to win! With a boost from Intelligent Mouse! With boosts from both Critical Triggers! GO, GEOGRAPH GIANT! FINAL ATTACK!"

The great panda erupted forwards, burning with fiery golden aura as it launched at Phantom Blaster Dragon like a meteor **[18000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power = 32000 Power, Critical 3]**

Samuel placed a card onto the Guardian Circle. "I guard with Dark Shield Mac Lir."

Ryan gasped in shock. "N-no... when did you...?"

Samuel held up a card, Swiftbau. "I drew it with Swiftbau's Trigger effect last turn. I drop Swiftbau for a Perfect Guard." He placed the card into his Drop Zone, and Mac Lir took form, projecting a shield of shadows into which the massive panda crashed, rebounding away as the Omniguard vanished.

"At the turn's end... the Unit I powered-up with Rue is retired," Ryan admitted, Geograph Giant slumping over and shattering. "Turn end..."

**Ryan  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Mr. Invincible/Scientist Monkey Rue  
>Back Row: Intelligent MouseTough Boy/Silver Wolf  
>Damage: Silver Wolf (F), Grapplemania (F), Toolkit Boy (F), Red Lightning (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinWitch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Empty  
>Damage: Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Darkness Maiden, Macha (U), Black Sage Charon (U), Grim Reaper (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel declared. "I call Galebau." With a howl, the black wolf leapt onto the field behind his Rearguard Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Galebau – 5000 Power]**. "I activate Galebau's skill. When it appears, if I have a Shadow Paladin Vanguard, I can Counterblast one to draw a card," he made a draw, "but I have to discard a card at the end of the turn." He flipped over two more Damage cards, and Ryan's eyes widened.

"N-no!"

"Galebau... Phantom Blaster Dragon... Blaster Javelin," Samuel said. "Through your sacrifice, we shall know victory. Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill, _Damned Charging Lance_!" The three Units were cut down, his Vanguard roaring fiercely as crimson aura surrounded it and crimson lines blazed on its flesh **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"_Samuel Wilson has unleashed the true power of Phantom Blaster Dragon, its vicious skill, Damned Charging Lance! This may be the end of the line for Ryan Jenkins!"_

"I call Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha," he continued, the dark mage appeared before him with a hazy smile **[Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**. "Babd Catha's skill activates, I check the top card of my deck and Superior Call it if it's a Shadow Paladin." He held up the card, Darkside Pegasus. "Superior Call." The jet-black pegasus formed behind Babd Catha with a ferocious whinny, beating its wings **[Darkside Pegasus – 6000 Power]**. "With the skill of Darkside Pegasus, one of my Shadow Paladins gains 2000 Power this turn... I give that Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon!" His immense dragon roared once again, burning with blackness **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 23000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No..." Ryan muttered, before staring defiantly at the dragon. "This isn't over... I won't give in yet! I can still survive!"

"Perhaps, if you check a Heal Trigger," Samuel observed. "With a boost from Arianrhod, attack, Phantom Blaster Dragon!" Ryan kept his look of defiance as the dragon lunged over the field and struck, its terrible lance spearing towards Mr. Invincible.

"Twin Drive, first," no Trigger was revealed, "second," no Trigger once more.

**[Drive Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

The lance struck into Mr. Invincible, and smashed him into the rock underfoot, burying the hero under the dragon's malevolent power. Ryan slowly picked up two cards, revealing them in turn with a defiant grimace, before letting them fall.

**[Damage Check – Silver Wolf – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – NGM Prototype – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon!" As the official spoke, the holographic field faded away into nothingness.

"Thank you for the fight," Samuel said, collecting his cards.

"Don't think you've won this just yet," Ryan declared, holding up a card, Mr. Invincible. "This is my team's spirit! Our unyielding will to never give up no matter what!"

"We'll have to see how the next fight goes," his opponent smiled. "But I can respect that sort of attitude. Thank you." And with that, he walked away.

VBH26

"One win..." Robert murmured. "We might do this..."

"We will," Charles retorted. "This team were never a problem."

"Your turn," Samuel said, nodding to the Oracle Think Thank user as he walked up to the team. Charles smiled, and strode ahead past him. "How are you guys?"

"Fine," Agatha murmured.

"Fine," Robert repeated. "Just... maybe you two don't need us... if Charles wins this now..."

Samuel frowned. "That's not true. Charles and I can't do this on our own, Robert. That's why you have teammates, to support you when you need support and console you when you need consolation... that's why I despise teams who throw the members they perceive as weakest under the bus for their own sake. That's not being a team."

"You mean like Gabriel did with Anna..."

"Exactly," Samuel muttered. "She was a strong fighter, but just because he didn't think she was strong enough... he placed her up against me so he and Joel would fight 'easier' matches."

"He's... not like that..." Agatha said softly. "Not the Gabriel I knew..."

"Then he's changed," Robert mused. "It doesn't even matter... he beat us. That's the fact... no matter what's happened to him, his team still crushed us."

"That doesn't make you a weak player," Samuel said. "Not when you were fighting players on that level. Joel's a good fighter, clearly. And his Clan is powerful if you use it correctly." He paused. "I know that loss was a hard one, but it was the same as losing to Cynthia, Robert. You fought a skilled player and things turned against you. You're not any less of a fighter for losing to Joel."

"Maybe..."

VBH26

"So, you're Jack," Charles considered, gazing across the field at his jumpsuit-clad opponent. "I'm Charles. I'm going to take great pleasure in beating you."

"Oh, really?" Jack chuckled. "Well, that's a pity, because that's not gonna happen! For my team, I'm going to beat you! That's our resolve and spirit, our will to never ever give up!" He set a card down on his field, and Charles did the same. The two set their decks down and drew their opening hands.

"Never giving up is fine," his opponent smirked. "As long as you accept defeat when it comes."

"Oh? You don't get it... up until the moment there is no more hope of winning, Team Cosmic Might will continue to fight on for that victory!" Jack announced. "That's who we are!"

"I think you're reckless fools," Charles mused quietly, redrawing two cards. "But let's see who's better."

"The fight between Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon and Jack Lyons of Team Cosmic Might will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Weather Girl Sabrina!" The blue-winged fairy took form before Charles as the holographic field formed, the corporate headquarters of Oracle Think Tank **[Weather Girl Sabrina – 5000 Power]**

"Blaujunger!" The blue mecha appeared opposite, raising its laser rifle **[Blaujunger – 5000 Power]**

VBH26

**Jack  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Stealth Beast Chigasumi/Blaukruger/Empty  
>Back Row: Stealth Dragon DreadmasterToolkit Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Dogu Mechanic (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Weather Maiden Cornelia/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyDark Cat/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Psychic Bird (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charles said. "I Ride Maiden of Libra!" In a flare of light, the bandage-clad angel appeared **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**. "And now, Cornelia's skill. When I Ride an Oracle Think Tank, I Soul Charge two cards." He slid two cards into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Omniscience Madonna – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger]**

"Now, I Call Oracle Guardian Wiseman! Oracle Guardian Athena! Oracle Guardian Artemis!" The black stone-clad figure rose to Libra's left, as the two silver robot women stood to her right **[Oracle Guardian Wiseman – 10000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Athena – 9000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Artemis – 7000 Power]**. "Artemis' skill! When she appears, I select an Athena on my field, and that Unit gains a new skill for this turn!" He smirked. "Now, Wiseman, take out Chigasumi!" The robot fired two crimson beams from its eyes towards the blue-furred tiger-man.

"Three Minutes, guard!" Jack snapped. A crimson-clad wrestler appeared before Chigasumi **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power] **and was blown to atoms by the lasers.

"With a boost from Artemis, Athena attacks!" The spear-wielding robot raced forwards, drawing back her weapon **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Jack murmured. The spear struck the giant mecha and loosed a flare of power, hurling Blaukruger back. Jack placed a card onto his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Hungry Dumpty – No Trigger]**

"Artemis' skill," Charles said, slipping a card into his Soul and making a draw.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

"And then, Athena's skill," he took a copy of Oracle Guardian Gemini from his Soul and put it in his hand. "With a boost from Dark Cat, Libra attacks!" Libra loosed a burst of holy light from her scales towards Blaukruger **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Jack answered.

"Check," Charles smirked as a golden icon flashed. "Get. Critical Trigger. All effects to Libra."

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

The light flashed towards Blaukruger **[21000 Power, Critical 2]** and struck, searing the robot with exalted radiance.

"Damage check, first," Jack said, holding up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Stealth Beast Chigasumi – No Trigger]**

"Second," he smiled as a crimson icon flashed this time. "Get, Draw Trigger! You won't put me down so easily, Charles!" He made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Three Minutes – Draw Trigger]**

"Libra's Counterblast." Charles flipped over the two cards and made a draw. "Turn end."

**Charles  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Wiseman/Maiden of Libra/Oracle Guardian Athena  
>Back Row: EmptyDark Cat/Oracle Guardian Artemis  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (F), Psychic Bird (F)<strong>

**Jack  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Stealth Beast Chigasumi/Blaukruger/Empty  
>Back Row: Stealth Dragon DreadmasterToolkit Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Dogu Mechanic (U), Hungry Dumpty (U), Stealth Beast Chigasumi (U), Three Minutes (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Jack declared. "You think a little setback like that will knock me down? I'm fighting for my team and this team will never give in! We'll fight to the very end! Ride, embodiment of our unyielding souls, Mr. Invincible!"

With a laugh, the mighty superhero descended, striking a pose in mid-air **[Mr. Invincible – 10000 Power]**

"Invincible's skill, Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

"And now... call! Stealth Dragon Voidmaster! Oasis Girl!" In a swirl of shadows, the lord and master of the Nubatama Clan appeared, a great purple and black humanoid dragon with baleful red eyes, supported by the cheerful young woman clutching a microphone **[Stealth Dragon Voidmaster – 9000 Power] [Oasis Girl – 7000 Power]**

"With a boost from Oasis Girl, Voidmaster attacks your Vanguard!" Roaring, the great dragon loosed a burst of shadows from its hands, arrows of darkness ripping towards Libra **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Guard, Psychic Bird." The emerald-feathered bird appeared **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**. "As if I'd let you use your Nubatama discard skills again," Charles mocked. "You using that Clan is interesting, but they're a one-trick pony I can easily defeat." The arrows of shadow struck Psychic Bird and shattered the creature.

"These Nubatama are just as determined to win as I am," Jack retorted. "I'll merge my burning fighting spirit with their discard skills, and whittle your defenses to nothing! And then my team can know victory! Now, our avatar! Show them your strength, with a boost from Toolkit Boy, Mr. Invincible attacks!" The superhero rocketed forward, laughing **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Charles smirked.

"Twin Drive!" Jack laughed as a blue icon shone from his revealed card. "Get, Stand Trigger! Stand up, Voidmaster!"

**[Drive Check – Lucky Girl – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check!" He frowned. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Mr. Invincible – No Trigger]**

The fist slammed into Libra, who cried out as she was knocked flying back..

"Damage Check." He held up a card, then placed it down.

**[Damage Check – Security Guardian – No Trigger]**

"Voidmaster, attack Maiden of Libra!" The dragon loosed its arrows of shadow once more **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Lozenge, guard!" Charles answered. The white-clad magus appeared before his Vanguard **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, and was blasted to atoms.

"With a boost from Dreadmaster, Chigasumi attacks the Vanguard!" The tiger leapt forwards, drawing back a viciously serrated dagger **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Wiseman, Athena, Intercept." The two leapt forwards and were cut down brutally by the tiger-ninja **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Next turn, you're done!" Jack smiled. "My fighting spirit will open the path to victory for my team!"

"Yada yada yada," Charles shrugged. "You're finished."

"Oh, really?" Jack muttered. "I'll show you the tenacity of Team Cosmic Might! Turn end!"

**Jack  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Stealth Beast Chigasumi/Mr. Invincible/Stealth Dragon Voidmaster  
>Back Row: Stealth Dragon DreadmasterToolkit Boy/Oasis Girl  
>Damage: Dogu Mechanic (U), Hungry Dumpty (U), Stealth Beast Chigasumi (U), Three Minutes (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Maiden of Libra/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian ArtemisDark Cat/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (F), Psychic Bird (F), Security Guardian (U)<strong>

Charles made a draw, and smiled. "Final Turn."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"_Charles Bannerman has called Final Turn with his opponent still at four Damage! Can he fulfill this lofty promise?"_

VBH26

"What the hell is he doing?" Agatha exclaimed. "Calling Final Turn here..."

"Theatrics," Samuel mused. "The question is whether he can actually back them up."

"Can he do it?" Robert wondered.

VBH26

"He's going to make a fool of himself," Alice observed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Richard replied. "He must have some reason to call Final Turn at this point..."

VBH26

Charles held a card aloft. _"Beautiful sun goddess, radiate your blessings upon this battlefield, and lead your __allies to the brightest future! Ride... CEO Amaterasu!"_

He played the card and Maiden of Libra vanished in a flash of almighty solar flame. From the flames stepped a beautiful black-haired woman clad in an orange kimono, holding a shining mirror in her hands. Smiling, Amaterasu hovered above the field, shining faintly **[CEO Amaterasu – 10000 Power]**

"...Amaterasu..." Jack murmured.

"CEO Amaterasu's skill," Charles declared. "I Soul Charge one card," he slipped a card into the Soul

**[Soul Charge – Oracle Guardian Gemini – No Trigger]**

"Then I look at the top card of my deck and decide whether to place it on the top or bottom." He looked at the card, and with a smile, put it back on top. "Perfect."

"_Is it... a Critical Trigger?" _Jack wondered. _"Could he be running more than just Psychic Bird... he runs Stands doesn't he? If he does, then... but he could only be running two Stands and six Critical Triggers!"_

"Confused?" Charles chuckled. "Let me clarify things a little for myself. Call. Oracle Guardian Hermes!" He played the card and a white marble figure appeared, depicting a bearded man clad in a winged helm and a toga **[Oracle Guardian Hermes – 10000 Power]**. "Hermes gains two skills if he appears while I have six or more Oracle Think Tank in my Soul. Firstly, you play with your hand revealed during this turn." Jack reluctantly revealed his hand, which Charles studied. King of Sword, Mr. Invincible, Lucky Girl and Round Girl Clara. "Secondly, I get to check the top card of your deck," Jack held up a card. Three Minutes. "Well, that won't do. The second part of this skill allows me to move that card to the top or bottom. Obviously, Three Minutes shall go to the bottom of your deck."

Jack bitterly slid the Draw Trigger to the bottom of his deck. "You still won't stop me, Charles!"

"Oh? Call." He played two cards, and in flashes of light, Oracle Guardian Gemini and Maiden of Libra appeared **[Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power] [Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Gemini, Hermes attacks the Vanguard." The marble burst from Hermes' face, revealing a baleful red eye which loosed a burning laser **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard!" Jack cried, knowing he had no other choice. The laser struck his Vanguard and exploded, hurling Mr. Invincible backwards. "Damage Check!" He placed a card into his Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Toolkit Boy – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Dark Cat, Amaterasu attacks!" Charles called. The goddess raised her hands, an orb of solar flame coalescing behind her **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"_Amaterasu's skill means she gains 4000 more Power when you have four or more cards in your hand..." _Jack thought. _"...what if that card on his deck is a Draw Trigger? It would explain why he was so willing to empty his hand and negate Amaterasu's power-up skill... and if I guard with just enough to block one Trigger, a Draw Trigger will break my guard by both applying the Trigger power and Amaterasu's skill..." _He scanned his hand. _"No choice... I've got to risk it. If I guard enough to completely stop Amaterasu, a Trigger will finish me anyway."_

"Round Girl Clara, King of Sword, guard!" The blue-clad woman and the regal sword-wielding robot appeared, protecting Mr. Invincible from attack **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, first check," Charles smirked. "Get. Stand Trigger."

"No...!" Jack gasped.

"I give all of the effects to Hermes," his opponent said, standing the Oracle Guardian.

**[Drive Check – E-Alarmer – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check." He held up this card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian Artemis – No Trigger]**

Amaterasu loosed bolts of burning flame from the orb behind her, shattering the guardians into motes but leaving Invincible unharmed.

"Now, attack, Hermes," Charles said. The Oracle Guardian loosed its crimson laser once again **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"You think this is the end... I'm not giving in! No guard! I'll survive this with my spirit and my deck!" Jack declared. The laser struck his Vanguard and exploded, consuming Mr. Invincible in fire.

"Spirit can only get you so far if you're not up to scratch," Charles replied. "Let's see how this ends."

"Damage Check," Jack said. "Deck, give me what I need to keep fighting!" He slowly drew the card.

"No Trigger, huh?" Charles said, smiling. Jack stared at the checked card for a moment, and let it fall.

**[Damage Check – Stealth Dragon Voidmaster – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon! Team Avalon wins against Team Cosmic Might!"

"Looks like your 'spirit' didn't get you as far as you thought it would," Charles shrugged, picking up his cards and walking away.

VBH26

"One more team to go..." Robert murmured. "Can we do this?"

"Yes," Samuel nodded. "I know you're hurt by your loss, Robert. And... I can understand. But now you can put it behind you. Learn from it and move forward. We're going to win this, I know we are."

"So long as certain people pull their weight, we will," Charles said, shooting a glare at Agatha.

"I know I abandoned you all..." she murmured. "But... I won't leave you to fight alone again. You can rely on me from now on."

"Right," Charles muttered. "After you left us once? Really?" He paused. "I trust Robert more than you right now, Agatha, and he's still the least experienced of us four. How can we know you won't abandon us when it counts again?"

"Let it go, Charles," Robert said. "I believe her."

"So do I," Samuel added sternly. "You can't hold a grudge against Agatha forever."

"Watch me," he retorted. "Why should I rely on the person who left us in the lurch just because she couldn't stand the thought of fighting some guy she used to know?" With that he turned away. "Let's just get ready for the last fight." With that, he began to walk away.

"He's not going to give up over this, is he?" Robert mused.

"No," Samuel muttered. "He needs to be shown that Agatha won't let us down..." He smiled suddenly. "I have an idea..."

VBH26

_**Card of the Day:**_

Mr. Invincible  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Alien – Nova Grappler<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1, then unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.<br>Auto [V/R]: [Soul Blast 8, Counterblast 5] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, all of your Units Stand.  
><em>'Evil will never prevail! Help the good and punish the evil! Finisher, HELL STAND!'<em>

VBH26

_**Card Stats:**_

Weather Maiden Cornelia  
>Grade 1Sylph – Oracle Think Tank/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: When you Ride an 'Oracle Think Tank', Soul Charge 2.<p>

Oracle Guardian Hermes  
>Grade 3Battleroid – Oracle Think Tank/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, if you have 6 or more 'Oracle Think Tank' in your Soul, look at the top card of your opponent's deck, and return it to the top or bottom of their deck.  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit is called to the Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, if you have 6 or more 'Oracle Think Tank' in your Soul, during this turn you can look at all cards in your opponent's hand.

(The above two cards were created by Desgarroth. Oracle Guardian Hermes is a modified version of the anime-only card to make it less broken.)

VBH26

Next time, the final battle of Regionals looms. Team Avalon faces Team Daemon Carnival for a cataclysmic finale. Against the forces of this skilled, powerful team, can Avalon prevail?

It's Chapter 27 – The Shadow in the Mirror!


	27. Ride 27: The Shadow in the Mirror

_**Ride 27: The Shadow in the Mirror  
><strong>Card of the Day: Jumping Jill_

"_With the second round of these exciting finals concluded, Team Raging War stands at the forefront of the competition with two wins to their name! Meanwhile, Teams Avalon, and Daemon Carnival each have one win, while Team Cosmic Might stands with no wins! With this final round at hand, who will prevail and advance to Nationals?"_

"Raging War are certain to get through," Charles observed bitterly. "Even if they lose now, they're certain to move forward."

"Not necessarily," Samuel replied. "If they lose here, they'll tie both with the team who beat them and the winning team from the other game. In which case, it'll go to the judges to decide."

"Except that Raging War are fighting Cosmic Might now," Agatha murmured. "Since Cosmic Might have no wins, even if they do win, which I doubt, they can't advance. So, Raging War and the winner of our match with Daemon Carnival will move on to Nationals."

"So it's down to us..." Robert murmured.

"Down to me, Samuel and you," Charles said. "Since someone isn't going to be fighting..."

"About that," Samuel interrupted. "I thought it over. And I'm going to step back for this match and let you three handle it."

Charles' eyes widened in shock. "_What_?"

"You refuse to give Agatha an opportunity to prove herself," the Shadow Paladin user said. "So I'll give her one. There's no way you can keep her from fighting now, Charles. If you do, you'll have two fighters, and that's not enough."

"You... this is..." Charles muttered. "Don't you want us to win?"

"I do," Samuel replied coldly. "But not by pushing a teammate out in the cold. You need to trust your team, Charles. You refuse to give Agatha a chance, but I trust in her enough to give her one."

"Fine," his teammate spat. "But if we lose... it's all on you, Samuel."

"We won't lose," he replied. "I believe in you three enough to say that with certainty."

"_Now, teams, assemble for the final battles! Team Raging War versus Team Cosmic Might! Team Avalon versus Team Daemon Carnival!"_

"Let's move," Charles muttered bitterly.

VBH27

The four teams stood assembled. Gabriel gazed across the hall to Agatha, who tried to meet his gaze, but he looked away, disappointed. She gave a sigh of regret, turning back to her teammates, who were gazing at the three purple-clad opponents. Team Daemon Carnival. The finely-dressed young men wore pleasant yet intimidating smirks as they regarded their opponents.

"_The final battles of this Regionals are at hand! To decide the two advancing to Regionals, Team Cosmic Might will fight Team Raging War! Meanwhile, Team Avalon shall battle Team Daemon Carnival! Who... will... PREVAIL?" _The crowd cheered. _"Teams, take your positions!"_

"I'll go first," Charles said coldly, striding away from the team towards a console as Daemon Carnival began to move. The assembled three followed him, heading for the benches.

VBH27

"So you're Charles," the crimson-haired player mused. His violet eyes flashed menacingly as he regarded the opponent. "I'm Victor. Team Daemon Carnival's second-in-command, and the man who's going to beat you."

Charles' eyes narrowed. "You're pretty sure of yourself, considering you're gonna lose."

"Who's sure of themselves?" Victor smirked. He took the starter Vanguard from his deck and placed it down. "Regardless, you're nothing special. Haven't we seen that already? You lost to Gabriel, as we all saw." Charles gritted his teeth.

"That proves nothing!"

"Oh? It proves you don't have what it takes to stand up there with the best of us," the Daemon Carnival player chuckled spitefully. "You're a big dreamer without the skill to take on reality. I'll enjoy showing you the reality of your aspirations."

"I'll beat you," Charles growled. "And then you'll see how wrong you are." He slapped his starter Vanguard down.

"Deluded people like you are always entertaining," Victor mused. "Especially once you're shown how you lie to yourselves." He drew his opening hand, redrawing two cards. "I think I'll lay bare the truth of your abilities."

"That's enough!" Angrily, Charles drew his own hand, redrawing three cards. "You're wrong, and I'll show you that!"

"Maybe," his opponent chuckled. The dice rolled, giving Charles the first turn.

"The fight between Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon and Victor Griffiths of Team Daemon Carnival will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Weather Girl Sabrina!" As the Oracle Think Tank's headquarters formed around them, the blue-winged form of Sabrina appared, hovering with a smile on her face **[Weather Girl Sabrina – 5000 Power]**

"Luck Pigeon," Victory replied with a cold smile. On his side of the battlefield, a strange white-feathered birdman clad in a grey tuxedo appeared **[Luck Pigeon – 5000 Power]**

"Draw," Charles announced. "I Ride Weather Maiden Cornelia." Sabrina faded into light, being replaced by a more mature fairy in a black suit, with bright orange wings. Smirking, Cornelia folded her arms, her light blue hair tossed by the breeze **[Weather Maiden Cornelia – 6000 Power]**. "Sabrina's skill – Soul Charge." He slid the top card from his deck into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

"Turn end."

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Weather Maiden Cornelia/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Victor  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Luck Pigeon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Let's begin," Victor smirked. "This is the first act of my grand performance!" He drew. "Ride, Starting Presenter!" Luck Pigeon reformed, transforming into a woman clad in a regal black cape, wielding a scythe **[Starting Presenter – 6000 Power]**.

"And now, go, Starting Presenter! Demonstrate your skill!" Starting Presenter raced forward, drawing back her scythe.

"No guard," Charles retorted.

"Drive Check," his opponent said. "And, alas. Nothing." He revealed the card for a moment before placing it into his hand.

**[Drive Check – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

Cornelia gasped in pain as Starting Presenter's scythe ripped across her chest, the black-clad woman leaping away with a dark smirk. "Check." He held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Athena – No Trigger]**

"I'll let this act conclude there," Victor chuckled. "Don't worry, all my fans. This lukewarm beginning shall soon give way to a truly exciting fight!"

**Victor  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Starting Presenter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Weather Maiden Cornelia/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Athena (U)<strong>

"Draw," Charles muttered. "You want to make a spectacle? I'll make a spectacle of your defeat!" He threw down a card. "Ride! Oracle Guardian Wiseman!" Cornelia glowed and reformed into the dark statue **[Oracel Guardian Wiseman – 10000 Power]**. "And now, Cornelia's skill! Soul Charge!" He slid two cards in his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Security Guardian – No Trigger]**

"A spectacle of my defeat, eh?" Victor chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"That you believe you have the talent to defeat me, let alone make a spectacle of it," his opponent replied mirthfully. "Hasn't your mediocrity been demonstrated already?"

"Shut up..." Charles growled. "Dark Cat, Gemini, Galatea! Call!" The jet-black cat and cherub twins appeared on his backrow, while a new Oracle Guardian appeared in front of Gemini, a statue formed of ivory-white stone, with cold blue eyes **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Galatea – 8000 Power]**

"Rushing to attack so fast?" Victor smiled as they both drew as per Dark Cat's skill. "Is this your spectacle? Overwhelming force?"

"With a boost from Gemini, Galatea attacks!" Charles snapped. The female statue burst and a lithe robot emerged, unleashing a bolt of icy blue from its eye **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Victor replied gracefully, barely reacting as the bolt struck Starting Presenter and hurled her to the ground with a yelp of pain. "Damage Check." He placed the card down with a dismissive glance. "Nothing."

**[Damage Check – Mirror Demon – No Trigger]**

"Now... with a boost from Dark Cat, go, Wiseman!" The robot burst from its black stone coating and loosed twin crimson lasers from its eyes towards Starting Presenter **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard." The lasers struck Starting Presenter even as she stood, hurling her down again with a cry. Charles wordlessly revealed his Drive Check.

**[Drive Check – CEO Amaterasu – No Trigger]**

"So there she is," Victor smiled, placing another Damage card down dismissively. "Your deck's ace."

**[Damage Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"It's a pity that even she can't prevent your loss," he chuckled. "I'll enjoy defeating her very much."

"Turn end," Charles snapped.

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Galatea/Oracle Guardian Wiseman/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiDark Cat/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Athena (U)<strong>

**Victor  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Starting Presenter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Mirror Demon (U), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

"I think I'll now give you... a small taste of how outmatched you are," the purple-clad man laughed. "Just to tease the fans so that they might just continue watching until the grand finale." He snatched a card out of his hand, spinning it between his fingers before slapping it down. "Jumping Jill, Ride!"

Starting Presenter faded into shadows, and a pretty young woman dressed in loose crimson and purple trousers and a black bikini top appeared, with springs in place of her lower legs. Jill landed, and promptly began to bounce from foot to foot, laughing **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power]**

"Starting Presenter's skill! When I Ride a Pale Moon, Soul Charge!" He quickly slid two cards into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogriff – No Trigger]**

"And now, I call Barking Cerberus, and Midnight Bunny!" The patchwork cerberus appeared to Jill's left, while Midnight Bunny appeared behind her, hugging the spring-legged girl with a smile **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**

"Now then, Barking Cerberus... attack Wiseman!" Cerberus leapt forward with a fierce bark.

"Galatea Intercepts!" Charles retorted. The female statue jumped forward **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power] **and was smashed into shards by the impact of Cerberus' attack. "And then, Galatea's skill! When she goes from the Guardian Circle to the Drop Zone, Soul Charge!" He placed two cards into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Lozenge Magus – Heal Trigger]**

"Seven Soul..." Victor chuckled. "You're just piling up more and more Soul to fuel your deck. But it's pointless!" He smirked. "With a boost from Bunny, Jill attacks! Give him a taste... of his oncoming defeat!" Jill leapt forwards, swathed in shadows **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

Charles scanned his hand. "No guard."

"Drive Check... get, Stand Trigger," Victor chuckled. "All effects to Barking Cerberus."

**[Drive Check – Hoop Magician – Stand Trigger]**

His opponent gritted his teeth as Barking Cerberus rose up once more **[Barking Cerberus – 15000 Power]**. "Damage Trigger, check." He held up his card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Omniscience Madonna – No Trigger]**

"Now, Bunny's Counterblast," he declared. "Bunny moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call Alice from it!" Midnight Bunny faded into shadows, reforming into the towering doll **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**. "Alice, attack Wiseman!" The doll reached out for Wiseman with a hand.

"Victory Maker, guard." The crimson bird appeared in Alice's path **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Now, Cerberus, attack!" With a howl, the patchwork creature pounced towards Wiseman.

"No guard," Charles muttered, letting the attack strike his Vanguard and knock the statue-encased robot back. "Check." He placed a plain card onto his Damage.

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Galatea – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Victor concluded with a smile.

**Victor  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Jumping Jill/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Mirror Demon (F), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian Wiseman/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiDark Cat/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Omniscience Madonna (U), Oracle Guardian Galatea (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Charles declared, looking over his hand. _"Beautiful sun goddess, radiate your blessings upon this battlefield, and lead your allies to the brightest future! I Ride, CEO Amaterasu!" _

Wiseman was consumed by burning divine light, which faded to reveal the beautiful form of the sun goddess **[CEO Amaterasu – 10000 Power]**. "Now, Amaterasu's skill. Soul Charge." He placed a card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Oracle Guardian Hermes – No Trigger]**

Quickly glancing at his deck's top card, Charles moved it to the bottom of the deck. "Call, Athena!" In a flash of light, the silver robotic woman appeared, drawing her spear and shield **[Oracle Guardian Athena – 9000 Power]**. "With a boost from Gemini, go, Athena!" The Battleroid surged forwards, readying her spear **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Hoop Magician, guard," Victor replied. The cute pink-clad girl appeared before him, redirecting Athena's attack away from Jumping Jill with a twirl of her hoop **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**. "You think I'd let you regain your advantage so quickly, Charles? I'm going to keep you squirming and desperate, like a cat trapping a mouse." He smirked viciously. "You're nothing but a little plaything for me to keep the audience amused for a while. That's all."

Charles gritted his teeth. "Boosted by Dark Cat, Amaterasu attacks Jumping Jill!" he barked. The goddess raised her hands, conjuring the ball of solar flame behind her form **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard," Victor replied mirthfully.

"Twin Drive... first," he quickly revealed the card.

**[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian Artemis – No Trigger]**

"Second."

**[Drive Check – Security Guardian – No Trigger]**

Amaterasu loosed bolts of crimson flame from the sphere at her back **[17000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**, the attack striking Jumping Jill, who cried out in pain.

"Damage Check," Victor sighed. "Alas, nothing."

**[Damage Check – Starting Presenter – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Charles murmured, glancing at his hand. Artemis, Red-Eye, E-Alarmer and Chocolat. He had plenty of defense, at least.

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Athena/CEO Amaterasu/No Trigger  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiDark Cat/No Trigger  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Omniscience Madonna (U), Oracle Guardian Galatea (U)<strong>

**Victor  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Jumping Jill/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Mirror Demon (F), Purple Trapezist (U), Starting Presenter (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Victor smiled. _"Shadows of deception and trickery, step forth at my command, and manipulate the fates to my will! Ride, my Vanguard! Darkness Magician, Robert!"_

Jill was consumed in twisting shadows, which burst to allow Robert to step forth. The magician adopted Victor's features, including his amused smile **[Darkness Magician, Robert – 10000 Power]**

"Robert's skill, Soul Charge," Victor announced, sliding a card into his Soul, then checking the top card of his deck and moving it to the bottom.

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"And now, call." Two cards fell to the field, the dark-armored goat-beast appearing behind Alice as a familiar pink-clad bunny-woman formed behind Robert, laughing as she embraced the magician **[Darkmetal Bicorn – 8000 Power] [Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power**].

"Now, with a boost from Darkmetal Bicorn, Alice attacks Amaterasu!" Alice blazed with dark energy, reaching out with one hand **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I won't let you play games with me... E-Alarmer, guard!" Charles retorted. The white robot appeared in Alice's path, and was crushed in the Nightmare Doll's grip **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Bunny, Robert attacks Amaterasu!" the suit-clad man announced. His Vanguard plucked his top hat from his head, revealing the demonic eye within crackling with sparks **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

Charles glared at his hand. _"I could use Chocolat to guard this completely... but if I did that, I'd have barely anything left next turn." _"No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check," Victor called. "Hm, nothing."

**[Drive Check – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

"Second check... once again, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

Robert loosed a blast of lightning from the eye in his hat, Amaterasu crying out in pain as it struck her.

"Damage check," Charles replied. "Get. Draw Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger]**

"Power to Amaterasu, and I draw." He made a draw as the goddess glowed with crimson energy **[CEO Amaterasu – 15000 Power]**

"Midnight Bunny's Counterblast," Victor replied, smirking. "Bunny moves to the Soul... Superior Call! Purple Trapezist!" Midnight Bunny vanished into shadows as he turned a card over, reforming into the purple-clad succubus behind Barking Cerberus **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "And now," his eyes gleamed viciously as he smirked, "Purple Trapezist's skill activates. Alice moves to the Soul! Superior Call, once more, Nightmare Doll, Alice!" Alice vanished into shadows before reforming, ready to attack again **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**

"_Oh my! Using the skills of Midnight Bunny and Purple Trapezist, not only has Victor empowered his attack with Barking Cerberus, he's allowed Nightmare Doll, Alice to attack once more! This is the incredible power of the Pale Moon Clan's signature ability – Deadly Shadow Beast! Calling out new units from the shadows within the Soul to allow more attacks than usual, whittling down the opponent under a tide of endless attacks!"_

"Alice, attack Athena!" Victor declared. The Nightmare Doll reached out towards Athena.

"Guard, Lozenge Magus!" Charles retorted. The white-clad mage formed in Alice's path, preventing the attack from landing **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**.

"Now, with a boost from Trapezist, Cerberus attacks!" the Pale Moon user smirked. Cerberus leapt forward towards Amaterasu with a bark **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard." The three-headed Chimera struck into Amaterasu, sending her tumbling to the floor with an excited tackle. "Damage check."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Artemis – No Trigger]**

"That's all, for now," Victor chuckled. "But I would make your next turn the best you can. After all, it's your last chance to perform to our dear audience before you lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Charles snapped in return.

**Victor  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Darkness Magician, Robert/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Darkmetal BicornEmpty/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Mirror Demon (F), Purple Trapezist (F), Starting Presenter (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Athena/CEO Amaterasu/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiDark Cat/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Omniscience Madonna (U), Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Victory Maker (U), Oracle Guardian Artemis (U)<strong>

"Stand, and draw," Charles declared. "Now, Amaterasu's skill! Soul Charge!" He slipped a card into his Soul, and checked his deck's top card. _"Psychic Bird... I might be able to do this..." _He replaced the card on top of the deck.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

"I call Oracle Guardian Artemis, and Security Guardian." The silver robotic woman wielding a bow appeared, followed by the silver spherical robot **[Oracle Guardian Artemis – 7000 Power] [Security Guardian – 8000 Power]**. "Artemis' skill! Athena gains a new skill for this turn!" Oracle Guardian Athena glowed with white light. "Now, with a boost from Gemini, Athena attacks!"

Athena charged forwards, drawing back her spear **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Guard, Dynamite Juggler," Victor retorted. The dynamite-juggling imp appeared before his Vanguard, throwing several sticks of dynamite which exploded and hurled Athena away **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. "You think I don't know about what Athena and Artemis do in synergy, Charles? I told you. I won't let you regain your advantage, or take any hold of safety. I'll keep you dancing on the edge until I'm ready to let you fall, all so the audience can be entertained." He laughed, and glanced at the stands. "Tell me, audience. _Are you not __**entertained**_?"

There were several cheers from the stands, and Charles gritted his teeth as Victor looked back at him. "To see someone pushed to the edge and beyond, that is a true Vanguard fight. And that is what I will give our dear audience."

"With a boost from Dark Cat... attack, Amaterasu!" Charles snapped. The goddess raised her arms once more, raising the ball of solar flame **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Underworld Hypnotist, perfect guard," Victor answered silkily. The cloaked hypnotist appeared, swinging his pendulum as Victor discarded a Nightmare Doll, Alice. "If you hit with Amaterasu's attack at this point, you can activate her Megablast skill and draw five cards. So I think I'll stop that from happening."

"Twin Drive," Charles said grimly. "First check... get, Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Security Guardian." The robot glowed with golden energy **[Security Guardian – 13000 Power, Critical 2]**. "Second check."

**[Drive Check – Weather Maiden Cornelia – No Trigger]**

Amaterasu let loose a volley of fiery red bolts, but the attack glanced off of Underworld Hypnotist, who faded away with a chuckle.

"With a boost from Artemis, go, Security Guardian!" The robot fired a volley of lasers towards Robert **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No guard," Victor replied calmly, letting the attack blast into his Vanguard. "First,"

**[Damage Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Second." This time, a crimson icon flashed when he revealed the card, and Victor smirked. "Excellent, got a Draw Trigger." He made a draw, setting the Trigger down in his Damage.

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Charles concluded. _"I should be able to defend with these..."_

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Athena/CEO Amaterasu/Security Guardian  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiDark Cat/Oracle Guardian Artemis  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Omniscience Madonna (U), Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Victory Maker (U), Oracle Guardian Artemis (U)<strong>

**Victor  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Darkness Magician, Robert/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Darkmetal BicornEmpty/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Mirror Demon (F), Purple Trapezist (F), Starting Presenter (U), Darkness Magician, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," the purple-clad man said quietly, smiling viciously. "How simple a game this is... you're not worth my time. I'll put an end to your misery now, I think." He spread his arms wide, and made his declaration. "Final Turn!"

"_And Victor Griffiths has called Final Turn! Is this the end for Charles Bannerman? Can he possibly survive the onslaught of the Pale Moon Clan's Deadly Shadow Beast?"_

"You're not serious," Charles snapped. But as he spoke, he couldn't help but remember Gabriel's Final Turn, and how the Raging War leader had effortlessly crushed him into the dust with Blazing Flare Dragon.

"Aren't I?" Victor replied, chuckling. "Robert's skill. Soul Charge." He slipped a card into the Soul, and checked his deck's top card, not even bothering to hide his smile. "This can go on top."

**[Soul Charge – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"And now, call!" The scantily-clad form of Purple Trapezist appeared behind Robert, laughing softly **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Trapezist's skill." Nightmare Doll, Alice vanished into the shadows, and from them rose Jumping Jill **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power]**. "I activate Jill's skill, when she's called into the Rearguard from the Soul, she receives 3000 Power!" His new Unit glowed with dark purple as she hopped from side-to-side **[Jumping Jill – 12000 Power]**.

"Now, with a boost from Bicorn, Jill attacks!" The spring-legged woman leapt forwards, preparing to strike Amaterasu with a mighty blow **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Psychic Bird, Cornelia, guard!" Charles retorted. The emerald-feathered bird and the sylph appeared before his Vanguard **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, and were shattered by the impact of Jill's attack.

Victor just looked amused. "Struggle all you like, it's hopeless. You're finished, Charles. You could never compete with the likes of me. So now... with a boost from Trapezist, show him his fate, Robert!" His Vanguard raised his top hat, the demonic eye rising from within **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Chocolat guards, and I drop Galatea! Perfect guard!" Charles retorted. The gun-wielding nun appeared before him, wailing as her weapon unleashed a chaotic barrage.

"It's useless... Twin Drive," his opponent said. "First," he began to lift the card, and laughed. "Stand Trigger. And all effects to Jill."

"What?"

Victor raised the card, revealing it to be true. Charles paled.

**[Drive Check – Hoop Magician – Stand Trigger]**

Jill rose, glowing with sapphire energy as Victor chuckled. "You see? I told you that I'd crush you into defeat. Second check."

**[Drive Check – Darkmetal Bicorn – No Trigger]**

Robert's blast of lightning glanced from Chocolat's barrage, the nun wailing even as she faded away. "Now," Victor said. "Realize your own mediocrity! Attack, Jumping Jill!" The woman leapt forwards once more, sapphire light glowing around her **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

Charles looked at the Units on his field, which totalled 15000 Shield, not enough to block both Jill and Cerberus. "No guard."

Jill struck, and the final card fell to Charles' Damage Zone. The game was finished. Victor had won.

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Apollon – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Victor Griffiths of Team Daemon Carnival!"

"I... lost..." As Charles spoke, the holograms faded away around them.

"Of course you lost," Victor said in reply. "You never stood a chance. Neither do your teammates. Dorian and Oliver will defeat them. It's that simple. We're going to advance to Nationals, and your journey ends here." He laughed. "Goodbye, Charles. I hope I taught you just who your betters are." With that, he gathered his deck and was gone.

"Damn you..." Charles muttered. "I..."

"Are you okay?" Robert asked, stepping up behind him, deck in hand.

"I'm fine," the Oracle Think Tank player said gruffly. "I... he got lucky."

"We're not disappointed in you, Charles..."

"I said I'm fine," Charles insisted, snatching up his cards and withdrawing to the team's bench. Robert gazed after him in silence for a moment, before turning back as his opponent took his place. This purple-suited young man had orange-dyed hair, and smiled weakly as he looked at his opponent.

"I'm Oliver," the second Daemon Carnival fighter said. "And... I'm going to beat you."

Robert set his deck down. "We'll see... I can't let my team down. So... I'm going to fight at my best to win this, Oliver."

Oliver set a card down on his Vanguard Circle. "Good luck, then."

Robert placed down his own starting Vanguard, and the two went through the motions of their preparation, before finally, it was time.

"The fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Oliver Michaels of Team Daemon Carnival will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Justice Flag!" The knight-like figure appeared as the circus tent of Pale Moon formed the battlefield, brandishing his lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Moon Summoner!" On Oliver's side of the field, the creepy elf boy appeared, raising his arms with a twisted smile **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

BH27

"Now... let's finish this here! With a boost from Glory Maker, go, Enigman Cloud!" Robert declared.

His Vanguard let loose with a volley of spears of light which struck towards Oliver's Vanguard, the monstrous form of Barking Manticore. Oliver glanced at the two cards in his depleted hand, a hand worn down by Robert's continuous and powerful attacks.

"No guard," he finally said.

Robert made his Drive Checks, no Triggers appearing, and the pulses of light slammed into Barking Manticore, throwing it down into the dust.

"Damage Check..." Oliver said, sighing when he saw the card. "I guess it's up to Dorian, then..."

**[Damage Check – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"_With Robert Macmillan's victory over Oliver Michaels, Team Avalon and Team Daemon Carnival stand tied with one win each! The deciding battle falls to Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon and Dorian Griffiths of Team Daemon Carnival, both of whom use Pale Moon decks! Who will be triumphant? Which of these teams will succeed in achieving the weighty task of victory, and in doing so gain entrance to the stage which is the Nationals tournament? Keep your eyes glued to the action to find out!"_

Robert looked across the empty field to Oliver. "You fought well."

"I... thank you," Oliver smiled slightly. "I... don't expect your team to make it, since Dorian's a scary fighter... amazing. But... even if you don't, I wish you guys luck. I think... you're a good person, Robert. And from what I've seen, your teammates are too."

"Thank you," Robert murmured, gathering his cards. "We'll just have to see who wins. We've done our parts... now it's down to Agatha and Dorian, right?"

"Uh-huh," Oliver replied. "I hope sometime, I might be able to fight you again. That would be good." With that, he took up his deck, and walked away.

VBH27

It was her turn.

"Don't worry," Samuel said from beside her. "I believe in you, Agatha."

She said nothing, sat and staring at the deck in her hand. Could she believe in herself and this deck? Dorian Griffiths was a fearsome opponent, that much they had gleaned from the little of him they had observed. But at the same time, it was all riding on her. Charles and Robert had done their parts, Charles falling before Victor, Robert prevailing over Oliver just to give her this chance. The top card of her deck stared back at her. Golden Beast Tamer. This Unit had failed her last time, its Restraint had directly led into her defeat. But now... she had to hope she could overcome that weakness. Her team was depending on her. Samuel had given up this fight to give her the chance to fight and succeed. He could have faced Dorian and he could have fought with a great chance of victory, but to force Charles to accept her, Samuel had stepped back from that battle.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you step back from this for me? You're our strongest fighter... we'd have so much more of a chance at winning with you fighting Dorian."

"I knew someone," he said softly. "Someone who placed victory and glory above all else. I fought beside him, and we fought bravely to try and reach the top. But... we fell apart as allies, because of that. Because he began to think only of victory and treated me and our other teammate like pawns in a game, to be manipulated and sacrificed for the sake of winning." He paused. "I don't mind losing, Agatha. I don't fear failing... what I don't want to happen is that. Teammates should support and stand by one another, not mistrust and abuse one another. That's why I'm letting you do this. Because Charles would never give you a chance otherwise, and I want to let you show him how wrong he is to not have faith."

She didn't look at him. "I... thank you."

"It's no problem," Samuel said. "Just fight your hardest now. And do your best."

Robert stepped up, stopping beside them. "Dorian's walking out now," he said. "Agatha... good luck."

"It's time," the Shadow Paladin player murmured. "Go out there, and show them what you're capable of, Agatha. I believe in you... we all do."

She nodded, and stood, raising her head to stare at her opponent. Dorian had taken his position, gazing with a cruel, condescending smirk, his purple-dyed hair the same shade as his rich suit. He set his deck down, and raised a hand, gesturing with two fingers. _Come here_.

Silently, she walked forward, deck gripped tightly. She had lost to Edward, and she had let that loss consume her in fear until she ran from the fight she had come here to play. Gabriel's team had no chance of failing to reach Nationals now. They had torn through their opponents like tissue paper and risen to the highest score possible in the Round Robin. The only way for her to have any chance of facing him now was to win this and bring Team Avalon to the Nationals. It was that simple. But it wasn't just about him. Her team had been thrown into disarray because she had run away, with Samuel, their strongest fighter, stepping down to allow her to prove herself. Robert, that young man reaching for the Nationals... Samuel, that mysterious fighter who still believed in the ideals of what a team should be... and even Charles, who had so doubted her. It wasn't just about Gabriel and catching up to the idol of her past dreams, it was about her team, who had fought hard to bring Team Avalon here.

So she would put aside her fear and quash her doubt. As she held her deck, she let herself remember those two cards she had slipped into it just a short while before. A failsafe. A safety net. And just maybe, what she needed to overcome the flaw which had broken her game into a one-sided massacre in her fight with Edward.

She finally let her gaze meet Dorian's, eyes full of newfound conviction and bravery. It was time to fight. Time to win.

VBH27

_**Card of the Day:**_

Jumping Jill  
>Grade 2Intercept  
>Dark Zone – Workerroid – Pale Moon<br>9000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit appears in a Rearguard Circle from the Soul, if you have a 'Pale Moon' Vanguard, this Unit gains 3000 Power during that turn.<br>_'Jumping freely in the air... she is totally in control of gravity.'_

VBH27

_**Card Stats:**_

Oracle Guardian Galatea  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Oracle Think Tank/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto: When this Unit is sent from the Guardian Circle to the Drop Zone, if you have an 'Oracle Think Tank' Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 2 cards.<p>

(Oracle Guardian Galatea was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH27

Next time, in the clash to decide whether Team Avalon or Daemon Carnival advances to Nationals alongside Team Raging War, Agatha fights Dorian in a battle of Pale Moon users. Even with her new 'failsafe' cards, and her skill with her deck, Agatha is hard-pressed against an unorthodox strategy employed by Dorian, and when he unleashes his ace, all may be lost.

The Regionals conclude in Chapter 28 – Dance with the Devil!


	28. Ride 28: Dance With The Devil

_**Chapter 28: Dance with the Devil  
><strong>Card of the Day: White Beast Tamer_

Dorian stood and looked at Agatha as she approached.

"So you're the one who ran away," he murmured. His voice was rich, with an almost aristocratic air to it. But his noble tone was tainted by the condescending undercurrent to his speech, and the smirk he wore with no concern at all. "The little girl who ran from her fight and left her team to lose in her wake."

Agatha didn't reply, setting her deck down.

"Lost your tongue, eh?" Dorian mocked. "I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you're just a coward who couldn't stand up and fight when her time came." He placed down his starter Vanguard on his Vanguard circle, still smirking arrogantly. "Why didn't you just run away again, eh? Wouldn't that be easier than letting me humiliate you here?"

Once more, Agatha said nothing, just placing her own starting Vanguard down.

Dorian chuckled. "Oh, I see. You're ashamed, aren't you? Just as you should be, little girl. Cowards who run from their battles... they're just trash, really. Your team got a lucky shot in by beating Oliver, but I'll correct that mistake now. Just resign yourself to losing, after all, a little coward like you doesn't even deserve to win here. Your team should just fall into the obscurity of a loss and let true champions take the stage at Nationals." He laughed. "I hope you remember your defeat at my hands. Just so you'll never forget how you cost your team everything."

"Shut up."

"What?" he replied, mildly surprised.

Agatha looked up, finally meeting his gaze. Her eyes were dark with anger. "Yes... I ran from my fight with Gabriel. I'm not proud that I did. But I'm not going to let you use that to put me down." She paused. "You're so sure of yourself, but you don't get it. The person I ran from... he's someone I have to fight." She looked up at the stands, scanning them. Was he there, watching her now? Her gaze picked out Anna suddenly, the white-clad girl watching with a neutral expression. Joel sat beside her, and in the row behind, there he was. His red coat distinct against blue seats, Gabriel sat and watched, his face unreadable. "But... it's not just him. I have to win this because... my team are depending on me. And I refuse to let them down again!"

"Oh, so you're chasing that guy," Dorian mused, ignoring her second motivation. "I didn't even get a fight against Raging War, since his team mates put down Victor and Oliver first. It's a pity... so far, I haven't had a chance to fight anyone serious." He sighed. "Still, you're not worth my time. I'll end this quickly, just to rid this stage of some trash."

Agatha clenched a fist, drawing her opening hand. "Trash? No... I'm not trash. And I'll prove it... by defeating you here!"

"Oh, really?" her opponent laughed, drawing his own hand. "Let's see how much you believe that when you're defeated before me." The two performed their mulligans, Agatha redrawing three cards, Dorian replacing a single one.

The dice rolled, and Dorian won the first turn. "The fight between Dorian Griffiths of Team Daemon Carnival and Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Moon Summoner!" The tent of the Pale Moon appeared around them, and Agatha's starting Vanguard appeared, the elf taking on her determined features **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

"Underworld Manager," Dorian replied with a chuckle. The portly figure of the demon manager rose opposite Moon Summoner, chuckling as he twirled his moustache **[Underworld Manager – 5000 Power]**

"Now then... draw." He looked over his hand briefly, before plucking a card from it. "Ride, Skull Juggler." The Manager reformed into the figure of the skull-juggling gremlin **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Now, their skills activate, Soul Charge." He slid two cards into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Glider Hatchling – Draw Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Carnival Phantom – No Trigger]**

"I'll finish my turn there."

**Dorian  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Agatha said, eyes widening in surprise as she saw the card. _"You... you're here..."_

She raised the card up. "I Ride... White Beast Tamer!" Her Vanguard was consumed in a flash of brilliant white light, reforming into a beautiful elf clad in a white leotard and cape, with platinum-colored hair and brilliant icy blue eyes, wielding a white whip in her hand **[White Beast Tamer – 7000 Power]**.

VBH28

"_White _Beast Tamer?" Alice echoed. "That's... new."

"I've heard of that card..." Leah murmured. "Agatha... I know why she has it. What it can do."

Richard nodded. "Yeah... that card can overcome what cost her the fight with Edward. Golden Beast Tamer's drawback... White Beast Tamer can give her a way around that."

VBH26

"With a boost from Moon Summoner, go, White Beast Tamer!" Agatha called. Her Tamer leapt forwards, drawing back her whip to strike **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard," Dorian replied mockingly.

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"And, Damage Check," her opponent smiled. "And that's nothing, then."

**[Damage Check – Darkmetal Bicorn – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/White Beast Tamer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Dorian  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Darkmetal Bicorn (U)<strong>

"Draw," Dorian mocked. "I think I'll show you just what I'm capable of. Ride, Elephant Juggler!" Skull Juggler faded into light and was replaced by the towering clown-like figure juggling three elephants **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**

"And now, call, Nitro Juggler, Skull Juggler, Rainbow Magician." The three figures appeared in whirls of shadow around Elephant Juggler with arrogant smirks **[Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power] [Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Rainbow Magician – 4000 Power]**

"And now... Soul Charge," Agatha muttered as Dorian took five cards from his deck, smirking as he slid them into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Glider Drake – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

"That's not all," Dorian continued. "I call Purple Trapezist!" Agatha gritted her teeth as the succubus appeared with a laugh, striking a flamboyant pose **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "And now, Trapezist's skill! I move Nitro Juggler to my Soul and then call it back out!" He slid Nitro Juggler into the Soul, only to move it to the opposite column, in front of Trapezist now **[Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "And now, the skills of Elephant and Nitro Juggler activate." He drew three cards from his deck in a dramatic motion, sliding them into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Gale Glider – No Trigger]**

Agatha counted mentally. "Twelve cards in your Soul..."

"Let's cut that down a bit," Dorian replied. "I activate the skill of Carnival Phantom from my Soul! If my Vanguard is a Grade 2 or higher Pale Moon, I can Soul Blast five cards," he took five cards from his Soul and discarded them, "and then... _Superior Ride_!"

Elephant Juggler was consumed in whirling, cackling shadows which faded to reveal a tall, gaunt figure adorned by a gaudy rainbow-colored cloak. A bone-white mask covered its face, a grotesque grin inscribed on the mask in red, and manic gold eyes staring wildly out through slits above the grin. The Phantom cackled in a lunatic manner, prancing from side-to-side **[Carnival Phantom – 9000 Power]**

"_Dorian has pressed an advantage, reducing the number of cards in his Soul in order to achieve a Grade 3 Vanguard one turn early! Though Carnival Phantom has been shown as just a springboard to his true finale, ridden this early into the game, it may give him an unprecedented edge over his opponent, Agatha Gladstone!"_

Agatha gritted her teeth.

"Did you believe yourself anything but outmatched?" Dorian asked, smirking. "If you did, I'll show you... just how foolish a belief that is. Skull Juggler moves, and now, it attacks!" Skull Juggler leapt forwards, hurling a skull towards White Beast Tamer.

"Guard, Rainbow Magician!" The white-clad magician appeared before the beast tamer **[7000 Power + 5000 Shield = 12000 Power] **and was struck down by the thrown skull.

Dorian smirked. "Useless... with a boost from Rainbow Magician, Carnival Phantom attacks! Demonstrate my power!" The phantom cackled as shadows danced around it **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**, unleashing a volley of black spears towards White Beast Tamer.

"No guard!" Agatha retorted.

"Twin Drive... first." He turned over a card.

**[Drive Check – Glider Drake – No Trigger]**

"Nothing... second." He smirked as the red icon flashed. "Got a Draw Trigger, all effects to Nitro Juggler."

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

The spears of shadow slammed into White Beast Tamer and exploded into darkness, the woman crying out as cold blackness engulfed her form.

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Agatha murmured.

**[Damage Check – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Rainbow Magician's skill," Dorian continued, sliding a card into his Soul and shuffling the Magician into his deck.

**[Soul Charge – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Trapezist, Nitro Juggler attacks!" Nitro Juggler hurled a vial of sickly green liquid towards White Beast Tamer, laughing viciously as he did so **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard."

**[Damage Check – Hoop Magician – Stand Trigger]**

"I'll let you have a small respite now," Dorian chuckled spitefully. "Make the best of it before I crush you like the insect you are."

**Dorian  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Skull Juggler/Carnival Phantom/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Darkmetal Bicorn (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/White Beast Tamer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Elephant Juggler (U), Hoop Magician (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha muttered. _"He has a Grade 3 already... that's a massive advantage... especially since unlike Blazing Core, he didn't have to give up any field or hand advantage for the Superior Ride."_

"Nitro Juggler, Ride!" Her Vanguard reformed, taking on the form of the vial-wielding man **[Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"I activate Moon Summoner's skill!" She turned over a Damage card, sliding Moon Summoner into her Soul and taking up the top seven cards of her deck. Then she slid a card into the Soul and shuffled the cards into her deck.

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

"Now, call!" Skull Juggler, Gravity Beast and Acrobat Cerberus appeared around her Vanguard **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Gravity Beast – 8000 Power] [Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power]**. "Juggler's skill, Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

She gritted her teeth at the loss of the precious Heal Trigger.

"How unfortunate to lose a Heal Trigger at this point," Dorian mocked.

"Acrobat Cerberus attacks Carnival Phantom!" she snapped in return. The cerberus leapt forwards, drawing back a paw.

"Rainbow Magician, guard!" The white-clad magician formed in front of the masked phantom **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**, and a blow from the cerberus' paw smashed him into motes.

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Nitro Juggler attacks!" The man laughed as he tossed a vial of dark green liquid over the field **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard."

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Agatha admitted.

**[Drive Check – Golden Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

Dorian's lips twisted into a smirk at the sight of the card. "So there it is... the 'ace' which brought your defeat against Edward," he said mirthfully. "I wonder, do you have another Grade 3? Or will you be forced to ride her once again and suffer the same terrible fate?" The man let out a laugh at this. "How fitting that she return to you now, in the fight in which you'll fall into defeat and despair!" He casually made his Damage Check, smiling as a green icon flashed on the card. "Heal Trigger... Power to Skull Juggler."

**[Damage Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

Agatha swore under her breath. He couldn't heal, but the Power added to Skull Juggler left Gravity Beast unable to hit any of the Units in his front row.

"I end my turn," she muttered darkly.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Gravity Beast/Nitro Juggler/Acrobat Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Elephant Juggler (F), Hoop Magician (U)<strong>

**Dorian  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Skull Juggler/Carnival Phantom/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Sweet Pierrot (U)<strong>

"What little difference that turn made," Dorian said snidely as he drew. "Hm... not worth it yet." He slid Skull Juggler back. "I call Glider Drake and Wind Glider!" Two dragons appeared on his field, both a sickly pale green color, with large ragged wings, vestigial legs and no other limbs, their tails thrashing wildly. Ornate violet crests adorned their heads, one's body more muscular than the other's and its crest larger **[Glider Drake – 6000 Power] [Wind Glider – 8000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Glider Drake, Carnival Phantom attacks your Vanguard!" Carnival Phantom raised its hand, unleashing the spears of shadow from around its form **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Agatha retorted.

"Twin Drive... excellent," he smirked. "Critical Trigger. Critical to Phantom, and the Power to Wind Glider."

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger, sadly," he sighed. "Oh well."

**[Drive Check – Wind Glider – No Trigger]**

The spears howled into Nitro Juggler, hurling Agatha's Vanguard back in a flurry of bladed shadows.

"Damage Check," Agatha replied, taking the two cards from her deck and moving them to her Damage Zone. "No Trigger..."

**[Damage Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Get, Draw Trigger. Power to my Vanguard."

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw as Dorian considered. "With a boost from Purple Trapezist, Nitro Juggler attacks Gravity Beast." The vial of explosive liquid was hurled across the field and struck the S-Special Intercept, exploding and shattering the beast into motes. "Now, with a boost from Skull Juggler, Wind Glider attacks!"

The dragon shrieked, unleashing a blast of shadows from its maw **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Guard, Sweet Pierrot!" Agatha retorted. The green-clad clown appeared before her Vanguard, shielding Nitro Juggler from harm **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

Dorian smirked, amused. "So you'll just keep struggling, eh? It's of no concern to me. You'll lose anyway, since you're nowhere near good enough to defeat me."

Agatha glared at him. "You're wrong... I'll show you that."

**Dorian  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Wind Glider/Carnival Phantom/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerGlider Drake/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Sweet Pierrot (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Nitro Juggler/Acrobat Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Elephant Juggler (F), Hoop Magician (U), Darkness Magician, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," she continued. She took a card from her hand, raising it aloft. _"Together with the beasts, light up the performance and bring the circus to a grand finale! Ride, Golden Beast Tamer!" _

Golden light consumed her Vanguard, reforming into the beautiful visage of Golden Beast Tamer. The woman cracked her whip, smiling coldly as she regarded the opposition **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**

"There she is... the idol of your demise," Dorian sneered. "What makes you think she'll bring you anything but defeat this time? Once again, you only have enough Soul for one release of her Restraint. After that, you're finished. You'll be stuck without Twin Drive again, and I'll crush you."

"Are you done?" Agatha retorted. "Golden Beast Tamer's skill." She checked her Soul. _"I could call Hippogryph... but... that Unit. His finisher... he'll use it next turn to try and end this... I know he will..." _"Superior Call, Barking Cerberus!" With a bark, the cerberus erupted from a burst of golden light, landing nimbly beside the beast tamer **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I Soul Blast three cards," she placed Moon Summoner, Sweet Pierrot and Nitro Juggler into the Drop Zone, "to release my Vanguard's Restraint., and then I call Skull Juggler." The gremlin appeared behind Acrobat Cerberus with a cackle, juggling its skulls **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

"Barking Cerberus attacks your Vanguard!" The cerberus leapt forwards with a bark **[10000 Power + 3000 ****Power = 13000 Power]**

"Guard, Glider Hatchling." A small, baby version of the Gliders on his field appeared **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power] **and was blown to motes by the impact.

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Golden Beast Tamer attacks!" Golden Beast Tamer lashed her whip, preparing to strike **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard," Dorian said mockingly.

"Twin Drive... first."

**[Drive Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Second... get, Critical Trigger! Critical to Golden Beast Tamer, and the Power to Acrobat Cerberus!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

Dorian let his smile slip for a second, before recovering his condescending sneer. "Same as me, eh? That's amusing." He plucked two cards from his deck as the whip struck his Vanguard. "No Triggers."

**[Damage Check – Carnival Phantom – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

"_Agatha Gladstone has just checked a Critical Trigger, just as Dorian did on his last turn! This may just turn the tide of the fight!"_

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Acrobat Cerberus attacks!" The cerberus leapt forward with a bark, drawing back a paw as shadows swirled around it **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power]**

"No guard," Dorian replied, letting the attack slam into his Vanguard, who staggered back a step before cackling and slapping the cerberus away. "Damage Check... oh well. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded, turning Elephant Juggler's card in her Damage Zone face-up.

"Well... this has dragged on long enough," Dorian smirked.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Golden Beast Tamer/Acrobat Cerberus  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Skull Juggler  
>Damage: Elephant Juggler (U), Hoop Magician (U), Darkness Magician, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

**Dorian  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Wind Glider/Carnival Phantom/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerGale Glider/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Sweet Pierrot (U), Carnival Phantom (U), Elephant Juggler (U), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

"It's time I put you out of your misery," Dorian said. "This is the end for you, and your pitiful team. Time for the audience to get their grand finale. Stand and draw." He plucked a card from his hand with a cruel smirk and a dark laugh. _"Burn everything to ashes with your infernal flames... bring the spectacle of ruin to this field with your awe-inspiring fury! Ride, the Vanguard... __**Barking Dragon Tamer**__!" _

His field burst into howling, screaming flames which rose to almighty heights, his Vanguard fading into the pillar of hellflame. A terrible roar sounded from within, and it emerged, a great violet-scaled dragon, dressed in gaudy red-and-clown clown garments. Despite the ridiculous outfit, the dragon maintained a terrifying presence as it rose over the field, a white-clad man stood on its neck and laughing as he adopted Dorian's features **[Barking Dragon Tamer – 11000 Power]**

"Barking Dragon Tamer..." Agatha said quietly.

"Barking Dragon Tamer's skill activates!" Dorian called darkly. "When this Unit rides the Vanguard, I retire my Rearguards!" The five Rearguards screamed as they were reduced to ashes by the infernal flames the dragon tamer had summoned. "Then, I retire an equal or lower number of your Rearguards!" Agatha's field was consumed in purging flame, her Rearguards vanishing into the fire. "And finally, for every Unit retired, Barking Dragon Tamer receives 1000 Power this turn!" An aura of black flames began to burn around his Vanguard, empowering it **[Barking Dragon Tamer – 20000 Power]**.

"Your Dragon Tamer loses 2000 Power since you have no other Pale Moon Units in play," Agatha retorted.

"I activate the skills of my Gliders," her opponent replied. "When these Units move from the Rearguard Cicle to the Drop Zone, I can Counterblast one and move them to my Soul instead!" He flipped over two Damage cards and placed the two Gliders into his Soul. "I now have eleven cards in my Soul, which activates the skill of Carnival Phantom." He smirked. "When I Ride a Pale Moon onto Phantom, that Unit gains a new skill for this turn. While I have ten or more Pale Moon in my Soul, my Vanguard gains 5000 Power and 1 Critical!" Barking Dragon Tamer roared ferociously, burning with power **[Barking Dragon Tamer – 25000 Power, Critical 2]**

"_Here it is, Dorian Griffith's trump card move, the powerful combination of Barking Dragon Tamer and Carnival Phantom! In addition, the Gliders moved to his Soul are Superior Called in his next turn, allowing him to replenish his field!"_

"Call, Darkmetal Bicorn, Elephant Juggler," Dorian said, playing two cards. Elephant Juggler and Darkmetal Bicorn appeared beside the Vanguard **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power] [Darkmetal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**. "Now, Barking Dragon Tamer... attack!"

The dragon roared, rearing back and loosing a stream of black hellfire from its maw towards Golden Beast Tamer.

"Underworld Hypnotist, guard!" Agatha retorted, playing the card. "I drop Dynamite Juggler for a perfect guard!" The cloaked hypnotist appeared, silently defending Golden Beast Tamer from harm.

"So you can still struggle," Dorian said mockingly. "Twin Drive, first."

**[Drive Check – Gale Glider – No Trigger]**

His smile slipped slightly. "Second."

**[Drive Check – Wind Glider – No Trigger]**

The flames struck Hypnotist and were consumed, fading into the shadows and leaving Golden Beast Tamer unharmed. Dorian glared at the two cards he had Drive Checked, before considering. "With a boost from Bicorn, Elephant Juggler attacks!" Elephant Juggler threw one of its elephants at Golden Beast Tamer **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

Agatha said nothing, allowing the attack to strike, then making her Damage Check.

**[Damage Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"Oh, well," Dorian murmured, regarding his hand. "Two cards in your hand, and only your Vanguard on the field. I can protect myself from your attacks, and next turn, when my Gliders Superior Call themselves from the Soul, you'll be finished. Take your last turn and enjoy it, though you may as well give up now. Your fate is sealed."

**Dorian  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Elephant Juggler/Barking Dragon Tamer/Empty  
>Back Row: Darkmetal BicornEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Darkmetal Bicorn (F), Sweet Pierrot (F), Carnival Phantom (U), Elephant Juggler (U), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Golden Beast Tamer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Elephant Juggler (U), Hoop Magician (U), Darkness Magician, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha said. "This whole time... you've put me down because I made a mistake. A horrible mistake... but just one, all the same. I'm had enough. I'm going to finish this now, and prove to you... to everyone here that I will not make that same mistake. That my team... my friends can depend on me! This is it... the end of this fight!" She raised a card in her hand, revealing it to Dorian. _"Alongside your comrades, give light to the performance, and open the path to the grand finale! Ride... my Vanguard... Golden Beast Tamer!" _

Her Vanguard was consumed in radiant light, transforming into the same Unit. The second beast tamer rose, shining softly into the shadows of the battlefield **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**

"You believe that makes the slightest difference?" Dorian snapped. "Golden Beast Tamer's skill to Superior Call a Chimera is compulsory! And the instant you call Burning Hippogryph from your Soul, you'll only have two and you'll be unable to pay the cost to release her Restraint!"

"For all your arrogance and your skill," Agatha replied quietly. "You don't know this one little detail... the thing which will open victory to me. Golden Beast Tamer's skill. Superior Call, Burning Hippogryph!" The blazing lion-eagle hybrid formed at Golden Beast Tamer's side with a shriek **[Burning Hippogryph – 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**. "And now... Counterblast! Return, White Beast Tamer!" The beautiful white-clad tamer formed behind Hippogryph, cracking her whip **[White Beast Tamer – 7000 Power]**

"18000 Power," Dorian answered. "I can guard that with just Dynamite Juggler! This is pointless!"

"No... no it isn't," Agatha replied. "This card... White Beast Tamer, is in my deck for a reason. I added her just now, before this match began... and there's a reason for that. Golden Beast Tamer is a powerful Unit, and she has a weakness. I saw how devastating that weakness could be in my fight with Edward. But now... I won't be held back by that again. I activate White Beast Tamer's skill! If my Soul has two or fewer cards, I can rest White Beast Tamer, and release Golden Beast Tamer's Restraint!"

Dorian's eyes widened. "What?"

"Be freed from your restraints, my Vanguard," Agatha said quietly, turning White Beast Tamer's card sideways. "And now, I call Purple Trapezist! Trapezist's skill, White Beast Tamer moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call Dancing Griffin in her place!" Purple Trapezist took form behind the Vanguard, and Dancing Griffin replaced White Beast Tamer **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power] [Dancing Griffin – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**

Dorian looked shocked. "Impossible... impossible! Someone like you... can't do something like this!"

"You're wrong... I've learned from the past and moved forward," Agatha retorted. "Now... with a boost from Dancing Griffin, Burning Hippogryph attacks!" The creature tore forwards, swathed in flames **[11000 Power + 10000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Guard, Dynamite Juggler, Wind Glider!" Dorian retorted. The gremlin and the winged dragon appeared **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**, and Hippogryph's claws ripped them into motes.

"Now... with a boost from Purple Trapezist, Golden Beast Tamer attacks!" The beast tamer lashed her whip, sending a wave of golden aura across the field **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Glider Drake guards, and Elephant Juggler Intercepts!" The younger dragon appeared from the shadows, as Elephant Juggler lumbered forwards, shielding Barking Dragon Tamer **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

VBH28

"She just needs one Trigger..." Leah murmured.

"Come on," Richard said. "You can do this..."

VBH28

"Twin Drive, first check," Agatha said, revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

"Second check... come on..." She slowly revealed the card, and there was a flash of green.

"No... no way!" Dorian cried, horrified.

"Got it, Heal Trigger!" she declared triumphantly. "Power to Golden Beast Tamer! And I heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Sweet Pierrot – Heal Trigger]**

Dorian was struck with horror and disbelief, eyes wide, face pale. "That's... impossible..."

"No, it isn't," she replied. "It's just chance. This is finished." Golden Beast Tamer's whip struck, obliterating the guards and then striking into Barking Dragon Tamer.

"I... Damage Check," her opponent said. "That... no... no Trigger..." He let the card fall. It was over.

**[Damage Check – Barking Dragon Tamer – No Trigger]**

There was a moment of utter silence, as what had just occurred processed. Agatha had taken a near-hopeless situation and turned it into victory.

Then the cheers started. The audience burst into applause as the declaration was made. "The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon!"

"_What an incredible turnaround! Agatha Gladstone has triumphed over Dorian Griffiths in a stunning turn of events, leaving Team Avalon the victors in their struggle with Team Daemon Carnival! With the result of Raging War versus Cosmic Might decided in a crushing two-zero victory for Raging War, this leaves the teams advancing to Nationals as Teams Raging War and Avalon!"_

VBH28

"She did it! She won!" Richard cried, smiling widely. "They're advancing!"

"Yes..." Alice smiled. "Robert... you got a step closer to your goal..."

"Well done... well done, Agatha," Mrs. Gladstone said, gazing at her daughter with pride.

VBH28

"So, she won," Joel mused. "They're moving to Nationals with us."

Gabriel said nothing, staring at the field in stoic silence.

"Are you happy? Unhappy?" the Italian asked. "I can't tell if you're proud of her or not."

There was another moment of silence, before Gabriel finally spoke. "It's no concern to me how far she gets. If her team fights ours again, then we'll crush them and move on. That's the way it has to be, Joel. If we're going to achieve our dreams, we can't get hung up on the past."

Joel was silent for a short while. "You're right," he said. "In any case, she's just one of them. Samuel's a skilled fighter, and maybe Agatha has what it takes... but the other two are little threat."

"In any case, we'll see," Anna said, cutting in. "Let's just get on with things. Standing around talking about her win doesn't change anything."

"Right."

VBH28

"_With these matches over, the results of this Regionals tournament have been decided! The two teams who will step forth and advance to the Nationals in three weeks are Team Avalon, consisting of Samuel Wilson, Agatha Gladstone, Robert Macmillan and Charles Bannerman, and Team Raging War, consisting of Gabriel Smith, Joel Guerra, the absent Mia Rhodes, and Anna Brown! Give these fighters a big hand, ladies and gentlemen!"_

The audience clapped the two teams, who were stood in the centre of the hall. Agatha glanced at Gabriel, who pointedly avoided her gaze, preoccupying himself with studying his deck in its crimson and gold case. Robert and Joel regarded one another hesitantly, Joel giving a slight nod to the young man before looking away. Samuel retained a stoic aloofness, though he did take a glance at Anna, who still looked somewhat bitter.

"_Now, to present you with your official medals for victory, the president of Hampshire's branch of the British Vanguard Association, Gordon Cameron!"_

A man in a black suit walked into the hall, neat, formal and dull. His face was entirely forgettable, his hair a stark grey and his eyes a watery brown color. He held eight medals in his hand, each attached to a silver cord.

"Congratulations, all of you," he said, voice as dull as his appearance. "I look forward to seeing you fighting at Nationals. I expect great things from all of you." His gaze turned to the assembled members of Raging War. "It's a shame your teammate couldn't be here today. I hope to see her potential at Nationals."

"Hopefully, Mia will be fighting with us there," Joel said. "So I'm sure you'll get your wish, sir."

"Excellent," Gordon said, smiling as he handed out the medals. Robert studied his intently as he received it. The Vanguard logo was displayed prominently on one side, the other adorned with the crest of the British Vanguard Association, the familiar Vanguard circle icon eclipsed by the letters BVA.

They had done it. They had won, and advanced to Nationals. Though Gabriel's team had still surpassed them, they had achieved a great step on the way to that glorious throne, the title of British Vanguard Champions. Against all the odds, they had succeeded here at the Regionals.

"_Mum... I'm one step closer," _he thought. _"And with Samuel... with Agatha, and with Charles, I'll keep fighting until I'm there. For you."_

VBH28

_**Card of the Day:**_

White Beast Tamer  
>Grade 1Boost  
>Dark Zone – Elf – Pale Moon<br>7000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Activate [R]: [Rest this Unit] If you have 2 or less cards in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, your 'Golden Beast Tamer' Vanguard loses Restraint for this turn.<br>_'Together with the beasts, we'll light up the performance.'_

VBH28

_**Card Stats:**_

Carnival Phantom  
>Grade 3Phantasm – Pale Moon/9000 Power/No Shield  
>Activate [Soul]: [Soul Blast 5] If you have a Grade 2 or higher 'Pale Moon' Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, Ride this Unit.<br>Auto: When a 'Pale Moon' rides this Unit, it gains the following skill until end of turn: [Continuous [V]: If you have 10 or more 'Pale Moon' in your Soul, this Unit gains 5000 Power and 1 Critical.]

Glider Drake  
>Grade 1Wing Dragon – Pale Moon/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit is sent from the Rearguard Circle to the Drop Zone, if you have a 'Pale Moon' Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, move this Unit to the Soul, and during your next Stand Phase, you can call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<p>

Wind Glider  
>Grade 2Wing Dragon – Pale Moon/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit is sent from the Rearguard Circle to the Drop Zone, if you have a 'Pale Moon' Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, move this Unit to the Soul, and during your next Stand Phase, you can call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<p>

(The above cards, along with White Beast Tamer and the other two Gliders, were created by my beta, Desgarroth. Glider Hatchling and Gale Glider are respectively a 4000 Power Grade 0 and 10000 Power Grade 3 with the same skill as Glider Drake and Wind Glider.)

Barking Dragon Tamer  
>Grade 3Flame Dragon – Pale Moon/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: If you do not have another 'Pale Moon' Vanguard or Rearguard, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Auto: When this Unit appears in the Vanguard Circle, retire all of your Rearguards. Then, retire a number of your opponent's Rearguards up to the number of your retired Rearguards, and this Unit gains 1000 Power for each retired Unit until end of turn.<p>

(Barking Dragon Tamer was used by Asaka in the manga chapter 'Misaki'. I will note at this point that we don't know this Unit's actual Race, so I have made an assumption. The first skill listed here is also an assumption based on Barking Dragon Tamer's appearance in the manga.)

VBH28

Next time, Team Avalon return to their homes and think on their ordeal at Regionals, turning their thoughts from the past towards the future.

Chapter 29 – 'To Be a Champion'


	29. Ride 29: To Be A Champion

_**Ride 29: To Be a Champion  
><strong>Card of the Day: Justice Flag_

The minibus pulled up outside Shop Avalon, and the members of the team filed out, followed by their spectators. Mr. Owens stepped onto the pavement, gazing around at them. Finally, his gaze fell on the four members of Team Avalon.

"All of you, congratulations," he said. "I... honestly don't believe you've made it so far... am I dreaming?" A second later, he yelped slightly as Alice pinched him on the arm lightly. "I guess I'm not..."

"Sorry," she said with a playful smile.

"Samuel," Mrs. Gladstone said.

"Hm?"

"You live near Agatha and I in Alresford, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I can give you a lift home if you like," she said. "Save you having to wait for the bus." She glanced aside. "You too, Leah. There's enough room in the car."

"Thank you," they said, and Samuel added, "that's very kind of you." The siblings followed her and Agatha towards the car parked just down the street, Samuel stopping and looking back at Charles and Robert.

"We've passed Regionals," he called to them. "But Nationals will be far, far tougher. We all need to get stronger. To improve. And we need to be a true team." His gaze turned particularly to Charles at this. "We can't win if we're divided. We have to stand united." With that, he turned and followed his sister towards the car.

"Why does he love being so high and mighty?" Charles muttered, turning to Robert. "So, you'll be heading home, right? Getting a lift?"

"No... mum's working late," Robert murmured. "I'll just walk, I guess. It's not all that far, just Stanmore..."

"Well, I live around there," Charles said. "I can walk up with you, if you like."

Robert shrugged. "Sure... I'd like the company." He looked at Alice. "What about Aunt?"

"I'm sticking around in town," she said. "Meeting some friends. You could stay if you like... I'm sure they'd be fine with you."

"No... I just want to go home," he said. "I'll walk back with Charles."

"Oh... okay," Alice said. "I'll see you later then, Robert." The girl turned and walked away. Robert looked to Richard.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I think I'll hang around too... mind if I stick with you?" he called after Alice.

"No, tag along all you like," she called back mirthfully. Richard turned back to Robert.

"You mind me sticking with your cousin?"

"No," the Dimension Police user murmured in return. "I'll see you later, Richard."

"Goodbye, both of you," Richard said, turning to walk away after Alice.

"So, let's get going," Charles said. "It's time we got back home."

"Yeah..." Robert said quietly.

VBH29

In the car, Samuel and Leah sat in the back seat as Mrs. Gladstone drove them out of the city, her daughter sat next to her in the front.

"You all did well," the woman said, keeping her eyes on the road. "I don't understand this game you play... but it was spectacular. Dragons... magicians... robots... all of it." She paused. "I might have to try and get into Vanguard myself... it looked exciting to play."

"It is," Leah mused. "I've only really just started... but I have a lot of fun when I fight."

"That's right," Agatha said. "But I guess anything you're good at is like that... something you enjoy doing." She retrieved her deck from its case, looking at it. "And if you're good enough... you can get fame and fortune from it."

"_Maybe one day we'll be standing on that podium together, as a team."_

Her other hand clenched out of sight as the memory came to her unbidden, and then she put it aside. Gabriel was just the past... paling in comparison to her team, the friends and allies who needed her in the battles to come. Even though she still wanted to find out the truth from him, she had to put that aside now. The others needed her.

"Are you alright, Agatha?"

"Huh... I'm fine," she said, glancing back at Samuel and smiling slightly. "Just... memories."

"I see," he murmured. He had his own deck in his hand, she noticed, with Phantom Blaster Dragon as the front card.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Leah mentioned you'd been at Nationals-level... why'd you quit?" she asked. "Why are you here if you could still be there? Is it something to do with that teammate you mentioned?"

He was silent for some time, remembering.

"_You're going along with them... after you promised..."_

"_This is a big chance! I could make it big... don't you understand, Samuel...? I thought... you would..."_

"It was sort of because of him..." Samuel finally said. "But... understand this, Agatha. Nationals-level competition... professional Vanguard... it isn't like everyone thinks. When people think of professional Vanguard fights, they think glamour and glory, right? Well, that's there... but they aren't won through your merits. They're won by whatever the crowd thinks is best, and by how much money powerful people stand to gain by win or loss." His tone was bitter as he spoke. "If you win there, it's because the house wants you to... and like they say, the house always wins."

Leah looked between the two. "Samuel..."

"I just... thought I could trust him," the Shadow Paladin user murmured. "And then he just... cast us aside like we didn't matter... went along with their rules for his own benefit..."

"You want to fight him?" Agatha wondered. "Is that why you're going along with us, even though you're so opposed to how things are?"

"No... well, partly... but also because of you and Robert," he said. "You both have your dreams... and I want to help you achieve them. So I'll fight as your teammate... and I won't let you down. Not like... he did to me..."

"Have you tried to get back in touch with your old teammate?" Mrs. Gladstone asked.

"No... I got the impression from how he left that things were over," he murmured. "In any case, I've moved on... found new friends and new teammates. I suppose that now, there's not much point in digging up bitter memories." But even as he spoke, he couldn't help but remember.

"_You're betraying us! You're selfish... just out for yourself!"_

"_Samuel... please..."_

"_No! We swore we'd reach the top together! And now... you're doing this! Throwing your lot in with their side! How could you... how could you?!"_

"_I never wanted to hurt you... I thought you'd understand! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Can't you... understand that?!"_

"Enough about my past," Samuel finally said. "We won... we should be celebrating. Not remembering old times."

"That's right," Leah murmured. "You guys should be celebrating... you won at Regionals, after all. You're through to Nationals... a step closer to the top." She paused. "I'm glad you've got that far... you have a chance of reaching the very top. Becoming the National Champions."

"Yeah... I didn't think we'd get even this far," Agatha admitted. "It's a nice surprise."

"Yes, but if we don't get ready for Nationals, it may all be for nothing," Samuel pointed out. "We'll need to train hard, and probably upgrade our decks with cards from Awakening of Twin Blades. If Regionals were tough, then Nationals will be far, far worse. Only the strongest get there, and only the truly strongest reach the finals. Even if we do get there... Celestial Dusk and Eternal Nightfall will almost certainly be there. The two strongest teams... the champion and second-place teams from last time. They'll have only gotten better, and if we fight them... it will be tough to win."

"Even so," Agatha murmured. "I think, if we stand together as a team... we can do it. Just maybe... we can win."

"Perhaps," Samuel mused. "It is possible... unlikely, maybe, but possible. But if you truly think that... then we should train as hard as we can, and get ready for Nationals. It won't be easy, not by a long shot. But if we're at our best, then we have a much better chance." There was a moment of silence as they reflected on this.

Agatha thought back for a moment, remembering the days when she and Richard had fought beside Gabriel. Good as those times had been, they were now long since past. She had to move forward now. And even though Robert was inexperienced still and Charles, despite his boasting about Nationals, had been taken down quickly the last time he had been there... she believed it. That alongside herself and Samuel, they could do it. That Team Avalon could surpass everything in their way and become champions.

"We can do it," she said quietly. "That's what I think. Together, as true teammates."

Samuel nodded. "Then let's do our best to reach it... that title. National Champions."

VBH29

The streets were empty as Robert and Charles trailed their way through them towards their homes, the two talking quietly as they walked.

"You did well, I'd say," Charles considered. "You lost to Cynthia and Joel, true, but you won your other fights, and fought well in all of them."

"Joel was right though... I need to get better if I want to get there... to achieve my dreams," the Dimension Police user sighed. "I'm just not in the league of players like him. He crushed me... so easily..."

"Hey, don't get so down," Charles smiled. "Give yourself credit. You won some pretty important games out there, you beat Lucy, and Oliver. You're a good fighter, you just need some more training to match up to fighters like Joel."

"I guess," he mused. "I just... can't let you all down."

"I know... look, Alice told me about your mum," he admitted. "I know what you're fighting for, and I'm with you all the way. If you want to win this to help her, then I'll right behind you, Robert." He smiled, patting his teammate on the shoulder. "I think you've got the potential to be a champion, and you just need to draw it out." He glanced down at the deck case on Robert's belt. "Dimension Police... why did you choose that Clan, out of interest?"

"I just... when I was younger, I wanted to grow up to be a hero," Robert said softly. "I used to watch stuff, like _Thunderbirds_... it took all of them working together to save peoples' lives. And with Dimension Police, it takes the Rearguards supporting the Vanguard to win. That's it... the reason. They're comrades standing together, no matter what, they'd never abandon one another... the way mum and I were abandoned..."

Charles was silent.

"Mum was still in school when she got pregnant with me..." he continued quietly. "She told father... and he just walked away and left her. Everyone was against her having me, her parents, aunt... everyone told her to just let it go, that she had her life ahead of her and it wasn't worth throwing it all away for me if that scumbag wasn't going to support her. But..." he paused, "she just... wouldn't. She insisted on having me and looking after me. It meant they all gave up on her... my grandparents still won't talk to her, even today... and they look at me this way... like I ruined everything..." He paused again. "Aunt's nicer... she keeps trying to get mum to take money from her, to make things better. Mum just says no... aunt says she's too proud for her own good. She won't take charity. But if I can earn this money, through my own hard work... maybe she'll take that... maybe we can finally end the debts and the bailiffs knocking on the door every few weeks. I'll make everything better for her... for us..."

"That's... wow..." Charles murmured. "You've had it hard... even your grandparents treating you like dirt..." He frowned. "I can see why you'd like a group who stand together no matter what. Just... why not Royal Paladins, then? They're the same."

"Too expensive, really... and they're not like I imagined... the hero I wanted to be," Robert said. "Dimension Police are heroes who fight to protect people... they're not trying to protect a nation at all costs, or chase glory. They're like the police, the firemen... the ambulance... just the everyday heroes we have here. In our lives, the men and women we never truly appreciate until they save the day. And then they fade away again." At that moment, a siren sounded through the air, carried to them on the wind. "When I was younger, I got lost once. Mum and I were out in London for the day... one of the few little treats she's been able to give me..." He paused, remembering that day. The throngs of people in London's streets, so many, so unknown, so confusing. The smells of the capital and the deafening sound of thousands of people milling about. To an eight-year-old, it had been horrifying.

"I tried to get out of the crowds... I slipped and fell and cut my knee on something... some broken glass, I think. And then... there was someone standing over me." The policeman standing there, the wailing young boy staring at his black shoes, before looking up to see a black jacket over a white shirt, and finally a smiling man's face under the black cap.

"_Are you alright, young man... oh... that looks nasty. Where's your mummy? Or your daddy?" He faltered at seeing the flicker of sadness in the young Robert's eyes at the mention of the missing father. "Are they around here?"_

"_Mummy... is... daddy's not here... never has been..." he whispered._

"_Well, let's get that cut cleaned up, and get you back to your mummy, okay?" The policeman reached out a hand, smiling comfortingly. Robert hesitated for a moment, and then reached out, taking it._

"It seems silly now, doesn't it?"

"No," Charles said, shaking his head. "I can get why you'd be so happy to see a policeman if that happened... when you were so young."

"He got my cut cleaned up... and got a bandage for it," Robert recalled. "Then he went back and found mum... she was so happy to see me again..." There was a second of silence as he remembered his mother's tearful face. "But that policeman... I just wanted to be like him one day, never really remembered... I never even found out his name. But even so... he helped me, and he never wanted anything in return for it. That's the sort of person I want to be one day... just helping people. A policeman, a fireman... something like that."

"It must be nice to look at the world that way," Charles murmured. "So idealistically, thinking that they're all heroes."

Robert looked at him. "I know... they're not perfect. But... even so... maybe I want to be a heroic policeman or firefighter to set a standard. An example for them to follow... to inspire others. That's what the Vanguard does , isn't it? The one who leads from the front... inspiring the Rearguards behind it to fight with all their courage and strength. Maybe you could say I want to be a Vanguard for them... an inspiration."

"A Vanguard," Charles smiled, amused. "That's strange and at the same time, I get it. You just want to inspire others, somehow. To give them a standard to follow, an ideal to live by. The world's a horrible place, so you want to make things better."

"Maybe I won't make a difference... but even so, I have to try, right? I won't achieve anything if I give up before I'd even started." He retrieved his deck from its case, looking at the front card. Enigman Cloud. "Inspiring people to fight their hardest... Cloud does that. But you can't do that alone... you need friends and allies with you. Like with Dimension Police, their Rearguards have to support the Vanguard for it to achieve its full potential. We need the support of our friends and family..."

"Well, Robert," he said. "I'll do my best to help you... so you can get the money you need to help your mum. You seem to have had a bad life before now, but I'll do all I can to help you rise above that and make things better. Okay?"

"I... thank you, Charles," Robert said. "Thank you... for supporting me." He paused. "I won't let you down... any of you... this isn't just about me. You all want to win too..."

"Yeah... but it looks like of us all, you have the greatest reason to win."

"Reason... like he said... think about my reason for fighting," he mused, recalling Joel's words. "He has some reason for fighting too... something he's chasing that title for. What is it..." He frowned. "What if... to achieve my dream, I have to crush his... there are other people fighting for reasons that matter too..."

"You have to accept that, Robert," Charles sighed. "It's just the price of competing with others."

"But my reason... is it really more important than others? What if someone's trying to win to get money to save someone they love who's dying? Joel... what if that's his motivation, and to get to my dream... I'd have to crush his underfoot... I... is that really fair to them?"

"Robert... it's the price you have to pay. I'm sure when the time comes... you'll know what to do," Charles said. "In any case... let's just keep aiming for that goal of yours, and deal with problems when we get to them, rather than just questioning ourselves now."

With that, the two fell into silence.

VBH29

There was a photograph in a frame on Samuel's desk, angled away from his bed, but as he sat, staring at the cards in his deck, he was drawn to it now. He reached up, picking it up and looking at it. He looked at himself within it, taking the centre of the picture, deck in hand. The front card was barely recognisable as Knight of Godspeed, Galahad, his former ace card. To his left was one of his teammates, Ryan, who had since moved onto other pursuits besides Vanguard. Crowning the deck in his hand was Asura Kaiser, his proud trump card. And finally, on the right, there he was.

With messy blond hair and warm blue-green eyes, he didn't show any signs of the betrayal he would later commit. He was dressed casually in a white shirt and gray shorts, his deck held to display the front card, General Zaifreet. He was smiling, happy beside his teammates. It had been a glorious day, the day they qualified for the professional Vanguard circuit. And yet after just one disastrous match there, everything had gone to hell. And he had turned and so easily broken away from his team in pursuit of his own glory.

"Henry..." Samuel murmured, remembering the fighter he had once considered a truly close friend. He had even brought Henry here, to his home. His friend had met Leah, and his parents. They had been close allies, bound by their shared passion for Vanguard. Along with Ryan, they had such vivid dreams of reaching the top, of conquering the professional circuit and succeeding. But then it had all gone wrong, and when it had, Henry had left. And the question still resounded in Samuel's head even now, looking at that photograph, because even though he had answered it himself, filling in the gap, he was still unable to lay his doubts to rest.

"_Why...?"_

VBH29

_**Card of the Day:**_

Justice Flag  
>Grade 0Boost  
>Star Gate – Alien – Dimension Police<br>5000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto: When a Dimension Police Rides this Unit, you call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1] Your Dimension Police Vanguard gains 1000 Power until end of turn.  
><em>'Bearing the emblem of Justice, he stands in support of the heroes who cannot prevail alone.'<em>

VBH29

Next time, a series of exhibition matches are held on the professional circuit to celebrate the release of Set 5, Awakening of Twin Blades, and as such, several high-ranking teams compete with one another to display to the nation the full potential of these new cards. Team Avalon watch eagerly, trying to discover anything of use against their potential opponents, but all they see is the sheer prowess of the foes they are hoping to surpass. And as they watch, one surprising new team rises to the fore upon the battlefield, with implications which send ripples through the circuit.

Keep reading for Chapter 30 – Glimpse of Power...


	30. Ride 30: Glimpse of Power

_**Ride 30: Glimpse of Power  
><strong>Card of the Day: Enigman Rain_

The weeks flew by for Team Avalon, two passing in a blur of training. They fought with each other and with others in the shop, honing their skills in preparation for Nationals as the summer went by. As Nationals crept ever-closer, they trained all the harder, knowing their greatest challenge was close at hand.

One day, the shop was packed with people, sat at the tables, some fighting. Others watched as Samuel helped Mr. Owens to carry in a relatively large TV, the two moving it through the shop and steering around tables until finally they reached a bracket screwed to the wall, on which they hung it.

"Thanks for the help, Samuel," the manager said as he plugged the TV in.

"No problem," the Shadow Paladin user nodded, taking a seat at a table. "If it means everyone can watch us at Nationals and give us their support, then I'm glad to help."

"Well, if I can get this working, then we'll be just in time for those exhibition matches to advertise Awakening of Twin Blades," Mr. Owens noted, switching the TV on and taking up the remote. He flicked through the channels until he finally came to the one they wanted, displaying a great stadium.

"_Everyone, imagine it! The exciting new cards we're about to witness! Here in London's Apex Stadium, to celebrate the upcoming release of the fifth booster set, Awakening of Twin Blades, several of the most promising teams for the upcoming Nationals will face each other in exhibition matches, wielding cards from this new set! This will definitely be something to remember, folks!" _

Fights stopped across the store as people turned to watch, entranced by the promise of seeing the new cards in action for the first time.

"_Six teams have been selected to participate in these exhibition matches, and each of these teams will have one of their members participating! These teams are Celestial Dusk, Eternal Nightfall, Jungle Fighters, Darkmetal, Dragonic Soul and finally, relative newcomers to the circuit, Bright Dawn!"_

"Bright Dawn..." Samuel murmured. "They're taking part in this, alongside those teams...?" He frowned.

"Bright Dawn?" Robert echoed. "What's so surprising about them?"

"They're minor, compared to the others. All of those other teams hit pretty high spots last Nationals, while Bright Dawn only got anywhere in the professional circuit over the last two months or so. So... what are they doing in something like this?" he explained.

"Maybe they've just gotten good enough to rank up with the other teams," Agatha mused. "They're obviously considered skilled enough to face teams like Celestial Dusk and Eternal Nightfall evenly." Samuel considered this. It was true, from what he had seen of Bright Dawn's fights, they were talented players, especially their leader.

"I suppose so," he said. "In any case... it doesn't matter. If they are that good, we just need to watch closely here and get an idea of what even one of their team members is capable of."

"_Now, the first match will begin here, between Team Celestial Dusk and Team Darkmetal! Representing Celestial Dusk is Elizabeth Penrose, while fighting on Darkmetal's side is their leader, Gareth Lyons! Though both teams are professional circuit members, Celestial Dusk is currently ranked the circuit's champion, while Darkmetal is ranked seventh! This doesn't look good for Gareth as such!"_

The two fighters walked onto the field, the camera focusing on them. Elizabeth was dressed in brilliant white, a jacket over a knee-length dress, her gray deck case at her belt. Her blond hair flashed in the sunlight, a look of collected conviction on her face. Gareth on the other hand was smirking, dressed in black and gold, the colors of his team. Despite his imposing size, the smirk on his face was good-natured.

"_I see Arthur doesn't feel like coming out to play," _the man said, chuckling. _"Keeping his new cards a secret?"_

"_No," _Elizabeth replied. _"He just doesn't feel the need to use them in anything before Nationals. If you get to us there, you'll see him in action. Just be prepared to lose if you fight him... his new deck is unstoppable, Lyons."_

"_Is that so?" _Gareth chuckled. _"I haven't seen many 'unstoppable' decks, Penrose. And I've been playing since this game started here. Before, in fact, I imported cards from Japan to get into the game."_

"_In any case, you're fighting me now," _she dismissed. _"And you'll fall, all the same."_

"_We'll see about that," _her opponent replied. The two set down their starting Vanguards, and made their preparations, before finally, it began.

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

"_Imperial Seneschal!_

"_Battle Raizer!" _The battlefield formed on screen, the verdant garden and brilliant skyscraper of Oracle Think Tank's HQ. Evidently, Elizabeth was using Oracle Think Tank and considered the superior of the two. Their Vanguards took form, a noble man clad in white armor, wielding a rapier taking shape before Elizabeth, the familiar red and white mech forming on Gareth's side of the field **[Imperial Seneschal – 5000 Power] [Battle Raizer – 3000 Power]**

"_Ladies first," _Gareth said invitingly.

"_Draw. I Ride Oracle Guardian Gemini." _Her Vanguard reformed into the cherubic robot twins **[Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**. _"Then, Seneschal moves to the Rearguard." _She slid the card back, and Imperial Seneschal formed once more, drawing his rapier **[Imperial Seneschal – 5000 Power]**. _"Call, Psychic Bird, and I move it to the Soul to draw one card." _The emerald-feathered creature appeared and promptly vanished as she drew a card. _"That's all."_

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian Gemini/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyImperial Seneschal/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Gareth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Battle Raizer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"_Draw," _Gareth announced. _"I Ride Tough Boy! And Battle Raizer moves!" _The steely-gray robot took form on his Vanguard position, Battle Raizer reforming behind it **[Tough Boy – 8000 Power] [Battle Raizer – 3000 Power]**. _"And now, Battle Raizer boosts, Tough Boy attacks!" _The gray robot charged, drawing back a bulky fist **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"_No guard."_

"_Check... no Trigger."_

**[Drive Check – Mashira Droid – No Trigger]**

Elizabeth calmly performed her Damage Check as the attack slammed into Gemini, making a draw.

**[Damage Check – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger]**

"_Turn end,"_ Gareth murmured, shuffling Battle Raizer into his deck.

VBH30

**Gareth  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Deatharmy Lady/King of Sword/Empty  
>Back Row: Mashira DroidTough Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Top Gun (U), Oasis Girl (U)<strong>

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: White Rose Warden/Oracle Guardian Wiseman/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyImperial Seneschal/Empty  
>Damage: Victory Maker (U), Battle Sister Chocolat (U), Gallant Daughter (U)<strong>

"_Stand and draw,"_ Elizabeth declared. _"Now, I'll show you, Lyons. How strong I've become." _She held up a card, chanting. _"Standing upon the frontlines, the imperial princess fights courageously, even though she stands alone! Ride... Imperial Daughter!"_

Her Vanguard was consumed in light, and an angelic silhouette took form. It was revealed as a beautiful red-haired woman clad in a tight green bodysuit, wings of white metal spreading from around her. The woman regarded the opposition with a cool stare, hovering over the field majestically **[Imperial Daughter – 11000 Power]**

"_Her... of all the things you could use... you'd use a card so flawed?!" _Gareth growled. _"She's locked by her Restraint, and you'd have to sacrifice all of your Rearguards to get any benefit from her. Are you mocking me?"_

"_I hardly need to," _she replied coldly. _"Imperial Seneschal's skill. It moves to the Soul and one of my Rearguards gains a new skill this turn, that skill being it returns to my hand after attacking or boosting."_

Understanding clouded Gareth's face. _"You... you'll empty your field and give her her full power!"_

"_White Rose Warden, strike down his Deatharmy Lady." _The beautiful maiden gracefully charged, sword poised to cleave the feminine robot in twain **[9000 Power]**

"_I guard! The Gong, protect her!" _A strange four-legged robot appeared, its arms bearing a giant gong and a great mallet **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"_Warden returns to my hand," _Elizabeth declared, the woman cutting down the guardian before fading into light. _"And now, my field stands empty... Imperial Daughter is alone. Her skill activates, when she stands alone, her Restraint is released, and on top of that, she receives 10000 Power and an extra Critical during my turn!" _Blazing white light consumed Imperial Daughter, empowering her **[11000 Power + 10000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"21000 Power, Critical 2..." Robert gasped. "And for such little cost..."

"I see her strategy... making use of Rearguards which leave the field after attacking, allowing her to maintain more than one attack per turn without sacrificing Imperial Daughter's additional Power and Critical," Samuel said admiringly. "I admit that's quite clever."

"_Imperial Daughter attacks your Vanguard!" _The woman raised her hands, and light formed around her, shooting towards King of Sword as a dozen spears of radiance.

Gareth glanced over his hand. _"No guard."_

"_Twin Drive, first... no Trigger."_

**[Drive Check – Imperial Warden – No Trigger]**

"_And, second... get, Critical Trigger. All effects to Imperial Daughter."_

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister Ginger – Critical Trigger]**

The light spears struck **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 3]**, smashing Gareth's Vanguard into the ground in a massive explosion of light.

Three cards were checked and placed onto Gareth's Damage Zone, and he frowned more and more with each.

**[Damage Check – Wall Boy – Heal Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Deatharmy Guy – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Twin Blader – No Trigger]**

"_Is this it?" _Elizabeth asked. _"Is this all the challenge you'll give me, Gareth? If this is all, I'm going to be left unsatisfied... this is such a lukewarm fight."_

"_If you want an exciting fight, I'll give you one!"_

"_Then show me something to truly satisfy me," _she replied. _"Turn end."_

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 9<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Victory Maker (U), Battle Sister Chocolat (U), Gallant Daughter (U)<strong>

**Gareth  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Deatharmy Lady/King of Sword/Empty  
>Back Row: Mashira DroidTough Boy/Empty  
>Damage: Top Gun (U), Oasis Girl (U), Wall Boy (U), Deatharmy Guy (U), Twin Blader (U)<strong>

"_Stand and draw!"_ Gareth declared. _"I Ride Ultimate Lifeform... Cosmo Lord!" _His Vanguard reformed into a towering black alien, musular beneath its jet-black carapace, burning with cold blue energy **[Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord – 10000 Power]**. _"Cosmo Lord's skill! I Rest Mashira Droid, and Cosmo Lord gains 3000 Power during this turn!" _The yellow, monkey-like robot fell into a resting position as the Vanguard roared, blazing with energy **[Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord – 13000 Power]**. _"Next, Mashira Droid's Counterblast! It stands!" _He turned over a Damage card, and Mashira Droid rose.

"_Now, I call Muscle Hercules! Deatharmy Guy!" _A towering figure clad in silver armor with a winged helmet formed beside Cosmo Lord, while the masculine gunmetal gray counterpart to Deatharmy Lady appeared behind it **[Muscle Hercules – 10000 Power] [Deatharmy Guy – 7000 Power]**. _"With Hercules' skill, I unflip one Damage! Now, with a boost from Mashira Droid, Deatharmy Lady attacks!"_

Deatharmy Lady leapt forwards, drawing back her fist **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"_I guard with Imperial Herald." _A valiant figure clad in white and silver appeared, clutching a trumpet in hand **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**, and was shattered by the robot's kick.

"_With a boost from Deatharmy Guy, Muscle Hercules attacks!" _The hulking figure charged, raising one fist to strike Imperial Daughter **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"_I guard with Ginger." _A blond-haired woman dressed in a nun's habit appeared **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, blocking the attack.

"_With a boost from Tough Boy... attack, Cosmo Lord!" _Gareth called. The towering alien surged forwards, drawing back one monstrous arm **[13000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"_No guard."_

"_Twin Drive! First! No Trigger!"_

**[Drive Check – Top Gun – No Trigger]**

"_The skills of my Deatharmy Units activate, standing them as I Drive Checked a Grade 3 Nova Grappler!" _The two Units rose from their rested positions. _"Second!... no Trigger."_

**[Drive Check – Street Bouncer – No Trigger]**

Elizabeth calmly and silently performed her Damage Check, setting the card down with perfect composure.

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister Myrtle – No Trigger]**

"_I... end my turn," _Gareth muttered.

**Gareth  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Deatharmy Lady/Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord/Muscle Hercules  
>Back Row: Mashira DroidTough Boy/Deatharmy Guy  
>Damage: Top Gun (U), Oasis Girl (U), Wall Boy (U), Deatharmy Guy (U), Twin Blader (U)<strong>

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Victory Maker (U), Battle Sister Chocolat (U), Gallant Daughter (U), Battle Sister Myrtle (U)<strong>

"_How dull," _Elizabeth said quietly. _"That was just a lukewarm attempt to turn things around... an attempt which has failed miserably. I'll finish this here... this is it. Final Turn!"_

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Of course."

"_I call Gallant Daughter, Twin-Swords Valkyrie, and Oracle Guardian White-Eye." _Three Units formed around Imperial Daughter, a familiar white-armored woman holding a beautiful longsword, accompanied by a woman with beautiful blue angelic wings, wielding two swords, and a noble snow-white wolf-like robot **[Gallant Daughter – 11000 Power] [Twin-Swords Valkyrie – 10000 Power] [Oracle Guardian White-Eye – 6000 Power]**. _"Now, I activate the skills of Valkyrie and White-Eye. By discarding an Oracle Think Tank from my hand, after they attack or boost this turn, they return to my hand, and on top of that, they receive 3000 Power for this turn." _She placed a copy of Imperial Daughter and Victory Maker into her Drop Zone, and the two Rearguards glowed with golden aura **[Twin-Swords Valkyrie – 13000 Power] [Oracle Guardian White-Eye – 9000 Power]**

"_You... impossible..."_

"_Now, Gallant Daughter attacks, and I activate her skill. Soul Blast!" _Elizabeth discarded a card from her Soul and Gallant Daughter blazed with energy as she raced forwards, raising her sword **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

Gareth glanced at his hand ruefully. _"No guard." _The sword tore into his Vanguard, cleaving through Cosmo Lord in an arc of brilliant light, and the alien roared in pain as it fell to one knee. _"Damage Check..."_

**[Damage Check – Deatharmy Guy – No Trigger]**

"_No... you..."_

"_You're a pitiful opponent," _Elizabeth said scornfully. _"I'm nowhere near satisfied, Lyons... if you intend to so much as provide a distraction for my team at Nationals, you need to step up your game a lot. Think on that." _With that, she collected her cards, walking away without so much as a look back at her defeated opponent.

"She... crushed him," Robert murmured. "So easily, too..."

"With a card hardly anyone would consider worth playing at that level," Richard mused from behind him. "That's the strength of a champion-level player alright... turning even an unconsidered, dismissed card into a lethal ace. She'll be a tough opponent, that's for sure. Her strategy leaves no target but the Vanguard, with everything she needs kept close in her hand. Nothing for Kagero to retire, or for Libra-type Units to attack for their skills. Just Imperial Daughter, which is practically an iron wall with so many cards to defend with in Elizabeth's hand."

"And when she attacks with it... it's devastating," Agatha said.

"_After that... thrilling fight between Elizabeth Penrose and Gareth Lyons, demonstrating new Oracle Think Tank and Nova Grappler units from Awakening of Twin Blades, we will now hold a short fight between Teams Eternal Nightfall and Dragonic Soul! From Eternal Nightfall, their leader, Morgan Kane! And from Dragonic Soul, their second member, Yu Shirosaki!"_

The two fighters walked onto the field, taking the places vacated by Elizabeth and Gareth. Morgan Kane was pale and unsettling, dressed all in black, a coat over a shirt and jeans. He glowered darkly at his opponent with inky blue eyes, hair a dark, oily brown. Yu on the other hand dressed more brightly in a red coat adorned with electric blue jagged lines, over a black shirt adorned with red sigils and beige trousers. He was clearly not native to Britain, Japanese or Chinese being the best guess of many unfamiliar with Dragonic Soul.

"_So, this is the morsel Dragonic Soul sends for my deck to devour," _Morgan smirked. The expression was even more unsettling than anything else, a predatory leer which was totally inhuman. There was something dark behind his eyes, something vicious and grim. _"Shirosaki... I'm going to enjoy showing you the blackness called defeat... the finality called despair."_

"_Oh?" _Yu replied. _"But it's rather too bright for you to show me any such thing, isn't it, Kane?" _The audience chuckled at his retort, and Morgan's expression slipped, his predatory leer briefly giving way to a look of irritation.

"_It soon won't be," _the Eternal Nightfall leader said grimly, setting his deck down, starter Vanguard already in place, as Yu did the same. _"Imagine this, Yu Shirosaki. A deep dark hole into which men are cast to be broken under the torment called their despair... where men are sent to be reduced to whimpering shells! And now imagine... that is our battlefield!" _

"_How amusing... my Units would be very at home in such a place, Kane," _Yu chuckled. _"You are not the only fighter of darkness here today, my friend."_

"_You... oh? Darkness, you say? I think you don't understand true darkness... let me, one who stands forever consumed in darkness, teach you what it truly means to be a fighter of darkness!" _Morgan declared. _"Stand up, the Vanguard! Abyssal Daughter, Etain!"_

"_Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret!" _Yu retorted. Their battlefield formed out of the shadows, just as Morgan had promised, a deep cavern through which wisps of baleful purple smog flowed, terrible things shrieking and growling in the darkness. On Morgan's side of the field rose a small woman with jet-black butterfly wings and deep violet eyes, face distorted by a cold expression of hate **[Abyssal Daughter, Etain – 5000 Power]**

Meanwhile, on Yu's field a noble white ferret appeared, clad in a purple ninja jacket **[Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret – 5000 Power]**

"Is that a... Shadow Paladin?" Robert said, looking at the starter Vanguard on Morgan's field.

"Yes, it is," Samuel confirmed. "A new one, I only vaguely know about it."

"This is what they get access to... cards we barely know about," Agatha mused. "It must be good to be a pro Vanguard fighter."

"What Clan is Yu using?" Leah asked.

"Murakumo," Agatha said immediately.

"I thought it was a Nubatama..." someone in the crowd groaned. "Guess they aren't done with that Murakumo thing yet then..."

"Shush... let's watch," someone else said.

VBH30

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of Darkness, Rugoth  
>Back Row: GururubauAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Grim Reaper (U), Black Sage Charon (U)<strong>

**Yu  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (F), Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge (U), Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga (U), Stealth Fae, Dart Spider (U)<strong>

"_Now, stand and draw,"_ Yu declared. _"Let me show you... the power of the shadows." _He held up a card. _"The incarnation of the abyss, gathering the power of the myriad realms in its hands... rise before me now! Ride! Espionage Demon Dragon, Mandala Lord!" _ The shadows collected around his Vanguard, transforming it into a new form. A dragon emerged, six-armed, with each hand wielding a black kunai. Clad in midnight black ninja attire adorned in gold, six dark circles of energy orbiting behind it, Mandala Lord cut an imposing figure **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Mandala Lord – 11000 Power]**.

"_Now, appear once more, Million Rats! And Counterblast! Superior Call, Million Rats! And a second time... come forth!" _A Unit he had used in the previous turn appeared, a gray-furred rat in ninja attire wielding a large shuriken, before the shadows swirled and two more formed at its side **[Stealth Beast, Million Rats – 6000 Power x3]**. _"I call Stealth Beast, White Mane, and Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru!" _On the left, a white-furred tiger-man in regal white robes appeared, while on the right behind one of the Million Rats, a lithe man with a blindfold over his eyes took form **[Stealth Beast, White Mane – 9000 Power] [Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru – 8000 Power]**.

"_With a boost from Million Rats, White Mane attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon!" _The mage raised his staff, blazing with shadow **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"_I Intercept with Rugoth," _Morgan calmly retorted. The black knight leapt forward, receiving the blast of shadow which White Mane cast towards the dragon **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"_With a boost from Million Rats, Mandala Lord attacks the Vanguard!" _The dragon rose up, loosing blasts of purple fire from the crests hovering behind it **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"_No guard," _Morgan smirked.

"_Twin Drive... first check!"_

**[Drive Check – Espionage Demon Dragon, Mandala Lord – No Trigger]**

"A Mandala Lord here... when Morgan could use Damned Charging Lance next turn..." Robert murmured.

"That Mandala Lord is more useful than you think, since he has one as a Vanguard," Agatha commented.

"_No Trigger..." _Yu murmured. _"Second check..." _There was a golden flash, and he smiled.

**[Drive Check – Stealth Beast, Moon Edge – Critical Trigger]**

"_Critical Trigger! The Critical goes to Mandala Lord, and the Power to my right Million Rats!" _The blasts of dark flame washed over Phantom Blaster Dragon, who snarled.

Two cards were neatly placed onto Morgan's Damage, the Shadow Paladin user smirking at the second. _"Get, Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon, and draw." _

**[Damage Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

Yu gritted his teeth in frustration. _"With a boost from Shijimamaru, Million Rats attacks Masquerade!" _The rat lunged forward and slashed into the silent knight with its shuriken **[6000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**, shattering Masquerade into motes. _"I end my turn, and the Superior Called Rats return to my deck." _The Million Rats in the Rearguard Columns immediately faded into the shadows, leaving only the one supporting his Vanguard.

**Yu  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Stealth Beast, White Mane/Espionage Demon Dragon, Mandala Lord/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyStealth Beast, Million Rats/Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru  
>Damage: Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (F), Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge (F), Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga (F), Stealth Fae, Dart Spider (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: GururubauAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Grim Reaper (U), Black Sage Charon (U), Blaster Dark (U), Swiftbau (U)<strong>

"_Stand and draw," _Morgan declared. _"Now... let me show you what it means to be a fighter of darkness, Shirosaki! This is the end... Final Turn!" _

"_What?!"_

"_I call Knight of Wrath, Lucan!" _In front of Gururubau, a fearsome knight appeared, clad all in bloody red armor trimmed in black and wielding a monstrous battleaxe **[Knight of Wrath, Lucan – 9000 Power]**. _"Next, Etain's skill! I Counterblast one and retire Etain to search a Grade 1 or lower Shadow Paladin from my deck and bring it to my hand!" _Etain burst into shadows and a card slipped from his deck, Morgan smirking. _"Lucan's skill activates! When my Shadow Paladin is retired by a Shadow Paladin's skill, Lucan gains 2000 Power for the turn!"_

Darkness blazed around the Knight of Wrath as he snarled **[Knight of Wrath, Lucan – 11000 Power]**. _"Now, appear, Dark Sorcerer, Babd Catha!" _Smiling hazily, the dark-clad elf took form beside the Vanguard, raising his hands **[Dark Sorcerer, Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**. Morgan swiftly revealed the top card of his deck and called it, bringing Skull Witch, Nemain to the field **[Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**. _"Next, Nemain's Counterblast!" _An Abyss Freezer fell to his Drop Zone as he made two draws.

"_No... this is..."_

"Damned Charging Lance..." Robert murmured.

"_Servants consumed in darkness," _Morgan intoned, _"offer yourselves for the cause, and now, at this moment... **give your lives to the cursed dragon! Damned Charging Lance!**" _The lance howled through the air, screaming as it tore through Gururubau, Nemain and Babd Catha, the three crying out in agony as they were slaughtered. As they shattered, Phantom Blaster Dragon's roar of triumph echoed over the field, shaking the ground **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"_No..."_

"_On top of that, Lucan's skill! He receives 6000 more Power!" _The knight roared, hefting his mighty axe **[Knight of Wrath, Lucan – 17000 Power]**. _"I call Apocalypse Bat! Arianrhod! Gururubau! And Dread Disaster Dragon!" _The witch, wolf and monstrous dragon formed around Phantom Blaster, and then there was a terrible shriek as a bat-like nightmare emerged from the shadows, screaming terrifyingly **[Apocalypse Bat – 4000 Power] [Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power] [Gururubau – 7000 Power] [Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"_That's... impossible..."_

"_Behold this... the power of a fighter of darkness!" _Morgan declared. _"Now, with a boost from Apocalypse Bat, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks! I activate Apocalypse Bat's skill! When it boosts a 'Blaster' Unit, I Soul Blast one card and the boosted Unit receives 6000 more Power! Strike him down, my Vanguard!" _With a fearsome roar, Phantom Blaster Dragon exploded forwards, glaive ready to tear down and into Mandala Lord **[21000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

"_No... I can't let you! Mandala Lord's skill!" _Yu called. _"Persona Blast!"_

"Persona... Blast?" someone murmured.

"It's a new cost," Samuel explained. "You discard a copy of the same Unit from your hand as part of the cost."

"_I Counterblast one... and send Mandala Lord's reflection to the Drop Zone, so his true form may emerge from behind the mask!" _the Murakumo player continued, discarding the previously Drive Checked Mandala Lord from his hand. _"Mandala Lord's Persona Blast reduces the attacking Unit's Power by 10000!" _Chains of shadow burst from the crests behind Mandala Lord, smashing against Phantom Blaster Dragon **[31000 ****Power - 10000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**. _"On top of that, I guard with Moon Edge and Intercept with White Mane!" _A tiger-man clad in white garb, wielding a crescent-shaped blade appeared, as White Mane moved forwards, shielding Mandala Lord **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**.

"One Trigger gets through that..." Leah murmured.

"Is this it?" Robert said.

"_Here I go, Shirosaki... Twin Drive! First check!" _Morgan announced. _"Fortunately for you, no Trigger."_

**[Drive Check – Knight of the Void, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

"_Second check!" _Once again, there was no flash of light. _"How lucky of you... no Trigger."_

**[Drive Check – Black Sage Charon – No Trigger]**

The dragon's lance struck, tearing through the guardians and shattering them into motes of shadow. Growling, Phantom Blaster Dragon drew away, retreating to Morgan's side of the field.

"_So you survived that," _Morgan mused. _"But here's the true question. Can you survive my Rearguards? With a boost from Arianrhod, Dread Disaster Dragon attacks! And now, Dread Disaster Dragon's skill! Give your life, Apocalypse Bat! Dread Disaster Dragon receives 4000 more Power!" _The dragon's claws snatched up Apocalypse Bat, crushing the demonic creature as lightning sparked across its form **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Can he block this?" Robert wondered.

"I think he only has 10000 Shield left... but if he gets a Trigger on this Damage Check, he can guard Lucan," Agatha mused.

"No. Either way, it's over," Samuel said. "Unless Yu checks a Heal Trigger, Morgan wins."

"But he can guard Lucan with 10000 Shield so long as he checks... oh," Agatha realized.

"What is it?"

"He just retired another Unit with a Shadow Paladin's skill," she explained. "And that means Lucan's skill activates again."

"_And on top of that... Lucan's skill! He receives 2000 Power since I retired another Shadow Paladin!" _Morgan declared, an aura of darkness blazing around the knight as he spoke **[Knight of Wrath, Lucan – 19000 Power]**. _"Strike him down, Dread Disaster Dragon!" _Power roared from his dragon as bolts of violet lightning, spearing over the field to crash into Mandala Lord, exploding into obscuring smoke.

"_Damage Check," _Yu said. _"I... no Trigger..."_

**[Damage Check – Quick Archer, FUSHIMI – No Trigger]**

"_You never stood a chance against me, Shirosaki... remember that from now on. If you want to be anything more than a brief little bump in the road to becoming champion... improve. But you're no fighter of darkness. That's what you've proven this fight. With a boost from Gururubau, Lucan attacks!" _Roaring a battle cry through his helmet, the knight of wrath exploded forwards, raising his axe **[19000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**

"_No guard," _Yu murmured. Lucan struck an arc of shadows through the air with his axe, ripping across Mandala Lord and smashing the dragon into the ground. The Murakumo player turned over his deck's top card, checking it briefly, then letting it fall.

**[Damage Check – Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath – No Trigger]**

"_The winner is Morgan Kane!"_

"_I think I've shown everyone here just how capable you are," _Morgan commented, retrieving his cards and stalking away, smirking at his victory. Yu took up his own cards, leaving the field unoccupied.

"One last fight... Bright Dawn versus Jungle Fighters," Samuel murmured. "The Jungle Fighters player is probably using that new Clan... Neo Nectar. But who's fighting from Bright Dawn?"

"_For our final exhibition match of today, Team Bright Dawn will face off against Team Jungle Fighters! Representing Jungle Fighters, Maria Rosewater! And from Bright Dawn, Mary Prescott!" _The two walked out onto the field, Maria a tall, elegant woman dressed in regal green, Mary younger and dressed in a white shirt and skirt, deck in hand.

"_So, Luke isn't fighting today, eh?" _Maria called across the field. _"It's a pity, I'd have liked to fight him. To get to know the man behind the rising star would be nice."_

"_You have to deal with me... Luke doesn't feel like fighting today," _Mary replied. _"Just be prepared for a harsh fight, Rosewater. I won't hold back, not when I'm fighting for my team like this."_

"_Oh?" _Maria laughed. _"This shall definitely be fun then." _The two made their preparations, the referee stepping up.

"_Let the fight... BEGIN!"_

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

"_Enigman Drizzle!" _A man-sized figure appeared before Mary, childish and feminine, with vaguely defined features. Spreading wispy, mist-like wings, Drizzle gazed resolutely across the field, glowing with light **[Enigman Drizzle – 5000 Power]**

"_Shieldseed Squire!" _A young boy appeared on Maria's field, clad in green and wielding two wooden shields **[Shieldseed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Enigman?" Robert echoed. "She's using Dimension Police?"

"That's her deck, though it's a different variant to yours," Samuel said. "She uses a Stand-oriented variant of Dimension Police, not the Critical-based variant you use."

"Let's watch," Richard cut in. "I want to see how this goes."

"_Draw," _Mary declared. _"I Ride Karenloid Daisy." _Her Vanguard reformed into the purple android, Daisy settling into a battle stance **[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. _"Enigman Drizzle's skill. I discard a Dimension Police Unit," _an Army Penguin was placed in her Drop Zone, _"to add a Grade 3 Alien Dimension Police from my deck to my hand. I choose Enigman Rain." _Retrieving the chosen card from her deck, she showed it to her opponent and placed it into her hand, shuffling her deck. _"I end my turn."_

VBH30

By the end of the seventh turn, it wasn't going well for Mary.

"_Oh my! With Maria Rosewater's lucky Heal Trigger last turn and the use of Maiden of Trailing Rose's Persona Blast, she's left Mary Prescott dangling on the edge of defeat! At five Damage to Maria's three, can Mary possibly pull off a comeback this turn, or is it all over for her?!"_

"_I end my turn," _a smiling Maria said. _"Perhaps Luke should have come out to play. This is just dull... I don't know what he sees in you, to entrust such a special occasion to you."_

Even in Shop Avalon, everyone could detect the abrupt change in tension as Mary looked up from her hand, glaring over the field. _"What?"_

"_You seem lackluster... Peter or your alternate could surely have done a better job. But then you've always been the weak little link on Bright Dawn, haven't you? Just tagging along with far superior fighters, getting by on their skill. Why do you even bother? Is it some silly puppy-love crush on one of them that keeps you fighting even though you're so pathetic?"_

"_You... you think I'm pathetic?" _Mary said very quietly. _"I... I'll show you. Why he trusts me to be here, fighting this fight! I'll show you by ending this with my victory! This is the end for me, one way or another! Final Turn!" _

"What?!" Robert exclaimed. "Final Turn... here?! She can't possibly manage it this turn! Not with Maria at three Damage!"

"It's not impossible... but it's a long shot," Samuel mused.

**Maria  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Iris Knight/Maiden of Trailing Rose/Valkyrie Laurel  
>Back Row: Lily Knight of the ValleyShieldseed Squire/Carolla Dragon  
>Damage: Glass Beads Dragon (F), Watering Elf (U), Hey Yo Pineapple (U)<strong>

**Mary  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Miracle Beauty/Enigman Rain/Empty  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarGlory Maker/Commander Laurel  
>Damage: Enigman Squall (F), Diamond Ace (F), Army Penguin (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Cosmo Cannon (U)<strong>

"_Stand and draw!" _Mary continued. _"From my Soul, Enigman Drizzle's skill activates, giving Rain an extra 1000 Power!" _An aura of light shone around the towering figure of the female Enigman, empowering her **[Enigman Rain – 11000 Power]**. _"Now, I call Cosmo Beak, and Counterblast! Rain receives 4000 Power!" _The crimson and silver bird mecha appeared **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**, casting light onto Rain **[Enigman Rain – 15000 Power]**.

"_Now, Cosmo Beak exits the field! Appear, Miracle Beauty!" _A beautiful figure appeared, a woman dressed in white and pink with long cyan hair. Wielding two white heart-shaped blades, Miracle Beauty struck an elegant pose, gaze fixed on the opposing field **[Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power]**. _"Cosmo Roar rests, and I give 2000 Power to Rain!" _Enigman Rain glowed even brighter as the mechanical creature sank into a rested position **[Enigman Rain – 17000 Power]**. _"Now, the Miracle Beauty in front of Roar attacks Iris Knight!" _Leaping forwards, Miracle Beauty smashed a blade into the ground, sending a shockwave of violet light racing forwards which shattered Iris Knight into motes.

"_You've changed nothing," _Maria shrugged.

"_Oh? With a boost from Glory Maker, Enigman Rain attacks!" _Mary commanded. Her Vanguard raised her hands, letting loose with a surge of brilliant light **[17000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 27000 Power]**

Maria looked over her hand. _"No guard."_

"_Twin Drive... first check," _Mary declared. _"No Trigger."_

**[Drive Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"_Second check..." _There was a flash of blue. _"Get, Stand Trigger! Glory Maker Stands, and I give the Power to Rain!"_

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**

Sapphire light shone around Enigman Rain **[27000 Power + 5000 Power = 32000 Power]**, as her attack struck into Maiden of Trailing Rose, smashing the woman to the ground.

"_Damage Check," _Maria said calmly, letting the card fall to her Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Iris Knight – No Trigger]**

"_Enigman Rain's skill activates," _Mary said. _"Because at the start of her attack, she had at least 12000 Power, Rain gains a new skill. When her attack hits, one of my Rearguards stands! Rise up, Miracle Beauty!" _The rested Miracle Beauty rose to her feet, blades at the ready. _"And then, Miracle Beauty's skill! When she stands, a Rearguard in the same column also stands!" _Cosmo Roar rose up as well.

"She has enough Rearguards to rest now... she's going to use Laurel," Robert murmured.

"_And now, Commander Laurel's skill! Because my Vanguard's attack hit, I rest four of my Rearguards," _Cosmo Roar, Laurel and both Miracle Beauties fell into resting positions, _"And Rain Stands!" _Enigman Rain rose up once again, ready for a second attack.

"Here it is," Samuel said admiringly. "The strength of a Stand Dimension Police deck."

"_Glory Maker boosts! Attack once again, Enigman Rain!" _The female Enigman unleashed light from her hands, a cascade of glorious radiance which poured towards Maiden of Trailing Rose **[22000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 32000 Power]**

"_No guard," _Maria muttered.

"_Once more, Twin Drive," _her opponent said. _"First check."_

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"_And, second check... got it." _Maria gasped as Mary revealed a card shining with blue light. _"Stand Trigger! I give the Power to Rain, and the Miracle Beauty in front of Laurel stands! Then, Miracle Beauty's skill – Laurel also stands!"_

**[Drive Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

"That's impossible..." Leah gasped. "She's going to use Laurel again! Pulling it off twice in one turn... wow..."

The light smashed into Maiden of Trailing Rose, sending her crashing into the ground once more. A card fell onto Maria's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Carolla Dragon – No Trigger]**

"_How pathetic am I now?" _Mary said softly. _"Enigman Rain's skill! My other Miracle Beauty stands, and Cosmo Roar stands with her! And then, Laurel's skill activates once again! I rest all four of my standing Rearguards!" _The four immediately knelt in resting positions. _"And now... rise once more! Enigman Rain!" _Her Vanguard rose to fight for the third time that turn, glowing brilliantly **[Enigman Rain – 27000 Power]**

The color drained from Maria's face. _"Impossible! That's... impossible!" _

"_Is it?" _Mary said. _"Now, attack, Enigman Rain! Final attack, Absolute Enigma Purge!" _Rain's wings beat back and then erupted forwards, sending a wave of light radiating across the battlefield.

"_You... I won't be defeated like this! Not humiliated by some mediocre second-rate girl clinging to better teammates! Sweet Honey! Glass Beads Dragon! Caramel Popcorn! Guard!" _Three Units appeared, a cute honey-bee-like woman, an iridescent violet butterfly-dragon and a cute green-clad girl with hair like popcorn **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 31000 Power]. **

Mary didn't move from a second, just looking at the guarding Units and thinking. _"Twin Drive."_

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"_Second check," _she continued, and there was a green glow as she turned the card over.

"_Impossible!" _Maria exclaimed.

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"_Heal Trigger," _Mary retorted. _"I give the Power to Rain and heal one Damage!" _Enigman Rain glowed with brilliant light as her owner discarded a card from her Damage Zone **[27000 Power + 5000 Power = 32000 Power]**. The wave of light from Rain's attack struck the guardians, annihilating them in a flare of radiance, before smashing into Maiden of Trailing Rose and crushing her under the brilliance of the finishing attack.

"_Damage Check... come on..." _Maria said bitterly. _"...Critical Trigger... I... lose."_

**[Damage Check – Bullet Chestnut – Critical Trigger]**

"_Am I pathetic?" _Mary said. _"After I beat you like that? Am I just some pathetic hanger-on?" _She paused. _"I fight with my team because they're my teammates... my friends. That's my reason. And that's why they believe in me, why Luke... believes in me. I won't let them down." _She picked up her cards and calmly walked away as the field dissolved around them, the holographic system shutting down.

"That's... what we'll be fighting..." Robert murmured, awestruck by the finishing move they had just witnessed.

"That's right," Samuel said. "But I think, with enough training... we can overcome them. And we'll have new cards too. We can fight these people, Robert. Don't worry."

VBH30

_**Card of the Day:**_

Enigman Rain  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Alien – Dimension Police<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: At the beginning of the Attack Step, if this Unit's Power is 12000 or more, it gains the following skill until end of that battle: [Auto [V]: When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, select 1 of your Rearguards and Stand it.]<br>_'As long as there is love in the world, justice shall rise again!'_

VBH30

_**Card Stats:**_

Imperial Seneschal  
>Grade 0Noble – Oracle Think Tank/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: When an Oracle Think Tank Rides this Unit, you may call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Move this Unit to Soul] Select 1 of your Oracle Think Tank Rearguards. During this turn, after that Unit attacks or boosts, move it to your hand.

Twin-Swords Valkyrie  
>Grade 3Angel – Oracle Think Tank/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Activate [R]: [Discard 1 Oracle Think Tank] If you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this turn, this Unit gains 3000 Power and the following skill: [Auto [R]: When this Unit attacks, during that battle's Close Step, move this Unit to your hand].<p>

Oracle Guardian White-Eye  
>Grade 1Battleroid – Oracle Think Tank/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Activate [R]: [Discard 1 Oracle Think Tank] If you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, you may pay the cost. f paid, during this turn, this Unit gains 3000 Power and the following skill: [Auto [R]: When this Unit boosts, during that battle's Close Step, move this Unit to your hand].<p>

Enigman Drizzle  
>Grade 0Alien – Dimension Police/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: [Discard 1 Dimension Police] When a Dimension Police Rides this Unit, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 3 Dimension Police Alien and add it to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck.<br>Auto [Soul]: At the start of either player's Main Phase, if your Grade 3 Dimension Police Alien Vanguard has 10000 or less Power, it gains 1000 Power until end of turn.

(The above four cards were created by Desgarroth.)

Abyssal Daughter, Etain  
>Grade 0Sylph – Shadow Paladin/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: When a Shadow Paladin Rides this Unit, you may call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1, retire this Unit] Search your deck for up to 1 Grade 1 or lower Shadow Paladin and add it to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck.

Knight of Wrath, Lucan  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Paladin/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When your Shadow Paladin is retired by the skill of a Shadow Paladin, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn. 

(The above two cards are my own inventions.)

VBH30

Next time, Card Shop Avalon receives the fifth set, Awakening of Twin Blades! As the team receive their new cards and upgrade their decks, Robert faces Leah in order to test his deck, and receives a gift from her as Nationals loom ever-closer!

It's Ride 31 – Wings of Moonlight!


	31. Ride 31: Wings of Moonlight

_**Ride 31: Wings of Moonlight  
><strong>Card of the Day: Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_

The shop door opened, and Robert stepped in. A week had passed since the exhibition matches, with Team Avalon motivated even more by what they had witnessed, throwing themselves into practice and developing their skills ever further.

"Hey, Robert," Oliver said from his seat near the door. He was sat opposite Alice, the two fighting. The Dimension Police user cast an eye over the field, noting the positions of the Units.

Occupying Alice's Vanguard circle was Dragonic Executioner, evidently she hadn't managed to get Flarewhip Dragon yet. Behind it was Bahr, and to the sides were Berserk Dragon, Iron Tail Dragon and a second Executioner, with the space behind the rear Executioner empty.

Oliver's Vanguard on the other hand was as usual Darkmetal Dragon, boosted by Arianrhod. On the left was Rugoth, supported by Abyss Freezer, and to the right, boosted by Charon was something Robert didn't recognise.

"Moonlight Witch, Vacha?" he read.

"New Shadow Paladin from Awakening of Twin Blades... the packs came in today," the Shadow Paladin user explained. "I bought some packs, pulled some nice new stuff." He indicated a face-up card in his Damage Zone. "Death Feather Eagle, a new Critical Trigger."

"Nice," Robert smiled. "Any Dimension Police cards?"

"Well, I pulled some, and I've been holding onto them for you," the young man said. "Just let us finish here and I'll sort out stuff with you."

"Thanks," Robert said. "I'll need them... Nationals looks like it'll be tough."

"Don't worry," Alice said, glancing up at him. "Those guys you saw on TV... they were the very best. Not everyone will be that good."

"But if we're going to win Nationals, we'll have to fight people like that eventually," he murmured. "And if we do... I don't think I can beat them." He remembered the fight between Celestial Dusk and Darkmetal, how Elizabeth had effortlessly overwhelmed Gareth with her unusual strategy.

"Don't worry," Oliver commented. "You're a strong fighter, Robert. You might not think it when you're compared with Agatha, or Samuel, but you can fight at that level. You can do it, I know you can." He gestured to the racks of boosters on the wall beside the counter. "The new Awakening of Twin Blades packs are there, if you wanted to get some."

"Yeah, I guess I should," Robert murmured. "I'll hold onto Shadow Paladins for you, if you want."

"Nah, Samuel could use them more," he replied. "If I want any more new Shadow Paladins, I'll get them myself. It's fine." The mention of Shadow Paladins brought back another memory, another show of the power lurking at the pinnacle of Nationals.__Of Morgan crushing Yu effortlessly with the power given by sacrifice.

He walked over to the arrayed rows of booster packs, gazing over them. Old packs like Onslaught of Dragon Souls and Demonic Lord Invasion hung at the bottom of the racks, while further up were the more recent ones, the Comic Style Pack, and above those, the latest. Awakening of Twin Blades. His gaze moved over the Comic Style boosters and up to the new one. A noble knight clad in black armor stood emblazoned on each, surrounded by darkness but illuminated by a single ray of light from above, a flaming crest adorning his helmet and a sword of burning electric blue gripped in one hand. The figure gazed from each pack, staring down upon him.

"Here for Awakening of Twin Blades?" He glanced to the side, seeing Mr. Owens looking at him.

"Yeah... there are new Dimension Police in it, after all," Robert murmured, but that reminded him as well. Of the girl who had used his Clan to deliver such a powerful finishing move.

"Hm, yeah, though some of them don't fit your playstyle," the manager commented. "There's Miracle Beauty, and we all saw what she's capable of last week... Guide Dolphin could come in handy, but that would need you to change your Trigger lineup."

"I'll stick with Critical Triggers," Robert said. "They work with my deck. My style... everything to the Vanguard. Allies standing in support of their hero. That's my deck."

"Yeah," he mused. "In that case, I guess you could get some use out of the other two Dimension Police in Awakening of Twin Blades. Magical Police, Quilt and Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady." He paused. "Though buying booster packs for just two cards, both of which aren't all that rare, seems like a weird thing to do. You could just trade off cards you have and don't need for them, if you wanted to get them that badly."

"I suppose, yeah," the young man said. "Quilt and Dailady are the only really useful cards for me from Awakening of Twin Blades."

"I did, on the other hand, manage to get hold of these for you," Mr. Owens said, holding up two booster packs. They clearly weren't Awakening of Twin Blades ones, instead depicting Enigman Rain opposite an Enigman with more solid, crystal blade-like wings, which Robert recognized as Enigman Storm. The boosters were labeled "Envoys of the Dimension'. "A special promotional pack with some new Dimension Police cards. There are only three cards in each of these packs, but I figured they could come in handy." He held them out to Robert. "Here, take them."

"Is it okay for me to have them for free?"

"I don't see why not, seeing as we're the shop's representatives at Nationals." Robert glanced to see Agatha walking from across the shop. "He got me some too."

"That's right," the manager nodded. "And I dug up some useful stuff for Samuel too. For when he gets here, anyway. It's alright, Robert. You've earned these." Robert slowly reached out and took the booster packs, clutching them tightly in one hand.

"Have you got any cards from Awakening of Twin Blades?" he asked Agatha.

"I bought some packs, and got one or two useful cards," she nodded. "I held onto some Dimension Police cards I thought you'd like too. If you want to add new stuff to your deck, I could give you a hand."

"Thank you," he murmured.

"It's no problem. You're my teammate after all... I've got some Shadow Paladins for Samuel as well." She frowned. "No Phantom Blaster Overlord, sadly. It would've been good for him to be able to use that, considering what we'll be up against."

"I don't think he'd want it anyway," Mr. Owens commented. "We've discussed Overlord once or twice when we've been collaborating on what he might add to his deck for Nationals, and every time I've brought up Phantom Blaster Overlord, he's said no. That he doesn't want to use it."

"It's a powerful card," Agatha mused. "If he would use it... we'd have a good chance. And it's just an extension of his existing deck's theme."

"That's just it," Robert cut in. "Phantom Blaster Overlord is an extension... but it completely changes the dynamic from Phantom Blaster Dragon. And that's why Samuel doesn't like it. Shadow Paladins to him are a statement of what he believes..."

"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals," Agatha said softly. "Even so... if he used it, with all his skill..."

"Imagine that a similar Unit was released which Rode onto Golden Beast Tamer," Mr. Owens commented. "And then suppose that rather than calling a Chimera from your Soul and empowering your Rearguards, it sacrificed a Chimera from the Soul along with your Rearguards to power itself." He paused. "It would seem contrary to Pale Moon's whole theme and dynamic, the very reason you chose to play that Clan to begin with. When you look at it that way, when Samuel's choice of Clan reflects a belief he clearly feels strongly about, doesn't it make sense that he doesn't want to compromise the theme of his deck by including something which twists it as much as Phantom Blaster Overlord does?"

"That's true," she admitted. "I did get some other useful cards, Apocalypse Bat, Masquerade, and Death Feather Eagle."

"Well, you can talk that over with Samuel once he gets here," the manager said. "For now, you should probably help Robert with his deck, right?"

"Yeah... let's go," she said,glancing to her teammate. The two walked off to an unoccupied table, leaving Mr. Owens to stand and smile. Things were coming along, at least.

VBH31

"Hey, Samuel."

As Samuel stepped into the shop, closely followed by his sister, he was greeted by the manager. Nodding in acknowledgment to Mr. Owens, he glanced around, taking in the fights going on all around, before finally seeing Agatha and Robert sat together at a table, poring over cards. He smiled at the sight.

"That's nice," Leah said, stepping past him. "They look like they're getting along well."

"Where's Charles?" her brother asked Mr. Owens.

"Not coming today, some other appointment," the manager shrugged. "I got hold of these for you, by the way." He held up two booster packs, a dull gray color, with a single figure on them. Kneeling, the man was clad in dark armor adorned in lines of electric blue similar to those on the armor of Samuel's Blasters, a monstrous blade gripped in one hand.

"Knights of the Endless Shadow," Samuel mused. "The Shadow Paladin promo pack?"

"Yeah... I looked up this cover card," Mr. Owens said. "It's... pretty scary from the looks of it. If you get one out of these, it could do well for your deck." As the two began a conversation about the pack, Leah drifted away. She took in fights all around, Oliver's Darkmetal Dragon delivering a finishing blow to Richard's Tyrant Death Rex, Ruth's Granblue facing off against Alice's Kagero, and more. Finally, she stopped beside the table with Robert and Agatha.

"Oh, hey, Leah," Agatha said, glancing up. "Is Samuel here too?"

"Talking to Mr. Owens," she replied, nodding to the counter, where the two were still deep in discussion. "I think he'll be a while. He looks pretty interested in those new cards."

"I thought he might be," Agatha smiled. "Awakening of Twin Blades and the new promo packs are both pretty interesting with what they have. Case in point." She indicated the cards she and Robert were examining.

"I think I'll switch out Cosmo Roar for Justice Trumpeter," he mused. "Roar's skill has its uses, but I have other ways to get my Vanguards to their full potential. And Trumpeter can combo well with Cloud." He glanced up. "Hi, Leah."

"Hey," she smiled. "Got some new cards, I see."

"Yeah... pretty nice ones, too," he said, placing two cards into his deck. "That's done... now to see if it works."

"I'll fight you, if you like," Leah said. "I just finished this deck myself... I'd like to try it out." She retrieved a deck from her pocket, holding it up.

"Sure," Robert said.

"Make sure to fight him at your best, Leah," Agatha said, moving aside to give Leah her seat. Samuel's sister sat down opposite Robert, taking a card from her deck and placing it face-down on the Vanguard Circle, Robert doing the same. The two quickly went through the usual pre-game motions, before reaching out to their Vanguards.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Justice Flag!" Robert called.

"Godhawk, Ichibyoshi!"

_The battlefield formed around their astral bodies, the glistening steel and neon lights of a Star Gate city. Justice Flag took shape in place of Robert, whereas Leah's astral form reformed into a noble deep blue hawk swathed in cool blue light _**[Justice Flag – 5000 Power] [Godhawk, Ichibyoshi – 5000 Power]**

"Draw," Robert declared. "I Ride Karenloid Daisy! And Flag moves!"

_Justice Flag was consumed in light, reforming into the violet android, before reappearing behind and to the left of Daisy _**[Karenloid Daisy – 8000 Power] [Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"I end my turn there."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Leah  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Godhawk, Ichibyoshi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Leah said. "Now, I activate Ichibyoshi's skill. At the start of the Ride Phase, I check the top five cards of my deck, and if I have a Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi in those cards, I can Ride it." She looked at the five cards, smiling. "Superior Ride, Goddess of the Crescent Moon!"

_Ichibyoshi transformed in a flash of moonlight, transforming into a small black-haired woman dressed in a white robe, with an ornate golden headdress _**[Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi – 7000 Power]**

"Then, the rest of the cards go to the bottom of my deck in any order," she continued, rearranging the four cards slightly, before sliding them underneath her deck. "I call Oracle Guardian Blue-Eye and Psychic Bird."

_A lithe blue and white statue of a fox appeared behind Tsukuyomi, its shell of stone breaking away slightly as radar instruments emerged, accompanied by the emerald-feathered bird _**[Oracle Guardian Blue-Eye – 5000 Power] [Psychic Bird – 4000 Power]**

"I move Psychic Bird to the Soul to activate its skill and draw," she said, doing so."With a boost from Blue-Eye, Tsukuyomi attacks!"

_The goddess loosed an arc of light from her hand towards Karenloid Daisy _**[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert answered.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," she replied.

**[Drive Check – Secretary Angel – No Trigger]**

_The light slammed into Daisy, knocking her reeling back a step._

"Damage Check."

**[Damage Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn there," Leah concluded.

**Leah  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenloid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

"Draw... I Ride Pulsar Enforcer!" Robert called.

_Daisy transformed in a flare of light, becoming the silver robot with a pulse blaster for an arm _**[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**

"Now, I call Justice Sentinel!"

_In front of Justice Flag, a second android formed, this one blue and red with a large beam shield attached to its left arm, a beam sword igniting in its right hand _**[Justice Sentinel – 8000 Power]**

"Pulsar Enforcer attacks your Vanguard!" he continued.

_The enforcer loosed a volley of lasers from its blaster, the rays shooting towards Tsukuyomi._

"No guard," Leah replied calmly.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," he said quietly.

**[Drive Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – No Trigger]**

A card fell to Leah's Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Faithful Angel – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Flag, Justice Sentinel attacks the Vanguard!" _The robot surged forwards, swathed in energy as it readied its beam blade _**[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"No guard," Leah repeated, placing a second card into the Damage Zone. "Get, Draw Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw as Robert frowned. "I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Justice Sentinel/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

**Leah  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Empty  
>Damage: Faithful Angel (U), Dream Eater (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Leah called. "I activate Tsukuyomi's skill. I check my deck's top five cards, and if there's a Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi in those cards, I can Superior Ride it."

Samuel drifted over to the table from across the shop, having finished his conversation with Mr. Owens. He regarded the field analytically, taking in his sister's Vanguard. A flicker of memory crossed his eyes as he remembered his own take on this type of Ride Chain.

"_Knight of Quests, Galahad's skill. I check the top five cards of my deck, and I can then Superior Ride a Knight of Tribulations, Galahad from those cards." He checked the cards. "Ride, Knight of Tribulations!" His Vanguard reformed, from a gray-clad knight accompanied by a steel-armored canine to an older version of that knight, riding a sleek silver motorcycle._

"Not there," Leah murmured. "Those cards go to the bottom of the deck." She quickly rearranged the cards slightly, and slid them under her deck. Then she smiled. "From my hand, Ride, Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi!"

_The Goddess of the Crescent Moon was wreathed in moonlight, transforming into the same small woman, riding a larger version of Godhawk, Ichibyoshi while wielding a golden sword and shield **[Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi – 9000 Power]**_

"Half Moon's skill," she said. "When I Ride this Unit, if Crescent Moon and Ichibyoshi are in my Soul, I Soul Charge two cards." She quickly slipped two cards from her deck into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Lozenge Magus – Heal Trigger]**

"Now, I'll call Oracle Guardian Red-Eye, and to support him, Gemini!" _The lithe fox-like Oracle Guardian appeared, supported by the two floating cherubs _**[Oracle Guardian Red-Eye – 9000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**. "And with a boost from Blue-Eye, Tsukuyomi attacks your Vanguard!"

_The goddess soared forwards, raising her sword _**[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"No guard."

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Leah said.

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister Vanilla – No Trigger]**

_The blade slashed into Pulsar Enforcer, knocking the robot back slightly. _"Damage Check... nothing," Robert replied.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Gemini, Red-Eye attacks your Vanguard!"

"Justice Sentinel Intercepts, and I activate its skill!" Robert called. "It gains 5000 Shield since I have a Dimension Police Vanguard!"

_The robot moved into Red-Eye's path, taking the Oracle Guardian's attack on its shield and shattering **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_

"That's all for now," Leah murmured.

**Leah  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Red-Eye/Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Empty  
>Damage: Faithful Angel (U), Dream Eater (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (U), Cosmo Siege (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert declared. "Now... _Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side! I Ride... Enigman Cloud!"_

_There was a burst of radiance which enveloped Robert's field, blinding the opposing Units, before the wispy white wings spread from it and the brilliant form of Enigman Cloud rose proud, casting light over the field _**[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**

"Now, I call Twin Order, and Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady!" _Next to Cloud, the crimson android appeared, and on the other side of the Enigman appeared an angelic pink robot woman, wielding two laser batons _**[Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power]**. "With a boost from Justice Flag, Dailady attacks your Vanguard!"

_The angelic figure swooped forwards, drawing back one baton to strike _**[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

Leah glanced at her hand briefly, considering. "No guard."

_The baton struck into Tsukuyomi, who cried out in pain as it sent a surge of electricity through her._

Leah placed a card onto her Damage Zone, with no icon flashing from it. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"Now... Cloud's skill activates," Robert declared. "Because my Dimension Police Rearguard's attack hit the Vanguard, Cloud gains 2000 Power, and on top of that, Dailady's skill! When her attack hits the Vanguard, one of my Dimension Police gets 3000 Power! I give the effects to Cloud!"

_Light blazed around Enigman Cloud, empowering the Vanguard _**[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 3000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"And now, Enigman Cloud attacks Red-Eye!" _His Vanguard unleashed a flare of light from its hands which raced towards Red-Eye._

Leah glanced at her hand, frowning. "No guard."

"Twin Drive... first check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get, Heal Trigger! I can't heal, but I give the Power to Dailady!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"To Dailady... why?" Leah said. "You didn't get a Stand Trigger so you can't use that extra Power at all." _The blast of light struck Red-Eye, shattering it into motes._

"I activate Cloud's skill," Robert declared. "When its attack hits, if it had 14000 or more Power at the start of the attack, I call a Grade 2 or lower Dimension Police from my deck to an empty Rearguard Circle. Come forth..." he held up a card, "Justice Trumpeter!"

_The unit formed behind Twin Order, a noble blue and gold android, bearing a trumpet of silver futuristic metal. It was held aloft by brilliant golden wings, the air around it shimmering slightly _**[Justice Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**

"And now, Trumpeter's skill! When it appears as a Rearguard, I can Counterblast one to stand a Grade 2 or lower Dimension Police Rearguard!" he continued. "Stand up, Dailady!"

_Dailady rose up once again, swathed in brilliant light _**[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 14000 Power]**

"Now, Dailady attacks your Vanguard again!"

"I guard with Lozenge Magus!" Leah retorted.

_As Dailady raced forwards, the scantily-clad mage appeared in the robot's path _**[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**,_ before being smashed into motes with a blow of Dailady's baton._

"Now, with a boost from Trumpeter, Twin Order attacks!"

"Nike guards!"

_Twin Order charged, flaring with power _**[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**, _only to be blocked by the white marble statue _**[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (F), Cosmo Siege (U)<strong>

**Leah  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Empty  
>Damage: Faithful Angel (U), Dream Eater (U), Battle Sister Chocolat (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Leah declared. "I activate Half Moon's skill, checking the top five cards of my deck." She looked at the cards, frowning slightly. "Not here... these go back to the bottom of the deck." She slid them under her deck, then plucked a card from her hand. _"The single ray of light which shines in the darkness, spread your wings and soar across the field as a guide on the path to heaven! Superior Ride... Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi!"_

_The Goddess of the Half Moon was swathed in light, shining brilliantly. A pair of deep blue wings spread, unveiling the goddess. Now angelic, she held her sword and shield with pride, a string of red beads hung around her neck, her eyes shining with a newfound light _**[Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi – 11000 Power]**

"Tsukuyomi... Robert's in trouble now..." someone in the audience muttered.

"Let's see, Leah... have you mastered that card?" Samuel murmured.

"I have six Oracle Think Tank in my Soul," Leah said, "so I can activate Tsukuyomi's skill. By paying a cost of Counterblast 2, I draw two cards," she turned over two of her Damage cards, making as many draws, "then send a card from my hand to the Soul." She slipped a Dream Eater into her Soul. "Now, I call Faithful Angel, and Goddess of the Full Moon."

_An angel with white wings dressed in a black suit appeared to one side of Tsukuyomi, while a second copy of the goddess appeared on the other _**[Faithful Angel – 7000 Power] [Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi – 11000 Power]**

"And now, with a boost from Blue-Eye, Tsukuyomi attacks your Vanguard!" Leah called. "I activate Blue-Eye's skill! When it boosts, if I have six or more Oracle Think Tank in my Soul, I can draw one card and then send a card from my hand to the bottom of my deck." She made a draw, then swiftly moved a card to the bottom of the deck.

_Tsukuyomi loosed a volley of white rays from her wings, the beams shooting towards Cloud _**[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert called.

"Twin Drive... first check," she said. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Promise Daughter – No Trigger]**

"Second check," she frowned, "once again, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Secretary Angel – No Trigger]**

_The rays of light smashed into Cloud, knocking the Enigman reeling back._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Robert declared.

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"My Rearguard Goddess of the Full Moon attacks Dailady!"

"No guard," Robert replied, moving the card to his Drop Zone.

"And now, with a boost from Gemini, Faithful Angel attacks your Vanguard! Angel's skill, when he attacks and there are six or more Oracle Think Tank in my Soul, I draw one card," she did so, "and move a card to the bottom of my deck."

_Faithful Angel raised his hands, loosing a burst of light from them _**[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Guard, Justice Rose!" Robert countered. _The pink-clad alien appeared in the path of the attack _**[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_, shattering into motes as it struck._

"I end my turn," Leah finished.

**Leah  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Faithful Angel/Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi/Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Empty  
>Damage: Faithful Angel (F), Dream Eater (F), Battle Sister Chocolat (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Justice Trumpeter**

**Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (F), Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert called out. "I call Galaxy Convoy, and Cosmo Gunner!"

_The white mechanical dove appeared behind Cloud, while a noble white and gold figure wielding a laser rifle appeared in front of Justice Flag appeared on the left _**[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Cosmo Gunner – 8000 Power]**

"Galaxy Convoy's skill! Cloud gains 2000 Power!"

_Enigman Cloud began to blaze with energy, shining as it was empowered _**[Enigman Cloud – 12000 Power]**

"What's the use of that?" Leah wondered.

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Cloud attacks your Vanguard!" he declared. _The angelic figure raised its hands, loosing a flare of light from its hands _**[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Leah replied.

"Twin Drive... first," he called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he spoke, revealing the card. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Cloud and the Power to Twin Order!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

_Cloud's attack smashed into Tsukuyomi, swathing the goddess in blazing light _**[18000 Power, Critical 2]**

Leah quickly placed two cards onto her Damage Zone, with no icons shining from either of them.

**[Damage Check – Secretary Angel – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Blue-Eye – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Justice Flag, Cosmo Gunner attacks!" Robert called. "Cosmo Gunner's skill! If it attacks and my Vanguard has 12000 or more Power, it gains 3000 Power for that attack!"

_Cosmo Gunner opened fire, unleashing a volley of laser shots while glowing with energy _**[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Lozenge Magus!" Leah retorted.

_The magus appeared in the path of the shots _**[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_, crying out and shattering as they hit her._

"And now, with a boost from Justice Trumpeter, Twin Order attacks!"

_Twin Order raced forwards, drawing his blades to strike _**[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I guard with Psychic Bird, and Intercept with Faithful Angel!" she cried in response.

_The bird appeared before Tsukuyomi as Faithful Angel warped forwards, the two shattering with blows from Twin Order's sabers _**[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"I end my turn there," Robert said finally.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Cosmo Gunner/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGalaxy Convoy/Justice Trumpeter **

**Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (F), Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

**Leah  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi/Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Empty  
>Damage: Faithful Angel (F), Dream Eater (F), Battle Sister Chocolat (U), Secretary Angel (U), Oracle Guardian Blue-Eye (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Leah said. "I activate Tsukuyomi's skill." She turned over two Damage cards, making two draws and then slipping a Meteobreak Wizard into her Soul. "I call Promise Daughter and Goddess of the Crescent Moon!"

_A winged, blond-haired woman in a tight blue bodysuit reminiscent of Imperial Daughter took form in front of Gemini, while a copy of her second Vanguard of the game appeared behind the Rearguard Goddess of the Full Moon _**[Promise Daughter – 9000 Power] [Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi – 7000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Blue-Eye, Tsukuyomi attacks your Vanguard!" she declared. "Blue-Eye's skill!" She made a draw, quickly slipping the card back on the bottom of the deck.

_Tsukuyomi unleashed the rays of light from her wings towards Cloud, blazing with energy _**[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert called.

"Twin Drive... first check," she declared. "No Trigger." Her slight frown at the revealed card betrayed her worry about it.

**[Drive Check – Meteobreak Wizard – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to my Vanguard and the Power to my Rearguard Full Moon!" She smiled slightly at the appearance of the Critical Trigger here.

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

_The rays of light struck into Cloud, knocking the Enigman reeling back._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Robert said.

**[Damage Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Crescent Moon, Full Moon attacks your Vanguard!" _The goddess cast light from her wings towards Cloud, blazing moonlight which speared through the air _**[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"I guard with Cosmo Claw and Army Penguin!" Robert called in return. _The golden lion and the penguin robot appeared, protecting Cloud from harm_ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Gemini, Promise Daughter attacks! I activate her skill, and discard Meteobreak to have her gain 5000 Power for this attack!" She placed the card into her Drop Zone.

_The woman raised her hands, casting a flare of light from them to attack Enigman Cloud _**[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Diamond Ace guards!" Robert called in return. "I discard Twin Order for a Perfect Guard!"

_The crimson and gold robot appeared, casting a shield of crackling light to protect Cloud._

"I end my turn," she concluded, casting a rueful glance over her hand. Battle Sister Chocolat, Victory Maker, Psychic Bird and Battle Sister Mocha. With that, she could only get through the next turn if Robert didn't get a Trigger.

**Leah  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Promise Daughter/Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi/Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiOracle Guardian Blue-Eye/Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi  
>Damage: Faithful Angel (F), Dream Eater (F), Battle Sister Chocolat (F), Secretary Angel (F), Oracle Guardian Blue-Eye (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Cosmo Gunner/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGalaxy Convoy/Justice Trumpeter **

**Damage: Magical Police, Quilt (F), Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U), Karenloid Daisy (U), Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert declared. "I activate Justice Flag's skill, and Counterblast 2 cards to have Cloud gain 2000 Power!"

_Enigman Cloud glowed with energy once more, shining brilliantly _**[Enigman Cloud – 12000 Power]**

"What's the use in that?" a spectator asked.

"It lets him use Cosmo Gunner's skill to push his left column to 16000 Power, enough to force 10000 Shield from Leah if he attacks the Vanguard," Samuel explained from beside them. There was a look of silent pride in his eyes as he watched his sister fight his teammate, both giving the game all they had.

"Now... with a boost from Galaxy Convoy, go, Cloud!" Robert called out. "Attack her Vanguard!"

_Enigman Cloud loosed power and light from its hand, sending a nova of energy racing over the field towards Tsukuyomi _**[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Battle Sister Chocolat, perfect guard!" Leah responded, throwing down the Unit and discarding Victory Maker.

_Chocolat appeared, wailing as she unleashed a volley from her machine gun which ripped through Cloud's attack and tore it apart._

"Twin Drive," Robert murmured. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

"Come on... second check," he revealed the card, and his eyes widened as a red icon flashed from its corner. "Get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Cosmo Gunner and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Leah was visibly stunned by the appearance of the Draw Trigger. "No... not now..."

"With a boost from Justice Trumpeter, Twin Order attacks the Vanguard!" Robert called.

_The android raced forwards, drawing its beam sabers to strike _**[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Psychic Bird, guard!"

_The emerald-feathered creature appeared, and was cut down in a blow of Twin Order's blades _**[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Final attack," he said quietly. "With a boost from Justice Flag, Cosmo Gunner attacks! Gunner's skill activates, plus 2000 Power!"

_Cosmo Gunner unleashed a blazing shot from its laser rifle towards Tsukuyomi, the blast tinged a fiery red with excess energy _**[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I... don't guard," Leah said quietly. "Damage Check."

_The blast smashed into Tsukuyomi, who wailed in pain as it consumed her, sending her crashing to the ground. She slowly tried to rise, only to crumble and burst into motes of cool blue._

**[Damage Check – Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi – No Trigger]**

"I lose," she admitted. "Just 5000 Shield more... that's all I needed." She showed him her remaining card.

"So close, huh?" Robert murmured. "Is this how close it'll get at Nationals... where just 5000 Shield can decide a game?"

"Yes," Samuel said. "But luck always plays its part. That's just the game, Robert. Sometimes things just come down to what's basically a flip of a coin." He fell silent for a moment. "But remember, that just means you always have a chance. Even when it seems like it's all going against you, at any moment, you can get the lucky draw or Trigger check that you need to turn the tide."

"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind." He looked across the table at Leah. "You fought well, Leah... thank you for testing me that way. I needed to see if this deck works... looks like it does."

"It's no problem," she replied. "I enjoyed it... thank you for being such a good opponent. I guess my deck needs a little work... oh, before I forget." She reached into her bag, retrieving something. It was a card, kept safe within a plastic sleeve, which she handed to him.

"Enigman Nebula..." he murmured, reading it. "This card... where did you get it?"

"It was a promo card I got from a tournament last week," she said. "I went on my own, since you were all busy training, and I won it with Tsukuyomi... I can't use this card, but I figured you could. It's yours now, Robert. If that card helps you win... I'll be glad to know that I helped, at least."

"Thank you, Leah," Robert said quietly. "I'll use this... and I'll do all I can to win at Nationals. For you... for all of us."

"Good to hear," Agatha smiled from nearby.

"We'll be right beside you," Samuel nodded. "Don't worry, Robert. No matter what happens there, we'll be fighting right by your side. As teammates, we can win, even if we're fighting the strongest teams there are."

As the three discussed, Charles stepped into the shop quietly and unnoticed. He looked on in silence, eyes deep and dark with thought as he watched them celebrate and discuss and reassure themselves. He looked to Robert in particular, the young man with such far-reaching dreams, and so many quibbles about those dreams. Perhaps in the end Robert could achieve those dreams with a team by his side and luck guiding him, but luck was fickle and there were challenges ahead he was not prepared for. Eternal Nightfall, Celestial Dusk... those teams were far beyond anything he had faced so far.

But there was another path, Charles reflected. Another way for Robert to reach his dreams. And as he looked on in silence, he wondered if he could get Robert to take that path.

BH31

_**Card of the Day:**_

Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Noble – Oracle Think Tank<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: If you do not have 'Godhawk, Ichibyoshi', 'Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi' and 'Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi' in your Soul, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2] If you have 6 or more Oracle Think Tank in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 2 cards, then send 1 card from your hand to Soul.<br>_'Calm the lost souls of darkness, and guide them to heaven! Moon Shadow Magatama!'_

VBH31

_**Card Stats:**_

Justice Sentinel  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Dimension Police/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto: When this Unit Intercepts, if you have a Dimension Police Vanguard, this Unit gains 5000 Shield.<p>

Justice Trumpeter  
>Grade 1Battleroid – Dimension Police/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit appears in a Rearguard Circle and you have a Dimension Police Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, Stand 1 of your Grade 2 or lower Dimension Police Rearguards.<p>

(The above two cards were created by Desgarroth.)

Cosmo Gunner  
>Grade 2Battleroid – Dimension Police/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit attacks, if your Dimension Police Vanguard has 12000 or more Power, this Unit gains 3000 Power until end of that battle.

(Cosmo Gunner was created by me.)

VBH31

Next time, Team Avalon are heading to Nationals! As the elimination round begins, their challenges at their illustrious tournament are only just starting while they face a somewhat familiar team wielding a quirky yet powerful array of decks! Can Avalon prevail in this fight?

It's Ride 32 – Into the Nationals!


	32. Ride 32: Into The Nationals

_**Ride 32: Into the Nationals  
><strong>Card of the Day: The Dark Dictator_

London was full of sound and excitement as the day of the Nationals arrived. People milled on the buses and the trains, heading through the city to one location at its heart, the Apex Stadium at which the Nationals would be held.

The stadium itself was a gigantic, glittering construction of brilliant white, perched beside the River Thames. It had many uses, of course, but this was one of its greatest, being the stage for the UK Vanguard Nationals. Within its stands, thousands of people were packed, all eagerly awaiting it. The beginning of the battles to decide the UK's Vanguard champion team.

From a balcony high up in the stands, they sat and watched, given this position by the glory of status and wealth. Five men and women clad in suits, gazing upon the battlefields below. All had computer tablets in their hands which interfaced with the arena's systems to display any ongoing match as they wished, a measure to ensure that these powerful people got what they wanted from the spectacle at hand. These people could bring the whole thing to an end with their united displeasure, such was their power and influence. The public who watched from below likely didn't know their names or why they deserved such privileged seats.

In truth, these five were the embodiments of powerful factions who held a stake in this world of competitive Vanguard. Their names were of no consequence compared to the influence their vast amounts of money bought them in this place, and so every move was made to try and appease their demands. Watching from on high, they were as gods on Olympus to the fighters below, dictating fates by their personal preference, ensuring one's success or failure with their eye for potential.

"Quite the turnout this time," a woman commented, hair steely-grey, eyes a dark hazel. "The crowd should be amused."

"Aren't they always amused?" a man commented, sat on the far left. The others eyed him with distaste, singling him out from the group even as they sat together. "What's that phrase? Bread and circuses? People feed from this, in a way. The legends of rising stars... the despair of the downtrodden foes... isn't that what this place is to them? A banquet at which the public's hunger for dramatics amidst the battles of Cray can be sated?"

"How poetic, Blake," another commented drily. "Would your daughter happen to be competing, with all that you've waxed lyrical about her capabilities over the last three months?"

"Sadly not," Blake replied. "She is indisposed, and cannot compete."

"A shame, of course. Were her abilities as you say, her downfall could be most entertaining to the masses," the woman smirked.

Blake frowned, an ugly little twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Perhaps one day, madam, she might be inclined to demonstrate her talent to you."

"Enough, the pair of you," the center figure commanded. A regal man clad in a steel-gray suit, his beard and hair were a pure, clean white. "The spectacle is about to begin." Indeed, people were milling onto the fields below, the gathered teams who had qualified for this event.

Blake's mouth switched to a vicious smirk. "Excellent."

VBH32

"Wow... so many people..." Robert murmured. He'd thought Regionals had been large, but this was far, far larger. Every seat in the stadium seemed packed, filling the place with thousands upon thousands of people. The field around them was full of people too, teams who had achieved the right to stand on this field before the eyes of the nation. There were television cameras all around, technicians and journalists at hand to report on it. A stage was arrayed at one end of the stadium, with many cameras aimed at it and the screen above it.

Samuel and Charles both seemed unfazed by the people, having of course been here before. If Agatha was as surprised as he was, she didn't show it, maintaining a stoic look as she gazed around.

"It's bigger than I remember," Samuel commented. "More people."

"More opponents," Agatha noted.

"Don't worry," he said. "We can beat these teams. Even ones like Celestial Dusk or Eternal Nightfall."

"That's amusing."

The team whirled to the speaker. He stood there, blonde-haired with deep sea green eyes, dressed in a white shirt with long gray sleeves, and light yellow-brown cargo trousers. His deck was at his belt, held in a white and gold case. At his side were three others, two young men, and a young woman.

"What makes you say that?" Agatha snapped at him.

"Just the notion that any team not from the competitive circuit feels they're in with a chance of winning," he replied softly, mockingly. "I don't even know you people, so I doubt you're going to be a challenge when I've put down so many stars in the leagues."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Robert asked with an unusually cold edge to his voice.

Samuel glanced past the young man, to the young woman, who was partly out of sight behind her teammates. Her visible eye was fixed on the blond young man, gazing at him with an unreadable emotion.

"Mary Prescott," Samuel said.

She looked up, stepping into view. "So you know me?"

"We saw your fight the other day."

"Wait... Mary Prescott?" Robert echoed. "You mean..." His eyes widened.

"So you do know who we are," the blond young man smirked. "Yes. I'm Luke Adams, and my teammates here are Mary Prescott, Peter Harvey and John Andrews." He gestured to each in turn. "Team Bright Dawn."

Robert stepped back in shock. "Bright Dawn? You mean... you're the one who..." He gazed at Mary, remembering that fight. Enigman Rain attacking three times in a single turn.

"Yes," Mary said quietly. "The one who attacked with her Vanguard three times in one turn. I'm not surprised you know me for that, seeing as no-one can stop talking about it." She paused, regarding the members of Team Avalon.

"You seem to know my teammate better than the rest of the team," Luke deadpanned, amused. "Perhaps you might need a demonstration of what the rest of us are capable of."

"I've seen you," Samuel retorted. "I've seen perfectly well what you're capable of."

Luke's smile widened. "How interesting. Then perhaps you already know that your participation is pointless. People like you are irrelevant, and cannot possibly reach the heights which my team has achieved. I think that even Celestial Dusk and Eternal Nightfall will crumble before us. Pitiful little fighters like yourselves who are eclipsed by the shadow of legends... you stand no chance."

"You... how can you talk to us like that?!" Agatha snapped.

"Because it's the truth," he laughed. "No matter how angry you get at that being the case, you can't change it. All you can do is rage uselessly while the world plays out what has been decided. Either you will fall out of the competition before reaching us, or you will meet us on the battlefield and be crushed. That's all there is to it."

"What about the rest of you?" Samuel retorted. "You all seem content to stay quiet and let your leader do the talking. What do you think?"

"Luke's right," one of the other young men said. Tall and muscular, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, Samuel recognized him as Peter Harvey. "You think that because you got here from a Regionals, you're able to stand on our level? Learn this quickly and well, then. You're nowhere neat teams like us, who are compared to Celestial Dusk and Eternal Nightfall."

"Compared to them?" Luke mocked. "I think after what occurs here, they shall find themselves being remembered only as teams who we left broken in our wake." He glanced around. "I see no reason to spend more time wasting my voice on you small people. I'll save my attention for those more deserving of it." He turned. "Come on. There are people far more worthy of our time than these sad, deluded souls."

"Right," Peter nodded, the other members of Bright Dawn turning to leave with him.

"Hey!" Luke glanced back, a flicker of amusement crossing his features. "Who do you think you are, belittling us like that?! Don't you think we've worked hard to get here?!" Robert paused for breath, glaring at Luke. "Just why are you here anyway?! What are you fighting for?!"

"Why is anyone here?" Luke replied. "The spotlight and glory. The title awaiting the winner. What other reason is there to be here beyond that?"

"You... you don't get it," he muttered fiercely. "That people have other concerns beyond that... and you just say that's all anyone's interested in? What if people are competing because there are people they want to help?!"

Mary looked surprised by the outburst, but Luke just maintained a cold, amused facade. "You're like a little boy," he said mockingly. "So naïve and clueless about this world. Perhaps you'll be enlightened here. The world doesn't care about the tragedy of your life or how ill your sister is. The world won't shed tears over your mother who's just wasting away."

"You... shut up!"

"The world doesn't care about you, little boy," Luke continued. "The world doesn't reward sob stories and crying. This world isn't a place for people who mope and cry over things like that. The only people who this world sees fit to reward are the strong. The people who stand above such small things and reach for their own glory, who cast aside the pitiful tears and sad stories. All this world wants is the strong. Weak people are trodden underfoot and cast into despair. While the strong rise higher and higher and reach true glory."

Robert was trembling with anger, glaring at Luke. "You... how dare you?! You can't say things like that! It's not true! People do care!"

"Not here," he dismissed. "Not in a world which rewards only strength. You'll see that soon enough."

"Luke," Mary said softly. "Ignore him... he's just not worth your attention."

"Hm, you're right," he admitted. "Ah, well. Farewell then, you small people. If we meet again, I hope there are no hard feelings when my team and I crush you underfoot." With that, he walked away, leading the other members of Bright Dawn with him.

Robert shook with anger behind them, glaring at Luke furiously. "That jerk... he..."

"It's alright," Samuel said quietly. "We'll prove him wrong, Robert. Hopefully by beating his team."

"_Everybody listen! I'm MC Drake, and I'll be hosting this, the UK Vanguard Nationals!" _Everyone's eyes turned to the stage, where a man in a rich blue suit was stood with a microphone. _"All thirty-two teams stood here have earned a place in this tournament through their skill and luck, so ladies and gentleman, please give them a hand!" _The audience burst into applause, cheering for the teams arrayed below.

"_Now, here to introduce the tournament format and explain the rules, the winners of the last Nationals! Everyone, please, give a warm welcome to Team Celestial Dusk!" _Once more there was applause as the three walked out onto the stage, Elizabeth dressed as always in white, their other player wearing a black coat over a plain shirt and jeans. Finally, taking the lead was their leader, Arthur Elliots, wearing a noble white coat over neat black trousers and a shirt adorned with an emblem of angelic wings.

Taking the microphone from the MC, Arthur spoke. _"Greetings, everyone. For anyone who doesn't know, I'm Arthur Elliots, the leader of Team Celestial Dusk. My team won this tournament the last time it was held, and so we're here now to defend our title. I do hope we have some challenges this time. At least not from teams named Eternal Nightfall." _He laughed, smiling slightly. _"In any case, the format. The first stage of the tournament is a Round Robin elimination round. All of the teams are divided into eight blocks of four teams each, and every team fights every other team in the block. Once that's done, each team's wins are added up, and the two teams in each block with the most wins total advance, while the rest are eliminated."_

"_From there, the second stage is the finals, which are held in a single elimination format. Simply put, in that stage, if your team loses then you're out. The matches are fought until we have the final game, which will decide the national champion." _He paused, letting the words sink in. _"That's it, plain and simple. I wish you all good luck, and I hope you'll all fight well." _With that, he handed the microphone back to the MC and his team began to walk away.

Samuel gazed at the black-clad young man walking next to Elizabeth. "Henry..." His eyes narrowed. So he was here too. He'd expected his former friend to show up with Celestial Dusk, of course, but it was still a shock to see him stood with them, on the stage beside the champions. As one of them.

Celestial Dusk vanished from the stage, and the MC took back his position. _"So, that's the format, explained by the best! Now, without further ado, let's get those brackets set up so that we can get to the most exciting part – the fights!" _A holographic sphere lit up in the stadium's center, hanging in mid-air. _"Now, computer, set up the blocks!" _Light whirled within the sphere as the computer made its decisions, the screen above the stage also lighting up before finally the blocks appeared.

"Where are we?" Robert asked, trying to find the name Avalon in the mass of names. The sphere slowly revolved, allowing everyone to get a look at each block.

"We're not with Celestial Dusk in Block E," Agatha noted with a sound of slight relief.

"Nor with Bright Dawn, sadly," Samuel muttered, noting that team's position in Block C. "There we are. Block A." His eyes widened. "Oh... that's not good."

"What isn't?" Robert scanned the block.

Block A:

Team Four-Leaf Clover  
>Team Avalon<br>Team Eternal Nightfall  
>Team Melody<p>

"Eternal Nightfall!" he exclaimed.

"Already... in a block with them," Agatha muttered. "Can we get through if they're there?"

"The top two teams advance from each block," Charles pointed out. "So long as we win our other games, even if we lose to Eternal Nightfall, we can advance. It's the same as at Regionals."

"Yeah... these other teams though. Who are they?" Robert wondered.

"_Now that the blocks have been made, we can begin! This stadium has a total of four Vanguard fields within it, so we can carry out the matches for two blocks at once! So first, Blocks A and B will play out their matches! Computer, pair up the first games of these blocks! And everyone not in Blocks A and B, please leave the stadium floor!" _

The majority of the teams filed out of the stadium, leaving just eight behind as the sphere overhead glowed. Finally, the results decided by the pairing computer appeared.

Block A:

Team Avalon vs. Team Four-Leaf Clover – Field A  
>Team Eternal Nightfall vs. Team Melody – Field B<p>

"Four-Leaf Clover... so not Eternal Nightfall yet," Robert said quietly.

"Field A," Charles said. "Let's go." They moved to the field, which was designated by its letter emblazoned in the centre. Stood on the other side were four people, two boys, one older girl and one young man. One boy was dressed in a pale blue jacket over a red shirt, his hair long, while the other was wearing red and orange, with deep black hair. The girl wore black as well, a blazer and long skirt over a plain white shirt, and finally the young man wore pale blue, likewise a blazer, accompanied by trousers, his hair a dark brown.

"So you're Four-Leaf Clover?" Robert murmured. Somehow he felt they were vaguely familiar.

"That's right!" the orange-clad boy declared. "And we're gonna beat you and move on here! No-one's gonna stop us, right, Alex?"

"Uh... yeah," the other boy said quietly. "That's right, Keegan..."

"Whatever," the young man said dismissively.

"Don't be that way, Kyle!" Keegan snapped. "Why do you have to be such a stick-in-the-mud?!"

"Should we just get to the fight?" the girl cut in. "Before our opponents get bored of watching you two?"

"Uh... yeah..." Alex said. "Well... I'm going to take the first game, so... who's going first on your side?"

"I will," Samuel replied. "Let's do this." The two moved the designated field, taking their positions as their teams moved to stand behind them. From the field under their feet, metal platforms rose up, each decorated with the layout of a Vanguard field. Setting down their starting Vanguards, the two shuffled and placed down their decks, going through the pre-game preparations until finally they were ready.

"This fight between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Alexander Seward of Team Four-Leaf Clover will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Fullbau!"

"Bleugal!" The holographic field appeared, taking the form of the rocky mountains of United Sanctuary, underneath a black, stormy sky. The two Hi-Beasts took form, Samuel's jet-black, silent starter Vanguard clashing with the light blue, growling Bleugal **[Fullbau – 5000 Power] [Bleugal – 4000 Power]**

VBH32

**Alex  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes/Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyBleugal/Empty  
>Damage: Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Flogal (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Dark/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Darkside Pegasus (U), Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel called. _"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals. Demonstrate my meaning! I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

Alex stepped back in shock as darkness whirled around the black knight on Samuel's field, ripping Blaster Dark away as the wings spread, unveiling Phantom Blaster Dragon. The creature roared, glaring death upon the Royal Paladins opposite **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Now, I call Babd Catha, and activate his skill, Superior Calling the top card of my deck." Two more Units arose, the dark-clad mage, accompanied by Mac Lir **[Dark Sorcerer Babd Catha – 9000 Power] [Dark Shield Mac Lir – 6000 Power]**. "Next, I call Abyss Freezer." The dark-armored angel appeared behind Masquerade **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power]** "And now... I activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill! _Damned Charging Lance_!"

The dragon roared, blazing with black flames as the terrible lance ripped through Catha, Blaster Javelin and Abyss Freezer, the three crying out as they were cut down without remorse or restraint. The flames burned around the dragon's form even as its body ignited with bloody red lines, eyes dark with murderous power **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Y-you... you sacrificed your allies!" Alex cried out.

"It's a sacrifice which has to be made," Samuel replied softly. "I call Blaster Dark." The dark-armored angel appeared behind Phantom Blaster Dragon, while the form of the black knight appeared on the left **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power] [Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**. "Blaster Dark, attack Palamedes!"

The knight lunged forward, striking down the blazing swordsman with a swing of his blade.

"And now, with a boost from Mac Lir, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" he commanded. His dragon erupted forward, lance drawn to strike Gallatin **[21000 Power + 6000 Power = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**

Alex glanced at his hand, panicked by the onslaught of the black dragon. "I... no guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check," Samuel called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get. Critical Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Phantom Blaster Dragon," he said, as Alex's eyes widened in stunned panic, "and the Power to Masquerade." The dragon struck with a roar, lance ripping through the air and smashing Gallatin back into the ground. The rock splintered and burst under the force of the blow, Gallatin crying out in pain.

"D... Damage Checks," Alex said, moving first one, then a second, and finally a third card to his Damage Zone. A light flashed from the third.

**[Damage Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Gallatin!" he cried.

Samuel let himself smile just a little at the boy's excitement. "Masquerade attacks," he declared, "and due to his skill, since I still have a Blaster Vanguard, he gains 3000 Power." In silence, the jet-black knight tore forwards, his large blade raised to strike **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Epona, guard!" Alex cried out. The young woman astride a golden beetle appeared in Masquerade's path, only to be slashed into motes with a blow of the knight's cleaver-like weapon **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, with the boy wincing as he watched her fade away.

"I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Blaster Dark/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: EmptyDark Shield Mac Lir/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Darkside Pegasus (F), Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod (F)<strong>

**Alex  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyBleugal/Empty  
>Damage: Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Flogal (U), Little Sage Marron (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U)<strong>

"I... stand and draw," Alex murmured hesitantly, clearly shaken by being pushed to the edge so quickly. He frowned at the drawn card. If only he'd had this last turn...

He turned his attention to another, plucking it from his hand and holding it aloft. _"Ride forth in your glory... king of the knights... and cut down all evil in your path! I Ride... King of Knights, Alfred!"_

Light exploded into being around his Vanguard, transforming Gallatin. From the radiance, he emerged, a majestic figure clad in radiant white armor, astride a noble blue warhorse with a mane of flames. Wielding a mighty blade in hand, he gazed across the field with serene calmness, even as he gazed upon Phantom Blaster Dragon. He had arrived. The King of Knights. **[King of Knights, Alfred – 10000 Power]**

"Alfred?" Samuel murmured, clearly surprised by Alex possessing such a card.

"I activate Alfred's skill!" Alex declared, suddenly seeming braver with the King of Knights leading his field. "I Counterblast three to call a Grade 2 or below Royal Paladin from my deck! Come, Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane!" Alfred raised his sword, and from the light appeared the red-haired woman, cracking her whip **[Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Akane's skill! I Counterblast two to Superior Call a Royal Paladin Hi-Beast from my deck! Come on, Toypugal!"

To the right of Bleugal, a small white Hi-Dog appeared, wearing what seemed to be an astronaut's helmet, with fluffy fur **[Toypugal – 6000 Power]**. "Now, I call Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc, and Little Sage Marron!" In front of Toypugal, he appeared, a noble figure in steel armor, wielding a blue energy blade, a majestic blue and red cape flapping in the breeze behind him, while the sage formed behind Akane **[Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc – 9000 Power] [Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power]**

"So your field's set... let's see what you can do," his opponent mused.

"With a boost from Toypugal, Caradoc attacks! Their skills activate, Toypugal gets 3000 Power because I have two Grade 3s, while Caradoc gets 3000 Power because I have more Rearguards!" Caradoc lunged forward, drawing back his blade to strike **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**

Samuel glanced at his hand. Death Feather, Javelin, Swiftbau and a Grade 3. He could guard, but at the cost of half of his hand and potentially compromising his finisher for the next turn. "No guard." The blade struck into Phantom Blaster, hardly fazing the dragon as a card fell to his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Alfred attacks!" Alex called. "And due to his skill, he gets 2000 Power for each of my Royal Paladins fighting beside him! With four Rearguards, he gains 8000 Power!" The king spurred on his horse, drawing back his sword as he charged **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel replied. It was the best option, seeing as Alex's Critical Triggers were depleted and to guard another way left him open to a Stand Trigger. To make best use of his intended finisher, he couldn't use Dark or Masquerade to Intercept.

"Come on, Twin Drive! First check!" he cried. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

"And second check! Come on... yes, got a Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Caradoc!"

**[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

Alfred struck, slashing with his sword into Phantom Blaster Dragon and knocking the dragon reeling slightly as Caradoc rose up, readying his blade.

"Damage Check... get, Draw Trigger. I give the Power to my Vanguard and draw."

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

"Caradoc attacks your Vanguard!" Alex cried. The Knight of the Steel Blade charged once more, readying his weapon **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Swiftbau!" Samuel retorted. The black and red Hi-Dog appeared **[16000 Power + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, and was cut down by Caradoc's slash.

"With a boost from Marron, Akane attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Death Feather Eagle!" A dark-armored eagle with black feathers appeared before the dragon **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield]**, only to get cut down by a lash of Akane's whip.

"I end my turn," Alex finished quietly, looking over his hand.

**Alex  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane/King of Knights, Alfred/Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc  
>Back Row: Little Sage MarronBleugal/Toypugal  
>Damage: Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane (F), Flogal (F), Little Sage Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Blaster Dark/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: EmptyDark Shield Mac Lir/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Darkside Pegasus (F), Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod (F), Swiftbau (U), Black Sage Charon (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel said, looking at one card in his hand in particular.

Alex gazed at his hand. Flogal, Iseult, Marron. He could just about survive with Akane's Intercept.

"Alex," his opponent said, drawing his attention back to the Shadow Paladin user. "You know the story of the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins, right?"

"Yeah... your Shadow Paladins are traitors," Alex replied. "They're just evil villains who want to overthrow the United Sanctuary. My knights are defenders of the light... of peace... we won't let you win."

"Perhaps some Shadow Paladins are like that," Samuel mused. "But you understand the connection? Where there is light, there is darkness. Your Royal Paladins are the light mirrored by the darkness of the Shadow Paladins. And just as the holy guardian dragon of the Royal Paladins has its dark mirror in the Shadow Paladins," he gestured to indicate Phantom Blaster Dragon, "so does Alfred."

Alex's eyes widened. "What?! There's... a Shadow Paladin Alfred?!"

"_Every light casts a shadow... every hero is mirrored by a dark soul," _Samuel recited softly. _"Even a King of Knights etches a silhouette into the darkness. Ride, my Vanguard... The Dark Dictator!"_

Phantom Blaster Dragon vanished into a blast of overwhelming darkness which consumed Samuel's field and left it completely obscured. The shadows began to clear, and a silhouette came into view, a familiar silhouette.

"No... no way!" Alex gasped.

The shadows cleared and he emerged, astride a pitch-dark warhorse with crimson eyes. He was a mirror of Alfred, clad in dark armor blazing with pale lines, wielding that same great sword cast in black, his skin deathly pale as he gazed upon the field. The king of the black knights reared back his warhorse, calling a fearsome cry over the field as the horse gave a hellish whinny. His steed's hooves crashing down on the rocks, The Dark Dictator raised his sword, ready to charge **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**

"_That's... oh my, in a game full of surprises, Samuel Wilson has taken the cake! Just as his opponent called out the King of Knights himself, now Samuel has called on the dark equivalent! The Dark Dictator! This will be something to see, ladies and gentlemen!"_

"I activate The Dark Dictator's skill," Samuel declared. "Just as Alfred gains power from his comrades, so does the Dictator. For each of my Shadow Paladins at his side, The Dark Dictator gains 2000 Power." An aura of shadows began to flare around the black king and his mighty steed **[The Dark Dictator – 16000 Power]**. "And now, I activate his other skill."

"Other skill?!"

"I Soul Blast three cards at the moment he Rides," Samuel said, discarding Fullbau, Blaster Javelin and Phantom Blaster Dragon from his Soul, "and The Dark Dictator gives each of my Shadow Paladin Rearguards in the front row 5000 Power for this turn." Blaster Dark and Masquerade were engulfed in burning shadows, raising their swords with increased might **[Blaster Dark – 14000 Power] [Knight of the Void, Masquerade – 14000 Power]**

"That's... I can still guard your attacks!"

"Javelin, Arianrhod, call," his opponent replied. The dark spear-wielding knight appeared behind Dark, while the witch formed behind Masquerade **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power] [Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**. "And now, The Dark Dictator attacks! Like Alfred, he can't be boosted as the Vanguard, but as my field is now full, he gains 10000 Power total!"

The black king spurred on his warhorse, raising his dark blade for a brutal strike **[The Dark Dictator – 20000 Power]**.

"I... Iseult gives me a perfect guard!" Alex cried out. The woman in crystal armor appeared, raising the shield of magical light as he discarded Marron.

"You can do it, Alex!"

"You can win this!"

"Twin Drive... first check."

**[Drive Check – Dark Shield Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he continued. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Darkness Maiden, Macha – No Trigger]**

The dictator struck with his blade, only to be repulsed by Iseult's shield. "Now, with a boost from Javelin, Blaster Dark attacks!" The pitch-dark knight charged, raising his blade for a final strike **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I... no guard," Alex sighed, letting the knight rip across Alfred with a mighty blow of his sword. "Damage Check... I... lose..."

**[Damage Check – Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon!"

"I... you beat me... so easily..." Alex murmured.

"Don't worry about it, Alex!" Keegan declared, jogging up to the console. "I'll win my game easily, and then Madison can take it home for us if that stiff back there doesn't wanna get involved! We still have this!"

"Thanks, Keegan..." he said softly. "I... sorry I let you all down."

"You didn't," Samuel said from across the field. "You fought well and did your team proud." He retrieved his deck, pausing to hold The Dark Dictator and look at it. _"This card... it gave me the power to win this even without sacrificing anyone. What does that mean...?"_

Placing the card onto his deck, he turned and began to walk away as Robert moved up.

"That was a good fight, Samuel," his teammate said.

"Good luck with yours," Samuel smiled as he passed him. Robert carried on, taking his position at the console as Keegan took his own.

"Get ready to lose!" the boy declared. "I'm gonna win this for Alex and the others! You're going down!"

"Nice to know..." Robert muttered, placing down his starter Vanguard. The two went through the motions quickly.

"This fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Keegan Kendall of Team Four-Leaf Clover will now... begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Justice Flag!"

"Battle Raizer!" The lights and steel of the Star Gate appeared as the battlefield, their two starter Vanguards forming within it **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power] [Battle Raizer – 3000 Power]**

VBH32

**Keegan  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Street Bouncer/Magician Girl, Kirara/Deatharmy Lady  
>Back Row: Deatharmy GuyTough Boy/Deatharmy Guy  
>Damage: Twin Blader (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (U), Cosmo Claw (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert declared. "I Ride Cosmo Siege!" His Vanguard reformed into the visage of the towering mecha **[Cosmo Siege – 9000 Power]**. "Now, I call Cosmo Beak, and Twin Order!"

On either side of the mecha, they appeared, the bird mecha and the blade-wielding android **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Cosmo Siege gains 4000 Power!" His Vanguard glowed with energy as it was empowered **[Cosmo Siege – 13000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak attacks Street Bouncer!"

Cosmo Beak fired twin lasers from its cannons, shattering the black-coated figure. "Now, with a boost from Justice Flag, Cosmo Siege attacks Kirara!" The mecha drew back one fist, preparing to strike **[13000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard!" Keegan shouted in return.

"Twin Drive... first check!" He turned over the card, and smiled. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Twin Order!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Making a draw, he continued. "Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Justice Sentinel – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check... gah, no Trigger!" his opponent said, placing down the card.

**[Damage Check – Street Bouncer – No Trigger]**

"Siege's skill activates, letting me draw," Robert said, drawing a card. "Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!"

Keegan glared over his hand, which had only one 5000 Shield card in it. "No guard!"

The android's blades slashed across Kirara, who cried out as a card fell to the Nova Grappler player's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Battle Raizer – Stand Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded, looking over his hand, and at one card in particular.

**Robert  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Cosmo Siege/Twin Order  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (F), Cosmo Claw (F)<strong>

**Keegan  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Magician Girl, Kirara/Deatharmy Lady  
>Back Row: Deatharmy GuyTough Boy/Deatharmy Guy  
>Damage: Twin Blader (U), Street Bouncer (U), Battle Raizer (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Keegan declared. "Now I'll show you! _Crush everything with your almighty weapons! Bury them under all your might! Ride, Asura Kaiser!"_

Kirara reformed into a towering figure, a many-armed robot wielding a nasty array of swords, axes, maces and other weapons, crimson eyes glaring from its head **[Asura Kaiser – 11000 Power]**. "And by him, come out, Death Metal Droid!" Beside the kaiser, a sleek steel robot soldier appeared, wielding a large blaster cannon **[Death Metal Droid – 10000 Power]**. "Now I'll show you! With a boost from Deatharmy Guy, Droid attacks your Vanguard! And I activate Droid's skill, Counterblast one to gain 3000 Power in this attack!"

The droid opened fire with a volley of lasers towards Cosmo Siege **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert answered, allowing the blasts to slam into Cosmo Siege, which stood resolute. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Trumpeter – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Guy, Deatharmy Lady attacks! Pummel him!" Keegan bellowed. The feminine droid somersaulted forwards, drawing back a leg for a fearsome kick **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Twin Order and Beak Intercept!" The two robots moved into position and were shattered with fearsome kicks from Deatharmy Lady **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Heh... I'm just getting started! With a boost from Tough Boy... crush him, Asura Kaiser!" The robot surged forwards, drawing back its many weapons **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard."

"And now, Twin Drive!" Keegan laughed at the revealed card. "Gotcha! Grade 3!"

**[Drive Check – Top Gun – No Trigger]**

"And now, with this... Kaiser's skill activates! I can stand a Rearguard! And now on top of that, my Deatharmies stand when I Drive Check a Grade 3! _ULTIMATE HELL STAND!" _he laughed, both of his Rearguard columns suddenly moving to battle-ready positions once more. "And now, for the second check!"

**[Drive Check – The Gong – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! Power to Lady! You're gonna be crushed now!" he laughed, drawing. _"Gah, another Grade 3!"_

Kaiser's blades struck, ripping gashes and tears into Cosmo Siege's armor. "Damage Check," Robert called. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

Keegan frowned. "Stick-in-the-mud," he muttered. "Guy boosts and Lady attacks again!"

"I guard with Justice Cobalt and Army Penguin!" Robert answered. The blue wolf-man and penguin robot appeared **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Power]**, shattering as Lady's kick struck.

"With a boost from Guy, Droid attacks, and I Counterblast again!" The droid unleashed another volley of lasers **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard! Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

"Geez... so close. I end my turn," Keegan shrugged. "Still, you're gonna be finished next turn! My Ultimate Hell Stand's gonna smash your Units flat!"

**Keegan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Death Metal Droid/Asura Kaiser/Deatharmy Lady  
>Back Row: Deatharmy GuyTough Boy/Deatharmy Guy  
>Damage: Twin Blader (F), Street Bouncer (F), Battle Raizer (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Siege/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (F), Cosmo Claw (F), Justice Trumpeter (U), Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert answered. "You're not going to win this, Keegan. Not while I have this." He held up a card. "I Ride... _Enigman Nebula_!"

Cosmo Siege burst into light, reforming into a brilliant, shining figure veiled in an aura of cosmic radiance. Spreading four brilliant wings, Enigman Nebula rose, resembling Cloud but much more radiant and powerful. Light and power swirled around its form, adding to its majesty as it rose **[Enigman Nebula – 11000 Power]**

"Cosmo Siege's skill," Robert declared. "Enigman Nebula gains 4000 Power. Now, I retire Justice Flag, and call Glory Maker." Flag burst into light, reforming into the cool blue woman, her hands clasped in prayer **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power]**. "And now, I enter my Battle Phase, and activate Nebula's skill."

"What?!" Keegan exclaimed.

"Normally, Nebula has Restraint," Robert said. "But if I have just one or fewer Rearguards at the start of my Battle Phase, I can Counterblast two to have Nebula not only lose that Restraint, but also gain 10000 Power and a Critical." He turned over two cards and Nebula began to blaze even more brightly, the vortex of energy around its form flowing into its body **[Enigman Nebula – 25000 Power, Critical 2]**

"W-wait! You... you can't!"

"With a boost from Glory Maker... go, Enigman Nebula!" he declared. "Attack Asura Kaiser... _Enigma Maelstrom_!" Nebula raised its hands and spread its wings, dozens of points of light forming around it before lancing towards Kaiser as bolts of white-hot energy **[25000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 35000 Power, Critical 2]**

Keegan looked at his hand in panic. "N-no... I can't... I can't guard!" His hand consisted of The Gong, Shout, Street Bouncer, Top Gun and Death Metal Droid. Coupled with Deatharmy Lady's Intercept, this wasn't enough to guard the attack. That only left one hope.

"Twin Drive!" Robert called out. "First check!" He held out the card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"And now, second check!" He smiled, revealing a golden icon on the card. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Nebula!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"N-no!" Keegan exclaimed as the blasts smashed into his Vanguard **[31000 Power + 5000 Power = 36000 Power, Critical 3]**, engulfing Asura Kaiser in a tempest of blazing light which detonated, washing over the field. The shockwave knocked Keegan back a step as three cards fell onto his Damage Zone, deciding the game.

**[Damage Check – Red Lightning – Critical Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Twin Blader – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Asura Kaiser – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon! The match goes to Team Avalon!"

The field began to dissolve into motes, Enigman Nebula fading away, its brilliance replaced by the light of the sun overhead as Robert gazed at the card on the console.

"Leah... your card helped me win this," he murmured. "I... thank you..."

"No... no way..." Keegan said from across the field. "I can't have lost! I can't... not like this!"

"Don't worry," the girl of Four-Leaf Clover, Madison, said from behind him. "We just need to win our other two games and we'll be fine."

"Yeah... that's right!" he exclaimed. "We're still gonna make it big! Right, Alex?!"

"Huh... yeah, that's right," Alex smiled, walking up to his teammates. "Let's go get ready."

"What a nice team," Samuel noted, standing just behind Robert. "Even now... they're still cheering each other on and looking forward to the next fights."

"Yeah... it's nice to have teammates who support you," he murmured. "Let's go... we've get our own fights to get ready for."

VBH32

Up in the stands, they were sat, the supporters of Team Avalon.

"He won with your card, huh?" Alice smiled to Leah. "I bet you're glad you gave it to him now."

"Yeah..." she smiled. "The card I gave him... Nebula... it helped after all. I wonder if... it'll keep helping him from now on."

"I hope so," Richard noted. "They're in the same block as Eternal Nightfall... if they're going to fight them, they'll need every bit of help they can get."

This sobered the mood considerably. Even though the team had won a victory, the shadow of Team Eternal Nightfall still hung there, drowning their happiness at the defeat of Four-Leaf Clover under an ominous feeling, like a pitch-dark storm cloud on the horizon.

VBH32

"End this!"

A devilish silhouette ripped over the field and struck in blazing darkness. There was a scream of terror from the opposing Vanguard, and then darkness exploded, consuming the field before the holograms fractured into motes.

"_With a deadly final strike, Alistair Bardon, second-in-command of Team Eternal Nightfall, claims victory for his team over Team Melody following the earlier win by Gerard Machen! Eternal Nightfall have clearly not rusted at all in the six months since their last appearance in this competition, and I honestly pity anyone who has to fight them here!"_

"They're... incredible..." Robert murmured.

"We have to fight them eventually," Samuel mused. "Let's just be as ready for them as we can." But even with that, the shadow of Team Eternal Nightfall was still there, hanging over the horizon.

VBH32

_**Card of the Day:**_

The Dark Dictator  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Human – Shadow Paladin<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: This Unit cannot be boosted.<p>

Continuous [V]: During your turn, this Unit gains 2000 Power for each of your Shadow Paladin Rearguards.  
>Auto [V]: [Soul Blast 3] When this Unit appears in the Vanguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, your Shadow Paladin Rearguards in the front row gain 5000 Power until end of turn.<br>_'Vanish into the dark abyss guided by my sword...'_

VBH32

_**Card Stats:**_

Enigman Nebula  
>Grade 3Alien – Dimension Police/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: This Unit has 'Restraint' (This Unit cannot attack).  
>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] At the start of your Battle Phase, if you have 1 or fewer Rearguards, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit loses 'Restraint', and gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical until end of turn.<p>

Activate [V/R]: [Counterblast 1, retire 1 Dimension Police Rearguard] This Unit loses 'Restraint' until end of turn.  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's Power becomes 19000 or more, if this Unit has 'Restraint', it loses 'Restraint' and gains the following skill: [Auto [V]: [Discard all cards from your hand] When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, stand a number of your Dimension Police Rearguards up to the number of cards discarded.]<p>

(Enigman Nebula was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH32

Next time, Team Avalon faces off against the dreaded team of their block, Eternal Nightfall. In preparation for the fight, the team studies up on their opponents as much as possible in the short time they have, but Charles has other ideas in mind, approaching Robert with a certain proposition. As the shadows of the night begin to fall around Team Avalon, just what will occur in the dusk?

Ride 33 – The Darkness Grows...


	33. Ride 33: The Darkness Grows

_**Ride 33: The Darkness Grows...  
><strong>Card of the Day: Headmaster Marmon_

The team were sat around in a table in one of the small galleries built within the arena's structure. Designed for resting teams to have a chance to plan out their strategy for upcoming rounds, the gallery included a TV to view ongoing matches, and tables like these. They already knew the next matchups, which had been decided at the end of the previous fights. Team Four-Leaf Clover versus Team Melody. Team Avalon versus Team Eternal Nightfall.

"We might as well prepare for Eternal Nightfall while we have the chance," Samuel noted. "We have the play-by-play of their fights with Team Melody, fortunately, so we know what decks Alistair and Gerard will use. Alistair's using Dark Irregulars, and Gerard seems to be using Asylum."

"Asylum?" Robert echoed.

"They're a new Clan... a strange one," Samuel said. "There's a lot of potential in that deck. So it'll be hard to predict just exactly what Gerard will do, because the deck's strategy offers a lot of different options. Like other Dark Zone Clans, Asylum's strategy revolves around the Soul, but it's in a strange way. If they keep the Soul at one or two cards, they're running with more control-based strategies, while if he lets his Soul go to no cards... then he's going with raw power."

"Dark Irregulars are simple enough, and Alistair's build seems simpler. It's about using Soul Charges to power up Doreen the Thruster while building to Still Vampyr's Megablast, from the looks of it," Agatha said. "So no matter what, whichever one of us faces him has to avoid letting him use the Megablast. It's a dangerous thing to let him have as a finisher."

"As we saw," Charles noted. "Sorry to miss the rest of this, but I'm hungry... I'm just quickly going to go and get a snack before the next fights start." He turned. "Any of you want to come?"

"I'm fine," Samuel said.

"So am I," Agatha noted.

"What about you, Robert? Just a quick snack before the fights?"

"I don't know... we have to plan, don't we?"

"It'll get your strength up," Charles said. "You wouldn't believe how fast fights at this level can sap your strength. You need to eat to keep your strength up, or you'll start making mistakes."

"Alright then... I guess" Robert said quietly, moving to follow him.

"Get back quickly," Samuel called after them. "We need to prepare as much as we can."

VBH33

"This isn't the way to the food counter, Charles."

"I know," the Oracle Think Tank player said. "I wanted to talk to you." He paused. "You remember what Luke said?"

"How can I forget?" he muttered, recalling it. The scorn in Luke's voice.

"In a way, he's right," Charles noted. "I found that out when I was here last time. This place doesn't care what's happened to your mother, your family... anyone. All the high-ups care about is making the fights look good and entertaining the audience while appeasing... them."

"Them?"

"You see what I found out, Robert?" he said. "Last time I was here? I found out that it's a lie. It's not any sort of skill which decides these fights. It's what the powers that be want. Once you get to this level, money starts dripping into things, and with money comes powerful people who get what they want. You think Celestial Dusk got where they did out of skill? Oh, sure they're talented, but luck can trump that. They got their title because they knew the right people and the right people saw potential for a good show in them. That's why Celestial Dusk got to the top, why Eternal Nightfall got so far too."

"What... what do you mean?"

"He means, my friend, that this place doesn't play by luck or skill." Robert turned to see a familiar figure. Dressed in black, face twisted into a cruel predatory smirk, and accompanied by a blank-faced man in a suit, Morgan Kane looked at him, amused.

"You... Morgan Kane..."

"You've seen my team at work by now, I imagine," Morgan noted. "I remember Samuel. My team defeated his last time. All because he was given a choice and just refused to take the right one, so he had to be dealt with. I didn't get to finish him that time, it was Alistair who got that little amusement."

"You mean..."

"Samuel's little team managed to get themselves into the Pro Leagues," the man explained. "They got lucky, had some decent skills. But when they got met by my agent here and given the choice I'm about to offer you, Samuel made the wrong one. So, to do as the powers that be wanted, we made sure he was forced out. Of course, his little teammate somehow got himself picked up by Celestial Dusk, pain in the ass that is."

"His teammate... is on Celestial Dusk?" Robert exclaimed.

"Henry Adamson," Charles nodded. "He transferred to Celestial Dusk from Team Sangreal, Samuel's former team."

"Back on subject," Morgan said sharply. "Charles has told me about your mother, Macmillan. Sad story as it is, you realize what you're pushing for, right? To get to the top, you'll have to beat people far out of your league. Celestial Dusk. My team. It just won't happen, kid. You might get somewhere but you'll find yourself crushed sooner or later. You'll go back home with nothing but memories and a tiny little mention in the stats somewhere. You won't be able to help her. The people who the high-ups want to win will win, and things'll just keep going." He paused. "Or you could take me up on this offer, and at least be able to help her."

"What's the offer?" Robert asked defensively.

"Look at it this way," the leader of Eternal Nightfall said. "If your team are going to lose anyway, you may as well ensure that it happens in a way which lets you help your mother like you want. Here's what I'm offering. If you ensure that your team is eliminated here, then this cheque," he took a slip of paper from the man beside him, holding it out for Robert to examine, "will be signed and yours."

"Twenty thousand..." he murmured.

"Here's my question to you," Morgan said. "What matters more? The glory of some title you'll probably never reach anyway? Or your mother, struggling with the life that scumbag of a father you had left her with? You ensure that you lose and Team Avalon are eliminated, I'll give you that, enough money to pay off her debts and probably leave a nice bit in the bank for whatever you might want. All you have to do is lose your next two fights, and get your team knocked out, and it'll be yours. I heard what Luke said, and y'know, kid has it right. This world doesn't care about anything but what looks good for the crowd, and whatever ensures the high-ups get their investments to pay off. But that just means those high-ups are willing to throw cash at problems to make them vanish, like that money." Robert looked up, surprised. "You heard it right, that's not quite my money. It's from Eternal Nightfall's sponsor, who would like it a lot if we made the final against Celestial Dusk, since then he could cash in on advertising deals and such we get."

Robert handed him back the cheque. As much as he found himself hating to admit it, Morgan was right. Just because the victory over Four-Leaf Clover had been easy didn't mean the rest of Nationals would be. There were far stronger teams out there, and once they got to the finals, if they did, there was no safety net. One string of bad luck, and they'd be out with nothing. And then...

"I... guess," he murmured finally.

"Alright then," Morgan said. "I'll make sure to keep watching your games then. So long as Avalon get knocked out and you lose your games to make it happen, I'll make sure you get this with my signature on it." He held up the cheque before pocketing it. "Charles, make sure he knows what to do. Best not to give the game away or someone'll catch on, like with those badminton players at the Olympics." He shook his head, turning and walking away with the suited man in tow.

"When... when did you arrange this?" Robert murmured.

"I got in touch with Morgan a few days ago," he replied. "I figured you might like that offer, with everything that's at stake for you. Don't worry. You do your part, he'll do his and you'll get the money." He paused. "All you have to do is make sure you lose without making it obvious that you're trying to lose."

"Agatha won't let you take a place in our main lineup, not against this team," he mused.

"I know, which is why I asked Morgan to sort something out to keep her occupied," Charles replied. "Samuel will want to fight Morgan, so we can easily convince him to take the last spot in the lineup for that. Anyway, we'd better get back before they start to worry."

VBH33

"Agatha Gladstone?"

She glanced up, seeing a suited man stood there. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid there's been a minor issue with your registration," he said. "I'll have to ask you to come with me so we can resolve it."

"What kind of issue?" Samuel cut in.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that to anyone but Miss Gladstone," the man replied. "If you will please come with me, Agatha, with some luck we will be able to sort this in perhaps ten minutes."

Agatha looked at Samuel. "You'll have to do what you can until I get back. You still want to fight Morgan, right?"

"He uses Shadow Paladins too," he said. "So... I want to face him myself. To see the truth... how he uses that deck now. Now that there are other paths." He remembered, how he had won with The Dark Dictator, a finishing blow made without sacrificing his allies. Had Morgan likewise embraced an alternate path, or was he still sacrificing his Units?

"In that case, just play with the hope I'll be back for the second fight," she decided. "I'll do my best to get whatever this is sorted out." With that, she left, following the man away.

"Where's Agatha going?" Robert asked, walking up accompanied by Charles.

"Registration issue, apparently," Samuel replied. "She has to go and sort it out, so we'll have to play without her for the time being."

"I'll sub in for the first fight," Charles offered.

"She'll probably be back in time for the second game," he retorted.

"And what if she's not? Then you'll have to let me play anyway," he pointed out. "Gerard will be going first again, these guys never change their lineup. I can deal with Asylum, and if I can't, Agatha will probably be back like you say. If she isn't, Robert can take on Alistair, and you'll still be able to play against Morgan like you planned. We have to play by the assumption that Agatha may not be back in time. You know what registration paperwork's like, now imagine trying to sort out some fault with it."

Samuel frowned. This was true, he remembered helping Mr. Owens sort out the team's registration documents. It had taken them a fair amount of time to make sure that everything was in order, and now apparently there was something wrong with that registration. With that in mind, the likelihood of Agatha getting back for the second game seemed to diminish somewhat.

"Alright," he finally said. "You can have the first fight, Charles."

Robert stood in silence as the exchange occurred. _"Samuel's thinking so much about this... taking this so seriously. If this is how seriously even he takes this... what chance is there... of us winning?" _He paused, listening to their discussion. _"But... it doesn't matter to him if he loses. He hasn't got as much at stake as I have... he hasn't got someone he cares about just wasting away in need of help. Even with him trying so hard to win... it's not like our win's set in stone... we could lose."_

He sat down, thinking as he watched Samuel and Charles talk about the upcoming fight, about their strategy. _"For all this talk... they don't have anything riding on this. They can just lose and go home without worrying about it... there's no pressure for them. But if we lose... mum..." _He gazed up at the TV in the gallery, which was running some interview piece with Celestial Dusk. Arthur chatted away to the interviewer about his experiences over the past six months, how wonderful it was to be champions, and more. _"Celestial Dusk... Eternal Nightfall... with teams like that out there, can we even win? We could lose so easily... and if we do... I'll get nothing to help her..." _His gaze turned to the cold gray of the floor. _"I can't... I can't risk that. I have to take his offer... I have to lose. To help her..."_

"_Will the teams from Blocks A and B reassemble in the arena for their second fights?!" _The announcement came, snapping him from his dark, gloomy reverie. Samuel glanced up from his chat with Charles, before speaking.

"Let's move."

VBH33

By the time they reached the stadium floor, Team Eternal Nightfall were already in place. The three men clad in black coats were stood at their side of the field, decks in hands, ready to fight.

"Good luck," Robert said to Charles as he began to step forward. On the other side of the field, one of the black coated men walked to his console, with dull blond hair and dark green eyes. Gerard Machen, Eternal Nightfall's third player.

"So, you're the alternate for Avalon," Gerard called as Charles took his place. "I hear that dear Agatha is otherwise occupied right now."

"Sadly, yes," Charles replied smoothly, placing down his starter Vanguard. The two drew their opening hands, regarding them carefully.

"Well then, I'll make do with you," the man said. "Be prepared, my friend, to step into a world of madness. The inhabitants would just love to meet you, after all."

"We'll see." The two went through the usual motions, before finally ending up ready.

"The fight between Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon and Gerard Machen of Team Eternal Nightfall will now... begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Charles called. "Weather Girl, Sabrina!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Gerard retorted. "Shadow in the Closet!"

The battlefield formed around them, an eerie old building, with cracks in the bricks and ivy growing over the walls. Wails and moans echoed from within, the sky overhead black with clouds, the occasional bolt of lightning casting the world in an eerie light. Sabrina appeared on Charles' field, looking around with a frightened expression **[Weather Girl Sabrina – 5000 Power]**

On Gerard's field a new Unit formed, a demonic figure made of shadows, with vicious knife-like claws and deep red eyes **[Shadow in the Closet – 4000 Power]**

"Draw," Charles declared. "I Ride Battle Sister, Chocolat!" Sabrina reformed into the machine gun-wielding nun, who looked around anxiously **[Battle Sister, Chocolat – 6000 Power]**. "Sabrina's skill, Soul Charge!" He slipped a card into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Weather Maiden Cornelia – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Battle Sister, Chocolat/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Gerard  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Shadow in the Closet/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Gerard declared. "I Ride Rehabilitating Patient." A figure dressed in a black patient's gown appeared, looking remarkably sane considering the Clan's name **[Rehabilitating Patient – 7000 Power]**. "Now, Shadow in the Closet moves to the Rearguard, and Patient's skill Soul Charges a card." Shadow in the Closet reappeared behind and to the left of the new Vanguard **[Shadow in the Closet – 4000 Power]**, before Gerard slipped a card into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Insomniac Gregory – Stand Trigger]**

"I call Schizophrenic Audrey." Behind Rehabilitating Patient, a woman appeared, dressed in the same black gown, her expression constantly changing from lucid happiness to insane rage **[Schizophrenic Audrey – 4000 Power]**. "With a boost from Audrey, Patient attacks your Vanguard."

The Patient raced forwards remarkably fast, drawing back a fist **[7000 Power + 4000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard," Charles responded.

"Drive Check... ah, well, no Trigger," Gerard smirked.

**[Drive Check – Shawn the Narcissist – No Trigger]**

The fist slammed into Chocolat, who cried out as she was knocked to the ground. Charles silently placed a card into his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Galatea – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Gerard said. "Don't worry, Charles. This is just the beginning. The true display of madness will begin soon enough."

**Gerard  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Rehabilitating Patient/Empty  
>Back Row: Shadow in the ClosetSchizophrenic Audrey/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Battle Sister Chocolat/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U)<strong>

"Draw!" Charles declared. "I Ride Maiden of Libra!" Chocolat reformed in a burst of light, taking the form of the beautiful angel holding her scales **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**. "And now, I call Galatea, and Gemini!" The beautiful female Oracle Guardian appeared, supported by the two robotic cherubs **[Oracle Guardian Galatea – 8000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Gemini – 8000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Gemini, Galatea attacks!"

Galatea's face burst, revealing a robotic one beneath from which twin lasers fired **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard." The laser smashed into the black-clad Patient, wreathing him in smoke. "Damage Check... ah, well. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Megalomaniac Sherman – No Trigger]**

"Maiden of Libra attacks!" Charles continued.

"I guard with Figment of Insanity," Gerard smirked. A horrific looking mix of shadows and colors appeared, twisting and distorting in mad ways **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**.

"Drive Check," he retorted. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Weather Maiden Cornelia – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," he concluded as Maiden of Libra shattered the strange guardian with a blast of light.

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Galatea/Maiden of Libra/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U)<strong>

**Gerard  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Rehabilitating Patient/Empty  
>Back Row: Shadow in the ClosetSchizophrenic Audrey/Empty  
>Damage: Megalomaniac Sherman (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Gerard called out. "I Ride Jerome the Unfortunate." A hulking figure formed out of the shadows, immensely muscular, dressed in a strange gown seemingly made of several black patient gowns awkwardly sewn together **[Jerome the Unfortunate – 10000 Power]**

"Next, I call Shawn the Narcissist." A tall blonde-haired man appeared, dressed in the same black gown, with a mirror clutched in his hand into which he constantly stared **[Shawn the Narcissist – 6000 Power]**. "I activate Shawn's skill. When he appears in the Rearguard, I can Soul Blast one to call another Shawn from my deck." He slipped a card from his Soul into the Drop Zone, retrieving a second Shawn from his deck and placing it down. The Unit appeared in front of Shadow in the Closet **[Shawn the Narcissist – 6000 Power]**.

"Next, I call Head Nurse Alexandra." A blonde-haired woman dressed in a regal black nurse's uniform appeared, looking tired and haggard **[Head Nurse Alexandra – 9000 Power]**. "Alexandra has the same skill as Rehabilitating Patient – Soul Charge." He slipped another card into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Psychometry Pendulum – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Shadow, Shawn attacks Galatea," he declared. Shawn raised his mirror, casting a bolt of shadows from it towards Galatea **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]**

Charles glanced over his hand. "No guard." The bolt struck Galatea, shattering her into shards of metal and stone.

"Now, with a boost from Shawn, Alexandra attacks your Vanguard," Gerard continued. The nurse surged forwards, wrapped in shadows **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Charles repeated, allowing Alexandra to rush in and strike his Vanguard with a kick from a foot swathed in shadows. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Hermes – No Trigger]**

"Audrey boosts, and I activate her skill," his opponent called. "I Soul Blast to have her gain 6000 Power for this battle, and Jerome attacks!" As he placed a card into his Drop Zone, Jerome groaned, stalking forwards as shadows coiled around his form **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard," Charles said for the third time.

"Drive Check... oh, excellent," Gerard chuckled darkly. "Critical Trigger. I give Jerome all of the effects."

**[Drive Check – Figment of Insanity – Critical Trigger]**

Jerome threw a brutal punch **[25000 Power, Critical 2]**, smashing Libra into the stone of the courtyard before lumbering away.

Charles placed two cards onto his Damage Zone, making a draw as a crimson light shone from the second.

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Athena – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Gerard said, chuckling softly.

**Gerard  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Shawn the Narcissist/Jerome the Unfortunate/Head Nurse Alexandra  
>Back Row: Shadow in the ClosetSchizophrenic Audrey/Shawn the Narcissist  
>Damage: Megalomaniac Sherman (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Maiden of Libra/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Oracle Guardian Hermes (U), Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Victory Maker (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Charles declared, glancing at his Damage Zone. Four to one already. "I Ride CEO Amaterasu!"

His Vanguard reformed, taking on the visage of the beautiful sun goddess **[CEO Amaterasu – 10000 Power]**. "Amaterasu's skill. Soul Charge." He slipped a card into his Soul, checking the top card of his deck and quickly replacing it on top.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

"I call Red-Eye, Cornelia and Wiseman," he continued. The crimson and white fox statue, butterfly-winged woman and black marble statue appeared around Amaterasu **[Oracle Guardian Red-Eye – 9000 Power] [Weather Maiden Cornelia – 6000 Power] [Oracle Guardian Wiseman – 10000 Power]**

"Wiseman attacks Jerome!"

"I Intercept with Alexandra," Gerard replied. The nurse drifted forwards and was shattered by Wiseman's eye lasers **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Cornelia, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard!" Amaterasu conjured the blazing fireball behind herself **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," his opponent smirked.

"Twin Drive... first check," Charles declared. "Get, Stand Trigger! I give all of the effects to Wiseman!"

**[Drive Check – E-Alarmer – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger." Still, this would be useful in keeping him going through the next turn.

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister Chocolat – No Trigger]**

Gerard calmly placed a card into his Damage Zone as the rays of solar flame smashed into Jerome. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Paranoid Ben – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Gemini, Red-Eye attacks Jerome!" The fox statue unleashed a volley of fireballs towards the hulking figure **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Figment of Insanity!" Gerard countered. "I don't think I'll let you build your Soul so easily, Charles!" The twisting, contorting mass of shadows and colors appeared, blocking the attack **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

Charles glared as the thing was shattered. "Wiseman attacks Jerome!" Wiseman unleashed its lasers again, Gerard letting this attack through and calmly making his Damage Check.

**[Damage Check – Ambulance Chopper – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Charles finished.

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Red-Eye/CEO Amaterasu/Oracle Guardian Wiseman  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiWeather Maiden Cornelia/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Oracle Guardian Hermes (U), Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Victory Maker (U)<strong>

**Gerard  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Shawn the Narcissist/Jerome the Unfortunate/Empty  
>Back Row: Shadow in the ClosetSchizophrenic Audrey/Shawn the Narcissist  
>Damage: Megalomaniac Sherman (U), Paranoid Ben (U), Ambulance Chopper (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Gerard smirked viciously. "Now... to enter the true world of madness. _Let the shadows well up, distorting all the world around us... consume everything in madness! Ride, Headmaster Marmon!" _

Jerome was consumed in twisting, writhing shadows which screamed and wailed, before finally spreading into pitch-dark angelic wings. A figure emerged, clad all in black, a demonic figure with ram's horns, black-feathered wings, ram-like hooves for feet, and dark grasping claws for hands **[Headmaster Marmon – 10000 Power]**. At his appearance, the buildings and ground cracked and twisted, tendrils of shadow ripping from them as peals of insane laughter rang through the air.

Gerard glanced around into the holographic world, chuckling softly, before finally throwing back his head and laughing. "Here it is... the darkness called madness. My ace card... the lord who rules over the mad and indulges their greed. Marmon, the lord of Asylum. And now, my friend... let us show him what it is to dance amidst insanity! Marmon's skill! At the start of the Main Phase, I Soul Charge one, then take a card from my Soul and return it to the deck!" He retrieved the Stand Trigger he had Soul Charged at the start of the game, placing it onto his deck and shuffling.

**[Soul Charge – Headmaster Marmon – No Trigger]**

"Now, I call Psychotic Irena." Beside Marmon, a mad-looking woman with stark white hair appeared, laughing coldly as she glared murderously across the field **[Psychotic Irena – 9000 Power]** "With a boost from Shadow in the Closet, Shawn attacks your Red-Eye!" Shawn unleashed a bolt of shadows from his mirror towards Red-Eye **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"No guard," Charles replied, allowing the bolt to strike Red-Eye, shattering it into motes.

"With a boost from Audrey, Marmon attacks! And I activate Audrey's skill, Soul Blast!" He discarded a hand as Marmon raised his hands, casting bolts of iridescent dark lightning towards Amaterasu **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Chocolat, and discard Omniscience Madonna for a Perfect Guard!" Charles retorted. The nun appeared, wailing as her machine gun roared shots into the air to reflect Marmon's lightning.

"How amusing," Gerard laughed. "You might hold this back for a turn or two, but inevitably, you'll fall into its embrace. Now, Marmon... Twin Drive, first check." He revealed the first card, the shadows coiling about the field in anticipation. "Ah, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Psychometry Pendulum – No Trigger]**

"Second check... also not a Trigger," he laughed softly.

**[Drive Check – Megalomaniac Sherman – No Trigger]**

"Oh, the fickle hand of fate." As if in agreement, Marmon chuckled, Chocolat vanishing on the other side of the field. Around the dark building, the shadows moved restlessly. "Now, with a boost from Shawn, Irena attacks your Vanguard!" The woman cackled darkly as she charged, nails bared and ready to strike **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

Charles considered. He could guard this easily with E-Alarmer, but if he didn't, he'd have five Damage. And on top of that, five Damage would leave him open to a loss from a Trigger. And that would put things on track for the plan.

"No guard." Irena struck into Amaterasu, clawing at her face before being knocked away in a flare of light. Still, the damage was done.

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian Gemini – No Trigger]**

Gerard smirked. "Excellent. I activate Irena's skill. When her attack hits, I can Soul Blast and Counterblast one to retire one of your Grade 2 or lower Rearguards! Begone, Wiseman!"

"What?!" But it was too late. Cracks ripped open across Wiseman's form, and the statue-encased robot shattered into motes.

"So now you're near helpless," Gerard said, amused. "I end my turn, which activates the skills of Irena, Audrey and Shawn. As I have no Soul, normally they would be retired, however, Marmon's skill is now in effect. As I have no Soul, my Asylum Rearguards can't be retired by their own skills."

**Gerard  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Shawn the Narcissist/Headmaster Marmon/Psychotic Irena  
>Back Row: Shadow in the ClosetSchizophrenic Audrey/Shawn the Narcissist  
>Damage: Megalomaniac Sherman (F), Paranoid Ben (U), Ambulance Chopper (U)<strong>

**Charles  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/CEO Amaterasu/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiWeather Maiden Cornelia/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Oracle Guardian Hermes (U), Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Victory Maker (U), Oracle Guardian Gemini (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Charles declared. "Amaterasu's skill, Soul Charge!" He slipped a card into his Soul, checking the top card of his deck and moving it to the bottom.

**[Soul Charge – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger]**

"I call Oracle Guardian Athena!" The noble statue of the armored woman appeared, brandishing its spear **[Oracle Guardian Athena – 9000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Cornelia, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard," Gerard replied, amused.

"Twin Drive... first check," Charles called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian Artemis – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Amaterasu and the Power to Athena!" He revealed the card, the icon in its corner shining brilliant gold.

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

Amaterasu unleashed rays of burning power from the sphere behind her **[CEO Amaterasu – 20000 Power, Critical 2]**, the rays blazing towards Marmon and exploding as they struck him. The demon was silent even as he was engulfed in flame, the shadows hissing and growling darkly.

"Damage Check," Gerard declared, revealing the first card. "Get, Heal Trigger. I give the Power to my Vanguard, but I can't heal."

**[Damage Check – Trainee Nurse Jennifer – Heal Trigger]**

"And second check. No Trigger, oh well," he shrugged.

**[Damage Check – Rehabilitating Patient – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Gemini, Athena attacks your Vanguard!" Charles declared. The Oracle Guardian burst from the statue, lunging for Marmon with spear at the ready **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I guard with Schizophrenic Audrey and Doctor Klaus, PHD!" Gerard retorted with a smirk. A copy of the young woman appeared in Athena's path, accompanied by an elderly man dressed in a black lab coat, wearing spectacles **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. Athena struck, its spear ripping the pair into motes.

"I end my turn," Charles concluded, glancing at his hand.

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Oracle Guardian Athena/CEO Amaterasu/Empty  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian GeminiWeather Maiden Cornelia/Empty  
>Damage: Oracle Guardian Galatea (U), Oracle Guardian Hermes (U), Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Victory Maker (U), Oracle Guardian Gemini (U)<strong>

**Gerard  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Shawn the Narcissist/Headmaster Marmon/Psychotic Irena  
>Back Row: Shadow in the ClosetSchizophrenic Audrey/Shawn the Narcissist  
>Damage: Megalomaniac Sherman (F), Paranoid Ben (U), Ambulance Chopper (U), Trainee Nurse Jennifer (U), Rehabilitating Patient (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Gerard smirked. "And now, the time has come. Time to bring about the end of this fight... to demonstrate the true glory that is madness! This is it for you, Charles... my Final Turn!"

Charles gritted his teeth, but inwardly, he was neutral. _"That's right... let me play along, and this'll go how Morgan wants it to."_

"Marmon's skill, Soul Charge!" his opponent called, sliding a card into his Soul, then immediately shuffling it back into his deck.

**[Soul Charge – Jerome the Unfortunate – No Trigger]**

"Now, I move Shadow to the Soul to activate its skill and Soul Charge," he continued, sliding the Unit into his Soul, then placing another card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Psychotic Irena – No Trigger]**

"Now, Shawn moves back, and I call Megalomaniac Sherman." In front of the moved Shawn, a tall man dressed in the usual black gown appeared, another slung over his back to look like a cape, and his blond hair forming a twisted halo around his head. Sherman wore a deluded smile, laughing maniacally **[Megalomaniac Sherman – 9000 Power]**. "And now, the final stage is set! With a boost from Shawn, Sherman attacks Athena!"

The megalomaniac leapt forwards, surrounded by whirling shadows **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"No guard!" With that, Athena's fate was sealed, with Sherman smashing the robot into shards with a blow of his fist.

"Perfect... I activate Sherman's skill," Gerard smirked. "When his attack hits, I can Counter and Soul Blast one to stand him!" He flipped over a Damage and discarded Shadow in the Closet from his Soul, causing Sherman to rise to a combat stance once more. "Now, with a boost from Audrey, Marmon attacks your Vanguard! And now, Audrey's Soul Blast!"

Once more, Marmon unleashed lightning from his hands, the bolts racing towards Amaterasu as insane peals of laughter echoed from around the field, the twisted demon smirking in a scary manner **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Charles looked at his hand. Psychic Bird, E-Alarmer, Artemis and Victory Maker. It was fine. The plan seemed intact enough. All that needed to happen was Gerard to get a Trigger, and he had no doubt that detail was already sorted out. "I guard with Psychic Bird and Victory Maker." The two birds appeared on his side of the field, protecting Amaterasu **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"I see," Gerard smirked. "Betting it all... funny, that. How you're willing to throw everything to the winds of chance the instant things turn against you... just the fickle favor of Lady Luck to decide this game. The question now, Charles, is this... in this place of madness and uncertainty, does Lady Luck favor you, or is she with me? Let's find out... Twin Drive, Marmon. First check."

He held up a dull card. "That's one to you. No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Paranoid Ben – No Trigger]**

He placed it into his hand, returning his hand to his deck. "So, it comes to this. Second check." He revealed the card, and was rewarded in a flare of dark blue. "So her fickle favor turns to me... Stand Trigger. I give the Power to Marmon, and stand the Shawn behind Sherman."

**[Drive Check – Insomniac Gregory – Stand Trigger]**

Marmon's lightning ripped through the guardians, reducing them to motes as the laughter all around grew to deafening heights. The bolts impaled Amaterasu, ripping through her form as she cried out in pain, the laughter drowning out her agony as Gerard added his own dark laugh to the chorus of insanity.

Charles got the distinct impression that staged win or not, his opponent was greatly enjoying this. Even if he checked a Heal Trigger here, for the sake of the illusion, he would simply feign a Grade 3 as one of his remaining cards, relying on the improbability of two Heal Triggers in a row to keep the result as it was meant to be.

"Damage Check," he called, cutting through the madness of the endless laughter. He slowly turned over the card, only to be rewarded by a dull, Trigger-less Unit. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"_The winner is Gerard Machen of Team Eternal Nightfall!" _

As the battlefield faded away, the chorus of mad laughter slowly died down, until only Gerard was left. Realizing that his backing had vanished with the field, he stopped. "I hope I showed you it... the grandeur of the madness of Asylum," he chuckled. "In any case, thank you, for giving me such a chance to enjoy myself. Perhaps you might amuse me again someday." Retrieving his cards, he walked away, chuckling softly.

"_With that... interesting finale from Gerard Machen, Team Avalon are one down against Eternal Nightfall! Against such a powerful team, can these newcomers possibly make a comeback at all?!"_

Charles collected his own cards. At least things were going to plan so far. Now Robert just needed to do his part, and they'd be on the way to it. The money Morgan had promised them. But the thing was, even with the money as a lure, just as it had been last time he had taken such an offer, this time it was different. The money for himself, all ten thousand pounds of it, didn't matter so much. What mattered was Robert.

He had done his research, helped along by the services of Team Eternal Nightfall's accountant, donated by Morgan to help with this. The accountant had cut through the financial red tape, helped by the influence of the powerful men and women sponsoring the league, and dug up the exact records of the debt Robert's mother faced. The records were extensive, abusing legal loopholes to shaft thousands of pounds onto the shoulders of the woman, with near-extortionate rates of interest attached. As the accountant had noted with a distinct tone of pity, without major financial assistance from another party, the debt ever being paid off was unlikely given that from the attached income records, Robert's mother was unable to get particularly high-paying jobs.

That had only increased his interest, causing him to approach Morgan beforehand with this proposal. Inadvertently, Luke Adams had helped with his little speech, but in the end it seemed to have paid off. Robert looked ready to go along with the plan, given it had a higher chance of succeeding compared to his hopes of ever winning this tournament.

He turned, walking back to his teammates.

"I thought you could handle Asylum," Samuel noted as he returned.

"I got unlucky," Charles replied. "Agatha's not back yet? The next game's about to start."

"I know," he muttered.

Robert sat on the bench next to him, thinking. He knew this was his moment, guessing that Agatha's absence in this game was not some fluke accident. That she had been removed specifically to allow he and Charles to fulfill their side of the deal with Morgan. That meant he had to step up now, to fight and walk into this battle prepared to lose. It went against all that he had been taught as a Vanguard fighter, the code instilled in him. To compete with all your strength. To fight with all your heart, to always strive for victory. But then he shook his head, casting that aside. In the end, this was a game. A hobby. Now that he had another way to help his mother, a more certain path than winning this, he had to let go of that code for this. If he was going to help lift her from the pit of debt and despair his father had left her in, he had to abandon what he had been taught, and fight to lose.

And he would, for her sake.

VBH33

_**Card of the Day:**_

Headmaster Marmon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Demon – Asylum<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: If you have no cards in your Soul, your Asylum Rearguards cannot be retired by their own skills.<br>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1. Then, place 1 card from your Soul on top of your deck, and shuffle your deck.

Activate [V]: [Counterblast 5] If you have 2 or less cards in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, send all cards from your Soul to the Drop Zone, then search your deck for a number of Asylum equal to the number of cards sent, call them to separate Rearguard Circles, and shuffle your deck. Retire those Units during the End Phase.

_'Come forth, shadows of insanity! Shades of Madness!'_

VBH33

_**Card Stats:**_

Shadow in the Closet  
>Grade 0Phantasm – Asylum/4000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: When you Ride an Asylum onto this Unit, you may call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Move this Unit to Soul] If you have an Asylum Vanguard, Soul Charge 1.  
>Activate [R]: [Retire this Unit] If you have an Asylum Vanguard, send 1 card from your Soul to the Drop Zone.<p>

Rehabilitating Patient  
>Grade 1Human – Asylum/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit appears in a Vanguard or Rearguard Circle, if you have an Asylum Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 1.

Schizophrenic Audrey  
>Grade 1Human – Asylum/4000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: At the start of either player's Stand or End Phase, if you have no cards in your Soul, retire this Unit.<br>Auto [V/R]: [Soul Blast 1] When this Unit attacks or boosts, if you have an Asylum Vanguard and 1 or 2 cards in your Soul, you may pay this cost. If paid, this Unit gains 6000 Power until end of that battle.

Figment of Insanity  
>Grade 0Phantasm – Asylum/5000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical Trigger

Jerome the Unfortunate  
>Grade 2Mutant – Asylum/10000 Power/5000 Shield

Shawn the Narcissist  
>Grade 1Human – Asylum/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: At the start of either player's Stand or End Phase, if you have no cards in your Soul, retire this Unit.<br>Auto [R]: [Soul Blast 1] When this Unit appears in a Rearguard Circle, if you have an Asylum Vanguard and 1 or 2 cards in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for 1 'Shawn the Narcissist' and call it to a Rearguard Circle, then shuffle your deck.

Head Nurse Alexandra  
>Grade 2Human – Asylum/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit appears in a Vanguard or Rearguard Circle, if you have an Asylum Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 1.

Psychotic Irena  
>Grade 2Human – Asylum/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: At the start of either player's Stand or End Phase, if you have no cards in your Soul, retire this Unit.<br>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1, Soul Blast 1] When this Unit's attack hits, if you have 1 or 2 Soul and an Asylum Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, retire 1 of your opponent's Grade 2 or lower Rearguards.

Doctor Klaus, PHD  
>Grade 0Human – Asylum/4000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger  
>Auto [R]: When the attack of an Asylum boosted by this card hits, you may send up to 2 cards from your Soul to the Drop Zone. Then, return this Unit to your deck and shuffle it.<p>

Megalomaniac Sherman  
>Grade 2Human – Asylum/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: At the start of either player's Stand or End Phase, if you have no cards in your Soul, retire this Unit.<br>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1, Soul Blast 1] When this Unit's attack hits, if you have 1 or 2 Soul and an Asylum Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, stand this Unit.

(The Asylum Clan was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH32

Next time, with Agatha still absent, Robert steps up to fight Alistair, Eternal Nightfall's second-in-command. However, with his resolution to keep his side of the deal in order to help his mother, Robert deliberately plays to lose. Against his opponent's brutal power strategy, with his heart set on defeat, just how will Robert's fight turn out?

It's Ride 34: The Wicked Wings!


	34. Ride 34: The Wicked Wings

_**Ride 34: The Wicked Wings  
><strong>Card of the Day: Stil Vampir_

Agatha sat in an office with the suited man, the two running through paperwork.

"If you could sign here, please..." She signed her name on yet another sheet of paper, utterly frustrated with this process now.

"How much longer will this take?" she asked. "My team needs me... we're one down already."

"It will take as long as it takes," he replied, shuffling through yet more sheets of paper. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but we simply have to ensure this is sorted, Miss Gladstone."

"Right," she murmured. _"Come on, guys... just hold out."_

VBH34

"My turn, then," Robert said.

"Yeah, seeing as Agatha's not back yet," Charles noted.

"There's still time," Samuel cut in. "They'll give us another minute."

"Why are you so desperate for her to get back?" Robert asked. "Do you think I can't do this, Samuel? That I have no chance of winning?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" he said. "Why are you stalling so much for Agatha? If you think I'm capable of beating Alistair, then let me go out there and do my best. Even if I lose and we lose this round, there's still next round, right?"

"I guess..." the Shadow Paladin user murmured. "Go on then, Robert. Do everything you can to keep us in this." Robert turned to walk away. "And whatever you do, if you can stop him using Stil Vampir's skill, then stop him. That Megablast is deadly if you let him use it."

"Don't worry," Charles smiled. "I know you can do it, Robert."

"Right," he nodded, walking away with deck in hand. It was time to play his part.

VBH34

"Excellent, Gerard," Alistair commented, leaned back against the wall. "I see he went down without much trouble." His hands were held at his lapels in a strangely dignified way, his dark brown hair neatly combed back.

"I didn't expect him to honestly do all too much," Morgan said softly. "They're trying to lose."

"I don't see why Blake's going to the trouble of paying off these guys," Alistair said dismissively. "The team's abysmal in any case. Beating one pathetic little group like Four-Leaf Clover doesn't make them any sort of threat to us."

"Does it really matter?" Gerard smiled hazily. "If Mr Blake sees a need to pay them off, then we go along with it. It's his money, after all."

"Exactly," the leader said. "Blake obviously sees something about this bunch which he thinks means they need to be paid off. So we run with it, right?"

"Got it," his second-in-command nodded, hiding his obvious distaste. "Well, then. Time to finish this stage of things." He took his deck from its deep purple case, gazing at it. "Darkness... the fall of night. What we named this team after... the shadow beneath which we bury our opponents." He smirked. "I'll make sure to show him that, at least." With that, he stalked forward, clutching the lapels of his coat in a dignified way at odds with the dark expression on his face. His deck was still at hand, in view as he strode forwards like some dark gentleman.

VBH34

The two took their positions, Alistair's hands falling from his lapels to set down his starting Vanguard and shuffle his deck.

"So, now you're facing me," he mused. "I'll just tell you now. I won't be defeated as easily as that brat Keegan. Don't expect to win this."

"I'll do my best," Robert answered him quietly.

"Good, even though it won't be enough," Alistair said, drawing his opening hand and scanning it, before redrawing three cards. "You're still just a new player competing against someone on the team ranked second the country. The odds are against you, boy. And I'll show you just what it means to compete on this stage... the stage where champions are made."

"The fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Alistair Bardon of Team Eternal Nightfall will now... begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Justice Flag!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Vermillion Gatekeeper!"

The battlefield took shape around them, a pitch-dark castle under a moonlit sky, surrounded by a bleak forest. Their Vanguards appeared atop the ramparts, Justice Flag on Robert's side, a pitch-dark figure with a pale face and stark crimson hair on Alistair's side. **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power] [Vermillion Gatekeeper – 5000 Power]**

"I draw," Robert called, having won the Rock-Paper-Scissors. "I Ride Magical Police, Quilt!" Justice Flag reformed into a young blond-haired girl, wielding a staff and clad in an ornate green and white dress and stockings **[Magical Police, Quilt – 6000 Power]**. "Justice Flag moves, and I end my turn." The lance-wielding figure reformed before Quilt **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Vermillion Gatekeeper/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Alistair said curtly. "I Ride Prisoner Beast!" His Vanguard was engulfed in shadows, from which emerged a hulking gorilla-like beast with demonic horns **[Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**. "Vermillion Gatekeeper's skill activates – Soul Charge." He placed the top card of his deck into the Soul, dismissing it with a mere glance.

**[Soul Charge – Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

"Prisoner Beast, attack Quilt." The beast roared, tearing across the field and drawing back one monstrous claw.

"No guard!" Robert cried in response.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," he said coldly.

**[Drive Check – Devil Blade, Berith – No Trigger]**

Prisoner Beast's claw struck, making Quilt cry out in pain as it tore across her. Robert quietly took a card from his deck, placing it onto his Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Masked Police, Grander – No Trigger]**

"Turn end," Alistair concluded.

**Alistair  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Prisoner Beast/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police, Grander (U)<strong>

"I draw," Robert declared. "Now, I Ride Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady!" Quilt reformed into the pink angelic figure, drawing her batons **[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power]**. "And now, I call Justice Sentinel!" Next to Dailady, the shield-bearing robot appeared **[Justice Sentinel – 8000 Power]**.

"Justice Sentinel attacks your Vanguard!" The robot erupted forwards, drawing back its beam saber to strike.

"No guard," Alistair replied, allowing the blade to slash into his Vanguard without a hint of concern. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – March Hare of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Flag, Dailady attacks!" Dailady raced forwards, batons crackling with energy **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Once again, no guard," his opponent said, just as coldly and calmly as before.

"Drive Check... no Trigger!" Robert called out, revealing the card.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

The baton struck, Prisoner Beast convulsing as electricity ripped through its body. Alistair silently revealed a card, keeping his composure even as a crimson icon shone in its corner. "Got a Draw Trigger." He made a draw.

**[Damage Check – Hysterical Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Justice Sentinel/Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police, Grander (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Prisoner Beast/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Hysterical Shirley (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alistair said stoically. "I Ride Decadent Succubus." The purple-skinned temptress emerged from the shadows, smirking cruelly as she ran her tongue across her lips in an alluring manner **[Decadent Succubus – 9000 Power]**. "Now, I call Devil Blade, Berith." Next to the succubus, a true demon appeared, clad in a black bodysuit which was all barbs and blades, wielding two wickedly barbed scimitars in his hands, horns and talons sharpened to lethal points. His wings spread, their edges shining from the blades sewn into them, and Berith smirked a murderous leer across the field **[Devil Blade, Berith – 8000 Power]**

"Decadent Succubus' skill activates – Soul Charge," he continued, sliding a card into the Soul. "Then, on top of that, Berith's skill. When I Soul Charge and I have a Dark Irregulars Vanguard, he receives 3000 Power for the turn." An aura of darkness began to flare around Berith, empowering the demon **[Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Doreen the Thruster – No Trigger]**

Alistair threw down three more cards. "Call, Doreen the Thruster, Prisoner Beast, Hysterical Shirley." Behind his Vanguard, the blade-wielding elf appeared, while to Succubus' right, the hulking beast appeared. Finally, behind Berith, a stark white-haired girl in a tight black and white bodysuit appeared, wailing in pain **[Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power] [Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power] [Hysterical Shirley – 4000 Power]**. "And now, Decadent Succubus' skill activates three times." He took three cards from his deck, placing them into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Stil Vampir – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Flirtatious Succubus – No Trigger]**

"Now then," he said. "Doreen and Berith's skills activate." The two blazed with darkness, empowered by the cards sent into his Soul **[Doreen the Thruster – 15000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 20000 Power] **"To business. Prisoner Beast, attack Justice Sentinel." Howling, the beast erupted over the field, a claw drawn back to strike down the shield-bearing robot.

Robert looked at his hand. He could guard this, of course, but with Enigman Nebula in his hand as his only real Grade 3 option, leaving Justice Sentinel in play was a risk, especially since guarding either of Alistair's other attacks would take a large amount of shield. "No guard." The beast's claw ripped into Sentinel, tearing the robot apart until it shattered into motes.

"With a boost from Shirley, Berith attacks your Vanguard," Alistair continued. Blazing in shadows, Berith erupted forwards with a sadistic laugh, scimitars drawn to strike **[20000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Robert repeated. The scimitars struck, screaming as they ripped into Dailady's armored form, before Berith frowned and drew away. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"And now, with a boost from Doreen, Decadent Succubus attacks your Vanguard," Alistair said with a chilling note of finality. Decadent Succubus raised a hand, casting blades of shadow from it over the field **[9000 Power + 15000 Power = 24000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Robert called for the third time that turn.

"Let's see... Drive Check," he said. "Get. Critical Trigger. I give the effects to Decadent Succubus." Robert's eyes widened at the sight of the golden glowing icon on the card.

**[Drive Check – Blitz Ritter – Critical Trigger]**

The blades slammed into Dailady, ripping through her armor to tear into her core, sending sparks flying. The robot slumped down as Decadent Succubus gave a cruel, sadistic smile **[24000 Power + 5000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage Checks," Robert said. Though outwardly he maintained a look of worry, inwardly, he was more relaxed. Things were going according to plan. He held up the first card. "Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"Is this how simple it will be?" Alistair mused, unconsciously bringing his hands to his lapels once more. "Already, you're on four Damage, while I'm on half of that. I knew this wouldn't be difficult, but you're less of a problem than I thought you'd be, and believe me, I set that bar very low for you. Oh, well. I suppose I shouldn't raise my expectations at all so early into the competition. Not when I'll only meet trash like you."

The insults stung his pride, trying to claw into his heart and draw out his fighting spirit, but Robert forced it down, thinking of his mother. All the days she had come home and collapsed into her bed, exhausted. All the sadness and pain in her eyes. He could end that. All he had to do was play along.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," he said, forcing himself to keep his voice level. "I guess I'm not quite up to your level, Alistair."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," his opponent replied coldly. "But in all honesty, you're just mediocre. Just like the rest of your team. I kind of wish I could've fought Samuel. From what I saw last time we met, he has some pride and skill. Enough to challenge me even a little bit." He paused. "I end my turn."

VBH34

"What the hell are you doing, Alistair?" Morgan snapped under his breath. "Why are you trying to goad him out?"

"You know he never liked bribing our opponents," Gerard observed hazily. "I guess that's just turned into this little speech."

"He needs to keep his mouth shut," the leader growled. "Before he says too much and gives the game away."

VBH34

"Robert's taking a beating out there," Alice murmured.

"This strategy Alistair's using is pretty powerful," Richard observed. "Dark Irregulars specialize in converting the Soul in brute strength, but he's taken it almost to an artform. Doreen and Berith in tandem, gaining Power from every card he sends there, letting him overwhelm the opposition with immensely powerful attacks. That's what this is, and if Robert doesn't start an effective counterattack, this'll just be a massacre."

"Can he even fight back?" Mrs. Gladstone asked. "I mean... these Dark Irregulars look powerful... do they even have a weakness?"

"Soul Charging that many cards means you can lose ones you need," Leah noted. "Triggers, and other key cards. That's the downside to Dark Irregulars. That, and Soul Charging too much can lead you into a deckout loss."

"We'll have to hope Robert gets some good luck," Alice said. "Come on, Robert..."

VBH34

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Prisoner Beast/Decadent Succubus/Devil Blade, Berith  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Hysterical Shirley  
>Damage: March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Hysterical Shirley (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Masked Police, Grander (U), Karenroid Daisy (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Pulsar Enforcer (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert called. "I Ride... Enigman Nebula!"

Blinding light consumed his field, and from it rose Nebula, spreading its four brilliant wings. Glowing with power, the Enigman hung in the air **[Enigman Nebula – 11000 Power]**. "Now, I activate Nebula's skill! I Counterblast 2 to have it lose its Restraint, and gain 10000 Power and a Critical!" He turned over the two cards, and Nebula shone with fiery energies, blazing like a beacon into the darkness **[Enigman Nebula – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"It's funny," Alistair said. "I thought the idea of Dimension Police was that your heroic Vanguard fought with the support of the Rearguards. Not alone, like your Vanguard fights."

"Sometimes... heroes have to fight alone," Robert said softly. "Because there are things their allies don't know... that they can't accept. There are burdens heroes have to take on their shoulders alone. That's... what Nebula is. A lone hero, bearing his own burden. With a boost from Justice Flag, Nebula attacks your Vanguard!" The points of light formed around Nebula, before flaring through the air towards Decadent Succubus **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

"What a sad idea," his opponent said. "A hero fighting alone is nothing but one, fighting many. In the end, no matter how hard he fights, he is but a single person, and he will fall as a single person. No guard."

"Twin Drive... first check. No Trigger," Robert said quietly.

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." There was a brilliant flash of emerald. "Heal Trigger. I give the Power to Nebula, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

As he moved the face-down Grander from his Damage Zone to the Drop Zone, the bolts of light smashed onto Succubus, exploding into radiance which burned over the field. Succubus screamed, caught in the heart of the exploding light. Paying it no mind, Alistair placed two cards onto his Damage Zone, both dull.

**[Damage Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Fallen Seraphim, Samael – No Trigger]**

"I... end my turn," Robert said softly.

**Robert  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Nebula/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Karenroid Daisy (F), Justice Cobalt (U), Pulsar Enforcer (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Prisoner Beast/Decadent Succubus/Devil Blade, Berith  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Hysterical Shirley  
>Damage: March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Hysterical Shirley (U), Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alistair said softly. "Now, I'll show you. How pitiful you truly are. _These wicked wings which spread with the falling of dusk... take to the heavens and cast terror over the night! I Ride... Stil Vampir!"_

Darkness swathed his Vanguard once more, transfiguring into a swarm of bats. The bats flew to the pinnacle of the castle's keep, and there they coalesced. An ominous figure took shape, with deathly pale skin, clad in a kimono, wielding a katana and wakizashi in his hands. The man smirked, baring his fangs, his hair jet black and shining in the moonlight **[Stil Vampir – 10000 Power]**.

"Stil Vampir's skill activates," Alistair continued coldly. "Soul Charge, and Vampir receives 2000 Power." He slipped a card into the Soul, causing the shadows to coil around his Vanguard **[Stil Vampir – 12000 Power]**. "And then, Doreen and Berith's skills activate." The two blazed with dark power **[Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power]**

VBH24

"8000 Power off a single Soul Charge..." Charles mused. "So this is what he's like... it's impressive."

"He's more powerful than that, when he wants to be," Samuel replied, remembering. How Alistair had beaten him in the past, crushing him with the raw might of Demon World Marquis, Amon. "But right now, he's just toying with Robert. Nebula's a powerful card, but it's a massive risk too. Especially if Robert leaves Flag exposed..."

"He'll be fine," his teammate dismissed.

VBH34

"I move Prisoner Beast back, and call Fallen Seraphim, Samael," Alistair continued, playing a card. Prisoner Beast flickered back in shadows, and then a dark form appeared before it, a six-winged angel, his wings pitch-black, his eyes a smoldering, bloody red. An aura of hellfire blazed around his form, scythe-like talons extending from Samael's fingers, a pale bodysuit attached to his form **[Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 10000 Power]**. "And now, with a boost from Shirley, Berith attacks your Vanguard."

Berith raced forwards **[11000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]**, but Robert was prepared. "I guard with Army Penguin!" The robot appeared in Berith's path **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**, and was promptly cleaved into four shards with two sweeps of the demon's scimitars. Growling, Berith retreated.

"Doreen boosts, and Stil Vampir attacks your Vanguard," Alistair said, dismissing the failed attack instantly. Black bat wings exploded from Vampir's back, and the vampire dived from the steeple, his swords drawn back to strike **[12000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert called out.

"Twin Drive, first check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – March Hare of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

Even though it wasn't a Trigger, it made Robert smile inwardly more than he should have. Now he had an excuse to allow Alistair the final setup for his finishing blow, without giving everything away.

"Second check," Alistair continued. "Also not a Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Flirtatious Succubus – No Trigger]**

The vampire struck in a flash of shadows and steel, his swords tearing across Nebula's chest. Before the Enigman could react, Stil Vampir was gone, retreating back to the high ground of the steeple. "Damage Check," Robert called, revealing a card and placing it into his Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Prisoner Beast, Samael attacks." The fallen seraphim raced forwards, bladed talons raised to cut into Nebula **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I guard with Justice Rose!" Robert called out, throwing down the card. The pink-clad alien appeared before Nebula **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, and was brutally decapitated in a sweep of Samael's talons, the fallen angel retreating in deathly silence.

"Very well, then," Alistair said. "Take your last turn. And then I'll finish this."

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Fallen Seraphim, Samael/Stil Vampir/Devil Blade, Berith  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Hysterical Shirley**

**Damage: March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Hysterical Shirley (U), Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U)**

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Nebula/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Karenroid Daisy (F), Justice Cobalt (U), Pulsar Enforcer (U), Glory Maker (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. "I call Galaxy Convoy, Cosmo Gunner, Twin Order and Enigman Cloud!" The four Units materialized around his Vanguard in flares of light **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power] [Cosmo Gunner – 8000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power] [Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**. "With Convoy's skill, I give 2000 Power to Nebula." Light shone around Enigman Nebula, empowering it **[Enigman Nebula – 13000 Power]**.

"_Robert Macmillan seems to have abandoned his strategy, now flooding his field with Units! This is presumably to get around the Perfect Guard Unit in Alistair Bardon's hand, but as a strategic choice, will it benefit him at all?!"_

"Now, I activate Nebula's skill. I Counterblast one and Retire one of my Rearguards to remove Nebula's Restraint." He turned over the card, and reached out to move Cloud to the Drop Zone, but as he did so, he found himself looking at his ace in the holographic projection of the battlefield on Cray. The Enigman seemed to look at him with sorrow and pity in its eyes. And he found himself stopping, remembering all the fights Cloud had brought him victory in. From his very first victory with it against Kenneth oh so long ago, to his victory against Leah.

And he couldn't bring himself to take that card and move it to the Drop Zone, not after that. He couldn't force his arm to move forward, or his fingers to grasp the edges of Cloud's card, because when he wished it to happen, his memories screamed back.

"I retire... I..."

VBH34

"He... it's like he can't do it," Leah whispered.

"This is... not like him," Alice said softly. "This sort of thing... retiring his own allies... sacrificing them..."

"I... that card... I gave it to him..." Samuel's sister murmured. "Is this... what I did by giving him Nebula?"

VBH34

"What's wrong?" Alistair said coldly. "Unable to play? Had a sudden attack of inner conscience? Don't make me laugh, boy. It's just a card. Nothing more."

The cold words hit him hard, and suddenly, his fingers moved. "I Retire Cosmo Gunner to release Nebula's Restraint." He took the unit in hand, placing it into the Drop Zone, and it hit him again. What he had done.

"_Oh my! This is something new from Robert Macmillan, who has just sacrificed one of his Rearguards, albeit not the one he seemed to intend to! In changing his mind, he's just lost 5000 Shield compared to the none he would lose for retiring his Enigman Cloud! So what influenced that decision, I wonder?"_

"Cloud moves forward," Robert said, nearly inaudible. "With a boost from Flag, Nebula attacks the Vanguard." Enigman Nebula raised its hands, conjuring a swirling mass of cosmic fire into them, before unleashing the flames over the field as a volley of white-hot light **[13000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**

VBH34

"He could have sacrificed Flag to release Nebula's Restraint and removed the target for Black Downfall," Samuel realized, frowning. "What is he doing...?"

Charles looked away, smiling out of view. _"That's it, Robert. For your mother. Keep going until the end."_

VBH34

"March Hare of Nightmareland, guard," Alistair commanded. "I discard Flirtatious Succubus, and completely guard the attack." The white rabbit in its dark waistcoat appeared, chuckling softly as it swung its pocket watch, deflecting the attack.

"Twin Drive," he called out. "First check." He held up the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Second check... Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Cloud and draw." He made a single draw, gazing at his hand, which now held five cards. This would normally be enough to protect him, he knew. Except for one thing... the skill he was about to enable.

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

VBH34

"Come on... now just attack the Rearguards... cut down his edge," Samuel muttered. "Take Samael and Berith out and his attacking power gets cut down a lot."

Charles glanced at the battle going on. _"You know what you're doing, Robert. Now just make that choice."_

VBH34

"Enigman Cloud attacks... Stil Vampir!" Robert called out. Cloud slowly, hesitantly raised its hands, collecting light within them **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

Alistair looked at him, smiling cruelly. "Oh, you fool. You don't even know what you've done. No guard."

"_Yes... yes, I do," _he thought. _"And I have no other choice... mum... this is for you..." _Again the image of his mother collapsing, sickly and exhausted, onto her bed came to him, and it hardened his resolve even more.

The light lanced through the air and struck Vampir, but even as it seared his form, the vampire was smirking coldly. Just as much as Alistair was, the vampire was amused and pleased, because Robert had just made a fatal mistake.

VBH34

"He... gave Alistair a fifth Damage?!" Alice exclaimed.

"No... that means he can use... Black Downfall!" Richard cried. "Why... why did he do...?"

Leah was looking on the field with horror. "I... did I do this... by giving him that card...? Robert... why... why...?" There was horror and despair in her eyes, a terrible foreboding of what was about to happen filling her mind. "Robert..."

"What's Black Downfall?" Mrs. Gladstone asked. "Why is it so bad to let Alistair use it?"

"Black Downfall is... Stil Vampir's Megablast skill," Richard explained quietly. "And Robert hasn't just opened the door for Alistair to use it... he's left the perfect target on the field." He gazed at Justice Flag in a state of numb shock. "Robert... how... why...?"

VBH34

The impact to Samuel was like a punch in the gut when he heard the fatal declaration of attack.

He suddenly felt his knees go weak, and shock filled him. He tried to understand what had been said and even though it was all too clear, he rejected it, too stunned and horrified by what Robert had done. This was the thing he had warned against. Don't give Alistair that fifth Damage. Don't give him access to Black Downfall. Not unless you're certain you'll win. But not only that, but Robert had left the perfect target languishing in the back of his field, ready to be targeted.

"That was... a big mistake," Charles commented.

The words should have been correct. He should have agreed, that Robert had simply made some catastrophic rookie error. The facts should've come back to him then, that losing to Eternal Nightfall wasn't the end, that they only had to defeat the next team and they would still have a place in the finals. But the words Charles had spoken just didn't fit. They weren't correct. And the pieces of some horrible jigsaw fell into place for him in that moment, as he gazed across the arena.

He knew.

"It wasn't a mistake," he said, and his voice was dangerously soft, because now all of his shock was slowly turning into cold anger. He had felt this before, this pain like a knife in his heart, to be betrayed by those he trusted utterly. The fury was freezing and burning in his veins as it had that day, the terrible way it had suddenly burst through his body before.

"Pardon?" Charles said, feigning surprise, but he wasn't fooled.

"You took him into that, didn't you?" There was a chill edge to his voice, an unstoppable, hard fury. "What I never wanted him to be involved in."

"I don't know what you're..."

"Don't lie to me!" he cried. "Don't you dare lie to me about this, Charles! You took him to them, didn't you?! And you let them make their offer, let them sink in their _claws_ and whisper their _poison_ until he gave in and betrayed himself! How dare you! _How dare you_!"

"You... you're so high and mighty," Charles retorted. "Did you ever think maybe there were things that mattered more than some card game?"

"It's not about the game," Samuel growled in answer. "It's about pride! About respecting your teammates, and not stabbing them in the back out of your own petty greed! The game isn't the thing, it's how you and Robert did this behind my back, behind Agatha's back, and just threw us out in the cold so you could get some bloated paycheck from the high-ups when you were done!" Charles opened his mouth to speak again. "Don't you dare say another word to me!" He fell silent, breathing deeply and furiously as he glared out onto the field.

VBH34

"With a boost from Convoy, Twin Order attacks!"

"Guard. Blitz Ritter." A crackling figure swathed in lightning appeared, and was cut down **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

He bowed his head. It was over. "I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Enigman Cloud/Enigman Nebula/Twin Order  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Galaxy Convoy  
>Damage: Karenroid Daisy (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Pulsar Enforcer (U), Glory Maker (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Fallen Seraphim, Samael/Stil Vampir/Devil Blade, Berith  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Hysterical Shirley  
>Damage: March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Hysterical Shirley (U), Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Stil Vampir (U)<strong>

Silent, Alistair stood his Units, and drew a card. Then he looked up. "You made your fatal mistake. And now, suffer the consequences, boy. It's time I brought this farce to an end. Final Turn!" He silently slid a card into his Soul for Stil Vampir's skill.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Queen of Nightmareland – Stand Trigger]**

Auras of darkness began to burn around not only Vampir, but Doreen, Berith and Samael also **[Stil Vampir – 12000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power] [Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 13000 Power]**.

"I activate Hysterical Shirley's skill. I move her to the Soul, and Soul Charge. Then, in her place, I call Alluring Succubus and activate her skill – Soul Charge, once more." Shirley vanished, and was replaced by the voluptuous white-haired succubus in the tight black bodysuit **[Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Devil Blade, Berith – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Decadent Succubus – No Trigger]**

The auras around Doreen, Berith and Samael intensified, thickening and writhing furiously **[Doreen the Thruster – 18000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 20000 Power] [Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 22000 Power]**

Alistair silently gazed up into the holograms, regarding Enigman Nebula in a chill silence before finally speaking. "Such a majestic Vanguard... a fighter as mediocre as you doesn't deserve to lose with such a Unit as your avatar. You deserve an avatar more fitting of your pathetic state. And now, I'll rectify that. I Soul Blast eight cards," he retrieved eight cards from the Soul, throwing them into the Drop Zone, "and Counterblast five cards," he turned over his entire Damage Zone. "Stil Vampir's Megablast, Black Downfall! I select one of your Rearguards and you must Ride that Unit!"

Vampir slowly crashed his swords together, causing the entire battlefield to ripple and distort. Cracks appeared on Nebula's form, spreading and connecting as the majestic Enigman screamed in agony. Finally, with a last scream, Nebula's form exploded into motes, leaving Justice Flag occupying the Vanguard circle **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

VBH34

"No... no..." Leah whispered. "He's... he can't..."

"He can't guard," Richard said grimly. "Even with a Perfect Guard in his hand, since Flag is Grade 0, he can't use it or any other Grade 1 and higher cards in his hand. And that means... he's finished. With three attacks that powerful, against such a low-Power Unit... even a Heal Trigger can't save him in this situation."

"Robert... why..." Samuel's sister murmured. "Why did you... let this happen...?"

"It was just a mistake..." Alice protested weakly, but she couldn't truly believe it. She had heard her cousin's voice, the soft conviction there. He had entirely meant for this to happen.

VBH34

"No... no... way..." Agatha whispered. She had seen everything from Robert's attack with Enigman Cloud, having finally been released by the suited man. She stood in a gallery, watching the fight on a TV amidst a crowd.

"Poor kid... he really screwed up by letting Bardon use that skill..."

"Yeah... he's done for now..."

"Robert... why...?" she said, gripped by the action occurring on the screen.

VBH34

"Realize your mediocrity," Alistair said very coldly. "With a boost from Succubus, Berith attacks Justice Flag." Blazing in darkness, Berith erupted across the field **[20000 Power + 7000 Power = 27000 Power]**. His blades were ready to cleave into the opposing Vanguard with a brutal motion.

"No guard..." Robert said quietly. The blades swung, and Justice Flag's armor was rent asunder, broken by the force of Berith's assault. The armored figure fell to one knee, as a card fluttered to its owner's Damage Zone, dropped from his hand.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Doreen, Stil Vampir attacks," Alistair continued. His Vanguard tore through the air, a demonic figure on wings of death, coming to end the game with one final stroke **[12000 Power + 18000 Power = 30000 Power]**.

"No guard..." his opponent repeated. Two cards were checked and added to Alistair's hand, their identities meaningless now. All that mattered was the final blow. Vampir's swords struck, flashing steel through the twilight, and Justice Flag fell, cut down in a pair of artistic strokes too quick to be seen.

The final card fell.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"The winner is Alistair Bardon of Team Eternal Nightfall! The match goes to Team Eternal Nightfall!"

"_With a brutal Final Turn from Alistair Bardon, Eternal Nightfall has achieved a practically effortless-looking victory over Team Avalon! I sure wouldn't want to be Avalon right now, given how easily they got their backsides handed to them! With firm favorites Eternal Nightfall now practically certain to advance to the finals, all that remains is to see who will join them! With both Team Melody and Team Avalon at a single win and a single loss, whoever wins their confrontation next round will advance alongside Eternal Nightfall!"_

"How pathetic," Alistair said cruelly. "You weren't even worth my time. I know why that is, of course. Your heart wasn't in winning at all. You let some other pitiful concern overtake you." He gazed at Robert with cold scorn. "That's why you'll never be a champion. Champions can focus only on the glory of the top." He turned away, deck in hand and hands at his lapels. "Pitiful souls like you get distracted and stay here, chained by your own weakness." And with that, he walked away.

Robert slowly gathered his own cards, turning back with his deck in its case. As he came to his teammates, he stopped, seeing the cold in Samuel's eyes.

"You... how could you?" the Shadow Paladin user said in a voice full of ice and rage. "Both of you... scheming behind my back! Setting it up so Agatha couldn't compete this round! All for money! You... how dare you!"

"I..."

"Why?!" Samuel demanded. "Why, Robert?! We promised one another, that we'd reach the top as a team! Why did you do this now?!"

"Because... I need that money," he said, staring Samuel in the eyes. "It's not greed. I don't want it for myself. But you... you wouldn't get it. Your life is so perfect... you can afford to get angry with us over this and act this way. You wouldn't understand why I accepted Morgan's offer, because you're too caught up in losing your old teammate this way to live up to the idea that maybe you're wrong!"

"Well, why?!" he snapped in return. "What reason do you have?!" The reminder of Henry stung him, chilling him even more.

"Forget it," Robert said. "Just know that Charles and I will do the same next round, Samuel. I have to do this, and I can't let you stop me."

There was a cold, unfriendly silence, in which Samuel gazed at Robert with a mixture of hurt and rage burning in his eyes.

"If you want to lose," he finally said in a voice like a frozen knife, stabbing into Robert with his anger. "Then don't expect me to stand by you while you betray your teammates and yourselves for filthy cash. Consider this my resignation from the team, both of you. And when Morgan hands you that cheque after you've done your part, you remember Agatha and I. How you broke her dream and my trust for that money." He turned, and stalked away, icy and vicious as he strode from the field.

Agatha stopped as he walked past her. "Samuel... Samuel! Where are you going?!"

"Ask them," he replied. "They have something to tell you anyway." And with that, he was gone. Agatha was left, glancing between the two in the arena, and the ace of the team retreating down the corridor.

"What... what is this...?" she said.

VBH34

_**Card of the Day:**_

Stil Vampir  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Vampire – Dark Irregulars<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1. Then, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.<br>Activate [V/R]: [Soul Blast 8, Counterblast 5] Choose one of your opponent's Rearguards, and place it on your opponent's Vanguard Circle. At the beginning of the End Phase of that turn, your opponent chooses a card from their Soul and Rides it.  
><em>'Know your limits! Black Downfall!'<em>

VBH34

_**Card Stats:**_

Devil Blade, Berith  
>Grade 2Demon – Dark Irregulars/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: During your Main Phase, when a card is put into your Soul while you have a Dark Irregulars Vanguard, this Unit gains 3000 Power until end of turn.<p>

Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
>Grade 3Angel – Dark Irregulars/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [R]: During your Main Phase, when a card is put into your Soul while you have a Dark Irregulars Vanguard, this Unit gains 3000 Power until end of turn.<p>

(The above two cards were created by me.)

VBH34

Next time, with Team Avalon fractured and broken, the remaining three players must fight Team Melody. With Charles as resolved as ever to losing in order to receive the money from Morgan's sponsor, the fight goes against Avalon near-immediately. However, Agatha is determined to stay in the fight, and she mounts a determined resistance, trying to convince Robert that there is another way for him to take.

Witness her fight for Avalon to survive in Ride 35: For the Team!


	35. Ride 35: For The Team

_**Ride 35: For The Team  
><strong>Card of the Day: Mistress Hurricane_

"How dare you," Agatha said quietly. She had to resist the urge to slap the two around the face, furious that they had done this. Because of them, she had been forced to sit out the round while they walked out onto the field and lost, all for money. She could understand Samuel's reaction, and she was having to drown the urge to abandon them as well.

"Why?" she finally asked. "Why did you do it? Do you really need the money?"

"Talk to Robert," Charles replied, standing up. "Before you start acting as some moral authority like Samuel did, you just hear why Robert accepted that offer. Then you decide whether to take the moral high ground or not." He paused. "As for me, I'm going to get a drink." With that, he walked away. "Don't worry, I'll be back for the next round."

"So you can lose that too," Agatha muttered under her breath, before looking at Robert. "Well... why? Why did you take their offer? The money?"

"Yes... in a way," he said, thinking about his words. "You, Samuel... you don't know. And you can't know what it's like..." He paused. "You both have nice, loving dads... mums with decent jobs... I don't have that in my life." He looked at her, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "When mum had me, she was still in school. She still had a whole life ahead of her, and when she told father, he just upped and left. He screwed her over, threw all his debts onto her with some loophole." He paused.

"Everyone told her to have an abortion, or put me up for adoption," he continued. "She had a life ahead of her, and they said it wasn't worth losing that for me. My grandparents... my aunt... they all tried to convince her, but in the end... she insisted on keeping me. So she had to drop out of school, and my grandparents pretty much disowned her... they still look at me like I'm everything that went wrong for them. Mum kept getting odd jobs, just to hold the bailiffs off, but she'll never pay the debt off with the money she earns. She works herself to death and it's still nowhere near enough because the interest keeps piling up. Every night she walks through the door half-dead and just collapses because she's exhausted."

She was silent.

"In the end... I'm the reason she has to live this way," he said quietly. "She won't accept money from aunt, or the government... she's too proud, aunt says. But really it's because she feels like it's her mess and she has to fix it herself. I can't... let her keep living that way." There were tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "That's why I wanted to win this. To get the prize money, and all the money from sponsorships and such to help her. But... we're not going to win. Not with everyone in our way. Eternal Nightfall... Celestial Dusk... we can't win against teams like that. And if we get eliminated trying to do that, I'll go home with nothing, and I'll have to watch mum killing herself for another six months before there's even a chance to try again. And even if I get up there, I'll just be crushing other people all the way. Smashing their dreams." There was a moment of silence. "Don't you see? I... just want to help her... but now..." He began to cry, the tears running down his face. "Samuel hates me... you hate me... I don't want to lose my friends... please, understand. I can't let her live like that any more... if I can help her, I have to take that path..."

As he sat there and cried, Agatha looked at him, and felt pity tearing through her. Pity and sadness. She got up and slowly wrapped her arms around Robert, hugging him close. "It's okay, Robert. I understand." He cried into her shoulder as she held him comfortingly. "Samuel will understand too, once he knows."

"Even if he knew... you didn't see him," he replied, voice muffled. "How angry he was... how hurt he was... he's furious."

She didn't reply, just holding him in a friend's comforting embrace. "It'll be okay, Robert. It'll be okay..."

There was no answer.

VBH35

"Moping? That's not like you... well, not as much as this, anyway."

Samuel looked up to see Mr. Owens, the manager looking bemused. "Why aren't you with the others? The fight with Team Melody starts soon." The two were in one of the galleries, Samuel sat in a corner facing the TV.

"I'm quitting the team."

Shock spread across the manager's features. "What?! Why?"

"Didn't you see?" the Shadow Paladin user said bitterly. "How Robert and Charles lost deliberately. The two of them did some dirty little deal with Eternal Nightfall, and meddled to get Agatha out of the way. And then they walked out onto the field and betrayed us... for damn money." He paused. "They're going to do the same this round, and if they want to throw themselves out that way, then damn them. I'm not fighting with them if that's what they want."

"Samuel... they're your teammates."

"They stopped being my teammates the moment they shook Morgan's hand and agreed to lose," Samuel said in a cold tone. "I should never have come back here. I should've known I'd just be betrayed again."

"...again?" the manager asked.

"Once before... I brought a team here. We got into the professional leagues," he said quietly. "In our first match, we fought Eternal Nightfall. Morgan came to us before the games started, made pretty much the same offer. I refused, and so did one of my teammates... but the other one... Henry... he went back and accepted without me knowing. He lost on purpose, and then Alistair beat me." He paused, eyes cold and hard as he remembered. "I only found out afterwards... and then Celestial Dusk swooped in and said they'd been impressed by Henry. He went to join them, and I haven't seen him in person since... not until today."

"Wait... you mean...?"

"Yes. Celestial Dusk's Henry Adamson is my former teammate... my old friend," Samuel confirmed darkly.

There was a long silence, before finally Mr. Owens spoke. "I know you feel betrayed and hurt, Samuel. But they're still your team. You still fought with them at Regionals... what are you going to do? Sit on the other side of the shop and stare daggers at them if they even try to come close? Say nothing to them? Just be as cold as possible because you want to make them remember what they did every time they see you? Are you really so petty?"

"I trusted them, utterly," he said. "I... believed in them... and then they turned and threw it in my face. Do you just expect me to carry on like nothing happened? I can't do that." He paused. "And you can't change my mind."

He sighed. "Samuel, holding a grudge is no use." The young man remained cold and silent. "Don't you think that maybe, on a level, you caused this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you, Samuel, strutting around making grand plans with them, trying so hard and saying you're going to win," the manager said. "How much pressure do you think that puts on them? So they feel like if they lose even one game, and it's entirely possible and even likely here, that they've somehow failed the team entirely? You acting that way just puts more pressure on Robert, especially once you push him aside and act like Agatha and yourself are the best options, not even giving him a chance." He paused. "At Regionals, you were willing to trust in your teammates so much that you stepped aside to give Agatha a chance to prove herself. But now... think about it. Maybe Robert accepted that offer, but perhaps you pushed him right to the edge by making him doubt and worry with all the pressure you put on his shoulders." With that, he walked away, leaving Samuel to seethe and remember. But as his anger burned and froze in his veins, and the memories stormed through his head, he felt a stab of guilt deep down.

VBH34

"What's up?"

Agatha glared at Charles as he returned, holding a bottle of sports drink. She was still holding Robert, though his sobs had died down and his tears had dried up.

"Robert told me," she said.

"Oh, good. Then you get why I brought him to Morgan?" he said. "Why I went along with this? I'm not doing this for the money I'll get. I'm doing this so that he can get the money to help his mother."

She said nothing, slowly pulling away from Robert. "Our fight with Melody's about to start. Are you ready?"

"Of course," he nodded. "You know what we're doing, though."

"That's your choice."

"What about you? What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight my hardest," Agatha replied. "Even if you've decided on losing, I'm not going to lay down and let them win. I'll make sure Samuel knows this team still has some chance."

"Ah, why do you care? He'll just sit and mope in the corner back at the shop, I bet," Charles shrugged. "Guys like him aren't worth giving a damn over. Sad little idealists aren't worth indulging. He needs to grow up and see what it's really all about."

"Don't say that about him."

A look of surprise crossed Charles' face as he turned to Robert. "Why? He's just a sad idealist."

"He's still a good person... better than either of us," he replied. "In the end, he has standards... he believed in us. Even though he walked away... he's still better than us."

Charles was silent.

"_Now, teams from Blocks A and B, return to the arena floor for the final matches of this round for your blocks! The pairings are clear, for Block A Team Eternal Nightfall versus Team Four-Leaf Clover, and Team Avalon versus Team Melody, and for Block B..."_

"Well, that's our cue," Charles said. "I'll take the first game. Get it out of the way." With that, he turned and walked out onto the field.

VBH35

"Why's Charles going to fight?" Alice wondered. "Isn't Samuel going first this time?"

"Samuel's quit the team." It was Mr. Owens, coming to his seat with a grim expression.

"What?!"

"Apparently... Robert and Charles did a deal with Eternal Nightfall," he said quietly. "That they'd lose on purpose, and get the team eliminated."

"What... why?" Richard exclaimed.

"For money, according to Samuel," the manager said. "He's disgusted... and he's quit. They're on their own."

"But if Robert and Charles want to lose... it's just Agatha who's got a real chance of winning..." Leah said quietly. "Charles... Robert... why...?"

"I always knew Charles was going to do something dodgy," Richard muttered under his breath. "But Robert... what reason has he got to...?"

"His mother," Alice said. "He's doing this for aunt..." There was a look of pity in her eyes as she understood. "Robert..."

VBH35

"The fight between Charles Bannerman of Team Avalon and Howard Orange of Team Melody will now begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Weather Girl Sabrina!"

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell!"

The battlefield took shape, a concert stage on the open seas, adorned with vibrant lights. Their starter Vanguards took shape, Sabrina standing upon the platform, a young mermaid with pale blue hair forming in the water for Howard **[Weather Girl Sabrina – 5000 Power] [Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell – 5000 Power]**

VBH35

**Charles  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Maiden of Libra/Oracle Guardian Apollon/Omniscience Madonna  
>Back Row: Oracle Guardian ArtemisOracle Guardian Gemini/Dark Cat  
>Damage: Lozenge Magus (F), Omniscience Madonna (F), Oracle Guardian Athena (U), Victory Maker (U), Dark Cat (U)<strong>

**Howard  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Rainbow Light, Carine/Velvet Voice, Raindear/Girls Rock, Rio  
>Back Row: Mermaid Idol, SednaBermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell/Prism of the Water's Surface, Miltoa  
>Damage: Mermaid Idol, Ellie (F), Drive Quartet, Flows (U), Navy Dolphin, Ameer (U), Intelli Idol, Mervill (U), Drive Quartet, Bubblin (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Howard declared. "I activate Weddell's skill, moving her to the Soul to return a Rearguard to my hand." He slid Weddell's card into the Soul, adding Girls Rock, Rio to his hand. "Rio's skill. I Counterblast to Soul Charge and draw."

**[Soul Charge – Cooking Caspian – Draw Trigger]**

He made a draw. "Now, I call Rio and Blazer Idols." A cute girl holding a guitar, with purple fins under her arms appeared in front of Miltoa, while a trio of girls in red uniforms appeared behind Raindear, laughing as they embraced one another **[Girls Rock, Rio – 8000 Power] [Blazer Idols – 6000 Power]**. "I activate Blazer Idols' skill, giving 2000 Power to Carine for the turn. Now, with a boost from Sedna, Carine attacks your Vanguard!"

An adorable young mermaid with a pink tail and hair, wearing a pirate's hat, raised her hands, unleashing a heart-shaped burst of light across the field towards Apollon **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Psychic Bird and Intercept with Libra!" The emerald-feathered bird appeared, accompanied by Libra **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, shattering as the heart struck them.

"With a boost from Blazer Idols, Raindear attacks," Howard smiled. Raindear raised her microphone, beginning to wail an opera melody which sent a surge of water racing over the field **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"I guard with Lozenge!" The magus appeared in the path of the attack, shielding Apollon from harm **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"Twin Drive," Howard called out. "First check... no Trigger. However, it's a Grade 3."

**[Drive Check – Top Idol, Flores – No Trigger]**

"Since I Drive Checked a Grade 3, Raindear's skill activates, returning a Rearguard to my hand," he declared. "I return Carine and activate her skill." He turned over a Damage, sliding a card into his Soul, and drawing a card.

**[Soul Charge – Blazer Idols – No Trigger]**

"Then, I call Carine once again via the second part of Raindear's skill." Carine reformed, laughing **[Rainbow Light, Carine – 1000 Power]**. "Second check... get, Stand Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Drive Quartet, Ressac – Stand Trigger]**

"I Stand Sedna, and give the Power to Raindear," he smiled. The empowered attack from Raindear smashed through Lozenge Magus, shattering her into motes, and then struck into Apollon, crushing the robot into the stage.

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Charles said, revealing the card and placing it down.

**[Damage Check – CEO Amaterasu – No Trigger]**

The field dissolved into motes as the two fighters retrieved their cards, the referee making his judgment.

"The winner is Howard Orange of Team Melody!"

Charles silently walked away, smiling slightly. Things were still going according to the plan. Even if Agatha won, so long as Robert played his part, they would be eliminated and their side of the deal would be upheld.

"Your turn," he called to Agatha as he walked past her. "Do your best, even if it doesn't matter."

She shot him an angry look, before looking back to Robert. "It'll be okay, Robert... whatever you choose. But... think about it. What do you really want to do?" With that, she stood up and walked out into the arena.

He sat there and thought. "What do I... really want to do...?"

VBH35

The opponent who stepped out to face her was a young man, dressed in a neat black suit, his black hair neatly combed. He seemed entirely at odds with the environment he stood in, even as he held up his deck.

"Well, hello," he said, smiling. "I hope this fight of ours creates a nice sound for the audience to appreciate."

"A nice sound?"

"Yes, that's right," he nodded. "My deck is one of musicians. Even in battle, they create a marvellous song together. Hopefully, that coupled with whatever melody your deck creates will weave something wonderful for the crowd." He set his starter Vanguard down, quickly shuffling his deck.

"Huh... I suppose that would be interesting," she murmured. "Let's see how it goes, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," her opponent smiled. They quickly prepared for the fight, until finally they were stood ready.

"The fight between Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon and Adam Jameson of Team Melody will now begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Adam declared, his voice melodic. "Panorama Gazer!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Moon Summoner!" she answered.

The battlefield took shape, a great shining city, surrounding the square in which they stood. On a raised stage adorned in neon lights, Adam's Vanguard appeared, a hovering sphere of lights and speakers, while opposite, the young elf boy appeared **[Panorama Gazer – 5000 Power] [Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

As the fight began, Agatha became aware of a soft, melodic hum ringing through the air. Drawing her card, she scanned over her hand. "I Ride Skull Juggler!" she called. Moon Summoner reformed into the skull-juggling gremlin **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**, before reforming behind it **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**. "Juggler's skill." She slipped a card into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

"With that, I end my turn."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Adam  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Panorama Gazer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Adam said. "Now, let the concert begin in earnest. I Ride Justice Storm!" Panorama Gazer reformed in a flare of light, taking the form of an alien swathed in brilliant lights, energy blazing across its form **[Justice Storm – 8000 Power]**. "Panorama Gazer moves to the back." The Unit reappeared behind and to the left of Justice Storm **[Panorama Gazer – 5000 Power]**

"And now, Justice Storm attacks your Vanguard." Justice Storm exploded forwards, crackling with light and energy.

"No guard!" Agatha called in response.

"Drive Check... excellent. The melody grows richer," Adam smiled. "Got a Draw Trigger." He made a draw, and around them, the melody in the air intensified, becoming somewhat more upbeat.

**[Drive Check – Message Carrier, Sagittarius – Draw Trigger]**

The shining alien struck in a pulse of light, sending Skull Juggler crashing back.

"Damage Check," Agatha said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Acrobat Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"And now, the musicians shall take a short break," Adam said. "It's your turn."

**Adam  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Storm/Empty  
>Back Row: Panorama GazerEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Acrobat Cerberus (U)<strong>

"I draw," Agatha said. "I ride Elephant Juggler!" Skull Juggler reformed into the towering figure, juggling the three elephants **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "Now, I call Barking Cerberus, Rainbow Magician and Gravity Beast." The gaudy cerberus, white-clad magician and armored beast appeared **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Rainbow Magician – 4000 Power] [Gravity Beast – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Juggler's skill. Soul Charge." She took three cards, sliding them into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Now, Gravity Beast attacks your Vanguard!" The beast erupted forwards, preparing to strike.

"I guard with Sagittarius," Adam responded. A robotic figure appeared, a centaur carrying a bag, held aloft by jets built into its feet **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**, before being shattered by a blow from Gravity Beast's claws.

"With a boost from Moon Summoner, Elephant Juggler attacks!" Elephant Juggler hurled an elephant across the field towards Justice Storm **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard," Adam said melodically.

"Drive Check... get, Draw Trigger!" Agatha answered. "I give the Power to Cerberus and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

The elephant smashed into Justice Storm, knocking the alien reeling back. "Damage Check," Adam called. "Ah... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Stellar Idol, Fornax – No Trigger]**

"And now, with a boost from Rainbow Magician, Cerberus attacks Justice Storm!" The cerberus pounced forward with an excited bark **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard," Adam answered, allowing the cerberus to pounce onto his Vanguard and smash it to the ground. "Damage Check... Stand Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Synthetica Blimp, Pisces – Stand Trigger]**

"I activate Rainbow Magician's skill," Agatha declared. "I Soul Charge, and shuffle Magician into my deck." She slid a card into her Soul, before shuffling the Draw Trigger back into her deck.

**[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn there."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Gravity Beast  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Acrobat Cerberus (U)<strong>

**Adam  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Storm/Empty  
>Back Row: Panorama GazerEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Stellar Idol, Fornax (U), Synthetica Blimp, Pisces (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Adam declared. "I Ride Constellation Knight!" Cosmic light swathed Justice Storm, causing the melody around to become triumphant and heroic. From the light emerged a figure swathed in iridescent light, wielding a sword of cosmic energies **[Constellation Knight – 10000 Power]**. "Next, I call Sonic Conductor, Aries, and Burning Soul, Leo!" In a flare of violet, a ram-man holding an amplifier appeared, followed by a blazing lion-man swathed in fiery gold **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 7000 Power] [Burning Soul, Leo – 9000 Power]**.

"And now, come forth, Synth Icon, Virgo!" A beautiful alien woman appeared next to Constellation Knight, swathed in pink light and dressed in a white dress, with beautiful gossamer angel wings **[Synth Icon, Virgo – 8000 Power]**. "Virgo's skill. She and a Unit in the same column rest, and I draw one card." The two fell into rested positions as Adam made a draw. "Since my Units rested, Aries and Leo gain 1000 Power for each." Auras of power began to shine around the two **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 9000 Power] [Burning Soul, Leo – 11000 Power]**

"Now with a boost from Aries, Leo attacks your Vanguard!" Leo erupted forwards, blazing with golden flames **[11000 Power + 9000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard!" Agatha replied, allowing Leo to strike her Vanguard with a blow of its fist. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

"Now, Constellation Knight attacks Elephant Juggler!" Constellation Knight burst forwards, swathed in power and light, drawing back its sword.

"Gravity Beast Intercepts and I activate its skill, S-Special Intercept!" Agatha called. Gravity Beast stalked forwards **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Drive Check... perfect. Stand Trigger," Adam smiled. "I give the effects to Leo."

**[Drive Check – Synthetica Blimp, Pisces – Stand Trigger]**

Constellation Knight slashed Gravity Beast into motes with an iridescent arc of its sword, before leaping away. "Now, Leo attacks your Vanguard once again!" Leo charged, drawing back a fist **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Agatha replied, allowing Leo to strike with a blazing punch. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"And now to the interlude," Adam smiled. "Your turn, once more."

**Adam  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Synth Icon, Virgo/Constellation Knight/Burning Soul, Leo  
>Back Row: Panorama GazerEmpty/Sonic Conductor, Aries  
>Damage: Stellar Idol, Fornax (U), Synthetica Blimp, Pisces (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Acrobat Cerberus (U), Dancing Griffin (U), Hades Hypnotist (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha called. _"Beautiful and fearsome queen of the circus, spread open your wings, and crack your terrible whip! I Ride, Mistress Hurricane!" _

Elephant Juggler burst into the shadows, which were whirled into a tornado of darkness. With a cry, a pair of dark wings burst open, unveiling a terrible angelic form. Hanging in mid air, Mistress Hurricane was revealed, an attractive woman dressed in a tight, revealing leotard, her head crowned by brilliant white horns. In her hand was a glistening gold whip made of blades, and a cruel smirk adorned her face as she descended, the talons on her feet clenching menacingly **[Mistress Hurricane – 10000 Power]**

"Hurricane's Counterblast!" Agatha called. "I Superior Call one Pale Moon Unit from my Soul! Appear once more, Skull Juggler!" She turned over two Damage cards, and behind Cerberus, the gremlin appeared again **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Next, Juggler's Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

She frowned slightly. "Hurricane's other skill activates. Since I have at least eight Pale Moon in my Soul, she gains 1000 Power." An aura of shadows writhed around the angelic figure as she smirked **[Mistress Hurricane – 11000 Power]**. "I call Acrobat Cerberus." The cerberus appeared, balancing neatly on one leg **[Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power]**. "Cerberus attacks Virgo!"

The cerberus burst forwards and shattered Virgo into motes with a blow of its paw.

"Now, with a boost from Moon Summoner, Hurricane attacks your Vanguard!" Mistress Hurricane spread her wings, soaring forwards and drawing back her whip **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Adam replied, almost singing the words.

"Twin Drive!" she declared. "First check... no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

Hurricane's whip struck, tearing across Constellation Knight's form in a flash of gold and knocking the knight reeling. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Adam said softly.

**[Damage Check – Sonic Conductor, Aries – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Cerberus attacks your Vanguard," Agatha continued. Barking Cerberus leapt forwards with a howl **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Pisces guards," Adam replied. A glowing neon blue blimp shaped like a fish appeared, hovering in Cerberus' path and repulsing the attack **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Mistress Hurricane/Acrobat Cerberus  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Acrobat Cerberus (F), Dancing Griffin (F), Hades Hypnotist (U)<strong>

**Adam  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Constellation Knight/Burning Soul, Leo  
>Back Row: Panorama GazerEmpty/Sonic Conductor, Aries  
>Damage: Stellar Idol, Fornax (U), Synthetica Blimp, Pisces (U), Sonic Conductor, Aries (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Adam said. "Now, to bring on the star of this show. _The dancing lights and majestic sounds... announce the presence of a true star! I Ride... Supernova Producer, Scorpio!" _

Crimson rays of light engulfed Constellation Knight, blazing brightly as the music became darker and more energetic. Out of the light formed an alien figure, a pretty man with brilliant red hair, dressed in a white coat. He wore an alluring smirk, his irises a burning red. Then his coat-tails parted, revealing his tail, a sleek red thing tipped by a glowing crimson stinger as flames burned around his body **[Supernova Producer, Scorpio – 10000 Power]**.

"I call Scorpio and Justice Storm!" A second Scorpio appeared beside the first, while behind the Vanguard, the brilliant alien figure appeared **[Supernova Producer, Scorpio – 10000 Power] [Justice Storm – 8000 Power]**. "Now, I activate my Vanguard's skill. I rest one of my Rearguards, and Scorpio gains 3000 Power." He moved Justice Storm into a resting position, and Scorpio burned with crimson energy **[Supernova Producer, Scorpio – 13000 Power]**. "Next, I activate Panorama Gazer's skill. I Counterblast one and rest it to stand another of my Rearguards." He turned over a Damage, moving Gazer to the rested position before standing Justice Storm.

"And since you rested two of your Rearguards..." Agatha murmured, looking at Aries and Leo.

"I was kind of hoping your Vanguard would only have 10000 Power," he murmured as auras of light appeared around the two **[Sonic Conductor, Aries – 9000 Power] [Burning Soul, Leo – 11000 Power]**. "But oh well. With a boost from Aries, Leo attacks your Vanguard!" Leo erupted across the field, burning with golden flames **[11000 Power + 9000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Candy Clown!" Agatha retorted. The green-clad clown appeared before her **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, shattering with a blow from Leo's fist.

"With a boost from Storm, Scorpio attacks!" he declared. Scorpio raised his hands with a smirk, casting a bolt of raging crimson light across the field **[13000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard," Agatha replied.

"Twin Drive, first check," he spoke. "Not a Trigger, ah."

**[Drive Check – Synth Icon, Virgo – No Trigger]**

"Second check... also not a Trigger," he frowned, before smiling again. "Oh, well. I guess you can't have them all."

**[Drive Check – Stellar Idol, Fornax – No Trigger]**

The bolt struck home, blasting a crimson flare around Hurricane, who shrieked in pain. "Damage Check," Agatha said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

Adam considered for a moment. "My Rearguard Scorpio attacks Barking Cerberus!"

"I Intercept with Acrobat Cerberus!" The cerberus leapt forwards and was blasted to motes by Scorpio's blast **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**.

"Ah, well," Adam mused. "I'll take an interlude there. I end my turn."

**Adam  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Supernova Producer, Scorpio/Supernova Producer, Scorpio/Burning Soul, Leo  
>Back Row: Panorama GazerJustice Storm/Sonic Conductor, Aries  
>Damage: Stellar Idol, Fornax (F), Synthetica Blimp, Pisces (U), Sonic Conductor, Aries (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Mistress Hurricane/Empty  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Acrobat Cerberus (F), Dancing Griffin (F), Hades Hypnotist (U), Elephant Juggler (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha called. She gazed at a card in her hand. That card again. The one which had won Regionals for her, in the end. _"Together with the beasts, light up the performance, and bring the circus to a grand finale! I Ride... Golden Beast Tamer!" _

Her Vanguard was swathed in golden light, transforming into the beautiful Tamer, lashing her whip **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**. "And now, Golden's skill! Superior Call, Mistress Hurricane!" Golden Beast Tamer cracked her whip, and Hurricane reappeared beside her, spreading her wings **[Mistress Hurricane – 10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**. "I Soul Blast to release Golden's Restraint," she discarded three cards, "then call Midnight Bunny!" Behind Hurricane, the adorable pink-clad woman appeared **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**.

Adam gazed across the field. "I see... so this is your big push?"

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Mistress Hurricane attacks your Vanguard!" Agatha called. Hurricane swooped forwards, drawing back her whip **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Adam glanced at his hand for a moment. "No guard." Hurricane's whip lashed and ripped across Scorpio's form, making the singer cry out in pain. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Burning Soul, Leo – No Trigger]**

Agatha paused. _"Robert... I'll show you. Teammates stand together... they don't abandon each other. And together... they can overcome any odds." _"Midnight Bunny's Counterblast! I send Bunny to the Soul and Superior Call Purple Trapezist!" Midnight Bunny vanished into the shadows, and Trapezist emerged from them **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "And now, Trapezist's skill! Hurricane moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call Nightmare Doll, Alice!" Mistress Hurricane vanished in a swirl of shadows, from which Alice rose **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"_With the use of Pale Moon's powerful tactic, Deadly Shadow Beast, Agatha Gladstone has created another full attack lane! Just how will Adam Jameson respond?!"_

"With a boost from Trapezist, Alice attacks your Vanguard!" Alice reached out in silence **[13000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"I guard with Snack Bearer, Capricorn and Synth Icon, Virgo!" A goat-headed man wearing an apron and bearing a tray of snacks appeared, accompanied by the beautiful form of Virgo **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Moon Summoner, Golden Beast Tamer attacks!" Agatha called. Golden Beast Tamer flashed forwards, swathed in light **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Adam mused.

"Twin Drive... get," she said, smiling. "Stand Trigger. I give all the effects to Alice."

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

There was a distinct look of worry on Adam's face as Alice rose. "Second check," Agatha continued. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

The whip struck, tearing across Scorpio's body just as Hurricane's had. "Damage Check," Adam said quietly. "No... Trigger..."

**[Damage Check – Shining Guardian, Taurus – No Trigger]**

"Now, Alice attacks your Vanguard!" Agatha continued. Alice reached out once more **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I... no guard," Adam murmured, allowing Alice to strike his Vanguard and crush him in her grip. "Damage Check... Stand Trigger..."

**[Damage Check – Shine Guide – Stand Trigger]**

"The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon!"

She smiled a little. She had managed to buy them a chance at least. But now it all depended on what Robert chose. Silently, she took up her deck and began to walk away.

"Thank you for treating me to such a harmonious performance," she heard Adam call after her. She stopped, and looked back at him.

"Thank you," she nodded in return, before walking away, glancing at Robert.

VBH35

"How amusing," Charles smirked. "She actually won. Ah, well. It's up to you now, Robert. Do your best."

"Yeah..." he murmured, gazing at his deck. And it was up to him. Whether Avalon rose or fell. It was in his hands what happened to them. And in truth, his soul was torn in half by the decision he faced, that final terrible decision. On one side, his mother, exhausted and sickly. On the other, his teammates... his friends. Who did he choose? What was he meant to do?

And hadn't she just proven it, with that last turn? That teammates would always support each other, lifting each other on their shoulders to victory. That a team fighting together could overcome even the toughest obstacles and find victory in the end. And with that fact in mind, his resolve began to crumble, his heart remembering all those good times with them. His teammates. His friends. Could he really betray them?

"Robert." He looked up to see Agatha. "Good luck... and remember. No matter what happens now... it'll be okay..."

He stood. "Thank you..." With deck in hand, he prepared to walk onto the battlefield and make his choice.

VBH35

_**Card of the Day:**_

Mistress Hurricane  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Chimera – Pale Moon<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: If you have 8 or more Pale Moon in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit appears in the Vanguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, call 1 Pale Moon from your Soul to a Rearguard Circle.  
><em>'The happy slaves always come running at the crack of the queen's whip.'<em>

VBH35

_**Card Stats:**_

Panorama Gazer  
>Grade 0Workerroid – Synthetica/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: When a Synthetica Rides this Unit, you may call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1, rest this Unit] Stand 1 Synthetica Rearguard, other than 'Panorama Gazer'.

Justice Storm  
>Grade 1Alien – Synthetica/8000 Power/5000 Shield

Message Carrier, Sagittarius  
>Grade 0Workerroid – Synthetica/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger

Sonic Conductor, Aries  
>Grade 1Alien – Synthetica/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When your Synthetica is placed at rest by the skill of a Synthetica, this Unit gains 1000 Power until end of turn.

Burning Soul, Leo  
>Grade 2Alien – Synthetica/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When your Synthetica is placed at rest by the skill of a Synthetica, this Unit gains 1000 Power until end of turn.

Synth Icon, Virgo  
>Grade 2Alien – Synthetica/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Rest this Unit and 1 Synthetica Rearguard in the same column as this Unit] When this Unit is called to a Rearguard Circle, if you have a Synthetica Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 1 card.<p>

Synthetica Blimp, Pisces  
>Grade 0Alien – Synthetica/4000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Activate [R]: [Send this Unit to Soul] If you have a Synthetica Vanguard, unflip 1 Damage.<p>

Supernova Producer, Scorpio  
>Grade 3Alien – Synthetica/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Activate [V]: [Rest 1 Synthetica Rearguard] This Unit gains 3000 Power until end of turn.<p>

Snack Bearer, Capricorn  
>Grade 0Alien – Synthetica/4000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit is placed at rest by the skill of a Synthetica, select 1 of your other Synthetica. That Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.<p>

(The Synthetica Clan was designed by me, with help from Desgarroth. Aries and Leo have been slightly redesigned since their last appearance.)

VBH35

Next time, Robert faces the final member of Team Melody. Torn between his teammates and his mother, just what will he decide? Which path will he take? And even if he resolves to fight at his hardest, will he be able to survive the power of his opponent's strategy?

The answers will be revealed in Ride 36: Edge of Decisions!


	36. Ride 36: Edge of Decisions

_**Ride 36: Edge of Decisions  
><strong>Card of the Day: Enigman Nebula_

Samuel watched in silence as Agatha won against Adam, dealing her final blow with Nightmare Doll, Alice. The sight stirred an ember of pride deep in the ice of his rage, but it lasted only a moment before his rage extinguished it. Even though she had won, Avalon would still fall, dragged into darkness by Charles and Robert. All for filthy greed and stained money. He clenched a fist, still angry.

"I'd have thought you'd be with your team, not watching this here."

The voice sent a shock through him, he remembered it all too well. The last time he had heard it spoken to him in person, it had been apologizing, telling him of how its owner had gotten a place with Celestial Dusk. Betraying him.

Samuel turned and there he stood. Black hair, hazel green eyes, dressed in a rich black coat over a more ordinary shirt and jeans, his gaze turned to the TV. He recognized his friend despite the months, despite the changes.

"Henry," he hissed. "What the hell do you want?"

"I've been looking for you all over the place," Henry said.

"Why? Did your owners have some message they wanted to taunt me with? Is that why they let you off the leash?" Samuel snapped.

"I'm here because I want to be," the young man replied. "Because I thought you were better than just walking out on your team."

"They betrayed Agatha and I, Henry," he muttered. "Just like you betrayed me. Don't you dare lecture me!"

"Do you even know or care about why Robert decided to accept Morgan's offer?" Henry asked, noting the surprise on his face. "We know already, Samuel. Everyone keeps tabs on everyone else here. We knew about Morgan's offer moments after he made it."

"Whispers and secrets, you make this place sound like some club for spies," Samuel said bitterly. "Why do you even give a damn? You didn't when you walked off to go join Celestial Dusk so you could go eat caviar in fancy parties and walk around with some model on your arm."

Henry barely reacted to the bitter accusation. "I cared back then, Samuel. I didn't want things between us to end how they did." He paused. "I get that you hate me. But don't take out your anger at me on your teammates. Especially not Robert."

"Why... why did he accept that offer, if you're so amazing and know everything?!" he demanded. "Why did he just decide to sell himself off to Morgan?!"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"So why do you think you can come down here and tell me not to judge him?!"

"Because you've just stormed away from your team when they needed you," Henry said. "It's not them you're angry at. It's me, because when you look at what they've done, all you see is echoes of what I did."

"They still made that choice! They still did their deal with the devil!" Samuel retorted. "Stop acting like if you just apologize for them, it'll wash everything away! Stop lecturing and patronizing me, Henry! You were my friend... my closest friend! You met my parents... my sister! We were going to make it together! Conquer the leagues and be champions! And then you went and threw it all away for cash! For their filthy money!" He stood up, deck in hand. "You turned on us when we trusted you most!"

Henry was silent for a moment. "Samuel... I never wanted to stop being your friend."

"So why did you do it?!"

He said nothing for a moment. "Your deck... Shadow Paladin. You use it because of me, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I, when you taught me that lesson?" he said bitterly. "If you want to get anywhere in this world, you have to sacrifice things. Your money, your time... your integrity. Sacrificed at a moment for ambitions."

"Ambitions... no, that wasn't it," Henry said quietly. "But now... this whole time since I left, you've taken that deck and made its creed your philosophy. Give your lives to the cursed dragon... you think everything you do means you sacrifice something? What did you sacrifice to form that team, Samuel? To lead it here?"

"My happiness," he growled in answer. "Because I came back here and my past came back again."

Henry sighed. "You don't get it. You think you're tied to that belief now, that it keeps coming back again and again for you. That it always will. And because you're still so angry at me, you've never let yourself move on." He took a card from his deck, staring at it. _"This is the pale, lone sword that cuts the world..."_ he murmured.

"You want to settle things? Then fight me!" Samuel demanded, holding up his deck.

"What will fighting me here do?" he asked. "It won't help your team. We can settle things later. Right now, your team needs you."

"My team's decided it can do fine without me," he snapped.

"No, your team's more committed to their decisions because you stormed off in a sulk rather than staying to tell them what they're giving up."

"And what, exactly, did you give up?!" Samuel growled. "It didn't seem like a whole lot to me! Two friends you didn't give a damn about in exchange for a world of fame and fortune... for being a champion. That's why I didn't want to come back. That's the price of being a champion... to stand alone. To betray everyone and never let anyone get close."

"That's your anger talking," Henry replied coldly. "Your teammates deserve more than your grudge against me. Go and cheer them on, Samuel. Help them. Maybe... you'll make them see." With that, he turned to walk away.

"Why do you care?" Samuel asked. "It'd help you if my team got knocked out."

"Maybe I want to settle things between us," his former friend said. "And... just maybe, repair our friendship, Samuel. I didn't want things to turn out this way." With that, he was gone, walking away into the stadium.

"Henry... damn you..." he muttered. But still he stood up and walked away into the stadium. Perhaps his old friend was right.

VBH36

Robert slowly walked into the stadium. With every step, he focused on his mother. This was for her. Losing this on purpose was for her. Every step brought another memory of her collapsing exhausted onto her bed right after coming home. Of her trying to beg the bailiffs to just please give her another week. And of her crying late at night when she thought he wasn't awake to hear her. He could end that. All he had to do was lose.

And yet, with each step, other thoughts invaded his mind. Of fighting alongside his teammates at Regionals. Practicing with them. That first fight with Samuel all those weeks ago, the fight which had started this. He remembered his wins in the shop tournament, and celebrating with not just his teammates, but his friends the day after Regionals with a party in the shop.

And as he walked, his heart felt heavy, weighed down by the battle waging in his soul. What was he meant to do? Help his mother, or betray his teammates?

"Come on, Robert, you can do this!"

"Go on, Robert!"

"We believe in you!"

Alice, Richard and Leah. He recognized their voices tearing through the stadium, words of encouragement which only hurt. It wasn't just Samuel and Agatha he would be betraying by losing, it was them. And that just made him hurt more, because when his thoughts turned to his mother, even thought his heart screamed it was the right thing to do, now his conscience was talking too, urging him to think not just about her, but everyone else this would affect.

He was so engulfed by the turmoil in his head that he almost walked into the cardfight platform before stopping. He looked up, seeing his opponent, a woman dressed in tight black biker leathers. With her brown hair colored in streaks of white, red, black and pale green, she looked like some kind of rock band groupie.

"So, you're the last one," she said. "The name's Christine. You'd better be prepared to lose, boy, since I'm not holding back." She placed down her starter Vanguard, shuffling her deck and setting it down, while he silently did the same. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He didn't answer. "Just shy then. That's a pity. I was hoping for some drive out of you, but if you're just a spineless wimp, I'll run you down and get this done."

The preparations were quickly finished, and the referee made his declaration. "The fight between Christine Drover of Team Melody and Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon will now begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two called.

"Justice Flag!"

"Synthesizer Nightmare!" A field took shape around them, a great concert hall made of dark stone, with torches burning in the stands and the walls decorated with skulls and bones. On one side of the stage, Robert's noble Vanguard formed, while on Christine's side, a pale young man with a twisted smirk appeared, wearing black leather clothes and holding some kind of panel in his hand **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power] [Synthesizer Nightmare – 4000 Power]**

"Synthesizer Nightmare... what Clan is that from?" Robert wondered.

"Armageddon," Christine replied, making a draw. "I Ride Backing Vocals, Vice!" Synthesizer Nightmare vanished into a wailing storm of shadows, from which emerged a red-skinned demon with leathery wings, dressed in black leather **[Backing Vocals, Vice – 7000 Power]**. "Nightmare moves to the Rearguard, and I activate Vice's skill, Soul Charge." Synthesizer Nightmare appeared behind Vice **[Synthesizer Nightmare – 4000 Power]**, then she slipped a card into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Black Witch, Persephone – No Trigger]**

"I'll finish things there for now," she smirked.

VBH35

"Huh... Samuel?"

The black-clad young man slumped into a seat next to his sister, gazing down at the arena.

"Where the hell have you been?" Richard demanded. "And why are you here, not down with them?"

"I was... convinced to come and watch," he muttered, mind still dark with thoughts of Henry. "Because someone thinks I can make a difference." He gazed at the field. "That Clan... Armageddon..."

"What are Armageddon about?" Alice asked. "What do they do?"

"They're like all Dark Zone Clans... based around the Soul," Samuel said, glad for the distraction. "They're a little like Pale Moon in that it's not how much Soul you have that really matters, but what's in your Soul. The aim is to get three specific Grade 3s into your Soul, with a fourth as the Vanguard... manage that, and you have a powerful force in your hands. That's the standard gameplay of that Clan, anyway."

VBH35

**Christine  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Backing Vocals, Vice/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptySynthesizer Nightmare/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert said. "I Ride Justice Trumpeter." His Vanguard reformed in a flare of light, the noble trumpeter appearing from the radiance **[Justice Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**. "Then, Flag moves." His original Vanguard reappeared behind Trumpeter **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**. "With a boost from Flag, Justice Trumpeter attacks!"

The trumpeter struck forwards in a flash of light **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard," Christine replied.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," he murmured.

**[Drive Check – Masked Police, Grander – No Trigger]**

Justice Trumpeter struck Vice with a burst of light, knocking the demon back across the stage. "Damage Check," Christine smirked, holding up the card. "Not a Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Demon Bouncer – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn..." Robert said softly.

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Trumpeter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Christine  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Backing Vocals, Vice/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptySynthesizer Nightmare/Empty  
>Damage: Demon Bouncer (U)<strong>

"Why don't you speak up, kid?" Christine smirked as she drew. "I Ride Advertising Director Gator!" Her Vanguard reformed into a hulking man-crocodile, dressed in black leather, and bearing a microphone more like a club, adorned with bones **[Advertising Director Gator – 10000 Power]**

"Next, I activate Nightmare's skill. I move it to the Soul and check the top five cards of my deck," she picked up the cards, scanning them, "and then move a Grade 3 Armageddon from those cards into my Soul." She slid a card into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Lead Guitarist, Rider Pestilence – No Trigger]**

"Then, the rest get shuffled into my deck," she continued, shuffling the deck. "I call Lyricist Megachaos and Graphics Director Barbatar." A black demon appeared behind Gator, with twisted insect-like wings shimmering with iridescent colors, its black leather clothes adorned with red, white and pale green stripes **[Lyricist Megachaos – 6000 Power]**, while on the left, a stern-looking demon holding some kind of electronic device took form **[Graphics Director Barbatar – 8000 Power]**.

"Barbatar attacks your Vanguard!" Barbatar offhandedly held up a claw, loosing a spark of lightning from it towards Trumpeter.

"No guard," Robert replied, allowing the spark to strike his Vanguard. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Megachaos, Gator attacks!" The figure tore forwards in a streak of shadows, drawing back a mighty claw **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert repeated quietly.

"Drive Check!" Christine called out. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Lead Pianist, Rider Famine – No Trigger]**

She smirked viciously. "Perfect! It's all falling into place... for the solo which'll smash you into nothing, kid! The grand finale is coming together!"

"Damage Check." He slowly moved the card to his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"You're like a zombie, kid," Christine said scornfully. "Try and be a little alive, eh? You're gonna bore the crowd."

"Is it my turn?" he asked softly.

She frowned. "Yeah, whatever. Sheesh. You're just boring."

**Christine  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Graphics Director Barbatar/Advertising Director Gator/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLyricist Megachaos/Empty  
>Damage: Demon Bouncer (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Trumpeter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. "I Ride Twin Order." His Vanguard reformed into the crimson android, drawing its beam sabers **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "And next to it, I call Dailady!" The pink angelic figure appeared next to Twin Order, readying her batons **[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power]**

"Now, Dailady attacks Barbatar!" Dailady soared forwards with a baton at the ready.

"I guard with PR Agent Domina!" Christine retorted. An attractive succubus with vibrant red hair, dressed in a tight-fitting gray suit appeared in front of Barbatar **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**, shattering as Dailady's baton struck.

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Twin Order leapt forwards, drawing back its blades to strike **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Christine replied.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Robert mumbled, holding up the checked card.

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check," Christine answered. "Get, Draw Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – PR Agent Domina – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw as Robert spoke. "I end my turn."

"Still dead?" she asked, irritated. "Man, you're just boring. I'll just finish this mess off quickly, so everyone doesn't die from your dullness."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U)<strong>

**Christine  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Graphics Director Barbatar/Advertising Director Gator/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLyricist Megachaos/Empty  
>Damage: Demon Bouncer (U), PR Agent Domina (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," she continued, holding up a card. _"I looked and there before me was a red horse!" _As she spoke, a loud beat became apparent, like a thousand drums beating at once, or a horde of horses stamping their hooves in perfect step. _"Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other! To him was given a large sword! Ride... Lead Drummer, Rider War!" _

The beat struck a reverberating note, shaking the field, and her Vanguard was engulfed in burning blood-red flames. From the flames, he emerged, a towering figure in crimson armor, astride a blood-red horse with a mane of flames. In his hands he held two monstrous drumsticks, shaped like swords and swathed in flames. As he appeared, the stands in the virtual world burst into cheers **[Lead Drummer, Rider War – 11000 Power]**

"Now, I move Barbatar back, and call Persephone, Costume Designer Valentine, and Lead Pianist, Rider Pestilence!" In front of the moved Barbatar, an woman clad in a tight black leather dress appeared, while on the opposite side a succubus in a deep red form-fitting suit appeared behind a second horseman, this one dressed all in black, his horse the same dark shade and a keyboard shaped to resemble a pair of scales gripped in his hands **[Black Witch, Persephone – 7000 Power] [Costume Designer Valentine – 6000 Power] [Lead Pianist, Rider Famine – 11000 Power]**. "Valentine's skill activates! I move Famine to the Soul and call Gator from it!" Famine vanished into the shadows, and from them re-emerged the brutal Advertising Director **[Advertising Director Gator – 10000 Power]**. "Also, Persephone's skill. I discard a card," she placed a Backing Vocals, Vice into her Drop Zone, "to search my deck for a Grade 3 Armageddon and add it to my Soul." She quickly retrieved a Unit from her deck, sliding it into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Main Vocals, Rider Death – No Trigger]**

"Death..." Robert murmured as she shuffled her deck.

"You'll see," Christine smirked. "Now, with a boost from Valentine, Gator attacks your Vanguard!" Gator burst forwards, drawing back a claw **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I Intercept with Dailady and guard with Army Penguin!" Robert cried in response. Dailady soared forwards and was joined by the robot, defending Twin Order **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Well then... with a boost from Megachaos, War attacks your Vanguard! I activate Megachaos' skill, when it boosts a Vanguard which has no base Critical, it boosts for an extra 4000 Power!" she cried out. War charged his horse forwards, combining his drumsticks into a great, burning sword **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No... base Critical?" Robert echoed. "You mean, if this hits, it won't do any Damage?"

"That's right, kid," Christine said. "You gonna guard?"

"No... no guard," he said.

"Twin Drive!" she called out. "Got it, Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Gator!"

**[Drive Check – MC Doomsday – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check!" she continued. "Not a Trigger! But still..." she smirked. "You're already in trouble, kid!"

**[Drive Check – Demon Bouncer – No Trigger]**

War's sword tore a burning arc across Twin Order's chest, knocking the android back. "War's skill activates! When his attack hits, I stand one of my Rearguards! Stand up, Valentine!" Valentine rose to a battle-ready position. "And then, I activate War's other skill! When his attack hits a Vanguard, I Counterblast one, and Superior Ride a Grade 3 Armageddon from my deck at rest!" She went through her deck, finding the card, and throwing it onto her Vanguard Circle.

"_I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death! And Hades was following close behind him!" _Christine chanted, shouting the words into the stadium. As she spoke, a loud rock beat shook the ground, before exploding into words shouted too loudly to be understood as the crowd cheered. A burst of pale green engulfed her Vanguard, and the sound of hooves beating on the ground rang out. _"Come forth... Main Vocals, Rider Death!"_

Then he appeared, a rider astride a pale green horse, clad in robes of the same sickly color. He raised his head, revealing that beneath his hood, his face was merely a skull with burning white novas for eyes. A shadow hovered just behind Death as he threw back his head and let out a loud rock wail, shaking the field **[Main Vocals, Rider Death – 9000 Power]**

"Death... what does that do?" Robert murmured.

"Death's first skill, first of all," she smirked. "If I have Pestilence, War and Famine in my Soul, he gains 2000 Power and 2 Criticals!" The spectral images of the other three Riders appeared around Death, pale white, bloody red and midnight black **[Main Vocals, Rider Death – 11000 Power, Critical 2]**

Robert frowned. That made things a bit more awkward, and at the same time, a bit easier.

"Now, with a boost from Barbatar, Persephone attacks your Vanguard!" Christine continued. Persephone raised her hand, casting a bolt of darkness from it towards Twin Order **[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I guard with Justice Cobalt!" Robert answered. The blue wolf-man appeared in the attack's path **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, and was shattered as it hit.

"With a boost from Valentine, Gator attacks again!" Gator burst forwards, blazing with dark power **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard," her opponent said, allowing Gator to smash Twin Order into the ground with a blow of his monstrous fist. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

"Take your turn, kid," Christine said. "Just make it a good one... chances are it'll be your last."

**Christine  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Black Witch, Persephone/Main Vocals, Rider Death/Advertising Director Gator  
>Back Row: Graphics Director BarbatarLyricist Megachaos/Costume Designer Valentine  
>Damage: Demon Bouncer (F), PR Agent Domina (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Diamond Ace (U), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said softly. _"Mum... this is for you." _"I Ride Enigman Nebula!" Blazing light swathed his Vanguard and the four wings spread from it, unveiling the brilliant form of Enigman Nebula **[Enigman Nebula – 11000 Power]**. "I move to the start of the Battle Phase and activate Nebula's skill! Counterblast!" Nebula glowed with energy **[Enigman Nebula – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

VBH36

"He's still... using this..." Alice murmured. "Still using Nebula..."

"It represents him... at least he thinks it does," Samuel murmured softly. "A hero fighting alone... without anyone's support..."

"Robert... come on..." Leah whispered.

VBH36

The sound of the vacuum cleaner echoed down the corridor as she moved it across the carpet, cleaning the floor.

"Martha! Hey, Martha!"

She looked up, face haggard and pale from exhaustion, eyes dark. "Yeah...?"

"Your boy's on TV! The Nationals... he's taking part! Why didn't you tell me he was there?!"

"Robert...? I... I didn't know," she said softly.

"Come and watch," the other woman said, emerging from her office dressed in a suit. "He'll want you to cheer him on, right?"

Martha looked around. "I've got too much to do..."

"Oh, come on," the woman replied. "The carpet can wait. What about your son, Martha?" Robert's mother looked unconvinced. "Don't you want to cheer him on at least?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I suppose..." She switched off the vacuum cleaner, moving it aside and stepping down the corner into the office. The TV in the corner was switched on, displaying the ongoing fight at the Apex Stadium.

Seeing her son on the screen, Martha's eyes lit up. "Robert... you got there...?"

"How did you not know?"

"I... haven't talked to him about it, really... or much at all..."

VBH36

"With a boost from Justice Flag... attack, Nebula!" Robert called out. _"Enigma Maelstrom!" _The points of light formed around his Vanguard, before lancing towards Death **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

Christine just smiled. "So you finally got your little act together. No guard, kid."

"Twin Drive... first check," he called out. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

Oddly, despite the appearance of the Perfect Guard Unit, Christine seemed totally unconcerned.

"Second check," he continued. "No Trigger..." _"Cloud...?"_

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

The blasts of light swept over Death, barely affecting him even as they exploded with heat and power.

"Damage Check!" Christine called out. "First... no Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Poster Boy Beelzebub – No Trigger]**

"Second check!" She smirked widely. "Get, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Death and heal a Damage!"

**[Damage Check – Concert Medics – Heal Trigger]**

Still smiling, she moved the face-down Demon Bouncer from her Damage Zone to the Drop Zone.

"I end my turn," Robert said. _"Maybe... this is it... mum..."_

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Nebula/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (F), Diamond Ace (F), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

**Christine  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Black Witch, Persephone/Main Vocals, Rider Death/Advertising Director Gator  
>Back Row: Graphics Director BarbatarLyricist Megachaos/Costume Designer Valentine  
>Damage: PR Agent Domina (U), Poster Boy Beelzebub (U), Concert Medics (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Christine called. "I think it's time I ended this little mess. Final Turn!"

"_Oh my! Christine Drover has just announced her Final Turn! Robert Macmillan could be in real trouble here!"_

"Since it's my turn, Death's skill activates," she continued. "As I have Pestilence, War and Famine in my Soul," the forms of the other three Riders appeared, sickly white, burning red and deep black, "Death receives 5000 Power and 2 Criticals!" Death blazed with a shadowy aura **[Main Vocals, Rider Death – 15000 Power, Critical 2]**. "Now, with a boost from Valentine, Gator attacks your Vanguard!"

"_She must have a plan to deal with Diamond Ace," _Robert thought. _"But that's still good... isn't it?" _Even though it should have been a welcome thing that she could get around his Perfect Guard and likely beat him, his heart was still raging with doubts, torn between his conscience and his friends.

"No guard," he said, allowing Gator to strike. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Sentinel – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Megachaos, Death attacks!" Christine announced. "I activate Death's Persona Blast! I Counterblast two and discard Death from my Soul, to have him gain 5000 Power! And, on top of that, you have to use at least three units to guard Death's attack! _Dread of Death_!" Death raised his hand and with a thunderclap a mighty scythe appeared in it, tipped by a microphone. Pointing his scythe across the field, Death unleashed a spear of blackness from it **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

"_Oh my! With that, even if Robert Macmillan uses the Perfect Guard in his hand, he'll have to use two additional cards, which would decimate his hand by a large amount! Just how will he react to it?! Will he use that many cards and weaken his hand for the turns ahead, or take this attack and risk it all on a Heal Trigger?!"_

Robert looked at his hand. Cloud, Grander, Diamond Ace, Galaxy Convoy and Cosmo Beak. He could guard, true, as the MC had said. But he was finished in any case. And in the end... it didn't matter. He had done it. He would get the money from Morgan and he could help his mother. For that reason, he let himself smile slightly even as he said the fatal words. "No guard."

VBH26

"Robert... no!" Agatha exclaimed. "You... no... no way..."

Charles just smiled. "See. What you managed was just irre-" She cut him off with a slap round the face.

"Shut up, Charles," she snapped, turning back to the action. "There's still a chance."

"A Heal Trigger," he muttered. "He has two chances to get one. That's all."

VBH36

"No... he's in trouble," the woman muttered.

"What is it, Irene? What does that mean?" Martha asked.

"He's just said he's not guarding that attack," Irene explained. "And if it hits, he'll take two Damage, while he already has four. If you reach six Damage in a game of Vanguard, you lose, Martha."

"You mean... he's about to lose?"

VBH36

"Come on... please..." Alice whispered.

"He has to get a Heal Trigger," Samuel said. "It's the only way." He wasn't even really looking. "Henry... why did you think I'd make a difference?"

VBH36

"Twin Drive," Christine declared. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Lead Guitarist, Rider Pestilence – No Trigger]**

"Second check... ah, not a Trigger. Not that it matters," she smirked. "You're finished, kid. We've won, and we're going to the finals."

**[Drive Check – Graphics Director Barbatar – No Trigger]**

The black spear struck, and exploded, consuming Nebula's form in utter darkness. The Enigman crashed down, its brilliant glow dimming.

Robert reached for his deck. Only one thing remained to be done, and then his part was finished. But as he reached to turn over the card, they filled his head once more, his friends. And their voices came to him.

"Come on, Robert! There's still a chance!"

"You can survive this! You just need a Heal Trigger!"

"We all believe in you! You can still win!"

He turned over the card, holding it up. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

Turning back to his deck, he reached for the second card. As his hand reached out, their voices sounded once more.

"Robert! You can still do this!"

"Please... please! You can still win!"

"Don't give up! You still have that chance!"

"Your teammates are counting on you!"

He paused. Teammates... the ones he'd fought beside. Agatha... Samuel... Charles. He remembered it, all the fights, all the moments of Team Avalon side-by-side as comrades. Everything they had done fighting together, and everything they had hoped to do. And he was going to kill those hopes by turning over this card. He knew it.

"Robert! We still believe in you!"

It was Agatha, calling out to him from behind. His fingers reached out, touching the edge of the card.

"We're all watching! Even Samuel! We're all behind you, Robert!" Startled, he looked up from where Leah had cried out those words and next to her, he saw him. Samuel sat there, barely looking at all, fury still clear in his eyes.

"_Is he just here... to see me fail...? To watch me fall?" _he wondered, staring over the distance to his teammate. _"So he can be proven right?"_

VBH36

Looking down at the field, Samuel was silent. He met Robert's gaze, and the guilt came back to him, drowning his anger. In the end, wasn't he responsible too, just as Mr. Owens had suggested? He had piled up pressure on them all,and if Robert had some reason to take Morgan's offer, hadn't all that pressure just steered him towards taking it even more?

He stood up, still meeting Robert's gaze. "You can do it," he murmured. "I still... I still believe in you." And he gave a single nod, a sign of the faith which still endured beneath his anger.

VBH36

"_He... nodded?" _Robert thought, seeing his teammate stand and give that single gesture, just visible in the crowd. _"Does he... still believe in me?" _He gripped the card more firmly, looking towards it with renewed conviction. "Damage Check..." And he turned it over.

There was a brilliant flash.

Christine's eyes widened in horror. "No... no way...!"

But there it was, glowing in his hand, the only card which could have saved him. "Rose... you came for me..." he whispered. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Nebula and heal one Damage!"

**[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

VBH36

Irene shrieked in delight as the camera showed the glowing card. "Heal Trigger... it's a Heal Trigger!"

"What... what does it mean?"

"He hasn't lost! He can still win!"

Her eyes widened. "Robert... you could win this?"

VBH36

Alice and Leah cried out in delight, hugging each other. "Yes! He did it!"

"A Heal Trigger here... it's like fate decided it," Richard smiled.

Samuel's eyes were wide with shock and pride. "You... you got a Heal Trigger? Robert..."

VBH36

Enigman Nebula rose once more, shining with a truly wondrous glow of light **[Enigman Nebula – 16000 Power]**, now too powerful for Persephone to hit.

"Damn it," Christine swore. "You've only bought yourself time. Nothing else, kid. I end my turn."

**Christine  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Black Witch, Persephone/Main Vocals, Rider Death/Advertising Director Gator  
>Back Row: Graphics Director BarbatarLyricist Megachaos/Costume Designer Valentine  
>Damage: PR Agent Domina (F), Poster Boy Beelzebub (F), Concert Medics (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Nebula/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Diamond Ace (F), Magical Police, Quilt (U), Justice Sentinel (U), Glory Maker (U), Justice Rose (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said. At this point, even if he used Nebula's skill, he had no guarantee of winning. Christine still had plenty of cards in her hand to guard with. And he was still full of turmoil. Should he even try to win? He could still claim the money for losing, after all. But then it filled him. A feeling. As though that Heal Trigger had been a sign to tell him not to give in. That his friends were there with him, as a team.

He pictured them in his mind, the friends who had fought at his side all this time. Who had supported him, and been his closest allies. His vision of his deck came back to him, the heroes in the Rearguard supporting the heroic Vanguard. And as he looked at Nebula's card, and read it, he knew.

"I call Cosmo Beak!" he called, throwing the card down. The eagle mecha appeared **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**. "And Counterblast! Nebula gains 4000 Power!" Enigman Nebula shone with light, blazing with energy **[Enigman Nebula – 15000 Power]**. "Then, I activate Flag's skill twice! Nebula gains another 2000 Power!" Nebula shone even brighter, glowing with power **[Enigman Nebula – 17000 Power]**

"What is this?!" Christine growled. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't even release Nebula's Restraint now! You're still as finished as ever!"

"No," he replied. "No, I'm not. I call Galaxy Convoy." Next to Justice Flag, Galaxy Convoy appeared, spreading its wings **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**. "And now, with its skill... Nebula gains another 2000 Power!" Enigman Nebula burst with radiant light, its form blazing like a sun in the battlefield **[Enigman Nebula – 19000 Power]**. "And now... Enigman Nebula's skill! When its Power becomes 19000 or higher, if it has Restraint, that Restraint is immediately released!"

He took three more cards from his hand, playing them. "I call Enigman Cloud and Karenroid Daisy!" The two Units appeared, shining brightly as they took to the field **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power] [Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"What's the point?" Christine asked. "You'll still lose!"

"No... with a boost from Daisy, Beak attacks Death!" he called.

"I guard with MC Doomsday!" she retorted, causing a ghostly figure appeared in the path of Beak's lasers and be obliterated **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Cloud attacks!" Cloud unleashed a flare of light from its hands towards Death **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Barbatar and Intercept with Persephone!" The witch moved forwards in a blur of shadows, as the demon appeared beside her **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, both shattering as the light consumed them.

"Now... with a boost from Justice Flag.. attack her Vanguard, Nebula!" Robert called out. _"Enigma Tempest!" _Nebula gathered power in its hands, unleashing it as a lance of radiance across the field **[19000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power]**

"No guard," Christine answered.

"Twin Drive, first check," he called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"Now... second check... get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Nebula and the Power to Cloud!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"To Cloud?" Christine echoed even as the blast consumed her Vanguard and she checked her two cards.

**[Damage Check – Advertising Director Gator – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Warlock Sponsor, Nathaniel – No Trigger]**

"Yes..." Robert said. "I... let my friends down before. I didn't put my all into these fights, because I was chasing something else. I let down the friends who supported me all the way here... who lifted me up so I could come here." He gazed back to Agatha and Charles, and then into the stands, to Samuel. "But I won't do that any more. I won't betray my friends! Or myself! Because I'm not fighting alone so long as they continue to believe in me, the way they believed I could still win even when it all seemed lost! And now... this is the proof of our friendship! I activate Enigman Nebula's skill! When it released its Restraint by having 19000 Power, it also gained a new skill!"

"A... new skill?!" she echoed.

"When Nebula's attack hits the Vanguard, I can discard my entire hand," he said, letting the four cards fall to the Drop Zone, "and stand up to the same number of my Rearguards! This is the bond between my friends and I! Stand up, Cosmo Beak, Daisy, Convoy, Cloud! _Enigma Resolution_!" The Rearguards rose, preparing to attack once more.

"No... no way..." Christine gasped. "This... you can't do this!"

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Enigman Cloud attacks!" Robert called out. The card which for so long had been his ace raised its hands, burning with power **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**, and unleashed a blast of shining light across the field towards Death.

"No... this isn't the end! If you can check a Heal Trigger, so can I!" As the blast exploded around Death, she turned over the Damage card slowly. "Damage Check...!"

She stared at it for a moment. "No... this... no way..." She revealed it, an icon shining from the corner, but it was blue, not the green she needed.

**[Damage Check – Armageddon Groupie – Stand Trigger]**

"The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon! The match goes to Team Avalon!"

The stands erupted with cheering as the field faded into motes, leaving Robert standing there. "I... I won..." he murmured in disbelief.

VBH36

Alice and Leah were hugging each other, crying tears of joy and relief, while Richard applauded loudly along with Mrs. Gladstone and Mr. Owens. Samuel was silent, staring at the field in utter disbelief.

"You... turned it around? You won...?" he whispered. "I don't...why?"

"You gave up on him, didn't you?" Leah said, pulling away from Alice to look at her brother. "That's why you only came to watch now. And look, Samuel. He's defied what you expected. He didn't give up in the end. He won, for you. For the team. For all of us."

He silently stood, walking away into the crowds.

VBH36

"He won! Your son won it, Martha! He got his team through to the finals!" Irene cried out, smiling widely. As her employer practically danced and sang in delight, Robert's mother stared at her son on the TV screen, awestruck.

"Robert... is this... what Vanguard led you to?" she murmured. "Is this... what you've achieved?"

And even though she didn't understand this game her son had achieved such success in, she felt pride in her heart seeing him there, victorious at such a high level.

VBH36

Robert slowly walked back into the tunnel, stopping as Charles stepped out into his path.

"Why?" he said bitterly. "We had it all figured out, Robert! You could have helped your mother! All you had to do was lose! Why was that so hard?! Just what the hell changed your mind?!"

"Will you let it go?!" Agatha snapped, standing up. "It was his choice, Charles. He made it."

"And you interfered! What did you say to him?!"

"It wasn't her, Charles," he said softly. "Don't take it out on her. I chose this myself. I couldn't let everyone down in the end. Not my friends."

"And what about your mother?! Doesn't she matter to you?! Does some little shot at glory mean a damn thing more to you than helping your mother?!"

Robert's fist clenched. "Of course I care, Charles. But... that wasn't the right way. If I betrayed myself to get that money... she wouldn't want it. That's what I realized. Betraying myself... my friends... it's no good. If I'm going to help mum, I have to earn the money fairly. If that means there's a chance I won't get there at all... I'll take it. She expects more of me than to just lose on purpose, even to get the money to help her."

"You... ruined it all, Robert! Damn you! It was so easy and you screwed it up! All over some petty little thing!"

"Shut up, Charles," Agatha snarled.

"Why should I? I don't take orders from you!"

"That's enough." Charles glared down the corridor as Samuel appeared along it. He walked up. "Stop it, Charles."

"And the high and mighty Samuel Wilson returns," he mocked. "Come to give me another lecture?"

"No... I'm not interested in lecturing anyone," he said. "I'm just here to ask Robert something." He looked at Robert. "Why? Why did you accept that offer to start with?"

"My mother," Robert said softly. And he sat down and shared the story, his birth, how his entire life his mother had worked so hard with so little to try and cut down the debts.

"I..." Samuel said when he had finished. "I'm sorry I judged you... I didn't know..."

"No... you didn't," Robert said. "And I'm sorry... I should told you sooner. You and Agatha should have known. You deserved to know..."

"I still shouldn't have judged you..." his teammate said.

"Yeah, now you say sorry," Charles said bitterly. "But only to him, since you heard his sob story."

"Shut up," Agatha snapped. "At least Robert had a good reason. You just have your greed."

He said nothing, just turning away. "I guess you won't want me on the team after this?"

"There's still a place for you," Samuel replied.

"A place where all I'll get are filthy looks," Charles replied scornfully. "No thanks. You guys can handle yourselves anyway. See you around." And with that, he walked away down the corridor.

"Charles..." Robert murmured. Even now, he couldn't begrudge the young man who had led him to the path he had just rejected.

"It'll be alright, Robert," Agatha said. "You made the right choice."

Samuel looked at him. "We made it, Robert. We and Eternal Nightfall are through to the finals... and you got us there. Be proud of that." He patted him on the back. "Let's go. They'll want this space free for the next two blocks to fight." And with that, Team Avalon left, united once more.

VBH36

_**Card of the Day:**_

Enigman Nebula  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Alien – Dimension Police<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: This Unit has 'Restraint' (This Unit cannot attack).  
>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] At the start of your Battle Phase, if you have 1 or fewer Rearguards, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit loses 'Restraint', and gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical until end of turn.<br>Activate [V/R]: [Counterblast 1, retire 1 Dimension Police Rearguard] This Unit loses 'Restraint' until end of turn.  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's Power becomes 19000 or more, if this Unit has 'Restraint', it loses 'Restraint' and gains the following skill: [Auto [V]: [Discard all cards from your hand] When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, stand a number of your Dimension Police Rearguards up to the number of cards discarded.]<br>_'We who follow justice do not stand alone. Rise up, my allies! Enigma Resolution!'_

VBH36

_**Card Stats:**_

Synthesizer Nightmare  
>Grade 0Human – Armageddon/4000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: When an Armageddon Rides this Unit, you may call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [V]: [Move this Unit to Soul] If you have an Armageddon Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, look at the top five cards of your deck, select up to 1 Grade 3 Armageddon from among them, and move it to your Soul. Then, shuffle your deck.

Backing Vocals, Vice  
>Grade 1Demon – Armageddon/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit appears in a Vanguard Circle or Rearguard Circle, if you have an Armageddon Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 1.

Advertising Director Gator  
>Grade 2Troll – Armageddon/10000 Power/5000 Shield

Lyricist Megachaos  
>Grade 1Demon – Armageddon/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit boosts an Armageddon Vanguard, if that Unit's base Critical is 0, this Unit gains 4000 Power until end of that battle.<p>

Graphics Director Barbatar  
>Grade 1Demon – Armageddon/8000 Power/5000 Shield

PR Agent Domina  
>Grade 0Succubus – Armageddon/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger

Lead Drummer, Rider War  
>Grade 3Phantasm – Armageddon/11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 0  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's attack hits, select one of your Armageddon Rearguards and Stand it.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 3 Armageddon, other than 'Lead Drummer, Rider War', and Ride it at rest. Then, shuffle your deck.

Black Witch, Persephone  
>Grade 2Noble – Armageddon/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Discard 1 Armageddon from my hand] When this Unit appears in a Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 3 Armageddon and move it to the Soul. Then, shuffle your deck.<p>

Costume Designer Valentine  
>Grade 1Succubus – Armageddon/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Move 1 other Armageddon Rearguard to the Soul] When this Unit appears in a Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, select 1 Armageddon in your Soul, except 'Costume Designer Valentine', and call it to a Rearguard Circle.<p>

Lead Pianist, Rider Famine  
>Grade 3Phantasm – Armageddon/11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 0  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's attack hits, retire all Units in the same column as the attacked Unit.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 3 Armageddon, other than 'Lead Pianist, Rider Famine', and Ride it at rest. Then, shuffle your deck.

Main Vocals, Rider Death  
>Grade 3Phantasm – Armageddon/9000 Power/No Shield/Critical 0  
>Continuous [V]: If you have 'Lead Guitarist, Rider Pestilence', 'Lead Drummer, Rider War' and 'Lead Pianist, Rider Famine' in your Soul, this Unit gains 2000 Power and 2 Criticals.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2, send 1 'Main Vocals, Rider Death' from the Soul to the Drop Zone] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this battle, this Unit gains 5000 Power, and if your opponent Guards, they must move 3 or more Units to the Guardian Circle.  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit's attack hits a Vanguard, you may search your deck for 1 Grade 3 Armageddon, other than 'Main Vocals, Rider Death'. If you do, Ride it at rest, then shuffle your deck.<p>

MC Doomsday  
>Grade 0Ghost – Armageddon/5000 Power/10000 Shield/Stand Trigger

(The Armageddon Clan was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH36

Once, Samuel and Henry were close friends and teammates. But then Henry betrayed their trust, and took up an offer made by Eternal Nightfall, only to then rise to become part of the league's most exalted team, Celestial Dusk. But how did that happen? And just why did he accept that offer? As Samuel goes to confront his former friend and the two face off, the answers will soon be revealed in Ride 37: The Pale Lone Sword...


	37. Ride 37: The Pale Lone Sword

_**Ride 37: The Pale Lone Sword  
><strong>Card of the Day: Blaster Digi_

He stood amidst the crowd, as ever silent. When he stood among his teammates, he didn't need to speak, Arthur and Elizabeth and, sometimes, Victoria could do the talking for him. There had been questions at first about him, especially when he had surpassed Victoria to take the third place on Celestial Dusk's main line-up, but those had faded soon enough. Not that the memories had. They refused to leave.

"_With all the results filed up and collected, we can now officially confirm the sixteen teams moving to the finals!"_

The MC's voice snapped Henry from his reverie, and he gazed out. Stood amidst the crowd, he looked across the ranks, picking out teams. Eternal Nightfall glowered, all black coats and neutral scowls. Bright Dawn stood in silence too, their leader as always looking amused, the other boys neutral, and the girl strangely sad. He had noticed that about her every time he saw her. She always seemed to be in a state of semi-mourning. At first he had thought some relative of hers had passed away, but the months had moved by and her sorrow never left.

Moving his attention onwards, he picked them out. Though Charles no longer stood with Team Avalon, there they were. His gaze picked across the three, Robert standing proud, uplifted by his win. A smile passed over his lips at that. The girl, Agatha, was smiling too, but Samuel wasn't. He was stoic as his gaze met Henry's. Something passed between them, unspoken. A promise that things would be settled between them here over these two days of battle.

"_Advancing from Block A, Team Avalon and Team Eternal Nightfall!"_

There was much cheering and applause from the stands, though directed more towards Avalon, the underdogs, than Eternal Nightfall. Everyone expected the second-place team from the last Nationals to get to the finals at least, of course. But not Avalon, not the newcomers.

"_Advancing from Block B, Team Darkmetal and Team Dragonic Soul!"_

More applause, and more cheers. He had expected those two to advance from that block, considering their opposition had been completely newcomers.

"_Advancing from Block C, Team Bright Dawn and Team Beautification!" _

His gaze turned back to Bright Dawn. There was a look of triumph in the girl's eyes, which lasted a moment then passed, and the boys seemed happy enough. Except Luke. He just seemed bored. His thoughts turned to the other team. Beautification. Newcomers, a team he knew nothing about.

"_Advancing from Block D, Team Stygia and Team Jungle Fighters!" _

Jungle Fighters, a professional level team, and Stygia, another one he knew nothing about.

"_Advancing from Block E, Team Celestial Dusk and Team Harmonia Garden!"_

He was unsurprised by his own team advancing, all of their matches had been completely one-sided. He and Elizabeth had easily walked through the opposition, leaving Arthur no opportunity or need to unleash that new deck. But Harmonia Garden had put up a good fight, even though in the end they had been crushed. He respected them for that. They were good, worthy opponents.

"_Advancing from Block F, Team Stormfall and Team Starflame!"_

New teams. Untested teams, nothing of too much concern. F had been a dumping group of new teams, placed by the fickle fortune of the brackets.

"_Advancing from Block G, Team Raging War and Team Dark Knight!"_

Raging War. Now they were a fearsome team, a team to worry about. He had watched their games, and found them to be brutal and powerful. Dark Knight were good standard too, but even they had been crushed by the might of Raging War.

"_And finally, advancing from Block H, Team Limit Breakers, and Team Shining Emperors!"_

Limit Breakers. He smiled at that. If only they knew what was in the works right now. But neither of those teams had been particularly impressive.

"_Tomorrow, these sixteen teams will fight it out for that exalted crown, the greatest prize in British Vanguard! The title of the UK Vanguard National Champion! Who will stand victorious?! Ladies and gentlemen, come back to your seats tomorrow and watch the electrifying matches we will surely witness in order to find out! This has been MC Drake covering the first half of the Nationals! And return tomorrow, where I will be covering the second half in all its glory!"_

The crowd cheered one last time as the teams began to leave, heading to the hotel which had been taken for the tournament by the British Vanguard Association. There they could rest up and get ready for a hard day of fights the next day to decide who among them would become the champion team.

It would be a good day, Henry thought.

VBH37

The hotel room was typically luxurious. TV coverage deals certainly paid for a lot of things, Samuel noted drily as he took it in. Red carpets in the main room, probably in the two bedrooms too, and blue tiles in the bathroom. The main area had a table, the perfect size for a Vanguard game, he noted, a TV, a small kitchen area, and all the other features needed for a team to relax.

"Wow..." Robert murmured, taking it in.

"Don't get used to it, it's just for tonight," Agatha said. "Paid for by the organizers, too."

The organizers. Yes. The people who arranged things like this, and who also organized things like that money Eternal Nightfall had promised to pay Robert. His hand fell to his deck because that reminded him of Henry. He knew Celestial Dusk's hotel room. He had found a piece of paper in his pocket with it written there. As though someone wanted him to head there and confront Henry.

"What are we going to do, then?" Agatha asked. "Watch TV? Just sit here?"

"I'm going out," he replied. "I have something to do... there's something I have to take care of." He turned to leave.

"Is it about your old teammate?" Robert asked.

He hesitated. "Yes. I have to... settle things with him."

"Good luck, then," he said. "I hope you can sort it all out."

"_Can we even sort things out between us?" _he wondered. _"After what he did... why did he do it? Did he have a reason, like Robert did? Or was it just greed, like Charles?"_

"Samuel?"

"Oh... yeah. I hope so too..." And with that, he left the room.

VBH37

The corridors were brightly lit as he walked through them, pacing across red carpets. He wondered what Agatha and Robert were doing, left behind in the hotel room. But still, it didn't matter, he supposed. He trusted them at least.

As he came to the lift, the doors opened, and out stepped a black-clad figure. Morgan. Their gazes met for a moment.

"Samuel Wilson," Eternal Nightfall's leader said softly, and there was hatred plain in his voice. "How... interesting to see you."

Samuel said nothing.

"You use Shadow Paladins too, don't you?" Morgan said. "It would be interesting if we fought. Perhaps I could show you what _true _mastery of that Clan is. What it is to be a real fighter of darkness. I hope we do fight tomorrow. It probably won't happen, but if it did... I would be sure to give you a special performance. An experience of our Clan you would never forget."

"We'll see," Samuel finally said. "I have to be going. I have business to deal with."

"As it happens, so do I," Morgan smiled cruelly. "Goodbye then, and good night. You'll need the rest, Samuel." And with that, he stepped past Samuel, striding onwards down the corridor. Glancing back at him, Samuel briefly wondered where he was going, before stepping into the lift. He could worry about Eternal Nightfall later.

The lift was fairly small, its carpet red and its walls orange. As it lifted him up through the building, he took out his deck, staring at the cards. Would he fight Henry, he wondered. Was that the way to settle things? Before, he had been so sure, but then he had been seething with anger. Was there some other way?

The lift grinding to a halt brought him out of his thoughts, and the doors rolled open. He stepped out into yet more corridors, striding through them. It took him a few minutes to navigate them, eventually coming to a door guarded by a man in a black suit.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the man asked grimly.

"I'm Samuel Wilson," he replied. "I'm here to see Henry... I have some business to sort with him."

The man considered for a moment, before opening the door behind him slightly. "Henry. There's someone here to see you... a Samuel Wilson. Should I let him in?"

A reply Samuel couldn't quite hear came, and the man turned back. "Alright then. He says you can go in. Just don't try anything funny."

"I won't," Samuel replied, stepping past him and into the hotel room. As he entered, he stopped, surprised by the luxury he beheld. He stood in a fairly large main room, with a kitchen area to the side, a larger area ahead of him dominated by a cylinder he recognised as a more primitive hologram system for Vanguard fights. Beyond that was a red sofa, on which Arthur and Henry sat.

"I thought I might see you," Henry said, standing up. "This is my old teammate, Arthur. The one I mentioned."

"Samuel, huh?" Arthur mused. "I've heard a bit about you... and seen a fair bit more from your team."

"Are you here to settle things?" Henry continued.

Samuel considered for a moment. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She and Victoria are occupied," Arthur cut in before Henry could speak. "Don't worry, they're fine. Elizabeth will be fighting tomorrow." He smiled.

"You didn't answer my question," the black-clad young man said. "Are we going to settle things between us, Samuel? Put an end to the coldness and the separation? I didn't want to stop being your friend. Even when I took Morgan's offer, I hoped you'd understand... that we wouldn't have to end things how we did."

"You hoped... I'd understand?" Samuel echoed. It reminded him of how he'd judged Robert and abandoned him for doing just the same. "Why did you accept that offer? What reason did you have?"

Henry reached behind his back, retrieving something from the back of his belt. He held it up, a Vanguard deck. "You came here to settle things. This was always what connected us... I'll show you, Samuel. How far I've come as part of this team. Who I've become since you broke our friendship." He walked to the table, placing down his starter Vanguard, then his deck.

"You want to fight?" Samuel asked.

"Why not?" his friend answered. "This game was what made us friends... now maybe it can help us fix our friendship."

"And what if you broke our friendship so much that it can't be repaired?" he retorted. "You... you betrayed us, Henry. Why?"

"Fight me, and you'll find out."

He took Fullbau from his deck, walking to the table and setting it down, before shuffling his deck and moving it into place. They went through the familiar motions, looking at each other awkwardly every now and then.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they finally called.

"Fullbau!"

"Origin Blade, Caliburn!" The holographic system hummed into life, coating the room around them in a mirage of Cray. They stood under a dark sky, upon a wasted plain coated in ruins. Lightning flashed overhead, thunder rumbling as their Units appeared behind them. From a dark blue aura, Fullbau emerged, while opposite a young squire with pale white hair formed on Henry's field, clutching a dark blade in hand **[Fullbau – 5000 Power] [Origin Blade, Caliburn – 5000 Power]**

"You first," Henry said offhandedly.

"_Caliburn... I've never heard of that Unit," _Samuel thought as he drew. _"It almost looks like a Shadow Paladin... but the Nation is Dark Zone..."_ "I Ride Arianrhod!" Fullbau reformed into the coat-wearing witch **[Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**

"No Javelin?" Henry asked. "That's unfortunate."

"Arianrhod's skill," Samuel replied. "I rest her to swap a card." He turned the card to the horizontal position, discarding Abyss Freezer and drawing a card. "I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Origin Blade, Caliburn/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Henry said quietly. "I Ride Heaven's Lightning, Caladbolg." There was a rumble of thunder as Caliburn reformed into a noble warrior clad in black and gold armor, wielding a sword shaped like a lightning bolt **[Heaven's Lightning, Caladbolg – 8000 Power]**. "Caliburn moves, and in front of him, I call Rain of Blades, Narayanastra."

Caliburn reformed behind and to the left of Caladbolg, then in front of him a dark-armored figure appeared, clad in armor adorned by dozens of blades, two sword-like blades extending from his forearms **[Origin Sword, Caliburn – 5000 Power] [Rain of Blades, Narayanastra – 7000 Power]**. "Now, Caladbolg attacks your Vanguard!"

Caladbolg erupted forwards in a boom of thunder, racing over the field to strike with his blade.

"No guard," Samuel said.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Henry mused.

**[Drive Check – Absolute Strike, Gandiva – No Trigger]**

Caladbolg struck in a flare of sparks, making Arianrhod cry out in pain. "Damage Check," Samuel called. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"He's late," his opponent smiled. "With a boost from Caliburn, Narayanastra attacks! His skill activates! I can have him gain 5000 Power in this attack!" Narayanastra tore across the field, drawing back a blade **[7000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard." The figure struck in a flurry of blades, ripping across Arianrhod before retreating. "Damage Check... Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

"Now, Narayanastra's skill activates," Henry said. "As I had him gain 5000 Power for his attack, he moves to my Soul." The bladed figure vanished. "I end my turn.

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Heaven's Lightning, Caladbolg/Empty  
>Back Row: Origin Blade, CaliburnEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty**

**Damage: Blaster Javelin (U), Grim Reaper (U)**

"I draw," Samuel said. "Now... I Ride Blaster Dark!" Darkness consumed his Vanguard, unleashing the pitch-black knight. Raising his blade, Blaster Dark stood ominously behind Samuel **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**.

"Counterblast! Leave the field, Caliburn!" Dark made a slash with his sword, shattering Caliburn in an arc of shadows.

"Now, alongside him, I call Knight of the Void, Masquerade! Black Sage Charon!" In the column to the left, they formed, the silent, empty knight and the black sage **[Knight of the Void, Masquerade – 9000 Power] [Black Sage Charon – 8000 Power]**.

"Attack, Blaster Dark!" Blaster Dark raced over the field, drawing back his sword.

Henry was unfazed. "No guard."

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Samuel murmured.

**[Drive Check – Dread Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

The blade struck, but Caladbolg caught it on his bracer, knocking it away in a backhand motion as Henry placed a card onto his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Exalted Soul, Claiohm Solais – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Charon, Masquerade attacks! Since my Vanguard is a Blaster Unit, his skill activates!" Masquerade charged, raising his own blade **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Henry said nothing as the blade struck and was caught by Caladbolg's sword, the knight effortlessly parrying and holding off Masquerade with monstrous strength. Then he lashed out, forcing the Knight of the Void back as another card was placed on the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Void Gate, Rho Aias – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage CharonEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Blaster Javelin (F), Grim Reaper (F)<strong>

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Heaven's Lightning, Caladbolg/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Exalted Soul, Claiohm Solais (U), Void Gate, Rho Aias (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," he said softly. "Samuel... you took up that deck because of me. Because you thought you had to sacrifice everything to be a champion and achieve your goals." He gazed at a card in his hand. "Well... I took up this deck when I realized that belief. When I lost... everything I'd fought for. All gone. Until I was just... alone..."

"Henry..."

"You have your Blaster," he said. "Now... I'll show you mine. The incarnation of everything I've become. _This is the pale, lone sword that cuts the world..."_

"What?!" Samuel exclaimed.

"_Sunder all in your path until at last you find true victory," _Henry called out. _"I Ride... Blaster Digi!" _

His Vanguard was consumed in an eerie, pale gray light. It radiated for a moment, casting the room in a cold, empty shade, before a sword cleaved through it and the knight emerged. His silhouette resembled Blaster Dark's, wearing the same type of armor, albeit more streamlined and spartan in appearance, with lines of icy purple light running across it. His eyes were a deep violet hue, his skin ghostly pale, and his armor that cold, empty gray. The knight raised his blade, a longsword adorned in lines of cold, diluted purple, its crossguard set with an amethyst gem **[Blaster Digi – 9000 Power]**

Samuel stared at the Unit, awestruck and horrified into silence. "What... what is that card?!"

"I activate Blaster Digi's skill!" Henry called. "I Counterblast and Soul Blast two to retire any of your Rearguards! Vanish... Masquerade!" Digi cut an arc with his sword and a burst of cold white tore over the field, striking Masquerade and ripping open white cracks across his form. The Knight of the Void shattered into motes.

"You see now...?" he murmured. "This is what I am, Samuel. What I've been left as. A champion who fights endlessly, standing undefeated... but who can't find any worth in his victories. They're all so... empty. I have nothing to really fight for beyond fighting itself."

"Why... why did you accept Morgan's offer to start with?"

"I was greedy," he replied. "I... was just a greedy fool. I was weak, I took their offer. Then I got myself noticed by Arthur... he thought I'd fought well even though I lost."

"So I gave him an invitation to be on the team, or at least train with us," Arthur explained. "And then he worked his way right onto the team's main lineup."

"It wasn't even worth it," Henry said bitterly. "I can't enjoy my fights, Samuel. I can win them easily... but I just can't bring myself to enjoy them. It's not the same... not like it was back in our team. Here... it's just cold, and empty... I'm empty now." He looked down at his Vanguard. "Just like him. He's the same... a champion who defeats everyone he fights... but who can't find any enjoyment or pride in his victories. I'm sorry, Samuel."

"Do you think I can just forgive you because you apologized, Henry?" Samuel cut in. "You had no good reason. Just your greed. And because of that, you betrayed us." He turned away. "You think we can just settle this over a fight? We can't just make up over a game, Henry." And yet looking at his old friend, seeing the loneliness and emptiness in his eyes, he began to feel a touch of pity.

One of the doors into the room opened and Elizabeth emerged, dressed in a white nightdress. Behind her, a brown-haired girl peeked out shyly from the room.

"What's all the noise for?" Elizabeth asked. "And who's this?"

"Samuel... Samuel Wilson," Arthur replied. "He's an old friend of Henry's."

For a moment, Samuel considered protesting, that he wasn't Henry's friend. But was that even true anymore, he reflected. Now he knew the truth, could he just keep on feeling this anger at his former teammate?

"Well... please keep it down," she said. "You've disturbing us."

"Sorry," Samuel nodded. "We'll be quiet."

With a satisfied smile, Elizabeth turned back, walking to the door and wrapping an arm around the girl as they slipped back in the shadows, shutting the door behind them.

"I can't just forgive you," Samuel finally said. "It can't all just be okay, not after what you did. We can't just make up overnight. Do you realize that?" He gazed at Blaster Digi.

Henry took his cards from the field, deactivating the holographic system. "I... what do I have to do? How much will it take for you to forgive me, Samuel?"

He retrieved his own deck. "I don't know." There was a short pause. "I'm sorry... but I just don't know what it'll take. I can't just forget it all..." He turned away. "I need to get back to my team. We need to practice for tomorrow."

"If we fight tomorrow... I'll show you," Henry said. "I'll show you how I've grown... how much I want to be your friend again."

"I... look forward to it," Samuel murmured, leaving. The door closed, and Henry slumped onto the sofa beside Arthur.

"I... I'm sorry, Henry," the team leader said.

"I guess I expected too much..." he murmured.

"If we fight his team tomorrow... I'll let you go against him," Arthur said. "Show him that you've changed. Then he'll forgive you, right?"

"Perhaps..." Henry said quietly. He plucked a card from his deck, staring at it. "Where did you get this deck, anyway?"

"Mr. Blake gave it to me... said it was a prototype one for a new Clan, and he thought it was best for a champion level player to use it," Arthur shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah... it plays well," he murmured, looking at the card. "It fits, in a way..." Standing there and holding the Blaster Digi card, he glanced to the card on the front of the deck. "Samuel... next time, I'll show you the origin of this Clan. How they connect to Shadow Paladins... the thing which connects these decks together."

VBH37

_**Card of the Day:**_

Blaster Digi  
>Grade 2Intercept  
>Dark Zone – Human – Shadow Erosion<br>9000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [VR]: [Counterblast 2, Soul Blast 2] When this Unit appears in a Vanguard or Rearguard Circle, if you have a Shadow Erosion Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, select 1 of your opponent's Rearguards and retire it.  
><em>'This is the pale, lone sword that cuts the world. Sunder, Blaster Digi.'<em>

VBH37

Origin Blade, Caliburn  
>Grade 0Human – Shadow Erosion/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto: When a Shadow Erosion Rides this Unit, you may call this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Retire this Unit] If you have a Shadow Erosion Vanguard, send up to 2 Shadow Erosion from your Soul to the Drop Zone.

Heaven's Lightning, Caladbolg  
>Grade 1Human – Shadow Erosion/8000 Power/5000 Shield

Rain of Blades, Narayanastra  
>Grade 1Elf – Shadow Erosion/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit attacks, if you have a Shadow Erosion Vanguard, you may have this Unit gain 5000 Power until end of that battle. If you do, during that battle's Close Step, move this Unit to the Soul.<p>

(The Shadow Erosion Clan was created by myself, with help from Desgarroth. As a note, the Clan is named after my former team on Cardfight Capital, and several of its Units are named after members of that team.)

VBH37

Next time, as Robert waits in the hotel room, he receives an unexpected visitor from Team Bright Dawn. As Mary comes to Team Avalon, seeking their help, just what reason does she have for needing them? What lies in her past which has led her to become part of Bright Dawn? And how is she asking Avalon to help her?

Find out the answers in Ride 38: Fallen Light.


	38. Ride 38: Fallen Light

_**Ride 38: Fallen Light  
><strong>Card of the Day: Stardrive Dragon_

"Why are you watching that?"

"Hm?" Mr. Owens turned, seeing Mrs. Gladstone walk into the room. "Oh... just rewatching all the matches with teams I think might be dangerous. So I can give the team some advice on how to handle them."

"But Bright Dawn versus Beautification? Really? That girl from Bright Dawn only lost because of bad luck."

"But Luke is... dangerous," Mr. Owens murmured. "Please, hush now... I want to pay attention." She fell quiet as the recorded game continued playing.

_**Mary  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Miracle Beauty/Enigman Rain/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Enigman Squall (F), Justice Rose (U), Miracle Beauty (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Cosmo Fang (U)<strong>_

_**Beautification Fighter  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Hey Yo Pineapple/Maiden of Trailing Rose/Glass Beads Dragon  
>Back Row: Caramel PopcornShieldseed Squire/Carolla Dragon  
>Damage: Bullet Chestnut (F), Carolla Dragon (F), Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth (F), Dancing Sunflower (U), Maiden of Trailing Rose (U)<strong>_

"_Stand and draw!" the Team Beautification fighter declared._

"_Enigman Drizzle's skill activates from my Soul," Mary said quietly, a nimbus of light glowing around her Vanguard **[Enigman Rain – 11000 Power]**_

"_No problem," her opponent smirked. "Now, with a boost from Caramel Popcorn, Hey Yo Pineapple attacks!" The pineapple laughed, throwing something over the field **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**._

"_I guard with Guide Dolphin!" Mary answered. A sleek blue dolphin outfitted with robotic armor appeared **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**, and was blown to motes by the bomb. _

"_With a boost from Shieldseed, go, Maiden of Trailing Rose!" the young man laughed. The Maiden ripped forwards, a vine hardening in her hand to become a rapier **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"_I... no guard..."_

_The Maiden struck, stabbing into Rain with the rapier. The Enigman cried out in pain, collapsing, her glorious light dimming as Mary made a Damage Check. "No... Trigger..."_

_**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**_

"She lost because of a bad Twin Drive the turn before," Agatha's mother noted, earning an odd look. "Or so Alice said, anyway. What's the concern here?"

"The next fight."

VBH38

Some time later, they were still there, still watching.

"_You... you survived?! That's... impossible!"_

"_You poor little fool," Luke said. "You believe that simply because your teammate was able to defeat my team's weakest link, that you stood a chance? You're deluded about your strength. Let me demonstrate how pathetic you are."_

_**Alexis  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin/Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad/Knight of Tribulations, Galahad  
>Back Row: Little Sage MarronBorgal/Dream Painter  
>Damage: Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (F), Margal (F), Borgal (F), Hi-Dog Breeder Akane (F), Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U)<strong>_

_**Luke  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Holy Disaster Dragon/Sanctuary Saver Dragon/Great Sage Barron  
>Back Row: MargalLittle Sage Marron/Pongal  
>Damage: Young Pegasus Knight (F), Holy Disaster Dragon (U), Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine (U), Flash Shield Iseult (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)<strong>_

"_Final Turn," Luke said simply. _

"_Final... Final Turn?!" Alexis cried._

"_Fall in awe before this holy light, shrink away from this righteous glory," Luke said, raising a card in his hand. "Descend before me, o blessed dragon!"_

_Alexis' eyes widened in horror. "No! Not that!"_

"_I Ride," Luke smirked, "**Soul Saver Dragon**!"_

_His Vanguard exploded with holy light, consuming the whole field in radiance. The burning white wings spread, and it emerged, a glorious holy dragon. Wrapped in exalted light, Soul Saver Dragon hung over the field, its flesh shining brilliant white, its eyes a cold blue, clad in shining blue and white armor **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"_Now, witness it... my power," Luke whispered. "Soul Saver Dragon's skill activates! Holy Charging Roar! I Soul Blast, and give 5000 Power to Holy Disaster Dragon! Marron! Barron!" The three Units blazed with holy light, standing proudly as energy blazed in them **[Holy Disaster Dragon – 15000 Power] [Little Sage Marron – 13000 Power] [Great Sage Barron – 13000 Power]**. "Next, as I left Hope Drake in my Soul, its skill activates now. Soul Saver receives 1000 more Power!" His divine Vanguard shone with light **[Soul Saver Dragon – 11000 Power]**_

"_Please... please!" Alexis cried._

"_I activate Margal's skill," Luke answered dismissively. "I move it to my Soul to give 3000 Power to Barron. On top of that, his own skill activates, giving him an extra 3000 Power since I moved a card into the Soul." The Great Sage began to shine more brightly **[Great Sage Barron – 19000 Power]**. "In Margal's place, I call Young Pegasus Knight!" A noble young man astride a brilliant white pegasus appeared, drawing his sword **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**._

_The Units shone with brilliant light, Luke's divine Vanguard engulfing the field in radiance as he continued. "You were a fool to even think you could challenge me. You're just weak. While I'm strong... too strong for a pathetic fighter like you to match. Vanish now, you weak person. With a boost from Marron... show him true power, Soul Saver Dragon! Lightning Judgment!"_

_The dragon cupped its hands, conjuring an orb of crackling, burning white lightning between them. Drawing back a hand, it threw the orb towards Alexis' Vanguard, its wings burning with light **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 13000 Power = 27000 Power]**._

"_No... no!" The orb of burning lightning struck and exploded, obliterating Alexis' field, reducing his Units to motes in a flare of blinding power. A card fell to the defeated man's Damage Zone, only confirming Luke's victory._

_**[Damage Check – Knight of Quests, Galahad – No Trigger]**_

"Who... is that boy?" Mrs. Gladstone asked, stunned.

"Luke Adams. The leader of Bright Dawn," Mr. Owens said grimly.

VBH38

A short while after Samuel left, Agatha and Robert were sat together on the sofa in Avalon's hotel room. They were slightly apart, staring at their own decks.

Then a ringtone tore through the silence. Agatha retrieved her phone, answering it. "Hello?"

"_Agatha, it's Richard. I've just seen Raging War... they're at a restaurant just five minutes from the hotel you're at."_

"All of them?"

"_All of them," _he replied. _"Gabriel, Joel, Anna, and their fourth member. You may be able to catch them on the way out."_

"Thanks... I'll be on my way," she said, hanging up. "I have to go, Robert. It's Gabriel... I have a chance to meet him, maybe."

"I thought you'd given up on him," Robert murmured.

"No... I still want to know," Agatha replied. "I don't know why he left, and I want to find out why he's with Raging War now." She paused, putting her deck away and standing up. "I might be a while, so just stay here, okay?" She passed him something, the keys to the room. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye... I'll see you later," he said quietly.

With that, she left, leaving him to sit in silence and ponder his deck. For a few minutes, there was silence, and then there came a knock at the door. He got up, walked over the room and opened it.

The next thing he knew, he had been pushed back into the room, the door had been pushed ajar, and Morgan was stood in front of it with anger burning in his eyes. "How hard was it?!" he demanded. "How much effort does it take to lose, Macmillan?! Even with that Heal Trigger, how hard could it possibly be just to lose?!"

"It wasn't the right thing to do," Robert answered. "If I'd lost that game on purpose, I'd have been betraying myself... my teammates."

"Teammates? Teammates?! Bah!" Morgan snarled, stalking forwards. "You think they give a damn?! You think they care about your pathetic little mother?!"

Anger flared in Robert's eyes. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I damn well like!" he growled in response. "I will not be bossed around by some bratty little fool who can't even lose a fight properly!" He glared at Robert. "You screwed over your mother for some pathetic girl and that idiot Samuel... you stupid brat! Was it really so hard?!"

"No... it wasn't hard," Robert said. "But that's just it. It's easy to take that kind of option... it was the right choice in a way. To just lose... to betray myself for her... but that's it, Morgan. In the end, I couldn't betray myself and my friends. If I had, she wouldn't have even wanted that money."

Morgan was silent for a moment, glaring at him as though he didn't even comprehend what he was saying. "You silly little people with your stupid ideals... money is money, regardless of where it comes from. So you're just happy to let your mother be miserable and sick all so you can feel nice and warm inside."

"Shut up, Morgan!"

A second later he was reeling as Morgan's hand struck his face. "Don't tell me to shut up, kid! You failed me! All out of some stupid, pathetic moral squabble!"

"Because I couldn't let my friends down! And because I'm not just a cold, greedy jerk like you!" Robert snarled in return.

"Friends... who gives a damn?!" Morgan retorted. "They're just people you can throw out when you like for cash, girls... whatever matters!"

"No... they're precious people... people you can't just let go of," he said. "People who'll do everything to help you... but you wouldn't know about that. A greedy man like you just sees people as tools to get tossed out of the way once their work's done." He glared into Morgan's eyes. "So I'll tell you this, Morgan Kane. Tomorrow, Samuel, Agatha and I will fight our way to your team. And we'll beat you there, to show you what a real team can do. Eternal Nightfall... you're not a real team. You're just a joke pushed to the top by men with money to throw around."

"Why you little!" Morgan snarled, lunging for him.

"What the hell is this?"

Morgan froze, turning to see someone step in the door. Dressed in white, Mary Prescott walked in, glaring at Morgan.

"Prescott," he snarled.

"Get out," she snapped. "You think you'd get away with attacking him, Kane? I could call for help now and have your team disqualified for assaulting another team's player. And believe me, I'd take great pleasure in having a scumbag like you thrown out."

"Fine," Eternal Nightfall's leader growled. "This isn't over. Either of you." With that, he stalked out, brushing Mary aside.

"Are you alright?" she asked Robert.

"Yeah... he didn't touch me," he said. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough," she said. "I think you're brave to stand up to him that way... braver than I am."

"What do you mean? You stood up to him too, just now," Robert said.

"Scum like him are easy to stand up to when you've had to walk into people like that since the day you were born," she said, sighing. "But for you... when he looked like he was going to hit you..."

"He did hit me."

Her eyes darkened. "If you want, I could help you put in a complaint. I'd be happy to provide evidence for you … you could probably get him disqualified at least, if not his whole team."

He considered it. To be able to have Morgan removed so easily, it sounded wonderful. And yet he couldn't accept it. "Sorry, Mary, but I... can't. Even if he is a scumbag... his team earned their place in the finals. I wouldn't feel right about getting him thrown out." He paused. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not even sure myself..." she murmured. "I just... thought your team was different. You're not like the others." She paused. "That's why... I think you could help me, I suppose."

"Help you? Why should I help you?" Robert replied, a bitter edge entering his voice. "Have you forgotten what Luke said to me?"

"Luke and I are friends... were friends..." Mary said quietly. "But... he changed. He wasn't always how you saw him today."

"What do you mean?"

"He used to give it his all... he loved Vanguard," she explained. "Even when he got beaten again and again, he'd just get back up and keep fighting. It wasn't always about being strong or winning... he enjoyed his fights no matter the result. But then... he got a card." A flicker of remembrance went across her eyes. "And it all changed. He changed into the person he is... the person you met today."

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked. "What can I do?"

"Just... if you can, forgive him for what he said," Mary said quietly.

"Forgive him...? He... you just expect me to let it go?"

"Please... just do it, if you can," she said pleadingly. "And Robert..." she stood up. "If our teams meet tomorrow, it'll be an important game. And I'll fight my hardest... I don't intend to lose." There was a short pause, then she took something from her pocket. "This is for you... you can use it better than I can. And... I want you to use it well. Then... you'll have a better chance." She handed the card to him.

"Enigman Neutron...?" He gazed at the card, taking in its details.

"Goodbye, Robert." With that, she walked away.

"Wait!" But she was already gone, and he slumped back onto the sofa. "What... what was that about?" Despite his confusion, he did find one certain thing as he thought about that strange encounter. What Mary had said had been spoken from her heart. She honestly wanted him to do as she asked.

"Any reason I just saw Mary Prescott leaving this room?" Samuel asked, walking in.

"She came to talk to me... she wanted me to help her somehow... something about Luke, and helping him," he explained, following by telling Samuel everything that had happened, from Morgan's lecture to Mary's intervention and her request for help.

"He... changed?" Samuel murmured. "Is this about... getting back the friend she lost?" That reminded him of Henry, and also of Agatha. Both chasing after friends they'd lost, wanting to heal their friendships. Perhaps then Mary's actions were understandable, especially since Luke was still there if she was telling the truth. He was just an entirely different person, a cold, cruel one. "I think we can trust her. She isn't asking too much from us, admittedly. And just wanting her friend back... I can understand that, I suppose."

VBH38

Mary opened the door, stepping into the main area of the suite Bright Dawn had been given.

"Where have you been?" It was Luke, sat on a white sofa, glancing at the decks placed on the table in front of him. Her gaze immediately turned to the centre one. The card she knew would be there was visible even from across the room, its white art distinctive in the shadows.

"I wanted to get some fresh air... I went for a walk," she said. There was a moment of silence and she stepped forward.

"Don't lie to me."

"I... I'm not lying," Mary replied.

"Yes, you are," he answered coldly, standing. His eyes flashed menacingly as he rose. "Why, Mary? Where did you go?"

"I... just want to help you," she said quietly.

"I don't need help," Luke murmured. "I'm fine as I am. We're fine as we are, Mary. We're winning. We're crushing the weak and showing them the truth."

"But it wasn't always about that," she said, pleading. "We used to have fun... remember? All those times you'd lose but you didn't care. You just got up and kept fighting."

"You enjoyed our fights." Luke glanced sideways, seeing Peter step into the room. "I'd beat you, but you still enjoyed yourself. You kept fighting with that deck, with your Stardrive Dragon."

"You didn't care about winning... about being strong," Mary pleaded. "You just wanted to enjoy the game with your friends. Why did it change? When did it stop being about fun and started being about hurting people?"

Luke was silent for a moment. "Fun... you think I enjoyed losing?"

"Yes! You'd lose... and for a moment you'd be sad," she said. "But then I'd come over and you'd smile at me and just go to fight again. I miss that, Luke. I miss... when you just wanted to enjoy yourself even if you lost. But now... if we lose, it's some terrible thing."

"You were pretty harsh on her earlier, Luke," Peter said neutrally.

"Winning is all... that matters," Luke said. "Losers just get crushed beneath the feet of winners. That's how things are... for all of us. People who play for fun are deluded. Only the strong get the glory. All the weak get is cold despair."

"No... you didn't think that before!" Mary cried. "For years... you were my friend... since I was nine! Since that day in the classroom when you walked in!" Luke frowned, and she remembered.

"_Everyone, please be quiet for a moment. This is Luke Adams, and he'll be joining our class from now on." There was quiet clapping from the class as the blond-haired boy stood, gazing over their ranks. "Hm... Luke, you can take that seat there. Next to Mary at the back."_

_She glanced over the rim of her book, before turning back to the pages as he approached. A moment later, a finger caught the book, pulling it down. She looked up, startled, and gazed into his eyes._

"_Hey... it's not polite to hide from people," he smiled good-naturedly, causing her to blush._

"_Oh... sorry..."_

"_It's alright," Luke said. "So... do you want to be my friend?"_

"_Huh...?"_

"_I know it's a little sudden to say, but... you seem nice," he smiled. "I'd like to be your friend, especially since you seem kind of lonely back here."_

"_I... thank you..." she murmured as he took his seat._

"_No problem," Luke said warmly. "It's nice to have a friend already."_

"You've been my friend for so long... I don't want to lose you, Luke," she said. "Please... remember what it used to be like. Can't we go back to those days?"

"When you started, you loved this game," Peter said. "You'd fight me for hours on end, smiling all the time." Mary remembered once more, the first day. When they had started at Vanguard.

"_Stardrive Dragon... this card looks so neat," Luke said, smiling. "Cosmo Dragon... that sounds like an awesome kind of dragon. I'm gonna collect all the Cosmo Dragons! And then I'll have the strongest deck!"_

"_Strongest deck?" There were chuckles as someone stepped from the crowd. "Well, that little starter deck's just a really small step. Why don't you fight me and show me what you've got?"_

"_Sure! I'll show you how strong a Cosmo Dragon deck can be with my ace!" Luke declared, smiling goofily. "Stardrive Dragon's going to blow you away!"_

_The crowd around the other young man took one look at the effectless Grade 3 and burst into laughter. "You think you'll beat me with Star Drive?" the young man laughed. "This'll be amusing. The name's Peter. Peter Harvey. What's yours?"_

"_Luke... Luke Adams," Luke replied, frowning slightly. "Don't underestimate a Cosmo Dragon! This deck's gonna become the strongest one day!" Stood by him, holding her own copy of the deck with the same card on top, Mary shrank back into his shadow, intimidated by the laughter and jeers._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, seeing Luke smiling at her. "Hey, don't worry," he said. "I'll show them what this guy can do. It's alright, Mary."_

"_Luke..." Then he was stepping up to the fight table, placing down his deck. _

"_Let's fight, Peter!"_

Luke was silent. His eyes were deep with thought, as though he were remembering too.

"_Oh, Luke," Peter jeered. "As if you were going to win. Now I'll show you my dragon's power!" They imagined it, the form of Dragonic Overlord on Peter's Vanguard circle,flames dripping from the dragon's form and blazing in its eyes. "Dragonic Overlord... burn them all to ashes! Counterblast, **Eternal Flame**!" _

"_N-... no!" Luke cried. But the attacks came, his two Rearguards obliterated, Overlord checking a Critical Trigger on the first attack and empowering itself too much to stop. The final blow struck and his mental image became Stardrive crashing to the ground in agony, wrapped in apocalyptic fires. _

_The final card dropped onto his Damage Zone. "You lose, Luke," Peter smiled. "Did you enjoy that?"_

_Luke looked up, disappointed and sad. "Why... why did I lose?"_

"_Your deck's bad and your ace is crap!" came the response from the crowd. _

"_Nah, don't listen to them," Peter said. "Stardrive's not the best card, but it's not crap." For a moment, Luke was sad and silent. His eyes were fixed on Peter's friends walking up and patting him on the back, congratulating him. Then Mary took a step forwards, and he looked at her with a little smile._

"_Fight me again!" The shop went silent as Luke stepped up once more, deck in hand. "I... I'll beat you this time!"_

_Peter smiled. "If you want to, then I'm game."_

"You loved fighting, and you were so determined to keep going until you won with that card," Mary whispered. "And then you changed... you became like this. After that day... after your fought that girl." She looked to Peter, who hadn't seen this. He didn't know what had passed that day. Only the aftermath. She looked into Luke's eyes, and remembered the terrible day.

"_Seifried! Put this wimp out of his misery! General Blast!"_

_Another sixth Damage Card falling to his Damage Zone. Another loss. Another image of Stardrive Dragon plummeting from the heavens. Even with all his new Units, pulled from various booster packs, the Cosmo Dragon still couldn't win._

_Luke shook as the jeers came._

"_You and your crappy Stardrive Dragon! You should just tear the thing up and get an ace which isn't complete garbage!"_

"_Face it, Luke, you're a pathetic fighter!"_

"_Good job, Jack! Great win!"_

_Tears welling in his eyes, he turned and fled. "Luke, wait!" Mary cried after him, but he was already gone._

"You ran to the Underground Arena... and there..." she murmured. "Luke, please... remember. I was there that day... I just... want the boy I knew back. The one who always smiled and never let anything get him down. My friend... my best friend."

He was silent, and they both remembered that terrible day.

_The clouds overhead thundered and rumbled as she ran through the rain. "Luke! Please come back! It's okay!" _

_She emerged from the narrow street and skidded to a halt. He was there, stood in the grimy arena she knew had once been occupied by a fearsome gang of Underground Fighters. They never went there due to that. But now those fighters were sprawled around, crushed underfoot and discarded._

"_Luke... did you...?" she began, only to stop as someone else emerged from the shadows. Dressed in a dark purple coat buttoned to her neck, her hair was a dark shade of brown, her eyes hidden by her bowed head._

"_You... fight me!" Luke called out to the girl. _

_She looked up at him, smiling eerily. Her eyes were a dark violet shade, a strange, unnatural color. "You want to fight me? Even though you can see the people I've beaten all around here?"_

"_You... I'm not afraid!" he snapped._

"_Luke, don't!"_

"_No... I have to do this, Mary! I'll get stronger! I'll go back to that shop and beat them all! So then... they'll respect me... so I'll have friends..."_

"_I... am your friend..." she whispered into the rain._

"_You want to fight me?" the girl opposite said. "Alright then. I'm Melanie. And... you're Luke, then." She retrieved a deck from her pocket, stepping to the holographic system at the centre of the arena. It was shielded from the weather by a canopy hung between the buildings overhead, under which Mary stepped._

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

"_Stardust Trumpeter!" Luke cried. His usual starter appeared behind him, an adorable young girl with deep brown hair, holding a trumpet **[Stardust Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**_

"_Fullbau," Melanie replied in a soft, cool tone. The black Hi-Dog appeared behind her in deathly silence, lowering into an aggressive stance **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**_

"She showed me the truth," Luke said quietly. "This world is a cold place. All that matters is your strength. The weak are crushed by the strong, used to sate the desires of the powerful. The only rule is strength. That's all."

"No... that's not what he'd say..." Mary whispered, and there were tears in her eyes. "Luke!"

"_You're so pathetic," Melanie said. "Your defeat was just a pitiful foregone conclusion, and you stood no chance against me to begin with, you deluded boy. Now I'll give you... just the merest impression of what I truly am. My true power." Her eyes flashed menacingly as she held a card aloft. "Vanish beneath the shadow of damnation... fall in despair before this absolute terror! Descend now, o cursed dragon! I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

_The dragon rose from darkness behind her, snarling as she laughed **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**. "Yes... this... this is it..." she whispered madly. "Now... you worthless pawns... give your lives to the cursed dragon!"_

"_Wh... what?!" Luke cried as the dragon struck, cutting down her Rearguards as its form burned with power. Then it struck, stabbing through Stardrive Dragon with a terrible blow of its weapon. His dragon screamed in mortal agony as lance and claws murdered it, lance ripping through its heart, claws squeezing the life from its throat. "Stardrive! No!"_

_The dragon crashed to the ground, and he fell to his knees, broken by the terrible defeat. "I... no..."_

"_Imagine yourself... so pathetic... so weak," she said. "You're nothing. You have nothing. And yet you sought to challenge the strong with such weakness." She paused. "Remember this, you naïve boy. The powerless are nothing but insignificant little insects, to be ruled by the strong and crushed when no longer needed. But the powerful can dominate everyone, and demand the respect and fear of others. So long as you continue to be so petty and sentimental, you'll never find yourself standing in the world of the strong." She smirked. "Now... fall at my feet in despair and know your place!" _

_He cried out, clutching his head and dropping his cards, sending them cascading to the ground as he began to fall._

"_Luke!" Mary screamed, rushing forwards as he collapsed, head slumping to the ground in front of Melanie's shoes. The girl turned, silently walking away as Mary came to her friend's side. "Luke! Talk to me... Luke!" She clutched at him, picking him up in her arms. "Luke!"_

"Why do you believe whatever she told you is the truth?" Peter asked. "This ideal of yours... the strong and the weak. Why do you believe it?"

"Because it's the truth... this world is cold. There's no place in this world for mercy... for sentimentality," Luke said. "I'm fine as I am. I don't need any help. I've become strong... I've gained glory. And tomorrow... I'll win the greatest glory of all."

"Don't you remember how I got you home, how I came to visit you every day after that?!" Mary begged. "I cared for you, Luke! I brought you... that booster pack... with that card." There was a chilling silence. "And after that... that was when you changed. When you became like this."

"_Fight me, Peter."_

_They all looked up. "Luke? I thought you were locked up at home."_

"_Yeah, since you were so pathetic you even got stomped by a girl!"_

_Luke's eyes flashed coldly. "What's wrong? Too scared to fight me?"_

"_Of course not," Peter laughed. "I'm game." _

"_Good," he smiled. "I'd hate for everyone to be afraid of me now, before I've even had a chance to show you my new power."_

Luke snatched up a deck from the tabletop, holding it out. "This card gave me the strength I needed... to become something more than a boy playing insignificant games in a card shop no one cared about. Thank you for giving it to me... for opening my path to glory." His eyes flashed as he smiled.

"I should never have given you that card..." she cried. "All it's done is make you into this! I... please, Luke! I don't want this! I just want the old Luke back! My best friend!" More memories passed through them, called by the desperation, and by his pride.

"_And now... fall in awe before this holy light... shrink away from this righteous glory! Descend before me, o blessed dragon! I Ride... Soul Saver Dragon!"_

"_Soul Saver?! How... how in the hell did someone like you get a card like that?!"_

"_Soul Blast," Luke retorted. "Holy Charging Roar. Gallatin, Pongal, Akane... receive my dragon's power! And now... this is over!"_

_A minute later, he was proven right. "No way... he... beat Peter?"_

"_Wow... good one, Luke!"_

"_Yeah! That was awesome!"_

_As they praised him, Luke was smiling. "I won? I... won..." He laughed. "I won!" But as he cheered and rejoiced, Mary stood apart from him, and there was fear and worry in her eyes._

"I got strong!" Luke replied. "Isn't that what you wanted? For me to win?"

"Not like this... I've seen you, Luke! I've watched you go out to the streets and fight kids! I've watched you crush them for kicks! The Luke I knew... wouldn't do something so heartless and cruel..."

"The world's a cruel place," he answered. "The sooner you learn that, the better. This world's just cold, and it only respects strength." She remembered how she had snuck out after him, to see just where he went some days. And how she had found him fighting a boy in that underground arena, a young untested child fighting someone able to stand on the stage before the nation and win.

"_How do you like my dragon?" Luke said, giving a cold, cruel smile. It hung over him, a majestic snow-white dragon seemingly made of crystal, its eyes shining a sapphire blue, with six brilliant wings. Despite its glorious figure, it seemed thin and emaciated, not built for physical combat. Its eyes were deep with wisdom and runes shone in the air around it as it hovered over the field **[Star Solstice Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"_It's pretty neat," the boy opposite him smiled. "Too bad I'm gonna beat it."_

_Luke's smile widened creepily. "Oh? Well, take your best shot."_

_**Luke  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Hi-Dog Breeder Akane/Star Solstice Dragon/Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
>Back Row: Little Sage MarronShieldgal/Wingal Brave  
>Damage: Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Margal (U)<strong>_

_**Boy  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Dragon Armored Knight/Empty  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk GojoEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr  
>Damage: Dragon Monk Genjo (F), Dragon Knight, Berger (U), Dragonic Executioner (U), Blue-Ray Dracokid (U)<strong>_

_The boy laughed as he drew. "Got it, my super-strong Grade 3! I Ride Dragonic Overlord!" Flames consumed his Vanguard, and the burning form of Overlord rose from it **[Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power]**_

"_Overlord..." Luke whispered, staring up at the blazing creature. "Perfect."_

"_Now, I call out Gojo!" the boy laughed, the dragon monk appearing in front of his right-hand Bahr **[Dragon Monk Gojo – 7000 Power]**. "Let's burn it all to ashes, Overlord! Eternal Flame!" Overlord roared as it was empowered **[Dragonic Overlord – 16000 Power]**. "Attack Palamedes!" _

"_How pitiful," Luke murmured. "Akane Intercepts. I activate Shieldgal's skill and Counterblast one to move it to my Guardian Circle. And finally, I guard with Elaine." The red-haired tamer, a Hi-Dog armored in shining steel, and the white-clad elf appeared, resolutely blocking Overlord's attack **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**_

_The boy's excited face fell. "No way! Drive Check!" He held up his card. "No Trigger..."_

_**[Drive Check – Dragonic Executioner – No Trigger]**_

_The guardians were incinerated by Dragonic Overlord's baleful flames, but the tyrant dragon was unable to strike, retreating instead._

"_Such power, so easily thrown to waste," Luke said scornfully._

"_I'll show you... with a boost from Bahr, Gojo attacks your Vanguard!" Gojo cast a fireball from his staff **[7000 Power + 8000 Power]**, with Luke casually making a Damage Check without the slightest concern._

_**[Damage Check – Shieldgal – No Trigger]**_

"_With a boost from Gojo, Nehalem attacks the Vanguard!""_

"_Star Solstice Dragon's skill," Luke retorted. "I Soul Blast two to move a Rearguard to the Guardian Circle." He discarded two cards from his Soul and Wingal Brave leapt forwards, taking the bolt of lightning Nehalem blasted from his spear **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. "If you're done with your pathetic displays, I'll show you real power."_

"_I... end my turn..."_

_**Boy  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Dragonic Overlord/Dragon Monk Gojo  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk GohoEmbodiment of Armor, Bahr/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr  
>Damage: Dragon Monk Genjo (F), Dragon Knight, Berger (F), Dragonic Executioner (F), Blue-Ray Dracokid (F)<strong>_

_**Luke  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Star Solstice Dragon/Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
>Back Row: Little Sage MarronEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Margal (U), Shieldgal (U)<strong>_

"_Final Turn!" Luke called as he drew. "At the start of my Main Phase, Star Solstice Dragon's skill! Persona Blast, **Crystal Erosion**!" He dropped a card from his hand, turning over two Damage. "With this skill, when I call a Royal Paladin Rearguard this turn, all of my Royal Paladins gain 2000 Power!"_

"_What?!"_

"_I call Lien, Toypugal and Gallatin!" The blue water maiden, white Hi-Dog and silent knight appeared, occupying his empty Rearguard Circles. "And now... Star Solstice Dragon's skill empowers my Units! Behold what true power is!" All six of his Units glowed with brilliant light, both from their own skills and Star Solstice Dragon's **[Star Solstice Dragon – 16000 Power] [Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 19000 Power] [Lake Maiden, Lien – 13000 Power] [Toypugal – 13000 Power] [Little Sage Marron – 14000 Power] [Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 12000 Power]**_

_His opponent stepped back in shock and fear. "No... no, you can't!"_

"_I'm among the powerful, while you're powerless... that's just the truth of this world. It doesn't care for anything but your strength," Luke said. "Learn that now... though you'll likely just be powerless your whole life, shaped only by the wills of the powerful. Finish this, my Units."_

_They struck, Gallatin slashing with an arc of his sword, then Star Solstice Dragon unleashing a brilliant nova of light which blasted the whole opposing field into ashen motes. The boy cried out as he was knocked down by the force of the blasts, crushed by the sheer force used to annihilate him._

"_Learn it, boy," Luke murmured. "You're just pitiful and powerless. People like you can only fall in despair, sprawled at the feet of the powerful people, like me. That is what this world is like. Nothing more." His crushed opponent was tearful now, staring at Luke with a crushed, shocked expression._

_And from where she stood and watched, Mary was weeping too. "Luke... why...?"_

"Aren't you happy?" Luke asked quietly. "You've got here, to the finals of the Nationals. You'd never have got here on your own. Even if you are the weakest of us four, you're still here." He turned away. "That said, you losing today was... not acceptable. I can't have losers at my side, Mary. The weak don't deserve glory."

"What... what are you saying...?"

"That if you lose again, I'll remove you from the team," he said, turning away. "And we'll part ways. That's all. I can't associate with weak people. All they are... are little amusements to be toyed with, then discarded. Think about it, Mary." He walked away, heading for his own room as Mary stared after him, beginning to cry.

"Luke..."

VBH38

_**Card of the Day:**_

Stardrive Dragon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Cosmo Dragon – Royal Paladin<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
><em>'Erasing all your ties with this world! Banishing Judgment!'<em>

VBH38

_**Card Stats:**_

Shieldgal  
>Grade 1Hi-Beast – Royal Paladin/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When your Royal Paladin is attacked, you may pay the cost. If paid, move this Unit to the Guardian Circle.<p>

Star Solstice Dragon  
>Grade 3Cosmo Dragon – Royal Paladin/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [V]: [Soul Blast 2] When this Unit is attacked, you may pay the cost. If paid, move 1 of your Royal Paladin Rearguards to the Guardian Circle.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2, discard 1 'Star Solstice Dragon' from your hand] At the start of your Main Phase, you may pay the cost. If paid, during this turn, when a Royal Paladin is called to a Rearguard Circle, all of your Royal Paladin Units gain 2000 Power until end of turn.

(Shieldgal and Star Solstice Dragon were created by Desgarroth.)

VBH38

Next time, Agatha goes to confront Gabriel at the restaurant, but ends up meeting a different member of Raging War. As she and Anna talk, the two reflect on their experiences of Gabriel, and Agatha begins to learn about the team called Raging War, and just why its members fight alongside Gabriel. Discover the nature of that team in Ride 39: From Behind The Mask...


	39. Ride 39: From Behind The Mask

_**Ride 39: From Behind The Mask  
><strong>Card of the Day: Dragonic Overlord_

The restaurant was a fancy place, all crimson decorations and ornate furniture. Agatha walked up from across the street, gazing at it. Inside was Gabriel and his team, she knew. Richard had told her, and now he was stood across the street, leaning against the railing and watching her.

She strode up to the door, and was immediately met by a man in a neat, crisp black suit. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Well, no... but my friends are in there..."

"I'm afraid there's no entry without a reservation," he replied quietly.

"But..."

"No exceptions." He paused. "If you don't have a reservation, I'll have to ask you to step away, since you're obstructing the entrance."

She turned and strode back to Richard, face grim. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath as she reached him.

"What is it?"

"You need a reservation to get in," she replied. "I'll just wait for them to come out... and see if I can confront him then." She leaned back against the railings next to him, staring at the restaurant.

"What are you going to do if he won't talk to you?"

"I'll fight him tomorrow if I get the chance, I guess..."

"Are you even sure you guys can beat Raging War? They crushed you last time," Richard pointed out, earning himself a glare. "Agatha... I'm just saying. You saw what they did in that fight against Dark Knight." She cast her mind back, recalling what they had seen.

_Phoenix Feather emerged from the smog left from the last attack, still burning fiercely, still wielding his blades unbowed. Around him, Joel's Phoenix Colosseum Units were arrayed, stood as proud as the champion._

"_Impossible! You... you just shrugged off my attacks...?!"_

"_You don't have conviction," Joel murmured. "Without that... you stand no chance against me. And now... my Units will punish your half-heartedness!"_

_**Lee**_

_**Hand: 4  
>Front Row: Demon World Castle, FatalitaKnight of Purgatory, Skullface/Knight of Purgatory, Skullface**_

_**Back Row: Black Sage Charon/Black Sage Charon/Witch of Secret Medicine, Arianrhod  
>Damage: Swiftbau (U), Demon World Castle, Fatalita (U), Knight of Darkness, Rugos (U), Grim Reaper (U), Nightmare Painter (U)<strong>_

_**Joel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Arena Master • Phoenix Feather/Sword Fang • Scarlet Flash  
>Back Row: Rear Fighter • Mermaid ScaleSpike Trampler/Guerilla Tiger  
>Damage: Blaze Gladius (U), Sword Fang • Scarlet Flash (U), Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame (U), Phoenixian Spear Guard (U)<strong>_

"_Stand and draw," Joel declared. "Let me show you what true conviction is. A force... which cannot be stopped. Guerilla Tiger's Counterblast! Fatalita and Charon switch their positions!" Guerilla Tiger leapt forwards, forcing the living fortress back behind the sage, before shattering. _

"_N-no..."_

"_With your fortress in the back row, it's Intercept skill is sealed," Joel said. "And without its S-Special Intercept... you can barely survive. In Tiger's place, I call Deathspike Chariot, and in front of Mermaid Scale, I call Darkmetal Taurus!" The chariot formed behind the masked swordswoman, while the dark bull appeared in front of the mermaid archer **[Deathspike Chariot – 4000 Power] [Darkmetal Taurus – 9000 Power]**_

"_Now... with a boost from Chariot, Scarlet Flash attacks Charon!" Scarlet Flash leapt forwards, readying her blade **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"_I... don't guard." The blade struck Charon, shattering him into motes._

"_Thank you... I activate Scarlet Flash's Counterblast! Begone, Fatalita!" Joel called. The flare of crimson ripped from the woman's blade, obliterating the Demon World Castle. "And now... since your Grade 1 or lower Rearguard was retired, Phoenix Feather's skill activates, as does Mermaid Scale's!" The flames around his crimson avatar burned more fiercely, roaring with a fearsome hunger, while on the back, a beautiful mermaid warrior with radiant silver scales glowed in aqua blue, readying her bow **[Arena Master ****•**** Phoenix Feather – 14000 Power] [Rear Fighter ****•**** Mermaid Scale – 9000 Power]**. "Finally, Deathspike Chariot's skill! Since it boosted and the attack hit a Grade 1 or lower Rearguard,I can stand the boosted Unit!" Scarlet Flash rose once more, preparing her blade._

"_No... no way!"_

"_Scarlet Flash, attack the Rearguard Skullface!" Scarlet Flash leapt forwards, readying the blade. _

_His opponent looked at his hand. He couldn't guard every attack now anyway. But if the attack hit, Joel would use the Counterblast again, empowering both Phoenix Feather and Mermaid Scale. "I... Abyss Freezer, guard!" The angel appeared to protect the Grade 3 **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**_

"_That's good... now to end this," Joel declared. "Phoenix Feather... strike him down! **Hell Prominence**!" Phoenix Feather erupted forwards, blazing with almighty flame as he drew back a halberd to strike **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**_

"_I... I... I can't guard!"_

"_Twin Drive," Joel called out. "First check... no Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Sky Fighter • Argent Wing – No Trigger]**_

"_Second check... get, Draw Trigger. I give all of the effects to Darkmetal Taurus."_

_**[Drive Check – Phoenixian Spear Guard – Draw Trigger]**_

_Phoenix Feather struck, driving a halberd into Skullface and burying the knight under a maelstrom of hellish fire. The inferno consumed Lee's field, annihilating his remaining Units, burning them to nothing but ashes._

"_Damage... check..." the opponent murmured, already knowing deep down that he was finished. "No Trigger..."_

_**[Damage Check – Knight of Purgatory, Skullface – No Trigger]**_

"_The winner is Joel Guerra of Team Raging War! Team Raging War wins the match!"_

"They were good, but even so... we're better. All of us are, Richard. And... I'll be there this time," she said. "I can handle it..."

"Even if you fight Gabriel, like you're hoping? He's changed, Agatha," Richard noted. "He's more brutal... more ruthless. You didn't see him at Regionals. There, he wasn't playing around. He just crushed Charles and moved on."

"Even so, if we end up fighting... I'll do all I can to win."

"Then let's hope that's enough," Richard said. "I don't even know if you can beat him when he's like this. He taught you everything, Agatha. You think you know him, but... he's evolved too. He's stronger now than he ever was with us."

The two fell into silence.

VBH39

Team Raging War sat at an isolated table deep within the restaurant. Gabriel was in silence, picking at his meal, while gazing down at his lap, on which was his deck. Next to him sat a girl in a neat purple dress, equally silent, eating her meal of chicken and salad.

Opposite the two were Joel and Anna, the former in a neat suit, the later wearing a white jacket and trousers. They sat and talked quietly to one another, eating their own rather simpler meals. In front of Joel was a plate of spaghetti bolognese, while Anna was dissecting a battered fish, chips left untouched around it.

"Are you alright, Gabriel?" Joel asked, glancing over the table. "You've barely touched that."

"I'm fine," the leader murmured. "Don't worry. I'll eat it."

"You know what he's like, Joel," the girl in the purple dress said. "Vanguard comes first right now. And he did just pick up those new cards."

"Yeah... I just wondered since he'd barely touched his food at all."

"We can't all eat like you do," Anna said mirthfully. "But this place... it's kind of fancy. Are you sure we can afford this, Mia?"

"It's fine," the other girl said. "The same guy who sorted the new cards is taking the bill for us."

Joel frowned. "Why?"

"No clue... I guess he likes us," Mia smiled, taking a sip of apple juice from the glass by her plate. "Odd, that."

"Well... I feel a bit suffocated..." Anna muttered. "I'll be back in a moment... just need some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Joel asked, setting down his fork. "If you wanted someone to talk to..."

"Joel, it's alright," she smiled. "I just need a minute or two outside." With that, she got up and walked away, leaving her team to sit and eat in awkward silence.

VBH39

"Hey... isn't that...?"

Agatha looked up as Richard spoke, seeing the white-clad girl emerge from the restaurant. "Anna..."

She saw the two almost immediately, but didn't turn away. Instead she walked towards them, stopping right by them. "You're here to see Gabriel, aren't you?"

"Yes," Agatha replied. "Can you get me in, Anna?"

"Why? He doesn't want to talk to you," the girl answered. "He doesn't say it... but he just doesn't want to see you again."

"Why... wouldn't he?"

Anna leaned back against the railings next to them. "You never got to know the Gabriel I know... today's Gabriel. I can tell by how you keep chasing him. He's just... he cares about his friends, I suppose. He just..."

"What?" Agatha said. "What do you mean?"

"He puts victory ahead of everything," Anna said. "You know how I met him, Agatha? You know how Joel and I met Gabriel?" She paused. "One day, he walked into our shop. The two of us were just fighting there, and one day he walked through the door. Said he was new to town and wanted to check out the fighters. So he fought all of us there in that shop, and won every fight. After that, he latched onto Joel and I. Said we had the most potential. He trained us to be his teammates, to fight with him. Mia too."

"I know her... she was at Avalon with us," Richard murmured. "Remember, Agatha?"

"Yeah..." It was true. The girl had been there with Gabriel, often near him, fighting at his side. She had been on the team too, their fourth member after a loss to Agatha. And she had left with him, never returning just as he had never returned.

"He made sure that his team would be himself, Mia, Joel and I," Anna continued. "Trained us until we couldn't lose. He pushed us to become stronger, to make our decks the best they could be, until we could walk through the shop tournament and Regionals." There was a moment of silence. "In the end... even after what happened at Regionals, I guess I owe being here to him."

"But if you had the skill to get here already..."

"That's just it," she cut in. "I didn't. Joel and I may have been pretty good back at home, but we were nowhere near good enough to break into Regionals. Gabriel changed that. He was the one who trained us to be fighters who could stand here with a good chance at winning. And... he opened the door for Joel, gave him a chance."

"A chance at what?" Richard asked.

Anna glanced back, gazing out over London's beautiful evening skyline. "A year or so ago, Joel's brother was in an accident. A bus he was on crashed, I don't know the exact details because Joel doesn't like to talk about it. But he came out of it pretty much crippled." She paused. "There's treatment which could heal his injuries... let him walk and live properly again. But it's expensive, and Joel's family just don't have the money. That's why he's here. If we win here, then with the prize money and what we'll get from sponsorships, he could afford that treatment for his brother. That's why we're fighting so hard... to get that money for him. Except..."

"You're not sure if you can win, given the teams in your way?" Agatha said, recalling Robert's reasons for accepting Morgan's offer.

"I don't know," she replied. "Gabriel is a strong fighter... he can compete. And so can Joel, I think. Especially with their new cards. But even so... Celestial Dusk, Eternal Nightfall... those teams are all amazing."

"What about you... or has Mia taken over?"

"She would've been fighting at Regionals if something hadn't come up," Anna said. "I'm just the reserve... I'm not expecting to fight at all here. But she's just as strong. Even if we didn't have Gabriel, I guess we could get pretty far... but Gabriel's the one who takes this team to a whole other level. He's beyond any of us." She remembered their last practice session, the fight between Joel and Gabriel.

"_Go now, Phoenix Feather! Burn him down with your hellish flames! **Hell Prominence**!" Joel cried, sending his avatar racing forwards, engulfed in fire **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"_I guard with Baryi," Gabriel replied. "And I drop Monica. Perfect Guard." The crimson wyvern appeared in Phoenix Feather's path, protecting the form of Blazing Flare Dragon from attack._

"_Twin Drive! First check! No Trigger," Joel said._

_**[Drive Check – Rear Fighter • Mermaid Scale – No Trigger]**_

"_Second... get, Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Wyvern Tail!" _

_**[Drive Check – Deathspike Chariot – Critical Trigger]**_

_Phoenix Feather crashed into Baryi, annihilating the wyvern in a flare of apocalyptic fire, before retreating back. "Now, with a boost from Mermaid Scale, attack, Wyvern Tail!" The wyvern rider burst across the field, blazing with golden flames **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 9000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"_I guard with Genjo and Gatling Claw." The priestess and dragon footsoldier appeared, defending Blazing Flare from harm **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**_

"_I... end my turn," Joel concluded, looking at his hand. _

_**Joel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail/Arena Master • Phoenix Feather/Arena Master • Phoenix Feather  
>Back Row: Rear Fighter • Mermaid ScaleSky Fighter • Meteor Flame/Empty  
>Damage: Flame Eater (F), Arena Doktor (U), Blaze Gladius (U), Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame (U), Spike Trampler (U)<strong>_

_**Gabriel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Blazing Flare Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Dragonic OverlordDemonic Dragon Monk, Makoraga/Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara  
>Damage: Blazing Core Dragon (F), Dragon Dancer, Monica (U), Bellicosity Dragon (U), Iron Tail Dragon (U), Dragonic Overlord (U)<strong>_

"_Stand and draw," Gabriel said. "Now... I'll end this. Final Turn!"_

"_Final... Turn?!" Joel echoed. "I can guard your attacks, Gabriel!"_

"_Can you? Dragonic Overlord moves," he replied, moving the card forward. "I call Blazing Flare Dragon and Bahr." A second copy of his ace appeared, hanging in the air in front of Kimnara, while the armored swordsman appeared behind Dragonic Overlord **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 10000 Power] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Kimnara's Counterblast. It moves to the Soul... burn, Meteor Flame!" Kimnara turned into a fireball, racing over the field and consuming the reptilian warrior in blazing flames._

"_So here it is... your grand finale," Joel muttered._

"_The skills of my Blazing Flare Dragons and Makoraga activate," Gabriel announced, auras of flame surrounding the Units **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 13000 Powerx2] [Demonic Dragon Monk, Makoraga – 10000 Power]**. "And now, Blazing Flare Dragon... Soul Blast! Burn, Mermaid Scale!" He discarded his Soul and the mermaid shrieked in agony as a burst of roiling flames consumed her, fire blazing around Gabriel's Units once again **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 16000 Powerx2] [Demonic Dragon Monk, Makoraga – 15000 Power]**_

"_Why not retire Wyvern Tail and stop its Intercept?" a confused spectator asked._

"_So I can do this," Gabriel said softly. "I activate Dragonic Overlord's skill. Blaze, flame of the apocalypse... reduce it all to ash! Eternal Flame!" He turned over three Damage cards, and an aura of hellish flames ignited around Dragonic Overlord, empowering it **[Dragonic Overlord – 16000 Power]**. "With a boost from Bahr, Dragonic Overlord attacks Wyvern Tail!" Roaring, the Overlord lunged **[16000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power]**_

"_No guard." Overlord swung its blazing saber, cleaving Wyvern Tail in half and shattering it into ash with a burst of flame. _

"_Overlord's skill activates... it stands," Gabriel said, the Unit rising once more. "Now, with a boost from Makoraga, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Blazing Flare Dragon roared, readying its cannon to fire **[16000 Power + 15000 Power = 31000 Power]**_

"_Rimund, guard!" Joel answered. The shield-bearing lizardman formed, defending Phoenix Feather. "I drop Sandroid for a Perfect Guard!" _

"_Twin Drive... first," his opponent called. "Get, Critical Trigger. I give all of the effects to my Rearguard Blazing Flare."_

_**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**_

"_Second check... no Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Bellicosity Dragon – No Trigger]**_

_The blazing shot impacted with Rimund, who shattered, protecting Phoenix Feather from harm. "Dragonic Overlord, strike down the Rearguard Phoenix Feather!" Overlord lunged, and Joel allowed it to strike the Rearguard into ashen motes. "Overlord stands once more. Now, Blazing Flare Dragon... burn his Vanguard to nothing!"_

_The Rearguard Blazing Flare Dragon readied its cannon, blazing with crimson and golden flame **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"_I guard with Deathspike Chariot and Mermaid Scale!" The chariot and the mermaid archer appeared to defend **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**, being reduced to ashes by the blast from Blazing Flare's cannon._

"_Finish it... Dragonic Overlord!" Gabriel called. The mighty dragon roared, loosing a hellish inferno from its maw as it lunged at Phoenix Feather, saber raised._

"_No guard..." The saber ripped into Phoenix Feather, crushing the Arena Master under Dragonic Overlord's raw power. "Damage Check... no Trigger..."_

_**[Damage Check – Phoenixian Sword Guard – No Trigger]**_

"Gabriel is just... he's strong," Anna continued. "He's a brutal player, so if you fight him... most would just be crushed. He's that good, Agatha. And he just won't accept anything but victory." She fell silent for a while. "Before our first match, some guy in a suit came to us... offered us money to lose on purpose. Joel was thinking about it, and... if he'd taken the offer, I'd have gone along with it. Just to help his brother. But Gabriel... he yelled at the guy to get out. He said that he wasn't going to compromise his shot at winning for cash. And once the guy was gone, he told us all to have nothing to do with it."

"They offered you that too?" Agatha murmured under her breath. "It wasn't just us?"

"You see? Even though this is Joel's one big chance to help his brother, Gabriel turned it down... all so he could keep his shot at winning," Anna said with a tone of bitterness and scorn. "Because all he cares about _is _winning, no matter how much it costs his teammates to do so. He'll help us train, give us advice, but... the moment what we want collides with winning, he's just harsh and cold."

"But why? Why does he want to win so much?"

"I don't know," the white-clad girl replied, shaking her head. "I'm not even sure if there is a reason... if it isn't just because he loves to beat people." She sighed. "I don't know what to do. I owe even being here to Gabriel... and he's not all bad. But lately... ever since we got through Regionals, he's just gotten colder and harsher. Joel needs that money to help his brother, and Gabriel just threw away a certain chance that he'd get the money in exchange for all the risks of trying to win Nationals. It's just... I feel like since Regionals all of us have just taken second-place to winning in his eyes."

VBH39

"Hm... Anna's taking a while," Joel said, making to stand up. "I'll go see what's keeping her."

"No, you finish your meal," Mia said. "I'll check on her." She stood up, moving around the table and walking off through the restaurant. Joel considered for a moment, then just kept eating. He glanced at Gabriel, who was still engrossed by his deck.

"Are you going to eat at all, Gabriel?"

Gabriel gave a slight nod, not even replying. With a sigh, Joel turned back to his meal. _"Paolo... we had a chance to help but..."_

VBH39

"What's going on, Anna?"

Anna glanced to the side, seeing Mia walking up to them. "I'm just talking. No need to worry."

"They're from an enemy team. I hope you haven't said too much," Mia said coldly. "If anything you've said to them screws us over tomorrow..."

"She hasn't said anything about your team's decks that we didn't already know, if that's what you're afraid of," Agatha replied. "Mia..."

"That's good. Come on, Anna. Let's go."

"Why... why are you on that team?" Agatha asked. "Why did you leave with Gabriel?"

Mia looked at her in cold silence, before answering. "There's something Gabriel wants to reach. I'm with him to help him reach that goal." She considered. "Since you'll be eliminated tomorrow anyway, I may as well tell you that there's someone he's chasing after. Someone he wants to catch up to, kind of like how you're chasing him. That's why he has to win, and why I'll do everything I can to help him get there."

"Who... who could he ever want to catch up to?"

"That's for him to tell you, if he ever wants to," she replied. "Goodbye, Agatha. Maybe we'll meet on the battlefield tomorrow. But if we do... be prepared to lose." With that, the two turned to walk away.

"Will he speak to me?" Agatha called after them.

"Not now. Go back to the hotel, Agatha. You're wasting your time here." Then they were gone. Agatha considered for a moment, then turned to leave.

"You're going to do what she says?"

"I suppose she's right... he's given up on us. But tomorrow... if we can fight him... I'll show him how wrong he was, Richard," she murmured. "I'm going to beat him."

"If you think you can... then good luck," he said. "You'll need it. Gabriel is probably one of the best non-pro fighters out there."

"Even so... I'll do all I can. And I'll win," Agatha said.

VBH39

_**Card of the Day:**_

Dragonic Overlord  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire – Flame Dragon – Kagero<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have no other Kagero Vanguard or Rearguards, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Activate [VR]: [Counterblast 3] This Unit gains 5000 Power and the following skill, and loses Twin Drive, until end of turn: [Auto [V/R]: When this Unit's attack hits a Rearguard, Stand this Unit].  
><em>'Burn, flame of despair! Eternal Flame!'<em>

VBH39

_**Card Stats:**_

Rear Fighter • Mermaid Scale  
>Grade 1Mermaid – Phoenix Colosseum/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When your opponent's Grade 1 or lower Rearguard is retired during your Battle Phase, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.

(As with all Phoenix Colosseum Units, Mermaid Scale was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH39

Next time, the Nationals finals begin in earnest, starting the final rush of matches which will ultimately decide the champion team! Pitted against Team Beautification, Avalon begins their struggle to reach the top with Robert fighting first, eager to prove himself following the preliminaries.

The finals begin in Ride 40: The Road To The End!


	40. Ride 40: The Road To The End

_**Ride 40: The Road to the End  
><strong>Card of the Day: Knight of Harvest, Gene_

"_Welcome back, everyone! This is MC Drake, here to report on the most exciting event of the year for us Vanguard fans – the grand finals of the Nationals!" _The crowd burst into cheers. _"For the finals, the format is Single Elimination! If you lose, you're out, it's that simple! So do all you can to avoid it, fighters!"_

As the MC spoke, up above the arena, the five sat on their thrones, regarding the proceedings.

"How many problem teams?"

"Two," Blake said. "Raging War and Avalon have proven... difficult."

"Neither are of any concern."

"Oh, I disagree," the man answered. "I think both teams could be of very great concern given the opportunity. They have skilled players and we can't just bribe them off."

"Then crush them," the white-haired man retorted. "There is no team which can outmatch the system. If they try to resist, then they will be made an example."

"I'm with him," Blake smiled. "Fix the brackets, set them up against the two top teams. They'll be gone in no time. They're not good enough to win there."

"But both teams could still come under our influence," a woman cut in. "I've read the files. Robert Macmillan. Joel Guerra. Both could be induced to accept the state of affairs."

Blake sighed. "Always the optimist, Evelyn. These teams refuse to be controlled. If they don't play our game, we eliminate them. That's the only way to keep the system intact. Or have you forgotten that this isn't about them? It's about us, maximising our profits, keeping the people we want at the top. People only follow winners. Control the winners, control what they associate with, and you can control the people. If kids see Henry Adamson buying some new chocolate bar, then they'll buy the chocolate bar. And if Morgan Kane goes out with some new brand of coat, the same happens."

"That doesn't explain why you're so reluctant just to let them win. Why not switch out old teams for underdogs?"

Blake chuckled. "Underdogs who refuse to do as they're told? Avalon and Raging War are wild dogs, not those tamed hounds we've got already. Give them freedom and they'll snap off the hand that feeds them in time. Let that happen and our profits fall down. And if our profits fall down, so does our influence. So at this point, it's far simpler and more effective to give Celestial Dusk and Eternal Nightfall the title match. A whole advertising campaign dedicated to setting up their grand battle. Kids advised to pick sides. Twilight or Midnight? That was the question we sent out. Let the public decide, and set the result as what the people ask for, then the people will be grateful. Their team wins, they buy the products the team endorses, and we reap the profits. And as soon as the public decides they want someone else, we allow that to happen. But so long as the public wants their grand finale to be Eternal Nightfall and Celestial Dusk, we'll make it happen."

"What's your stake in this?" Evelyn retorted. "You're just a low-life."

"A low-life with concerns of his own," Blake shot back. "My world can't exist without yours. I consider it a benefit to keep a hand in both for that reason. And fallen champions make perfect entrants into my world." He smirked. "Perhaps next year, I'll show you what I've reaped from that. Once my daughter's recovered."

"Recovered from what?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your concern. Just know that in short time, she'll recover, and when she does," he smiled wider, "then things will become more... interesting."

"Evelyn's proposal has some merits."

Blake groaned. "Maximillian, are you seriously considering it?"

"Desperate people are often stirred by their circumstances," Maximillian, the white-haired man, answered. "If we give them an incentive, it may well lead them under our thumb. Have the brackets set against low-standing teams for them this round. Show them our influence, and then simply offer them money next round once more."

"You're not serious," Blake muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They don't _want _us. Gabriel told the guy to get out. And Samuel Wilson... you give him any sort of power in this league, and he will turn around and tear this system down. He's an idealist of the worst sort. If he gets anywhere, he'll start dragging things into the light. Everything would be ruined if he did that."

"Relax," Maximillian smiled. "I have a plan, Blake. If they refuse to cooperate, then they will be dealt with. That's the end of it."

Blake said nothing, just gazing into the arena. _"This won't end well..."_

VBH40

They stood together in the arena, decks at the ready, gazing around. Samuel stood in the centre of Avalon's ranks, and as he looked, his gaze found Henry's. The two matched their gazes for a moment, regarding each other, before Samuel looked away.

Agatha picked them out from the crowds almost immediately, finding Gabriel's crimson red coat with ease. He wasn't even looking at anyone, eyes fixed coldly on the screen above the stage, awaiting the pairings. Next to him, Mia shared his cold focus, wearing a noble purple coat identical to his in all but color. Joel and Anna on the other hand muttered to one another and glanced around, and there was a veiled bitterness in Joel's eyes, identifiable even from where she looked at them.

Robert looked around, still awestruck by the arena, and his eyes found Alistair. The Eternal Nightfall player looked at him with mere scorn and disdain, and Robert answered with resolve and determination. He would not give in, as he had the last time they had fought. If he met Alistair again here, he'd show his full power and skill. Not just fall and lose like he had the last time. Alistair looked away after a moment, bored by the contest of stares. He moved his own stare, and picked them out. Bright Dawn. Luke regarded him for a second with a cold smirk, before looking elsewhere. Mary held his stare with a pleading expression, face set into a forced neutral smile. He wondered briefly if something was wrong, if something had happened to her since their talk the night before.

"_Now, the pairings for the first round of the finals will be announced! And a warning to anyone out there who thinks they might be predicting the future pairings, after each round the brackets are shuffled, so that won't work! Now, pair things up, computer!"_

The screen flashed, arranging the pairs, before displaying them.

"Where are we?"

"Second match," Samuel said. "Fighting Team Beautification. Raging War are up against Stormfall, Eternal Nightfall are against Limit Breakers, Celestial Dusk are against Dark Knight, and Bright Dawn against Shining Emperors."

"Beautification... Neo Nectar, Bermuda Triangle and Royal Paladins," Agatha recalled, remembering the videos Mr. Owens had shown them, among which had been the fights between Bright Dawn and Beautification.

"Our fight's in the second field. Let's get moving," he said.

"_Fighters for the first four matches, please take your positions! Other teams, please vacate the arena space so the fights can begin!"_

The other teams filed out, leaving only eight within the arena. Team Avalon took their position opposite Beautification, the three opposite smirking.

"Let me fight first," Robert said softly. "I... I can do this. I want to show you how determined I am to win now. That I'm not prepared to give up again."

"Of course," Samuel smiled. "Show us what you've got, Robert." Nodding, the young man stepped onto the battlefield, sliding on his fight gloves and retrieving his deck from its case. He moved to his console, setting down his starter Vanguard, then his deck.

"So, you're Robert... your team are lucky to be here," his opponent called. He was a man dressed in blue, his hair shaggy and brown.

"I saw you... Tristan," Robert recalled. This was the one who had defeated Mary.

"And I've seen you, with your Dimension Police... I wonder if you'll fall as easily as Mary Prescott did," Tristan smirked. "But either way, be prepared to know true beauty, Robert Macmillan! For this is Team Beautification's quest and nature! To spread beauty even as we crest the Vanguard world, delighting all with dazzling fights!"

"Beauty?" Robert echoed.

"Indeed, be it the splendour of flowers, the grace of a beautiful woman, or the brilliance of a dazzling knight, beauty is all around us, and it is our aim to put on display true examples of beauty!" Tristan declared. "Even as I defeat you, I shall do so with the grace and beauty needed to demonstrate what is truly beautiful!"

"We'lll see... if you'll win," Robert murmured.

"The fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Tristan Tyler of Team Beautification will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Robert called.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" Tristan answered.

"Justice Flag!" As the verdant jungle of Zoo, adorned in beautiful trees and flowers, appeared as their battlefield, Justice Flag rose up, readying his lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Shieldseed Squire!" The young boy appeared opposite, brandishing his twin shields **[Shieldseed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Me first," Tristan smiled. "I Ride Corolla Dragon!" His Vanguard reformed into an adorable green dragon with butterfly wings and cute brown eyes, chirping happily as it rose **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**. "Shieldseed moves via its skill." Shieldseed Squire reformed at the back, cowering behind his shields **[Shieldseed Squire – 5000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Tristan**

**Hand: 5  
>Front Row: EmptyCorolla Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Shieldseed SquireEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert called. "Now, I Ride Galaxy Convoy!" The white dove-machine soared out of the light, hanging over the field **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**. "Justice Flag moves!" The knight-like figure reformed behind Galaxy Convoy, brandishing his lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**. "With a boost from Flag, Galaxy Convoy attacks!"

Galaxy Convoy unleashed a lance of laser light from its form, racing over the field towards Corolla Dragon **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard," Tristan retorted.

"Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Neutron – No Trigger]**

The blast of light struck Corolla Dragon and exploded, making the adorable creature yelp in pain. "Damage Check," Tristan said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Bladeseed Squire – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn there," Robert finished quietly.

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Galaxy Convoy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Tristan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Corolla Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Shieldseed SquireEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Bladeseed Squire (U)<strong>

"I draw," Tristan said, smiling. "Now, I Ride Iris Knight!" His Vanguard reformed into a green-clad knight, wielding a sword adorned in dark violet **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power]**. "Shieldseed moves, and I call Lady of Kamorebi!" Behind the Squire, an old woman clad in green robes appeared, clutching a staff in hand **[Lady of Kamorebi – 7000 Power]**. "Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard!" The knight leapt forwards, readying his blade.

"I guard with Justice Rose!" The pink-clad woman appeared in the attack's path, shielding Galaxy Convoy from harm **[6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"I see... Drive Check," Tristan smiled. "No Trigger. My beautiful attack must fail then."

**[Drive Check – Corolla Dragon – No Trigger]**

Iris Knight made a graceful slash, cutting down Justice Rose and leaving Galaxy Convoy untouched. "Now, with a boost from Lady of Kamorebi, Shieldseed Squire attacks!" The squire raced forwards, preparing to strike **[5000 Power + 7000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard." The boy struck, smacking Galaxy Convoy with a blow of a shield. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

"I activate Shieldseed's skill," Tristan smiled. "Beautiful things will forever evolve, becoming more beautiful things... when Shieldseed's attack hits, I can shuffle it into my deck to call out a Bladeseed Squire from the deck at rest!" Shieldseed Squire was consumed in emerald light, which faded to reveal an older boy, clad in green and wielding two leaf-shaped blades attached to his gauntlets **[Bladeseed Squire – 7000 Power]**. "Now, I end my turn."

**Tristan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Bladeseed Squire/Iris Knight/Empty  
>Back Row: Lady of KamorebiEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Bladeseed Squire (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Galaxy Convoy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw!" Robert called out. "I Ride Pulsar Enforcer! And I call Grander!" His Vanguard reformed into the blaster-wielding android, while next to it, the masked hero appeared **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power] [Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power]**. "Now, Grander attacks Bladeseed Squire, and his skill activates, giving 2000 Power to Enforcer!"

Grander leapt forwards, preparing to kick Bladeseed into motes.

"I guard with Dancing Sunflower!" A sunflower-man dressed in loose red and green clothes appeared, dancing clumsily **[7000 Power + 5000 Shield = 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Pulsar Enforcer attacks Iris Knight!" Pulsar Enforcer unleashed a volley of pulse bolts from its blaster towards Iris Knight **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Tristan replied.

"Drive Check... get, Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Pulsar Enforcer!" Robert called.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

The shots, now tinged with gold, slammed into Iris Knight, knocking the regal swordsman back **[21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage Check... Critical Trigger," Tristan said.

**[Damage Check – Bullet Chestnut – Critical Trigger]**

"Second... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of Harvest, Gene – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U)<strong>

**Tristan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bladeseed Squire/Iris Knight/Empty  
>Back Row: Lady of KamorebiEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Bladeseed Squire (U), Bullet Chestnut (U), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw... now," Tristan smiled. _"Embodiment of earth, bring forth your beautiful might! I Ride... Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth!" _

The being emerged, a mighty figure of greenery, shaped like an ox and covered in verdant flowers and vines **[Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth – 10000 Power]**. "I call Iris Knight." Next to Behemoth, the knight appeared, readying his blade **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power]**. "Iris Knight attacks Grander!"

Iris Knight leapt forwards, preparing to strike.

"No guard." The blade slashed and Grander burst into motes.

"Now, Behemoth, attack Pulsar Enforcer!" Behemoth charged, preparing to strike into the robot with its horns.

"I guard with Cosmo Claw!" Robert answered. The mechanical lion appeared in Behemoth's path, preventing the Vanguard's attack from landing.

"Twin Drive... first check," Tristan said. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Harvest, Gene – No Trigger]**

"Second check, got a Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Bladeseed and draw."

**[Drive Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

Behemoth smashed into Cosmo Claw, shattering the guardian into pieces. "And now, with a boost from Kamorebi, Bladeseed Squire attacks your Vanguard!" Bladeseed Squire leapt forwards, readying his blades to strike **[7000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard!" The squire's blades slashed across Enforcer, tearing gashes into his armor. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

"Bladeseed's skill! When its attack hits the Vanguard, I shuffle it into my deck and Superior Call Knight of Young Leaves, Gene!" Bladeseed vanished in a flare of emerald, reforming into an older, grimmer knight with more ornate armor and blades **[Knight of Young Leaves, Gene – 9000 Power]**. "And I end my turn there."

**Tristan  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Knight of Young Leaves, Gene/Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth/Iris Knight  
>Back Row: Lady of KamorebiEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Bladeseed Squire (U), Bullet Chestnut (U), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert said, looking at one card in his hand. _"This... this is the card Mary gave me. Enigman Neutron... why... why did you give me this? Do you want me to fight your team?"_

He plucked the card from his hand, holding it aloft. _"The power of justice blazes... the righteous spirit cannot be drowned in darkness! Alongside your allies, bring the light of justice to everyone! I Ride... _**_Enigman Neutron_**_!" _

His Vanguard vanished into a column of burning light. Four radiant white wings spread, unveiling a blindingly bright figure, with blazing red eyes, swathed in glorious white. Neutron hung over the field, wreathed in spectral silver-white flame, power crackling through its form **[Enigman Neutron – 11000 Power]**

Tristan gazed up at the new Unit, awestruck. "Beautiful..."

"I call Cosmo Gunner, Twin Order and Karenroid Daisy!" he continued, throwing down three cards.

Neutron raised a hand, loosing a burst of crackling light from it across the field like a spear of celestial lightning **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" Tristan replied.

"Twin Drive... first check," he said. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Second check... also not a Trigger," Robert frowned.

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check," Tristan said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

The burst of light ripped into Behemoth, crushing it into the ground with a rumble of galactic thunder and a flare of blinding white radiance.

"Twin Order attacks Behemoth!"

"I Intercept with Iris Knight!" The knight leapt forward and was cut down by a slash from Twin Order **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Daisy, Cosmo Gunner attacks your Vanguard!" Cosmo Gunner loosed a volley of shots, preparing to strike down Behemoth **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I Intercept with Gene and guard with Sunflower!" The Knight of Young Leaves also moved, accompanied by the dancing sunflower-man, taking the lasers and bursting into motes **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield+ 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Twin Order/Enigman Neutron/Cosmo Gunner  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

**Tristan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth/Empty  
>Back Row: Lady of KamorebiEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Bladeseed Squire (U), Bullet Chestnut (U), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Tristan smiled. "Now, watch this... my beautiful combination play! I call my Knights of Harvest, Gene! And Corolla Dragon!" Two identical figures appeared, more ornately-clad variants on the Knight of Young Leaves, wielding gatling weapons in their hands. Then, behind Behemoth, the adorable butterfly-dragon appeared with a chirp **[Knight of Harvest, Gene – 10000 Powerx2] [Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"My unboosted Knight of Harvest attacks your Twin Order!" The Knight raised an arm, loosing a volley of shots from his gatling weapon.

"No guard." The shots impacted and the android was blown to motes.

"With a boost from Kamorebi, my other Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Swathed in emerald energy, the other Gene opened fire towards Enigman Neutron **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Justice Cobalt!" The wolfman took form, and was blown to pieces by the shots **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Behemoth attacks!" The ox-creature charged once again, preparing to hammer into Neutron with all its might **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive... get, Stand Trigger!" Tristan laughed. "Now my beautiful performance may see its finale after all! All the effects go to the left Gene!"

**[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger," he frowned. A Grade 3 wasn't necessarily disastrous, he still had a one-Damage safety net to fall back on. But it was certainly inconvenient.

**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

Behemoth smashed into Neutron, staggering the Enigman back. "Damage Check," Robert said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – No Trigger]**

"And now... I activate Behemoth's skill! When its attack hits the Vanguard, I can Counterblast 2 to stand any of my Neo Nectar Rearguards! Rise once more, Kamorebi!" Lady of Kamorebi rose up once more. "With a boost from Kamorebi, Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Gene opened fire with his guns once more **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The shots impacted with Neutron, staggering it once again. "Damage Check... Heal Trigger." As Tristan's Damage was ahead of his, this didn't let him recover Damage, neither was the extra Power of use now.

**[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"Gene's skill," Tristan smiled. "It returns to my deck, and Superior Call! The Knights of Young Leaves!" Both Genes vanished from his field, one shuffled into the deck, the other retired, and then their younger versions appeared, kneeling defensively** [Knight of Young Leaves, Gene – 9000 Power]**.

Robert frowned. He understood this. The new Units weren't meant as attackers, but rather Intercepts. Tristan had just conjured an extra 10000 Shield out of nowhere with Knight of Harvest's skill, and that gave him a notable edge.

"I end my turn," Tristan smiled. "Enjoy yours now."

**Tristan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Knight of Young Leaves, Gene/Embodiment of Earth, Behemoth/Knight of Young Leaves, Gene  
>Back Row: Lady of KamorebiCorolla Dragon/Empty  
>Damage: Bladeseed Squire (F) Bullet Chestnut (F), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Neutron/Cosmo Gunner  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Cosmo Siege (U), Magical Police, Quilt (U), Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (U), Justice Rose (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said. He looked at his cards, considering and calculating. Then he caught onto it. What he needed to do. "I call Enigman Cloud and Galaxy Convoy!" The shining Enigman appeared, followed by the dove mecha **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**. "Galaxy Convoy's skill! Enigman Neutron gains 2000 Power! And on top of that, Neutron's skill! During my Main Phase, when Neutron gains Power, one of my Rearguards receives 2000 Power! I give that Power to Cosmo Gunner!" Enigman Neutron and Cosmo Gunner glowed with the white, spectral flames **[Enigman Neutron – 13000 Power] [Cosmo Gunner – 10000 Power]**

"Next, I use Justice Flag's Counterblast twice! Neutron gains 2000 Power! And since it gained Power twice, its skill activates twice! Both times, I give the Power to Cloud!" Neutron glowed once more, spreading the energy to Enigman Cloud **[Enigman Neutron – 15000 Power] [Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**

"Three 20000 Power columns..." Tristan gasped. "Dimension Police are... just about the Vanguard... but you've made them into this."

"I have a strong Vanguard... I'm strong because my allies give me strength," Robert said. "But... just as they give me strength, so I'll give strength back to them! Now, let me show you our united power! With a boost from Convoy, Cloud attacks your Vanguard!" Enigman Cloud raised its hands, shining as it unleashed a sphere of burning white from its hands **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard." The attack landed and Tristan checked a Damage. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hey Yo Pineapple – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Justice Flag... attack, Neutron! _Enigma Storm_!" Neutron raised its hands, collecting power around itself, before unleashing it as a barrage of silver-white fireballs which lanced over the field **[15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"I guard with Watering Elf and Sweet Honey!" A beautiful elf dressed in green appeared, accompanied by a golden yellow bee-woman **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**. Tristan glanced at his hand. Aside from the two Genes' Intercepts, he also had three 5000 Shield Units remaining. He could endure this. He knew he could.

"Twin Drive," Robert said. "First check... get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Cosmo Gunner, and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Tristan was unfazed. He could still survive. Even a second Trigger wouldn't overwhelm his remaining guarding ability.

"Second check," Robert held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Justice Trumpeter – No Trigger]**

Tristan smiled. "You can't break my guard now, and I can easily block Cosmo Gunner. You've failed!"

"No, I haven't."

Tristan was dumbstruck. "What...?"

"I activate Enigman Neutron's skill," Robert declared. "I have faithful allies. The moment they're within reach, they'll come to my aid! Neutron's skill activates – when it attacked, as it had 15000 Power at the attack's start, it gained this skill. I Counterblast to call the Dimension Police I just Drive Checked to the Rearguard!" Galaxy Convoy faded into motes and Justice Trumpeter appeared triumphantly, hovering behind Enigman Cloud. **[Justice Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**. "I activate Justice Trumpeter's skill, and Counterblast! Cloud Stands!"

Tristan went pale as Cloud shone brilliantly, Robert turning its card upright. Neutron's attack vaporized the guardians, but didn't touch Behemoth. Not that it mattered now.

"With a boost from Justice Trumpeter, Cloud attacks!" Enigman Cloud raised its hands and let the power loose, a surge of radiance which speared over the field **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"I... don't guard." The attack impacted, consuming Behemoth in a sphere of coruscating, blazing radiance. "Damage Check..." He held up the card. _"That finale... disappointing but also... in its own right, beautiful..."_

"No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Shieldseed Squire – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon!"

"That finale... beautiful..." Tristan smiled, looking at Robert. "Your Vanguard together with its allies, overwhelming my defense... such a spectacle. I see great things for you in the future, Robert. Even if you don't win this tournament, I can see you getting far." He nodded. "Good luck." With that, he retrieved his cards and walked away.

"You can see me... getting far...?" Robert echoed, looking down at Neutron's card. _"Mary... thank you..."_

He glanced across the field, taking in the other games. One caught his eyes, as the shining figure of Enigman Rain dominated a Vanguard Circle. Sure enough, Mary was fighting there.

"Enigman Rain's skill!" she called, audible through the noise. "Miracle Beauty stands! And with Miracle Beauty's skill, Enigman Fog also stands! Enigman Fog's skill! During the Battle Phase, when it stands, it gains 3000 Power!" She paused. "Now with a boost from Enigman Fog, Miracle Beauty attacks!"

The woman raced forwards, swathed in power, and plunged a fist to the ground **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**. The rock burst as she struck, sending a cascade of stones and pink light raging towards the opposing Vanguard, a monstrous red dragon wrapped in bandages, inscribed with dark runes **[Sealed Dragon Blockade – 10000 Power]**

"No... no... I don't guard!" her opponent cried. Miracle Beauty's attack struck home, smashing his Vanguard back in a flare of power. "Damage Check... no..."

"The winner is Mary Prescott of Team Bright Dawn!"

As she retrieved her cards and turned to walk back to her team, Mary met Robert's gaze. There was a silent moment where they regarded each other. Then, she nodded and just walked on.

"You okay?" Robert glanced to see Agatha walking up, ready for her game.

"Yeah... it's nothing," he murmured. "Good luck."

"Thanks." With that, he stepped aside and walked back to Samuel, letting Agatha take her position. As he walked, he wondered briefly what the new pain and sorrow in Mary's eyes was. Why she seemed so sad now, much sadder than she had seemed the night before.

VBH40

_**Card of the Day:**_

Knight of Harvest, Gene  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Zoo – Bioroid – Neo Nectar<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [R]: [Place this Unit on top of your deck] When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, if you have a Neo Nectar Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for up to 2 'Knight of Young Leaves, Gene', call them to different Rearguard Circles at rest, and shuffle your deck.<br>_'I am just spreading the seeds across the land! Wide burst, Gatling Seed!'_

VBH40

_**Card Stats:**_

Enigman Neutron  
>Grade 3Alien – Dimension Police/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have no other Dimension Police Vanguard or Rearguard, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Auto [V]: During your Main Phase, when this Unit gains Power, 1 of your Dimension Police Rearguards gains 2000 Power until end of turn.<br>Auto [V]: When this Unit attacks, if its Power is 15000 or more at the start of the Attack Step, it gains the following skill until that battle's Close Step: [Auto [V]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit's Drive Check reveals a Dimension Police, you may pay the cost. If paid, call that Unit to a Rearguard Circle.]

Enigman Fog  
>Grade 1Alien – Dimension Police/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: During your Battle Phase, when this Unit stands, it gains 3000 Power until end of turn.<p>

(The above two cards were created by Desgarroth.)

VBH40

Next time, Agatha faces the second member of Team Beautification. Against a deck of alluring sirens, can her Pale Moon deck prevail in order to make the first match a win for Team Avalon? It's Ride 41 – Against the Tide! 


	41. Ride 41: Against The Tide

_**Ride 41: Against The Tide  
><strong>Card of the Day: Top Idol, Riviere_

Agatha walked onto the battlefield. Around her, attacks flew back and forth. Blasts of light met screaming dragons. Surges of darkness eclipsed noble knights, drowning their light in endless shadow.

She fixed her gaze on her opponent. The woman was dressed in white, her hair blonde and her eyes blue. Pretty, Agatha supposed. But here, she couldn't focus on that. Her deck's weight in her hand distracted her, and she found the deck in the woman's hand immediately.

Setting her cards down into their positions on the console, the young woman regarded her older opponent.

"So you're Agatha..." the white-clad woman smiled beautifully. "I'm Elaine. The second fighter for Team Beautification." She regarded Agatha, her smile slipping slightly. "My, my. There's such potential there. You could be a shining star of beauty... and yet you're so rough around the edges. Like an unfinished diamond."

"Why the metaphors?" Agatha replied. "What are you talking about?"

"You, dear. You could be beautiful. All the bases are there, your hair, your eyes... and yet you're just so... plain. You do nothing with your natural assets," Elaine pouted. "Why not flaunt yourself? If nature's seen fit to give you such a gift, why don't you honor it?"

Agatha didn't respond, caught somewhat off-guard by the questioning. "You think..."

"I think you could be beautiful... one of the most beautiful girls I've seen," the woman said. "But... you don't act or dress right. You almost... hide it."

"I just... don't have time for things like that," she murmured. "Between this and college..." She frowned. "Is this even the time?"

"Oh, I suppose not," Elaine mused. "In that case, let's begin." The two readied themselves, cards in hand, starter Vanguards ready to stand.

"The match between Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon and Elaine L'Engle of Team Beautification will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Moon Summoner!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard! Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere!"

The battlefield took shape, a beautiful underwater concert hall adorned in dazzling neon lights. Moon Summoner formed on Agatha's side of the field, while opposite a beautiful blonde-haired girl appeared, dressed in a white shirt with a black fish-tail **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power] [Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere – 4000 Power]**

"I draw," Elaine smiled. "Now, I Ride Mermaid Idol, Riviere!" Riviere glowed with aqua-blue light, transforming into an older, more beautiful version of herself, shining with light **[Mermaid Idol, Riviere – 7000 Power]**. "Mermaid Idol's skill! If Bermuda Triangle Cadet is in the Soul, Mermaid Idol gains 1000 Power!" Her Vanguard glowed with light and was empowered **[Mermaid Idol, Riviere – 8000 Power]**.

"Then, Bermuda Triangle Cadet's skill! When I Ride Mermaid Idol, I check the top seven cards of my deck and add a Super Idol, Riviere or Top Idol, Riviere from those cards to my hand." She checked the seven cards, retrieving a Grade 2 Unit and showing it to Agatha. "I shuffle the rest back into my deck." She did so. "I end there."

VBH41

"That's kind of like Samuel's Blaster Javelin," Alice commented. "Ride a specific Unit onto a Grade 0, and search another Unit connected. It's a Ride Chain, isn't it?"

"Yes... but a different type to Samuel's, or my Tsukuyomi chain," Leah murmured. "This is something new... a new style, from the looks of it. I wonder how different it is to Tsukuyomi or the Blasters..."

VBH41

**Elaine  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Mermaid Idol, Riviere/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Agatha said. "Ride, Skull Juggler!" The gremlin took form with a cackle, juggling his skulls **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Moon Summoner moves, and I Soul Charge with Juggler's skill!"

**[Soul Charge – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger]**

"With a boost from Moon Summoner, Skull Juggler attacks your Vanguard!" The gremlin hurled a skull over the field at Riviere, swathed in shadows **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard, my dear," Elaine smiled.

"Check," she held up the card, smiling as it flashed with gold. "Critical Trigger. I give all of the effects to Skull Juggler."

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

The skull smashed into Riviere, knocking the beautiful young idol reeling. "I check for a Damage Trigger, first," Elaine said. "No Trigger. And the second... also no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Top Idol, Pacifica – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Mermaid Idol, Sedna – No Trigger]**

"Good hit, my dear," Elaine chuckled. "Sadly, it'll have to be your best. I can't lose, you see. No hard feelings?"

"I end my turn," Agatha replied, prompting a sigh.

"Why are you being so cold and stiff?"

"Because I have to be serious here," she answered.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Elaine  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Mermaid Idol, Riviere/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Top Idol, Pacifica (U), Mermaid Idol, Sedna (U)<strong>

"I draw," Elaine smiled. "Ride, Super Idol, Riviere!" Riviere reformed once more, becoming older and more beautiful, still dressed in brilliant white **[Super Idol, Riviere – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**. "Mermaid Idol's skill! If I Ride Super Idol while Bermuda Triangle Cadet is in the Soul, I can draw one card." She made a draw, smiling. "I call Navy Dolphin, Ameer, Top Idol, Aqua, and Top Idol, Sedna." Three more mermaids formed, two with soft cyan hair, the third with bright pink locks, the first dressed in a white sailor's uniform, the second in a short, silver-blue dress, and the third in salmon pink **[Navy Dolphin, Ameer – 6000 ****Power] [Top Idol, Aqua – 10000 Power] [Mermaid Idol, Sedna – 8000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Ameer, Riviere attacks!" The super idol raised a hand, unleashing a sphere of aqua-blue light from it with a cry **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!" Agatha responded.

"Checking for a Drive Trigger... no Trigger," she half-frowned.

**[Drive Check – Super Idol, Ceram – No Trigger]**

The attack struck, knocking Skull Juggler reeling. "Damage Check," Agatha called. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Mistress Hurricane – No Trigger]**

"I activate Ameer's skill," Elaine called out. "When she boosts and the attack hits, I can swap a card." She discarded a Drive Quartet, Bubblin, and made a draw. "With a boost from Sedna, Aqua attacks your Vanguard!" Aqua sang into her microphone, sending a stream of musical notes racing over the field **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

Agatha allowed the notes to smash into Skull Juggler, revealing her Damage Check.

**[Damage Check – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Elaine smiled.

**Elaine  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Top Idol, Aqua/Super Idol, Riviere/Empty  
>Back Row: Mermaid Idol, SednaNavy Dolphin, Ameer/Empty  
>Damage: Top Idol, Pacifica (U), Mermaid Idol, Sedna (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Mistress Hurricane (U), Nitro Juggler (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha announced. "Now, I Ride Acrobat Cerberus!" Her Vanguard reformed into the gaudy, acrobatic cerberus **[Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power]**. "Next, I activate Moon Summoner's skill. I Counterblast and move it to the Soul to check the top seven cards of my deck and send one of them to the Soul." She scanned the cards, quickly finding one. "I'll send this."

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Now, I call Barking Cerberus and Midnight Bunny." The two Units appeared, the former to Acrobat's left, the latter behind the Vanguard **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**. "Barking Cerberus attacks Riviere!"

"I Intercept with Aqua!" Elaine replied. The idol leapt forwards **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]** and Cerberus shattered her with its charge, retreating with a whimper.

"With a boost from Bunny, Acrobat Cerberus attacks!" Acrobat Cerberus lunged, wreathed in shadows **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

Acrobat Cerberus struck, slamming into Riviere with a blow of its paw. "I check for a Damage Trigger," Elaine recited. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Mermaid Idol, Ellie – No Trigger]**

"First, Acrobat's skill – I unflip a Damage," Agatha said. "Then, Bunny's Counterblast! Bunny moves to Soul, and I Superior Call Purple Trapezist!" Midnight Bunny vanished into the shadows, and Purple Trapezist emerged, stood behind Barking Cerberus. "Now, Trapezist's skill! Cerberus moves into the Soul, and I call it back out again!" Barking Cerberus faded and then reappeared with a yip **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]**. "Once again, with a boost from Trapezist, Cerberus attacks!"

"I guard with Drive Quartet, Flows!" A green-clad, shy-looking mermaid appeared, crying out as Cerberus tackled her **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Acrobat Cerberus/Empty  
>Back Row: Purple TrapezistEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Mistress Hurricane (F), Nitro Juggler (U)<strong>

**Elaine  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Super Idol, Riviere/Empty  
>Back Row: Mermaid Idol, SednaNavy Dolphin, Ameer/Empty  
>Damage: Top Idol, Pacifica (U), Top Idol, Aqua (U), Mermaid Idol, Ellie (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Elaine smiled. "Now... get ready to face my deck's true power! I Ride... Top Idol, Riviere!" Once more, Riviere was swathed in blue light, emerging even more radiant and beautiful, clad in an ornate blue and white dress, holding a microphone **[Top Idol, Riviere – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**. "Super Idol's skill activates!" She made a draw. "Now, I call Ceram, Mermaid Idol, Riviere, and Mermaid Idol, Flute!"

Three more mermaids appeared, the first blonde and clad in white, the second a copy of her second Vanguard, and the third dressed in blue, wielding a silver flute **[Super Idol, Ceram – 10000 Power] [Mermaid Idol, Riviere – 7000 Power] [Mermaid Idol, Flute – 8000 Power]**

"Now... with a boost from Ameer, Top Idol, Riviere attacks!" Riviere raised her hands, sending forth a cascade of azure radiance **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard," Agatha replied.

"I check for a Drive Trigger!" She turned over the two cards in quick succession, smirking as the second flashed crimson. "Got a Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Flute!"

**[Drive Check – Navy Dolphin, Ameer – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Cooking Caspian – Draw Trigger]**

Elaine made a draw as the radiance smashed into Acrobat Cerberus, knocking it staggering back. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Agatha said.

**[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"I use Ameer's skill," Elaine said, discarding Caspian and making a draw. "With a boost from Mermaid Idol, Riviere, Mermaid Idol, Flute attacks! Flute's skill! When she attacks, if I have four or more Rearguards, she gains 3000 Power!" Flute blew into her silver flute, unleashing a string of musical notes over the field **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The notes slammed into Acrobat Cerberus, staggering it back. "Check... got a Heal Trigger! I give the Power to my Vanguard, and heal one Damage!"

**[Damage Check – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger]**

"How lucky, my dear," Elaine chuckled. "Boosted by Sedna, Ceram attacks! Ceram's skill! I Counterblast and she gains 3000 Power for this attack!" Ceram cried out in delight, sending a wave of blue across the field **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I guard with Dynamite Juggler!" Agatha responded. The imp appeared with a cackle, throwing sticks of dynamite at Ceram **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"Ah, well," Elaine sighed. "I thought I had you, but you just slipped out of reach... why does this always happen?" She pouted. "I end my turn."

**Elaine  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Super Idol, Ceram/Top Idol, Riviere/Mermaid Idol, Flute  
>Back Row: Mermaid Idol, SednaNavy Dolphin, Ameer/Mermaid Idol, Riviere  
>Damage: Top Idol, Pacifica (F), Top Idol, Aqua (U), Mermaid Idol, Ellie (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Acrobat Cerberus/Empty  
>Back Row: Purple TrapezistEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Nitro Juggler (U), Hades Hypnotist (U), Candy Clown (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw!" Agatha called out. _"Beautiful and fearsome queen of the circus, spread open your wings, and crack your terrible whip! I Ride, Mistress Hurricane!" _ Her Vanguard was consumed in shadows, reforming into the beautiful, terrible visage of Mistress Hurricane **[Mistress Hurricane – 10000 Power]**. "Counterblast! Appear once again, Midnight Bunny!" Hurricane cracked her whip, and Midnight Bunny formed behind her with an adorable smile **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**

"I call Nitro Juggler!" With a chuckle, the grey-clad man appeared beside Hurricane **[Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "His skill activates! Soul Charge!" A card was placed into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Trapezist, Cerberus attacks your Vanguard!" Barking Cerberus leapt forwards with a snarl **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Drive Quartet, Shuplu!" A young girl appeared before her Vanguard, clad in golden clothes, with golden blonde hair **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**. She cried out and shattered as Cerberus tackled her.

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Mistress Hurricane attacks!" Hurricane struck, lashing her whip in a flare of shadows **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

Elaine glanced at her hand. "I don't guard, my dear. Do your best."

"Twin Drive! First check!" Agatha called out. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Gravity Beast – No Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

The whip lashed into Riviere, making the beautiful mermaid cry out in pain. "I check for my Damage Trigger... oh. No Trigger," Elaine sighed.

**[Damage Check – Top Idol, Aqua – No Trigger]**

"I activate Bunny's Counterblast! Superior Call, Skull Juggler!" Bunny vanished into the shadows and Skull Juggler formed from them behind Nitro Juggler **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "I use Juggler's skill to Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Nitro Juggler attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Drive Quartet, Bubblin, and Intercept with Flute!" A young mermaid clad in red appeared as Flute leapt forward **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

Agatha regarded the situation for a moment. "I end my turn."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Mistress Hurricane/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: Purple TrapezistEmpty/Skull Juggler  
>Damage: Nitro Juggler (F), Hades Hypnotist (F), Candy Clown (F)<strong>

**Elaine  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Super Idol, Ceram/Top Idol, Riviere/Empty  
>Back Row: Mermaid Idol, SednaNavy Dolphin, Ameer/Mermaid Idol, Riviere  
>Damage: Top Idol, Pacifica (F), Top Idol, Aqua (U), Mermaid Idol, Ellie (U), Top Idol, Aqua (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw!" Elaine declared. "I call Top Idol, Pacifica!" In a flare of light, a beautiful blonde-haired mermaid dressed in pink appeared, accompanied by a pair of penguins, and wielding a sceptre topped by a pink heart symbol **[Top Idol, Pacifica – 10000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Ameer, Riviere attacks!"

Agatha glanced at her hand as Riviere unleashed her attack. She could guard this with Hades Hypnotist, but there was no certainty that Elaine could even use Riviere's powerful skill. Saving the guard could get her through this turn with fewer cards used. "No guard," she declared.

"I check for a Drive Trigger!" Elaine called, turning over a first card, frowning slightly at its identity. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Super Idol, Riviere – No Trigger]**

"Second," there was a flash of golden light, "Got a Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to my Vanguard and the Power to Pacifica!"

**[Drive Check – Comical Rainie – Critical Trigger]**

Agatha grimaced as Riviere's attack slammed into Mistress Hurricane, slamming the circus queen back before she caught herself with her wings. "Damage Check, first."

**[Damage Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Second... got a Stand Trigger! I give the Power to Hurricane!"

**[Damage Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

Elaine frowned. "I activate Ameer's skill." She discarded Super Idol, Riviere and made a draw. She looked at the card, and then smiled, a warm, dazzling smile which regardless made Agatha gasp in shock.

"Don't tell me you drew..."

Elaine turned the card around, revealing a second Top Idol, Riviere. "That's right," she said. "I got it... and now, Riviere's skill! Persona Blast!" She discarded the Unit she had just drawn, turning over two Damage cards. "With Riviere's skill, when her attack hits, I can Persona Blast to give three of my Rearguards 5000 more Power! I give those effects to Ceram, Sedna, and Mermaid Idol, Riviere!" The three Rearguards glowed with energy, being empowered by Riviere.

"That Persona Blast..." Agatha muttered, gritting her teeth.

"With this, the end is close, my dear," her opponent said. "Don't worry. I won't draw this out. With a boost from Riviere, Pacifica attacks!" Pacifica laughed happily, loosing a heart-shaped pink blast from her sceptre **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power]**

"I guard with Skyhigh Walker and Intercept with Nitro Juggler!" Agatha retorted. A gaudily-clad imp appeared before her, as Nitro Juggler leapt forwards **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**, the two shattering as Pacifica's attack struck.

"With a boost from Sedna, Ceram attacks! Ceram's Counterblast!" Ceram unleashed an aqua-blue blast from her hands towards Mistress Hurricane **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 31000 Power]**

"I guard with Hades Hypnotist!" Agatha retorted. "I drop Gravity Beast! Perfect guard!" The cloaked hypnotist appeared before her, shielding Mistress Hurricane from the attack.

Elaine sighed. "My beautiful finale, halted... how sad. I would have liked it to end here... with a victory of such glorious beauty. Oh, well. I end my turn."

**Elaine  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Super Idol, Ceram/Top Idol, Riviere/Top Idol, Pacifica  
>Back Row: Mermaid Idol, SednaNavy Dolphin, Ameer/Mermaid Idol, Riviere  
>Damage: Top Idol, Pacifica (F), Top Idol, Aqua (F), Mermaid Idol, Ellie (F), Top Idol, Aqua (F)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Mistress Hurricane/Empty  
>Back Row: Purple TrapezistEmpty/Skull Juggler  
>Damage: Nitro Juggler (F), Hades Hypnotist (F), Candy Clown (F), Darkness Magician, Robert (U), Skyhigh Walker (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha declared. "I Ride Dusk Illusionist, Robert!" Her Vanguard blazed with light, reforming into the white-clad magician, her image immediately rendering him into herself **[Dusk Illusionist, Robert – 10000 Power]**. "Robert's skill! I Soul Charge!" She slid a card into her Soul. _"Yes... with this..."_

**[Soul Charge – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

She looked at the top card of her deck, putting it back in its place. "Now, I call! Dancing Griffin! Nightmare Doll, Alice!" Dancing Griffin formed behind Robert, while Alice appeared next to the Vanguard **[Dancing Girffin – 7000 Power] [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**. "Now, with no boost, Alice attacks Ceram!"

"Like I'd allow you to do that," Elaine chuckled. "I know full well what Alice is capable of! I guard with..." She halted. _"But... that card she put back... what if...?"_

"_Drive Check! Get, Critical Trigger!"_

The image of that dark possibility shuddered through her, stopping her voice and her hand even as she reached for a card. "I... don't guard!"

"_Oh my! Elaine changes her mind mid-guard! Could it be she's realized something important?!"_

Alice's hand reached out, crushing Ceram in her grip. "I activate Alice's skill! She moves to the Soul, and Superior Call, Jumping Jill!" Alice vanished, the lightly-clad, spring-legged woman forming in her place **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**. "With a boost from Skull Juggler, Jill attacks!"

Jill leapt forwards, preparing to strike **[12000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard!" Jill struck, hammering Riviere with a fierce blow. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Mermaid Idol, Riviere – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Dancing Griffin, Robert attacks your Vanguard!" The magician took off her top hat, conjuring the demonic eye from within **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Comical Rainie and Sedna!" A young woman holding a pan in hand appeared, accompanied by the pink-clad idol **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, first check," Agatha smirked. "Stand Trigger! All effects to Jill!"

"What... no?!"

Agatha turned over the card, revealing it to be exactly correct. Jill rose up, shining with energy **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check," Agatha continued, holding up a dull card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

Robert's blast struck the guardians, annihilating them. "Now, Jill, attack Riviere again!" Agatha commanded. Jumping Jill leapt forwards, preparing to strike.

Elaine glanced at the cards left in her hand. Mermaid Idol, Ellie and Cooking Caspian. Even with Ellie's Perfect Guard, she couldn't stop both attacks. That only left one chance. "I don't guard," she said softly.

Jill struck in a flare of shadows, kicking Riviere and knocking the idol staggering away. Elaine slowly revealed her last Damage, sighing as it flashed gold. "Critical Trigger... it's your win, Agatha."

**[Damage Check – Drive Quartet, Shuplu – Critical Trigger]**

"The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon!"

The Units faded from view, leaving the two just stood there. Agatha stared down at Jumping Jill's card. She had added it on a whim, thinking it could be of use against the variety of 11000 Power Vanguards in this Nationals. And now, against one of those Units, Jill had won her the game.

"Agatha," Elaine called, causing her to look up. "That fight... your playing was beautiful. Your moves... your combinations. Beautiful. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful thing to face." She smiled. "If you ever wish to make yourself more beautiful to match that gameplay... just come and look for me."

"Oh... sure," Agatha replied. "Thank you for the fight." She retrieved her cards and turned to walk away.

"That was a good fight," Samuel said as she approached. "Jill... you added her recently?"

"There are a lot of 11000 Power Vanguards out there," she commented. "And those other Units... Crossrides."

"Like Phantom Blaster Overlord..." Robert murmured.

"If we fight anyone with those cards, they'll be tough opponents," Samuel mused. "Those two Units... Phantom Blaster Overlord... Dragonic Overlord The End... they're on a different level to anything else. Only one non-Crossride can even stand on that level, really..."

"Majesty Lord Blaster," his teammate muttered.

"Well... there's no point worrying about them now," Agatha said. "If we end up fighting them... we'll just have to do all that we can."

"Yeah," Samuel nodded. "Let's move. The next matches will start soon."

VBH41

"So they won," Blake commented, gazing down at the device in his hands.

"As did Raging War," another said. "Quite remarkably too."

"It seems that Celestial Dusk are finishing up now," the white-bearded man nodded, smiling. The five regarded the game on their consoles.

"Boosted by Caladbolg, Blaster Digi attacks!" Henry commanded. His grey-clad avatar ripped over the field, his sword burning with empty violet flame, crackling with lightning from Caladbolg's dark form behind him **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**

"You... no! I can't... I can't guard this!" his opponent cried, looking at their field and hand, panicked.

"Then... Digi, finish this!" Henry called. His avatar struck, blazing with that cold violet flame as he made a slash with the Blaster Digi. The sword ripped across the opposing Vanguard, Dragonic Waterfall, consuming the noble blue Tear Dragon in chaotic flame.

Two cards fell to the opposing Damage Zone and Dragonic Waterfall screamed in agony, collapsing as it shattered into motes of azure blue. The field faded away, leaving Henry walking away in silence as the referee made his declaration. "The winner is Henry Adamson of Team Celestial Dusk!"

"As expected," Blake mused.

"Where did he get that Shadow Erosion deck, anyway?"

"Oh, I gave it to his team," the man replied. "I thought they could make some use of it."

"And it seems he has," the white-bearded man commented. "The deck seems to suit young Henry well."

"So... putting that aside," Blake murmured. "Avalon and Raging War."

"Ah, yes. Well... I think it's time we eliminated one of our problems. Send them both offers, Blake. Let's see what happens. If they both accept, pair them against Celestial Dusk and Eternal Nightfall."

"And if they refuse?"

"Against one another, of course."

Blake smirked. "This ought to be entertaining, then."

VBH41

_**Card of the Day:**_

Top Idol, Riviere  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Magallanica – Mermaid – Bermuda Triangle<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: While you have 'Super Idol, Riviere' in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2, discard 1 'Top Idol, Riviere' from your hand] When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, select up to 3 of your Bermuda Triangle Rearguards. Those Units gain 5000 Power until end of turn.  
><em>'Singing is the greatest pleasure. She will become the latest legend.'<em>

VBH41

Next time, a fearsome battle begins. With Team Avalon paired against Team Raging War, the two teams enter an explosive match, beginning as Robert fights against Mia. In a fearsome battle, can he possibly prevail this early into things, or will Avalon take an early loss?

Discover how things turn out in Ride 42: The Hour of Darkness!


	42. Ride 42: The Hour of Darkness

_**Ride 42: The Hour of Darkness  
><strong>Card of the Day: Justice Trumpeter_

"_With the first round of the finals concluded, eight teams have been eliminated, and eight remain! The teams still standing after that round are Team Stygia, Team Avalon, Team Harmonia Garden, Team Bright Dawn, Team Raging War, Team Dragonic Soul, Team Eternal Nightfall and Team Celestial Dusk!"_

"So fast... we're... in the top eight?" Robert murmured.

"Yeah," Samuel nodded. "It's hard to believe. But we're here... let's just keep fighting our hardest."

"_We'll allow the teams a short break so they can recover from the stress of the previous round before engaging in battle once more! So just wait patiently, audience! Soon, the fights will begin anew!"_

"It'll get tougher though," Agatha mused. "The teams that're left will be... stronger. The best teams by the end of this. Can we fight teams like Celestial Dusk and win?"

"We can try," Robert said. "And in the end... even though I want to win... all we have to do is try our best."

"Ahem." The three turned, seeing a suited man who was familiar to Robert. It was the man who had been there with Morgan, when they had made that offer.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"I'm just here with an offer."

"I don't want to hear that offer again," Robert retorted. "I realized... it's not worth it. I could help mum with that money, yes... but..."

"But what?" the man asked. "What's holding you back? You have nothing to lose."

"No... you're wrong," he murmured. "I'd lose myself, all in the name of my dream. I can't abandon who I am... my principles, just to take the easy way out. That's not the right way to do things. So... I won't accept your offer. And I'll be true to myself... I'll fight this fairly, and do all I can to win this. With my teammates... we'll do everything that we can."

The man seemed to struggle with this, pondering in confusion. "You... you're going to be fighting the toughest teams there are if you take that path. They'll beat you."

"Maybe they will... but I can't lose myself just to get what I want. That defeats the whole point," Robert snapped in return. "I don't want your deal."

"Please, go," Samuel added. "There's nothing for you here. We're not interested."

The man considered. "Very well. I just hope you're prepared for the consequences of your decision." With that, he turned and left.

"Why did they offer us that again?" Agatha muttered. "Robert proved he didn't want that."

"They want us gone," Samuel murmured. "They thought maybe... maybe we'd give in. But that means... he's right. Eternal Nightfall, Celestial Dusk... they'll throw them all at us. Just to make us crash and burn." He looked at Robert. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back, Robert. We could lose here, and go home with nothing."

He was silent for a moment, considering. The memories of his mother, the memories of his friends. And as they met, he found his conclusion. His resolve to do this the right way. Not to betray himself for that reward. If he was going to get that money, he was going to do it the right way. By winning this alongside his friends, and standing on that stage with them, accepting that trophy.

"I'm sure," he said. "This is the right choice. I know it is."

"In that case... let's do all we can," Samuel said. "As a team."

VBH42

"Are you okay?"

Joel looked up at Anna as she stood over him. His deck was fanned in his hand, he had been scanning the cards intently. Gabriel and Mia sat on the opposite side of the room, regarding their own cards in silence.

"I'm fine," he said softly.

"You're not."

"I just... I could have helped him yesterday, Anna," he sighed. "Paolo's money... I had it right there, right in front of me. That cheque... I could have let him walk again... live properly again." His eyes were deep with sadness, with memories of that time before that horrible accident, before his brother had been reduced to a broken cripple. "But..."

"I know," Anna said quietly, resting a hand on his. "I know. I wanted to help him too. I would've given up this to help him."

"Why... I just... why..." Joel whispered. "Why wouldn't he even listen? He knows... he knows about Paolo. So why..."

She sat down next to him. "He just wants to win."

"I can hear you," Gabriel spoke. His gaze flickered up, burning as he regarded them. "What use is taking money from their system? You'd betray yourselves for filthy cash?"

"No," Anna growled. "For Joel's brother. But you..."

"I'm why you're here," he reminded her coldly. "We can win this. All the glory. The money you need is waiting there, at the top. And we can claim it. We're strong enough, as a team."

"But it's not certain," Joel said. "We could lose, Gabriel. Those teams... if we reach the final we'll be up against Eternal Nightfall, or Celestial Dusk. A strong team. A team which could even beat us. And if we lose, we'll get... nothing."

"We won't lose," he smirked. "We can't lose. Not with all our skill. Not with this." He plucked a card from his deck, holding it up and staring at it. "This card... even if anyone can get through you or Mia to fight me... I'll break them with this card's power. Even those teams can't stand against this."

"That card... how do you even know they don't have something like it?" Joel protested. "If they have something which can match that card, or even overpower it... we can still lose even with that, Gabriel. Why should we take that risk? When that money is right there, the money Paolo needs! Why should I take such a risk while he's still crippled, while he still needs me?!"

"Haven't I proven why?" Gabriel replied. "Haven't you and Mia shown your abilities already? We have the potential to win, to overcome everything ahead of us and claim that title. We can _win_, Joel. We're strong enough. We're skilled enough... we have the right decks for this. Have you already forgotten? We've beaten everything so far easily. Are you going to lose faith now? Right when we're on the edge of doing it?"

"This is when it's hardest, Gabriel," Anna said.

"That doesn't matter," Mia smiled. "We'll just overcome those teams, like we beat everyone else. That's what we are, the team who'll crush everything in our path and become the champions."

"How amusing." The four glanced aside, seeing the suited man standing in the doorway. "I have an offer for you."

"Our answer is the same," Gabriel retorted. "We don't give a damn. Get out."

"I urge you to reconsider," the man smirked. "Otherwise your future here shall be... bleak."

"Get out."

"You don't want to take my honest advice?"

"I..." Joel began, before Gabriel shot him a look.

"I'm not interested in your sort, or your filthy offers," Gabriel said coldly. "Why should I give up my team's shot at victory all for your little deal? What reason do I have?"

"I heard that one of your teammates had a family interest in the money I offer," the man smiled. "Surely you're not so cold as to dismiss me without considering that factor?"

Gabriel looked at Joel for a moment. "We're agreed. We'll do this the right way instead of giving in to your petty little offers. Team Raging War won't go down like this. If we lose, it'll be fighting with all our might instead of submitting to some pathetic bribe. So get out. You have no place here."

The man glared at Gabriel, considering behind a cold mask of a face. "Very well. Just be prepared to accept the consequences of this." With that, he was gone.

Joel looked at Gabriel. "Are you sure, Gabriel? If my brother can't get the operation he needs because of this... it's on you."

"It will be alright," he replied quietly. "None of them can stop us, Joel. Trust me."

"_Will all teams please report to the arena?! The second round's matchups will now be announced!"_

"Let's move."

VBH42

"Both teams refused," Blake said. "I told you this was a pointless waste of time."

"Not so," Maximillian commented. "Now we know they will not submit to the system, we can eliminate them from it." He pressed a finger to the device at his ear, speaking into the microphone which curved round to his mouth. "Raging War and Avalon have proven problematic. Ensure they face one another this round, then place the survivor against someone... powerful in the next. Celestial Dusk would be a good option."

Blake smirked slightly. "So you have a plan... the question is, will it work?"

VBH42

The surviving eight teams stood in the arena, arrayed ready for battle. Rivals glared across the arena at one another, decks in hands.

"_Without further ado, let's announce Round 2's pairings! The action is about to heat up, folks!" _The MC raised a hand to the great screen which shone with light. _"Now! Computer, pair!"_

The lights flashed and twisted, before arranging to display the four pairings of that round.

_Team Eternal Nightfall vs. Team Harmonia Garden  
>Team Bright Dawn vs. Team Stygia<br>Team Raging War vs. Team Avalon  
>Team Dragonic Soul vs. Team Celestial Dusk<em>

"Raging War..." Agatha murmured.

"Gabriel's team," Robert said. "That means..."

"We'll be fighting him already," Samuel muttered. He looked at Agatha. "Last round, he went last. But that could change, depending on how important he sees this as being."

"Agatha. He'll stay in the same place." They whirled around, seeing Anna there and walking away already. Raging War were stood some distance away, not noticing their teammate even as she walked back to their side.

"Did she just...?" Robert murmured.

"Can we believe her?" Samuel mused. "It could be a trick."

"No... I don't think it is," Agatha said. She recalled Anna's voice, how she'd spoken. "I think she's telling the truth." She looked at them. "This is my chance."

"Can you beat him if it comes down to it?"

She looked at her deck. "I have a new card... something he hasn't seen. Something he won't know. With that... I can win, guys. But if you don't want me to do this, then I won't. The team has to come first."

"No," Robert said. "You believed in me, enough to keep fighting even when it looked helpless. Time for me to return the favor. I believe in you, Agatha. I think you can beat him." He looked to Samuel, who considered.

"I agree," he said. "But if Robert and I win our games, you won't have your chance."

"I know," she nodded. "But even so, I feel like I need to do this. To finally get some closure. To fully move on."

"In that case, let's do this," Samuel said.

"_Teams, to your positions! It's time for the fights to begin!"_

"I'll go first, then," Robert said as they walked away. They took their positions on the field, opposite the four members of Raging War. As the two teams stared over the field at each other, Robert and Joel met their gazes. The two regarded each other, Joel seeing the determination in Robert's eyes, Robert seeing the sadness and cold anger in Joel's. He wondered why he looked so cold and sad now, when the day before, Joel had seemed more vibrant and full of energy.

Regardless, he walked onto the field, standing opposite Mia as she approached. Her regal purple coat flapped its tails in the breeze as she stepped up to her console.

"Robert Macmillan," she said softly. "The one player on your team we know nothing about. Samuel has his history in this place, Agatha has her history with us, but you... you're someone we don't know. Who are you? Why are you fighting with them?"

"Because my family needs me," he replied, setting down his starter Vanguard and deck. "And for that reason, I'm not going to lose here without a fight."

"Oh, really," Mia sighed. "You act like you're different to any of the others we've defeated here. Your teammates may be strong, but you're still the weakest link of your team. A few impressive exploits don't change that fact. Last time, Joel defeated you soundly. And this time, I'll repeat that."

"Who are you?" Robert shot back. "You act like you're so strong, and I've seen you fight. But I don't understand you. Agatha said you used to go to the shop, and that you always hung around with Gabriel then. But why? What are you here for? What do you want?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm here to support Gabriel. I'm here to lift him towards his goal. That's my reason for fighting here. And for that reason, I'll crush you. I've been fighting longer than you, Robert. Your deck's still ultimately a mess of cards. Your image of victory is divided into fragments, while mine... mine is crystal clear. And because of that, you won't defeat me!"

The two stood ready as she spoke, her words cutting over the field, cold and sharp.

"No... you're wrong!" Robert countered. "Agatha's got something resting on a fight with Gabriel. I'll lift her towards that goal! So for that reason, I'll win this fight, Mia!"

The referee raised his hand. "This fight between Mia Penrose of Team Raging War and Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon will now... BEGIN!"

Robert's eyes widened. "Penrose?!"

VBH42

"Penrose?" Leah echoed. "Isn't that...?"

"Elizabeth," Richard said. "Elizabeth Penrose... second in command of Team Celestial Dusk." His eyes widened. "Mia... you can't be..."

VBH42

Sat on the bench beside Arthur, Elizabeth sighed, hearing the name._ "Mia... what are you doing with him?" _She had seen her sister in this place before, of course. But even so, she was still surprised that Mia had even reached these heights. She wondered briefly why her sister was fighting for that team. Why she spoke of Gabriel with such loyalty and devotion.

She closed her eyes. _"It's about me. Isn't it?"_

VBH42

"Yes," Mia said as the battlefield formed. "Mia Penrose. My older sister is Elizabeth Penrose of Team Celestial Dusk." She frowned. "The person whose shadow I can't escape. The person whose shadow... he can't escape. That's why I'm here! To surpass her! To help him surpass her, to become more than just a memory, to become more than her equal! For that, Robert, I refuse to lose to you!" She turned over her starter Vanguard. "Stand up, my Vanguard! Moon Summoner!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Justice Flag!" Robert called in answer. The Units formed, the creepy elf on Mia's field, the noble alien on Robert's **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power] [Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

"Pale Moon?" Robert murmured as he made a draw, having claimed the first turn. _"She's... Elizabeth's sister. If she was taught by her... by a person so good... and by Gabriel..." _He plucked a card from his hand, placing it down. "I Ride Justice Trumpeter, and move Flag!" Justice Flag reformed into the noble trumpeter, before taking shape behind it **[Justice Trumpeter – 6000 Power] [Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**. "And now, your turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Trumpeter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Mia  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Mia said. "Ride, Starting Presenter!" Her Vanguard reformed into the black-clad woman, brandishing her scythe as she took on Mia's features and Moon Summoner reappeared behind her **[Starting Presenter – 6000 Power] [Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Moon Summoner, Starting Presenter attacks your Vanguard!"

Starting Presenter struck forwards, scythe at the ready **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Robert answered.

Mia turned over a card. "No Trigger," she said chillingly.

**[Drive Check – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

The scythe slashed into Justice Trumpeter, ripping a jagged gash across the robot's chest. A card was placed onto Robert's Damage Check, dull and Triggerless. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Mia said.

**Mia  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Starting Presenter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Trumpeter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage Zone: Pulsar Enforcer (U)<strong>

"I draw," Robert said. "Now, I Ride Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady!" His Vanguard reformed in a blaze of light, taking on the image of the beautiful pink angelic robot, drawing her batons **[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power]**. "Call, Masked Police, Grander! Twin Order!" Two more figures appeared, the heroic masked superhero and the crimson android **[Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power] [Twin Order – 10000 Power]**.

"An early rush strategy," Mia said. "Your Units have plus Power skills. Grander will empower the Vanguard, and if Dailady hits, you'll use her skill to power up Twin Order." She smirked slightly. "It's impressive. Even if I guard Grander, his skill will push Dailady to the point where I need 15000 Shield to guard her, and Dailady's skill on-hit will push Twin Order to needing 10000 Shield. It's remarkable that you've assembled something like this."

"You think you're so much better than me?" Robert asked. "Just because your sister is who she is? Your family doesn't make you any better a fighter, Mia. Just because your sister is on Celestial Dusk doesn't make you unbeatable."

"You're right," she replied. "But I don't need my sister's image to improve my own. I'll stand on my own merits! I'll stand out of her shadow... now, give me your best!"

"Grander, attack Presenter!" he commanded. The hero leapt forwards, preparing to strike Presenter with his mighty kick.

"I guard with my second Presenter!" A second Starting Presenter appeared, blocking his attack **[6000 Power + 5000 Shield = 11000 Power]**. Robert had expected that. With this combo in place, Grander was the safest to guard.

"With a boost from Flag, Dailady attacks!" Dailady rocketed forwards as a blur, batons crackling and at the ready **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Mia answered.

Robert held up his card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**

The baton struck, sending electricity crackling over Starting Presenter's form. Mia raised a card. "Damage Check, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"I activate Dailady's skill!" Robert called. "I give 3000 Power to Twin Order! And now, Twin Order attacks!" Twin Order charged, readying its beam swords **[10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Mia said, revealing her card as Twin Order struck. "Got a Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Starting Presenter and draw!"

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Twin Order  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (U)<strong>

**Mia  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Starting Presenter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Hades Hypnotist (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Mia said. "Now, Ride, Elephant Juggler!" Her Vanguard transformed once more, the monstrous ogre appearing **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "Starting Presenter's skill! Soul Charge!" She slipped two cards into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Metal Bicorn – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

"I call Skull Juggler, Nitro Juggler and Barking Cerberus!" The three Units appeared around her Vanguard, ready and prepared to strike **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power] [Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]**. "Soul Charge!"She slipped five cards into her Soul, bringing it to a total of eight cards.

**[Soul Charge – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger] **

**[Soul Charge – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"Now, Cerberus, attack his Vanguard!" With a howl, Barking Cerberus leapt forwards.

"I guard with Army Penguin!" Robert countered. The robot took form, shielding Dailady **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"With a boost from Moon Summoner, Elephant Juggler attacks!" Mia retorted. Her monstrous Vanguard hurled its fist forward, ready to strike **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert answered.

"I check... no Trigger," she declared.

**[Drive Check – Big League Bear – No Trigger]**

The fist plowed into Dailady, smashing her to the ground as Robert made a Damage Check. "No Trigger," he called.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Neutron – No Trigger]**

"So I closed off one of your images of victory," Mia smirked. "How are you going to fight back, Robert? How are you going to stop me from winning? You don't have a focus in your deck beyond 'Power to the Vanguard'."

"I have my allies," he retorted. "They'll see me through."

"Will they?" she muttered. "With a boost from Skull Juggler, Nitro Juggler attacks your Vanguard!" Nitro Juggler hurled a vial forward **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard." The vial smashed against Dailady, consuming her in a burning fireball. "Damage Check... Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"Are you going to depend on your allies all the time?" Mia said. "You can't do that. One day, they'll let you down. And today... today is that day, Robert! I end my turn!"

**Mia  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Nitro Juggler/Elephant Juggler/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Hades Hypnotist (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Twin Order  
>Back Row: EmptyJustice Flag/Empty  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (U), Enigman Neutron (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw!" Robert called. He plucked a card from his hand, raising it aloft_. __"__Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side! I Ride... Enigman Cloud!"_

His Vanguard was consumed in blazing white light, and from the radiance, Cloud emerged. The Enigman spread its wings, shining brilliantly **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**. "I call Daisy!" Karenroid Daisy formed behind Grander, the android's blades flickering into place **[Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "I use Flag's skill, and Counterblast twice!" Cloud shone with energy as its Power increased **[Enigman Cloud – 12000 Power]**. "Now, Twin Order, attack Elephant Juggler!" Twin Order leapt forwards.

"How sad," Mia sighed. "I guard with Big League Bear!" A monstrous brown bear appeared in Twin Order's path with a roar **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**. "I activate Bear's skill! I Soul Charge!" She slipped two cards into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger]**

"With a boost from Daisy, Grander attacks!" Masked Police, Grander leapt forwards, preparing a brutal kick **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**. "Grander's skill! Cloud gains 2000 Power!"

"I guard with Candy Clown!" The green-clad clown took form **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**, and was smashed by Grander's kick.

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Enigman Cloud attacks!" Cloud spread its wings, unleashing a volley of light over the field **[12000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard," Mia said.

"Twin Drive, first check... no Trigger," Robert said.

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Twin Order and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Cloud's attack struck, consuming Elephant Juggler in a brilliant nova of light. "Damage Check," Mia said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Carnival Summoner, Dantalion – No Trigger]**

Robert frowned at the unfamiliar card she produced from her deck. "Dantalion?"

"You'll see," she replied.

"Alright then... I activate Cloud's skill!" he declared. "Superior Call, Justice Trumpeter!" Justice Trumpeter formed behind Twin Order, shining nobly **[Justice Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**. "Justice Trumpeter's Counterblast! Twin Order stands!" The android rose up once again, readying its blades. "Now, with a boost from Trumpeter, Twin Order attacks!"

"No guard." The blades struck, and Mia placed another card onto her Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert said.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Karenroid DaisyJustice Flag/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (F), Enigman Neutron (F), Justice Cobalt (F)<strong>

**Mia  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Nitro Juggler/Elephant Juggler/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Hades Hypnotist (U), Rainbow Magician (U), Carnival Summoner, Dantalion (U), Skull Juggler (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Mia spoke. _"Majestic ringmaster directing the circus... crack your whip and direct the performers to their true positions! I Ride... Carnival Summoner, Dantalion!"_

Shadows swirled up around her Vanguard, forming into a great silhouette. The figure emerged, a bone-white demon dressed in a black coat, sewn to which were dozens upon dozens of masks. In one hand, he held a whip, in the other a heavy-looking tome. Leering viciously, Dantalion rose up, spreading black wings through slits in his coat **[Carnival Summoner, Dantalion – 10000 Power]**

"Dantalion's skill activates," she declared. "I take up to three cards from my Soul, and shuffle them back into my deck." She took Candy Clown, Dynamite Juggler and Skyhigh Walker from her Soul, shuffling them into the deck.

"Then, another skill. At the start of my Main Phase, I Soul Charge, and Dantalion gains 2000 Power for the turn."

**[Soul Charge – Elephant Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Next, since I have nine Pale Moon Units in my Soul, Dantalion gains 1000 Power. I activate Moon Summoner's skill, Counterblast." She turned over a card, sliding Moon Summoner into the Soul and then checking her deck's top seven cards. Then, after a moment, she slipped a Unit into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

VBH42

"Moon Summoner and Dantalion... this is a compression strategy," Richard murmured.

"Compression?"

"It's when you remove the non-Trigger cards from your deck with skills," he elaborated. "Because the ratio of Triggers to non-Triggers is smaller, you have more chance of checking Triggers."

VBH42

Shuffling her deck, she set it back down and played a card. "I call Dark Metal Bicorn." The strange creature appeared behind Dantalion **[Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**. "Barking Cerberus, attack Cloud!" Cerberus leapt forwards, barking fiercely.

"I guard with Penguin!" Cerberus tackled the Penguin, shattering it into motes.

"With a boost from Bicorn, Dantalion attacks!" Dantalion cracked his whip, lashing a burst of dark energy over the field **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard," Robert called.

"Twin Drive... first check," she declared. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Darkness Magician, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Second check... got a Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Nitro Juggler and draw!" She made a draw as Nitro Juggler glowed **[Nitro Juggler – 14000 Power]**

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

The blast of darkness whipped into Cloud, knocking the angelic alien staggering away. "Damage Check!" Robert called out. "No Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Gunner – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Nitro Juggler attacks!" Nitro Juggler hurled a vial over the field towards Cloud **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard." The vial impacted and Cloud was consumed in a fireball. "Damage Check, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**

"Now, I end my turn," Mia concluded.

**Mia  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Nitro Juggler/Carnival Summoner, Dantalion/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerDark Metal Bicorn/Empty  
>Damage: Hades Hypnotist (F), Rainbow Magician (U), Carnival Summoner, Dantalion (U), Skull Juggler (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Karenroid DaisyJustice Flag/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (F), Enigman Neutron (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Cosmo Gunner (U), Karenroid Daisy (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw!" Robert called. "Now, I activate Justice Flag's Counterblast once!" Cloud shone with energy **[Enigman Cloud – 11000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Flag, Cloud attacks your Vanguard!"

Enigman Cloud loosed a burst of light over the field, spearing towards Dantalion **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I perfect guard with Hades Hypnotist!" Mia answered. The cloaked hypnotist appeared, swinging his pendulum as she discarded Dusk Illusionist, Robert.

"Twin Drive!" Robert called out. "First check... get, Critical Trigger! I give all of the effects to Grander!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

Cloud's attack struck Hades Hypnotist and dissipated, leaving both it and Dantalion unharmed. "With a boost from Daisy, Grander attacks!" Robert cried. Grander jumped at Dantalion, glowing with golden power **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

Mia closed her eyes, smirking. "As if just Triggers could sway your chances here. When I clearly have the edge in this fight."

"What do you mean?"

"I activate Carnival Summoner, Dantalion's skill," she said. "I Counterblast two and call a Pale Moon Unit from my Soul to the Guardian Circle!" Moon Summoner formed from the shadows as Dantalion cracked his whip **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**. "And on top of that, Rainbow Magician guards!" The white-clad magician appeared to accompany the elf boy **[21000 Power + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"No... you..." Mia had guarded that attack with just one card from her hand in effect, and Twin Order wasn't even able to finish the game with one attack. "With a boost from Justice Trumpeter, Twin Order attacks Dantalion!" The android struck, Mia not even moving to block its attack.

"Damage Check."

**[Damage Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"I... end my turn..."

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Twin Order  
>Back Row: Karenroid DaisyJustice Flag/Justice Trumpeter **

**Damage: Pulsar Enforcer (F), Enigman Neutron (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Cosmo Gunner (F), Karenroid Daisy (U)**

**Mia  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Nitro Juggler/Carnival Summoner, Dantalion/Barking Cerberus  
>Back Row: Skull JugglerDark Metal Bicorn/Empty  
>Damage: Hades Hypnotist (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Carnival Summoner, Dantalion (F), Skull Juggler (U), Dynamite Juggler (U)<strong>

Mia silently performed her stand and draw, gazing at Robert coldly. "Did you think you could win?" she asked. "That some kid could win against someone like me? That some small team no-one's ever heard of could defeat a team like Raging War? Even if Samuel gets you one win, Agatha won't beat Gabriel. She can't. He's beyond anything she's capable of beating. Face it. Your team is finished, Robert."

"No... we're not," he retorted. "We can still win! Even if you manage to beat me this turn, which I doubt you even can, Samuel and Agatha can still win!"

"Maybe," she said. "But now, it's curtains for you. Dantalion's Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

"I call Bicorn." A second copy of Dark Metal Bicorn appeared behind her Cerberus **[Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**. "Bicorn boosts! Attack, Cerberus!" Barking Cerberus leapt forwards, preparing to strike **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"I guard with Cosmo Claw!" The golden mechanical lion formed, shielding Cloud **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Bicorn, Dantalion attacks your Vanguard!" Dantalion cracked his whip, unleashing the burst of shadows over the field **[13000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I guard with Justice Rose, Galaxy Convoy and Grander!" The three Units formed, defending his Vanguard **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**. He looked at his remaining cards, Daiyusha and Dailady. With the Intercepts of Twin Order and Grander, he could guard even if she checked a Trigger.

"Twin Drive, first check," Mia replied. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Second check... Stand Trigger! I give all of the effects to Cerberus!"

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger... no!"

Barking Cerberus rose as Dantalion's attack shattered the three guardians. "Let's finish this, Cerberus," Mia smirked. "Attack!" With a howl, her Unit leapt over the field, preparing to strike **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"I... don't guard." Cerberus struck, smashing Cloud to the ground and burying it in a flurry of shadows. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

The field slowly faded into nothingness around them, leaving just the two players stood at their consoles.

"You can't win," Mia said. "Your team isn't good enough. Only one of you even comes close to competing with us, and one isn't enough when we can crush the others on your side. It happened last time. Anna lost, but Gabriel and Joel crushed you and won easily. Why do you think you stand a chance?"

"Because we're not the same as before," he retorted. "We've grown as fighters... we're stronger. We can fight you on even ground now."

She smirked. "Even ground? Did this look like even ground to you? You struggled the whole way until I put you out of your misery. We'll see how even the ground is in the next two fights. Just be prepared to lose, Robert. Your team is finished." With that, she retrieved her cards and walked away.

"Don't worry." Robert glanced back to see Samuel. "Agatha and I can still handle this. You did all you could."

"I know... but still," he murmured. "If I'd won here, we'd be safe."

"There's no use in worrying over it," Samuel replied. "You did your best in the end. That's all we can ask of you."

"Thanks..." He collected his cards, walking back to Agatha's side.

VBH42

"Attack Poseidon!"

A streak of grey ripped over the field, a blade of coruscating violet clutched in its hand. The blurred figure struck the opposing Vanguard, ripping across the noble blue-scaled, gold-armored dragon. Roaring, the trident-wielding dragon slumped to a knee, clutching at the burning violet gash the other Vanguard ripped into its chest with the energy blade. Shouting a battle cry, the grey-clad knight followed with a second slash which sent Poseidon toppling to the ground of the desolate waste in which the Shadow Erosion Units on Henry's field collided with the noble dragons of the Mourning Tide wielded by his opponent.

"I... check..."

**[Damage Check – Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Henry Adamson of Team Celestial Dusk."

Henry turned away as the holograms faded, deck in hand. As he turned, he glanced through the other battlefields, seeing Team Avalon's finished fight. "So they lost..." he murmured.

"What are you looking at?" Elizabeth asked, stepping up.

"Avalon. They're on the back foot already," her teammate commented.

Something dark crossed Elizabeth's eyes. "It looks like my sister's gotten better."

"Your sister, huh..." Henry muttered. "Come on, Samuel. If you want that fight... you'll have to pull this back so your team even has a shot at us."

VBH42

_**Card of the Day:**_

Justice Trumpeter  
>Grade 1Workerroid – Dimension Police/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When this Unit appears in a Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, select 1 of your Grade 2 or lower Dimension Police Rearguards and stand it.<br>_'The sound of justice stirs the hearts of those with courage.'_

VBH42

_**Card Stats:**_

Carnival Summoner, Dantalion  
>Grade 3Demon – Pale Moon/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [V]: If you have 8 or more Pale Moon in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: When this Unit appears in the Vanguard Circle, select up to 3 Pale Moon in your Soul, place them on top of your deck, and shuffle your deck.  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1. Then, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When your opponent's Unit attacks this card, you may pay the cost. If paid, call 1 Pale Moon from your Soul to the Guardian Circle. That Unit's skills are negated.

(Carnival Summoner, Dantalion was created by Desgarroth.)

Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon  
>Grade 3Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide/11000 Power/No Shield

?

(Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon, and the rest of the Mourning Tide Clan are my own inventions.)

VBH42

With Team Avalon one down against Team Raging War, Samuel steps into the fray against Joel to try and salvage the match. With his Shadow Paladins matched against Joel's upgraded Phoenix Colosseum deck, can he save Team Avalon from defeat in just the second game of the match?

It's Ride 43 – Fires of Ruin!


	43. Ride 43: Fires of Ruin

(Author's Notes: Several Units from the Phoenix Colosseum Clan have been renamed since their last appearance, due to a revamp of the Clan to more modern standards by Desgarroth a small while ago. Specifically, Flare-Burn Dragoknight is now Phoenixian Dragoknight, Assault Fighter • Blood Fist is now Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame, and Arena Crier is now Phoenixian Declarer.)

_**Ride 43: Fires of Ruin  
><strong>Card of the Day: Guerilla Tiger_

As the battles raged on, some came to their conclusions. Henry scored a victory for Team Celestial Dusk. On another field, Alistair battled a representative of Team Harmonia Garden. His Vanguard was Stil Vampir, flanked by two Fallen Seraphim, Samael. Supporting these Units were an Alluring Succubus, Prisoner Beast and Doreen the Thruster.

Opposite, the opponent was using the Botanica Clan, a Clan somewhat similar to Neo Nectar in appearance, but decidedly not in strategy. Her Vanguard was a noble, queenly elf, dressed in regal white, her head crowned by a beautiful tiara **[Amaranth Princess, Cynthia – 11000 Power]**. Surrounding her Vanguard were a variety of Units, on the left a large, vicious-looking panther-dragon covered in barbed thorns, supporting by a dragon adorned with petals and thorns **[Floral Panzer – 10000 Power] [Tiger Lily – 8000 Power]**, the Vanguard itself boosted by a seemingly young version **[Amaranth Bellflower, Cynthia – 7000 Power]**, and then the right-hand column consisting of an elf somwhere between the Grade 1 Cynthia and her Vanguard, boosted by an elf clad in green robes holding a watering can **[Amaranth Wildflower, Cynthia – 9000 Power] [Gardener Roxanne – 7000 Power]**

"I'll admit I'm somewhat impressed," Alistair commented drily. "Negating the skills of my two Samaels to prevent me from ending this effectively with Vampir's Megablast is a powerful move. Sadly, it isn't one which will save you."

"We'll see," his opponent smirked. "After all, your little power-rush strategy won't work while your Samaels are Entangled."

"That's true," he admitted. "However, Rose... did you consider that counting me defeated is a huge misconception?"

"What?"

**Rose  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Floral Panzer/Amaranth Princess, Cynthia/Amaranth Wildflower, Cynthia  
>Back Row: Tiger LilyAmaranth Bellflower, Cynthia/Gardener Roxanne  
>Damage: Gardener Roxanne (F), Pollen Dustfly (F), Silverthorn Slayer (F), Bellflower Angel, Leila (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Fallen Seraphim, Samael/Stil Vampir/Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
>Back Row: Alluring SuccubusPrisoner Beast/Doreen the Thruster  
>Damage: Doreen the Thruster (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U), Hysterical Shirley (U), Stil Vampir (U), Devil Blade, Berith (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Alistair said. He took a card from his hand with a cold smirk. _"Deathly king who lurks in the blackest reaches of darkness, reach forth your claws of dread and freeze still the hearts of the living!" _he intoned. _"Rise from the depths, No Life King, Death Anchor!"_

Stil Vampir exploded into a screaming maelstrom of darkness, from which erupted two monstrous arms tipped by sharp, black claws. The figure emerged, a colossus clad in deep black armor, a bladed wheel hung behind its back and its eyes a cold blue. Death Anchor howled in rage as it appeared, towering above the field **[No Life King, Death Anchor – 10000 Power]**.

Rose took a step back. "What... what is that Unit?!"

"I activate Death Anchor's skill, Soul Charge," Alistair said.

**[Soul Charge – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

"Death Anchor receives 2000 Power. On top of that, Anchor's next skill. While I have eight or more Dark Irregulars in my Soul, it receives 1000 Power." The terrible giant roared once more, burning with shadows [**10000 Power + 2000 Power + 1000 Power = 13000 Power]**. "And since I Soul Charged, although my Samaels are Entangled and lose their skills, Doreen still gains 3000 Power." Doreen burned with shadow, smirking sadistically **[Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power]**.

"My Samaels exit the field. In their places, I call Shirley and Berith." In front of the Succubus, Berith formed, readying his scimitars, while the white-haired girl took form before Doreen **[Devil Blade, Berith – 8000 Power] [Hysterical Shirley – 4000 Power]**. "I move Shirley to the Soul to Soul Charge, then in her place, call Flirtatious Succubus, and with Succubus' skill, I Soul Charge once again."

**[Soul Charge – March Hare of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Doreen the Thruster – No Trigger]**

"Everything is prepared," he smirked as Doreen and Berith flared with shadows, both chuckling in a creepy fashion **[Doreen the Thruster – 18000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 17000 Power]**. "With a boost from Alluring Succubus, Berith attacks!" Berith ripped over the field, scimitars at the ready **[17000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power]**

"I guard!" Rose cried. A beautiful green-skinned woman clad in leaves appeared before her Vanguard, accompanied by Cynthia's Grade 1 form **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**. Berith struck them down with his scimitars, their screams of pain echoing as they burst into motes.

"How futile," Alistair considered. "Prisoner Beast boosts. And now, Death Anchor's skill activates! If every card in my Damage Zone is face-up and a Dark Irregular, I can send all of those cards to my Soul!"

"You can _what_?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Receive the power of the dead!" Alistair cried. "Death Anchor gains 10000 Power and an extra Critical!" The deathly king howled in fury, his power breaking the ground underfoot and tearing the heavens asunder with dark lightning **[13000 Power + 10000 Power + 8000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

"31000 Power... and Critical 2... that's... there's no way...!"

"Are you helpless?" Alistair smiled. "Or are you actually capable of stopping this?"

Rose looked at her hand. "No.. I can't... I can't guard."

"Very well, then," her opponent said viciously. "Death Anchor! End this here!" Blackness exploded from Death Anchor, racing over the field as thousands on thousands of blazing lances. Cynthia screamed as she was crushed under the king's power, smashed to the ground and consumed in an explosion of cold darkness.

"Damage Check... first..." Rose said. "No Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Tiger Lily – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Amaranth Princess, Cynthia – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Alistair Bardon of Team Eternal Nightfall!"

He turned away, silent in his triumph, and strode back to his teammates. Rose was left there, utterly crushed by the power of Alistair's new ace.

VBH43

"Alistair's gotten even stronger," Richard commented grimly. "No Life King, Death Anchor... such power..."

"Celestial Dusk are winning too... and Bright Dawn are just finishing up, from the looks of it," Alice said.

"And Avalon are struggling already... one more loss here and they're out," Leah murmured. "Samuel and Agatha both have to win their games or... it's over..."

VBH43

"_With that first fight of Eternal Nightfall versus Team Harmonia Garden now over, we turn to Field B, where Team Bright Dawn is fighting it out with Team Stygia! Mary Prescott is facing off against Solomon Arkwright!"_

On one side of the field, Mary stood, her Vanguard as usual the brilliant form of Enigman Rain, supported by Glory Maker. On the right stood Miracle Beauty and a smaller Enigman wielding a blade of light extending from one arm **[Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power] [Enigman Fog – 7000 Power]**, while on the left was a more evolved form of Fog, wielding two blades and supported by Cosmo Roar **[Enigman Squall – 9000 Power] [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**.

Her opponent from Team Stygia on the other hand was clearly using Dark Irregulars, for his Vanguard was the towering abomination, Demon World Marquis, Amon **[Demon World Marquis, Amon – 10000 Power]**, boosted by his younger form **[Poet of Darkness, Amon – 6000 Power]**. The right column consisted of a second Poet of Darkness, supporting the lithe, bestial Demon of Aspiration form of Amon **[Poet of Darkness, Amon – 6000 Power] [Demon of Aspiration, Amon – 8000 Power]**, while the left column was formed by a hulking knight-like figure with demonic wings, bearing blade-like shields on his arms, boosted by Prisoner Beast **[Shade of Despair, Halphas – 8000 Power] [Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**

**Solomon  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Shade of Despair, Halphas/Demon World Marquis, Amon/Demon of Aspiration, Amon  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastPoet of Darkness, Amon/Poet of Darkness, Amon  
>Damage: Blitz Ritter (F), Poet of Darkness, Amon (F), Werwolf Sieger (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Demon World Marquis, Amon (U)<strong>

**Mary  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Enigman Squall/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
>Back Row: Cosmo RoarGlory Maker/Enigman Fog  
>Damage: Army Penguin (U), Diamond Ace (U), Engiman Squall (U), Miracle Beauty (U), Glory Maker (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Mary said. "Enigman Drizzle's skill activates from my Soul." Enigman Rain glowed with light **[Enigman Rain – 11000 Power]**. "Next, I activate Roar's skill. I give 2000 Power to Rain." Enigman Rain shone with energy **[Enigman Rain – 13000 Power]**. "With a boost from Fog, Miracle Beauty attacks Halphas!" Miracle Beauty leapt forwards **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**, smashing a fist into the ground and unleashing a burst of pink light which smashed into Halphas, shattering him.

"Enigman Squall attacks Demon of Aspiration, Amon!" Enigman Squall raced over the field, cutting Amon into motes with a slash of his blades. "And now, with a boost from Glory Maker, Enigman Rain attacks your Vanguard!" Rain raised her hands, unleashing a flare of brilliant light across the field **[13000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

"Blitz Ritter, Alluring Succubus, guard!" Solomon called. The crackling elf appeared, accompanied by the bodysuit-clad succubus **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," Mary said. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Fog – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Rain, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

Rain's attack blasted through the guardians, annihilating them and smashing into Amon.

"Damage Check..." There was a flash of green and Solomon smiled. "Get, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Amon and heal one Damage!"

**[Damage Check – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

Despite the Heal Trigger, Mary was unfazed.

"What's wrong?" Solomon smirked. "Worried that now you're helpless? That you failed to defeat me, girl?!"

"Why should I be worried? I've still won."

"What?!"

"Because Enigman Rain's attack hit the Vanguard, her skill activates," Mary said. "One of my Rearguards stands! Rise up, Miracle Beauty! And with Beauty's skill, Fog also stands! Fog's skill! When he stands during the Battle Phase, he gains 3000 Power!" The two rose up, Enigman Fog blazing with energy **[Enigman Fog – 10000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Enigman Fog, Miracle Beauty attacks!"

Miracle Beauty launched herself over the field, drawing back a fist consumed in blazing pink energy **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No... even with a Heal Trigger... this isn't... this can't be!" Solomon cried. "I can't... I don't guard!"

Miracle Beauty struck, the blow exploding with light and sending Amon crashing away with a scream of pain. As the superheroine landed nimbly, smiling, Solomon turned over a card, and sighed. "I... I lose..."

**[Damage Check – King of Diptera, Beelzebub – No Trigger]**

"_With that, Bright Dawn now stands with one victory over Team Stygia! The second games of each match are now beginning!"_

VBH43

"So... Celestial Dusk, Eternal Nightfall, Bright Dawn... all winning," Joel mused. "We have to join them, then."

"Win this fight and we will," Gabriel commented. "Do your best, Joel."

"Don't worry... Paolo's watching," he nodded. "I have no other option." With that, he passed Mia, walking out onto the field. Taking his position at the console opposite Samuel, he set down his starter Vanguard, shuffling his deck and drawing his opening hand.

"Joel... I heard about your brother," Samuel said. There was a moment of silence in which they just redrew their cards, preparing to begin.

"I guess Agatha told you all, then," he murmured.

"I'm sorry... I really am," his opponent said.

"You don't need to be," Joel responded. "I don't need your pity, Samuel. I've gone past needing that. Now I'll just win, for his sake, because he needs me to. For his sake, Raging War needs to become champions. Because of that... I won't lose."

"So that was what you meant," Samuel mused. "When you talked to Robert at Regionals, about trampling over other peoples' reasons for fighting... it was because of Paolo." He looked at Joel for a moment. "But even so... I can't hold back. Avalon... we can't lose either."

Joel's expression hardened. "So that's the way it is. Good. I wouldn't feel right about defeating you if you'd used anything less than your full strength against me. If I have to defeat everyone who stands against me, I'd at least like to do it fairly."

"I can understand that."

"This fight between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Joel Guerra of Team Raging War will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two declared as one. The field appeared around them, the glorious arena filled with spectators. The Phoenix Colosseum took shape around them, indicating Joel as the better-considered fighter, the spectators cheering loudly as their respective first Vanguards appeared **[Guerilla Tiger – 5000 Power] [Fullbau – 5000 Power]**

"I draw," Samuel spoke. "Now, I Ride Blaster Javelin!" The spear-wielding knight rose out of the shadows to replace Fullbau, burning with darkness **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**. "With Fullbau's skill, I add Blaster Dark to my hand." He retrieved the card from his deck, showing it to Joel and placing it into his hand. "I end my turn there."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Guerilla Tiger/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Joel murmured. "I Ride Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame." A green-scaled lizardman with a blazing red tail swathed in flames erupted into being with a fearsome cry, Guerilla Tiger reforming behind it **[Sky Fighter ****•**** Meteor Flame – 7000 Power] [Guerilla Tiger – 5000 Power]**. "Now, Guerilla Tiger boosts! Meteor Flame attacks Blaster Javelin!" Meteor Flame erupted across the field, baring its claws to strike **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel responded.

"Check... no Trigger." But as he held up the card, there was a warm gleam in his eyes.

**[Drive Check – Arena Master • Phoenix Feather – No Trigger] **

Meteor Flame struck, ripping into Javelin with a fierce slash from his claws which elicited a grunt of pain from the knight.

**[Damage Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

Joel stared at the Drive Checked card. _"Phoenix Feather... you're here again. My avatar..."_

"_Go on, Hexvenom! Attack his Phoenix Feather!" _

"_Sorry, Paolo, but this time your Hexvenom's failed. Rimund guards, and I discard this to stop your Hydra." _

"_Awww... you always stop it just when it's getting cool," the boy pouted. "I have this awesome hydra going after your guy and you just bring Rimund in to stop it!"_

_Joel smiled. "But that's it, don't you see? It never ends really. Your hydra doesn't die, so it can have another shot some other day. And Phoenix Feather's so good nothing's been able to put him down, so he'll keep fighting too. We can keep playing this out as many times as we want Paolo. Isn't that cool?"_

_Paolo considered it for a moment, before smiling. "Yeah... it is! My monsters up against that knight guy, forever! We can keep fighting like this forever!"_

His free hand clenched tightly, trembling. _"But... it wasn't... because of that... because of that day, it ended..."_

"Joel?" He looked up. "Is everything okay?" Samuel asked.

"It's... fine. I end my turn," he said.

**Joel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (U)<strong>

"I draw," Samuel called. "Now... I Ride Blaster Dark!"

Darkness engulfed Javelin, before a slash of the black sword ripped it asunder, and Blaster Dark stepped onto the field, taking on Samuel's features **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**. "I call Skull Witch, Nemain." The scantily-clad elf appeared beside his avatar with a smirk, lightning crackling around her form **[Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**.

"Nemain's Counterblast." Turning over the Damage card, he discarded a Swiftbau, and made two draws. "Call." He tossed two cards onto the field, bringing forth Knight of the Void, Masquerade on Dark's right, and Charon behind Nemain **[Knight of the Void, Masquerade – 9000 Power] [Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**. "With a boost from Charon, Nemain attacks Meteor Flame!" Nemain lifted the skull in her hand, unleashing a crackling blast of dark lightning over the field **[3000 Power + 8000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Joel responded, his avatar screaming in pain as the lightning engulfed its form. "Damage Check. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Phoenixian Dragoknight – No Trigger]**

"Blaster Dark attacks!" Hefting the sword in his hands, Samuel's avatar charged, readying a fearsome slash with the Blaster Dark.

"Arena Doktor, guard!" Joel commanded. The two stetcher-bearers appeared before his Vanguard, protecting Meteor Flame from harm **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

Blaster Dark slashed with his blade, cutting the two doctors into motes with a furious cleave, before leaping back. "Masquerade, attack Meteor Flame!" Samuel called, his avatar directing the knight with a gesture of his blade. Masquerade leapt forwards, drawing back his monstrous sword as his form burned with darkness **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Joel responded. Masquerade struck, Meteor Flame howling once again as the blade ripped across his form. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Spike Trampler – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Skull Witch, Nemain/Blaster Dark/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (F)<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Empty  
>Damage: Phoenixian Dragoknight (U), Spike Trampler (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Joel said. "I Ride Sky Fighter • Argent Wing!"In a flash of holy light, his Vanguard reformed into a beautiful female angel with radiant silver wings, wielding a brilliant silver spear **[Sky Fighter • Argent Wing – 9000 Power]**. "Now, I call Phoenixian Declarer, and Meteor Flame!" A blazing red dragon wielding a mighty bell appeared next to Argent Wing, a second Meteor Flame appearing behind it **[Phoenixian Declarer – 7000 Power] [Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame – 7000 Power]**. "I activate Declarer's skill! Nemain and Charon switch positions!" Declarer rang the bell, sending Nemain staggering back as the ground broke underfoot, forcing Charon forwards.

"Now, with a boost from Meteor Flame, Declarer attacks Charon!" Phoenixian Declarer spread his wings, racing forwards and drawing back the mighty bell **[7000 Power + 7000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Samuel responded, allowing Charon to be shattered by a swing of the great bell.

"Argent Wing's skill activates! When one of your Grade 1 or lower Rearguards is retired during the Battle Phase, Argent Wing receives 2000 Power for the turn," Joel spoke. "And now, with a boost from Guerilla Tiger, Argent Wing attacks!" Racing through the air like a silver thunderbolt, Argent Wing prepared to strike Blaster Dark **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel called.

"Check... Critical Trigger!" Joel announced. "I give the effects to Argent Wing!"

**[Drive Check – Deathspike Chariot – Critical Trigger]**

Flashing with golden light, his angelic Vanguard struck **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**, smashing Blaster Dark away in a flash of burning radiance.

"Damage Check... Critical Trigger," Samuel called. "I give the effects to Blaster Dark. Second check, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dark Mage, Babd Catha – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Joel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Sky Fighter • Argent Wing/Phoenixian Declarer  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame  
>Damage: Phoenixian Dragoknight (U), Spike Trampler (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Dark/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Skull Witch, NemainEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (F), Grim Reaper (U), Dark Mage, Babd Catha (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel said, taking a card from his hand. _"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals... now, demonstrate my meaning!" _he chanted. _"I Ride, Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

Darkness exploded from his avatar, and from the darkness the black wings spread. Roaring, Phantom Blaster Dragon emerged, glaive forming out of the shadows into its grip as the dragon raged **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**. "I call Dread Disaster Dragon, Blaster Javelin and Knight of Ideals, Caer!" Crackling with lightning, the barbed, monstrous dragon formed beside Phantom Blaster, Javelin appearing behind the Vanguard. Finally, behind Masquerade, a new Unit formed, a coldly beautiful raven-haired woman clad in black armor, wielding a rapier which gleamed like ice, a cloak of black and white swan feathers slung about her shoulders **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power] [Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power] [Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power]**

"So your field's full already... but it doesn't matter," Joel murmured. "I won't lose this fight. No matter how hard you push me, I'll endure... for his sake..."

"I'm sorry," Samuel replied just as softly. "Dread Disaster attacks! Its skill activates! Nemain is sacrificed and my dragon gains 4000 Power for this attack!" Crackling with power, Dread Disaster Dragon roared as it crushed Nemain into motes between its claws, unleashing a stream of dark lightning over the field **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I guard with Deathspike Chariot!" The chariot took form in the attack's path and exploded into motes as the lightning engulfed it **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Because a Shadow Paladin was sacrificed, Caer's skill activates," Samuel said quietly. "For this turn, she gains 2000 Power." The Knight of Ideals was swathed in shadows, readying her rapier **[Knight of Ideals, Caer – 9000 Power]**. "With a boost from Blaster Javelin... attack, Phantom Blaster Dragon!" Roaring, the cursed dragon raged forth, tearing over the field with its glaive ready to strike and tear through Argent Wing **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Joel murmured.

"Twin Drive, first check," Samuel said. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Ideals, Caer – No Trigger]**

"Second check... also not a Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dark Mage, Babd Catha – No Trigger]**

Phantom Blaster Dragon struck, smashing Argent Wing from the sky and dashing her against the ground with a swing of his glaive. "Damage Check," Joel said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Darkmetal Taurus – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Caer, Masquerade attacks!" Masquerade charged once more, blade at the ready **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**. Joel made no move to guard and the monstrous sword cleaved into his Vanguard as she struggled to rise, smashing Argent Wing into the sand once more.

"Damage Check..." There was a flash of crimson. "Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Argent Wing and draw."

**[Damage Check – Phoenixian Spear Guard – Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Dread Disaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: EmptyBlaster Javelin/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (F), Grim Reaper (U), Dark Mage, Babd Catha (U)<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Sky Fighter • Argent Wing/Phoenixian Declarer  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame  
>Damage: Phoenixian Dragoknight (U), Spike Trampler (U), Darkmetal Taurus (U), Phoenixian Spear Guard (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Joel said softly. _"Burn them down with your immortal flames... consume the world in the fire of your eternal glory! Descend to the field, my avatar! I Ride... Arena Master __•__ Phoenix Feather!"_

The mighty inferno exploded into being around Argent Wing, consuming the angel, and the flames exploded away. Phoenix Feather rose, halberds in his hands, flames burning around his armor as he adopted Joel's features and glared up at Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Arena Master • Phoenix Feather – 11000 Power]**.

VBH43

In a room far, far away from the stadium, a boy who resembled Joel was laid on a bed, head resting on pillows lifted so he could look at the TV on the opposite wall. The bed's covers mainly concealed the boy, but his arms were visible, one hanging limp and held firm by some sort of cast, the other appearing fine. A woman sat next to the bed, holding her son's hand as she watched her older son fight with all his conviction before the whole nation.

"Phoenix Feather..." Paolo said weakly, smiling. "Go on... Joel. You can beat that guy... I know you can..."

His mother smiled too. "You're right... he can..." But behind the cheerful face, her thoughts were less certain. _"Joel... can you win this? Please..."_

VBH43

"Phoenix Feather... your avatar?"

"This card is one I've had ever since I began to use this Clan," Joel said quietly. "In the old days, before the accident, Paolo and I would fight, both using Phoenix Colosseum. He always liked the monsters from the Colosseum, while as for me... I always preferred the fighters and gladiators. And this Unit... Phoenix Feather is the mightiest of the Colosseum's challengers. He's the champion reigning proud over the Phoenix Colosseum, a symbol of greatness and might who hasn't been surpassed since he took his throne." He paused. "This is what I need to be to help my brother. The strongest fighter of all, able to defeat all challengers. If I can become that... he can walk again... truly live again. We can fight like we used to. That's my dream... that's what I'm fighting for, Samuel. And if you're in my way to that dream... I'll crush you without hesitation! I don't have any other choice!"

Silence reigned for a short while after he stopped. Though the other fights continued on around them, the audience seemed fixated on that single fighter. Someone started to cheer, and that sparked a chain reaction.

"Go on, Joel!"

"You can do it, for your brother!"

"JOEL! JOEL! JOEL!"

"It looks like you're not alone," Samuel commented. "You're fighting for a good reason... it'll be sad for me if I have to beat you. But I still have to fight with all my strength. My teammates are depending on me."

"Alright then... I call Phoenixian Sword Guard!" Another crimson dragon appeared, wielding a burning sword in one taloned hand, and a gleaming shield in the other, adorned in bright steel armor **[Phoenixian Sword Guard – 10000 Power]**. "With a boost from Meteor Flame, Phoenixian Declarer attacks Masquerade!" The Declarer roared a challenge, racing over the field **[7000 Power + 7000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Samuel responded. Masquerade was smashed into motes with a blow of the bell.

"Sword Guard... attack Phantom Blaster Dragon!" Joel called out. "Sword Guard's skill! When it attacks a Vanguard, so long as my Vanguard is a Phoenix Colosseum, Sword Guard gains 2000 Power for that attack!" Phoenixian Sword Guard spread its wings, soaring up, and then diving at Phantom Blaster Dragon, preparing to strike **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"I guard with Abyss Freezer!" The dark-armored, black-winged angel formed in Phantom Blaster's defense, and was cleaved asunder by Sword Guard's mighty blade **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Guerilla Tiger, Phoenix Feather attacks!" Joel cried. Phoenix Feather exploded forth, trailing hellish flames as he prepared to strike **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel responded.

"Twin Drive... first check," he turned over the first card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Rear Fighter • Mermaid Scale – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." There was an emerald flash. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Phoenix Feather, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Arena Doktor – Heal Trigger]**

He moved the Phoenixian Dragoknight from his Damage Zone to the Drop Zone as Phoenix Feather struck, impacting with a furious strike to Phantom Blaster's head which sent flames screaming across the terror's armor.

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Samuel replied.

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"I... end my turn," Joel concluded.

**Joel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Phoenixian Sword Guard/Arena Master • Phoenix Feather/Phoenixian Declarer  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame  
>Damage: Spike Trampler (U), Darkmetal Taurus (U), Phoenixian Spear Guard (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dread Disaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyBlaster Javelin/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (F), Grim Reaper (U), Dark Mage, Babd Catha (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel declared. "Now, I call Caer and Nemain." The Knight of Ideals formed behind Dread Disaster Dragon, while on the right, a second copy of the Skull Witch appeared. "I activate Nemain's Counterblast." He discarded Blaster Javelin and made two draws. "Now... it's time. Shadow Paladins... in the name of victory, the cursed dragon asks for your lives! _Damned Charging Lance_!"

Phantom Blaster Dragon struck, ripping Nemain, Blaster Javelin and Dread Disaster Dragon asunder, blazing with dark power as it roared **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**. "The skills of my knights activate! For each Shadow Paladin sacrificed, Caer gains 2000 Power!" The two Knights of Ideals were engulfed by chill shadows, standing with raised strength **[Knight of Ideals, Caer – 13000 Power x2]**

"I call Babd Catha, and activate his skill." The dark mage appeared, and was followed by Mac Lir rising behind Phantom Blaster **[Dark Mage, Babd Catha – 9000 Power] [Dark Shield, Mac Lir – 6000 Power]**. Samuel played a third card, and Cursed Lancer formed in the last free Rearguard Circle **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**. "With a boost from Mac Lir, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" Roaring, burning with shadows and ruin, Phantom Blaster Dragon ripped over the field with murder in its eyes **[21000 Power + 6000 Power = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Rimund guards!" Joel retorted. "I discard this to stop the attack!" He dropped a Phoenixian Spear Guard from his hand, and the shield-bearing lizardman took form.

Samuel frowned. "Twin Drive, first check." He held up a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he held up the card as it flashed with golden light, "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Cursed Lancer!"

**[Drive Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

As he spoke, Phantom Blaster lanced into Rimund, only to be repulsed by the stalwart lizardman. "With a boost from Caer, Babd Catha attacks!" Babd Catha raised a hand, unleashing bolts of darkness from it towards Phoenix Feather **[9000 Power + 13000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"Arena Doktor guards! Declarer Intercepts!" Joel retorted. His second copy of the stretcher-bearers formed to protect his avatar, while Declarer also took up a defensive position **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"With a boost from Caer, Cursed Lancer attacks!" The knight charged, blazing with darkness **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 13000 Power = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I don't guard," Joel responded, allowing Lancer to strike his avatar with a blow of the demonic lance. "Damage Check, first... no Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Phoenixian Declarer – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Sky Fighter • Argent Wing – No Trigger]**

"With Lancer's skill, I unflip one Damage," Samuel said quietly. "I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Babd Catha/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Cursed Lancer  
>Back Row: Knight of Ideals, CaerDark Shield, Mac Lir/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (F), Grim Reaper (F), Dark Mage, Babd Catha (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

**Joel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Phoenixian Sword Guard/Arena Master • Phoenix Feather/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGuerilla Tiger/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame  
>Damage: Spike Trampler (U), Darkmetal Taurus (U), Phoenixian Spear Guard (U), Phoenixian Declarer (U), Sky Fighter • Argent Wing (U)<strong>

"This... this has to be it," Joel murmured. "I have to end it now." He looked at Samuel. "I can't lose... and if you survive this turn, I probably will. So for his sake... for my team..." His expression hardened, eyes burning with resolve. "Final Turn!"

The audience went wild with cheers at this. _"Joel Guerra has declared Final Turn! With just three cards left in his hand and Cursed Lancer's Intercept, can Samuel Wilson endure this and keep his team in the fight, or is it curtains for Team Avalon?!"_

VBH43

Paolo smiled widely. "Yes... you can do it, Joel! Go on! You can do this!"

His mother smiled too. _"Go on, Joel. You can win... they're all behind you. Now they know... they all want you to succeed."_

VBH43

Anna, Mia and Gabriel sat together on the bench, gazing at the battle.

"Final Turn... he's betting it all on this," Mia noted. "Is that a smart thing to do?"

"He has a good chance," Gabriel dismissed. "With Guerilla Tiger, he can seal Cursed Lancer's Intercept, leaving Samuel with a 5000 Shield, 10000 Shield and one unknown Unit. It's not the worst situation to call Final Turn in." He looked at Anna, who frowned.

"Come on, Joel," she said softly. "For your brother... I believe in you. He believes in you. Win this now."

VBH43

"Final Turn?" Samuel echoed. "Joel... if you're sure of that..."

"I am!" Joel responded. "Guerilla Tiger's Counterblast! Cursed Lancer and Caer switch their positions!" Guerilla Tiger leapt over the field, tackling the knight and sending him crashing back behind Caer. As the tiger leapt away, it was struck down by Phantom Blaster's glaive, but its job was already done.

"And now, I call! Darkmetal Taurus! Mermaid Scale! And Spike Trampler!" The dark-armored bull appeared in front of Meteor Flame, while the mermaid archer and blade-wielding centaur occupied the spaces behind Phoenixian Sword Guard and Phoenix Feather respectively **[Darkmetal Taurus – 9000 Power] [Rear Fighter ****•**** Mermaid Scale – 7000 Power] [Spike Trampler – 8000 Power]**

"I see," Samuel frowned.

"Darkmetal Taurus, Counterblast!" Joel cried. "For this turn, Darkmetal Taurus gains a new skill – when its attack hits your Grade 1 or lower Rearguard, Taurus gains 3000 Power and stands! With a boost from Meteor Flame, Taurus attacks the Caer behind Babd Catha!"

Darkmetal Taurus rushed over the field, Babd Catha being tackled aside by Meteor Flame **[9000 Power + ****7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

VBH43

"How is it attacking a Unit in the backrow?" Leah wondered.

"A Phoenix Colosseum boosted by Meteor Flame can attack any Unit in the same column," Richard explained. "This is bad. If this attack goes through, not only will Samuel lose a Rearguard, but both Mermaid Scale and Phoenix Feather will power up, pushing Joel's other attack lanes to force 15000 Shield each from Samuel. Add in Taurus standing and most likely retiring the other Caer before striking the Vanguard, and Samuel will be hard-pressed this turn."

"He has to survive... he can survive, can't he?" Alice murmured. They had no answer for her.

VBH43

"I guard with Death Feather Eagle!" Samuel called. With a shriek, the jet-black eagle descended, and was shattered by Taurus' charge **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**.

Joel frowned. "Alright then... with a boost from Spike Trampler, Phoenix Feather attacks! Burn him down with all your power, my avatar! _Hell __**Prominence**_!"

With a fierce cry, his avatar burst into flames, rocketing at Phantom Blaster Dragon like a wrathful star **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Samuel said. _"It all comes down to this..."_

"Twin Drive," Joel said. "First check." He held up his first card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Lizard Shieldsman, Rimund – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he gritted his teeth, slowly turning over the card which was perhaps his last chance.

Sapphire light flashed, piercing through the hologram as he held up the card. "Stand Trigger! I give all of the effects to Taurus!"

**[Drive Check – Steroid Injector – Stand Trigger]**

Darkmetal Taurus rose up, burning with sapphire light **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**, as Phoenix Feather struck, burying Phantom Blaster in a maelstrom of howling crimson flames, smashing the monstrous being into the sand.

VBH43

"Yes!" Paolo exclaimed. "You did it, Joel! You did it!"

His mother's eyes were still dark with worry. _"It's not over yet, Paolo... he can still fail..."_

VBH43

"Damage Check," Samuel said. He had only Blaster Dark and Black Sage, Charon left in his hand. He simply couldn't guard both of Joel's remaining attacks,, even with a Trigger. A Draw Trigger was the only option which would save him. He'd have to bet on it.

"_Is this it?" _he wondered. _"Where I finally lose? After all of this time... I'd almost forgotten what it was like. This feeling... knowing only Triggers can save you..." _He looked at Joel. _"I almost want him to win... but... they're still depending on me. Robert... Agatha... they need me to win, so we can stay in this fight." _He took the card in his hand, turning it over slowly.

"No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"This is it... this game is mine!" Joel declared. "Taurus, attack the Caer in the front row!"

"Blaster Dark and Charon guard!" The two appeared, and were shattered by Taurus' onslaught.

"That's it, then... this is the final attack! With a boost from Mermaid Scale, Sword Guard attacks!" Phoenixian Sword Guard charged, and as Samuel made no move, it struck. The sword ripped into Phantom Blaster Dragon, Samuel's Vanguard howling in pain as the shining blade of flames cleaved its armor asunder and pierced its chest.

Samuel slowly turned over the final card. "Damage Check."

Emerald flashed.

"No... you can't..." Joel gasped. "Please... no!"

**[Damage Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger," Samuel answered. "I heal one Damage." An aura of shining emerald surrounded his Vanguard, sealing its wound as it rose with renewed strength. A roar of pride burst from the dragon's maw, shaking the great colosseum to its foundations.

On Earth, there was only silence.

"_It's official... Joel Guerra's Final Turn has been stopped. And with only two cards in his hand... it looks like... he's finished," _the MC said.

"No... Paolo..." Joel whispered, staring at his cards, devastated. "I was so close... I was... I almost had him..." He glanced up. "I... end my turn..." Darkmetal Taurus burst into motes. "When I use Taurus' skill, it retires itself in the End Phase..."

**Joel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Phoenixian Sword Guard/Arena Master • Phoenix Feather/Empty  
>Back Row: Rear Fighter • Mermaid ScaleSpike Trampler/Sky Fighter • Meteor Flame  
>Damage: Spike Trampler (F), Darkmetal Taurus (F), Phoenixian Spear Guard (U), Phoenixian Declarer (U), Sky Fighter • Argent Wing (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 0<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Babd Catha/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Back Row: Knight of Ideals, CaerBlaster Javelin/Cursed Lancer  
>Damage: Grim Reaper (F), Dark Mage, Babd Catha (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U), Phantom Blaster Dragon (U), Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel said sombrely. "Caer and Lancer switch positions." He moved the Units back into place. "Now... with a boost from Mac Lir, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks."

The dragon ripped across the field, raising its glaive to strike down Phoenix Feather.

"No guard," Joel said in a broken tone.

The glaive swung, but it was met by Phoenix Feather's halberds. The champion glared up at the dragon, refusing to give in even in the face of near-certain defeat. Flames blazed around his form, shadows rising around Samuel's Vanguard. The two strained back and forth, raging against each other, flames of a champion colliding with the darkness of a fallen hero. Phoenix Feather roared a proud cry into the heavens and Phantom Blaster answered with his own dread roar, their blades parting and crashing together in a spray of sparks. Phoenix Feather skidded back in the sand, but fire exploded around his body, pushing him into the enemy, raging furiously against the darkness which threatened to consume him. Phantom Blaster swung his free hand, talons ready to rip the champion asunder, but Phoenix Feather loosed his flames, pouring fire on fire into Phantom Blaster's face. The dragon howled and recoiled, and Phoenix Feather struck.

Halberds screamed against armor, and Phantom Blaster roared in pain. Darkness exploded now, drowning the flames, and the abyssal dragon rose swathed in cold shadows. The flames died all around, Phoenix Feather pushed down by the magnitude of the darkness rising over him. But still he stood defiant.

"Phoenix Feather..." Joel whispered. "You're not... you're not giving up..."

Phantom Blaster howled, a heart-chilling scream, and struck. A taloned fist hammered down first, knocking Phoenix Feather off-guard, halberds crashing down, and before the champion could react, the dragon was striking again. The glaive slashed, and Phoenix Feather fell to his knee, clutching his chest. Phantom Blaster loomed over him, gazing down with cold rage in its eyes. It gathered shadows to its glaive, and the blade lanced down.

The final card fell to Joel's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Arena Master • Phoenix Feather – No Trigger]**

It took a moment for the referee to make his announcement, perhaps he had been as affected by the game as everyone else. "The winner... the winner is Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon!"

Joel stood slumped over his console, hands the only thing keeping him from just falling on it. "I... lost..." he said, voice soft and ghostly. "Paolo... I lost in front of... Paolo..."

The sound of clapping came to his ears, and he looked up. Samuel had set down his cards, and was clapping. "You fought well, Joel," he said. "That was the toughest fight I've had in a long time... if I hadn't checked that Heal Trigger you would have won."

Suddenly the clapping grew louder. Beyond Samuel, Robert and Agatha had stood, and they were clapping too. He looked back, and saw Anna standing, smiling at him as she too clapped, though Gabriel and Mia remained resolutely sat on the bench. And then as one, the audience rose to their feet and began a standing ovation. _"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, give them a big hand!" _the MC declared. _"They both fought spectacularly and gave us a truly wonderful fight! It was truly glorious to watch! I can see both Samuel and Joel going very far indeed!"_

The applause continued as Joel straightened. "What... but I lost..." he said quietly.

"You lost the fight, but you won everyone's respect," Samuel replied. "One day, Joel, I would love to fight you again. It's like he said. I can see you going far, even if your team loses this last fight."

Joel looked at him. "I doubt Gabriel will lose," he said. "But even so... thank you, Samuel. Thank you, everyone!" The crowd cheered him one more time as he took up his cards, walking back to Raging War's bench. As he came to it, Anna, who was still standing, stepped into his path, and before he could speak, wrapped him in a hug.

"You were amazing," she said, holding him close.

"I lost," he murmured.

"It doesn't matter," Anna said, smiling. "You did everything you could... if not for that Heal Trigger, you'd have won." She pulled away from him as Gabriel stood up.

"Time for me to deal with this mess," he said quietly.

"He did his best, Gabriel," Anna snapped at him. "You can't act like that's a mistake."

"It wasn't," Gabriel answered. He took his deck, staring at the front card. "It doesn't matter. It's only Agatha left... and she can't defeat this. She can't win against me. So in the end... you losing this fight is no problem at all."

He stared over the field. _"Agatha... time I proved to you that no matter how much time's passed, you're still below me. You can't win against the person who taught you to play this game."_

VBH43

"He lost...?" Paolo murmured, gazing at the TV screen sadly.

"Yes... he lost," his mother said, but despite the sad look in her eyes, she smiled. "But... even so... he did everything he could, and he came so close..." She paused. "I'm proud of your brother, Paolo... because even though he lost, he put his all into that fight and did everything he could. Hopefully... his teammate can win now and keep Raging War in the fight."

"I guess... yeah..." Paolo smiled. "Brother... you were awesome..."

VBH43

_**Card of the Day:**_

Guerilla Tiger  
>Grade 0Boost  
>Dragon Empire – War Beast – Phoenix Colosseum<br>5000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto: When a Phoenix Colosseum Rides this Unit, you may move this Unit to a Rearguard Circle.<br>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1, Retire this Unit] Target 2 of your opponent's Rearguard Circles in the same column. Any Unit in each of these circles moves to the other targeted circles.  
><em>'The only thing worse than an angry tiger is an angry robot tiger.'<em>

VBH43

_**Card Stats:**_

Amaranth Princess, Cynthia  
>Grade 3Elf – Botanica/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: If you do not have 'Amaranth Blossom', 'Amaranth Bellflower, Cynthia' and 'Amaranth Wildflower, Cynthia' in your Soul, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2] If you have 6 or more Botanica in your Soul, you may pay the cost. If paid, select up to 2 of your opponent's Rearguards. Until your next Stand Phase, those Units gain [Continuous [VR]: 'Entangled' (All of this Unit's skills, except this skill, are negated).]

Floral Panzer  
>Grade 3Forest Dragon – Botanica/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, if you have a Botanica Vanguard, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of that battle.

Tiger Lily  
>Grade 1Forest Dragon – Botanica/8000 Power/5000 Shield

Amaranth Bellflower, Cynthia  
>Grade 1Elf – Botanica/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for up to 1 'Amaranth Wildflower, Cynthia' from among them, Ride it, and send the remaining cards to the bottom of your deck in any order. If you Ride this way, you cannot Normal Ride during that Ride Phase.<p>

Amaranth Wildflower, Cynthia  
>Grade 2Elf – Botanica/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for up to 1 'Amaranth Princess, Cynthia' from among them, Ride it, and send the remaining cards to the bottom of your deck in any order. If you Ride this way, you cannot Normal Ride during that Ride Phase.<br>Auto [V]: When you Ride this Unit, if 'Amaranth Blossom' and 'Amaranth Bellflower, Cynthia' are in the Soul, Soul Charge 2.

Gardener Roxanne  
>Grade 1Elf – Botanica/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit appears in the Vanguard or Rearguard Circle, if you have a Botanica Vanguard, you may Soul Charge 1.

(The Botanica Clan was created by Desgarroth.)

Shield of Despair, Halphas  
>Grade 2Demon – Dark Irregulars/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit Intercepts, if you have a Dark Irregulars Vanguard, this Unit gains 5000 Shield.<p>

Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Grade 1Human – Shadow Paladin/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: During your turn, when your Shadow Paladin is retired by the skill of a Shadow Paladin, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.

(The above two cards are my own creations.)

Sky Fighter • Argent Wing  
>Grade 2Angel – Phoenix Colosseum/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When your opponent's Grade 1 or lower Rearguard is retired during your Battle Phase, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.

Phoenixian Sword Guard  
>Grade 3Flame Dragon – Phoenix Colosseum/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, if you have a Phoenix Colosseum Vanguard, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of that battle.

(As with all Phoenix Colosseum Units, the above two cards were created by Desgarroth.)

VBH43

Team Avalon and Team Raging War are even with one win each. The game to decide their battle is Agatha vs. Gabriel. Against her former mentor, struggling against the overwhelming power of his newly-improved deck, can Agatha endure his attacks and overcome his ace to bring Avalon to victory? Or is their battle going to end here?

Find out in Ride 44: The Eternal Flames!


	44. Ride 44: The Eternal Flames

_**Ride 44: The Eternal Flames  
><strong>Card of the Day: Dragonic Overlord The End_

"Final Turn!" Elizabeth called.

"_Elizabeth Penrose of Team Celestial Dusk has called Final Turn against Yu Shirosaki of Team Dragonic Soul!"_

**Yu  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Stealth Yokai, Midnight Crow/Espionage Demon Dragon, Mandala Lord/Stealth Beast Bloody Mist  
>Back Row: Silent Stealth Rogue, ShijimamaruStealth Beast, Million Rats/Stealth Beast, Million Rats  
>Damage: Stealth Yokai, Midnight Crow (F), Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (F), Stealth Fae, Yukihime (F), Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru (U), Espionage Demon Dragon, Mandala Lord (U)<strong>

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Lozenge Magus (U), Dream Eater (U), Imperial Daughter (U), Twin-Swords Valkyrie (U), White Rose Warden (U)<strong>

****She made a draw. "I call Oracle Guardian White-Eye, Battle Sister Myrtle, and White Rose Warden!" The white Oracle Guardian appeared, the white-clad female knight taking form in front of it, and a blonde-haired woman dressed in Battle Sister attire wielding a rifle appearing opposite **[Oracle Guardian White-Eye – 6000 Power] [Battle Sister Myrtle – 8000 Power] [White Rose Warden – 9000 Power]**. "I activate the skills of Myrtle and White-Eye." She discarded Twin-Swords Valkyrie and Dream Eater, and the two glowed with energy **[Oracle Guardian White-Eye – 9000 Power] [Battle Sister Myrtle – 11000 Power]**. "Myrtle attacks Mandala Lord!"

"Midnight Crow Intercepts!" Midnight Crow leapt forwards and was blown to pieces by a volley of shots from Myrtle's rifle, then Myrtle vanished. "With a boost from White-Eye, White Rose Warden attacks! Warden's Soul Blast!" White Rose Warden charged, glowing with energy **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 9000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"I... don't guard." The blade struck, ripping across Mandala Lord in a flare of brilliant light. Yu made a Damage Check, and sighed.

**[Damage Check – Stealth Beast, Million Rats – No Trigger]**

"_With that decisive victory by Elizabeth Penrose, Team Celestial Dusk secures their place in the semi-finals, having now defeated Team Dragonic Soul! On our other fields, it seems Teams Eternal Nightfall and Bright Dawn are also finishing their matches against Teams Harmonia Garden and Stygia!"_

On the first battlefield, Morgan stood, grim-faced, opposing another member of Team Harmonia Garden. He played a card and an inferno of black, hellish flames engulfed his field. A silhouette loomed through the fire and struck, ending the game in one fell blow.

On another, Peter stood. His Vanguard, a shining angelic silhouette, loosed blasts of crackling blue energy from its form which struck the opposing Vanguard and exploded, dealing the final Damage and bringing victory to Bright Dawn.

"_With these matches concluded, only the match between Team Avalon and Team Raging War remains to be decided! Who will stand victorious and advance to the semi-finals?!"_

VBH43

The two stood opposite one another, Gabriel's crimson coat's tails tossed in the wind as he set down his starter Vanguard and deck.

"So you survived Regionals and got here after all," he said. "And then you got through to the finals here." He paused. "Why did you even bother? Didn't you realize you couldn't win? That eventually you'd lose to a much better team?"

"Didn't you think Joel was the best of your team besides yourself?" she retorted. "He just lost, Gabriel."

"I'm not like him," Gabriel said. "For all the training I gave him, for all the skill he built up... Joel still didn't have it. He didn't have what's needed to be a true champion. He still cared so much about others, that he'd throw it all away to help them. But me... I have my aim. And if I have to, I'll sacrifice anything to achieve it. That's what separates Anna and Joel from Mia and I. They're still held back. Mia and I have surpassed that weakness." He frowned. "And you... you're still chasing me like a lovesick puppy. But you were never good enough. I trained you and Richard, I really thought you had what I needed. But I was wrong. You never had the potential to be a champion. The way you ran away at Regionals just proved that."

She glared at him. "Because I lost? Because he lost? Is that it, Gabriel?! Anyone who loses isn't good enough for you?! Don't you even care about your teammates?!"

"Teammates?" he murmured. "I'll care about them when they're as devoted to victory as I am. When they fight as fiercely as I do, without compromising themselves the moment another possibility comes up."

"You... Joel's not looking for some person! He wants to help his brother, Gabriel! Don't you care about that?!"

"If he's willing to betray himself to achieve his aim, he might as well not achieve it at all," Gabriel retorted. "In the end, you have to make hard choices. You think you can just take shortcuts and suddenly you'll have everything you wanted? Life isn't like that. And now... I'll teach you that the hard way. Life isn't easy, and sometimes, you're just not going to get what you want. It's a struggle between you and the person next to you, because everyone's after something and eventually two people are looking for the same thing. They can't both get it. That's just it. Everyone here wants to be the winner, to be the National Champions. That means everyone else has to lose." He paused. "You've done well to get here, but you still aren't strong enough to defeat my team. And that's why... this is the end of your journey. So let me prove to you how far beyond your reach I am. Why it's futile for you to even try and catch up to me."

"This fight between Gabriel Collins of Team Raging War and Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Moon Summoner!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

The hellish, volcanic wasteland formed around them, heat-haze shimmering the air above the lava rivers which poured across the black, barren rock. Their starter Vanguards formed, the creepy elf child on Agatha's field, the lizardman wielding the burning axe and buckler on Gabriel's **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power] [Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"I draw," Gabriel said, having won the first turn. "I Ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr." In a flash of flames, his Vanguard transformed, the demonic swordsman taking his position as Conroe reformed behind him **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power] [Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: None<br>**

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Agatha declared. "I Ride Skull Juggler!" The skull-juggling gremlin occupied her Vanguard circle, and a moment later, Moon Summoner reformed behind it **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**. "With Juggler's skill, I Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Gravity Beast – No Trigger]**

"Summoner boosts, and Juggler attacks!" Skull Juggler hurled a skull over the field towards Bahr **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

Gabriel made a Damage Check as the skull impacted with Bahr, the swordsman contemptuously regarding it. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Berserk Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<br>**

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: Berserk Dragon (U)<strong>

"I draw," Gabriel said coldly. "I Ride Bellicosity Dragon! And alongside it, I call a second!" Two identical red wingless dragons appeared, roaring fiercely **[Bellicosity Dragon – 9000 Powerx2]**. "Then, I call Gatling Claw, and activate its skill! Burn, Moon Summoner!" The crimson-armored dragon soldier appeared, barraging Moon Summoner with white-hot bullets which shattered the elf, before turning into flames which swirled into the Vanguard.

"My Rearguard Bellicosity Dragon attacks." The Unit on the left unleashed a blast of crackling flames from its maw towards Skull Juggler.

"I guard with Rainbow Magician!" The white-clad magician appeared and was incinerated by Bellicosity's fiery breath **[7000 Power + 5000 Shield = 12000 Power]**

"Conroe boosts! My Vanguard Bellicosity Dragon attacks!" Gabriel retorted. Roaring, his Vanguard loosed the blazing stream of flames from its maw **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard!" Agatha said.

"Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dragon Monk, Gojo – No Trigger]**

The blazing breath roared across Skull Juggler, making the gremlin cry out in pain. "Damage Check..." Agatha replied. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

"With Bellicosity Dragon's skill, I unflip one Damage," Gabriel said, turning his single Damage card face-up again. "And I end my turn."

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Bellicosity Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: Berserk Dragon (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha declared. "I Ride Elephant Juggler!" Shadows engulfed her Vanguard, before the towering ogre rose up, tossing his elephants from hand to hand **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "I call Barking Cerberus, Nitro Juggler and Skull Juggler!" The three Units took form, one on either side of Elephant Juggler, and Skull Juggler behind the Vanguard **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power] [Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "With their skills, Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Now, Barking Cerberus, attack the Rearguard Bellicosity Dragon!" Barking Cerberus leapt forwards, howling.

"I guard with Red Gem Carbuncle," Gabriel responded. A crimson-furred cat-creature appeared, shielding Bellicosity Dragon before shattering with a wail of pain as Barking Cerberus tackled it **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Elephant Juggler attacks your Vanguard!" Elephant Juggler hurled one of the elephants over the field **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Gabriel replied quietly.

"Check... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Nitro Juggler and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw as the elephant crashed down onto Bellicosity Dragon, smashing the wingless dragon into the hard rock underfoot. "Damage Check," her opponent responded. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara – No Trigger]**

"Now, Nitro Juggler, attack his Vanguard!" The juggler tossed a vial over the field with a chuckle **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The vial struck Bellicosity and exploded, consuming the dragon in emerald flames. "Damage Check." There was a crimson flash. "Draw Trigger. I give the Power to my Vanguard, and draw."

**[Damage Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Agatha said.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U)<strong>

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Bellicosity Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyLizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
>Damage: Berserk Dragon (U), Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U)<strong>

"_It's strange," _Agatha thought. _"No sign of Blazing Core or Iron Tail... he's still using Units he played at Regionals but... where's Blazing Flare Dragon? Something's... not right about this..."_

"Stand and draw," Gabriel said coldly. _"Consume the land in your infernal breath... reduce all to ashes beneath your hellish onslaught! I Ride Dragonic Overlord!"_

His Vanguard burst into flames, and with a roar, the crimson dragon arose from the inferno. Readying its scimitar, Overlord roared once more, spreading its burning wings **[Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power]**.

"_Overlord?! Why did he Ride that? Doesn't he have Blazing Flare?"_

"I call Berserk Dragon, and Counterblast," he continued. "Burn, Cerberus." With a roar, the black twin-headed dragon reared up, unleashing an inferno from its jaws which burned Cerberus into motes **[Berserk Dragon – 9000 Power]**. "I activate Conroe's skill." He moved the lizardman's card to the Drop Zone, taking a card from his deck. "And now, I call."

Dragon Monk, Gojo rose up behind Bellicosity Dragon, gripping his staffs tightly **[Dragon Monk, Gojo – 7000 Power]**, while behind Overlord, a blazing crimson boy appeared, his body seemingly made of flames with an ornate draconic headdress, adorned in golden pauldrons and greaves **[Flame of Promises, Aermo – 4000 Power]**

Agatha's eyes widened at the second Unit. _"Flame of Promises... it can't be...!"_

"Berserk Dragon attacks Nitro Juggler," Gabriel said. The dragon roared, unleashing its breath over the field.

"I guard with Rainbow Magician!" Her second copy of the white-clad magician formed, crying out as he was incinerated by the blazing flames **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Aermo, Overlord attacks your Vanguard!" he retorted. Blazing with flames, his Vanguard burst over the field, scimitar ready to strike **[11000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I don't guard," she replied.

"Twin Drive, first check." A card was revealed, then added to his hand. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Burning Horn Dragon – No Trigger]**

"_Burning Horn... another support card for..."_ Agatha thought. _"But... could he really have that card...?"_

"Second check," there was an emerald flash, "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Bellicosity, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"_Damn it... a Heal Trigger now..." _She glared in frustration as he moved Berserk Dragon from his Damage Zone to the Drop Zone. Overlord struck, swathed in flames, ripping its scimitar across Elephant Juggler's chest and tearing a roar of pain from the ogre's throat. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Mistress Hurricane – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Gojo, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Roaring, Bellicosity unleashed its blazing breath **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

Agatha glared at her hand. She could guard, but only by losing most of what she had left. "I don't guard." The breath swept into her Vanguard, engulfing Elephant Juggler in flames. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

"I unflip with Bellicosity Dragon's skill." He turned a Damage card back over. "And I end my turn."

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Dragonic Overlord/Berserk Dragon  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk, GojoFlame of Promises, Aermo/Empty  
>Damage: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Elephant Juggler/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U), Mistress Hurricane (U), Midnight Bunny (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw!" Agatha called. "I Ride Dusk Illusionist, Robert!" Her Vanguard transformed in a swirl of shadows, taking on the illusionist's body, which twisted to resemble her own form **[Dusk Illusionist, Robert – 10000 Power]**. "With Robert's skill, Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Acrobat Cerberus – No Trigger]**

She looked at the top card from her deck, replacing it. "I call Midnight Bunny!" The beautiful pink-clad woman appeared behind Nitro Juggler, smiling as she hugged the Vanguard tightly **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**.

"Your field looks so small," Gabriel commented. "It's almost depressing how easily I'm cutting down your Units." He paused. "I remember the Agatha I used to teach. You used to be so full of spirit back then. What happened to the girl I taught to play this game?"

"You left her behind," Agatha retorted. "And I never stopped wondering why. Mia told me you were chasing someone. And... her surname." She paused. "Elizabeth Penrose? Is that the person you're chasing?"

He was silent for a short while. "Yes."

"Why? What does she have to do with you?"

"I used to know her," Gabriel replied. "She taught me... just like I taught you. I wanted to get stronger... to be on her level. And look at me now. Standing here, in front of the country, fighting you here. The reason I can do that is because of the teammates I have. Mia... she envies her sister as much as I want to prove myself. Joel, fighting so hard to save his brother. He has that spirit you used to have, that passion for this game, just burning even more fiercely because of what he fights for. But because of that... he's reckless. He pushes ahead too much, and even though his skill gets him through most of the time, every now and then there are those situations where he dives in too fast and faces someone he can't beat." He paused. "But I'm beyond them. They know it too... that I'm the leader of Raging War. The vanguard who will take the team to victory in the end. And you can't stop me here, Agatha. I taught you everything. I know you."

"No, you don't," she retorted. "With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Nitro Juggler attacks Dragonic Overlord!"

"I guard with Genjo." The beautiful priestess wrapped in a crimson dragon appeared, and shattered as the thrown vial exploded into flames **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Robert attacks!" Her avatar plucked off her top hat, conjuring the demonic, crackling eye from within **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Gabriel responded.

"Twin Drive... first check!" There was a flash of sapphire light. "Stand Trigger! All effects to Nitro Juggler!"

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

Robert loosed the bolt of lightning from the eye, striking Overlord, who merely growled in irritation. "Damage Check," Gabriel said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Baryi – No Trigger]**

"Nitro Juggler attacks Overlord!"

"Berserk Dragon Intercepts," he replied coldly. His black dragon soared forwards and was shattered by a second explosive vial **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"I end my turn..." Agatha muttered bitterly.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Nitro Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Midnight Bunny  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U), Mistress Hurricane (U), Midnight Bunny (U)<strong>

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Dragonic Overlord/Empty  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk, GojoFlame of Promises, Aermo/Empty  
>Damage: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (U), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (U)<strong>

Gabriel silently stood his Units and drew a card. He looked up at Agatha, staring at her in silence for a moment. Then he spoke. "You've been wondering, haven't you? If this is the same deck I used before, at Regionals?" He smiled coldly. "It's not. Blazing Flare Dragon has been my ace for a long time, but now... I have a stronger avatar to wield. This will be the first time I've used it in public... it's fitting that you'll be its first victim in front of this audience. This is the card which will bring Raging War the glory of that championship title!" He held up a card, which shone in the light of the sun.

"_Flame of legends, blaze across the void of history, and inscribe your glory into myth forever! Spread your blazing wings and make your power known to all! Crossride! Dragonic Overlord... **The... END**!" _

He threw the card down atop his Vanguard Circle, and his field exploded into an eruption of white-hot fire. A terrible roar resounded from within the inferno, shaking the earth, the ground bursting asunder from the power which the flames radiated. Then the fire exploded into embers, and four white, shining wings of flame spread. It rose out of the hellish fire, roaring nobly and savagely, eyes aflame with pride and rage. Two burning scimitars were drawn in two mighty hands, two great guns hefted in two more. Armored in crimson, blazing with glorious flame, the Crossride hung over the field, radiating an aura of power which brought terror to Agatha's field. Even its fellow Kagero shrank back before the glory which was this deity of battle and flame, a legend descended onto the field of war to fight as their vanguard **[Dragonic Overlord The End – 11000 Power]**

"Impossible..." Agatha breathed, stepping back. "How can you... have The End...?"

"Dragonic Overlord The End's skill activates," Gabriel said. "While I have Dragonic Overlord in my Soul, The End gains 2000 Power." An aura of flames ignited around the legendary Vanguard, and it gave a roar as strength flowed through it **[Dragonic Overlord The End – 13000 Power]**. "And now, I call Burning Horn Dragon." Roaring, a noble golden-scaled dragon with six ram-like horns exploded out of flames, rearing up to challenge the opposition **[Burning Horn Dragon – 9000 Power]**. "Burning Horn Dragon attacks Robert! Burning Horn's skill activates, when it attacks, if I have an 'Overlord' Vanguard, it gains 3000 Power for that attack!"

The dragon unleashed a stream of flames from its maw over the field **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Nitro Juggler Intercepts!" Agatha retorted. Juggler leapt forwards and was annihilated by the blazing flames **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Flame of Promises boosts, and The End attacks!" Gabriel smirked. "Flame of Promises' skill! I Soul Blast, and it boosts by an extra 6000 Power!" The End roared, opening fire with its guns, sending two comet-like flaming bullets towards Agatha's Vanguard **[13000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"Hades Hypnotist Perfect Guards!" Agatha retorted, throwing the card to the Guardian Circle and discarding a Burning Hippogryph.

"Twin Drive, first check," Gabriel declared. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he revealed a second card. "Also not a Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dragonic Overlord – No Trigger]**

The End's shots smashed into Hades Hypnotist, annihilating it in an explosion of hellfire. "With a boost from Gojo, Bellicosity Dragon attacks!" The dragon roared, loosing its fiery breath once again **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Skyhigh Walker!" The gremlin appeared before her Vanguard and was incinerated with a panicked wail **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

VBH44

"Dragonic Overlord The End... how the hell did he get a card like that?" Richard muttered. "A Crossride Unit... this just stacks things in his favor so damn much..."

"A Crossride?" Alice echoed. "I've never... seen that Unit before."

"I have," Leah said softly. "Well... I've heard of it. They released two cards in Awakening of Twin Blades... Phantom Blaster Overlord... Dragonic Overlord The End. They're evolutions... more powerful forms of existing cards. That card... its skills are so powerful... I don't know if Agatha can even defeat a card like that..."

"Why did she guard it just now?" Alice said.

"Dragonic Overlord The End has a Persona Blast skill," Richard explained bitterly. "When its attack hits, you can Counterblast two and Persona Blast to stand it. Agatha's trying to stop Gabriel using that skill, because if he pulls it off, he gets a second Twin Drive. With the edge of a Crossride Vanguard, a second Twin Drive would be... devastating..."

VBH44

"Do you see, Agatha?" Gabriel asked. "How outclassed you are?" He looked up at his Vanguard, smiling. "You can't win against The End. Nothing can defeat this card... my new avatar. This is the card which is going to bring Raging War to the final, and win us that final. This card can't be matched by anything in your deck. And because of that... its appearance decides things now. You're going to lose. That's a foregone conclusion now more than it ever was. I end my turn."

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Dragonic Overlord The End/Burning Horn Dragon  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk, GojoFlame of Promises, Aermo/Empty  
>Damage: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (U), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Empty  
>Back Row: Midnight BunnySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U), Mistress Hurricane (U), Midnight Bunny (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha murmured. _"Dragonic Overlord The End... can I even... win against that card...?"_

"Robert's skill, Soul Charge." She slipped a card into her Soul, replacing the card she checked from her deck.

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

"I call Gravity Beast and Robert!" The hulking, armored beast appeared, and on the opposite side of the field a second Robert took form **[Gravity Beast – 8000 Power] [Dusk Illusionist, Robert – 10000 Power]**

"My Rearguard Robert attacks Bellicosity Dragon!"

"No guard," Gabriel replied, allowing the Rearguard Unit to annihilate his wingless dragon with a bolt of lightning.

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, my Vanguard Robert attacks The End!" Her Vanguard conjured the eye within her top hat with a smile **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Tahr." The spear-wielding man appeared, shielding the legendary dragon **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"_Oh my! With the 13000 Power of his Crossride Vanguard, Gabriel Collins can easily guard the 17000 Power attack of Agatha Gladstone's Vanguard with just 10000 Shield! Truly that 13000 Power is as devastating an aspect of Crossrides as their other skills!"_

"Twin Drive!" Agatha called. "First check... Stand Trigger! I give the Power to Gravity Beast! My Rearguard Robert stands!"

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to my Rearguard Robert, and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

Gabriel smiled in amusement. "You check a double Trigger, and even that's barely going to help you. You can't defeat me, Agatha. Not when I have the power of a Crossride Vanguard."

"My Rearguard Robert attacks The End!" The Rearguard unleashed a bolt of violet lightning towards Gabriel's Vanguard **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The bolt struck, glancing away from The End's armor near-harmlessly. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Bellicosity Dragon – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Gravity Beast attacks!" Gravity Beast charged **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Genjo." The priestess took form, and was shattered by the beast's tackle **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"I... end my turn..." Agatha murmured.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Gravity Beast/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Dusk Illusionist, Robert  
>Back Row: Midnight BunnySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U), Mistress Hurricane (U), Midnight Bunny (U)<strong>

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Dragonic Overlord The End/Burning Horn Dragon  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk, GojoFlame of Promises, Aermo/Empty  
>Damage: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (U), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (U), Bellicosity Dragon (U)<strong>

"That was barely anything," Gabriel said. "Do you see now... how helpless you are before The End? The student can't beat the teacher, Agatha. That's the entire point. I'm better than you. I always have been. I always will be. It's time... I brought this to its end. With your hand as weakened as it is, I doubt you can do much to stop this." He made a draw. "I call Dragonic Overlord and Bahr!"

With a roar, the original Dragonic Overlord rose up in front of Gojo, while Bahr appeared behind Burning Horn Dragon **[Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**. "With a boost from Aermo, The End attacks... Gravity Beast! Aermo's Soul Blast!" Roaring, The End unleashed the comet-like bullets from its guns towards the helpless form of Gravity Beast **[13000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 23000 Power]**

Agatha looked at her hand. _"This hand... I can't... I can't guard this... not safely..."_

"I don't guard!"

"Alright then," he smiled. "Twin Drive, first check." There was a crimson flash as he turned the card over. "Draw Trigger. I give the Power to my Vanguard and draw." He made a draw as Agatha grimaced.

**[Drive Check – Red Gem Carbuncle – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Wyvern Guard, Baryi – No Trigger]**

The bullets struck Gravity Beast, exploding into flames and annihilating the armored creature. Gabriel smiled. "The End's attack hit, so now..." He flipped around a card in his hand, revealing it to be a second Dragonic Overlord The End as he held it up. " I send its reflection to the Drop Zone! Persona Blast!" He threw the card into his Drop Zone, turning over two Damage cards. "The End stands!" With a roar, his Vanguard rose up, igniting with white-hot fire **[Dragonic Overlord The End – 18000 Power]**. "Dragonic Overlord The End, attack her Vanguard! _Eternal Apocalypse_!"

His Vanguard burst over the field with a terrible roar, form wreathed in flames as it prepared to strike into Robert.

Agatha stared at the approaching Vanguard in horror. _"No other choice..."_ "I don't guard!"

"Twin Drive," Gabriel called. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dragonic Overlord The End – No Trigger]**

"Second check," there was a golden flash and Agatha's eyes widened. "Critical Trigger! I give the Power to Dragonic Overlord, and the Critical to The End!"

**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

Blazing with golden and white flame, The End struck **[Dragonic Overlord The End – 18000 Power, Critical 2]**, slashing its molten scimitars into Agatha's Vanguard, making the Unit scream in agony as the blades ripped through her.

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Agatha murmured. _"Is this it...?"_

**[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

VBH44

"No... this can't be it..." Alice whispered.

"She has to check a Trigger to survive," Leah realized. "Come on, Agatha..."

VBH44

"Second check..." A crimson light flashed brilliantly, shining as she held up the card. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Robert and draw one card!"

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"All four Rainbow Magicians in one fight... impossible..." Gabriel said, astounded for a moment, before regaining his calm composure. "With a boost from Bahr, Burning Horn attacks your Vanguard!" Roaring, the blazing dragon unleashed its fiery breath **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Skyhigh Walker!" The gremlin took shape for the second time, and was annihilated in the flames **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"With a boost from Gojo, Dragonic Overlord attacks your Vanguard!" Raging ferociously, the crimson dragon ripped forth, blazing scimitar at the ready **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"Rainbow Magician, Midnight Bunny, guard!" The two Units formed, defiantly standing in front of Robert **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power] **Even as Overlord cut them down with a brutal slash, they looked back at the Vanguard, giving a nod of support to Agatha's avatar.

"You... you survived..." Gabriel growled. "How? My avatar... Dragonic Overlord The End... how could you survive it?!"

"Because you're wrong," Agatha answered. "I can beat you, Gabriel. And now... I'm going to!"

"I end my turn," he snapped.

**Gabriel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Dragonic Overlord/Dragonic Overlord The End/Burning Horn Dragon  
>Back Row: Dragon Monk, GojoFlame of Promises, Aermo/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr  
>Damage: <strong> **Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (F), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (F), Bellicosity Dragon (U)**

**Agatha  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Dusk Illusionist, Robert  
>Back Row: Midnight BunnySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Dancing Griffin (U), Mistress Hurricane (U), Midnight Bunny (U), Hades Hypnotist (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"This is it..." Agatha said softly, standing her Units and drawing a card. "This is when this fight is decided, Gabriel. It's time... to see if The End is as invincible as you think it is!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying... one way or another... this is it. My Final Turn!"

"_Agatha Gladstone has just declared her Final Turn! Can she achieve such a lofty thing this turn, or is she wrong entirely?!"_

VBH44

"Final Turn... can she win this turn...?" Robert murmured.

Samuel was silent for a moment. "I think... maybe... just maybe, she can," he finally said.

VBH44

"Final Turn..." Joel whispered. "She's... she can't really think... she can beat The End like this...?"

"But what if... she can?" Anna said.

"She's bluffing," Mia snapped. "No-one can defeat Gabriel under this situation. No-one."

VBH44

"Final Turn?" Gabriel repeated quietly. "That's a joke! Your Vanguard... your Rearguards... they all pale in front of The End! You can't hope to defeat me with your field so weak! What's the use in struggling on?! You're doomed to fail!"

"That was my mistake last time," she replied. "At Regionals... I was so afraid of you... of what you'd become. I knew how strong you were, and I let it get to me. I was too afraid to even fight because I was convinced no matter what, I'd lose." She paused. "All this time, since you left, I've just been sat in that shop, wallowing in pity because deep down, I liked you more than I wanted to like anyone who'd leave that way. I wanted you to come back one day, to sit and fight me, so everything could go back to how it was."

"It can't," he retorted. "You can't drag me back. Not when I'm so close to my goal."

"But... I have new friends... new teammates," Agatha cut in. "I let my past get in the way of that at Regionals... but here, I'm fighting for them. It's not about how I feel about you, or how I felt about you. It's about the dreams of my teammates... the dreams I want to help them achieve. And for those dreams, I have to win! And I refuse to give up before I've tried, because if I don't try, I'll never get anywhere! I'll never move on from pitying myself and wanting everything back to how it was before you left! So now, Gabriel... for my teammates... my friends... I'm going to win this fight!" She took a card from her hand. "And this card... this is the symbol of those new bonds I've forged!" Holding the card aloft, she began to chant.

"_Great beasts joined into one almighty predator, let your roar herald the circus' true finale! Roar proud, king of the beasts, and lead the pack into battle! I Ride... Phantom Beast... **Black Chimaera**!" _

Darkness exploded from her avatar, who took off her top hat and bowed proudly, smiling as she faded away. From within the darkness sounded a terrible roar, three mighty voices united in a predator king's clarion call, shaking the field. And from that blackness, it leapt forth, a monstrous, gigantic chimera, clad in midnight-black armor over fur and scales just as black, with immense draconic wings. Its tail was formed from a great dragon-like serpent, adorned with spines, mouth full of fangs and eyes venomous green. Its body was a wolf's, great claws on its feet clad in darkmetal which sparked on the rocks, and two mighty heads roared terribly from its front, one a savage wolf, the other a noble lion. Glaring ferociously, the jet-black chimaera howled, the golden eyes of its front heads and the green eyes of its tail head glaring death at Dragonic Overlord The End **[Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera – 11000 Power]**

VBH44

"Black Chimaera... when did she get that Unit?" Robert wondered.

"I don't know," Samuel murmured, evidently as surprised as his teammate. "I haven't heard of that card before."

VBH44

"I call Golden Beast Tamer, and with her skill, I Soul Blast to break her Restraint!" Agatha continued, moving Elephant Juggler, Skull Juggler and Robert from her Soul to the Drop Zone as the beautiful tamer appeared beside Black Chimaera with a smile **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**. "Robert attacks Burning Horn Dragon!"

Gabriel made no move to protect the dragon, which burst into motes as Robert's lightning struck it.

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Golden Beast Tamer attacks The End!" Golden Beast Tamer leapt at Gabriel's Vanguard, shining with energy **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Red Gem Carbuncle, guard!" Gabriel snapped. The crimson cat-like creature leapt onto the field, wailing in pain as Golden Beast Tamer's whip cut it down **[13000 Power + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power]**. "What's the point to these theatrics, Agatha?! You've lost! Your speech about moving on and trying to win hasn't changed the fact that I have a massive advantage with The End! I have a Perfect Guard in my hand, you know that! Why won't you just accept that you've lost?!"

"Because if I accepted that, I wouldn't have any chance of winning," she murmured. "Skull Juggler boosts! And Black Chimaera attacks! Black Chimaera's skill! For each Grade 2 or lower Pale Moon Chimera with a different name in my Soul, Black Chimaera gains 3000 Power!" An aura of raging darkness engulfed her Vanguard, empowering the monstrous beast **[11000 Power + 12000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

"It doesn't change a thing!"

"No... but this does!" she retorted. "Black Chimaera... unleash your kin onto the field! Black Chimaera's second skill! I Counterblast three and retire three of my Rearguards," Robert, Golden Beast Tamer and Midnight Bunny smiled and bowed as they faded into shadows, "to Superior Call three Grade 2 or lower Pale Moon Chimeras from my Soul!"

"What?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Dancing Griffin, Gravity Beast, Burning Hippogryph... Superior Call!" The three appeared on her field, occupying the emptied Rearguard Circles proudly **[Dancing Griffin – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power] [Gravity Beast – 8000 Power] [Burning Hippogryph – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Burning Hippogryph's Counterblast! Superior Call, Purple Trapezist!" She turned over the two remaining face-up Damage cards, and Purple Trapezist appeared behind Hippogryph with a smile **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Trapezist's skill! Hippogryph returns to the Soul, and I Superior Call Jumping Jill!" Burning Hippogryph faded into the shadows, and Jill leapt from them, smiling **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

Gabriel was awestruck. "Impossible..."

"Attack, Black Chimaera!" Agatha roared. "Strike down The End!" Roaring, the monstrous chimera erupted forwards, claws and fangs ready to tear into the legendary dragon **[23000 Power + 7000 Power = 30000 Power]**

"No... you haven't won! Not yet! Wyvern Guard, Baryi... Perfect Guard!" Gabriel snapped, throwing down Baryi and discarding a Dragonic Overlord. The wyvern-riding knight formed, shielding The End from Black Chimaera's attack.

"This is it... Twin Drive," Agatha murmured. "First check." She turned over a dull card, frowning. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." As she revealed the card, everything was silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as the card was slowly turned over. Then there was a golden flash and sound returned, gasps of shock, cheers from those supporting her. "Critical Trigger! I give all of the effects to Jill!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"No... there's no way..."

Black Chimaera struck Baryi with a roar, dashing the wyvern and its rider on the rocks, before stalking away, growling in frustration. "All this time... I was in your shadow," Agatha murmured. "No matter how strong I got, I was always comparing myself to you, thinking I'd never catch up... that I could never win against you. But now... in front of everyone... I'm going to prove that I was wrong to believe that. Because... even though you have that card... Dragonic Overlord The End... I'm surpassing you right now! With a boost from Purple Trapezist! Jumping Jill attacks! This is the end!"

Jill leapt forwards, swathed in blazing golden light, bouncing over the rocks, before leaping at Dragonic Overlord The End with an almighty cry **[12000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

Gabriel looked down at his hand, seeing Tahr and The End, unable to believe it. Even with the power of his ace card... he couldn't stop this. There was only one way out now. "I don't guard," he said very quietly.

Jill struck, smashing into The End with a furious blow of her fist which sent the dragon crashing back. It roared in pain, armor fracturing around its form, scales cracking under the force of Jill's punch. "I check... first." He held up a card which flashed with emerald, suddenly shocked. "Heal Trigger... I give the Power to The End but... no heal..."

**[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

He slowly turned over his second card, and stared at it for a long while. His eyes were wide and wild with horrified disbelief. "No... I can't... I can't lose to you! This... this isn't... I had it all in my reach and now... you're taking it away...?"

He let the card fall.

**[Damage Check – Dragonic Overlord The End – No Trigger]**

The End screamed in agony, its armor fracturing and shattering apart into shards of metal which fell away from its titanic body. The dragon reared back, roaring in desperate pride and defiance, but the swords and guns fell from its weak hands, its scales broken and cracked. And then it fell, toppling down, motes separating from its body until it struck the rocks and exploded into embers.

Silence reigned. There was only disbelief and awe at what Agatha had done. At the thing she had defeated against the odds.

Finally, the referee shattered the silence. "The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon! Team Avalon wins the match!"

"How... how could you win against The End..." Gabriel said. "How could you beat me?"

"Because I tried, and I believed that I could," Agatha replied. "If I'd just run away like I did at Regionals, what would I have proved? This time, I fought you... and I won. Even against the odds, against a card as powerful as The End... just believing that I could beat you was the first step towards actually doing it. You kept looking down on me... so you didn't realize how much I've moved on, how much stronger I've become. And because of that... because you refused to accept I was more than the girl you taught to play, you lost in the end."

Gabriel retrieved his cards, turning to walk away. "Good luck, then. You might have beaten me... but that doesn't mean you can win against what's coming. All of the top teams are next, Agatha. Eternal Nightfall... Celestial Dusk. Just beating me doesn't mean you'll get to that championship title." With that, he walked away.

VBH44

"We... lost..." Joel whispered. "How... how could this happen..." There was an empty, hollow look in his eyes. "It's over... Paolo..." He was trembling now, struggling to hold back the bitterness and the tears, and the rage seething at his core.

"Joel..." Anna slowly wrapped him in her arms, holding him close. "I know... I know..." But he was still shaking with rage and sorrow.

"If he'd just let us accept that offer... I could have... I..."

"If you'd accepted that offer, it would've been worthless," Mia retorted quietly, but she was just as full of disbelief.

"Don't say that," Joel growled. "Are you happy? Are you glad it's ended here like this, Mia?! That because you and Gabriel were so hungry for glory, I can't help my brother... that he'll have to stay broken because the two of you couldn't give a damn about anything but winning?!"

"I'm not happy things turned out this way," she snapped. "But even so..."

"What? Even so, what?" he retorted. "Do you think I care about the fact I'd have lost on purpose? If it helped Paolo, it would've been more than worth it, Mia! Don't you know what it's like to want to do _anything _to help someone you love? Don't you care?!"

"If you hadn't lost, we wouldn't be having this discussion." It was a low retort, and it stung Joel to the core.

"Joel," Anna interrupted, before he could break out of her arms. "Don't let her get to you. This is still being broadcast. What would Paolo think if he saw you like this?"

Joel stopped. He was still trembling, still sad, still angry. But he didn't move, held tight in her embrace. "I... I just..."

"I know... I know..." she said quietly. "I wanted to help him too..."

Gabriel stepped to their side, and Joel's gaze fell on him. His eyes were ablaze. "Are you happy, Gabriel?" he asked. "Happy that you made this happen because of your goddamn pride?! Because of you, my brother... my brother will stay broken, not able to walk... he'll still be crippled for longer because you couldn't dare to accept that offer! If losing bothered you so damn much, Anna and I would've handled it! But god forbid Gabriel Collins loses! God forbid Gabriel Collins' team loses! Well, look now, Gabriel! We've lost, and we have _nothing_, because of your pride!"

He seethed, shaking in Anna's arms, glaring at the team's leader.

"I... I just..." Gabriel said, unsure of how to respond. He was shaken to the core by his loss, and now by Joel's anger.

"Come on," Anna said quietly. "There's nothing here for us, Joel... let's go... let's go home." The two slowly rose, Anna releasing Joel from her arms. The two looked at Gabriel as Mia slunk to his side, the two pairs staring at each other. The team fractured in that moment. They were teammates no longer. Anna and Joel turned, just walking away in silence. Side-by-side, they left, heading away from the spotlights and the arena, and as they passed out of sight, the tears finally began to fall from Joel's eyes. They had failed. He had failed.

"Paolo..." he whispered.

VBH44

Robert stared at the argument from across the field. The joy of victory evaporated as he watched Joel's anguished rant at Mia and then Gabriel. "We made this happen..." he said quietly. "He wanted to win so he could get the money to help his brother... and we just smashed his dream." Charles' words came back to him then, as he watched.

_"It's just the price of competing with others." _

"I never wanted to hurt other people..." he murmured. "I just... didn't think we'd run into anyone competing for that sort of reason. But now..."

"I know," Samuel said quietly. "I don't like it either." He paused. "Maybe... if we win... there's something we can do to help him."

VBH44

"She beat a Crossride Unit..."

"It looks like underestimating Avalon was a bad idea," Blake smirked. "Beating a Crossride... that's impressive."

"Not that it changes anything," Maximillian dismissed. "Avalon are still too much of a loose cannon to be allowed to proceed." He glanced at Blake. "Would you happen to know just how Gabriel Collins got his hands on four copies of that card?"

"I had nothing to do with it," he shrugged. "What are we going to do about Avalon?"

"Pair them against Celestial Dusk next round. I doubt their Crossride-defeating exploits will extend to overcoming the greatest team in the league."

"_So narrow-minded, Maximillian," _Blake thought, amused. _"Do you really think that? They're too dangerous. Too good. And yet..." _He smirked. _"Given the chance, they could change so much around here. Maybe they deserve a chance to do that. Let's see..."_

VBH44

"Good job, Agatha," Samuel said, smiling at her as she walked back to them.

"Thanks," she said. "What now? What will they do now?" She was looking back at Raging War as Anna and Joel walked away from Gabriel and Mia.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe... they'll find some way to help Joel's brother. I hope they do." He paused. "Maybe... we can help him, someday."

"I hope so..." Robert murmured. "I don't want... to be responsible for Joel's brother not getting his treatment..."

"Yeah..." There was a moment of silence. "In any case... we can think about it when we're in a real position to help," Agatha noted. "Right now... we need to worry about next round. Celestial Dusk, Bright Dawn, Eternal Nightfall. We're going to have to fight one of those three."

VBH44

_**Card of the Day:**_

Dragonic Overlord The End  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire – Flame Dragon – Kagero<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have a non-Kagero Vanguard or Rearguard, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Continuous [V]: If you have a Unit named 'Dragonic Overlord' in your Soul, this Unit gains 2000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2, discard a Unit named 'Dragonic Overlord The End' from your hand] When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If paid, stand this Unit.  
><em>'Let's end this now. Come forth, Eternal Apocalypse!'<em>

VBH44

_**Card Stats:**_

Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera  
>Grade 3Chimera – Pale Moon/11000 Power/No Shield  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have no Pale Moon [Chimera] in your Soul, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit attacks, it gains 3000 Power for each Grade 2 or lower Pale Moon [Chimera] with a different name in your Soul until end of that battle.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 3, retire 3 of your Pale Moon Rearguards] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, select up to 3 Grade 2 or lower Pale Moon [Chimera] in your Soul with different names, and call them to separate Rearguard Circles.

(Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH44

Team Avalon has prevailed over Team Raging War, and advance to the semi-finals! As the tournament takes an interlude for lunch and to give the teams a chance to rest up for the final battles, Blake hatches a plan which results in a desperate struggle against Eternal Nightfall just for the chance to continue fighting. Isolated and alone against Morgan and Alistair, when they're forced to team up against the superior players, can Robert and Samuel achieve victory, or is Team Avalon doomed?

It's Ride 45: Beneath the Night!


	45. Ride 45: Beneath the Night

(Author's Note: This chapter and the next feature a tag fight. The rules for these have been released by Bushiroad, and I am using the official real-life rules (not that they differ from the anime rules at all). A summary of these rules is made in this chapter, and the rules can be found on the official Japanese Cardfight Vanguard website.)

_**Ride 45: Beneath The Night  
><strong>Card of the Day: No Life King, Death Anchor_

"_With the quarter-finals concluded, only four teams remain standing! Celestial Dusk, Bright Dawn, Eternal Nightfall and Avalon are through to the semi-finals! At this point, we'll take an hour break so the teams can rest and get some lunch in order to prepare for the last two rounds! In just an hour, the epic conclusion of the Nationals will begin!"_

With the MC's speech finished, the four teams remaining in the arena walked out of it, heading to relax and prepare for their final challenges.

VBH45

"So, you want us to take on Team Avalon?" Morgan smirked. "Why?"

"Because I think they deserve a chance," Blake replied. The two were in one of the galleries, Morgan slumped over a sofa with a glass of amber-colored wine in his hand. "They seem to have potential. With the right opportunity, I think they could change things quite nicely."

"Why would I want that?" Morgan replied with a sneer. He downed a sip of wine. "Why would I want them getting anywhere?"

"Because things ought to change every now and then," the man answered. "Change can make things better. Look at me. A loveless marriage, a daughter nothing like myself. Fast forward five years to now, my wife is gone, and I have a second daughter, one who shares my ambitions."

"Now if only she could last two weeks without getting some new disease," Morgan quipped.

Blake glared at him. "My point, Morgan, is that sometimes the people want change. I know Maximillian and his little friends have it in their heads that what the people want is some fight between you and Celestial Dusk again, but let's be honest, how stagnant will that get after a while? How about one of your teams against some rising star newcomers? Everyone loves an underdog."

Morgan swirled his wine in the glass, glancing at Alistair, who was sat in a corner. "Are you doing this just to screw with Maximillian?" the latter asked cuttingly. "It's a long way to go to annoy someone. You told us before not to let Avalon anywhere near the finals. Samuel Wilson has history with us, with this league. He's seen what goes on behind the scenes."

"So he has," the man smirked. "But what reason have you to care? It's not like he can change anything."

"Not as he is," Alistair retorted. "From the sound of it, you're planning to put him in a position where he can. Give us the truth, Blake. What the hell are you planning?"

"Avalon could change everything for our benefit if we give them a chance and if they're worthy," Blake replied. "I'm intrigued by the possibilities they could offer. There's a lot of potential there, potential I can exploit with the right circumstances. I can use them to help us." He paused. "Morgan, I've known you a long time, ever since you were in my part of town. The fights there made you what you are. Toughened the three of you into champions. I'm sure you won't lose. But Maximillian has it in his head that Avalon can't win against Celestial Dusk, and nice an idea as that is, I'm not inclined to go along with it." He considered for a moment. "You're familiar with having nothing and dragging yourself out of the filth. Out of the masses to become something more. Robert Macmillan is kind of like that. He has nothing but his little friends. His mother works dirt cheap hours cleaning up the mess other people make. His father walked away before he was even born. There's a lot of potential there to be moulded into whatever I see fit. But you see, I'm not sure if he's even worthy. If that team's even worthy."

"Will you get to the damn point?!" Morgan snapped. "I'm tired of the games, Blake! Stop with the monologue and give us your damn plan!"

Blake was silent for a moment, fiddling with his gloves. "Alright then, Morgan. Avalon are a strange thing. At once dangerous and a great opportunity. Given the right resolve, they could change things in so many ways, ways I can exploit to topple Maximillian and his bunch of sycophants off of their thrones and put me on top. All they need is a reason to bring that change about, and the drive to see it through. They're going to fight Celestial Dusk next round, Maximillian will rig the brackets. The thing is, if they're not going to dance to my tune, I can't allow them any chance of reaching the final. I can't be sure that Celestial Dusk will put them down, given how they weaselled out of losing to Raging War even with Gabriel's Crossride. So what I need is to give them a reason to act as I want them to, and to make sure they have the determination and skill to get to where they can do some real damage to Maximillian."

"How do we fit into this?" Alistair said quietly.

Blake smirked. "Well, gentlemen, I have quite the part for you to play. And I'll make it quite worth your while if you play along."

VBH45

"So this is Team Bright Dawn."

The young woman stood at the door to the gallery, looking in. Luke and Peter were sat opposite one another, fighting it out with their decks, while Mary looked on without saying anything. A smile came to her lips at the sight of them.

"Hey!" She glanced to the side, seeing an older girl running up, at least in her early twenties. With bright brown hair and warm blue eyes, dressed in a white coat, she couldn't have appeared more different to the dark-haired, dark-eyed girl in rich, dark purple. "Melanie... you can't go walking off like that."

"Why not?" Melanie responded. "I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself, Joan. I don't need you hovering over me. Why don't you go and do your own thing, while I do what I want here?"

"Because we're not even meant to be here," Joan said. "You're still not well, Melanie."

The girl sighed. Something flickered in her eyes. "Are we really going to have this argument again? I'm fine. You go and find something to do." She smirked. "And I'll do what I want here. Don't worry. I'll take care of myself."

Joan didn't say anything for a while, finally sighing. "If you're sure... just don't be too long." She turned away. "And don't cause any trouble."

"Naturally," Melanie smiled. With that, Joan walked away, leaving the purple-clad girl to her own devices. Once the other girl was gone, Melanie turned back to Bright Dawn, watching the game from afar. She could just about make out the cards from her position, even without the benefits of a Motion Figure System, their art was distinct enough to identify. Luke was naturally using Royal Paladins, while Peter was using something else. She focused on his Vanguard, trying to identify it.

Her smirk widened. "Oh, that's interesting."

"Who are you?" From beside the doorway, Bright Dawn's oft-forgotten fourth member, John Andrews, stepped into view. He gazed at her sternly, his remark drawing his team's attention.

"Your leader knows," she replied. Frowning, John stepped aside enough to bring Melanie into Luke's view. The two met gazes, Luke's expression unreadable as he stared at her. Recognition flickered over his eyes, and she chuckled.

"You," he said softly. "Why are you here?"

"For the entertainment, of course," she replied. "To watch you all fight out your pointless struggles. And to see if any of you can so much as impress me."

Luke glared at her. "Do you think I'm like I was before?" he said. "Like I was when you beat me? You opened my eyes. Losing to you made me realize the truth, and because of that, I'm stronger by far! Do you want me to prove to you how strong I've gotten?!"

She turned away. "What would be the point in fighting you? My victory is just a foregone conclusion. You think winning a few games against lackluster professional teams puts you anywhere near my level? Everything you've managed is still meaningless... it's all worth nothing."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Peter growled.

"Someone beyond your pitiful little games," Melanie answered. "You think what you're doing matters? That your victories are worth anything? Money... fame... pathetic rewards. Power is all that matters, and in the end, no matter how strong you grow, how many fights you win, true power won't be yours." She glanced at Luke. "You were weak that day in the rain, and you're weak even now. You might be impressive by their standards, but to me you're as insignificant as you were when I crushed you." She turned away again. "But even so, feel free to entertain me with your struggles to prove me wrong." And with that, she was gone, walking away.

There was silence, Luke still staring after her.

"Luke?" Mary finally said.

He took a moment to respond. "It's nothing. Let's keep practicing." He drew a card, eyes still dark from Melanie's speech. _"Fall in awe before this holy light... shrink away from this righteous glory! Descend before me, o blessed dragon!"_

VBH45

The members of Team Avalon sat along with their supporters in the small café built into the stadium, occupying two tables in total.

"It's awesome that you're through to the semi-finals," Richard smiled to Agatha, before taking a bite of his burger. Next to him, Alice was digging into a salad, and across the table sat Robert and Agatha. While Agatha chattered to her former teammate, Robert picked at his food.

"What's up?" Alice asked.

"I just... I was the one who lost last round," he murmured. Putting down his fork, he retrieved his deck, looking at the cards. "After fighting Beautification, I thought I could win against these teams... but..."

"You did your best against Mia," his cousin responded. "You don't have to be ashamed that you lost, you put your all into it."

"I know... but even so, I still lost," he sighed.

"You don't have to worry," Leah called from the next table. "I know... I know you can win, Robert. You're not useless just because you lost this once."

"Leah's right," Samuel added. "Don't worry about it, Robert."

"Ahem." They all looked up, seeing two suit-clad man stood by the tables. "Robert Macmillan, Samuel Wilson, you have been summoned by Mr. Blake."

"Who?" Samuel echoed.

"All you need to know is that he is someone important, and obeying him is in your best interests." Robert and Samuel looked at each other.

"Well... if he's that important..." Robert murmured.

"I don't know," Samuel said warily. "We have our next fight..."

"Don't worry. He won't keep you for long."

"Well... okay then, I suppose..." he said, standing along with Robert and looking at Agatha. "Don't worry. We'll make sure to be back in time."

"I'll be waiting."

With that, the two left along with the two suited men. As they walked away, Leah frowned. "Does this feel... off to you guys?"

"Yeah," Richard muttered. "There's something not right about this."

VBH45

"Why are we down here?" Robert asked. He and Samuel had been led down at least two staircases so far, into the concrete bowels of the stadium. The men led them through the maze beneath the stadium, waving past guards who came to investigate the four.

"Mr. Blake's office is down here," one of them replied. "He prefers to remain out of the way most of the time." They rounded a corner, coming to a red door. "Here it is." He and his partner stepped aside, gesturing to the door. "Please, do go in."

Eyeing the two suspiciously, Robert and Samuel stepped forward, Samuel taking the door and opening it, pulling it outwards. They stepped inside, seeing only a dark, bleak room, indistinct through the darkness.

"What the...?"

Then the door slammed shut behind them, and there came a terrible sound. A key turning in a lock. They turned, grabbing at the door, trying to push it open, but it was no use.

"There's no point."

Samuel turned, recognising the voice. "Morgan."

The lights snapped on, bathing the room in cold, harsh white light. It revealed a bare, barren space, all concrete walls, floor and ceiling, the only features two red doors, one behind them, one on the other side of the room, and in the centre, something familiar. A Motion Figure System, set up with four Vanguard fields. And behind the system stood Morgan and Alistair, the former smirking, the latter stoic.

"What... what the hell is this?!" Samuel growled.

"If I were some comic book villain, I'd call it my diabolical trap," Morgan sneered. "But in truth, this is a test of your mettle. Someone very important wants to see if you've got what it takes to be of use to him." He gestured to a corner, and as the two followed his gesture, they saw the security camera watching them from the ceiling. "See? He's watching right now."

"Get to the point."

"It's simple," Alistair said. "The two of you, fighting the two of us. If you win, you're free to go. If you lose, however, you'll be trapped in here until the next round is concluded."

"But... if we can't get to the fight... we'll be disqualified," Robert murmured.

"That's the point," Morgan jeered. "It's simple. Either you fight us, or we'll take it as an auto-loss and leave you to your fate."

"This... is this how filthy this league is?!" Samuel snarled. "That you'd do something like this?!" He turned to the camera, glaring at it. "Who the hell do you think you are, you bastard?! If you think you'll get away with this, you have another thing coming!"

"Yelling at a camera won't help," Alistair deadpanned. "All that can help you now is winning." He held up his deck. "So, do you accept our offer?"

"We have no choice," Robert answered. "We'll do it." Samuel nodded his agreement, still furious.

"So, do you know how to tag fight?" Morgan said. Both of them shook their heads. "I guess you wouldn't, seeing as it's a new format." He smirked, amused.

"To tag fight, the two of you will fight the two of us," Alistair said. "You may only attack the player opposite yourself, so in this instance, Samuel may only attack Morgan, and vice-versa, while Robert may only attack me, and vice-versa. Because of the format, the turn order is slightly different. In this case, we'll go me, Robert, Morgan, Samuel, and then me again, and on the first round of turns, only Samuel can attack." He paused. "As a team, you effectively have a collective Damage pool. We play until one team has nine Damage, at which point that team loses. In terms of resources, you can use your partner's Damage for Counterblasts, and their Soul for Soul Blasts. And finally, you may use cards from your hand to guard your partner's Units, though you cannot use Intercepts or Perfect Guards when you guard this way. But you can't converse with your teammate regarding gameplay and strategy in any way. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Samuel replied coldly.

"In that case, let's get started," Morgan said. "There's not too much time to waste." The four set down their starter Vanguards, drawing their opening hands and making the other preparations. Then, finally, the moment came.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Justice Flag!"

"Fullbau!"

"Abyssal Daughter, Etain!"

"Vermillion Gatekeeper!" Their battlefield took shape, the dark, rocky mountains of the United Sanctuary, a stormy sky darkening the field considerably. Their starter Vanguards rose up, prepared for battle **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power] [Fullbau – 5000 Power] [Abyssal Daughter, Etain – 5000 Power] [Vermillion Gatekeeper – 5000 Power]**

"I draw," Alistair said. "Ride, Alluring Succubus!" His Vanguard transformed in a flare of shadows, the dark succubus rising from the darkness with a seductive smirk **[Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power]**. "With Succubus and Gatekeepers' skills, I Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Doreen the Thruster – No Trigger**

**[Soul Charge – Decadent Succubus – No Trigger]**

"Turn end."

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Abyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert called. "Ride, Quilt!" His Vanguard transformed into the adorable magical girl, who smiled widely as she appeared **[Magical Police, Quilt – 6000 Power]**. "Flag moves, and I end my turn!" Justice Flag reformed behind and to the left of Quilt, lance at the ready **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Abyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Morgan smirked. "I Ride Mac Lir!" His Vanguard reformed into the armor-clad knight, monstrous shields adorning Mac Lir's arms **[Dark Shield, Mac Lir – 6000 Power]**. "Etain moves to my Rearguard." Etain reformed behind Mac Lir with a cold smirk **[Abyssal Daughter, Etain – 5000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Dark Shield, Mac Lir/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Samuel murmured, making a draw. _"Tag fight... Robert and I aren't even used to this. Can we even beat these two... when we're at such a disadvantage?"_

"I Ride Blaster Javelin!" His Vanguard reformed into the usual spear-wielding knight, Javelin readying his weapon **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**. "Fullbau's skill." He retired Blaster Dark from his deck, placing it into his hand. "Now, I call Charon!" Black Sage Charon took form alongside Javelin, raising his hand **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**. "Blaster Javelin attacks Mac Lir!"

Javelin charged, readying his lance.

"No guard," his opponents declared.

"Check... no Trigger." He held up a dull card, at least partly happy about its identity.

**[Drive Check – Knight of the Void, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

Javelin struck, his spear lancing into Mac Lir and making the knight roar in pain. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Morgan sneered.

**[Damage Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

"Charon attacks!" Charon raised his hand, casting a bolt of dark lightning from it towards Mac Lir.

"Abyss Freezer, guard," Morgan replied. The dark angel took form **[6000 Power + 5000 Shield = 11000 Power]**, and was blown into shadows by Charon's lightning.

"I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Black Sage, Charon/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Dark Shield, Mac Lir/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyAbyssal Daugher, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (U)<strong>

"I draw," Alistair declared. "Ride, Werwolf Sieger!" With a snarl, the pitch-dark werewolf burst onto the field, claws at the ready **[Werwolf Sieger – 10000 Power]**. "I call Devil Blade, Berith, Doreen the Thruster, and Flirtatious Succubus." Berith and Doreen appeared to the left and behind Sieger respectively, and then on the right, a more alluring and curvacerous succubus then his former Vanguard appeared, brushing a hand down her skin with a cruel smirk **[Devil Blade, Berith – 8000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power] [Flirtatious Succubus – 9000 Power]**. "I activate Succubus' skill – Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Stil Vampir – No Trigger]**

"_That's six cards in his Soul when he Rides next turn," _Robert noted.

"Because I Soul Charged, Berith and Doreen power up," Alistair said, the two blazing with darkness **[Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power]**. "Flirtatious Succubus attacks your Vanguard!"

The Succubus laughed as she raced forwards, drawing back her sharp talons.

"_Should I guard?" _Robert thought, looking at his hand. _"I only need 5000 Shield... but my only 5000 Shield card left is Glory Maker and I could use her..."_

"Swiftbau, tag guard!" Samuel responded, noting his teammate's indecisiveness. The crimson-trimmed, black-armored hound appeared in front of Quilt **[6000 Power + 5000 Shield = 11000 Power]**, before being cut into motes.

"I... thank you..." Robert murmured.

"We're teammates," he answered. "We'll fight as teammates, no matter how strange the fight is."

"How noble of you," Alistair replied. "Doreen boosts! Sieger attacks!" Howling, Werwolf Sieger ripped over the field, claws at the ready **[10000 Power + 9000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Check... Draw Trigger," he announced. "The Power goes to Berith, and I draw." He made a draw as crimson power glowed around Berith **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

**[Drive Check – Hysterical Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

Sieger ripped into Quilt, who cried out in pain as the claws tore across her body. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Robert murmured.

**[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"Berith attacks!" As Sieger leapt back, Berith exploded over the field, scimitars at the ready.

"No guard!" Berith struck, tearing a scream from Quilt as his scimitars flashed into her. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Enigman Nebula – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Alistair concluded.

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Werwolf Sieger/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Dark Shield, Mac Lir/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (U), Enigman Nebula (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Black Sage, Charon/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert said quietly. "Pulsar Enforcer, Ride!" Quilt vanished into light, from which emerged the blaster-wielding android **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**. "I call Glory Maker and Dailady!" The beautiful alien woman appeared behind Enforcer, while on the left, the angelic form of Dailady rose from the light **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Glory Maker, Pulsar Enforcer attacks Sieger!" Pulsar Enforcer opened fire with a volley of blue pulse shots **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Alistair responded.

"Drive Check... no Trigger,"

**[Drive Check – Karenloid Daisy – No Trigger]**

The shots impacted, sending Sieger staggering back. "Check," Alistair declared. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

"Pulsar Enforcer's Counterblast," Robert declared, turning over two Damage, then drawing a card.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Morgan taunted. "Your teammate could use that Damage too. His deck needs Counterblasts more than yours does."

Robert froze. "I..."

"Robert..."

"Say a word about strategy and we'll have an excuse to automatically win," Morgan smirked. Alistair sighed.

Samuel glared at Morgan, keeping his mouth shut. Robert looked at his Units. "With a boost from Flag, Dailady attacks Sieger!" Dailady soared forwards, baton at the ready **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard," Alistair responded, allowing Dailady to strike. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Fallen Seraphim, Samael – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert murmured.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Black Sage, Charon/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Werwolf Sieger/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Dark Shield, Mac Lir/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (U)<strong>

"I draw," Morgan declared. "I Ride Acolyte Leslie." His Vanguard reformed in a flare of darkness, taking the shape of a beautiful pale-skinned woman with long black hair, dressed in tight, skimpy black leather and wielding a staff adorned with glowing violet runes **[Acolyte Leslie – 8000 Power]**. "Now, I call Nemain." Next to Leslie, Nemain appeared, smirking widely **[Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**. "Counterblast." He flipped over Lancer, discarding a second Nemain and making two draws, then throwing down another Unit. Charon rose behind Nemain, smiling **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**. "With a boost from Charon, Nemain attacks Charon!" Nemain raised a hand, casting lightning from it towards Charon **[3000 Power + 8000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel responded, allowing Charon to be struck into motes with a wail of pain.

"With a boost from Etain, Leslie attacks your Vanguard!" Smirking psychotically, Leslie unleashed a bolt of baleful shadows from her staff **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"No guard," his opponent frowned. He was unfamiliar with what exactly Leslie could do.

"Check... no Trigger," Morgan declared.

**[Drive Check – Apocalypse Bat – No Trigger]**

Leslie's blast slammed into Javelin, making him cry out in agony as dark power wracked his form. "Damage Check," Samuel called. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Leslie's skill activates," Morgan declared. "I check the top five cards of my deck, and then, if a certain card is among those five, I add it to my hand." He checked the five cards, smirking. "And as luck would have it... it's here." He plucked one of the cards out, turning it around and revealing it.

Samuel's eyes widened in an equal mix of shock and anger. "Phantom Blaster Overlord..."

"That's right," Morgan laughed. "Phantom Blaster Overlord. The ultimate power of this Clan... a power you don't use. How foolish of you." He moved the remaining four cards to the bottom of his deck, moving the dark dragon's card to his hand. "And now you know that I possess this card... do you see it? How futile your struggle is? Once Phantom Blaster Overlord appears, your fate is sealed."

"No... it's not," Samuel retorted. "Even if you have that card, even if you get it to full power... I'll defeat it. We'll defeat you."

Morgan chuckled. "I end my turn."

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Werwolf Sieger/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Skull Witch, Nemain/Acolyte Leslie/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Cursed Lancer (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel declared. "I Ride... Blaster Dark!" Javelin burst into shadows, and from them rose Blaster Dark, adopting Samuel's features as he readied his blade **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + 1000 ****Power = 10000 Power]**. He glanced at his remaining hand. _"Reaper, Javelin, Masquerade, Healer, Freezer. If I don't get a Grade 3... we're in trouble." _"I call Blaster Javelin, Masquerade, and Abyss Freezer!" The three Units appeared around his Vanguard, Javelin and Masquerade on the left, Freezer on the right **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power] [Knight of the Void, Masquerade – 9000 Power] [Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power]**. "Now, Freezer attacks your Nemain!" Abyss Freezer raised a hand, casting a bolt of icy blue from his hand.

"No guard," Morgan replied, allowing Nemain to be struck. The witch screamed as she shattered into motes.

"Blaster Dark attacks Leslie!" His avatar leapt forwards, sword at the ready.

"I guard with Death Feather Eagle." The dark eagle swooped down into Dark's path with a shriek **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Check... no Trigger." It was, on the other hand, a Grade 3.

**[Drive Check – The Dark Dictator – No Trigger]**

Dark slashed into the eagle, cutting it into motes. "Now, with a boost from Javelin, Masquerade attacks!" Masquerade tore over the field, raising his blade **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard," Morgan smirked. Masquerade struck, his monstrous sword cleaving over Leslie's form and making her cry out in pain. "Damage Check... Heal Trigger," he smiled. "I heal, and give the Power to Leslie."

**[Damage Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

Samuel grimaced. "I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Blaster Dark/Abyss Freezer  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Werwolf Sieger/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: EmptyDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Acolyte Leslie/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Alistair said softly. "This fight... it's not something the two of you can win. From the beginning, you two were destined to lose. And now... behold the darkness!" He held up a card. _"Deathly king who lurks in the blackest reaches of darkness, reach forth your claws of dread and freeze still the hearts of the living! Rise from the depths, No Life King, Death Anchor!"_

Sieger exploded with night and blackness, and from the maelstrom of darkness, the colossus rose. Roaring in fury, Death Anchor towered above the field, claws outstretched to tear the enemy apart **[No Life King, Death Anchor – 10000 Power]**. "Death Anchor's skill. Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Devil Blade, Berith – No Trigger]**

Death Anchor, Doreen and Berith began to burn with dark power **[No Life King, Death Anchor – 12000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power]**

"I call Prisoner Beast." The hulking beast formed behind Berith with a snarl **[Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**. "Now, Flirtatious Succubus, attack Dailady!" Succubus leapt forwards, claws ready to strike.

"No guard." Dailady was slashed into motes with a blow of Succubus' claws.

"With a boost from Doreen, Death Anchor attacks!" Death Anchor unleashed a thousand bolts of darkness from his form, lancing them over the field **[12000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Robert answered.

"Twin Drive, first check... no Trigger," Alistair began.

**[Drive Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

"Second check... Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Death Anchor, and the Power to Berith!"

**[Drive Check – Blitz Ritter – Critical Trigger]**

Death Anchor's attack smashed into Pulsar Enforcer, consuming Robert's Vanguard in an explosion of burning darkness. "Damage Check, first... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." There was a crimson flash as he turned the card over. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Pulsar Enforcer and draw!"

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Prisoner Beast boosts! Attack, Berith!" The scimitar-wielding demon erupted forwards, blades at the ready **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power]**

Robert looked at his hand for a moment. _"On my own... this would be too difficult... but I'm not alone. So maybe..."_ "I guard with Justice Rose!" The pink-clad alien took shape before his Vanguard **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"That isn't enough," Alistair pointed out.

"Grim Reaper, tag guard!" Alistair's stoic expression broke for a moment, surprise crossing his features as the scythe-wielding demon appeared to join Rose. The two stared at one another awkwardly for a moment, before nodding to one another, small smiles rising on their lips as together they met Berith. The demon swung his scimitars, only for the blades to crash against Grim Reaper's scythe. The Shadow Paladin strained against the Dark Irregular's strength for a moment, before Berith was knocked away by a kick to the abdomen from Justice Rose. Their job done, the two guardians looked back, nodding to Pulsar Enforcer before fading **[24000 Power + 10000 Shield = 34000 Power]**

"We're teammates," Samuel said, moving Grim Reaper to the Drop Zone. "Even if you drag us down here into a fight we're not familiar with, that's still the same. And in a tag fight, your bonds with your partner are what matter most. I don't know much about this type of fight, but that's clear to me. If your intention was to make it hard on us with this new format, you're going to fail. Robert and I are teammates. We're allies who won't just stop helping each other. Are you like that with your teammates, Morgan? Do you trust them utterly? Or are they just tools to you? Rungs on the ladder to the top?"

"It doesn't matter," Morgan responded, smirking. "I still have my trump card, right here." He revealed Phantom Blaster Overlord once more. "And once I unleash its power, Samuel... the two of you will be cowering in despair before it. Once this Unit appears, the game is ours! So enjoy your last few turns of freedom, before the true power of darkness rises to crush you!" He began to laugh coldly, gaze fixed on Samuel. "Once Phantom Blaster Overlord becomes my Vanguard, your fates are sealed! And your team will fall from the leagues, never to rise again! That's your true destiny, no matter what you believe about your teammates or your bonds!"

VBH45

_**Card of the Day:**_

No Life King, Death Anchor  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Ghost – Dark Irregulars<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: If you have 8 or more Dark Irregulars in your Soul, this Unit gains 1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1. Then, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.  
>Auto [V]: [Choose 5 face-up Dark Irregulars from your Damage Zone and send them to Soul] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical until end of turn, and at the start of that turn's End Phase, put 5 cards from the top of your deck into your Damage Zone.<br>_'Let's hang you up like a decoration! Breakdown Death Brace!'_

VBH45

_**Card Stats:**_

Acolyte Leslie  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Paladin/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, you may look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for up to 1 'Phantom Blaster Overlord' from among them, reveal it to your opponent, and add it to your hand. Then, place the remaining cards at the bottom of your deck in any order.

(Acolyte Leslie was created by Desgarroth.)

VBH45

Next time, the tag fight continues desperately as Samuel and Robert struggle to overcome Morgan and Alistair. Pressed by Alistair's powerful Dark Irregulars, Robert strains to keep his Damage managed to avoid the team being overwhelmed, but when Morgan unleashes the power of his Phantom Blaster Overlord, the whole fight turns radically against the two. Can they prevail? Will Phantom Blaster Overlord crush Robert and Samuel, and with them Avalon's chances of victory, or will this terror be felled by the unity between teammates?

The fight concludes in Ride 46: Blacker than Night!


	46. Ride 46: Blacker than Night

(Author's note: I apologize for the time it took to get this out, I've been a bit busy lately with various things. However, I'm now back, and I'm changing the format for the Card of the Day and Card Stats sections. Cards in Card Stats will now get their flavor texts, while the Card of the Day will get a full profile of lore, the lore issued by Bushiroad in the case of official cards, and invented lore by myself or Desgarroth for fakes.)

_**Ride 46: Blacker than Night  
><strong>Card of the Day: Phantom Blaster Overlord_

The darkness was surrounding them, the lights were dimming overhead to only softly illuminate the room. Robert and Samuel glared over the table at their opponents, their avatars on Cray facing the opposition with equivalent angry glares.

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/No Life King, Death Anchor/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Alluring Succubus (U), Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Acolyte Leslie/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Pulsar Enforcer/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (U), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Blaster Dark/Abyss Freezer  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw... I'll show you... how strong our bonds are!" Robert growled. _"The power of justice blazes... the righteous spirit cannot be drowned in darkness! Alongside your allies, bring the light of justice to everyone! I Ride... __**Enigman Neutron**__!" _

Crackling white energy engulfed his Vanguard, and Neutron emerged, burning with energy **[Enigman Neutron – 11000 Power]**

He wondered for a moment, staring at his hand. _"With some luck, I can do some real damage this turn... but should I go for it?" _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Samuel nod slightly. An urge to go for it?

"I call Cosmo Beak! And I Counterblast! Neutron gains 4000 Power! Then, I activate Neutron's skill! Cosmo Beak gains 2000 Power in return!" Cosmo Beak appeared **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**, then both it and Neutron blazed with energy **[Cosmo Beak – 10000 Power] [Enigman Neutron – 15000 Power]**. "Then, I call Daisy!" Karenroid Daisy appeared on the right, supporting empty space **[Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "Justice Flag boosts! Now, attack, Cosmo Beak!" Beak loosed two streams of cobalt power from its cannons towards Death Anchor **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Alistair responded. The blasts impacted, and Death Anchor recoiled. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Prisoner Beast – No Trigger]**

"Glory Maker boosts, and Enigman Neutron attacks! Glory Maker's skill activates!" Neutron raised its hands, unleashing a storm of crackling white energy over the field **[15000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Alistair repeated.

"Twin Drive... first check." He turned over the card, and though there was no Trigger, he smiled.

**[Drive Check – Enigroid Sabre – No Trigger]**

"Neutron's skill!" He glanced to Samuel, who nodded, turning over his face-up Damage. "Superior Call!" A noble white-armored robot took form beside his Vanguard, igniting the blazing blue energy swords from its arms **[Enigroid Sabre – 9000 Power]**. "And now, second check!" There was a golden flash. "Critical Trigger! I give the Power to Sabre and the Critical to Neutron!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

Neutron's power surged into Death Anchor, blazing across the deathly colossus' form and searing into it with burning white aura **[25000 Power, Critical 2]**. Anchor roared as it was cast back by the storm of energy, crashing down with a boom of thunder. "Damage Check, first," Alistair declared. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – March Hare of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

"Second," he continued. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Anchor and heal one Damage, since our Damage total is equal to yours."

**[Damage Check – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

"_He needs five Damage to use Death Anchor's skill... I could stop him from using it," _Robert considered. _"But if I do... I won't be able to use Sabre's skill." _"Daisy boosts, and Sabre attacks your Vanguard!" Sabre burst forwards, swathed in energy **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The Enigroid struck, blades tearing across Death Anchor's monstrous form, before it leapt away. "Damage Check... Stand Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Queen of Nightmareland – Stand Trigger]**

"Sabre's skill activates," Robert declared. "I unflip one Damage." He turned a Damage card back over. "And I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Enigman Neutron/Enigroid Sabre  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (F), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Blaster Dark/Abyss Freezer  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/No Life King, Death Anchor/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Prisoner Beast (U), March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Acolyte Leslie/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonAbyssal Daughter, Etain/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Morgan declared. He raised a card aloft with a cold smirk, gazing over the table at his opponents. "And now... your fates are sealed!" He began to chant coldly, his smirk widening with each word.

"_As the black clouds cover the moon, and the heavens fill with cold darkness, chill despair grips the hearts of the knights! Spread your black wings, descend from the utter blackness, and cut down all who would dare to oppose you! I Ride... **Phantom Blaster Overlord**!" _

The skies of Cray fell into darkness, the cold silver moon overhead consumed by a black eclipse. Thunder rumbled as Samuel and Robert's Units looked up into the clouded skies, trying to see what was coming. Black lightning struck, consuming Morgan's Vanguard, and there was an explosion of dark, ethereal flames which engulfed his field. And then it rose, held aloft on scythe-like wings, raging with a furious, terrible darkness, its bloody eyes full of murder and hate. It was Phantom Blaster Dragon transformed, armored in night and armed with death, two mighty swords gripped in sword-like talons, its body caked in jet-black armor. Like some terrible, monstrous bat, the Overlord hung in the night, roaring a scream of death and despair, a clarion call to all the terrors of the abyss. The black lightning struck around it, casting no light to illuminate the terror which had been born out of hell itself.

Phantom Blaster Overlord glared down, a gaze of malice which was a promise of death. **[Phantom Blaster Overlord – 11000 Power]**

"Overlord..." Samuel growled.

"You don't have Phantom Blaster Dragon in the Soul," Robert snapped at Morgan. "Overlord won't gain its extra 2000 Power."

Morgan sneered. "You think I'd overlook that? I activate Etain's Counterblast." He moved the sylph to the Drop Zone, searching his deck and retrieving a Unit. "Are you familiar with this, Samuel?" He revealed the card, smirking.

Samuel's eyes widened. "That Unit..."

"_This Nightmare Painter thing... why? I mean, why did they make it?" Oliver asked. "It's not like Shadow Paladins have much need for the Soul."_

"_You can use it with the Blaster chain," Samuel replied. "If you miss Blaster Dark, you can use Painter to put it into the Soul to get Phantom Blaster Dragon to 11000 Power. And... if you don't get Phantom Blaster Dragon, you can use it in the same way with Phantom Blaster Overlord."_

"_So it's basically for Overlord... go figure..."_

"I call Nightmare Painter!" A black-clad young sylph boy appearing, clutching a staff something like a paintbrush **[Nightmare Painter – 6000 Power]**. "And now, I activate Nightmare Painter's skill! When I call it, I can send a Shadow Paladin from my hand to the Soul!" He revealed a Phantom Blaster Dragon, sliding it into the Soul. "And now, with Blaster Dragon in my Soul, Phantom Blaster Overlord gains 2000 Power!" An aura of frigid darkness engulfed his Vanguard, empowering it **[Phantom Blaster Overlord – 13000 Power]**

"That card..." Samuel muttered.

"I call Masquerade and Apocalypse Bat!" The Knight of the Void formed in front of Charon, while behind Overlord, the shrieking bat-fiend rose up **[Knight of the Void, Masquerade – 9000 Power] [Apocalypse Bat – 4000 Power]**. "Nightmare Painter, attack Abyss Freezer!" The sylph cast a bolt of darkness from his staff, obliterating Abyss Freezer.

"Now... with a boost from Apocalypse Bat, Phantom Blaster Overlord attacks! Apocalypse Bat Soul Blasts! Crush him, Phantom Blaster Overlord!" The terror descended, striking towards Blaster Dark with a sword at the ready **[13000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"I don't guard!" Samuel answered.

"Twin Drive..." Morgan smirked. "First... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he laughed coldly as the card was revealed, "Critical Trigger. I give the Critical to Phantom Blaster Overlord, and the Power to Masquerade!"

**[Drive Check – Acolyte Cindy – Critical Trigger]**

Roaring ferociously, Phantom Blaster Overlord struck, one sword lancing forwards to stab into Blaster Dark and smash the noble knight into the rock underfoot.

"I check... first," Samuel retorted. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Blaster Dark and draw one card!"

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"Now... with a boost from Charon, Masquerade attacks!" Masquerade erupted forwards, blade held at the ready **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"I guard with Abyss Healer!" The black-clad angel took form, rapier held at the ready **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Tag guard..." Morgan muttered, knowing what Samuel expected. Sure enough, Robert threw down a card.

"Justice Trumpeter, guard!" The trumpeter appeared alongside Abyss Healer **[25000 Power + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**, and Masquerade's blade cut them both down.

"Ah, well," Morgan shrugged. "I end my turn. Do what little you can."

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/No Life King, Death Anchor/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Prisoner Beast (U), March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Nightmare Painter  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonApocalypse Bat  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Enigman Neutron/Enigroid Sabre  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (F), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Blaster Javelin (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel murmured. _"I was hoping I could use Dictator to power up my front row... but now that Freezer's gone, there's not much point to it. Still... he's my only choice here."_

"I Ride The Dark Dictator!" Blaster Dark vanished into the shadows, and the king astride his black horse rose up, readying his blade **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**. "I call Babd Catha!" The dark sorcerer rose beside the Dictator, smirking **[Dark Mage, Babd Catha – 9000 Power]**. "Catha's skill activates," he turned over a card, revealing a new Unit. "Superior Call, Midnight Requiem!"

A cluster of wailing souls clad in darkness rose up behind Catha **[Midnight Requiem – 5000 Power]**. "I activate Midnight Requiem's Soul Blast." He took Fullbau and Javelin from his Soul, discarding them and making a draw. "And now, Dictator's skill!" Darkness blazed around his Vanguard **[The Dark Dictator – 18000 Power]**. "With a boost from Requiem, Catha attacks Masquerade!" Babd Catha smirked and raised a hand, unleashing the ghostly talons from around him **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Morgan smirked. "In the end, it's useless." The talons ripped into Masquerade, reducing him to motes.

"It's not useless... Dictator attacks Phantom Blaster Overlord!" The Dark Dictator spurred on his horse, charging at the monstrous dragon.

"No guard," Morgan replied.

"Twin Drive... first check," he frowned. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch, Nemain – No Trigger]**

"Second check... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Masquerade and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

Dictator's blade struck, ripping across Overlord's form to little effect. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"Javelin boosts... attack, Masquerade!" The black-clad knight rushed at Overlord, readying his sword **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Cindy, guard," Morgan responded. A younger woman than Leslie clad in a similar, if less revealing black outfit appeared, wailing in pain as Masquerade's sword cut her down **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

Samuel frowned. _"Stopped so easily..."_ "I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Enigman Neutron/Enigroid Sabre  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (F), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/The Dark Dictator/Dark Mage, Babd Catha  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Midnight Requiem  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Blaster Javelin (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/No Life King, Death Anchor/Flirtatious Succubus  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Empty  
>Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Prisoner Beast (U), March Hare of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Nightmare Painter  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonApocalypse Bat/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Alistair declared. "Death Anchor's Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Hysterical Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

Death Anchor burned with darkness, as did Berith and Doreen **[10000 Power + 1000 Power + 2000 Power = 13000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power]**

"I retire Succubus, and call Samael!" The Fallen Seraphim rose up, spreading his wings **[Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I call Shirley and move her to Soul to Soul Charge. And then, I call Alluring Succubus and with her skill, Soul Charge again."

**[Soul Charge – Flirtatious Succubus – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Blitz Ritter – Critical Trigger]**

Doreen, Berith and Samael smirked, darkness raging around their forms **[Doreen the Thruster – 18000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 20000 Power] [Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 19000 Power]**

"Now... with a boost from Succubus, Samael attacks!" The Fallen Seraphim raced over the field, blades held at the ready **[19000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**

"No guard." The talons slashed, and Neutron recoiled in pain. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Doreen, Death Anchor attacks," Alistair declared. "And now... Death Anchor, unleash your skill!" He snatched up the five cards in his Damage Zone, sliding them into his Soul, and Death Anchor roared **[13000 Power + 10000 Power + 18000 Power = 41000 Power, Critical 2]**

"41000..." Robert whispered, awestruck. "But... you won't get through! Diamond Ace, Perfect Guard!" Diamond Ace formed before him, and he discarded a Glory Maker.

"Perfect Guard... Twin Drive!" Alistair growled. "First check... no Trigger. Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Doreen the Thruster – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

Anchor's attacks smashed into Diamond Ace and were stopped, shattering against the robot's shining light. "With a boost from Prisoner Beast... attack, Berith!" Berith erupted forwards with his scimitars held at the ready **[20000 Power + 8000 Power = 28000 Power]**

"Cosmo Beak Intercepts!" Robert cried. It was all up to Samuel.

"Abyss Freezer, Grim Reaper! Tag guard!" The dark-armored angel appeared along with the demon, joining Cosmo Beak **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 31000 Power]**

"Damn it..." Alistair murmured.

"It's fine," Morgan smirked. "You've done enough... they're finished. Overlord will end it next turn."

"I end my turn, and Anchor's skill resolves its final part – the top five cards of my deck go to the Damage Zone."

**Alistair  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/No Life King, Death Anchor/Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Alluring Succubus  
>Damage: No Life King, Death Anchor (U), Devil Blade, Berith (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Blitz Ritter (U), Alluring Succubus (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Nightmare Painter  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonApocalypse Bat/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Neutron/Enigroid Sabre  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (F), Army Penguin (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/The Dark Dictator/Dark Mage, Babd Catha  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Midnight Requiem  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Blaster Javelin (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw!" Robert called out. "Now, I call Daiyusha!" With a heroic cry, the Super Dimensional Robo rose up **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**. "With a boost from Justice Flag, Daiyusha attacks Berith!" Daiyusha erupted forwards, cleaving Berith apart with a blow of his sword.

"This doesn't change a thing," Morgan sneered.

"With a boost from Glory Maker... attack Death Anchor, Neutron!" Neutron unleashed the storm of power across the field **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"March Hare of Nightmareland, guard!" Alistair discarded a second Samael as the rabbit appeared before him with a chuckle.

"Come on... Twin Drive!" Robert announced. "First... no Trigger. Second... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Sabre and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Sentinel – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Neutron's blast smashed into March Hare and dissipated, the rabbit vanishing along with it. "With a boost from Daisy, Sabre attacks Death Anchor!" Enigroid Sabre ripped forwards, blades at the ready **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The blades flashed across Death Anchor's form, and a card fell to Alistair's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Decadent Succubus – No Trigger]**

Robert turned a Damage card face-up. "I end my turn."

VBH46

"They've been gone a pretty long time..." Alice murmured.

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "Something... something's not right about this." He stood up. "I'll go find an official. See if they can track them down."

"I'll come with you," Agatha nodded, standing as well. They left the café, passing a girl leaned against the wall as they prepared to go and find an official.

"I can hear them." The two froze, looking back at the girl, who was now looking up at them. Her eyes were an unnatural violet shade, her skin milky pale. She barely seemed human. "The voices... they're fighting, but it could all be for nothing. Because," her lips twisted into a smile, "the end is nigh."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Agatha asked.

"Melanie... I'm Melanie," the girl replied. "And what I'm talking about... your friends could soon be finished. They're fighting right now... I can see them. The black king... the alien hero... side-by-side against the darkness. So outnumbered... so outmatched. But... even so..." Something flickered in her eyes. "They won't give up."

"Where are they?!"

Melanie didn't seem to hear her. She took something from her pocket, a Vanguard deck, and stared at the top card. "Both of their avatars are you," she murmured. "But which is mightier? Which will win?"

Agatha looked at Richard. "Is she mad?"

"I... can't even..."

"Oh, I'm not mad," Melanie replied. "I can see them... I can hear their voices. I can see the conclusion... the victor decided by fate. And I can see it now... that fight..." She looked at them. "Can't you see it... the truth in my eyes?" Her eyes flashed iridescently, and the two recoiled back, instinct warning them of something they couldn't even identify.

VBH46

When the world returned, they were somewhere else. The heavens were black with rage overhead, pitch-dark lightning erupting from the clouds to lance at the mountains around them. The two gazed around at the jagged peaks, before their eyes fell on the battle raging near them.

The monstrous dragon caught their eyes first, towering above the field like a mountain of darkness, its eyes like pools of blood. Its terrible screams of rage shook the earth, every movement breaking the ground underfoot beneath its immense power. The thing exuded darkness, it bled hatred. Its mere presence sent terror and despair stabbing into their very cores, even from the distance at which they stood from it.

"That's... Phantom Blaster Overlord..." Richard whispered, fear breaking his voice to something barely above silence. "But how... this isn't..."

Agatha gazed around, trembling with fear just as much as he was. It wasn't a question of having seen these things before. Facing them in a holographic field, with their translucency and the certainty that they were ultimately little more than shadows quelled much of the intimidation posed by dragons and gods rising over you. But this... this was different. She took in the colossal form of Death Anchor, even dwarfed as it was by the monstrous visage of Phantom Blaster Overlord, and then she turned fully to regard the opposition fighting the nightmares.

A gasp escaped her. "Those are... Neutron and The Dark Dictator..." But it was more than that. She looked at The Dark Dictator and even at this distance, she could tell. She could sense Samuel there, beneath the armor and presence of the black king. "Is this... what is this?"

"They're fighting." The two whirled, and saw Melanie. The girl stood behind them, wreathed in shadows, gazing towards Phantom Blaster Overlord with something unreadable in her eyes. "It's a desperate fight... they're losing. They can't fight me... they can't fight it..."

"Me?" Richard echoed. "What do you mean?"

Melanie gazed at the dragon. "I can see it... the image of his victory. A dragon falling, pierced on a blade... struck down by overwhelming power. It's coming... soon..."

"Where are we?!" Agatha demanded. "What have you done to us?!"

Melanie gazed at her, and the girl's violet eyes were hard and cold. "Don't you know where you are? Is it so unclear?" She turned away. "In any case... you know what your friends are facing. You can see it now."

"You haven't answered my second question."

"I can hear the voices of the cards," she said cryptically. "This power... it's something no-one can stand against. None of them... no matter how much they think they have a chance, they don't. The victor is always decided... and whatever they do is just futile resistance." She raised a hand, and the world broke around them, fading into shadows and light, snatched away as she released her power.

VBH46

When the world came back again, they were in the corridor once more. The two staggered, stunned by the shift between worlds, before catching themselves. They stared down the corridor, seeing Melanie walking away.

"Hey, wait!"

She didn't stop, and they moved to chase her. But as they did, she stumbled, beginning to fall, clutching at her head. Before she could fall to the floor, she was caught by Joan, the other girl holding her tightly.

"Who... who are you?" Richard said.

"It doesn't matter... I'm sorry for whatever happened," she replied. "Please... just don't follow us. My sister... she's ill right now. I shouldn't have let her come here... I'm very sorry." With that, she turned away, still supporting Melanie.

"Wait... your sister... she..."

"Just forget it happened... please..." With that, she walked away, holding her sister.

"What... what was that...?" Agatha murmured.

"Robert and Samuel are in trouble, from the sound of it," Richard replied. "We need to find them."

VBH46

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha/Enigman Neutron/Enigroid Sabre  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (U), Army Penguin (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/The Dark Dictator/Dark Mage, Babd Catha  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Midnight Requiem  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Blaster Javelin (U)<strong>

**Alistair  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/No Life King, Death Anchor/Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Alluring Succubus  
>Damage: No Life King, Death Anchor (U), Devil Blade, Berith (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Blitz Ritter (U), Alluring Succubus (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Nightmare Painter  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonApocalypse Bat/Empty  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Morgan smirked. "And now... you're finished... both of you. I'm ending it here... this farce has dragged on for long enough! This is it... Final Turn!"

"Final... Turn?!" Samuel growled in response. "No! It isn't... we'll stop you, Morgan!"

"Nightmare Painter moves," his opponent responded. "I call Phantom Blaster Dragon and Cursed Lancer." With a roar, the lesser form of his Vanguard rose up, readying its lance, while the cursed black knight appeared opposite **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**. "And now... Phantom Blaster Overlord... end this! Apocalypse Bat boosts and Soul Blasts! Attack!" Darkness blazed around his Vanguard as it rose on those terrible wings, roaring fiercely **[13000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 23000 Power]**. "And now... the final blow..."

He held up the last card in his hand, turning it around and revealing its identity. A second Phantom Blaster Overlord. "From my hand... I sacrifice this mere shadow... Persona Blast! And I Counterblast!" Three Damage cards turned over, one from his Damage, two from Alistair's. "Phantom Blaster Overlord gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical for this attack! _**Damned Charging Reaper**_!" His Vanguard burned with monstrous energies, raging against the enemy **[23000 Power + 10000 Power = 33000 Power, Critical 2]**

It burst over the field, a sword drawn back to impale The Dark Dictator and end the fight there, but Samuel was unfazed. "You think your dragon impresses me?" he asked. "It doesn't. That isn't the ultimate form of Shadow Paladins. That's the ultimate betrayal of Shadow Paladin ideals."

"What?" Morgan echoed.

"And yet... it fits you," he continued. "Shadow Paladins... the lesson I learned which inspired me to use this Clan is that sacrifice is necessary to achieve your goals. You have to work to get to where you want to reach. So I sacrifice my allies... it's the way I find victory. And then that card appeared." He glared at the monstrous Crossride Unit. "A betrayal of those ideals... that's why I reject it. Why I defy it. But for you... someone greedy, who thinks allies are nothing but pawns to be used when they're of use and discarded when they no longer serve a purpose... that betrayal is fitting for you to use. But your day of reckoning is at hand, Morgan. And your dragon won't prevent it from happening. I guard with Dark Shield, Mac Lir!"

Morgan's smirk faded abruptly. "What?!"

The Perfect Guard appeared before Samuel's Vanguard, as he placed Nemain into the Drop Zone. "Face your end, Morgan. You've lost. And I won't be put down by a creature which claims to be the final evolution of this Clan when all it has done is betray the ideals of those who fought in its name."

"You... you bastard... I won't... I can't be stopped by someone as pathetic as you!" Morgan raged. "Twin Drive!"

**[Drive Check – Acolyte Leslie – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

"No... it's not... this isn't right!" he snarled. "You're below me! Both of you! You're nothing compared to us!"

"That's wrong," Samuel said. "You imagined victory, but victory just abandoned you. And now... I'm going to receive victory's favor, since it cast you out, Morgan Kane." Morgan's Rearguards lunged, but Units materialized, Justice Rose, Army Penguin and Justice Sentinel, sent forth at Robert's command. Though they were cut down, they left Samuel's Vanguard untouched.

"Impossible... this is... impossible..." Morgan growled. "You... both of you... I won't let you win this! You don't belong here! Neither of you do! You won't take this from us! You can't take it from us! Even though you survived, you have nothing! Nothing to win with! I end my turn... take your pathetic last chance!"

**Alistair  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/No Life King, Death Anchor/Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastDoreen the Thruster/Alluring Succubus  
>Damage: No Life King, Death Anchor (F), Devil Blade, Berith (F), Cursed Doctor (U), Blitz Ritter (U), Alluring Succubus (U)<strong>

**Morgan  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Phantom Blaster Dragon  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonApocalypse Bat/Nightmare Painter  
>Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha/Enigman Neutron/Enigroid Sabre  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Karenroid Daisy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Enigman Nebula (F), Galaxy Convoy (U), Army Penguin (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Knight of the Void, Masquerade/The Dark Dictator/Dark Mage, Babd Catha  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinEmpty/Midnight Requiem  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Blaster Javelin (U)<strong>

Samuel made a draw. _"With this... I can do it, can't I? I have enough here... for the miracle we need." _"Morgan... you don't respect it, do you? Anything. Friends... your position... the sacrifices you make... it's all nothing in the face of your greed." He paused. "I thought sacrificing things for your goals was the right way... to recklessly abandon anything. But I was wrong... influenced by my own bitterness. The truth of sacrifice is knowing when the sacrifices you make are the right ones. And... to respect what you sacrifice. Even when you cut down an ally for the sake of victory... you remember them and never forget what they gave for you. That is the true value of sacrifice. And a man like you, who looks at sacrifice so frivolously... who values nothing but material possessions and false fame... your reckoning has come! Let me show you... the true value of sacrifice! This is _my _Final Turn!"

"What?!"

"_Cursed dragon, soar forth on your pitch-dark wings, and give the lives of your comrades to the goddess called victory! And in doing so, demonstrate my meaning! Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!" _Samuel chanted. The Dark Dictator burst into utter darkness, and from it, the dragon rose, balefully regarding its evolved form with a cold glare **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**. "I know your cards, Morgan! I know you have no Perfect Guard! And that's why... I know I can demonstrate the true power of sacrifice without you stopping this judgment! Masquerade! Javelin! Babd Catha! In the name of victory, and with all of my regret... I ask for your lives! Phantom Blaster Dragon... _Damned Charging Lance_!"

The three were silent and stoic as the lance struck, tearing their lives from their bodies, and even Phantom Blaster Dragon seemed melancholy as it slaughtered them and drank in the power of darkness **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"This is pointless!" Morgan growled. "You're still nowhere near strong enough to overcome my Overlord!"

"Appear before me... Babd Catha!" Samuel retorted. The Dark Mage rose up beside Phantom Blaster Dragon, and Samuel turned over the next card on his deck. _"Perfect."_ "Galebau, Superior Call!" The jagged, armored and bladed Hi-Dog appeared with a snarl **[Galebau – 5000 Power]**. "Counterblast! I draw a card, and at the end of the turn, discard!" He made a draw, and his smile widened. "I call Knight of Ideals, Caer!"

The beautiful Knight of Ideals took form behind his Vanguard, readying her blade **[Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power]**.

"It's still useless! This is just futile resistance!"

"Wrong," Samuel replied coldly. "Haven't you noticed? I have enough Units, Morgan. Enough... to ask for their lives once again."

Morgan took a step back. "Damned Charging Lance... twice in the same turn?! You... you wouldn't!"

"Babd Catha," he said in a soft voice. "Galebau. Midnight Requiem. I ask you... to give your lives as your comrades gave theirs! _Damned Charging Lance_!" The lance struck once more and the dragon blazed with darkness like an infernal pyre. Its power broke the dark clouds overhead and the moon shone through, illuminating Samuel's Vanguard even as Caer blazed with shadows as well **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 31000 Power, Critical 3] [Knight of Ideals, Caer – 13000 Power]**.

"31000... Critical 3... you... we'll still stop you!" Morgan growled. "We can still stop you!"

"Caer... boost. And Phantom Blaster Dragon... attack Phantom Blaster Overlord!" His dragon burst into the sky, hanging in the moonlight which now pierced the storm. The light shining on Phantom Blaster's body seemed to strip away the darkness from its form, replacing it with a shimmering radiance which made the dragon appear sculpted from the cool silver of the moonlight. The harsh violence brewing in its eyes seemed to fade too, replaced by a cool but noble benevolence. Gazing into the holograms, Samuel felt as though he were looking on a different Unit entirely, something from before the darkness, the hatred, the despair. The things which had dragged a noble dragon into the abyss seemed stripped away, restoring the dragon to its former divine glory.

Clad in the radiance of the moonlight, Phantom Blaster descended, carving through the air towards the nightmarish visage of its evolution like an avenging angel, lance drawn back for a final blow **[31000 Power + 13000 Power = 44000 Power, Critical 3]**

"No!" Morgan growled. "I won't let you end it this way!" He threw down his hand, causing Charon and Leslie to form in the noble dragon's path **[13000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 23000 Power]**. "And Lancer Intercepts!" Cursed Lancer joined the two guardians **[23000 Power + 5000 Shield = 28000 Power]**

"I Tag Guard with Doreen, Sieger, and Blitz Ritter!" Alistair added. Despite the situation, there was no anger in his voice, only the usual cold calmness. His three Units formed, adding their defense to that raised by Morgan's Shadow Paladins **[28000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 48000 Power]**

"One Trigger..." Robert murmured. "Come on... please..."

"Twin Drive," Samuel announced. "First check..."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"No Trigger. Second check..." This was it. Their last chance. There was no hope for them beyond this if the attack failed. He slowly gripped the card, turning it over. _"Please..."_

There was a golden flash, and Morgan's eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed.

"Critical Trigger," Samuel declared. "I give all of the effects to Phantom Blaster Dragon! The attack breaks through!"

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

Now blazing with golden power in addition to the existing auras of shadow and moonlight, Phantom Blaster roared with pride **[44000 Power + 5000 Power = 49000 Power, Critical 4]**. It tore through the guardians, ripping them asunder with blows from its lance and claws, shattering them all into motes. It glared at Phantom Blaster Overlord, flaring through the air to smash into the monstrous dragon, and as it struck, its lance tore down like a dark bolt of lightning, tearing into Overlord's armor with a roar like thunder.

Phantom Blaster Overlord screamed in mortal agony as the lance ripped into its chest, shattering its armor asunder. The Crossride reared back, still roaring, and as Phantom Blaster Dragon withdrew its lance, Overlord began to fall back. Dark motes separated from its form as it fell, and then finally it crashed to the ground, shaking the earth as it exploded into a cloud of shadowy motes which then dispersed.

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]**

The holograms faded away. "No... you can't... there's no way people like you could have..." Morgan growled. "You two... how could you possibly..."

"_Let them be, Morgan." _The voice came over hidden speakers, filling the room. _"Congratulations, Samuel, Robert. It seems you fit my purposes like I was hoping you would. I guess I can let you continue after all, then." _The doors behind the two opened, spilling light back into the room. _"Good luck, both of you."_

"Thanks..." Samuel muttered sarcastically, glaring at the camera, before he and Robert turned away. They walked away from the room, heading back through the corridors led by the suited men.

"How could they..." Morgan muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Alistair said. "We can still beat them later."

VBH46

"Agatha!"

She glanced back up the corridor, seeing the two approaching. Moving from Richard's side, she ran up to her teammates. "What happened to you two?"

"Eternal Nightfall," Samuel said grimly. "They locked us up and had us fight them."

She frowned. "Why?"

"There was someone else," Robert murmured. "Someone we didn't see, watching the game with a camera. He wanted something from us."

"It makes no sense... how did he get Eternal Nightfall to play along? Why didn't they just leave you locked up?"

"I don't know either... I can only guess whoever it was with the camera had some other motive," Samuel mused. "This just reeks of meddling... someone high up has some plan for us." He frowned.

"What do we do?" Agatha asked.

"We keep going like we planned to," Robert said quietly. "That's how we'll win. Even if we're being screwed around with by someone we don't know... we have to just play things out like we planned."

Samuel nodded. "That's right... we can't fight something we don't know about. We just have to do what we can... that's all there is."

"Right."

"Let's do it then... let's do our best," Robert declared.

VBH46

_**Card of the Day:**_

Phantom Blaster Overlord  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Abyss Dragon – Shadow Paladin<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: If you have a non-Shadow Paladin Vanguard or Rearguard, this Unit loses 2000 Power.  
>Continuous [V]: If you have a Unit named 'Phantom Blaster Dragon' in your Soul, this Unit gains 2000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 3, discard a Unit named 'Phantom Blaster Overlord' from your hand] When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If paid, this Unit gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical until end of that battle.  
><em>'Fall in despair, for I am blacker than darkness, and a fate worse than death!'<em>

_As the despair of United Sanctuary grew, the great powers of darkness took on the shape of the Dragon of Hell, Phantom Blaster Dragon. Its true form is a complete mystery to all, but it is actually one of the ancient guardian dragons that has protected and watched over United Sanctuary from time immemorial. Because of this long history, he has been able to see into the hearts of thousands upon tens of thousands of people, and what he saw has warped his soul, and it is said he threw himself into a deep and dark abyss that reached into the netherworld. The Guardian's fate has now become to destroy everything that stands before him. All that remains in his heart is an unending ceaseless maelstrom of despair. _

VBH46

_**Card Stats:**_

Midnight Requiem  
>Grade 1Ghost – Shadow Paladin/5000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto: [Soul Blast 2] When this Unit is placed on a Rearguard Circle, if you have a Shadow Paladin Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If paid, draw 1 card.<br>_'Every hero has those they could not save. Every legend has the dead and the lost.'_

VBH46

Next time, the battle is rejoined. Team Avalon fights Team Celestial Dusk in a furious, desperate struggle, and first of these fights is the clash between the former friends. As Samuel faces Henry, and the secrets of the latter's Shadow Erosion begin to be unveiled, can Samuel find victory, or will he fall at the hands of his former teammate?

Find out in Ride 47: Beyond Light and Darkness!


	47. Ride 47: Beyond Light and Darkness

_**Ride 47: Beyond Light and Darkness  
><strong>Card of the Day: Princeps of Banishment, Digi_

"_Samuel..."_

He knew already. They had been told, of course. Their opponent now was Team Avalon. Holding his deck and staring down at it, Henry considered as he sat there. Around him his teammates conversed, but he was silent, focused entirely on his cards and his former friend.

"_If I fight you... will you understand? Can you forgive me?" _he wondered. _"You've seen my avatar... but you didn't see what I'm trying to reach. The stage beyond Blaster Digi... where he finds his purpose. If I reveal that to you... maybe..."_

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, turning to him. "You're pretty quiet, Henry."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"It's about that guy, isn't it?" Arthur noted. "The one you fought last night."

He was silent, just nodding.

"We'll let you fight him," Victoria said quietly. "It's your past you're dealing with... it's not our right to take that away from you."

"Thanks," Henry murmured. "I just hope... he'll accept me. That we can be friends again."

"Well... if he understands how down you've been all this time..." the girl said. "And it'd be nice to see you smiling. I don't think I've even seen you smile."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Well... maybe once or twice," Arthur said. "But you really don't smile much... you always seem a bit down." He smiled. "Victoria's right. If he does understand, and accept you again, it'll be nice to see you smiling more."

"It would be nice for you to be happy," Elizabeth noted. "Fight him and see how you do, I guess."

He nodded, still gazing at his deck. _"I'll do my best, Samuel. To show you... I've moved on... to show you what I want to be."_

VBH47

"How could they beat us?" Morgan seethed. He slammed his fist to the table, eyes wild with anger. "Even with Phantom Blaster Overlord... he won. How?!"

"Is it such a big deal?" Gerard asked. "It didn't mean anything."

Morgan shot a glare at him. "They were nothing! They meant nothing! No one cared who they were and they went and beat me!"

"They'll lose to Celestial Dusk. It's no problem," Alistair replied. "The fact they beat us means nothing."

"Don't you see? If they beat us... even when I used Phantom Blaster Overlord... where could they go from there?" he growled. "They're nobodies who don't deserve that kind of glory! They aren't strong enough to do what's needed! Why should they cast us down, when they're so weak?!"

Gerard considered. "Maybe because they're not weak?"

Morgan turned, glaring at him even more fiercely. "They are! They're weak and sentimental! They don't deserve to be champions!"

"And yet they won," he shrugged. "Doesn't that count for anything? You pulled out everything, tried to crush them with a _Crossride_. And then he turned around and defeated even that. What does it take to impress you? Because I find something like that pretty impressive, Morgan."

"They're nobodies... they're nothing..." he snapped. "I won't let them be champions! Not over us!"

"But maybe... it's time we stepped aside," Gerard murmured. "We can't be champions forever. Eventually someone'll overtake us... maybe it's them."

"No!" Morgan shouted. "They're not the ones who'll knock us out of the spotlight! I won't allow it! We beat them before! They were pathetic! They don't deserve the spotlight!"

"You're overreacting, Morgan," Alistair deadpanned. "You don't need to worry. They won't get past Celestial Dusk. I'm sure of it. All we have to do is beat Bright Dawn, which should be simple enough."

VBH47

"Finish this, Soul Saver Dragon!" He saw it in his mind's eye, the radiant dragon annihilating Mary's Vanguard with a blast of white-hot lightning. The final card fell to her Damage Zone, ending the game.

"Hm... still not good enough, but it'll do," he said, retrieving his cards as he stood, not seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Peter, are you ready?"

"Of course," Peter replied, holding his deck. "Do you want me to fight?"

"Naturally," Luke responded. "Mary could manage it, but I'd still rather entrust this to the second strongest of this team." He smirked. "And I'll handle Morgan. Only I can fight someone of his calibre and besides... humiliating him in front of the crowd ought to be entertaining."

Behind his back, Mary's eyes were full of sadness at his speech. _"Luke... the Luke I know wouldn't..."_

"Very well," Peter nodded, his stoic expression betraying nothing. "I'll fight Alistair then. It's sort of fitting actually... angels versus demons."

"In that case, let's go," Luke smiled. "To humiliate Eternal Nightfall... that ought to prove to them all how powerful we are... how much they should fear us." The team filed from the room, Mary at the back, eyes sad behind the curtain of her hair.

"_Robert... Team Avalon... can you win your fight? If you do, and you fight us... can you save him... bring the old Luke back?"_

VBH47

"_Welcome back, all! This is MC Drake, here to report on the final two stages of the National Championships! After the previous two rounds, only four teams remain standing! Team Celestial Dusk! Team Eternal Nightfall! Team Bright Dawn! And Team Avalon! Which of these four teams will surpass their competition and rise into the spotlight to become our National Champions?! Remain in your seats and watch these glorious fights to find that out, ladies and gentlemen!"_

The four teams stood in the arena, gazing at each other. Celestial Dusk met Avalon. Eternal Nightfall met Bright Dawn.

Henry and Samuel gazed at each other, eyes locked. Henry slowly nodded, breaking the stare-lock, and looked away.

"_Now, let's announce the pairings for the semi-finals, the round which will decide the last two standing! Computer... pair!"_

The screen lit with coruscating lights, arranging the pairings, before locking them into place and flashing them up for all to see.

_Eternal Nightfall vs. Bright Dawn  
>Celestial Dusk vs. Avalon<em>

"Versus Celestial Dusk..." Samuel murmured, gazing at Henry.

"That's right," Henry said. "If you want to settle things, we can fight first. So we can finally put an end to this... please, Samuel. I don't want to keep being someone you hate. If I can... I want to be your friend again."

"_Teams, to your places! Let the semi-finals begin!"_

The teams parted, heading to their positions in the arena.

"Can I fight first?" Samuel asked. "Henry..."

"I heard," Agatha nodded. "Go for it... settle things with him."

"Yeah... this is your fight, Samuel," Robert said. "Go and play it out."

"Thank you," he said quietly, taking his deck from its case and stepping onto the field. Opposite, as he expected, Henry was walking out, deck in his own hand.

The two took their positions, gazing at each other as they set down their starter Vanguards.

"So here we are..." Henry murmured. "Here to finally settle this."

"This is for my team as much as it is for me," Samuel replied. "I can't lose here. My teammates are depending on me."

"I know," he said. "Did you think about it? What I said last night?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I just... you betrayed Ryan and I back then. How can you know you've changed? How can I believe in you?" He paused. "The Henry I knew wouldn't sell out his friends for cash. The Henry I knew believed in the honor of a Vanguard fighter... he wanted to fight with all his heart beside his friends."

"Then... I'll show you that I'll still the Henry you remember," Henry said softly. "That everything that's happened... it may have changed me on the surface, but at the core... I'm still that way, Samuel. I still want to fight for my friends... and my friends may have changed, but that's still what I want. So I'll fight this with all my heart, if that's what it takes to convince you."

"The fight between Henry Adamson of Team Celestial Dusk and Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon will now... BEGIN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Origin Blade, Caliburn!

"Fullbau!" The barren wasteland of Shadow Erosion's territory rose around them, monolithic spires of black, sundered glass rising from the earth all around. Violet lightning roared through the heavens as their avatars appeared, the black-armored squire on Henry's field, the jet-black Hi-Dog on Samuel's **[Origin Blade, Caliburn – 5000 Power] [Fullbau – 5000 Power]**

"I draw," Henry announced. "I Ride Narayanastra." The blade-armored elf he had used previously took form in a flare of darkness, occupying his Vanguard circle **[Rain of Blades, Narayanastra – 7000 Power]**. "Caliburn moves, and I end my turn." Caliburn reformed, readying his blade once more **[Origin Blade, Caliburn – 5000 Power]**

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Rain of Blades, Narayanastra/Empty  
>Back Row: Origin Blade, CaliburnEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
><strong>**Damage: None**

"_Shadow Erosion... what is that Clan?" _Samuel frowned. _"Its name is the same as..."_ He glanced at a card in his hand, noting the flavor text.

_'Death and Despair are my swords! Whirl, Shadow Erosion!'_

"_Phantom Blaster Dragon's text has that same name... why? Is there a connection?"_

"I Ride Caer!" The Knight of Ideals took form over Fullbau, readying her rapier **[Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power]**. "And now, Caer attacks Narayanastra!" Caer lunged towards the elf, drawing back her blade.

"No guard."

"Check... no Trigger," Samuel replied.

**[Drive Check – Knight of Ideals, Caer – No Trigger]**

Caer's rapier struck forwards, stabbing into Narayanastra, who gasped in pain. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Henry responded.

**[Damage Check – Storm of Obliteration, Brahmastra – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded. _"Why... why is this Clan named after Phantom Blaster Dragon's attack?"_

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Rain of Blades, Narayanastra/Empty  
>Back Row: Origin Blade, CaliburnEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Storm of Obliteration, Brahmastra (U)<strong>

"I draw," Henry said softly. _"This is the pale, lone sword that cuts the world. Cut down all in your path until at last you find true victory! I Ride... Blaster Digi!"_

His Vanguard was consumed in cold violet flames, and Digi emerged, drawing his sword and adopting Henry's features **[Blaster Digi – 9000 Power]**

"I call Genocide Voidborn, Balmung, and Oblivion Watcher, Hrunting" he continued. Two more Units rose, a monstrous, hulking titan clad in armor of cold grey steel, wielding a monstrous blade extending from one arm, and behind Digi a warrior clad in a pale green cloak over dark armor appeared, drawing a short sword **[Genocide Voidborn, Balmung – 9000 Power] [Oblivion Watcher, Hrunting – 7000 Power]**. "Now, Hrunting boosts, and Digi attacks your Vanguard!"

Blaster Digi charged, leaping upwards and drawing back his mighty sword **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Samuel retorted.

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Lance of Ruin, Trishula – No Trigger]**

Digi struck, his sword tearing a vicious arc across Caer's chest. "Damage Check... Critical Trigger!" Samuel declared. "Caer gets the effects!"

**[Damage Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

"With a boost from Caliburn, Balmung attacks!" Balmung lunged with surprising speed considering its hulking build, preparing to strike with its colossal blade **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The blade slashed, and Caer cried out once more. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Skull Witch, Nemain – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Henry concluded softly.

**Henry  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Genocide Voidborn, Balmung/Blaster Digi/Empty  
>Back Row: Origin Blade, CaliburnOblivion Watcher, Hrunting/Empty  
>Damage: Storm of Obliteration, Brahmastra (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Death Feather Eagle (U), Skull Witch, Nemain (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel declared. "Ride, Blaster Dark!" Caer vanished into harsher, infernal violet flames, and Blaster Dark emerged. The two Blasters glared across the field, raising their swords as anger blazed in Dark's eyes, Digi's remaining cold and empty **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**

"I call Darkness Maiden, Macha, and Caer." Macha appeared beside Dark, as a second Caer formed behind him **[Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power] [Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power]** "Macha's Counterblast." He turned over two Damage, and Charon formed behind Macha, raising a hand **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**

"A rush strategy... building your advantage to try and overwhelm me," Henry mused. "Shadow Paladin tactics in their first stage, generating massive advantage." He paused. "And the second stage... giving your allies' lives to the cursed dragon." As he spoke, his avatar's eyes, though cold, seemed to flicker with an unclear emotion. Scorn? Anger? Pity? Samuel couldn't tell as he gazed into the holographic field.

"What is that deck?" he asked. "Shadow Erosion... it has the same name as Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill. And Blaster Digi... he looks like Blaster Dark. Blaster Blade too... but more like Dark."

"You thought Shadow Paladins were the first?" Henry murmured cryptically. "That Phantom Blaster Dragon only ever raised a rabble into a revolutionary mob and tried nothing else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep going, and you'll see."

"Fine... with a boost from Caer, Dark attacks Digi!" Blaster Dark roared, charging over the field **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Henry responded.

"Check... Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Macha, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

As he moved a card to his Drop Zone, the two Blasters collided. Their swords crashed in a spray of violet sparks, booming with thunder as they glared at one another. Dark's stare was burning with rage and desperate anger, Digi's was as cold and icy as ever. Henry moved a card to his Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Void Gate, Rho Aias – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Charon, Macha attacks!" Macha charged, swathed in shadows, sword at the ready **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I don't guard... Damage Check," Henry murmured. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Digi and draw a card."

**[Damage Check – Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe – Draw Trigger]**

As he made a draw, Samuel frowned. "That deck... those cards. Their armor's like... Shadow Paladin armor. Except it's gray, not black."

"Shadow Erosion are a Clan beyond light or darkness," Henry replied. "They were meant to stand above anything that could oppose them. Created as the perfect soldiers. But they couldn't be perfect... at least not the 'perfect' their creator intended."

"Who created them?"

"Can't you tell?" he said. "You brought up the connection yourself."

"_Phantom Blaster... created Shadow Erosion?" _Samuel realized. "I... end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonKnight of Ideals, Caer/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F)<strong>

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Genocide Voidborn, Balmung/Blaster Digi/Empty  
>Back Row: Origin Blade, CaliburnOblivion Watcher, Hrunting/Empty  
>Damage: Storm of Obliteration, Brahmastra (U), Void Gate, Rho Aias (U), Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Henry said softly. _"Knight of the void, break loose from your shackles of fate! Carve a new path with the blade of your majestic sword!" _He held up a card, throwing it down atop his Vanguard. _"I Ride... Princeps of Banishment, Digi!"_

Cold void engulfed his Vanguard, an empty gray with no light or darkness within it. And from the void, Digi emerged, transformed. His now ornate armor radiated cold power, his sword was now a shining blade of cold, pale violet, and as he raised his head, his eyes flared purple. Standing firm, the Princeps of Banishment stared over the field. His eyes were no longer empty, they now shone with emotion, a mixture of pity and rage at beholding the Shadow Paladins **[Princeps of Banishment, Digi – 10000 Power]**

"Princeps of Banishment... Digi evolved...?"

"You don't know this Clan's story... Digi's story," Henry said. "He was created to be the greatest of the Shadow Erosion warriors, a knight with absolute power none could defy. For this reason, his power was patterned on the energies of two swords."

"The Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark..." Samuel realized.

"Yes. Because of that, his own form became akin to those who would wield those swords," he explained. "And he was given a sword of his own, a cold blade which rather than invoking courage or resolve, drew on Digi's loneliness and emptiness. He was to be the ultimate killing machine, a perfect soldier none could ever defeat. But as he fought for this purpose, he became more and more disillusioned. His victories meant nothing to him, and eventually, he realized that he was just a puppet. He decided to break free and forge his own destiny, and with the help of his fellows, he did so. They rejected anyone's mastery and proclaimed they would decide their own fate rather than merely being used." He paused. "And Digi is the leader of Shadow Erosion still. He found his purpose and reason for fighting in the comrades he gave freedom. This is what I want to find, Samuel. My own reason for fighting... so that my fights mean something to me."

He reached out, taking Caliburn's card. "I activate Caliburn's skill. By retiring him, I send up to two Shadow Erosion cards from my Soul to the Drop Zone." He took Narayanastra and Blaster Digi from his Soul, discarding them. "Balmung's skill activates. When Shadow Erosion cards are sent from my Soul to the Drop Zone, Balmung gains 2000 Power for each." Balmung flared with chill emptiness, roaring fiercely **[Genocide Voidborn, Balmung – 13000 Power]**. "I call Lance of Ruin, Trishula!"

Another grey-armored warrior appeared, this one's armor draconic in appearance, with wing-like fins and a helm shaped like a wyvern's skull. In hand, he wielded a monstrous trident which glowed with cold violet **[Lance of Ruin, Trishula – 9000 Power]**

"Now, Trishula attacks Blaster Dark! Trishula's skill! When it attacks, I can have it gain 5000 Power!" Trishula lunged for Dark, trident at the ready **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I guard with Healer!" Abyss Healer formed in front of Dark and was cut down by a blow from the trident **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Trishula moves to the Soul," Henry continued. "And Digi's skill activates! When my Shadow Erosion Rearguard goes to the Soul, Digi gains 2000 Power for that turn!" Princeps of Banishment, Digi flared with that cold power, readying his blade **[Princeps of Banishment, Digi – 12000 Power]**. "With a boost from Hrunting, Digi attacks Blaster Dark!" His avatar leapt forwards, drawing back his shining blade **[12000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Samuel retorted.

"Twin Drive... first," his opponent said. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Omen of Ruin, Fragarach – No Trigger]**

"Second... Critical Trigger! I give the Power to Balmung and the Critical to Digi!"

**[Drive Check – Dagger of the Far North, Laevateinn – Critical Trigger]**

Digi struck, his blade slashing an arc across the air and ripping into Dark. The knight staggered back, clutching at the wound the Princeps of Banishment had inflicted.

Two cards fell onto Samuel's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Knight of the Void, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dread Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Hrunting's skill activates," Henry said. "When it boosts a Shadow Erosion and the attack hits a Vanguard, I can retire one of your Grade 1 Rearguards. Exit the field, Caer!" Caer screamed in pain as she was struck by a bolt of violet energy, shattering into motes. "Then, Hrunting goes to the Soul." He slid the Unit into his Soul, turning to Balmung. "Balmung attacks Blaster Dark!" The titan charged, drawing back its blade **[13000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**

Samuel said nothing, allowing the titanic figure to strike into Dark with a slash of the mighty blade. "Draw Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

"I don't understand something," he said. "Why does Balmung gain Power when you Soul Blast, but Digi gains Power when Units go to the Soul?"

"That's this Clan's power," Henry replied. "Units go into the Soul after unleashing their powers. The Soul represents humanity and emotion in this Clan, the freedoms from the soldier instincts bred into my Units. While there are cards in my Soul, they know emotion and restraint. But when the Soul is empty, they allow their soldier instincts to take over. Digi gains Power as he does because he is the first Shadow Erosion to have true emotions... to find his own destiny." He paused. "I end my turn."

**Henry  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Genocide Voidborn, Balmung/Princeps of Banishment, Digi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Storm of Obliteration, Brahmastra (U), Void Gate, Rho Aias (U), Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (U), Dread Disaster Dragon (U), Swiftbau (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel murmured. "I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!" With an almighty roar, the monstrous black dragon rose, glaring at his creations with hate plain in his eyes **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**. "Next, I call Badbabh Caar!" The Dark Mage rose beside Phantom Blaster, and then Skull Witch, Nemain appeared behind him via his skill **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 9000 Power] [Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**. "Nemain Counterblasts." A second Macha fell to his Drop Zone and he made two draws.

"Midnight Requiem... call." The cluster of wailing shades appeared behind Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Midnight Requiem – 5000 Power]**. "Soul Blast!" He discarded Fullbau and Caer from his Soul, making a draw. "Badbabh Caar, Nemain, Macha... _Damned Charging Lance_!" The lance struck three times, ripping them asunder as Phantom Blaster roared **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**. "I call Masquerade, Lancer and Swiftbau." His three Units rose up around Phantom Blaster **[Knight of the Void, Masquerade – 9000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power] [Swiftbau – 4000 Power]**. "Swiftbau moves to the Soul, and I give 3000 Power to Lancer."

Masquerade leapt forwards, cutting down Balmung with a slash of his blade. "Now, with a boost from Requiem... Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks Digi!" Roaring, the dragon lanced towards the Princeps of Banishment, glaive ready to strike **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I guard with Void Gate, Rho Aias," Henry responded. "And I discard this for a Perfect Guard." He dropped a second Gae Buidhe from his hand, and a hulking figure bearing two shields of cold violet energy rose before his Vanguard.

"_It seems that once more, Samuel Wilson's Damned Charging Lance has been stopped dead in its tracks!"_

"Twin Drive!" Samuel declared. "First... no Trigger. Second... Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Lancer!"

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

Phantom Blaster's glaive struck the two shields and was forced away, the dragon roaring in fury. Even as it retreated, it and Digi never unlocked their gazes, both glaring with mutual hate and anger.

"With a boost from Charon, Lancer attacks!" Samuel called. Lancer charged, striking Digi as Henry made no move to protect his avatar.

"Damage Check... first, no Trigger. Second... Stand Trigger!"

**[Damage Check – Genocide Voidborn, Balmung – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Tempest Bow, Gandiva – Stand Trigger]**

Samuel turned a Damage card face-up. "You're on five Damage now... I can end this next turn, Henry. Do you think you can win this?"

"You'd be surprised... you don't even know the full extent of what this deck's capable of," Henry replied. "I'll show you just how powerful Shadow Erosion is."

"Show me then... I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonMidnight Requiem/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U)<strong>

**Henry  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Princeps of Banishment, Digi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Storm of Obliteration, Brahmastra (U), Void Gate, Rho Aias (U), Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe (U), Genocide Voidborn, Balmung (U), Tempest Bow, Gandiva (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Henry said quietly. "Let me show you what Shadow Erosion's full power is." He took a card from his hand, playing it. "I call Pale Lancer, Gae Dearg." A gray-clad knight rose up, resembling Blaster Javelin and wielding a bone white spear **[Pale Lancer, Gae Dearg – 7000 Power]** "Samuel... did you think this Clan's power extended to just sending cards to the Soul and Soul Blasting them? That Digi would throw aside the comrades who give him purpose without honoring their sacrifice and doing all he could to ensure they returned home safely?"

"What are you talking about?" Samuel said. "His comrades are in the Drop Zone. There's no way to bring them back."

Henry smiled. "Even death won't separate the Princeps from his comrades, Samuel. Let me show you the strength of that bond." He revealed the card, a second copy of Princeps of Banishment. "I send his reflection to the Drop Zone... Persona Blast! Return! My allies!" He turned over three Damage, discarding the second Princeps. "With Digi's Persona Blast, I restore three of my Shadow Erosion Units to the field! Be reborn, Balmung, Narayanastra, Blaster Digi! This is the Army of the Void!"

The three Units reformed around Digi, their weapons held at the ready **[Genocide Voidborn, Balmung – 9000 Power] [Rain of Blades, Narayanastra – 7000 Power] [Blaster Digi – 9000 Power]**. "Now, Blaster Digi's skill! Counterblast! Soul Blast! Vanish, Lancer!" Digi slashed a terrible arc with his sword and Cursed Lancer shattered. "And since I Soul Blasted Shadow Erosion Units, the skills of Balmung and Gae Dearg activate! They each gain 2000 Power for each Unit Soul Blasted!" The two glowed with the cold violet flames **[Genocide Voidborn, Balmung – 13000 Power] [Pale Lancer, Gae Dearg – 11000 Power]**

"Blaster Digi attacks Masquerade!" Digi raced forwards, his sword held at the ready.

"Javelin guards!" Blaster Javelin took form, shielding Masquerade as Digi cut him down.

"Princeps' Persona Blast has a second part," Henry continued. "Units called by it move to the Soul after they boost or attack." He slid Blaster Digi into the Soul, and the violet flames began to burn around his Vanguard **[Princeps of Banishment, Digi – 12000 Power]**. "With a boost from Narayanastra, Balmung attacks!"

Balmung lunged, blade at the ready **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard!" Balmung slashed with the blade, ripping it across Phantom Blaster's chest with a snarl of rage. "Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

"Balmung and Narayanastra go to the Soul," Henry said, sliding the two into Soul, causing the violet flames around his Vanguard to burn more fiercely **[Princeps of Banishment, Digi – 16000 Power]**. "With a boost from Gae Dearg, Digi attacks! Cut down Phantom Blaster Dragon!" Readying his blade, Digi cut across the field, readying his blazing sword **[16000 Power + 11000 Power = 27000 Power]**

"Mac Lir guards!" Samuel cried, throwing down the card and discarding Grim Reaper. His dark-armored Perfect Guard rose up to protect Phantom Blaster Dragon.

"Twin Drive... first," Henry announced. "No Trigger. Second... Heal Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Knight of Oblivion, Naegling – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Darkmetal Forger – Heal Trigger]**

He moved a face-down Damage to the Drop Zone as his avatar's blade struck Mac Lir's shields and was abruptly stopped by the barrier of dark steel. "I end my turn, Samuel. Now... show me your last stand..."

**Henry  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Princeps of Banishment, Digi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyPale Lancer, Gae Dearg/Empty  
>Damage: Void Gate, Rho Aias (F), Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe (F), Genocide Voidborn, Balmung (F), Tempest Bow, Gandiva (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonMidnight Requiem/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Black Sage, Charon (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel said. "Henry... your new deck's a powerful one. Shadow Erosion is a strong Clan... but I won't be stopped here. Not by you... not when my teammates need me."

"Fighting for your teammates... that's what I'm doing too," Henry murmured. "I can't lose either. Haven't I proven to you already that what I did was a mistake? That I regret betraying who I was for money?" He paused. "I want our friendship to come back... I want this anger and bitterness to go away. Haven't you seen enough to accept that I haven't changed the way you thought I had?"

He was silent for a while. "Henry... I..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said. "Why... why do you still doubt me? Haven't I shown my resolve already? Do I have to win this fight to prove to you that... that's what my heart's set on? That I'll uphold my honor as a Vanguard fighter?"

"I... I just..." he murmured. "You betrayed Ryan and I... abandoned us because you were greedy. Even if you've changed... I can't forget that..." He plucked a card from his hand. "I call The Dark Dictator." The black king astride his warhorse rose up beside Phantom Blaster Dragon **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**. "With a boost from Requiem, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" Phantom Blaster roared in fury, erupting forwards to strike down Henry's Vanguard **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Darkmetal Forger, Gae Buidhe, guard!" A hulking blacksmith clad in grey leather appeared, followed by a noble grey-armored warrior wielding a spear which shone like starlight **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive... first," Samuel murmured. "No Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Knight of Ideals, Caer – No Trigger]**

Phantom Blaster struck, ripping through the guardians. But as its glaive tore them apart, Digi stood resolute, glaring at the dragon with anger clear in his eyes.

"Masquerade attacks!"

"Naegling, guard," Henry replied. A noble grey-armored knight appeared before his Vanguard, wielding a sword wreathed in violet flames, before Masquerade cleaved Naegling asunder **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Charon, Dictator attacks!" The Dark Dictator charged and slashed across Digi's form with a sweep of his blade, Henry making no move to stop the attack.

**[Damage Check – Princeps of Banishment, Digi – No Trigger]**

"I... end my turn..."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: The Dark Dictator/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonMidnight Requiem/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Swiftbau (U), Black Sage, Charon (U)<strong>

**Henry  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Princeps of Banishment, Digi/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyPale Lancer, Gae Dearg/Empty  
>Damage: Void Gate, Rho Aias (F), Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe (F), Genocide Voidborn, Balmung (F), Tempest Bow, Gandiva (F), Princeps of Banishment, Digi (U)<strong>

"Is this the only way I can show you that I've changed?" Henry murmured. "That I just..." He made a draw.

"I call Blade of Calamity, Arondight, and Omen of Ruin, Fragarach." A figure reminiscent of Balmung formed next to Digi, this one's armor styled after a demonic dragon, with monstrous horns upon its helm and vicious claws built into its gauntlets. It wielded a massive, serrated black blade which flared with pale red fires, its eyes bloody red. Behind Arondight, a smaller figure appeared, an elf clad in a pale cloak, wielding a sword which shone faintly with pale rainbow hues **[Blade of Calamity, Arondight – 10000 Power] [Omen of Ruin, Fragarach – 5000 Power]**. "Fragarach's skill, Soul Blast." He placed two cards into his Soul, making a draw. "Arondight's skill activates – it has the same skill as Gae Dearg and Balmung!" Both Arondight and Gae Dearg blazed with those cold violet flames **[Blade of Calamity, Arondight – 14000 Power] [Pale Lancer, Gae Dearg – 11000 Power]**

"With a boost from Fragarach, Arondight attacks!" Arondight lunged, raising its colossal blade **[14000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"Abyss Freezer, Cursed Lancer, guard!" The two Shadow Paladins formed, and were smashed into motes by Arondight's blade **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"With a boost from Gae Dearg, attack, Digi!" Henry commanded. The Princeps of Banishment leapt at Phantom Blaster, sword raised to deliver a final blow **[10000 Power + 11000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard," Samuel said quietly. He already knew how this was going to end.

"Twin Drive... first," Henry announced. "Stand Trigger! All effects to Arondight!"

**[Drive Check – Tempest Bow, Gandiva – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Pale Lancer, Gae Dearg – No Trigger]**

With a mighty cry, Digi struck, his blade ripping a blazing arc through the air and cleaving into Phantom Blaster Dragon's armor. The violet blade cleaved the armor asunder, piercing the scales beneath, and Samuel's Vanguard howled in mortal agony. The Princeps of Banishment pulled his blade free and struck again, this time impaling the dragon with a thrust to the heart. Phantom Blaster screamed, staggering back as the blade was withdrawn.

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

The dragon threw back its head, its agonized scream tearing the glass spires of the battlefield asunder. As Princeps of Banishment, Digi landed, he gazed up at the stricken form of Shadow Erosion's creator with pride in his eyes. Phantom Blaster staggered into a broken, cracked spire, which broke as it impacted. The dragon fell amidst the black shards, and as it crashed to the ground, it burst into motes of dark purple.

It was over.

"The winner is Henry Adamson of Team Celestial Dusk!"

"Did I show you... how resolved I am?" Henry asked. "I want to leave my mistakes behind, Samuel. I want this to end... I want to be your friend again. Even if we can't go back, can we at least put the past behind us and be as close to what we were as we can be?"

Samuel didn't say anything.

"Why do you still act like this?" he said, a hint of anger entering his voice. "I've tried to reach out to you again, Samuel! Last night, I told you the truth. And today, I fought this with all my heart to prove to you that I've changed since the last time we met! How long are you going to hold this grudge?! How long are you going to act so bitter towards me?!"

"I just... Ryan quit this game because of you," Samuel said quietly. "Because you did what you did. Because he was always closer to you, and when you betrayed us, it hurt him too much to keep playing. It reminded him too much of you, Henry." He looked at him. "You broke our team apart back then..."

"And I'm sorry I did... you were both my friends..." Henry said. "But at some point... we have to move on from our mistakes. Can you forgive me?"

"You made more than a mistake," he murmured. "You hurt us both... Ryan and I... he quit entirely, and I never wanted to come back here." There was a moment of silence. "But... you've shown me... in that fight, I did see it. How determined you are. It may be a while before I can let go of the past entirely... but I feel that I can trust you, Henry. So... we can at least work towards being friends... like we used to be."

Henry gazed at him, eyes suddenly brighter. Then his lips curved into a warm smile. "Thank you, Samuel." The two nodded to each other, retrieving their decks and walking away back to their teams.

"So he accepted you again," Arthur smiled as Henry returned to Celestial Dusk. "Seeing you smile... it's nice. You should smile more from now on."

"Heh... thanks," Henry nodded. "I'll try to." He looked to Elizabeth. "Even so, we still have to try our hardest. Good luck out there, Elizabeth."

"Thank you," she answered, moving to step onto the battlefield.

"Hey... wait," Victoria said softly. Elizabeth stopped, looking back as the other girl embraced her. "Good luck." She kissed Elizabeth on the cheek for a brief moment, before pulling away reluctantly. "You can win this... I know you can."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth smiled. "I can't lose now... not now you've given me luck." Chuckling warmly, she turned, her expression slowly shedding warmness to take on the professional calm more familiar to the crowd. Time to decide Avalon's fate, she mused.

VBH47

"I'm sorry I lost." It was a strange feeling. His reconciliation with Henry had drowned it for a moment, but now it was breaking through that. The feeling of disappointment in himself. The sensation caused by a loss.

"At least you made up with him," Robert murmured.

"We can still win," Agatha determined. "If both Robert and I win our fights..." She gazed over the field, seeing Elizabeth walking out. "My turn then... wish me luck." With that, she began to walk to the console, steeling herself for what could easily be one of the hardest fights she had ever had.

It was time to try and save the team from elimination once more.

VBH47

_**Card of the Day:**_

Princeps of Banishment, Digi  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Dark Zone – Human – Shadow Erosion<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: During your turn, when your Shadow Erosion Rearguard moves to the Soul, this Unit gains 2000 Power until end of turn.<br>Activate [V]: [Counterblast 3, discard 1 Unit named 'Princeps of Banishment, Digi' from your hand] Select up to 3 Grade 2 or lower Shadow Erosion in your Drop Zone and call them to separate Rearguard Circles. Those Units gain the following skills: [Auto [R]: During the Close Step of a battle in which this Unit attacked or boosted, move this Unit to the Soul] [Auto [R]: During your turn's End Phase, move this Unit to the Soul].  
><em>"I shall never abandon my comrades! Even death will not separate us! Come forth, Army of the Void!"<em>

_The knight of emptiness, Blaster Digi, has ascended and transformed in response to reaching the stage of life which can truly be called 'humanity'. Though he was born to be a cold, empty super soldier, his heart grew deeper and warmer with every confrontation as his struggle to understand his emptiness grew. Finally, realizing the sham his life was, he embraced his newfound emotions and rose as a leader to his comrades, swearing to never abandon them. His power has grown beyond merely consuming all in the endless void. While once the void was naught but a destroyer, now, at his command it has become a healer which restores his allies and brings them forth to battle. With his newfound loyalty to his allies, the Princeps of Banishment can always be found as the vanguard, leading the Shadow Erosion into war with none at risk before himself. With this new freedom, he has brought his Clan to a freedom from their master and led them to seek out a purpose for themselves._

VBH47

Genocide Voidborn, Balmung  
>Grade 2Amalgam – Shadow Erosion/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: During your turn, when your Shadow Erosion is sent from the Soul to the Drop Zone, this Unit gets +2000 Power until end of turn.

_'A super soldier can only act as such so long as his soul is cold to the reality of his deeds.'_

Oblivion Watcher, Hrunting  
>Grade 1Human – Shadow Erosion/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit boosts a Shadow Erosion and the attack hits a Vanguard, you may select and retire 1 of your opponent's Grade 1 Rearguards. If you do, move this Unit to the Soul.<p>

_'We who stare into oblivion have seen no truth but an inevitable end for all.'_

Lance of Ruin, Trishula  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Erosion/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit attacks, if you have a Shadow Erosion Vanguard, you may have this Unit get +5000 Power until end of that battle. If you do, during that battle's Close Step, move this Unit to the Soul.<p>

_'Before my lance is even raised, your death is but an inviolable fact.'_

Void Gate, Rho Aias  
>Grade 1Amalgam – Shadow Erosion/6000 Power/0 Shield  
>Auto [Guardian Circle]: [Choose 1 Shadow Erosion from your hand, and discard it] When this Unit is placed on the Guardian Circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, your Shadow Erosion cannot be hit until end of that battle.<p>

_'No attack can pass the void without being nullified entirely.'_

Pale Lancer, Gae Dearg  
>Grade 1Human – Shadow Erosion/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [VR]: During your turn, when your Shadow Erosion is sent from the Soul to the Drop Zone, this Unit gets + 2000 Power until end of turn.

_'His dreaded lance is said to erase the very memory of his foe, such that they will not even be mourned if they fall.'_

Darkmetal Forger  
>Grade 0Human – Shadow Erosion/5000 Power/10000 Shield/Heal Trigger

_'To these knights, flesh and weapon are alike. To repair their swords is no different to repairing their bodies.'_

Starfall Spear, Gae Buidhe  
>Grade 0Elf – Shadow Erosion/4000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger  
>Auto [R]: [Soul Blast 1] During a battle in which this Unit boosted and the attack hit, you may pay the cost. If you do, place this Unit on top of your deck, and shuffle your deck.<p>

_'Though emptiness should emit nothing, his weapon's passage flares like a mighty comet.'_

Knight of Oblivion, Naegling  
>Grade 2Human – Shadow Erosion/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: When this Unit is boosted by a Shadow Erosion and its attack hits a Vanguard, you may select 1 of your opponent's Grade 2 Rearguards and retire it. If you do, move this Unit to the Soul.<p>

_'A blade of entropy cannot help but obliterate its target entirely.'_

Blade of Calamity, Arondight  
>Grade 3Amalgam – Shadow Erosion/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: During your turn, when your Shadow Erosion is sent from the Soul to the Drop Zone, this Unit gets +2000 Power until end of turn.

_'Once, he was said to be a shamed knight. Now all that remains is a cold, empty monstrosity.'_

Omen of Ruin, Fragarach  
>Grade 1Elf – Shadow Erosion/5000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto: [Soul Blast 2] When this Unit appears in the Rearguard Circle, if you have a Shadow Erosion Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw 1 card.<p>

_'If you have seen me, then know your fate is sealed.'_

(The Shadow Erosion Clan is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. Amalgam is a Race unique to the Clan, consisting of genetically enhanced super-beings augmented with abyssal metal armor/weapons.)

VBH47

Next time, to save Avalon from elimination, Agatha faces Elizabeth. Though Agatha's Chimera deck was able to overcome Dragonic Overlord The End, against Elizabeth's powerful Imperial Daughter deck, Agatha faces a different challenge altogether. Can she overcome this mighty deck to give Avalon a fighting chance, or is this the end?

Find out in Ride 48: Celestial Judgment!


	48. Ride 48: Celestial Judgment

_**Ride 48: Celestial Judgment  
><strong>Card of the Day: Imperial Daughter_

"_With the first game of Avalon versus Celestial Dusk concluded with the score one up to Celestial Dusk, it seems that Eternal Nightfall and Bright Dawn are also finishing their first game!"_

"This deck... what the hell is it?!" Alistair growled.

"I thought this was a fitting match," Peter smiled. "Angels versus demons. Light against darkness. And both of our aces use the Damage Zone." His expression then became more grim. "However... in a battle of light and darkness, the light must always prevail in the end."

"Even with that deck... even if I don't know it... I'll win!" his opponent said. "A new Clan makes no difference! I end my turn!"

**Alistair  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Fallen Seraphim, Samael/No Life King, Death Anchor/Werwolf Sieger  
>Back Row: Prisoner BeastPrisoner Beast/Doreen the Thruster  
>Damage: Devil Blade, Berith (U), Hysterical Shirley (U), Doreen the Thruster (U), Devil Blade, Berith (U), Blitz Ritter (U)<strong>

**Peter  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel/Empty  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusClutch Rifle Angel/Thousand Ray Pegasus  
>Damage: Happy Bell, Nociel (F), Core Memory, Armaros (U), Bouquet Toss Messenger (U), Heavenly Injector (U), Fate Healer, Ergodiel (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Peter said. "Let me show you how powerful Angel Feather is. I call Love Machine Gun, Nociel." An adorable, pink-haired angel with six white wings appeared beside his shining Vanguard with a smile, drawing a bow and stringing three heart-tipped arrows **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power]**. "I activate Nociel's skill. I send a card from my hand to the Damage Zone, and add an Angel Feather from my Damage Zone to my hand." He placed a Clutch Rifle Angel onto his Damage Zone.

"You lose," Alistair called out. "You have six Damage."

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't. The official ruling on these Units is that if I have six Damage because I used this skill while at five Damage, I don't lose, as my skill is still resolving." With that, he took Happy Bell, Nociel from his Damage Zone. "Because I moved a card to my Damage Zone, the skills of Calamity Flame and my Thousand Ray Pegasi activate." The three Units shone with a nimbus of light **[The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 12000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Powerx2]**

"With a boost from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Calamity Flame attacks!" Supported by a shining white pegasus, a beautiful angel wreathed in flames attached, unleashing bolts of flame across the field **[12000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Cursed Doctor guards! Sieger Intercepts!" The two appeared and were annihilated by the flaming bolts **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"With a boost from Clutch Rifle, Ergodiel attacks!" His angelic Vanguard spread her wings, soaring up as blue energy crackled inside her two large guns. "Clutch Rifle's skill activates!" Shining brilliantly with white light, Ergodiel fired, unleashing two beams of shining blue **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"March Hare, perfect guard!" Alistair declared, throwing the guardian into place and discarding a Unit. March Hare of Nightmareland took form, chuckling softly.

"Twin Drive," Peter declared. "First... no Trigger. Second... Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Calamity Flame!"

**[Drive Check – Fate Healer, Ergodiel – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Happy Bell, Nociel – Stand Trigger]**

Worry slid into Alistair's expression, sapping away the self-assurance and confidence. "No..."

"Calamity Flame... finish this," Peter declared. The blazing angel loosed a raging sphere of flame over the field, shining brilliantly **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

The flames washed over Death Anchor, consuming the king in a blazing inferno of holy fire. He roared in agony, shattering into motes as the exalted fire raged, obliterating all of Alistair's Units.

**[Damage Check – No Life King, Death Anchor – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Peter Harvey of Team Bright Dawn!" As the official spoke, the Units faded away, leaving Peter victorious.

"What kind of team are you?" Alistair called softly. "You got this far... defeated so many teams with barely any losses at all..."

"We're a team dedicated to victory," Peter replied, turning away. Though it was barely visible, there was something in his eyes. A sad look of regret.

VBH48

Agatha and Elizabeth stood opposite one another, their decks in hands.

"Mia's your sister..." Agatha murmured.

"Yes," she nodded in return. "She is."

"Why... why does she feel that way towards you? Like she needed to catch up to you? I mean... you're part of Celestial Dusk," she said. "But it was more than that... she seemed obsessed."

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied. "Neither do I know about Gabriel. I fought him before, but he never seemed so interested in me back then." She was silent for a moment. "I don't know what happened to make them so fixated. But I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did with that team." She set down her starter Vanguard and deck. "But now... what's important is this fight. Will your team be eliminated... or will you still have a chance? That's what this will decide, Agatha."

"I won't lose," Agatha retorted. "Because of that... my teammates are depending on me." _"And besides... that girl... that vision..."_

"Well, that's just it... I have someone behind me who I especially don't want to lose in front of," she said. "For her, I'll fight with all my heart right to the bitter end." She smiled. "Two people, both with people standing behind them who they can't bear to see them lose. It seems so dramatic and yet... it happens so often. One of us still has to lose. That's how things have to play out. So let's just both do the best we can."

"This fight between Elizabeth Penrose of Team Celestial Dusk and Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon will now... begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Imperial Seneschal!"

"Moon Summoner!" The two rose up as Oracle Think Tank's skyscrapers took shape for their battlefield, stood opposite one another **[Imperial Seneschal – 5000 Power] [Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

"Draw," Elizabeth said. "I Ride Imperial Herald." A noble white-clad figure clutching a scroll and trumpet appeared in her Vanguard Circle, as Seneschal reformed in the Rearguard **[Imperial Herald – 7000 Power] [Imperial Seneschal – 5000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Herald/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Imperial Seneschal  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Agatha declared. _"Damn... no other choice."_ "I Ride Hades Hypnotist." The cloaked hypnotist rose up, Moon Summoner reforming behind it **[Hades Hypnotist – 6000 Power] [Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**

"Riding a Perfect Guard... your hand must be short on Grade 1s," Elizabeth observed.

"Moon Summoner boosts, and Hypnotist attacks!" Agatha retorted. Hynotist raised a hand, sending a volley of shadows over the field **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Check... no Trigger." Still, it was something she could use.

**[Drive Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

The shadows slammed into Herald, knocking him reeling. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Elizabeth responded.

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Myrtle – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Hades Hypnotist/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Herald/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Imperial Seneschal  
>Damage: Battle Sister, Myrtle (U)<strong>

"Draw," Elizabeth said. "I Ride Wiseman." The black rock statue formed from light, replacing Herald **[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power]**. "And now, I call Mocha and Imperial Herald." The two Units formed, the former to Wiseman's right, the latter behind him **[Battle Sister, Mocha – 8000 Power] [Imperial Herald – 7000 Power]**. "Psychic Bird, call... and Bird's skill." She threw down the card, then moved it to Soul, making a draw.

"With a boost from Herald, Wiseman attacks your Vanguard!" Lasers poured from Wiseman's eyes, shooting towards Hades Hypnotist **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Check... Critical Trigger," she smiled, revealing the card. "Critical to Wiseman, and Power to Mocha!"

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Ginger – Critical Trigger]**

Wiseman's beams impacted, Hypnotist crying out as it was struck.

"Damage Check... first. Second... both no Triggers."

**[Damage Check – Burning Hippogryph – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dusk Illusionist, Robert – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Seneschal, Mocha attacks, and as I have at least four cards in my hand, Mocha's skill activates," Elizabeth declared as Mocha leapt forwards **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I don't guard." Mocha struck, kicking Hypnotist back into the ground furiously. "Check... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to my Vanguard and draw!"

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"I move to the End Phase. Herald's skill activates," Elizabeth declared. "I Soul Blast two and shuffle Herald into my deck to search out Imperial Daughter from the deck and move her to my hand." She discarded her Soul, placing Herald onto her deck and retrieving her ace from it, then shuffling the deck. "My turn ends."

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/Battle Sister, Mocha  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Imperial Seneschal  
>Damage: Battle Sister, Myrtle (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Hades Hypnotist/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Burning Hippogryph (U), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha declared. "I Ride Elephant Juggler!" Juggler rose up, towering above the field **[Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**. "Now, Moon Summoner's Counterblast." She flipped over a Damage, moving Moon Summoner to the Soul and proceeding with its skill.

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"I call Skull Juggler, Barking Cerberus and Elephant Juggler!" The three Units rose up, surrounding her Vanguard **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Elephant Juggler – 9000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Griffin – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera – No Trigger]**

"_Black Chimaera gone already..."_ "Elephant Juggler, attack Mocha!" Her Rearguard hurled an elephant across the field, effortlessly shattering Mocha. "Now, Cerberus, attack Wiseman!" Cerberus pounced forwards with a howl.

"Victory Maker, guard!" The crimson bird rose up, shattering as Cerberus tackled into it **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, my Vanguard Juggler attacks!"

"No guard."

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Gravity Beast – No Trigger]**

The elephant plowed into Wiseman, knocking the statue back. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Elizabeth responded.

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Agatha murmured.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Elephant Juggler/Elephant Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Burning Hippogryph (F), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Imperial Seneschal  
>Damage: Battle Sister, Myrtle (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Elizabeth declared. "I Ride... Imperial Daughter!" In a burst of celestial light, the beautiful princess formed, spreading her glorious wings **[Imperial Daughter – 11000 Power]**. "And now, I call Wiseman and Gallant Daughter!" Wiseman rose up beside Imperial Daughter, while on the opposite side, the beautiful white-armored woman took form, raising her blade **[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power] [Gallant Daughter – 11000 Power]**. "I activate Seneschal's skill, selecting Wiseman." She slid Imperial Seneschal into her Soul.

"Wiseman, attack her Vanguard!" Wiseman loosed its lasers over the field towards Elephant Juggler.

"Cerberus Intercepts!" Barking Cerberus leapt forwards and was blown to motes by Wiseman's attack, the Oracle Guardian vanishing as the attack concluded.

"Gallant Daughter attacks, and I activate her Soul Blast!" The woman charged, shining with energy as she raced over the field **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The sword fell, tearing a gash of light across Juggler's chest. "Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Daughter returns to my deck," Elizabeth declared, shuffling the Grade 3 into the deck. "And now, my field is empty. Imperial Daughter's skill activates! Now, Imperial Daughter, attack her Vanguard!" Imperial Daughter loosed a hail of burning light over the field towards Agatha's Vanguard **[Imperial Daughter – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Candy Clown, Skyhigh Walker, guard!" Agatha cried in response. The two formed in front of her Vanguard, shielding it from harm **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 29000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," she said. "First... no Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Imperial Warden – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Mocha – No Trigger]**

The light tore through the two guardians, obliterating them and leaving Elephant Juggler unharmed.

"I end my turn," Elizabeth concluded.

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Battle Sister, Myrtle (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Elephant Juggler/Elephant Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Burning Hippogryph (F), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (U), Rainbow Magician (U), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha declared. _"I have to push this back... turn things around." _The memory of the violet-eyed girl reared up in her head and her expression hardened. "I Ride Mistress Hurricane!" In a flare of shadows, Mistress Hurricane rose up, spreading her wings **[Mistress Hurricane – 10000 Power]**. "And now, Hurricane's Counterblast!" With a roar, Black Chimaera rose up beside her Vanguard **[Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera – 11000 Power]**.

"Chimaera attacks Imperial Daughter!" Black Chimaera howled, lunging forwards.

"Mocha, guard!" The Battle Sister appeared and then screamed as Black Chimaera's jaws crushed her into motes **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Mistress Hurricane attacks!" Agatha's Vanguard smirked, lunging over the field with her whip drawn back **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Elizabeth said.

"Twin Drive, first," she revealed a dull card, "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"Second... Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Hurricane and the Power to Elephant Juggler!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

Hurricane struck in a blur of shadows, lashing her whip in an arc which tore across Imperial Daughter's body. Two cards were checked and placed on Elizabeth's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – White Rose Warden – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Imperial Daughter – No Trigger]**

"Elephant Juggler attacks!"

"I guard with Imperial Herald!" The white-clad herald formed and the thrown elephant smashed him into motes, leaving the noble princess untouched **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera/Mistress Hurricane/Elephant Juggler  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Burning Hippogryph (F), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Battle Sister, Myrtle (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), White Rose Warden (U), Imperial Daughter (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Elizabeth declared. "Now, Imperial Daughter, attack!" Imperial Daughter hurled a storm of blazing light over the field, preparing to strike down Mistress Hurricane **[Imperial Daughter – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I guard with Dynamite Juggler and Acrobat Cerberus! Elephant Juggler Intercepts!" Agatha retorted. The three Units clustered together in front of her Vanguard, shielding it from the blazing light **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," Elizabeth said. _"If I'm lucky... this will end it."_

There was a golden flash. "Critical Trigger. I give all of the effects to Imperial Daughter."

**[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

Placing the card into her hand, she prepared for the second check. "If I check a second Trigger, this is the end for you, Agatha."

"That's still an if," Agatha said. "There's a massive chance that you won't get a second Trigger."

Elizabeth smiled. "True. I guess we'll just have to see whose fate it is to win. Which of us is more determined to grab onto victory? Let's find out... here I go, Agatha. Second check!"

There was no flash of light, no glowing icon. Just a dull, blank card.

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"So you survive this turn," she murmured as the storm of light smashed into Agatha's guardians, obliterating them. "But can you win in the next turn? That's the big question. I end my turn."

**Elizabeth  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Imperial Daughter/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Battle Sister, Myrtle (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), White Rose Warden (U), Imperial Daughter (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera/Mistress Hurricane/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptySkull Juggler/Empty  
>Damage: Burning Hippogryph (F), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Purple Trapezist (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Agatha said. _"Together with the beasts, light up the performance and bring the circus to its grand finale! I Ride... Golden Beast Tamer!" _In a flare of brilliant gold, the beast tamer took form, cracking her whip **[Golden Beast Tamer – 10000 Power]**. "Golden's skill! Superior Call, Dancing Griffin!" With a shriek, Dancing Griffin rose up, spreading its wings **[Dancing Griffin – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"I Soul Blast to release my Vanguard's Restraint, then I call Midnight Bunny and Nightmare Doll, Alice!" The two appeared in her remaining open Rearguard Circles, rising up from the shadows **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power] [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Griffin, Alice attacks!"

Alice reached out silently, flaring with darkness **[13000 Power + 10000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"No... I won't let you use Deadly Shadow Beast!" Elizabeth retorted. "Ginger, Myrtle, guard!" A woman clad in Battle Sister attire appeared, accompanied by Myrtle **[110000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"With a boost from Skull Juggler, Golden Beast Tamer attacks!"

"I guard with Psychic Bird and Imperial Warden! Warden's skill! When she guards and I have no Rearguards, she gains 5000 Shield!" Elizabeth called. Psychic Bird took form, accompanied by a white-armored woman bearing a shining white sword and shield **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 31000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," Agatha murmured. _"I need a Stand Trigger... anything else won't win me the fight this turn."_ "First... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dusk Illusionist, Robert – No Trigger]**

"Come on," she murmured. "Second check..." She slowly turned over the card, and there was a sapphire flash. "Stand Trigger! All effects to Alice!"

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Stand Trigger... now..."

VBH48

"She needs to check a Trigger on Alice's attack," Henry murmured. "That's the only way."

Victoria's eyes were wide as she stared at Elizabeth. "No... please, Elizabeth. Check a Trigger... you can do it. I know you can..."

VBH48

"Alice, attack Imperial Daughter!"

Alice reached out once more, glowing with blue light **[13000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Elizabeth murmured, allowing Alice to reach out and crush her Vanguard in one hand. Imperial Daughter cried out as the doll's fingers closed tightly around her form, crushing her despite her radiant armor.

**[Damage Check – Imperial Warden – No Trigger]**

Agatha was silent for a moment, then she spoke. "Alice's Counterblast. Alice moves to my Soul and from it... Superior Call! Jumping Jill!" Jill emerged from the shadows, laughing happily **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 15000 Power]**. "Now... Jill, attack Imperial Daughter!"

Elizabeth was silent as Jumping Jill approached. She gazed at the attacking Unit without a word, allowing it to strike Imperial Daughter. The princess was knocked sprawling into the dust, crashing down with a cry of pain. She struggled to try and rise to her feet, armor crackled, dirt and blood smeared across her face. But as she tried to rise, Elizabeth's Vanguard maintained a nobility and beauty which could not be denied.

"Damage Check," Elizabeth finally said. She turned over the card, staring at it for a moment. "Victoria... I'm... sorry..."

She let the card fall, ending the game.

**[Damage Check – Imperial Daughter – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon!"

Elizabeth said nothing, silently collecting her cards. There was barely anything in her eyes, just flickers of regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry," Agatha said. "But my team were depending on me. Even if I had to disappoint that person you were fighting for... I had no other choice."

"I understand," her opponent said, face still mostly blank. "But you don't know what's waiting for Robert. Arthur has a deck you haven't seen, that he hasn't needed to use. And in that deck, there's a card... a Unit beyond even Crossrides. It has their power and more. Where the Crossrides could only devastate, this being has the power to shatter fate and build it anew." She paused. "Do you know what I'm talking about? If you do, you know already that Robert can't defeat it. Especially not when he's the least experienced on your team."

Agatha said nothing for a moment. "You're wrong to put him down so quickly. If there's one thing I've learned about Robert by being his teammate, it's that he tends to defy everyone's expectations. And because of that, no matter what this deck of Arthur's is... no matter what card is his ace, I have the utmost faith in Robert to overcome it and lead this team to the final round. I believe he can do it." With that, she turned to walk away.

Elizabeth turned too, walking away. It was strange to feel this shame. To know the disappointment of a loss... especially with her promise to Victoria.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Arthur replied. He rested a hand on her shoulder, holding his deck in the other hand. "You did your best, Elizabeth. We can't ask you for anything else." He looked down at his deck. "Were you trying to scare them by saying what you did about my deck?"

"I suppose so," Elizabeth murmured. "Maybe a little."

"We don't need to scare them," Henry responded. "In fact... I don't even want to. They're not scum like Eternal Nightfall... they're a good team." He paused. "Arthur... do you think he can win? Robert, that is."

"Against this deck... maybe, if what Agatha says is true," Arthur murmured. "But... it's not likely. Even when we playtested this deck, I never lost. And that was against the three of you... some of the best players in the country. This deck is so powerful... I'm beginning to wonder if it's even possible for me to lose while using it." He stared down at the deck, at the top card in particular. "Perhaps it's time to see if that's even possible."

VBH48

"Go, Phantom Blaster Overlord!" Morgan cried. "Crush his pathetic dragon! Break it with all your might!"

Luke's lips curved into a cruel, cold smirk. "Pathetic? Is that what you think?" As Phantom Blaster Overlord rushed for his vanguard, empowered by Apocalypse Bat's boost and its Persona Blast, a beautiful figure dressed in crystalline armor formed in front of it.

"Perfect Guard..." Morgan gasped.

"That's right," Luke smirked. "Am I so pathetic, when I stopped you so effortlessly?" Morgan's Rearguards lunged, but guardians appeared, easily stopping their assault. "You're pathetic... so pathetically beneath me. Your team are nothing but exaggerated shadows... let me show you true power, Morgan Kane."

**Morgan  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Acolyte Leslie/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Knight of the Void, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonApocalypse Bat/Gururubau  
>Damage: Phantom Blaster Dragon (F), Death Feather Eagle (F), Apocalypse Bat (F), Black Sage, Charon (F), Skull Witch, Nemain (U)<strong>

**Luke  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Sanctuary Saver Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: PongalYoung Pegasus Knight/Little Sage, Marron  
>Damage: Margal (U), Young Pegasus Knight (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Sanctuary Saver Dragon (U), Pongal (U)<strong>

"This is the end for you," Luke said. "Your team's reckoning has come, Morgan. This is it... this is my Final Turn!"

"Final Turn...?!" Morgan echoed. "You can't! You're too pitiful to ever think of defeating me!"

Luke smirked that twisted smile, taking a card from his deck and slipping it into his Soul. "Sanctuary Saver's Soul Charge. And in addition, Hope Drake activates its skill from my Soul."

**[Soul Charge – Soul Saver Dragon – No Trigger]**

Luke considered as auras of light shone around his Vanguard, Pegasus Knight and Barron **[Sanctuary Saver Dragon – 10000 Power + 2000 Power + 1000 Power = 13000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power]**.

"You have Soul Saver... why not end it with that?!" Morgan growled.

"Oh, so admitting I'm going to win now?" Luke chuckled. "As for why, you don't deserve my avatar's fury... at least not as the Vanguard. I call Margal and activate its skill, moving it to the Soul. Barron gains 3000 Power and in addition, the skills of Pegasus Knight and Barron give them 3000 Power each." The two Units blazed with energy **[Young Pegasus Knight – 12000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 17000 Power]**. "Call, Soul Saver Dragon." With an almighty roar, the beautiful, shining dragon rose up, spreading illusory wings **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"And now... my final blow," he chuckled. "Sanctuary Saver Dragon's second skill... Counterblast 5... Soul Blast 8! Sanctuary Saver's Megablast removes its Twin Drive and it gains Cosmo Drive instead!"

"Cosmo... Drive?"

"Yes," Luke smiled. "With a boost from Young Pegasus Knight, Sanctuary Saver attacks your Vanguard!" Shining with radiance, the sleek, crystalline silver-white dragon roared, loosing a stream of silver-white flame from its maw **[13000 Power + 12000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"No... I can still survive!" Morgan growled. "Abyss Healer, Abyss Freezer, guard!" The two Units rose up, shielding the mighty Crossride from harm **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 28000 Power]**

"So foolish... your defeat is inevitable," Luke chuckled. "Cosmo Drive. First."

**[Drive Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**

"Second."

**[Drive Check – Toypugal – No Trigger]**

Morgan laughed. "Hah! No Triggers! Your attack won't hit!"

"Oh?" The word turned Morgan's blood to ice. It was so cold and confident, so full of sneering certainty. Luke knew something else. "Did you think Cosmo Drive was the same as Twin Drive? It's vastly different. With Twin Drive, those two cards are all I'd have. But with Cosmo Drive, I get five Drive Checks."

Morgan paled. "F...five?!"

"Third check."

**[Drive Check – Holy Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Fourth... get. Critical Trigger. Sanctuary Saver receives the additional Critical and the Power."

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"And finally..." he held up a fifth card and there was another golden flash. "Critical Trigger. Critical to Sanctuary Saver, Power to Soul Saver." He laughed softly and coldly.

**[Drive Check – Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**

Sanctuary Saver Dragon blazed with shining golden power **[25000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power, Critical 3]**, its radiant silver-white inferno atomizing Morgan's guardians and sweeping over the monstrous form of his Crossride Vanguard.

"Well, now you're in a pinch," Luke commented. "The only escape is to draw three Heal Triggers in a row... but I know full well that you've already gotten two. In other words... this result is merely a foregone conclusion." He gave a cold, mocking laugh. "Now, fall into your place, you pitiful fighter. Make your Damage check and accept your mediocrity."

"Why... you...!" Morgan snarled, revealing the Damage card.

**[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Luke Adams of Team Bright Dawn! Team Bright Dawn wins the match!"

"Did you see it... your own mediocrity?" Luke chuckled, retrieving his cards and walking away. "You were defeated so easily you may as well not have bothered fighting at all."

"_With Bright Dawn victorious over Eternal Nightfall, only the final match of Avalon versus Celestial Dusk remains to decide which teams will be facing off in the final! Will Celestial Dusk step up to defend their title in the final battle, or will Avalon pull a surprise victory and face Bright Dawn in a battle of underdogs for the title?! Let's watch and find out, ladies and gentlemen!"_

VBH48

_**Card of the Day:**_

Imperial Daughter  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Human – Oracle Think Tank<br>11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [VR]: Restraint (This Unit cannot attack).  
>Activate [VR]: [Counterblast 1, send 1 of your Oracle Think Tank Rearguards to Soul] This Unit loses 'Restraint' until end of turn.  
>Continuous [V]: During your turn, if you have no Rearguards, this Unit gains 10000 Power and 1 Critical, and loses 'Restraint'.<br>_'Fighting for the future, the princess stands alone in the front lines.'_

_The lone imperial princess of the holy land "United Sanctuary". She considers the people of her nation first, and is willing to sacrifice herself. Posessing a mind of a genius without peer, she recieved an invitation from Amaterasu herself, and now currently works at Oracle Think Tank. _

VBH48

_**Card Stats:**_

Imperial Herald  
>Grade 1Human – Oracle Think Tank/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [R]: [Soul Blast 2 &amp; place this Unit on top of your deck] At the start of your End Phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to 1 Unit named 'Imperial Daughter', reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand, and shuffle your deck.<br>_'The Imperial Princess will now arrive.'_

Imperial Warden  
>Grade 1Human – Oracle Think Tank/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Auto [Guardian Circle]: When this Unit appears in the Guardian Circle, if you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard and no Rearguards, this Unit gains 5000 Shield.<p>

_'My lady, I am at your service. Even if my life is required, I will give it to protect you.'_

Sanctuary Saver Dragon  
>Grade 3Cosmo Dragon – Royal Paladin/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [V]: At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge 1, and this Unit gets +2000 Power until end of turn.<br>Auto [V]: [Soul Blast 8 & Counterblast 5] When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this Unit loses 'Twin Drive!' and gets 'Cosmo Drive!' (When this Unit Drive Checks, Drive Check 5 cards. Then, during that battle's Close Step, discard 3 cards from your hand) until end of that battle.

_'The ray of light that blazes through the skies, its cry heralds the beginning of reversal for the Sanctuary armies.'_

(The above three cards were created by Desgarroth.)

VBH48

Next time, Robert fights Arthur in a desperate struggle to save Avalon from elimination. Against this powerful opponent, can he prevail to bring the team victory, or is this the end of the battle? And when Arthur unleashes his most powerful card, can Robert even survive the onslaught of one of Cray's greatest legends, a being capable of breaking the cycle of fate itself to bring the world salvation? Facing a legend equivalent to a messiah of Planet Cray, can Robert's Units guide him to victory?

The struggle with Celestial Dusk concludes in Ride 49: Awakening of Twin Blades!


	49. Ride 49: Awakening of Twin Blades

_**Ride 49: Awakening of Twin Blades  
><strong>Card of the Day: Majesty Lord Blaster_

"We have a chance, at least," Agatha said, walking up to her teammates. "Robert... you're our last hope. You have to win this fight if we're going to advance and fight Bright Dawn in the final."

"I know," he said softly.

"You're fighting Arthur," Samuel said. "I've watched him fight... don't be fooled. He's a nice guy, but he's absolutely brutal in fights. And if what Elizabeth said is right and he has a new deck... what could he be using that's so powerful?"

"I'd better go," Robert murmured. "He's walking out now. Wish me luck." With that, he strode out to the console, deck in hand.

Agatha looked at Samuel as they sat down. "You know what Arthur's using, don't you?"

"I can guess from what Elizabeth said," he replied grimly. "We'll know soon enough, in any case. But if he's using what I think he is... then Robert's going to have an uphill struggle to win this fight."

VBH49

"So you're Robert," Arthur smiled as his opponent took his position. "The miracle worker of Team Avalon."

"Thanks," Robert answered. "Arthur... I don't care what this new deck of yours is. I'm going to beat it. My team needs me to win this fight."

Arthur considered. "Are you sure you can do that?" he asked. "Keep in mind, I'm the leader of the national champion team. I've never lost a fight since Celestial Dusk gained that title. And though I haven't had to fight here yet, I assure you I'm far from out of practice."

"My opponent doesn't matter... anyone could be standing where you are. All that matters is that I'm going to do my best to win for my teammates... my friends," he retorted. "Because of that, your title doesn't matter. Your deck doesn't matter. Just know that I'm going to fight with all my heart now."

"That's what I was hoping for... to come back to a lackluster fight would be boring," Arthur chuckled. "Come on then, Robert. Let's give this crowd a grand finale to our match they won't forget for a while." The two set their decks and starter Vanguards down, completing their preparations.

VBH49

"Can he win this?" Leah wondered softly. "This is the national champion he's fighting. The strongest player in the country."

"All we can do is hope," Richard said. "Even though Arthur's the champion here, he can still lose. He's not invincible." As he spoke, his expression was grim. "But there's a chance that... if Arthur's using what I think he is..."

"Robert can do it... I know he can," Alice cut in.

"You don't understand," he replied. "In Awakening of Twin Blades, there's a card. The cover card of that set... that knight."

Grim understanding darkened their expressions. "Majesty Lord Blaster..." Leah whispered.

"If Arthur is using that deck, this fight will very easily turn to his favor... Robert will struggle just to survive that Unit's attacks," Richard murmured darkly. "And there's very little chance in that deck for Arthur not to get Majesty Lord Blaster and to boost it to its full power. If he achieves that, this fight will be vastly in his favor."

VBH49

"Stand up, Vanguard! Justice Flag!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard! Wingal Brave!"

The battlefield took form, a plain in United Sanctuary. The skies overhead rumbled and twisted with dark clouds, banners rising over the field, white in one half, black in the other. War seemed to be raging around them in the distance, explosions and faded figures visible on the horizon. But as the two stood, they were unaffected by the conflict, Robert assuming Justice Flag's body, Arthur taking the form of a deep blue Hi-Dog with bat-like wings, a dagger clutched in its jaws and its body adorned in light silver armor **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power] [Wingal Brave – 5000 Power]**

"I draw," Arthur said, having won the first turn. "I Ride Knight of Friendship, Kay!" His Vanguard reformed in a flare of light, transforming into a noble brown-haired knight wielding a bladed lance, his other arm adorned by a brilliant shield **[Knight of Friendship, Kay – 7000 Power]**. "Now, Wingal Brave moves to the back." Wingal Brave reformed behind Kay with a bark **[Wingal Brave – 5000 Power]**. "And I end my turn there."

**Arthur  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Friendship, Kay/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyWingal Brave/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw!" Robert announced. "Ride, Karenroid Daisy!" Daisy rose up, blades flickering into place as Flag also reformed **[Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power] [Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**. "Daisy, attack Kay!" The android raced forwards, blades at the ready.

"I don't guard," Arthur replied.

"Check... no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Sentinel – No Trigger]**

Daisy struck, Kay crying out in pain as its blades flickered across his form. "Damage Check... no Trigger." But as Arthur revealed the card, Robert's eyes widened.

**[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

"That's... a Shadow Paladin!" he gasped. "Why are you using a Shadow Paladin card in a Royal Paladin deck?!"

"You'll see soon enough," Arthur replied calmly. "Is that your turn finished?"

"Yes... it is," Robert said, still surprised by Charon's appearance. _"Why is he using Charon in a Royal Paladin deck?"_

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Arthur  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Friendship, Kay/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyWingal Brave/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (U)<strong>

"I draw," Arthur said. He took a card from his hand. "You wanted to know why I used Charon... I use more Shadow Paladins than just him in this deck, Robert." He closed his eyes, softly chanting. _"In this world, light __and darkness have always been opposites. But now, light and darkness shall stand as allies! I Ride... Blaster Dark!"_

His Vanguard was consumed in dark violet flames, before that familiar black sword swung and the inferno burst. Blaster Dark emerged from it, sword held at the ready, his eyes grim and calm **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**

"Blaster Dark?!"

"I call Kay." A second Knight of Friendship rose beside Dark, lance at the ready **[Knight of Friendship, Kay – 7000 Power]**. "And now, Kay attacks! His skill activates, since I have a Blaster Vanguard, he gains 3000 Power!" Kay lunged forwards, spinning his lance in hand before catching it and thrusting it at Daisy **[7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"Penguin guards!" Army Penguin took form and the lance cut through it, shattering the robot **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**

"With a boost from Wingal Brave, Blaster Dark attacks!" Arthur called in return. His Vanguard lunged forward, drawing back his sword **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert answered.

"Check... Stand Trigger! All effects to Kay!" Arthur smiled.

**[Drive Check – Quiet Sage, Sharon – Stand Trigger]**

Dark struck, tearing his sword across Daisy's form before leaping away as Robert made the Damage Check. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Wingal Brave's skill activates," Arthur declared. "Since it boosted a Blaster Unit and the attack hit, I send it to my Soul to search a Blaster Unit from my deck and add it to my hand." He slid Brave into Soul, retrieving a card from his deck and revealing it. "I choose Blaster Blade."

"You have Blaster Blade?" Robert said, shocked that Arthur had such a rare card.

"You clearly haven't watched my past fights," Arthur chuckled. "I've always had Blaster Blade." He moved the card to his hand, shuffling his deck and setting it down. "Kay attacks once more!" Kay charged, readying his lance **[7000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard." The lance struck, gashing Daisy's form once again. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Justice Trumpeter – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Arthur  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Knight of Friendship, Kay/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Diamond Ace (U), Justice Trumpeter (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert called. "Ride, Twin Order!" Twin Order took form, drawing its beam swords **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I call Quilt and Justice Sentinel!" The two other Units rose up, Quilt smiling and striking a dynamic pose, Justice Sentinel just stoic and ready for battle **[Magical Police, Quilt – 6000 Power] [Justice Sentinel – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Quilt, Twin Order attacks!" Twin Order leapt forwards with its blades at the ready **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Arthur responded.

"Drive Check... Draw Trigger!" Robert declared. "I give the Power to Sentinel and draw a card!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

As he made the draw, Twin Order's blades slashed into Blaster Dark, the knight gasping in pain as they cut into him. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere – No Trigger]**

"I activate Quilt's skill to swap a card," Robert said, discarding a Daiyusha and making a draw. "With a boost from Flag, Sentinel attacks Blaster Dark!" Justice Sentinel raced forwards, preparing to strike **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Sharon, guard," Arthur responded. A beautiful blue-haired giant rose up before him, dressed in green robes and clutching a book. Sharon cried out as Sentinel struck, shattering her into motes **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Robert murmured.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Justice Sentinel/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagMagical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Damage: Diamond Ace (U), Justice Trumpeter (U)<strong>

**Arthur  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Knight of Friendship, Kay/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (U), Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Arthur murmured. "Now, Robert... let me show you what Elizabeth was talking about. The hero capable of saving Cray from utter darkness." He held up a card, beginning to chant. _"As absolute despair enfolds the world, the light of hope burns bright! Knight of light and shadow, stand proud in your glory, and lead the knights to salvation! I Ride... __**Majesty**__...__** Lord Blaster**__!" _

A swirling tempest of light and shadow consumed his Vanguard, before a sword ripped through it and tore it asunder. The knight emerged, clad in armor of a cold grey shade, wielding a blade of soft blue light. His eyes flashed, one blue, one green, as he rose proudly over the field, a plume of flames blazing atop his helmet. Radiating power, he stood tall, readying his majestic sword for battle. He had come to the field, the savior of Cray, the power of light and shadow as one.**[Majesty Lord Blaster – 10000 Power]**

"Now, Kay moves, and I call Starcall Trumpeter!" Kay leapt back, and in the space where he had stood a cute teenage girl rose up, with angelic wings and bearing a golden trumpet in hand **[Starcall Trumpeter – 8000 Power]**. "Starcall's Counterblast! I Superior Call a Grade 2 or lower Blaster Unit from my deck! Come forth, Blaster Dark!" Starcall blew into her trumpet, sounding a rousing note as Blaster Dark rose up, readying his blade **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**. "And now, come forth, Blaster Blade!" He rose in front of Dark, a knight clad in radiant white armor, wielding a long, thin blade which shone with light. One of the most legendary Units of all stepped onto Arthur's field, the mighty hero known only as Blaster Blade **[Blaster Blade – 9000 Power]**

"Are you prepared, Robert?" Arthur smiled, gazing at his assembled field. "You asked why I use Shadow Paladins as well as Royal Paladins. Well, this is my answer. Light and shadow are opposites, yes, but also equals. They're two halves of the same coin, and both are essential. We can't just blot out the light or drown the shadows. We have to have both. Teamwork and sacrifice, Heaven and Hell, dawn and dusk. These concepts are things we automatically pair. It's the same with light and shadow. One cannot exist without the other. So while you may gain great power by focusing on one side to the exclusion of the other, greater power still lies in embracing the balance of both. Behold my power, Robert! Blaster Blade attacks Justice Sentinel!"

VBH49

"Light and shadow..." Samuel murmured. Those words brought something back. A memory of that last fight before the breaking of his old team. That fight where he had first seen Shadow Paladins in action.

_"But remember this. One day... you, too, will be called to make sacrifices to achieve your goals. Then, you will understand. Light and dark... Shadow Paladin and Royal Paladin... teamwork and sacrifice... they are only different sides of the same coin." _

"That's what Majesty Lord Blaster is... that coin in its entirety..." he muttered. "And that's why it's so powerful..."

VBH49

Blaster Blade leapt forwards, gripping his sword to cut down Justice Sentinel.

"Army Penguin, guard!" Penguin took form and Blade's sword cut it into motes **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**

"With a boost from Kay, Starcall attacks Sentinel!" Starcall Trumpeter lunged and punched Justice Sentinel, shattering it into motes. "And now... Majesty Lord Blaster!" Arthur smiled. "Majesty Lord Blaster's skill activates! Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark go to my Soul! _Awakening of Twin Blades_!"

The two knights smiled, fading into light and shadow which engulfed Majesty Lord Blaster. He vanished for an instant, before emerging, radiating new power and swathed in a twisting, almighty aura of light merged with shadows. "Majesty Lord Blaster gains 10000 Power for this attack!" His Vanguard blazed with power **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**. "And on top of that... Majesty Lord Blaster's skill! While Blade and Dark are in my Soul, he gains 2000 Power and 1 Critical!" Majesty erupted forwards, swathed in fiery blue power **[20000 Power + 2000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I... I don't guard!" Robert cried.

"Twin Drive... first," Arthur said. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Resolution, Gwyar – No Trigger]**

"Second check... also no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Apocalypse Bat – No Trigger]**

His Vanguard's blade struck in an arc of twilight force, rending through Twin Order and setting the android ablaze with shining blue power. "Damage Checks... first, no Trigger. Second, Critical Trigger!" Robert murmured.

**[Damage Check – Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Arthur said. "Do you see now why I use Shadow Paladins? This is why... my Vanguard. Majesty Lord Blaster, embodiment of a balance between light and shadow."

**Arthur  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Starcall Trumpeter/Majesty Lord Blaster/Empty  
>Back Row: Knight of Friendship, KayEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagMagical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Damage: Diamond Ace (U), Justice Trumpeter (U), Karenroid Daisy (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said. "I Ride Enigman Cloud!" His Vanguard faded into light and Cloud rose up, shining brilliantly **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I call Cosmo Beak and Cosmo Gunner!" The eagle mecha and android gunner rose up, readying their weapons **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Cosmo Gunner – 8000 Power]**. "Beak's Counterblast! Cloud gains 4000 Power!" Cloud flared with energy, shining brilliantly **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**

"Cosmo Gunner attacks Starcall!" Cosmo Gunner opened fire and Starcall Trumpeter wailed as she shattered. "With a boost from Quilt, Cloud attacks!" Enigman Cloud hurled a nova of light over the field a Majesty Lord Blaster **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Elaine, Margal, guard!" Arthur retorted. "I know your plan, Robert, and it won't work against me!" The beautiful elf and the crimson Hi-Dog rose up in front of Majesty Lord Blaster, shielding him with their forms **[12000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 27000 Power]**

"Twin Drive... first," Robert murmured. "No Trigger. Second... get, Heal Trigger! I heal one Damage and give the Power to Beak!"

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

The light smashed into Arthur's guardians, atomizing them in an instant. "Now, with a boost from Flag, Beak attacks Majesty Lord Blaster!" Cosmo Beak opened fire with a volley of lasers which Arthur allowed to strike his Vanguard.

"Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of the Void, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Enigman Cloud/Cosmo Gunner  
>Back Row: Justice FlagMagical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Damage: Justice Trumpeter (F), Karenroid Daisy (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

**Arthur  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Majesty Lord Blaster/Empty  
>Back Row: Knight of Friendship, KayEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Arthur said. "I call Apocalypse Bat, Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere, and Knight of Resolution, Gwyar." The shrieking bat-demon rose behind Majesty Lord Blaster, while flanking the messiah rose a black-haired, stern knight wielding twin katanas, and a coldly beautiful female knight with dark emerald eyes and raven-black hair, wielding a black longsword and clad in pitch-dark armor **[Apocalypse Bat – 4000 Power] [Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere – 9000 Power] [Knight of Resolution, Gwyar – 10000 Power]**. "Now, Bedivere attacks Cloud! Bedivere has the same skill as Kay!" Bedivere charged, glowing with light **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Beak Intercepts!" Cosmo Beak soared forwards and Bedivere cut it asunder with a blow of his katanas **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Apocalypse Bat, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks!" Arthur retorted. "Apocalypse Bat Soul Blasts to boost for an extra 6000 Power!" Swathed in light and shadow, the knight leapt forwards, raising his majestic blade **[12000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Diamond Ace, perfect guard!" Robert cried. "I discard Galaxy Convoy for a Perfect Guard!" Diamond Ace took form, shielding his Vanguard.

"Twin Drive," Arthur declared. "First... no Trigger. Second... Critical Trigger! Gwyar gets all of the effects!" Robert's eyes widened at the sight of the shining golden icon.

**[Drive Check – Starcall Trumpeter – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

Majesty's sword struck Diamond Ace and loosed a flare of power, atomizing the guardian but miraculously leaving Cloud untouched. "And now, with a boost from Kay... Gwyar attacks!" Arthur declared. "Gwyar's skill! As Blaster Dark is in my Soul, she gains 2000 Power when attacking!" The dark-clad knight charged and struck, swathed in shadows and golden light **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I... don't guard," Robert murmured. Gwyar struck, tearing her sword across Cloud's chest and knocking the Enigman reeling back.

**[Damage Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"I heal," he said quietly, moving a Damage card to his Drop Zone.

"I end my turn," Arthur said quietly.

**Arthur  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Knight of Resolution, Gwyar/Majesty Lord Blaster/Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere  
>Back Row: Knight of Friendship, KayApocalypse Bat/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Cloud/Cosmo Gunner  
>Back Row: Justice FlagMagical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Damage: Karenroid Daisy (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Galaxy Convoy (U), Justice Rose (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert called. _"That Unit... Majesty Lord Blaster... it's so powerful..."_

"I call Grander!" Grander took form beside Cloud, striking a pose **[Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power]**. "With a boost from Flag, Grander attacks your Vanguard!" Grander leapt forwards, preparing to strike **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Starcall Trumpeter, guard," Arthur replied. Starcall rose up, shielding Majesty **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"With a boost from Quilt, Cloud attacks!" Shining with light, Cloud unleashed a flare of light over the field **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive," Robert called out. "First... no Trigger. Second... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Cosmo Gunner and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Commander Laurel – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

The light smashed into Majesty, who skidded back a step before halting. His expression was still calm and dignified. "Damage Check," Arthur declared. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"Quilt's skill," Robert said, discarding Army Penguin and making a draw. "Now, Cosmo Gunner attacks Majesty Lord Blaster!" Cosmo Gunner opened fire, sending a volley of shots towards Majesty Lord Blaster **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Epona, guard," Arthur responded. The woman astride the golden beetle rose up and was blown to motes by Cosmo Gunner's barrage **[12000 Power + 10000 Shield = 22000 Power]**.

"I... end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Cosmo Gunner  
>Back Row: Justice FlagMagical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Damage: Karenroid Daisy (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Galaxy Convoy (U), Justice Rose (U)<strong>

**Arthur  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Knight of Resolution, Gwyar/Majesty Lord Blaster/Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere  
>Back Row: Knight of Friendship, KayApocalypse Bat/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Arthur said. "You're doing well, I have to say. You're stronger than I expected you to be... no offense. I already thought you were a good fighter, but to be surviving my Majesty Lord Blaster like this..." He smiled. "It's kinda refreshing to have to work for my wins a bit." He threw down a card. "I call Charon." Smiling, the Black Sage rose up behind Bedivere, opening his spellbook **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**

"But... I have to try and win this, you see," he continued. "Because those three behind me... they're my close friends. And after they put their all into their fights, for me to do anything less would just be like slapping them in the faces. Even so... that doesn't mean we both can't enjoy this." His avatar form smiled too, readying his radiant sword. "With a boost from Kay, Gwyar attacks Grander!" Majesty Lord Blaster gestured, and Gwyar leapt forwards **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**, cutting Grander in twain with a blow of her sword.

VBH49

"Why attack Grander?" a confused Alice wondered.

"Majesty Lord Blaster has Critical 2, Robert has to guard it at this point anyway or lose," Richard said. "By attacking Grander with Gwyar, Arthur's reducing Robert's available shield while removing his means of getting Cloud over the 17000 Power needed for more than 10000 Shield to be enough for Majesty to be protected from the Vanguard's attack."

VBH49

"And now... with a boost from Apocalypse Bat, go, Majesty Lord Blaster!" Arthur called. "Apocalypse Soul Blasts!" His avatar struck, trailing light and shadows in his wake as he exploded towards Cloud **[12000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Justice Rose, Cosmo Claw, guard!" Robert cried. The two Units formed before his Vanguard, trying to stop Majesty's onslaught **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," Arthur smiled. "First... no Trigger. Second..." There was a flash of crimson light. "Draw Trigger! I give the effects to Bedivere!"

**[Drive Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

Majesty's sword tore through the air, ripping the two guardian Units asunder in a flare of blazing power. "With a boost from Charon, Bedivere attacks!" Bedivere leapt at Cloud, readying his katanas **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"No guard," Robert said, allowing the knight to slash across Cloud's chest with two sweeping blows of the swords. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Siege – No Trigger]**

Arthur chuckled. "You're definitely a good fighter... clinging on this long. I'm really, really glad to be fighting someone like you, Robert. This is just... fun."

"You're definitely... what I expected you to be," Robert murmured. "You are the champion I walked out here expecting to fight. You're strong... you're smart... you're everything I thought I'd be facing... maybe even more." He looked at Arthur. "But I just... have too much riding on this. I've had to break peoples' dreams..." He recalled Joel leaving the arena, broken by Raging War's defeat, raging at Gabriel. "I've struggled with myself, trying to find the right path to take." His fight with Christine came back to him. The decision he had made. "But I found a path and I'm going to walk it to its conclusion. To do that... I have to overcome everything in my way, even something like Majesty Lord Blaster. And if that's what I have to do... then it's what I will do."

"Take your best shot," Arthur challenged, his smile widening, eyes sparkling with excitement.

**Arthur  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Knight of Resolution, Gwyar/Majesty Lord Blaster/Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere  
>Back Row: Knight of Friendship, KayApocalypse Bat/Black Sage, Charon  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (F), Knight of the Void, Masquerade (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Cloud/Cosmo Gunner  
>Back Row: Justice FlagMagical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Damage: Karenroid Daisy (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Galaxy Convoy (U), Justice Rose (U), Cosmo Siege (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said. He stared at the drawn card. _"Leah... this card... your card..."_

As he gazed at Enigman Nebula's card, he imagined them all stood around him. Everyone urging him onwards to victory. They were all there, driving him on with their will, inspiring him on to prevail here. He looked up from the card, staring at Arthur, at Majesty Lord Blaster. He stared into the eyes of the knight of light and shadow, and he met his gaze unblinkingly. _"We who carry out justice may sometimes fight alone. But we are never apart from our comrades, because their spirits always reach out to give us strength!"_

"What is this?" Arthur murmured.

"_Descend... Enigman Nebula!"_ Light exploded around his Vanguard and Nebula emerged, shining with brilliant radiance **[Enigman Nebula – 11000 Power]**. "I call Cosmo Beak, Galaxy Convoy and Commander Laurel!" Gunner vanished as the three Units rose up, readying for battle **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power] [Commander Laurel – 4000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak and Convoys' skills activate! I give their bonuses to Nebula! And then, Justice Flag's Counterblast! Nebula gains another 2000 Power!" Enigman Nebula flared brilliantly, its form consumed in a blinding white aura of radiant energy **[Enigman Nebula – 19000 Power]**. "And now, with Nebula's skill... its Restraint is released!"

VBH49

"Commander Laurel..." Mary said softly. "You're going to try it... aren't you? This could be your last hope... can you do it?"

Luke smirked, also overlooking the fight. "If this succeeds, a champion might just fall."

"_Go on, Robert... you can do this... you can catch up to us..."_

VBH49

"Do you think it'll be so easy?" Arthur asked. "That I'll just stand back and let you use Laurel's skill?"

"I'm going to give you as little choice as I can," Robert answered. "Let me show you... the power I've gained from my friends. All of them are here. All of them are watching me fight this battle. And... I can feel them urging me on, cheering me to victory! I built this deck this way because I wanted to embody that. Heroes being given the strength to win by the wishes of their friends. Majesty Lord Blaster embodies something similar... the unity of opposites made equal. He has that power... and I admit, I don't think I could survive this fight for much longer against that power. Which is why... I'm deciding it here. This is the turn which is going to decide which of us is fighting Bright Dawn."

His opponent chuckled. "It's a Final Turn in all but name, huh? Well, I'll say it again. Take your best shot!"

"Enigman Nebula... with no boost, attack Bedivere!" Robert called.

VBH49

"With no boost...?"

"Attack... Bedivere?" Alice and Leah looked at each other, surprised.

"There are two cards in Arthur's hand Robert doesn't know," Richard commented. "One of those is the one he didn't use last turn. Robert's probably assuming it's a Grade 3, as Arthur used a 10000 Shield to block Gunner's attack. Then the other variable is what Arthur drew with Margal's Trigger skill. If it has 5000 Shield, then Arthur can guard for one Trigger to get through. He has better odds this way as opposed to attacking Majesty Lord Blaster head-on."

VBH49

Arthur looked at his hand. Solitary Knight, Gancelot, Blaster Dark, Margal and Kay. _"These cards... I can guard for one to pass, but if he checks a Trigger, I'll be practically defenseless. But... Nebula has that skill... if he can pull that off..."_

"Margal, Blaster Dark, Kay, guard!" The two knights appeared, joined by the crimson Hi-Dog in protecting Bedivere **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"It all comes to this..." Robert murmured. "The moment which decides everything..." He turned over a card. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." As he prepared to reveal the card, he closed his eyes, imagining his friends all stood around him.

"_You can do it!"_

"_We all believe in you!"_

"_Go on, Robert!"_

"_You can beat him! We know you can!"_

He imagined their hands on his shoulders, offering him their support, guiding him onwards to victory. They were his friends, his trusted allies. They had let each other down before, but that had only made them stronger. And now, he had to decide their fate. "Check..."

He opened his eyes to see a flash of golden light. "Critical Trigger!"

Arthur's eyes widened.

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the effects to Enigman Nebula!" The radiant Enigman flared with energy, radiating an awe-inspiring, glorious light as it was empowered **[19000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 2]**. The light burst forth and atomized not only the guardians, but Bedivere as well. "And now... you know... Commander Laurel's skill activates! I rest Laurel, Beak, Convoy and Flag! Stand up! My Vanguard!"

Nebula rose to attack once more, radiating that heavenly light. "With a boost from Quilt... go, Nebula! Attack Majesty Lord Blaster!" Nebula unleashed the light as a storm, hurling its power across the field at the messianic knight **[24000 Power + 6000 Power = 30000 Power, Critical 2]**

Arthur gazed at Nebula, awestruck. "Incredible..." He closed his eyes, smiling. "I don't guard."

"Twin Drive... first... no Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Masked Police, Grander – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Enigroid Sabre – No Trigger]**

The light crushed into Majesty, rending through his armor and smashing him to his knees under its absolute power. The knight fell, struck down by Nebula's incredible might. Arthur slowly made two Damage Checks, only to pause on the second as emerald light flashed.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger!" he called. "I heal one Damage and give the Power to Majesty Lord Blaster!" Majesty rose once more, shining with emerald **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

Robert smiled. "Normally... that would be the end, wouldn't it? The end for me. But... this time..." His expression hardened with resolve. "Enigman Nebula's skill! I discard my hand and stand my Rearguards!" Laurel, Flag, Beak and Convoy all rose up. "And now... Laurel's skill once more! Stand again, my Vanguard!" The Rearguards fell into rest and Nebula stood once more, still radiant, still glorious.

"Twice in one turn," Arthur said, his voice full of disbelief. Then his shocked expression became a smile, and he chuckled. "You really are something... everything Agatha said you were, and even more. You deserve this, Robert. You earned it. Go ahead. This is a fight you've won." He stared into the stands. "I guess it's time the old champions stepped back and let some new ones take the spotlight."

"I... thank you..." Robert murmured. "Now... Nebula... attack Majesty Lord Blaster again!" The light flashed out for the third time, catching Majesty and hurling him into the ground of the battlefield. A card slowly fluttered to Arthur's Damage Zone, finally falling into place.

"No Trigger," Arthur said.

**[Damage Check – Majesty Lord Blaster – No Trigger]**

There was a stunned silence. No one spoke, applauded or did anything as the holograms faded away. It was as though no one could believe what they had just seen. The champion of the entire league, defeated by a player no one had even heard of before this point.

The referee finally found his voice. "The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon! Team Avalon wins the match!"

VBH49

"They... they won...?"

"Seems like your foolproof plan wasn't foolproof after all, Maximillian," Blake chuckled, his face the very picture of amusement. "Team Avalon beat Team Celestial Dusk... how about that. Looks like you underestimated them."

"But... how... they were nobodies... fighting the champions..." Maximillian said, astounded.

"Champions? Looks like Celestial Dusk aren't champions now," Blake noted. "It'll be one of the two rookie teams. Seems the public'll have to be disappointed after all."

VBH49

"So he wasn't a weak person after all," Luke smirked, amused. "Beating Celestial Dusk's leader... that's quite an achievement." He chuckled. "It's a shame his team is still going to lose."

Behind him, Mary stood with her face hidden by her hair, veiling the smile she wore. _"Robert... you won. Now... can you do it? Can you bring him back? All of you... do you have that strength?"_

"Ah well, let's go," the team leader continued. "They'll have a break now. It's best if we get some practice for the final fights. Not that we'll lose them... not that I'll lose them, anyway."

They filed away, Mary taking the last spot in their ranks. _"Please..."_

VBH49

The crowd began to applaud.

First one person, then a second, and the effect spread until everyone was clapping and cheering, cheering this boy who had come from nowhere and defeated the national champion like this. It was astounding and amazing, it was a shock and it was a miracle. The crowd bathed him in applause, glorifying him for his legendary feat.

Robert stood, barely believing it even as it happened. "I... I won...?"

"Yes," Samuel said, stepping up behind him. "And I'm proud you did." He smiled down at Robert. "You beat Arthur Elliots... the leader of Celestial Dusk. Practically the national champion. That's... incredible." He patted his teammate on the shoulder. "You've done... something I never expected. The day I met you..." He stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... I just... never expected this to happen," he murmured. "To be here... to see you do this..."

"You still have one more fight." They all looked at Arthur, who was stood with his team. "Bright Dawn."

Robert's expression hardened. _"Mary..."_

"I know," Samuel replied. "We know."

"I've seen them... all of their matches," Arthur said. "I kept an eye on them from the moment they showed up as Pro League fighters. They're not like the other teams who just started. They're something new. Something I haven't seen before. Maybe you'll be the ones to stop them but... even though you managed this... to beat us..."

"Bright Dawn may be even stronger than we are," Elizabeth said quietly. "I don't even know... we've never fought them. But their leader..."

"Luke..." Robert muttered.

"We'll do our best," Agatha said. "That's all we've done... and it got us here. Thank you."

"Good luck... you'll need it," Victoria murmured. "And... even if you don't win... congratulations. All of you. For beating us. Even if you lose this next match, in our eyes, you'll always be truly great fighters."

"That's right," Arthur smiled. "Your names aren't going to be forgotten, even if Bright Dawn win. The team who beat Celestial Dusk. They'll never forget it. They'll never let you forget it." He paused. "There's something you're fighting for, Robert. You said your comrades but... something else. Something which means even more to you than that." He turned away. "If you need it, there's money here. Just being the team who beat Celestial Dusk will bring people to you, people who'll happily find contracts to offer you." With that, he led his team away, vanishing from the arena.

"_Give one last big hand for Team Avalon, everyone! Arthur's right! Even if Bright Dawn should win this final round, Avalon's names aren't likely going to be forgotten any time soon!"_

VBH49

"Hey, aren't you...?"

"I'm no-one important," Charles said, slumping into a seat. "I just... can you get me a coffee, please?"

"Sure... what kind?"

Charles quickly ran off his order, and the waiter bustled away, leaving him with his thoughts. He stared at the TV, seeing the victory, seeing Robert's triumph. He remembered leading Robert to that offer, how he had yelled at him when friendship had won out over the desire for money.

"Robert..." he murmured softly. "I guess.. you were better than I ever thought you were..." He smiled. "In the end, you made it. To the top... that spotlight. Just one team left in your way... one last team..."

He was silent for a moment. "You can win... I know you can. I believe in you..."

VBH49

"I don't believe it..." Irene whispered. "Your son... he..." The room was practically silent. Irene had halted work at this point, gathering the various employees from around the building to watch the finals as a special treat in honor of Robert.

"He's through to the final..." another of the cleaners commented. "He beat... Arthur Elliots..."

"I don't... I don't understand," Mrs. Macmillan said.

"Arthur Elliots is pretty much the single best player in the _country_," Irene said. "And your boy just beat him. The best player in the country... beaten by your son. That's... incredible."

She gazed at the screen, seeing her son there, seeing his friends with him. "Robert... you did that? You beat someone like that?"

"Yes, he did," Irene smiled. "Go on, woman, celebrate! Your son's just... he's done the impossible! He beat the strongest player in the whole country! And his team won because of it!"

"Except... they haven't won yet," another cut in. "There's still one more game. One more match before it's over."

VBH49

Melanie was just watching.

Stood near her sister in the small gallery, Joan kept nervous eyes focused on the girl who looked so little like her, worried she might collapse again. But Melanie just sat slumped on the seat, staring down at the fight. She was smiling just a little.

"So he won," Joan commented, trying to break the eerie silence.

"He did," Melanie agreed. Her eyes were flickering with something, something which chilled Joan to her soul and sent shivers tearing through her spine.

"What do you think happens next? Can they win against Bright Dawn?" the older girl murmured.

Melanie turned her gaze to her sister, exposing her to the full glare of those chill violet eyes. "We'll see, I suppose. It ought to be interesting, though." She chuckled. "Team Avalon... people no one expected to see in the final." She settled back into the chair. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to," she replied. "I just... if you collapse again..."

Melanie said nothing, just turning back to watching the battle's aftermath.

VBH49

As the crowd cheered and Team Avalon walked from the arena, Robert stared down at his deck. He looked at the top card.

"_Leah... everyone. You gave me the strength to win... and now... thank you. I couldn't have won... without you all."_

VBH49

_**Card of the Day:**_

Majesty Lord Blaster  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Human – Royal Paladin<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: While you have a card named 'Blaster Blade' and a card named 'Blaster Dark' in your Soul, this Unit gets +2000 Power and 1 Critical.<br>Auto [V]: [Send a unit named 'Blaster Blade' and a unit named 'Blaster Dark' from your Rearguard Circles to the Soul] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets +10000 Power until end of that battle.  
><em>'Light and shadows, become my strength! This is the moment to change despair to hope!'<em>

_This is the form of the hero of United Sanctuary, Blaster Blade, when he takes control of the twin swords: the Sword of Light which represents power and courage, and the Sword of Shadows which represents resolve and readiness. When he was given the Sword of Resolve from its owner, the Knight of Shadows, along with his inner strength and spirit, everything he took in gave birth to a new power that he now holds in his hands. This is the sword which transforms despair into hope. Its great power can bring an end to the sorrowful cycle of fate and karma. The young hero who led the gathered warriors... now, his gallant figure has leapt into the pages of myth and legend, etched into the very history of this world! "At long last, the time has come to put an end to this war! Soldiers who possess both courage and resolve, follow me!" _

VBH49

_**Card Stats:**_

Knight of Resolution, Gwyar  
>Grade 3Human – Shadow Paladin/10000 Power/No Shield  
>Auto [VR]: When this unit attacks, if you have a card named 'Blaster Dark' in your Soul, this unit gets +2000 Power until end of that battle.  
>Auto: [Counterblast 2] When this unit is placed on the Vanguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one Grade 2 or less Shadow Paladin with 'Blaster' in its card name, call it to an open Rearguard Circle and shuffle your deck.<br>_'My sword bears my resolution. We will bring justice to this land.'_

(Knight of Resolution, Gwyar is my own creation.)

VBH49

As the fight with Bright Dawn looms, the members of Team Avalon are confronted not only by their allies, but also by their final opponents. With the shadow of the final battle rising over them, and Bright Dawn appearing to be perhaps their greatest challenge of all, will Avalon be prepared when the battle begins?

In preparation for the final battle, it's Ride 50: Prelude to the Storm!


	50. Ride 50: Prelude to the Storm

_**Ride 50: Prelude to the Storm  
><strong>Card of the Day: Pongal_

"_With the semi-finals concluded, two teams remain! Team Bright Dawn and Team Avalon will soon fight it out to decide who will be the national champions! Just half an hour separates us from that grand finale, half an hour for the teams to rest up and prepare! Let's wait patiently, folks, until the time comes for the final fights!"_

The two teams gazed at one another for a while. Luke gazed at Samuel, Peter at Agatha, and Mary at Robert.

"So here it is," Luke commented. "We're the final teams." He smirked. "But your journey ends in half an hour. You may have beaten Celestial Dusk, but you can't win against us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Samuel replied. "We've been told we can't win before, but we've overcome the people who said that. Do you want to make the same mistake and assume we're not strong, Luke?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that you're strong, after all, you beat Celestial Dusk. However, you're not strong enough," he answered. "Haven't you seen me fight? Don't you know how strong I really am?" He turned away. "In any case... you'll soon see." With that remark, he walked away, his team following in his wake. Mary cast one last glance to Robert as they departed.

"That guy... it's hard to think he was different once," Samuel muttered.

"Even if he was, can we bring back the old Luke?" Agatha wondered. "He seems set on how he is. And if he doesn't want to change back, then... what can we do that Mary can't? We barely know him. We never knew him before he became like that."

"That doesn't mean we can't help," Robert said. "Even if I don't know how... we at least have to try. And... I'm going to try." He looked down at his cards.

"We have to fight them whether we try to help Luke or not," Samuel observed. "Because of that... we may as well try to get through to him. Seeing him this way... if he truly used to be kind, shouldn't we try our hardest to bring him back, for Mary's sake?"

"I suppose... it just seems like he's set in his ways and even if we try, he won't change at all," she murmured. "I'll do my best, but I'm not sure we even can bring the old Luke back. Not when he's like this."

"We should still try," Robert argued. "Like Samuel says, we have to fight Bright Dawn either way. If we're going to win, we could at least make sure Luke comes back from what he's become..."

VBH50

"_Do you think you can win?"_

Her voice was there in his head, taunting him endlessly. Her eyes burned as he imagined her, his heart raging in response. The sight of her had brought those memories rushing back, the despair, the powerlessness. He had to get stronger. To overcome her, he had to get stronger.

His holy knights faced Mary's Dimension Police, led by the exalted form of Soul Saver Dragon. Though her expression was neutral, he could see the feelings beneath the surface, her sadness and rage at the sight of his avatar. His own anger stirred. He had gotten stronger. Become the fighter she had always urged him to be. Why was she so bitter now? Why did she reject him like this?

"Pongal, Counterblast!" he called. His field was dominated by Soul Saver, Pongal behind it, and around them, Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes, Young Pegasus Knight and Toypugal, all shining with the light of Soul Saver Dragon's skill. "Pongal goes to the Soul, and I add Soul Saver from my deck to my hand." He retrieved the card, before throwing down another. "Young Pegasus Knight's skill activates. Next, I call Margal and activate its skill! Pegasus Knight gains 3000 Power and on top of that, so does Soul Saver!" The pegasus-riding knight shone brilliantly, readying his sword as the shining dragon glowed more brilliantly **[Young Pegasus Knight – 17000 Power] [Soul Saver Dragon – 14000 Power]**

I call Toypugal and Soul Saver Dragon!" The cute white Hi-Dog appeared behind his Vanguard, as on the right a second copy of his avatar rose up, shining brightly, its armor a lighter shade of blue then the Vanguard's to distinguish it **[Toypugal – 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 9000 Power] [Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

As he stared over the field, he could see the resignation in her eyes already. She knew as well as he did that this was over. And yet behind the resignation, her sadness and anger were still clear. His expression hardened.

"With a boost from Toypugal... attack, Soul Saver!" His Vanguard raised its hand, the orb of white lightning crackling in its palm **[14000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 26000 Power]**. "Lightning Judgment!" Soul Saver roared, hurling the lightning over the field towards Enigman Rain.

"Diamond Ace... guard!" she called out, throwing down the guardian and discarding a spare Miracle Beauty.

"It's pointless," Luke growled softly. "Twin Drive. First... no Trigger. Second... get. Critical Trigger. All the effects go to Palamedes."

**[Drive Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**

Palamedes began to glow with golden flames, readying his blade **[Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes – 18000 Power, Critical 2]**. "With a boost from Toypugal, Palamedes attacks," Luke declared. Palamedes soared forwards on burning wings, readying his longsword **[18000 Power + 9000 Power + 5000 Power = 32000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Guide Dolphin, Justice Rose, Daisy, guard!" Mary cried. The three heroic figures rose up in front of Rain, shielding the alien from harm **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 36000 Power]**, before being sliced into motes with blazing strikes of the longsword.

"Here it is... the end," Luke murmured. "With a boost from Pegasus Knight, Soul Saver Dragon attacks! Finish this! _Lightning Judgment_!" The Rearguard Soul Saver Dragon readied a sphere of crackling lightning in its grip **[10000 Power + 17000 Power = 27000 Power]**, before hurling it over the field.

Mary considered for a moment, before admitting defeat. "No guard."

The lightning smashed into Rain, who howled in agony as it ripped over her form and tore through her. Mary's avatar collapsed to her knees, bolts of lightning crackling over her skin as Soul Saver Dragon gazed across the field coldly.

"Damage Check..." She slowly turned the card around. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Cannon – No Trigger]**

The holograms of the Motion Figure System faded into motes, leaving just the two players with their cards.

"You could do better, but no matter," Luke smirked. "After all, you won't be fighting. Peter and I can handle these people... they're just nobodies." He finished gathering his cards and shuffling his deck, sliding the cards back into his deck case. He looked over to Peter. "You're ready for this, right?"

"Yes," Peter nodded.

"Good... if you weren't, it'd be a shame," Luke said. "Let's humiliate these people... they're just a waste of our time in any case. At least Celestial Dusk would've been interesting to fight." He frowned. "It's almost a shame to have to waste our time on such nobodies."

"They did win against Celestial Dusk," Peter replied.

"By a fluke," Luke responded. "They're still untested. Still pathetic." He gazed out of the gallery window, into the stadium. "We're going to crush them. That's all that's going to happen."

But she was still there in his head, taunting him endlessly. _"Did you really believe you were strong enough? Come forth, my great servant... rise, Blaster Dark!" _Out of their sight, his fist clenched, his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you going to fight?" Peter asked.

"Samuel Wilson."

"Why him?"

"Because he's the only interesting one of those three," Luke dismissed. "And... his deck..."

"_Royal Paladins... holy knights who serve their comrades and fight in the name of loyalty," she mused, her expression twisting into a cold, vicious sneer. "So pathetic. They're unable to fight without allies. Whereas these Units... Shadow Paladin... they're strong enough to face this cold world alone."_

"Shadow Paladin," Mary breathed, voice inaudible, her eyes darkening with the memories of that terrible fight.

"Shadow Paladin," Luke echoed. "That deck... I'll crush it now." The shadows were in his eyes too, the terrible shadow of Phantom Blaster Dragon hanging over his memories. He held up his deck, staring at the Soul Saver Dragon card. "You were there, Mary. You remember... don't you?"

"Of course," she responded.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon... that cursed monster..." he said, his voice now a spiteful whisper. "Back then, I was so weak... so helpless. But now, I'm strong. I'll crush it underfoot to show them all... to show her how strong I've gotten."

She didn't answer.

"You can understand that, can't you?" he said. "You saw me back then... saw how helpless I was." His voice gained a cold edge, dangerous and vicious. "You held me that day in the rain... I remember you holding me close."

She remembered too. Remembered clutching him so desperately, so full of fear and worry. Remembered stumbling back to the shop, supporting his near-catatonic frame as best she could. She remembered whispering to him as his eyes chilled with fear, comforting him, reassuring him.

"You were afraid that day... so scared... you cared back then," Luke murmured. "So why... why..." He paused. "Why do you hate me now, Mary?"

"I..."

"You do!" he cried, turning to her. "I look into your eyes and all I see is disappointment! Aren't I strong? Didn't I get strong? I did it because of you! Because you wanted me to get strong! You wanted me to stop losing, to stop being the laughing stock! To stop... being that kid who would always lose!" He breathed in heavily, glaring at her. "So why... why can't I see any pride in your eyes?! Why aren't you happy that I got strong?!"

"Luke..." Peter murmured, his voice soft and calm.

"We're all happy for you, Luke," John spoke reassuringly. "You have gotten strong."

"I know you're glad," Luke snapped. "But you... Mary... you're just..."

"You're not... you're not the Luke I wanted to get strong," she replied softly. "When I'd reassure you after you lost and say... say I thought you could be strong... I didn't mean it like this. I never meant for it to become about beating everyone!"

He was silent for a moment, before his expression hardened further. "How else can I get strong... what other way is there?!" he retorted, his voice icy. "If I can't beat everyone, there's always someone looking down on me. There's always someone better that way... someone who'll do exactly what they all did back in that shop..."

"We didn't look down on you," Peter responded.

"Then why... why did you always jeer and laugh when I lost?" Luke whispered, his voice now poisonous and bitter.

"We never..." Mary said quietly.

"You didn't... but they all did... always laughing... always jeering," he spat. Their voices came back to him, always taunting him, always mocking him. Endlessly jeering and laughing.

"_Nice loss, Luke!"_

"_How does it feel being a loser?!"_

"_You'll always lose! You're just no good at this!"_

His fist clenched, and his eyes blazed with buried resentment and bitterness. "Everyone always looked down on me... and now when I've finally gotten strong enough to prove them all wrong, the one person who supported me hates that I've become so strong?" He paused. "The one person who knows what happened... who saw me lose to _her_..." The memories came back again, the memories of fighting her.

_Her Vanguard reformed, a stronger black knight taking Javelin's place. Blaster Dark's blade pieced the earth, stabbed into the ground of Cray as Melanie's form reshaped the dark nobility of the fallen hero. Madness replaced stoicness, those wild violet eyes replacing Dark's cold green. Melanie smirked from beneath the black helmet, gazing over the field sadistically. She gestured with a free hand and beside her, Nemain rose with a laugh, the Black Sage, Charon occupying the spot moving away behind the Skull Witch. _

"_Nemain's Counterblast," she smirked, discarding a second Blaster Dark to draw twice. "I call Blaster Javelin and Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag." Her right-hand column was filled now, a towering fortress-golem rising from the earth with a roar, Javelin manifesting behind it. "Javelin's skill." Dark Metal Dragon fell to the Drop Zone and Phantom Blaster Dragon came to her hand, a darker madness filling her irises as she held the cursed dragon's card. _

"Luke... I know..."

"So why do you hate what I've become?!" he snapped. "I'm finally getting strong enough to stand up to her! I'm not a scared little boy any more! I'm not going to lose to people like her ever again! And yet, you look at me that way... like you're sad!"

"Luke..." Peter murmured, stepping forward. "You're upsetting her."

Luke glared at him. "Don't you see... aren't you happy that I've gotten so strong, Peter?"

Peter said nothing, standing resolutely. The two stared at each other. Peter's gaze was blank and unreadable, Luke's was bitter and full of anger.

Finally, Luke stepped back. "Fine. Just don't let me down now." With that, he stormed from the room, his eyes dark.

VBH50

She was there as Luke stepped onto the gallery, gazing out over the battlefield. Another girl hovered in the shadows, present but not intruding at all.

He glared coldly at Melanie. "If you insist on watching, I'm going to show you that you should be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she asked quietly, barely noticing his presence.

"Afraid of me... of how strong I've gotten," he snapped.

"How strong you've gotten," the girl murmured in answer. "But you haven't gotten strong enough. Deep down you're just that same scared boy. Your deck's changed and your appearance has changed, but deep down behind your eyes, you're still terrified."

"I'm not afraid of you," Luke growled.

She looked at him, meeting his gaze. Those same shadows danced so feverishly in the depths of her eyes, that same madness coiling there in her irises. She smirked and her eyes flickered with insanity and darkness. And he was remembering a day so long ago, that day.

"_Supported by Javelin, DonnerSchlag attacks!" DonnerSchlag threw a mighty punch at Luke's Vanguard with a colossal fist, Hi-Dog Breeder Akane cowering back in fear, fear which was reflected in the boy's eyes. The fist crashed down and a card fell onto Luke's Damage Zone. _

_Melanie's smirk widened, becoming darker, more psychotic. "Are you ready? Now... it's my servant's turn... **my **turn." She erupted over the field, eyes wild with fury as the mighty sword was raised to strike. _

"_I... I don't guard!" Luke cried aloud. _

_The girl slowly revealed her Drive Check, eyes narrowing with dark glee as a dark blue light flared. "Stand Trigger," she smirked. "DonnerSchlag stands, and the Power goes to Nemain." But that wasn't her concern. Letting a soft, vicious chuckle pass her lips, she struck, and Luke was screaming with his Vanguard as Melanie's avatar struck. Her sword ripped Akane down the chest, and Luke clutched at his own chest, a howl of agony tearing from his throat as his knees buckled. He stared up, seeing Melanie clad in that dark armor, sword edged with red now as her lips smirked and her eyes glowed with a sadistic joy. _

"I don't care... what you did," Luke muttered coldly. "I'm not afraid anymore. I'm stronger now! I'm strong enough to beat you, Melanie! And... I will beat you!" He glared at her.

"Is that what you think?" she murmured. She plucked a card from the deck case at her side, holding it up. "Don't you remember my power? Maybe you need some help... to imagine it..." Her eyes flared, and he cried out as the world burst away.

He crashed to rocky ground under a black night sky, the stars mere twinkles of light in the distance. All around him were cold, grasping shadows. Howls echoed through the night, fearsome and strong, the howls of mighty predators. The moon hung over him, a thin, delicate crescent almost consumed entirely by blackness.

"Do you think you're strong?" Melanie asked. He stood, turning swiftly to see her atop a rocky outcropping. "Have you already forgotten your place?" She smirked, eyes flashing, and the sound of steel on stone came from nearby. Out of the darkness he stepped to stand proud beside her. The pitch-black knight of determination, stood tall beside Melanie. Blaster Dark glared at Luke. "You may have gotten new cards and trained, but that doesn't change a simple fact, that you will never have this power that I have." As she spoke, more Shadow Paladins emerged from the fog and darkness. Gururubau, Galebau, Fullbau, Swiftbau and other dark High Dogs slunk forwards, growling softly. Nemain, Charon, Arianrhod, and Badbabh Caar stood together, dark runes flaring about their forms. Macha, Rugos, Blaster Javelin, Mac Lir and other knights strode forth, The Dark Dictator at their head. Luke was surrounded by the forces of the Shadow Paladins, more emerging by the moment. Abyss Healer, Abyss Freezer, Grim Reaper, Darkside Trumpeter and Death Feather Eagle emerged from the shadows, the reaper demon sneering as he gripped his scythe tightly, the three angels stood in cold stoicness.

The earth shook and the mountains around fractured, monstrous constructs rising. Demon World Castles Fatalita, DonnerSchlag, Siege Perilous and Cerleon rose from the towering mountainsides, and from the peaks descended Dark Metal Dragon and Dread Disaster Dragon, the two abyssal dragons hanging in the air like shadows of death.

"What is this?!" Luke growled. "What are you doing?!"

"Showing you my power," Melanie replied. "Do you understand? You will never know this power. You'll never rule your Clan this way, never demand such obedience and receive such loyalty... loyalty which assures victory." As she spoke, shadows gathered around her, making her seem taller and more fearsome. "So understand this, boy. No matter how strong you grow, you'll always be nothing but insignificant to me. You don't matter. You should just bow down and know your place."

He clenched his fist, glaring at her. "No."

Her cold expression slipped, surprise overtaking her for a moment before amusement replaced it. "You still resist, despite seeing my power... at least you're determined. It'd be admirable, except it's so pathetic. Haven't you learned? Didn't you know that day that you'd never be able to match me, let alone get stronger than me?"

"You're wrong!" Luke cried. "I have gotten stronger... and now, I'll show you. I'll crush this team in front of the country... in front of you. I'll show you how strong I've become... why you should be afraid!"

The shadows coiled tightly around Melanie as she laughed. "You're just like a little puppy putting on a brave face, but really, you're terrified. Deep down, behind this courage you've got from somewhere, I can see it... how scared you are of me, of this power. A brave face is only useful when it hides the fact you're so afraid."

Luke glared daggers at her. Although deep down fear chilled his soul, the flame of anger burned fiercely. "I don't care what power you have. I'll beat you all the same!"

The shadows spread as black wings behind Melanie, and she laughed. "But don't you remember how it felt? How much pain I was able to inflict on you with so little effort?" The memories raged up again, consuming him.

_Cray enveloped him again, the black mountains towering and the night sky drowning him in shadows. Melanie's Vanguard rose with a roar, a mountain of blackness and hate, crimson eyes ablaze with fury. He stumbled back, gazing up at Phantom Blaster Dragon in utter terror, feeling the malice radiating from its form. The dragon raised its lance and as it did so, he heard Melanie's laughter, cold and vicious, relishing in his terror and the pain soon to hit him. _

_The lance fell and Luke screamed, feeling the blade rip into him, seeing it edged in crimson as the dragon drew it back. He fell, screaming all the way as agony tore him apart, darkness clutching up to grasp him and drag him down. And every agonizing moment was haunted by that cold, sadistic laughter._

He opened his eyes, still glaring at her. "I'm going to show you not to treat me so lightly. Now let me out of this."

She smirked. "As you wish." Her eyes dulled and Cray fractured around them, the shadows drawing away and taking the landscape with them. Her Shadow Paladins followed, fading away as Cray was reduced to incoherent, incomprehensible blurs of light and shadow.

They stood again in that room, and Melanie stared at him. "You may think you've gotten strong, and maybe you have. But you're still pathetic compared to me. Just go. I'll be watching anyway... just to see how amusing you can be."

With a growl of irritation, Luke turned and stalked away. The moment he was gone, Melanie chuckled, turning. As she did, a groan passed her lips and she stumbled. Joan was there instantly, rushing from the shadows to catch her and clutch her close.

"Why did you use it then?" she asked. "That power?"

"To show him... how pitiful he really is," Melanie said, her voice suddenly weaker. She pulled away from the older girl's supporting arms. "I don't need your help, Joan. I'm fine."

Joan looked like she was about to argue, before sighing. "If you say so..." She stepped back, letting Melanie turn back to the windows and stare down on the stadium below.

VBH50

"Why do you look so down?" Alice asked. "You're about to fight in the finals, Robert."

"That's just it... this team," Robert murmured. "I want to help Mary... I want to try and help her bring the old Luke back. But their team is just so strong... I don't know if we even can win..."

"You just beat the national champion, when he was using what's easily one of the best cards in the game," Richard observed. "After that, why do you think Bright Dawn will be any more difficult to fight?"

"If they were easy opponents, they wouldn't have got to this point," Samuel cut in. "You've seen them fight. Luke and Peter haven't lost once in this entire tournament. And even though Mary has, she's still not going to be an easy opponent." He fell silent for a moment. He remembered the loss he had just experienced, how Henry's Shadow Erosion deck had beaten him. And yet, he wanted to face Luke himself. Agatha and Robert had come a long way, but it seemed to him that this was the way things were meant to be. Royal versus Shadow. Light against darkness. As though the two of them had always been meant to face off. Those words came back to him, the words of someone who had shown him that deck back when he used its antithesis.

"_Light and dark... Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin... teamwork and sacrifice... they are only different sides of the same coin." _

He stared down at his deck, at the Phantom Blaster Dragon card on the front. The dragon hung in the night, before the eclipsed moon, orbs of dark-enfolded light hovering around its pitch-dark form.

"Who are you going to fight?" Richard asked. Samuel looked up.

"I'm going to fight Luke," he said.

"I can do it..." Robert began, but he shook his head.

"No. You've gotten strong, but even so... Luke's on another level. It has to be me fighting him. Besides... I feel like it was meant to be this way." He held up his deck. "Royal Paladin versus Shadow Paladin. Someone said to me once that those two Clans are only different sides of the same coin. In that sense, our decks are meant to collide like this."

"I get what you're saying, but at this point, can we really afford to play the game like this?" Agatha said. "We need certainty here, or everything we've done, all the fights we've won... it'll all be for nothing."

He looked at her, considering. She had a point. To lose now, just because he decided to face Luke head-on instead of entrusting the fight to Robert and taking on a player on Bright Dawn he was more likely to beat would be terrible.

"Isn't that... exactly what Gabriel did?" The two looked at Robert. There was something new in his eyes, something bright and steely. "He cast Anna away just so he and Joel could win their fights more easily. In the end, isn't that just a terrible sacrifice?"

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices," Samuel murmured. "Ultimately, Robert, we're doing this for you. I don't want to have brought you this far, helped you get here... only for it to end with them beating us. Agatha does have a point."

Robert was silent for a short while. "Even so, if we're going to fight this, why should we make that sacrifice? Why should you throw Agatha or me to Luke to face a loss that's almost certain, just for the other two players to win more easily? In the end, why should we make winning all that matters? If we do that, we're just proving Luke's point, aren't we? Isn't that what this viewpoint of his says, that people will do anything in order to win?"

"Perhaps. But as much as we all want to help Mary, ultimately, don't we have to put your mother first?" Agatha retorted. "Bright Dawn are, regardless of what you promised her, our enemy. They're standing between us and the championship title. Like it or not, that's the truth."

"Agatha's right, Robert," Richard murmured.

"That doesn't mean we can't fight without trying to make a sacrifice play," he argued. "Sacrifices have to be made, but only when they're worth it."

"Isn't helping your mother worth it?"

"Yes... but at the same time, what about proving Luke right? If we make that choice, all he'll see is us throwing our ally under the bus for the sake of winning," Robert said. "I want to win. Believe me, I want to see his team lose. I want to be the champion. But... I sacrificed my own integrity once to try and help mum... and that time, you all showed me the way back. Showed me that it wasn't worth it. Now you're the ones who want to make that sacrifice, and I... I can't let you. Not for me. The two of you... you're both better than me. You never betrayed yourselves the way I did. Don't do that now. In the end, it's worthless, isn't it?"

"I..." Samuel murmured.

The awkward silence was broken by a phone ringtone. Alice retrieved her phone from her pocket, answering it, before passing it to Robert. "It's for you."

He took the phone. "Hello?"

"_Robert!" _It was his aunt. _"I have someone here who wants to talk to you. I decided to go and pay her a visit, and found her watching your fights with the others here. Before I pass you over, I just wanted to say... I'm so proud of you. To see you where you are... I had the utmost faith in you from the start, but even so I didn't imagine you'd get there... that you'd beat the national champion!"_

His eyes were clouding now. "Thank you..."

"_No... you don't need to thank me," _she chuckled. _"Be proud of yourself. All three of you should be, for where you've got to. Now... there's someone here I think you should talk to." _There was a brief instant of silence, then another voice answered the phone.

"_Robert?"_

"Mum..." There was silence for another short while, before she spoke again.

"_I saw your fight with Arthur... I saw you win..."_

"You watched? But aren't you at work?"

"_Irene told me to," _she replied. _"And... I don't know this game. But seeing you playing it... seeing you fighting so hard for your friends and beating someone they say is so good for them..." _She paused. _"I didn't even know you played Vanguard until you went to Regionals, and now I'm seeing you beating national champions. I can't even believe it. But... you looked happy. Even though that fight was so difficult... even though that card he was using was so strong... I could see how glad you were to be there. And now you and your friends are fighting in the final..."_

"Yeah... I can't really believe it either..." he murmured.

"_I don't know anything about that team you're playing, but the others say they're good... really good."_

"They might be better than Arthur's team," Robert admitted. "I'm not even sure if we can beat them."

"_You don't have to."_

"Huh?" The words sent surprise through him. She didn't know why he was fighting, but even so, for her to say that stunned him.

"_Haven't you done well enough? I heard what the announcer said. You beat the national champion. No one is going to forget your team any time soon, whether you win against Bright Dawn or not. And... even if you lose this fight, all I'm asking is that you do your best. Just show me the Robert who fought a national champion and won. You've made me proud... and the crowd's supporting you too. Even if you lose to Bright Dawn, that's not going to change the fact that you've done enough already to make everyone proud of you. I've never been more proud of you, Robert. You don't have to win against Bright Dawn, all you have to do is walk out and fight them at your best."_

The tears were welling up in his eyes now. "Thank you... thank you..."

"_I'm glad that you found this game," _she said. _"It's taken you so far... it's given you friends like your teammates. You only used to have Alice, but now... Agatha and Samuel, and all the others I can see in the crowd cheering for you. Just know that when you're fighting Bright Dawn, I'll be watching, and I'll be cheering you on most of all... you're my son, and right now, I'm giving you all of my support because of that." _She paused. _"They're saying the last match will start soon, so I'll let you go. Just remember... all anyone's asking is for you to walk out and do your best. Do that, and it doesn't matter whether you win or not. You'll have done everyone proud. Goodbye..."_

"Goodbye," Robert said quietly, and as the phone went silent, he was smiling even as a tear slid down his face. He handed the phone back to his cousin.

"Your mum?" Samuel asked.

He nodded. "Fight Luke, Samuel."

He opened his mouth, about to protest, when he saw the look in Robert's eyes. He saw a conviction and pride there he hadn't seen in his teammate's eyes before, but he knew what it meant. He couldn't convince him otherwise now. Robert was going to fight this fairly and at his best. "Right."

"If you're sure, than I'll fight second," Agatha decided. "Peter will go second. If Luke just wants to win, he won't trust Mary with that position."

"I'll fight her then, if it comes to it," Robert nodded. "We're going to show Bright Dawn... Luke... our pride as a team. Let's show him that win or lose, we'll walk out and fight at our best fairly." He gazed at his teammates.

"Right," Samuel nodded. "I'll do my best to win against Luke. I can't make promises, but... I'll try."

"All you have to do is try," Leah murmured, walking into the room followed by Mr. Owens, who was bearing a tray of drinks. She quickly handed them out. "Even if you lose, we'll all be proud of you, Samuel. And you two... Agatha, Robert. The same to you two as well. You're all amazing to get this far... to do what you've managed to do." The assembled group held their drinks, forming a circle.

"To Team Avalon," Mr. Owens said.

"To Team Avalon!" the others chorused, lightly tapping their drinks together in cheer. The three teammates stood, gazing to each other as they heard the crowd outside begin to cheer. The time was on them. Their final battle was swiftly approaching.

And they would meet it with all their skill and all their conviction.

VBH50

"Maybe you should let Mary go first," John commented. "They're sure to let Samuel fight first, and if she loses, that's no loss."

"No." Luke's response was cold and steely. "Samuel is mine."

"What's your obsession?" his teammate asked. "What is it about him that makes you so determined to fight him?"

"His deck," Luke growled under his breath. "I don't need to throw her under the bus in any case. Peter and I have this under control."

"Of course, I was just saying..."

"You were suggesting that we might need to sacrifice her to beat this team. We don't," he snapped. "Avalon aren't a threat. Peter and I handled Eternal Nightfall. We can crush Avalon just as easily. Don't try and suggest I'm not capable of handling a group of idealists who got this far by luck. Now, go. You're not going to be needed for this no matter what happens. John."

John scurried away, leaving Luke gazing across the field to the tunnel where Avalon would shortly emerge. The shadow of Melanie's words hung thick over his mind, casting darkness into his eyes. He would show her. In front of this audience, in front of the country, he would crush Samuel and tear through that Shadow Paladin deck. He would prove to that girl that he wasn't afraid of her, that her Clan didn't strike fear into him the way it had struck fear into him before. He was strong now. Much stronger than he had been. He would just have to show her that fact by staring down and defeating Phantom Blaster Dragon. Morgan's Overlord had been a sham, a mockery of the darkness he remembered. Samuel on the other hand had a true Shadow Paladin deck, his ace was that terrible cursed dragon which had cut him down and left him in agony and terror that day.

He looked at his deck's front card. Now he had a dragon that equalled, no, _eclipsed _the cursed dragon. The holy form of the blessed dragon stared back from the art. Soul Saver Dragon's wings were spread, its form swathed in a glorious, purging radiance which would annihilate the darkness. This was the card which would put down his past nightmare. His avatar of holy light to sweep away that cold, empty darkness and break it into nothing. As he mused, he sensed the changing mood in the air. Suddenly the atmosphere was thick with anticipation, and he _knew_.

"Get ready," he said to his two teammates. "It's time."

VBH50

_**Card of the Day:**_

Pongal  
>Grade 1High Beast – Royal Paladin/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
>Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1 &amp; put this unit into your Soul] If you have a Royal Paladin vanguard, search your deck for up to 1 card named 'Soul Saver Dragon', reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.<br>_'It will break through the dark clouds hanging over, and awaken the dragon of light.'_

_A Hi-Dog that was picked up by a tribe that protects the Guardian Dragon (Soul Saver Dragon) and was raised under them. Because it was raised under a solemn tribe, it became very reticent and one with very few words, thus it only speaks when it deems it is needed. Otherwise, it will remain silent. Because it is covered in a sparkling silver fur, and harbors an extremely rare power in its body that allows it to aid in the advent of the Guardian Dragon, some guess whether it is the rumoured Sacred Guardian Beast of the "Silver Wolf", one of the Legendary 7 Sacred Beasts that was spread around the United Sanctuary at that time. Its roar is a sign of the advent of the Guardian Dragon, and when the God-like dragon descended onto the ground, it is always accompanied by the silver beast anytime, anywhere. _

VBH50

Next time, the final battles begin as Samuel faces Luke. As the knights of shadow face their holy counterparts, Samuel attempts to push through to set up an early victory in order to help his teammates. However, with the threat of Soul Saver Dragon looming, is it possible for him to win this fight before he is crushed under the power of Luke's exalted avatar?

The end begins in Ride 51: Sacrifice and Victory!


	51. Ride 51: Sacrifice and Victory

_**Ride 51: Sacrifice and Victory  
><strong>Card of the Day: Blaster Dark_

"_Here it is, folks! The final battle of this Nationals is about to start! On one side, the rising stars of this tournament, the undefeated Team Bright Dawn! And on the other, another team of rising stars, but one with a significantly less spotless record, Team Avalon! In this final battle, which side will win? Who will stand victorious? Will Bright Dawn finish this tournament without a single loss, or will Avalon manage a victory against these tough opponents?! Let's find out now! Come on out, teams!"_

The two teams walked onto the battlefield, taking their positions. They stared over the empty expanse at each other, promising a fierce battle with those stares. Their decks were in their hands, ready to be matched against their enemy.

"_Now, teams, send out your first fighters! Let's get down to business!"_

Samuel and Luke both stepped out, walking to their respective consoles. They gazed at each other as they set down starter Vanguards and decks.

"So you decided to come and fight me," Luke smirked. "Just be prepared to lose. I'm going to crush you here and show the country how pitiful a Clan Shadow Paladins really are."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Samuel responded. "My Clan is stronger than you seem to think."

Luke frowned. "Oh, I've seen Shadow Paladins at work. I've fought them before. They were strong opponents then, but now, that Clan is nothing compared to how strong I've gotten."

Samuel drew his hand, quickly replacing three cards. "You've gotten strong, but what sacrifice did you make to get so strong, Luke?"

His opponent looked bemused. "Oh, this? That sacrifice thing again?" He paused. "I don't need to worry about that. All I'm concerned about is that I've gotten strong... strong enough that no one can match me any more. Not even people like Morgan. If I can beat him so easily, what makes you think you stand a chance with the same deck?" He made his own draws, redrawing two cards.

"I'm not like Morgan."

"That's true. You're a fool," Luke smirked. "You think it's not all about who's stronger. Let me prove you wrong here and now, Samuel!"

"_Let the battle begin! This fight between Luke Adams of Team Bright Dawn and Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon will now... begin!"_

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Samuel called. "Fullbau!"

"Stand up! The Vanguard!" Luke retorted. "Hope Drake!"

The battlefield took shape, rising up as dark mountains on Samuel's side falling to radiant fields on Luke's. The sky crashed with thunder, raging overhead as their Vanguards appeared, Fullbau rising in silence **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**, while a young white dragon whelp rose on Luke's field, shining faintly **[Hope Drake – 5000 Power]**.

"I draw," Samuel declared. "Ride, Blaster Javelin!" Darkness enfolded Fullbau and the spear-wielding knight rose, brandishing his weapon **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**. "Fullbau's skill!" He took Blaster Dark from his deck, moving it to his hand. "I end my turn there."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Luke  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Hope Drake/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Luke said softly. "Marron, Ride." The Little Sage took form in a flare of light **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**. "Hope Drake's skill activates. I discard a Royal Paladin," a Sanctuary Saver Dragon fell to his Drop Zone, "and search my deck for a Grade 3 Cosmo Dragon Royal Paladin." He took another Sanctuary Saver, placing it into his hand.

"Now, Marron, attack!" Marron raised his hand, launching a volley of lightning bolts over the field at Blaster Javelin.

"No guard," Samuel responded, allowing Luke to make his Drive Check.

"Critical Trigger," he smirked, holding up a shining card. "I give the effects to Marron."

**[Drive Check – Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**

The lightning engulfed Javelin, making him cry out in pain as a pair of cards fell to Samuel's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dread Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Luke said. "This is just the beginning. Don't think it'll stay this easy."

**Luke  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (U), Dread Disaster Dragon (U)<strong>

"I draw," Samuel called out. He made a draw, taking a card from his hand. _"Pitch dark knight of determination, step from the shadows and demonstrate your resolve! I Ride... Blaster Dark!"_

Flaming shadows wrapped around Javelin, before Blaster Dark emerged, readying his blade, embers dancing over his armor **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**

Luke frowned, recalling his previous encounter with this Unit. "Dark..." he muttered, remembering Melanie clad in that armor, wielding that sword.

"I call Blaster Javelin, and Darkness Maiden, Macha," Samuel continued, throwing two cards onto the field. Javelin rose behind Dark, as Macha appeared beside him **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power] [Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power]**. "Javelin's skill." He discarded a Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar, taking Phantom Blaster Dragon from his deck. "Now, Macha's Counterblast." He turned over two Damage and Charon rose behind Macha with a smile **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**.

"Preparing for something?" Luke smirked. "If only it would help you. This is futile."

"With a boost from Javelin, Dark attacks!" Samuel cried in answer. Dark lunged, readying his blade to strike **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – No Trigger]**

Dark's sword ripped over Marron's form, making the sage cry out in pain as the black knight leapt away. Luke silently performed his Damage Check.

**[Damage Check – Toypugal – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Charon, Macha attacks!" Macha rushed over the field, sword at the ready **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

Luke remained silent, allowing the sword to rip over his Vanguard's form.

**[Damage Check – Great Sage, Barron – No Trigger]**

Macha leapt back to Samuel's side of the field, standing beside his Vanguard. "I'm not going to let you crush me," Samuel declared. "Here and now, I'm going to fight with all my resolve for my teammates, Luke. Someone like you, who only fights for themselves... I refuse to let someone like you win! Not without fighting at my full strength against you!"

"Only fights... for themselves..." Luke echoed softly. "You think that's it? You think I don't care about my own teammates?"

"I've seen how you treat Mary," he retorted.

"Mary is weak," his opponent answered. "The weak fall into despair, while those with the power get all the glory. Isn't that the way of the world? Why should I be a crutch for people who won't support themselves?"

Samuel glared at him. "In other words, you only care about people who win."

Luke said nothing.

"That's it. That's what your beliefs ultimately lead to," Samuel continued. "The weak should just be abandoned and left to rot, and only the strong deserve to stand with you and share in your glory. That's despicable. Just because someone isn't as strong as you are doesn't mean they're unworthy of your attention and your help!"

Luke softly and coldly laughed. "Says the one whose deck is about slaughtering his allies for the benefit of one."

"I use these cards because they represent what I've come to learn," he responded. "If anything, it's just as strange for someone like you to be holding onto that Clan. Given your own beliefs, I'd have thought Shadow Paladins would appeal to you."

Luke's expression soured. "That Clan isn't something I'd ever use. It's beneath me... that's what I'm going to prove now. Are you finished?"

"For now. I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Blaster Dark  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonBlaster Javelin  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (U), Dread Disaster Dragon (U)<strong>

**Luke  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Toypugal (U), Great Sage, Barron (U)<strong>

"I draw," Luke declared. "Ride! Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" His Vanguard reformed, Gallatin rising in a flash of brilliant holy light **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**. Luke took three more cards from his hand, tossing them down. Young Pegasus Knight flashed into being behind his Vanguard, as Akane appeared opposite Macha and Great Sage, Barron also rose **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power] [High ****Dog Breeder, Akane – 8000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 8000 Power]**

"Akane's Counterblast," the young man said, flipping over two Damage cards and retrieving a card from his deck, showing it to Samuel. "Pongal... the high dog whose howl signals the arrival of a dragon of light. This is just the first step towards my victory. The beginning of the end for you." He tossed the card down and with a bark, Pongal rose behind Akane **[Pongal – 7000 Power]**.

"You're so certain about that?" Samuel asked. "So certain that dragon will end it. You depend so much on that one card, almost always using it. Like you can't bear not to have it in your hand to finish a fight with."

"Like you can't bear not to have your own dragon?" Luke retorted. "It's funny. You keep trying to take the high ground, but deep down, are you really so different? Are you really so beyond wanting to win? You're so much stronger than your teammates. Don't you ever wonder what you could do without such weak people holding you back?"

Samuel's expression hardened. "No. My teammates are my friends... I won't ever abandon them."

"Oh, that's funny. I remember that you did. You left them to fend for themselves that one time," Luke smirked. "You act like you're somehow better than me, but deep down, you know the truth. You know that you're strong, and that they're not worthy of you."

Samuel was silent.

"You're just like I am, really. Just seeking to be stronger than anyone," he continued. "And who knows? As much as I despise that Clan you use, maybe you could fit onto Bright Dawn. I could use someone like you to replace Mary. She's always been the weakest link... always too soft, too pitiful..."

"That's not true."

Surprise flared in Luke's eyes. "What?"

"You think she's weak, but she's not," Samuel said, his tone steely. "I can see it in her eyes. She's not weak at all, she just wants the old you back. You've changed, and you think it's for the better, but in her eyes, you're not the friend she used to know. You may have gotten stronger, but in doing so, you've lost yourself! When I said I used Shadow Paladins because they represented what I'd come to learn... what I learned was that you have to make sacrifices to achieve your goals. But by fighting beside my teammates... my friends... I've learned something more. Some sacrifices aren't worth making at all. Think about it, Luke. The sacrifices you've made to get here... the things you've lost. Were they worth it?"

Luke didn't speak. He was full of memories all of a sudden. Walking into a classroom and going to the back, seeing a girl there hiding behind a book. Being crushed under a tide of darkness, screaming as he was ripped asunder. Stepping up to challenge Peter that day at the shop. Wallowing in darkness and despair, the pain still ripping through his chest though when he looked, there was no gaping wound there.

VBH51

"The sacrifices he's made..." Mary said softly.

"Were they worth it? You don't think so," Peter commented.

"He's become... a horrible person," she replied. "I just... I wanted him to get stronger, but not... not like this." She paused. "What about you?"

Peter didn't answer. But as he stood and watched the fight unfold, there were sadness and regret in his eyes.

VBH51

"Were they worth it?" Luke echoed. He looked up and met Samuel's gaze, his eyes cold and hard. "Yes. If it means I'm no longer trampled underfoot by everyone... no longer dismissed as trash... yes, they were worth it! If it means no one can just crush me and humiliate me, then those sacrifices were worth it! Don't try and confuse me! I know that all that I did was right!" He thrust a hand forward. "Barron, strike down Macha!" Barron raised his staff, loosing a volley of lightning bolts from it over the field, and Macha screamed as she was annihilated by the blazing lightning. "Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Gallatin attacks!"

Gallatin rushed over the field, readying his blade **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Are you really sure what you did was right?!" Samuel snapped. "Is it worth being so above everyone else when that means you no longer have friends who'll support you?!"

"_Friends..."_

_"Luke! Please come back! It's okay!" _

Luke froze, his eyes softening as he remembered.

_He felt a hand on his shoulder as he stared at that sixth card in his Damage Zone, and glancing back, he saw Mary with a shy smile._

"_It's okay, Luke..." she murmured. "You did all you could..."_

"You think you've become stronger by turning into this," Samuel continued. "But have you? Really? Is this what strength really is?!" He paused. "Is this what you really wanted?! Think about it!"

"_Luke! Talk to me... Luke! Luke!"_

_As he lay there, consumed in agony and pain, he felt her arms around him, felt her clutch him tightly._

The boy's eyes softened further, deeper with memories.

"_Go, Dragonic Overlord! Eternal Flame!"_

_His Rearguards were obliterated and his Vanguard followed, taking the game from him. But as he stared across the table, Peter wasn't smirking and sneering. The older boy extended his hand. "That was a good fight, Luke. You did well."_

"What I... really wanted..." Luke murmured.

_"Now... fall at my feet in despair and know your place!" _

_"Yeah, since you were so pathetic you even got stomped by a girl!" _

_"You and your crappy Stardrive Dragon! You should just tear the thing up and get an ace which isn't complete garbage!"_

"_Face it, Luke, you're a pathetic fighter!"_

"_Good job, Jack! Great win!"_

Luke's eyes hardened again. "I wanted this."

"Luke..."

"No! Shut your mouth!" he cried. "I'm tired of being so weak! Tired of being crushed by everyone! Tired of being looked down on! This is what I wanted, to be strong, so strong no one could _ever _look down on me like that! The sacrifices I made... they're worth it for that! Now, do you guard or not?!"

"I don't guard," Samuel responded. Gallatin struck, his sword tracing an arc of light as it ripped over Blaster Dark's form.

**[Drive Check – Holy Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Knight of Ideals, Caer – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Pongal, go, Akane!" Luke commanded. Akane ripped forward, glowing with light **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**, but Samuel threw down a card and Abyss Healer rose in a flare of shadows to intercept her **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

Luke glared at Samuel. "Do you think you know me? You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know that you've hurt your friend," he responded. "And if I can help her, I will."

"I don't care what she thinks," he hissed.

"Is that really true?" Samuel asked.

His opponent's expression turned colder still. "She's weak. I can't deal with what someone..."

"I think you're lying to yourself. That deep down, you can't believe you've hurt her that way. That you want her to feel glad for you," the Shadow Paladin user cut in.

"That's wrong. You know nothing about either of us," Luke growled. "Just get on with the game. I end my turn."

**Luke  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: High Dog Breeder, Akane/Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Great Sage, Barron  
>Back Row: PongalYoung Pegasus Knight/Empty  
>Damage: Toypugal (F), Great Sage, Barron (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonBlaster Javelin/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Knight of Ideals, Caer (U)<strong>

Samuel silently stood his Units, making a draw. "You've hurt your friend to get to where you are... and you aren't even guilty about it? You expect her to be happy for the jerk you've turned into?"

"You don't know anything about me or her!" Luke snapped.

"I can see how hurt she is. And I can see it... how much you want to be respected and looked up to," he answered. "You think this is the right way? That what you've done is the right thing?" He took a card from his hand, holding it aloft. "If you think your sacrifices were right, let me show you the ultimate incarnation of that path. Let me show you where such sacrifices lead you! _Fallen, cursed dragon, wreathed in darkness and exuding death... be the incarnation of my meaning and show it to the world! Descend in shadows and give your allies' lives to victory! I Ride... Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

He slammed the card down and darkness exploded, consuming his field in screaming shadows. The tempest howled and raged as Blaster Dark howled in agony from within. The darkness solidified into scales and armor, the wretched lance emerging as black wings spread. Crimson eyes ignited like coals from the night and Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, emerging as a demonic incarnation. It was Samuel's creed made flesh, the end result of reckless sacrifice to achieve one's goals **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**

Luke's eyes burned with hate. "Phantom Blaster..." he hissed. "That thing... I'm going to crush it like the weak, broken thing it is!"

"We'll see," Samuel responded. "I call Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar." Badbabh Caar rose up with his hazy smirk **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 9000 Power]**, and Samuel revealed his deck's top card, tossing it into play. "Come forth once again, Blaster Dark!" Dark rose up, readying his blade **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**.

VBH51

"Phantom, Dark and Javelin..." Leah murmured. "All of his Blasters together... but even so..."

"He's still in a tough spot," Richard observed.

"He'll have to make do with what he's got," Alice said. "If he can do that well enough, he can beat this guy. I know he can."

VBH51

"Blaster Dark, attack Barron!" Samuel commanded. Dark lunged forwards, holding his blade at the ready.

"Govanon, guard," Luke snapped in response. The gnome took shape in front of Barron, being cleaved into motes with a swing of Dark's mighty sword **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"With a boost from Blaster Javelin, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks Gallatin!" his opponent cried. Raging and consumed in shadows, Phantom Blaster ripped over the field, lance at the ready **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**

Luke gritted his teeth. "No... I won't let that thing through... not again!" he snarled. "Alabaster Owl, guard! Akane, Intercept!" Alabaster Owl took form in front of his Vanguard, Akane joining it **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

VBH51

A puzzled look came onto Peter's face. "Why guard that now? Even a double Critical won't make him lose."

"Because that Unit started him on this path," Mary said softly. "He's afraid of it, even if he won't admit it."

"Afraid of it?" John scoffed from behind them. "Are you serious? He's not afraid of anything."

"Then why did he just guard a Vanguard attack when he's only on two Damage?" Mary replied. John frowned.

"He's just making sure," he snapped.

"No. Mary's right, there's something more to this," Peter said. "Luke wouldn't make a mistake like that otherwise."

VBH51

"Why... why guard Phantom like that?" Samuel murmured. "It's not like I can finish the game here with it."

Luke glared at him. "Just make your Drive Checks and get on with it."

"Alright... here I go. Twin Drive, first!" He revealed a card, holding it up. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Midnight Requiem – No Trigger]**

"Second check... get, Draw Trigger!" he called. "I give the Power to Caar and draw one card!"

**[Drive Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

He made a draw and his Vanguard struck, ripping Alabaster Owl and Akane asunder with a mighty swing of its lance. "Now, with a boost from Charon, Badbabh Caar attacks!" Caar raised his hand, loosing those demonic shadowy claws from it **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**. Gallatin cried out as the claws ripped into him, tearing over his body and casting a card into Luke's Damage Zone.

"Draw Trigger," the blond boy murmured. "I draw."

**[Damage Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

Samuel gazed at him as he drew a card. "Luke, are you really sure that you're right?! That Mary should appreciate you for doing this?! Look at yourself! Look at what you are now! Is that something you think she should accept?!"

"Enough!" Luke snarled. "This is a fight! Don't lecture me! Don't pretend you understand anything! All that matters here is victory! And victory will be mine! So shut your mouth and know your place!"

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll just have to show you sense by winning. I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Blaster Dark  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonBlaster Javelin/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Knight of Ideals, Caer (U)<strong>

**Luke  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Great Sage, Barron  
>Back Row: PongalYoung Pegasus Knight/Empty  
>Damage: Toypugal (F), Great Sage, Barron (F), Margal (U)<strong>

Luke silently made a draw, his expression icy. _"Holy light which lays down the path, shine forth and show me a road leading to victory!" _he declared. _"Ride, Sanctuary Saver Dragon!"_

Light engulfed his Vanguard, crackling and blazing, and then burst as radiant wings spread. Sanctuary Saver emerged, its scales shining like ice and lightning alike, its exalted body ablaze with power **[Sanctuary Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**. "Hope Drake's skill! Sanctuary Saver gains 1000 Power! And then, Sanctuary Saver, Soul Charge!" He slid a card into his Soul, causing auras of light to erupt into being around Sanctuary Saver, Young Pegasus Knight and Barron **[Sanctuary Saver Dragon – 13000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power]**

**[Soul Charge – Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes – No Trigger]**

"Pongal, Counterblast!" he continued. "Pongal goes to my Soul and I add this card to my hand!" Pongal faded into light, flowing into his Vanguard's form as he held up a card.

"Soul Saver Dragon..." Samuel muttered.

VBH51

"There it is..." Peter muttered. "His trump card. He's getting ready to unleash it..."

Mary said nothing. Her eyes were fixed on the field, staring past Luke to Samuel. _"You're strong... can you do it? Can you get through to him... beat him?"_

VBH51

"As another card went to my Soul and I have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, the skills of Barron and Pegasus Knight activate again!" Luke declared, his two Units flaring with light **[Great Sage, Barron – 14000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 12000 Power]**. "I call Holy Disaster Dragon and Marron!" With a roar of booming thunder, Holy Disaster Dragon rose behind his Vanguard, Marron forming behind it **[Holy Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power] [Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"You're a strong fighter," Samuel admitted.

"I've trained hard to get strong," Luke said coldly. "Do you hate that? The idea that someone might just start out weak and get strong?"

"No, of course not," his opponent retorted. "Vanguard came easily to me... I admit that. Since the day I started, I've always... always been good at this game. I understood it. I could make sense of it in a way which made games play out so easily for me..." He paused. "I suppose I'm perfect as I am."

Luke frowned. "Perfect? You clearly think highly of yourself. Perhaps instead of accusing me of being flawed, you should look in the mirror."

"No," Samuel said. "That's not what I meant. I'm perfect as I am, so I can't advance. I can't grow further as a fighter. As I am, with these Shadow Paladins, I've reached the pinnacle of my potential. But fighters like you... like Robert and Agatha... you have so much potential compared to me. You could become so much stronger. That's why... that's why I'm fighting so hard. To uphold my teammates. Because I can see so much potential in them... so much they deserve to achieve. I'm a stagnant fighter who can't grow any more, so I owe it to the people who've let me see how much people can grow. I'm going to fight my hardest to open the way for them in this fight. As much as I'm fighting for your friend, I'm fighting for my own too!"

"Friends..." Luke echoed. "You act like I don't have friends."

"Because you don't!" Samuel retorted. "They're just pawns to you! Crutches you drag along because you're not allowed to just win on your own! If you could, you'd ditch them, I know you would. That's what I mean." He paused. "If you could fight every game on your own and just have them cheering you, adoring you... you would, wouldn't you?"

Luke said nothing, his face steely and cold.

"That's just it... you have so much potential. All of your team does. I've watched you fight. I can see it," he continued. "But the way you act about them... you hold them back by acting like only you matter."

"Enough!" Luke snapped. "I've told you, stop lecturing me! Barron, obliterate Blaster Dark!" Lightning howled from Barron's staff, reducing Blaster Dark to motes. "With a boost from Young Pegasus Knight! Strike him down, Sanctuary Saver Dragon! Punish his cursed dragon!" Wrapped in burning lightning, Sanctuary Saver burst forth like a lance towards Phantom Blaster **[13000 Power + 12000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"I don't guard!"

"Check the Drive Trigger," Luke growled. "First... no Trigger. Second... Critical Trigger! Critical to Sanctuary Saver Dragon! Power to Holy Disaster Dragon!"

**[Drive Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

Now blazing with golden fires, Sanctuary Saver smashed into Phantom Blaster, roaring as its claws tightened around the cursed dragon's neck and the aura around its form seared into the Vanguard's armor. Raging, Phantom Blaster retaliated, loosing darkness from its body as it lashed around with jagged talons. Howling in pain, the wounded Sanctuary Saver drew away.

**[Damage Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"All the effects to Phantom Blaster Dragon," Samuel announced, a golden aura burning around his Vanguard **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 16000 Power]**

"With a boost from Marron, go, Holy Disaster Dragon!" Luke roared. _"Holy Charging Thunder!" _Lightning screamed from the dragon's form, racing towards Phantom Blaster **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power]**, only to be received by Death Feather Eagle, which screamed as it was atomized **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

Disgusted, Luke glared at his opponent. "Congratulations, you won another turn. That's it. Next turn... you know what's coming. My ultimate Vanguard... my ace card. A final judgment which will crush your decrepit dragon under its absolute power."

"Maybe... or maybe you're the one who'll lose this fight," Samuel responded.

Luke gritted his teeth. "I end my turn," he spat.

**Luke  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Holy Disaster Dragon/Sanctuary Saver Dragon/Great Sage, Barron  
>Back Row: Little Sage, MarronYoung Pegasus Knight/Empty  
>Damage: Toypugal (F), Great Sage, Barron (F), Margal (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonBlaster Javelin/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Knight of Ideals, Caer (U), Grim Reaper (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

Samuel made a draw, gazing at his field and hand. He knew what he had to do. He knew how to push forward, how to push toward victory.

"I call Midnight Requiem," he said, causing the cluster of wailing shades to rise **[Midnight Requiem – 5000 Power]**. "Soul Blast!" He made a draw. "Now, I call Nemain!" In front of Midnight Requiem, the witch rose, smirking **[Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**. He quickly performed her Counterblast, discarding Abyss Freezer and drawing.

"You know what's coming," he said softly.

"You think I'm concerned?" Luke replied. "I know what your dragon does. I've been crushed under that lance before. I've felt the pain of that darkness. But I have a greater light on my side than any I had that day. You won't beat me the same way she beat me. I won't be defeated that way again!"

"She?" Samuel echoed ."Who do you mean?"

VBH51

"That girl..." Peter muttered. "The one Luke fought?" He glanced at Mary, who nodded.

"She used that deck... that Unit," she confirmed. "Phantom Blaster Dragon... that was what did this. That was what started him down this path. And now he's facing it again... he's about to face that move again..."

VBH51

"This could win him the game..." Richard said, barely daring to speak. "If Damned Charging Lance hits, it'll put Luke on the brink. And with his hand as small as it is, with some luck, Samuel might actually..."

"He could win," Leah finished. "Come on, Samuel... I know you. I know you can do it."

"Samuel..." Alice murmured. "Please... for Robert's sake..."

VBH51

"Here it comes," Robert said. "Damned Charging Lance." He was reminded of his first encounter with that terrible skill. The first time he had met Samuel.

_"Call, Abyss Freezer," the player continued, dropping a card down to the field. "Now... I activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill. I Counterblast two cards," he flipped over Abyss Freezer and Gururubau in his Damage Zone, "and retire three Shadow Paladin Rearguards,"_

_A dark-armored angel appeared beside the monstrous black dragon **[Abyss Freezer – 5000 Power] **, only to be met by the vicious nightmare slashing three savage arcs with its glaive. All three of its fellow Shadow Paladins were cleaved apart, shattering into nothingness with screams of agony. Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, the pale blue lines on its flesh burning to bloody red. **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

_"...to have it gain 10000 Power and one Critical for this turn!" Samuel finished. "Damned Charging Lance!"_

"He needs to be careful... with Soul Saver looming, if he cuts away too much of his advantage, he'll be vulnerable," Agatha murmured.

"We have to believe in him," the young man said. "We have to believe he knows what he's doing here."

VBH51

Samuel sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them. Luke had still said nothing regarding 'she'.

"It doesn't matter," he finally said. "You think your sacrifices were worth it. That losing your friends was worth it to become this. Well, let me show you the ultimate embodiment of that ideal. Let me demonstrate that meaning, Luke! The meaning of one's allies sacrificed to victory!" He glanced at three cards on his field. "Nemain! Midnight Requiem! Blaster Javelin! Please, now... give your lives so that we may prevail! Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill! _Damned... Charging... __**Lance**__!" _

He turned over the two Damage, making the sacrifice to open the path to victory. That terrible lance rent the air and tore flesh and blood, the three sacrifices howling in mortal agony as their blood painted the blade. And Phantom Blaster's eyes and armor burned the same hue as that spilt blood, as power ripped through the dragon and burned in its every vein. Darkness boiled in its icy heart as a howl of triumphant rage exploded from its maw **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Understand this," Samuel said. "I'm not going to give up without a fight, Luke. For my friends and for your friends. For both sides, I'm going to do all I can to win. Because if I beat you... then I think I'll have done my best for both sides. For Robert, Agatha, and Mary... I _am_ going to win this fight, Luke Adams!"

VBH51

_**Card of the Day:**_

Blaster Dark  
>Grade 2Intercept  
>United Sanctuary – Human – Shadow Paladin<br>9000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: If you have a card named 'Blaster Javelin' in your soul, this Unit gets +1000 Power.<br>Auto: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit is placed on the Vanguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, select 1 of your opponent's Rearguards and retire it.  
><em>'Determination is the sword of darkness. Thunder forth, Blaster Dark!'<em>

_Unable to demonstrate the courage demanded by the sword-like weapon "Blaster Blade", he walked a road to hell powered by his amplified negative emotions. His hatred is aimed at the person called "Blaster Blade" who could use the weapon he was unable to activate, causing him to take up the mantle of "Blaster Dark", and under the guide of the Dragon of Hell, he plans to end things with his fated rival. _

VBH51

_**Card Stats:**_

Hope Drake  
>Grade 0Cosmo Dragon – Royal Paladin/5000 Power/10000 Shield  
>Auto [V]: [Choose a Royal Paladin from your hand, and discard it] When a Royal Paladin Rides this Unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 3 Royal Paladin Cosmo Dragon, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand, and shuffle your deck.<br>Auto [Soul]: At the start of the Main Phase, if your Vanguard is a Grade 3 Royal Paladin Cosmo Dragon with 10000 or less Power, that Vanguard gets +1000 Power until end of turn.  
><em>'Its appearance is akin to the first sunbeam which breaches the horizon and awakens hope.'<em>

(Hope Drake was created by Desgarroth)

VBH52

Next time, the fight between Samuel and Luke rages on. As darkness and light collide, and Samuel continues to try and prevail over a foe as tough as Luke, the two are met in a stalemate. However, even with all the power of his Shadow Paladin deck, can Samuel withstand the almighty power of Luke's ace card, Soul Saver Dragon, when it descends to finish him off and win the fight for Luke?

The battle continues and concludes in Ride 52: The Pride of Knights! 


	52. Ride 52: The Pride of Knights

_**Ride 52: The Pride of Knights  
><strong>Card of the Day: Soul Saver Dragon _

As blood and darkness raged around Phantom Blaster Dragon, Sanctuary Saver Dragon raged in response, the aura of icy, blazing light around its body intensifying. Luke's knights closed ranks, light enfolding their bodies, shining in Barron and Marron's eyes, from Young Pegasus Knight's armor and from Holy Disaster Dragon's lightning-wreathed scales. The Royal Paladins glared up into the face of utter darkness and despair, and met it with their courage and pride.

Beside the cursed dragon, Samuel's depleted forces likewise drew close. Caar and Charon stood together, wrapped in that terrible darkness of emptiness and despair. Yet they stood with pride equal to that of the holy knights opposite, pride in their power and conviction in their cause. Neither side would back down. Neither side would show even the merest fear or weakness now. This was their oath as knights, as paladins of light and paladins of shadow. And likewise, the two fighters serving as their Vanguards showed no signs of wavering. Luke and Samuel gazed into each others' eyes fiercely, with gazes full of pride and determination.

"I call Phantom Blaster Dragon, Caer and Swiftbau!" Samuel called aloud. A copy of his Vanguard rose beside it, while Caer took shape behind his Vanguard and Swiftbau occupied the last open space **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power] [Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power] [Swiftbau – 4000 Power]**. "Swiftbau moves to the Soul and my Vanguard receives 3000 Power!" The blood-wreathed dragon howled, empowered further by the sacrifice of the noble High Dog **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 24000 Power, Critical 2]**

"You're planning to try and finish things here," Luke stated. "But it won't end the way you seem to be planning. This game was mine from the moment it began."

"That's what I'm going to prove wrong!" Samuel retorted. "I'm going to fight with all my heart and pride as a Vanguard fighter, for my friends and yours! And I'm going to try and beat you! My Rearguard Phantom Blaster attacks Barron!" The rearguard ripped over the field, effortlessly cutting down Barron. Luke didn't even move to protect the giant.

"You think your theatrics change a thing?" he asked. "That you're meant to win? You by your own admission are a stagnant fighter, stuck in one place! And I have the potential to be more than you can ever be! Doesn't that say you admit that you have no chance at all?!"

"Perhaps... but even so, I'm not going to give up," his opponent said. "Because of those people resting their faith in me, trusting me to win this fight. With a boost from Caer, go, Phantom Blaster Dragon! _Shadow Erosion_!"

Wrapped in darkness, Phantom Blaster Dragon struck forth across the field, wings spread and form wrapped in blood-stained darkness. The dreaded lance was ready, drawn back for a killing blow **[24000 Power + 7000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

Luke raised a card, and Samuel's eyes widened. "For all your spiel and all your faith, in the end, you're nothing to me. Your dragon used to terrify me... but no more! I won't be terrified by blood and rage any more! I'm far stronger than I was the day that dragon broke me beneath its power!" He revealed the card, and terrible gasps echoed, gasps of horror and shock. "Iseult, stop that mad thing! I discard this and Perfect Guard!" He tossed aside Young Pegasus Knight as the crystal-armored knight rose, the glowing runes of the Flash Shield igniting before Phantom Blaster Dragon's wild charge.

"_Oh my! Samuel Wilson's attempt at a potentially game-winning attack has been halted right away by Luke's Perfect Guard Unit! In the face of such a setback, can Samuel possibly recover now?!"_

"I... no..." Samuel said. "You had Iseult ready... ready to stop me..."

"I refuse to lose to that abomination the way I did before," Luke said coldly. "I won't be broken and terrified in front of Phantom Blaster Dragon. Not again."

"I... check," his opponent said, crestfallen. "First... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"Please... second..." There was a golden flash. "Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Badbabh Caar!" Golden power blazed around the Dark Mage, making him smirk coldly **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 14000 Power, Critical 2]**

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

Phantom Blaster's lance howled on the Flash Shield as it struck, Iseult holding firm with all the stoic pride of a true knight. Though Samuel's dragon raged in its endless fury, its lance could not break the absolute barrier raised before it, forcing it to draw away with a final howl at its thwarted assault.

"With a boost from Charon, attack, Badbabh Caar!" Samuel cried. Caar loosed the shadowy, demonic talons, which ripped over Sanctuary Saver's body with all their ferocity. Two cards fell to Luke's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**

"So your grand attempt to finish this quickly is over," Luke said. "And you haven't won. What now, Samuel? Any more lectures about my sacrifices being worthless? Any more speeches? What? Nothing?!" He smirked. "Have you finally realized how far beneath me you are?!"

"No," Samuel answered. "I'm not beneath you at all." He paused as Luke's smirk faded, replaced by the same cool anger which had dominated his opponent the whole game. "I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonKnight of Ideals, Caer/Empty  
>Damage: Black Sage, Charon (F), Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Knight of Ideals, Caer (F), Grim Reaper (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)<strong>

**Luke  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Holy Disaster Dragon/Sanctuary Saver Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Little Sage, MarronYoung Pegasus Knight/Empty  
>Damage: Toypugal (F), Great Sage, Barron (F), Margal (F), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Young Pegasus Knight (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Luke said coldly. He held a card aloft. "It's time to end this farce. Time to prove how far beyond you I am... how far beyond your Shadow Paladins my knights are! Final Turn!"

"_Here it is, Luke Adams' Final Turn! And with it comes his ace! The time has arrived, ladies and gentlemen! The dragon is about to descend!"_

Holding the card up, Luke began to chant. _"Fall in awe before this holy light! Shrink away from this righteous glory_!"

VBH52

"No... Soul Saver..." Mary said. "He... with that..."

"He'll win," Peter said grimly.

"It's almost like the two of you don't _want _him to win," John deadpanned.

"I don't," Mary whispered, causing John's expression of amusement to fade into shock.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you understand?!" she cried. "Ever since he started here, ever since he got that card, he's become this! Maybe if he loses... maybe if someone finally beats him... he'll stop and realize..."

Peter said nothing, but his gaze turned to her, and his eyes were full of pity.

"So?" John asked incredulously. "Are you really so upset? Are you that weak that you can't take it? He's a born winner! He's winning against everyone! Can't you just clamp your jaw and keep it bottled up if it means we're rolling in cash and fame?"

Peter turned. "Enough, John."

"What? Oh come on, don't say you're as silly as her," John scoffed. "A big guy like you, put off because Luke's a little nasty? Really?"

"I said _enough_," Peter rumbled. John frowned, closing his mouth and stepping back. The larger boy turned, but as he looked back to the action, he rested a reassuring hand on Mary's shoulder. She looked up at him, and he nodded slightly.

VBH52

"_Descend before me!" _Luke cried aloud. _"O blessed dragon! I Ride... Soul... Saver... **Dragon**!" _

It were as though the sun itself had ignited within the stadium. The whole place was drowned in blinding holy light, light which bleached the color from everything with its glorious radiance. A holy wail akin to a divine choir rang out as the divine sun spread open, revealed as the dragon's brilliant wings. Angelic wings forged from sunbeams widened to their full expanse as the dragon roared, its cry as divine and beautiful as the choir which heralded its descent. Rising adorned in brilliant armor, the dragon spread arms wide now, its scales as radiant as those blinding wings. With azure eyes, it gazed coldly and regally at its dark counterpart, at the black mockery which was the opposing Vanguard. And before the glory of Luke's final Vanguard, all was made insignificant beneath that absolute, divine power **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**

Silence had fallen at the dragon's appearance, and Luke now broke it to speak softly but coldly. "I activate Soul Saver Dragon's skill," he said. "Unveil the light which awakens the pride of the knights... unleash the power which sets their souls ablaze! _Holy Charging Roar_!" He discarded all but Hope Drake from his Soul and Pegasus Knight, Marron, and Holy Disaster Dragon sounded their war cries. Their forms were illuminated by that radiance which made their flesh immaterial, which filled them with the glory of the divine **[Young Pegasus Knight – 11000 Power] [Little Sage, Marron – 13000 Power] [Holy Disaster Dragon – 15000 Power]**.

Samuel could only stare at his impending defeat with horrified eyes. No words came to him in the face of that glory. No rebuke, no answer to Luke's declaration of victory. There was nothing which could match the divine image he was faced with.

"Lost for words, now?" Luke murmured. "There's more. Hope Drake's skill activates. Next, I call Akane, and Counterblast." Akane formed, and with a crack of her whip, so did Toypugal, filling Luke's field **[High Dog Breeder, Akane – 8000 Power] [Toypugal – 6000 Power]**. "With a boost from Young Pegasus Knight, Soul Saver Dragon attacks! Strike him down... _Lightning Judgment_!" Gathering power to its hands, Soul Saver Dragon loosed its might across the field in a shining bolt of exalted lightning **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 11000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"I guard with Mac Lir!" Samuel responded. Mac Lir rose before his Vanguard, readying his black shields as Samuel discarded Abyss Freezer.

"It's useless," Luke retorted. "You can't stop this, and you know it! Twin Drive!" He revealed the first card, holding it up for a moment. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes – No Trigger]**

"Second check," he continued. There was an emerald flash and he smiled. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Akane, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

Samuel gritted his teeth as Luke moved a card from his Damage Zone to the Drop Zone. "Don't you see?" the young man said. "It's hopeless. You can't win. This fight is mine!" As he spoke, his dragon's attack crashed against Mac Lir's shields, sending a boom of thunder reverberating throughout the arena. "With a boost from Toypugal, Akane attacks!" Akane lunged forwards, drawing back her whip to strike **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I guard with Grim Reaper and Nemain!" Samuel responded. The demon and the witch appeared, before Akane's whip snapped and crashed them into motes **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

Luke just stared over the field as his Rearguard drew back. "And here we are... at the end of this fight," he said. "You're finished. For all your speeches... all your faith... this is the end of the line! I'm going to end it here, and prove to everyone how strong I've become!"

"You're not strong," Samuel said. "You think you are, but you're not. Pushing everyone else away isn't a sign of strength at all. The way you treat your friends isn't a sign of anything but cruelty. You're just cold."

Luke's eyes hardened. "You're wrong. You're just a sentimental fool... stop acting like you can judge me! With a boost from Marron, go, Holy Disaster Dragon! _End this_!" The dragon roared, sending bolts of lightning rushing over the field towards Phantom Blaster Dragon **[15000 Power + 13000 Power = 28000 Power]**

The lightning engulfed Samuel's Vanguard, and the cursed dragon howled in agony. Its scream split the air, tearing through the audience and stabbing to their very souls. Though Phantom Blaster was a terrible monster, the scream it unleashed in that instant was a horrible thing, a cry of raw agony and despair.

VBH52

"No..." Mary whispered. She had known this would happen from the moment Luke had unleashed Soul Saver Dragon as his avatar, but still, to see it like this was unbearable. To watch her hope begin to fade and die stabbed to her very core.

"It's alright..." Peter murmured, but he knew his words were useless. This was perhaps their last chance to bring back the old Luke, and now it was fading with every passing second.

VBH52

"Samuel!" Leah cried from the stands, standing. She gazed at her brother's ace card helplessly, watching it fall to its knees under the weight of the burning lightning.

"He can't survive... not without a Heal Trigger," Richard murmured. "It's... this is it..."

"Please... please..." Leah whispered. "Samuel! I... I know you can still win! There's still a chance!"

VBH52

"No... he's..." Robert said. "This... this can't happen..."

"But it is happening," Agatha murmured. "There's only one chance now... only one way out..."

"A Heal Trigger..."

VBH52

"I... check for a Damage Trigger," Samuel said. He slowly turned the card over. No one was talking. The crowd was barely breathing as he made the check.

There was an emerald flash, and Luke's cold expression broke with shock. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Heal Trigger!" Samuel declared triumphantly. "The Power goes to Phantom Blaster Dragon and I heal one Damage!"

**[Damage Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

Roaring defiantly, Phantom Blaster Dragon rose once more engulfed in an emerald aura. It glared death up at Soul Saver Dragon, raging furiously as the dragon gazed with serene coolness back.

Luke's expression twisted with rage. He glared at Samuel. "Why won't you quit?!" he exclaimed. "How many times do I have to prove that I'm far beyond you?! How many times will I have to beat you before you admit you're weak?! That you're wrong?!"

"But you won't prove I'm wrong, even if you win," he responded. "Mary will still look at you the same way. And you'll still wonder why she isn't happy you've become 'strong'. Don't you get it? Even if you win, even if your team wins, nothing will change. You still won't get the acceptance from her that you're looking for."

"Enough!" Luke bellowed. "Be quiet!"

"No." Samuel gazed at his opponent calmly. "Now it's my turn. And... I'm going to put an end to this my own way, Luke. For her sake, and for my teammates." He gazed up at Soul Saver Dragon. "That dragon's strong, but it didn't finish me. You put so much faith in it, but it failed. What does that say about you? Are you really as strong as you think?"

Luke said nothing. He was thinking back again.

_He sat slumped onto his bed. His head was in his hands, and agony coursed through him, radiating from his chest. He uncurled from his foetal curl, slowly lifting his shirt. He dreaded what he expected to see, but as the cloth passed up to his shoulder, he saw only pale, unbroken skin. He let the shirt fall, his dark eyes deep with fear and despair. Pain still stabbed into him, but there was no injury. There were only memories, memories of that terrible battle. Memories of Phantom Blaster Dragon impaling him on its black lance._

_There was a knock at the door and he didn't answer. But the door swung open and Mary stepped in timidly, looking at him. "Luke...?" she murmured. He still said nothing. "I... I got you this... I..." She pressed something into his hand, a booster pack. "Please be okay... please..." she pleaded. He felt her arms wrap around him, holding him close. "You're my friend... the first friend I ever had... please be okay... please be okay..."_

"_I..." he murmured through dry lips._

"_Luke..."_

"_Thank you..." Luke said softly, looking at her. She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mary..." He looked at the booster pack, pulling the cards from it. He fanned them, and was drawn to the last. He plucked it out, gazing at it in stunned silence. "Soul Saver Dragon...?"_

"_I bought this... found that card and thought you could use it more than me..." she explained. "I thought... maybe if I came to see you... you'd be okay..."_

"Are you finished?" Samuel asked, snapping Luke from his reverie.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

**Luke  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Holy Disaster Dragon/Soul Saver Dragon/High Dog Breeder, Akane  
>Back Row: Little Sage, MarronYoung Pegasus Knight/Toypugal  
>Damage: Great Sage, Barron (F), Margal (F), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (F), Young Pegasus Knight (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonKnight of Ideals, Caer/Empty  
>Damage: Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Knight of Ideals, Caer (F), Grim Reaper (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel announced, making a draw. His eyes widened as he saw the card. _"You're here... now? Does this mean... I can really win this? Is this my chance?"_

"This is it," he declared. "This is my last chance. So now... I'm going to do all I can! Luke... it's time I showed you how far I've come! The heights I've reached with my friends! Final Turn!"

"_And now from Samuel Wilson, a declaration of Final Turn! Just how can this play out?!"_

"_Every light casts a shadow!" _Samuel cried aloud, holding the card aloft. _"Every hero is mirrored by a dark soul! Even a King of Knights etches a silhouette into the darkness! Come forth... The Dark Dictator!"_

Phantom Blaster roared as it burst into shadows, which parted to unleash the black king. Astride his hellish warhorse, The Dark Dictator glared up at Soul Saver, readying his blade for battle **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I activate The Dark Dictator's skill!" Samuel cried. "I Soul Blast and my front row Rearguards gain 5000 Power!" He tossed Swiftbau, Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster Dragon into the Drop Zone, causing auras of shadow to ignite around Badbabh Caar and Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 14000 Power] [Phantom Blaster Dragon – 15000 Power]**.

"You think this changes a thing?" Luke asked.

"I think I can pull through and win with this," Samuel responded. "Because... you haven't even seen it yet. What true power is..." He played a card, and Blaster Javelin rose behind Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**. "The power born when you fight with and for your allies... The Dark Dictator gains 2000 Power for each of my Shadow Paladin Rearguards!" The king burned with darkness, the Shadow Paladins around him spurring him on to greater power **[The Dark Dictator – 20000 Power]**

"Allies..." Luke muttered. "People who depend on their allies are..."

"Weak? Pathetic?" his opponent cut in. "You're wrong. Didn't you use to fight for people? There must be a reason Mary cares so much even though you're like this. Didn't you use to fight for her the way I'm fighting for my friends?"

"_Hey, go on, Mary. It's okay. I'm right here."_

"_But... I'm not good enough..." she whimpered, glancing at her hulking opponent._

_Luke rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "It's okay. I'll be right here for you. You've stood back here cheering me on, it's time I returned the favor. I know you're strong enough, Mary."_

Luke's eyes were deep with memories again, the cold expression breaking before Samuel's words.

"_Go on, Luke! I know you can do it!" _

"_I Ride... Star Drive Dragon!" he cried, throwing down his ace card as Mary cheered him from behind. Opposite, Peter smiled warmly, relishing the fight and the spirit of his opponent._

"Allies..." he murmured. "They just make you weak... make you dependent on others. I fought for my allies and all it left me was broken and defeated before someone who was willing to sacrifice their allies!" His eyes were cold and fierce again. "In the end, you can't convince me! In the end, you're the same, no matter what you say!"

"Luke!"

"I've had enough of this! Enough of your lectures! Just fight me!" Luke shouted. "Enough talk, enough games! Are you a Vanguard fighter or not?!"

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Alright then. The Dark Dictator... attack Soul Saver Dragon!" The black king spurred his horse onwards, readying his blade.

"Elaine guards! Akane Intercepts!" Luke retorted. The green-haired elf formed before his dragon, while Akane leapt forwards **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Twin Drive," Samuel began. "Come on... first." He looked at the dull, Triggerless card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of the Void, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

"Second..." Another dull card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

The king struck, his sword tearing the two Royal Paladins into motes, but he could not withstand the radiance Soul Saver Dragon unleashed in response. In utter silence, The Dark Dictator retreated.

"With a boost from Charon, Badbabh Caar attacks!" Caar raised a hand, casting claws of shadow over the field **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I don't guard." The claws ripped over Soul Saver's body, sending a card falling onto Luke's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Pongal – No Trigger]**

Samuel knew in that moment it was over. He knew Luke had enough left to protect himself. But, he couldn't give in. "With a boost from Javelin, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!"

"Epona and Palamedes guard!" The two figures rose up, and though Phantom Blaster cut them down easily, it could advance no further. Samuel's attempt to end the fight had failed.

"I end my turn," he said quietly.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar/The Dark Dictator/Phantom Blaster Dragon  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonKnight of Ideals, Caer/Blaster Javelin  
>Damage: Dread Disaster Dragon (F), Knight of Ideals, Caer (F), Grim Reaper (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Abyss Healer (U)<strong>

**Luke  
>Hand: 0<br>Front Row: Holy Disaster Dragon/Soul Saver Dragon/Empty  
>Back Row: Little Sage, MarronYoung Pegasus Knight/Toypugal  
>Damage: Great Sage, Barron (F), Margal (F), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (F), Young Pegasus Knight (F), Pongal (U)<strong>

"I draw," Luke declared. "Here it is... your end. The end of this farce. I call Sanctuary Saver." In a flare of light, Sanctuary Saver rose beside Soul Saver **[Sanctuary Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"Don't think that by winning you've proven me wrong," Samuel said. "Think about it, Luke. Is this... really what you wanted all along? Is this the strength you wanted?"

"I've had enough!" Luke snapped, his anger rising again. "Pegasus Knight boosts! End this, Soul Saver Dragon! _**Lightning Judgment**_!"

Lightning burst from his dragon's hand and lanced over the field, consuming The Dark Dictator in an absolute, burning light. The black king vanished into blinding whiteness, and a card fell to Samuel's Damage Zone. The fight was over.

**[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

The holograms faded as the call was made. _"The winner is Luke Adams of Team Bright Dawn! Bright Dawn is now one game up in this match!"_

Luke collected his cards, gazing at Samuel coldly. "For all your preaching and all your lectures, you still lost. What does that say about what you believe?"

"Like I said, just winning doesn't prove you right," Samuel replied. "Might doesn't make right. And you haven't won yet. Your team still has to win another game. So I guess you have to rely on them after all."

Luke glared at him. "You think your friends can win against my teammates? That Agatha can beat Peter? Robert can beat Mary? It won't even come to the third match. Peter will end this farce. Your journey's at an end."

"Perhaps," Samuel responded. "Or perhaps my friends are stronger than you think. Perhaps they'll win their fights and bring us to victory."

Luke laughed. "Do you really think that can happen?"

"I hope it can," he answered. "I believe in them. And I've seen them pull through despite the odds. They've both defeated things you could never expect them to beat. Dragonic Overlord The End. Majesty Lord Blaster. They've defeated Vanguards like those... so I wouldn't put them down so quickly, Luke. I wouldn't count them out, not when they've shown such potential."

Luke turned away. "Whatever you think, it doesn't change the facts. My team has a total of a single loss in this entire tournament, while yours has a whole string of losses to your name. What does that say about the teammates you trust so much?" He began to walk away.

"Why don't you think about it?" Samuel called after him.

"About what?"

"About what I said," he replied. "About your own friends. And whether it was worth it to turn so cold to them for the strength you think you've gained."

Luke said nothing, just leaving the field. Shaking his head, Samuel turned and strode away. He saw his teammates standing, waiting for him. Shame filled him now. He had fought his hardest and he had still failed them. Even that Heal Trigger hadn't been enough to win the fight.

"I'm sorry," he said as he reached them.

"It's alright," Agatha responded, preparing to walk out. "You did all you could."

"Even so... I thought I could win, or even get through to him..."

"We can take it from here, Samuel," she said. "You don't have to be ashamed. You did your best." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Robert and I can do this. Believe in us now."

"I... do," he murmured.

"Then trust us," Robert cut in. "Trust us to win these fights." There was a steel to his tone, a conviction that he and Agatha could win their fights.

"Wish me luck," Agatha said, preparing to walk out.

"Samuel... what you said about Agatha and I..." Robert said. "About our potential, and about you being stuck where you are... did you mean it?"

Samuel nodded. "Yes. Since the day I met the two of you... I could tell you had the potential to go far. To become even greater than me. In the end, I started out at this game so... talented. I used to fight Leah all the time when we were just playing with Trial Decks, and I always won. I kept going, kept on winning. It almost got boring, but it never did because of all the people Vanguard let me meet. All the fighters I could match myself against. And all the spirit and potential I saw in those people. People like you two..." He paused, looking at his teammates. No. His friends.

"Samuel..."

"In the end, no matter what happens now," he said. "No matter if we win or lose, just know that I'm proud of you both. You've come so far since that day at the shop... both of you. Look at where we are now... the final of Nationals. You should both be proud to be here..." He looked down. "I'm just sorry I couldn't do more to help you both along the way in these fights..."

He felt hands on his shoulders, and looked up to see them standing there. His teammates wore looks of conviction so different to what he remembered. When he looked at Robert, he could no longer reconcile the determined, strong young fighter with the undisciplined, scruffy boy he had met that day. And looking at Agatha, he no longer saw the pining girl so full of pride and anger, but rather a nobler young woman, one no longer striving for some unreachable ideal. A fighter who had found her own strength.

"You don't need to be sorry," Agatha said. "Not at all. You helped us get this far. You won so many fights... made up for our failures. Now it's time we paid you back for that. Let us show you how far we've come. We're your friends."

"We can win this, Samuel. It's not over," Robert added. "We won't let it end here. If that jerk Luke thinks we're finished, he's got another thing coming." He nodded.

"Robert... Agatha... both of you..." Samuel murmured, almost overcome. "Thank you... and... good luck, both of you. I know... I know you can do this. Go out there and show them all the fighters you've become."

"We will," they spoke in unison.

VBH52

From her kingdom of shadows, Melanie stared onto the now-empty battlefield. In the pause between battles, she reflected. She remembered what she had just witnessed. Shadow Paladins defeated by Royal Paladins, despite fighting with all their strength.

"So Bright Dawn are one up," Joan commented, trying to break the crushing silence.

Melanie just nodded.

"What do you think of that boy now?" her sister asked. "He won."

"And?" The word already spoke everything Joan wondered. It was full of dismissal, of boredom and disapproval.

"Well... he showed you, didn't he? How strong he was?"

Melanie glared back, fixing the other girl with the full fury of those violet eyes. "He's still nothing," she said, her tone still cold and level. "He'll never have the sort of power he thinks he has." Her eyes flickered, and Joan recoiled, fear running through her. "In the end, he's irrelevant." With that, the dark-haired girl turned away. "I suppose it's time to see if this other team has any chance at all." She smirked.

Joan said nothing, too intimidated by the madness which had flared through Melanie's eyes to voice any opinion further. Behind her blank face, her mind was filled with worry and fear.

VBH52

"Your turn," Luke said dismissively to Peter as he strode past, slumping onto a bench.

"I see you won," John commented from behind him.

"Did you expect anything different? If so, sorry to disappoint you," Luke muttered.

"Of course I didn't expect a different result," his teammate quickly replied. He glanced around, latching onto Mary. "You're awfully quiet, Mary. Aren't you glad he won?"

Luke turned his gaze to the girl. She didn't look up, or reply to John. "Well?" he said. "Are you glad, Mary? Glad I got us one step closer to winning?"

She said nothing, and a disgusted Luke glared away, fixing his attention on the game about to start. Now out of his glare, Mary looked up, gazing through her hair to the battle ahead. Her deck was in her hand, ready to be used if necessary. But if it came to that, she reflected, it would be the deciding fight. If she lost, the team would lose, and maybe it would break this horrible shell of the new Luke. But, maybe it would make him worse, and he would carry out his threat. And for all that she hated this cold, new Luke, she couldn't bear to abandon him.

She forced herself to stop thinking about it. For all she knew, she wouldn't have to make that choice. Peter would probably win, after all. He was almost as strong as Luke had become. And yet doubt still filled her as she watched the two fighters stride onto the battlefield, ready to begin the battle to decide Team Avalon's destiny.

VBH52

_**Card of the Day:**_

Soul Saver Dragon  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Cosmo Dragon – Royal Paladin<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [V]: When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, this Unit gets +3000 Power until end of that battle.<br>Auto: [Soul Blast 5] When this Unit is placed on the Vanguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to three of your Royal Paladin rearguards, and those Units get +5000 Power until end of turn.  
><em>'The Holy Charging Roar awakens the pride of knights.'<em>

_The guardian dragon of the United Sanctuary who has been around since ancient times. Legend states "When the skies are covered by the forces of darkness, it shall descend from the skies, slicing through the dark clouds, shining light on the sanctuary once more." Its "Holy Charging Roar" is a dazzlingly bright light that is as warm as the sun, that heals the wounds of warriors, and stirs feelings of courage in those who began to give into despair. _

VBH52

With the first fight over and the advantage with Team Bright Dawn, it's up to Agatha to try and salvage things. However, faced with Peter's mysterious Angel Feather deck, can she prevail here? As demons and nightmares clash with the forces of heaven, a fierce fight ensues with neither side willing to back down.

See the next stage begin in Ride 53: Descent of Angels!


	53. Ride 53: Descent of Angels

_**Ride 53: Descent of Angels  
><strong>Card of the Day: Core Memory, Armaros_

Charles sat in the cafe, sighing as he stared at the TV, watching Luke's Soul Saver Dragon finish Samuel with its final attack. He sipped at his drink weakly, staring as his former teammate was defeated.

"Already one down..." he muttered.

The waitress next to him set down a plate topped by a sandwich, staring at the battle too. "Bright Dawn versus Avalon, huh?" she said. "Looks like Avalon is already in a tight spot."

"They can pull back," Charles said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, glancing at him properly for the first time. "Hey... wait..."

"I was on their team... I fought with them," he said quietly. "I got to know them from that, even if it wasn't too well... I have faith in that team."

"So you're Charles Bannerman," the waitress smiled, before frowning. "Why did you leave?"

"They didn't want me there anymore," Charles responded, noting her shocked expression. "Don't worry... it's my fault. They're not terrible... it was fair of them. Besides... I left myself. They actually offered for me to stay." He smiled weakly. "Now... I guess I just want them to win because I doubted them..."

As he spoke, two people sat at the table beside his. He glanced at them, and stopped as he recognized them. "You..."

Joel and Anna looked back at him, "Charles..." Anna murmured. "I did wonder why you weren't with the team anymore."

"It's... things happened," he sighed. "I saw you guys lose." He paused. "Joel... I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Joel said. He looked up at the TV. "I see Avalon are already on the back foot."

"Yeah..."

"I think they can pull back," he replied. "That team... they've pulled off plenty of miracles. Winning this would be another one, I think."

"I hope so," Charles said. "They've come so far... they've earned it..."

VBH53

The two walked onto the field, their eyes meeting as they took their positions. Their starter Vanguards were placed down as they stared at one another.

"You understand that now your team's hopes are resting on your shoulders?" Peter commented.

"Don't try and intimidate me," Agatha snapped in return. "I know full well what's at stake. I can cope with that pressure."

He smiled. "Good to know. I'd hate to fight someone who was held back because they were afraid." He drew his opening hand, quickly redrawing four cards.

"Don't worry. There's no chance of me being afraid," she said coldly. She drew her own hand, replacing three of her cards. "I'm just going to fight this game, and win."

Peter smiled more widely. "You're pretty confident, considering who you're fighting. I haven't lost yet."

"I hope you're ready to then," Agatha spoke. "You have to lose if my team's going to have any chance of winning this. And I don't plan to let them down. So let's just get this going."

"Alright, then," he said. "Just be ready to meet a Clan the likes of which you haven't seen before."

"_This fight between Peter Harvey of Team Bright Dawn and Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon will now... begin!"_

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Moon Summoner!"

"Miracle Feather Nurse!"

Their battlefield took shape, a heavenly vista of fluffy white clouds under a sunny blue sky. Moon Summoner rose on one cluster of cloud, gazing in wonderment at the divine place **[Moon Summoner – 5000 Power]**. Opposite an adorable young girl formed, with pale wings spreading on either side of her head, dressed in pale green gown and clutching a first aid kit in hand **[Miracle Feather Nurse – 4000 Power]**

"_That Unit's the first stage of his Ride Chain... a Riviere-type," _Agatha thought, studying the opposing Vanguard intently. _"And when he pulls off the third and fourth stages, he gets to switch cards in his hand for ones in his Damage Zone. But I don't know what the Grade 3 does... if it has skills of its own, he hasn't shown them off yet."_

"I'll start," Peter said, earning a nod from the referee. "I draw, and Ride Heavenly Injector!"

"_There's the second stage..."_

Miracle Feather Nurse reformed into an older, more beautiful angel with rich green hair, radiant white wings spreading behind her. The angel wielded a large syringe in hand, her green outfit more revealing than the girl's **[Heavenly Injector – 7000 Power]**. "Injector's skill gives her an extra 1000 Power so long as Feather Nurse is in my Soul," Peter said. "And Nurse's skill triggers when I Ride Injector. I check the top seven cards of my deck and add either Fate Healer, Ergodiel or Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel to my hand." He checked the cards as his Vanguard glowed brightly **[Heavenly Injector – 8000 Power]**, taking a Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel and placing it in his hand before shuffling the other six cards into his deck.

"I call Thousand Ray Pegasus." The pure white pegasus rose on his field with a strong whinny, spreading its wings **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Power]**. "And I end my turn."

**Peter  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Heavenly Injector/Empty  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Moon Summoner/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

VBH53

"Calling that now... what's he up to?" Alice asked.

"It's that Ride chain's skills," Leah replied. "When he rides to Fate Healer, he'll be able to switch a card in his Damage Zone with one in his hand. Then, because he put a card into Damage, his Pegasus will get an extra 2000 Power. He'll put something in front of it, and then that Unit will be able to hit over whatever Vanguard Agatha rides."

"In other words, he's going for his usual sort of rush," Richard noted. "Like he did in his other games, using the Ray Pegasus cards in combination with his Ride chain to get high power columns early into the fight."

VBH53

"Draw," Agatha said quietly. "I Ride Dancing Griffon!" Her Vanguard reshaped itself into the griffon-man **[Dancing Griffon – 7000 Power]**, with Moon Summoner reforming behind it **[Moon Summoner – 5000 ****Power]**. "With a boost from Summoner, Griffon attacks!" Shrieking, her Vanguard swooped over the field **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Peter replied calmly.

"Check... Critical Trigger!" Agatha announced. "All the effects go to Griffon!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

Griffon's claws raked into Injector, making her shriek in pain. Peter calmly made two Damage Checks, pausing on the second as crimson light flashed. "Draw Trigger!" he called.

**[Damage Check – Million Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Bouquet Toss Messenger – Draw Trigger]**

He made a draw as Agatha frowned. "I end my turn," she said.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Dancing Griffon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Peter  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Heavenly Injector/Empty  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Million Ray Pegasus (U), Bouquet Toss Messenger (U)<strong>

"I draw," Peter announced. "Let me begin to show you the full power of this Clan." He took a card from his hand, throwing it down. "I Ride... Fate Healer, Ergodiel!"

Heavenly Injector transformed in a flare of burning light, four brilliant wings spreading from the light. The angel emerged, dressed in shining armor and wielding a laser cannon shaped like a syringe. The beautiful angel smiled warmly and resolutely, hanging in the air **[Fate Healer, Ergodiel – 9000 Power]**

"Ergodiel receives 1000 Power so long as Injector's in the Soul," he continued, his Vanguard shining **[Fate Healer, Ergodiel – 10000 Power]**, "and now, Injector's skill! When I Ride Fate Healer onto her, I place a card from my hand into the Damage Zone," he placed a Sunny Smile Angel into the Damage Zone, "and add a card from the Damage Zone to my hand." He took back Million Ray Pegasus. "Next, as a card went to my Damage Zone, Thousand Ray Pegasus gets an extra 2000 Power."

The Pegasus glowed with light **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power]**, as he played three cards. "I call Core Memory, Armaros, Clutch Rifle Angel and Million Ray Pegasus!" A beautiful grey-haired angel clad all in white rose beside Ergodiel, while behind the Vanguard rose a black-haired soldier angel with shining golden wings wielding a crimson laser rifle, and finally a larger pegasus with lasers mounted on its wings formed on the right **[Core Memory, Armaros – 9000 Power] [Clutch Rifle Angel – 6000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power]**

Agatha stared at the imposing field, calculating. "You always do this... this rush tactic. Why?"

"It's just the way I do things," he responded.

"But it almost feels like you want the game to be over with as soon as possible."

His eyes widened. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it seems like that's what you want," Agatha said. "You always fight like this, just using your Ride Chain to get a powerful field early in and mount up the damage. From the looks of it, Angel Feather is a more defensive deck, but you use it offensively to just rush things to a faster end. Why do that? Don't you enjoy fighting?"

The question wasn't spoken particularly harshly or coldly, but it struck Peter to the core. It was a question subconsciously he might even have been asking himself beforehand, trying to identify why he played like he did. Now, to hear it spoken so openly and directly stunned him. It brought up a memory.

"_Peter... why do you keep fighting me? You just know before we start that you're going to win, right?"_

_He looked down at Luke, and smiled. "Of course not. In any case, I don't fight to win. I fight because it's fun to fight. To face off against someone else, to see my Units up against theirs... that's what I love about this game. That's why I play."_

"I..."

"_But... you like it when you win, don't you?"_

"_What use is winning too often?" Peter replied. "Winning too often is no fun. It just makes things stale to easily beat everyone. Sometimes you need to lose, just to keep things fresh. The game gets stale if all you ever do is win. Losing can offer you a new perspective on things, and remind you of what you loved about Vanguard to start with."_

"_I guess... but losing all the time is bad too..." Luke murmured. "If you lose all the time, you don't even know... why you keep going..."_

"This is... just my way of fighting," Peter insisted. "Million Ray, attack!" The Pegasus loosed beams of light from its wings towards Griffon.

"Is it?" Agatha replied quietly. "I guard with Rainbow Magician!" The Magician formed, and was obliterated by the beams **[7000 Power + 5000 Shield = 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Armaros attacks!" Peter cried in response. Armaros glowed with light, unleashing a mighty volley of quills over the field **[9000 Power + 9000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

Agatha frowned. She knew what Armaros could do, but also that she couldn't afford to guard her attack at this moment. "I don't guard," she finally said. The quills swept into her Vanguard, hurling Griffon to the ground.

**[Damage Check – Gravity Beast – No Trigger]**

"Armaros' skill activates," Peter declared. "I Counterblast two cards to draw a card." He made a draw, examining the card thoughtfully for a moment. "With a boost from Clutch Rifle, Ergodiel attacks your Vanguard! And now, Clutch Rifle's skill! Since he's boosting an Angel Feather Vanguard and I have more Damage, he boosts for an extra 4000 Power!" Shining radiantly, Ergodiel levelled her weapon at Griffon, preparing to fire **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

A beam of light sped over the field, and Agatha barely had time to react. "I don't guard!" she called, allowing the blast to smash into her Vanguard.

**[Drive Check – Heavenly Injector – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Peter concluded softly.

**Peter  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Fate Healer, Ergodiel/Million Ray Pegasus  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusClutch Rifle Angel/Empty  
>Damage: Sunny Smile Angel (F), Bouquet Toss Messenger (F)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Dancing Griffon/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyMoon Summoner/Empty  
>Damage: Gravity Beast (U), Skull Juggler (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha declared. She looked at Peter intently, trying to get past his blank face, to sense just something beneath. There was something there, something hard to pick up on, but present. She thought on it, trying to work it out, and then she realized. Then she caught it.

"You don't want to be here," she murmured.

"Sorry?" Peter said, taken aback.

"You don't want to be here," Agatha repeated. "For some reason... you don't want to be standing here fighting like this. Do you?"

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be," he retorted.

"Not unless you had a reason to get past it," she said. "Like a friend... a friend you care about enough..."

"_Hey, Peter!"_

_He turned around, smiling as he watched her walk into the shop. She held up a hand, waving to him with a smile of her own. As Mary walked up to him, Peter greeted her with his smile, his deck gripped in his other hand._

"_Hey," he spoke. "Where's Luke?"_

"_He's staying back at school," she replied. "He'll be here once he's got his work done."_

"_Ah, okay," Peter said. He held up his deck. "How about a fight while we wait for him?"_

"_Sure!"_

"You don't... know what you're talking about," he murmured.

"Is it Mary?" Agatha asked.

"It's none of your business why I'm here... just keep going, please," Peter said.

"Alright, then..." She took a card from her hand, throwing it down atop the Vanguard Circle. "Ride, Acrobat Cerberus!" Her Vanguard transformed and Acrobat Cerberus rose from the shadows **[Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power]**. "I activate Moon Summoner's Counterblast." Summoner was slid into the Soul, followed by another card, then her deck was shuffled.

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"I call Barking Cerberus and Midnight Bunny!" The two rose out of the shadows, ready for battle **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power] [Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**. "Barking Cerberus attacks your Vanguard!" Howling, Barking Cerberus leapt for Ergodiel.

"I guard with Fate Healer," Peter replied. A second copy of the four-winged angel rose, shattering with a cry as Cerberus plowed into her **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Bunny, Acrobat Cerberus attacks!" With a howl, her Vanguard leapt forwards **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Peter said.

"Check... Stand Trigger!" Agatha called. "I give the effects to Barking Cerberus!"

**[Drive Check – Skyhigh Walker – Stand Trigger]**

Acrobat Cerberus smashed into Ergodiel, slamming the angel into the clouds with a blow of its paw. "Damage Check..."

**[Damage Check – Battle Cupid, Nociel – No Trigger]**

As he set down the card, Peter grimaced. He knew what was coming now.

"Midnight Bunny Counterblasts," Agatha said. "I move her to the Soul, and I Superior Call Dancing Griffon!" Laughing, Bunny faded into shadows, and Dancing Griffon rose up behind Barking Cerberus **[Dancing Griffon – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**. "And with Acrobat's skill, I unflip a Damage."

"Another attack..." Peter murmured. "There's the strength of Pale Moon. Deadly Shadow Beast..."

"With a boost from Griffon, Cerberus attacks again!" Howling, Barking Cerberus pounced **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 10000 Power = 25000 Power]**, and slammed Ergodiel back into the clouds as Peter made no move to defend his Vanguard. He silently moved another card to the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel – No Trigger]**

Cerberus stalked back to Agatha's field as she regarded Peter. "You're on four Damage already. I'm already ahead."

"I'll turn the tide," he responded. "You don't know what this deck can do. Not entirely. You don't know the true power of Angel Feather yet."

"How did you get that deck?" she asked.

"It was a gift to our team. Luke and Mary were happy with their decks, so I decided to use it," Peter murmured. "It's something different. Something new. And honestly... I like it."

"Luke trusts you a lot, if he's willing to let you use that," Agatha noted.

"I'm the second best player on this team. Of course he trusts me." But as he spoke, his eyes told a different story.

"Except you know that if he could fight all the games himself, he would," she said pressingly, recalling what Samuel had said.

"Perhaps," Peter said evasively.

"Why fight on the side of someone like that?" Agatha questioned. "Why do you fight for that team at all? I can tell you don't like standing here. You don't like fighting in this place."

"It's none of your business," he said quietly. Her words struck him to the core, because as he stood there and was faced with them, he accepted the truth in what she said.

"_You could fight there, right?"_

_He glanced at Luke, then back to the TV they were watching. On the screen, Celestial Dusk faced another team, Arthur's Vanguard Blaster Blade fading into exalted light and King of Knights, Alfred rising instead. "I guess, maybe. Why?"_

"_Well... if we get good enough, maybe we could join you there."_

_He frowned. "I don't think I'd really like to fight in a place like that."_

"_Huh.. .why not?" Mary asked._

"_Because I play for fun," Peter replied. "And once you're there, it's not about fun. It's about winning... the stakes are so high in a fight like that... it's not fun anymore. It's all about winning."_

VBH53

"Why is she asking all these questions?" John muttered, slouched against a wall and glaring at Agatha from within the tunnel.

"Trying to get some edge, I guess," Luke muttered. "Don't worry, it won't work."

"_It's not that," _Mary thought. _"They're trying to get through to us... like Samuel tried to get through to you, she's trying to get to Peter and find out what he's here for... what he wants..."_

"Not comfortable here?" John scoffed. "Why wouldn't he be? He's in the final, for heaven's sake! He's a step away from making us champions! All he has to do is not screw it up and we're set!"

"Be quiet, John," she murmured.

He glanced at her. "What?"

"I said be quiet," Mary said, looking up at him. "You don't know Peter. You don't understand."

"I understand that he just has to not screw this up," he snapped. "And besides, how hard can it be to beat a team so pathetic they have to resort to stupidity like that?"

"They're not pathetic."

"What makes you say that, Mary?" Luke said coldly. He wasn't even looking at her as he spoke. "What makes you think they're not pathetic?"

"They got this far, didn't they?" Mary responded quietly.

"That proves nothing," he scoffed. "They've lost a game in almost every match, whereas we're nearly undefeated. And even our one loss was down to you, in case you've managed to forget."

She fell quiet, defeated by that response.

"She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about," John muttered. "I say you should just toss her off the team and be done with it. She's dead weight anyway."

"I've won more fights than you," Mary snapped at him, glaring at the reserve teammate.

"God knows how, considering how mediocre you generally are compared to Luke and Peter," he retorted. "And you're so damn sentimental about everything. So sensitive that you go crying for an hour over the tiniest little..."

"Enough of this bickering," Luke snapped, cutting John off instantly. "It doesn't matter now and I'm sick of hearing it." The two fell silent, but exchanged glares before turning back to the fight.

"_Peter..." _Mary thought. _"I want you to win... but at the same time..."_

VBH53

"None of my business..." Agatha repeated quietly.

"That's right... it's none of your business," Peter said, clearly distracted.

"_Luke's... he's different, Peter..."_

"_I know," he said, looking at the tearful girl with pity. He was unsure of what to do. _

"_I just... I wanted him to be strong. You know I did..."_

"_I wanted that too," Peter said, still looking at her._

"_But... I didn't want this!" she cried. "Not... not this way... not how things have turned out... you didn't want this either, right? You didn't want him to turn out this way?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Peter... help me... he doesn't care anymore..." Her voice trailed away into sobs for a moment. "I've tried to get through to him and he just... he doesn't care what I say..."_

_He stood there helplessly, unsure of how to respond. His heart wept for her, and he wanted to comfort her, to hug her close and tell her it was alright and that he would help her as best he could. But at the same time, even if he didn't like fighting on this level, or the sort of person Luke had become, he had to admit that Luke seemed content. They were rising stars now, the envy of a nation and yet at the same time admired by that nation. The cheers of the crowd when they stepped out were deafening now. And deep down, he was coming to accept and even enjoy it on some level. It wasn't necessarily so terrible. Not everyone was so cold and horrible as he had thought they would be._

_He was torn from his thoughts by the realization that she was still looking at him with those pleading, tearful eyes. "I don't know, Mary..." he said. "I don't like what he's become either... but... being here. Just standing on that field and fighting at that level..."_

_She shrunk back, still pleading with her eyes. "Peter..."_

"_Don't think I don't care," he said quickly. "I do. But... in all honesty, I don't think we _can _help Luke. The way he sees it, he's fine as he is."_

_She looked down at the carpet, crestfallen. "But... we're his friends, Peter... his oldest friends..."_

_He finally couldn't hold himself in place. He stepped forwards and hugged the weeping girl close, trying to comfort her. He could feel the tears soaking into his shirt where she buried her face into his shoulder. "I know... but even so, you've tried. You've done more than enough, Mary. I just don't think... I don't think he wants to change. In his eyes, becoming this way is a good thing... it's brought us here. We're winners now. On the road to being champions. As far as he's concerned, there's nothing wrong with that."_

_She pulled back, looking up at him as she loosened his arms. There was a clear stain on his shoulder where her tears had fallen. "But if we both speak to him..."_

"_Mary... if anyone could get through to him, I think it would be you," Peter said quietly. "You've always been close to him. Ever since the day you walked into the shop, that's just been how it was. Before that, even. You and him, always together, always friends."_

_Her expression turned sadder. "Not anymore..." she whispered, memories reflected in her moist eyes. "Maybe from his point of view, but now... he's just so cold. It doesn't feel like he and I are friends..."_

"_I'm still your friend," he murmured weakly, trying to offer any comfort, any consolation. He knew how pitiful his words seemed. How much his friendship paled before the bond she had had with Luke._

_A smile warmed her face for a brief moment, and she hugged him. "Thank you," she said. _

"Hey."

He snapped from his reverie at the word, looking at Agatha. "Yes?"

"It's your turn now," she said. "I ended my turn a minute ago."

"Oh... sorry..." he said, forcing himself to focus.

VBH53

Luke frowned. "That's not like him."

"Being distracted?" John asked, earning a nod. "Maybe we should get the referee to get that girl to shut up. She might be throwing his game."

Mary shot him a look. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't think we quite need to call that just yet," Luke said, clearly still bothered. "If it gets worse, I will."

Mary looked back out towards her friend. _"You're thinking about it, aren't you? Your reason for fighting..." _She remembered those long-gone days, fighting beside Luke and Peter, laughing and smiling with them.

"_No... Brigitte..." A card fluttered to her Damage Zone, ending the fight. The girl facing her laughed gleefully, running to boast about her victory to her friends and taking the victorious Nova Grappler deck with her. Mary looked down at her Vanguard, a noble knight with four crimson butterfly wings, wielding a longsword adorned with flames. _

"_It's alright, Mary." She looked up to see Luke smiling down at her, Peter stood just behind him. _

"_I lost..."_

"_That's okay," Peter said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You will lose sometimes. All of us do. We don't think any less of you for it, okay?"_

_She didn't speak for a moment. "Okay..." She considered. "But... I hardly ever win... not like you, Peter. You win so many of your fights..."_

"_Just keep fighting and practising," he said warmly. "You'll start winning more as you get better at fights. You just need to learn how to use and work with your deck. We're with you every step of the way, believe me. Right, Luke?"_

"_That's right," her friend smiled. "We'll help you, Mary."_

VBH53

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Barking Cerberus/Acrobat Cerberus/Empty  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffonEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Gravity Beast (F), Skull Juggler (U)<strong>

**Peter  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Fate Healer, Ergodiel/Million Ray Pegasus  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusClutch Rifle Angel/Empty  
>Damage: Sunny Smile Angel (F), Bouquet Toss Messenger (F), Battle Cupid, Nociel (U), Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (U)<strong>

"I draw," Peter said softly. His attention was still divided, his mind still caught between the game and the past.

"_Finish this, Soul Saver Dragon!" Lightning ripped over the field and Luke's opponent was crushed under his dragon's awesome power. The winning call was made, and Luke turned away from a person who in his eyes no longer deserved his attention._

"_Your turn," he said to Peter as he walked back into the tunnel. He cast a glance back at the team leader, and caught Mary's eyes. Her expression was at once sad and joyful, as though she liked that Luke had won yet hated what he had become to do so._

_Turning away from her, he prepared to walk into the arena and face the crowd._

He scanned his hand, forcing himself to focus. He took a card from it, steeling himself. "I'm going to show you... what my deck is really capable of now. You think you have an edge... watch me take it away here and now!"

"You can't reverse this, Peter," she said.

He smiled. "Watch me." He raised up the card. _"Golden, shining angel, open your glorious wings! Come before me in your splendor, and fill this field with light! I Ride... Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel!"_

He slammed the card down and glorious light consumed his Vanguard. Eight brilliant wings spread, golden and radiant, sending light out to bathe the clouds and the sky. The angel emerged, clad all in shining golden armor. She wielded two mighty laser cannons, her beautiful armor trimmed in blue, and her face protected by a dark visor. Rising like the glorious emissary of Heaven she was, Ergodiel hung resolute in the air, staring at her opponents without the merest hint of fear or hesitation in her stance. Her glorious wings burst with light, causing the Pale Moon forces opposite to recoil before the terrible radiance of the angel who had come before them **[Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel – 10000 Power]**.

"With Fate Healer in my Soul, Cosmo Healer receives 1000 Power," Peter declared, his Vanguard's radiance igniting further to become almost blinding **[Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel – 11000 Power]**. "This is my avatar now. The mightiest angel in my deck. And Ergodiel is the card which will turn the tide of this fight."

Agatha said nothing, simply staring in silent awe at Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel.

"With this... I'm going to win this fight," Peter declared. "That's what I'm here to do. For my teammates... my friends. You're an obstacle, stood in my path. So I have to break past you for my team. That's the truth of it. So prepare yourself. I'm going to demonstrate my deck's full potential here. I'm going to show you... the true power of my Angel Feathers!"

VBH53

_**Card of the Day:**_

Core Memory, Armaros  
>Grade 2Intercept  
>United Sanctuary – Angel – Angel Feather<br>9000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [VR]: [Counterblast 2] When this Unit's attack hits, if you have an Angel Feather Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.  
><em>'She records all information needed for medical treatment.'<em>

_The position of "Core Memory" has been around since the company "Angel Feather" began. She is the 9th Generation to serve this post. Core Memory is an extremely important position that is responsible for the maintence, management and postscripting of all past and present medical related data recorded on these servers, which all medical personal use to look up data and information. Among even "Angel Feather", which is full of the gifted and the brilliant, because of the fact she can process massive and vast amounts of data coming from teams of doctors and laboratories all across the world, only she is referred to as the "The Hippocampus of God". _

VBH53

As the fight continues, the angels and demons collide to try and determine which team will be the victor. With Peter fighting for his friends despite his internal conflict, and Agatha desperately trying to secure the last chance for Team Avalon, who will prevail? Who will be victorious in this battle?

The end will come in Ride 54: Radiance and Shadows!


	54. Ride 54: Radiance and Shadows

_**Ride 54: Radiance and Shadows  
><strong>Card of the Day: Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel_

Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel rose up, shining brilliantly with the divine glory which suffused her form with a mysterious power beyond comprehension. Around her, Peter's Rearguards shone with that same glorious, angelic light, Armaros, Clutch Rifle, Thousand Ray Pegasus and Million Ray Pegasus all infused with radiance. His field was engulfed in light, a beautiful divine aura which radiated warmth and comfort.

Opposite, the shadows coiled around Agatha's field, growing thick around her Units. Acrobat and Barking Cerberus snarled quietly, while Dancing Griffon nobly readied his talons.

"Fate Healer's skill now activates," Peter declared. "When I Ride Cosmo Healer, I exchange two cards in my hand for two in the Damage Zone." He placed a second Armaros and a Phoenix, Calamity Flame onto his Damage Zone, bringing him to six. He paused, perhaps expecting some objection from Agatha, but she just nodded curtly. He took the face-down Sunny Smile Angel and Bouquet Toss Messenger from his Damage, leaving him with face-up cards only. Agatha grimaced. Now he could use Armaros' Counterblast at least twice more, and on top of that...

"Thousand Ray and Million Ray's skills activate," Peter continued. Light flared around the two winged horses, empowering them **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 13000 Power]**. He placed a card down, and Heavenly Injector rose behind Million Ray Pegasus **[Heavenly Injector – 7000 Power]**.

"Three 20000 Power columns..." Agatha murmured. "This... this is how strong Angel Feather is..."

"With a boost from Thousand Ray, Armaros attacks!" Peter called out. Armaros launched a volley of glowing quills over the field **[9000 Power + 11000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Dynamite Juggler and Intercept with Barking Cerberus!" Agatha responded, the two stepping into the attack's path **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Power] **and being smashed into motes by the quills.

Peter sighed. "You think that changed a thing?" he said. "That you've stopped me. No. I won't be stopped here. Clutch Rifle boosts, and Cosmo Healer attacks!" Swathed in light, Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel loosed two beams of electric blue from her cannons **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I don't guard!" Agatha called.

Peter smiled. "Twin Drive," he announced. "First... no Trigger. And second... get! Heal Trigger!" Agatha grimaced as emerald light flashed. "I give the Power to Million Ray, and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Love Machine Gun, Nociel – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Sunny Smile Angel – Heal Trigger]**

Acrobat Cerberus howled in pain as the sapphire light engulfed it, exploding into phantasmal blue flames which washed over Agatha's field.

"Check... no Trigger," she responded quietly.

**[Damage Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

Peter raised a card. "Here it is... the skill which will reverse this fight!"

Her eyes widened. "No... don't tell me..."

"Since Ergodiel's attack hit the Vanguard, her skill activates," he announced. "I Counterblast two..." he turned over two cards, "and send her reflection to the Drop Zone," a second copy of Cosmo Healer fell to the Drop Zone, "to heal one Damage! Persona Blast!" Light flared around his Vanguard, blinding divine light which surged about her form and engulfed the angel in radiance. As the light shone, Peter discarded a card from his Damage Zone, leaving him at two Damage.

"A skill which can heal Damage?" Agatha gasped, surprised. "That's..."

"I told you I'd show you what Angel Feather was capable of," Peter replied. "And now, with a boost from Heavenly Injector, go, Million Ray!" Million Ray Pegasus unleashed the crimson beams from its wings towards Acrobat Cerberus **[13000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 25000 Power]**

Agatha grimaced once more. She couldn't easily stop this. "I don't guard." Her Vanguard yelped in pain as the beams exploded around it, washing over it with burning red light. Another card fell to Agatha's Damage Zone, pushing Peter further ahead in the fight, but it flashed red as it landed.

**[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger," she declared. "I draw one card."

Peter was silent for a moment. "Like I said, I've reversed this fight. Now our Damage totals are the reverse of what they were. I have the edge now... this is the power of my Clan. The power to heal... to recover. To step back from the edge."

"It's an interesting Clan," Agatha said. "I'll be interested to see what else it has."

"Even I don't know," Peter said. "I suppose I'm just as interested to find out. Ergodiel is a nice deck, but maybe there are other options in Angel Feather I'll like more."

Agatha considered. "Your Clan's effective... but at the same time, I have to win."

"Have to?" Peter echoed. "For your friends?"

She nodded. "My friends are depending on me now."

"They always end up depending on you, somehow," he commented. "You always seem to be in this situation. Your team a loss down, and only you can save them." He paused. "How would you feel if you failed them? There's so much pressure on your shoulders."

"If I failed them..."

"Would it be so terrible?" he asked. "In the end, what are you fighting for? Just for your friends?"

"Isn't that all you're fighting for?" she responded.

"For my friends... I suppose I am," Peter said. "But that's not the question. If we're both fighting for the same reason... that means morally we're just on the same level."

"Why do you care at all? Saying why I'm fighting isn't going to change your advantage," Agatha retorted.

"Probably not. But even so, why are you even here?" her opponent murmured. "When you were fighting that guy... the one with The End. You said that at first you were afraid of him... and that you liked him..."

Agatha was silent.

"_Gabriel... why do you fight?"_

_He looked at her with an awkward expression, a half-smile. He seemed almost withdrawn, like he didn't want to answer. "I guess it's because I enjoy meeting people as I fight," he commented. "Vanguard is a good way to meet others, since so many people are into it."_

Her eyes were dark with the memory. _"It was because you wanted to catch up to her..."_

"_Do you care about us, Gabriel? Would you be upset if we lost?"_

"_Sure," he said. "You're my teammates. My friends. If you lose, then it's a loss for me too."_

"_I... I won't let you down then," she murmured. She gripped her deck, preparing to walk out. "You're my friend too... I don't want to upset you like that..."_

"_Good luck," he smiled._

She retained her composure, but inwardly, she was filled with turmoil. _"Was it all a lie? All of it? Was the Gabriel I knew... the Gabriel I loved... was that person a lie? Or was there some truth in it?"_

"What is it?" Peter asked, barely reaching her through her reverie.

"_Fighters should stand by their teammates," Gabriel said, as he stood against the wall and stared at Agatha and Richard. "If you can't even do that, you're nothing more than scum to me." He smiled. "But I'm sure you two won't abandon any of us, right?"_

Her fist silently clenched out of sight. _"But you abandoned us... you were my whole reason... the only reason I kept fighting..."_

"Agatha?" Peter called out, snapping her from her thoughts.

"I fought for him, at first," she murmured. "He was the one who got me into this game. And when he left... I just fighting just to try and reach him again..." She paused. "But in the end, I couldn't keep living like that. Pining after one person... that's not how you can really live..."

Peter said nothing. _"Pining... Mary..."_

_He stood in the shadows of the hotel room, watching Mary desperately cry out at Luke, and inside his heart was breaking for her. But he couldn't bring himself to speak, to offer words in support. Even seeing her breaking down this way, he couldn't bring himself to challenge Luke. He didn't want to fight his friend. _

_But as he looked from Mary to Luke in silence, he was so torn. Torn between his bonds. Torn between Luke being his friend, and how much he cared about Mary._

"Robert and Samuel helped me realize..." Agatha continued quietly. "That I needed to move on... to not just stay pining for him. I'm grateful to them for that. It's because of them that I had the courage to stand up and face Gabriel in the end." She paused. "At first, I didn't even like Samuel... I thought he was trying to take Gabriel's place. I resented him for that... but now... I don't care if he takes that place. He's my teammate now. And even though Luke may have beaten him, I'm still going to fight for his sake. Would Luke do the same for you if you were beaten? Would he fight even harder because his teammate was defeated, Peter?"

"Fight... even harder..." Peter echoed softly. More memories came to him, close and distant alike.

"_I... lost..." Mary murmured. A hand suddenly rested itself on her shoulder, and she looked back to see Luke smiling, a new fire in his eyes as he looked at her._

"_It's okay," he said warmly. "I'll deal with these jerks. They deserve it... I'll teach them not to mess with my friend!" The jeering teenagers opposite looked around at the declaration._

"_Is that right?" their leader chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'll just teach you to respect your elders too!" He held up his deck, and the two took their positions on the fight table, Mary stood in Luke's shadow._

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

"_Stardust Trumpeter!" Luke called._

"_Dragon Egg!" his opponent smirked in response._

A slight smile came to Peter as he remembered, turning into a frown as the outcome came back to him.

"_Go, Death Rex! Crush his dragon!" Roaring, Tyrant Death Rex lunged, its jaws crashing shut around Stardrive Dragon's neck. The dragon screamed as it crashed down, shattering into motes as the sixth card fell to Luke's Damage Zone._

"_Looks like you lose, kid. So much for teaching us," the older boy laughed, his friends joining in. Luke looked crestfallen, but now Mary was placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and speaking comfortingly. Peter looked on, smiling at the sight, then looking to the victorious boy._

"_Ian," he called, drawing the boy's attention to him. "How about fighting me next?"_

But even as he remembered happier times, the shadow of the present fell on him, bringing with it more recent memories.

_"That said, you losing today was... not acceptable. I can't have losers at my side, Mary. The weak don't deserve glory."_

_"What... what are you saying...?"_

_"That if you lose again, I'll remove you from the team," he said, turning away. "And we'll part ways. That's all. I can't associate with weak people. All they are... are little amusements to be toyed with, then discarded. Think about it, Mary."_

"He..." Peter murmured. He knew in his heart that whatever Luke might have once done, the new, cold Luke wouldn't be spurred on by the defeat of a teammate. He would just see them as a burden. A heavy weight dragging down his own glory.

"He wouldn't, would he?" she said. "And that's the difference between your team and mine. In Team Avalon, we care about each other. We'll fight harder to avenge each other. And we'll support each other to the end. Your team... your team's just cold. You don't give a damn about one another, do you? You'll just discard each other without a moment's..."

"That's _enough_!" Peter shouted, suddenly angry. His flaring anger caught Agatha by surprise, silencing her. "Enough! You... you don't know a thing! Don't try and pass judgment when you don't know us at all! Just... just carry on with the fight!"

**Peter  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel/Million Ray Pegasus  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusClutch Rifle Angel/Heavenly Injector  
>Damage: Battle Cupid, Nociel (U), Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (F)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Empty/Acrobat Cerberus/Empty  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffonEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Gravity Beast (F), Skull Juggler (U), Nightmare Doll, Alice (U), Rainbow Magician (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha declared. _"He lashed out like that... is he different from Luke? Why else would he react that way?"_

_"Beautiful and fearsome queen of the circus, spread open your wings, and crack your terrible whip! I Ride, Mistress Hurricane!" _A tempest of shadow erupted around Acrobat Cerberus and the dark wings spread, Mistress Hurricane rising up and readying her whip **[Mistress Hurricane – 10000 Power]**. "Hurricane's Counterblast! Superior Call, Midnight Bunny!" Hurricane cracked her whip and Midnight Bunny reformed behind her, striking a pose with a coy smile **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**. "I call Gravity Beast and Alice!" The armored, hulking beast appeared on one side of the field, the towering doll on the other **[Gravity Beast – 8000 Power] [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**.

"Alice, attack Armaros!" Alice reached out shyly, hand poised to crush the angel.

"I guard with Bouquet Toss Messenger," Peter responded. A cute young angel holding a bouquet formed in Alice's path, screaming as the doll crushed her **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Hurricane attacks!" With a fearsome cry, Hurricane swooped across the field, her whip held ready to strike Ergodiel **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Check... first," Agatha said. _"Come on..."_

**[Drive Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

She frowned. "Second check... also no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

Hurricane's whip slashed across Ergodiel, the angel not even reacting to the blow.

"I check for a Damage Trigger," Peter murmured. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Million Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

"But Thousand Ray and Million Ray activate their skills," he announced. "Each of them get an extra 2000 Power." The two Units glowed **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power]**.

Agatha grimaced. That made things a bit more difficult. "Bunny's Counterblast," she said. "Bunny goes to the Soul, and I Superior Call Purple Trapezist!" Bunny vanished into shadows, and Trapezist rose behind Alice, smiling **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Trapezist's skill. Alice goes into the Soul and I call her again!" Alice faded away, only to instantly reappear **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**. "With a boost from Trapezist, Alice attacks Ergodiel!"

"Sunny Smile Angel, guard!" Peter responded. A cute six-winged angel dressed in a nurse's uniform appeared **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"With a boost from Griffon, Gravity Beast attacks Armaros!" Agatha cried. Gravity Beast leapt over the field **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," he sighed. Armaros cried out in pain as Gravity Beast smashed into her, shattering her into motes.

Agatha frowned, looking across her hand, then at Peter's hand and field. He was only on three Damage now. It was going to be difficult to try and push for a win on the next turn, and she wasn't sure if she could survive two turns of attacks in her position.

"I end my turn," she finally said.

**Agatha  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Gravity Beast/Mistress Hurricane/Nightmare Doll, Alice  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffonEmpty/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Gravity Beast (F), Skull Juggler (F), Nightmare Doll, Alice (F), Rainbow Magician (F)<strong>

**Peter  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel/Million Ray Pegasus  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusClutch Rifle Angel/Heavenly Injector **

**Damage: Battle Cupid, Nociel (U), Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (F), Million Ray Pegasus (U)**

"I stand and draw," Peter announced. "You... you don't understand at all. You don't see why I'm fighting. The people I care about so much..." His voice was falling lower with every word, becoming quieter. "How much it hurts to see them like this..." His last words were inaudible to her.

"But I can understand," Agatha protested. "I know what it's like to care for people as much as that."

"No... your team seem so perfect, so ideal," he murmured. "You don't argue. You all get along so well... you're the best of friends. Whereas my team... I wanted us to be like you. Not... not this way..." He played a card. "I call Love Machine Gun, Nociel." The angelic teenage girl took shape in a flare of light, readying her bow **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power]**. "Her skill activates. I change a card in my hand for one in my Damage Zone." He placed a Thousand Ray Pegasus onto his Damage Zone, retrieving Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel.

"That Persona Blast..." Agatha muttered.

"Exactly..." he murmured. "Thousand Ray and Million Ray activate their skills." The two Units glowed once again **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power]**. "I care about my team, Agatha. We may not be as good together as your team, but ultimately... I'll win for my friends anyway."

"Why do you care for a jerk like Luke?"

"Because he wasn't always like that..." Peter said quietly. "With a boost from Thousand Ray, Nociel attacks Gravity Beast!" Nociel drew back her bowstring, unleashing a flurry of heart-tipped arrows which perforated and shattered Gravity Beast.

"You knew him before he became that way?" Agatha asked, surprised.

"I've been friends with Luke and Mary for ages... I was the one who wanted to make this team..." Peter murmured. "I never thought it would become like this though... I just..." His voice trailed off. "With a boost from Clutch Rifle Angel! Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel attacks!" Ergodiel opened fire once again, beams of sapphire light spearing towards Hurricane **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"You didn't want it to be the way it is?" she murmured, plucking two cards from her hand and setting them down. Skyhigh Walker and Skull Juggler rose up before her Vanguard, shielding it from harm **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"No..." he said sadly. "Twin Drive! First check..." There was a sapphire flash. "Stand Trigger!" He considered for a moment. _"If this goes through... even if she can guard Million, I'll be on two Damage. There'd be no way for her to survive that and win." _"Nociel stands, and the Power goes to Ergodiel!"

**[Drive Check – Happy Bell, Nociel – Stand Trigger]**

Nociel rose up again, readying her bow with a smile as Ergodiel shone with sapphire light **[17000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**

VBH54

"If he gets a second Trigger and this hits, it's over even if Agatha can guard Million Ray," Richard muttered. "There's no possible way for her to deal out four Damage next turn, and she'll be practically doomed the turn after."

"Please..." Leah murmured. "But... even so..." She fell silent, because they all knew it anyway. Dealing the three Damage needed to win would be almost impossible considering Peter still had plenty of shields in his hand.

"No..." Alice said. "It's not over. Not yet..."

VBH54

"Second..." He frowned. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – No Trigger]**

Ergodiel's blasts slammed into the guardians, atomizing them in a flash of brilliant blue. "And now, with a boost from Heavenly Injector, Million Ray attacks!" Million Ray Pegasus hurled beams of light from its shining wings, Mistress Hurricane crying in pain as the burning radiance seared over her.

"I Damage Check..." Agatha murmured. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Peter murmured. "Your team is just... everything I wanted us to be..."

**Peter  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Love Machine Gun, Nociel/Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel/Million Ray Pegasus  
>Back Row: Thousand Ray PegasusClutch Rifle Angel/Heavenly Injector  
>Damage: Battle Cupid, Nociel (U), Thousand Ray Pegasus (U), Million Ray Pegasus (U)<strong>

**Agatha  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Mistress Hurricane/Nightmare Doll, Alice  
>Back Row: Dancing GriffonEmpty/Purple Trapezist  
>Damage: Gravity Beast (F), Skull Juggler (F), Nightmare Doll, Alice (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Jumping Jill (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Agatha said. "When you say you wanted to be like us... you don't understand. We're not perfect. We've had arguments. Disagreements. We've fought with each other over things." She paused. "But even so... I can understand. You don't want what your team's become." She stared over the field at him, seeing the acknowledgement in his eyes. "I can understand things not playing out how you wanted... how you expected... I didn't expect Gabriel to be the way he was..."

She played a card and in front of Dancing Griffon, Purple Trapezist rose, smiling **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "But at the same time... you're different to me. You won't let them go... even though things have turned out this way, you won't abandon them."

"I won't abandon either of them," Peter answered. "They're my friends. I didn't want this. I didn't want it to become all about winning. But Mary and Luke are still my friends. And I can't just turn away. No matter how I feel, I can't turn my back on them. I _won't _turn my back on them."

VBH54

"What?" Luke said. His voice was soft and cold, full of disbelief. "He..." Though his tone was merely chilling, his eyes were beginning to blaze with rage.

"Peter..." Mary said under her breath. "You..." There was sadness in her eyes. She was starting to understand. She had wondered why he was still here, and now she began to see his reasons.

"He didn't want this..." Luke murmured. "But... doesn't he appreciate it? All that I've..." His eyes were cold, just as cold as they had been when he was fighting Samuel. Cold and hard. Devoid of any sort of warmth. As Mary looked at him then she saw just how much that one fight with the girl had twisted him, how much the memory of her had frozen his heart and turned his soul to stone. The old Luke would have cared. The old Luke would have been touched by Peter's loyalty, touched the way she was. But when she looked at him now all she saw was scorn and a cold anger.

"He's loyal to you," she said quietly. "Loyal to us... doesn't that matter?"

Luke seemed to stop, his cold visage fracturing. The question was almost piercing, for a moment it broke his mask. "But... we're winning..." he murmured. "We're here... and he can't possibly lose this. When he wins, we'll be the champions. How can he not want that?"

Mary didn't respond. His words were disheartening. She turned back to the battlefield as Peter stood. His declaration had silenced the air, his proclamation of loyalty had brought the crowd's excited mutterings and cheers down to nothing. And as she looked at Peter, even knowing the turmoil which had to be raging within him, she couldn't help but reflect that he looked proud and strong. He carried himself that way, never seeming held down by the world. She wished she could appear that way. That she could so easily keep down her concerns.

And yet, now he seemed stronger than ever. Unmasked, it seemed like without the stoic armor which he had bottled up his feelings behind, his true self was better than that mask. She couldn't see his face, but his stance seemed taller, more drawn-up. As though revealing his reason for fighting beside the other members of Bright Dawn had broken some kind of spell, Peter seemed even greater. She wanted even more to be like him. To be strong enough to fight like that. To not be so crippled by sadness and fear.

VBH54

"You won't... turn your back on them," Agatha said. Her voice finally broke the silence as she stared at him. "Even after everything... even though you admit you don't want the way things have turned out..."

"What use is there in abandoning them?" Peter retorted. "I won't change anything by walking away. If anything, I'll make it worse. I can't let that happen."

"And what if walking away from them was what was needed to bring back..." she began, but he cut her off.

"And what if by abandoning Luke, he fell deeper into what he's become?!" he cried. "You don't get it. I may have stayed because of my friendship with Luke, but that... that wasn't the main reason. He's not... the one I stayed for the most. The one I wanted to support the most." He paused. "I'm trying so hard to win this to protect her. Because I'm scared... scared of what'll happen if she loses to Robert. Can you understand? If I leave, then Mary... Mary won't. She'll just stand by Luke no matter how deep into this he goes. And eventually he'll force her away and then..." His voice trailed away.

Agatha looked stunned. "He... you mean you're fighting for Mary..."

"I won't let it come to that... I won't even let it be a possibility! I won't let her face the chance of losing again!" Peter said passionately. "If she loses, then it's the end. I can't... I can't let that happen to her! That's why you have to lose!"

"But I can't lose," she replied. "Purple Trapezist's skill. My other Trapezist goes into Soul and I return Midnight Bunny to the field." The other Trapezist vanished, Midnight Bunny forming in her place **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**. "I call Midnight Bunny." Behind her Vanguard, a second Bunny rose **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**

"And why not? What's riding on this?" Peter retorted. "What reason do you have to fight so hard? You've said it's your friends, but even if you lose, it's okay. They won't abandon you. They won't cast you aside and think you're weak. Even if next turn, I win this fight, you can still walk back to them and they won't hate you. But Mary and I don't have that luxury, Agatha! And if it happens to her... I don't know..."

Agatha was quiet for a while. "It's not just my friends. It's a person who truly needs help. She's stuck buried in her situation, a situation which got forced on her. I don't know her, but I know about her situation. It's a situation she needs help to escape. Something which consumed her life sixteen years ago and hasn't let her go since. If my team wins, we can finally end her suffering. We can lift her out of that and give her a life again. She's who Robert's fighting for. And by extension, she's who I'm fighting for, Peter! So I refuse to give in here! No matter how bleak the odds look, I'm not going to stop trying! With a boost from Griffin, Trapezist attacks Nociel!" Purple Trapezist lunged over the field and smashed into Nociel, shattering her.

"It's... you can't win!" Peter cried. "You'd have to deal three Damage in one turn! You can't possibly do that, not when I still have 25000 Shield left! You know that's the truth! You know it's over, Agatha!"

"This isn't over until one of us is at six Damage," she declared in return. "Midnight Bunny boosts! Mistress Hurricane, attack Ergodiel!" Mistress Hurricane swooped forwards, her whip drawn back and ready to strike **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Peter said. She understood. While he could effortlessly guard Hurricane, it would be too easy for her to get a Trigger and push Alice above his capability to guard.

"Alright then..." she murmured. "I check for a Drive Trigger, first..." She turned over the card and there was an emerald flash. "Get, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Alice and heal one Damage!"

**[Damage Check – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger]**

She took a card from her Damage Zone, moving it to the Drop Zone.

"A Heal Trigger here..." Peter said, looking stunned. "You still..."

"Still won't win?" she murmured. "I'm still going to try. "And you know... there's still something..." She looked at him. "You know... I met someone today... someone who scared me. Because in a way, it felt like she showed me something... something which couldn't possibly be true..." She looked into the holograms, seeing his angels opposite, and as she continued her voice was barely a whisper. "But it seemed like those Units were real... and if they are... then just maybe they know what I need and they're guiding me on that path..." She closed her eyes.

"So now... I'm resting it all on this," she said, fingers grasping the second card. "I believe... now to see... if I'm right to believe..."

VBH54

Up in the shadows of the gallery, Melanie stared down, frowning. "She... she means..."

"You..." Joan murmured. "You showed her... you showed her what you see..." She shivered, remembering what she had once been shown. How she had stood on that ground in that beautiful yet eerie city, and been surrounded by the figures she knew only as Units. "And now..."

"She believes they'll help her," Melanie said quietly. Her eyes were flickering viciously.

"Is she right?" her sister asked, getting no response.

VBH54

"Something which couldn't possibly be true..." Luke whispered. "That's... she means..." His eyes narrowed. "How could she have met her... met her and yet..." He frowned. "If she met her then how can she still be like this... how can she have this faith..."

Mary stared at Agatha now. Had she really met Melanie? Was she really talking about the same girl who had driven Luke on this path?

"What's wrong?" John asked. "What is she talking about?"

"It's nothing," Luke said darkly. "It can't be... she can't have..."

"But maybe... you said to me what you saw... I heard you whispering it," Mary said softly. "That you'd seen that world... she'd shown you that world..."

"She can't have met her!" Luke cried. "Not... not how I did... otherwise she'd never fight for something so petty and sentimental!"

Mary was silent, shocked into silence by his anger. But she looked at him with pity. _"This girl... Agatha... if she met Melanie and yet she's still like this... not like you..."_

VBH54

"Believe in what?" Peter asked. "In the end, there's a card on top of your deck and whether you believe it's what you need or not won't change what it is."

"But what it is is what matters," Agatha said. "And all I can do now is hope that this second card is the one I need." She lifted the card. "So now, it's time to see... what path my friends and I are walking now. This card is what will decide that..." Eyes still closed, she slowly began to turn the card over.

VBH54

"What does she mean? What card does she need?" Mrs. Gladstone asked.

"Critical Trigger," Leah murmured. "She needs Dynamite Juggler. It's the only way she can possibly win here."

"But she just pulled a Trigger... what are the odds...?" Alice said. "And Peter's right... her believing it's a certain card won't change what card is in her hand now."

"She's right... all we can do is hope..." Samuel's sister said. "Come on, Agatha!"

"You can do this!" Richard cried, adding his voice.

"We believe in you! I believe in you!" Agatha's mother added.

"Win for Samuel and Robert!" Alice called out. "We know you can do it! We're all with you!"

The crowd began to cheer too, Team Avalon's supporters raising their voices in a great chorus. Their words resounded through the stadium, her name chanted over and over.

VBH54

She heard the endless voices chanting, and felt their cries of support in the air. The voices were drowning the world for her, with her eyes still closed, everything else vanished under the sound. But it warmed her heard, and as she slowly turned over the card in her hand, she could picture it in her mind. They were standing there around her. The allies she had so depended on. She didn't know if what the girl had shown her and Richard was real or not, but she understood what it meant if it was real.

Mistress Hurricane and Dusk Illusionist, Robert stood with hands on her shoulders, the assorted members of the Pale Moon circus assembled around her. In her image she looked at them, seeing their nods of support and cheers. And beyond the crowd, stood apart, she saw two others. The Dark Dictator stood in silence, sword nowhere in sight as he stared with Samuel's eyes, nodding. And beside him, towering to Alice's height, Enigman Cloud stared down and nodded too. Her allies were all around her. They were all supporting her. And she felt their belief in her, like a thousand hands resting in support on her shoulders. Even if Cray was a lie, even if Melanie's image was false, the thought of them warmed her heart and gave her strength.

She turned the card over entirely and an endless second passed. No one seemed to even breathe. All was deathly silent and with her eyes closed, she knew nothing. She slowly let her eyes open and as she let them fall on the card, she saw it glowing.

Peter was stunned. "No... there's no way..."

But it was true. And as the golden Critical icon lit, shining from the card like a beacon of new hope, Agatha held up the card and let all see the light. "Critical Trigger!" she called aloud, being met by cheers which shook the stadium.

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Mistress Hurricane gains one Critical!" she continued, almost drowned out by those cheers. "And I give the Power to Alice!"

"_With Agatha Gladstone having now pulled a second Trigger, Peter Harvey may just be in a sticky situation!" _the MC cheered. _"What incredible luck! I've never seen anything like it!"_

VBH54

"She... a Heal and a Critical..." Robert said, awestruck. Those words from Alice an age ago came back to him, the words spoken after he had saved himself in that shop tournament with a Heal Trigger.

_"Hm? Oh, I get that feeling sometimes," she replied. "It's like how when you need it most, your deck will come through for you." _

"With that... it's possible," Samuel said. "There's a real chance now... if he doesn't get any Damage Triggers, Agatha will win." He seemed just as stunned. "She can win..."

"That's still not... even if she does, it's still up to me," he said. "Me against Mary." Somehow, hearing Peter's speech made the thought of fighting her more painful. He had already felt guilty about it. He pitied her in a way. She wasn't horrible. She wasn't cold like Luke, she just seemed sad and shy. And what Peter had said just cemented his pity.

"I know..." his friend murmured.

VBH54

"Impossible..." Peter whispered. "To get that now..."

Hurricane struck, her whip lashing and tearing across Ergodiel, who screamed in pain as the bladed links ripped across her, sparking from her armor and ripping against flesh. The angel reeled, the others around her moving to try and hold their leader. Clutch Rifle and Heavenly Injector held her form, the two Pegasi crowding around and neighing in worry as Ergodiel tried to put on a tough face and shrug them off.

Agatha looked at the scene in silence. Even though they were just holograms, she could see a comradeship between the angels, a friendship which she herself knew. As she watched, Peter spoke. "I check... first..." He turned over a dull, dark card, frowning as he set it down.

**[Damage Check – Pure Keeper, Requiel – No Trigger]**

He moved his hand back to his deck. He knew he needed a Trigger now. His expression was cracking, his strong facade slipping. There was desperation beneath, that desperate need. He needed to win. Mary's face was there in his head, hardening his resolve to iron, to steel. He had to win for her sake. He couldn't let her face that risk. "Please... please..." he whispered, slowly turning over the card.

He stared at it, eyes widening and heart cracking as he gazed desperately at the top right corner. He wished it to change, for an icon to magically appear, for a light to ignite as it had on Agatha's card. But the space remained resolutely empty, the art unobstructed by green, blue, red or gold. He slowly let the card fall, voice breaking as he had to admit it. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel – No Trigger]**

Hurricane leapt back to Agatha's side of the field, not smirking as she regarded the angels. Descending to the ground on her dark wings, the queen seemed to almost pity the angelic Vanguard opposite. "I activate Midnight Bunny's skill," Agatha declared, turning over her one unflipped Damage. "Bunny moves to the Soul, and in Purple Trapezist's place, I call my other Trapezist." Purple Trapezist vanished as Bunny laughed, hugging the Vanguard and fading into Soul, before an exact clone of the Trapezist appeared. "And now, I use Trapezist's skill... Griffon goes into my Soul," Dancing Griffon vanished into the shadows, "and I call Griffon again!"

With a shriek, the bird-man rose once more in the same space, talons clenched **[Dancing Griffon – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**.

Peter stared at the opposing field. He had already counted. He knew it was over. There was only one way out for him now.

"With a boost from Griffon, Trapezist attacks!" Agatha called. Purple Trapezist jumped towards the wounded Ergodiel, smiling **[6000 Power + 10000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Sunny Smile Angel!" Peter cried. Sunny Smile Angel descended in a flash of light, shielding Ergodiel with a look of conviction **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

His opponent stared at him. "I'm sorry..." she murmured. "But in the end, this is how... it has to be..."

"I... understand..." he replied just as quietly. "Do what you think is right, Agatha. I've done all I can. My fate is in the hands of that one last card now..." He looked at his deck, staring at the top card.

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny... Alice attacks!" Agatha cried. Swathed in darkness, Alice reached for Ergodiel **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 27000 Power]**. Around Ergodiel, the other Angel Feather Units tried to move in front of their Vanguard, but then they were pushed aside. Ergodiel rose, stepping between them and staring up at Alice with a cold dignity. The angels and pegasi around her tried to intervene, but she brushed them back, shaking her head as she soared up to meet Alice, swathed in light. Heavenly Injector, Clutch Rifle, Thousand Ray and Million Ray stared up at her helplessly, watching as the beautiful gold-clad angel soared into Alice's grip. The fist clenched and Ergodiel cried out as Alice's fingers tightened around her, the doll's gaze pitying even as she crushed the angel in her grip.

Peter slowly picked up the card. He looked back, meeting Mary's gaze. She looked sad, and he felt his pity for her grow even more. He didn't want this. He didn't want to lose. He didn't want to throw her into that danger. Even if she could win, he didn't want to place her under that threat. So now he had to believe in that last hope.

He turned back to the game. "Mary... for you..." he said. "I... please..." His resolve stronger than ever, he turned over the card, pleading with all his heart for the white-clad angel to smile at him and the emerald icon to flare with light.

There was a flash.

His heart seemed to stop, his eyes registering the light before his brain could catch up and confirm it. Euphoria started to swell, but instantly his reason hit, and his delight shattered before it could truly rise. The flash was red.

**[Damage Check – Bouquet Toss Messenger – Draw Trigger]**

It was over.

The card slipped from Peter's hand to complete his Damage Zone, and overhead, Ergodiel burst into light. The field followed her, leaving just the two fighters stood there. Peter was hunched over the table, held up only by his hands. There was a hollow look in his eyes. "I... lost..." he whispered.

"You were a good fighter," Agatha said. "And you did everything you could. In fact... you had me on the defensive for most of that. You don't have to be ashamed, Peter."

"I still failed Mary..." Peter murmured. "I... failed her..."

"You didn't... you did all that you could. Believe in her now," she protested. "Peter, you fought the best game that you could."

"If only that was enough... but it's not..." he said. He looked up at his opponent. "Congratulations, Agatha. Now... we'll see who wins. You've bought your team a chance, so let's see what paths our teams will be walking in the end."

"Alright..." Agatha replied. "Just... know that in my eyes you fought with everything you had, and you were so close to winning..." Unable to say any more, she collected her cards, turning back to walk to her teammates.

"You fought well too," Peter said from behind her. She stopped and looked back, but he was already walking away. Smiling for a moment, Agatha continued on, walking back into the tunnel. She was met by Robert and Samuel.

"You did it..." Samuel said. "You got us a chance. Thank you."

"It's not a problem," she said quietly. "I'm almost... sorry though..."

"I get what you mean," Robert murmured. "I'm sorry for him too... Luke's a jerk, but Peter and Mary... they're not bad people at all..."

"We still have to do this... we still have to fight this to the end," Agatha replied. "It's up to you now, Robert. We're depending on you... your mum's depending on you..." She and Samuel looked to him. "We believe in you. Trust us... we believe you can do this."

"Thank you," he said. His deck was in his hand as he stepped past her. The final battle had arrived. It was time to decide which team would be standing at the very top. Who would be bearing that title of 'champion'. And with his allies beside him and his friends supporting him, all he could do was fight his hardest to try and clutch that title for Team Avalon. For all of them.

VBH54

As Peter walked back slowly to his team, he felt full of despair and sadness. He had failed. He had wanted to protect Mary by ending the match before she was at risk, but now he had failed and she was in the firing line. It hurt to reflect, to look back. But he had to anyway, to remember that final strike and the agony of the last Damage Check.

She was there now, right in front of him. Walking out to take her place at the podium, Mary stopped. He looked at her, meeting her gaze with nothing but shame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't need to be," Mary answered.

"But I do... if I'd won, you wouldn't be facing this... and if you lose now, Luke will..." He could barely bring himself to say it. "I saw what you were like when he threatened you last night... if he actually did abandon you like that... I couldn't bear it, Mary. Please... understand me. You're a strong fighter no matter what he thinks, but so is Robert. And if you lose..."

She didn't speak, looking at him. Her silence was like a knife twisting into him, as his eyes pleaded for an answer. He needed to know. Needed to know if she accepted what he had done.

She slowly reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You did everything you could, Peter, believe me. You don't need to be ashamed of anything. I'm grateful... but now I have to fight this battle myself."

"I'm just sorry... I couldn't do more for you..." he murmured. "I should have spoken up before... told Luke how I really felt. I'm sorry I left you so alone, Mary... it took fighting this team to make me realize how far from what we wanted we've strayed..."

"How far... from what we wanted..." she echoed, pulling away. "What... what do we want, Peter...?"

"I suppose I want to keep this... but not with this Luke..." Peter said sadly. "And what you want... only you can decide that, Mary. It's your time now... your time to decide our fate. It's all on you now. So... do what you feel is best. For us... but most of all, for yourself." He began to walk on past her.

"What do I want?" Mary said to herself, standing there for a moment as her friend walked on back. The question tore at her now, baring the conflict in herself. She didn't want to win, in a way. Winning would just prove Luke right and reinforce that cold persona. The icy mask would never break away and reveal the Luke she cared about so much. But losing wouldn't necessarily shatter the mask either, it might just harden him just as much. And losing would be the end. He would cast her aside just like he said.

"What do I do...?"

VBH54

_**Card of the Day:**_

Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary – Angel – Angel Feather<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Continuous [V]: If you have a card named 'Fate Healer, Ergodiel' in your soul, this unit gets +1000 Power.<br>Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2 & choose a card named 'Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel' from your hand, and discard it] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card from your damage zone, and heal it.  
><em>'Shine with the energy of life! Cosmo Healing Rain!'<em>

_A angel with eight golden wings representing the pieces of heaven. One can say without the slightest hesitation that this angel has dedicated her life to helping all those who have suffered at the horrors of war. Nonetheless, it has been hard for her to step onto the actual battlefield, as little could be done to prevent the fighting at hand. However, medical aid is but one aspect of war, and her profession which involves lending a helping hand to others allows her to keep true to herself. Legends tell of her acting as 'The Healing Hands of Seishin' due to her achievements. _

VBH54

As the final fight of the Nationals begins, Robert and Mary face off in a struggle of Dimension Police. As their respective avatars take to the fight and collide in a desperate struggle, their conviction to achieve their respective goals is tested to the limits. As Mary's wish to stand by Luke clashes with Robert's wish to help his mother, who will rise from the struggle as the victor? Who will be cast into defeat?

The last battle begins in Ride 55: The Lament of Heroes


	55. Ride 55: The Lament of Heroes

_**Ride 55: The Lament of Heroes  
><strong>Card of the Day: Miracle Beauty_

"What was that?" Luke demanded as Peter stepped back in.

"What was what?" he asked quietly.

"Not wanting to win," his team's leader retorted, his tone cold. "After everything we've done, after we've gotten so far... you turn around and say that now?!"

"I never wanted this, Luke," Peter responded. "I bottled it up... kept quiet because we were doing well. But I could see Mary breaking down more and more because of you... because of what you'd become. What you _have _become."

"I've gotten stronger... so much stronger that no-one can stop me," Luke growled. "Why do you all act like that's such a terrible thing? Are you just as weak as she is?!"

Peter was silent, eyes averted from Luke's.

"Both of you... are you going to abandon me now? Keep on doubting me like this? I have gotten strong! I've gotten stronger than any of you!" he cried. "So why... why can't you support me..."

"Because you're so cold now," Peter began.

"Cold? You're just pathetic," John scoffed. "The both of you... you and Mary. So damn sentimental... who cares?! Who really cares?! We're champions! We're going to be the best in the country, rolling in money and fame! Are you really going to throw that away because of some stupid little trouble?!"

Peter fixed him with a cold look. "Yes."

"What?" Luke said.

"I said I'd be absolutely loyal to you... that I'd fight with you," Peter said. "But understand this. I can only stand by so long. If Mary loses this fight and you throw her out, I'm leaving with her, Luke. All this time... I wasn't loyal to you. I was here because of her. Because I wanted to protect her from you."

His eyes widened. "Protect her... from me..." He gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes to narrow. "I can protect her... anyone who messes with her will be dealing with me. And there's not a person who can defeat me."

"Look at yourself," his friend said. "Look at what you've become. It's like Samuel said. You've gotten strong, but is it really worth it? Really worth the friends you've hurt?" He paused. "We kept it hidden... tried not to let you see because we _were _glad, Luke. I was so proud of you when you started to win. But that pride... it turned to poison when I saw what you'd become in pursuit of that strength. You never used to be so cruel. Not even to the people you hated... to the people who bullied you. But now... everyone's too weak for you. You don't care about anyone because to you, we're all beneath you."

"If you got strong..."

"To you, getting strong means accepting what that girl forced you to believe," Peter said, and he was pitying now. "Don't you even know... how much it hurt Mary to watch that? I was there when she dragged you back into the shop, screaming for help. She dragged you back from that arena, and didn't find a single person until she got to us. I can't forget it, Luke. Even with the rain... she was crying so much... screaming for us to help you. She cares about you so much that even now, she won't abandon you. She's out there right now, and even though you've turned into this, she'll fight for you with all her heart because she can't bear to let you go." He paused. "If she loses this fight, and you throw her away, it will break her. But you know, I don't even know why I'm trying. You don't care. As you are, you'd just walk away without a damn care in the world, even if she broke down crying in front of you!"

"That's not-!" he began, the anger immediately snapping back before he caught himself.

"Not true?" his friend replied sadly. "If it's not true, then why have you acted like this? Why have you constantly done nothing but try to push her away and call her weak since the day this began? Since the day you walked into the shop with a Soul Saver Dragon and decided you'd become stronger, all you've done is been cold to her. Despite everything, despite how much she cares."

"She should be happy Luke's gotten stronger!" John snapped.

"No!" Peter roared in return. "No, she shouldn't! Because of what he's become to get strong." He turned back to Luke. "I'll stay here as long as she does. Let me make that clear. She's the one thing keeping me on this team, Luke. So if you get rid of her, I'm leaving too, and all you'll have is John."

"You think I can't find a third player?" Luke challenged, but Peter could see the shock behind his cold eyes.

"You could, probably," he said. "But you don't want to. You just want us to be proud of you. And I was proud of you at first, until you turned your heart to ice because you thought being truly strong meant not depending on and caring about others. That's wrong. That's not true strength at all. And Mary's out there right now fighting because she cares about you too much to just give up. She's stronger than you. Avalon are stronger than you because of that. Don't you understand?"

Luke frowned. "Stronger than me... that's not..."

"Just watch," Peter said, turning to regard the battle which was about to begin.

VBH55

The two fighters took their positions, looking at each other. There was no real animosity in their expressions. The two couldn't even hold together a game face, just filling their eyes with mutual pity.

"So this is what it's come to..." Mary said softly. "I didn't expect this last night..."

"Neither did I, but now... I suppose this is it," Robert replied. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way... I don't want to have to beat you. You and Peter..."

"I don't want to beat you either... but at the same time, I have to fight as hard as I can..." she murmured. "It's sad... neither of us want to do this... but both of us _have_ to..." She set down her Vanguard.

"That's right... we're both going to have to fight our hardest..." he said. "But I... I won't lose. I can't lose this now..." He placed his own card down, preparing to begin the fight. The two drew their opening hands.

"That person Agatha was talking about... the one you're fighting for," Mary spoke as she redrew four cards. "They're the reason you can't lose... and I guess I can understand... but at the same time, I can't lose either..."

"Then we're both just going to have to give it our best..." Robert mused, redrawing three cards. "I'm going to do all I can... and you'll do the same..." The two prepared to stand their Vanguards.

"_Here it is, folks! The final battle between Avalon and Bright Dawn! Robert Macmillan and Mary Prescott will fight it out to decide which team will stand victorious! And with this clash of Dimension Police against Dimension Police, which side will at last find total victory?! Keep your eyes glued to the action now, because here it comes... the start of the final battle of this Nationals!"_

"Good luck," Robert called to Mary.

"Good luck," she repeated, smiling weakly to him.

"_This fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Mary Prescott of Team Bright Dawn will now... BEGIN!"_

"Stand up! Vanguard!" the two called as one, turning over the cards and playing them atop their Vanguard circles. Light flared and engulfed them, the shining vista of the Dimension Police city rising. The two stood atop an almighty skyscraper, gazing out to the brilliance of the night sky, matched by the light of the city below. Their Vanguards arose in flares of light, Justice Flag readying its lance **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**, Enigman Drizzle glowing faintly like a beacon of courage and hope **[Enigman Drizzle – 5000 Power]**.

"I draw," Mary declared. "Ride, Daisy!" Her Vanguard transformed in a flash of light, Karenroid Daisy rising in its place **[Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "I activate Drizzle's skill and discard to search for a Grade 3 Dimension Police Alien." She discarded Army Penguin, taking a card from her deck which Robert knew instantly as her ace as it was revealed. Enigman Rain came to her hand, the envoy of love which was Mary's familiar Vanguard.

"Why Rain?" he asked.

"She's my best target for that skill-" Mary began.

"No, I mean, why in general?" Robert said. "Why did you use that card to start with? And why Dimension Police at all?"

Mary stared at the card in her hand, considering. "I suppose what I like is... they're friends. There are bonds between the Units in this deck which I rely on. Rain needs Power to activate her skill. And my Rearguards need Rain's skill and her Drive Checks to be used to their full potential. It's like... what I used to think we were... before..." Her voice trailed off, and he knew what she meant now.

"Before he changed..."

"I end my turn," Mary finished softly.

**Mary  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Justice Flag/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"I draw," Robert said. "Ride! Daisy!" His own Karenroid Daisy arose in a flare of radiance, blades drawn **[Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "I call Flag to the Rearguard!" He moved Flag out, and it reformed **[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**. "Go, Daisy!" His Vanguard lunged towards its clone.

"I don't guard," Mary said.

"Check... no Trigger," Robert murmured.

**[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

Daisy struck, its blades ripping over the body of the other android and gashing into its armor. Mary revealed a card, placing it onto the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Fog – No Trigger]**

As his Vanguard leapt back, Robert looked at Mary. "You say you chose your deck because it was about comrades supporting each other. I chose this for the same reason, I suppose. Because I liked that idea, I wanted to have friends at my side. And because of this, I found those allies. The friends I'm fighting for now." He glanced back, to where he knew Samuel and Agatha were watching and waiting, willing him on with all the support they could muster.

"Peter's right... your team really is perfect..." Mary said sadly. "You're like... what I wanted to be... me and Peter and Luke... friends..." Her eyes were deep and sad, deep with memories.

"_We'll make a team! We can do it, right?! We'll make a team and win! We'll get to where they are!" Luke exclaimed happily as the three of them stood, watching Celestial Dusk accept their trophy. _

"_Yeah..." she said softly. "Yeah, we will. Team... Team..." She frowned, trying to conjure a name. She looked down at her Royal Paladin deck, hoping for inspiration._

"_How about Bright Dawn?" Peter suggested. "The two of you use Royal Paladins, so it's fitting."_

"_Yeah... but you use Kagero," Luke observed._

"_It's okay. You two deserve the name. I'm just the guy at the back, after all," Peter laughed. "The two of you... you're the ones who'll really make a difference. I'm sure of that."_

"_You are?" Mary asked, looking up at him._

"_Of course," he smiled warmly. "You guys are the ones who'll be remembered."_

Mary came out of her reverie with those sad eyes, torn between the happiness of the past and the bitter sorrow of the present. "But now... we're just... I'm just nothing..."

"Mary..." Robert murmured. "I... end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None <strong>

**Mary  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U)<strong>

"I draw," Mary said. "I Ride Twin Order!" Her Vanguard reformed into the crimson android, its blades igniting **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "And now, I call! Glory Maker! Grander!" Glory Maker and Masked Police, Grander took shape in flashes of light, stood at the ready **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power]**.

"Grander, attack Daisy!" The Masked Police leapt forth, ready to kick Daisy. "And with his skill, Twin Order powers up!"

"I don't guard," Robert said, allowing Grander to land a vicious kick which slammed Daisy into the roof. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Twin Order attacks!" she called out. Twin Order lunged, its blades held at the ready **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard!"

"I check," Mary said quietly. There was a flash of blue. "Stand Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**

"All the effects to Grander!" she declared. The Masked Police rose up as Twin Order struck into Daisy, its blades ripping through the android's purple carapace.

"Damage Check..." Robert said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Enigman Neutron – No Trigger]**

"_Neutron..."_

"Grander attacks again!" she called out, and Grander leapt forth again, only to be stopped by a shining Justice Cobalt **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**.

As Grander landed back on her field, Mary sighed. "You're a good fighter... I've seen that. But if I lose here, Robert... you know already, don't you? You can guess. You've seen Luke's attitude."

Robert thought for a minute, then realized. "If you lost here... he'd..." He paused. "He won't accept the weak... he wouldn't want you on his team..."

"That's right... if I lose, this is the end for me... and I can't... I can't leave him like that," she said. "That's why... I have to fight as hard as I can..."

"Mary..." he said. "Someone who'd kick you off the team like that... is someone like that even worth fighting for?"

"He's my friend... the first friend I ever had... maybe he isn't worth fighting for, but I can't bear to..." Her voice trailed off. "I end my turn."

**Mary  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Roar (U), Enigman Neutron (U)<strong>

"I draw," Robert said. "Ride! Twin Order!" Twin Order took shape **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**, before he threw down two more cards, bringing forth Pulsar Enforcer and Daisy **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power] [Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "With a boost from Daisy, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Twin Order rushed forwards, gripping its blades **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Mary responded.

"I check... no Trigger," Robert said, revealing his card.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

Twin Order struck, ripping into its clone with slashes of the laser blades. "Damage Check," Mary murmured. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Grander and draw one card!"

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

As she drew, Robert considered. "With a boost from Flag, Enforcer attacks your Vanguard!" he finally declared. Pulsar Enforcer opened fire **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**, but Mary played a card and Cosmo Fang appeared to defend, the giant blue mecha taking the shots and shattering **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**.

"I end my turn," Robert finished.

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Roar (U), Enigman Neutron (U)<strong>

**Mary  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Mary called out. "It's time, Robert... time I showed you all my power... all my resolve." She held up a card. _"As long as our hearts burn with love, none shall stand alone. Behold the light of love which conquers all!" _she chanted. _"I Ride, **Enigman Rain**!"_

There was a brilliant flare of light, like that which had unveiled Soul Saver Dragon, but where that light had seemed unearthly and cold, this light was warm and comforting. As it washed over him, Robert felt safe, the warmth on his skin reassuring him. A pair of beautiful wings spread, shining with that warm light, and the Enigman rose, clearly female, its eyes a shining white. Power crackled over Rain's skin as she rose up, her wings ablaze and her skin igniting with that brilliant light. Mary's ace shone with that comforting light as she hung above the field. This was no cold, almighty bringer of judgment like Luke's dragon. This was a champion of hope, a bringer of salvation to the downtrodden and the despairing. And as Rain burned with light, Robert stared up at her in awe **[Enigman Rain – 10000 Power]**

"From my Soul, Enigman Drizzle's skill activates," Mary declared. "Rain gains 1000 Power." As she spoke, Rain glowed **[Enigman Rain – 11000 Power]**. "I call Cosmo Roar, Enigman Fog and Miracle Beauty!" Flaring with light, the Units formed, supporting her existing cards **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power] [Enigman Fog – 7000 Power] [Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power]**.

"You've got your field already..." Robert murmured.

"I'm going to show you how strong my deck is," Mary said. "Cosmo Roar rests and Rain gets 2000 more Power." Rain glowed once more **[Enigman Rain – 13000 Power]**. "Now, Miracle Beauty attacks Pulsar Enforcer!" Miracle Beauty lunged forwards, ready to smash the android to pieces.

"I guard with Penguin!" Robert answered. Army Penguin took form, and Beauty smashed it apart.

"With a boost from Fog, Grander attacks!" Mary commanded. "Rain gains 2000 Power!" Grander lunged for Twin Order **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Robert said, allowing the hero to kick his Vanguard to the ground, smashing Twin Order into the concrete. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"And now, with a boost from Glory Maker, Rain attacks!" she declared. Enigman Rain hurled light over the field, shining brilliantly **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

Robert looked at his hand. "I don't guard," he said.

"I check for a Drive Trigger," Mary called. "First... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Squall – No Trigger]**

"Second... also no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**

Rain's exalted light speared into Twin Order, hurling the android to the ground and crushing it under a hammer of radiant force, blazing the concrete around it to molten slop with the heat radiated by the attack. As the blast dimmed into nothing, Robert placed a card onto his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

Mary smiled. "Rain's attack hit," she said. "So her skill activates since she had at least 12000 Power when that attack started. I choose a Rearguard and stand it!" A flash of blinding light engulfed Miracle Beauty, and the superheroine rose up, suffused with that warm, beautiful radiance. "Miracle Beauty's skill! The Rearguard in the same column also stands! And now, with a boost from Cosmo Roar, Miracle Beauty attacks your Vanguard!"

Miracle Beauty raced forth, shining with that light as she drew back a fist glowing with white-hot energy to punch Twin Order **[10000 Power + 60000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"I guard with Rose!" Robert cried. Justice Rose took form, and was blown to motes with a single punch from Miracle Beauty **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. Surprised by the sheer ferocity of her attack, he stared at her. "You meant it when you said you couldn't lose... you're not holding back at all..."

"You know that I can't," she answered. "If I win, I'll be sorry... but I can't hold back. Not with what's at stake..."

"What's at stake..." he repeated. _"Mum..." _In his head, he saw her, saw her struggling day-by-day. That was what he was fighting to end. And yet, now, faced with Mary and the sadness in her eyes, he faltered again. This wasn't so severe as Joel's situation, and in that one he hadn't even been placed here. He hadn't had to directly face someone in the knowledge that winning would break their dream utterly. And as much as he wanted to be selfish and close his heart to Mary's situation, he couldn't bring himself to it, not when he looked right at her and saw the sorrow and pain in her eyes.

VBH55

"Why doesn't he just... tell her?" Richard said. "She's been open with him. And at the end of the day, doesn't his reason for fighting...?"

"Stop, Richard," Leah said. "I know what you're going to say. And... it would be cruel to just dismiss her because she's in Robert's way."

"It's not just that, I don't understand why he won't tell anyone," he replied.

"Because he doesn't want them to go easy on him out of sympathy," Alice said. "It's because of that call from his mum... what she said to him. Robert doesn't want anything but a clean, fair fight here. If he's going to help her, he wants to get the money to do it on his own skills. In his eyes, telling Mary now would probably throw her from her game. If he were fighting, say, Luke, he might say it because he knows Luke wouldn't care. But Mary's..."

"She cares," Leah murmured. "That's just it. That's why Peter did everything he did, why he wanted to protect her. She's not cold in any way... she doesn't even want this."

VBH55

"What is at stake for you?" Mary asked. "That person you're fighting for... what's so wrong that you feel like you have to fight like this?"

"I can't tell you," Robert said. "In the end... I don't want to be pitied for that, Mary. If I tell you, you may just give up because you pity me, because you pity her." He looked at her. "If I'm going to win and get the money to help her, I'll do it fairly. I'll win it without any trickery, without making my opponents fight at anything less than their best. Otherwise, I don't deserve anything. That's what it means to be a Vanguard fighter. You don't cheat, you don't give anything but your best. That's why I can't say." He paused. "Once this is over, I'll tell you. But until then, I have to..."

"I understand," she smiled. "I just... I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Don't worry," he murmured.

"It's strange... in a way... we're pretty alike..." she mused. "Did this game lead you to them? To Samuel and Agatha?" He nodded. "Well... Vanguard led me to Peter... I knew Luke before that. He was my first friend... the first person who really cared all the time..." She paused, her memories rising up.

"_So, Mary, I hear your mum gave you some money for lunch." The older boy was chuckling and grinning. She shrank away fearfully. _

"_How... how did you..."_

"_Oh come on, like your mum doesn't blurt out everything to anyone who comes to the door," he smirked. "You know what she's like, always drinking from those bottles, always chatting to men because she's so pathetic she's flinging herself at everyone." _

"_No... no..."_

"_Anyway, hand over that money," he ordered._

"_But... how am I meant to get lunch..."_

"_Not my problem. Hand it over or else!"_

_Whimpering with fear, the eight-year-old Mary withdrew some coins from her pocket and pressed them into his hand. He smiled. "That's a good girl. Now run along." Her eyes wet with tears, Mary ran away, trying to find a place to hide and cry._

Her eyes in the present deepening with sadness, she thought back to a happier day. The day he had first been there.

_"Everyone, please be quiet for a moment. This is Luke Adams, and he'll be joining our class from now on." There was quiet clapping from the class as the blond-haired boy stood, gazing over their ranks. "Hm... Luke, you can take that seat there. Next to Mary at the back."_

_She glanced over the rim of her book, before turning back to the pages as he approached. A moment later, a finger caught the book, pulling it down. She looked up, startled, and gazed into his eyes._

_"Hey... it's not polite to hide from people," he smiled good-naturedly, causing her to blush._

_"Oh... sorry..."_

_"It's alright," Luke said. "So... do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Huh...?"_

_"I know it's a little sudden to say, but... you seem nice," he smiled. "I'd like to be your friend, especially since you seem kind of lonely back here."_

_"I... thank you..." she murmured as he took his seat._

_"No problem," Luke said warmly. "It's nice to have a friend already."_

"He was the first person to actually... to notice me without wanting to bully me or laugh at me or something..." she murmured. "And even if he was a bit... naïve... he still cared..."

"_Ready to hand over your lunch money, Mary?" the bully taunted as he strode up._

"_Why would she do that?" Luke replied._

"_Because it's what she owes me," he chuckled. "Stay out of it, new kid. And you might want to stay away from her. If you don't wanna get the same treatment, anyway. That girl's good for nothing." Mary's heart sunk as she looked at Luke. Her first friendship was going to end here, she knew. Just an hour of hoping, of feeling appreciated, and already he was going to desert her. Everything would go back to normal. She was already starting to cry. _

"_Hey... hey, what's wrong?" Luke said, looking at her._

"_You're going to... you'll..." she whimpered._

"_Going to what?" he asked curiously. "You think I'm going to leave you, don't you...?" She nodded weakly. "Don't be silly."_

"_What?!" the bully exclaimed._

"_You... you're not..."_

"_She's not giving you anything," Luke said to the older boy, stepping between him and Mary. "She doesn't owe you anything. And you're going to leave her alone, or else."_

_The bully was silent for a moment, sizing up Luke. Then he laughed. "Or else? Oh, that's a good one! Like you can do anything about it, new kid! But if you want a lesson, I'll teach you how things work here!" He lashed out, striking Luke with a fierce punch, but Mary's friend took the blow and retaliated. She stood stunned as the boy she had met just an hour ago took on an older, stronger boy to protect her, until the whistles began to blow and the teachers ran in to separate the two fighting boys. _

_And later, when he finally left the headteacher's office, she was waiting outside for him. "Thank you," she said, looking at his bruises. "I'm sorry... you got hurt..."_

"_It's fine," he smiled. "I'd do it again. That was actually kinda fun." She found herself laughing. It was a strange feeling, especially when he joined in, the two just laughing quietly. Finally, she leaned forward and hugged him. _

"_It's nice... to have a friend..." she murmured as she drew away shyly. _

"_Don't worry... you won't have to go without one again," Luke said warmly._

But now he was barely a friend anymore, and as she stood there, she could only see the cold, present Luke, no matter how she longed to have that warm, friendly Luke of the past back. But that Luke was gone. That Luke had been buried under the pain of those endless defeats, and whatever that strange girl had done to him that day.

"Mary?" Robert said.

"Oh... I... I end my turn..." she murmured, snapped from her thoughts.

**Mary  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
>Back Row: Enigman FogGlory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U), Army Penguin (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Twin Order/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Cosmo Roar (U), Enigman Neutron (U), Diamond Ace (U), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said. He stared at one card in his hand. He had lost Neutron, and Nebula was nowhere in sight. But it felt fitting for this card to be here now. To be the one he was now depending on at the very end of his journey. He had held this as his ace since the start, and now he was holding it here, as the Vanguard in his final battle. He took the card, holding it aloft and chanting.

"_Those who follow Justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side!"_

"That card..." Mary murmured.

"_I Ride... Enigman... **Cloud**!" _Robert shouted, slamming down his original ace's card atop the Vanguard circle.

Divine light engulfed Twin Order, brilliant wings rising and shining as the Vanguard circle icon ignited underfoot. From the light, Cloud rose, its armor and skin sparkling with a brilliant light which sparked over its form, crackling with power. Hanging in the air, the Enigman stared at Rain, the two meeting their gazes with a look of mutual respect. The two aliens shone brighter in response to each other, their radiance totally illuminating the field **[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**.

VBH55

"Cloud here..." Agatha murmured. "His first ace card."

"It's fitting... this is the end of his journey, the culmination of everything he's fought for and learned," Samuel mused. "For Cloud to be his Vanguard now... the very beginning of his path standing by him at the end of it... it's almost like it was meant to be."

"Do you think Cloud's enough? He has Nebula, even if he lost Neutron to the Damage Zone... and Rain's more powerful than normal..."

"All we can do is hope. Hope that he's learned enough and evolved his deck enough to overcome that," her friend said.

VBH55

"Enigman Cloud... your ace..." Mary said softly. "No Neutron... no Nebula. Just that."

"Cloud was the first ace I ever had... the strongest card I started this with," Robert replied. "Thank you for Neutron... it's helped me a lot. And I have to thank Samuel's sister Leah for Nebula. But... those two, strong as they are, are gifts. Even if I took them and made them mine, even though they reflected my image a bit... Cloud was the card which formed that image for me. This card is the embodiment of my belief, just as Phantom Blaster Dragon is the embodiment of Samuel's. His belief that sacrifices have to be made, and my belief in allies supporting each other. And Cloud embodies my own wish. My wish for friends. And now... I have so many... all standing at my side, all with their hands on my shoulders..." He imagined them all, saw them all standing there and smiling. Samuel, Agatha, Charles, Alice, Richard, Leah and so many others, all stood, all reassuring him.

"This is my image of victory," he said. "This is the embodiment of my image. And let me show you that image now! I call Cosmo Beak!" With a metallic shriek, the eagle mecha took shape in a flash of light **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak Counterblasts! Cloud gains 4000 Power until the end of the turn!" He turned over two Damage and Enigman Cloud flared with light, its radiance growing to surpass Rain's **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak, attack Grander!"

Cosmo Beak loosed bolts of light from its wings which struck Grander, obliterating him. "Now, with a boost from Daisy, Cloud attacks Rain!" Enigman Cloud collected power in its wings, unleashing it as a burst of almighty light which speared towards Rain **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I don't guard," Mary replied.

"Twin Drive!" he declared. "First... no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"Second... Critical Trigger!" As he held up the card, it flashed a brilliant gold. "Critical to Cloud! And the Power to Pulsar Enforcer!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

Flaring with golden power, Cloud's blast struck Rain and knocked her flying back in an explosion of white and gold. The Enigman cried out in pain as she was sent smashing into another skyscraper, which fractured and crumbled under the impact, before she pulled free and soared back. "Damage Check," Mary said. "First... no Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Miracle Beauty – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Cloud's skill!" Robert called. "I Superior Call Justice Trumpeter!" With a triumphant sounding of its trumpet, the robot took shape **[Justice Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**. "And Counterblast! Cosmo Beak Stands!" As Cosmo Beak rose again, he considered. "With a boost from Trumpeter, Beak attacks Miracle Beauty!"

"Daisy guards!" Mary retorted, Karenroid Daisy forming and shattering under the barrage of light **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Flag, Pulsar Enforcer attacks Miracle Beauty!"

"I guard with Guide Dolphin!" she cried. The dolphin Stand Trigger took shape and was obliterated in a hail of laser shots **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

Robert frowned. "15000 Shield to protect one Rearguard..."

"Beauty is... she's the perfect ally for Rain," Mary said softly. "Like Luke was my greatest friend... these two are perfect companions. I won't let you separate them, not when together they're my strongest combination. They're my best chance..." As she spoke, the two seemed to stand closer, the superheroine and the angelic alien gazing across the field with the same sad yet strong expression. Though both regretted clashing with their fellow Dimension Police, neither would allow it to stop them.

"I end my turn," Robert said.

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Pulsar Enforcer/Enigman Cloud/Cosmo Beak  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenroid Daisy/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Cosmo Roar (F), Enigman Neutron (F), Diamond Ace (F), Magical Police, Quilt (U)<strong>

**Mary  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
>Back Row: Enigman FogGlory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U), Army Penguin (U), Miracle Beauty (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Mary said softly. "So that's your image of victory. It's strong... your Units are strong allies. They work well together, but... my allies are just as strong." She paused, staring into the holograms and seeing Miracle Beauty. For the briefest moment she saw herself in that bright costume, feeling strong, feeling like she could stand for herself, but then the feeling passed and she felt small and timid again. "I've only just begun to show you this deck's strength... what my allies do when they fight together..." She took a card and played it. "I call Enigman Squall. Now, Cosmo Roar rests, and Rain gets 2000 Power." As Squall rose up, shining with a flash of light **[Enigman Squall – 9000 Power]**, Rain's own light flared up to drown out the new radiance **[Enigman Rain – 13000 Power]**.

"Miracle Beauty, attack Pulsar Enforcer! Squall, attack Cosmo Beak!" Mary called. The two burst forth, smashing the two robotic enemies into motes of silver. "And now, with a boost from Glory Maker, attack, Rain! _Enigma Purge_!" Rain loosed her power over the field, blazing with radiance **[13000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

Robert glanced over his hand. _"I need to guard... but... I can be safer by not guarding. As things are I can't stop it all."_ "No guard."

"Twin Drive..." Mary said softly. "First... no Trigger. Second..." She smiled as a sapphire flash ignited. "Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Squall!" Enigman Squall rose, flashing with that sapphire light **[Enigman Squall – 14000 Power]**. "And with Squall's own skill, since he stood in the Battle Phase, he gets 3000 more Power!"

Squall flared even more fiercely, light burning about his radiant body **[Enigman Squall – 17000 Power]**.

**[Drive Check – Miracle Beauty – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**

Rain's light smashed into Cloud, hurling him down to the ground and crushing buildings under his weight before he could rise back up. "Damage Check..." Robert murmured. _"I... I need a Trigger..."_

He slowly turned over the card and there was a golden flash. "Critical Trigger!" he announced. "I give the effects to Cloud!"

**[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

Mary's confident expression slipped, her burst of strength fading. "A Trigger now..." she murmured. "Your deck won't let you lose that easily... everything about your team seems perfect..."

"We're not perfect at all..." Robert said. "We're not some unreachable ideal team, Mary. We're less perfect than you think."

"You're still so much more a team than we are," she mused sadly. "Rain's skill activates. I Stand Miracle Beauty, and with Beauty's own skill, Roar stands." The two rose up, shining with light. "I'm doing all I can... using all of my deck's power... and you're still clinging on like this now..." Her composure was cracking now, even the sadness beginning to give way to panic. "Can I even win...?"

"Mary... don't doubt yourself," Robert called. "You're a strong fighter. Even if you think you aren't, really, you are. You're a strong person... you don't have to be afraid."

"I... with a boost from Roar, Miracle Beauty attacks," she said, voice slipping as she made the command. Miracle Beauty lunged forwards, shining brilliantly **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Roar!" Robert answered. Cosmo Roar rose up and was smashed by a single punch from Miracle Beauty **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Fog... Enigman Squall... attack!" Mary cried. Squall burst over the field, swathed in sapphire and white **[17000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power]**.

"Guard, Claw!" Robert answered. Cosmo Claw rose with a mechanical growl and Squall shattered it into shards of metal with a single blazing punch **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

Mary looked aghast. "My allies are so strong... I can do all of this... and you're still..." She was trembling. "I... how can I..."

"Mary, don't give in!" Robert cried. "You're not weak! Don't think you're weak! You're a strong fighter, believe me! You're one of the strongest fighters I've seen!"

"I want to win..." she murmured. "I want it so much... I don't want to lose... but... now..." She stared at him with eyes turning hollow. She almost wanted to cry. It seemed almost hopeless. She wasn't even sure if she could survive his next turn, let alone what lay afterwards. And if she lost now, it was over. Luke would push her away. She could already imagine it, already imagine him calling her a failure, turning her away into the rain and leaving her tears unnoticed. Uncared about. Just like back then, before he had come into her life.

"You... you can't give up," Robert said. "Don't give up..."

"I can't lose..." she whispered.

"That's right... remember what you're fighting for," he said. "Don't let yourself give in. It's not over until one of us has six Damage, Mary. Until then, there's still hope."

VBH55

"Why is he doing this?" Luke said, looking stunned. "Why is he encouraging her? If he lets her give up, he's won."

"Because he cares about her," Peter replied. "He cares enough not to let her fall into that despair. And that's why they're stronger than you. Because in the end, Luke, what you've become only cares about one person. You stand alone and everyone else is just competition. You think that's how the world is, but _look_. Listen to what he's saying. To him, Mary doesn't deserve to be abandoned just because she's the enemy."

"That... that's not... when he's fighting for these stakes, how can he risk winning on something like this?" the boy whispered, eyes wide.

"It's... it makes no sense..." John added.

"No, it makes sense," Peter said softly. "You two just let yourself get so caught in your fixed image of the world that you can't believe people don't act the way you think they do." He looked back to the battle, smiling. "Robert... you're a true fighter. A truly strong fighter." He then turned his gaze to Mary, calling out to her. "I'm with you, Mary! I'm right behind you, I'll always be there supporting you! Don't give up here!"

VBH55

"Don't give up, Mary!" Leah called, standing up. "Come on, cheer with me!"

"Why should we cheer her on?" Richard said. "She's still the enemy."

"Just because she's the enemy doesn't mean we shouldn't help her," Leah said. "Even our enemies deserve our help in their time of need. Mary, we all believe in you! You can still do this!"

"Don't give up!" Alice added, standing. "We're all with you!" Around them, stirred by their cheers, other members of the audience stood up, adding their own shouts of support to the rising chorus. The stadium shook with cries spurring the girl on, begging her not to fall into despair. Even the announcer added his voice after a moment of thought.

"_That's right, folks, cheer her on! Don't give up, Mary! We believe in you! It's like Robert said, this isn't over until one of you has six Damage! There's still plenty of hope!"_

Down in the tunnel, Samuel and Agatha added their own cries to the mighty chorus.

"You're stronger than you think, Mary!" Samuel cried. "Don't let what Luke says make you think otherwise! You're a strong fighter!"

"Don't give up!" Agatha cheered. "You can still win!"

VBH55

"Why... why is he saying this to her?" Irene murmured from where she stood beside Robert's mother and watched the TV. "If he let her give in, he could win easily..."

Robert's mother smiled widely. "You don't get it..." she murmured. "He won't let her give up. I asked him for his best... this is Robert at his best, now. He's not looking for a win like that. He's not going to let her throw this away in despair. He's going to fight this battle fairly and let the winner be decided fairly..." She paused. "And because he's doing that... I'm so proud of him..."

VBH55

Mary was standing amidst the battlefield, brilliant lights washing over her. She wanted to cry. It felt so hopeless. She couldn't win. Robert was just stronger. His team was better, he was the stronger fighter, the stronger person. She was just weak. Too weak to even stand up to Luke. Too weak to ever confess how much she cared for him. Too weak to do anything but be the hand on his shoulder, supporting him. And if she was abandoned even from that, she had nothing. She would just drift back home, to the cold house and the mother slumped on the sofa with a bottle in hand. To the jeers and the taunts. To the pain and cold of her life before Luke and the others had appeared, before she had gained those friends. Even with Peter, she would just be a spectator. A cheerleader with no real strength of her own.

The sound of the crowds washed over her. She heard all of their voices, and gazed around in awe at them. "All of you..." She turned back to her team, seeing Peter cheering, but Luke and John remained resolutely silent. Seeing him sat on that bench, staring at her only with scorn, stabbed her like an icy knife. "Luke... why...?"

"You aren't weak," Robert called through the tidal wave of sound sweeping down upon them. "Don't think that you are. You're strong, Mary."

"Maybe... but..." she murmured. "I can keep trying, but... I don't know if I can even stand on the same level as you..." She paused. "You're just... stronger..." The crowd was falling quiet now, their voices dimming down as she spoke. "I want to win... I'll fight for it... but I don't know... even if I am strong, am I strong enough...? I can't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Mary..."

"I... end my turn..." she said quietly in a broken voice.

VBH55

_**Card of the Day:**_

Miracle Beauty  
>Grade 3Twin Drive!  
>Star Gate – Alien – Dimension Police<br>10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [R]: During your battle phase, when this Unit Stands and you have a Dimension Police vanguard, choose up to 1 of your rearguards in the same column as this Unit, and Stand it.<br>_'I will show you a true miracle! Shining Wink!'_

_A beautiful Hero who carries her dignity, and is prone to saying "Justice is a beautiful thing". Her arrival, her fighting, her exit, because they are all magnificent and splendid like some sort of story, has resulted in her being called by her current moniker. Landing right in the middle of the battlefield with dazzling brilliance like a "Miracle"... ... As long as she uses her powers for the sake of justice, the radiant aegis surrounding her will always protect her. _

VBH55

Next time, as Mary falls into despair, her battle with Robert continues. With Robert trying desperately to lift her from the feelings of worthlessness which have begun to consume her, he also attempts to carry on and win the fight. However, even if he succeeds in restoring her hope and faith, can he survive the onslaught of the strongest iteration of her Enigman Rain – Miracle Beauty combination? Just how will the final struggle end?

The end is at hand in Ride 56: In Order to Move Forward!


	56. Ride 56: In Order to Move Forward

_**Ride 56: In Order to Move Forward  
><strong>Card of the Day: Commander Laurel_

"Mary..." Peter murmured. He glanced at Luke. "Don't you even care? Don't you care about her at all? She's breaking herself to keep going, breaking down because she's scared it's hopeless. Aren't you going to even say something to her?"

Luke said nothing. He still looked stunned.

"Well, if she can't fight without people cheering her every step of the way, she's not a very good pro, is she?" John muttered snidely.

"Will you shut up?!" Peter growled at him. "I've had enough of you and your attitude, John! I never wanted you here, and I put up with you because Luke insisted on having you. But all you've ever done is put Mary down. Both of you have just put her down endlessly. And look now. She can barely even bring herself to carry on because it's gone to her head! Because you kept on saying she was weak! That she wasn't good enough! Look at her, Luke! Don't you give a damn?!"

"I..." he murmured, staring at Mary.

"Did you want this to happen?" his friend said, his tone softening. "In the end, is being 'strong' worth this? You've tried to ignore her pain but look at what it's all ended in. Doesn't the Luke I used to know care? Is he still there deep down, crying out because all he wants is to break free of this cold shell and cheer on the girl he's cared about for all this time?"

"I don't... know..." Luke whispered.

VBH56

**Mary  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Enigman Squall/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
>Back Row: Enigman FogGlory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U), Army Penguin (U), Miracle Beauty (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Cloud/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenroid Daisy/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Cosmo Roar (F), Enigman Neutron (F), Diamond Ace (F), Magical Police, Quilt (U), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said, staring at Mary with eyes full of pity. He didn't want to do this. Not with Mary looking so broken. She looked on the edge of tears, seeming like she was barely even holding herself up from collapse. It was like all the pressure had fallen on her shoulders and she couldn't bear to keep holding it up, but still just barely struggled to regardless.

"Please... don't give up," he pleaded. "You're not worthless at all, Mary."

"Then why... why do they all keep saying I'm weak... pushing me aside...?" she murmured. "Why can't I do more than this if I'm not weak?"

"It's not just about being a good fighter," Robert said softly. "It's about courage. About standing up to fight even if you feel like it's hopeless. Remember Morgan? Remember how you stood up to him? I was terrified of him, but you just stood your ground and told him to get lost. I couldn't... do that. I was too afraid to do that, but you stood up to him like it was nothing."

"I was terrified too..." she admitted. "I just put on a brave face... like I've been doing all this time. Trying to hide it all..."

"But that just means you're even stronger!" Robert cried. "Standing up even though you're afraid, overcoming your fear... that takes more strength than just not being afraid at all. You're not weak, Mary. You're stronger than me."

"You're stronger than me too!" Agatha called. "I ran away from a fight because I thought I would lose it for sure. I couldn't overcome my fear the same way!"

"I was weak too," Samuel added. "I couldn't even bring myself to face my old friend again. I just ran away and hid and stewed in my own bitterness until Robert and Agatha led me back here and I found out the truth. You're stronger than me, Mary! You have so much potential, you could be... so strong. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise! You _are _strong, even if you don't feel strong!"

"Even so... I..."

"I have to keep fighting," Robert said. "And I have to fight at my hardest. But... please. I can't bear to win this fight if you're like this. To see you walk away broken... what happened to the girl who asked me to forgive Luke? That strong girl I met yesterday... who I admired because she seemed so strong, yet so nice..." He slid one of his Rearguards forward. "Justice Flag moves, and I call Commander Laurel and Justice Sentinel." The two Rearguards formed, Laurel crossing his arms, Sentinel readying its shield **[Commander Laurel – 4000 Power] [Justice Sentinel – 8000 Power]**. "I activate Justice Flag's skill and Counterblast for Cloud to get 1000 Power." Enigman Cloud glowed with light **[Enigman Cloud – 11000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Daisy, Cloud attacks Enigman Squall!" Cloud spread open his wings, loosing a storm of light across the field **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Mary said.

VBH56

"Don't... guard?" Luke echoed. "But he has Laurel. If this hits, Cloud will stand and he'll get another Twin Drive!"

"She's not even trying..." John muttered, silencing himself as Peter shot him a glare.

"You see what it's all ended in, Luke?" he said. "She can't even bring herself to do anything. She's convinced that she's weak and it's hopeless, and it's _your_ fault. All the times you said she was weak... they've all built up into this. You were her first friend, the first person to really care, and for you to turn around and call her weak... just look. It's broken her. She's tried for so long to keep going, and I've tried so hard to protect her, but now there's nothing more I can do besides hope. She's not weak at all. But you've convinced her that she is."

Luke's expression was fracturing, his cold mask breaking. "I didn't... want this..." He was beginning to look horrified. "I wanted to be strong... I wanted us all to be strong..."

"Well, look at what that's done! You tried to force her into your definition of strong and it's broken her!" Peter snapped. "You thought if you kept rejecting her and putting her down, she'd become cold like you to cope. But she just couldn't become that way. She's not that sort of person. Look at what you've done to her, and then try and tell me you think what you did was justified, Luke! You took the ideas of the girl who beat you and tried to turn them into a way to become strong, but all it's done is hurt the people closest to you! Are you _proud_?! Do you think what you did has done anything _good_?!"

Luke was trembling as his friend shouted at him, seeing the anger in Peter's eyes. The cold mask had melted entirely, and all that was left was a trembling, horrified boy with none of the presence the cold champion had commanded.

"It got us here!" John cried. "Because of that, we're standing here now! We could be champions if she pulls herself..."

"Enough!" Peter roared. "Enough, John. You've done enough. Always standing there like a puppet, saying what you thought Luke wanted to hear, agreeing with everything. But all you ever were was a sycophant clinging to the bandwagon. You were never anything but greedy, and I refuse to hear another _word _from you!" John backed away, looking almost scared by Peter's rage.

"I just..."

"Enough... John..." Luke whispered. He seemed broken too, torn down by the realization of what he had done. "I... I never meant to do this... I thought..."

"You thought if you acted like that girl, you could be as strong as her," Peter said. "But that path wasn't one you should have walked, Luke. It's nothing but poison. Look at what it's done to you, to us... to Mary..." He paused. "I should have stopped you before it was too late, but I was weak in my own way... I didn't want to spoil it. I didn't bring myself to realize what was happening until it was too late..."

"I..." Luke said softly. Samuel's words were coming back now, and where before they had broken on his icy mask like waves on the rocks, now they broke through and stabbed into his very soul.

"_Mary will still look at you the same way. And you'll still wonder why she isn't happy you've become 'strong'. Don't you get it? Even if you win, even if your team wins, nothing will change. You still won't get the acceptance from her that you're looking for."_

"Acceptance..."

"_You're wrong. Didn't you use to fight for people? There must be a reason Mary cares so much even though you're like this. Didn't you use to fight for her the way I'm fighting for my friends?"_

His eyes clouded as he recalled that first day, fighting that bully for Mary. He remembered the pain of his bruises, but more than that he remembered that warm hug and laughing with her afterwards. It was all coming back, forcing him to face what he had done, shattering his cold delusions in a new light. He remembered a hundred fights, a hundred fights with Mary at his back, or him supporting her. He remembered laughing and joking with her, walking home with her at the end of the day, sitting by the river and watching the sun fade away into the horizon.

Finally he spoke. "What... have I... done...?"

VBH56

"Twin Drive," Robert said. "First... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Second... also no Trigger," he added.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Gunner – No Trigger]**

The light flashed and obliterated Squall, reducing the Enigman to motes of light. "Commander Laurel's skill," Robert said. "Since my Vanguard's attack hit, I rest four Rearguards," Laurel, Justice Flag, Justice Sentinel and Justice Trumpeter fell into rest, "and Cloud stands!" Shining brilliantly, Cloud rose up again. "Enigman Cloud, attack Enigman Rain!"

Cloud hurled his light over the field once again, the burst flashing towards Enigman Rain. Mary didn't move.

VBH56

"If he checks a Critical Trigger now, it's over," Peter murmured. "Mary!" He looked at Luke, who was still trembling with shock and horror. "Luke... please... call out to her..." But Luke couldn't seem to bring himself to speak.

"Come on, Mary!" John cried. "We believe in you!" Peter glanced at him, surprised. "I... you're right. I am just here because I wanted the money... the fame... but even so..." He looked almost sad. "I was wrong to just say whatever Luke said... to keep putting her down the way he did... I haven't helped this at all and I'm sorry..."

VBH56

"She's not even guarding..." Leah said softly. "She has enough to..."

"It's like she's paralyzed..." Alice murmured. "She's so convinced..."

"It can't just end like this..." Mrs. Gladstone spoke, her voice sad. "Not with her like this..."

"He might not check a Critical Trigger..." Samuel's sister mused. "But even so, it's like she can barely even bring herself to do anything. She's just going through the motions..."

"Robert doesn't want this..." Alice said, looking at her cousin. "He doesn't want it to end this way. But I can't see if he even can pull her out of this slump..."

VBH56

She was standing there, watching the light hurtle closer and closer. Was it even worth trying to stop it? Could she even win? She was weak. Always depending on others to pull through for her. Always depending on Luke to be her knight in shining armor. She couldn't stand on her own. Even though she hated Luke as he was, he was right. She wasn't worthy to stand with him, to be on his team.

"Mary!" Peter's voice came through the confusion, and it stirred her to action. Without even really thinking she was taking the card from her hand and playing it. Cosmo Fang took shape, trying desperately to shield Rain from the onslaught of the light **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**.

"I check again," Robert said from across the field. "First." There was an emerald flash as he drew the card. "Heal Trigger... I give the Power to Cloud and I heal one Damage." He moved a card to his Drop Zone, Mary not really acknowledging its identity.

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"_Robert Macmillan has pulled one Trigger here! If he gets a Critical Trigger now, it may well be the end of the line for Mary Prescott! Is this it for the poor girl?!"_

Poor girl. That was right. Poor girl. Weak girl. Sad girl. Always so helpless. Always so alone. Until Luke had come into her world and lifted her up and given her more friends. But even they were falling away and leaving her what she had always been. Nothing. Just that girl to be picked on and mocked because her mother shouted slurred abuse at everything and everyone, because she came to school with the stained, ripped uniform. Even standing here at the end of Nationals she was pathetic. Maybe it was wanting the world to be kind that made her weak. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe you had to be cold to get by, because only the powerful could get all the glory. Everyone else was just left with despair.

"I... check for a second Trigger," Robert murmured, staring into Mary's hollow, broken eyes. How could he do this? With her looking like that, he didn't even feel able to check the second card. He didn't want a Critical Trigger. Even though he wanted to win, the thought of winning when Mary was already so broken seemed like something he just couldn't do at all. He had tried to reach out to her and convince her, but she was there wallowing in despair and drowning in the belief of her own weakness.

He slowly reached for the second card, almost praying not to reveal another shining icon. "Check..." He slowly turned the card over and had to stop a sigh of relief when he saw the dull card.

**[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

Cloud's light flashed again and Cosmo Fang was obliterated, fading away as the Enigman stood down. "Mary..." Robert said. "As much as I want to win... I... I can't bear the thought of winning like this. Of having that trophy in my hands when I won it because you couldn't even... fight back..."

"You're going to win anyway... I'm nowhere near good enough..." she said. "I never have been... I've always just been a load. Luke... Peter... they're both stronger... I am just weak..."

"No! Luke's wrong about you!" he cried. "Don't let what he thinks get to you! He doesn't... know you, not really..."

"No one else knows me better... he's always known me better than anyone else. If anyone knows how strong I am... he does..."

Robert was aghast, unable to even try to find a response. "I can't... how can I help you...?" he said. "I want to help you but..." His voice trailed off. "I... end my turn..."

VBH56

"He's giving up..." Peter whispered. "No... please..."

"He can't give up..." John said. "He's the only one..."

"No."

The two looked, as Luke stood up. The trembling was stopping, the despair and horror falling from his face to be replaced by a look of sad resolution. "He can't... I'm grateful that he's tried, but in the end, I think only... only I can help her now. I caused this... I hurt her..." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I'm the reason she's like this. I can bring her back..."

He stepped out, walking from the tunnel onto the battlefield.

VBH56

The lights were bright but Mary felt as though she were drowning in darkness. Though the air was warm and summery, to her, it felt like the very deepest cold of winter were engulfing her. She couldn't see any hope. She couldn't picture an image of victory, not as things were. She heard Robert end his turn. What was the point in continuing? It was over.

"Hey! You can't walk out here now!"

She heard the official call out, but ignored it. Peter was walking out, probably. He was the one who cared. John and Luke just saw her for what she was and left her in the cold.

"No. Let him." It was Robert speaking now.

"But the regulations say that only the players and the referee..." The official's words were vanishing though, the crowd picking up their voices and hurling their own feelings at him. The man fell silent, drowned by a great, unstoppable tide of feeling.

"You aren't alone, Mary," Robert called out. "Look who's behind you. Look who's standing there."

"Why... what good will it do?" she said.

He smiled. "Just look. It's not who you think it is."

The announcer seemed to finally find his voice. _"Oh my! It seems that... Luke Adams of Team Bright Dawn has walked out onto the field! This should count as a violation of the field rules, but it seems the crowd isn't having any of that and indeed, Robert even told the field official to let Luke do it! Even so, one has to wonder Luke's reasons for putting the fate of this game at risk with such a blatant violation here..."_ The words faded into the noise. She couldn't believe it, but she still forced herself to turn, instinctively keeping her hand out of Robert's sight.

He was standing on the very edge of the field, no longer cold, no longer so icy. He looked sad and pained more than anything, guilt staining him entirely.

"Luke..." she said, looking into his eyes.

"Mary..." he replied. The two stood silently, just looking at each other, Luke trying to find the courage to continue. He finally spoke. "I'm sorry... for all of it... for all the horrible things I said..." He was crying, she realized, as she saw a tear creep down his face, followed by another. His shoulders began to tremble, his eyes tearing up. "I was wrong... about it all... about what it means to be strong..."

No one seemed to be even breathing. The entire arena had fallen silent, even the announcer seeming to catch on to the sanctity of the moment and allowing it to remain uninterrupted. The official had ceased his protest about the rules. The crowd was in utter silence.

"I shouldn't have walked down the path I did..." Luke said, his voice barely avoiding falling into sobs. "I should never have hurt you like that... you're my friend and I let myself call you weak..." He sobbed briefly, before collecting himself enough to continue. "I let myself believe all the stupid things she said... about what strength is... I'm the weak one, for letting her make me think that... Mary. You put up with it, you kept on hoping and staying by me even when I lost myself... don't believe those things I said back then. You _are _strong. You're the strongest person I know... and I was wrong to ever say you were weak..."

"Luke..." she said, unsure what to feel. "I..."

"I know you might not forgive me... I just want you to know that I was totally wrong..." he whispered. "And that I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said..." He stood there, unable to bring himself to look at her. "And even if you don't forgive me and you never want to talk to me again... I understand..."

She stood there, looking at him in shock. He was back. The Luke she knew had finally emerged from behind that frigid mask after so long. Seeing him there, crying as he apologized, finally brought out the tears from her own eyes. "Luke..." She stepped forwards and in front of everyone, pulled him into a hug. "I... thank you..."

He pulled away after a moment, both of them crying. He reached out slowly and brushed the tears from her cheeks, smiling. She reached out and wiped away his own tears, the two looking at each other warmly. The arena stayed quiet, the moment frozen for them by a crowd unwilling to interfere.

VBH56

"He... he's different..." Agatha murmured.

"He's realized... I think it was seeing her that way and realizing..." Samuel said, awestruck. "It finally broke through to him. Made him see the truth. And now..."

"He's helped her rise out of that despair..." she smiled. "I didn't think we'd see anything like this..."

"In the end, he wasn't a monster... he was just someone who walked too far down a path following a misguided belief," he said. "But now... he's been shown the light again..."

VBH56

The two friends stood, smiling at each other and looking into each others' eyes, seeing the restored warmth and light there. "It doesn't matter if you win or lose," Luke said. "I'll still care. I'll still be here for you. And I won't push you away. You're my friend, Mary. And I will never let that change again. I promise you... I'll always be here."

"I'll try to win," she replied. "For all of us... for that team we wanted to be. We can still become that. Bright Dawn... the way we imagined it... the three of us, and..."

"John too... if he wants," he nodded. "I think deep down he isn't so horrible after all. But... we can make those plans later. Right now, you have a fight to finish." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right there with Peter. We'll be right behind you." He drew away, starting to walk back to the tunnel.

The announcer finally decided to break the silence. _"In a heartwarming turn of events, it seems that Luke Adams and Mary Prescott have exchanged words, and looking at her now, I can safely say it looks like Mary Prescott is ready to continue this fight!"_

"Now look here," the official said. "No matter the circumstances, your teammate still violated the rules by walking out here. I should disqualify you..."

"I don't have a problem with it," Robert interrupted.

"While I appreciate that, we have rules for a reason," the man retorted. "We can't just go making exceptions for every single kid who wants to flout them, even if the opponent says it's fine."

VBH56

"He could disqualify us now," Peter observed as Luke walked back into the tunnel.

"I don't really mind..." the boy answered. "What about you?"

"Me neither, really... it'd be a shame to end it that way though," the Angel Feather player sighed. "And Luke... thank you for doing that. She needed it."

"I had to apologize... to make up for all the things I said..." Luke murmured, standing beside him.

VBH56

"He can't disqualify her, can he?" Mrs. Gladstone asked. "It was obvious they weren't trying to cheat. He was comforting her, for heaven's sake!"

"The rules still say only the two fighters and the referee are allowed on the field during the game," Richard said, clearly upset by it.

"It's not right..." Leah said sadly. "For it to end like this, because he helped her like that... he has to see that Luke broke the rule for a good reason..." The crowd around them were muttering too, their voices a mixture of sadness and building anger.

"I'm not sure they'll let him make that call," Alice noted.

"Why? He's within his rights to disqualify Mary," Richard said.

"Perhaps, but that's not how all of us see it," she observed, looking around.

VBH56

On their platform high up in the stadium, the five looked down. Blake and Maximillian watched intently as the events played out.

"We should have him disqualify her," Maximillian scoffed. "Bright Dawn are evidently a failure. Nothing like what I hoped they would be."

"Oh, Maximillian, Maximillian," Blake smirked. "I would be more attentive if I were you. Don't you realize?"

"Realize what?" the white-haired man snapped.

"The crowd is in discontent," he replied poetically. "They're stirring up already, just from the _idea_ of it. You allow the referee to make that call, and there's no telling what they might do. In the end, this little partnership exists to please the crowd and reap the benefits. If you want that arrangement to continue, I would suggest that you let that fight continue."

"He's right, Maximillian," another man said. "If she's disqualified, these people will riot. They won't see it as any sort of fair decision, to them, it'll be completely unfair."

Maximillian glared down at the field. "Very well," he finally growled, reaching to his earpiece. "Leave the girl be. Let the game continue."

"It's for your own good, Maximillian," Blake chuckled. "Don't feel too bad about it." The other man shot him a look, before their focus turned back to the game.

VBH56

The referee frowned, suddenly stopping. He listened for a moment to the message relayed by his earpiece, and for a moment after it ended was silent. "Fine," he finally said. "The fight can continue. But any more violations and I'll have no choice, understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Mary nodded, retaking her position at her console.

"I understand," Robert said, before looking to Mary. "Mary... I'm glad you're back in the game..." He paused. "I didn't want to win like that... now we can really fight this game to the end."

"I won't make it easy for you," she smiled. "Thank you for trying to help me. And as thanks... I'll give you the best end to this fight that I can! Here I go!"

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Justice Flag/Enigman Cloud/Justice Sentinel  
>Back Row: Commander LaurelKarenroid Daisy/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Enigman Neutron (F), Diamond Ace (F), Magical Police, Quilt (F), Justice Cobalt (U)<strong>

**Mary  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
>Back Row: Enigman FogGlory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U), Army Penguin (U), Miracle Beauty (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," she said. "I call Miracle Beauty!" In front of Enigman Fog, another Miracle Beauty took shape in a flash of light, striking a beautiful pose **[Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power]**. "Cosmo Roar rests and Rain gets 2000 more Power!" She turned the card sideways and Rain glowed with a brighter aura of light **[Enigman Rain – 13000 Power]**. "My right Miracle Beauty attacks Justice Sentinel!" Miracle Beauty leapt for Sentinel, drawing back her fist.

"I guard with Twin Order!" Robert called. Twin Order took shape and was blasted into motes with a blow from the superheroine's shining fist **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Fog, my other Beauty attacks Sentinel!" Mary continued. The other Miracle Beauty lunged, this one drawing back a leg swathed in light **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," her opponent answered. Justice Sentinel blew into pieces as the kick landed, utterly shattering the guardian robot.

"Here I go... here comes my avatar!" she declared. "With a boost from Glory Maker, go, Enigman Rain! Show him your full power! _Enigma Purge_!" Rain unleashed her glorious light across the field, crackling with exalted energies **[13000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

"Diamond Ace, guard!" Robert answered. "I drop Rose for a Perfect Guard!" Diamond Ace took shape, creating a barrier of light before Rain's attack.

"Here I go, then..." Mary said softly. "Twin Drive, first check." She revealed the card, and there was a cobalt flash. "Stand Trigger! My left Miracle Beauty stands! And with her skill, so does Enigman Fog!" Miracle Beauty and Fog rose up, glowing with sapphire light **[Miracle Beauty – 15000 Power] [Enigman Fog – 10000 Power]**.

**[Drive Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

"And now... my second check," she said. She turned over the card slowly, but as she revealed it, there was no flash of light.

**[Drive Check – Miracle Beauty – No Trigger]**

"Beauty again," she chuckled. "She really cares about me, I guess." Rain's light blasted into Diamond Ace's shield, fracturing the two forms of radiance apart into twinkling motes. "Now, with a boost from Fog, Miracle Beauty attacks!" Miracle Beauty jumped skywards, wrapped in light, and as she hung in the air Rain swung her arm around, propelling the superheroine towards Cloud **[15000 Power + 10000 Power = 25000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Robert answered. Beauty struck, hammering Cloud with a fist swathed in sapphire and pink radiance. The blow exploded with light, hurling the Enigman flying away with incredible force as Beauty somersaulted gracefully back to Rain's side. "I Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Enigman Nebula – No Trigger]**

"Nebula too," he murmured. "But... I have my avatar. And now... it's my turn, Mary."

She nodded. "Go on, Robert. Give me your best shot!"

**Mary  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Miracle Beauty/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
>Back Row: Enigman FogGlory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
>Damage: Enigman Fog (U), Army Penguin (U), Miracle Beauty (U), Cosmo Beak (U)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 1<br>Front Row: Justice Flag/Enigman Cloud/Empty  
>Back Row: Commander LaurelKarenroid Daisy/Justice Trumpeter  
>Damage: Enigman Neutron (F), Diamond Ace (F), Magical Police, Quilt (F), Justice Cobalt (U), Enigman Nebula (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Robert murmured. He could feel it. This was it. The last turn for him, one way or another. He had to end it here or lose.

"You've been amazing," he said to Mary. "In the end, I'm glad that you got Luke back. And now... this fight is coming to an end. This is the last chance for me, I suppose. You're a strong fighter... with another turn, you'd probably win. So here I go... for everyone who's stood and supported me. For all of them..." He closed his eyes, seeing them all stood with him once more, smiling and cheering him on. And beyond them were his Units, his ever-faithful allies. All of them were there, offering him their support, holding out their hands to him.

"Final Turn!" he declared, opening his eyes.

"Final Turn?" Mary echoed, smiling now. She should have hated those words, yet hearing them now, they seemed warmer and kinder. They weren't spoken with any dismissal or belief of absolute victory. Robert was making that call only in the knowledge that one way or another, it was his last turn.

"I retire Justice Flag and Trumpeter," Robert announced. "Call, Cosmo Beak and Cosmo Gunner!" The two machines rose up, shining with light **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Cosmo Gunner – 8000 Power]**. "Beak's Counterblast! Cloud gets 4000 more Power!" Cloud shone with brilliant light, rising as power crackled over his form **[Enigman Cloud – 14000 Power]**.

VBH56

"Why retire Trumpeter?" Richard wondered for a moment.

"Because he's got an idea... Cloud's skill," Leah realized. "He might just be able to do it..."

VBH56

"Here I go, Mary," Robert said. "Here comes my final attack! With a boost from Daisy! Go, Enigman Cloud!" Cloud burst forth with light, hurling a storm of radiance at Rain **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

Mary looked at her hand. Miracle Beauty, Guide Dolphin, Army Penguin and Cosmo Roar. She could safely guard Cloud, but if she did, she'd be at the mercy of Robert's Rearguards. If he didn't get a Trigger though, she could keep herself safe.

"I guard with Guide Dolphin and Army Penguin!" she called. The two Trigger Units took shape, protecting Rain from the blazing light **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**. "Here it is, Robert! My answer! Now let's see... who's meant to win this fight!"

"Yes... let's see..." he answered. "Twin Drive! First check!" He held up the card, revealing it. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

Placing the card into his hand, he reached for his deck again. "Come on... just one Trigger here... that's all I need..." He gripped the card, preparing to turn it over.

VBH56

"This is it... the card which'll decide this fight," Peter murmured. "If he gets a Trigger here, it's over..."

"Come on..." Luke said softly. "Please..."

VBH56

"Just one Trigger here..." Alice said. "Come on, Robert!"

"You can do it!" Leah added. "I know you can!"

"We believe in you!" Richard called to him.

VBH56

"What are the chances?" Agatha asked. "Of him getting a Trigger?"

Samuel went over the question for a short while. "He's had at least six Triggers so far by my count, so ten left. And he's taken twenty-two cards out of the deck so far. That leaves twenty-eight cards in his deck..."

"Less than fifty percent then..." she murmured. "Not good..."

"There's still a chance... we just have to hope," Samuel replied.

VBH56

"Here it is... the last chance..." Robert murmured. "Check...!" He slowly flipped the card over, scanning it eagerly. And his hope was rewarded when the card ignited with crimson light, shining like a blazing flame. "Draw Trigger!" he shouted.

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Mary's eyes widened as he continued. "I give the Power to Cloud and draw a card!" He made a draw as crimson light ignited around Cloud's body, empowering the shining Enigman **[22000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power]**.

"A Trigger now...?" Mary said in a soft, sad tone, before her shocked expression broke into a smile. "I suppose... this is your fate, then."

Cloud's light exploded forth, obliterating the guardians in a maelstrom of burning radiance before smashing Rain down to the ground far below. The crimson and white nova engulfed Mary's avatar, making Rain vanish into the burning light for an instant before she re-emerged, wings spread wide.

"I Damage Check..." the girl said. "No Trigger." She slowly placed the card down, staring up at Cloud and knowing that bar a Heal Trigger, it was over.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Squall – No Trigger]**

"I activate Cloud's skill," Robert declared. "We who are just... are never truly alone! Come forth, _Enigma Gate_!" He took a card from his deck, placing it down. "I Superior Call Galaxy Convoy!" With a piercing shriek, the mechanical dove took shape, swathed in light as it rose up **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**. "Now, Laurel's skill... I rest my four Rearguards," Laurel, Cosmo Beak, Cosmo Gunner and Galaxy Convoy fell to rest, "and Cloud stands!" Cloud rose once more, wrapped in glorious light. "Convoy's skill! Cloud gets 2000 Power!"

Cloud glowed with brilliant light, his aura becoming blinding crimson and white as his glorious wings spread to their outermost extent **[Enigman Cloud – 21000 Power]**.

"I've come all this way..." Robert murmured. "I've fought so hard with my friends... and I'm finally here... finally at the end..." He looked at Mary. "It's finally at my fingertips... what I've been reaching for all along..."

She smiled at him. "Go on. Go ahead and take it, Robert. It's yours now! You've earned it!"

"Here... is my final attack!" he cried. "Go, Enigman Cloud! Attack Enigman Rain one last time! _Enigma... __**STARFALL**__!" _

Cloud burst skywards and orbs of crimson and white formed around it, like meteors of pure light. The Enigman gazed down and extended a hand, flashing with light which hurled the orbs at Rain. They impacted and exploded into a blinding flare of almighty radiance, consuming Mary's avatar entirely and fading her into motes. Mary's Units were consumed in the light, the two Miracle Beauties smiling at Cloud as they were engulfed. The field vanished into the light as the last card fell to Mary's Damage Zone, unable to be seen until the field at last shattered, bursting the light into nothing but motes which twinkled out of existence.

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"_The winner is Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon! Team Avalon wins the match!"_

Robert stood in silence, eyes wide. He almost couldn't believe it. "I... I did it... I finally did it..."

"You did it," Mary agreed, nodding as she collected up her cards. "And I'm glad you did. You earned it." She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Robert. Thank you for... for helping me bring Luke back..." She paused. "Thank you for doing all that you've done. You really are... a great fighter. And one day I hope... I can fight you again."

"All you have to do is ask," he smiled, walking forwards. The two met the center of the field, and their hands met, the two shaking hands as friends. The crowd went wild with cheers and applause as the two fighters shook hands, applauding a glorious final battle and the winner who had earned victory for his team.

"Then one day, I will ask," she chuckled. "And if it's not too much trouble, maybe we could make it a team fight. I think... we'd like to face you as the Bright Dawn we wanted to be next time. Not as what we were this time."

"I'm sure Samuel and Agatha will be up for fighting such a wonderful team," he laughed good-naturedly in return. "Just stay in touch and when you feel ready, ask, okay?"

"We will," she nodded. "Thank you for everything." She pulled her hand out of the handshake, and wrapped him in a loose hug for just a short moment. Then she pulled away, and with a last smile to him, turned to walk back to her teammates as they emerged from the tunnel.

"You did it," Samuel said. He looked back to see the two walking up behind him, his own teammates. "You won..."

"_We_ won," he corrected. "I couldn't have done it without you two. Both of you... I'd never have gotten here without you supporting me, teaching me... thank you for all of it..."

"You don't have to thank us," Agatha smiled. "Just being here now is reward enough, Robert. And now... you can help your mum."

Robert looked at Team Bright Dawn. They were laughing and smiling, Luke and Mary hugging warmly. They were friends again. Somehow, they had made that happen. By coming into contact with that team, they had started the chain of events which had made Luke see his cold self for what it was: a horrible, monstrous thing which trampled on everyone, even the ones he cared about. But that was just it. Bright Dawn were one team they had helped, inadvertently. But as he stood there he couldn't help but remember another. A young man with a burning avatar, fighting for his brother. A boyish girl dressed in white fighting to help him.

"It's not just her I want to help," he said. "When the awards ceremony's done... there's someone else I want to find. Charles said... trampling on other peoples' dreams was the price of achieving your own..." He paused. "I won't let the price of my dream be that others have to suffer losing theirs. Not when I can help them. Like we helped Bright Dawn."

"You mean... Joel..." Samuel recalled.

Robert nodded. "If you two want to keep your shares of the money to yourselves, that's alright. You've earned them. But I'll... I'll find a way to divide up mine so I can make it work... help Joel's brother..."

"You don't have to," Agatha said. "You'll have my share."

"And mine," the Shadow Paladin user added. "You don't think we wouldn't help? I fought Joel, remember? I regretted beating him. I want to help him just as much as you do."

"Samuel... Agatha... thank you..." he said, looking at them gratefully.

"We'll find him once everything's finished here," Samuel nodded. "But for now... the awards ceremony."

"_Team Avalon, congratulations! Please head up to the stage to receive your trophy from the previous champions, Team Celestial Dusk!" _The three looked to the stage, seeing the four stood there. Arthur, Elizabeth, Henry and Victoria stood together, a shining trophy in Arthur's hands. Together, the three walked across the empty battlefield, heading up to the raised stage. They climbed the stairs and stopped, facing their former opponents.

"Congratulations," Arthur smiled, looking at Robert with pride. "I wasn't sure... if you could do it. But now, you have. You're the champions now."

"You all fought amazingly," Elizabeth nodded, smiling to Agatha. "You earned this."

"And along the way... I think you managed to make those three a lot happier," Henry said, indicating Bright Dawn as he looked at Samuel. "Samuel... I never saw this happening... but now that it is, I'm glad. You deserve this after everything."

"As the former champion of the British Vanguard League, I present this to you," Arthur said, holding out the trophy to Robert. "This is the symbol of everything you've achieved... the glory you've reached. This is the League Trophy, awarded to the winner of Nationals. Here. It's yours now." Robert slowly reached out, taking the trophy from Arthur. As its weight fell fully into his hands, he stumbled slightly, his teammates reaching out immediately to steady him.

Arthur's smile widened. "You really are a team," he murmured. "And I'm proud to call you the League champions. Now, why don't you turn around and face your new fans? I'm sure they'd all like to see you holding your trophy." Slowly, the three members of Team Avalon turned, Robert holding up the trophy for all to see. The crowd burst into applause immediately, cheering the three champions.

"_That's right, folks, give our new champions a big hand! Robert Macmillan, Agatha Gladstone, and Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon, the new champions of the British Vanguard League! And I hope their time as champions is a happy one with many great fights ahead for them!"_

VBH56

"He won... he actually... won..." Leah whispered, disbelieving, before her shock turned to sudden delight. "They won!"

"Yes!" Alice cried, the two girls hugging each other tightly as they cheered. Beside them, Richard smiled.

"I never... saw this happening..." he admitted softly. "But now... I'm glad. Glad it is happening."

"They did it..." Mrs. Gladstone smiled. "Agatha... Robert... Samuel... they actually won this..."

"Robert can help his mother..." Leah said, breaking the hug with Alice to turn back to watch the team on the stage. "He got the thing he's been fighting for all along... it's finally in his hands now..."

"You must be proud of your brother," Mrs. Gladstone said. "I know... I'm proud of Agatha. And if Robert's mother is watching right now... I bet she's proud too."

"I hope she is... I know I'm proud of him..." Alice said. "It's hard to believe it even though I just saw it..."

"I know the feeling," Leah chuckled. "But... we both saw it, so it must have happened. He is standing there with that trophy... they're the champions now..."

VBH56

"He's holding the champion's trophy..." Irene murmured, almost dumbstruck at seeing it. "My god... he's actually... holding the trophy..."

"He won..." Robert's mother whispered. "In front of everyone... he won against her..."

"Do you know what that means?" The woman looked back, seeing her sister stood there. "The champion team will receive a cash prize, plus offers of sponsorships from plenty of companies. That's why he was fighting so hard all along. That's his reason for trying to get to where he is now, Martha. For you. He was doing it for you."

Robert's mother turned back to the TV, staring at it. "For me? But I never asked... I never wanted him to..."

"Isn't it time you stopped?" Alice's mother replied. "Time you realized it's not a sin to let people help you? I've tried... time and time again, I've reached out to you, Martha. Time and time again I've tried to give you my money to give you just a chance to pay off what that man left you shackled with. And... every time, it's turned into a row. Are you going to say no to Robert too? If you won't accept my help... accept his. He earned this through his own hard work, his own skill and determination. And look how high he's climbed, all to help you!"

She stared at her son, seeing him flanked by his teammates as they held him steady, bearing the weight of the trophy alongside him. She hadn't even met the two, she realized. She wouldn't even know their names if not for watching them fight their own battles. And these were the friends Robert had, friends who had fought beside him to the very end. She saw all three of them smiling and talking, the joy on their faces clear to see. It almost hurt to see and realize what she had missed. She didn't know how Robert had met them. She didn't know how he had gotten so strong in this game they shared. She barely even knew the game.

"I've missed so much..." she murmured. "Lucy... Alice plays this... 'Vanguard' too, right...?"

"Yes," her sister replied. "I've tried to pick up the rules too... she's taught me but I'm still getting the hang of them." She chuckled, then her expression became more serious. "That's just it though. You've always pushed yourself so hard for your son that you barely know him. There's a gap between you two... and I've seen it, and you know the reason I offered to help you more than anything? Because after having Alice... and knowing what it was like... I didn't want you to stay so distant from your child. I know that things are different... I've been so fortunate..." She paused. "Please, Martha. Just... let him help you now."

"She's right, Martha," Irene said. "Your hours... the hours you work just can't..." She stopped. "I shouldn't intrude, I'm sorry. But you work long hours and it's always occurred to me that you just... can't spend too much time with your son when you work that much..."

Robert's mother stood, still watching the TV and seeing her son there. She felt so conflicted, the pride of seeing him stood there with his friends mixed with the shame of realizing she barely knew the path which had led him to be standing on that stage. She wanted to share in it now. Find out everything that had happened while she was so distant. Discover this strange game which had brought such a new side to her son for herself.

"I want to know..." she began, before stopping as the enormity of what she wanted to know hit. "I... there's so much I don't know..."

"Don't worry," Alice's mother said, laying a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Take your time... you can find it all out. It will take time. But... you'll have that time now, now that he can help you this way."

"If you want to change your hours when things are a bit better for you, just talk to me," Irene said, smiling. "We'll sort something out for you, okay?"

"Thank you..." she murmured to her employer. "That's... wonderful of you..."

"It's no problem at all," Irene said. "But now, I think we all need to get back to work. Lucy... it was nice to see you, but I think it's time you got going... we have work to do now."

"Thank you for having me," Alice's mother smiled. "Martha, we can all meet up and talk later, okay?"

"Yes... I'd like that..." As Irene and her sister walked away, she stood staring at the TV for one last minute. "Robert... I'm so proud of you, son..."

VBH56

Charles sat and sipped at his drink, watching the awards ceremony and seeing the trophy being placed in Robert's hands. Seeing it brought a smile to his face and somehow, deep down, he felt proud of Robert. In the end, that boy had overcome every obstacle and surpassed every expectation. He had actually done it. Claimed that glorious crown. Achieved the goal he had been fighting for this whole time.

"He did it..." Joel murmured. "They did it... they won..." He smiled a little at that. "I guess... they deserved it in the end."

"We should have won..." Anna said sadly. "If we had, then Paolo..."

"Paolo?" Charles asked.

"My brother..." Joel explained. "He's hurt... he's been hurt a long time now and I came here with Raging War to try and win... so I could get the money to help him. There's an operation... it could heal him, but it's so expensive... winning was the only way I could get enough. And now... it's over... that dream's over until next Nationals in another six months..."

"I... I'm sorry," the Oracle Think Tank user murmured. "That's... Robert was saying about having to crush other peoples' dreams... I guess he meant you then..."

Joel smiled. "He did seem like he'd be upset by that, I suppose."

"Maybe that's why he was like that... trying to help his opponent so much..." Anna murmured. "Because he doesn't want to be cold..."

Joel stood up. "It's been nice watching this with you, Charles... but now, I think it's time I left." He looked at Anna. "You can stay if you want. I think there are some more things happening... I just can't watch any more..."

"It's alright... I wouldn't want you to head off on your own, Joel," she smiled, standing to leave with him.

"Joel..." Charles said, causing the young man to look back. "I hope you find a way to help your brother... somehow..."

"Thank you," Joel replied. "I appreciate that, Charles... I just don't think I'll be able to... not for another six months anyway..." With that, he and Anna began to walk away.

"Joel!" The two halted, Joel's expression hardening as he looked back. Sure enough, Gabriel stood there with Mia, gazing at the two.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" the Phoenix Colosseum player asked coldly. "We don't have anything left to say to one another."

"Just... hear me out," Gabriel said. "I got an offer... a company wanting to sponsor you after what happened out there with Samuel. It sounds like their CEO's a big Vanguard fan and seeing your fight... it got to them or something. But in any case..." He held up an envelope. "The terms are in here... it's not a massive sponsorship, and you wouldn't be anything big. But... if you saved it up, kept the money safe... you'd get enough in time to pay for Paolo's operation." He walked forwards slowly, passing Charles and pressing the envelope into Joel's hand.

"I lost..." Joel murmured.

"But it's like Samuel said... you lost, but you won everyone's respect... everyone there saw you were an amazing fighter really," the red-clad fighter said. "And I suppose... maybe this CEO pities you a little, and wants to help. I don't know. But either way, even if their deal isn't much... and I imagine there are some other concerns they're dealing with... in the long run I guess it'd be enough."

Joel stared at the envelope. He slowly opened it, taking the paper from within and unfurling it. He read the terms slowly, comprehending them. Gabriel was right, it wasn't a particularly impressive sponsorship, nothing like what would be flocking to the members of Team Avalon. But it was something, and over time, he would build up enough. It might take a year. Two years. Maybe more. But he wouldn't spend a penny of that money if it was what it took. He would lock every last coin up in his bank until the day came when he had enough to see his brother healed. He would gladly trade away that money to see Paolo walking again, free from the injuries which had so crippled him.

He looked up, and tears of delight were brimming in his eyes. "Gabriel... thank you..." he said softly. "But... this sponsorship... you could take it too. They're asking for you as well."

Gabriel turned away. "I don't want that money... I don't need it," he replied. "You know why I'm fighting... I guess I'll just walk away now and find a new path. A new road up to her... and maybe... one day I'll finally reach Elizabeth again." He took his deck from his pocket, staring at the card at the front. Joel recognised Dragonic Overlord The End immediately.

"Will you keep that?" he asked. "You lost with it, after all..."

"It's still strong..." Gabriel considered. "I don't know. As powerful as The End is... I just don't know. I think I need time to think and practice... to find my feet again. Losing... it means I'm not ready. I need to find that path... the path leading back to where I want to go." He started to walk away. "This is where our paths split, Joel. Thank you... for everything you've done. And you too, Anna." He stopped, looking at the two. "I don't hate either of you... and you're both good fighters. Good luck, both of you. Good luck with everything." And with that, he walked on past Mia, and she followed with a last wave to her former teammates, the two leaving with their coats flapping in the breeze as they excited the café.

Joel watched them leave for a while, and a tear slid down his face. Finally, as they vanished from sight entirely, he turned back to the sheet of paper in his hand. "Gabriel... thank you..."

"He gave you that... when he could have just taken it for himself..." Anna murmured. "I guess... he isn't so bad after all. I kinda... hope he finds what he's looking for."

"So do I," Joel said softly. "And now... I have a way to help Paolo... it won't be easy. But it's still... a way..." He smiled, and she hugged him.

Charles looked away from the two, staring after Gabriel. "I wonder where he'll go now," he mused. He stood up, looking to Joel and Anna. "You know... I wouldn't leave just yet."

"Why?" Joel asked as Anna pulled away.

"Because I know Robert," Charles answered. "I think... he won't abandon you either. So I expect that the first thing he'll do now is come tearing after you to help your brother." He turned away, smiling. "It's odd... a few months ago, I'd have thought that sort of thing was naïve. But now... I guess seeing him win against all these odds..."

"What now for you?" Anna asked. "Where are you going? They might just take you back."

"I'll always be the shadow, though," he said quietly. "Always be the memory of that time... no. I think I'll leave them in peace. They don't need me. That team... all three of them are amazing. It's better if I just go now, and leave them to walk this new path they've reached. Good luck, you two. With everything... and when Robert finds you... when they find you... wish them good luck from me." He finished his drink and headed away. "I guess I'll find somewhere to go... it might be fun finding my own new way to move forward." He set the cup down on the counter, quickly passing the woman behind it a note and receiving some coins in exchange. "Goodbye, Joel, Anna."

"Goodbye, Charles," Joel nodded. With that, the suit-clad young man was gone, walking away from the café.

"What now... do we stay like he said?" Anna asked.

"Yeah... I think he's right," her friend answered. "Robert is like that... just from that last fight, I can tell..."

VBH56

The three members of Team Avalon walked together, surrounded by admirers. Closest were their friends and family, with more and more people swarming beyond that.

"So many people..." Robert murmured. "Is this... what it's like to be a champion...?"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Alice smiled at him. "All three of you will, I guess."

"It'll be like this for six months at least, so I suppose we'd better adjust," Samuel laughed. Truthfully, he was already noting something. All the supporters and the reporters seemed less interested in him. Questions were still thrown his way, and camera flashes still picked him out, but everyone seemed more focused on the two beside him. He supposed it was the feeling they had ultimately won it shining through. He had lost his last two games after all. To Henry, with his dragon struck down by the Princeps of Banishment. And to Luke, with the black king falling before that glorious, exalted light. Robert and Agatha had won those battles in the end. They had surpassed so much to do so, and in all honesty, he didn't begrudge them their fame. He just felt proud of the two who had become his friends. It hadn't been an easy path at all. But in the end, together, they had climbed it to its summit, to this glorious pinnacle.

"What now?" Agatha asked. "What do we do after this?"

"We fight," Samuel answered. "Exhibition fights, pro league fights, and next Nationals, of course. We'll have to defend our title, like Celestial Dusk did." He sighed. "It'll be tiring, I guess. They'll probably let off a bit since we still have school and college and things... not like we can just play a card game for a living."

"Just fighting..." she murmured, thinking on it. She loved playing Vanguard, true. It had led her here and given her these friends. And yet, doing it professionally seemed almost wrong. Even for her friends, even for the title they had just earned, it seemed strange.

"Guys! They're over there, in that café!" Alice called, gesturing. They looked, seeing Joel and Anna stood there, gazing over at them.

"Let's go..." Robert murmured. The three parted the crowd, walking through to the café as reporters jumped forwards, trying to get interviews. They were mobbed by an array of cameras and microphones, unable to pass.

"Will you please let us past?!" Samuel called. "We'll talk to you later. Right now, there's something we need to do."

"Please, just one question!" a reporter called in return. "Those people in there... they're members of the defeated Team Raging War, Joel Guerra and Anna Brown? Just what business do you have with them?"

"You know about Joel's brother, right?" Robert asked, stopping Samuel from rebuking the woman.

"Yes," she responded. "Paolo Guerra. Injured in a bus accident some time ago. If I remember correctly, Joel's reason for participating was to get the prize money to pay for an operation to help him."

"He lost... his team lost..." Robert said. "And we're the reason he can't help Paolo now... the reason he lost that chance. I... I won't let him lose his dream that way. That's why we're here... to share our prize money with him."

"You're sharing your prize money?" the reporter exclaimed.

"Why does that surprise you?" Agatha retorted. "Did you think we were heartless? That we'd leave Joel out in the cold, when we know about his brother? If you did, you're wrong. We're not like that. Not at all. And we won't be shaped by those sorts of expectations."

"Of course I didn't..." the woman spluttered, almost tripping over herself to try and step back and attempt to recover the situation.

"That's all we have to say," Samuel said. "Now, please... let us go and see him. You'll have all the answers you want later." Obediently, the crowd parted, allowing the three through and into the café.

They stared across the room to Joel and Anna. The staff of the building watched the two groups in respectful silence, almost seeming petrified by anticipation. Outside, cameraman trained their electronic eyes on the five, while reporters spoke to the nation.

"Charles said you'd come... I guess he was right," Joel commented.

"Charles was here?" Robert asked.

"Yes," the Phoenix Colosseum user responded. "He's gone now... he left about ten minutes ago. He said... he didn't think he belonged with you. That you don't need him. So he's gone to find a new path to walk. But... he wished you good luck."

"Good luck..." Samuel echoed. He took in the TV. "Was he watching us fight?"

Anna nodded. "When we got here, he was sat there... watching." She paused. "It's like he wanted to see where you ended up... how it ended for you..."

"He believed in us... I know he did..." Robert murmured, touched by the idea that Charles had sat and watched to the end.

"I wonder where he went," Agatha said softly. "In any case... he's not why we're here. We're here to talk to you..."

"You want to share your prize money, don't you?" Joel said.

"How did you guess?" Robert wondered.

"You know about Paolo... it was kind of a logical point that now you have that money, you'd want to help him..." He held up the envelope that Gabriel had given him. "But I don't need the money so much... Gabriel gave me this sponsorship. I guess it'll take a year or two... but I'll be able to do it on my own, I suppose."

Agatha looked at the envelope. _"Gabriel... you gave him that? Were you part of it too... why would you just give it up like that..."_

"You don't have to do it alone," Samuel said. "You shouldn't have to be the only one trying to help, Joel."

"He's my brother... you guys don't have to give up your money for me..."

"We _want _to," Robert cut in. "Charles said to me once that the price of fighting at this level was crushing other peoples' dreams. I thought we'd crushed your chance to help Paolo, and I'm glad to see that's not how it turned out. But I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself." He stepped forward. "Let us help you, Joel. It doesn't have to take a year or two. We can sort something out, get him the operation much faster. It might still take a while, but with our help he can be walking again that much sooner."

Joel looked at them all. "You guys... I..."

"Go on, Joel... they want to help," Anna murmured. "You don't have to act like it's wrong... it's for Paolo's sake..."

He considered silently for a while, still looking at the members of Team Avalon. "I... for Paolo I'll... thank you. I'll take it..."

Robert smiled. "Don't worry, Joel. Soon, Paolo will have that operation. We'll sort things out."

"You don't have to give me all the money... keep some for yourselves, you've earned it," Joel replied. "I'm sure... you have things you need it for too."

"Nothing as important as what you need it for," Agatha responded quietly. "And I think it's the same for Gabriel."

Joel's eyes clouded. "I... I don't know what he'll do now. He just walked away after giving me this... wished us luck and said he was going to find the path leading to where he wanted to go..."

"Elizabeth..." she murmured. "He's trying to find a way to her..."

"I kind of hope he finds it," Anna commented. "Who knows... maybe we'll meet him again someday."

"Maybe..." She forced the thought away. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. That had ended months ago. But the thought on it brought a frown to her, because there was something more recent which still seemed mysterious. _"That girl... Melanie... who was she...?"_

Her thoughts were cut off as Samuel spoke. "We'll need to sort things out... it'll take a while for us to figure out these offers and how much we'll get. As soon as we've had time to figure that out with Mr. Owens, we'll get in touch. Could you give us your email, or phone number... some way we can get to you?"

"Uh... sure," Joel said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone. As he and Samuel exchanged numbers with some talk, which deviated nearly immediately into congratulations and praise of each other, Agatha was reflecting again. The memory was still so clear, of standing on the soil of Cray, staring down at her hands and straight through. It was the old cliché of course. The one every fighter heard or read. It was on the first page of the starter guide and she made a point to give the speech when she taught newcomers to the shop how to play. Just like how Gabriel had said it to her.

"_Imagine it. We're astral spirits who have just arrived on Cray, a planet a lot like Earth...'_

The thing was, that was imagination. It always had been, even with the holograms around them. But now, as she looked back, she could remember the sensations. The hard ground underfoot, the cold wind on her skin, the scent of the night air. It hadn't been a hologram or her imagination. And she knew if she asked Richard, he would say the same. Somehow, they had been stood on Cray. And if it was real, then so many questions opened up. She wanted to find the girl again, to question her over and over.

She took her deck from her pocket, staring at the cards. Were they all real, too? Midnight Bunny, Dusk Illusionist, Robert, Mistress Hurricane, she stared over each card in turn, wondering if somewhere these beings did exist. There were so many implications, so many questions. And no answers in sight, because Melanie had vanished with the other girl, leaving her and Richard to wonder.

She was once more brought from the reverie by the conversation ending nearby. "Well, we'll have to be on our way," Samuel sighed. "I'd like to talk again sometime... it's fun talking to you about Vanguard, Joel," He smiled, and the Italian boy smiled in return.

"The same to you," he said. "Thank you... all of you. And good luck with what lies ahead. I hope... I hope your time as champions is peaceful."

"Peaceful?" Samuel chuckled. "We're Vanguard fighters, Joel. We live for that excitement."

Joel laughed too. "Of course. Well, in that case, I hope you have a lot of exciting fights." He and Anna turned away. "We should probably be going too. I'll be sure to call you sometime so we can talk more." With that, the two walked away.

"You were a bit quiet there, Agatha," Robert said. "Is something wrong?"

She considered telling them, of course. But she was stopped by the immediate realization. They wouldn't believe her. She could trust them with anything, they were her teammates. But it was just too unreal. Too beyond the possible. The idea of looking into someone's eyes and suddenly standing on a fictional planet seemed too strange to be considered true. The only person she could share that with was Richard, and only because he had experienced the same.

"It's nothing," she lied. "Just... looking forward, I guess. Wondering what things'll be like in a week. A month. A year, even."

"A year from now... that's hard to imagine," Samuel smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Hopefully things will still be good..." Robert murmured. "And we'll still be friends. We might even still be champions."

"A lot can happen in a year," Samuel said.

"Yeah... we'll just have to do our best," the young man noted. He took out his deck, looking at the front card. Enigman Cloud, of course. "And with our decks... our allies... we'll face it with all we have. No matter who comes against us..." Samuel took his deck from his pocket too, and the three held the decks close, staring not only at their own aces, but their teammates' too. Phantom Blaster Dragon, Enigman Cloud and Phantom Beast, Black Chimaera arrayed in a circle, stood together like the three teammates who wielded them,

"We'll face it together, as teammates," Agatha nodded.

"But for now, you should relax," Alice called out, as she, Leah, Richard and Mrs. Gladstone slipped in. "I think your first challenge will just be them." She gestured behind her to the eager crowd of reporters, journalists and cameramen. "Looks like you're out of the fights, but into the mass media."

Samuel sighed. "I guess it's time to face the music, then."

"As teammates," Robert added. The three considered it, and laughed together, turning to head out and face the crowd. It was the end of their journey, but the beginning of another. And as they walked together, they wondered idly what lay ahead for them. Powers which went beyond the limits? New forms of familiar Clans? The return of ancient forces? They couldn't even begin to imagine the possibilities as they pondered that future, and for that moment, all they imagined was brightness. The future was bright and glorious to them, full of potential and light. The future was brighter than the dawn, more beautiful than anything on earth. It was full of promises and chances, and that made it seem greater than any bright world they could imagine.

Even with the darker possibilities which barely even touched their thoughts.

VBH56

"Avalon..."

Joan stood in the shadows and watched her sister. Melanie stood in the darkness too, in the thickest of the shadows, her pale skin barely touched by any light at all now she had folded the shutters on the gallery to block out the day. Only her violet eyes were clear, full of that mad, dancing light.

"It's surprising that they won," Joan commented. "That boy..."

"Was weak," Melanie interrupted, Joan recoiling as the eyes flared. "He rejected the truth of it all... nothing matters but power. Bonds are so easily broken. Love so easily poisoned and turned to dust. The only way to exist beyond the pain that lies in insipid bonds is to hold all at arm's length, and to cut down everyone in order to ensure your own survival." Joan remained silent, her blue eyes dark with sadness. "Avalon will fall too, in the end. Even him... even that one who claims to understand, to know Shadow Paladin..." She took out her own deck, her eyes now ablaze with that terrible light. Normally the madness could only be seen in the very depths of her irises, but it was spreading like some terrible spilt dye, casting a terrible bright violet over her glare.

"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals," Joan murmured.

Melanie turned to her sister. "He doesn't even understand. He can't bring himself to imagine it. You saw him... how he so hesitated and hated the sacrifices he made. He hasn't seen it... not the way I've seen it. There is no meaning to life. There's nothing sacred about a soul. It's not an unthinkable sin to sacrifice another, there is no deity judging you for your actions and bringing punishment from the heavens. There's only power... the power of nothingness... a void into which all things fall when their precious hopes are extinguished and their precious bonds shattered. Cray is only just beginning to know... to feel the despair creeping on its surface. Imagine it, Joan. A whole world sick with nothingness, all its life so full of despair they have no wish but to die."

Joan couldn't even bring herself to protest as suddenly the light in Melanie's eyes turned to inky darkness, stained with violet, and the room was torn away. The power in her eyes enraptured her sister and tore her flesh away, leaving only her astral body stood on the planet Cray.

They stood on a barren shore, gazing out to sea. The skies above were blue, but a terrible darkness was seeping in over the heavens from the horizon. Looking into the stormy clouds, Joan realized there was no lightning or turbulence amidst them. The black clouds were just calm and empty, like shadows. And weaving amidst them was that terrible, inky darkness which had coated Melanie's eyes.

"What is that?" she murmured.

"The power of nothingness," Melanie smirked. "Phantom Blaster Dragon was just a vanguard in itself. The herald of the invasion, leading the first assault. And now the power which so poisoned him with hate and despair has arrived."

"He was stopped... Phantom Blaster was stopped..." Joan murmured. "Majesty Lord Blaster killed him."

"Oh, there were heroes who rose to protect Cray... but they're just as helpless," she said. "Once ripped from their comrades and hurled into the void, both they and their allies will fall. That's the inevitable fate of this world... of its protectors." As they watched, the black sky flowed closer, coiling towards the land ominously. As the clouds crept towards them, Joan began to feel her skin burning, the blood in her veins seeming to boil. It was as though she were breathing acid, poisoning her lungs and sending the burning nothingness seeping through the rest of her form. "Melanie... it... hurts..." she gasped out.

Melanie's smirk twisted, somewhere between sadistic glee and concern. "You see..." she murmured. "Even a short time exposed to it begins to poison you. This... this is what will happen to all of Cray..." The darkness began to seep away from her eyes, taking Cray with it. As they returned to the room, Joan collapsed, gasping for breath, clutching at herself desperately to reassure herself that she was alright.

"It's okay, my dear sister," Melanie said, creeping forwards with those terrible eyes and hugging Joan tightly. "I won't let you get hurt. You're too precious to me for that. And you feel the same about me, right?"

Almost hating herself but unable to respond otherwise, Joan nodded weakly.

"Good," Melanie smiled with creepy cheerfulness. "Just keep me safe, my lovely sister. Like you always have, because you love me so. And while you keep me safe, I'll wait for my time to come. Because it will. Right, father?"

Joan snapped up her head, looking around and finally picking out the form of Blake stood there. The man stared at the two for a moment, seemingly unsure of what was happening. "Are you alright, Joan?" he asked dismissively.

"Yes... I'm fine, father," she said, forcing herself to stand despite the weakness still chilling her limbs. "It was... nothing."

"Excellent," he replied. "And yes, Melanie, your time will come. Avalon won, but I suspect it's only a matter of time before they rock the boat and Maximillian and his friends _beg _me to find a solution. Luckily I already have something in mind. And you're important to it, Melanie." He turned away. "I think it's time you took your sister home, Joan. She's probably lingered here long enough, and I'd hate for you to fail in protecting her."

Burning with shame and self-loathing, Joan could only nod. "Yes, father. I'll take her right away." She led her smiling sister from the room, keeping an eye on the dark-haired girl with every step. With them gone, Blake stood in the shadows, gazing into the absolute darkness.

"Avalon... how long will you last?" he murmured. "How long before you start causing trouble?" Chuckling to himself, he turned and followed his daughters out. All that was left as he closed the door were empty, illusionary shadows full of cold nothingness.

VBH56

_**Card of the Day:**_

Commander Laurel  
>Grade 1Boost  
>Star Gate – Alien – Dimension Police<br>4000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto [R]: [Choose four of your Dimension Police Rearguards and rest them] When your Dimension Police vanguard's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards and stand it.<br>_'Dimension Police, off to the crime scene immediately!'_

_The Commander of the Dimension Police's 78th Precinct. Originally a tactician serving every precinct, his plans resulted in massive gains, such that there is not a person within the organization that doesn't know him. Those near him completely trust his abilities, and his orders tend to strengthen the unity between the members of the squad. _

VBH56

The Nationals are over, and now only one battle remains. Next time, a month has passed since Nationals, and with Avalon now national champions, their world has changed greatly. But now, to look back on what was, its two foremost members decide to once again fight the battle which began their story as a team, to reflect on what has changed since then.

The final chapter of Blue Hour is coming in Ride 57: Image of the Past!


	57. Ride 57: Image of the Past

_**Ride 57: Image of the Past  
><strong>Card of the Day: Fullbau_

"Wow! These new Trial Decks look awesome!"

Samuel smiled as he looked at the kids crowded around the poster depicting the two upcoming Trial Decks. Slash of Silver Wolf and Resonance of Thunder Dragon, new decks bringing new Clans.

"Which one are you gonna get, Tim?"

"Gold Paladin all the way! These guys look awesome!"

"Nah, Narukami are the best!"

"New Clans, huh?" Agatha said, taking a seat opposite him. "Gold Paladin and Narukami... wonder what they'll be like."

"Hopefully, they'll bring something new to the table," Samuel considered. "Even so... I'll probably stay with Shadow Paladins. This Clan means a lot..." He took his deck out, revealing the top card to be Blaster Dark.

"What happened to Phantom Blaster?" she asked.

"I've been thinking ever since I fought Luke..." he said. "About what he said, about what that card did to him. Phantom Blaster is an embodiment of my bitterness, I suppose. I was angry at Henry and I turned that anger into my belief about sacrifices. I used Phantom because of that... but it's not the embodiment of what I believe any more. It's my belief taken to its extreme. Where you sacrifice without even caring... where everyone is just a pawn to be thrown away when they're not useful any more. That's why I'm not focusing on it so much... trying to find other ways to demonstrate my beliefs." He paused. "Blaster Dark is a symbol, almost. Fallen into darkness, consumed by his own bitterness at someone... and yet when the time came, he found the strength to do what was right. To give his sword to the one he hated for the sake of everyone..." He looked over to the racks of booster packs, seeking out the Awakening of Twin Blades packs and the form of Majesty Lord Blaster on their fronts.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon didn't make Luke that way," Agatha replied. "That girl did. You don't have to put it aside just because of that, Samuel."

"It's just... Phantom Blaster doesn't represent what I believe any more," Samuel commented. "Shadow Paladin is my Clan now... but he doesn't fit my reasons for choosing them, not truthfully.."

"Sacrifices must be made to achieve your goals," she murmured. "That's what you've said all along."

"But only when they're worthy sacrifices," he finished. "That's just it. That's the distinction I couldn't make because I was so bitter." He paused. "And because of that, I just... drifted. I couldn't bring myself to face Henry again and because of that I never found out how much he came to regret it... until you and Robert led me back. Thank you for that."

"It's not a problem... after everything you did to help us..." she said. "It's funny looking back... how I felt about you at first..."

He smiled. "You hated me when I turned up."

"I have to thank you too, I guess," Agatha smiled. "It's because of your help that I finally stopped moping over Gabriel... that I moved on in my own way. And... because of you, because of your training, Robert was able to get to where he wanted to go..."

"I didn't mean to do any of it... as much as you two looked up to me, I'm nothing compared to you," Samuel mused. "What I said to Luke... about being perfect, perfect and stuck that way... I meant it. And I meant it about the two of you. You're already surpassing me. Have you gone and looked at the articles they're posting about us? I have. Analysis of the fights, those interviews... and I'm barely there compared to you two. It's you they want. You everyone's come to like and admire." He chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm in your shadow and it's honestly a good feeling, Agatha. I'm finally not the one everyone's looking at. And you and Robert... you're getting the recognition you deserve. You were the ones who won against Celestial Dusk and Bright Dawn. Not me. I lost to Henry... and to Luke..."

She was silent for a moment. "Have you been in touch with Bright Dawn?"

He shook his head. "I don't have phone numbers or anything for them, and they haven't turned up at the pro circuit since Nationals. Why?"

"Robert's been in touch with Mary," Agatha said. "From what he says, he's talked to her a fair bit since that day."

"How are they doing?" he asked, looking out over the shop. Oliver and Ruth fought at one table, Alice and Richard at another. Leah stood watching the latter fight, catching her brother's eye with a smile.

"Patching things up... Luke's still trying to make up for what happened," she explained, following his gaze around. "Mary says she's forgiven him already and that she's told him she understands..."

"But he can't forgive himself so easily," Samuel sighed. "He's still guilty..." His eyes narrowed. "That girl... the one who did that to him... I wonder where she is now and who she was..."

"What did she have to gain from it...?" Agatha mused. "Mary told Robert the whole story. How it all happened... and I don't understand. What he's told me is that Luke ran into the girl at an underground fight arena..."

"Underground fighters..." he muttered. "I thought that was just a rumour."

"I suppose not," she shrugged. "But... Luke challenged her, even though she'd beaten everyone there already... and she accepted for some reason. I don't understand why. Or even how she could do that... make him how he was."

"We'll probably never find out," Samuel replied. "And that's probably for the best. All that matters is that things have turned out good. They're friends again... Luke's been brought back from that edge. We won... and we were able to help Joel... everything turned out okay..."

"I suppose... I'm just wondering," Agatha sighed. "It feels like we didn't reach the end of everything. There are still things we don't know... that girl..." And as she thought on the mysterious girl, she was reminded of another. _"And her..."_ She was reminded once again of standing on Cray's surface, of gazing upon the nightmarish titan that was Phantom Blaster Overlord under the blackest of nights.

"It doesn't matter... I can understand wanting to know, but it honestly doesn't matter," he smiled. "In the end, all that matters now is what we've achieved... the people we've helped..."

"The people we defeated..." she answered. "What about Henry? Have you been in touch with him?"

"A bit," he said. "It's still strange... getting used to talking to him as a friend again after hating him for so long..."

"It'll take time, I suppose."

"The thing is... he did exactly what I thought he did... for the reasons I thought... and even so, talking to him about it... I can't hate him for what he did, just because of how he turned out," Samuel murmured. "And he has such good friends with him... Arthur, Elizabeth and Victoria. They're good people."

The shop door opened and the two glanced to the opening. Surprise coloured their faces as they saw the two who entered. Joel and Anna stepped in awkwardly, looking around with some discomfort. Their outfits had changed since Nationals, Joel now wore more muted colours, greys and softer reds compared to his previous outfit, a T-shirt and trousers. Anna wore grey too, a crimson bracelet on one wrist, her jacket edged with red. Both had deck cases at their belts, both cases the same red.

"Joel, Anna!" Samuel smiled, rising to greet them.

"Hello," Joel replied. "Samuel... it's nice to see you..."

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked from beside the two.

Anna smiled. "We heard Robert and Samuel had something planned. And we couldn't pass up the chance to watch that sort of fight."

"What?" she exclaimed, looking at Samuel. "What... Samuel?"

He sighed, then chuckled. "Well, we had arranged something... I guess nostalgia made us want to relive that fight... to see how far we've come. It was supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry," Anna said. "Robert told us... we haven't told anyone else. We just felt we had to come and watch. We owe it to you... for Paolo..."

"Where is Robert?" Joel asked.

"Probably on his way here," Samuel answered. He held his deck, looking at it. "Don't worry. You shouldn't have too long to wait. And in any case... I kind of want to know how things have been for you since Nationals.

"Nothing much has happened... just fighting like always," Joel murmured. "We've started getting money in from what you promised us... and I'm due for my first pro game next week."

"Any idea who you're fighting?" Agatha asked.

He shook his head. "They haven't told me."

"Good luck," Samuel smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine. They won't throw you up against anyone particularly tough for your first match. And besides... the crowd loves you. I can tell already. Just because of how they reacted when I fought you."

Joel smiled. "I remember... that was a good fight. Of course, I expect this fight with Robert will be even more so."

"Maybe," he chuckled. "But you have a lot of potential, Joel. You had me beaten as it was... I'll be watching. I want to see where you go and how strong you get."

"Go, Flarewhip Dragon!" Alice called from across the store. Richard sighed and held up his hands, allowing her to make a Twin Drive and finish the game.

"She's getting stronger too," Agatha murmured. "I wonder who the next team from here will be."

"Well, since we won Nationals this time, we immediately qualify for Regionals," Samuel said. "So it'll be up to everyone else. And that's five months from now... who knows what we'll have by then? What new sets, new cards... new Clans..."

"Well, Gold Paladin and Narukami are coming up," Joel said, indicating the Trial Deck posters. "And beyond that, there's Angel Feather."

"I wonder where Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero are going from here," Anna considered, indicating Samuel's deck. "After all, that ace card for Slash of Silver Wolf looks kind of like Fang of Light, Garmore. And Phantom Blaster Overlord's gone so... where do the Shadow Paladins go without Phantom Blaster?"

"They still have Blaster Dark," Samuel mused. "I hope they find a good way to move them forwards."

Agatha was silent. _"Phantom Blaster's gone... but still there... still looming." _

"I guess we'll hang around and wait," Joel said, taking a seat. "This fight isn't something I want to miss... what about you, Anna?"

She sat down too. "Me neither."

VBH57

Robert walked the pavement, surrounded by people now. A cluster of students walked with him, chatting eagerly, all gripping Vanguard decks in hand, in cases or pockets. He was still amazed by the fame he had achieved because of Avalon. Because to the world, he was the winner. The one who had brought victory to the team from the jaws of defeat.

"Hey, Robert, when we get there will you fight me?" a girl called, holding up a deck.

"Sure... just... there's one fight I've been waiting for," he said. "If I can finally have it today... can you guys wait?"

"Sure, Robert!" they chorused. The crowd came to the card shop, filing in under the watchful eye of Mr. Owens with Robert at their head.

Seeing their friend enter, Samuel and Agatha smiled. "Looks like he's got some admirers," Samuel chuckled.

"Well, I have people at college coming to me, asking me to teach them to play," Agatha said. "Haven't you had the same?"

"A bit," he admitted. "But I guess what people remember most about me is losing to Luke. So... I suppose they don't want to be taught by the guy who lost in the final match."

"Kids come up to me asking to be taught... even losers can be teachers," Joel mused. "Anyway. It looks like the time's arrived for this one battle." He smiled.

Robert and Samuel locked gazes across the shop, both holding their decks. The atmosphere thickened with tension, silence falling as the two friends nodded.

"I'm sorry, Suzie," Robert said to the girl next to him. "But it looks like... that fight I mentioned is here." He was smiling, his crowd of admirers realizing what this was immediately.

"No way... he's fighting Samuel?"

"This is like... I never thought I'd see something like this..."

"Shadow Paladins against Dimension Police... two national champions fighting it out... man, this is so awesome!"

Robert stepped forwards, parting himself from the crowd and stepping towards his friend. He was reminded of the day they had met. How he had stood up to the figure he saw as a dark intrusion into a pleasant card shop. How he had raged against Samuel's dark knights then, how he had strived to crush them. How he had fallen before Phantom Blaster Dragon's lance.

So much had changed since then. Their decks had changed. Their relationship had changed. Their world had changed. But even so, he couldn't forget how it had all began. That was why he had suggested this fight. A rematch to see how far he had truly come compared to his teammate.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" Samuel called. "I remember too... how it started. How I beat everyone here... just venting my bitterness by giving my all against everybody." He paused. "And then... you. Someone like you... back then you were just beginning and even so you decided to fight me."

"You crushed me back then. I wasn't ready to fight on your level," Robert mused. "But now, I'm as strong as you are. And I want to see just how far I've truly come. So here it is, Samuel. What we agreed on. A fight between the two of us!"

Samuel's smile widened. "Let's do this." He set his deck down, Agatha moving to allow Robert to take the opposite seat. The crowd swarmed around them, bustling to get the best view as the two set down their starting Vanguards, and drew their opening hands.

"I wonder who'll win..." Anna said.

"Samuel won last time, but Robert's come far," Richard noted, stepping up behind her. "In all honesty, I suppose it could go either way."

The two both redrew three cards, looking at each other. "I'm not going to hold back," Samuel said.

"I'm not asking you to," Robert answered. "I want you to come at me with everything, and I'll answer with everything I've learned! This is for me to show everyone how far I've come since back then! So now, let's fight, Samuel!"

"Right!" he smiled. "Imagine it. We're astral bodies who have just appeared on Cray, a planet a lot like Earth... stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Robert echoed, the two imagining the battlefield even as they turned over their Vanguards.

_They stood on a plain scarred by war, its ground torn by blades and shattered by explosions. Amidst the silent carnage, the two rose in their astral forms, which gave way to the Vanguards. Fullbau took shape from the darkness with a snarl, Justice Flag rising nobly opposite **[Fullbau – 5000 Power] [Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**. The sky overhead was a deep, rich blue, but on the horizon, storm clouds thundered ominously._

"I draw," Robert declared. "Ride, Magical Police, Quilt!" _His Vanguard transformed into the adorable magical girl, who brandished her wand with a smile __**[Magical Police, Quilt – 6000 Power]**__, Justice Flag taking shape in the Rearguard __**[Justice Flag – 5000 Power]**__._

"He's still using that?" Suzie wondered from the crowd, smiling. "She's so cute... it's hard to imagine a national champion using a card like that."

"I end my turn," Robert smiled, glancing at the girl in the audience, who blushed.

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Fullbau/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

"Draw," Samuel called. "I Ride Blaster Javelin!"

"Does he always get that?" an audience member groaned. "It's like a broken record... Javelin, Javelin, Javelin."

_Fullbau reformed in a flare of shadows, Javelin rising up and brandishing his dark weapon **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**_

"Fullbau's skill," he continued. "I add Blaster Dark to my hand." He took the knight from his deck, which he shuffled before continuing. "Go, Blaster Javelin! Attack Quilt!"

_Javelin roared his battle cry, racing forwards with his spear at the ready._

"I don't guard," Robert answered.

"Check... no Trigger," his opponent said, noting the card. _"Good... with some luck, I can get some good use from you next turn."_

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

_Quilt screamed as Javelin thrust his lance into her, the point raking into her chest and smashing the magical girl down to the ground._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Robert murmured.

**[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn there."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: None<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Empty/Magical Police, Quilt/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (U)<strong>

"Draw... I Ride Dailady!" Robert called.

_Quilt sighed as she reformed in a flare of light, Dailady rising from the light swathed in power **[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power]**_

"I call Grander and Daisy," he said, playing two more cards.

_Next to Twin Order, Grander took shape, Karenroid Daisy flashing into being behind the android **[Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power] [Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**._

"With a boost from Flag, Grander attacks! And with his skill, Twin Order powers up!"

_Grander leapt forwards, swathed in radiant light **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**_

"No guard!" As he imagined Grander striking, Samuel revealed his Damage check. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Skull Witch, Nemain – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Daisy, Dailady attacks!"

_Dailady tore over the field, burning with light **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel repeated.

"I check... no Trigger," Robert murmured.

**[Drive Check – Galaxy Convoy – No Trigger]**

_Dailady struck, Javelin howling in pain as her baton stabbed into him and tore electricity through his body._

**[Damage Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

As the Critical Trigger was placed on his Damage Zone, Samuel was already considering.

"I end my turn," Robert said. "Give me your best shot, Samuel!"

**Robert  
>Hand: 4<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagKarenroid Daisy/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 7<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (U), Grim Reaper (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Samuel called. _"Pitch dark knight of determination, step from the shadows and __demonstrate your resolve! I Ride Blaster Dark!"_

_A whirling darkness consumed Javelin, and the black sword of determination swung, cleaving it asunder. Dark emerged, wrapped in noble shadows and gazing solemnly over the field __**[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**__._

"I call Blaster Javelin," Samuel said. "And with his skill, I discard this," he moved Phantom Blaster Dragon to the Drop Zone, "to bring Phantom to my hand." He took a second Phantom Blaster from his deck. "And I call Macha."

_Blaster Javelin rose behind Blaster Dark, readying his spear, while on the left the Darkness Maiden took shape and drew her sword **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power] [Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power]**._

"You know what I'll do now," Samuel commented.

"As much as you use Nemain, Macha seems to suit you more," Robert commented. "It's like you prefer her side of that deck. Precision and control over things, rather than just random swarming."

"Truth be told, that was what I used to use," he sighed. "Light and darkness... I can see the mirror the two stare into more than most. I've used both decks, fought as Vanguards of both paladins. The knight of divine speed, and the cursed dragon... I've used both. So I understand, and I know the truth of what I was told that day. Light and darkness, Royal and Shadow, they're just two sides of a single coin. Macha's Counterblast! Superior Call, Blaster Javelin!"

_Macha raised her sword and cried aloud, bringing forth a second Javelin behind her **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**_

"Another Javelin... not Charon?" Leah murmured.

"Javelin's skill!" he announced. "I discard Phantom to search out my third and final copy." He discarded the second Phantom Blaster Dragon, retrieving the third. "My deck's empty of that dragon now... I've taken four non-Triggers from it so far. And the more I take, the more my chances of getting what I need increases. Now, go, Blaster Dark! With a boost from Javelin, attack!"

_Dark howled his cry, leaping forth with his blade igniting in his grip, baleful flames flaring up the blade as he charged **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**._

"I don't guard!" Robert answered.

"Drive Check, no Trigger!" Samuel called in return.

**[Drive Check – Knight of Ideals, Caer – No Trigger]**

_Dark's sword flashed over the air with oblivion on its edge, cleaving through Dailady's armor and crashing the robot back._

"Damage Check," his friend murmured. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Javelin, Macha attacks!"

"I guard with Justice Cobalt!" Robert answered.

_Justice Cobalt rose in front of Dailady, and Macha slashed the alien into motes with her blade **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_

"Guarding against _Damned Charging Lance_..." Anna mused. "Making sure that if he uses it, he won't be pushed to guard it too early..."

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded.

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinBlaster Javelin/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Grim Reaper (F)<br>**

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Empty  
>Damage: Twin Order (U), Cosmo Roar (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert said softly. "Here I go... I'll show you what I didn't get to use in that fight. My real image of victory... my avatar! _Those who follow justice are never truly alone! With the courage in your heart, bring forth your allies to stand at your side! I Ride... Enigman Cloud!"_

_In a flare of brilliant light, Dailady transformed and Cloud rose up, spreading its shining wings __**[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**_

"I call Galaxy Convoy!" he continued, playing another card. "And with its skill, Cloud gets 2000 Power!"

_Galaxy Convoy descended in a flash of light **[Galaxy Convoy – 6000 Power]**, and then Cloud was suffused with a glow of energy **[Enigman Cloud – 12000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Grander attacks Macha! And with Grander's skill, Cloud gets another 2000 Power!"

_Grander leapt at Macha, glowing with light as he prepared to strike the knightly woman with a fearsome kick **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel responded, allowing the attack to land.

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Cloud attacks Blaster Dark!" Robert commanded.

_Enigman Cloud unleashed a volley of burning light across the field at Dark, flaring with radiance **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"I don't guard," Samuel murmured.

"Twin Drive..." Robert called. "First... no Trigger. Second... get, Draw Trigger! Power to Convoy and I draw!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

_The light flared into Dark, burying him under white-hot power and crushing the knight of determination into the ground underfoot._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Samuel announced.

**[Damage Check – Midnight Requiem – No Trigger]**

"Now, Cloud's skill!" his friend announced. "Superior Call, Pulsar Enforcer!"

_Cloud raised a hand, and in a flash of light the silver android took shape **[Pulsar Enforcer – 9000 Power]**_.

"With a boost from Galaxy Convoy, Pulsar Enforcer attacks Blaster Dark!"

_Pulsar Enforcer loosed a volley of burning shots at Dark, glowing with energy **[9000 Power + 11000 Power = 20000 Power]**._

"I don't guard," Samuel repeated. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"Pulsar Enforcer's Counterblast! I draw a card!" Robert called, turning over two Damage and drawing. "And with that, I end my turn."

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Pulsar Enforcer  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Galaxy Convoy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Cosmo Roar (F)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Empty/Blaster Dark/Empty  
>Back Row: Blaster JavelinBlaster Javelin/Empty  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Grim Reaper (F), Midnight Requiem (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel murmured. He stared at a card in his hand. "Ever since that day when we first met... you've known this card as my ace. It was everything I believed in back then, the embodiment of my ideals. But because of you, I've changed too. So now, Robert, I'll show you this card again." He raised it aloft, beginning his chant. "_Fallen, cursed dragon, wreathed in darkness and exuding death, be the incarnation of my meaning and show it to the world! Descend in shadows and give your allies' lives to victory! I Ride Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

_Blaster Dark howled, falling to his knees and clutching at his head as his form ignited, exploding into a tempest of violet shadows and flames. Roaring ferociously, the cursed dragon rose, its wings spreading as its lance formed out of the flames, a shield forging from the darkness and attaching to its other arm. Phantom Blaster Dragon rose up, lance held at the ready as the beast glared at Enigman Cloud **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"Phantom..." Agatha murmured. "Your ace card."

"That's right," he said. "My ace... the embodiment of everything I used to believe. Everything I still believe, but refined, evolved because of everything I've learned fighting beside you and Robert. Let me show you that power once again, Robert! Last time, I finished our fight with it, but I think now you've evolved beyond losing so easily! I call Caer and Badhabh Caar! And with Caar's skill, I Superior Call the top card of my deck!" He turned over the card, revealing Knight of Nullity, Masquerade. "Come forth, Masquerade!"

_With a cold expression, Caer rose up, drawing her sword as on the opposite side of Samuel's field, the elf sorcerer took shape with a hazy smirk **[Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power] [Dark Mage, Babhabh Caar – 9000 Power]**. Then, in front of Caer, the faceless black-armored knight appeared, readying his monstrous blade **[Knight of Nullity, Masquerade – 9000 Power]**._

Samuel closed his eyes. "Caar, Javelin, Javelin! For our victory, I ask for your lives! I Counterblast two, and retire these Rearguards to unleash my dragon's power! _Damned Charging Lance_!"

_The three screamed as the terrible lance ripped through them, stealing their souls for the dragon who ruled over them. As Caar and the two Javelins collapsed, shattering into motes, Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, swathed in blood and power. Its eyes flared with murder as the ignited lines on its body turned that bloody red, crimson staining its lance **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"With Caer's skill, for each Rearguard I retired, she gets 2000 Power," he continued. "I call Dread Disaster Dragon!"

_Howling with fury, the raging barbed dragon rose up, crackling with dark lightning **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**._

"Dread Disaster Dragon, attack Grander!" Samuel called.

_The dragon roared, unleashing lances of dark lightning over the field at Grander, only to have them smash into Pulsar Enforcer as the Unit leapt forwards **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**_

"Phantom Blaster Dragon, go! Attack Cloud! _Shadow Erosion_!"

_Phantom Blaster howled, spreading its black wings to soar up at Cloud, wrapped in night. Burning in blood, the dragon drew back its lance, preparing to strike with all its fury._

"I don't guard," Robert answered.

"Twin Drive, first," his opponent began. "No Trigger. Second."

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch, Nemain – No Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger!" There was a crimson flash as he held up the card. "I give the Power to Masquerade and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

_Phantom struck, tearing its baleful lance across Engiman Cloud's chest and ripping a cry of agony from the shining hero's throat. _

"Damage Check, first," the young man opposite said. "No Trigger. Second Check." He held up a second dull card. "Also no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Pulsar Enforcer – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Caer, Masquerade attacks!" Samuel cried. "With Masquerade's skill, as I have a 'Blaster' Vanguard, he gets 3000 more Power!"

_Masquerade charged in a swirl of darkness and steel, raising his immense blade to strike **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 13000 Power = 30000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert answered.

_Cloud cried in pain again as Masquerade struck, the knight's sword ripping across its chest just as Phantom Blaster's lance had._

Another card fell to Robert's Damage Zone. "No Trigger," he said.

**[Damage Check – Justice Trumpeter – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Dread Disaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of Nullity, Masquerade  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Grim Reaper (F), Midnight Requiem (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 6<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Empty  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Galaxy Convoy  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Diamond Ace (U), Pulsar Enforcer (U), Justice Trumpeter (U)<strong>

"I stand and draw," Robert called.

"I can't tell who's winning," Anna murmured. "Robert has more Damage, but Samuel has less cards overall..."

"This is a fight between champions... of course it's hard to tell," Joel smiled.

"Galaxy Convoy moves up. Call, Commander Laurel!" the Dimension Police user announced.

_As Galaxy Convoy soared forwards, Commander Laurel rose behind it, folding his arms **[Commander ****Laurel – 4000 Power]**_

"I activate Justice Flag's Counterblast to have Cloud gain 1000 Power!" he said. "And now, with a boost from Glory Maker, Cloud attacks Masquerade!"

_Cloud raised a hand, shining with energy **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"I guard with Mac Lir!" Samuel retorted. "I discard Swiftbau for a Perfect Guard!" Robert frowned.

"Twin Drive, first check." He held up his first card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Second check, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**

_Cloud's blazing light crashed onto Mac Lir's impenetrable shield, halting immediately against the shadows._

"With a boost from Justice Flag, Grander attacks Masquerade!"

"Abyss Freezer guards!"

"Why is he attacking Masquerade?" Alice murmured.

"Because he knows what Samuel's got in his hand... The Dark Dictator," Leah said softly.

"With a boost from Laurel, Galaxy Convoy attacks Masquerade!"

"I guard with Nemain!"

Robert frowned. "You blocked everything... you're still a strong fighter. But, I'm strong now. Much stronger than I was back then. I won't fall down in front of you like back then. Give me everything you've got! Use your Dictator against me, but you won't beat me, Samuel! I end my turn!"

**Robert  
>Hand: 8<br>Front Row: Masked Police, Grander/Enigman Cloud/Galaxy Convoy  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Commander Laurel  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Diamond Ace (F), Pulsar Enforcer (U), Justice Trumpeter (U)<strong>

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Dread Disaster Dragon/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of Nullity, Masquerade  
>Back Row: EmptyEmpty/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Grim Reaper (F), Midnight Requiem (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)<strong>

"Stand and draw," Samuel murmured. "I have to do this now... I have to try and win here! _Every light casts a shadow! Every hero is mirrored by a dark soul! Even a King of Knights etches a silhouette into the darkness! I Ride The Dark Dictator!"_

_Darkness enfolded his Vanguard as it exploded into shadows. The black king emerged, readying his blade as his warhorse's eyes burned like hot coals __**[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**_

"Dictator's Soul Blast!" he called. "Dread Disaster and Masquerade get 5000 Power!" He discarded Fullbau, Javelin and Phantom Blaster from the Soul, leaving Blaster Dark as the only card beneath Dictator. "And with Dictator's skill, he gets 2000 Power for each of my Rearguard Shadow Paladins!"

_Darkness blazed around his front row, dark fire empowering Dread Disaster Dragon, Masquerade, and the Dictator himself **[Dread Disaster Dragon – 15000 Power] [Knight of Nullity, Masquerade – 14000 Power] [The Dark Dictator – 16000 Power]**._

"I call Charon and Swiftbau," Samuel murmured, playing the two cards. "With my field full, Dictator has plus 10000 Power."

_The Black Sage appeared behind Dread Disaster Dragon as the High Dog rose behind Dictator with a snarl, the flames engulfing the dark warrior rising to an infernal height **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power] [Swiftbau – 4000 Power] [The Dark Dictator – 20000 Power]**_

"You're going all out..." Robert murmured. "Hoping you'll end it here. But you know how big my hand is, Samuel. Do you think you can win?"

"I'm going to give it my all," Samuel said, smiling. "I'm not holding back. I'll fight with everything, because you're my friend, so giving you anything less would be an insult! As a fighter, I'll challenge you with all my strength! Now, The Dark Dictator attacks!"

_The Dark Dictator charged, wrapped in dark flames as he readied his blade to strike._

"Diamond Ace, guard!" Robert called in response, discarding a Daiyusha.

Samuel frowned. "Twin Drive, first check!" There was an emerald flash. "Heal Trigger! I can't heal, but I give the Power to Dread Disaster Dragon!"

**[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

"Second check," he held up a dull card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Nullity, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

_The Dictator's sword ripped onto Diamond Ace's shield of light and was repulsed by the heroic figure._

"With a boost from Caer, Masquerade attacks!" Samuel continued.

_Masquerade lunged in silence, his blade gripped at the ready **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Claw guards! Grander Intercepts!" Robert answered.

_The mechanical lion took form as Grander leapt forward to join it, the two being cleaved into motes of light by Masquerade's sword **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Charon, go, Dread Disaster Dragon!" his opponent cried. "Unleash the tainted lightning, _Damned Charging Storm_! Swiftbau is retired and Dread Disaster powers up!"

_Roaring, Dread Disaster Dragon snatched Swiftbau up in its claws, crushing the life from the screaming, writhing High Beast until with a last cry of agony it burst into motes of darkness. Black lightning erupted from the dragon's form, flooding towards Cloud **[15000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 32000 Power]**_

"Diamond Ace!" Robert called, throwing down the Perfect Guard as Samuel's eyes widened. "I discard Penguin, and negate the attack!"

_As the black lightning speared towards the heroic colossus, Diamond Ace took form, conjuring a shield of light which blocked the lightning. Screaming and twisting, the bolts crashed against the shield, sparking against its surface and writhing with rage until finally they burst into nothingness, leaving Diamond Ace to vanish. _

"Two Perfect Guards?" Anna said, stunned.

"He was holding onto one of them for all this time... waiting for when he needed it," Joel realized. "That level of fighting, waiting patiently to bring out your absolute defense. It's world-class fighting." He stared at Robert, amazed. "This isn't the same boy I beat at Regionals two months ago... he's a true champion now."

"You have come a long way," Samuel finally spoke. He was smiling. "Ever since that day, ever since we first fought each other. And now you're showing me just how far you've reached! It's incredible, Robert! Look at yourself, you should be proud you've reached this level of fighting! You've come so far in such a short time, it's incredible!"

"I know... I still can't really believe it myself," Robert murmured. "But it is... you're right, it's incredible. And I am proud. I'm proud most of all that I got this far without losing myself. I found my path and decided to walk it to the end without compromising myself. That's the real miracle, I suppose. It would have been so easy to give in entirely, but... with you two... I kept to that path. Thank you for everything, Samuel, Agatha. Thank you for letting me walk that path with you."

"You don't need to thank me," Samuel responded. "It's been just as much an honor to fight as your teammate." His smile widened. "Come on, teammate. Show me what you can really do now. I end my turn."

**Samuel  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Dread Disaster Dragon/The Dark Dictator/Knight of Nullity, Masquerade  
>Back Row: Black Sage, CharonEmpty/Knight of Ideals, Caer  
>Damage: Skull Witch, Nemain (F), Grim Reaper (F), Midnight Requiem (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)<strong>

**Robert  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Empty/Enigman Cloud/Galaxy Convoy  
>Back Row: Justice FlagGlory Maker/Commander Laurel  
>Damage: Twin Order (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Diamond Ace (F), Pulsar Enforcer (U), Justice Trumpeter (U)<strong>

"Here I go, then," Robert said softly. "Stand and draw." He played a card. "I call Cosmo Beak and activate its skill! Cloud gets 4000 Power! And now, I retire Flag and Convoy to call Daisy and Cosmo Gunner!"

_Cosmo Beak formed in the unoccupied Rearguard Circle, while Daisy and Cosmo Gunner formed from light to replace Justice Flag and Galaxy Convoy **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power] [Cosmo Gunner – 8000 Power]**._

Samuel stared at the opposing field, instantly realizing. "You've created a perfect attacking field... even if I stop you using Laurel, Beak and Gunner can win you the game so long as I don't check a Trigger for my fifth Damage..."

"I'll show you... my true strength! And my full image of victory!" Robert declared. "Cloud, attack Masquerade!"

_With no support from Glory Maker, Cloud raised a hand, conjuring light around its form and hurling it at Masquerade **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"I... don't guard," Samuel replied.

"Twin Drive... first," Robert said. "No Trigger. Second. No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

_Cloud's light flashed, atomizing Masquerade in an instant. _

"And now... Laurel's skill! Daisy, Beak, Gunner and Laurel rest!" he declared. "Stand up, my Vanguard! Cloud stands!" He smiled. "Here it is... my full power! Boosted by Glory Maker, Enigman Cloud attacks The Dark Dictator!"

_Swathed in a blinding light, Cloud let loose with its glorious power. Light and force sang over the field, lancing towards the dictator as a thousand arrows of pure, white radiance, burning with the conviction of justice **[14000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power]**_.

"I don't guard," Samuel murmured.

"Here I go, then. Twin Drive," Robert said softly. "First... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

He stared at the checked card for a moment. _"Cloud... are you trying to say something to me?" _He turned his gaze back to his deck, adding the card to his hand and resting his fingers atop the next.

Agatha looked at him, wondering. _"Did you feel something, like the Unit was reassuring you?" _she thought. _"Is it there on Cray, living out this fight for you...?"_

"Second check," Robert called aloud, his voice strong with his conviction. He almost knew already. He could almost feel the card he needed under his fingers. "Here I go... check!" He slowly turned over the card, and as it was revealed, a light ignited. It shone golden, golden like the trophy he had held that day with the support of his friends. Golden like the armor of that Unit on the poster, the armor of a knight embodying the future which lay ahead.

The golden light of the Critical Trigger flared like a sun, declaring his victory. "Critical Trigger!" he announced. "I give the Power and the Critical to Cloud!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

_Cloud surged with that golden light, the light of the past and future alike. Its power sang out, almost seeming to open the door of possibility as it speared towards The Dark Dictator with all that incredible might. The black king was engulfed, his armor fading into the golden radiance and then splintering under the force. His cape was obliterated, his sword toppling and shattering into shards on the sundered earth. The light faded and the Dictator stood, form engulfed in golden flames which slowly ate away his form and made it nothing but immaterial motes of light. _

Two cards slipped onto Samuel's Damage Zone and completed it.

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"I... lose," Samuel admitted finally. He was silent for a while. "You really have come a long way since then. Just look at how many people are with you now." He gestured to the crowd of school uniform-wearing boys and girls, all of whom had watched the fight in enraptured silence. "How many people admire you, Robert. You're an icon to them. A kid who rose up from nothing to become a champion." He smiled. "I'm proud of you. And Agatha too. You've both really become champions in such a short time."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Agatha replied. "Not without you training us, and you were the one who could win fights when we most needed you to, Samuel. No matter what other people think, you were as much a part of our win as Robert and I."

"Agatha's right. We couldn't have won without you, Samuel," Robert added. "We're grateful to you for that... and no matter what's ahead of us, as long as we're a team, I think we can get through it." He smiled.

"I think so too... let's keep going then, together," the Shadow Paladin user nodded. "Together as teammates, as friends. Let's face it all together."

"This is so awesome..."

"Please! Can you guys teach us to be just as cool and strong as you?!"

The three exchanged glances, looking back at the boy who had spoken. "Sure," Samuel finally said. "Why don't we see what your deck's like first? That's where Robert and I began."

"Uh... sure," the boy said, stepping forward and holding up his deck.

"Can you teach me too?" a girl murmured, taking a step and holding her own deck up.

"And me!" another girl stepped out. Robert and Agatha smiled.

"Sure," Robert nodded.

"That's no problem," Agatha said. The two found tables, sitting opposite the two. The crowd gathered around the six fighters, watching eagerly.

"I'm fighting Samuel Wilson..." the boy opposite Samuel murmured. "This is... I can't even believe it..."

"Well trust me, it's happening," Samuel chuckled. "Now, let's get started."

"Are you ready?" Agatha asked the girl opposite her.

"Yeah..."

"Alright then, let's start," Robert said to his opponent. The three members of Team Avalon gazed at their opponents, speaking those words.

"Imagine it. We're astral bodies who have just appeared on Cray, a planet a lot like Earth..." There was a brief moment of silence, and then the words which set the fights into motion were spoken, called out by all six fighters.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

_The End_

VBH57

_**Card of the Day:**_

Fullbau  
>Grade 0Boost  
>United Sanctuary – High Beast – Shadow Paladin<br>5000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical 1  
>Auto: When a card named 'Blaster Javelin' rides this unit, search your deck for up to one card named 'Blaster Dark', reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.<br>_'A black high dog calls forth storms. The storms of darkness.'_

_A High Dog in black armor that reminds one of darkness. It always accompanies the black Blasters, running to them if it senses even a hint of its masters. It is despised as it is associated with misfortune, as it is said it has appeared in practically every war that has ever occurred. _

VBH57

Well, there it is. The end of Blue Hour. Robert, Samuel and Agatha are champions. This chapter of their story has ended with them achieving their aim. But the future, though it may seem bright, holds many surprises, and who knows just what lies ahead for these three heroes?

Those surprises will be unveiled in Blue Hour's upcoming sequel, Vanguard: Midnight Sun!


End file.
